Natsu Quincy Shinigami
by Mio Takamiya Itsuka
Summary: Inilah kisah seorang natsu dragneel yang menjalani kehidupannya sebagai quincy dan shinigami murni terakhir FTxbleach natsuxharem / UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Yuhuuu! Publish fic baru lagi (oi! Terusin dulu yang itu-_-)**

 **.**

 **Saya mau mempublish fic baru lagi sebenarnya fic itu masih pembuatan**

 **.**

 **Warning: dialog gak jelas,percakapan yang absurd dan masih banyak yang lainnya**

 **Kayaknya masih crossover tapi cuman FTxbleach.**

 **Pairing: natsu x harem (entah kenapa ane suka! Ini)**

 **.**

 **Aku lagi, bingung buat cerita ke depan tapi, doakan saja semoga ke depannya nyampe tamat.**

 **.**

...

.

 **NATSU QUINCY SHINIGAMI**

 **.**

Hari yang cerah di magnolia tak secerah pria berambut pink ini. Yang tengah terbaring di kasur empuknya yang nyaman.

*kring *kring *kring

Suara alarm membangungkan mimpi indahnya di pagi hari yang tak biasa karena ini hari pertamanya masuk ke sekolah baru. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal ia memutuskan untuk tinggal yang tak jauh dari sekolahan.

"Ugh! Sudah pagi rupanya" ucapnya sambil mengucek matanya yang masih belekan

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Nee-san bangun, ini hari pertama sekolah"

Ia segera bangun dan pada kenyataannya memang hari ini sekolah pertanya "iya wendy segera datang!" balasnya.

Setelah merapihkan kamar, ia mandi dan lalu membuatkan sarapan untuk adiknya itu.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu wendy?" tanya natsu "apa ada yang menganggumu!?"

Adiknya menggeleng"tidak, ada"balasnya

"Hmm? Baguslah mulai sekarang aku jadi bisa mengawasimu lebih lama" ucapnya yang di mulutnya masih penuh makanan.

.

Setelah selesai, makan ia segera mengenakan pakaian kemeja kancing putih dan dasi, dan jas yang ia kancing rapi dan celana abu-abu panjang, dan sepatu bertali.

"Sudah siap?" tanya natsu

"Iyah"

.

Ia menaiki sepeda ke sekolah dengan berboncengan, sebenarnya keluarga natsu, tidak tergolong miskin, semenjak ia di tinggal kedua orang tuanya, ia lebih memilih sesuatu yang beli berguna saja. Dan ia pun sampai di parkir sekolah sebenarnya sekolah ini, sekolah paling terkenal karena bukan kehebatan murid-muridnya melainkan, unik. Uniknya? (Tengok ajah dulu -_-)

.

"Ini, dia kakak! FIORE ACADEMY" sambut wendy dengan riang sekolah yang terbilang cukup luas, dan lengkap dengan isi-isinya memang kenyataannya lebih mirip academy

Natsu meletakan tiga pedang di samping kiri dan kanan dan satunya lagi terselip di belakang pinggang. "Apa, tak apa membawa ini?" tanyanya

"Hal, ini biasa kok" jawab wendy "malah hal itu di perbolehkan"

Wendy dan natsu berjalan melewati korridor sekolah, banyak pasang mata yang mengamati mereka atau lebih tepatnya membicarakan mereka.

"Tch" guman natsu ia paling benci hal seperti ini.

.

"Oh, jadi ini kelasmu?" tanya natsu mengamati kelas wendy, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya terutama para cewek.

"Iyah, jika kakak ingin ke kantor cari saja ruangan yang di depannya ada tong sampah" ucap wendy

"Oke, bye!" natsu berlalu pergi.

Wendy masuk ke kelas dan mendapat pertanyaan beruntun dari teman sekelasnya.

"Wendy, siapa dia?" tanya wanita lain

"Iyah, aku baru tau ternyata kau playgirl juga" sambung wanita di sebelahnya.

"Ternyata, dia hot juga!"

Wendy memerah "AKU, BUKA PACARNYA! DAN DIA ADALAH KAKAKKU!" teriaknya

"Hey!, jangan menggodanya" ucap wanita dengan rambut warna cheri merah dengan dua kuncir di sisinya

"Terima kasih, chelia! Kau membantuku!" ucap wendy

"Tidak, masalah! Kalau begitu kau kenalkan saja padaku?" ucapnya tersenyum jahil

"TIDAK! KAU JUGA!" teriaknya

.

XxxxxxxxX

.

"Mungkinkah ini" ucal natsu sesuai yang wendy ucapkan padanya.

Ia segera masuk ke dalam tapi, ada seseorang yang lebih dulu keluar, tampak wajah lelaki tua yang sudah beruban, bahkan kumis dan janggutnya memutih. Menandakan ia sudah uzur. "Ada, urusan apa tuan muda?" tanyanya.

"Ehh, ano, saya murid pindahan dan katanya suruh mencari MR. August" jawab natsu

"Itu, saya dan ohh, kau itu yah" ucapnya "oh ya, kelasmu nanti di 3-A, dan nanti ada guru yang mengantarmu!" jawabnya

"Milkovich-san!"

Dan yang di panggil menampakan wujud aslinya. Rambut pendek seleher hitam dan mata hitam. _"Apa dia stress?"_ pikir natsu karena figure yang ada di depannya hanya mengenakan bh dan celana dalam

" milkovich, sudah berapa kali di bilang pakailah bajumu"ucap august menepuk dahinya.

"Ups! Maaf kebiasaan lama" balasnya

"Apa, dia seperti itu terus?" tanya natsu sweatdrop

"Yah begitulah mohon di biasakan" balas august

"Oh ada apa?" tanyanya yang kini mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

"Tolong antarkan murid ini ke kelasnya" ucap august "aku mesti pergi ada rapat di kota"

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Natsu diantar guru ke kelasnya di tengah perjalanan mereka hanya diam sampai guru itu angkat bicara.

"Jadi, kau asalnya dari mana?"

"Umm! Edolas ibu?" jawab natsu ia hanya ragu-ragu karena tak tau namanya.

"Edolas, kota yang indah" jawabnya "kau tau jangan panggil aku ibu apakah menurutmu aku ini tua" tanyanya dengan menekankan kata tua di dalamnya

"Uhh tidak" balas natsu ia tau wanita sangat sensitive apalagi soal ucapan yang berhubungan dengan mereka seperti, tua,jelek,atau gendut.

"Oke, namaku ur milkovich" jawabnya "aku tau kau agak ragu tapi panggil saja aku ur!" natsu mengangguk

 _"Anak yang manis_ "batinnya.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

Natsu sampai di depan kelasnya

" kau, tunggu di sini nanti aku panggil"ucap ur yang kali ini kehilangan pakaiannya lagi

 _"Sejak kapan orang itu kehilangan pakaian lagi?"_ batin natsu sweatdropp ia tak habis pikir ada guru seperti itu yah, tapi ia tak menilai dari sanannya

.

Suasana kelas ricuh, ada yang bergulat satu sama lain, ada yang coba menggoda ceweknya, ada yang berpose sok keren dan hebatnya para cewek muntah bohongan berjamaah. Suasana kembali diam ketika ur masuk kelas tapi, kembali ricuh terutama lelaki yang, muncul darah karena guru itu hanya hanya mengenakan bh dan celana dalam.

" ibu! Pakai bajumu!"teriak wanita berambut hitam panjang, wajah tampak seperti ur dengan bando putih di rambutnya.

"Uh! Maaf" ia kembali mengenakan pakaiannya balik

"Oke, anak-anak kita ke datangan murid baru" ucapnya bisik-bisik pun ramai walaupun tak kedengaran oleh yang lain (gimana ngebayanginnyah? -_-).

"Masuklah!"

Natsu masuk ke dalam kelas berjalan dengan santai tak peduli mata orang-orang yang melihatnya.

"Hai namaku natsu dragneel aku pindahan dari edolas"

"Salam kenal" ucapnya memperlihatkan grinnya yang khas.

"Oke, siapa, yang mau bertanya terhadapnya?" tanya ur tentu saja murid cewek yang berebut bertanya

"Kau tinggal di mana?"

"Boleh minta nomer hp mu atau name fb?"

"Kamu mau makan gak denganku?

" nomer sepatu berapa?"(biasanya author suka gitu)

"Ugh?" natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Aku tinggal tak jauh dari sekolah" balas natsu

"Baiklah natsu kau boleh duduk di sana!" matanya menerawang ke belakang dan mendapati bangku kosong di dekat jendela.

Ia segera duduk di sebelah wanita yang jika di lihat menurutnya mirip ur.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

Natsu memperhatikan ke depan ia sadar bahwa wanita di sebelahnya memperhatikannya terus

"Mau sampai kapan kau begitu?" tanya natsu matanya masih fokus ke depan. Merasa salting wanita itu mencar alasan yang pas menjelaskannya

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu!"

"Tak masalah, aku mengerti namaku natsu" ucapnya menjulurkan tangannya

"Ultear milkovich" balasnya dan membalas jabatannya _"hangat"_

"Milkovich?" ia jadi teringat guru di depannya memiliki nama akhir sama.

"Oh, jadi kau anak ur?" tanya natsu ultear mengangguk

"Pantas"

"Pantas kenapa?"

"Kalian manis" jawab natsu membuat blush

"Makasih"

Ur yang melihat itu segera menegornya

"Ultear! Lihat kedepan!"

Ultear hanya mendengus _"buat kacau saja!"_.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Setelah istirahat natsu memilih di kelas dan tertidur dengan kepala di letakan di atas meja. Di sampingnya ultear tak bergerak dari tempatnya _"bagaimana dia semanis ini waktu tidur"_ batinnya.

" hey ultear!" suara menyebalkan mengacaukan aktifitasnya.

Dia melengok wanita rambut putih panjang melengkung, dengan poni di ikat keatas.

"Ada apa mira?" tanyanya

"Ayo kita ke kantin?" ajaknya

"Tidak terima kasih sedang PW" balasnya

Mira cemberut matanya menerawang ke arah seseorang yang berada di dekatnya, berambut pink yang tengah tertidur

"Pantas, ternyata kau sedang asik memperhatikan dia" ucap mira matanya menunjuk ke arah natsu.

"Kau jangan mengada-ngada dia itu pacarku" ultear mengcover natsu

,"benarkah? Setauku mana ada yang mau denganmu?!"balas mira dengan nada memngejek.

"Oh, begitu kau hanya iri karena kau tak punya pacar semanis ini"

"Oh, yah percayalah punyaku jauh lebih kuat dan gagah?"

"Fffttt! Si pirang arogan itu ? Tch?" tanpa sadar percecokan mereka membangunkan natsu.

"Apa, sudah berakhir istirahat hoamzzz!?" matanya masih kabur

"Tidurlah, ini masih lama" ucap ultear ia memindahkan kepala natsu ke pangkuannya.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

*kring *kring *kring *kring

.

Bel tanda istirahat selesai berbunyi semua murid masuk ke kelas masing masing.

Selama menunggu guru banyak aktifitas yang mereka lakukan termaksud sekarang ini.

"Hey, ultear kenapa kau biarkan si pink ini tidur di sana" ucap seorang lelaki berambut gelap tingginya sebaya dengan natsu. Merasa terganggu atau lebih tepatnya sebuah ejekan.

"Hey, ini salmon dan lagipula ultear nampaknya tak mempermasalahkannya tuh?" balas natsu.

"Apa maksudmu pinkie?"

"Apa masalahmu striper?"

"Hah? Kenapa kau ini?"

"Lihat dirimu!"

Gray melihat kedirinya dan hanya mendapati dirinya yang hanya berboxer saja. "Woahh! Sejak kapan?"ia kembali berusaha mencari pakaiannya.

" itu gray! Memang habitat penyihir es begitu"jawab ultear

"Berarti ibumu juga penyihir es?" tanya natsu yang teringat kelakuan ur yang selalu saja kehilangan pakaiannya.

"Berarti ur juga soalnya ? Yah kau tau apa yang kumaksud" ucap natsu

"Yah begitu gray adalah murid ibuku" jawab ultear.

"Kau juga sama?" tanya hanya mengangguk.

"Hey pinkie" suara menyebalkan kembali mengacaukannya

"Ini salmon!"

"Yah apapun itu" ucap gray.

"Setelah pulang sekolah temui aku di belakang sekolah, kita duel" ucap gray yang pakaian masih utuh. Suasana yang tadinya ricuh kembali sunyi.

"Wohooo!"..

" ada duellll!"

"Duel jantan!".

" kau pilih siapa?!"

Natsu mendengus padahal ini di hari pertama sekolahnya, dan ia tak mau namanya kotor di hari pertamanya, dan lagipula ia baru kenal pemuda berboxer ini beberapa menit yang lalu. Dan ia pun tak buat masalah sama sekalipun sedari tadi.

"Terima sajalah, di sekolah ini sudah hal biasa" ultear menepuk pundaknya "dan kau tak akan di skor" tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah!"

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Sesuai yang di ucapkan ultear, sekolah ini bisa di bilang tergolong unik, karena setiap murid punya kekuatan khusus bahkan guru-gurunya pun dan di sekolah ini pun duel antar murid sudah menjadi hal biasa. Untuk mengukur murid yang hebat dan kuat bahkan ada juga duel antara murid dan guru.

Seusai mengemas bukunya natsu keluar kelas dan suara seseorang menghentikannya.

"Natsu!" ia nampak dua orang yang satu berambut orange diikat dan yang satunya berambut item dengan jambul di atasnya dan gendut.

"Jet! Dan siapa dia?" tanya natsu yang menunjuk orang gendut

"Ini aku droy!" teriaknya

"Oh lupa!" natsu menepuk dahinya "soalnya waktu smp kau tak gendut" jawabnya

"Yah, masalahnya dia banyak makan makan" ejek jet

"Kau pindah kemari?" tanya droy mengabaikan ejekan kawannya.

"Yah baru hari ini" jawab natsu "oh ya sihir kalian apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku sihir cepat!" jawab jet menunjukan sihirnya ia berlari mengelilingi kelas dalam beberapa detik.

"Aku sihir tumbuhan" sambung droy "kagak ada yang nanya tuh?" celetuk jet. Mengabaikannya ia menunjukan sihirnya di tembok tumbuh tali serat dan akar serabut.

"Natsu sendiri?"

"Aku hanya pandai dalam berpedang saja" jawab natsu

"Ahh langka sekali jarang-jarang ada pendekar pedang lelaki" ucap suar feminim dan menampakan figure wanita berambut biru dengan bando di kepalanya.

"Yo levy"

"Natsu! Ternyata kau pindah kemari" ucapnya

"Huh? Bau ini serasa familiar" nampak figure lelaki berambut panjang hitam dengan tatto tindik di alis "salamander!"

"Dan yo! Kembaran gajeel" sapa natsu dengan plus wajah mengejek.

"Kau cari gara-gara rupanya.!" balasnya

"Hehe! Aku kemari mengecek sesuatu bahwa si boxer es tengah menantang duel dengan seseorang berambut pink" ucap gajeel "dan rupanya itu kau"

" hey, sudah beberapa kali ku bilang ini salmon!"teriaknya.

"Kalian liat saja nanti" ucap natsu berlalu pergi.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Semua murid berkumpul di belakang lapangan ada beberapa yang memilih pulang karena alesan berbeda ada yang ngantuk, ada yang ingin cepat makan , adapula yang ingin maen game.

Tapi, beberapa murid ada yang mengambil keuntungan ini, ada yang jualan makanan, bahkan kaos merchandise dengan wajah gray di beli. Dan ada pula yang memasang stand taruhan.

Sementara natsu dan gray sudah saling berhadapan mereka mengambil pemanasan.

"Yosh! 3000 jewel buat natsu dan 5000 jewel buat gray!"

Natsu sweatdrop bisa-bisanya ajang duelnya di jadikan taruhan ia harus cepat selesaikan ini kalau tak mau telat kerja.

"Kau siap pinkie?" gray memasang posisi kuda-kuda.

"Yah" natsu mengambil satu pedang di samping kanan.

Di tengah-tengahnya droy ambil alih jadi wasit "oke peraturan simple yang jatuh duluan ia kalah!"

.

" **Ice make : lance"** ia menyemprot esnya kearah natsu natsu simple menghindar dengan menunduk

"Lumayan, tapi aku mesti cepat!" ucap natsu pada dirinya sendiri

 **"Ice make:geyser"** natsu menengok ke atas bola es tepat berada di atasnya natsu mengeluarkan pedangnya

Wushhhh!

Es mencair di saat bersamaan natsu menebasnya _"aku harus segera akhiri atau aku akan di marahi tuan yajima"_ batinnya

" eh, api? Pantas aku tak suka kau "ucap gray matanya tak fokus tanpa sadar natsu menghilang _"kemana dia"_

"Mencariku?" gray menoleh natsu sudah berada di belakangnya

Natsu memutarkan pedang 180 derajat **"itorryu!"**

 **"SHINSHIN SHONSHON!"**

Slashhh!

"Argghh!" gray mengerang serang natsu tepat mengenai dadanya gray tak bisa bangkit serang tersebut telak mengenai.

"Sudah selesai!" natsu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

Semua tampak shock figure murid baru menjatuhkan gray sekali serang , di lain sisi gajeel menyeringai ia sebenarnya tau kekuatan natsu sesungguhnya.

Tak jauh dari tempat ultear yang melihatnya tersenyum simple taoi memaniskan.

.

"Oi, siapa yang menyuruh bertarung!" suara menggelegar dan kharismatik bagi yang kenal suara ini para murid akan langsung angkat kaki dari sana tapi nagi natsu ia hanya cengo.

Ia menoleh figure lelaki sudah matang kalau di lihat dari wajahnya rambut merah dengan di sisir ke belakang, sekilas jika kalian melihatnya ia seperti shank(OP) tapi salah.

 _"Oh, buruk pasti ini guru BP"_ batin natsu ia pasti akan sangat terlambat kerja karena menurutnya yang namanya guru bp adalah malapetaka.

" oh, maafkan aku, orang ini mencari gara-gara dulu"ucap natsu ia memutar otak supaya tak kena hukuman tapi jawaban pria itu lain dari yang ia pikirkan.

"Wahahaha! Kau keren, dan tak menghancurkan sekolah ini" ucapnya natsu menanggapinya dengan mendengus.

"Namaku gildarts clive!" ia mengepal tangannya dan meluncurkannya ke arah natsu **"crash!"**

Boommmmm!

Natsu yang sudah refleks dari awal sudah menahan tinju itu dengan sarung pedangnya, dan membuat kerusakan di sekitarnya. Droy yang melihatnya hanya shock dengan dagu menghantam ke bawah.

"Reflekmu lumayan nak!" puji gildart tangannya masih menekan

"Hei meskipun kau guru tapi, jika kau menyerangku, aku tak segan-segan membela diri" balas natsu ia masih menahan tinjunya itu.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

"

Suasana kembali tenang natsu duduk santai dengan gildarts ia sudah lupa bahwa hari ini ia kerja.

"Jadi namamu?" tanya gildarts

"Natsu"

"Musim panas? Hmm namamu cocok dengan rambutmu"

"Oh ya-" belum sempat ia bicara natsu memotongnya.

"Oh, siall aku telat" natsu meliat jam ia mengambil tas nya dan berlari "lain kali lagi kita bicara"

.

Xxxxxxx

.

Natsu bekerja di sebuah kafe milik yajima, sebenarnya ia bekerja semua itu demi menghidupi dirinya dan adiknya, sebenarnya ada kakaknya yang sering menawarkan bantuan tapi, dengan halus natsu tolak alasannya ia ingin mandiri.

Natsu bekerja sebagai chef sekaligus pengantar makanan. Restoran itu berada di sisi pantai di lokasi yang strategis karna di dekat jalan. Cafe akan ramai jam sore begini biasanya orang-orang akan menyimpang setelah pulang kerja atau anak-anak remaja yang kemari dengan alasan berbeda ada yang ingin melihat sunset, adapula yang ingin makan saja, dan plusnya makanannya enak dan beberapa cewek beralasan ingin melihat natsu tentunya, natsu tak mengeluh atas ini, ia hanya melayaninya dengan senyuman grinnya. Meskipun terkadang permintaanya harus menyangkut urusan pribadi.

"Natsu! Pesanan nomer 23!" teriak jet ia dan natsu satu teman kerja sama-sama menghindupi kebutuhan mereka masing-masing

"Segera datang!" natsu berlari ke arah meja nomer tersebut yang ia lihat di pelanggan itu rambut pirang denga tato petir di mata kanannya bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut putih panjang di samping rambut berambut putih pendek

"Ini, dia stik bakar pesanan tuan dan nyonya" ucap natsu dengan nada formalitasnya.

Wanita berambut putih, pendek menoleh ke arah natsu. Ia shock dan terkejut.

"Natsu?!"

Ia menoleh dan shock ia kenal dengan wanita teman smp waktu di edolas, ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Lisanna?"

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan lisanna natsu pulang larut ia mengecek sebuah kamar dan mendapati wendy tengah tertidur dengan memeluk kucing biru dan putih yang ia beri nama happy dan carla.

.

Ia setelah mandi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk. Hari melelahkan baginya baru sehati ia sekolah ia dapat teman baru ultear dan di tempat kerja ia bertemu dengan kawan lamanya.

Ia tertidur di kasur yang sederhana dengan satu bantal,guling dan selimut ia mengecek hp nya dan mendapati sebuah pesan.

 _From :62388852289_

 _Oi, salamander ini nomerku aku dapat pesan dari levy ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu_

Natsu menaikan alisnya sebelah seseorang? Tapi siapa setaunya ia baru kenal dua orang. Ia tak menggubris dan segera membalasnya.

 _Yah apapun itu. Terserah kau muka besi._

 _._

Ia segera terlelap dan tidur untuk hari esok.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yosh! Akhirnya selesai juga. Hmmm hohoho untuk fic uchiha tobi mimin skip dulu soalnya lagi buat fic ini dulu.**

 **.**

 **Dan tenang ajah tak akan hiatus.**

 **.**

 **Yang sudah saya tambahin daftar harem (ur,ultear dan lisanna) intinya saya yang mau lebih mainstream apalagi soal pair.**

 **Sekian dulu awalnya.**

 **.**

 **Rnr atau pm**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hahahahaha! Kita kembali lagi dengan cerita yang absurd nan kocak.**

 **.**

 **Aku terkadang bingung ama mashima kenapa? Soalnya waktu scene jellal ama erza kiss, paling gak suka scene itu. Apalagi sejak awal aku gak suka ship mereka. Ship yang menurutku imut di FT cuma gajeel x levy dan zeref x mavis.**

 **.**

...

.

*kring *kring *kring.

Suara alarm membangunkannya di hari keduanya menggeliat. Ia segera bangung dan dan siap-siap memasak.

Hari menunjukan pukul 05.30 masih ada waktu untuk pemanasan setelah masak ia melatij push up, dan sit up selama berulang.

Ia duduk di sofa dan memegang sebuah figure foto, dirinya dan keluarganya waktu masih utuh. Dan sekarang adalah hari di mana ibunya meninggal dunia karena sebuah insiden yang tak mau ia ingat.

Ia bersumpah pada dirinya ia akan menjaga keluarga satu-satunya yang tersisa maka dari itu iyah harus kuat dan harus melaksanakan sesuatu yang ia miliki.

"Nee-san ?" wendy memanggil (a/n wendy di sini seperti wendy edolas)

Natsu menoleh "ada apa wendy?"

"Airnya sudah siap" jawabnya sebagai adik terkadang ia tak mau merepotkan di sekarang sudah dewasa dan tak perlu sesuatu lagi seperti anak kecil

Setelah selesai mandi ia dan wendy segera berangkat ke sekolah

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

Di sekolah natsu duduk di kelas sekolah masih rada sepi, karena hari ini masih pagi hanya beberapa murid yang sudah datang. Ia hanya mendengarkan musik dengan headsetnya. Beberapa dari cewek membisikan sesuatu tentang dirinya yang mengalahkan gray dan para cowok membicarakan betapa bancinya rambutnya. Natsu tau itu tapi ia hanya bersikap cuek. Seolah tak tau apapun.

.

Kelas semakin ramai ia melihat gray yang kini hanya tinggal boxernya dan tubuhnya masih di balut perban. Dan di belakangnya atau lebih tepatnya stalker setianya senantiasa mengikutinya layaknya buntut mengikuti kepala.

Ia tetap fokus melihat ke arah jendela banyak murid-murid yang sudah berkumpul. Ia melihat sesosok bayangan mendekatinya dan mendapati ultear tersenyum padanya penampilannya agak sedikit berbeda.

"Hai natsu!" sapanya

"Oh, hai baru datang?" tanya natsu basa-basi

"Begitulah" balasnya.

Tak beberapa lama gajeel berada di depan pintu kelas di belakangnya levy seperti biasa mengikutinya.

"Oi, salamander!"

"Oi, muka besi sudah beberapa kali untuk panggil namaku" ketus natsu

"Gihihi! Aku lebih suka memanggilmu itu" balasnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa maksud sms itu?" tanya natsu

"Ahh, lupakan saja" ketusnya cuek.

"Dasar labil " celetuk natsu membuat perempatan dahi di wajah gajeel.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

"Gray-sama, mau jalan dengan juvia!"

"Gray-sama ini kue untukmu"

"Gray-sama nanti pulang sekolah bareng yah?"

Begitulah gadis yang bernama juvia ini tak henti-hentinya memberi perhatian walaupun ia sering banyak penolakan.

"Juvia, aku sedang sibuk, dan beberapa kali ku bilang jangan mengikutiku" gray tampak risih dan acuh.

"Tapi, juvia ingin-" perkataannya terpotong oleh hentakan gray

"CUKUP!" membuat gadis itu ciut "aku ini bukan pacarmu, bukan siapanya kau, dan aku peringatkan sekali lagi jangan mengikutiku, atau kau tau akibatnya!" jawaban terakhir tersebut juvia hanya bisa menahannya, walaupun begitu di air matanya sudah mau keluar, ia segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Natsu yang melihatnya angkat suara "kau tau tak seharusnya membentaknya begitu" ucapnya

Gray menoleh "apa urusanmu?" ketusnya

"Memang ini bukan urusanku" ia paling sebal jika harus berurusan dengan orang macam dia "tapi wanita itu sensitive, harusnya kau faham itu" natsu dengan nada tenangnya.

"Lalu, kenapa bukan kau urusi dia" ketus gray lagi, tensi mulai memanas natsu hanya kalem menanggapinya ia tau jika di ladeni akan bertambah parah. Maka ia lebih memilih diam.

"Cukup! Gray salah kau juga" ultear mulai Bicara "sebaiknya kau minta maaf"

"Terserah" ia hanya berlalu pergi.

"Oh, maaf natsu, dia memang seperti itu" ucap ultear.

"Oh, tak perlu minta maaf lagipula orang itu yang salah" balas natsy dengan memperlihatkan ciri khas grinnya dan membuat ultear blush.

"SUNGGUH JANTAN!"

Ia mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan menepuk bahunya seorang lelaki berbadan besar dengan rambut hitam

"Kau tau, yang kau lakukan tadi sungguh jantan!"

"Oh, tidak masalah um?"

"Elfman!"

"Elfman saja?" tanya natsu

"Elfman strauss!"

"Oh,~, tunggu" nama belakangnya terasa familiar "kau kakak lisanna?"

" yah, tunggu bagaimana kau tau?"tanya elfman.

"Kita pernah satu smp" jawab natsu.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku pergi, nikmati sekolah ini" ucapnya berlalu pergi denga tinju persahabatan yang membuat natsu batuk.

"Dia memang seperti itu" ucap ultear menggosok punggungnya muncul senyum mesum di pikirannya, tapi buru-buru ia singkirkan.

"Natsu, bagaimana setelah pelajaran ini kita keliling sekolah?" tawar ultear.

"Hmm? Tentu sesekali lah" balasnya

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah pelajaran ultear menemani natsu keliling sekolah banyak psang mata yang menatapnya. Kenapa karena ultear merangkul tangannya kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahunya. Natsu tak mempermasalahkannta selama tak buat masalah. Banyak yang membicarakannya atau lebih tepatnya menggosip.

Ia sampai di sebuah kelas lalu masuk

"Meredy!" di panggil segera melengok.

"Ultear!" muncul figure wanita rambut panjang diikat kebelakang, warnanya sama dengan rambutnya

"Oh, jadi ini natsu yang kau bicarakan itu?" ucapnya

"Oi, jadi kau membicarakanku yah yah?" tanya natsu matanya fokus ke ultear.

"Ehhmm hanya membicarakan yang kuketahui saja" jawabnya normal

"Oh dan aku baru tau ternyata rambut pink" ucap meredy

"Oui! Ini salmon!" protes natsu.

Ketiganya saling berbicara satu sama lain , natsu hanya mendengarkan saja terkadang ia angkat bicara, karena pembicaraan ini lebih di dominasi oleh ke dua wanita itu.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah jam sekolah berakhir pelajarannya tak begitu lama, jadi ia lebih lama punya waktu. Ia dan wendy berjalan ke sebuah toko bunga, tanpa di sadari keduanya ada yang mengikuti mereka.

"Toko bunga? Apa yang mereka pikirkan" ucapnya.

Ia berjalan terus mengikuti kedua orang itu sangat jauh dari kota bahkan melewati jalan setapak, yang nyatanya menuju sebuah pemakaman.

"Kau sudah siap wendy?" tanya natsu

"Haii!"

Mereka berjalan ke sebuah makam di mana tertulis di batu itu sebuah nama

GRADEENEY DRAGNEEL

itu adalah tempat makam di mana ibu natsu beristirahat, ia meninggal karena sebuah kejadian yang ia tak bisa lakukan bahkan sangat sulit di lupakan. Ia membersihkan makam itu dari ranting dan dedaunan yang kering.

Natsu memegang batu nisan milik ibunya tersebut. "Ibu! Semenjak ibu pergi banyak sekali hal yang kulewati bersama wendy!".

" ibu,mungkin ibu tak tau semenjak ibu pergi, setahun yang lalu ayah juga ikut menyusul, "

"Pasti ibu khawatir, yah tak usah khawatir, aku sekarang bukanlah yang dulu lagi, aku sudah sangat kuat"

"Ini berkat urahara-san ia mengajariku berbagai tehknik yang hebat, jika ibu di sini mungkin ibu akan melihatnya"

Wendy mulai menangis, natsu memeluknya dan mendekapnya dan membiarkannya menangis di bahunya,

.

Natsu berpindah ke makam ayahnya di samping makam ibunya.

.

IGNEEL DRAGNEEL

"Halo, ayah? Bagaimana kabarmu di alam sana, kurasa baik semenjak ayah pergi, aku sudah bisa hidup mandiri, dengan bekerja"

"Pasti ayah senang, natsu yang dulu bukanlah natsu yang cengeng, dan yang selalu meminta-minta"

"Oh, yah dan aku dapet teman yang baik dan orang yang baik seperti gajeel,levy,jet,droy dan aku bertemu dengan teman baru dan lama seperti ultear dan lisanna"

"Bisca dan alzack baik mereka sering membantuku terkadang aku yang membantunya dengan merawat asuka. Ayah tau ia sudah seperti wendy kecil"

"Dan paman macao yah terkadang ia mesum dan sering menggoda wendy, terkadang aku memukulnya saja, meskipun begitu ia sudah kuanggap seperti ayah sesungguhnya bagiku"

"Dan, ayah wendy! Sudah bertumbuh dewasa, dan lihat ia semakin cantik seperti ibu, dan ia punya pacar juga" membuat wendy blush.

"Muuu! Berhenti menggodaku nii-san ".

" dan semoga saja ayah senang atas keberhasilanku".

Tanpa di sadari dua orang itu ada seseorang yang mendengarkan ucapannya

"Aku tau sekarang, perasaanmu natsu" ucapnya berlalu pergi.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu yang setelah selesai bekerja hari ini hujan deras di saat malam hari ia berjalan tengah taman, tapi ia mendengar suara orang nangis, ia mengucek telinga sekali lagi, dan ia lakukan terus berulang memang pada kenyataannya ada yang menagis, natsu menyusuri suara itu makin dekat dan makin dekat ternyata benar ada seseorang di sana..

Wanita berambut biru panjang tengah duduk di bangku taman ia mempedulikan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Natsu tau gadis itu. Si stalker gray yang selalu mengikutin pemuda berboxer itu

Natsu tak tega membiarkan dirinya seperti itu. Ia memayungi wanita itu dan membiarkan dirinya basah

Wanita itu merasa aneh lebih tepatnya ada sesuatu yang aneh entah kenapa dirinya tak terkena hujan, ia menengok kebelakang dan mendapati seorang lelaki memayungi

"Kau?"

"Apa, yang kau pikirkan? Hujanan di tengah malam seperti ini" celetuk natsu

"Tidak, mengapa kau menolong juvia?" tanyanya.

"Kau tau? Kau pasti akan sakit jika seperti ini" balasnya

"Kau mengkhawatir juvia?" tanyanya

"Yah tentu" balas natsu "kau bisa saja kenapa-napa"

Mata birunya menatap figure di belakangnya tak ada yang tau. Padahal ia baru saja bertemu entah kenapa lelaki ini mengkhawatirkannya . ia nahkan belum pernah di perhatikan ini sebelumnya bahkan oleh gray sekalipun.

"Siapa kau?"

"Natsu" jawabnya "kau tau sepertinya dirimu ada masalah berat?"

Juvia shock"bagaimana natsu tau?"

Natsu mendengus "pertama ini sudah malam hari dan tak biasa jika kau berada di sini di tengah hujan. Dan kedua aku mendengar kau menagis"

Pernyataan natsu memang ada benarnya ia memang ada masalah jika di sefesifikasikan hatinya sedang sakit kemudian ia berbicara "juvia merasa sesuatu yang juvia lakukan salah?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya natsu

"Juvia, waktu malam itu seperti biasa yang selalu lakukan terhadap gray-sama tapi ucapannya yang membentak dan mencaci juvia di depan umum tak bisa di terima oleh juvia" gadis berambut biru mulai menagis kembali

"Juvia *hikzzz! Merasa *hikzz juvia di rendahkan *hikzz di matanya juvia hanya ingin di akui!" natsu tau wanita di depannya ini punya hobi terobsesi terhadap seseorang. Ia hanya duduk di sampingnya dan merangkulnya.

Juvia shock, ia tak tau harus berbuat apa, tapi ia juga tak bisa menolaknya. Lalu ia membalas rangkulannya dan merasakan sensasi hangat di tubuh lelaki berambut pink _"hangat"_

 _._

Natsu tau yang ia lakukan ia teringat dari perkataan gurunya 'jika wanita menangis, peluklah dan biarkan semuanya terjadi'

"Sudahlah, dengar" ia memegang pundak wanita itu "ini saranku sebaiknya, kau tataplah masa depan pikirkan apa yang masih kau punya, jika kenyataanya itu tak berpihak padamu terimalah dan berlapang dada tataplah hari esok, jangan pikirkan yang sudah terjadi, dan move on!"

Juvia terkejut memang benar yang natsu ucapkan ini, mengapa dia harus mengejar sesuatu jika pada dasarnya ia tak menerimanya. Ia harus bergerak dan move on ia tak mau tenggelam dalam bayang-bayang masa lalu. Sudah saatnya ia bergerak, dan menjalani sesuatu yang baru.

"Terima kasih! Juvia merasa terhibur" balasnya menampakan senyuman khasnya. Perlahan hujan mulai surut menampakan bulan besar yang terang dan indah dan sebuah pelangi muncul

"Eh, pelangi di malam hari? Langka sekali" ucap natsu pelangi yang lebih indah dari pelangi biasa.

"Eh, benar" menurut juvia ini menandakan tentang dirinya yang harus maju.

"Yosh, mari pulang kuantarkan" natsu menutup payungnya tapi juvia langsung ambruk

"Hadeh! Dasar di bilangnya kau susah sekali" natsu memopang juvia yang pingsan dan mau tak mau ia harus membawa ke rumahnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Mata biru gadis terbangun ia mengitari sekitar dan meyakini bahwa ini bukan kamarnya

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara berat mengagetkannya, nampak natsu yang tengah membawa semangkup sup..

"Kau yang membawa juvia?" tanyanya

"Iyah, malam tadi kau pingsan dan aku tak tau rumahmu yah jadinya aku bawa kemari" jawab natsu.

"Terima kasih!"

"Yah, makanlah ini menghangatkanmu" natsu memberikannya sup, juvia menerima dan memakannya

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelahnya itu natsu berangkat ke sekolah seperti biasa bersama wendy, juvia langsung pulang ke rumahnya.

Ia berada di dalam kelas di sampingnya ultear hanya menulis sesuatu yang ia tak ketahui.

"Oi" natsu menoleh mendapati gray yang sudah berboxer

"Hmm, pakai bajumu stripper!" teriak natsu.

Ia menoleh ke bawah dan mendapati dirinya kehilangangan bajunya"kapan terjadi lagi"ia panik dan segera mencari bajunya

"Hahaha dasar stri-" natsu sudah mendapat tinjuan di wajah

"Oi, apa masalahmu!" teriak natsu menunjuk bekas wajahnya yang merah.

"Hahaha" gray tertawa ia segera mendapat balasan dari natsu berupa hantaman sarung pedang

"Sialan kau stripper!"

"Kau yang sialan! Flame brain!"

Dan terjadilah cekcok baku hantam yang gak peting dan parahnya lagi para murid cowok yang ikut meramaikan suasana di kelas itu

"BERTARUNGLAH JANTAN!" teriak elfman

Adau jotos dan adu hantam sudah biasa bagi murid-murid lainnya sampai suara peminim tapi menyeramkan

"Siapa yang berkelahi di sini!"

Semuanya berhenti bertarung ada yang kembali ke meja masing-masing semua di kelas itu berkeringat dingin, memikirkan nasib mereka masing-masing

Gray kembali duduk dengan kalem elfman hanya berdiri diam dan berkata sesuatu 'tidak jantan'

"Siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini"

Semuanya menunjuk ke arah gray dan natsu termaksud elfman menunjuk ke arah mereka berdua.

"Oi, kau harusnya membantuku" protes gray

"Sorry bro! Aku tak mau mati konyol" balas elfman pelan

Langkah itu semakin mendekati mereka berdua "jadi gray kau bisa jelaskan ini" muncul wanita berambut panjang, memakai kacamata. Natsu mencium aroma yang serasa familiar baginya.

"Ini salahnya" gray menunjuk ke arah natsu

"Oh begitu bisa kau jelaskan-" ia menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk gray, hanya sunyi plus shock figure di depannya, rambut pink spiky, syal yang di gantung di leher dan mata onix

"Natsu?" natsu menoleh ia tau akhirnya siapa wanita ini, wanita yang telah membuatnya sakit

"Erza!" ia membalasnya dingin erza tau konsekuensinya, ia yakin sangat tau, karena kejadian dulu yang menurut natsu sangat menyakitkan di terima. Natsu hanya menoleh ke arah lain

"Hai" sapa erza basa basi.

"Hai!" ia membalasnya cepat ia segera duduk di kursinya, ultear hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka, jika di pikirnya mereka sudah saling kenal tapi, yang ia tangkap natsu seolah menjauh atau bahkan terkesan tak mau tau dengan wanita berambut scarlet

Ia berniat menanyakan tapi sepertinya moment itu tak tepat baginya, jadi hanya diam saja.

Suasana hanya hening banyak yang bertanya-tanya apa hubungan apa di antara erza dan natsu sampai bel masuk merusak suasana mereka.

Dan erza pun kembali ke kelasnya.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kali ini pelajaran olahraga yang di ajari oleh gildartz sekaligus pengawas BP. Semuanya berganti pakaiannya. Natsu mengenakan kaos biru pendek dengan logo sekolah di dada kiri dan celana pendek seatas lutut?.

.

Ia ke lapangan dan sudah melihat murid-murid di kelasnya tengah melakukan beberapa pemanasan natsu duduk di samping gildartz

"Oi, sudah latihanmu?" tanya gildartz

"Sudah" ia menaikan alisnya sebelah dan ia melihat seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat

"Kau anak yang sungguh-sungguh" pujinya dan ia mulai berbicara lagi "kau tau apa yang kusuka dari pelajarang ini?" natsu menaikan alisnya.

"Dada dan sebuah bokong wanita" jawabnya dengan mata love natsu menyipitkan matanya ia sudah tau arah pembicaraan guru yang satu ini.

"Apalagi ketika, memakai pakaian ketat di tambah lagi jika berkeringat basah di tubuhnya" omongan guru yang satu ini makin menjurus ke sesuatu. Natsu hanya mendengarkan matanya entah fokus kemana.

"Hey natsu" ultear memanggilnya di belakang pakaiannya sama yang natsu pakai. Yang membuatnya berbeda rambutnya yang terurai panjang basah.

"Pssttt dia juga hot, lihat dada dan bokongnya" bisik gildartz natsu me hanya melengos pergi ke arah ultear

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanyanya

"Hmm di bicara tentang wanita dan dirimu sesuatu tentang dada dan bokong" jawab natsu

"Hmmpp! Pak tua itu memang mesum, tapi ia juga baik" balas ultear _"dan lagipula, jika kau memintanya natsu, dengan senang hati kuberikan"_

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Natsu?" panggil ultear

"Hmmzz!"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan erza" raut muka wajahnya kusut dan lebih tepatnya gak peduli.

"Oh hey stripper, berkelahi yuk!" teriak natsu ultear tau natsu mengalihkan topik, ia tau jika membahas soal erza bukan waktu yang tepat.

"Cari gara-gara kau pinkie!" balas gray

"Memang itu yang kucari!"

"Kemarilah!"

"Berkelahilah secara JANTAN!"

Dan perkelahian yang gak penting itu terjadi lagi

"Oi, cepat ! Ada guru datang" ucap murid lain yang sedari tadi berada di depan pintu untuk mengawasi. Semuanya kembali ke posisi masing-masing.

*tap *tap *tap

Muncul wanita cantik dan anggun ia mengenakan baju putih dan sebuah jaket terbuka mengenakan stocking hitam, dan sepatu high heels dan rok seatas lutut yang menampakan pahanya yang mulus. Dan rambut scarlet tapi bagian depan ia kepang.

Natsu mengucek matanya, ia serasa pamiliar lebih mirip erza.

"Dia memang mirip erza" celetuk ultear natsu menoleh

"Ia adalah salah satu guru terkuat di sini sekaligus wakil kepala sekolah di sini irene belserion!" jawabnya

"Tapi, kenapa ia mirip sekali dengan erza pasti ada hubungan sesuatu?" ucap natsu memastikan

"Dia memang ibunya" celetuk gray di belakang

"Dia sama seperti erza, menyeramkan" ucapnya elfman di sampingnya juga setuju pendapatnya

"Ara! Ara!, apa yang kuucapkan terhadap kalian untuk tidak mengobrol?" sang guru tepat berada di depan mereka "untungnya aku belum menjelaskan jadi kumaafkan" ucapnya berjalan perlahan ke mejanya.

"Dengar seminggu lagi, akan ada sebuah event, event yang di laksanakan setiap tahun pada pertengahan oktober TAK, mungkin kalian sudah tau" ucapnya ia sibuk memainkan jarinya

"T.A.K apa itu?" tanya natsu

"Itu sebuah singkatan turnament antar kelas, itu sebuah event di mana untuk menjalin hubungan antar kelas sekaligus menjadikan kelas yang terbaik" jawab ultear

"Dan meskipun ini turnament ini sebagai ajang persahabatan tapi ada saja kelas yang tak bersahabat" celetuk gray

"Yeah" elfman angkat suara "terkadang ada dari beberapa yang tak mau bersahabat, kadang mereka sombong bahkan menganggap mereka kuat, itulah yang menjadikan mereka tak bersahabat"

"Salah satunya sabertooth!" celetuk gray

"Sabertooth?"

"Itu sebuah julukan untuk kelas mereka" jawab ultear

"Tapi, pasti ada wali kelasnya kan? Maksudku! Yang kudengar di setiap kelas ada wali dari kelompok mereka? Jadi, wali kita siapa?" tanya natsu.

"Yaitu aku" irene sudah berada di sampingnya "kau tau tak baik bicara jika gurumu sedang bicara" ia tersenyum. Senyum yang menyeramkan

"Oh maaf" ucap natsu

"Tak masalah lagipula kudengar kalian membahas turnament ini jadi buatku pengecualian" ucap irene

"Dan apa kemampuanmu nak?" tanyanya

"Hehehe hanya bermain pedang saja" jawab natsu

"Benar bu! Ia kuat!"

"Bahkan mengalahkan gray sekali serang!"

"Oi" protes gray

"Ahh, begitu aku mengharapkan sesuatu lebih darimu nak" ucapnya kembali ke mejanya

"Aku bersemangat" natsu memperlihatkan grinnya

 _"Yang kudengar dari august anak itu murid urahara?"_ irene matanya fokus ke arah natsu yang masih sibuk tanya-tanya ke sana kemari _"beruntungnya aku , dan anak itu keliatan tampan dan manis"_

 _._

 _X_ xxxxxxxxx

.

- **setelah pelajaran irene.**

.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya natsu mengemas bukunya

"Hmmzz kita diskusikan ke kantin, kau gray dan elfman duluan dan aku akan panggil meredy" jawab ultear

"Hei, natsu kau hebat bisa lolos dari guru tadi" puji gray

"Yah, kau tau guru itu menyeramkan kau masih beruntung" ucap murid kelas yang lain

"Menyeramkan?" celetuk natsu "menyeramkan di mananya? Dia baik, cantik, anggun dan lagipula kenapa kalian mesti takut" ucapnya dengan wajah dongonya

"HANYA KAU! YANG BILANG BEGITU!" teriak murid sekelas yang tanpa di sadari ucapannya terdengar guru tersebut

 _"Fufufufi anak yang lucu sekali"_ batinnya ia segera berjalan menunuju ruang guru

.

Xxxxxxx

.

- **di kantin**

 **.**

Semuanya telah berkumpul natsu,ultear,meredy,gray,dan elfman mereka sibuk membicara turnamen yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi.

" jadi, intinya yang bisa ikut hanya 6 orang perwakilan kelas kita?"tanya natsu

"Yah, seperti itu" jawab gray

"Tapi, kenepa meredy ikut ke kita bukannya ia kelas lain?" tanya natsu

"Nah, ini yang mau aku jelaskan" ucap ultear "biasanya setia kelas ada yang kekurangan personil dan kelebihan, biasanya jika yang tak ikut bagian, akan meminta ikut ke kelompok yang masih kurang, dan begitulah"

"Hmm, oke apa kelas julukan kita" tanya natsu yang menyeruput jus, dan tak jauh darinya gadis berambut biru memperhatikannya

"CRIMSON DESPAIR"

"Namanya yang jantan!" teriak elfman

"Artinya?" tanya natsu

"Artinya!" irene sudah berada di samping natsu "kupu-kupu merah pembawa keputusasaan!"

"Ekk! Sejak kapan!" teriak gray dan elfman

"Meskipun kita di anggap kecil oleh siapapun tapi kita harus menunujukan kita arti dari bersa pasti lebih muda" ucapnya mengelus dagu natsu

"Oke nama yang keren tapi, kita masih berlima kurang satu lagi" natsu menghitung jumlah peserta yang ikut.

"Hmm siapa diantara kalian punya kawan yang masih kosong?" tanya irene

"Aku sudah ajak meredy" jawab ultear

"Aku tak ada lyon sudah punya grup lain" celetuk gray

"Kedua saudariku juga sudah ada tim" sambung elfman

"Kau natsu?" tanya ultear

"Hmm, nanti coba kucarikan" jawabnya.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Pulang sekolah natsu berjalan di tengah koridor. Langkahnya terhenti berkat suara feminim.

"Natsu, tunggu!" natsu menoleh wanita berambut scarlet tengah menatapnya tersenyum

"Oh, ada apa erza" natsu membalasnya dengan senyum palsu, yang ia paksakan

Erza tau bahwa akan jadi begini kejadiannya, ia hanya bisa tertunduk dan hanya keheningan diantara mereka.

"Ada, urusan apa cepatlah" ketus natsu, ia juga agak malas berlama-lama di sini apalagi jika harus dengan wanita di depannya

"Apa kabarmu?" sapanya

"Baik!"

"Kau kemana beberapa tahun yang lalu?" tanya erza

"Kenapa kau ingin tau?" ketus natsu

"Ayolah!" ia memegang kedua tangan natsu "jangan begitu" tapi natsu menepisnya

"Menyingkirlah!" natsu sedikit kesal "aku harus kerja"

"Kerja?"

"Yah! Kerja untukku dan adikku dan supaya aku sukses, dan tak MISKIN seperti dulu" jawab natsu dengan nada sedikit di tekankan pada bagian miskinnya.

Erza shock, ia tau ucapannya tadi bermaksud menyindirnya, ia melihat di matanya sorot mata kesal, dan penuh amarah. Ia tau lelaki di depannya ini bukan natsu dulu yang selalu menampakkan grinnya. Hanya wajah lesu dan dingin yang ia tangkap selama pembicaraan ini berlangsung

"Sudahlah aku harus cepat" keluh natsu ia berjalan hanya melewatinya tanpa menanyakan sesuatu balik.

Suasana hening kosonh, wanita scarlet itu, cuman menatap kepalanya ke bawah tanpa bicara sedikitpun, ia tau kejadian masa lalu yang menyakitkan bagi natsu memang salahnya. Ia hanya meneteskan air matanya dan membiarkannya mengalir di wajahnya.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu pulang kerja, ia hanya melewati jakan setapak, suasana sepi karena sudah larut ia merasa seseorang ada yang mengikutinya, ia menoleh ada figure yang berdiri di balik tembok itu dan natsu tau itu. Ia berjalan mendekati objek itu dan seorang wanita. Dan ia tau siapa ini.

"Juvia!"

Yang di panggil shock"ehh maaf mengikutimu natsu-san"

"Iyah, tapi apa yang kau lakukan di tengah malam seperti ini?" tanya natsu.

"Ehmm, sebenarnya juvia ingin mengembalikan baju yang natsu-san berikan." balasnya memberikan sebuah baju wendy

"Kenapa harus sekarang? Besok kan masih ada waktu?" ucap natsu

"Juvia merasa tak enak" balasnya

"Ehmm, apa itu di belakangmu" natsu menunjuk objek yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ini nasi bento, jika natsu-san mau silahkan, ini buatan juvia" ucapnya tak menghilangkan blush di wajahnya.

"Oho, terima kasih kebetulan aku lapar" natsu menarik kotak nasi dari pegangan wanita berambut biru itu. Dan melahapnya

"Nyam! Nyam! Nyam ini enak!" puji natsu yang mulutnya masih penuh makanan

"Eh, benarkah, terima kasih" juvia shock tapi ia tak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat kelakuan natsu yang seperti kekanakan.

Mereka berbicara, larutnya malam tak menganggu obrolan mereka

"Ahhh, kenyang! Terima kasih makanannya" natsu memegang perutnya

"Ahh, jika natsu-san tak keberatan apa mau juvia buatkan tiap hari?" tawarnya

"Tentu, tapi apa tak merepotkanmu?" tanya natsu

"Tidak, jika begitu akan juvia buatkan lagi" ia mengemas wadah nasi bentonya "sampai jumpa lagi natsu-san" juvia berlari dan pergi dari sana

"Sampai jumpa, dan lewatlah jalan terang" natsu melambaikan tangannya sampai kepergian wanita itu tak terlihat

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Hp alarm natsu berbunyi, ia mendapat notif telpon dari nomor baru yang tak ia kenal.

- **percakapan telpon**

 **.**

 _"Hei natsu!"_

 _"Siapa ini?"_

 _"Ini aku lisanna!"_

 _"Oh, hei lis ada apa menelponku malam begini?"_

 _"Ah, tidak aku hanya ingin menanyakan gimana sekolahmu?"_

 _"Yah, menyenangkan dapat rival, kawan baru, kawan lama, dan guru-guru di sini unik!"_

 _"Hmm kelihatannya menyenangkan, dan yang kudengar dari elf-niichan kau masuk grupnya yah?"_

 _"Yah, kau sendiri?"_

 _"Yah aku masuk fairytaill bersama mira-nee dan erza!"_

 _"Oh, nama grup yang bagus"_

 _"Kenapa? Sepertinya nada suara kau ada yang aneh?"_

 _"Oh tidak,"_

 _"Hmmppp! Baiklah jangan tidur larut malam"_

 _"Hei, kau mengaturku? Lah kau sendiri?"_

 _"Hihihi aku suka kalau kau ngambek seperti itu, selamat malam!"_

 _"Yah malam"_

 _"Mimpi indah suami masa depanku"_

 _"Oi, apa-"_

 _*tut *tut *tut_

 _._

 _-_ **selesai.**

 **.**

Natsu menggeleng, "dasar! Masih sama seperti dulu waktu di edolas" keluhnya

Ia menaruh hpnya dan segera menyelimuti dirinya, dan terlelap dan tak lupa ia matikan lampunya

Dan hari yang indah di negeri fiore.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yahahaha! Selesai juga cukup capek ternyata, karena mengetik hp mungkin saya akan publish dua chapter dulu, setelah ini akan saya update lagi.**

 **.**

 **Hmm, juvia dan lisanna sudah di tambahkan, tapi, aku sedikit minta vote dari kalian, jika tak keberatan jika tak ada ya sudah sya tambahkan sendiri (sorry buat fans gruvia)**

 **.**

 **Hoho, masih gak sabar nunggu natsu show up, di chapter awal-awal hanya pengenalannya dulu oke.**

 **.**

 **Saya pernah denger dari seorang mangaka adalah pengenalan cerita dan itupun yang dialami saya sedikit sulit waktu awal-awal tapi ke depannya akan terasa mudah.**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang nunggu fic UCHIHA TOBI Saya pending dulu soalnya lagi sibuk update 3 chapter dari fic ini dan mohon maaf jika lama.**

 **Tolong maklum yah**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR dan minta kritik dan saran yah**


	3. Chapter 3

**Masih nunggu vote nih jika tak ada ya sudah! Saya buat sendiri hahahaha...**

 **Jika aku di pikir, sebuah kritikan itu wajar, karena kita bisa tau mana yang salah dari kita dan bisa koreksi diri dan memperbaiki apa yang kurang**

 **Kok jadi ceramah gini? Langsung saja.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

- **fiore academy- kelas natsu.**

 **.**

Mungkin, ini hari biasa di sekolahnya, bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya di sebuah kelas. Kericuhan yang di buat dua orang tambah di perparah murid yang lain ikut serta secara keselurahan

"Kemarilah pink!" gray memukul di kepala natsu

"Och! Sialan ice boxer" natsu membalasnya dengan menghantamkan sarung pedangnya ke pundak lelaki berambut gelap itu.

"Jantan seharusnya berkelahi" teriak elfman naasnya ia dapat tendangan di wajahnya "ahhhh hei"

Tak jauh dari mereka atau bisa di bilang di sebuah pintu juvia hanya mengintip interaksi lelaki berambut pink itu.

Dan keseruan mereka di ganggu oleh bel masuk dan sebuah guru

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

- **jam istirahat.**

Natsu berkemas bukunya ultear dan yang lain sudah lebih dulu di kantin aktifitasnya. Ia menoleh

"Oh hei juvia!"

"Oh ummm natsu-sama, ingin pergi kemana?" tanya juvia dengan wajah malu-malu.

"Aku ke kantin, mengapa?" tanya natsu

"Sesuai janji, juvia selalu bawakan makanan untuk natsu-sama" balasnya yang di belakangnya tengah membawa tas yang berisi makanan.

"Lebih, baik kita di kantin saja" ucap natsu "kau mau ikut?"

"Jika natsu-sama tak keberatan juvia ok" ucap juvia tapi menurut halusinasinya ini sebuah kencan

"Yosh ayo" natsu segera memarik wanita itu tak peduli apapun yang di ucapkan

.

Xxxxxxx

.

- **di kantin**

.

"Di mana natsu?" tanya ultear ia tak melihat lelaki berambut pink itu

"Di kelas, mungkin dan saat ini sedang di perjalanan" jawab gray di tangannya tengah memakan hamburger

"Oke kita tunggu!"

Beberapa saat kemudian natsu datang dengan membawa juvia ia hanya ngos-ngosan karena natsu tak sedikitpun melepaskan gengamannya di tambah ia berlari

"Yosh! Maaf agak telat" natsu memperlihatkan grinnya

"Bisa-bisanya kau begitu" celetuk gray tentu saja natsu melengos dan mendelik ke arah suara itu.

"Apa masalahmu, stripper"

" cari gara-gara kau pinkie!"

Dan muncul kilatan petir di antara kedua mata mereka.

"Sudah, kalian lebih baik kita diskusikan ini" ucap ultear menengahi pertikaian di antara mereka

Semuanya tengah mendiskusikan masalah turnamen,yang akan di selenggarakan dua minggu.

"Jadi di mana turnamen itu di selenggarakan?" tanya natsu yang sibuk mengaduk jusnya

"Di pulau tenrou" jawab gray yang sudah ketinggalan pakaian

"Pulau tenrou?, rasanya pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya" natsu menaikan alisnya

"Yah, sebenarnya itu pulau pribadi milik zeref" natsu hanya tersenyum dan hanya tau bahwa ia kakaknya "berhubung, begitu pulau itu sekarang di dermakan untuk sekolah ini" jawab gray

"Dan zeref juga yang membangun sekolah ini dengan uangnya sendiri, tetapi kita belum pernah tau wajahnya" celetuk meredy natsu hanya tersenyum , mereka tak tau bahwa natsu memiliki hubungan darah terhadap zeref

"Bagaimana denganmu natsu sudahkah kau mencari anggota satu lagi?" tanya ultear matanya sibuk ke arah natsu.

"Sudah!" jawab natsu di sampingnya juvia tengah memandanginya tersenyum

"Siapa" gray penasaran

"Juvia" jawab natsu membuat gadis biru shock

"Di bisa di andalkan!" ucap gray

"Yah, sihir dia sungguh jantan" sambung elfman

"Mohon kerja samanya" meredy tersenyum

"Emmn! Juvia mungkin akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin" ucap juvia membungkuk.

"Oke, tim kita sudah lengkap, jadi aku minta dari kalian, mulai dari sekarang kita berlatih, dan sekuat apapun buat tim kita bangga" ucap ultear tersenyum

"Yeah!" mereka semua bersorak kompak.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

Natsu menulusuri koridor sekolah hingga sebuah suara memanggilnya

"Natsu!" teriak lisanna

"Oh, hey lis ada apa?" tanya natsu

"Bagaimana setelah pulang sekolah, kau kerumahku?" tawar lisanna

"Tidak bisa lis" lisanna mengerutkan dahinya "aku harus kerja!"

"Bagaimana kalau pulang kerja" ajak lisanna "ayolah,! Kau tau tak baik mengabaikanku seperti ini" bujuk lisanna

"Yah, baiklah" natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah bekerja, sesuai janji natsu akan ke rumah lisanna, untungnya saat ini ia pulang kerja tak terlalu larut, dan di tangannya sekantong makanan. Ia tak tega jika harus bertamu, tanpa membawa apapun.

Ia sampai di depan sebuah toko kue

MIKAZUCHI CAKE.

Natsu menaikan alisnya ia serasa familliar dengan nama belakang itu. Ia segera masuk ke dalamnya, toko yang cukup sederhana di setiap rak tak terhitung jumlah kue yang banyak dan berbagai fariasi, lampung gantung berwarna kuning keemasan, dan meja-meja sederhana di ruangan itu menambah kesan sederhana

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang wanita rambut coklat dengan gaya telinga kucing dan garis merah di wajahnya.

"Dan apa yang bis-" wanita itu shock atas pelanggan yanh di depannya "natsu!?"

Natsu menaikan alisnya "kau siapa?"

Wanita itu cemberut "ini aku milliana miauww!" jawab milliana menirukan gaya kucing

"Oh, kau yah yang di mountain heaven itu yah?" tanya natsu

"Uhhhh! Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan kawan lama" ucap milliana cemberut.

"Hahaha maaf-maaf habisnya kau berbeda dari yang dulu" natsu hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Hmm, suara ini? Sepertinya aku kenal" muncul figure lelaki berambut hitam "hahaha teringat memori lama"

"Ho, simon yo" sapa natsu "bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya natsu

"Yah, sudah jauh lebih baik" jawab simon yang melihat kakinya yang kanan buntung "tapi, aku tak putus asa dan akhirnya aku mencoba sesuatu yang baru"

"Oh, begitu setelah pekerjaan itu kau beralih profesi?"natsu menggodanya " kurasa pilihanmu tepat"

"Tapi, kalau tak ada kau, aku tak tau harus bagaimana" ucap simon mengingatkan pada kenangan lamanya.

"Ahhh, aku hanya kebetulan lewat" balas natsu

"Kakak! Ada apa ini?" suara feminim menganggu mereka

Natsu Mendelik ke asal suara wanita berambut coklat panjang kehitaman, bando putih terikat di atas kepalanya

"Dia, adikku yang kubicarakan waktu itu"ucap simon " nah, kagura ini yang kakak bicarakan!"

"Kau yang bernama natsu?" tanya kagura, natsu melihat mata yang sedikit agak berbeda

"Yah hanya dia saja, dan mudah di kenal dengan rambutnya yang pink" ucap milliana menggodanya.

"Hei, ini salmon!" protes natsu

Semuanya hanya tertawa menanggapi protes natsu, dan entah ada angin apa, kagura tiba-tiba saja memeluk natsu.

"Eh?" natsu shock ia hanya membiarkan wanita itu memeluknya

"Kagura-chan" milliana merasakan hal yang sama, simon hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Terima kasih!" ucap kagura membenamkan kepalanya terhadap pundak berambut pink itu.

"Hei, tak usah begitu aku hanya kebetulan saja" natsu agak sangsi juga ia hanya mendengarkan kata apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Terima kasih banyak!" natsu merasakan pundaknya basah oleh air mata, "jika tak ada kau mungkin kakakku-"

"Oke, tak perlu menangis, semuanya sudah terjadi oke!" natsu membalas pelukannya

"Aku menangis bukan sedih tapi karena bahagia!" balas kagura

"Oke, ingat" natsu berhadapan wajah dengan kagura" jangan bersedih, dan bersyukurlah dan jalani kehidupan ini" natsu tau ia sedang menangis di lihat matanya yang memerah.

.

Xxxxxx

.

 **[Flashback]**

 **.**

 _Kejadian ini setelah natsu pindah ke edolas, natsu tengah berada di hutan ia tengah mencari sesuatu perintah dari gurunya. Ia mendengar sebuah langkah jika ia perkirakan lebih dari dua orang, ia betsembunyi_

 _"Bagaimana simon?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut biru. Natsu hanya mendengarkan percakapan mereka._

 _"Tinggal, sedikit ke arah utara setelah itu kita bisa melihat kuilnya" balas simon sebelum ia menjadi penjual kue ia lebih dulu menjadi seorang mengkoleksi barang kuno atau lebih tepatnya mencuri. Sebenarnya yang mereka lakukan adalah ilegal, berhubung ayah jellal seorang anggota dewan, jadi ia terbebas dari hukum._

 _Natsu menggeram kesal dan mendelik ke arah pemuda bertato di matanya itu._

 _Keempat orang itu berjalan terus hingga sampai di sebuah kuil, gerbang kecil yang hanya muat di masuki dua orang, diatasnya ada sebuah kristal_

 _"Jadi ini yang bernama kuil etherion?" tanya jellal_

 _"Sesuai yang di jelaskan di sini" ucap seorang lelaki pirang dengan kulit hitam_

 _"Kau benar sho dan yang kudengar kuil ini cukup berbahaya, makanya ini hanya di buka untuk umum setiap minggu" sambung figure berkacamata dan bertopi seperti charlie._

 _"Yeah, pemerintah hanya menakuti orang-orang supaya tak boleh masuk" ucap jellal_

 _"Yah segera masuk" ajak simon mereka berempat masuk ke dalam kuil._

 _Natsu yang memperhatikan kesal 'apa yang idiot-idiot itu pikirkan, mereka bisa dalam bahaya'batin natsu._

 _._

 _Di dalam kuil_

 _._

 _Mereka berempat masuk ke dalamnya suasana di sana cukup terang karena di setiap obor dan sebuah garis peringatan di setiap sudut_

 _"Untuk apa mereka menandai seperti ini?" tanya sho_

 _"Itu tanda sebuah perangkap yang berbahaya, makanya di garisi" jawab simon "dan jangan menyentuh apapun?"_

 _Mereka terus berjalan tanpa hambatan dan menemukan apa yang mereka cari. Sebuah etherion yang berbentuk kristal murni biru berbentuk bulat tak beraturan kini tersimpada di sebuah wadah yang menyerupai sebuah tangan yang sedang berdoa._

 _"Hahaha akhirnya kekuasaan ini jadi milikku" jellal tertawa layaknya seperti penjahat._

 _"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?" tanya wally_

 _"Tentu saja jika benda ini di ambil dan di proses isinya maka akan menciptakan sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat" jawab jellal "yaitu Menara surga!"_

 _"Bukankah itu hanya mitos?" celetuk simon_

 _"Yah, memang menurut sebagian orang mitos tapi, itu hanya cerita dulu-dulu" jawab jellal_

 _Tangannya mengambil sebuah etherion, dan mereka tengok ke segala arah dan belum ada reaksi apapun._

 _"Fiuhhh, nasib baik" ucap sho_

 _"Cepat kita harus pergi jika ketahuan bisa gawat" ucap jellal berjalan kembali keluar ._

 _Dan tak beberapa saat merasakan sesuatu getaran di kuil lebih tepatnya seperti bangunan yang akan rubuh._

 _"Sial, cepat" jellal berlari tanpa mempedulilan yang lain_

 _"Sial, orang itu ayo kita segera keluar" usul sho mereka bertiga berlari keluar tapi tiba-tiba._

 _"Arghhhh!" erang simon ia memegang kaki kirinya_

 _"Kau, kenapa cepat bangun!" teriak wally ia mulai khawatir atas kondisi kuil ini._

 _"Kakiku terasa kaku, dan sulit di gerakan" jawab simon mencoba berdiri tapi naasnya ia roboh balik_

 _"Sial, kau mengijakan jebakan" ucap sho ia melihat sebuah jebakan berbentuk paku yang di lapisi cairan ungu._

 _"Kalian! Ughhh! Duluan saja" balas simon memegang kakinya._

 _"Kau idiot! Mana bisa aku biarkan begitu saja" sho membantu simon berdiri di bantu wally_

 _Sementara di luar natsu melohat getaran itu sedikit cemas, ia melihat jellal keluar, dengan membawa etherion 'si bangsat! Apa yang ia pikirkan, ia bisa di tuntut jika ketahuan' natsu ingin bergerak berusaha menghentikannya tapi, ia teringat seseorang atau lebih tepatnya tiga orang yang ia tak kunjung lihat 'tch! Dugaanku benar mereka di tinggalkan' natsu cepat masuk ke dalam kuil yang seperti mulai rubuh._

 _Sementara di dalam_

 _Ketiga orang itu tengah berusaha keluar dari sana, sayangnya simon yang kakinya tak bisa bergerak._

 _"Sial, kita tak bisa diam saja" ucap sho ia melihat ke belakang jalan yang tadi mereka lewati sudah tertutup_

 _"Ugh, maaf tinggalkan saja aku jika itu merepotkan!" simon hanya pasrah_

 _"Idiot"_

 _Mereka melihat bayang seseorang "oi, jangan diam ayo kita keluar!" wujud berambut pink yaitu natsu_

 _"Tapi-" omongan simon di potong natsu ia dengan segera membopong lelaki itu, sho dan wally sudah berlari._

 _Mereka berlari cepat tapi, reruntuhan lebih cepat dari yang mereka bayangkan._

 _Bam!_

 _"Arghh" erang simon_

 _"Simon!" teriak wally dan sho_

 _natsu yang melihatnya panik, lelaki yang bernama simon itu kaki kirinya terjepit batu di dekat pintu masuk._

 _"Argghhh!" simon melihat itu panik._

 _"Oi, jangan bilang jika orang itu terkena jebakan!" tanya natsu keduanya hanya mengangguk._

 _"Sial, orang ini terkena racun aktasia sebuah racun yang terkenal hebat jika terkena maka, bagian yang terkena akan kaku dan atau lebih tepatnya dia sudah terinfeksi, jika tak di tangani maka akan mati" ucap natsu sontak membuat kedua orang itu shock_

 _"Tidak, simon!"._

 _" sebenarnya ada cara lain tapi ini agak brutal! Itupun jika kalian setuju"natsu hanya menunggu jawaban mereka._

 _"Apapun itu cepat! Selamatkan nyawanya" sho terisak dan kemudian mulai menangis._

 _"Yah, bagian terkena racun itu harus di amputasi" jawab natsu_

 _Ketiganya berpikir matang jika di simpulkan memang tak ada cara lain, di lain sisi simon tak peduli apapun resikonya yang ia pikirkan bagaimana nasib adiknya jika tak ada dirinya._

 _"Baiklah, aku setuju" jawab simon "jika ini tak ada lain aku tak apa, walaupin kehilangan semua organ tubuhku!"_

 _Natsu shock ia hanya bisa tersenyum "baiklah jika itu maumu, dan tolong maafkan aku" ucap natsu ia mengeluarkan pedangnya_

 _"Tak, perlu minta maaf dan lakukan saja" simon memejam matanya menunggu sesuatu yang sakit_

 _Slashhh!_

 _Cratttt!_

 _Natsu memotong kakinya dan untungnya kaki yang terkena racun di bagian yang terjepit oleh batu, jadi ia tak perlu repot-repot memotong kedua kaki lelaki itu._

 _"Cepat, ikuti aku kalian bawa dia ke tempatku" natsu menyarungkan pedangnya dan berjalan ke rumahnya diikuti kedua orang itu yang tengah memapah simon._

 _._

 **[Flashback end]**

 **.**

"Dan setelahnya aku dan guruku mengobati kakakmu, dan setelahnya ia memintaku ke desa mountain heaven dan bertemu milliana"ucap natsu ia mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian

" hahaha! Masa yang penuh tragedi"simon menanggapinya tertawa kering "tapi, sekarang aku telah berbeda nikmati ke depan dan jalani hidup ini selagi bisa"

"Tapi, itu tak bisa di maafkan" kagura berbicara membuat semuanya diam "bisa-bisanya ia memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepentingannya sendiri!"di matanya tersimpan hasrat untuk membunuh.

" tenanglah kagura, kakak sudah tak mempedulikannya, lagipula itu sudah lama sekali!"simon mencoba meredakan amarah adiknya

"Tidak, ini tak bisa di maafkan!" kagura mengambil pedangnya ia mencoba keluar tapi, natsu menahannya.

"Aku, tau perasaanmu tapi, tolong jangan berbuat hal yang aneh" natsu memegang pundaknya dan membuat kagura tenang "ia adalah anak anggota dewan, jika kau salah langkah bisa-bisa kakakmu yang akan kena imbasnya!"

"Tch, benar ia hanya bisa bersembunyi di ketiak ayahnya" sambung milliana.

"HAhaha sudah-sudah" simon mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tak mempermasalah cerita tadi "dan oh ya natsu? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bukankah kau di edolas?" tanya simon

"Kau lupa yah?, aku tinggal di sini dan menetap di sini selamanya" jawab natsu, ia memperhatikan kue-kue yang tersusun rapi.

"Hahaha, aku tau berarti kau sekolah di sini?" ucap simon

"Hadehhh! Kau ini yah tentu saja" natsu mengambil sebuah kue "aku ambil yang ini, aku sekolah di fiore academy"

"Oh, kau sama dengan kagura" ucap simon ia menerima uang dari natsu

"Begitu, aku harus cepat" natsu melihat jam "nanti kita mengobrol lain kali" natsu berlari keluar dan segera menuju ke rumah lisanna

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

- **Strauss Home**

 **.**

Natsu berada di depan pintu ia mendapat sambutan, sembelumnya ia mendapat pukulan jantan di punggungnya oleh elfman. Di ruang tamu mereka berbincang-bincang seputar, cerita mereka waktu di edolas

"Kau, tau waktu itu kau tercebur, ke dalam lumpur" lisanna hanya tertawa mengingat masa lalunya waktu di edolas.

"Huh! Itu salah ashley, yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku ke tempat itu" natsu hanya cemberut.

*krakkk!

"Aku pulang!"

"Selamat datang mira-nee" sapa lisanna

Natsu melihat ke arah pintu dan mendapati seorang wanita berambut putih panjang, dengan poni diikat kena memakai sebuah dress hitam. Natsu melihatnya sebentar, terus matanya fokus ke arah lain

"Oh, lisanna selamat datang kembali" mata mira melirik ke arah natsu "dia temanmu, yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?".

" ah, iya dia natsu"jawab lisanna natsu membalasnya hanya tersenyum,dan mira kembali ke kamarnya.

Kedua orang itu terus berinteraksi, hingga lupa bahwa hari sudah larut malam, natsu kembali pulang ke rumahnya, setelah ia pamit terhadap lisanna dan elfman.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

 **-Keesokan harinya (di lapangan belakang sekolah)**

 **.**

"Ada, apa ini ramai-ramai?" pikir natsu ia mendekati perkumpulan yang ramai itu dan melihat gray.

"Oh, kau datang pinkie!" sapa gray malas

"Jangan cari masalah denganku, pagi-pagi begini stripper!" balas natsu dan tentu ucapannya itu hanya di abaikan.

"Mungkin ini ada sebuah pengumuman!" celetuk elfman sudah berdiri di depan natsu.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli, murid semakin ramai berkumpul, ia melihat sekeliling dan kawan-kawannya yang telah datang bahkan gajeel yang biasanya telat kini datang tepat waktu.

Ia melihat ke arah depan, sebuah panggung kecil dengan podium di tengahnya, para guru tengah mengatur, kelas mereka masing-masing hanya kelas natsu yang tertib dan tak ada kerusuhan, palingan kericuhan yang di timbulkan oleh beberapa murid setelahnya kembali normal.

Semuanya telah bersiap, sang kepsek august tengah berdiri di atas podium, di belakangnya irene, dan seorang kakek tua kecil.

"Dengar! Anak-anak seperti biasa adat tradisi di sekolah kita akan di adakan sebuah ajang atau, lebih tepatnya turnament!" ucap august dengan suara wibawanya

"Ini, hanya pertarungan persahabat dan jangan ada yang menganggap ini sebuah ajang balas dendam atau sebuah kearoganan sendiri, untuk masalah lainnya bisa kuserahkan pada irene" ucap august ia hanya mundur beberapa langkah dari podium

"Ah, terima kasih, seperti yang aku jelaskan, sebelumnya turnament ini akan di laksanakan di pulau tenrou, lebih tepatnya dua minggu dari sekarang" ucap irene matanya sedikit fokus ke arah natsu yang sibuk mengupil.

"Maka, aktivitas pelajaran dari sekarang akan di berhentikan sampai turnament selesai, apa adakah pertanyaan?" tanya irene

Semuanya hanya diam membisu sampai natsu angkat tangan.

"Yah?, sayang"

Natsu mengabaikan tatapan murid-murid cowok, dan tentu saja guru itu mendapat deathglare dari para murid cewek lain.

"Berarti, dua minggu ini libur?" tanya natsu.

"Yah, tentu saja sayang" mengabaikan deathglare dari orang-orang "bukan berarti kau harus santai saja selama dua minggu ini"

"Yang artinya kau harus berlatih" bisik gray terhadap natsu dan hanya di balas anggukan

"Dan, mungkin kalian harus bersiap, dan mulai sekarang pelajaran mengajar DIBERHENTIKAN!" teriak seorang kakek kecil yang di ketahui bernama makarov

Semuanya bersorak, bukan karena turnamennya,mungkin beberapa yang tak ikut bisa menikmati libur mereka dengan bersantai.

"Huoooo! Libur panjang!"

"Aku bisa santai!"

"Aku akan tidur setiap hari!"

Semuanya murid membubarkan diri dan segera pulang, tanpa di perintahkan.

Natsu cuman diam di tempat, sekolah agak sepi karena beberapa murid telah pulang dan ada yang masih di sekolah karena suatu alasan.

"Natsu-sama!" natsu menoleh dan mendapati juvia tengah berdiri di belakangnya

"Hmm, ada apa juvia" tanya natsu.

"Kan semua orang sibuk berlatih mendekati turnamen" matanya menoleh ke arah lain "bagaiman jika juvia ikut natsu-sama berlatih?" tanya juvia malu-malu.

"Kau yakin?"tanya natsu balik juvia mengangguk tanda setuju.

" baiklah besok datanglah ke rumahku"balas natsu ia mengacak rambut juvia dan membuatnya blush kecil "sampai jumpa!" natsu berlari melambaikan tangannya

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

- **malam hari (di rumah natsu)**

 **.**

.

"Tas?"

"Check"

"Makanan?"

"Check"

"Minuman, sabun, pakaian ganti?"

"Check"

"Payung, obat nyamuk, garam?"

"Check"

Natsu mendengus" ayolah bisca ini sudah, cukup"keluh natsu

"Tidak, bisa karena kau juga mengajak wendy dan ia juga seorang perempuan!" jawab bisca dengan mode keibuan

"Hei, aku cuman dua minggu dan lagipula setelah itu balik lagi" keluh natsu yang gak habis pikir ia harus membawa banyak barang itu. "Dan lagipula kita bukannya mau pindahan!"

"Sudahlah bisca dia bukan anak kecil lagi" ucap figure seorang laki-laki berambut mohawk hitam

"Diamlah! Alzack ini urusankku kau tetap pegang asuka!" perintah bisca membuat alzack sweatdrop

Natsu menoleh ke arah wendy"kau sudah siap?"tanya natsu

"Haiii"

"Baiklah, kau segera tidur, sisaanya kuatur" ucap natsu wendy seger kembali ke kamarnya

"Berhati-hatilah natsu, untuk besok jagalah dirimu baik-baik" alzack memegang pundaknya

"Yah" natsu membalasnya "aku sudah jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya

Natsu mengemas pakaiannnya pasangan suami istri itu kembali pulang ke rumah mereka.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

- **keesokan harinya**

 **.**

Natsu tengah berdiri di depan rumahnya, ia meninggalkan rumahnya dua minggu dan berlatih bersama wendy, natsu telah mengecek ke adaan rumahnya seperti lampu, air kran,jendela,kompor dan stop kontak di pastikan tak ada yang menyala

" natsu-sama!" natsu hafal betul suara ini ia menengok dan melihat juvia tengah membawa tas di luar logika, karena ukurannya melebihi tubuhnya.

"Kau, mau berlatih atau pindahan membawa barang sebanyak itu" natsu sweatdrop

"Hahaha tentu saja berlatih dengan natsu-sama!" gadis berambut biru itu tak menghiraukan beban berat di punggunggnya

"Natsu-nii, dia ikut?" tanya wendy

"Yah, sebenarnya dia yang meminta kepadaku" natsu menggaruk kepalanya "sebenarnya aku tak tega jika menolaknya"

"Maaf, juvia tidak akan merepotkan kalian"juvia hanya membungkuk

" yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!"

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

- **di dalam bus**

" kita akan kemana natsu-sama?"tanya juvia yang tengah sibuk memainkan rambut natsu

"Ughh!, kita ke ughh! Di sebuah pedesaan dekat gunung hakobe" jawab natsu berusaha menahan pening di kepalanya jika sedang dalam naik kendaraan.

"Baiklah tidurlah di paha juvia jika itu membantu" hanya terdengar sebuah dengkuran dari natsu.

 _"Mungkinkah ini cinta?"_ pikirnya

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc.**

 **.**

 **Hahaha! Selesai juga, dan sebenarnya saya lagi amsyong! Karena fairytaill belum rilis tapi ada penghiburnya yaitu one piece yang telah rilis tapi setelah itu libur lagi**

 **.**

 **Jika ada tehknik di one piece dalam fic ini maka saya tambahkan, mungkin kalian gak sabar nunggu battle natsu tapi sabar dulu lah.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nhyahahahaha! Lagi absurd nih otak saya, dan tegaskan jika sebuah cerita isinya hanya battle saja maka akan terasa hambar dan garing (emang kacang -_-)**

 **.**

 **Makanya ada harus sebuah drama dan conflik yang brutal, jika begitu ceritanya menarik (sok tau banget nih -_-)**

 **.**

...

.

\- **di sebuah desa dekat gunung hakobe.**

 **.**

Natsu,juvia,wendy tengah berjalan melewati jalan satapak, di sisi kanannya dan kirinya sebuah pohon suara jangkrik dan kicauan burung menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Sudah sampai natsu-nii?" tanya wendy

"Yah, sebenarnya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi" jawab natsu

"Sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah tempat tidak, lebih tepatnya sebuah rumah di mana aku dan guruku setiap hari berlatih" sambung natsu ia mengingat bagaimana lucu dan serunya ketika ia berlatih.

"Juvia tak sabar ingin bertemu, sepertinya orang ramah" ucap juvia ia tak mempedulikan bajunya yang keringat.

"Uhh, sebenarnya itu..." natsu tak menjelaskan kalimatnya ia hanya menatap jalanan itu

"Juvia minta maaf karena tak sopan" wanita biru itu mengkover mulutnya "juvia turut berduka cita!"

"Yah, tak apa ini sudah berlalu" raut wajah natsu kembali ceria "ayo" natsu menarik kedua wanita itu.

.

Ketiganya sampai di sebuah gerbang kecil yang di sekitarnya di kelilingi tembok. Mereka masuk ke dalam pemandangan yang cukup indah di pandang yah meskipun banyak sekali daun yang berserekan jika di rincikan bangunan itu mirp sebuah kuil atau perguruan tradisional.

"Ahh, sudah setahun di tinggalkan tempat ini lebih mirip pembuangan sampah" celetuk natsu ia menaruh tasnya "sudah saatnya membereskannya!"

"Ayoooo!"

.

Xxxxxxx

.

- **strauss house**

.

Terdengar teriakan atau bisa di bilang pertengkaran antara dua gender berbeda yang satu berambut pirang dengan baju hitam dan celana jeans dan yang satunya wanita berambut putih panjang.

"Kau tau MIRA! itu hanya kecelakaan!"

"Kecelakaan!? Kau pikir aku semudah itu di tipu olehmu LAXUS!"

"Dengar mira, kumohon kita kembali seperti dulu!" ucap lelaki yang di ketahui bernama laxus ini

"Mimpi saja sana, kau tau aku tak minat lagi denganmu!" balas mira tak kalah sengit

"Kau benar!" muncul ide di kepala rambut pirang itu "pelacur! Sepertimu pasti akan sangat mudah sekali, mencari yang baru" ucap laxus memprovokasi

"DIAM! ,aku tak perlu ucapan gak pentingmu itu, kita sudah dua hari yang lalu tak memiliki hubungan apapun" balas mira menyulut emosi dirinya

"Oh ayolah!"

Brakkkk!

Mira menghempaskan pintunya tak mempedulikan laxus yang berteriak.

"MIRA! CAMKAN INI SUATU HARI NANTI, KAU AKAN KEMBALI KEPADAKU DAN BERSUJUD PADAKU UNTUK MEMOHON KEMBALI!"

"DAN AKU AKAN TERUS MENGEJARMU SAMPAI DAPAT!"

dan setelah itu laxus pergi dari sama di dalam mira hanya menangis tersedu di dekat pintu sampai lisanna memanggilnya

"Mira-nee?"

"Lisanna" mira menghapus air matanya

"Maaf, kau harus mendengar yang tadi" mira memeluk lisanna

"Tak, apa biarkan saja si keparat itu" lisanna membalas pelukannya

"Mira-nee, semuanya sudah siap" ucap elfman ia telah mengemas sebuah tas.

"Iyah ayo kita ke desa hakobe!" ajak mira.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Belserion house**.

.

Tampak yang kita lihat di sini wanita berambut scarlet, tengah duduk termenung di kamarnya, jarinya hanya sibuk memainkan sebuah album foto bahkan tanpa melihatnya sedikitpun.

Ia berinisiatif membuka foto tersebut dan nampak sebuah foto . dirinya berada di belakang semak tengah menertawakan seorang bocah lelaki berambut pink yang tubuhnya penuh dengan tepung dan ceplokan telur, dan di sampingnya pemuda berambut biru dan kedua temannya tengah, berpose seolah merendahkan bocah itu, ia tau siapa pemuda berambut pink dan ia tau itu natsu. Lelaki yang terlihat ceria dan gembira selalu menampakkan grinnya, hanya saja waktu smp ia mengenak kacamata besar yang hampir menutupi wajahnya, dan baju di masukan dan memakai celana yang terlalu tinggi.

Ia tau yang ia lakukan salah bahkan bisa di bilang menyakitkan bagi pemuda pink itu, pembullyan, pemakian,kekerasan,cemoohan sudah hal yang biasa erza lakukan ketika dirinya dengan jellal. Bahkan lebih parahnya keusilannya hampir membunuhnya.

Ia membalik kembali halaman foto selanjutnya dan mendapati hasil yang sama, dimana dirinya dan jellal tengah berfoto dengan natsu yang tubuhnya di gantung terbalik dengan wajah memar.

Ia juga kembali merasa tertekan, salah, bahkan ia lihat wajah dirinya waktu smp seolah-olah tak ada beban atau perasaan bersalah, atas apa yang ia perbuat itu.

Erza menutup albumnya, ia menagis tersedu, meluapkan emosinya saat ini.

"Natsu.." erza mengucap nama pemuda itu, ia tau waktu pertama kali, mungkin lebih tepatnya bertemu kembali, bisa di lihat raut wajah yang cuek,tak peduli, bahkan kesannya seolah, waktu dirinya menampakan diri di hadapan natsu. Seolah natsu terkesan menghindar, ia tau masa lalu yang ia perbuat tak akan pernah hilang berbekas di pemuda pink itu. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir deras di wajahnya

*tok *tok *tok

"Erza boleh ibu masuk?" tanya irene ia hanya menongolkan kepalanya.

"Oh, tentu" erza mengusap air matanya, dan tentu saja hal itu di ketahui ibunya ini

"Kau menangis?" tanya irene erxa menggeleng

"Jangan kau pikir, bisa menipu ibumu nak, aku tau kau sedang menangis" matanya menatap anaknya yang tengah berusaha menahan air matanya

"Apa, ini tentang ayahmu?" erza menggeleng.

"Lalu apa?" erza hanya memberikan album fotonya, ibunya mengecek di foto itu, anaknya dan lelaki berambut biru tengah mengusili bisa di bilang membully laki-laki berambut pink dengan syalnya, ia merasa familiar dengan laki-laki ini jadi ia teringat oleh natsu.

"Apa ini natsu?" tanya irene

Erza Terkejut"bagaimana ibu tau?"

"Tentu, saja penampilan anak itu berbeda dari yang lain dan lagipula ia murid dari kelasku" jawab irene.

"Bisa, kau jelaskan ini erza?" tanya irene "dan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya?"

.

 **[Flashback]**

 _ **.**_

 _Cerita ini lebih tepatnya 5 tahun yang lalu semenjak ibu natsu yang meninggal dan kini ia menghadapi waktu yang sulit, masa-masa di mana ia hidup sendiri, ayahnya yang kebetulan masih hidup hanya memfokuskan terhadap perkejaannya, ia tak punya teman bahkan satupun tak ada yang mau. Karena orang lain beranggapan bahwa ia cupu,kudet,culun dan gagal dalam fashion dan tentunya natsu hanya menghabiskan hidupnya dengan membaca buku di sebuah pohon sakura yang kebetulan lagi mekar dan cocok sekali dengan rambutnya._

 _Natsu tengah duduk di sebuah pohon, hingga sebuah langkah kaki menghampirinya_

 _"Hallo" natsu melihat seorang gadis berambut scarlet tengah memandangnya dengan tersenyum_

 _"H,,a,lo" natsu agak gugup_

 _"Tak usah gugup, aku kemari bukan niat jahat, aku hanya ingin tau dirimu" wanita itu membuat senyum bersahabat._

 _"Ingin tau diriku?" tanya natsu memastikan_

 _"Yah, namaku erza scarlet" erza menyulurkan tangannya_

 _"Natsu, natsu dragneel" natsu membalas uluran tangannya_

 _Dan mulailah persahabatan mereka natsu tak tau bahwa ada bahaya yang menunggunya setelah ini_

 _._

 _._

 _"Lepaskan aku!" teriak natsu ia berusaha mencoba memberotak_

 _"Ayolah, dragneel kau tau, tak perlu pelit begitu" ucap jellal ia memegang kertas hasil pr yang natsu kerjakan semalam_

 _"Benar dan lagi pula-"_

 _Duaghhh!_

 _Natsu menahan perutnya yang di tinju oleh jellal "kau tau tak baik, pelit dengan kawanmu ini" jellal menyeringai, ia paling suka ketika moment ini._

 _Dan tentu saja natsu, melawan tapi karena jumlahnya lebih banyak ia kewalahan, dan hanya menerima pukulan dan tendangan yang ia terima ke tubuhnya._

 _._

 _"Natsu!" natsu berusaha menoleh walau sakit wajahnya. Dan erza tengah menatapnya_

 _"Apa, yang terjadi?" tanya erza._

 _"Tidak, apa" natsu memakai kacamatanya balik, dan memperlihatkan grinnya balik bahwa ia tak kenapa-napa._

 _"Oh,baguslah" balas erza ia hanya tersenyumpMereka berbincang-bincang, natsu seolah tak ada apapun yang terjadi, bahkan natsu tak mempedulikan nyerinya. Natsu merasa ia tentram dan damai, akhirnya ia menemukan seseorang yang mengerti dirinya_

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya natsu, mendapat perlakuan yang sama bahkan oleh orang yang terikat di pohon,di permalukan,di hina bahkan di caci maki, wajahnya yang lebam kacamatanya yang patah ini adalah perlakuan fatal menurutnya_

 _"Kau tau ada seseorang, yang pasti kau tau?" jellal menyeringai, natsu tak mendengarkan apapun yang dia ucapkan_

 _"Persetan! Denganmu!" balas natsu_

 _"Oh, ayolah, kemarilah sayang!"_

 _Natsu melihat, ke arah bayangan dan yang mendekatinya. Ia shock bayangan yang muncul, gadis scarlet tengah menatapnya "erza?"_

 _"Natsu," erza membalas menatapnya, natsu mencoba menghilangkan prasangka buruknya_

 _Ia menatap, mata coklatnya, masih seperti biasa, dan erza memnyembunyikan sesuatu di belakangnya_

 _"Apa itu?" tanya natsu_

 _"Oh, bukan apa-apa ini hanya telur" jawab erza simple, ia seolah-olah tak tau apa-apa._

 _Natsu tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ia shock, kaget dan tak menyayangkan erza bisa setega itu "erza,? Bukankah kita teman?" tanya natsu_

 _Plakkkk!_

 _Erza melempar telur, ke wajah natsu" tentu saja, tapi,..." raut wajah erza berubah jadi senyuman iblis_

 _"DALAM MIMPIMU DRAGNEEL!"_

 _"Kau, pikir aku, ingin teman idiot seperti dirimu?" erza bertingkah congkak, dirinya berubah 180 derajat dari yang baik menjadi jahat_

 _"Hahahah! Lihat dirimu, dragneel" jellal menarik rambut natsu yang kelihatan kecewa "ayo, kawan kita selesaikan ini!"_

 _Bagaimana sikap natsu atas hal ini tentu saja, kecewa,putus asa, di khianati dan sakit baginya, natsu tau bahwa dirinya sendirian, tak ada satupun yang mau menemaninya meskipun ada itu hanya bualan saja. Dan tentunya natsu pada hari itu terus mendapat perlakuan yang menyakitkan baginya._

 **[Flashback end]**

 **.**

Dan tentu saja, itu hanya salah satu kisah yang ia ceritakan, dan tentunya masih banyak lagi, jika di hitung oleh erza, dirinya hanya menagis di pelukan ibunya erza tau bahwa akan sulit mendapatkan maaf dari natsu.

Irene, hanya memeluknya, dari cerita yang ia dengar, bahwa ini semua bukan salah anaknya, dan ia juga tak bisa menghakiminya. Tetapi yang ia dengar dari cerita tersebut, dan sudah pasti itu sebuah luka yang amat dalam yang di terima oleh natsu.

Tentu saja ia menyalahkan jellal pemuda berambut biru itu, yang menjadi biangkeladi atas perbuatan anaknya. Dari awal dirinya tak setuju jika anaknya berhubungan dengan jellal tetapi, erza malah menolaknya. Ia kembali melihat album foto milik anaknya dan kembali.

Dan memang foto itu berisi kejadian ospek dan foto kejadian yang lainnya lebih tepatnya hanya pembullyan yang di lakukan anaknya. Dirinya hanya memeluk erza dan membiarkan anaknya tertidur pulas

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di kuil Urahara.**

 **.**

Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya, setelah seharian penuh membersihkan rumah gurunya tersebut.

"Cih, kuharap mimpi itu tak Akan pernah terjadi!" guman natsu ia memimpikan dirinya waktu smp, yang tak bisa apa-apa. "Hari ini ataupun seterusnya!"

Ia menoleh ke arah lain wendy yang tertidur pulas di samping kucingnya. Dan ia tak menemukan di mana juvia.

"Natsu-sama" baru yang di cari, ternyata sudah menampakkan Dirinya.

"Oh, juvia, dari mana?" tanya natsu gadis itu tengah mengenakan piyama biru laut.

"Cuci, muka , dan natsu-sama sendiri bukannya tidur?" tanya juvia

"Sudah, tapi aku terbangun karna mimpi" balas natsu dirinya tak mau membicarakan soal masa lalunya itu.

"Kuharap bukan mimpi buruk" ucap juvia khawatir.

"Tidak, hanya mimpi biasa" natsu meminum segelas air "kau juga segera tidur" perintah air

"Baik!"

.

Xxxxxxx

.

- **esoknya**

.

Setelah selesai sarapan natsu mengajak kedua orang itu ke ruang rahasia, lebih tepatnya ruang bawah tanah yang ada di dalam rumah

"Juvia, baru tau kalau ada tempat ini" ucap juvia di depannya natsu tengah memandunya dengan menuruni tangga

"Ini, memang tempatku, latihan seperti biasa" jawab natsu

Mereka sampai di ruangan kecil yang normal dan tanpa ada hiasan apapun yang ada hanya sebuah pintu berbentuk lingkaran. Natsu membukakan pintu tersebut dan setelah melihat isinya membuat yang lain shock.

"Ehh, di dalam pintu ini ada tempat lain!" juvia shock

"Keren!" puji wendy

"Yah, di sini kita bebas melakukan apapun" ucap natsu memang di dalam pintu tersebut terdapat sebuah gurun tandus kering dengan bebatuan yang berjejer di setiap sisi

"Ayo berlatih!"

Semua bersiap pada posisi masing-masing

"Juvia, wendy kalian lawan aku, tak perlu di tahan anggap saja aku musuh" perintah natsu ia mengeluarkan salah satu pedangnya

" **WATER SLICER!"** juvia menggerakan tangannya ke samping dan membuat sayatan air

" **SKY DRAGON ROAR!"** wendy menyeburkan angin di mulutnya.

Natsu simple,mengayunkan pedangnya " **HADOU 45"**

 **"HYOUZENMARU"**

Natsu sedikit memutar badan, pedangnya dalam kondisi tidak bergerak, muncul sayatan pusaran angin dari dalam tanah, kedua wanita itu menjauhi area serangan natsu.

Juvia berlari ke arah natsu, **"WATER NEBULA!"** natsu hanya mengambil gerakan mundur beberapa langkah.

Wendy sudah berada di belakang natsu **"SKY DRAGON CLAW!"** natsu menunduk menghindarinya ia mengayunkan pedangnya kembali **"SENBOZASAKURA!"** butiran daun sakura bertebangan di sekitar mereka. Natsu sudah menghilang.

Duaghh!

Natsu di belakang wendy, ia hanya memukul adiknya dengan sarung pedang tak begitu kencang tapi agak sakit "jangan lengah wendy, oleh trik musuhmu" ucap natsu, lalu natsu kembali hilang

Juvia celingak celinguk, dirinya mesti fokus tapi, natsu sudah berada di depannya dengan pedang terhunus di wajah gadis berambut biru laut itu. "Refleksmu kurang juvia" ucap natsu yang menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Sakura yang tadi berterbangan kembali normal.

"Huh, kalian, jangan putus asa ayo coba sekali lagi, jika gagal kita coba terus" ucap natsu kali ini daun-daun berterbangan di sekitarnya.

"Baik!" kedua orang itu kembali ke posisi bertarung

Terdengar sayatan,raungan dan ledakan di lembah tandus itu, selama mereka latihan.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

 **-Desa hakobe**

 **.**

Di sebuah rumah tampak tiga saudara berambut yang sama berwarna putih, yang satu laki-laki dan sisanya perempuan.

"Mira-nee?"

"Oh ada apa lisanna?" tanya mira

"Emm! Aku ingin ke sungai dulu, kau mau ikut?" ajak lisanna.

"Tentu, kau dulu nanti aku menyusul tapi, di mana elfman?" tanya mira

"Dia tidur setelah membersihkan tempat ini" jawab lisanna, kemudian ia berjalan keluar rumahnya.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

- **Kuil Urahara.**

 **.**

Natsu, tengah mengelap wajahnya yang penuh keringat, setelah latihan dua jam. Juvia dan wendy langsung tepar dan istirahat. Ia mengambil handuk dan segera ke sungai

.

Xxxxxx

.

- **Di Sungai**

.

Natsu yang telah sampai dulu di sungai, ia segera menaruh pedangnya, dan membasuh wajahnya "ahhh, masih segar waktu aku pertama kali ke sini" ucap natsu

Ia menanggalkan semua pakaiannya, dan menceburkan dirinya ke sungai, dan membasuh tubuhnya yang berkeringat, ia memoles tubuhnya dengan sabun.

"KYAAA! APA ITU! MEMALUKAN!"

natsu mendengar suara feminim berteriak, ia menghentikan aktifitasnya mandi segarnya, ia memakai handuk dan segera berjalan menuju asal suara di balik batu besar.

Natsu melihat seorang wanita berambut putih pendek "lisanna? Ada apa kau kesini?" tanya natsu dengan wajah polosnya

Lisanna menoleh karena namanya di panggil ia menoleh ke arah suara dan ternyata itu natsu. Lisanna tak bisa mengghilangkan blush beratnya karena melihat natsu sedekat ini, di tambah lagi natsu yang setengah bugil, dengan menunjukan badan muscularnya, dan perut sispack, dan ototnya yang menonjol kekar.

"Wajahmu merah, apa kau sakit?" natsu menempelkan tangannya ke jidat lisanna tapi segera di tepisnya

"TIDAK! a,,ku t,,i,dak a,,pa-a,,pa" jawab lisanna gugup _"ya tuhan! Tadi aku melihat kepunyaan natsu!"_ lisanna kembali blush berat _"besar"_

"Oh, maaf kalau mengejutkanmu" natsu kembali menjauh dan normal "ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya natsu

"Oh, aku tinggal di desa hakobe bersama saudariku untuk berlatih" wajah lisanna kembali normal.

"Ahh, kebetulan kita sama" natsu mengenakan pakaian lengkapnya

"Kau di mana?" tanya lisanna

Natsu menunjuk ke arah barat ke sebuah menara "kau lihat menara itu?" lisanna mengangguk "kau berjalan saja ke arah sana" jawab natsu

"Oh, begitu" lisanna mengangguk faham

"Aku pergi dulu" natsu berlari ke dalam hutan lisanna hanya menatap kepergiannya dari jauh

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

- **Malam harinya.**

 **.**

Natsu dan juvia pergi ke desa membeli bahan makanan untuk besok masak ia berjalan melewati hutan, gelap dengan senter sebagai penerangnya.

.

.

Dan tak jauh dari mereka gadis berambut putih panjang, mengenakan dress merah hati berjalan sendirian di hutan. Ia mendengar langkah seseorang mendekatinya, gadis itu menoleh dan tiga orang lelaki tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan buaya siap menerkam mangsanya

"Ya ampun! Apa yang di lakukan gadis manis sepertimu di tempat ini sendiri" ucap lelaki pertama

"Yeah, kau tau kita punya sesuatu yang menarik untukmu" sambung lelaki kedua

"Jadi,!-" ketiga lelaki itu mendekati mira, dan memegang ke dua tangannya.

Mira mencoba berubah tapi, tak berefek apapun dan membuat mira terkejut dan dirinya tak bisa mengenakan kekuatannya

"Kau terkejut? Hhehehe tenanglah kau tak akan kemana-mana" ucap lelaki yang ketiga yang mulai menjamahi tubuh mira "dan di tanganmu itu ada gelang anti sihir" mira shock ia tak tau harus bagaimana dan ia sangat yakin bahwa ketiga lelaki bajingan ini akan melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya

Orang yang satunya mulai memegang dress mira dan mulai, membukanya secara perlahan dan dan menampakan tubuhnya yang putih langsing dengan bra hijau dan celana dalam putih

"Owww! Tubuhmu menggoda sekali" lelaki itu menyeringai membuang dress mira

"TOLONG!"

"MMHHMPPP!" Mira berteriak tapi dengan segera mulutnya di sumpal oleh sapu tangan

"Diam! Meskipun kau teriak tak ada satupun mendengar!" ucap lelaki itu menjamahi kulit mira dengan tangannya dan mulai kebelakang punggungnya bagian pembuka bra

.

-di tempat natsu

.

Natsu mendengar suatu teriakan lebih tepatnya teriakan minta tolong. "Juvia kau tunggu di sini" ucap natsu ia berlari tak menghiraukan juvia yang memanggil.

Dan tentu saja juvia tak menurutinya.

.

-di tempat mira

.

Clack!

Akhirnya, bagian bra nya terbuka dan menampakan dadanya yang terekspos, lelaki itu membuang bra tersebut

"Ya ampun , punyamu sungguh indah di sentuh" tatapan mata lelaki itu mulai beringas

Kedua lelaki, itu mulai merebahkan tubuh mira, mira mencoba memberontak, tapi tangan dan kakinya sudah di tahan, mira sudah pasrah dan penuh harap ia sudah menangis dan tak tau harus bagaimana. Hingga suara penyelamat datang.

"HOIII!"

Mira menoleh ke asal sumber suara, dan lelaki berambut pink dengan pedang di punggung

"Sialan! Kau mengang-" belum sempat lelaki itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya natsu sudah berada di depannya dan menyayat punggung lelaki

Natsu melakukan hal yang ama terhadap dua lelaki lainnya, dan darah muncul dan bercipratan di tanah itu

Mira berlari menerjang ke arah natsu tak mempedulikan kondisi tubuhnya "terima kasih" ucap mira memeluk natsu.

Natsu sebenarnya ingin membalas pelukannya tetapi, melihat situasinya dirinya hanya membiarkannya, natsu dapat merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata.

"Oke! Tak apa semuanya sudah pergi!" natsu mengelus rambutnya."kau bukankah kakak lisanna?"tanya natsu

Mira mengucek matanya dirinya kembali tenang dan menatap mata onix milik natsu "iyah namaku mirajane, kau bisa panggil aku mira" jawab mira

"Oke mira, apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini dan sendirian pula?"tanya natsu

" aku, hanya jalan-jalan"jawab mira

Natsu memutar bola matanya "kau tau jalan-jalan di tempat seperti malah berbahaya bagimu" natsu melihat ke arah lain

Mira melihat mata natsu tak menatapnya, tubuhnya terasa dingin, dan melihat ke bawah bahwa dirinya hanya memakai celana dalam saja "Kyaaaa!" suara tsunder keluar dari mulutnya dan melindungi dadanya

Natsu melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya "terima kasih" mira blush. Natsu hanya membalas 'hm'

"Natsu-sama!" juvia datang dengan dua belanjaan di tangan "ada apa?" tak mendapat jawaban dari natsu. Gadis itu mencari jawaban sendiri, dan melihat tiga orang tergeletak dengan darah dan mira yang setengah bugil.

"Oh, ayo kita bawa pulang dulu dia" ajak natsu dia menggendong mira dengan bridal style dan membuat mira blush

Tentu saja ada yang cemburu melihatnya

'LOVE RIVAL!"

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

Natsu mengantar ke rumah mira, ia bertemu dengan elfman dan lisanna dan menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, elfman berterima kasih dan lisanna segera menidurkan mira. Setelahnya, natsu dan juvia pamit pulang, sebelum itu natsu mengajak mereka berlatih bersama dan tentu saja mereka menyutujuinya.

.

Xxxxxx

.

- **Keesokan harinya**

 **.**

Sesuai yang di janjikan keenam orang ini berlatih di tempat natsu biasa berlatih

"Aku, baru tau di bawah rumah ini ada sebuah gurun luas" ucap lisanna

"Yah, tempat ini sangat JANTAN untuk berlatih" sambung elfman dengan posenya.

"Yah, kita ke sini bukan untuk wisata kan" natsu mencopot kaosnya dan mengikatnya di pingfan

"Laki-laki melawan perempuan" ucap natsu dan tentu saja mendapat protes dari elfman

"Oi, apa maksudmu, kita kurang jumlah" protes elfman dan tentunya yang menjadi alasan adakah mira dengan kekuatannya

"Kau pernah dengar cerita sebuah perang?" natsu membalasnya kalem "jumlah atau banyaknya pasukan belum tentu bisa menang" keempat wanita itu mengangguk setuju dan tentunya elfman hanya diam karena kalah ucapan

.

"Ayo," natsu mengeluarkan pedangnya

 **"Beast soul : Beast tiger "** elfman membentuk dirinya semacam harimau tapi, wajahnya agak berbeda lebih jelek (ooppss)

" oke, elfman kau yang mana? Aku juvia dan mirajane kau sisanya" natsu maju lebih dulu

"Oi, jangan memutuskan seenaknya" protes elfman dan tentunya tidak di gubris oleh natsu

"Oh, natsu kau meremehkanku yah?" mira mengarahkan tangannya **"TAKE OVER : SATAN SOUL"** natsu melihat berbeda di mira dari postur tubuhnya, ekor hitam di belakang dan rambut yang menjulang ke atas dan kuping seperti goblin

"Juvia tak akan kalah seperti waktu kemarin" juvia kembali pasang kuda-kuda.

.

"Elf-nii chan, kau ingin melawanku? Baik akan kutunjukan kau"lisanna mulai berubah **"ANIMAL SOUL : ANIMAL CAT"** bentuk wujud kucing

" **SKY DRAGON ROAR"** wendy menyerang elfman . yang di serang hanya menghindar dengan meloncat

Lisanna berada di belakang elfman dan menendangnya, elfman menahannya dengan kedua tangan

" ohh, aku jadi semangat roarrr!"

.

 **"EVIL EXTENTION "** mira menyerang dengan bola kecil merah, natsu dengan elok menghindarinya

 **"EVIL SPARK"** mira menyatukan tangannya membentuk bola yang lebih besar sebelumnya

Natsu, membelahnya mira denga cepat berada di depan natsu dan meninjunya dan natsu menahan dengan pedangnya

 **"WATER BALL"** juvia di belakang natsu dan melempar bola air kepadanya dan kedua orang itu menjauh.

"Kalian hebat" puji natsu aura petir muncul di pedangnya

 **"Hadou 99"** petir kecil muncul di sekitar natsu **"RAIKEN JOUMA!"**

Duarrrrr!

Serangan petir dari berbagai penjuru dan melulug lantahkan di tempat sana kedua wanita itu tak mungkin bisa menghindar.

"Ughh, selesai," natsu menyarungkan pedangnya kembali ia melihat sekeliling tanah yang gosong akibat serangan tadi.

"Natsu-sama masih kuat" ucap juvia yang memegang tangannya

"Yah, aku baru tau kau memaksaku seperti ini" sambung mira yang kembali ke wujudnya yang normal.

"Aku belum serius" balas natsu

"Oi, memang berlatih! Tapi jangan bawa kita dalam seranganmu donk!"

Dan tentu saja natsu menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat wendy dengan mata berkunang-kunang , lisanna yang separuh bajunya hangus, dan elfman yang hanya duduk saja.

"Ehh gomen" ucap natsu dengan wajah dongkolnya

"NATSU!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Malam harinya, setelah berlatih keenam orang ini tertidur pulas kecuali dua orang mira dan natsu, mira melihat kedua adiknya yang tengah pulas mira berjalan keluar dan melihat ke kamar lain juvia dan wendy saling berpelukan

Mira mengambil segelas air melewati pintu utama dan melihat natsu tengah terduduk sambil mendengarkan musik di handphone nya

"Natsu!" mira memanggil dan tentunya tak terdengar oleh pemuda pink itu

Dan tentunya mira menghampirinya, natsu menengok ke arah kanan dan mira tengah duduk di sampingnya

"Ada apa mira?" tanya natsu melepaskan headsetnya

"Tak ada, aku hanya belum bisa tidur" jawab mira menatap tanah "dan kau sendiri?"

"Aku sudah biasa, jika ada bulan purnama aku sering melihatnya" jawab natsu suasana kembali hening, tak ada pembicaraan penting, keduanya hanya sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing sampai mira angkat suara.

"Terima kasih" natsu mengangkat alisnya sebelah

"Atas apa?" tanya natsu

"Kemarin malam, jika tak ada kau mungkin aku tak tau bagaimana jadinya" jawab mira terpampang wajah beda, bukan senyum yang menghangatkan melainkan hari ini wajahnya lain

"Kau menangis?" tanya natsu dan mira tentu saja shock dan mira tentu saja menggeleng

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, aku tau kok di lihat dari wajahmu" tentunya mira tak bisa mengelak lagi, ia tau pemuda di depannya bukan tipe seorang yang mesum atau sejenisnya

Ia menangis dan menumpahkan seluruh air matanya "oi, ada apa?" natsu panik.

"Hikz! Apa, kau menilaiku, hikzz! Sebagai iblis?" natsu mengkerutkan dahinya

"Iblis?, apa maksudmu?" tanya natsu tak faham

"Kau tau, aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini, dari desaku dulu yang di serang, oleh monster, aku mencoba membantu mereka dan berhasil tapi, hasilnya tanganku seperti ini" mira menunjukan tangannya yang mirip seperti cakar

"Setelah itu para penduduk membenciku dan mengasingkanku, mereka menganggap aku iblis " natsu hanya mendengarkan

"Aku, pergi bersama elfman dan lisanna dan aku ketemu dengan kakek makarov dan memberitahuku itu tehknik take over dan aku mulai senang dan kenyataannya elfman dan lisanna menunjukan tehknik yang sama"

"Yang aku mau tanyakan apa kau menganggapku seperti apa?" tanya mira tak berani menatap mata onixnya menunggu jawaban dari pemuda pink itu

"Iblis? Hahahaha kau tau aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu" mira shock atas pernyataan natsu

"Mau iblis atau apalah, apapun aku tak peduli selama orang itu baik aku senang" mira menatap natsu yang tengah memamerkan grinnya

"Kau berbeda kau ini mirajane strauss adik lisanna kau sama seperti adikmu ceria, mudah senyum, cantik dan membawa kehangatan bagi yang lain" mira mengeluarkan air matanya

"Ow, ow, ow tunggu apa aku menyakitimu" natsu panik

"Tidak" mira mengelap matanya "aku menangis karena senang" mira kembali tersenyum seperti biasa mira akhirnya mengerti kenapa adiknya bisa terlihat akrab dengan lelaki di hadapannya yang ia rasakan terhadap pemuda ini hangat, ceria dan menyenangkan.

Cup!

Ia tak tau apa yang merasuki dirinya, tiba-tiba saja mira mencium bibir natsu dan membuat natsu membeku di tempat

"Selamat malam fufufu" mira berlari sebelum memberi kedipannya.

Tentu saja natsu memegang bibirnya dan diam di tempat serangan dadakan dari mira hanya membuatnya membisu

 _"Wtf! Apa yang salah dengan wanita itu?"_

 _._

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Semenjak dua minggu natsu dan yang lain berlatih semuanya kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing, wendy sudah terlebih dahulu masuk tetapi, langkah natsu terhenti karena melihat sebuah surat. Dan membukanya dan melihat tulisan pendek tapi maknanya sebuah ancaman.

 _Mati kau dragneel._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Yahahahaha! Selesai juga banyak nunggu battle sabar, masih prolog dan perkenalan jadi slow saja gak usah buru-buru.**

 **Author: oi natsu?"**

 **Natsu: hmm? (Menoleh)**

 **Author: menurtmu jika FT tamat dan jodohmu lucy atau erza mungkin yang lain bagaimana menurutmu**

 **Natsu: hmm? Lucy orangnya baik cantik yah walaupun sering menendangku tapi, aku tak masalah, erza meskipun dia menakutkan tetapi itu jika dilihat di luarnya aslinya orang yang cantik, keren dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan itu**

 **Lucy: makasih (blush) salah kau sendiri yang masuk seenaknya ke kamar pribadiku**

 **Erza: (blush) yah, tapi, aku, (agak gugup)**

 **Author:oh kau masih ada rasa dengan jellal**

 **Erza: grrrr! (Ngambil pedang)**

 **Natsu: aku tak masalah asal mereka tak menangis lagi, meskipun tak bersamaku**

 **Gray: sejak kapan si pinkie itu pintar (wajah mengejek**

 **Lisanna: aww natsu kau manis jika seperti itu**

 **Mirajane: ahh tak heran pasti beruntung jika wanita mendapatkan natsu**

 **Natsu: oi (blush). Dan apa masalahmu boxer (mendelik tajam ke arah gray)**

 **,Elfman: sungguh jantan!**

 **Author: ah ok**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Akhirnya mulai masuk turnament dan sebentar lagi**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yang saya lihat dari mangaka sepertinya banyak sekali di hujat apalagi pas endingnya, mungkin kalian pasti tau apa yang saya maksud.**

 **Yupzz masalah pair, kemarin ini lagi heboh soal pernyataan kubo (bleach) lupa lagi dia bicara apa.**

 **Tapi banyak yang gak suka endingnya masalah pairnya,bagi saya tak masalah mau ending seperti apa yang terpenting saya menghargai sang mangaka yang telah bekerja keras menghibur kita**

 **Dan jadilah berfikir cerdas, jangan kayak anak kecil, seperti membakar komik, atau figure action**

 **Ingat! Mereka hanya tokoh fiksi,khayalan buatan manusia makanya ada fic jika kenyataan ending di komik tak sesuai maka kalian bisa menuangkannya ke dalam fic dan bikin ending atau cerita versi kalian.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

-di sekolah

.

Hari ini semua murid berkumpul di lapangan setelah dua minggu, mengadakan latihan masing-masing. Dan tentunya mereka berkumpul dengan kelompok masing-masing

Natsu berada di kelompoknya dirinya melihat ke arah kelompok lain, seperti gajeel dan lisanna dan mira melambaikan tangannya natsu membalasnya

Dan natsu meminta izin, untuk pergi ke kamar mandi ia kebelet dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Setelah buang air natsu berjalan matanya fokus ke sebuah hp hingga tak memperhatikan jalan dan menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch, maaf!" suara feminim mengerang

"Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena tak melihat jalan" ucap natsu, ia membantu membangunkan wanita yang ia tabrak tadi.

Wanita itu berambut kuning, dengan dua kuncir di kepalanya "ahh, terima kasih"

"Yah tak masalah, maaf aku harus pergi sampai jumpa!" natsu berlari meninggalkan tempat itu

Dan tentunya gadis pirang itu menatap kepergian natsu.

"Lucy!"

Gadis yang bernama lucy itu menoleh ke belakang dan gadis berambut merah menatapnya."oh, erza ada apa?"tanya lucy

"Kita, berkumpul semua sudah menunggu" jawab erza.

"Ahh iya!"

.

.

.

-Kembali ke lapangan

.

Murid-murid semua sudah siap, dengan turnament ini, di lihat dari wajah mereka ada yang siap, tapi ada beberapa juga dari mereka yang penakut.

Ngnggg!

Suara dengungan mic berbunyi menandakan ada yang ingin berbicara. Dan di depan sudah ada kepala sekolah.

"Diam! Dan dengarkan" semua murid kompak diam tanpa ada satupun yang berbicara

"Sesuai yang di bicarakan dua minggu yang lalu, turnament ini akan dia adakan hari ini."

"Berlokasi di pulau tenro, selain itu juga banyak yang antusias, di lihat dari wajah siswa dan siswi" ucapnya.

"Yeah!"

"Pertarungan JANTAN!"

"Kita pasti menang!"

"Nah, kalian segera masuk ke dalam bis dan nanti wali kelas kalian akan membimbing, setiap bis berisi dua kelas" para murid segera masuk ke dalam bis sesuai arahan tadi

.

Xxxxxx

.

- **Dalam bis**

 **.**

Sebuah keberuntungan natsu dan yang lain satu bis dengan Tim fairytaill dengan kata lain tim lisanna. Natsu duduk di sebelah ultear, di depannya ada juvia meredy, di belakangnya gray elfman dan di sebelah kirinya lisanna dan mira

"Ughh!" natsu memegang kepalanya yang pening, entah karena apa

"Kau kenapa natsu?" tanya ultear memperhatikan gelagat aneh

"Ughh, entahlah, ughh, aku a-agak pening" balas natsu

"Tidurlah, di pangkuanku mungkin akan membantu" ucap ultear

Natsu tidur di pangkuan ultear "yah, agak mendingan"

"Pinkie! Kau kelihatan buruk kawan!" ledek gray natsu tentunya mendengar, ia hanya mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan mengacungkan jari tengahnya

 _"Cepat sekali tidurnya"_ batin ultear yang sedari tadi hanya mengelus rambut natsu membiarkannya tertidur ultear merasakan dirinya hangat. Ultear menoleh ke samping, ia sudah di hadiahi deathglare dari kedua saudara ini.

 _"Apa, aku melakukan yang salah?"_ batin ultear ia mencoba mencari tau sendiri, dan matanya menatap ke arah natsu _"ahh, mungkin mereka cemburu"_

.

Xxxxxx

.

 **-PELABUHAN HARGEON**

 **.**

Sesuai tempatnya pulau tenrou, dengan kata lain tempat itu berada di tengah laut dan caranya harus menaiki sebuah kapal.

"Wow! Ini kapal yang bagus!" puji natsu

"Yah, ini memang biasa, setiap tahun begini" sambung gray

Kapal yang mereka naiki bisa terbilang cukup mewah, kapal pesiar besar, dengan banyak kamar, dan sebuah kolam renang besar di atas pernak-pernik lampu menghiasi seluruh kapal, jika di bayangkan seperti sebuah kapal impian. Bahkan besarnya 2 kali lipat dari kapal titanic.

.

Xxxxxx

.

 **-Di kapal**

 **.**

Semua murid melakukan pekerjaan atau aktifitas biasa, ada yang langsung tidur, makan , dan bermain di kolam renang.

"Nah, anak-anak kita sebentar lagi sampai di pulau ada pertanyaan?" tanya irene keenam orang itu menggeleng kompak

"Bagus, ibu pergi dulu, selamat bersenang-senang" irene pergi ke kamarnya

"Apa, yang kita lakukan?" tanya ultear

"Tidur!*jawab gray yang bajunya sudah hilang

" yah, itu terserah kalian, aku ingin ke ibuku dulu"ultear pergi di susul meredy di belakangnya

"Kau elfman?" tanya natsu

"Yah, aku ke saudariku dulu" elfman berlari kencang tanpa mempedulikan pintu yang ia rusak.

"Oi!" protes natsu dan tentunya tak di dengar natsu menoleh ke arah juvia, dengan memasang wajah 'kau-mau-kemana'

"Entahlah, juvia ikut saja" jawab juvia

"Baik ayoo!" natsu menarik gadis berambut biru itu.

.

.

Natsu berjalan menuju keluar, melewati kamar-kamar yang lain ada yang sepi dan ada yang ramai

"Salamander!" natsu mengenal suara ini dan berbalik mendapati gajeel dan levi tengah menghampirinya

"Hmm! Kau lagi, muka besi ada apa?" ketus natsu memesang wajah tak suka.

"Jangan seperti itu bro, lihat aku bawa sesuatu untukmu gihii!" gajeel merogoh sakunya dan memperlihatkan sebuah kaset, lebih tepatnya kaset game.

"Outlas 2?" natsu mengangkat alisnya sebelah "bukankah yang asli hanya di steam?"

"Yah, sih aku hanya memberi taumu soal ini"gajeel menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal " aku beli ini bajakan, dan lagipula aku tak mau memainkannya"jawab gajeel

"Oh, tak suka atau takut?" natsu memasang wajah mengejek

Muncul perempetan siku di kepala lelaki bertindik itu" tch, akan kubuktikan padamu, bahwa aku yang terbaik daripada kau" gajeel menunjuk ke arah wajah natsu.

Natsu menepisnya "kita buktikan saja di pertarungan"

"Yah, bersiaplah untuk jadi pecundang" gajeel berlalu pergi

"Maaf yah, natsu-san!" ucap levy ia berlari menyusul gajeel

.

.

Natsu dan juvia, tengah menatap lautan biru, di tambah sunset menambah kesan indah juga di kapal itu, ada beberapa orang yang menikmati moment ini dengan berfoto dan update status facebook.

"Natsu-sama!"

"Hmm" natsu menoleh

"Juvia merasa suasana seperti ini di sebuah film" ucap juvia malu-malu.

"Film?" tanda tanya di atas kepala natsu

"Yah film titanic natsu-sama tau?" tanya juvia

Natsu mengangkat kedua pundaknya tanda tau"entah aku jarang liat film,"

"Ohh" juvia hanya diam, dan terkesan seperti mengkhayal dirinya di film yang menatap lautan dengan kedua tangan terangkat ke samping, dan sang cowok memeluknya dari belakang, di tambah hembusan angin memberi kesan romantis. Natsu hanya sweatdrop melihat khayalan gadis di sampingnya.

.

"HEY,, NIKMATI SAJA!"

"AKU TAK SUDI STING!"

"OH, AYOLAH LUCY BUKANKAH KAU SENANG?"

"SENANG KATAMU?, HAH! YANG BENAR SAJA"

"BUKANKAH KITA INI TERLIHAT ROMANTIS?"

"HAH, KITA SUDAH DUA MINGGU YANG LALU PUTUS, DAN JANGAN HARAP! AKU MAU LAGI"

Natsu mengurek telinganya,bunyi bising di telinganya di saat semua orang lain bersantai mereka malah ribut "ada apa dengan mereka?" keluh natsu dan menoleh ke asal suara, dua orang dengan beda gender, memiliki warna yang sama, tengah bertengkar enggak penting.

Natsu memasukan hp nya, dan menghampiri kedua orang itu. "Oi, tidak bisakah kalian membuat tempat ini tenang?" celetuk natsu

Tentu saja, pria berambut pirang mendelik tajam "apa masalahmu?"

"Tentu saja, ini tempat tenang, dan jika ingin ribut carilah tempat lain" natsu membalasnya dengan mendengus

Ngggtttt!

"Kau cari gara-gara pinkie?" sambil menarik kerah baju natsu

"Hentikan sting!" lucy menengahi pertengkaran kedua orang ini "dan kau yang salah!"

"Kau yang memulainya bung! Dan kenapa kau yang sewot?" natsu membalasnya tenang

Duagghh!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi sting menghajar natsu dan untungnya natsu refleks dan menahannya dengan sarung pedangnya

"Kau, ingin berkelahi?" natsu menatapnya dengan tatapan keren.

"Sudah!" lucy mendorong mereka berdua"kau pergi saja!"

"Tch, lain kali urusan kita belum selesai" sting berlalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

"Ahh, terima kasih atas tadi" lucy membungkuk "maaf sikap sting tadi berlebihan"

"Tak masalah, oh jadi dia sting dan kau sepertinya kita pernah bertemu?" ucap natsu

Lucy mengangguk"iya di toilet itu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"lucy berjalan meninggalkan natsu

"Namanya lucy heartfilia dia anak dari guru layla" juvia sudah berada di samping natsu "dan yang satunya sting euclife dia dari kelas sabertooth"

"Sabertooth? Lucy juga di sana?" tanya natsu

"Tidak! Dia di fairytaill" jawab juvia

"Yah sudah" natsu menggaruk kepalanya "ayo kembali ke yang lain

Natsu berjalan pada saat melewati sebuah ruangan ia mendengar suara di sebuah ruangan.

.

.

-di dalam ruangan

.

Yang satu berambut biru dan yang satu berambut scarlet tengah membicarakan sesuatu dari nada suaranya mereka tengah adu tegang.

" jellal lepaskan aku!"

"Hey, masih ingat kita waktu smp masa yang indah bukan" jellal menempelkan bibirnya ke erza

"Itu dulu, aku sekarang berbeda dan aku tak mau ikut denganmu lagi" erza menepisnya "dan berhenti bertingkah menjijikan"

"Benarkah? Ini hanya sebentar" jellal kembali menggodanya

Erza mendorongnya "hentikan kita bukanlah siapa-siapa lagi"

"Kuharap kita kembali lagi"

Tanpa mereka sadari percakapan mereka terdengar oleh natsu yang berada di luar "oh pantas saja" natsu menggenggam erat pedangnya dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

Xxxxxx

.

 **-Pulau Tenrou**

 **.**

Kapal yang ditumpangi siswa-siswi fiore itu kini telah berlabuh di pulau tenrou. Pulau bisa di bilang cukup luas di tengah pulau tersebut ada sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggia bahkan umurnya pun sudah sangat tua.

Para peserta yang ikut dalam turnament langsung segera ke penginapan yang telah di sediakan.

"Aku, ngantuk" keluh gray dengan berjalan gontai

"Aku lapar" sambung natsu dengan mengikuti langkah gray, ultear hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Juvia nanti, akan belikan buat natsu-sama" ucap juvia dan tentunya mendapat deathglare dari ultear

"Ramai sekali tempat ini bahkan melebihi pasar" celetuk elfman.

"Tentunya inikan turnamen dan pastinya banyak yang melihatnya bukan di sekolah kita saja" jawab meredy

"Ara,ara kalian sudah sampai?"

Sang wali kelas mereka sudah berdiri di depan mereka yang mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek di balut jaket merah, dan rok selutut bagian sisinya robek. Dan mengenakan stocking dan highheels hitam.

"Yah, begitulah " jawab ultear

"Bisca alzack, kalian ke sini juga?" tanya natsu

"Yah" alzack menggaruk kepalanya "dan itu juga setiap tahun juga kemari"

"Lebih baik kita ke penginapan" ajak irene

.

.

Di penginapan.

.

"Jadi,apa yang mesti kita lakukan dan peraturannya?" tanya natsu.

"Yah, intinya game akan di mulai jam 12" jawab irene

"Malam atau siang?" tanya natsu

"Tentu saja sayang! Malam ini"

Natsu melihat ke arah jam"masih ada waktu" dan berjalan ke luar

"Kau mau kemana?" ultear mengangkat alis

"Berkeliling sebentar" jawab natsu

"Aku ikut pinkie" gray menyusul

"Juvia ingin membeli makanan" sambung juvia

"Sepertinya aku harus membantu lisanna membeli snack" ucal elfman.

"Yah, terserah jangan sampai telat jam 12" ucap ultear

.

.

- **Di tempat natsu**

 **.**

Natsu hanya berkeliling tak tau ke mana arah tujuan

"Berkelahilah!"

"Eh, berkelahi?" pikir natsu ia mendekati asal suara

"Kau pikir ini serius?" ucap seorang lelaki pirang tengah memegang kerah baju seseorang

"Ini sekedar gurau saja" ucap lelaki lain berambut hitam dengan model emo

"Mereka!"

"Duo dragonslayer sabertooth!"

"Hehe, kau tau dengan siapa-" belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan melihat natsu ia menlepaskan kerah baju orang tersebut dan berjalan ke arah natsu.

"Jadi kau ikut serta pada turnament ini pink?" ucapnya menyeringai

"Siapa dia sting?"

"Oh, ini orang yang aku bicarakan waktu itu rogue" jawab sting

"Oh" rogue hanya diam di tempat.

"Terus kau mau apa blondie?" natsu membalasnya santai

"Bersiap saja kau akan kalah dan kupermalukan" sting hanya menyeringai dan mencoba menggertak

Tapi sayangnya natsu tak terpancing omongannya tersebut"buktikan saja di arena"ucap natsu

"Tch" sting mendengus dan pergi di susul rogue di belakangnya.

.

.

- **Di tempat gray**

 **.**

"Kau sebenarnya mau belanja atau picnic?" gray sweatdropp

"Tentu saja ini buat natsu-sama dan gray-san mau?" tawar juvia,tak mempedulikan berat di tangannya dan gray tak terkejut lagi karena juvia tak memanggilnya 'sama' seperti biasa.

"Yah, ayo!" ajak gray

"Juvia!"

Gray menghentikan langkahnya dan mendengar suara familiar.

"Lyon? Wtf,, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" gray kesal plus shock

"Tentu saja untuk juvia" lyon membalasnya kalem dan dirinya fokus ke juvia yang tengah blush kecil "maukah kau jalan denganku?" ajaknya

"Maaf, tapi juvia harus membawakan ini untuknya" ucap juvia menghindari rangkulan lyon

"Oh, maksudmu gray, tenang saja itu bisa lain kali" juvia menggeleng, dan tentunya lyon shock yang ia ketahui hanya terhadap graylah wanita ini jatuh cinta namun nyatanya salah

"Dia, bukan kepadaku lagi bro" gray hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat wajah shocknya lyon "sekarang kau punya saingan baru"

"Siapa!" teriak lyon

Gtay mengucek telinganya "nanti kau akan tau sendiri, dia setim denganku" gray berjalan pergi sambil tertawa melihat kesengsaraan kawannya

"Maaf, juvia juga harus pamit" juvia berlari mengejar gray. Dan tentunya meninggalkan lyon dengan wajah shock.

' _Tidak mungkin'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

- **Di penginapan**

 **.**

Ultear menunggu di depan pintu dengan perasaan cemas waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 23.50, ultear berniat keluar dan mencari mereka tapi, yang di cari menunjukan batang hidungnya

"Kalian telat" ultear menghentakan kakinya kecil

"10 menit lagi? Apanya yang telat" celetuk natsu dengan wajah bosan di belakangnya juvia hanya mengikutinya "dan sedikit konflik kecil" tambah natsu

"Hanya menikmati penderitaan seseorang hahaha" gray tertawa.

"Maaf" meredy hanya bisa menunduk

"Aku, sulit karena mereka membeli banyak sekali makanan" ucap elfman kedua tangannya memegang kantong plastik "dan itu tidak jantan"

"Oke, semuanya sudah sampai?" irene yang hanya mengenakan piyamanya.

"Dan aku ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu" ucap irene semuanya diam minus natsu yang ngupil.

"Pertama wali kelas tidak boleh ikut serta" semuanya mengangguk.

"Yah, tentu sajalah kalau ikut apa jadinya, dan pasti salah satu mereka menang jika wali kelas mereka kuat" celetuk natsu, irene tertawa kecil melihatnya, murid yang lain sweatdrop, dan ada beberap murid yang setuju atas pernyataanya

"Dan yang kedua setiap peserta harus enam orang gender bebas yang penting ada"

Natsu mengangkat alisnya sebelah"jadi banci pun boleh ikut?" semuanya sweatdrop ada dari mereka yang menjatuhkan diri.

Ultear tertawa meresponnya "mungkin saja" semuanya kembali berjatuhan massal

"Dan yang ter-" irene belum sempat menyelesaikannya seluruh di pulau agak gelap dan muncul sebuah labu raksasa berukuran manusia di tengah pulau tersebut

"SELAMAT DATANG DI TURNAMENT FIORE ATAU YANG DIKENAL T.A.K"

"PARA PESERTA YANG SUDAH IKUT MOHON BERDIAM DI PENGINAPAN"

"Woahhh labu" kagum natsu

"Itu proyeksi 3D!"jawab juvia

"PERTANDINGAN DI MULAI DARI 35 KELAS HANYA ADA 10 YANG IKUT"

"KALIAN HARUS MELEWATI **SKY LABYRN** untuk BISA BERTANDING KE PERTANDINGAN SELANJUTNYA"

muncul bola raksasa, di tengah langit jika di lihat dari jauh, jika dari dekat sepeti labirin, dan penginapan dari tim lain naik dan terangkat

"Woahh, gimana kita kesana?" tanya natsu

"Dengan ini" jawab gray menunjuk tangga kecil

"PARA PESERTA YANG DI LUAR DAN IKUT SEGERA BERLARI JIKA KALIAN INGIN SAMPAI"

"SKY LABYRYN DI MULAI"

"Ayo semuanya" ajak ultear

"Yeahhh!"

.

.

Semuanya berlari menuju bola tersebut dan mereka sampai.

"Sesuai namanya memang seperti labirin" ucap natsu

"Bagaimana cara kita menemukan check pointnya?" tanya meredy

"Coba jalan kemari" jawab gray

Mereka semua berjalan terus hingga melihat seseuatu

"Hei, aku melihat seseorang di depan" ucap natsu

"Itu bukankah kelas twilight ogre?" tanya meredy

"Hei, kalian tak akan kubiarkan berhasil" ucap salah satu dari mereka

"BERISIK!" natsu menghantamnya dengan sarung pedangnya

"Hajar mereka" gray menyerang anggota yang lain dengan es nya

"Lelaki itu bicara dengan tinjunya" elfman ikut membantu dengan menghajar sisanya

Semua dari twilight ogre terkapar semua dan tiba-tiba bola labirin itu bergerak, meredy dan juvia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh untungnya elfman sigap menangkap mereka berdua. Ultear yang melihat peta dari anggota twiligt ogre, dan muncullah sisi jahatnya.

"Aku tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu" natsu menyeringai dengan wajah iblis plus tanduk di kepalanya

"Aku setuju," gray juga menyeringai denga senyum iblisnya

"Ka-kalian me-menakutkan" meredy menggigil dengan melihat mereka.

Semuanya sesuai rencana mereka menyerang kelas lain, dan mengambil peta mereka setelah selesai mengumpulkan peta, mereka menemukan check point di mana the pumpkin menunggu mereka.

"Kita pertama benar?" gray dengan pedenya di belakangnya juga terlihat pede

"Tidak, kalian yang terakhir" jawab the pumpkin

Bang!

Pukulan telak bagi mereka yang mendengarnya, mereka shock dengan mulut menganga dengan membulat putih, minus natsu

"Wah, sepertinya kita sedang beruntung" natsu menanggapinya santai

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di Stadium**

.

"SELAMAT DATANG DAN SELAMAT PAGI BUAT PARA PENONTON YANG TELAH HADIR DALAM ACARA INI SAYA CHAPATI LOLA SEBAGAI KOMENTATOR"ucap chapati dengan cukuran rambut mangkoknya

" DI SAMPING SAYA ADA KOMENTATOR SEKALIGUS PEMILIK RESMI KAFE TUAN YAJIMA!"

"Nikmati turnamennya anak-anak!" ucap yajima tenang

"DAN DI SAMPINGNYA REPORTER DARI MAJALAH SOCCERER JASON!"

"ITS COOOOLLLL aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya" ucao jason dengan semangat yang berapi-api

"DAN KITA KEDATANGAN TAMU SPESIAL MODEL MAJALAH SOCCERER DEWASA MISS FIORE JENNY REARLIGHT"

"Hari yang indah sayang" ucap jenny mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan membuat beberapa para cowok pingsan

"DAN KITA SAMBUT PESERTA KE SEPULUH"

"CRIMSON DESPAIR!"

Natsu di susul yang lain masuk ke dalam arena

"Woahh, lihat antusias mereka dalam hal menonton" ucap natsu

"Yeah, kita beruntung bisa ikut" celetuk gray mengingat kembali kejadian waktu di labirin

"Sorakan yang JANTAN" elfman dengan posenya

"Berjuanglah anak-anak raih sebisa kalian" irene melambaikan tangannya dan mereka mendapat sorakan dukungan dari kawan sekelasnya.

"Hajar mereka gray!"

"Sayat dengan pedangmu natsu"

"Pukul mereka secara jantan!"

"Tenggelamkan mereka juvia!"

.

"DAN DI TEMPAT KESEMBILAN, KELAS DENGAN LAKI-LAKI YANG PENUH SEMANGAT!"

"QUATRO CEEBERUS!"

"Guohhhhhh!" kelima orang itu berteriak seperti orang stress

"Anjing? Apa maksudnya menamai seperti itu?" tanya natsu

"Mana kutau kau tanya saja" ketus gray dan tentunya mendapat hadiah deathglare dari natsu

.

"DAN DI TEMPAT KEDELAPAN SEBUAH PERI YANG BEREKOR MEMILIKI KEMAMPUAN YANG SAMA!"

"FAIRY TAILL!"

erza,mirajane,lucy,dan lisanna di belakangnya lelaki dengan pakaian baju jirah dengan lidah menjulur, dan seorang wanita berkaca mata

"Yeah, hey lihat" lisanna melambaikan tangannya ke arah natsu dan membalasnya dengan senyuman grin

Erza tak berani menatapnya karena ia tau jawaban yang bakal di dapat.

"Hey, pinkie ever bilang dia ingin tukaran tempat denganmu, biar bisa lebih dekat dengan elfman" ucap bixlow dengan lidah menjulurnya

"Mana ada! Sialan Kau bixlow" evergreen memukulnya tapi dapat dihindari oleh lelaki itu.

"DAN DI TEMPAT KE TUJUH PARA DUYUNG YANG MENARI DI ATAS LAUT!"

"MERMAID HEEL!"

 _'Oh jadi itu tim kagura tapi, aku tak melihat milliana'_ pikir natsu matanya masih fokus ke arah sana.

Kagura yang merasa di perhatikan membuka matanya dan melihat natsu memperhatikannya, sedikit blush kecil dan tentunya ia tatap balik sambil tersenyum

"DI TEMPAT KEENAM!"

"BLUE PEGASUS!"

"Hmmm,, farfume yang indah untukmu erza!"ichiya menggodanya tentunya mendapat penolakan sadis dari erza.

" ultear-san maukah kita mengobrol bersama"ucap hibiki tentunya menggunkan gaya sok romantis,

Ultear mendengus "dirimu sudah punya jenny kau ingat itu" ucap ultear dengan nada agak mengancam.

"Nanti setelah ini jalan denganku juvia" ren merangkul pundak gadis berambut biru itu

"Maaf! Juvia sudah punya kekasih" gadis itu blush kecil dan melirik ke arah natsu yang sedang mengurek telinga. Dan tentunya ren tubuhnya memutih shock

"Seseorang! Tolong hentikan dia!" meredy tengah menahan lelaki berambut pirang, yang ingin memeluknya.

Merasa di tolak trio playboy ini kembali menggoda di tim fairytaill dan tentunya kembali dapat penolakan.

Natsu sweatdrop "apakah grup mereka semuanya penggoda?"

Gray memijat keningnya"tebakanmu ada benarnya juga"

"DI TEMPAT KE LIMA!"

"RAVEN TAILL!"

Natsu merasakan hawa gelap dari tim itu dan tentunya sudah siap memegang pedangnya

"DI TEMPAT KEEMPAT CINTA,KASIH SAYANG DAN PERANG LAMIA SCALE!"

Lyon langsung menyerobot ke arah gray "ingat perjanjian kita!"

Gray mendengus"sudah kubilang aku tertarik dan lagipula aku tak minat!"

Lyon menoleh ke arah juvia yang tengah stalker seseorang bukan gray tapi natsu, lelaki berambut perak itu menghampirinya, natsu yang merasa seseorang mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" natsu nampak acuh

"Kau pacar juvia?" tanya lyon tenang

"Huh? Apa maksudmu" natsu mendengus

"Sudah! Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh jika timku menang maka juvia jadi milikku" ucap lyon dengan semangat berapi-api dia tak tau kekuatan natsu sebenarnya.

"Huh? Kau siapa tiba-tiba saja datang dan meminta taruhan?" natsu membalasnya agak malas "dan jika kedatanganmu menyakitinya maka pulang dari sini hanya nama saja!"

"Berarti, kuanggap kau setuju taruhan ini" lyon pergi ke tempat timnya

"Ahhhh~,, natsu-sama keren waktu membela juvia seperti itu" juvia kembali berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak

"Siapa dia?" tanya natsu

"Lyon vastia, teman gray-san murid ibu ur dia juga kuat" jawab juvia

"Oh, begitu apa dia sering stripper?" tanya natsu yang teringat teman bakanya ini yang tak pernah absen seharian untuk kehilangan pakaiannya, juvia tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kalau, begitu aku pindah ke sini saja!" hibiki tak pernah jera, untuk menggoda wanita kali ini tim mermaid heel yang jadi sasarannya.

"OI,! KAU PUNYA TIM SENDIRI!" teriak tobi.

Yuka memukul pundak kawannya "tak perlu berteriak!"

"DI TEMPAT KETIGA!, TIM TERHEBAT DENGAN ORANG-ORANG YANG PINTAR!"

"ORACION SEIS!"

Natsu, melihat kelompok itu dan tentunya l ada jellal, kagura melihatnya geram untungnya segera di tahan milliana.

"Lihat antusias mereka cobra" ucap racer

"Yeah, aku sudah mendengarnya dari tadi racer!" jawab cobra menyeringai dengan mata sebelah tertutup.

"Siapa yang kedua dan pertama?" tanya natsu

"Kemungkinan salah satu dari mereka sabertooth sisanya aku tak tau " jawab ultear

"DI TEMPAT KEDUA EH?"

"FAIRY TAILL B!"

"Kenapa ada dua tim dengan nama yang sama?" gray tampak shock bahkan tim dari fairytaill A shock

"Aku tak tau, itu sungguh tak jantan!" teriak elfman.

"Laxus?" mira shock

"Hehehe aku tak mungkin membiarkan pacarku bertarung sendirian" laxus menyeringai dan tentunya mira hanya menyuekinya.

"Freed?, kau juga ikut?" tanya lisanna

"Hehehe tentunya untuk mendukung laxus!" jawab freed plus gaya fanboy nya dan semuanya sweatdrop.

"Gihihi! Kau akan mati salamander" gajeel mengacungkan jarinya

"Itu hanya mimpimu saja muka besi" natsu menepis tangannya sedikit pertengkaran kecil hingga akhirnya di pisahkan oleh suara mic chapati.

"DAN YANG PERTAMA TIM TERKUAT MENANG TIGA KALI BERTURUT-TURUT!"

"SABERTOOTH!"

"Yuhu! Lihat sorak-sorak mereka" sting melirik ke arah lucy

"Kau kekanak-kanakan sting" celetuk rogue dan tentunya sting hanya cuek saja.

"Di saat seperti ini rasanya aku ingin bernyanyi yeahhh!" orga memegang sebuah mic yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

Rufus sweatdrop "tidak sekarang idiot!"

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

"Semua tim sudah berkumpul bagaimana menurutmu tuan yajima?" tanya chapati

"Ini mengingatkanku waktu muda" jawab yajima

" -_- bukan itu yang ku maksud"

"MAAF TELAH MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGU INILAH PERTANDINGANNYA"

muncul tembok dengan daftar pertandingannya

-Hidden battle

-battle

-battle

-battle

-free

-battle royal

-Tag battle

-Team battle

.

"Huh? Permainan dan pertarungan di hari pertama" ucap gray

"Itu keren" kagum natsu

"SETIAP TIM YANG TELAH MENDAPAT POINT SEMENTARA DARI SKY LABYRYN"

"Masalahnya tim kita-" meredy denga wajah gelapnya

"Tak usah di bahas" juvia cemberut

"SETIAP TIM BOLEH MEMILIH ANGGOTA BERPARTISIPASI!"

"DALAM PERTARUNGAN JURI YANG AKAN MEMUTUSKAN PERTANDINGAN MELALUI PILIHAN PENONTON"

"apa!" erza shock

"Sesuai penonton yah?" ucap cobra

"Jika lagi apesnya kemungkinan setelah permainan ini kita akan bertarung lagi" ucap freed

"PERATURANNYA SANGAT SEDERHANA SETIAP TIM HARUS BERSAING UNTUK MEMPEREBUTKAN YANG PERTAMA!"

"PERTARUNGAN HIDDEN DI MULAI"

"Biarkan aku maju" ucap yeager dari quatro ceeberus

"Jangan lupa jiwa kita selalu!". " LIAR!"

"Aku juga" ucap beth dari mermaid heel

"Baiklah" kagura mengusap rambutnya

"Nullpuding kau maju" perintah alexei

"Baik!"

"Aku maju!" ucap eve membetulkan dasinya

"Eve! Eve!" ichiya dkk menyorakinya.

"Biar aku saja!" rufus memegang topinya "burung-burung indah bernyanyi!"

"Berisik sekali!" natsu mengurek telinganya

"Pertandingan ini sangat cocok untuk laki-laki sepertiku!" teriak elfman

Gray sweatdrop" nampaknya kau pasti akan ketahuan bodoh"

"Sesuai namanya HIDDEN yang berarti sembunyi" ucap erza

"Kalau, begitu biar aku saja" ucap evergreen dengan pose sok cantiknya

"Kau? Harusnya sih wendy" lucy sweatdrop

"Biar aku yang urus?" ucap figure wanita bukan lelaki bukan.

"Kau yakin midnight?" tanya jellal yang di tanya hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau kecil dan lincah biar aku atau yuka saja yang maju" ucap chelia dengan senyumannya.

Yuka sweatdrop "seenaknya saja sebut aku kecil"

"Tidak" lyon menahannya "biar aku saja yang maju"

Gray yang melihat lyon maju dia ikut maju dalam perwakilan timnya "ini akan menarik" gray

"Kalau begitu sebagai pengawal laxus aku akan maju" freed dengan gaya gak jelasnya.

"Pastikan kau jangan sampai kalah fanboy!" teriak gajeel.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Semua peserta yang ikut segera maju yang tidak harus menunggu di tempat yang telah di sediakan peraturannya sederhana di mana para peserta harus mencari wujud yang asli dari sekian banyak kloning yang tersedia di replika kota ini. Jika serang yang kloning maka point di kurang satu jika menyerang yang asli maka poin sepuluh, dan jika terkena serangan musuh maka berkurang dua point

"Seperti kata natsu bukanlah harus sembunyi melainkan mencari musuh yang asli dan samping itu-" gray celingak-celinguk dan merasakan kehadiran seseorang

"Jika tau begitu kenapa kau tak waspada?"

"Kau siapa?" tanya gray tak berbalik dari posisinya

"Nullpuding dari raven taill"

"Sepertinya aku tak perlu repot mencarimu" gray berbalik kedua tangannya ke belakang "ketemu kau! **ICE HAMMER!"** gray langsung kembali berbalik dan menyerang wujud aslinya

"Tipuanmu lumayan tapi, aku sudah mengetahuinya" gray menyeringai

"Bagus! Gray!" puji natsu

"Begitulah seharusnya lelaki" teriak elfman

 _'Sesuai perkataan natsu, walaupun agak panjang juga sih, agar musuh tak bisa menemukanku diriku harus seperti kloningku dan melakukan serang dadakan'_ batin gray masih dalam posisi siaga.

"Gray!"

Kesalahan fatal bagi gray karena ia bergerak berbeda akibat suara musuh.

"KUTEMUKAN KAU!" nullpuding menyerang gray dari belakang dan memberikannya point

"Ughh, dasar idiot!" celetuk ultear

"Aku lega tak pergi jadi tak kepusingan" elfman berkeringat natsu di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan tanpa bicara

"Oho, dendam rupanya" gray menyeka mulutnya

"Hehe sekarang kita impas tapi, lain kali tak akan terjadi" nullpuding menyeringai

.

.

.

Waktu semakin bergulir setelah gray dan nullpuding melancarkan serangan mereka peserta lain belum menampakan apa-apa, dan waktu tinggal sebentar

"Fokus kuncinya" guman gray ia melihat sesuatu yang muncul di dalam tanah.

" **CARROT MISSILE!** "beth menyerang gray dan untungnya gray membekukan serangan itu.

" ketemu kau!"yeager menyerang beth dari bawah dan memberikannya point.

"Kau terlalu berisik, **FAIRY BOMB** " evergreen menyerang yeager dan memberikannya point

"Aku juga temukan kau!" lyon menyerang ever "gray" lyon menyeringai

"Aku sudah berjanji tak akan kalah!"

Duaghh!

Freed menyerang dari atas dan mengenai lyon dan tentunya gray di depannya shock.

"Mampuslah kalian!" nullpuding menyerang gray dan freed bagusnya kedua orang itu dan menghindarinya.

"Cih masih dendam rupanya **ICE LANCE** " gray menembakan es nya ke arah nullpuding dan freed.

.

Tak selang beberapa lama salju turun di kota buatan itu.

"Itu jurusnya eve," ucap ren

"Ah, dia akhirnya bergerak juga" sambung hibiki

"Apakah kalian pikir salju akan melemahkanku" eve memegang tanah dengan posisi duduk

 **"RAIN SNOW!"**

Serangan hujan salju tersebut berhasil mengenai tiga orang dari tim yang berbeda dan memberikannya point

"Terlalu buruk salju tak akan mempan denganku, **ICE MAKE : EAGLE"** lyon menyerang eve balik dari belakang.

" hmm! Menarik 4 orang sekaligus!"midnight muncul di antara mereka " **SPIRAL BLAST"** dan berhasil mereka semua.

"Terlalu dini bagimu untuk senang, **STARK EXPLOTION!"** freed menyerang midnight dengan sihir rune nya

"Tch, sial" guman midnight

"Freed!"

Freed menoleh "ever?"

"Maaf meskipun kita teman tapi, aku harus berjuang untuk timku" ucap evergreen menyeringai

Duaghh!

Ever menendang freed di bagian kemaluan membuat lelaki itu tak bisa bergerak sama sekali

"Oww itu pasti sakit!" ucap gajeel membayangkan rasa ngilu yang di derita itu.

"Serangan yang cukup sederhana tapi efeknya cukup luar biasa" cobra menyeringai

Sementara natsu tengah menatap jellal, di lain tempat kagura pun memperhatikan pemuda bertato itu.

.

.

Semakin kemari waktu tinggal menyisakan beberapa menit, tim-tim lain terus gencar melakukan serangan, di lain sisi rufus dari sabertooth tak menyerang bahkan tertangkapun tidak.

"Ini terlalu mudah" ucap rufus dari atas menara semuanya shock melihatnya minus natsu yang sudah mengetahuinya.

"Aku dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas semua nuansamu dan langkah kakimu!".

" apa yang ia lakukan di atas sana?"angel agak shock

"Mana kutau yang jelas orang itu akan mulai menyerang" jawab racer

"Muncul juga dia, walaupun dia hanya bayangannya" guman natsu "GRAY DI ATASMU!"

 **"MEMORY MAKE!"**

"Apa sihir cipta?!" erza shock, jellal hanya menyeringai

"Malam seperti bintang berjatuhan **RAISING HEAVEN STAR!"** rufus melancarkan seranganya dari atas menara seperti laser menyerang penuh ke peserta yang asli dan berhasil mengenai mereka minus nullpuding yang menghindar

" jeh! Kau seperti lem saja di sana"nullpuding bergerak ke tempat rufus dan memukulnya tapi seperti yang di ucapkan natsu itu hanya bayangannya saja

"Kau salah sasaran!" rufus sudah ada di belakangnya dan memukulnya keadaan sekarang berbalik saberooth yang memimpin

Dongg!

Gong tanda pertandingan telah berakhir

"Ini tidak bagus" ucap arana

"Mau bagaimana lagi dia sudah berusaha" milliana tertawa menanggapinya

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LYON!" wali kelas dari lamia scale berteriak

"Ibu tenanglah!"

"Sudah berakhir?" tanya hibiki ren hanya mengangguk.

Pertandingan seperti di duga sabertooth memipin paling awal dari tahun sebelumnya

"Haduh, maaf sepertinya aku gagal!" gray dengan nada agak kecewa

"Tak apa, kau sudah berusaha" jawab ultear

"Dan masih ada hari esok!" natsu memegang pundaknya

"Jangan sok akrab" gray menepisnya dan muncul yperempatan siku di dahi pria pink itu dan tentunya ada sedikit pertempuran kecil

Gray meninju tembok"tch akan kubalas nanti"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pertarungan antar perorangan di mulai antara bixlow dari fairy taill A dengan flare corona dari raventaill, pertarungan tengah mendekati akhir dari biasanya kini kedua kubu saling melancarkan serangan akhirnya (a/n: agak author skip dikit biar cepet berakhir)

"Formasi babies!" perintah bixlow ia membuka topengnya dan menampakan tanda X di wajahnya, sementara mainannya membentuk seperti bintang dan siap menembekan lasernya

"Bersiaplah"

"!?" bixlow shock karena serangannnya saja tiba-tiba hilang tak tau entah kemana.

 **"CRUSHER HAIR FANG!"** flare menyerang bixlow dengan rambutnya dan membuat bixlow tepar di tempat

" PERTANDINGAN BERAKHIR PEMENANGNYA FLARE CORONA!"

"Sial bixlow, kalah!" evergreen kesal

"Sihirnya begitu saja hilang apa yang terjadi" wendy shock sementara dari pihak raventaill hanya menertawakannya.

"Mereka curang!" celetuk natsu keempat temannya menoleh minus irene.

"Sebenarnya lelaki yang bernama bixlow itu menang kalau dari mereka curang" jawab natsu

"Maksudmu" meredy mengangkat "salah satu dari raventaill menghilang sihir lelaki itu?" natsu mengangguk

"Kurasa ini hubungannya masalah pribadi wali dari raventaill dan wali fairy taill, antara ayah dan anak anak" jawab irene

"Oh, begitu!" ultear mengangguk "pantas saja sejak pertandingan awal mereka hanya mengincar fairy taill bukan yang lain"

"Memang, tapi, kenapa orang itu mengincar kita juga, berkali-kali dari tim kita?" tanya natsu

"Sebenarnya ini masalah pribadi" irene malu "waktu ivan menembakku dan tentu saja kutolak kau tau wanita itu punya tipe lelaki sendiri yang ia inginkan" semuanya menoleh ke arah guru tersebut kecuali natsu.

"Pernyataan cinta? Di tolak?" juvia blush dgmembayangkan hal yang sama jika di lakukan terhadap natsu, semuanya sweatdrop melihatnya adapula yang cemburu contohnya ultear dan irene.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Turnamen antar kelas sesi pertarungan ketiga ren akatsuki dari blue pegasus melawan arana web dari mermaid heel.

"Kelihatannya kemampuanmu meningkat arana" ucao ren.

"Hmm, apa yang bisa kaulakukan ren-chan" balas arana

"Nampaknya kedua sisi melancarkan ancaman" ucap chapati

"Pertarungan yang bagus" ucap yajima

"Ren-kun berjuanglah sherry juga mendukungmu" teriak jenny dan tentunya blush kecil dari lelaki itu

"Kau terlalu lengah ren-chan **SPIDER WEB!"** arana menyerangnya dengan jaringtnya.

" kuh!*

"Apa yang kau lakukan ren berjuanglah!" teriak sherry dari bangku stadium

"Kenapa kau mendukung tim lawan!" teriak wali kelas lamia scale

"Tapi, obba-san bukankah mereka pacaran jadi wajar saja" celetuk murid yang lain

"Diam! Dan berputarlah" murid yang bicara langsung berputar.

"Hei, enak saja aku pacaran!" teriak ren "kita hanya berusaha menjauh!"

"Cih menganggu saja " ren memasang pose berbalik **"AERIAL PHOSE!"**

Babak pertandingan kedua selesai dan di menangkan ren akatsuki dan blue pegasus mendapat 10 point.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pertarungan ketiga antara, warcry dari quatro ceeberus dengan orga nanagear dari sabertooth sorak-sorak ramai datang dari penonton.

"Dengan jiwamu yang sekarang kau pasti menang warcry" rocker menyemangatinya

"Ouhhh!"

"Ahh pria itu aku ingin sekali melihat sihirnya " ucap sting

"Yah, sepertinya akan menarik" sambung rufus

"Aku tak peduli" rogue berbalik _'yang aku tertarik hanya padamu gajeel'_

 _._

Pertandingan di mulai begitu gong di bunyikan warcry melancarkan serangannya dengan menangis.

Natsu sweatdrop "sihir macam apa itu?"

"Dia menangis?" elfman ikutan sweatdrop

"Itu sihir air mata" jawab ultear "itu sihir memainkan perasaan, jika orang melihat itu maka yang melihat akan ikut menangis"

"Aku baru tau ada sihir seperti itu" natsu menggaruk kepalanya

Sayangnya orga tak termakan sihir tersebut

 **"GOD BALL THUNDER!"** orga menyerangnya sekali serang dengan bola petir hitam dan tentunya semuanya shock, warcry kalah

Kemenangan secara cepat milik sabertooth, dan tentunya orga merayakannya dengan menyanyi yang tak enak di dengar

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

"PERTARUNGAN MEMASUKI AKHIR ANTARA ORACION SEIS DENGAN LAMIA SCALE!"

"JELLAL FERNANDEZ DARI ORRACION SEIS l"

Vs

"JURA NEEKIS DARI LAMIA SCALE"

"Kau sedang apes bung!" ucap racer

"Menurutku jika kau melawan jura-" angel hanya tertawa

"Apakah si botak itu kuat?" tanya cobra "jika aku bekerja sama dengan racer apakah akan menang?" dan tentunya jawabannya hanya cuekan saja

"Hey meskipun begitu jellal juga salah satu penyihir suci sama seperti jura" sambung midnight

"Dia itu kuat, aku yakin itu karena uang!" ucap hoteye

Cobra sweatdrop "apa hubungannya?"

"Yah serahkan padaku" ucap jellal

.

"Berjuanglah jura-san" teriak chelia

"Kemenangan milik kita" ucap yuka

"INI BELUM DI MULAI!" Bentak tobi

"Aku tau jangan memarahiku" jawab yuka

.

.

"Secara pribadi aku menghormatimu sebagai kawan" ucap jura dengan tenang "tapi pasti wali kelasku akan mengomel jadi aku tak akan main-main"

"Begitupun juga aku " jawab jellal "kita buktikan di arena"

.

"Kedua monster saling bertemu" elfman berkeringat dingin

"Yah, nyatanya kedua orang ini salah satu penyihir suci" sambung ultear "tapi, dari gossip yang kudengar dia berpacaran dengan erza"

"Begitu!" gray datang "memang yang di harapkan monster dengan monster"

"Ara, ara apa kau menghina anakku tuan fullbuster?" irene dengan senyuman iblis

"Ti-tidak" gray merinding, jika erza saja sudah menakutkan bagaimana dengan ibunya

"Kau tak mau dengar natsu?" tanya meredy natsu hanya menggeleng

"Aku, tak peduli dengan urusan pribadi mereka" jawab natsu nuansa gelap di sekitar tubuhnya "tapi, yang jelas ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan di arena ini"

"Natsu" guman irene, dirinya tau permasalahannya ada di tiga orang ini, irene melihat gerak-gerik natsu, suara marah yang di tahan, benci dan penuh dendam tatapan mata yang menusuk ibarat singa yang sedang mengintai mangsanya

.

"Ara ara! Pacarmu erza bukankah kau harus mendukungnya?" mira mencoba menggodanya

Dan tentunya itu tak berefek "tidak sudah lama sekali aku putus" erza menggeleng

"Ahh begitu kudengar kau balikan lagi?" tanya evergreen menyeringai.

"Tidak, aku sudah move on" jawab erza

"Jadi sudah ada penggantinya?" tanya lucy yang ikut nimbrung

Erza melihat ke bawah dan menghela nafas "ada tapi, aku tak tau dia mau menerimaku atau tidak"

"Aku yakin semua lelaki pasti mau dengan erza-san" wendy mendukungnya ia tak tau bahwa yang di sukainya adalah kakaknya sendiri dan wendy juga tak tau permasalahan yang di hadapi kakanya.

"Hey ladies! Bisakah berhenti menggosip" bixlow menyela percakapan mereka kali ini tanpa topengnya "pertandingan di mulai nih"

.

.

Gong tanda pertandingan di mulai.

Jellal maju dengan cepat , jura mengarahkan tangannya ke samping kiri dan muncul tumpukan tanah jellal meloncat ke atas menghindarinya, jura mengarah jarinya ke atas, dan tanah muncul dari sisi lain mengepung untungnya dengan luwes jellal menghindarinya. Ia melemparkan beberapa tongkat di punggungnya dan berada di sekeliling jura.

 **"FIVE LAYERED MAGIC SIRCLE : SACERED SONG"**

Duarrrr!

Ledakan partikel yang berada di sekeliling jura

"Jura-san!" teriak chelia

"Tenanglah dia bukanlah orang yang semudah itu" jawab lyon

"Wah, keren!" puji mira, erza hanya diam melihatnya

Jura mengirimkan tanah berbentuk kepalan tangan ke arah jellal

 **"THREE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE : MIRROR WATER"**

Jellal seketika mengembalikan kembali tanah itu kembali terhadap tentunya sebagai pengendali tanah jura mengarahkan tanah tersebut ke samping jellal dan mengenai membuat orang itu sedikit terpental.

Cling*

 **"METEOR"** dengan kecepatan super jellal melesat melewati jura, sebelumnya ia mengelilingi arena dan berhasil menendang bagian punggung jura jellal melakukan cara yang sama kali ini lewat bagian depan jura.

 **"IRON ROCK WALL"** jura menghadangnya dengan tembok penuh tapi, jellal lebih cepat ia segera berbelok dan menyerang jura dari samping

Jellal kembali berlari cepat, tentunya jura memecah tembok tadi menjadi kecil seperti bata dan berterbangan di langit

" di situ rupanya" jura yang melihat posisi jellal mengarah batunya kepada pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Fiuh, sukur tepat waktu" di saat yang bersama jellal telah membuat rangkaian sihir di langit

"Keadilan tujuh bintang **GRAND CHARIOT"** rangkaian sihir tersebut berubah menjadi pilar cahaya

Jura yang sudah sigap **"ROCK MOUNTAIN"** jura menahan serangan tersebut dengan tanahnya melindungi dirinya

Pertandingan semakin memanas, tensi tegang antara dua kubu, saling tendang dan mengeluarkan jurus andalan terbaik mereka dan hingga pada sampai puncaknya.

Jellal agak sedikit berjongkok tangan kirinya tetap lurus ke bawah dan tangan kanannya diangkat

"Sihir sejati bintang ke hancuran" di saat bersamaan awan yang tadi berkumpul terpisah membuat sebuah lubang besar di atas langit

"I-ini, sihir surgawi" jura shock

"Cih, dia selalu saja berlebihan" celetuk cobra

"Hey, bukankah kau sama dengannya?" sambung racer

 _'Sama saja sihir ini dengan bunuh diri tapi, apa boleh buat menang atau kalah tergantung serangan ini'_ batin jellal

 **"SOUMA!"**

Duarrrr!

Bola besar yang muncul dari langit seketika menghantam arena stadium, jura yang sedari tadi tak bisa menahannya ikut terbawa oleh jurus ini sama hal nya dengan jellal.

Asap memenuhi stadium perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan menampakan mereka berdua yang tampak kelelahan plus serangan tadi membuaat tubuh mereka sakit

"Ugh, ugh,! Sepertinya kau mengincar hasil seri yah jellal-dono" jura engap-engapan.

"Hah, hah, ughh, habisnya kau lawan yang tangguh apa boleh buat" keluh jellal keadaannya sama dengan jura

"Kau yang terbaik" jura ambruk di tempat

"Cih, tak heran kau masuk penyihir suci" jellal ikutan ambruk

Dan tentunya semua orang di sana shock

"DI SAAT SERANGAN TADI DAN WAKTUPUN HABIS, KEDUA KUBU SAMA-SAMA TUMBANG!"

"DENGAN HASIL SERI DI PEROLEH MEREKA BERDUA!"

"Pertandingan yang menghibur" laxus pergi meninggalkan arena

"Wah, ada satu orang lagi yang ingin kukalahkan" natsu menyeringai

"Kau bodoh cari masalah" gray memukul kawannya itu dan tentunya natsu membalasnya pukulannya

"Kita pergi anak-anak" perintah irene

"Menurutmu siapa yang akan menang di turnamen ini?" tanya chapati

"Masih samar-samar karena ini hari pertama" jawab yajima

"DENGAN INI TURNAMENT DI HARI PERTAMA BERAKHIR!"

.

.

XXXXXXXXxxx

.

.

 **\- Di Malam hari, Bar Fairytaill**

 **.**

Semua anggota dari tim fairy taill berkumpul menjadi satu, di sebuah bar mereka tengah mengadakan pesta besar-besaran.

"Menyedihkan sekali!" cana setengah mabuk "bisa-bisanya di posisi akhir"

"Begitukah?" celetuk freed "cara bicara orang yang hanya diam di bar"

"Ini juga hari pertama" ucap erza

"Besok masih ada waktu" mira tersenyum

Brakk!

Pintu terbuka, kehadiran seseoran wanita sexy dengan kekuatan besar tengah memasuki bar, orang-orang bilang erza versi dewasa.

"Irene-chwann!" gildarts ingin menggodanya dan tentunya dapat di tahan oleh wanita

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini irene?" tanya ur

"Ara! Hanya berkunjung lagipula, aku bawa anak-anakku" jawab irene

Dan muncullah natsu dkk.

"Ultear!"

"Hmm, gray"

"Salamander"

"Elf nii-chan

" juvia!"

"Meredy san"

"Berisik sekali, di sini" natsu mengurek kupingnya

"Nah, salamander, karena kau di sini mari kita selesaikan" ajak gajeel dan tak lupa dengan salam jari tengahnya

"Hei, kau bisa menghancurkan guild, tak bisakah tenang" ceketuk laxus dari belakang

"Oh begitu rupanya" gajeel memukul kecilnya kepalan laxus "laxus yang sekarang cinta damai" gajeek mencoba memprovokasinya

Dan tentunya keributan kembali terjadi di guild ini

"Psst! Irene" panggil wanita yang mirip lucy

"Ada apa?" tanya irene

"Apa dia lelaki yang waktu kau bicarakan itu?" tanya layla menunjuk ke arah natsu yang tengah mengunci leher gajeel dengan pedangnya

Irene mengangguk

"Benar dia hot juga" ucap layla, irene memincingkan matanya tanda sebuah rival

Di lain sisi, cana yang tengah di ajak duel minum oleh bacchus dan tentunya kalah cana sebagai hadiahnya bacchus mengambil bra cana gildarts yang melihatnya emosi dan menghajar lelaki itu sekuat tenaga. Erza menjelaskan dia adalah bacchus atau bisa di bilang drunken falcon (elang pemabuk)

"Aku sudah beberapa kali aku bertarung dan belum ada satupun yang menang" ucap erza menjelaskan dan semuanya shock minus natsu

"Itu berarti kau lemah!" celetuk natsu dan tentu semua mata menuju ke arah pemuda berambut pink itu,

"Oh, benarkah yang kau katakan itu tuan sok kuat" balas erza tensi di dalam bar sana agak memanas

"Aku hanya bilang kenyataan" natsu mencomot makanan milik lucy dan tentunya mendapat protes "orang kuat selain dukungan dari kawannya juga di satu sisi faktor mengalahkan yang lebih kuat darimu juga bisa"

Semua menelan ludahnya, tak ada satupun yang berani menentang erza sampai seperti ini, biasanya jika menentang akan berakhir dengan hantaman tapi, kali ini berbeda

"Lalu, kau bilang dirimu kuat?" erza mengangkat alisnya "pada dasarnya kau belum membuktikan apapun dan masih sama seperti dulu"

Erza, yang terlalu keceplosan bicara, akhirnya menambah tensi kemarahan natsu, irene yang melihat itu segera memukul pelan anaknya. Erza merasa berlebihan bicaranya, segera menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin bukti baiklah" nada suara natsu agak seperti menahan amarah "aku ingin bertarung dengan siapa? Kau, gajeel?, jura?, si pemabuk itu?, atau pacarmu jellal? Kau pilih saja akan kulayani mereka" natsu memegang erat pedangnya dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu

"Natsu tunggu!" ultear mengejarnya

Semuanya diam membisu di tempat, sampai gildartz angkat bicara

"Ada apa, dengan anak itu keliatan marah sekali" ucap gildartz

"Entahlah aku tak tau" irene mengangkat bahunya

Gajeel sedari tadi diam saja ia tau watak kawannya itu antara, serius dan bercanda tapi yang ia saksikan tadi hanya sebuah amarah meluap-luap yang di tahan, sepertinya ia tau akar permasalahannya ada di erza

Dan semuanya kembali normal seperti biasa

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

..

Di tempat presiden.

Pelayan setianya accardios tengah menghadapnya sang presideng mengingingkan pertandingan besok antara bacchus dan erza tetapi sepertinya, arcadios salah persepsi kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi besok

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yahahaha selesai juga, fic ini agak melelahkan juga chapter terpanjang yang saya tulis.**

 **Dan untuk sementara saya break dulu ini fic karena mau menulis update fic Uchiha tobi, tolong di mengertinya yah!**

 **Dan satu lagi jika tak suka dengan pairnya silahkan pergi saya tak pernah memaksa anda membaca fic saya**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	6. Chapter 6

**Halo, akhirnya saya bicara soal apa yah? Ah lupakan saja.. Mungkin lagi sensi njirrr!.**

 **Dan oh ya saya update fic ini lagi soalnya sesuai janji 5 chapter ganti dan update dari fic dua saya.**

 **Dan mungkin kalian agak sibuk dan bertanya klasemen sementara**

 **Sabertooth: 100p**

 **Raventaill:80p**

 **Oracion seis: 73p**

 **Lamia scale: 67p**

 **Blue pegasus:54p**

 **Fairy taill B: 46p**

 **Mermaid heel: 41p**

 **Crimson despair: 37p**

 **Fairy taill A: 31p**

 **Quatro ceeberus: 28p**

 **Nah, gimana, menarik enggak kayaknya enggak menarik deh, sudah lah bagi yang suka nikmati. Kalau gak suka silahkan cari fic lain ajah. Lol (abaikan tadi)**

 **.**

...

.

Malamnya setelah perdebatan sengit dengan erza tentunya wanita berambut gelap ini khawatir melihat emosi yang meluap-luap dari tubuh natsu, ultear mencari keberadaan sang pemuda pink itu. Dan dia tau ada di mana di atap

Dia mencari ke atas dan ternyata menemukan sang pemuda itu tengah tertidur dengan menatap langit, kedua tangannya dia jadikan sebagai merasakan hawa kehadiran di belakangnya, ultear menatapnya angin sepoi-sepoi membiarkan rambutnya terbang di tambah malam ini menambah kesan cantiknya.

"Ultear, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya natsu heran

"Aku, khawatir kau tau waktu tadi, kau keliatan marah" balas ultear melihat pemuda di depannya

"Tidak, aku hanya-" natsu tak meneruskan kata-katanya, wanita itu sudah di depannya

"Jika, kau tak mau bicara, tak masalah aku tak akan memaksamu" balas ultear memegang pundaknya

"Yeah, sepertinya aku butuh istirahat" natsu pergi dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya "malam!"

"Malam!" ultear membalasnya, matanya tak terlepas dari pemuda itu _'mimpi indah pendekar pedang kecilku'_

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Hari kedua T.A.K babak kompetisi **chariot** sesuai namanya berarti kereta kompetisi ini meraih sasaran tanpa jatuh dari kereta perang yang saling terhubung dan terus bergerak berputar-putar mengelilingi pulau tenrou dan tim mana yang akan dulu sampai dia pemenangnya

Dan setiap penonton di beri layar lacrima besar untuk menonton pertandingan lebih mudah, dan kita kembali ke pertandingan yang memimpin saat ini racer dari oracion seis, di belakangnya ada kurohebi,yuka,risley,meredy dan ichiya dan tak jauh dari mereka di belakangnya ada bacchus sementara tiga tim lain mereka tertinggal jauh di belakang dan mereka adalah wendy,gajeel dan sting mereka punya masalah yang sama, semua dari pihak fairy taill hanya memutih shock.

"Kenapa mereka?"tanya gray hanya cengo

" itu kelemahan semua dragonslayer yang artinya anti kendaraan"jawab ultear menggaruk kepalanya

"Ah, bukankah itu adik natsu-sama tapi, kenapa kau tidak mabuk saat naik kendaraan?" tanya juvia

"Aku bukan dragon slayer," jawab natsu melihat ke arah adiknya "dan pada saat di dalam mobil saja, aku hanya pening kepala, sedangkan kendaraan lain tidak"

"Untung, saja kita tak ada dragon slayer itu sungguh tak jantan" teriak elfman

.

.

"Kenapa, kau menyuruh wendy, kau harusnya tau kan arti istilah 'kereta' " ucap evergreen sweatdropp

"Apapun masalahnya, dia harus tetap maju" erza melipat tangannya seolah tak mau di salahkan

"Sepertinya, ini akhir dari kita" bixlow shock

.

.

Di belakang mereka sting,wendy dan gajeel masih berusaha menahan mualnya walau itu tak mungkin

"Huekk, ughh, coughh!, a-aku lupa pake troia!" keluh wendy

"Ke-keparat, ughh, ohh, kenapa aku mengalami hal yang sama, ughh ! Harusnya aku nyaman"keluh gajeel ia bernasip sama dengan wendy

" ugh, coegh! Se-sepertinya kau, sudah terbiasa, untuk jadi dragonslayer se-sejati pemula!"sting melihat ke arah gajeel

.

.

"Itu berarti kalau begitu, laxus juga?" tanya levy

"Diam sajalah" laxus menanggapinya malas

"Meskipun begitu, pasti sudah ketahuan tanpa di beri tau" balas cana yang sudah menengguk bir nya

"Harusnya ini bagianku yang maju" keluh jet

"Itu salah, kau sendiri yang tak mau" celetuk freed

.

.

Semuanya saling berlomba, memperebutkan posisi pertama, dan mereka saling mengeluarkan tehknik mereka. Sementara bacchus telah menenggak minumnya langsung berlari cepat setelah sebelumnya, menghancurkan salah satu kereta tersebut dan membuat yang lain kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Dasar, licik" keluh meredy

"Itu berlebihan" ucap risley ke mode langsing

"Curang!" celetuk yuka

Sementara itu bacchus terus, berlari dan menyalip kurohebi, racer yang melihat ke belakang langsung tancap gas dan berlari sekuat tenaga, keduanya seimbang sampai mereka finish bersamaan. Tetapi, setelah melihat reka ulang adegan, ternyata racer yang lebih dulu sampai finish berkat hidungnya panjang

"Hanya hidung?" freed shock.

"Inilah akibatnya jika menghina hidungku hahahaha " teriak racer semua yang mendengarnya sweatdrop

"Nanti aku akan operasi plastik" celetuk cobra

"Jangan! Itu menghaburkan uang dan tidak berguna" ucap hote eye

Sementara itu, kurohebi sudah finish juga di susul yuka,risley, meredy, ichiya sementara tiga orang di belakangnya masih tertatih-taih, wendy dan gajeel memaksakan diri untuk terus berjalan sementara sting yang tak mau ambil resiko hanya diam di tempat

Akhirnya setelah, perjuangan panjang, mereka berdua berhasil sampai finish walau keadaanya buruk, dan mereka berhasil mendapat point sementara sting hanya menyerah saja

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

.

Dan di masih hari kedua, pertarungan antar penyihir, kurohebi dari raventaill melawan tobi horhorta dari lamia scale. Gong pertandingan di mulai

 **"SUPER PARALYZING CLAWS!"**

Tobi memanjangkan kukunya hingga terlihat seperti cakar dan menyerang kurohebi, tetapi kurohebi bisa menghindarinya dia terjatuh dan menghilang

"Bodoh!, itu sihir peniru!" teriak jura tak mempedulikan luka di tangannya

Kurohebi sudah berada di belakang tobi

 **"SAND REBELLION!"**

Kurohebi menyerang dan membuat tobi berputar-putar.

"Kau, hebat, dan namamu keren" ucap tobi

"Kau juga tapi, itu bukan nama asliku!" balas kurohebi

"APA MAKSUDMU!" teriak tobi dan kembali menyerangnya dengan cakarnya

"Jadi, kau marah?" tanya kurohebi sambil menghindar

"KAU! KALAU AKU MENANG KATAKAN NAMAMU YANG SEBENARNYA!" teriak tobi

"Kalau aku yang menang?" tanya kurohebi

"AKU AKAN MENGATAKAN RAHASIAKU!"

"Menarik"

Tak selang beberapa, lam entah karena apa, tobi tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dan tak bisa bangkit lagi. Sesuai taruhan tobi memberikan kaus kaki rahasianya dan alhasil kurohebi merusaknya dan membuat tobi menangis

"Itulah aku, semakin sesuatu yang berharga akan kuhancurkan" ucap kurohebi pergi

Sementara di pihak raventaill hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak di tengah heningnya penonton.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau mau kemana natsu?" tanya ultear melihat natsu pergi

"Ada urusan sebentar nanti aku kembali" balas natsu menghilang

Sementara pertarungan kembali berlanjut antara bacchus dari quatro ceeberus melawan dari pihak despair crimson

"Ahh, si natsu bodoh kemana lagi?" teriak gray frustasi

"Pihak kita?" tanya juvia

.

.

Di lain sisi sang preside toma e fiore ingin menyaksikan pertarungan erza dengan bacchus tetapi arcadios salah persepsi bukan erza yang maju ternyata Elfman

Dan tentunya saja presiden marah-marah dan kecewa, arcadios hanya bisa diam bisu.

.

.

"A-aku?" elfman shock

"Huh, tak jadi aku menarik si pink itu secara paksa" keluh gray.

"Orang itu setara dengan erza kan?" tanya juvia

"Majulah, dan buat yang terbaik" irene menyemangati elfman maju

.

.

Sementara natsu yang mengetahui wendy hilang di ruang kesehatan ia segera mengejar orang itu dan benar saja, wendy dan entah siapa di bawa oleh beberapa orang

"Hoi, kembalikan adikku!" teriak natsu ada seorang yang menahannya tapi, natsu menebasnya langsung

Dan langsung natsu menghandang kelompok itu

"Kalian mau kemana?" natsu menggigit pedangnya

Duarrrr!

.

.

Elfman maju ke arena di mana bacchus menunggunya dengan meminum arak

"Hei bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh seperti mereka tadi?" tanya bacchus, elfman mengangkat alisnya

"Kakak dan adikmu sangat cantik, jika aku menang pinjamkan aku satu malam " jawab bacchus dan tentunya mengundang kemarahan elfman

"Sebagai seorang yang jantan! Ucapanmu itu tak bisa kubiarkan begitu saja" elfman mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat

"Ho, aku lega jika kau sepakat" bacchus menyeringai

.

.

Pertandingan tengah berlangsung keadaan yang tak seimbang, elfman tak bisa menyentuh bacchus sekalipun

"Indah sekali, semalaman dengan saudarimu yang cantik" bacchus mengejek elfman hanya terengap-engap

"Elf-nii" lisanna khawatir

"Tenanglah dia tak akan semudah itu" evergreen menenangkannya

 **"BEAST SOUL : WERETIGER!"**

Elfman berubah cepat dan melesat ke arah bacchus dan merubah dirinya seperti cheetah besar, dan memukul bacchus dan menghindar pukulan tendangan, yang di berikan elfman tak mengenainya malah sebaliknya serangan bacchus berhasil mengenai elfman

"Serangan dia kenapa tak mengenainya sama sekali?" tanya mira

"Sihirnya adalah tipe yang memusatkan pada telapak tangan,itu sebuah sihir ortodok,selain itu rahasinya pada seni bela dirinya. Jurusnya di sebut 'hang-chop fist' seni bela diri dengan melakukan kuda-kuda, bahkan akan bertambah kuat jika menambah variasi gerakan lain. Dan menciptak pukulan drunken fist" jawab erza

"Mabuk? Tunggu maksudmu?" tanya bixlow

"Benar! Sulit membaca gerakan orang itu dan daya serangannya, cukup besar tapi, bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya dia belum meminum araknya" jawab erza

"Jadi, dia belum serius" jawab bixlow

Bacchus meloncat di udara dan menghantam kepala elfman dengan kaki kirinya

"Kau pria kan? Tepati janjimu" ucap bacchus

"Kita belum sepakat bung!" elfman kembali bangkit "jika aku menang maka nama timmu quatro puppy sampai turnament ini berakhir

Bacchus menerimanya dia meminum arakanya

" berisik!"secara cepat bacchus menyerang elfman dan menimbulkan efek beberapa pukulan di tubuh elfman

Tapi, hal sesuatu terjadi, kedua tangan bacchus tiba-tiba terluka dan melirik ke arah elfman yang berubah menjadi kadal raksasa

 **"LIZARDMAN!** Jika aku tak bisa menyentuhmu maka akan kubiarkan kau menyerang" ucap elfman mengacungkan jari tengah "ayo! Seranglah, tubuhku yang keras ini atau seranganmu yang jadi pemenangnya"

"Ternyata ada yang seperti itu" ucap cobra melihatnya, sedangkan angel tampak acuh

"Rencana yang unik" ucap mira

Bacchus menyerang elfman dan terus memberikannya pukulan-pukulannya sementara elfman mencoba bertahan dan menunggu keburuntungan dari kulitnya yang keras ini hanya masalah waktu hingga salah satu di antara mereka tumbang

Pertarungan telah sampai puncaknya, kedua orang itu sudah mencapai batas dan posisi terengap-engap

"Ka-kau elfman kan? Hah. Hah. su-sungguh pria!" di saat bersamaan bacchus tumbang dan tentunya menjadi sorakan kemenangan bagi crimson despair

.

.

Di atas sana, setelah natsu menghabisi beberapa orang yang menculik wendy semuanya kemabali normal

"Wew,elfman hebat" ucap natsu melihat dari atas "bagaimana kondisimu wendy?"

"Aku baik nii-san" jawab wendy

"Sebenarnya siapa dalang semua ini?" tanya gildarts.

"Entahlah, yang jelas dari mereka katanya raventaill" jawab natsu menyilangkan tangannya

"Raven taill? Ada apa yang ada di pikiran mereka?" tanya ur

"Yah, entahlah yang jelas jangan ada biarkan seseorang sendirian" natsu lekas pergi tapi ur menahan tangannya dan.

Cup!

Ur mencium kening natsu "terima kasih, pertolongannya tuan muda"

"Err, yeah tak masalah" natsu hanya blush kecil, ur tertawa kecil melihat tingkahnya itu sementara gildartz di belakangnya hanya mengacungkan jempolnya

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Pertandingan selanjutnya pertarungan antara mirajane strauss dari fairytaill A melawan jenny rearlight dari blue pegasus.

"Bagaimana elfman-san?" tanya meredy melihat natsu datang

"Dia, baik-baik saja" jawab natsu "dan oh ya sekarang pertarungan siapa?"

"Kau, akan tau jika melihatnya sendiri" ultear pokerface

Dan natsu juga cengo, bukan pertandingan saling pukul dan tendang melainkan kontes baju renang dan semacamnya. Sebenarnya ini peraturan juri untuk kedua orang ini

"Hadehh, kupikir apa sungguh tak jantan" natsu pokerface ia jadi ketularan virus elfman

"Sudah kuduga, kau akan menyesal" juvia masa bodo

"Kau tak tak mau melihat ini natsu?" tanya gray "lumayan cuci mata

Natsu menggeleng " tidak penting harusnya kan saling adu kekuatan"

"Sebenarnya ini aturan khusus terlebih lagi mereka bekerja di keahlian yang sama yaitu model" jawab meredy

"Berarti kau tak normal tak menyukai hal ini" celetuk gray dan tentunya natsu mendelik tajam ke pria berboxer itu

"Terus apa pedulimu?" natsu mendengus

"Berarti kau gay" dan tentu saja jawaban gray itu mendapat hadiah, berupa hantaman sarung pedang dan terjadi cek cok kecil sebelum ultear memisahkannya

.

"Tak kusangka, kita harus di ganti pada pertandingan berikutnya" ucap ren

"Mau bagaimana lagi, keadaan ichiya, tak memungkinkan" sambung hibiki

"Dia kelelahan setelah balapan tadi" sambung eve

.

Sebenarnya ini adalah kontes baju renang yang menggunakan kekuatan sihir mereka, sehingga terlihat lebih nyata. Dan pertandingan telah mencapai tahap akhir yaitu baju perang

"Mira bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?" tanya jenny yang mengenakan bra dan celana dakam belang merah hitam

"Setuju mau taruhan apa" mira seperti biasa tersenyum

"Bagaimana yang kalah harus telanjang di majalah socerrer" pernyataan jenny itu mengundang mimisan dahsyat dari lelaki hidung belang dan tentunya mira setuju

"Mira-nee" lisanna blushing

"Aku tak keberatan jika dia kalah" laxus blushing menunjukan ekspresi mesumnya

"Yah aku setuju" jet ikutan mesum

Dan kontes terakhir jenny mengeluarkan baju perang miliknya dan sedangkan mira bukan baju perang yang di keluarkan melain wujud satannya dan tentunya mira menyerang jenny sekali serang dan kemenangan milik fairytaill A

"Maaf, yah, aku tak mau pacarku tidak maksudku calon suamiku cemburu" mira tersenyum tak bersalah, dia menoleh di mana natsu berada yang tengah sibuk mengurek telinganya

"Luar biasa" puji gajeel kagum

"Kau tau kan? Jangan pernah membuatnya kesal atau kau tau sendiri resikonya" celetuk freed

"Ya, ampun!" jet memukul kepalanya

.

.

Sementara itu jauh di pulau tenrou, sebuah kapal melesat ke arah pulau

"Tuan hades, pulau sudah terlihat" ucap figure berkacamata

"Yah, kita tau, bocah quincy itu di sana" ucap figure lelaki yang matanya tertutup sebelah

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

"Woah, itu baru pertandingan" natsu melipat tangannya

"Jujur saja, harusnya ini kontes baju bukan fisik" keluh gray

"Sepertinya aku harus melupakan hal barusan" meredy pokerface

"Membuat pusing saja!" juvia cemburut

.

Pertandingan di hari kedua. Pertarungan terakhir antara kagura mikazuchi melawan sabertotth yukino agria.

"Berkat kehebatan seseorang, kita berhasil mendapat nol point" celetuk orga, rufus menahan tawanya, sting hanya mendengus

"Tidak, sting-sama hanya kurang beruntung, karena bertarungnya di atas kereta" balas yukino

"Tak usah, pikirkan kau tau apa yang harus dilakukan" ucap sting

"Aku, tau sabertooth dengan kata lain, kemenangan mutlak" ucap yukino

.

"Semoga beruntung kagura" ucap beth

"Tapi lawannya dari sabertooth" ucap risley

"Kau tau kagura juga hebat" ucap arana

"Aye, berjuanglah, aku yakin natsu-san akan melirikmu" ucap milliana menggodanya

"Oh, baiklah" kagura menutup matanya tapi sebelumnya dia blushing mendengar nama natsu "Cukup milliana!" milliana tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Kedua peserta masuk ke dalam arena. Sebelumnya kagura melihat natsu dan melambaikan tangannya dan memberinya semangat, dan tentunya kagura tersenyum tak bisa menghilangkan blushingnya.

Beberapa dari mermaid heel bertanya-tanya dan shock kagura menunjukan ekspresi berbeda ada beberapa yang bertanya tapi, milliana menjawab itu cerita yang lucu. Dan tentunya tak mereka saja yang melihat interaksi kedua orang itu dan tentunya ada yang pihak yang cemburu

"Salam perkenalannya" yukino menundukan kepalanya, kagura membalasnya juga

"Bagaimana, kalau kita bertaruh?" ucap ykino

"Aku tak tertarik" kagura masih menutup matanya "biasanya terkadang janji itu bisa di dustakan aku malas"

"Baiklah, kita taruhan yang besar, bagaimana kalau kehidupan kita yang di taruhkan" ucap yukino dan semua yang mendengarnya shock.

Kagura membuka matanya "terserah, apa katamu nona"

 **"OPEN GATE : PICSES!"**

Yukino mengeluarkan kuncinya dan memanggil wujud dua ikan kembar yang berbeda warna, keduanya menyerang kagura. Dan wanita berpedang itu meloncat ke atas

"Itu, sihir bintang roh, sama hal nya dengan lucy memanggil zodiac untuk menyerang" ucap ultear

"Persetan dengan itu" natsu melipat tangannya "yang kuingin tau, semoga saja dia kalah dan tak bersikap congkak seperti itu"

"Setuju" gray mengangguk "semoga wanita itu bisa mengalahkannya"

 **"OPEN GATE : LIBRA!"**

Yukino memanggil yang lain wujud wanita bercadar di kedua tangannya membawa timbangan. Libra menekan kagura ke bawah di saat yang sama picses mulai menyerang kagura tapi sayangnya kagura bisa melepaskan sihir gravitasinya

"Apa kau ingin membuka gerbang ke 13?" ucap yukino

"Gerbang ke 13?" lucy shock

"Apa maksudmu lucy?" tanya evergreen

"Kupikir itu hanya mitos kunci ke 13 adalah kunci yang paling kuat, diantara 12 kunci lainnya" jawab lucy

"Keberuntunganmu habis" yukino mengeluarkan kunci satunya lagi

"Keberuntungan, jika kita sudah berusaha" kagura melesat ke arah yukino

 **"OPEN : OPHIUCOUS!"**

Wujud berbeda lagi setengah ular setengah anaconda menyatu dalam wujud itu

 **"BLADE OF RESENTMENT : ARCHENEMY!".**

Di saat yang sama kagura berniat menyerang yukino

Slashh! Tringg!

Kagura memotong ketiga mahluk itu yukino shock, natsu melihatnya menyeringai

" pada saat dia membuka, pedangnya maka ia tamat"milliana menyeringai

Kagura sudah cepat berhadapan dengan yukino dan.

Wushhh!.

Yukino terjungkal dan kagura memegang pedangnya dan semuanya shock

"Jangan membuat sesuatu taruhan yang tak bisa kau penuhi" kagura berjalan ke kawan-kawannya simon yang menatapnya hanya tersenyum bahagia.

"Wanita perak itu yang lemah atau wanita berpedang itu kuat?" ucap gray

"Keduanya kuat" jawab natsu semuanya menoleh ke arah natsu "jika wanita itu tak pongah mungkin ceritanya akan lain"

"Yah,begitulah sabertooth, belum beraksi sudah banyak bicara" sambung meredy

Pertandingan di hari kedua berakhir semuanya kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Penginapan sabertooth**

 **.**

Dan dapat kita saksikan, semua murid berkumpul di hadapan wali kelas mereka yaitu master jiemma, begitu yang orang bilang

"Sungguh menyendihkan, kalian semua sampah." ucap jiemma dengan gaya sombongnya.

"Hiraukan semua serangga kecil, dan jangan pernah bicara dengannya, kita yang terkuat terhebat"

"Itulah sabertooth!"

"Sting!" panggil master jiemma

"Ya"

"Aku memberimu kompensasi, jangan membuat kesalahan yang sama" ucap jiemma

"Saya mengerti" blas sting

"Yukino!"

"Ya master!"

"Tidak ada kompensasi untukmu" ucap jiemma

"Saya, mengerti dan saya kalah" yukino menunduk

"BUKAN HANYA ITU SAJA!" jiemma melempar gelas ke arah wanita itu dan membuatnya berdarah "kau telah mencoreng nama ini dan membiarkan musuh mengkasihanimu!"

"Saya mengerti, dan menerima hukumannya" ucap yukino

"Lepaskan bajumu dan hapus tatto tanda kau di kelas ini" yukino melakukan apa yang di perintahkannya

"Mulai sekarang, kelas ini tak membutuhkan sampah seperti dirimu!"

"Saya, mengerti dan terima kasih banyak" yukino bersujud tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang melihatnya.

.

"Kurasa wali kelas kita terlalu berlebihan" ucap rogue

"Salah, dia sendiri yang payah" sting menanggapinya cuek

"Bukankah dia kawan kita" rogue menatapnya tajam

"Peraturan tetap peraturan kau tak bisa menentang itu" jawab sting

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu natsu berjalan sendirian matanya fokus memainkan handphonenya yang kebanyakan hanya game seram semua, sempat sebelumnya dia makan gratis yang di berikan tuan yajima

Natsu melihat seorang gadis duduk di bangku taman "permisi! Bolehkah aku duduk" gadis itu hanya menggeserkan tubuhnya, natsu tak menggubris hanya duduk dan memainkan hp nya

Natsu awalnya yang cuek, tak mengira atau entah karena apa warna gadis rambut di sampingnya terasa familiar. Tapi, natsu mendengar suara isakan dari gadis

"Umm permisi, memang ini bukan urusanku tapi, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di malam begini? Apa kau tak punya tempat tinggal?" tanya natsu

"Aku, tak ada tempat kembali" gadis itu memperlihatkan wajahnya dan mata yang merah

"Huh maksudmu? Tunggu!, bukannya kau dari sabertooth?" tanya natsu shock

"Tidak lagi, aku sudah tak menetap di sana" yukino memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih.

"Maafkan aku tapi, kau terlihat buruk aku tak tega" ucap natsu dalam hatinya ia tak tega melihat sesuatu yang menangis terlebih lagi wanita

"Maaf?"

"Yah habisnya hihihi waktu aku melihat kau kupikir kau orang buruk, ternyata tidak dan maafkan aku jika ucapanku ini membuatmu sakit" natsu nyengir

"Ka-kau, meminta ma-maaf hanya hal seperti itu?" yukino tak bisa membendung air matanya

"Begitulah, kupikir semua orang dari sabertooth pongah, ternyata kau lain" natsu menggaruk kepalanya

Yukino yang tak bisa atau lebih tepatnya baru menerima perlakuan seperti ini dari orang yang bahkan baru di kenalnya. Menurutnya ini manis dan akhirnya air matanya jatuh dan tak bisa menahan emosinya

"A-apa, a-aku sa-salah ma-maafkan aku jika menyakitimu" natsu panik melihat gadis di depannya menangis deras dari mata gadis berambut perak itu

"Aku hikzz! Belum pernah merasakan bahagia dan hikzz di perlakukan itu sebelumnya" natsu hanya mendengarkan apa yang gadis itu di bicarakan.

"Dua tahun yang lalu, aku selalu bermimpi untuk masuk ke kelas itu dan akhirnya terwujud" natsu belum faham apa yang di bicarakannya

"Tapi, hikzz, hanya satu kekalahan, hikzz! Aku dipaksa keluar dari kelas itu"

"Aku di paksa telanjang dan di permalukan di depan semua orang dan aku tidak boleh diam di kelasnya lagi, untuk selamanya". Yukino terus menangis tak peduli ada orang yang melihatnya, nyatanya di tempat itu sudah sepi

Natsu akhirnya tau akar permasalahannya wanita yang di depannya ini orang baik dan yang membuat kelas itu pongah adalah ulah wali kelas mereka

" apakah ada temanmu yang membela atau sekedar protes?"tanya natsu memastikan

Yukino menggeleng "tidak ada satupun. mereka semuanya setuju!".

Oke, dan dari yang natsu dengar ini sudah kelewat batas, bahkan bisa di bilang tak manusiawi, masa hanya sebuah kekalahan sekali saja sudah sangat berlebihan, natsu memegang erat pedangnya kuat-kuat

" aku memang tak tau urusan di kelas itu tapi, yang bisa kutangkap, orang yang menyakiti kawannya lebih rendah di banding sampah tidak, bahkan lebih rendah dari kotoran"ucap natsu menahan amarahnya

"Kawan?" yukino menatap figure di depannya

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"tanya natsu

" yukino, yukino agria"

"Natsu dragneel, oh ya aku harus pergi ada suatu urusan dulu" natsu berlari menjauhi wanita itu

"Natsu-sama" yukino menatap kepergian figure yang ada di depannya

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Penginapan Sabertooth**

*boom *crash *duarr *boom

Member sabertooth yang tertidur akhirnya terbangun dengan sebuah suara

"Bangun! Ada penyusup" rogue mendobrak pintu itu

"Penyusup? Yang benar saja mereka pasti cari masalah di sini" sting berlari mengikuti rogue dan dia shock melihat, beberapa teman kelasnya terkapar dengan luka sayatan pedang

"DI MANA WALI KELASMU!"

Natsu datang, mengobrak-abrik penghuni dan seluruh isinya

"Ada urusan apa denganku bocah keparat!" jiemma langsung menghadang natsu

"Hanya, kau wali kelas ini sudah sok berkuasa, seolah-olah kau yang terkuat" natsu mengeluarkan tiga pedangnya dua ia pegang yang satu ia gigit

"Kalau begitu, jika kau kalah, maka kau berhenti dari sini" muncul banyak sekali daun-daun berterbangan di sekitar natsu di tambah hembusan angin

"Despair crimson? Apa urusan mereka" rufus shock

"Si pink ini" sting berkeringat dingin

"Kau serius bocah?" tanya jiemma.

"Entahlah mungkin iya mungkin tidak, tergantung" natsu cuek "bisa-bisanya kau, membuat orang di rendahkan seperti itu? Kau pikir kau dewa?".

 _'Dia membicarakan tentang yukino'_ pikir rogue

" aku, tak tau yang kau bicarakan tetapi, aku tak peduli"ucap jiemma

"Tak tau kata, kau hah, terkadang kuingin tertawa mendengarnya" balas natsu

"Dobengal singkirkan dia" muncullah orang dengan penutup mulut seperti ninja

Dobengak menyerang, natsu tapi natsu dapat menunduk, natsu melayangkan pedangnya

Slashh!.

Dobengal terkapar dengan darah tubuhnya

"Sungguh naif, orang itu" natsu melihat kebelakang.

Natsu menyerang jiemma pedangnnya di luruskan, jiemma menghentikannya dengan tangan kirinya di biarkan tertusuk pedang natsu

"Ini masih belum" natsu mengayunkan sebelah pedangnya

Slash!

Perut jiemma, terkena sayatan dari pedang natsu, natsu melakukan cara yang sama menyayat di bagian kaki. Semuanya shock melihatnya wali kelas mereka di buat tak berdaya

"Segitukah, yang engkau bisa" natsu menyarungkan kembali satu pedangnya

 **"NIITORYUU : OUTOUROU!"**

Slashh! Duarr!

Natsu melayangkan kedua pedangnya ke atas dan membuat jiemma terhempas natsu, menghampirinya yang tengah terkapar

"Ini kah yang kau sebut kuat?" natsu menatap orang yang di bencinya

"Menyebarlah **SENBOUZASAKURA!** " perlahan dauh berubah menjadi butiran daun sakura dan mengelilingi jiemma tapi sebelum butiran itu menghabisinya muncul tak terduga seseorang di antara mereka, dan natsu langsung menghentikan shikainya itu

"Ah, tampak ada yang berpesta di sini" muncul figure wanita bermata rada sipit, dan tanda jecil di jidatnya, rambutnya di ikat kebelakang dan berwarna hitam (a/n : author penjelas yang buruk maaf)

"Minerva, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, ugh?" jiemma menahan nyeri di dadanya

"Ah, ternyata, serangan itu cukup untuk membunuhmu jadi kuhentikan" jawab minerva semua yang mendengarnya shock

"Siapa, kau ? Menyingkirlah! Urusanku dengannya nona" ucap natsu dingin

"Tak perlu menatapku, sedingin itu tuan, kau tau kau harus memikirkan konsekuensinya, jika melakukan ini" ucap minerva melihat natsu menyarungkan pedangnya lagi

"Kau, di keluarkan dari sekolah sini, aku tau itu, makanya aku peringatkan kau" ucap minerva

Natsu shock mendengarnya, ia menyarungkan semua pedangnya "baik, kau menang kali ini tapi selanjutnya tak akan kulepaskan kau"

"Kau tau, tak baik tak memperkenalkan diri dulu" minerva mencoba menggodanya

"Natsu dragneel, kalian ingat itu!" natsu menghilang dalam kegelapan

"Natsu? Hmm, musim panas nama yang cocok dengan rambutnya" guman minerva

"Dragneel huh? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu" pikir jiemma

 _'Teman? Sesuatu yang tak ada di kelas ini''_ batin rogue menatap ke bawah

 _'Natsu dragneel huh? Tak kusangka orang ini lebih beda dari yang di bayangkan'_ sting berkeringat dingin

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

- **Penginapan Mermaid heel**

 **.**

"Ayolah nii-san berhenti memujiku terus aku malu tau" kagura cemberut

"Hahah, maaf lupakan saja" ucap simon matanya terfokus ke sebuah buku membuat kue

"Meow, tentu saja ada natsu" milliana menggodanya dan wanita itu hanya blush "ayolah jika kau menyukainya kenapa tak katakan saja"

"A-aku, ma-malu kau ta-tau ki-kita baru saja kenal" kagura benar berbeda jika di sangkut pautnya masalah ini apalagi mengenai natsu, dia seperti hinata.

Sementara simon memeriksa smartphone milik adiknya, dan menyeringai apa yang ia lihat "ho, jadi, begini jatuh cinta bahkan fotonya pun di simpan" simon menunjukan foto natsu yang tengah memamerkan grinnya.

"Sepertinya di ambil di facebook" celetuk milliana, kagura tak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi hanya rasa malu dan blushing yang ia dapat di luar tampak tenang kalem, tapi di dalamnya sungguh berbeda sekali

"Kalau, kau mau kakak punya nomornya?" simon menggodanya kembali, dan tentunya kagura mengangguk kecil

Inilah jatuh cinta, jika kau menyukai seseorang maka kau akan salah tingkah di depannya, dan jika tak kau menyimpan fotonya seperti yang kagura lakukan

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

- **Penginapan Despair crimson**

 **.**

"Apa yang lihat natsu-sama?" tanya juvia khawatir terhadap pemuda pink

"Terkadang, si bodoh itu menyuruh kita untuk tidak sendiri ehh, malah dia yang menjilat ludahnya sendiri" celetuk gray yang tengah baca komik tanpa ia sadari kini hanya berboxer saja.

"Yeah, dia sungguh tak jantan ! Auww" teriak elfman tak mempedulikan luka nyeri di badannya

Pintu terbuka dan menampakan natsu sehabis lelah

"Ada apa dengan dirimu natsu-san?" tanya meredy

"Mengacak-ngacak sabertooth" jawab natsu

"Kau? Sendirian ke sana?" gray shock "kenapa tak ajak aku" semua mendengarnya sweatdrop dan menjatuhkan diri ke lantai

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja" ultear memeluk pemuda itu dan menekannya ke dadanya. Hingga natsu sesak

"Baiklah, jangan melakukan hal yang gegabah " ucap irene natsu hanya mengangguk

Dan semuanya kembali ke kamar mereka tertidur

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Tampak figure, berambut kuning dengan jubah berdiri di dekat tembok tengah membaca sebuah buku kecil

"Natsu dragneel? Hmm aku ingin tau siapa orang ini".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Tbc artinya tuberculosis (lol) hahaha update juga, walaupun agak bingung, njirr lupakan saja.**

 **.**

 **Saya mau bilang sebentar lagi ujian (apa hubungannya buk -_-) saya buat fic ini yang nyaman yang suka silahkan baca yang tak suka dengan ceritanya, tolong get out :v**

 **Chibaku tenseui!**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	7. Chapter 7

**Budayakan baca bismillah.**

 **Dan saya hanya ingin tau dari kalian ada yang nunggu natsu ngomong bankai, oh tenanglah biarkan cerita ini mengalir dulu secara perlahan nanti juga akan terjadi.**

 **Salah satunya nunggu natsu show up lol abaikan tadi saja, nanti saya vollstanding kalian lol.**

 **Saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca, suka tak suka itu hak dan pilihan kalian tapi, saya gak mau di atur lolol.**

 **.**

 **...**

.

Keesokan paginya yukino berjalan di dekat kedai dan mendengar beberapa orang bicara

"Oi, kau dengar tidak?" ucap lelaki pirang

"Dengar apa?"

"Kudengar tempat sabertooth ada yang menyerang" jawab lelaki itu

"Mana ada yang percaya seperti itu?"

"Percaya atau tidak, kudengar wali kelas mereka di kalahkan lelaki berambut pink!"

"Memang setiap tahun seperti itu kan hahaha, tapi bocah itu hebat juga!"

Yukino melihat ke arah atas dan tersenyum manis dengan pink di pipinya _'natsu-sama? Dia melakukan ini hanya untukku''_

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Hari ketiga di turnament ini seperti biasa semua tim berkmpul dan kali ini kita kedatangan tamu spesial lahar dari dewan kepolisian dan sir august kepala sekolah fiore

"Sudah berapa, lama kalian di sana?" tanya yajima

"Dua menit yang lalu" jawab lahar

"Baru saja" jawab august

Dan kompetisi kali ini ada pondeminium semua meminta perwakilan dari tim mereka

Erza dari fairytaill A

"Oi, ginger fat! Biar aku saja" teriak mira

"Bukannya kau sudah maju kemarin?" pikir bixlow sweatdropp

Cana dari fairy taill B

"Tunggu dulu!" teriak gajeel shock

"Huh, kau maju cana?" tanya levy

"Di mana freed?" tanya laxus tak melihat kawan berambut hijaunya itu

Obra dari raventaill

"Apapun yang terjadi, jangan melakukan yang aneh, karena kepolisian ada di sini" ucap alexei

Hibiki dari blue pegasus

Orga dari sabertooth

"Akan kuhanguskan mereka semua" ucap orga

 _'Terserah, apapun itu yang kuincar hanya natsu dragneel'_ batin sting melihat ke arah natsu sementara rogue hanya diam

Hoteeye dari oracion seis

"Aku mencium bau uang di sini" ucap hoteye

"Oh, tidak singkirkan pikiranmu itu" midnight menepuk dahinya

Milliana dari mermaid heel

Nobarly dari quatro puppy

Jura neekis dari lamia scale

Dan terakhir natsu dari despair crimson

.

.

.

Pondeminium adalah sebuah kuil bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya rumah para monster yang bersarang di dalamnya. Dan di dalamnya ada 100 monster. Para monster terbagi dari beberapa tingkatan dari rangking D,B,A,S dari kelas tersebut monster tersebut memiliki tingkat kesulitan yang berbeda

Peraturannya setiap perwakilan dari tim akan memilih nomor monster yang akan bertarung dan itu di sebut 'hak menantang' contohnya jika seseorang memilih nomer 3 maka dia akan melawan 3 monster dari rangking berbeda secara acak. jika berhasil mengalahkan ketiganya maka akan dapat 3 akan terus berlanjut sampai monster di habis

Jika kau kalah di dalam kuil itu meskipun di point pertama kau berhasil tetapi jika di point kedua kau tumbang maka tetap saja pointnya tetap nol

"Wah, milliana aku baru melihatmu" ucap natsu

"Aku sudah ada, semenjak awal tapi mungkin kau tak mengenaliku karena penutup kepalaku ini" balas milliana natsu hanya menggaruk kepalanya

Erza di sampingnya hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka _'masih sama seperti dulu'._

"Dengan kata lain strategi di perlukan untuk menghindari monster Class S" ucap hibiki

"Kurasa, itu tak akan berguna karena ini secara acak" balas orga

Semua mengambil nomor undian dan tentunya erza pertama dan natsu terakhir

"Parah, aku di kasih sisa" keluh natsu

"Semoga beruntung erza" cana tertawa

"Tidak seru kalau begini" ucap erza "akan kuhabisi semuanya!"

Semua yang mendengar pernyataan erza shock minus natsu yang sedari tadi mengeluh saja dengan nomor antriannnya

*duarrr *boom *roagghhh *crashh

Sesuai yang di katakan erza semua monster di habisi tak tersisa, bahkan yang melihatnya hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Pamer huh?" pikir natsu tak peduli

"Aku tak bisa bicara banyak" ucap hoteye

"Itulah, tunangan ichiya-sama" ucap hibiki

"Sepertinya tak ada yang bisa menyainginya" ucap cana yang sudah kembali menengguk birnya

Dan dengan ini fairy taill A mendapat 10 point

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

..setelah pondeminium yaitu babak MPF yaitu ini hanyalah sebuah bola, lebih tepatnya alat untuk mengetes sihir, cara kerjanya simple kalian hanya perlu mengeluarkan sihir kalian dan kekuatan sihirnya di tentukan dengan angka

Tetapi, nomor antrian peserta masih tetap yang tadi. Karena Semuanya tak kebagian acara pondeminium yang nyatanya di habisi erza semua.

Dan saat ini giliran milliana

 **"KITTEN BLAST!"**

Dan mendapat poin 385 dan itu tak terlalu buruk

Selanjutnya nobarly dari quatro puppy dapat 124 point

Hibiki dari blue pegasus hanya 94 point dan tentunya hibiki shock

"Kurasa, dia tak cocok untuk ini" ucap eve

"Harusnya, biar aku saja" sambung ren

Obra dari raven taill hanya dapat 4 point

"Dia, tak menunjukan kekuatan aslinya" pikir natsu

Dan selanjutnya orga dari sabertooth

 **"BLACK LIGHTNING CANON!"**

Duarrr!

Dan mendapat 3845 point

"Tiga kali lipat dari pointku" milliana shock

Laxus melihatnya menyeringai beberapa orang ada yang shock

Selanjutnya hoteye dari oracion seis

 **"AOUTOMIC BLAST!"**

Boom!

Dan mendapat point 5467

Dan semuanya menghela nafas.

Dan selanjutnya jura dari lamia scale

"Boleh, aku serius tuan?" tanya jura

"Tentu!"

Jura menutup matanya dan menyatukan kedua tangannya

 **"MEIDO FUGAKU!"**

Blarrr

Pointnya cukup fantastis 8576 point

Selanjutnya cana dari fairy taill B

Cana membuka bajunya dan memperlihatkan tatto di tangan kanannya

 **"FAIRY GLITCHER!"**

Duarrrr!

Hasilnya mendapat point 9355 mengalahkan point jura

Dan terakhir giliran natsu.

"Natsu apakah dia bisa" ucap gray

"Kau terlalu meremehkannya gray" balas ultear

"Boleh, kuhancurkan ini benda?" tanya natsu ke manusia labu itu

"Kau yakin?"

Natsu tak mempedulikannya, ia berganti baju putih, dengan sarung tangan dan celana panjang plus jubah semuanya berwarna putih

Semua yang melihatnya menunggu-nunggu apa yang terjadi

Natsu, membuat semacam busur panah berwarna biru

"Berkumpul dan berpusat pada satu titik!"

Natsu mengmpulkan kekuatannya di ujung panahnya

 **"SLAVE ARROW!"**

Duarr!

Panah tersebut, berputar-putar di benda sementara point sudah mencapai maksimal bahkan sudah tak bisa menampung kekuatan itu lagi dan pada akhirnya itu hancur

Semua terdiam mematung shock, mendengarnya dan melihatnya dan akhirnya sorak-sorak datang dari kubu natsu

Ultear memberikan pelukan dada, sementara elfman berkata sesuatu jantan, dan gray hanya memberi tos saja.

"Mpf ha-hancur" sting shock

"Well, ternyata, orang itu pengecualian lain" ucap minerva

"Aku, baru tau natsu punya tehknik seperti itu?" ucap lisanna

"Yah, siapa tau, orang itu misterius" mira tersenyum

"Oh, jadi dia yang namanya natsu" laxus memperhatikannya tajam "orang yang di sukai mira"

Meskipun fairytaill bisa menyeimbangkan permainan tetapi natsu lah yang mengacaukan acara tersebut dengan menghancurkan MPF

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Dan sekarang kembali ke pertarungan antar sihir di sini antara rufus lore dari sabertooth melawan eve tearm dari blue pegasus

 **"WHITE FANG!"**

"Aku sudah mengingatnya" rufus meloncat dan menghindari serangan tersebut

 **"MEMORY MAKE!"**

Rufus mulai menciptakan sihirnya.

"Itu dia!" ucap gray

"Sihir mantra kuno" ucap ultear

 **"MOYUROU DAICHI NOU GOU!"**

Serangan tadi langsung membakar eve dan membuatnya tak bisa bangkit lagi dan point menjadi milik sabertooth

Sementara itu ichiya mengklaim bahwa ia masih punya senjata khusus untuk menang

 _'Tujuanku saat ini untuk mengalahkan orang itu'_ mata gray terfokus ke arah rufus

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

Pertarungan kedua antara laxus dreyar dari fairy taill B melawan ultear milkovich dari despair crimson.

"Aku, akhirnya turun" ucap ultear

"Keparat, aku belum kebagian bertarung" gerutu natsu

"Mungkin kau kurang beruntung" ucap meredy

.

"Wew, berjuanglah pikachu" gajeel menyemangatinya dan tentunya tak di gubris laxus

"Kupikir, si pink itu yang ku lawan" guman laxus

"Sudah di pastikan laxus menang" freed yang sudah datang entah dari mana dia.

.

Kedua peserta saling berhadapan dan gong berbunyi di mulai

Laxus cepat melesat maju dan menyikut ultear dan membuatnya terpental tak sampai di situ laxus kembali maju kali ini dia menghindar dari serangan ultear dan menendangnya di bagian punggung

"Ini pertarungan sepihak!" teriak gray

"Berjuanglah" ur menyemangati anaknya

"Lawannya tak seimbang" meredy khawatir sementara natsu memegang erat pedangnya

Laxus membuat petir, di kedua tangannya, dia langsung menghujanmkannya ke perut wanita itu tak sampai di situ, laxus kembali menayat di bagian pundak kiri ultear denga petirnya

"Segitukah, yang kau punya?" ejek laxus sementara ultear tak membalasnya sama sekali

Serangan bertubi-tubi di berikan laxus terhadap ultear, bahkan tak membiarkan wanita itu bergerak sedikitpun

 **"ICE MAKE : ROSE KRONE!"**

Ultear, mengeluarkan tehknik es bunganya tapi laxus menghancurkannya,laxus melesat cepat dia langsung menendang kepala wanita itu.

Ultear langsung bangkit lagi, dia menciptakan butiran kristal dan menyerbu tubuh laxus

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

Laxus kembali menghancurkannya, ultear yang siap melindungi dirinya dengan dinding es

Laxus memukul kepala ultear di bagian atas dan membuatnya mencium tanah

"Dia, seperti melihat musuh! Saja!" teriak gray

"Laxus! Hentikan!" teriak ur

"Laxus, tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu!" makarov kesal

"Kau kalah wanita" laxus mengepalkan tangannya petir berpusat di kepalan tangannya

 **"LIGHTNING THUNDER!"**

Brakkk duarrr!

Ultear terhempas ke tembok arena, kondisinya sudah parah dan tak memungkinkan untuk bertarung, laxus menghampiri ultear yang tengah terkapar

"Ya, ampun kupikir kau kuat? Tetapi sama saja yang lain" laxus mengankat sebelah kakinya, posisi kakinya ia paskan dengan wajah ultear

"Hentikan laxus, cukup!" teriak ur tak tega melihat anaknya terluka seperti itu

"Aku tak suka sifatnya" ketus mira lisanna di sampingnya mengangguk

"Di mana natsu?" tanya gray tak melihat pemuda di sampingnya

Ultear, memejamkan matanya menunggu serangan datang, dan ledakan terjadi di arena itu semuanya tampak khawatir terutama ur

Asap perlahan mulai menghilang, dan laxus merasa sesuatu menahan kakinya. Ultear membuka matanya dan melihat kaki lain dan melihat ke belakang dan ternyata itu natsu tengan menahan serangan laxus dengan kakinya semuanya yang melihatnya shock

"Syukurlah!" gray lega melihatnya

"Hmm, sok pahlawan kau" laxus menatapnya dengan ekspresi benci

"Ini, turnamen biasa, kau pikir ini hidup dan mati apa?" natsu membalasnya ketus

"Ini, pertandinganku jangan ikut campur" ucap laxus

"Sudah, berakhir dan hentikan itu" balas natsu

Laxus langsung memukul, natsu tanpa aba-aba dan sigap langsung menahannya dengan sarung pedangnya.

"Wow, keren!" puji milliana, kagura hanya menatapnya agak khawatir

"Natsu, berhati-hatilah" guman lisanna sementara mira sudah tau dan berharap cemas

"Kita, urus-urusan pribadi kita, di pertandingan selanjutnya!" natsu membawa ultear yang sudah pingsan dan membawanya ke ruang perawatan. Sementara laxus, langsung pergi dari tempat itu

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Sesudahnya, natsu ingin melihat pertandingan adiknya, makanya ia bertukar posisi meredy menjaga ultear dan natsu melihat pertandingan

Kali ini pertandingan tengah berlangsung antara wendy dragneel dari fairy taill A dengan chelia blendy dari lamia scale

 **"SKY DRAGON TALONS!"**

Wendy menciptakan angin besar, chelia memutar badan menghindarinya, wanita itu mengepalkan tangannya

 **"SKY GOD PLOIAS!"**

Chelia menciptakan angin hitam tetapi wendy bisa menahannya, tak cukup sampai di situ chelia menghampiri wendy dan mendekatinya

Chelia membuat wendy berputar-putar di udara dan menghampirinya.

 **"SKY DRAGON HOOK!"**

Wendy yang refleks langsung menendang kepala wanita itu ke bawah

 **"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"SKY GOD HOWL!"**

Blarrr!

Serangan angin biasa dan angin hitam bertemu menciptakan hembusan angin yang dahsyat bahkan membuat beberapa orang terbawa angin

"Kudengar kau sihir dewa angin yah?" ucap wendy "tapi, aku agak terkejut juga"

"Yang, kudengar dari lyon, sihirmu tipe angin juga" balas chelia "kita teruskan lagi"

Chelia, membuat angin besar dan menyayat wendy

 _'Aku, suda berjanji pada, ayah dan ibu bahkan kakak'_ wendy menahan serang itu dan membuatnya menghilang

Wendy, menciptakan pilar angin dan mengelilingi mereka berdua

 **"SHREDDING WEDDING : PIERCING WINDS!"**

Chelia terhempas, dan terkapar tapi tak beberapa lama wanita itu bangkit lagi dan lukanya menghilang

"Chelia, juga bisa menyembuhkan dirinya, jadi jangan harap bisa menang" lyon menyeringai dan tentunya semua orang tak tau wendy punya kekuatan rahasia yang masih tersembunyi

"Kau, yakin tidak, mau menyerah?" tanya chelia

"Tidak akan" balas wendy "lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada kakakku"

"Kalau begitu bersiaplah!" chelia menciptakan angin baru dan bentuknya sedikit berbeda

 **"METSOUJIN OUGI : AMATSU NO MURAKUMO!"**

"Bodoh, kau ingin membunuhnya" teriak jura

Tetapi, apa yang terjadi, serangan tadi tiba-tiba lenyap dan hangus semuanya shock melihatnya dan cengo

"A-api, ta-tapi bagaimana bisa!" pikir lyon shock

"Apa, itu natsu, kekuatan adikmu?" tanya gray

"Dia, punya sihir dua dragon slayer api dan angin" jawab natsu

"Ma-maksudmu dua tipe berbeda" gray ikutan shock

Wendy membuat kobaran api, di sekitarnya di tambah angin jadi, menambah efek serangan dahsyatnya

 **"SKY DRAGON FIRE ANIHILATION!"**

Wuashhh! Duarrr!

Secara mengejutkan wendy membalikan ke adaan

"Du-dua dragon slayer?" sting shock

"Wanita, itu kenapa dia punya sihir yang berbeda" pikir cobra

Wendy, tentunya terus melancarkan serangannya di tambah lagi, kekuatan anginnya malah melemahkannya, karena angin dan api jika di satukan akan jadi sesuatu yang besar dan ini lah puncaknya,

 **"SKY FIRE DRAGON SECRET!"**

Wendy membuat tembok api di sekelilingnya, dan tangannya sibuk fokus membuat sebuah bola. Api tadi di hisapnya dan membentuk sebyah bola api, di tangan kanannya bola angin, di tangan kirinya bola api yang berputar-putar di telapak tangannya tersebut

"Huftt, nampaknya kau, punya sedikit tehknik tersembunyi" chelia menahan lelahnya tetapi, dirinya juga sudah tak sanggup berdiri lagi

"Benar, sihir angin dari ibuku dan api dari ayahku," jawab wendy menyatukan kedua bola itu dan menciptakan efek biru dan merah yang indah "maaf, tapi harus kuakhiri ini"

Wendy, sudah melesat cepat dan di depan chelia, tangannya ia kebelakangkan

 **"SKY FIRE RASENGGAN!"**

Serangan tadi, mengenai perut wanita berambut pink itu, chelia terasa perutnya seperti berputar-putar, efeknya sungguh dahsyat chelia terseret dan terbawa dari bola itu hingga keluar arena stadium

Duarrrr!

Semuanya telah selesai, chelia sudah tak bisa bangkit lagi, dan kemenangan milik fairy taill A sebelumnya wendy mengobati chelia menghilangkan sedikit lukanya

"Aku, berlebihan" pikir wendy dia melambaikan ke arah kakaknya

"Wew, wanita yang kuat, cantik kuharap dia mau jadi kekasihku" ucap sting

"Kurasa, kau harus berhadapan dengan kakaknya jika itu terjadi" balas rogue menutup matanya

"Tidak, kakak dan adik semuanya hebat" puji lucy erza di sampingnya erza hanya tersenyum menatap natsu yang tengah, melambaikan tangannya

 _'Aku, rindu sekali dengan grin itu'_

Dan akhirnya pertarungan di hari ketiga berakhir dan semua kembali ke penginapan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

- **Ruang Perawatan.**

Ultear, membuka matanya, dia tau saat ini, berada di mana. Dia mengingat kembali kejadian tadi.

Matanya menoleh ke arah samping, bukan ibu atau meredy yang menjaganya, ternyata itu natsu tengah tertidur di sofa dengan memeluk ketujuh pedangnya. Yang ultear lihat dari lelaki tampak damai dan tenang dalam tidurnya,

Dia bangkit dari ranjangnya, dan mengambil sebuah selimut dan mennyelimuti tubuh natsu agar tak kedinginan setelahnya dia mencium kening pemuda itu

 _'Malam kenshin-san'_

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh dari pulau tampak sebuah kapal besar yang di selimuti awan

"Akhirnya, sebentar lagi kekuatan almighty itu akan jadi miliku hahahaha" ucap hades mengusap janggutnya

Entah apa yang diincarnya yang jelas natsu dalam kondisi sedang diincar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Gimana menurut kalian pendek, chapter ini? Yah pasti tentu saja, njirrr harusnya kalian dukung dan ayolah, ini pemanasan**

 **Natsu, kapan kau ngucap bankai oi tenang dulu pemirsa, lolo**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	8. Chapter 8

**Banyak yang mempertanyakan bankai milik natsu seperti, apa tapi, ini rahasia belum author ungkapkan.**

 **Buat yang berpikir seperti bankai ichigo, dan author pikir salah, natsu punya tujuh pedang, di setiap pedangnya punya elemen, api,air,tanah,angin,petir,cahaya, dan kegelapan**

 **Dan setiap pedangnya memiliki shikai dan bankai yang berbeda.**

 **Nah, untuk masalah quincy, author belum tampilkan lebih detail, jika kalian pernah baca manga bleach, mungkin istilah vollstanding di dalam quincy, vollstanding ini sama dengan bankai, di setiap scrift A-Z memiliki vollstanding dan natsu punya semua itu tapi sayangnya belum aktif sempurna.**

 **Ahh sudah nanti bocor lagi :v sekian aye sir.**

 **.**

 **...**

.

Hari keempat dari T.A.K masih berlanjut kali ini pertarungan, Water sphere atau simplenya sumo air. Sesuai namanya para peserta dari perwakilan tim, akan bertarungan di dalam bola air, ini halnya sama seperti sumo, para peserta berhak menyerang siapa dan mendorong mereka keluar air. Jika peserta keluar air maka di anggap gugur

Dan di dalam game ini ada sebuah peraturan khusus, di saat ada dua orang yang terakhir di dalam air akan di beri waktu 5 menit. Jika peserta tidak keluar dalam waktu 5 menit maka di nyatakan seri, jika kedua peserta keluar secara bersamaan maka tak akan dapat point

Semua mengirim perwakilan mereka : juvia,minerva,lucy,sherry,flare,levy,angel,jenny, dan Rocker, semuanya mengirim peserta wanita kecuali dari quatro puppy yang kenyataannya kelas mereka berisi semua laki-laki.

"Juvia, lakukan yang terbaik" sorak natsu

"Kurasa ini menguntungkan karena, ini keahliannya" balas gray

"Bagaimana, dengan ultear?" tanya elfman

"Dia baikan ada meredy di sana" balas natsu

.

"Lucy, bisa memanggil aquarius " ucap erza

"Yah, ini lumayan beruntung juga arenanya" sambung bixlow

.

Semuanya bersiap lucy memanggil aquarius, muncul figur, duyung dengan memembawa guci di atas kepalanya. Dan mulai membuat pusaran air

"Ini semua adalah wilayahku" juvia menyerang balik dengan menangkis pusaran air tadi dan membuat lebih besar. Beberapa orang terkena bahkan angel dan lucy hampir keluar kalau tidak di tahan oleh roh bintangnya

Sementara di sisi lain jenny berhasil menendang rocker keluar arena.

"Maaf, lucy ini agak sulit, aku harus pergi" ucap aquarius

"Eh, bukankah ini ke ahlianmu" lucy shock dan dan jawaban aquarius adalah kencan

"Aku akan lemparkan semua!" juvia membuat gerakan tangan di dalam air

 **"WINGS OF WATER LOVE!"**

Juvia, cukup merepotkan membuat torpedo air dan mengeluarkan mereka semua kecuali minerva yang bisa menangkisnya

"Maaf, hime!" ucap virgo.

"Maaf, buluku, punya batas" ucap aries ke angel

"Hufft, kekuatanku tak guna di sini" sherry cemberut.

"Ini adah, cinta untuk natsu-sama" ucap juvia

Natsu sweatdropp "kenapa dia bawa namaku segala?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia butuh obat" gray menggaruk kepalanya

Semuanya sudah tersingkirkan dan tinggal sisa dua orang lagi yaitu minerva dan juvia

Minerva membuat ledakan di sisi juvia tak sampai di situ dia membuat hal yang sama dan mengenai punggung wanita berambut biru itu

Minerva mendorongnya, dengan kekuatan ledakan spiralnya, juvia hampir keluar tapi ia masih bisa mengimbanginya.

"Keparat, dia!" gray kesal, sementara natsu hanya menutup matanya

Waktu terus bergulir, dan minerva terus menyerang juvia dan tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk menyerang balik

"A-aku, ta-tak akan kalah ughh! Semuanya telah berjuang, ini demi kawan-kawanku dan seseorang yang ku sayang" ucap juvia memegang pundaknya

Batas waktu tinggal 31 detik di saat yang sama minerva menghentikan serangannya tapi, ini hanya sebentar, minerva membuat ledakan yang cukup besar, hingga membakar kulit wanita berambut biru itu

"Kau salah menilai kami tim murahan!" minerva sudah berada di belakang juvia dan menendang punggungnya

"Kita yang terkuat dan nomor satu!" minerva yang terus-terusan menghabisi juvia.

"Keparat, aku tak terima ini!" teriak elfman sementara natsu di sampingnya berusaha menahan amarahnya

Waktu sudah berakhir tetapi minerva menyiksanya terus menerus dan pada akhirnya wasit menyuruh berhenti.

"Tujuan dia untuk menyiksanya, bukan untuk menang" geram gray

"Ini, sudah berakhir, dan suruh wasit menghentikan wanita itu" elfman panik

"Aku, kasian terhadap juvia" ucap lucy

Juvia yang sudah hilang kesadaran, minerva mencoba menangkap wanita, itu tapi kalah cepat ketika ada bayangan yang menangkap wanita itu dan membawanya keluar, semua yang melihatnya shock

Dan melihat ternyata itu ulah natsu, yang secara frontal masuk ke arena dan mengambil wanita itu, gray dan elfman segera menyusul natsu.

"Wah, kau cepat juga tadi, tak kusangka" ucap minerva keluar dari air

"Bertahanlah juvia" meredy yang segera datang

"Bajingan kau" gray hendak menyerang tapi natsu menahannya di saatnya yang sama anggota dari sabertooth mengcover minerva

"Kau, tidak jantan, memanfaatkan peraturan seperti ini"teriak elfman

" apa kau menatapmu seperti itu?"ucap minerva melihat natsu mendelik tajam ke arahnya "harusnya, kau bersyukur karena dia di tempatkan posisi kedua"

"Pesertan, dengan itu, yang jelas kalian semua akan jadi daftar buronanku" ucap natsu mendelik mereka

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

- **Ruang Perawatan**

 **.**

Setelah, semuanya berakhir, juvia berhasil di obati, berkat bantuan medis, tim dari despair crimson semuanya berkumpul, gray duduk menatap jendela, elfman hanya sandaran di sofa, natsu duduk menatap ke lantai, meredy mengobati luka kecil dan irene juga ada di sana dia melihat semua kejadian itu.

"Jadi ini berkat, si sialan itu" ultear telah pulih dari lukanya "aku tak tau apa hubungannya sepertinya ia dendam terhadap kita"

Irene melihat natsu tak bicara sepatah "aku tau perasaanmu natsu, kita semua juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dan kau tau jangan melakukan hal yang gegabah, seperti yang kau lakukan waktu itu".

" tapi, ini tak bisa di maafkan, aku tau ini turnamen tetapi, dia tak harus melakukan seperti itu"gray kali ini yang ikut kesal ia memang tak bisa melihat temannya hal seperti itu

"Semuanya maafkan aku, karena tak bisa berbuat banyak" juvia dengan nada rendah dan kembali terlelap.

"Tidak, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" meredy mencoba menghiburnya

"Sebaiknya, kalian kembali ke tempat kalian dan melihat yang terjadi, kalian tau cara terbaik mengalahkan musuh adalah melihat kekuatan mereka" perintah irene

Mereka semua kembali minus juvia yang berada di ruang perawatan

 _'Akan kuhabisi mereka semua!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Semuanya kembali dan kali ini pertandingan tengah berlangsung.

"Woh siapa yang bertarung?" tanya natsu yang baru saja buang air

"Kita agak telat" ucap ultear "mungkin kau yang lebih dulu telat"

"Ini sudah sampai akhirnya" jawab gray melihat ke arena

Dan saat ini pertarungan erza dengan cobra dan dilihat ini sudah sampai puncaknya

Erza yang kedua tangannya membiru akibat efek racun dari cobra. Sementara cobra yang tubuhnya penuh sayatan pedang

"Sepertinya ini seri, kedua orang itu tak bisa menyerang" ucap laxus

Dan tentunya kedua orang itu tumbang secara bersamaan, erza di bawa oleh timnya natsu yang melihatnya segera pergi dari tempat itu tak mempedulikan gray yang memanggilnya

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu erza yang tengah diobati wendy tapi hasilnya nihil tangannya masih membiru

"Belum berhasil?" tanya mira

"Racunnya belum hilang" balas wendy

Pintu mendadak terbuka paksa dan mereka semua menoleh dan melihat di sana ada natsu

"Nii-san apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya wendy tapi,natsu tak menggubrisnya dia berjalan ke arah erza yang tengah terlelap

"Ini, racun aktasia racun ini tak akan hilang jika kau tak mengambil inti dari racun di dalam tubuhnya" ucap natsu semua yang mendengarnya shock

Natsu mengambil pisau di dalamnya, dia menyayat tangan erza dan membuat wanita scarlet itu mengerang kesakitan, dia menghisap racun yang ada di tangannya dan setelah berhasil menyerap racun itu dia membuangnya

Dia lakukan cara itu terus berulang hingga tangan erza agak sedikit tak membiru

"Wendy obati dia" perintah natsu, wendy melakukan apa yang dia katakan

"Hey, natsu aku prihatin atas apa yang terjadi bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya lisanna

"Dia, baik dan sudah di tangani" natsu menegguk segelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa dahaganya

"Yeah, maaf aku harus pergi" natsu berjalan ke arah pintu

"Yakin tak mau, diam sejenak saja" mira mencoba meyakinkan natsu tapi natsu hanya tersenyum dan kembali pergi

Tak selang beberapa lama erza membuka mata "urgh, apa yang terjadi?" tanya erza seingatnya dia terkena racun cobra

"Kau tadi, hampir lumpuh, untung saja dia datang membantumu" jawab evergreen

"Dia?" erza mengangkat alisnya

"Natsu yang menolongmu" jawab mira

"Oh, tunggu!-" erza mulai koneksi di otaknya bukan teman atau siapapun yang melakukan ini melainkan natsu, erza hanya tersenyum dan menatap ke handphone miliknya, sebuah foto ketika dia dan natsu foto bersama waktu smp

 _'Aku tau, itu masih dirimu natsu!'_

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan setelah hari keempat berakhir semuanya beristirahat, bisa kita lohat, natsu yang di samping juvia tengah memainkan game di hp nya, gray yang kembali telanjang sambil makan es, elfman yang sama dengan natsu bermain game, dan ultear hanya menatap jendela

"Setelah, ini besok ada games apa lagi?" tanya natsu menjeda gamenya

"Battle royal, tapi, besok libur nanti di hari keenam" jawab ultear

"Battle royal?" gray mengangkat alisnya

"Kalau dalam istilah game, itu sebuah peraturan di mana semuanya di kurung dalam sebuah arena, yang mana yang masih tetap di arena akan jadi pemenangnya" jawab elfman matanya masih fokus ke hp nya

"Secara simplenya saling menjatuhkan lawan hingga menyisakan satu" sambung meredy

"Itu, biar aku yang urus" ucap natsu

Tentu saja gray protes "apa! Mana boleh ini bagianku!"

"Bagianmu? Aku belum kebagian bertarung stripper" ketus natsu

"Apa maksudmu pinkie!"

"Kau ingin kuhajar?!"

"Kemarilah!"

"Cukup!" ultear memisahkan mereka berdua "mengalahlah gray kita percayakan ini pada natsu"

Gray hendak protes tapi, wanita berambut hitam itu memberi deathglare, akhirnya gray diam seperti anak tk.

"Dari pada kalian ribut, lebih baik bersantai dan besok ada libur" ucap irene dia mengenakN piyama tipis merah muda,dengan kacing agak terbuka di bagian atas, rambutnya tak diikat di biarkan panjang, sekilas malah tampak seperti erza.

Gray hanya sibuk mencari bajunya yang hilang, elfman masih fokus ke game dan natsu hanya melihat sebentar ke guru itu dan kembali sibuk ke hp nya

"Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat sayang?" irene dengan suara menggoda. Sayangnya itu tak mempan ama natsu

"Yah, kau agak mirip erza!" balas natsu "dan cantik"

"Ara, terima kasih" ucap irene, ultear melihat interaksi itu hanya cemburut, dan untungnya juvia tak bangun, bisa-bisa bakal kacau

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Ini adalah waktu di sore hari di mana waktu turnamen libur sebentar, dengan waktu jeda satu hari. Dan tentunya semua tengah menikmati waktu libur mereka. Hampir semua dari tim bertamasya di pulau ryuzetsu yaitu sebuah taman dekat pesisir pantai(a/n kalau di indo kayak dufan)

"Sebuah kolam renang yang cocok untuk musim ini" ucap meredy

"Kolam renang di dekat sini?" tanya ultear

"Terserah, yang penting aku ke sana" ucap natsu

"Mumpung panas" sambung gray elfman di sampingnya hanya mengangguk setuju

"Tapi, kita tak harus minta izin ke bu irene?" tanya juvia

"Malah, dia lebih dulu ke sana, tapi dia bareng dengan erza" jawab meredy

.

- **Taman Ryuzetsu**

 **.**

Semua dari tim lain sudah banyak berkumpul minus dari sabertooth, tim itu memang tim itu jarang bersosialisasi

"Bisca alazack, kalian ke sini juga?" tanya natsu melihat kedua orang tua ini

"Seperti kalian juga, kita juga butuh liburan" balas bisca. Melihat anaknya menghampiri natsu

"Naatsuuuu" natsu hanya menggendong asuka di atas kepalanya, dan membiarkan anak itu bermain dengan rambutnya

"Wow, tubuhmu cukup atletis, untuk anak seumuran dirimu" puji alzack, memang kenyataannya tubuh natsu agak berbeda

"Kau banyak memuji diriku" ucap natsu dia melihat ke arah lain dan melihat ultear menghampirinya

"Ada, apa?" tanya natsu

"Er, boleh,, aku bergabung?" suara ultear agak kaku dia mengenakan bra khusus renang warna biru yang kebetulan melebih kapasitas ukuran dadanya yang cukup besar, dan celana dalam biru gelap. Natsu hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk.

"Natsu-sama ayo kita, ke berseluncur cinta bersama" juvia entah datang dari mana segera menarik tangan natsu

"Kenapa, namanya seperti itu" natsu sweatdropp

"Itu untuk kedua orang yang berseluncur sambil berpelukan" juvia kembali berhalusinasi yang tidak-tidak

Natsu menempuk dahinya"terkadang aku ingin tau apa isi otakmu itu"

"Juvia!*.

Lyon yang entah datang dari mana segera menyerobot wanita itu dengan gendongan bridal style, dan tentunya gray di belakangnya berteriak sambil menghampiri lelaki berambut perak itu

" oi, jangan kabur urusanku belum selesai"teriak gray

"Di mana elfman?" tanya natsu gray hanya kembali mengejar lyon yang tengah membawa juvia

Dan tanpa mereka sadari tentunya elfman tengah bersembunyi di dekat batu bersama evergreen

"Kenapa jadi begini" keluh elfman

"Aku, bingung kenapa harus mengikutimu" keluh evergreen

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang menyeretku kemari " protes elfman

Tanpa mereka sadari pertengkaran suami istri ini di ketahui teman berambut hijau dan biru mohawk.

"Lihat mereka sungguh, serasi" freed menyeringai

"Aku ada kamera, sebaiknya kita foto" bixlow yang tengah memegang handphone

Semuanya menikmati senang-senangnya

' _Entah kenapa seperti suami istri saja'_ batin ultear melihat natsu yang tengah memainkan asuka

Lisanna menghampiri natsu bersama mira di belakangnya

"Oh, hey lis dan mira" sapa natsu keduanya hanya membalas 'hai'

Entah, karena apa tiba-tiba bra di bagian mira terbuka dan reaksi natsu biasa saja, sementara yang lain sudah bersemu merah

"Aku, hanya membalas apa yang kemarin" ucap jenny memegang bra

"Sial" mira melindungi dadanya dengan kedua tangannya

Tak cukup sampai di situ tentunya jenny menarik cd mira dan membiarkan vaginanya terlihat bebas

Lisanaa melihat ke arah natsu, yang hanya tak bereaksi apa-apa, seolah-olah pemandangan tadi tak menganggunya.

"Oh, rupanya sudah ramai di sini" ucap simon mendekati natsu

"Oh, mana yang lain dan kagura?"natsu tak melihat wanita berbando itu

Simon menunjuk ke arah yang di maksud, natsu mengikutinya dan memang benar wanita itu tengah bersandari di tembok

" oi, apa yang kau lakukan di sana"natsu melihat wanita itu "wajahmu merah apa kau sakit?".

" ti-tidak a-aku baik"kagura menepis tangan natsu

"Kalau begitu ayo!" tampang aba-aba lagi natsu langsung menarik lengan wanita itu

"Eh!"

"Lepaskan aku, laxus!" mira mencoba menggeliat

"Kau tak akan pergi kemanapun" laxus mencengkram kuat lengan mira . lisanna di sampingnya tak bisa berbuat banyak

"Oi, kau dengar lepaskan dia" semuanya menoleh ke arah suara dan natsu tengah memegang lengan kagura yang tengah blushing berat

"Apa urusanmu" ketus laxus mendelik tajam ke arah natsu

"Kau punya telinga tidak? Sudah dia bilang lepaskan" jawab natsu tenang

Laxus melepas pegangan mira,dan berjalan ke arah natsu "kau cari gara-gara sialan?!"

Natsu tampak tenang "aku tak pernah cari gara-gara siapapun tapi, kau tau seseorang tidak bisa di paksa"

Tentunya laxus sudah mengaktifkan efek petirnya dan natsu mengcekram satu pedangnya

"Hentikan laxus! Jangan seperti anak kecil" makarov menengahi mereka berdua

"Tch, kau akan kuhabisi nanti" laxus pergi berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu

"Minta maaf anak muda, atas kelakuan cucuku" makarov dengan suara merendah

"Tak apa makarov-san aku tak menyangka dia cucumu, tapi sifat kalian berdua berbeda jauh" balas natsu

"Yah, aku tau dia memang seperti itu" makarov beranjak pergi "nikmati senang-senangnya"

"Natsu, terima kasih atas tadi" lisanna mencium kening natsu, kagura yang melihatnya agak sedikit cemburu

"Lisanna, sudah beberapa kali kuucapkan jangan seperti itu" mira dengan nada mengacam, tentunya lisanna tau kakaknya ini cinta terhadap pemuda berambut pink ini

"Ada apa ini?" tanya elfman yang baru datang melihat sebuah keramaian "dan mana pakaianmu gray!" melihat pemuda di sampingnya sudah tak berpakaian sehelaianpun

"Oh, sial terjadi lagi" gray kembali ke tempat di mana ia kehilangan pakaiannya

Semuanya, membubarkan diri masing-masing.

"Ayo kita ke tempat seluncur itu" natsu menarik lengan kagura, sempat sebelumnya dia menarik ultear juga.

Simon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum "jaga adikku"

"Natsu-sama aku ikut juga" juvia sudah menyusul natsu

Ada beberapa orang yang sirik karena natsu lelaki beruntung dan ada beberapa yang cemburu seperti mira.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Hari keenam T.A.K dan saat ini battle royal, sesuai artinya, semua peserta dari perwakilan tim saling bermusuhan dan menjatuhkan lawan mereka, sehingga ada satu yang tersisa

Natsu tentu maju, dan freed dari fairy taill B , lisanna dari fairytaill A, nullpuding dari raven taill,orga dari sabertooth,lyon dari lamia scale, hoteye dari oracion seis,arana dari mermaid heel,rocker dari quatro puppy dan ren dari blue pegasus.

"Yeas, aku menang" ucap natsu, gray hanya pundung di pojokan karena sempat sebelumnya dia kalah suit karena berebutan tempat.

"Aku harus lakukan terbaik dan tak akan kalah" ucap lisanna

"Demi laxus segalanya kulakukan" ucap freed dengan gayan fanboynya

"Akan kuhanguskan sekali tembak" orga dengan keangkuhannya

Dan gong pertandingan di mulai, semuanya mulai menyerang, lawan yang menurut anggap mereka lemah.

"Jadilah, secepat cahaya **AMANO NAKAMI"** natsu melepas shikainya dan pedangnya menjadi dua dengan penuh kilauan kuning natsu hanya duduk saja, belum menyerang

Sementara di satu sisi, freed berhasil menendang keluar arana dan lyon yang berhasil mengalahkan hoteye, semuanya saling serang.

"Ya ampun ini merepotkan" ucap freed

"Kau seharusnya lebih waspada"

Freed mendelik dan saat ini natsu tengah menyerang dengan kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan dari belakang

Duarrr!

Freed terhempas keluar arena, sempat sebelumnya bagian perut kirinya, terasa tersayat pedang yang panas, di satu sisi lisanna tumbang berkat petir orga.

Natsu menoleh ke arah nullpuding yang sudah berada di dekatnya, dengan bentuk raksasa" nampaknya, kau ingin unjuk kebolehan?" natsu tampak santai saja melihatnya

"Wow, lihat natsu tampak tenang" puji mira di sampingnya erza mengangguk setujua

"Hehehe kau tak akan lolos setelah ini" nullpuding menyerang natsu dengan kedua tangan berdurinya tapi, natsu tak ada di situ

"Kau mencariku?" natsu sudah berada di belakanya dengan pedang di acungkan ke wajah dagu besar itu

Wingg!

Natsu, membuat kilauan, berwarna kuning yang cukup menyilaukan

"Aku, tak tau apa itu" natsu setelah menyayat tubuh nullpuding berkali-kali hingga orang itu tak bisa menyerang balik

"Wow, harus kuakui natsu membuat orang itu tak berkutik" puji gray

"Yeah serangan yang jantan!" teriak elfman

"Aku tau serangan itu punya batasnya" natsu menciptakan sebuah, beam yang berputar-putar di ujung pedangnya

 **"LIGHTNING THUNDERBOLT!"**

Duarrr!

"Natsu!" ucap ultear khawatir

"Tenang dia bukan orang yang semudah itu" ucap irene menenangkan walaupun dalam hatinya ia juga khawatir

Serangan dari orga, barusan menghentikan natsu, asap mulai menghilang natsu tetap berdiri dan bajunya hangus dan menampakan ototnya yang bidang dan kekar

"Sial dia hot!" ucap mira blushing, erza di sampingnya mengangguk setuju dan dia blushing juga

Natsu menghela nafas "kau mengganggu" matanya fokus ke orga, dan kedua pedangnya dibuat pentagram **"YATA NO KANAMI!"**

Natsu mengubah dirinya seperti partikel cahaya berwarna kuning, memantul-mantul di arena stadium dan tak pernah berhenti

Cyutt!

Natsu, secara mengejutkan muncul di belakang orga, posisinya memutar badan dengan kedua pedang di pegang terbalik

Duarrr!

Orga terhempas ke bawah, berkat sayatan pedang natsu tadi.

"Aku, tak bisa melihat , cepat sekali" ucap gajeel, laxus di sampingnya hanya menatap natsu dengan penuh dendam.

Tak sampai di situ, natsu kembali menghilang dan yang jelas tiga orang yang tersisa. Natsu sudah di depan lyon secara cepat, sambil mengayunkan kedua pedangnya secara bersamaan

Crangg! Duarrr!

Dan hasilnya sama seperti orga tadi yang terkena tebasan pedang natsu.

"Strike!" teriak gray

"Dia, memang jantan!" teriak elfman

"Tak terlihat, dan sangat cepat bahkan kita tak tau kapan natsu akan menyerang" ucap meredy

"Secara rincinya pedangnya itu terbentuk dari sebuah cahaya, yang notabenenya tak ada yang lebih cepat selain cahaya" jawab ultear

"Maksudmu, cahaya matahari?" tanya juvia

"Tentu saja, selama yang kuketahui belum ada yang bisa menyeimbangi kecepatan cahaya. Dan pada saat natsu menggunakan pedang itu maka tubuh dan pedangnya menyatu menjadi satu mungkin itu saja yang bisa kutangkap dari turnament ini" jawab ultear.

Natsu mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah nullpudding, muncul beam di ujung pedangnya dan menembus langsung ke arah dada orang itu.

"Tersisa satu orang lagi" natsu melihat ke arah rocker yang hanya berkeringat dingin dia mendekatinya dan hanya membuat sabetan di tubuh orang itu.

"AMAZING! PERTARUNGAN YANG SANGAT CEPAT DAN BAHKAN TELAH DI SAPU BERSIH OLEH NATSU! DAN POINT SEMPURNA UNTUK DESPAIR CRIMSON!" ucap chapati shock

"Ini, mengingatkan semangat mudaku" ucap yajima

 _'Tentu saja lah! Dia murid urahara'_ pikir august mengingat kembali orang itu.

Tentunya natsu mendapat banyak sorangan tentunya lebih banyak di kalangan wanita.

"Kyaa! Di keren!"

"Natsu-kun, jadilah tunanganku!"

"Natsu!"

"Oh, tuhan tubuhnya hot!

Natsu yang mendengar sorakan itu hanya sweatdrop karena nyatanya kebanyakn yang meniriakinya wanita

" wow, natsu, sudah populer"ucap meredy

"LOVE RIVAL!" teriak juvia

"Ya ampun, sepertinya kau harus ekstra keras kagura" ucap arana

"Dan tentunya jika tidak, bisa di rebut lho" milliana menggodanya

"Ti-tida, a-aku tak me-menyukainya" kagura gagap dan blushing

"Mulutmu berkata tidak tapi, wajahmu berbicara iya" ucap milliana.

Dan akhirnya battle royal berakhir dengan di menangkan oleh natsu, dan tentunya di pihak natsu semuanya bersorak.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Ini pertarungan terakhir di hari keenam antara alexei dari raven taiil melawan laxus dreyar dai fairy taill B

Gong pertandingan di mulai, secara mengejutkan laxus kena sikut dari alexei tak sampai di situ dia berbalik dan menendang wajah laxus.

"Kau bercanda kan?" gray shock

"Padahal, sebelumnya waktu lawan ultear dia hebat" ucap meredy

Alexei, membuat paraler sihir di kedua tangannya dan menyerang perut laxus dan alexei memukul bagian dagu laxus hingga membuatnya terlentang ke atas

Dan pada kenyaataannya semua itu hanya ilusi yang orang lihat bahwa laxus babak belur tapi nyatanya itu hanya ilusi. Dan tubuh asli mereka belum bergerak sedikitpun, kecuali irene dan august mereka sudah tau semuanya

"Oi, apa maksudmu ini kau tidak sungguh-sungguh" ucap laxus

"Kemenangan ini bukan tujuanku" jawab alexei

"Peduli amat dengan itu" ucap laxus

Dan nyatanya alexei berbuat curang dia memanggil semua anggota dari raven untuk mengeroyok laxus.

Dan pada saat yang sama, alexei membuka topengnya dan ternyata itu ivan dreyar ayah laxus

"Sudah, kuduga apa maumu ayah sinting?!" ketus laxus

"Hehe mungkin kau tau tentang sebuah rahasia sekolah ini, itu sebuah sihir keabadian" jawab ivan

"Aku tak mengerti" laxus acuh

"Dan di sini hanya tiga orang yang tau lokasinya, kau sebagai cucu tersayang makarov harusnya tau di mana LUIMEN HISTORIE!" ucap ivan

"Meskipun aku tau tapi tak akan kuberi tau" ucap laxus

"Hmm, begitu kau ingin melanjutkan ini meski harapanmu kecil" ucap ivan

"Kau tau? Kau membuatku jengkel atas tipuanmu itu, dan akan kupastikan kuhancurkan semua" ucap laxus aura letir menyelimuti tubuhnya

Ivan mulai menyerang laxus dengan sihir ilusinya tapi, masih bisa laxus tahan ivan memerintahkan obra untuk menghilangkan sihir laxus tapi, laxus melesat cepat ke arah obra dan menendangnya

Nullpuding dan flare mulai menyerang laxus

"Ini untuk freed" laxus memukul kepala nullpuding

"Dan ini untuk bixlow" laxus memberikan raungan petirnya kepada flare

Kurohebi sudah berada di belakang laxus tapi laxus dengan mudah menepisnya

"Tu-tunggu a-aku ini ayahmu, ke-keluargamu" ivan berkeringat dingin

"Yang kuanggap keluarga hanya kakek dan kawanku tapi, kau menyakiti kawanku" laxus mengepalkan tangannya

"Maka kuhancurkan mereka!"

Laxus meninju ivan dan membuatnya terpental ke tembok arena dan semua yang melihatnya shock

"Tu-tunggu apa maksudnya ini" elfman terkejut

"Itu yang kalian lihat hanya ilusi, pada kenyataannya yang asli tak seperti itu" jawab natsu

"Jadi maksudmu? Itu tadi hanya tipuan?" tanya gray natsu hanya mengangguk

 _'Apa yang kau rencanakan ivan'_ pikir makarov

Akhirnya raven taill di diskualifikasi dalam pertandingan dan ivan pun di pecat sebagai guru

"Suatu saat nanti kau akan LUMEIN HISTORIE adalah sisi gelap sekolah ini dan kelak kau akan mengetahuinya" ucap ivan

Dan tentunya laxus mengabaikannya. Ivan dan lainnya akhirnya di tankap oleh prajurit kepolisian

Dan hari keenam T.A.K ini pun berakhir dan akan ada dua hari lagi untuk pertandingan selanjutnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Dan tentunya semua menikmati istirahaylt mereka sampai, lima orang berjas hitam datang ke penginapan

"Kalian siapa?" tanya gray yang sudah berboxer kembali

"Kami dari utusan presiden"

"Ada, apa sampai utusan presiden kemari?" ucap irene

"Ini hanya permintaan khusus untuk membawa natsu dragneel meminta menghadap presiden"

"Oi, natsu apa yang kau lakukan!" teriak elfman

"Tak tau!" natsu menggeleng dan kelima orang itu segera membawa natsu

Semuanya memperlihatkan wajah cemas mereka

"Jangan khawatir, yang aku khawatirkan jika ia di panggil dari dewan atau kepolisian" ucap irene menenangkan

.

.

Xxxx

.

.

Setelah itu natsu di tempatkan di sebuah kamar,jika di lihat kamar seperti milik perempuan.

"Maaf, atas tadi natsu"

"Kau siapa?" tanya natsu melihat figure wanita di depannya mata emerald hijau dan rambut panjang sepunggung dan rambutnya basah, dan kali ini hanya mengenakan handuk

"Kau lupa padaku? Sungguh keji" ucap wanita itu

"Maaf ingantanku buruk" balas natsu

"Baiklah jade hime!?"

Natsu melotot, ia hafal nama khusus ini dan hanya di kenakan satu orang

"Hisui!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Banyak yang enggak sabar nunggu bankai natsu, lolo..**

 **Author, intinya bankai natsu kalau enggak kluar chapter besok atau besoknya lagi mungkin besoknya lagi (yang konsisten donk)**

 **Ahh, author mau menjelaskan shikai dan bankai**

 **Shikai, biasanya tingkatan setengah kekuatan pada pedang atau zanpakutou biasanya ini ada sebuah perintah di dalam shikai ada yang namanya perintah shikai.**

 **Jika kalian sulit membedakan mana shikai dan jurus pedang biasa mudah kok biasanya shikai akan rilis setelah kalimat perintah**

 **Contoh : ' Menyebarlah SENBOUZASAKURA**

 **perintah shikai : menyebarlah. Nama shikai : senbouzasakura**

 **Jika tak ada kedua kata ini maka di pastikan itu hanya jurus pedang biasa tak lebih**

 **Jika bankai yah mungkin kalian tau biasanya di awali dengan kata 'BANKAI!"**

 **SEKIAN aye sir**

 **.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bagi yang enggak sabar nunggu battle, nih chapter natsu bakal show up. Ya sudah lupakan saya mau tidur**

 **Saya akan hiatus selama satu menit(lol) hiatus macam apa itu. Biarkan cerita ini mengalir.**

 **Ya ampun saya suka depresi karena, orang tua saya lagi kerja (anjirr makin gak jelas author satu ini)**

 **Oke, ini dia! Bankai!**

 **.**

 **...**

.

"Itu kau? Tak kusangka kau banyak berubah" ucap natsu melihat kawan masa kecilnya

"Yah, kau juga sama, tapi rambut pinkmu itu masih kuingat" ucap hisui menggodanya

"Hey, ini salmon!" protes natsu

"Apa, bedanya masih sama kan" hisui tertawa kecil

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" natsu mengalihkan topik pembicaraan

"Dasar! Tentu saja aku sekolah di sini" balas hisui

"Oh, tunggu, tapi, kenapa aku tak melihatmu di sekolah?" ucap natsu

"Tentu saja, aku kemarin sehabis pulang dari alvarez, untuk urusan" ucap hisui

"Urusan atau bersenang-senang?" natsu mengangkat alisnya

Hisui tersenyum "keduanya!"

"Seperti biasa hidupmu penuh dengan glamor" natsu menopang dagunya

Hisui tertawa, dan mereka berdua membicarakan semuanya, ketika mereka masih kecil dan hidup mereka semua tapi, mood natsu langsung berubah ketika dia di singgung masalah orang tuanya

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tak bicara begitu" hisui menutup mulutnya "aku turut prihatin"

"Yeah, tak apa. Aku mengerti kok!" balas natsu

Mereka kembali membahas tentang ayah hisui yang menjadi presiden dan kehidupan sekolahnya natsu pun sama menceritakan semuanya ketika dia di edolas dan kembali ke sini.

Tak terasa waktu sudah larut dan natsu pun kembali ke penginapan

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Hari keenam T.A.K pertarungan memasuki babak final dan bisa di katakan ini semi final ini adalah pertarungan regu atau empat orang dalam satu pertandingan.

"Maaf sudah menunggu inilah daftar pertarungannya" ucap chapati

-FAIRY TAILL VS ORACION SEIS

-QUATRO PUPPY VS BLUE PEGASUS

-LAMIA SCALE VS MERMAID HEEL

-SABERTOOTH VS DESPAIR CRIMSON

Kedua dari fairytaill di jadikan satu karena raven taill di diskualifikasi, akan sulit menentukan jika ada yang ganjil maka mereka menggenapkannya saja

"Kita dengan sabertooth yah? Menarik" ucap gray

"Ini cukup strategis" ucap sting

Dan setelah itu semuanya hanya giliran menunggu

.

.

Pertarungan pertama antara gajeel dan laxus melawan jellal dan cobra. Pertandingan berakhir 30 menit dan berakhir seri

"Keparat, entah kenapa dia bisa membaca seranganku" pikir gajeel

"Aku mendengar itu" cobra menyeringai

Laxus tampak diam memperhatikan jellal yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

"Bahkan laxus, tak bisa berbuat banyak" ucap freed

"Tentu saja" balas erza sekenanya yang ia khawatirkan apabila natsu dan jellal jika bertemu.

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Pertandingan kedua, antara ichiya dan rabbit melawan bacchus dan rocker

"Bacchus-san ayo lakukan secara liar" ucap rocker

"Hikz! Selama ada aku hikz! Semuanya akan baik" balas bacchus dengan ke adaan mabuk

"Sudah saatnya tunjukan identitasmu" ucap ichiya

"Kira-kira seperti apa yah?" pikir ren tapi dia melihat kebelakang dan shock, melihat jenny dan hibiki ciuman "OI! Serius! Dong!"

Akhirnya rabbit membuka topengnya dan menampakan identitas aslinya dan ternyata itu kembaran ichiya.

"Oi, aku pernah meliatnya waktu di edolas" ucap natsu

"Double ikemen attack~!" ichiya dan nichiya berpose dengan gaya menjijikannya

"Di-dia pu-punya kembaran!" erza shock dan mulai pingsan

"Tenanglah, aku tau phobiamu" freed menahan tubuh erza yang tengah pingsan

Sebelum menyerang, bacchus sudah lebih dulu menyerang nichiya dan membuatnya sudah tak bisa bangkit lagi

"Tidak! Nichiya~!" ichiya dengan gaya sok depresi tapi dia sudah mendapat tendangan dari rocker

"Gah!".

Bacchus dan rocker terus menghajar ichiya, tapi ichiya bangkit dia bertranformasi mode hulk dan menghantam bacchus dan rocker sekali pukul

" JATUH! Quatro puppy jatuh dan pemenangnya blue pegasus!"teriak chapati

"Dua lawan satu huh?" ucap gajeel

"Dia seperti orang idiot!" keluh gray

"Jangan, menilai sesuatu dari sampulnya" natsu melipat tangannya "dia juga keren"

"Yeah, dia bahkan mengalahkannya sekali pukul sungguh jantan!" teriak elfman

"Kau baik-baik saja nichiya!" ichiya menggendongnya

"Yah, aku merasa kurang bersamangat" balas nichiya

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Pertandingan ketiga antara kagura dan milliana melawan lyon dan yuka dan pertandingan berakhir dengan seri (a/n : dua pertandingan tadi author skip, supaya adil dua di skip sedangkan dua lainnya tidak)

"Sesuai dugaanku kagura itu kuat" ucap yuka menyeka mulutnya

"Kupikir dia belum pernah mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh" balas lyon

"Yang, kulihat darinya, belum pernah ada yang membuatnya serius" ucap yuuka

"Orang yang bernama lyon itu memiliki potensi jika saja ini pertarungan serius!" ucap kagura meninggalkan arena di susul milliana "mungkin kau akan mati!"

"Bertambahlah hebat" ucap kagura

"Baik tapi, setelah ini pertandingan natsu-san" ucap milliana menyusulnya

"Aku tau" balas kagura tenang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Ini pertarungan akhir, pertarungan yang paling di nanti natsu dan gray melawan sting dan rogue pertarungan yang semakin memanas karena kedua kubu punya hasrat dendam masing-masing

"Kira-kira siapakah yang akan menang harimau atau kupu-kupu?" ucap chapati

"Buatlah kemenangan luar biasa dan buatlah mereka menyesal melawan kita" ucap jiemma matanya melirik dendan ke arah natsu

"Lakukan yang terbaik dan sebisa kalian" ucap irene beberapa lelakinya yang melihatnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan darah di hidung karena irene memakai pakaian yang bisa di bilang cukup menggoda (a/n : yang di pakai waktu perang)

"Rogue" ucap sting

"Yeah" rogue membalasnya

Tapi sebelum sempat mereka maju gray sudah ada di depannya dan memberikan sebuah tendangan di perut, natsu pun sama memberikan hantaman sarung pedang ke kepala rambut pirang itu.

Natsu sudah cepat berada di depan sting kedua pedangnya sudah ia lepaskan

 **"NITTORYOU : HARAMAKI!"**

Slashh!

Gray langsung memukul rogue ke bawah dan sekaligus menendang wajahnya tak sampai di situ gray langsung menyeret wajah rogue dan melemparkannya.

 **"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Sting memasang gaya kodok dan menembakan sesuatu laser putih dari mulutnya, natsu menggerakan kepala sedikit untuk menghindarinya tapi, sting langsung membelokannya dan untungnya natsu bisa mementalkan balik dengan kedua pedangnya

 **"SHADOW DRAGON CLASH!"**

 **"ICE ZEROTH SWORD!"**

Rogue di depan gray, dan menyerang dengan tangan kanannya tapi gray memblokadenya dengan tangan kiri.

Gray langsung menendang rogue tak sampai di situ pemuda es ini menarik rogue dan membawanya ke arah sting dan melemparkannya.

"Gray menyingkir!".

Gray yang mendengarnya langsung menghindar natsu langsung posisi membungkuk satu pedang ia gigit

 **"SANTORRYU : PANTHER ONIGIRI!"**

Natsu berputar-putar ke arah dua orang itu dan mengenai mereka di bagian perut.

"Whoa!" puji mira.

"Apa ini bahkan dua dragon slayer di buat tertekan!" chapati shock

"Gihihi! Tolong satu pukulan dariku untuknya!" gajeel menunjuk ke arah rogue

"Kyaa! Natsu-sama berjuanglah!" juvia sudah mulai kembali ke halusinasinya dengan memegang poster natsu yang entah dia dapat dari mana

"Hanya seginikah, yang kalian bisa kupikir apa" ucap natsu satu pedang ia sarungkan mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan baju panjang sampai lutut terbuka dan tanpa kacing dan hanya sebuah tali yang menutupinya (a/n : baju yang sering di pakai ichigo tapi pas waktu di huenco mundo)

"Banyak bicara" gray yang sudah kehilangan bajunya bagian tubuh kanannya menghitam penuh bercak.

 **"WHITE DRIVE!"**

 **"SHADOW DRIVE!"**

Kedua orang itu mengaktifkan kekuatannya, tubuh sting putih sempurna dan rogue hitam

Sting langsung menyerang natsu tapi masih bisa di tahan

"Terima hukuman sinar suci" sting langsung berhasil meninju wajah natsu

"Natsu!" gray cemas tapi, ia juga dapat tendangan dari rogue. Gray mencoba menangkapnya tapi gagal dan dia kembali di sikut oleh rogue.

"Mereka langsung menyerang balik" ucap milliana kagura di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah khawatir

Sting langsung menambakan cahaya putih di perut natsu dan menampakan sebuah tanda

"Itu adalah stigmata, sebuah cakar putih dan yang terkena itu kebebasan bergeraknya akan diambil" ucap sting.

Gray meninju rogue tapi seperti yang di katakan tak berhasil

"Saat menjadi bayangan, aku membunyikan diri dan menjadi bayangan tersebut" rogue di belakang gray. Gray menoleh tapi rogue kembali di belakangnya "untuk memburu mangsanya!"

Rogue memukulnya tapi dapat di tangkap gray "bagitukah?"

Sting mulai bergerak ke arah natsu untuk menyerangnya tapi natsu menyeringai

Slash!

Tiba-tiba saja natsu bergerak dan menyayat perut, lelaki pirang itu

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau bergerak" sting shock

"Entah" natsu langsung menyayat perutnya dan stigmata itu hilang

"Dia membuat dirinya terluka hanya untuk menghilangkan itu" ucap meredy

"Yeah dia sungguh jantan" teriak elfman

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara" gray langsung menyikut rogue dan menendangnya di bagian perut

"Kau lumayan juga" sting mengepalkan tangan kanannya

 **"HOLY NOVA!"**

Duarrr!

Sting langsung menghajar natsu dan menimbulkan ledakan besar.

"Natsu!" ultear khawatir.

Asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan menampakan hasilnya. Natsu menahan tinju sting dengan satu pedangnya

"Ini lelucon bukan" ucap orga

"Ini tak ada diingatanku" ucap rufus

Rogue menyerang gray dari belakang. Gray sudah hafal gerakannya hanya meninjunya. Sedangkan natsu membuat tebasan di dada.

"Tuan yajima ada apa ini!" chapati shock

"Kedua orang ini belajar dari orang yang bisa di katakan memiliki kekuatan yang cukup mempehuni, silver dan urahara" pikir august melihat pertandingan

"Level mereka beda jauh" balas yajima tenang

Semuanya yang melihatnya shock siapa sangka kembar naga ini bahkan tak bisa menyentuh natsu dan gray atau membuat mereka terdesak

"Hey, coba tunjukan jika kalian hebat" ucap natsu yang sama dengan gray yang sudah kehilangan bajunya

"Ini belum berakhir" sting bangkit

Sting berubah bentuk separuh tubuhnya memutih sementara rogue separuh tubuhnya penuh bercak hitam

"Dragon force?" wendy shock

"Mereka bahkan melakukannya sesuai keinginan mereka" ucap jellal

"Apa, kau bisa cobra?" tanya angel tentunya cobra menyeringai

"Ini sama dengan yang di miliki wendy" guman natsu

"Kekuatan sesungguhnya akan tiba, mustahil kalian bisa menghindarinya"minerva menyeringai

" rogue ini biar urusanku"ucap sting

"Dua lawan satu huh? Sombong sekali" gray emosi

"Jangan ambil emosi, santai saja kita lihat seberapa besar kuat mereka" natsu tampak tenang

Sting langsung melesat cepat ke arah natsu danmeninjunya tapi masih bisa natsu tahan, sting menggunakan tangan satunya dan berhasil memukul wajah natsu.

Gray mencoba menendang sting tapi sting menunduk dan menembakan bola putihnya ke arah gray. Natsu sudah bangkit ia melayangkan pedangnya dan sting memblocknya. Sting menendang perut natsu dengan dengkulnya

Sting melemparkan natsu ke arah gray Sting melompat ke atas

 **"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!".**

Duarrr!

Serangan tadi bertambah dua kali lipat dari yang awal dan menghancurkan arena

" lantai arenanya hancur"gildarts shock

"Kekuatan mereka dahsyat!" ucap levy

"Ini belum berakhir" sting melesat ke arah mereka berdua

Natsu sudah kembali bangun dia memasang kuda-kuda

 **"SANTORRYU : ICHI-GORILLA ZAKE!"**

Natsu meleaat cepat ke arah sting dan menghantamnya, gray sudah berada di belakang sting

 **"ICE DEVIL RAGE!"**

Gray menyemburkan esnya dari dalam mulutnya, sting terhempas ke bawah tapi itu bukan apa-apa bagi dragon slayer cahaya ini.

"Cahaya putih akan menyucikan semuanya" sting memusatkan cahaya putih di kedua telapak tangannya

 **"HOLY RAY!"**

Bagaikan sebuah laser yang begitu banyak dan menghujam ke mereka berdua. Gray hanya menerima serang itu dengan tubuhnya, sementara natsu menangkisnya dengan dua pedang walaupun dia juga terkena serangan itu

"Gahhh!"

"Ugh!".

" cahaya kesucian huh?"cobra tampak tertarik

"Natsu, berjuanglah" guman mira melihat natsu dengan ekspresi sedih

Laxus melihat ke arah mira _'benar dugaanku dia menyukainya'_

Sting mengepalkan erat tangan kanannya dan meninju natsu tapi, natsu memblocknya dengan kedua pedangnya

"Terbanglah ke dasar neraka" tenaga sting yang kuat berhasil menghantam natsu dan membuatnya terbang jauh ke tembok

Sting bergerak cepat ke arah gray dan menendangnya di bagian wajah dan terhempas jauh dari sana.

"Kau lihat itu pecundang! Hah! Itu hanya mimpi kalian!" teriak sting

"Kita, berbeda dan sudah berjuang keras dan kekuatan kalian bukan apa-apa" rogue tampak temang melihat gray dan natsu yang tergeletak tak bergerak

"Natsu-nii bangun!" teriak wendy

"Percuma saja, mereka tak akan sanggup lagi" ucap minerva "kodrat kalian lemah tetaplah lemah"

"Oi, kalian bodoh,! Jika kau jantan bangun!" teriak elfman

"Natsu~!" kagura menutup mulutnya ia mulai bersedih.

"Natsu-sama dan gray-san bangunlah!" teriak juvia

Semua di kelas natsu menyoraki mereka berdua untuk bangun

"Ugh! Aku tau"

Sting shock melihatnya, tiba-tiba saja natsu kembali bangkit dan semua orang kembali

"Aku, tau tak mungkin aku kalah oleh serangan seperti itu" natsu mengurek telinganya

"Yeah, terkadang kau menjengkelkan" gray juga ikut bangun

"Aku sudah hafal semuanya, tehknikmu dan kau juga dragonslayer sama dengan adikku tak mungkin ku tak mengetahuinya" natsu menyeringai

"Tak mungkin!" protes sting

"Yeah, memang serangan itu cukup menyakitkan" balas gray

"Gray mundurlah aku ini" ucap natsu

"Apa! Tidak akan aku tak mau" gray sewot

"Ini demi kebaikanmu"

"Kebaikanku apanya? Kau hanya pamer!"

"Arghh! Musuhmu bukan ini! Kau yang bertopeng!"

"Aku tau tapi, mereka juga musuhku dan jangan memberiku perintah aku bukan bawahanmu!"

"Kau menjengkelkan, ! Aku ingin menghajarmu!"

"Kau ingin berkelahi pinkie!"

"Majulah! Stripper!".

Dan mereka kembali ke jati diri mereka masing-masing dan semua yang melihatnya sweatdropp.

" tidak bisakah mereka, untuk fokus ke pertandingan sebentar"meredy fokerface

"Yeah itu tak jantan!" sambung elfman juvia tertawa kecil

"Cukup" natsu menghentikannya "bagaimana jika kita suit yang kalah mundur"

"Menarik!" balas gray

Natsu menyeringai karena dia pasang gunting sementara gray shock memutih karena dia pasang kertas

"Sesuai perjanjian" natsu menyeringai "kalah harus menyingkir"

"Baiklah" gray menonaktifkan mode devil slayernya "jika kau kalah akan kuhabisi kau!" dan kembali ke tempatnya

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, kau pikir kau sanggup melawan kami" ucap sting

"Entah? Tapi setelah kalian mempermalukan kami, kupikir tak semudah itu kubiarkan" natsu merogoh sesuatu di sakunya

"Kau meremehkan kami, kau tak mungkin bisa" ucap rogue

Natsu memakai bandana di kepalanya "begitukah? Kupikir kalian lihat saja sendiri"

"Akan kuhabisi kau!" sting mengaktifkan dragon forcenya dan melesat ke arah natsu dengan meninjunya "kekuatan ini bahkan bisa membunuh naga"

Natsu memblocknya dengan sebelah pedangnya "oh jadi begitu! Kalau begini caranya berarti pedangku ini, khusus untuk menebas orang tengil dan tak pernah menganggap kawannya Seperti kalian"

Natsu langsung menebas sting dengan satu pedangnya. Sementara itu rogue sudah di belakang natsu

 **"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"**

Rogue menyemburkan seperti cairan hitam tapi, natsu meloncat ke atas menghindarinya dan melesat ke arah rogue kedua pedangnya di silangkan

 **"SANTORRYU: HYAKUU HACHI POUNDOU HOU!"**

Slashh! Cratt!

Serangan tiga sayatan angin dan mengenai rogue secara telak.

"Ini belum berakhir" teriak sting

"Majulah, keluarkan semuanya" natsu menyeringai

"Dia langsung membalikan keadaan" ucap arana kagura melihatnya tersenyum

"Menarik,! Aku akan mengalahkannya" laxus menyeringai

"Dragneel?" jellal mengangkat alisnya "oh dia yang waktu itu yah hehehe!"

Rogue menendang natsu. Natsu menunduk dia menebas kaki melemparkan ke arah sting menggunakan pedangnya. Kedua pedang natsu dia putarkan

 **"SANTORRYU : ICHI DAIZEN SENKAI!"**

Slashh! Trang!

Natsu di belakang kedua orang itu sting dan rogue menderita luka parah hampir seluruh tubuhnya penuh luka sayatan

"Menyerahlah!" teriak natsu

"Tidak akan!" ucap sting "rogue!"

Sting dan rogue salah satu tangannya ke belakang dan menciptakan gelombang putih dan hitam

"Menarik" natsu menyarungkan pedang yang satu, dia memegang wajahnya perlahan matanya berubah hitam dan pupilnya kuning dan wajahnya di lindungi topeng putih dengan garis merah, " ini di sebuat hollowfication, topeng sebuah monster yang menyatu dengan seseorang. Biasanya jika seseorang terkena cakar hollow biasanya akan mati tapi, diriku ini sedikit berbeda entah kenapa!?"

"Persetan dengan itu akan kuhabisi kau" teriak rogue

Sting dan rogue memusatkan kekuatannya di salah satu tangan mereka. Natsu yang sudah berubah wujud menerjang maju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Serangan bersamaan!" makarov shock

"Wujud apa itu?" tanya mira menunjuk ke arah natsu

"Entahlah, yang kuingat, aku belum pernah melihat wujud itu" balas gajeel "setauku waktu aku sparring dengannya yang bisa kuingat hanya panas yang membakar"

 **"HOLY SHADOW DRAGON LIGHTNING FANG!"**

 **"FINAL GETSUGA TENSOU!"**

Serangan ini berbeda dari biasa tebasan dalam bentuk beam berwarna hitam pekat kemerahan bahkan menghancurkan serangan dari dua dragon slayer itu.

Duarrr! Brakk!

Kedua dragon slayer itu terhempas jauh keluar arena.

 _'Natsu dragneel, aku tak bisa melihat batas kemampuannya'_ batin rogue yang ambruk

 _'Orang ini terlalu kuat di bayangkan'_ batin sting yang ikut ambruk

"I-INI KE-KEMENANGAN YANG SPEKTAKULER SATU ORANG INI MENGALAHKAN DUA NAGA!"ucap chapati shock

" DESPAIR CRIMSON!"

Pemenangannya adalah despair crimson mereka sekarang menduduki posisi kedua di bawah sabertooth hari keenam T.A.K berakhir dan tentunya sebagai kompensasi ada hari libur tambahan

"Kalian tau, kekalahan memberi kalian pelajaran bahwa diatas langit masih ada langit, maksudnya ada jutaan orang di dunia yang jauh lebih hebat dari kalian dan pentingnya menghargai seorang teman" ucap natsu dia kembali ke wujyd normal tapi matanya masih seperti hollow

 _'Teman huh? Memang itulah yang kurang di kita'_ batin rogue

 _'Berapa lama aku harus menyombongkan seperti ini, dan nyatanya kita di permalukan'_ batin sting

"Sepertinya ini akan terjadi" ucap bob

"Aku sudah menduganya" ucap goldmine

"Target kita berubah sekarang anak-anak" ucap makarov

"Kemarilah, orang-orang tua" irene menyeringai

"Siapa sangka kita akan menang huh?" ucap meredy

"Natsu-san hebat" ucap milliana, kagura di sampingnya tersenyum

"Dasar tukang pamer!" ledek gray

"Natsu dan gray" ucap lyon

"Ultear" ucap erza

"Natsu dragneel" pikir jellal dan laxus bersamaan

"Meredy" ucap angel

"Dan elfman!" ucap hibiki

Dan di lihat dari wali kelas sabertooth master jiemma sudah sangat terlihat sangat marah

"Siapa, sangka mereka kalah huh?" orga menopang dagunya

"Pertandingan yang cukup bagus tapi, aku ingat semuanya" ucap rufus

"Hmm natsu dragneel? Well! Ini menarik" ucap minerva berlalu pergi.

"Lain kali kita bertarung lagi tapi, sebagai kawan" natsu kembali ke kawan-kawannya yang tengah memberinya lemparan ke udara.

"Kau lihat dia urahara, muridmu sekarang hampir melampaui dirimu" pikir august melihat ke arah langit

.

.

.

-di lain tempat.

"Jadi natsu-sama sudah mengalahkan mereka berdua" ucap yukino

"Setelah ini mungkin aku akan pindah ke kelasnya" yukino menatap ke arah langit

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Penginapan Sabertooth.**

 **.**

Seperti yang biasa di lakukan mereka jika ada yang kalah, mereka semua menghadap ke master jiemma

"Sting rogue, bagaimana bisa kalian!" ucap jiemma terpaut wajahnya yang sudah marah besar

"Aku tak bisa, berkomentar banyak, orang yang bernama natsu itu terlalu kuat" sting mengepalkan tangannya "bahkan dia belum mengeluarkan tenaganya penuh!"

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk berbicara seperti itu, dan kau telah menodai nama baikku" jiemma sudah marah besar

"Hapus tanda itu, dan keluarlah dari sini!" ucap jiemma

"Tapi, kita sudah berusaha keras tidakkah kau mengerti?" sting membela dirinya dan rogue

"Siapa, yang menyuruhmu memotong ucapanku" jiemma memukul sting dan memberinya siksaan

"Ugh!"

"Sting" rogue hanya diam melihat kawannya di perlakukan seperti, benar yang di katakan natsu sahabat sesuatu yang sangat berharga

"Cukup!" rogue langsung menghajar jiemma dan membuatnya terkulai tak bangun "kau dan omong kosongmu itu membuatku muak, begitukah sikap seorang guru terhadap muridnya? bahkan kau juga kalah dari natsu dragneel!"

"Rogue!" sting shock dia tak pernah melihat kawannya seemosi itu

"Hentikan rogue" minerva datang "kau sudah melakukan tindakan bagus, lagipula kita tak butuh orang yang seperti itu" minerva melihat ke arah jiemna

"Minerva? Apa yang kau lakukan aku ini ayahmu" jiemma shock

"Begitukah?" minerva tampak tenang "bahkan kau tak menganggapku anak ketika kecil, sekarang kita impas"

 _'Natsu dragneel fufufu, kau akan kemari tak lama lagi'_

 _._

 _._

Xxxxxxx

.

.

- **Penginapan Despair Crimson**

 **.**

Tentunya semua merayakan kemenangan spektakuler mereka atas sabertooth. Dan tentunya yang menjadi aktor utama dialah natsu itu sendiri. Tapi setelah pertarungan itu keenam orang itu plus wali kelas mereka jadi tujuh tengah merumuskan rencana besok di hari terakhir T.A.K (a/n : gak bakal author kasih tau rencananya mungkin besok)

"Sok keren kau" ketus gray dan tentunya natsu tak menanggapi provokasi itu

"Ara, sepertinya kita dapat undangan pesta dari fairy taill" irene membaca sebuah surat

"Kapan?"meredy meminum jusnya

" sekarang"jawab irene

"Tunggu apalagi !"

"Ayo!"

.

.

Xxx

.

.

- **Bar fairy taill**

 **.**

Semuanya berpesta dan penuh dengan meriah di tambah lagi dari tim natsu juga datang jadi menambah kesan ramai. Cana menantang tim raijunshu untuk minum(kecuali laxus), irene,ur,layla tengah membicarakan sesuatu pribadi. Mira tengah melayani yang lain di bar dan natsu kini tengah duduk di samping lisanna dan juvia selalu mengikutinya seperti buntut.

"Kau lagi" ketus gajeel

Natsu mendengus "apa yang kau lakukan di sini membuat mataku perih saja!"

Dan tentunya gajeel kembali berkelahi dengan gray dan elfman

"Tidak bisakah mereka untuk tenang" keluh ultear

"Mau bagaimana lagi, memang beginilah setiap hari" mira tersenyum

Natsu merasakan langkah kaki mendekatinya dan melihat wanita berambut scarlet tengah menatapnya, ia mengenakan pakaian normal tanpa armornya

"Ada apa?" natsu tampak biasa saja

"Bisa kita bicara di luar?" tanya erza tentunya natsu tak protes, dia hanya mengikutinya

Semuanya bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan tentunya mereka tak mendapat ,ultear,lisanna dan mira hanya cemburu melihatnya

"Love rival!" teriak juvia

.

.

Sementara di luar tentunya mereka mencari sebuah tempat sepi, di sebuah gang kecil

"Nah, ada apa?" tanya natsu.

Erza tak membalasnya, dia hanya langsung memeluknya dengan erat, seperti orang yang tak mau kehilangan sesuatu

"Maaf!" natsu mendengar suara erza yang agak rendah,dan pilu dia tak menolaknya dan membiarkannya saja

"Maafkan aku, setelah yang aku lakukan waktu itu" natsu hanya mendengarkan selanjutnya dia merasakan bajunya yang basah dengan air mata.

"Aku tau, diriku salah selama ini, aku menjadi seseorang yang jahat padamu" natsu hanya diam saja "setelah ini aku tersadar, bahwa aku salah"

"Dan kumohon! Maafkan aku dan bisakah kita menjadi teman seperti dulu"

Natsu mengerti sekarang wanita di depannya dia tak bisa menyalahkan sepenuhnya apa yang erza lakukan terhadapnya. Ini semua karena lelaki itu.

"Erza" natsu memanggilnya, dia tau suara dan perasaan ini. Suara orang yang tak berbohong atau menipu. Suara ini seperti orang yang benar-benar tulus

Natsu melepaskan pelukan wanita scarlet itu dan menatap wajahnya "aku juga salah dan maafkan aku atas sikapku waktu itu"

"Tidak! Kau tak salah kau menjadi seperti ini karena aku" erza memeluknya kembali

"Aku tau" natsu memeluknya erza merasakan tubuhnya hangat "itu sudah masa lalu dan mulai sekarang melangkah depan dan jadikan masa lalu itu sebagai pelajaran" natsu memperlihatkan grinnya

"Natsu!" erza menatap pemuda pink di depannya yang dia rindukan, sebuah senyuman grin yang hangat

Entah karena suasana malam atau apa, natsu hanya mengikuti instingnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya terhadap wajah erza. Erza hanya menutup matanya, membiarkan semua ini berjalan begitu saja wajahnya blush dan merasakan nafas natsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ red flat!"

Tentunya suara seseorang mengintrupsi mereka natsu segera menjauhkan wajahnya. Erza mendelik ke arah suara dan ternyata itu mira

"Ada apa kau kemari, gothic" erza mendelik tajam karena momentnya di ganggu

Tentunya mira mengabaikannya dan melihat ke arah natsu "aku khawatir, kau lama tak kembali jadi aku menyusulmu"

Natsu berjalan kembali ke bar dan erza mengikutinya tapi segera di tahan mira

"Ada apa?" tanya erza

"Kau menyukai natsu?" tanya mira balik

Erza blush "a-aku ti-~ ummmm!" erza tak menjawabnya

Mira melipat tangannya "sudah kuduga, tapi dengar yah! Dia itu milikku, aku tau adikku menyukai juga tapi, aku takkan kalah hal ini"

"Milikmu?" erza mendelik "kau pikir dia barang, asal kau tau saja aku tak sudi mengalah darimu!"

"Oke ini perang!"

.

.

Mira dan erza kembali ke bar dan melihat sudah ramai dan melihat natsu bajunya tengah di cengkram oleh laxus

"Ada apa ini?" tanya mira

"Aku datang kemari, tiba-tiba saja, orang ini mencengkramku dan bertanya 'apa kau pacar mira' "natsu membalasnya tenang

"Laxus hentikan kau seperti anak kecil"

Laxus melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan ke wanita berambut putih"kenapa mira, kenapa begitu kau peduli. Terhadapnya? Bahkan dia bukan siapa-siapa kau?"

"Cukup! Aku tak suka sikapmu" ucap mira

"Begitukah cara bicaramu terhadap orang yang selalu berada di sisimu" laxus menyeringai

Freed mencoba membantu tapi, segera di tahan oleh bixlow dan memberi isyarat bahwa dia tak boleh ikut campur

"Kita, sudah lama putus dan itu hakku untuk dekat dengan siapa saja. Dan kau tak berhak mengaturku" ucap mira

"Laxus cukup! Berhenti!" makarov segera menghentikan ini

"Tch" laxus segera keluar tapi sebelumnya dia mendelik ke arah natsu "kau akan habis dragneel"

"Maaf, atas apa yang terjadi" ucap makarov meminta maaf

"Tak masalah" balas natsu

Dan mereka kembali penuh ribut

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

-Di sebuah tempat

.

"Tuan hades, semuanya sudah siap tinggal menunggu perintah dari anda" ucap kai

"Tunggu turnament ini berakhir baru kita bergerak" balas hades

"Bagaimana dengan putri presiden?" tanya ryustore

"Itu juga besok hahahahaha" hades tertawa

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Kalian kena troll lagi, natsu belum di perlihatkan bankainya dan tenang masih ada dua musuh yang tersisa dan tentunya janji besok ucapin kata itu.**

 **Kalau enggak boleh timpuk author (lol) dan jika ini terlalu bosan mohon maaf.**

 **Tapi saya akan berjuang. Dan kasih semangat buat author yang absurd dan penuh sensi ini**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kembali ke studio pierrot! Lol :v. Saya agak menyesalkan juga mode E.N.D full natsu gak di tampilin kan greget kalau bisa ngendaliin mah kayak kyuubi di naruto awalnya sulit tercontrol (ahh lupakan tadi itu hanya curhatan saya saja)**

 **Nah, chapter ini natsu pakai bankainya gak seneng, saya mah auuuu ahhh gelap. Karena yang saya pikirkan.**

 **Kenapa rata-rata anime jepang memiliki dada wah! Sedangkan penduduk perempuan jepangnya malah tepos(malah nyeleneh ok abaikan saja)**

 **Ini dia...**

 **Yang nanya klasemennya**

 **-Sabertooth 120p**

 **-Despair Crimson 115p**

 **-Oracion Seis 100p**

 **-Fairy taill 94p**

 **-Lamia Scale 90p**

 **-Mermaid Heel 84p**

 **-Blue Pegasus 82p**

 **-Quatro puppy 76p**

 **.**

 **...**

.

Ini adalah hari ketujuh. Bisa di katakan hari terakhir T.A.K yang di selenggarakan langsung di pulau tenrou. Dan saat ini telah mencapai puncaknya. Yaitu team battle bisa di katakan survival battle. Di katakan game survival semua tim ikut berpartisipasi. Dan sebenarnya ini ada peraturan khusus yang ikut di pertandingan ini terdiri dari lima orang. Arena yaitu seluruh pulau tenrou. Dan semuanya telah berpencar begitu gong di bunyikan

Peraturan ini sangat simple, jika salah satu seorang bertemu maka di situlah pertandingannya. Setiap tim wajib menentukan pemimpinnya. Jika salah satu dari orang itu. Mengalahkan pemimpinnya maka mendapat 20 point. Jika yang bukan pemimpinnya hanya 10 point jadi. Jika total keseluruhan satu tim berisikan 60 point

Dan setiap tim pasti memiliki strategi masing-masing

"Jadi, aku pemimpinnya?" ucap natsu

"Tentu. Karena kau yang mengatur rencana ini" jawab ultear.

"Dengar kita. Di sini bukan tujuan untuk memenangkan ini tapi, kita di sini juga bukan untuk jadi pecundang" ucap natsu

"Selain itu juga tujuanku, untuk mengalahkannya" ucap gray

"AYO!"

Semuanya telah bergerak, ada yang sendiri-sendiri dan ada yang berdua dan ada pula yang berkelompok.

"Ada apa rufus?" tanya orga.

"Mereka tak bergerak" balas rufus.

"A-apa ini pihak dari despair crimson tak bergerak seincipun" chapati shock

"Semua tetap. Pada rencana saat ini orang itu mengincar kita" ucap natsu

"APA! Yang mereka lakukan!" teriak elfman

"Tak, perlu tergesa, kita serahkan rencana ini pada natsu" irene tampak tenang

Di saat itu, beberapa tim lain sudah bertemu yuuka dan tobi mengalahkan nobarly. Sementara trio pegasus berhasil mengalahkan risley dan beth. Di tempat lain jellal dan jura berhasil mengalahkan satu.

"Bacchus? Dia cepat sekali" ucap yuuka

Tapi sebelum kedua orang itu menyerang. Cobra secara mengejutkan datang dari atas dan menghantam wajah bacchus ke tanah

"Hehehe, aku sudah dengar semua" ucap cobra

Yuuka dan tobi. Secara mendadak mendapat serangan kagura. Dari belakang selain itu cobra sudah menghilang

"Hindari pemimpin mereka, kau malah akan kekurangan anggota di awal" ucap brain

Dari tim quatro puppy semua anggotanya sudah dari pihak despair crimson masih belum bergerak.

"Kabo! Sepertinya mereka belum bergerak kabo!" ucap mato

"Hmm mereka sepertinya punya rencana" ucap yajima

"Itulah, mengapa kita harus tenang" natsu menyeringai. Dan anehnya gray yang anti di perintah oleh natsu. saat ini menurut saja.

"Kita sudah mengetahui formasi serangan mereka" ucap irene

"STRATEGI FORMASI METAMORFOSIS KUPU-KUPU!"

"DI MULAI!"

"YEAH!"

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Sesuai yang di usulkan natsu. Semuanya berpencar masing-masing dan saat ini rufus mulai bergerak mengincar mereka

"Aku melihatnya, aku akan mengalahkan mereka secara bersamaan" ucap rufus

 **"MEMORY MAKE!"**

 **"RAISING HEAVEN STAR!"**

Rufus mengeluarkan tehknik yang sama pada saat di hari pertama. Dan sayangnya hal itu tak berguna.

"Saat kau melihat itu kalian punya kesempatan 3 detik untuk menghindarinya" ucap natsu

Dan sesuai rencana, semuanya berhasil menghindar. Sementara natsu hanya mementalkan serangan itu dengan pedangnya

"Cara yang sama tak akan beguna terhadapku" ucap gray

"Apa! Mereka semua menghindarinya" rufus shock

Sementara itu ultear bertemu dengan jenny dan berhasil mengalahkannya.

"Maaf!" meredy membuat pertikel pedang di belakangnya dan langsung mengalahkan ren dan eve

"Apakah, di pihak mereka ada kemampuan analisisnya melebihi aku" hibiki berlari dari serangan meredy

"Ada dong" gray menyeringai dan membekukan hibiki "tak kusangka ini pertama kalinya aku memujinya"

Di lain sisi ichiya juga langsung di hantam jura dan juga chelia mengalahkan racer

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan jura,laxus atau jellal?" tanya elfman tentunya sudah mengetahui kekuatan ketiga orang itu.

"Tak usah khawatir" balas irene "itu menjadi urusan natsu!"

"Dia gila!" elfman berkeringat dingin

Sisanya adalah orang-orang kuat. Dari pihak tim blue pegasus semuanya kalah total kali ini tinggal tersisa enam tim cukup menegangkan.

"Sepertinya kita akan di suguhi pertandingan menarik"ucap chapati

.

.

Xxxx

.

.

" benar dugaan natsu. Kau di sini rupanya"ucap gray bertemu seseorang "sudah cukup main kucing-kucingannya"

"Ya ampun, aku mulai lupa denganmu" rufus membuka matanya dan tengah duduk di sebuah kursi "bisakah kau membantuku mengingatnya?"

"Tak perlu. Karena besok kau tak akan mengingat apapun" balas gray

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Jadi masalahnya ada di rufus? Dia otak dari semuanya?" tanya meredy_

 _"Dengan kata lain kita harus mengalahkannya terlebih dulu?" sambung ultear_

 _"Tepat sekali, sesuai dugaanku" jawab natsu "dia hanya sembunyi. Jika tak di kalahlan terlebih dulu maka akan sangat merepotkan"_

 _"Biar ini urusanku!" gray menggebrak meja "kita akan beri pelajaran berharga bagi mereka yang telah menyakiti kawan kita!"_

 _"Tak masalah itu hakmu" balas irene "biasanya sebuah rencana bisa kalah hanya karena sebuah emosi"_

 **[Flashback end]**

 **"ICE MAKE : FREEZE LANCER!"**

Gray, membuat tembakan es dari tangannya dan menciptakan sebuah panah es. Rufus menutup bukunya dia mendur beberapa langkah.

 **"ICE IMPACT!".**

Gray kembali membuat es. Kali ini berbentuk seperti palu datang dari atas dan menghantamnya tapi, rufus meloncat ke atas menghindarinya

" ingatan dapat menjadi senjata, aku mengingat semua sihir yang kulihat"ucap rufus

"Apa maksudmu?!" gray tampak acuh.

"Contohnya, ingatan sihir esmu dan petir orga" jawab rufus

 **"MEMORY MAKE : FREEZING SWORD OF BLACK LIGHTNING!"**

Rufus menciptakan sihir gabungan pilar es di sekita gray di tambah lagi dengan sebuah petir hitam.

"Gah!"

 **"FANGED FILLARS OF TURBULENCE!"**

 **"SHIELD!"**

Rufus tak memberi kesempatan gray menyerang. Dan menciptakan pilar-pilar pusaran angin. Dan gray menciptkan perisai untuk melindungi dirinya.

Tapi, itu mudah bagi rufus dia langsung menghancurkan perisainya. Dan gray terkena dampak pusaran angin itu

"Dia bisa menciptakan banyak sihir sesuai kemauannya" ucap levy

"Bahkan. Dia dapat menciptkan sihir sendiri" ucap jet.

"Jadi, sihir yang pernah dia gunakan tak guna bahkan dapat di hilangkannya" ucap cana

"Itu curang! Dan tak jantan" teriak elfman

"Tch ini tak mungkin terjadi. Dan aku tak pernah kalah dua kali dari lawan yang sama" ucap gray.

"Lalu,? Rencana apa yang kau siapkan?" rufus menutup matanya

 **"ICE MAKE : UNLIMITED!"**

Gray membuat dua pedang. Dan secara cepat gray kembali membuat pedang itu hingga banyak dan tak terhingga. Dan tentunya rufus shock

"Coba ingatlah ini" gray selesai membuatnya es yang berbentuk sebuah banyaknya pedang mengelilingi tubuhnya

"Kecepatan luar biasa!" ucap rufus shock "aku sulit mengingatnya!"

 **" ONE SIDEC CHAOTIC DANCE!"**

Gray tentunya. Meleparkan semua pedangnya. Ke arah rufus

"Tapi sayangnya sihirmu es" rufus membeku di tempat tapi dia masih bisa menahannya "karena es lawannya api!"

 **"MEMORY MAKE : AC OF BURNING EARTH!"**

Rufus menembakan api dari tangannya dan melelehkan es yang ada pada dirinya

"Sayang sekali. Tapi, maaf ini jadi millikku" gray menghindari serangan itu dan berjalan cepat ke arah rufus

 **"ICE BRINGER!"**

Slash!

Gray menciptakan dua pedang dan menyayat tentunya rufus tumbang dan tak bangkit lagi

"Gray menang! Secara mengejutkan! Rufus tereliminasi!" ucap chapati

Dan sementara gray memegang topi rufus dan menggunakannya "sisanya kuserahkan pada kalian!"

.

.

Xxxx

.

.

Setelah kemenangan gray dari rufus tentunya ini menjadi kesempatan bagus. Karena otak dari sabertooth telah kelah

"Dengan begini despair crimson menjadi tim kedua yang masih utuh setelah fairytaill" ucap chapati

"Pertandingan, ini di luar perkiraan" ucap yajima

"Jadi rufus kalah huh? Tak di ragukan lagi tim mereka kuat" ucap rogue tenang "tapi, tujuanku saat ini adalah gajeel."

Minerva menatap langit "apakah sabertooth akan ada perombakan besar-besaran? Entahlah biar waktu yang menjawab"

Sementara itu sting entah tak tau kemana. Despair crimson saat ini memimpin di susul sabertooth,fairyraill,oracion seis dan mermaid heel.

"Sepertinya anggota fairytaill masih utuh" ucap chapati "ini cukup menguntungkan"

"Tapi, jangan berspekulasi seperti itu. Bisa saja tim lain membalikan keadaan" ucap yajima

.

.

Sementara di tempat juvia. Dia tentunya mencari-cari musuh.

 **"TENJIN NO BOREAS!"**

Chelia yang datang dari belakang langsung menyerang juvia. Tapi gadis berambut biru itu. Bisa meloncat menghindar.

"Kau pacar lyon kan?" tanya chelia dengan nada amarahnya

"Apa? Yang benar saja" juvia protes.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat ultear. Dia melihat sedikit kekacauan atau kerusakan di tempatnya.

"Benar dugaan natsu, di sini ada musuh tapi, siapa" guman ultear.

Trang!

Secara tiba-tiba erza dan kagura sudah berada di sampingnya beruntung ultear sudah siap dan memblocknya.

"Wah,-wah licik rupanya kalian" ultear menyeringai

"Di sini tak ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang menyerang dari belakang" ucap erza. Kagura tak menanggapinya

Ultear, membuat pilar es. Dan menembakan esnya. Beruntung kedua wanita itu langsung mundur.

Erza menyerang ultear ke arah kepala tapi, wanita berambut hitam itu menunduk dia langsung meninju perut wanita scarlet itu. Secara confrontasi kagura langsung menyerang di bagian kaki dan membuat ultear terjungkal. Ultear menjaga keseimbangannya dan menendang wajah kagura.

Ketiga wanita itu. Mulai menyerang secara bersamaan tapi, secara mengejutkan minerva datang di tengah-tengah mereka dan mendorongnya. Dan tentu semuanya shock.

"Apa!"

"Bolehkah aku ikut di sini" minerva menyeringai

"I-ini menjadi pertarungan menjadi 4 pihak pertarungan penyihir wanita terkuat!" ucap chapati shock

.

.

Selanjutnya. Di bagian sisi pulau yang lain kita bisa melihat meredy yang sama halnya mencari sebuah musuh. Mengenakan gaun pendek kecil tanpa lengan. Dan sepatu hitam dan stocking. Menampakan dadanya.

 **"EVIL SPARK!"**

 **"SAND BUSTER!"**

Meredy melihat dua serangan itu dari arah berbeda segera membuat perisai untuk melindungi dirinya.

Booomm!

"Aduh, maaf yah aku tidak bermaksud kepada kau" mirajane datang dia ke wujud satan soulnya

"Jika, kau kemari itu berarti kau ikut dalam pertarungan ini" angel mengenakan pakaian baju pendek menyerupai kimono. Kepalanya seperti di sanggul. Dan sebuah ekor di belakang punggungnya.

"Memang kenyataannya. Niatku seperti itu" balas meredy

.

.

Di lain sisi kota lebih tepatnya di sebuah colloseum tua.

"Ya. Ampun semuanya sudah kebagian musuh" keluh gajeel tapi dia merasakan seseorang di belakangnya

"Gajeel!" ucap rogue menatap ke arahnya

"Gihihi! Kau beruntung kemarin tapi, jangan harap aku sebaik. Salamander jadi bersiaplah" gajeel menyeringai.

"Mohon. Di betulkan kembali ucapan kalian"

Kedua dragon slayer itu menoleh ke asal suara. Dan nyatanya cobra sudah berdiri diantara mereka dengan bersandar tembok

"Kapan kau di sana? Aku tak menyadarinya?" tanya rogue tampak tenang

"Lima menit yang lalu. Kau tau ini adalah pertarungan dragon slayer" cobra menyeringai.

"Gihihi!, semakin seru saja" ucap gajeel.

"A-apa ini pertarungan survival di setiap tempat!" ucap chapati shock

"Hmm! Ini akan menarik" ucap yajima.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat juvia. Bisa di bilang ini pertarungan konyol karena mereka tak mengenakan kekuatannya hanya saling jambak rambut satu sama lain

"Dasar kau wanita penggoda lelaki orang lain" teriak chelia

"Huh? Yang benar saja aku hanya untuk natsu-sama saja" protes juvia.

"Tidak heran kau kewalahan chelia juvia kuat!"

"Hadeh, tidak bisakah kau serius juvia?!"

Kedua wanita ini tau siapa yang bicaranya keduanya menoleh natsu dan lyon saling bertatatapan.

"Lyon!"

"Natsu-sama!"

"Sepertinya kita di takdirkan untuk saling bertemu. Dan untuk memperebutkannya" ucap lyon

Natsu mengurek telinganya"kau bicara seperti itu membuatku mual! Tapi, kami tak akan biarkan begitu saja."

"Kalau begitu. Setelah ini kita akan bulan madu kemana sayang!" juvia kembali berhalusinasi dan memeluk natsu.

"Arghhh! Terkadang aku ingin mencongkel isi otakmu" natsu frustasi

"Juvia sadarlah!" teriak lyon

"Kau yang harusnya sadar lyon" teriak chelia memeluk lelaki itu

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Pertarungan ini telah mencapai intinya dimana semua tengah bertarung dengan musuh mereka masing-masing. Minus sting yang entah kemana dan jellal yang tiba-tiba menghilang. Kali ini pertarungan duo grup lyon dan chelia melawan natsu dan juvia. Kali ini masih terjadi bentrok. Keduanya masih imbang.

 **"ICE MAKE EAGLE!"**

Lyon membuat burung-burung tapi berbentuk agak kecil dan banyak. Natsu menangkisnya sementara juvia terjun ke bawah.

Juvia membuat air dan membawanya ke depan natsu

 **"WIND PIERCING BLADE!"**

Natsu membuat tebasang angin di tambah air dari juvia semakin memperbesar serangan

"Kau licik, menggunakan air milik juvia" gerutu lyon kesal. Untungnya serangan tadi dapat di tepis oleh chelia

 **"MIZUCHI!"**

Lyon mengangkat tangannya. Dan wujud naga panjang dan menyerang natsu. Hanya natsu masih bisa menahannya dan mundur beberapa langkah.

"Apakah lyon-san sangat kuat" ucap juvia shock

"Hihi! Tidak juga. Tapi, semakin di perburuk oleh kerjasama mereka yang buruk" natsu menyeringai

"Chelia. Kuserahkan juvia padamu" ucap lyon.

Natsu maju. Mendekati lyon tapi lyon menunduk menghindari sabetan pedang itu dia menusuk perut natsu dengan tangan esnya. Dan menendang wajah natsu

Sementara di satu sisi juvia membuat gelombang air tapi, chelia membuat angin yang cukup besar hingga bisa membawa juvia ke atas dan berputar-putar di udara. Juvia mendarat ke bawah dengan kepala lebih dahulu

Lyon menembakan es nya ke arah natsu. Tapi, juvia melindungi natsu dengan membiarkan dirinya terkena serangan itu.

"Maafkan aku juvia" ucap lyon

"Berikan mereka serangan terakhir" ucap chelia

Natsu memegang pundak juvia. Dan gadis berambut biru itu menoleh "kita selesaikan ini secara bersama"

"Natsu-sama" juvia menatap figure di belakangnya itu _'akan kubuktikan padamu. Setelah kau yang lakukan ini terhadapku'_

Juvia mengangguk dan tersenyum balik" kita beri mereka pelajaran berharga"

Natsu mengambil posisi berjongkok. Kedua pedangnya ia arahkan satu pedang dia gigit. Dan mulai bermunculan daun-daun di sekitar mereka. Sementara juvia di belakang natsu kedua tangannya dia angkat ke atas untuk membuat serangan bersama.

"Beraninya! Bermesraan di depanku" keluh lyon dia menoleh ke arah chelia yang sedari tadi diam saja "oi ! Apa yang kau pikirkan"

"Indah sekali!" chelia tak peduli seruan lyon yang ia perhatikan adalah kerjasama di depan mereka.

 **"SANTORRYU : TATSUMAKI!"**

 **"WATER NEBULA!"**

Boom!

Serangan bersamaan membuat kedua orang itu terbang kel langit. Selain itu juga jura sudah kalah oleh laxus(a/n : author skip yang ini)

"Se-semuanya ka-kalah bahkan jura juga!" wali kelas dari lamia scale shock dan dia berputar-putar dirinya sendiri.

"Dengan begini lamia scale. Tereliminasi" ucap chapati

"Tinggal lima tim lagi kabo!" ucap mato

"Bisakah kau melepaskan cengkraman tanganmu" natsu melirik ke arah samping dan juvia tengah merangkul tangannya

"Tidak akan!" juvia memperkuat cengkraman tangannya.

"Hadeh" natsu melepaskannya secara lembut "aku harus pergi. Masih ada orang yang harus kukalahkan"

"Baik" juvia melihat kepergian natsu.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Saat mulai membara di lain sisi meredy yang kekuatannya mungkin bisa di bilang di bawah mereka hanya bisa bertahan tapi dari pihak angel dan mira mereka juga sudah kelelahan.

"Huh! Uhh! Tenagaku hampir pada batasnya" guman mira.

"Aku tak bisa begini ugh!" keluh angel

Dan angel menerjang ke arah meredy dan memberinya sebuah tendangan. Meredy mundur beberapa langkah dan langsung memukul wajah sorano.

Mira ikut campur. Dia langsung mencengkram perut meredy dan menembakan sebuah beam.

 **"WOL BRINGER!"**

Angel menembakan bulu-bulu putih dengan perpaduan pasir. Kesannya agak lucu tapi itu cukup memberi efek menyakitkan bagi keduanya

 **"SOUL EXTENCION!"**

Mira di belakang angel kedua tangannya dia satukan dan menembakannya ke punggung wanita berambut perak itu.

"Apa boleh buat!" pikir meredy dia mengaktifkan **SENSORY LINK** sebuah tanda berwarna pink di pergelangan tangannya tanpa di ketahui keduanya. Di pergelangan tangan angel dan mira terdapat tanda yang sama.

Mira menendang wajah angel di saat yang sama meredy dan mira merasakan hal yang sama wajahnya mereka terasa sakit.

Dan tentu keduanya langsung sadar. Atas tanda itu.

"Tunggu, dulu apa ini" ucap angel melihat ke tangannya

"Aku tak pernah melihat ini sebelumnya" pikir mira

"Itu adalah punyaku dengan kata lain jiwa kita bertiga jadi satu" meredy memperlihatkan tanda yang sama "singkatnya jika kalian menyerang salah satu dari kita maka kita akan merasakan sakit yang sama"

"Tunggu, maksudmu. Jika aku memukulmu maka aku juga akan merasakan sakitnya" angel shock meredy mengangguk

"Sekarang coba pikirkan. Bagaimana kalian bisa mengakhiri ini" meredy menyeringai

Semuanya terdiam memikirkan caranya tapi buntu. Tapi muncul ide di ketiga orang itu.

Mira menyatukan tangannya. Dan hitam di kedua tangannya. Angel membuat jarinya seperti segitiga. Dan muncul gelombang mikro putih. Meredy membuat rangkaian pedang seperti pentagram berwarna pink.

 **"EVIL STARK EXTENCION!"**

 **"ANGELIO MAKUNE!"**

 **"MAGUILITY PARTICLE SWORD!"**

Boommm!

Serangan secara sepihak dan frontal membuat ledakan dahsyat. Di saat yang sama meredy menonaktifkan sensor linknya.

Dan asap mulai perlahan menampak ketiganya. Angel sudah terbaring sementara mira hanya duduk terkulai.

"Sial! Tenagaku habis tapi, pertandingan yang seru" tersenyum tak mempedulikan lukanya

"Yeah, tapi ini kemenanganku" meredy memegang pundaknya dia masih berdiri

"I-ini su-sulit di percaya. Siapa sangka gadis ini bisa mengalahkan mereka berdua. Dan 20 poin milik despair crimson" ucap chapati.

Di lain itu juga tiga dragon slayer mereka ketiganya pingsan dan tak bangkit point jadi 5 karena seri.

Meredy hanya duduk dia menatap ke bawah "berjuanglah ul!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di tempat Ultear**

 **.**

Kali ini keempat wanita kuat dan cantik yang saling berhadapan memperjuangkan tim mereka masing-masing. Siapakah yang akan menang harimau?, peri?,duyung?, atau kupu-kupu.

"Aku tak peduli siapapun mereka" ucap erza matanya menerawang ke arah tiga wanita itu.

"Takkan pernah terulang. Kedua kalinya" ucap ultear

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi menarik tapi, demi mengembalikan kepercayaan sabertooth maka akan kuhancurkan kalian" ucap minerva

"Coba saja" kagura tampak tenang

Keempat wanita itu maju secara bersamaan erza dan kagura melayangkan pedangnya ultear dengan es nya dan minerva dengan sihirnya. Mereka beradu secara bersamaan

Boom!

Mereka melepaskannya. Erza menyerang minerva tapi dia menahan serangan itu. Kagura menyayat erza dengan sarung pedangnya tapi, wanita scarlet itu menahannya dengan sebelah pedangnya lagi.

Minerva mendorong erza. Ultear dan kagura berlari dari sisi lain. Kagura menendang wajah minerva dan ultear menembakan es nya ke arah kagura.

Erza yang kembali bangkit menendang wajah ultear dan membuatnya terseret jauh. Erza langsung menyusulnya tapi, kagura datang dari sisi lain membuat erza terjungkal

Minerva membuat ruang di depan kagura dan meledakannya. Erza sudah di atasnya minerva yang lengah mendapat pukulan di perut dari ultear

"Gah!"

Kagura langsung menusukan sarung pedangnya ke perut wanita berbando itu. Erza yang berada di atas melayang kedua kakinya ke erza.

Minerva mengeluarkan sihirnya. Ketiga wanita terperangkap. Minerva menggerakan kedua tangannya

 **"YAGDO RIGORA!"**

Boomm!

Ledakan dahsyat semuanya yang melihatnya shock. Asap mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan mereka dan nyatanya masih baik-baik saja. Dan tampak tenang

"Apa! Mereka baik-baik saja" ucap chapati shock

" 'wow' saja tidak cukup"yajima tampak tenang

"Sepertinya aku harus mengubah rencana" ucap minerva dia memanggil sebuah ruang dan nampak seseorang dan ternyata itu milliana yang terperangkap di sana

"Aku baru saja dapat kucing" minerva menyeringai.

"Keparat bebaskan dia!" kagura emosi.

"Kau pikir dirimi itu kuat?" ketiga wanita itu menoleh ke arah ultear "jika di film kau seperti penjahat yang ketakutan. Karena tak bisa buat apa-apa. Dan menyandera orang yang tak bisa apa-apa"

"Apa maksudmu?" kagura tampak tak tau

"Jika kau merasa hebat! Tak perlu pakai sandera bukan cukup pakai kekuatanmu saja" ultear sengaja memancing minerva

"Aku, tak peduli tuh" minerva tampak acuh

"Berarti kau pecundang" tentunya minerva langsung mendelik ke arah ultear

Ultear menyeringai dia tau rencana ini berhasil "yang aku heran. Kenapa natsu tidak menebasmu waktu, dia memporak-porandakan tempat penginapanmu!"

Erza mendengarnya shock _'apa yang di lakukan natsu'_ sementara kagura hanya menutup matanya walaupun ia juga shock.

"Baiklah. Jika kau ingin tau" minerva langsung melepaskan milliana "tapi, setelah ini kau tak akan bisa masuk sekolah selama sebulan!"

"Kedengarannya menarik" ultear menyeringai

"Ugh! Uhukk! Maaf aku merepotkan kalian" milliana tampak lesu.

Kagura hanya diam. Dia sebenarnya ingin terima kasih terhadap ultear apa yang telah di lakukannya. Tapi, mungkin ini belum waktu yang tepat.

"Kau akan perbuat apa yang telah kau lakukan" kagura sudah cepat di depan minerva

"Coba saja" minerva tampak tenang secara mengganti posisinya sehingga kagura yang menyerang erza

Trang!

Erza menahannya. Tapi ultear langsung mendekat ke arah minerva dan memberinya sebuah sikutan.

Tapi kagura yang lebih kuat langsung membalikan keadaan. Erza langsung terjungkal.

"Biasanya raja akan menunggu pemenangnya tapi ini pengecualian lain" minerva mendelik ke arah ultear

"Kalau, begitu kau akan lebih hina lagi. Jika kau sampai kalah hanya sebuah pion" ucap ultear

Kagura mengarahkan pedangnya ke erza tapi erza menahannya. Kagura yang jauh lebih kuat mementalkannya.

Ultear memukul wajah minerva tapi, minerva di belakangnya dan menendang punggung wanita berbando putih itu.

 **"HEAVEN WHEEL ARMOR! : PENTAGRAM SWORD!"**

Clang! Clingg!

Erza mengangganti armornya dan mulai menyayat di udara kagura berhasil menghindarinya.

 **"STRONG FORM!"**

Kagura di atas erza. Dan menancapkan perutnya ke wanita scarlet itu membuat arena jatuh runtuh. Dan dua wanita lainnya ikut terbawa juga.

Kali ini pertarungan di udara keempat wanita ini.

 **"ICE MAKE : CRISTALE BLADE!"**

Trangg!

Ultear membuat tangannya seperti pedang yang berbentuk agak seperti tombak dan menyayat di bagaian perut minerva.

Minerva menggerakan jari-jari tangannya

 **"RAGUDO!"**

Minerva membuat ledakan di sekitar ultear . ultear yang tak bisa menghindar hanya menerimanya saja.

"Ahhhh!"

Erza langsung mengubah armornya tapi kagura melesat ke arah erza.

 **"SLASHING BLADE!"**

Brakk!

Secara mengejutkan armor yang di kenakan erza langsung hancur. Tapi erza masih bisa bertahan.

 **"FLIGHT SONIC CLAW!"**

Erza melesat cepat. Seperti kilat kuning dan membuat sayatan petir ke arah kagura.

Brakk!

Entah kenapa serangan itu tak berguna malah armor erza kembali hancur

Duarrr!

Minerva mengangkat ultear tanpa menyentuhnya ke udara dan mengarahkannya ke pilar tembok jauh di sana

Ultear dan erza terhempas jauh ke bawah

"Sial! Itu gila" ucap jet shock

"Ini tak masuk akal" teriak elfman irene di sampingnya memasang wajah khawatir

"Ini hal yang su-sulit di percaya kedua wanita ini di buat tertekan" ucap chapati shock.

"Aku baru tau ada wanita yang lebih kuat dari erza" ucap ren

"Ini di luar perkiraanku" ucap hibiki.

"Itulah akibatnya jika menentang raja" ucap minerva tak peduli luka yang dia dapat.

"Peduli amat. Kau belum membuktikan apapun" ucap ultear memegang lengannya.

Sementara kagura hanya menatap erza dia hanya tampak tenang

 _'Jangan pernah melakukan hal yang bodoh'_

Kata-kata natsu terngiang di telinganya dia sekarang sudah bukan pendendam tapi, ia hanya butuh waktu lama untuk menerima maaf.

Kagura menendang erza dan membuatnya terpental jauh ke pilar di sana.

Cekrek!

Kagura bersiap membuka pedangnya di saat yang sama minerva mengepalkan tangannya.

Kagura langsung mengarahkan pedanganya sementara minerva langsung mengarahkannya ke ultear.

Duarrrr!

Boomm!

Ledakan masiv di arena dan membuat penonton terkejut asap mulai menghilang dan menampakan hasilnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak mau kalah di sini" erza menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya

"Kau masih meremehkan orang lain" ultear mencengkram tangan minerva

Slashh!

Erza langsung membalikan keadaan langsung membuat tangan silang di perut kagura.

Ultear langsung meninju sekuat-kuatnya dan minerva terhempas jauh.

"Fufufu! Lumayan untukmu" minerva langsung menghilang

"Tch, kemana si bodoh itu" pikir ultear tapi dia baru ingat kemana tujuannya.

Selain itu kagura kembali bangkit dan ia tak sadar sudah kehilangan pedangnya "ini belum berakhir, aku tak bisa ka-"

Slashhh!

"Eh?!"

Belum sempat bicara lagi. Kagura secara mengejutkan mendapat tusukan pedangnya sendiri dari belakang. Oleh minerva

"Pemenangnya erza tapi point milikku hahaha!" ucap minerva tertawa

"Sialan" gerutu erza

Secara mengejutkan ultear datang dari samping dan melemparkan minerva seperti bola ke arah tembok itu.

"Selesaikan dulu idiot!" ucap ultear

Minerva langsung menarik kaki ultear dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat dan dia membuat ledakan di sekitar erza. Erza tak terpengaruh. Dan langsung menerjang minerva dan membuat tebasan di tangan minerva.

Minerva menciptakan ledakan kembali tapi, sayang sihir minerva tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau masih menyimpan banyak sihir!" minerva shock

"Ini bayaran. Atas yang kau perbuat!" teriak erza.

 **"NAKAGAMI ARMOUR!"**

Armor berwarna hitam dengan pelindung di pundak kiri dan kanan. Sebuah selendang putih menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dan pemegang pedang yang agak panjang. Dan pedang bentuk seperti kujang

 **"IH RAGD!"**

Minerva mencoba melakukan hal yang sama tapi, jawabannya sama sihirnya hilang

 **"NAKAGAMI STARLIGHT!"**

Slashh!

Minerva terjungkal dan sekali serang dan tak bangkit tentunya point menjadi milik fairy taill

"Sepertinya tinggal kita berdua"

Erza menoleh dan masih ada ultear "ayo kita selesaikan"

Erza melayangkan pedang panjangnya.

Slashh!

Muncul tetesan darah di lantai. Ultear secara nekat menahan pedang besar itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa ini" erza mencoba menggerakan pedangnya tapi tak bisa

"Maafkan aku" ultear membekukan pedang itu dan menghancurkannya

"Aku sudah berjanji padanya" kedua tangan ultear dia arahkan ke belakang

 **"ICE MAKE : ROSE KRONE!"**

Gahh!

Armor erza langsung hancur menyisakan bajunya yang robek. Dan dia terbawa serangan itu.

"I-ini tak bi-bisa di percaya. Pertarungan ini berakhir dan melihat siapa pemenangnya Ultear Milkovich! Dengan ini despair crimson dapat point" chapati shock.

"Tapi, kita masih ada satu pertarungan lagi yang menarik kabo!" ucap mato

Semuanya menoleh ke arah dan menampakan seseuatu.

"Wohh! Itu jellal penyihir suci!"

"Tapi lawannya laxus. Dia juga berhasil mengalahkan jura!"

"Jangan lupakan natsu itu dia anak ajaib".

" natsu?"ultear melihat ke layar lacrima

"Natsu dan jellal!" akhirnya ketakutan erza muncul dia tak menduga situasi ini terjadi _semoga kau menang'_

"Laxus juga!?" lisanna shock ia tau seberapa bencinya orang itu kepada natsu karena alasan kakaknya.

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

Ini menjadi pertarungan penentu bisa di katakan pertarungan yang menarik karena tiga orang ini memiliki perasaan dan dendam yang berbeda. Bisakah sang ular memakan kupu-kupu dan peri atau kupu-kupu bersayap yang memotong tubuh ular dan sayap peri.

Di saat yang sama mereka juga punya dendam pribadi khususnya natsu dengan jellal dan laxus dengan natsu karena masalah mirajane.

"Siapa. Sangka kita bertemu di sini" ucap laxus

"Natsu dragneel? Huh masih ingatkah kenangan waktu smp?" jellal menyeringai

Natsu tak menanggapi provokasi itu "bisakah kita mulai, tanpa banyak bicara!".

Natsu melepas shikainya. Jellal membuat meteor sementara laxus aura petir kuning di sekitar tubuhnya.

Mereka bertiga menghilang dan sudah saling berdekatan laxus dan jellal melayang tinjunya dan natsu mengarahkan pedangnya

Boom!

Semuanya kembali lepas, jellal bergerak ke belakang natsu dan menendangnya. Laxus dari bawah langsung menghantam dagu bertatto itu. Natsu langsung melesat ke arah laxus dan memberikan sebuah sayatan di dada lelaki pirang itu

" ini menarik tapi, tak kusangka kau berbeda dari terakhir kali kita bertemu"ucap jellal

"Bisakah untuk tidak banyak bicara"ketus natsu

Jellal bergerak cepat kembali dia menghantam dagu natsu dengan dengkulnya. Tak sampai di situ laxus berada di belakang natsu dan memberinya pukulan tapi kedua pedang natsu menahannya. Laxus yang lebih kuat langsung menjebol pertahanannya dan membuat natsu terhempas ke sebuah bangunan.

"Keparat kedua orang ini berniat mengincarku" gumam natsu.

Laxus berada di sisi kiri. Dan jellal berada di sisi kanan dengan mengarahkan pukulannya natsu menunduk dan tentunya kedua orang itu dapat pukulan

 **"LIGHT BLADE BEAM!"**

Duarr!

Natsu memutar pedangnya. Satu pedangnya dia tancap ke tanah dan membuat ledakan dahsyat.

"Apa, boleh buat, aku harus bekerja sama dengan tatto freak ini, untuk menghabisinya" guman laxus memegang dadanya

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

Boomm!

Laxus mengeluarkan raungannya. Natsu masih bisa menahannya walaupun dia juga masih menarik lengan natsu saat ini natsu tak memegang pedangnya. Laxus memukul perut natsu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah.

"Dengan pedang ini kau tak- aww!" laxus waktu ketika memegang pedang natsu langsung merasakan panas dan melepaskannya

"Dasar bodoh pedangku ini berbeda dia punya jiwa" ucap natsu tubuhnya penuh luka saat ini pedangnya kembali "mereka akan bereaksi. Jika di pegang bukan pemiliknya"

Tapi jellal di belakang natsu dan menembakan lasernya. Laxus di depan natsu

"Mati kau" laxus mengepalkan tangannya

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON JAW!"**

Natsu terkena pukulan di bagian wajah. Dan membuatnya berdarah dan dia terseret jauh. Natsu mencoba bangkit.

"Ini belum berakhir!" jellal sudah berada di atas natsu. Kedua tangannya dia satukan

 **"GRAND CHARIOT!"**

Duarrr!

Jellal yang sudah membuat rangkaian sihir langsung meledakannya ke arah natsu

Erza dan mira menatap horror apa yang di saksikannya. Orang yang dia cinta di serbu begitu saja tanpa henti. Keduanya ingin membantu tapi, posisi mereka yag tak meyakinkan tak bisa. Mereka hanya menatap cemas dan khawatir melihat kesayangan mereka seperti itu.

"Jika kau jantan! Jangan main keroyokan" elfman sewot

"Natsu-nii!" teriak wendy

"Keparat laxus!" geram lisanna

"Bertahan bung aku bantu kau" gray yang melihatnya langsung berlari dari tempat ia duduk

"Sepertinya, ini tak adil dia memanfaatkan peraturan ini untuk membunuhnya" mira mencoba berdiri tapi tak bisa.

Natsu hanya nafas terengap-engap siapa sangka dia akan di keroyok seperti ini dia sudah tak bisa menggunakan tehknik biasa untuk melawan mereka.

"Menyenangkan sekali, jadi kau penyebabnya erzaku berubah" ucap jellal

"Bagaimana, kau bertaruh kita menang kau jauhi mereka" ucap laxus

Natsu menatap tajam ke arah mereka berdua dia menghirup menutup matanya "aku takkan biarkan ini terjadi lagi!"

Laxus dan jellal siap menyerang natsu lagi jelall membuat jari segitiga. Dan laxus membuat kepalan tangan.

Natsu tampak tenang dia memegang satu pedangnya. Dia menutup matanya.

Tampak semua bayangan natsu bergerak ke arah jellal dan laxus memusatkan seluruh sihirnya di kepalan tangannya.

"Matilah kau" jellal menyeringai

"Akan kuakhiri serangan ini" ucap laxus

Erza menutup matanya tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Dia hanya bisa pasrah saja.

 **"ALTEARIS!"**

 **"ROARING THUNDER!"**

Boomm!

Ledakan masiv bahkan mengguncang hingga ke bangku penonton semuanya menahan nafas apa nasib selanjutnya yang terjadi terhadap natsu.

Tapi entah karena apa mendadak langit mulai gelap dengan di selimuti warna merah dan sebuah bola besar berwarna orange ada di atas mereka nampak seperti matahari. Dan efeknya semua merasakan panas yang membara. Bahkan tanahpun seperti mendidih.

"Panas ini tubuhku terasa terbakar" ucap ren

"Bibirku langsung kering" ucap levy memegang mulutnya.

"Rambutku seperti terasa gosong" ucap gildarts.

Dan tentunya efek ini bukan hanya itu saja semua pakaian yang di kenakan semua orang tiba-tiba saja meleleh dan hilang dan tentunya terjadi kepanikan dan semuanya keliatan telanjang.

"Ini, tak jantan" elfman hanya jongkok menutup bagian kemaluannya. Sedangkan irene dia melakukan hal yang sama tapi, reaksi wanita itu santai saja.

"Kekuatan esku tak guna di sini" keluh gray mencoba membuat esnya dan gagal dan tanpa di sadari dia sudah stripping.

"Milliana ada apa dengan bajumu?" tanya kagura

Milliana melihat ke bawah dan langsung menlindungi dirinya "kyaa! Ini memalukan, kagura-chan kau juga!".

Kagura melihat keadaan dirinya dan langsung blush karena pakaian dia sudah tak ada

" kyahhh!"

Hanya erza yang reaksinya tak berlebihan. Dia tak peduli kondisi dia yang dia pikirkan hanyalah natsu. Dan ultear dia juga sama dengan erza

"Perasaan ini" guman gajeel dia merasakan kekuatan familiar"ini lebih besar dari sebelumnya".

"Tubuhku, tak bisa bergerak karena panas ini" ucap rogue.

"Sepertinya ini sebuah kepanikan yang melanda" ucap chapati mengipasi dirinya.

"Hmm, ini seperti di dasar neraka" yajima tampak tenang

Asap mulai menghilang. Laxus dan jellal shock karena natsu baik.

"Api ini menghukum dan membakar dosa kalian"ucap natsu kedua tangannya di balut api kecil pedangnya dia acungkan ke depan kondisi pedangnya hitam pekat dan asap muncul hanya dari ujung pedang

" jadi si bodoh ini yang membuat panas ini"jellal shock

"Dia! Bisa membuat panasnya sesuai keinginannya, apakah aku masih bisa hidup setelah ini" laxus juga ikutan shock

"Kalian akan membayar. Semua ini atas perbuatan kalian" nada natsu saat ini terdengar menyeramkan dia hanya pakai celana yang sudah pendek dan tanpa mengenakan alas kaki

.

 **"Bankai!"**

 **.**

 **"** _ **ZANKA NO TACHI!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **Wahahaha akhirnya keluar juga setelah lama menunggu. Pertarungan menyisakan dua orang lagi maksudnya musuhnya tinggal dua.**

 **Nah, bisa kalian tebak bankai milik siapa ini. Jika kalian pernah baca manga bleach mungkin akan tau.**

 **Jika updatenya agak lama mohon maaf saja. Karena saya menulis ficnya di hp jika banyak typo yah wajar lah**

 **Ada sesuatu pm saja.. Oh iya fic ini saya break dulu karena mau update fic yang satunya dan mohon kesabarannya.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wkwkwkwkwkwkwwkwk ckckcckckck saya update kembali dengan fic nan absurd. Dan luar biasa ini saya yang mau tanyakan ini klasemen terakhirnya. Padahal tinggal tersisa satu pertarungan lagi.**

 **\- 1. Despair Crimson 205p**

 **\- 2. Sabertooth 155p**

 **\- 3. Fairytaill 149p**

 **\- 4. Oracion Seis 135p**

 **\- 5. Lamia Scale 130p**

 **\- 6. Mermaid heel 114p**

 **\- 7 Quatro Puppy 76p**

 **.**

 **Nah, segitu mungkin kalian nanya gimana bisa dapet segitu. Author kasih tau sitem pertandingannya. Setiap salah satu tim mengalahkan seseorang point 10 jika seri 5 point dan kalau pemimpinnya 20 point. Paham jika tidak nanti saya jelasin kita ke cerita.**

.

...

.

Saat ini pertarungan final yang menentukan siapa juaranya. Tapi meskipun begitu ini pertandingan antara pemimpin masing-masing tim bahkan ini juga sebuah pertarungan cinta. Kalau kata sherry. Jika salah satu dari mereka kalah maka akan sesuatu yang berubah

Dan saat sekarang. Keadaan berbalik di mana natsu di serang habis-habisan akhirnya mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Sebuah Bankai tehknik api yang bisa di katakan cukup panas.

"Bisakah, kalian mulai mengeroyokku?" natsu tampak tenang

Laxus mulai maju, dia mencoba memukul natsu. Natsu menahannya memakai ujung pedang. Tentu saja laxus lepaskan itu dia merasa panas dan di lihat di tangannya telapak tangannya sudah melepuh.

Natsu berlari ke arah jellal dia mengacungkan pedangnya ke leher pemuda bertatto itu. Tapi tak sampai kena. Natsu mulai menancapkan pedangnya dan di geserkan sedikit. Dan di belakang jellal sudah tampak jurang dari tebasan api tersebut.

 _'Di mana apinya'_ pikir jellal. Tapi, dia tak konsentrasi. Serangan tadi hanya pengalihan dan tanpa sadar natsu sudah menebas badannya dan membuat bajunya meleleh dan bagian dadanya melepuh

"Kau terkejut? Apinya ada di ujung" balas natsu menjawab pikiran jellal "ZANKA NO TACHI HIGASHI, sebuah tehknik berpedang api yang memusatkan apinya di ujung. Tidak membara dan tak berkobar hanya menghanguskan apapun yang di sentuhnya"

 **"LIGHTNING GRAVERYARD!"**

Laxus menyerang natsu dan melemparkan tombak petirnya tapi, natsu menebasnya dan membuatnya menghilang.

"Kalian sadar. Panas yang melebihi matahari dan bara api yang berasal dasar neraka. Bisakah kalian menahannya?" ucap natsu

Semuanya yang mendengarnya shock dan terkejut tapi, tak ada yang peduli yang dia pikirkan pertarungan ini selesai dan segera pakai baju. Karena sangat percuma jika memakai baju lagi kalau nantinya akan meleleh juga oleh tehknik milik natsu

"Sial! Ini tak ada di pikiranku" ucap gajeel

"Panas. Yang ekstrim bahkan melebihi musim panas sekalipun" ucap irene terkagum

"Dasar pamer!" ucap gray

"Kau tak mengetahui ini ultear?" tanya kagura

Ultear menggeleng "setauku dia misterius untuk kekuatannya tapi, aku tau dia punya seperti itu"

 _'Kau bertambah kuat natsu'_ pikir erza melihat ke arah lacrima pertandingan yang tengah berlangsung.

Jellal mengaktifkan meteornya. Laxus mengaktifkan mode petirnya mereka berdua melesat ke arah natsu dari arah yang berbeda natsu tampak tenang. Satu pedangnya dia tancapkan dan menunggu kedua orang itu menyerang

Kedua orang itu melayangkan tinjunya. Natsu menutup matanya dia menunduk menghindarinya tentunya terjadi kesalah fahaman. Laxus terkena pukulan jellal dan sebaliknya pula. Natsu menarik pedanganya dan mengarahkan ke atas

Boommmm!

Vortex api, yang besar bahkan bentuknya seperti angin topan. Kedua orang itu yang tak siap. Hanya bisa menerimanya dan terbawa api itu. Bahkan efeknya cukup besar di sekita mereka langsung meleleh. Bahkan lacrima yang di persiapkan untuk menonton ikut meleleh.

Dan perlahan asap mulai memudar menampakan hasilnya. Natsu yang masih berdiri dengan pedang terhunus ke atas. Di sampingnya laxus dan jellal sudah terkapar dengan tubuh hangus terbakar dengan tubuh yang sulit di kenali tapi, mereka masih hidup.

"Selesai sudah" natsu menonaktifkan bankainya dan dunia kembali normal "jika kekuatan penuh mungkin kalian tinggal tengkorak hitam saja"

"I-ini fantastis natsu mengalahkan dua orang itu" chapati shock "yang tersisa tinggal sting!"

"Hmm tim mereka berpeluang menang" ucap yajima

"Point mereka sangat jauh sekali" ucap lisanna

"Meskipun sting bisa mengalahkan mereka semua tapi, pointnya tim mereka tak akan bisa mengejar" sambung levy

"Dengan kata lain mereka butuh 25 point lagi jika mau menang" ucap freed melipat tangan "tapi, aku terkejut dia bisa mengalahkan laxus dan jellal itu"

"Dan terlebih lagi musuh dari tim lain tak ada dan itupun sting bisa mengalahkan mereka" ucap jet

"Ini sudah dia atas angin mereka menang" ucap yajima

"Despair Crimson!"

"Despair Crimson!

" Despair Crimson!"

"Huhuhu! Ini kemenangan yang jantan" elfman mulai menangis beberapa murid yang lain sweatdrop melihatnya

"Anak-anak aku tak meminta kalian menang tapi, terima kasih untuk ini" irene menangis bahagia murid-murid cewek segera memeluknya. Ada beberapa murid cowok untuk mengambil kesempatan ini tapi, segera di backup elfman dan mengusir mereka satu-satu

Secara mengejutkan muncul simbol sabertooth di atas langit.

"Aku ada di sini orang-orang bodoh"

Sting tiba-tiba muncul dan berteriak lantang. Dan tentunya pihak dari tim natsu mendatangi asal suara itu.

"Apa dia yakin, untuk mengalahkan mereka semua?" ucap chapati

"Tapi, mereka semua terluka parah" balas yajima.

Sting menunggu mereka dan muncullah kelima orang itu gray, masih bisa berjalan walau tubuhnya terluka. Natsu masih keliatan normal walau lukanya lebih parah dari gray, ultear mengenakan jubah untuk menutupi tubuhnya karena berkat natsu bajunya meleleh. Meredy membopong juvia dan membantunya berjalan

"Pertunjukan menarik tapi, akan kuakhiri ini" ucap sting

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara" ucap meredy

"Jika ingin satu lawan satu ayo, aku masih sehat" ucap gray

"Tak masalah jika kalian ingin bersamaan" ucap sting

"Kau terlalu tengil!" ucap juvia

"Jika itu maumu, kemarilah serang kami" ucap ultear

"Aku tak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu tapi, cobalah atau kau jadi orang ketiga yang akan kubakar" ucap natsu menenteng pedangnya

Sting ingin bersiap menyerang tapi, entah karena apa dia sedari tadi tak bergerak hanya menatap lima figure di depannya. Tapi, dia entah ada alasan apa dia tiba-tiba berlutut.

"Aku tak bisa, sepertinya ini kekalahanku" ucap sting,

"SU-SUDAH DI TENTUKAN PEMENANG TURNAMEN INI!"

"DESPAIR CRIMSON!"

Semuanya bersorak-sorak atas kemenangan ini gray mendengus. Natsu hanya menghela nafa meredy dan juvia saling berperlukan

"Apa yang membuatmu tak menyerang kami" ultear menghampiri dragonslayer putih itu

"Entah, kenapa aku tak bisa, aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal" jawab sting

"Yeah terserah kau saja" ketus gray

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kemana pakaian kalian yang biasa" tanya natsu menyadari ada yang aneh

Kelima orang di sana hanya pokerface dan tak menjawabnya

Semuanya bersorak-sorak untuk kemenangan kupu-kupu scarlet ini bahkan tak bisa di prediksi atas berakhirnya turnamen ini.

"Ya ampun, ini membuatku terkejut" ucap mirajane

"Semoga, kita bisa sparring salamander" gajeel menyeringai

"Ini sebuah keajaiban" ucap jura

"Siapa, sangka kita kalah telak"lyon menghela nafas. Chelia di sampingnya menggaruk kepala

" aye! Natsu-san hebat sangat kagura tak menyukainya"ucap milliana

"Benar, dia kuat cocok untukmu kagura" ucap risley

"Setelah ini kau harus mengajaknya kencan makan di bawah sinar bulan" ucap arana

"Tidak bisakah kalian diam!" kagura blushing

Erza melihat ke arah kagura _'ternyata bukan hanya aku dan mira saja'_

Akhirnya T.A.K ini berakhir antara tiap kelas. Dan turnamen ini di menangkan oleh kelas dari Despair Crimson. Kelas milik irene. Semuanya menaburkan konverti dan tiup-tiup terompet. Dan semua berakhir dengan senyuman dan bahagia

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di Kediaman Presiden**

 **.**

Tentunya bukan hanya para penonton di stadium dan di luar arena saja yang melihat kemenangan ini bahkan sang putri pun melihatnya lewat tv lacrima khusus

"Tim yang di luar dugaan siapa sangka mereka menang" ucap arcadios

" , saber atau fairytaill" sambung darton seorang menteri.

"Itu ada natsu tentunya" balas hisui "tak kusangka sudah lama sekali, sekarang dia sudah besar"

"Sepertinya tuan putri, punya hubungan dengan lelaki itu" ucap arcadios

Hisu mengangguk "teman waktu kecil, terkadang lucu waktu kita bermain tuan putri dan pangeran"

Trangg!

Tentu saja momen mereka terganggu, karena beberapa bola kecil secara sengaja di lemparkan seseorang dari luar.

Tentunya arcadios pasang badan buat berjaga sang putri, tapi bola itu mengeluarkan asap berwarna ungu pekat memenuhi ruangan

"Menteri! Menteri! Keadaan darurat tolong panggilkan pasukan garou" perintah arcadios tapi yang di panggil tak menyahuti

Nyatanya darton sudah pingsan

"Puteri, ini gas beracun tolong jangan hisap" perintah arcadios yang sudah terlanjur menghirupnya. Tapi, naasnya hisui sudah menghirupnya dan ikutan pingsan

"Sial tubuhku" pandangan arcadios sudah samar-samar tak bisa melihat lagi, dia juga ambruk tapi, sebelumnya dia melihat langkah kaki dan yang ia ingat fisik rambut kuning panjang

"Perkenalkan namaku zancrow, aku dari geng mafia grimoire heart, dan aku ke sini untuk membawa putri" ucapnya

Arcadios tak membalasnya dia sudah terlanjur pingsan. Zancrow membawa hisui yang tengah pingsan dan membawanya keluar

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

 **-Penginapan Despair Crimson**

 **.**

Setelah turnament yang melelahkan membuat tenaga mereka down, semuanya tertidur di kamar mereka masing-masing dengan perban penuh di tubuh mereka. Minus natsu orang ini tak pernah ada rasa nyeri dia sekarang tengah mendengarkan music pakai headseat dan tengah memainkan game di hpnya game horror kesukaannya Mental Hospital V

Tapi, dia menjeda gamenya sebentar dan melihat ke arah pintu masuk, sang wali kelasnya berdiri, dia mengenakan piyama merah yang sesuai dengan rambutnya, dan rambut panjangnya tak di kepang atau diikat. Ia biarkan panjang saja, sekilas memang mirip dengan erza.

"Ada, apa. Kau perlu sesuatu?" tanya natsu dia tak menambahkan kalimat 'ibu' karena ini irene yang meminta sendiri. Dia menganggap bukan seperti orang tua. Melainkan ibarat orang-orang muda

"Terima kasih atas turnament tadi" jawab irene

Natsu menaruh hpnya "tak perlu padaku, terima kasih padaku, semuanya telah bekerja keras, untuk mencapai ini"

Irene tersenyum "itu sudah kulakukan aku kemari hanya memberi hadiah secara pribadi"

Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Irene hanya diam membisu, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke pemuda itu dan.

Cup!

Irene, mencium kening natsu. Dan natsu hanya shock kecil sedangkan irene hanya blush kecil entah apa yang merasuki dirinya tapi, rasanya dia ingin melakukan itu.

"Oh, iya anakku ingin menemuimu" ucap irene mengalihkan pembicaraan

Natsu tersenyum" erza? Suruh dia kemari"

Dan pintu nampak terbuka. Dan menampakkan titania scarlet, dia tak mengenakan armornya hanya baju putih berkancing tanpa lengan dan pita biru. Rok biru pendek, dia mengenakan sendal slop hitam dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Hai, natsu!" sapa erza

"Hei, erza. Tak biasanya ada apa?" tanya natsu

Erza memutar jarinya dan dia tampak gugup "maukah ka-kau pe-pergi de-denganku ke pasar malam di pulau ini"

"Kau mengajakku" natsu menunjuk dirinya sendiri

Erza mengangguk "kuharap kau ma-"

Belum sempat erza menjelaskannya, dia sudah di seret natsu keluar dari sana.

"Eh"

Irene hanya menatap kepergian anaknya, entah kenapa di hatinya seperti cemburu _'apa yang kupiikirkan padahal anakku bahagia tapi, entah kenapa hatiku seperti sakit'_

Irene menggeleng dia kembali ke kamarnya dan segera tidur

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tentunya di pasar malam sangat meriah sekali hari terakhir dari turnamen itu sangat ramai bahkan semua tempat tak seincipun kosong

Natsu mengajak erza ke permainan tembak bebek yang dia incar sebuah boneka naga berwarna merah. Dan tentunya erza mengangguk saja.

"Permisi, tuan silahkan tembak bebeknya sesuai keinginan anda dan hadiahnya akan di berikan kepada pacarmu",ucap bartender itu

Erza mendengarnya hanya blush sementara natsu tampak cuek. Dia hanya memegang memegang pistol matanya dia fokuskan pada bebek-bebek itu

Duarrr!

Tembakan pertama meleset, erza tentunya menyemangati, tanpa erza sadar dirinya merangkul pemuda pink itu. Natsu kembali fokus lagi. Sebelah matanya dia fokus kembali

Duarrr!

Dua kali natsu gagal tapi, natsu tak mau kalah dia mencoba sekali lagi,natsu menghebus nafasnya dia tampak tenang dan

Duarr!

Tembakan tepat sasaran mengenai bebek itu dan natsu bersorak

" kau berhasil natsu!"erza tanpa sadar memeluk natsu dan mencium yang menyadari tindakan itu hanya blush berat.

"Ini hadiahnya tuan" bartender itu memberi hadiah boneka berbentuk naga merah dan tentunya erza menerima dan memeluk erat boneka itu

"Semoga beruntung kencannya"

Erza kembali blush ketika bartender itu mengucapkan kata 'kencan' tapi, erza mengabaikannya. Natsu memegang erat pergelangan tangan erza.

Awalnya erza agak shock tapi, dia pegang balik kini mereka saling berpegangan dan sebelumnya mereka membeli es krim berdua.

Kini mereka berdua saling beristirahat di bawah pohon sakura yang tengah mekar, dan kunang-kunang menemani mereka di sunyinya malam. Erza menyandarkan kepalanya ke pemuda pink itu. Dia melirik ke arahnya dan kalau di pikir agak tampan di tambah mata onixnya dan rambut spiky pink dan sangat cocok dengan suasana saat ini

Tampak keduanya sunyi, hingga natsu angkat bicara

"Erza!" erza menoleh tangannya tak ia lepaskan dari pelukannya

"Waktu, aku melihatmu bertarung, sihir apa yang kau gunakan?" tanya natsu

Erza tersenyum "itu adalah sihir requip, memungkinkan seseorang mengganti baju armornya secara cepat"

"Dan kau sendiri, tehknik apa yang kau gunakan seperti api panas itu?" tanya erza balik

Natsu melepaskan pelukan erza "itu adalah yang di sebuat BANKAI kekuatan penuh dari sebuah zanpakutou atau yang kalian tau pedang"

Erza kembali memeluknya"aku tau, kau sekarang bertambah kuat natsu dan aku percaya kau bisa mengalahkanku"

"Lain kali, kita sparring untuk membuktikannya" ucap natsu.

Natsu sibuk mulai mengelus rambut scarlet itu yang kian hari bertambah panjang. Dia mencium rambut itu aroma yang tak pernah berubah aroma strawberry. Erza hanya tampak menikmati setiap elusan natsu yang di berikannya padanya. Rasanya hangat, dan lembut rasa yang tak pernah dia dapat waktu dengan jellal.

Erza tau dirinya, menyukai tidak lebih tepatnya mencintai pemuda pink yang satu ini. Dia benar-benar berubah dari segi penampilan dan fostur tubuhnya waktu ia pertama bertemu waktu smp tapi, yang tak membuatnya berubah adalah grin dari cengirannya. Rasanya damai sekali

Natsu refleks mengikuti instingnya. Dia mendorong erza dan memegang bahunya hingga dia bersandar di pohon sakura.

"Natsu?" panggil erza kini wajahnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata onix itu. Dia tau apa yang terjadi dia hanya menunggu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi

Natsu melepaskan kacamatanya dan menampakan mata hitam bulat yang khas. Erza tak bisa menyembunyikan blushnya. Dia hanya menatap natsu balik

"Natsu aku-" erza ingin bicara tapi, di tahan natsu dengan jarinya. Erza menutup matanya membiarkan semua ini berjalan semestinya.

Natsu hanya mengikuti insting dia mendekatkan wajahnya, erza merasakan hembusan nafas natsu dia hanya membiarkannya.

Dan kedua bibir mereka saling menyatu. Erza terkejut untuk pertama kali tapi, dia senang karena ciuman pertamanya. Di lakukan oleh natsu.

Natsu berada di atas erza. Erza merangkul kepala pemuda itu dan mereka saling beradu dan merasakan rasa yang berbeda. Rasa strawberry dari erza dan chinamons dari natsu

Bibir mereka saling menyatu. Erza membuka mulutnya membiarkan natsu mengeksplor mulutnya. Dia kalah dalam beradu ciuman itu. Dan membiarkan sensasi ini mengalir dalam mulutnya

 _'Siapa sangka, aku selangkah lebih dulu dari mereka'_ pikir erza dia menikmati hembusan dan lidah yang di berikan natsu

Dan mereka melakukan itu di bawah pohon sakura.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Esok paginya, semua murid tengah berkemas dan siap meninggalkan pulau tenrou, tapi secara mengejutkan utusan dari presiden mengumpulkan semua murid. Dan sang presideng memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi bahwa, anaknya di culik oleh grimoire heart dan tentunya sang presiden meminta bantuan.

"Tak, perlu khawatir, presiden ini biar kita yang mengurusinya" ucap august

"Jika aku waspada. Mungkin ceritanya akan lain" ucap arcadios dengan nada bersalah

"Tenang arcadios, aku tak menyalahkanmu atas ini!" balas toma

"Bagaimana tanda dari grimoire heart itu?" tanya irene

"Lambang tengkorak. Dengan hati dia atasnya dan separuh matanya di tutup"jawab arcadios. " hanya itu saja yang kuingat".

Natsu mendengarnya, shock dan marah. Dia mencengkram pedangnya. Dia ingat tanda itu waktu dia masih smp. Tanda yang sama waktu dia lihat ketika ayahnya mati. Dan gurunya urahara pun ikut kena juga.

Ultear yang melihatnya khawatir "ada apa natsu?"

Sebelum natsu, menjawab dia merasakan sesuatu di langit. Natsu menoleh ke atas dan melihat langit retak. Dan terbelah.

Perlahan langit terbuka dan seperti gerbang berwarna hitam dan muncul sosok besar

 _'Tunggu! Itu garganta? Tapi, bagaimana bisa'_ pikir natsu shock

Muncul sosok monster besar dari lubang itu dan turun kebawah monster itu berwujud seperti kerbau dengan dua tanduk dan gigi runcing. Hakl sama terjadi di langit lain di tempat berbeda juga muncul hal serupa bahkan.

Dan ratusan dari langit sana dan yang menjadi ciri khas. Sebuah lubang tembus di tubuh monster itu.

 _'Hollow? Tapi, bagaimana mereka muncul saat ini dan sangat banyak'_ natsu masih shock berat

.

"Hahajaha! Bersiaplah kita. Akan hancurkan mereka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wahahaha akhirnya update fic lagi, arc T.A.K sudah berakhir. Mungkin ini menjadi arc baru yaitu arc INVASI HOLLOW**

 **wow! Mengejutkan oh ya. Aku kepikiran buat nanti, awalnya aku mau publish fic baru lagi. Tapi, kayaknya enggak deh soalnya takut fic yang lain terbengkalai**

 **Jadinya harus ada yang tamat salah satu fic aku jadi bisa publish lagi.**

 **Oh ya mungkin kalian agak sangsi kenapa pointnya sangat jauh coba kalian kalkulasikan saja**

 **Ultear = Erza,jenny 20p**

 **Gray = hibiki dan rufus 20p**

 **Meredy = ren,eve dan mira ,angel 40p**

 **Juvia = chelia 10p**

 **Natsu = laxus, jellal dan lyon 50p**

 **Nah coba kalian kalkulasikan saja dan hitung sendiri**

 **Tolong pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Waduhhh, agak kurang cepat updatenya tapi, tak apalah biar ini jadi hiburan. Yah author juga butuh istirahat.**

 **Dan aku agak kasian. Kasian kenapa? Entahlah aku juga gak faham. Njirr author macam apa saya.**

 **Ya sudahlah saya juga gak menjamin jika ini berakhir, dan hari ini hari saya masuk try out, doakan saja yah. Yah abaikan saja**

 **Kembali ke cerita...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Bisa di katakan ini adalah, sebuah kejutan bagi semuanya bagaimana tidak. Sesaat setelah turnamen. Mereka tiba-tiba kedatangan tamu tak di undang dari langit. Dan tamu itu bukan manusia melainkan monster-monster dengan ukurang yang berbeda mulai dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar

"Sial, evakuasi penduduk, bawa ke tempat aman" perintah arcadios

"Dan para penyihir, yang masih bisa bertarung, ikut membantu" ucap august

"Sebenarnya mahluk apa itu" tanya gildartz

"Hollow!"

Semua menoleh ke arah natsu.

"Sebuah roh jahat, sebenarnya asal mereka dari roh manusia tapi, karena langit dan bumi tak mau menyucikan mereka. Dan akhirnya mereka menjadi seperti itu" jawab natsu

"Tapi, kenapa mereka kemari, apa tujuan mereka?" tanya erza

"Tujuannnya adalah untuk memakan jiwa manusia yang masih hidup dan mengambil jiwa itu, biasanya kemunculan malam hari di mana orang-orang sedang istirahat dan terlebih lagi mereka harusnya mereka bekerja sendiri"jawab natsu

" tunggu jika maksudmu bekerja sendiri dan di malam hari tapi, kenapa mereka muncul di pagi ini?"tanya gray wajahnya tampak tak mengerti

"Ini hanya hipotesis jika benar. mereka semua sepertinya di kendalikan seseorang" ucap natsu

"Hey kawan!" celetuk cobra matanya mengarah ke langit "mataku yang rabun atau aku memang melihat sebuah kapal"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju, atas pernyataan dragonslayer gas itu.

"Kita tak punya banyak waktu selesaikan ini!"

"Yeahhh!"

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

 **-Kapal Grimoire Heart**

 **.**

Bisa kita lihat lima orang figure dengan versi yang berbeda tengah menghadap figure lelaki tua beruban. Penampilannya yang sudah keliatannya uzur tak mempengaruhi semangatnya.

"Tuan hades rencana sudah terlaksana dan berjalan lancar"zancrow membungkuk

" bagus"hades mengelus janggutnya

"Lalu apa yang harus kita tuan?" tanya azuma

"Kalian semua urusi, orang-orang yang menghalangi jalanku kecuali kau zancrow tugasmu menjaga putri, sebelum datang dari perintahku jangan pergi dari kapal ini" ucap hades. Zancrow mengangguk.

Keempat orang itu menghilang. Dan hades beranjak dari kursinya sebelum sempat zancrow bertanya. Ucapannya sudah lebih dulu di potong.

"Aku ingin, mencari bocah itu" ucap hades yang berlalu menghilang

Zancrow hanya duduk saja, matanya fokus melihat hisui yang tangan dan kedua kakinya diikat rantai dalam posisi berdiri dan menempel tembok.

"Kau, tak usah berteriak lagipula tak ada yang mendengarmu" zancrow menyeringai.

.

.

Xxxxx

.

.

Sesuai yang di arahkan para penyihir itu membasmi para hollow-hollow itu jumlah mereka tak terhingga.

 **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : EAGLE!"**

 **"WATER NEBULA!"**

Boomm!

"Sial mereka terlalu banyak" keluh gajeel

"Jangan menyerah kita harus berusaha" gray membekukan hollow di depannya

"Aku tak melihat natsu-sama?" juvia menghindari cakar hollow itu

"Dia baik-baik saja aku masih bisa merasakan baunya" balas gajeel meninju wujud hollow berbentuk rusa itu "tapi, tak di pulau ini"

.

.

Di lain tempat wujud hollow setinggi gedung bertingkat dengan tangan penuh duri dan tubuh hitam tentunya mengamuk tak jelas dan membabi buta ke arah yang lain

*boom *crash *boom *crash

"Sial, kulitnya agak keras" keluh kagura

"Monster yang di atasi tapi yang besar agak sulit" ucap lyon

"Mahluk macam apa ini" jura berkeringat

.

.

Di sisi lain pulau tentunya penyihir lain ikut membantu, kali ini wujud hollow seperti gotilla separuh wajahnya hitam pekat dan tubuhnya seperti di lapisi tulang

"Tunjukan kekuatan yang baru sabertooth" ucap sting

"Tunggu bukannya kalian? Punya kekuatan menghancurkan naga?" tanya rufus

"Itu berbeda ini bukan naga ini hanya monster" balas rogue.

"Yeah, terserah apapun itu pokoknya gunakan kekuatan kalian itu" celetuk orga

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Di saat yang lain tengah sibuk membasmi para monster itu, kini natsu secara diam-diam mengejutkan menyelinap ke kapal musuh dan natsu berkeliling di kapal itu. Kondisi di kapal itu cukup luas banyak berbagai ruang dan perpustakaan.

Tentunya tujuan natsu bukan hanya sekedar itu, dia misi utamanya bertujuan menyelamatkan hisui terlebih dahulu. Dan tanpa dia sadari. Ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

Natsu masuk ke sebuah ruangan dia celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan sang putri itu. Tapi tak ketemu dia melakukan hal yang sama tapi hasilnya nihil

Natsu berlari hingga dia melewati sebuah ruangan. Langkahnya terhenti dan balik lagi ke ruangan itu. Dia masuk ke dalam dalam ruangan itu, layar lacrima computer besar

Dia melirik kesana-kesini dan di sekelilingnya banyak sekali tabung tipis berisikan air entah apa isinya yang jelas menurutnya ini ruang laboratorium.

Natsu melangkah terus kedalam, sampai matanya melihat sesuatu. Natsu mengucek matanya lagi dan memastikan benar dan dia melihat objek sasarannya.

"Hisui!" teriak natsu berlari ke arah wanita itu

Hisui membuka matanya merasa namanya di panggil, dan melihat natsu berlari ke arahnya. Hisui ingin berteriak tapi, mulutnya tengah di bekap.

"Bertahanlah" natsu mencoba melepaskannya dan berhasil.

"Natsu! Aku takut sekali" hisui langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis sejadinya.

"Oke berhenti, semuanya aman di sini ada aku" natsu mengelus wanita itu dan mencoba menenangkannya

Natsu mendengar langkah kaki, hisui di belakang natsu dan mencengkram lengannya erat-erat. Natsu mengeluarkan satu pedangnya. Natsu melihat sebuah bayangan mendekatinya dan yang dia lihat.

"Ultear?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya natsu terkejut melihat kawannya

"Maaf,aku mengikutimu tapi, aku khawatir kau kenapa-kenapa" balas ultear menghampiri pemuda itu

Natsu merasakan sensi yang berbahaya, dia melihat ke arah ultear dan muncul figure bayangan lain di belakang wanita berambut hitam itu. Yang sepertinya siap memukul

"ULTEAR! AWASSS!" natsu berteriak dia nmelepaskan cengkraman hisui dan berlari ke arah ultear.

Boommm!

Asap mulai menghilang, perlahan memudar, tampak natsu tengah menahan pukulan seorang pria berambut kuning panjang acak-acakan dan mata bulat hitam.

"Wow, siapa sangka yang datang ternyata, bocah yang di cari tuan hades" zancrow menyeringai

"Bocah? Kau sendiri juga masih bocah" ucap natsu

Natsu mengambil satu pedangnya lagi, dia menyayat ke dada pemuda pirang itu

"Lumayan" zancrow memegang dadanya dia berlari ke arah natsu

"Ultear, jaga hisui aku urusi dulu orang ini" natsu maju

Keduanya saling melancarkan pukulan, tendangan dan sabetan pedang, cukup di lihat dari beberapa bekas sayatan-sayatan dan kehancurang di ruangan itu

"Aku terkesima tapi, serangan itu tak akan bisa membunuhku" ucap zancrow

"Kau banyak bicara" ucap natsu

Natsu menendang pemuda pirang itu tapi, zancrow menahannya pakai tangan kiri, natsu membenturkan kepalanya dan membuat zancrow mundur beberapa meter.

 **"SANTORYUU : TATSUMAKI!"**

 **"FIRE GOD : KAGUTSUZCHI!"**

Booommm!

Sabetan pedang dan api hitam beradu, dan membuat daya ledakan besar, dan menghancurkan ruangan itu. Tapi, karena sabetan natsu tipe angin, yang jelas kalah karena angin kalah oleh api.

Zancrow membuat garis api jitam dan langsung mengepung natsu dan membakarnya hingga natsu berteriak

"Natsu!" teriak ultear

"Taukah kau kalau dewalah yang memberi pengetahuan api, kepada manusia" ucap zancrow

 **"FiRE GOD BELOW!"**

Zancrow memakan api di sekitarnya. Dia menarik nafas, dan menyeburkan api hitam besar. Natsu yang tak bisa mengelak. Menerima serangan itu begitu saja.

"Tenang dia bukan semudah itu"ultear menenangkan hisui yang tengah memasang wajah khawatir

" kupikir, kau hebat ternyata cuma segini"ucap zancrow

Bisa di lihat natsu masih bisa berdirk. Zancrow melihatnya shock. Tubuh bagian badan di selimuti api, dan sebuah sayap di punggung yang tercipta dari kobaran api

"Membakar semua menjadi abu!"

 **"RYUUJIN NO JAKKA!"**

Kedua wanita di belakangnya terkejut, mereka merasakan sensasi familiar, sensasi yang sama waktu hari terakhir turnamen tapi, ini agak berbeda.

"Panas yang sama tapi, ini agak seperti hangat" ucap hisui

"Berbeda sekali, dengan yang waktu di akhir turnamen, itu seperti neraka!" ucap ultear

"Ka-kau bagaimana bisa" zancrow panik

Natsu tak menggubrisnya dia mengacungkan pedangnya. Dan menciptakan goresan api besar dan mengenai pemuda kuning itu. Zancrow meringis dia memegang dadanya, zancrow menembakan bola api hitam secara banyak, tapi, natsu menebasnya dan membuatnya menghilang

Zancrow mengangkat kedua tangannya dia membuat kobaran api di sekeliling natsu. Zancrow menyatukan tangannya. Perlahana api itu mulai mengerumuni natsu dan membenamkannya tapi, usahanya sia-sia dan gagal. Natsu bisa membakarnya balik.

"Berakhir sudah, kau tak akan menang" ucap natsu tenang

"Keparat, orang ini" guman zancrow

 **"KENRYOU OJIGIRI!"**

Bommmm!

Natsu membuat kedua pedangnya di gerakan ke sana ke mari dan api berbentuk sebuah meriam. Dan menembakannya dan membuat zancrow mengerang kesakitan tubuhnya terbakar habis hingga ia kapal tubuhnya terjatuh ke laut.

Matsu menonaktifkan shikainya, dia berjalan ke arah ultear.

"Sudah berakhir" natsu menyarungkan pedangnya

"Sebaiknya kita bawa ke ayahnya" ucap ultear

"Yeah ayo" balas natsu

Tapi, sebelum natsu pergi dia merasakan sensi besar dari, luar dia melihat keluar dan muncul asap hitam dari dalam air, bekas zancrow terjatuh

Bommm!

Ledakan besar berwarna hitam dan orange membungbung tinggi ke langit, dan perlahan air laut seperti mendidih.

Natsu melihat objek hitam. Bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Natsu yang tak sigap terkena hantaman di bagian dagunya dan membuat natsu keluar jauh ke atas kapal

"Wah-wah lumayan merepotkan kau"

Natsu shock di melihat figue di depannya dan nyatanya itu zancrow tapi, penampilannya berubah, tubuhnya memutih dan mengenakan kemeja putih polos. Di jidatnya terselip mirip tanduk tapi agak pendek. Di bagian matanya berubah berwarna biru dan pupil orange. Tangannya seperti cakar berwarna hitam dan yang terlebih lagi ada sebuah lubang di dada dan itu menampakan ciri khas hollow

 **"RESURRECTION : GODDES INFERNO!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kita pindah scene dan saat ini semua murid saling membantu bekerja sama tanpa terkecuali semua guru yang memiliki kekuatan pun juga ikut. Bahkan termaksud kepala sekolahnya

"Semuanya! Cepat bantu yang lain, tak noleh ada seorang pun yang sendirian!" ucap august kini di berubah ke mode bertarung tubuhnya hitam. Dan rambut putihnya menjulang ke belakang dan di jidatnya terdapat garis-garis dan tanda bulat di atas dahinya.

"Tapi, bapak sendiri?" tanya murid lain

"Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, kalian pergilah" ucap august

August merasakan langkah kaki mendekatinya, dia menoleh ke arah belakang dan mendapati lelaki kacamata dan rambut di tekuk ke belakang berwarna kuning, mengenakan kemeja hitam dan sebuah jaket hitam.

"Siapa kau? Dan mengapa kau menyerang murid-muridku?" ucap august dengan nada tak suka dengan orang di depannya.

"Aku? Biar kuperkenalkan namaku ryustore salah satu dari grimoire heart" balasnya

"Mengapa kau menyerang sekolah kita apa, urusanmu?"tanya august

" tentu saja urusan kita dengan salah satu muridmu"balas ryustore

Ryustore memanggil seeekor raksasa berukuran 10 meter, monster itu memiliki kepala seperti besi dan dua tanduk kecil. Dan garis-garis di ekor panjang hampir, seluruh tubuhnya berbesi

"Binatang suci belcucas sang petir" ucap august

"Benar sekali" ucap ryustore.

Belcucas menghajar august. August menunduk menghindar. Belcucas meninju tanah ke bawah. Tapi, august bergerak ke samping.

 **"ENCHANMENT BURNING!"**

August melemparkan sesuatu ke atas seperti kerlap-kerlip bintang kecil dan tentunya itu meledaka yang mengerumuni monster

"Sihir dia tipe pemanggil sama seperti lucy tapi, kupikir tehknik dia bukan hanya itu saja" pikir august dia berlari ke arah ryustore. Di umurnya yang tua tak mempengaruhi semangatnya

Ryustore merasa august di belakangnya. Lelaki berkacamata itu memegang tangannya. Mendadak berubah tangannya seperti cakar panjang. August menahannya dengan tongkatnya. Di lain sisi si monster memukul august. Tapi, august menahannya dengan satu tangan.

August membulatkan matanya. Dia menciptakan leburan panas, hingga dua orang itu mundur.

"Sebenarnya tujuan, mengambil salah satu muridku? Apa maumu?" tanya august

"Tentu, saja anak itu. Kekuatan THE ALMIGHTY, itu kekuatan merubah masa depan" jawab ryustore

"Hal, seperti itu mana ada? Jika ada itu akan merusak tatanan dimensi antara masa lalu dan masa depan" ucap august

"Memang pemikiranmu seperti itu. pasti semua orang juga begitu tapi, ada satu hal yang kau lupa, kekuatan ini khusus dari quincy" ucap ryustore august melotot mendengarnya

"Mungkin, kau mengingat cerita ini, semua orang pada waktu itu tampak biasa saja, tapi, ada seorang pengkhianat di antara mereka dan pada hari itu, 7 juli tahun 777 ras quincy semuanya di bantai oleh aucshwalen tapi, ada beberapa yang bisa lolos dari tehknik itu" ucap ryustore.

"Aucshwalen? Apa itu?" august tampak tak faham

"Tehknik pemilihan suci. Bisa di katakan secara jelasnya kekuatan pengambilan jiwa dan kekuatan itu juga bisa mengambil paksa kekuatan quincy itu dan menjadikan miliknya seorang" balas ryustore

Tapi, ryustore merasakan sesuatu dia melihat ke bawah dan sudah nampak aksara aneh, dan rangkaian-rangkaian bentuk kuno. Dan monster ciptaan di sampingnya tak bisa bergerak. Ada sebuah rantai melilit di tubuhnya.

"Selagi kau bercerita, aku menciptakan itu di dirimu dan kau lengah" ucap august

"Si-sial!" keluhnya

"Biarkan jiwa-jiwa di pulau ini menghukummu atas ketidak sopananmu!"

 **"CHAIN BURST : BURNING CIRCLE!"**

Boommm

Kedua musuh tadi merasakan sengatan di kakinya, dan begitu saja meledak di tubuhnya.

August kembali normal, dia melihat musuh yang tergeletak dia bermaksud pergi tapi, dia merasakan hawa meledak-ledak

Booomm!.

Piral besar kuning pekat, di tubuh pria berkacamata itu. Asap mulai menghilang. August membulatkan matanya. Wujud pria di depannya sudah berubah drastis.

Sebuh tangannya yang berbentuk sisik putih, jarinya nampak seperti cakar kaki elang. Matanya berwarna kuning dan pupil hitam. Separuh wajahnya tertutupi topeng yang menyerupai elang. Dan tanduk tambahan di kedua pundaknya. Aura petir mengerumuni tubuh itu.

"Setelah aku seperti ini matilah kau pak tua!"

 **"RESSURECTION : HAWK PRITAGORY!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Kini ke tim yang lain dua orang dari grimoire heart kini menemui musuhnya kali ini sang malaikat scarlet. Begitulah julukan untuk irene belserion. Kini menghadapi ancaman masa lalunya. Musuh yang di depannya saat ini adalah mantan suaminya John Zoldeo Belserion (a/n : ayahnya erza, author yang ngambil dari manganya ciri-ciri ayahnya)

"Lama tak bertemu irene sayang!"

"Apa maumu zoe?" tanya irene

"Zoe? Ahh iyah itu panggilan khusus untukku!" ucapnya

Tentu saja bukan mereka berdua di tempat itu ada satu lagi. Wanita berambut panjang kuning dan mata bulat coklat dan memeegang sebuah kunci emas

"Lucy! Pergilah aku bisa mengatasi ini" ucap irene

Lucy menggeleng "aku mau membantu ibu"

Zoe bergerak cepat ke arah irene. Dia menyerang irene dengan telapak tangannya. Dan membuat irene terpental. Lucy ingin membantu dan segera tapi, zoe lebih dulu cepat, dia mematuk lengan lucy dan membuatnya menjatuhkan kuncinya

Irene tak mudah begitu saja kalah, dia mengangkat tangannya dan tanah perlahan terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah bola dan membuatnya terbakar. Irene menembakannya tapi, zoe menghancurkannya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Oh yah, bagaimana anakku?" tanya zoe

"Anakmu? Lucu sekali jika itu di katakan oleh orang yang meninggalkan anaknya ketika dalam kandungan" balas irene

 **"STAR DRESS : SAGITARIUS!"**

Lucy memanggil kuncinya kini penampilannya berubah bajunya mengenakan kemeja coklat tanpa lengan dan rok dengan motif kuda dan high heel dan stocking coklat di tangannya memegang busur panah

Lucy menembakan busur itu dan tepat mengenai dada kiri zoe. Irene ambil kesempatan ini dia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan membuat leburan panas hingga membakar mantan suaminya itu.

"Kau berubah irene banyak sekali, kekuatanmu dan lekuk tubuhmu siapapun lelaki akan terpikat olehmu dan oh ya dadamu bertambah besar saja" ucap zoe dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Aku, tak menyangka ibu. kau punya suami sepertinya" lucy pokerface

"Yah aku pun juga" irene tampak tenang

Tak di sadari mereka berdua. Zoe sudah berdiri di antara mereka berdua. Zoe hanya jongkok tangan kiri ia lentangkan ke depan dan tangan kanan di lentangkan ke belakang

 **"WHIRLWIND SPIN!"**

Zoe tubuhnya berputar-putar membuat setengah bola biru di sekitarnya. Kedua wanita itu yang tak elak menghindar hanya terbawa gelombang angin itu hingga pakaiannya robek.

"Ugh, sial, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya irene

"Hmm, aku lupa sekarang. Apa kau tau bocah ini" zoe menunjukkan lacrima di tangannya dan menampakan foto seseorang

Irene shock "natsu? Apa maksudmu mencarinya!"

"Hmm, gimana yah" zoe mengelus dagunya "baiklah tujuanku, tidak lebih tepatnya tujuan kita kekuatan ALMIGHTY yang bocah miliki itu"

"ALMIGHTY apa itu?" lucy tampak tak faham

"Kekuatan seperti dewa, ibarat seperti tuhan melakukan sesuatu yang di kehendaki, jika kalian tak faham, kekuatan mengubah masa depan" jawab zoe

Irene membelalak matanya, dia juga agak kaget ketika natsu mempunyai kekuatan tersembunyi tapi, sayangnya pemuda pink itu tak memberitaunya. Lucy juga keliatan agak shock di lihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Oh dan apa maumu dengan kekuatan itu?" tanya lucy dia tampak atusias

"Tentu saja merubah dunia ini, yang lemah akan binasa yang kuat akan bertahan" jawab zoe

"Tapi kau gila, mengambil sesuatu seperti itu." protes irene

"Tentu tidak, kita mengambilnya secara halus tapi, efeknya dia mati, oppss! Aku banyak bicara" zoe menutup mulutnya.

"Kau bajingan!" teriak irene

 **"STAR DRESS : AQUARIUS!"**

Kali ini lucy mengganti kostumnya, dia hanya mengenakan bikini biru, dan celana panjang yang menyerupai sirip, di jidatnya mengenakan bando emas dan tanda titik biru di jidat.

Lucy membawa sebuah guci dia mengangkatnya ke atas dan menciptakan tsunami air buatan dan membawa lelaki itu terseret arus air kesana-kemari.

Irene mengambil kesempatan di ujung jarinya tampak cahaya merah dia menggerakan jarinya dan membuat rangkaian sihir di udara.

 **"MAGIC YOUNG TRIANGLE!"**

Irene membentuknya seperti segitiga, tepat berada di atas lelaki itu, membuat ledakan dari tanah. Dan lelaki secara paksa harus menerima serangan itu.

Serangan yang cukup ampuh, dan zoe bajunya hancur dan hangus ekspresinya hanya mulut menganga dan mata putih membulat.

"Kita selesai" ucap lucy ke mode normal

"Harus kuakui dia kuat" ucap irene.

Kedua orang itu hendak pergi tapi, dia merasakan aura gelap dari orang itu asap hitam dan ungu bermunculan dan menyebar kemana-mana, para pohon dan tumbuhan di sekitarnya tiba-tiba saja mati.

"Ugh, apa ini" lucy menutup hidungnya

Irene menatap shock figure di depannya bukan zoe yang sebagai manusia tapi, sebagai monster

"Kau terkejut sayang" zoe menyeringai

Zoe berubah menjadi sosok mengerikan tubuhnya menghitam. Tubuhnya di lapisi tulang-tulang di setiap tubuh. Kakinya tak menampakan hanya asap ungu saja. Separuh wajahnya tertutup topeng tengkorak manusia dan separuhnya lagi hanya bercak hitam matanya ungu tanpa pupil. Dan di belakangnya tampak sebuah tanaman menjalar dan sebuah bunga hidup berwarna orange, itu bisa di bilang bunga rafflesia.

"Maaf sayang, tapi, dengan wujud ini aku tak bisa mengendalikannya"

 **"RESSURECTION : SKELTER RAFFLESIA!"**

.

.

Xxxxxx

.

.

Dan setelahnya berbeda kini, masih banyak sekali hollow-hollow yang muncul dari atas langit seolah-olah monster-monster tak terbatas dan sangat merepotkan. Kini wanita berambut coklat dan wanita pendek berambut hitam

"Di mana ultear?" tanya ur dia tak melihat anaknya. Dia membekukan hollow di sisinya

"Dia baik-baik saja" balas cana di melemparkan kartu-kartunya.

Tapi, beberapa saat kemudia, para murid-murid tiba-tiba saja terjatuh dengan posisi wajah mencium tanah.

Tampak figure bayangan dan menampakan wujudnya lelaki paruh bayah. Hidungnya agak panjang. Dan rambutnya di kuncir panjang dan matanya bulat seperti belo

"Rupanya ada orang yang merepotkan di sini" ucapnya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya ur.

"Perkenalkan diriku sejenak, namaku blueneto stinger salah satu anggota grimoire heart" ucapnya

"Berarti dia musuh" ucap cana

Cana meleparkan kartu-kartunya. Ur menembakkan esnya. Bluenetto mengangkat tangannya dan menghancurkannya.

Blueneto mengangkat tangannya dan membuat ur dan cana melayang di udara . cana kembali di hempaskan ke tanah, dan sedangkan ur masih di udara

Blueneto menurunkan tangannya dan membuat ur terhempas ke bawah tanah tapi secara lebih kasar.

Cana masih berdiri dia berlari ke arah blueneto dan mengangkat tangan kanannya di kepalkan dan muncul cahaya kuning

Cana mengarahkannya, dan muncul pusaran cahaya di sekitar bluenetto

 **"FAIRY LIGHT!"**

Cana bermaksud menyerangnya tapi, blueneto meninju tanah dan menghancurkan sihir tersebut dan cana shock

"Sihir ini sebenarnya kuat tapi, jika penggunanya bodoh, akan terasa sangat lemah kekuatan itu" ucap blueneto dia berjalan ke arah cana tangannya dia arahkan

Cana menutup matanya dia menunggu serangan datang. Dan saat ini ur juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Tapi, secara mengejutkan gildarts datang dari sisi lain dan menghajar lelaki itu sekuat tenaga. Dan membuatnya terpental jauh.

"Kau tak adil melawan hanya wanita, tapi aku tak memaafkanmu karena telah melukai anakku" ucap gildarts matanya membulat karena marah besar.

"Ayah" cana bahagia

"Jadi dia gildartz?" ucap blueneto.

"Ur-chan tolong bawa anakku pergi dari sini, biar aku urusi orang ini" ucap gildarts

"Tapi,aku juga, ingin membantu" protes ur

"Aku tau tapi, biarkan ini aku yang urusi" balas gildarts

Dan akhirnya ur membawa cana pergi dari sini, dan para murid lain pun ikut pergi karena ngeri yang melihat gildarts semarah itu.

Gildarts berlari menerjang ke arah lelaki itu. Blueneto mengangkat jarinya. Tanah yang di pijaki gildarts terangkat dan berbalik

Gildarts hanya tampak biasa itu, ia menerjang ke arah blueneto dan siap menghajarnya. Blueneto juga siap memukulnya

Boommmm!

Kedua pukulan itu saling beradu dan menciptakan kerusakan dahsyat, keduanya mundur

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa" blueneto berkeringat dingin.

"Seharusnya acara ini menjadi, acara kebersamaan dan saling adu kekompakan dan berkawan satu sama lain" ucap gildarts

"Tapi, kalian menghancurkannya dengan teriakan dan jeritan minta tolong. Untuk kepentingan kalian saja" gildarts marah.

"Kalian menghancurkan masa depan remaja yang akan dewasa kini jika di biarkan seperti itu"

Gildarts cepat di depan blueneto dan menghantamkan kepalanya sendiri hingga lelaki itu terpental.

Gildarts kembali menghampirinya tapi, blueneto mendorong gildarts sejauh mungkin. Gildarts masih bisa bertahan dia kembali berlari dan mulai memukulnya tapi, blueneto menghantam paksa gildarts ke bawah tanah

Gildarts membuat tanah itu meledak hingga sampai ke blueneto. Pria tadi hanya meloncat ke udara menghindarinya. Gildarts terbang ke arah blueneto dan menghajarnya sangat keras di bagian pipi hingga menciptakan bekas lubang tanah yang besar.

Gildarts berniat menghajarnya lagi. Blueneto ingin membenamkannya lagi tapi, dia kalah cepat gildarts sudah memegang tangan kanannya dan menyeringai gildarts mengepalkan tangannya

 **"EMPYREAR!"**

Gildarts memukul sekuat-kuatnya hingga blueneto terpental jauh sekali sangat jauh sekali hingga keluar pulau tenrou.

"Selesai" gildarts menghela nafas

Tapi, dia salah persepsi secara mengejutkan objek cepat bergerak ke arahnya. Tanpa reflek buat menghindari dia terkena hantaman di perut

Gildarts melihat sebuah tangan putih besar dan tangan itu mengeluarkan cahaya biru di belakangnya ibarat nos yang mendorong mobil. Kini gildarts terhempas jauh.

"Geh! Uhukk sial!" keluh gildarts di menoleh ke depan dan menunjukan rasa terkejutnya.

Itu masih blueneto tapi, fisiknya berubah kedua tangan yang besar dan berbentuk seperti macchine gun dengan garis biru. Di tubuhnya ada garis putih seperti peluru. Dan bagian mulutnya tertutup topeng dengan gigi panjang. Matanya berubah biru dengan pupil kuning. Dan kaki di selimuti garis biru putih.

 **"RESSURECTION : MACCHINO BURZO!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini tinggal satu lagi yang tersisa dari anggota grimoire heart tersisa yang belum kebagian bertarung yaitu azuma. Tapi, sepertinya itu takkan lama karena saat ini dia berhadapan The Demon dan Titania. Yup. Mirajane dan Erza di belakangnya ada lisanna

Saat ini kondisi sedang kritis karena azuma menggunakan tehknik liciknya mengikat lisanna dengan akar pohonnya dan di beri waktu tiga menit. Jika waktu habis maka lisanna meledak. Sebenarnya tujuan azuma hanya untuk memancing mirajane bertarung dan berhasil, dan lain sisi erza tengah berusaha melepaskan lisanna

"Tak usah pedulikan aku, bantu mira-nee" ucap lisanna, dan tentunya mendapat cuekkan dari erza.

Mira menendang perut azuma. Azuma menggerakan jarinya dan ledakan di sekitar mira.

Mira terikat tubuhnya oleh akar pohon dan tak bisa bergerak

 **"CHAIN BURST!"**

Akar yang mengikat mira mulai meledak dan bergerak ke arah mira tapi, mira bisa meloloskan diri dan terbang ke arah azuma dan meninjunya.

"Lepaskan adikku!" teriak mira

"Hmm, pertarungan yang menghibur dan kalian adalah pembukanya" ucap azuma

Azuma melemparkan mira ke atas dan membuat sayatan dan mengenai wajah mira tapi, mira tak pantang menyerah.

Mira menyatukan kedua tangannya membentuk mikro pink dan menembakannya ke arah azuma dan membuat ledakan.

"Ini menarik, aku tak pernah sesemangat ini" azuma tersenyum

Mira hanya gelisah. Dia tak memikirkan pertarungan ini yang ia pikirkan hanya keselamatan lisanna. Tanpa pikir panjang mira terbang ke arah lisanna dan memeluknya

Waktu sudah habis dan akhirnya meledakan kakak adik itu. Asap mulai menghilang mira kembali ke wujud normal.

"Mira-nee" ucap lisanna.

"Tak apa, tugas seorang kakak melindungi adiknya" balas mira dia melepaskan pelukannya "pergilah ke tempat yang aman biar kakak dan erza yang menghadapi orang ini"

Lisanna pun pergi dari tempat itu. Mira berubah ke wujud hallpas dan erza ke armor cahaya dengan dua kapak.

"Akhirnya kita bisa serius" azuma menyeringai

Erza maju lebih dulu dia melayangkan kapaknya, azuma menunduk, erza melayangkan kembali dua kapaknya hingga dua pohon di sampingnya terbelah. Azuma melompat.

Mira di belakang azuma. Lelaki itu menyadarinya dan menunduk menghindari tendangan. Azuma tak tinggal diam akarnya mengikat kaki kedua wanita itu dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Erza cepat mengganti armornya dengan dua sayap warna hitam dan putih dengan gaya rambut mirip minerva. Dan dua pedang kecil

 **"PHENUS VOTON SLICER!"**

Erza mengarahkan dua pedangnya dan membuat azuma meledak. Tapi, sayang sekali mirajane sudah di atasnya dengan tangan memegang bolat hitam pekat

 **"EVIL EXTENCION!"**

Boommm!

Serangan dahsyat tadi, mengenai azuma telak dan menghempaskannya ke tanah. Kedua wanita itu kembali ke wujud normal dan menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Tak kusangka kalian membuatku seperti ini tapi, aku senang" ucap azuma dia hanya duduk dan tak berdiri.

"Orang bisa menjadi kuat, karena kepercayaannya melindungi seseorang" ucap mira

"Begitu yah? Sangat simple tapi, efeknya cukup besar" azuma tertawa

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya erza.

"Tehkniku adalah pohon dan ledakan yang aku ciptakan berasal dari akar yang menyerap ke inti bumi" ucap azuma

"Menyerap inti bumi" mira shock

"Benar dan alasan keduaku kesini, untuk menyerap kekuatan pulau ini" balas azuma.

Perlahan pohon-pohon di sekitarnya melilit azuma dan selain itu pohon besar tenrou rubuh. Separuh tubuhnya sudah di lilit akar.

"Aku menyerap semua kekuatan ini, dan sesuatu yang memiliki jiwa akan terhisap kekuatannya" ucap azuma

Sesuai yang di katakan azuma, para murid yang membantu, tiba-tiba saja ambruk masal bahkan para hollow itu pun tak bergerak

"Kurasa ini tak cukup, menghabisi kalian" ucap tubuhnya sudah tertutup akar pohon

Dan muncul kilatan hijau muda di azuma dan akar-akar itu terus melilit tubuh azuma dan muncul sebuah ledakan.

Asap perlahan mulai menghilang. Kedua wanita itu melotot, tubuh azuma bukan lagi normal. Sebuah sarung tangan dengan cakar yang di selimuti lumut hijau. Rambutnya perlahan berubah hijau seperti pohon sebuah topeng putih menutupi wajahnya dengan warna coklat batang pohon, matanya jelas sudah tak terlihat. Kakinya mirip dengan akar. Dan lubang tembus di dadanya.

 **"RESSURECTION : TENROUMARU BONUKI!"**

"Jadi jika menurut kalian melindungi seseorang kuat, buktikanlah! Dan tunjukan padaku" ucap azuma suaranya agak berat.

Kedua wanita tadi hanya keringat dingin

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kali ini tinggal sang pemimpinnya, dia berjalan tenang, mencari objek tujuannya tapi, masih nihil.

"Dimana bocah itu!" guman hades "dan terlebih anak buahku sudah menggunakan ressurection"

"Aku harus cepat" hades berlari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Alhamdulilah selesai juga. Tadi ada yang bilang saya hiatus tapi, tidak juga saya jika hiatus pasti ada pemberitahuan. Oke tolong sabar jika belum update.**

 **Dan oh ya ada liat spoiler FT? Njirrr ngakak ichiya ngalahin acno? Halah itu mungkin joke, jika kalah beneran berarti om hiro dah kehabisan ide :v (lupakan saja kata tadi)**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	13. Chapter 13

**Saya waktu itu itu dapat pm entah siapa author lupa lagi, soalnya dah di hapus, katanya fic saya harus nalu (fuckk aja buat kalian)**

 **Jika tak suka fic saya karena pairnya bukan nalu, cari saja fic orang lain yang nalu, saya kagak maksa situ buat baca milik saya,**

 **Saya pengen yang anti mainstream karena dah bosen rata-rata di indo cuma itu, kagak kayak fic di luar, bervariasi dan macam-macam bukan hanya satu pair itu ajah. Dan pada bagus-bagus juga.**

 **Walaupun penulisannya masih amburadul dan tidak pakai spasi, (yah itu hanya kritikan)**

 **Suka atau tidak suka terserah kalian aku tak memaksa, tapi, jika ada reader yang memaksa pairingnyaa dan mengatasnamakan tim pair itu, saya ucapkan mati ajah sana dan buat fic sendiri.**

.

...

.

Setelah semua tehknik yang merepotkan dari azuma, seluruh kekuatan sihir yang berada di pulau tenrou memudar. Ini tinggal hanya masalah waktu hingga anak-anak di sana hancur dan kehilangan sihir mereka. Minus natsu nyatanya dia tak ada di pulau.

Dan saat ini beban di tugaskan kepada dua wanita. Melawan orang yang di katakan bahkan melebihi kekuatan mereka berdua, wujud yang hampir mirip dengan para hollow itu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya erza

"Tentu saja aku melakukan ini atas perintah tuan hades" balas azuma

"Bukan maksudnya, kenapa hanya kita masih bisa mengenakan sihir" ucap mira.

"Tentu saja ingin melihat kalian serius" balas azuma

"Jika yang kau katakan itu benar, maka kembalikan lagi kekuatan mereka" ucap erza

"Tentu saja! Aku bukan tipe orang yang suka melanggar janji meskipun itu musuh" ucap azuma.

Erza bergerak cepat dan mengganti armornya,

 **"HEAVEEN WHEEL : BLUMET BLATT!"**

Erza spesialis memanggil banyak pedang dan melemparkannya, ke azuma tapi, azuma melindungin dirinya dengan akar-akar pohon sehingga pedang itu menancap pada akar itu.

Mira di belakang azuma. Azuma menggerakan tangannya dan kaki mira terikat akar itu, mira di lemparkan ke arah erza sehingga bertabrakan keduanya.

 **"PHOURIUM SEEKER!"**

Azuma , hingga membentuk seperti bunga. Dari lubang itu menembakan daun-daun yang berubah seperti peluru dan menerjang mereka. Erxa spesialis menangkisnya dengan pedang. Mira hanya menghindar.

Tanpa di sadari dua wanita itu, azuma berada di depan mereka dengan dua jari di hadapkan ke wajah mereka dan memunculkan orbiyt hijau kebulatan dan menembakan tepat ke wajah mereka berdua hingga armor yang di kenakan erza hancur.

 **"LAUM SHEEKER!"**

Tapi, azuma tak sampai di situ dia mengeluarkan akar pohon banyak dari tangannya dan membentuk seperti pedang hijau dan menyayat mereka berdua.

Kedua wanita itu bisa bertahan Erza berganti Flight armor dan mira ke wujud happlas, azuma menembakan cero dari akar-akar yang di buatnya.

Erza bergerak ke sisi dia dengan cepat memberi luka sayatan di punggung dan perut bagian kiri azuma.

"Guahh!"

Azuma mengerang, dan mira di depannya dan menembakan orbit warna ungu dan meledakannya membuat azuma terlempar dari tempatnya berdiri.

Erza di belakang azuma dan menembak laser putih tapi, azuma memanggil akar-akar untuk melindunginya. Kedua kaki erza di pegang akar itu.

 **"TOWER BURST!"**

Muncul ledakan api dari bawah kaki yang di pijakan erza hingga membuat armornya hancur.

Mira di bawah azuma tapi, mira salah serang karena dia tepat di hadapan azuma yang tengah menembakan beam hijau ke arahnya

 **"CERO BLAST!"**

Boommm!

Mirajane terhempas ke bawah akibat kedakan massive di udara, bahkan para murid lain pun melihatnya. Dan mira ke wujud normal.

"Sial orang ink terlalu kuat" keluh erza

"Aku juga, tak bisa mengtake-overnya" balas mira.

"Percuma saja, ressurectionku, tak bisa di ambil, atau lebih tepatnya ini kekuatanku juga hasil mencuri" balas azuma "dan punyaku lebih khusus dari anggota grimoire heart lainnya"

 _'Yang benar saja, aku harus memakai armor itu'_ pikir erza blushing yang berpikir memakai armor penggoda.

Mira sweatdrop melihat pikiran kawan di sebelahnya "jangan berpikir kau memakai itu, percuma saja, tak ada yang tergoda oleh tubuh jelekmu itu"

Erza mendengus"kau pikir tubuhmu itu sexy?! Hueekk! Aku ingin muntah saja"

"Kau ingin mencobanya red flat?"

"Oh kemari white gothic!"

"Kenapa mereka seperti itu" azuma sweatdrop.

Erza ke armor normal, celana panjang sedengkul merah dan bagian dadanya tertutup perban dan mengkespos separuh tubuhnya. Dia menerjang ke arah azuma dengan mengayunkan pedang. Sementara mira ke wujud satan soul dan bergerak secara bersamaan.

Azuma tak tinggal diam, dia menggerakan tangannya dan akar-akar dan batang-batang pohon bergerak ke arah mereka dan melilitnya hingga membuat mereka terikat dan tak bisa bergerak. Azuma mengarahkan kedua tangannya ke depan tepat di depan erza dan mira.

 **"TERRA CRYMAL CERO!"**

Akar-akar yang mengikat kedua wanita itu perlahan seperti sumbu bom yang bergerak ke arah mereka berdua. Dan azuma pun menciptakan beam hijau muda di campur hitam berbentuk bola besar.

Booommmm!

Serangan tadi tak bisa di hindar dan meledakan mereka berdua, menciptkan ukuran daya ledak yang besar.

Asap mulai menghilang dan perlahan erza yang tepar dan mira yang pingsan.

"Sesuai perjanjianku, jika kalian menang tapi, nyatanya kalian yang kalah" azuma menyeringai

Sebelum azuma pergi dia menyadari sesuatu dan erza dan mira yang masih terbangun

"Rupanya, begitu tapi, inilah yang aku CARIII!" teriak azuma

Erza bergerak ke arah azuma dan menyayatnya, azuma menahannya tapi, meskipun begitu tangan dia terluka.

Mirajane di belakang azuma, dan menendangnya, azuma menahannya dengan batang pohon tapi, azuma kalah tenaga dan terkena tendangan itu.

"Aku tak pernah, sesemangat ini" azuma menyeringai.

Azuma kembali menggerakan akarnya dan mengikat kembali erza dan mira dan di posisi yang sama.

 **"TERRA CRYMAL!"**

Boommm !

Azuma melakukan serangan yang tadi, hanya saja ini tanpa ada tambahan cero di tangannya.

Kedua orang itu melayang di udara dan tergeletak tapi, erza segera bangkit di bergerak cepat ke arah azuma dengan menghunuskan pedangnya.

 _'Luar biasa! Padahal aku sudah menghisap kekuatan pulau ini'_ batin azuma kagum

 _'Jadi, ini apa yang di maksud mereka'_

 _'Bukan kekuatan individu tapi, kekuatan saling percaya dan melindungi sesuatu yang berharga,'_

 _'Sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudnya. Dan yang lemah pun jika memiliki kepercayaan di diri mereka akan menjadi sangat kuat'_

 _'Sepertinya aku puas'_

Slashhhh!

Erza menghunuskan pedangnya, tepatnya menyayat di bagian tubuh dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Mira sekarang!

Mira di depan azuma dengan mengarahkan orbit ungu di tangannya.

 **"SOUL EXPECTION!"**

Boommm!

Mira menembakannya tepat di tubuh azuma, membuat lelaki itu wajah topeng hollownya hancur dan terhempas ke bawah.

"Ini berakhir?" mira membantu erza berdiri.

Erza membalasnya "yeah, hanya untuk kita saja, sepertinya, bukan dia orangnya"

Kedua wanita itu melihat ke arah langit yang muncul, secara terus menerus hollow tersebut.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan saat ini salah satu anggota grimoire heart telah kalah dan kini tersisa anggota empat orang lagi, dan sekarang kini natsu dengan zancrow yang telah mengeluarkan senjata.

"Tunggu! Ressurection? Bukankah itu hanya para arrancar saja yang memilikinya?" tanya natsu.

"Benar, tapi, seperti halnya para quincy yang punya kekuatan mencuri bankai tapi, kita juga punya kekuatan untuk mencuri ressurection" balas zancrow

"Kekuatan mencuri ressurection?" natsu shock

"Benar, seperti yang kau tau? Ressurection milik arrancar memungkinkan kekuatan roh mereka dan menyegelnya menjadi sebuah pedang dan memperoleh kekuatan lebih setelah melepas segelnya, kekuatan itu sama halnya dengan bankai milik shinigami atau, vollstanding milik quincy" balas zancrow

"Maksudmu, seperti halnya mencuri ? Tapi, kenapa kalian melakukan hal sekeji ini!" geram natsu

"Entahlah mungkin tiga hal : pertama kemungkinan tuan hades mencuri ressurection itu karena keunikannya,kedua karena saat muda tuan hades seharusnya bisa mencuri bankai dan vollstanding tapi, kenapa tak bisa? Tentunya itu masih misteri, ketiga mungkin ini alasan mendasarnya bankai atau vollstanding menyatu menjadi satu dengan pemiliknya jika pemiliknya mati maka itu akan hilang, dan itulah alasannya apalagi saat ini darah quincy dan shinigami mengalir dalam dirimu dan kau yang tersisa" zancrow membuka matanya.

Zancrow mengeluarkan raungan api orange dan hitam di padukan dan menembakannya, natsu bisa menghindarinya walau pipinya tergores sedikit

Natsu belum sempat bergerak, zancrow berdiri di depannya pemuda berambut pirang itu melayangkan cakarnya yang berapi, natsu hanya menahannya dengan kedua pedang tersilang.

Pedang natsu terlepas, natsu yang sempat mengambilnya karena bajunya di tarik dan di di lemparkan secara paksa ke laut.

 **"FIERCING BURNING BLACK BALL!"**

Zancrow mengeluarkan bola api hitam dari dadanya dan menembakannya ke arah di mana natsu terlempar dan membuat laut mendidih.

Natsu hanya bergerak mundur menghindari bola itu "sial, panasnya sama dengan bankai milikku"

Natsu yang tak menyadari. Zancrow berdiri di belakangnya dan bagian punggungnya terkena tendangan hingga terbawa ke atas.

Zancrow membuat aura api hitam di sekitarnya seperti harimau, dan melesat cepat ke arah natsu dan menancapkan cakarnya ke perut pemuda pink itu dan membuatnya meringis

 **"RAISING BLACK FIRE DOUBLE FIST!"**

Zancrow memukul natsu dengan kedua tangannya secara bersamaan hingga membuatnya terpental ke kapal.

"Natsu!" ultear berlari menghampirinya dengan memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tak, apa ini hanya sakit biasa"natsu memegang pundaknya dan melihat zancrow berdiri di depannya.

"Harusnya, kau punya kekuatan itu tapi, sayangnya belum aktif sempurna" ledek zancrow

Natsu berubah ke mode quincy, mengenakan celana panjang putih, dan sarung tangan, baju kemeja berkancing dan jacket yang terbuka dengan penutupnya, semuanya serba putih

Natsu memanggil alat panahnya, dan membuat busur panah sepanjang mungkin dan menembakannya. Zancrow yang tak siap hanya menerima serangan itu dan salah satu tanduknya patah.

"Sialan!" keluh zancrow.

Zancrow mengangkata kedua tangannya menciptakan api seperti piringan tipis berbentuk oval.

 **"FIRE RING!"**

Zancrow melemparkannya, dan berputar-putar tapi, mendadak serangan tadi menghilang. Natsu tulah-toleh tapi, sudah terlambat Natsu menyadarinya. Karena cincin api tadi sudah menempel di tubuhnya dan membakar langsung.

Tapi, Zancrow mulai menyerang lagi, dia membuat partikel-partikel kecil di tubuhnya dan berbentuk sebuah peluru dan menembakannya.

Natsu bersiap menghindarinya tapi, Natsu cepat tanggap dia tau sasaran serang itu bukan terhadapnya. Melainkan dua wanita di belakang yang tengah melihat pertandingan.

Natsu spesialis cepat bergerak ke arah kedua wanita itu. Ultear yang melihat serangan itu datang kepadanya membuat perisai tapi, ibarat pahlawan Natsu datang tepat waktu dan menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng dan terkena serangan itu.

"Ghh!" natsu menahan nyeri di punggungnya

"Natsu?" Ultear khawatir.

Natsu tersenyum "tak usah khawatir ini hal biasa"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hisui.

"Yeah" balas Natsu dia mendelik tajam ke arah Zancrow "lawanmu aku keparat!"

Natsu melesat cepat ke arahnya. Zancrow membuat percikan api di jari-jarinya dan membuat percikan itu bertambah besar.

 **"CLAWING FIRE TEN!"**

Zancrow melemparkan itu. Seperti tebasan cakar hitam berbentu horizontal(a/n : tehknik ini sama dengan tehknik milik grimmjow yang terakhir, waktu lawan ichigo)

"Percuma saja, serangan itu tak bisa di tangkis, lebih kerasa dari kulit gajah" ucap Zancrow.

Tapi, Natsu tak termakan omongan itu, dia memegang dua pedangnya dan memotong tebasan cakar itu dan bergerak cepat dan tentunya membuat Zancrow terkejut.

Slashh!

Natsu memotong serangan itu dan membuat tebasan tanda silang di tubuh Zancrow dan mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ghh! Keparat bagaimana bisa" geram Zancrow memegang dadanya

Natsu tak cukup sampai di situ dia berubah ke mode Quincy dan membuat kembali busur panah dan memusatkan kekuatannya

 **"MOIGUE ARROW!"**

Booommm!

Dengan jarak yang bisa di katakan dekat ini Natsu menembakannya dengan ukuran panah yang sangat besar dan cepat. Zancrow yang tak bisa mengelak hanya menahannya dengan kedua tangannya tapi, itu tak berguna tenaga Zancrow kalah jauh.

Krakkk!

Wushhh!

Panah tadi langsung tembus dan menghancurkan separuh tubuh lelaki pirang itu dan akhirnya jasadnya tercebur ke laut.

Natsu kembali normal dia menghampiri kedua wanita itu.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Natsu.

"Yeah" Ultear berjalan ke arah Natsu dan memeluknya "jangan membuat orang lain khawatir"

Tentu saja adegan ini. Ada saja yang cemburu dan kesal.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan saat ini kita, berlanjut atau pondah scene ke pertarungan selanjutnya kini tinggal tersisa tiga orang dari anggota grimoire heart. Terlihat di arena bekas-bekas seperti cakaran dan sayatan dan angin yang berhembus.

"Jadi?, Azuma dan Zancrow sudah kalah yah!?" pikir Ryustore dirinya melihat ke arah august.

"Jika kau pikir, tehknik itu bisa mengalahkanku?, coba saja" ucap august

Ryustore menembekan Cero kuning dari tangannya, August membuat dinding pelindung dan mementalkan serangan itu ke arah lain.

August memangkat tangannya muncul di tanah germelap kecil seperti bintang dan meledak di bawah. Ryustore melindungi dirinya dengan sayap

 **"WIND SPIN CLAW!"**

Pemuda berkaca mata itu membuat angin dari kepakan sayapnya dan tebasan cakar kuning, August hanya menahan serangan itu walaupun, tubuhnya terluka.

August terlihat serius dia melemparkan tongkatnya dan berlari ke ara Ryustore, meskipun keliatan tua tapi, tenaganya masih seperti muda dulu.

Ryustore memanjangkan tangannya dan membuat seoerti cakar elang, August berhasil menangkapnya. August mengarahkan tangannya ke depan dan menembakan cahaya hitam pekat. Dan membuat lelaki berkacamata itu kepanasan.

Ryustore kembali memanjangkan lengannya. August menunduk menghindar dan meninjunya di bagian perut tapi, August salah persepsi karena secara spontan Ryustore menembakan Cero berwarna kuning. August yang tak bisa menghindar hanya menerimanya.

"Cukup, lumayan untuk anak muda sepertimu" puji August.

"Hmm,, orang tua sepertimu bukan hisapan jempol" ucap Ryustore.

 **"GOLDEN WING SLASH!"**

Ryustore mengepakan sayapnya dan muncul gumpalan bulu di udara, sebenarnya itu hanya pengalihan. Sementara August terpana dengan tadi. Ryustore melesat cepat dan menghajar August di bagian perut.

Tapi,pemuda berkacamata itu malah membuat cero di tangan kirinya dan meledak besar.

Ryustore menyebarkan serbuk hitam ke udara dan tiba-tiba saja serbuk itu meledak dan menghanguskan semuanya.

 **"TOWER DINGIR!"**

Ryustore membuat menara seperti jam big nen inggris dan mengikat August di sana. Danjari telunjuk ia tunjukan dan membuat cero hitam dan kuning

Menara tadi menciptak listrik yang besar dan di tambah lagi cero.

Boommmm!

Meledakan segalanya dan hancur hanya menyisakan tapak lingkaran yang terbakar di tanah. Sementara August hanya terkapar di tanah.

"Selesai!" Ryustore pergi dari tempat itu.

Clik!.

Ryustore menyadari sesuatu yang janggal, dia melihat ke bawah dan nampak gambar seperti gerbang ular berwarna kuning. Dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah terikat rantai.

 **"GATES CHAIN HELL!"**

"Itu sebuah gerbang yang menghisap, orang-orang berdosa seperti kalian" ucap August.

Perlahan gerbang itu terbuka dan menampakan isinya. Mayat-mayat yang meminta pertolongan dan darah merah, semuanya terbakar. Saat ini Ryustore terikat oleh rantai kuning. Tapi, rantai itu terlepas dan lelaki berkacamata itu masuk ke dalam gerbang yang sudah di tutup.

Booooommm!

Semenjak gerbang tadi tertutup. Dan secara tiba-tiba meledak dan menciptkan pilar ungu besar yang menjulang ke langit.

Bekasnya pun hanya sisa-sisa hangus yang tersisa.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang" ucap August ke wujud normal.

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini benar tersisa dua orang yang tersisa. Saat ini situasi malah bertambah runyam karena hollow tak henti-hentinya lubang garganta.

Dan di sisi utara pulau tenrou. Terlihat cairan-cairan ungu di tanah dan di sekitarnya pohon-pohon layu dan mati dan asap ungu bertebaran di udara.

"Sial" umpat irene dirinya melihat ke kiri dan lucy yang terkapar dengan separuh tubuhnya berwarna ungu dan luka-luka.

"Percuma saja, dalam wujudku seperti ini kau tak bisa melukaiku, karena hampir seluruh tubuhku di penuhi racun" balas zoe.

Zoe mengeluarkan asap ungu dari tubuhnya. Dan di wilayah itu hanya penuh asap. Irene hanya menutup , itu hanya pengalihan. Di belakang Irene muncul bunga mawar mekar dan mengeluarkan Cero ungu. Irene hanya meloncat menghindarinya

Bagian kuncup mawar itu, tercerai berai di udara. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Irene penuh luka sayatan.

Bunga mawar memiliki, duri di batangnya dan duri itu terlepas dan menembakannya. Irene membuat pilar kuning melindungi dirinya

"Sebenarnya, aku tak tega melakukan hal ini, dan melukai kulit lembutmu"Zoe dengan nada mengejek " dan oh yah, bagaimana anak kita"

"Kau? Maaf saja, tapi, dia tak mengenal ayahnya" ketus Irene

"Oh, sungguh menyakitkan sekali" Zoe mengejek

"Tidakkah, kau berfikir akibatnya jika melakukan seperti itu?" ucap Irene.

"Tidak, aku tak pernah peduli, yang kupikirkan adalah kesenangan saja"ucap Zoe

" kau seperti bajingan di luar sana, yang hanya menikmati tubuh wanita dan meninggalkannya"ucap Irene

"Tentu saja"

 **"SKELTER CERO!"**

Zoe memanggil kepala-kepala tengkorak, dan menerbangkannya ke udara tapinya, tumpukan tengkorak mengeluarkan beam ungu. Dan menembakkannya, Irene hanya menerima dan terkena serangan itu.

Irene ingin bergerak tapi, kakinya di lilit akar serabut dan Irene terlempar ke arah lain.

 **"SEVEN RAISIN STAR!"**

Irene di udara, dia membuat rangkaian sohir dan membentuk garis horizontal dari satu sisi, ke sisi lain dan meledak cahaya biru dari sana.

"Percuma saja"

Asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan Zoe melindungi serangan itu dengan tali serabut dan terluka sedikitpun.

 **"VENUSSIA OVERTAKE!"**

Irene tubuhnya sudah terlilit, talo serabut pohon dan tak bisa bergerak, di belakangnya wujud bunga venus yang hidup dengan bagian atas terbuka yang siap melahap mangsanya.

"Menyerahlah, dan beritau di mana anak itu" ucap Zoe

"Menyerah? Aku malah tak peduli" balas Irene "tapi, meskipun aku tau takkan kuberitau"

"Hmm, kau tau di belakangmu? Tepat bunga venus, simplenya jika kau sudah di dalam itu tubuh cantik itu akan meleleh, ibarat makanan di dalam lambung" ucap Zoe.

"Benar! Memang benar tapi, kau melupakan satu hal!" Irene menyeringai.

Jlebbbbb!

Slashh!

"Eh?!" Zoe shock, karena ada sebuah tangan menyerangnya.

"Semenjak aku bertarung denganmu, aku sempat berfikir bahwa separuh tubuhmu itu beracun tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa tubuhmu yang masih seperti manusia" jawab Irene tubuhnya masih terikat.

"A-apa bagaimana bisa" Zoe mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

Ckrik!

Serabut yang mengikat Irene terlepas dan bunga Venus di belakangnya sudah terbakar habis.

"Seperti yang kuketahui, aku tak bisa menyentuh tubuhmu secara fisik, maka dari itu ada beberapa muridku yang bisa tahan terhadap racun, dan saat ini salah satunya ada di dekatmu" Irene menyeringai

"Terima kasih pertolongannya Erik!"

"Tch"

Sesuai yang di katakan Irene, saat ini Erik atau biasa di kenal dengan Cobra, di belakang Zoe dengan tangan yang menancap di tubuh orang itu dengan memegang srbuah jantung milik Zoe.

"Orang ini memang merepotkan" gerutu Cobra.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa" Zoe shock tak menyangka

"Saat aku bertarung denganmu, aku menggunakan telepathy, untuk meminta bantuan, dan kebetulan sekali ada Erik yang notabene bisa membaca pikiran seseorang dan seorang Dragonslayer Gas" balas Irene

"Orang ini berisik" Cobra melepaskan tangannya dan menendang Zoe

"Dan satu hal lagi, dari yang kubaca, tehknikmu ini berdasarkan pada bunga-bunga beracun dan bangkai jadi, kesimpulannya kau kalah" ucap Irene.

 **"POISON DRAGON FIST!"**

Cobra yang malas mendengar pembicaraan ini, langsung menghajar Zoe, tapi, tangannya dapat di tangkap.

"Kau pikir, aku semudah itu?" Zoe menyeringai "memang rencanamu, tapi, aku tak mau mati sia-sia"

 **"PINGUICULA STARK SKELETON!"**

Zoe mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, dia atas kepalanya tampak seperti bunga mawar berwarna pink, di setiap kelopaknya, ada tanda putih dan yang paling terpenting ada gigi runcing di bunga itu dan seperti mahluk hidup.

Cobra dan Irene mundur tapi, mereka berdua terpeleset, karena di tanah itu sudah berisi cairan putih kental.

"Kau harusnya ingat, yang namanya perangkap, itu pasti ada perantaranya, dan kalian pijaki itu perantaranya" Zoe menyeringai

Tapi, tak cukup sampai di situ di belakang kedua orang itu muncul tumpukan kepala tengkorak. Ibarat seperti banjir bandang yang menerjang apapun yang di lewatinya.

Irene dan Cobra sudah terikat oleh akar-akar dedaunan dan tak bisa bergerak, mereka berdua di tarik secara perlahan.

Selain itu Zoe tak hanya diam saja, dia menembakan cero terus menerus ke arah mereka berdua tapi, meskipun tengah terikat mereka berdua masih bisa menghindar dengan meloncat menggunakan tubuh mereka.

 **"AQUA MEITRIA!"**

Secara tiba-tiba ada gelombang air, hampir mirip seperti tsunami, menyapu tengkorak-tengkorak dan membuatnya hilang.

"Sial" umpat Zoe dia menoleh ke arah kiri dan melihat, itu ulah lucy yang tak mempedulikan racun di tubuhnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Setidaknya ini berhasil" ucap Lucy yang kembali ambruk.

Tanpa di sadari Zoe kedua orang itu lepas, Cobra sudah berdiri di sampingnya dan menendang wajahnya

 **"POISON IRON DRAGON MODE!"**

Cobra ke wujud berbeda, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi besi pekat dan dengan di kelilingi asap ungu. Cobra menyeringai itu kekuatan waktu dia dapat di Turnamen kemarin.

Cobra mencengkram kepala Zoe dan menyeretnya ke tanah. Tak sampai di situ Cobra melemparkannya ke arah bunga yang di buat Zoe.

 **"POISON IRON DRAGON ROAR!"**

Cobra menyemburkan aura hitam dan ungu di saat yang bersamaan, menciptkan gelombang dahsyat yang membakar bunga dan Zoe.

Zoe hanya terjatuh separuh tubuhnya terluka. Sementara itu dia tak menyadari Irene yang sudah menghilang.

Zoe yang duduk, dia menyadari banyaknya Kupu-Kupu merah mengitarinya. Tentunya kupu-kupu itu membuat formasi berbentuk bunga di atas Zoe.

"Tu-tunggu uhuk! Kau mau,, me-membunuhku uhukk! Ki-kita ma-masih bi-bisa kembali" Zoe ketakutan di memegang dadanya yang berlubang.

"Sayang sekali" Irene tersenyum sadis "tapi, hatiku sudah berlabuh ke orang lain"

"Tidak!"

 **"RED BURTEFFLY CLON FLOWER!"**

Boooommm!

Dan ternyata kupu-kupu tadi meledak, membuat pilar merah besar dan menghantam Zoe.

Dan serangan telak tadi langsung menghantam mantan suaminya itu hingga, Zoe tak bergerak.

"Sepertinya selesai" ucap Cobra ke wujud normal.

"Tolong bawa Lucy, dan beri dia pertolongan" perintah Irene yang melihat Lucy terkapar.

"Baik" Cobra menggendong Lucy "tapi, bagaimana ibu sendiri?"

"Itu tak masalah" balas Irene memegang dadanya dan Cobra segera pergi.

Irene menatap langit dan hanya menghela nafas.

 _'Semoga, kau baik-baik saja anakku'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan untuk ini, semuanya tepah tampak lelah pertarungan abadi. Bagaimana bisa abadi yah karena dari pihak musuh kembali muncul terus menerus.

Dan tentunya di selatan pulau tenrou, tampak banyak sekali, tapak tanah bekas pukulan seseorang dan terdengar beberapa ledakan.

Blueneto menembakan peluru berwarna biru secara acak, Gildarts hanya berlari berputar-putar menghindari serangan itu..

"Sihirku gravitasi tapi, Ressurectionku, seperti Rambo dan sebuah senjata" Pikir Blueneto "yah namanya juga, ini milik orang lain, dari hasil mencuri"

Tanpa sadar Gildarts di belakng Bluenetto dan ingin menghajarnya tapi, dapat di tangkap. Blueneto memegang wajah Gildarts dan menembakan beam biru tepat di wajah. Membuat lelaki berambut orange meringis dan terhempas.

"Sial, orang ini apa?" gerutu Gildarts "aku pukul tubuhnya tak hancur"

Tapi, Gildarts tak patah semangat, dia kembali menghajar Blueneto tepat di bagian dada. Tapi, seperti yang di katakannya tak hancur dan tak ada apa-apa. Tentunya malah Gildarts terkena serangan Cero biru dari mulut Blueneto

 **"CRASHING FIST!"**

Gildarts menghajar dengan kekuatan penuh. Blueneto menahannya dengan tangan kanan tapi,

Krakk!

Terdengar suara retak dan Blueneto tangannya retak, dia yang tak kuat hanya membiarkan wajahnya terkena tinju itu.

"Hmm! Sepertinya, aku harus sedikit agak menambah kekuatan lagi"Pikir Gildarts

Tanpa Gildarts sadar. Blueneto sudah di belakangnya dengan Dada di busungkan kedepan dan sebuah lubang bentuk cahaya biru.

 **"CERO BAZZOKA!".**

Bommmmm!

Gildarts terkena telak serangan itu,dan saat ini lelaki berambut orange itu masih bertahan. Blueneto langsung maju dia meninju dagu Gildarts dan membuatnya ke atas.

Blueneto terbang ke atas melebihinya, dia berdiri dengan kedua tangan di satukan kebelakang

 **"SUPER WOLF BLAST!"**

Blueneto langsung menembakannya, seperti cahaya biru dengan di ujungnya seperti bentuk serigala, jika dari jauh agak mirip seperti tehknik kamekameha miliki Goku.

Booommmm!

Sangat dahsyat sekali daya hancur serangan itu, hingga separuh pulau tenrou rata dengan tanah dan hangus.

Blueneto menghela nafas tanda berakhir tapi, Gildarts bisa bangkit lagi. Blueneto menerjang ke arah Gildarts. Gildarts menyeringai.

Gildarts menggerakan kepalanya ke samping untuk menghindari pukulan itu sekaligus menghajar Blueneto tepat di bagian wajah.

Blueneto menunjuk menggunakan jarinya, dan membuat cero hitam dan biru. Menembakannya sedekat itu. Beruntung Gildarts mengelengkan kepalanya sedikit.

Gildarts langsung menghajarnya dan membuat Blueneto terbang jauh ke atas.

Blueneto diam di udara dia membungkukan badannya, dan di punggungnya seperti nos biru melesat cepat ke arah Gildarts dan meninjunya di bagian perut.

Blueneto terus menyeret dan membawa Gildarts hingga keluar pulau tenrou. Blueneto menghilang Gildats hanya berputar-putar di udara.

Blueneto terbang ke atas langit aura biru pekat di sekujur tubuhnya, dia membuat sebuah rangkaian di langit dengan mengenakan tubuhnya. Dan muncul sebuah simbol yaitu simbol Nazi di langit berwarna biru.

 **"NAZOISE BLAST HITTLER!"**

Booomm!

Simbol tadi berubah seperti, pilar biru yang meledak besar, sanking besarnya hingga menimbulkan tsunami besar di laut

Tapi, sebuah kesalatan fatal nyatanya serangan tadi tak berefek. Air laut tempat Gildarts terjatuh membentuk lingkaran, ibarat seperti sebuah objek di tengah laut dan anehnya air laut itu tak mendekatinya hanya berputar-putar di tempat.

Nyatanya Gildarts yang berubah wujud tubuhnya memerah dengan aura kuning

Gildarts cepat menghilang, dia mencengkram kepala Blueneto dan melemparkannya kembali secara paksa ke pulau

Sebelum Blueneto mendarat kepulau secara paksa. Gildarts sudah menghajarnya dan membuat Blueneto terbang ke atas.

Gildarts di belakang Blueneto dia memeluk perutnya dan membalikan badan Blueneto ke belakang (a/n : seperti smackdown)

Posisi kedua orang ini sama, kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas, Gildarts masih belum mengcekramkan pelukannya.

 **"SUPLEX BABY BUSTER!"**

Boommmm

Sebuah serangan frontal, karena di kategorikan seperti gulat. Perlahan asap mulai menghilang kondisi tanah yang hancur dengan lubang besar. Di tengahnya Blueneto dengan posisi kepala menancap ke bawah dan kaki di atas

"Kupikir ini akhirnya, tenagaku terkuras" Gildarts menghela nafas.

 _'Sepertinya aku harus pensiun, dan menikmati masa tuaku'_

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

"Jadi, tinggal aku yang tersisa" ucap Hades

Di sini sang ketua bertemu dengan anggota murid-murid lainnya di sini Gajeel,Wendy,Gray,Juvia,Sting kini menghadapi musuh terakhir bisa di katakan sang pengendali Hollow-Hollow ini, jika dari lima anggota grimoire heart sudah kalah tapi, hollow masih muncul berarti, di depan mereka pengendalinya.

"Jadi ini bosnya?" tanya Sting.

"Sesuai dugaanku, karena tadi, aku lihat pertarungan dengan daya ledak seperti itu kurasa iya" balas Gajeel

"Kita jangan terlalu gegabah, karena kita belum tau pasti kekuatannya" ucap Gray.

"Hmm! Semuanya sudah kalah" Hades mengelus janggutnya "tapi, aku belum menemukannya tapi, jika aku membunuh kalian mungkin dia akan muncul"

Sting langsung ambil langkah dia menyemburkan cahaya putih dari mulutnya tapi, Hades hanya menangkisnya dengan tangan kiri.

Serangan tadi berakhir tapi, di depan Hades sudah ada Gajeel dan Gray. Dengan memghunuskan pedang Es dan Besi mereka.

 **"IRON DRAGON SWORD!"**

 **"COLD EXCALIBUR!"**

Slashhhh!

Serangan tadi hanya membuat hades mundur lima langkah saja, bahkan tak terluka.

Sementara itu Wendy membuat sihir supaya Gray dan Gajeel bertambah kuat dan cepat

Gray dan Gajeel melayangkan pedangnya bersamaan, Hades hanya mundur sambil menunduk

Hades melempar rantai ungu di jari tengah dan menangkap leher Gajeel dan melemparkannya hingga bertabrakan dengan Gray.

 **"HOLY NOVA!"**

Sting muncul dari atas dan meninju Hades tapi, pak tua itu tampak tenang dan memblock serangan itu.

Hades membuat rantai lagi dan mengikat leher Sting dan melemparkannya ke segala arah. Tapi, untungnya Gajeel segera memotong rantai itu.

Gray membuat balok es, sebagai pijakan Sting. Sting langsung melesat cepat ke arah Hades dengan aura putih

 **"WATER CYCLONE!"**

 **"SKY DRAGON ROAR!"**

Juvia membuat pusaran air, dan Wendy menyembur pusaran angin dari mulutnya, kedua kekuatan itu menyatu dan Sting diantara jurus bersamaan dengan aura putih dan melaju ke arah Hades.

 **"WHITE DRAGON HORN!"**

Sting langsung menyundulkan kepalanya tepat di dada Hades. Dan membuat kakek tua itu terpental jauh.

"Kesalahan kalian sangat fatal"

Asap perlahan menghilang dan menampakan Hades yang tengah berdiri tampak tenang tanpa terluka sedikitpun

"Kesalahan itu wajar, karena akan menjadi sebuah pengalaman berharga"ucap Hades semua yang melihatnya shock.

" yang benar saja, bahkan itu tak melukainya"pikir Gajeel shock.

"Padahal ini sudah kekuatan penuh" guman Gray.

"Orang ini belum serius" Sting berkeringat dingin.

"Karena kesalahan kalian melawanku, akan kutunjukan kesalahan kalian" Hades mencengkram lengan kirinya "jadi tadi itu hanya pemanasan"

"Awas, dia mulai menyerang" ucap Juvia

 **"KATSU!"**

Booooooommmm!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Ululululu ulalala luar biasa, nyohohoho Hades akhirnya muncul dan bagaimana cerita selanjutnya kita tunggu saja author yang akan update.**

 **Dan oh yah sebentar lagi author UAMBN doain yah, oke amin**

 **Ada perlu PM**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	14. Chapter 14

**Update kilat(apanya yang kilat bu -_-) ya sudahlah lupakan mungkin author satu ini lagi lapar dan saat ini author menyempatkan diri untuk tidur (kemajuan macam apa itu)**

 **Ahhh sudah ini agak heboh juga sih soal kemarin,dan saya dapet ide untuk meneruskan fic ini. Jika tidak mungkin sudah di hapis.**

 **Apa gua berfikir, ini hanya yang bagus daripada punya orang lain(ngomong apa sih thor?)**

 **Ahhh lanjut ke tkp.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat ini tersisa satu orang lagi, dan menghadapi ancaman terbesara mereka dan ini pertarungan telah mencapai titik finalnya tapi, entah mengapa karena saat ini pihak dari musuh belum mengeluarkan kekuatannya secara maksimal, jadi, para murid-murid yang sedang menghadapinya kini memasang wajah waspada.

"Yang benar saja, dia bahkan tak terluka" Gajeel berkeringat.

"Jika kita mengalahkan ini, kemungkinan monster itu takkan muncul" ucap Gray.

"Tapi, yang jadi masalah sini, orang di depan kita belum serius" celetuk Sting

Sting lebih dulu bergerak maji, Hades membuat rangkaian sihir di sekitar pemuda pirang itu dan meledakannya

Hades mengeluarkan rantai dan menangkap Juvia dan Wendy dan mengikatnya menjadi satu dan membuatnya meledak lagi.

Sting kembali bergerak tapi, Hades membuat jarinya seperti pistol dan menembakan seperti peluru dan tepat mengenai Dengkul Sting.

Dia terus melakukan gaya sama dan menyerang semuanya tak tersisa dan bahkan tanpa ampun.

Hades membuat aksara kuno berbentuk lingkaran di langit.

 **"AKUTO NO SOMI!"**

Boooommm

Aksara tadi membentuk sebuah pilar warna hijau tua dan meledak secara paksa. Semua orang yang terkena itu tak bisa menghindar.

Asap mulai menghilang kelima murid itu tepar tak berdaya mereka sama sekali bukan tandingan pak tua di depannya.

Hades bergerak ke arah Sting dan menginjak kepalanya "katakan di mana bocah itu?"

"A-aku tak tau a-apa yang kau ma-maksud" balas Sting terbata-bata

Hades menendang wajahnya "kau bohong, aku tau itu"

"Oi, pak tua dia tak tau, siapa yang kau cari" Celetuk Gajeel

"Hmmm! Baik jika cara biasa tak bisa?" Hades mengepalkan tangannya orbit ungu berada di kepalan tangannya berniat menembakannya

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi muncul petir kuning besar tepat di depan Hades.

"Jadi, orang ini membuat semua kekacauan ini".

Tak lain dan tak bukan dialah Laxus yang menatap pak tua itu dengan penuh benci.

" Laxus-san"ucap Wendy.

"Muncul lagi orang bodoh" Hades tampak tenang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini beralih ke scene lain di mana dua orang berbeda gender tengah membawa sang putri presiden ke tempat yang aman yaitu ayahnya.

"Oh, Hisui! Kau baik-baik saja!" Toma menerjang dan memeluknya

"Maafkan aku ayah, jika merepotkan ayah" Hisui balas memeluknya."terima kasihlah terhadap Natsu"

"Oh, terima kasih anak muda" ucap Toma Natsu hanya mengangguk.

Ultear melihat ke arah langit"mereka belum juga hilang"

"Kupikir, kita harus cari pemimpinnya" balas Natsu

Natsu dan Ultear berniat pergi tapi, tiba-tiba saja Hisui menarik lengan Natsu dan menciumnya di bagian kening.

"Ini hadiah terima kasihku" Hisui pipinya bersemu pink, Natsu hanya menyengir saja.

"Hmm sepertinya anakku sudah menemukan pasangannya" pikir Toma melihat pemandangan di depannya

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini Laxus dengan Hades. Laxus langsung membenturkan kepalanya. Laxus langsung menghajar Hades. Membuatnya terpental jauh.

Laxus bergerak cepat ke arah Hades dan meninjunya, tapi, Hades meloncat ke atas menghindarinya.

Kaxus menembakan laser listrik dari mulutnya, Hades menghindar tapi, Laxus membelokan laser itu.

Hades menembakan rantainya tapi, meleset sebenarnya tujuannya bukan Laxus melainkan Bola peta dunia(a/n: Globe) setelah berhasil mendapatkannya.

Hades mengarahkan Bola itu, Laxus meloncat yang lengah terkena pukulan di bagian dagu.

Hades membuat aksara aneh di sekeliling Laxus dan , nampaknya Laxus baik-baik saja atas serangan itu.

Laxus membuat kilatan di atas dan langsung menendang Hades di bagian kenapa Laxus tiba-tiba ambruk.

"Itu pasti, karena tehknik tadi", ucap Juvia.

" wow, ini keren "puji Gray

" sekarang aku mengerti apa maksudmu, heh rupanya benar di dunia ini masih ada yang jauh lebih hebat dariku"Laxus tersenyum

"Matilah bocah tengil" Hades langsung menembakan laser besar berwarna ungu.

"Laxus menghindar!" teriak Sting.

Tapi, serangan Hades tadi tiba-tiba saja membeku, dan Hades heran

 **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

Secara dari sisi lain serangan dadakan entah dari siapa, seperti sayatan dan tebasan udara berwarna hitam dan merah.

"Kau, mengerti sekarang kan Laxus"

Laxus menyeringai "kau telat bung tapi, yah aku kalah"

Dan ternyata yang membekukan itu ulah Ultear dan serangan tadi berkat Natsu yang kini wujudnya berubah dengan topeng putih dan mata hitam, pupil kuning.

"Natsu-nii" Wendy senang.

"Sepertinya pak tua ini sedang mencariku"ucap Natsu.

Hades memegang dadanya yang berdarah" rupanya aku tak perlu repot mencarimu dan nyatanya kau sendiri yang kemari"

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini masih di tempat yang sama, Natsu kembali ke wujudnya biasa dan di belakangnya kawan-kawannya berharap banyak padanya.

"Apa maksudnya mencari Natsu?" ucap Gajeel

"Entahlah tapi, sepertinya pak tua itu mengenalnya" balas Sting

"Jadi, rupanya kau masih hidup, nak lama sekali kau sembunyi hingga akhirnya kau muncul?" ucap Hades "apa kau takut"

"Jika aku takut, tak mungkin aku berada di sini" balas Natsu kemudian menyuruh Ultear untuk mundur.

"Kau ingin, melawanku? Tak apa jika kau mati maka kekuatanmu jadi milikku" Hades menyeringai.

"Coba saja" Natsu melemparkan satu pedangnya ke atas langit, dia menyatukan kedua tangannya

 _ **"BANKAI!"**_

 _ **"KUOKUO KONRYOU RIKYOU!"**_

Setelah mengucapkan itu Pedang Natsu yang di lemparkan kembali dan menancap tanah tapi, agak berubah karena pedang itu di selimuti kilatan-kilatan biru.

Tak lama muncul petir di langit dan membuat sebuah bentuk, petir tersebut membuat sebuah mata yang beralirkan listrik.

Ibarat seperti halilintar Mata itu mengeluarkan petir yang menghantam ke tanah yang mengelilingi Natsu dan berpusat padanya. tentu saja semua terkejut melihat tehknik itu

"Mata yang mengeluarkan petir? Tapi milik siapa?" pikir Irene

August tersenyum"jadi, itu miliknya? Siapa sangka dia banyak membuat kejutan"

"Petir berpusat pada satu tempat saja"ucap Mira.

" yang jelas ini menakutkan"ucap Ur.

"Petir yang melebihi, batas ketentuan dan maksimal" Laxus berkeringat dingin "bahkan aku tak sanggup menahannya"

"Shit! Ini gila"Gray shock.

Natsu memegang satu pedangnya di sekitarnya sudah di kerumuni hantaman-hantaman petir dan kilat berwarna biru.

" menajubkan, ini diluar perkiraanku"Hades kagum.

Natsu langsung melesat cepat ke ara Hades mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, tak mengenainya nyatannya petir dari mata itu yang langsung menghantam Hades.

Natsu di atas Hades pedangnya dia angkat ke atas dan petir dari mata itu mengarah ke arah pedangnya dan langsung menebas Hades membuat gerumuh yang besar.

Natsu megeluarkan pedang satunya dan menjadi dua, kedua pedangnya. Hades menembakan rantai tapi, Natsu memutuskannnya.

 **"RYUOEKEN TACHIBHE!"**

Natsu langsung menembakan bola listrik di tambah hantaman petir dan langsung menghujamkan ke Hades dan membuat ledakan besar.

Natsu di tempat di bawah mata yang mengaliri petir itu, dia menyarungkan satu pedangnya. Satunya lagi dia acungkan ke depan petir yang mengelilingi Natsu langsung menyatu dalam pedang Natsu dan berpusat pada satu titik.

Natsu langsung melesat menghilang, dia sudah lebih dulu di depan Hades dengan pedang petir yang membuat kilatan besar.

 **"SANSHOURI RYUOMA!"**

Boooommmm!

Blarrrrr!

Secara telak menghantam Hades tepat di bagian badan dan langsung merusak dan menghancurkan separuh tubuh Hades dan membuatnya tak bisa berdiri.

Natsu menonaktifkan Bankainya dia menoleh ke arah kawan-kawannya yang tersenyum.

"Kita berhasil" ucap Wendy.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa salamander" puji Gajeel

Tapi, Natsu tak tampak tenang raut wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi khawatir yang berlebihan dan dia menatap langit.

Booooommmm!

"Apa itu" Sting terkejut

Sebuah ledakan berwarna hijau tua dengan daya skala ledak yang besar. Semua orang di sana menunggu-nunggu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Sepertinya aku meremehkan kalian, terutama kau"

Semua orang di sana di buat terkejut dengan suara itu. Dan nyatanya Hades masih hidup tapi, ada yang berbeda dari bentuk dan penampilan tubuhnya ibarat seperti monster.

"Waktu keberuntungan kalian habis"

 **"RESURRECTION : SEGUNDA ETAPA!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu para petarung yang telah mengalahkan para anggot-anggota Grimoire heart. Berkumpul atau lebih tepatnya bertemu secara tak sengaja di satu tempat.

"Ibu, ada apa dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Erza khawatir dia berjalan di bantu di bopong oleh Mira.

Irene menggeleng"ibu baik-baik saja sayang!"

August melihat Gildarts"Nampaknya sedang dalam kondisi buruk Clive-dono".

Gildarts mengusap keningnya"yah, dan oh ya tadi itu mata apa tadi yang mengeluarkan petir itu di langit?"

Mira mengangguk"benar indah sekali"

"Itu bukan saya" balas tau siapa yang memiliki itu.

"Hmm, jika bukan tuan August lalu siapa?" tanya Irene.

"Dia salah satu murid kesayanganmu" jawab August tersenyum.

Irene mencoba memutar-mutar otaknya dan siapa yang di maksud dan ia tau "tunggu! maksudmu Natsu?" August menyeringai.

Erza dan Mira mendengarnya hanya tersenyum senang.

"Tunggu biar aku check" Irene menutup matanya dia menciptakan mata besar di langit dan untuk melihat kondisi mereka.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gildarts

"Seimbang" Irene menghela nafas "tapi, sepertinya pihak musuh mengeluarkan tehknik mereka".

" tunggu apalagi, kita bantu dia"ajak Gildarts semuanya mengangguk dan menuruti lelaki paruh baya itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini kondisi berbalik semuanya telah terkapar dengan penuh luka bakar dan hangus di tambah bekas sayatan. Ketujuh murid dengan kekuatan berbeda. Bukan apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan Hades.

Fisik Hades berubah rambut yang putih berubah menjadi hitam panjang, sebuah dua tanduk di kepala. Dan ekor di belakang sayap hitam yang menyerupai kelelawar dan mata hijau dengan pupil kuning dan garis hitam di mata tak lupa sebuah lubang di dada.(a/n : resurrection milik hades sama dengan milik Ulquiorra)

Sementara kondisi Natsu? Saat ini benar-benar tak memungkinkan, kondisinya hancur dengan banyak luka di pedangnya berantakan dan acak-acakan di mana itu.

"Menyerahlah" Hades mengikat leher Natsu dengan ekornya dan mereka saling berhadapan

"Sial Natsu!" keluh Gray yang mencoba berdiri tapi, gagal.

"Orang i-ini sebenarnya a-apa" Kaxus berkeringat.

"Guh! Natsu-sama!" teriak Juvia

"Si-sial ba-baru kali ini aku pasrah" Sting menunjukan raut ekspresi ketakutan.

Natsu berusaha mencoba melepas ekor yang mengikat lehernya tapi, gagal total. Hades menunjuk jarinya dan membuat beam hijau dan hitam tepat di depan Natsu.

Boooommmm!

Natsu langsung terkena beam itu secara telak. Hades langsung menjatuhkan Natsu. Hades membuat tombak-tombak kecil dan menancapkannya ke seluruh tubuh Natsu dan membuatnya tak bergerak.

"Ada kalimat terakhir" Hades berniat menembakan beamnya lagi. Natsu ganya menutup matanya menunggu serangan itu.

Slashhh!

Tranggg!

Serangan tadi gagal, karena tiba-tiba saja tubyh Hades berdarah terkena sayatan bagian dada.

Hades menoleh ternyata ada seorang wanita berambut panjang coklat kehitaman dengan bando seperti kelinci.

"Ka-kagura!" Natsu shock.

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

Masih di tempat yang sama, secara mengejutkan sang putri Duyung Kagura menampakan kekuatannya yang berusaha melindungi orang yang dia cinta. Dengan kekuatan pedangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan" Natsu masih shock.

"Aku ingin membantumu" balas Kagura

"Tapi, kau tak sebanding dengannya!" teriak Natsu.

"Jangan begitu" jawab Kagura "kau pernah bilang bahwa jika belum di coba mana tau, maka dari itu aku ingin mencobanya"

 **"BLADE OF JUDGMENT!"**

Kagura melesat cepat dan berada di depan Hades dengan posisi bungkuk dan melayangkan pedangnya.

Booommm!

Asap perlahan menghilang tapi, Kagura shock karena nyatannya serangan pedang itu dapat di tahan Hades dengan dua jarinya. Hades langsung memukul wanita itu.

"Kagura!" teriak Nartsu berusaha lepas tapi, tak bisa.

Kagura masih bisa bangun, dia sudah berada di atas Hades, tapi, Hades tampak tenang.

Slahhh!

Crraattt!

Bunyi sebuah benda tengah tertusuk sesuatu, Natsu menatap horror apa yang di depannya. Hades langsung menancapkan ekornya tepat ke perut Kagura.

"Eh? Kuhh!" Kagura menahan nyerinya dan mengeluarkan darah di mulut

"Kau, membuat kesalahan karena melawanku tapi, karena kesalahan itu membuatmu berfikir harus lebih hebat lagi, untuk melindunginya" Hades langsung melempar Kagura dan tepat di depan Natsu. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan.

"Apa, yang kau pikirkan, jangan seenaknya saja memutuskan" ucap Natsu.

"Ugh! Uhuk! Aku tau tapi, aku hanya ingin membantumu" balas Kagura.

"Lihat keadaanmu!" teriak Natsu

"Yah, maafkan aku tapi, aku ingin jadi orang yang berguna bagimu" Kagura kembali berdiri dia mengambil pedangnya "aku begini, karena aku waktu melihatmu pertama kali, aku merasakan sesuatu yang berdebar-debar di jantungku"

"Mungkin akhirnya kubegini, karena melihatmu semangat dan tak mudah menyerah, pemaaf dan tak penuh dendam, mungkin waktu aku hanya kagum padamu pada saat kau menyelamatkan kakakku"

"Tapi, perlahan perasaan itu mulai berkurang dan malah berubah sesuatu yang di sebut Cinta"

"Aku tau, bukan hanya aku saja yang menyukaimu tapi, aku berbicara seperti supaya engkau mengerti dan faham apa yang kumaksud.

" AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"Mungkin kau agak shock mendengarnya, tapi aku berbicara seperti hanya bilang melegakan perasaan yang ada dalam diriku"

"Terserah kau mau menerimanya tapi, yang jelas hatiku lega jika sudah berbicara seperti, tapi, asalkan dirimu tau, hatiku selalu ada untukmu Natsu"

Setelah Kagura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia menutup matanya dan menghela nafas

Trangg!

Slashh!

Trangg!

Secara mengejutkan Kagura bukannya menyerang Hades malah mematahkan tombak-tombak yang mengurung Natsu, Hades yang melihatnya, shock dia langsung memberi beam ke arah Kagura.

"Gahh! Kuhh! Jika aku tak bisa berguna dalam melawannya, maka akan kulakukan cara ini" Kagura kembali melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi, ekor Hades memanjang dia segera mengikat Kagura dan menyeretnya jauh secara paksa dan membantingnya secara kasar.

"Tidak ada cinta dalam hal, peperangan, itu hanya akan memperlemah saja" ucap Hades.

Hades kembali mengangkat Kagura denfan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya dia buat seperti pisau.

Crraattt!

Muncul darah yang mengalir begitu deras, wajah Hades terkena cipratan itu, dia langsung menjatukan Kagura tapi, dia tak kenal ampun setelahnya di menembakan Cero tepat di wajah wanita itu langsung.

"Wahahahaha jika kau benar cinta bisa bertambah kuat, buktikanlah padaku" Hades tertawa.

Natsu menatap shock dan horror ke arah kagura yang separuh tubuhnya penuh luka, dan darah mengalir dalam tubuh wanita itu. Kagura sendiri sudah menutup matanya.

Natsu sendiri mengira bahwa Kagura tewas, dia menutup matanya, emosinya sudah tak bisa terkontrol, lagi marah, kesal dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu.

"Ayahmu mati di depanmu demi membela anaknya dan sekarang apa kau mau, terjadi hal yang sama menimpa wanita ini" Hades mencoba memprovokasi dengan menginjak wajah Kagura.

Natsu sudah membulatkan matanya rambutnya yang pink kini teruarai sangat panjang dan halus matanya hitam dan pupil kuning.

 **"Menyakitinya!, AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!**

 **BOMMMMM!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahaha akhirnya, mungkin kalian waktu scene Kagura sepertinya kalian mengingat betul itu scene di cerita mana.**

 **Yupzz ini dari Naruto, waktu Hinata nyelametin Naruto waktu di invasi pain.**

 **Author menambahkannya ke situ walaw agak sedikir beda. Dan besok Natsu mengamuk tak jelas, bukan jadi kyuubi yah?**

 **Karena ini bleach bukan Naruto, oke ada sesuatu dari author tolong PM.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wkwkwkwkwk kalau mau update saya ratunya update kilat (bodo amat thor)**

 **Natsu: hey! Apa itu shinigami dan Quincy?**

 **Author: memiliki arti yang sama yaitu pembersih,**

 **Natsu: berarti? Pemuklin.**

 **Erza: (langsung hajar Natsu) dengarkan dulu!**

 **Mirajane: (memberi deathglare ke Erza) tak perlu kasar begitu.**

 **Author: menyucikan sesuatu yang kotor, dan nyatanya Hollow itu sebenarnya roh yang kotor, dan tugasnya sama.**

 **Natsu: woahh! Keren! Aku punya kekuatan selain dragonslayer itu.**

 **Gray: hey, kenapa dia terus sih yang beruntung.**

 **Ultear: kau hanya cemburu, karena dia bernasip baik tak seperti kau :v**

 **Meredy: Gray inginnya Natsu apes.**

 **Kagura: Author-san apa aku memiliki hal seperti, itu cara Natsu yah, aku juga memiliki pedang.**

 **Author: tidak! Kecuali kau minta ajari Natsu.**

 **(Kagura langsung ke tempat Natsu)**

 **Lisanna: Fairy taill masih punya hiro mashima dan Bleach punya Tite kubo.**

 **Elfman: yeh, jantan!**

 **Zeref: kapan aku muncul? (Di cuekin)**

.

...

.

Setelah kejadian yang membuatnya frustasi, Natsu langsung tiba-tiba mengamuk, dan membuat orbit ledakan berwarna hitam dan merah di sekitarnya.

Perlahan asap mulai menghilang dan menunjukan wujud nyata Natsu, bukan wujud Normal melainkan, wujud yang sama dengan para anggot Grimoire Heart.

Wujud topeng full penuh, hampir seluruh kepalanya tertutup topeng besar putih kecuali rambut, matanya gelap, dan tak menunjukan pupil garis merah di kedua matanya, dengan gigi runcing, sebuah dua tanduk panjang putih, rambutnya perlahan mendadak berubah menjadi panjang, tubuhnya agak putih, dan garis-garis hitam dengan lubang di dada, dan tangan membentuk sebuah cakar(a/n: wujud vaste lorde atau hollow full milik Natsu sama dengan milik Ichigo)

"Sungguh luar biasa" puji Hades melihat wujud di depannya tapi, tak hanya dia yang melihat lima orang di sana juga melihatnya.

"I-itu Natsu?" Erza shock

"Me-mereka sama dengan , anggota mereka?" Mira juga ikutan shock.

"Tungu! Ini agak berbeda" August mengamatinya "itu, seperti tak terkendali"

Natsu yang tak terkendali itu, langsung menatap Kagura yang sudah terkulai, dia kembali menatap Hades. Natsu langsung mengambil pedangnya dan Langsung menebas tanah dan membuat hancur.

Natsu langsung melesat cepat dan langsung menyundulkan kepalanya ke Hades, membuat kakek tua itu terpental jauh. Natsu langsung di belakang Hades dan melayangkan pedangnya, Hades langsung mundur.

 **"RAZZARGO DEL RAMPAGGO!"**

Hades menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, dan membuat sebuah tomabak hijau, yang agak panjang dan melemparkannya, spesialis Natsu menundukan kepalanya dan menghindar, serangan tombak tadi mengenai laut dan membuat ledakan besar dan Tsunami besar

Natsu langsung cepat ke arah Hades dan menyabetkan pedangnya membuatnya ke pulau. Natsu di depan Hades dan menembakan Cero berwarna merah di sela-sela tanduk dan Hades menyadari juga dia mengeluarkan Cero hijau dan hitam.

Booooommmm!

Keduanya saling beradu, dan menembakan cero itu bersamaan, dan membuat gelombang ledakan besar, dan efek ledakan besarnya hampir keseluruh pulau.

"Apa, itu?" Jura shock melihat ke arah pertarungan itu.

"Hei, ini dugaanku, bukankah itu Natsu?" guman Rogue.

"Kupikir iya, dari rambutnya" balas Orga.

"Kekuatan dahsyat sekali" puji Minerva kagum.

Hades celingak-celinguk dan asap masih mengepul, keduanya masih sulit untuk melihat karena ledakan itu. Hades sadar Natsu di belakangnya.

Natsu melempar objek Batu besar, Hades langsung memotong, Natsu sudah cepat di depannya dan menebaskan pedangnya tepat di tangannya. Natsu langsung menendang wajah Hades dan membuatnya terhempas jauh.

Hades mendarat jatuh ke tempat di mana Lima orang itu masih mengintip. Tapi, ketika Hades langsung bangun, Natsu langsung cepat di depannya dan memegan kepala Hades dan melemparkannya seperti bola, keluar pulau.

Natsu langsung mengejarnya, Hades membuat tombaknya lagi tapi, Natsu di depannya dan langsung menahan tombak itu dengan tangan kirinya dan menghancurkannya.

Natsu langsung menebas pedangnya dan membuat dada Hades berdarah dan tanduk Kirinya potong. Natsu langsung meninjunya kembali membuat Hades kembali ke pulau.

Sementara itu Kagura sudah di obati oleh teman-temannya yang melihatnya terluka parah seperti itu.

"Ugh, nggg! Di mana aku?" Kagura membuka matanya, dia masih merasakan nyeri di perutnya.

"Maaf, Kagura-chan kami bawa tapi, pada saat lihat kondisimu buruk sekali" balas Milliana

"Oh," tapi, Kagura menyadari sesuatu " tunggu di mana Natsu?"

"Natsu? Pada saat kita kemari Natsu-san tak ada?" jawab Arana.

Tapi, kemudian mereka shock, ketika melihat ledakan di tanah bekas hantaman mereka terkejut drastis termaksud Kagura. Karena posisi mereka berdiri tak jauh dari pertarungan kedua monster itu.

Hades membuat pedang panjang Hijau, Natsu melayangkan pedangnya.

Trangg!.

Tronggg!

Trangg!

Trongg!

Keduanya beradu pedang, sangat cepat sekali hingga sampai manusia biasa pun, tak bisa melihatnya karena saking cepatnya dan tak terlihat.

Hades langsung melemparkan pedang itu, spesialis Natsu mementalkannya ke atas dan membuat ledakan dahsyat. Nasu sudah berada lebih dulu di belakang Hades.

Slashhh!

Hades yang tak bisa mengelak lagi, terkena sabetan itu dan membuat lengannya putus dan tanduk yang tersisa patah. Semua di buat terkejut atas pertarungan itu.

"Natsu!" Kagura shock dan terkejut melihat wujud Natsu seperti itu.

"Tunggu! Kita lihat dulu, kelanjutan, akan sangat membahayakan jika kita ikut campur pertarungan ini" August langsung menahan empat orang itu yang ingin membantu.

"Tapi, Lihat dirinya seperti kehilangan control!" Protes Erza tapi, ibunya segera membuatnya tenang.

"Aku, tau perasaanmu! Tapi, turutilah sebentar" ucap Irene mendekapkan anaknya.

"Benar! Akan sangat repot, jika kita turut serta" celetuk Gildarts.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku kalah darinya!" Hades memegang tangannya yang putus

Hades mundur tapo, Natsu di belakangnya dengan cara paksa Hades di buat wajahnya mencium tanah, dia mencoba bangkit tapi, kepalanya di tahan oleh kaki Natsu, dengan menunduk dan bersiap menembakan Cero dari mulutnya.

Boommmm!

Hades yang tak bisa menghindar, terkena serangan dahsyat itu dari jarak yang di katakan sangat dekat.

Hades melangkah mundur jauh, menghindari dari amukan Natsu, nafasnya tersengal-engal tubuhnya banyak terluka.

"Sial, hah! Hah! Ini terlalu mustahil tapi, bagaimana bisa" guman Hades.

Selagi, Hades berguman dirinya tak sadar, bahwa Natsu melesat cepat ke arahnya pedangnya dia ayunkan ke sisi dan membuat gesekan berwarna merah.

Slashhh!

Natsu langsung membuat tebasan udara berwarna merah hitam yang besar dan di saat bersamaan Natsu membuat cero hitam dan merah bentuknya lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan menembakannya langsung.

Duarrrr!

Ledakan massive bahkan sampai hampir membuat separuh pulau terbakar penuh ledakan.

Asap perlahan menghilang, Hades kembali ke wujud Manusianya, nafasnya terengah-engah dan separuh tubuhnya hangus penuh luka bakar.

"Rarahggggghh!" Natsu meraung penuh amarah besarnya, tubuhnya tak bisa tercontrol, kini monster itu yang mempengaruhi tubuh dan serta pikirannya.

Winggg,

Clingg!

Trakk!.

Entah karena apa, tiba-tiba saja tanduk Natsu patah dan retak.

Trakkk!

Trangg!

Perlahan, topeng Hollow yang di kenakan Natsu hancur dan, menampakan wujud asli Natsu yang wajahnya juga ikut terjatuh tapi, ada seseorang yang memeluknya dan nyatanya itu Mirajane.

"Syukur tepat, waktu"Gerutu Augus, pada kenyataannya, itu ulahnya yang mematahkan tanduk Natsu itu, takutnya muridnya itu tak terkontrol dan menyerang siapapun yang tak bersalah.

" Natsu, syukur, kau baik-baik saja"Mira memperkuat pelukannya.

"Ugh, Mira? Apa yang terjadi?" Rambut Natsu kembali pendek"bagaimana pertarungannya?"

"Ugh, syukurlah, kau mengagetkanku, ketika mengamuk seperti itu" Erza ingin memeluknya tapi, segera dapat deathglare dari Mira.

Tapi, Natsu teringat sesuatu"dan, oh yah mana si kakek tua itu, dan bagaimana pertarungannya"Natsu tak ingat sama sekali setelah semua yang terjadi.

"Kau mengalahkannya nak!" Gildarts mengacungkan jempolnya, Natsu memasang wajah bingung dan tak mengerti.

 _'Sepertinya, waktu dia berwujud seperti itu, dia kehilangan kesadaran'_ batin Irene.

Natsu menyadari sesuatu"tunggu! Bagaimana kondisi Kagura!?"Natsu khawatir karena seingatnya wanita itu tengah kritis.

"Aku di sini!"

Natsu menoleh dan melihat wanita itu tengah di bantu berjalan oleh Milliana.

"Oh, maaf sudah mengkhawatirkanmu" Kagura berlari dan menerjang Natsu tak peduli lukanya dan langsung memeluknya.

"Okay, tak apa, bagaimana pertarungannya?" tanya Natsu

"Kita menang Nak" Gildarts tersenyum

Rarghhhhhhh!

Secara tiba-tiba garganta atau pintu masuk para hollow itu menyatu dan menyerupai pusaran Hitam dan menyerap semua, hollow-hollow itu ke dalam pusaran itu dan melenyapkannya sampai tak tersisa.

"Huft! Hufft! Akhirnya" Lyon menghela nafas panjang. Di sampingnya Chelia tengah mengobati lukanya.

"Yang, benar saja, ini tak ada di ingatanku" Rufus menutup matanya.

"Aku, tak melihat Sting, di mana dia?" tanya Orga.

"Jangan khawatir, dia ada di sekita sini" Rogue kembali tenang.

"Selesai sudah aku tak kuat lagi" Angel memegang bahunya.

"Itu semua karena Cinta dan kekompakan" Hoteye tampak biasa saja tak mempedulikan lukanya.

"Kau malah, sama sekali" Racer langsung menghajar kawannya itu.

Natsu tersenyum setelah semua Hollow itu lenyap. Tugasnya sudah selesai dia hanya menutup matanya, membiarkan kepalanya di benaman wanita berbando itu. Kagura hanya blush kecil ketika melihat Natsu tertidur polos seperti itu.

Wendy yang telah sadar langsung mengobati kakaknya itu. Tanpa sadar ada tiga wanita yang keliatan marah dan cemburu. Tapi Kagura hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali erat memeluk Natsu yang tengah tertidur pulasnya

Gildarts yang melihat situasi ini hanya mengelus dagunya _'hmm, anak yang memiliki talenta, sepertinya aku harus mengajarinya trik khusus tentang wanita'_

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat yang tak jauh dari mereka, sang kepalas Sekolah mendekati Hades dengang di kelilingi banyak personil polisi.

"Katakan, apa tujuanmu, mengambil muridku" tanya August tampak dengan nada serius.

Hades hanya tersenyum, tangannya sudah terikat borgol"kau takan pernah tau, kekuatan yang di miliki anak itu"

"Kekuatan, apapun itu aku tak peduli, yang jelas saat ini, kau kalah" ucap August.

"Padahal, tinggal sebentar lagi, impianku jadi kenyataan" Hades menatap langit.

"Mimpimu sekarang, mendekam di penjara untuk waktu lama" ucap August

Setelah semuanya selesai para anggot Grimoire heart itu, segera di tangkap dan di ringkus.

"Maaf, sudah merepotkan dari pihak anda" Lahar menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hmm, ini sudah jadi hal biasa, kuharap mereka tak pernah kembali" August menjabat tangannya.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan dalam kurun waktu yang tak di tentukan" balas Lahar.

Akhirnya dari pihak polisi membubarkan diri dengan menggunakan perahu boat ada juga yang mengenakan helikopter.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah semua pertarungan sengit itu kini para murid-murid dan guru yang terluka sudah segera di obati, semuanya tampak baik-baik saja mereka banyak luka tapi, mereka masih bisa santai dan bercanda seolah-olah itu tak terjadi.

Minus Natsu. Yah setelah pertarungan mengerikan tadi, langsung saja tubuhnya drop dan lelah dan ambruk. Setelah banyak yang di laluinya. Tentu saja hampir di ruang kesehatan itu penuh banyak orang karena. Yah mengkhawatirkan kondisi pemuda berambut pink itu.

"Setelah, kucek lukanya tak serius tapi, kondisinya Naik dan turun tak terkontrol dan tangannya ada sedikit retak dan patah tapi, itu akan baik besok setelah diobati"ucap Polyrusica ketua dari Dewan kesehatan sekolah.

" tunggu! Bukankah dia luka parah?"Ultear memastikan.

"Untuk luka memang ada. Jika di lihat dari bekas lukanya tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat luka yang di derita bocah ini menghilang" Balas Polyrusica.

"Yang, aku ingat ketika dia sudah kalah tapi, pada saat itu pandanganku kabur" Gray mencoba mengingat kembali "yang kulihat sekilas seperti monster bertanduk panjang"

 _'Mungkin karena itu'_ pikir Erza khawatir dan pada saat tadi, dia juga khawatir pada saat Natsu tak terkontrol seperti itu dan untungnya August sudah siap mengaturnya.

"Tolong bisa kalian pergi, biarkan dia beristirahat dan , aku juga benci manusia!" perintah Polyrusica.

"Manusia benci manusia? Ini aneh" celetuk Elfman tentu saja celotehannya itu mendapat hadiah lemparan sepatu tepat di wajah lelaki itu.

Semuanya tentu saja menuruti perintah nenek tua itu. Dan segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu minus Wendy yang nyatanya dia kakaknya dan Ultear yang memiliki alasan lain yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

"Kau pergilah, Wendy belilah makanan" ucap Ultear dirinya tau, bahwa adik dari kawannya itu sedang lapar. Ketika mendengar suara bunyi perut.

"Hai," jawab Wendy agak malu "Ultear-san sendiri, tak mau makan"

Ultear menggeleng"aku belum terlalu lapar"

Akhirnya Wendy pun pergi, meninggalkan Ultear sendirian bersama Natsu yang tengah terbaring.

Dirinya menatap pemuda itu dari dekat, dia hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat tidur Natsu yang begitu polos, dan damai seolah-olah tak terjadi beban.

Ultear mengelus rambut pinknya, itu merah tipis kecil di pipi wanita itu. Ia menyukai pemuda ini semenjak pertama bertemu, menurutnya sifat Natsu unik terkadang serius,lucu,bodoh,keren,kadang hampir segala ekspresi pernah dia liaht.

Bahkan ekspresi sedihpun dia tau, yah ini bermula ketika dia sengaja mengikuti Natsu diam-diam hingga sampai ke kuburan orang tua Natsu.

Ultear memegang pedang-pedang Natsu, menurut Natsu pedang yang sangat berharga hingga-hingga orang-orang tak boleh menyentuhnya tanpa seizinnya tapi, saat ini dia sedang terbaring. Kurasa itu pengecualian.

 _'Apakah, ini perasaan cinta?'_ batin Ultear mungkin yah dia sekedar bukan hanya suka saja, melainkan perasaan lebih yang dia ingin sampaikan.

Ultear hanya memegang pedang itu dan mendekapnya dalam pelukannya, Ultear hanya menutup matanya membiarkan semua rasa lelahnya.

Ultear agak terkejut ketika, Natsu mencengkram kuat lengannya. Cengkraman yang menurutnya seperti ingin melindungi seseorang.

Ultear hanya tersenyum,dia hanya kembali terlelap dan membalas cengkraman itu. Tanpa dia sadari ada seseorang yang mengintip dari balik pintu dan nyatanya itu Wendy.

 _'Ultear-san menyuka nii-san?'_ batin Wendy dia masuk ke kamar perawatan perlahan, supaya tak membangunkannya.

Wendy mengambil sebuah selimut dan menyelimuti wanita itu, sempat sebelumnya dia menaruh belanjaannya. Dan kembali pergi karena ada sebuah rapat dadakan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu, arena stadium yang tadinya menjadi tempat pertarungan, kini telah di sulap menjadi seperti ruang aula sekolah. Mungkin bagi para murid-murid lain bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya hampir kesulurah murid, mengatakan. Bahwa Aula sekolah lebih mirip Neraka.

Bagaimana bisa di sebuat Neraka, karena di sinilah biasanya sang kepala sekolah Sir August. Memberikan sebuah nasihat-nasihat yang tak bermutu dan ceramahannya biasanya bicaranya itu akan memakan waktu lama, bahkan hampir sampai setengah hari. Belum lagi para guru-guru yang jumlahnya lebih dari sepuluh, biasanya acara itu akan habis dengan Nasihat-nasihat mereka.

Maka dari itu. Murid dari universitas Fiore ini biasanya, akan menghindari hari di mana itu terjadi yaitu hari pelantikan murid baru atau, pelepasan murid-murid atau hari di mana sebuah event terjadi, terkadang jika apesnya ada saja rapat dadakan. Contohnya seperti saat ini.

Murid semua di paksa berkumpul tanpa, ada yang bisa mengeluh, karena kalau protes mereka akan terkena tinju raksasa dari makarov, banyak dari murid yang mengeluh dan membiarkan diri mereka sibuk dalam aktifitas masing-masing.

"Sudah, jelas ini akan lama" Gray menyatukan kedua tangannya di belakang dan mencoba tidur. Di sampingnya Lyon yang terus mencoba menggoda Juvia Namun, dia cuekin saja.

"Bangunkan aku jika ini berakhir" Cobra menyandarkan kepalanya, ke pundak wanita berambut ungu pendek. Sang wanita hanya mengangguk.

"Yang! Benar saja, aku belum selesai menghabiskan kue itu" wajah Erza berubah seperti Zombie, dengan air liur keluar dari mulut karena ritual makannya di ganggu.

Lisanna sweatdrop"buang ilermu itu Erza!"

Bunyi mic berdengung, tanda hal yang menyedihkan segera di mulai.

"Ehem! Diam semuanya jangan ada yang bergaduh" ucap August semuanya kompak diam tanpa, ada satupun yang komplain.

"Setelah, turnamen besar ini berakhir, aku turut mengapresiasi atas, perjuangan dan hasil kerja keras kalian tapi, meskipun ini turnamen persahabatan yang di laksanakan sekali dalam setahun tetapi, tetap ada saja yang keluar sebagai pemenangnya, yaitu"

"DESPAIR CRIMSON"

"semua, telah berjuang sampai pada puncaknya namun, tak di sangka ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kita tapi, kita tak takut karena apa?, karena kita semua sama dan menjadi satu, meskipun kita bukan sama darah tetapi, sebuah ikatan inilah, yang membuat kita seperti saudara"

"Yaitu ikatan kekeluargaan, ikatan yang telah di bangun sejak Universitas ini di bentuk pertama kali dan membuat kita satu, tak peduli dia pendek, hitam, dan putih ataupun jelek dan tampan, kita semua sama tak ada yang istimewa di setiap individual"

"Karena kita Satu!" setelah August berpidato singkat, semuanya memberi tepukan telapak tangan, dan ada juga yang bersorak dan bersiul.

August mundur selanjutnya Irene maju dan semuanya diam dan hanya menatap guru itu, terutama para murid cowok, yang tak henti-hentinya mengucurka dari hidung. Karena melihat Irene yang mengenakan pakaian yang cukup sexy (a/n: bayangin ajah sendiri, author capek menjelaskan)

"Tenang semuanya, di sini, ibu akan memberitaukan beberapa hal yang penting" ucapnya. Semuanya berbisik-bisik dan ada pula yang ngorok, contohnya Laxus.

"Hal, yang pertama pemecatan secara tak terhormat dari wali kelas Raven taill Ivan Dreyar dan pemuduran wali kelas Sabertooth Jiemma Orlando"

Semuanya hening dan sunyi terutama, dari pihak Sting dan kawan-kawan.

"Tak apa, aku senang jika ini berakhir" Minerva dengan suara lemah

"Yeah, tak perlu begitu" Sting berusaha menghiburnya.

Dan Irene kembali berbicara "dan yang kedua karena kursi dari wali kelas kedua kelas itu kosong maka, dengan ini pihak sekolah memutuskan"

"Ur Milkovich sebagai wali kelas Sabertooth dan Gildarts Clive sebagai wali kelas Raven Taill" ucapnya senang, tentu semuanya agak hening, hingga sampai semuanya langsung berteriak, hingga ada yang histeris.

"Ohuooo! Dia hebat"

"Guru cantik!"

"Hebat, dia cool!"

"Aku senang!"

"Dia sexy!"

"Diam semuanya!" Ucap Irene semuanya kembali diam tanpa suara "di sini akan ada Presiden yang ingin berbicara"

Semuanya memberi tepukan tangan Ketika Toma E Fiore naik ke atas mimbar yang di buat dadakan. Dan di belakangnya pengawal khusus pribadi Arcadios dan anaknya Hisui E Fiore.

Toma membenarkan Mic"maaf, mungkin langsung saja, saya ucapkan terima kasih terhadap semuanya yang telah menyelamatkan, negeri kita ini dari ancaman bahaya, dan aku khususkan ucapan rasa banyak terima kasih, terhadap Natsu Dragneel yang telah menyelamatkan putriku"

Toma mundur kini, Hisui maju

"Umm, mungkin ini, agak sulit tapi, secara pribadi aku mengundang Natsu Dragneel, untuk ikut makan malam bersamaku" ucap Hisui yang tak bisa menghilangkan rona di pipinya.

Semuanya,hening sejenak hingga semuanya berteriak.

"Apaaaaaa!"

"Wow, Kagura, kau sepertinya harus sedikit ekstra, karena sainganmu, bukan lagi murid-murid sekolah ini"Milliana mencoba menggodanya.

" dia lebih populer dari Hibiki"Celetuk Eve

"Hei!" protes Hibiki.

"Love rival!" teriak Juvia.

"Semakin hari, semakin populer saja tuh orang" celetuk Rufus, Rogue di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

Setelah pengumuman tadi, semua murid membubarkan diri masing-masing tanpa di beritau pun karena mereka sudah membubarkan diri karena jenuh.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu membuka matanya, dia celingak celinguk dan melihat semuanya putih dan dia tau dia berada di ruang kesehatan. Natsu merasakan tangannya di genggam dan dia menoleh, melihat wanita berambut gelap panjang tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk, dengan kedua tangan di sandarkan sebagai bantal.

"Umm,Ultear" Natsu melepaskan tangannya, dan membuat wanita itu terbangun.

"Hoamzz, ugh! Kau sudah bangun, bagaimana dengan kondisimu?" Ultear terbangun dan mengucek matanya.

"Yeah, agak lumayan, walau tangan masih sakit" balas Natsu perutnya berbunyi menandakan lapar.

Ultear tertawa kecil, dia mengambil makanan di dalam plastik, sebuah bubur hangat dengan teh jahe yang hangat.

"Makanlah, Ini membuatmu, agak baik" ucap Ultear memberikan makanannya

"Terima kasih!" jawab Natsu tersenyum membuat wanita itu blush kecil.

Ultear yang mau melahap makanannya, ada yang ganjal, dia melihat ke arah Natsu yang sedari tadi tak bergerak, bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya.

"Kau, kenapa?"tanya Ultear.

" aku, tak bisa menggunakan tanganku, yang masih sakit"balas Natsu lesu

Ultear hanya tersenyum, dia mengambil makanan milik Natsu, dia dengan maksud menyuapinya. Ultear menyiuk makanan itu dan menyodorkannya ke arah Natsu. Natsu hanya menerima suapan itu.

Ultear melakukan hal yang sama, hingga makanannya habis tapi, di saat dia melakukan itu Ultear tak bisa menghilangkan blush di wajahnya.

"Ahh, terima kasih maaf telah merepotkan" ucap Natsu.

"Tak, masalah aku hanya ingin membantu" balas Ultear dia berdiri dan berjalan tapi, tiba-tiba saja terjatuh.

"Ouch!".

Ultear terjatuh tapi, dia menyadari posisinya. Karena dia terjatuh di posisi yang tak menguntungkan. Karena Ultear terjatuh berada di atas Natsu posisi wajah mereka sangat berdekatan, tinggal beberapa inci lagi mulut mereka akan memenjamkan matanya membiarkan, semuanya mengalir dan begitu saja.

" Natsu-san ada yang ingin-"

"Eh!"

Entah secara mendadak. Tiba-tiba saja Meredy masuk ke ruangan mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu sedikit pun, dia blushing ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya yang terbilang cukup, di lau pikirannya.

"Maaf, seharusnya aku mengetuk pintu" Meredy langsung berlari keluar meninggalkan wajah blushnya.

Ultear yang menyadari posisinya langsung menjauh dia merasakan pipinya yang panas.

"Maafkan aku" Ultear membuang muka.

"Tak apa" balas Natsu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maaf, aku harus ke kamar Mandi" Ultear berjalan keluar meninggalkan Natsu sendiri di kamar.

"Aneh?" guman Natsu dia langsung kembali tidur dan beristirahat

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, tampak dua orangsatu lelaki berambut hitam denga mata sayu, dan satunya lagi wanita bermata emerald dan berambut kuning panjang, dan sayap kecil di atas kedua telingannya.

"Adikmu, keren tapi, dia terlalu berlebihan Zeref" ucap wanita itu.

"Begitulah, sifatnya terlalu semangat lihat, dia bahkan hampir meratakan pulau" ucap Lelaki yang di ketahui bernama Zeref.

"Tapi, dia tetap adikmu" protes wanita itu.

"Aku tau, tak perlu cemberut, dan bagaimana kondisi Rakheid? Mavis?" tanya Zeref.

"Dia sudah tertidur pulas, di kamarnya" balas Wanita yang bernaman Mavis, "mungkin bagaimana kalau kita berkunjung, sesekali supaya melihat paman dan bibinya"

"Kedengarannya tak buruk, sesekali perkumpulan keluarga" balas Zeref tersenyum

 **"FAIRY SPHERE!"**

Mavis mengangkat tangannya dan menciptkan kemerlap-kemerlap bintang. Dan perlahan pulau tenrou ke wujud semula tanpa ada kerusakan. Dan pohonnya yang tumbang kembali berdiri.

Semua orang yang di sana tak sadar karena Mavis mengenakan sihir ilusinya.

"Sepertinya, aku tak perlu mengeluarkan Uang untuk memperbaikinya" Zeref hanya tersenyum dan mencium kening istrinya tersebut yang telah ia nikahi 10 tahun yang lalu.

Keduanya menikah dan baru di karuniai seorang anak bernama Rakheid Dragneel

"Ufft! Dasar" Mavis hanya cemberut dengan wajah chibi, Zeref hanya membalasnya dengan mencubit pipi istrinya

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Zeref: siapa sangka huh? Tapi, aku senang**

 **Mavis: Author-san! (blush)**

 **Author : saya masih bisa, kalau kamu tak terkena kutukan itu, mungkin tubuhmu akan berkembang seperti yang lainnya.**

 **Macao dan Wakaba : (mimisan dahsyat dan langsung pingsan**

 **Natsu : wow, onii-chan!**

 **Zeref : akhirnya kau memanggil nama itu kepadaku**

 **Author : Zeref-san aku tau orang tua kalian tapi, tak tau namanya.**

 **Zeref : ibu kita bernama Haruno dan ayah bernama Sanchez.**

 **Makarov : hmmm musim panas dan si peribut,**

 **Gildarts : apakah, dia hot?**

 **Cana : (menghajar ayahnya) biarkan saja.**

 **Lucy : tetap beri review yah dan PM author.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ffftttt lagi absurd, mbak , bodo amat lah emang author pikirin. Ya udah, saya lagi pusing mikirin besok, gimana nasib saya (kenapa curhat thor)**

 **, ya saya juga perempuan yang butuh seseorang tempat bernaung dan bercurhat, emang ane peduli.**

 **Yah, bikin fic lagi tapi, sebenarnya banyak ide di otak saya, buat publish dan bikin fic baru tapi, masalahnya. Saya gak mau fic lain terbengkalai makanya saya mau namatin dulu.**

 **Ahhh malah curhat oke ke ktp, (salah oiii)**

 **.**

...

.

Setelah peperang besar dengan para musuh-musuh yang kuat dan membasmi para monster-monster yang tiba-tiba saja muncul, semuanya beristirahat sejenak selama sehari. Dan mereka meluangkan waktu sehari mereka untuk taman parade di pulau Tenrou.

Taman wisata yang di buat secara dadakan. Oleh para warga lokal yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini secara dadakan. Dan beberapa murid juga mengambil kesempatan ini berbagai souvenir, biasanya biaya itu akan di kenakan di kas sekolah, karena ide ini berasal dari beberapa pengurus osis Fiore

Dan semua murid, ketempat itu, semua murid ikut dalam taman wisata itu, ada yang bersama adik, teman dan bahkan keluarga, ada juga yang dengan pacar bahkan para guru-guru juga ikut menurut mereka sesekali untuk refreshing.

Dan sementara Natsu? Setelah mendapat ajakan yang cukup mengejutkan dari Hisui, menurut wanita itu karena dia berbuat seperti itu, sebagai hadiah imbalan atas penyelamatannya.

Saat ini dua pasangan ini tengah berada di taman wisata itu, Natsu mengenakan setelan kemeja putih dengan di balut jas hitam dan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu slop Hitam dengan hiasan bunga mawar di saku kanannya.

Sementara Hisui, mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna hijau ke bawah, dan bagian bawahnya mengembang dan menutup seluruh kakinya, rambutnya di biarkan terurai ke bawah, dengan mahkota perak. Dan polesan lipstik hijau muda tipis, terkesan seolah-olah lebih mirip sang putri kerajaan.

Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka, ada yang senang,Iri, Cemburu dan tak suka karena kedekatan mereka, biasanya yang tak suka hanya di dominasi oleh murid Laki-laki Natsu tau itu namun, dia abaikan dan tak peduli.

"Natsu, terima kasih" ucap Hisui.

Natsu menoleh"atas apa?"

"Waktu itu, kalau, kau tak muncul mungkin tak tau harus bagaimana" balas Hisui menoleh balik.

"Yeah" Natsu melipat tangannya.

Suasana kembali Hening, Natsu langsung mengajak Hisui, ke sebuah toko kedai kecil yang menjual berbagai makanan. Natsu hanya memesan sebuah Hotdog dan Hisui memesan Hamburger.

Mereka berdua ke tempat sebuah studio photo, Natsu memasukan Koin itu dan segera masuk ke dalam

Cekrek!

Cekrek!

Cekrek!

Cekrek!

Cekrek!

Lima kali jepretan dan masing-masing dengan gaya berbeda, mereka keluar dari studio itu dan melihat hasilnya dengan wajah tersenyum.

"Aku, ambil ini" ucap Hisui dia mengambil sebuah Gambar dirinya dan Natsu saling berangkul dengan dua jari.

"Ini bagus" ucap Natsu dia mengambil foto dengan posisi Natsu dengan lidah menjulur dan Hisui yang memeluk lehernya.

Setelah jalan-jalan kecilnya Natsu mengantar Hisui pulang, ke rumah dia sengaja mengantar seperti itu, karena, takut khawatir sesuatu itu terjadi lagi.

"Umm! Terima kasih, atas jalan-jalannya" ucap Hisui.

"Yeah, sama-sama aku juga menikmatinya" balas Natsu

"Tapi, sebelum kau pergi, bisa kau tutup matamu?" pinta Hisui dengan pipi memerah kecil.

Natsu yang tak curiga dan berprasangka buruk, hanya menuruti apa yang di katakan Wanita itu dan menunggu apa yang terjadi.

Cup!

Secara tiba-tiba, bibir Natsu merasakan manis teh di mulutnya,Natsu membuka matanya dan saat ini Sang putri Presiden tengah menciumnya, Ciuman itu tak berlangsung lama karena, Hisui langsung melepasnya.

"Ehh, anu!?" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya dengan blush.

"Fufufu, kau lucu Natsu ketika seperti itu" Hisui tertawa kecil "itu hadiah terima kasihku secara pribadi"

"Tentu, aku pergi dulu" Natsu langsung berlari, meninggalkan Hisui.

Natsu melambaikan tangannya dan Hisui membalasnya dia hanya menatap kepergian Natsu dari jauh hingga hilang dari penglihatannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Penginapan Mermaid Heel**

 **.**

Tentu saja, kedua orang itu yang menikmati kencan mereka tapo, ada saja yang cemburu contohnya wanita panjang berwarna hitam kecoklatan dengan bando seperti bentuk telinga kelinci.

"Ayolah, Kagura-chan jangan seperti itu, kau tau Natsu-san bukan tipe orang seperti itu" Milliana mencoba menghibur kawannya itu yang tengah cemberut, karena melihat Natsu tengah jalan dengan orang lain.

"Benar" balas Simon mencoba menengkan adiknya yang terbilang kekanakan "kakak tau betul sifat Natsu, dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu"

"Dan lagipula, putri itu yang mengajaknya kupikir itu sikapnya, yang menerimanya itu bagus" sambung Arana.

Kagura berubah moodnya menjadi senang "benarkah!?"

Simon mengangguk"tentu tapi, jika kau ingin berkencan, kenapa tak bicara langsung?"

"Ta-tapi, a-aku malu" Kagura blushing dengan gagap.

"Yeah, itu terserah kau, kalau kau mau dia di ambil oleh orang lain" ucap Beth

"Hmm, coba kita lihat di sini" Milliana membuka sebuah buku "wanita yang menyukainya, ada Juvia,Ultear yang notabene satu kelas, dan Strauss bersaudari, ini mengejutkan dan Erza dari Fairytaill, dan yang paling membuatku terkejut, ini rumor benar atau tidak, para anggota Staff dari guru-guru pun, ada yang menyukai Natsu-san".

" wow, ini di luar dugaanku tapi, kupikir ini hal wajar karena Natsu sudah begini karena, dia populer!"celetuk Simon.

"Guru? Dengan Murid? Kupikir ini konyol!" Risley menggeleng-geleng kepalanya.

"Kupikir, itu hal yang wajar, Cinta tak memandang hal jenis, umur maupun perbedaan apapun itu tak menjadi penghalang" jawab Arana.

"Tapi, tak bisakah kalian berfikir itu, akan seperti Aib"protes Risley.

" aib atau tidak, satu hal yang pasti, yang suda ada di dalam diri perempuan, mereka pasti memilih Lelaki yang menurut mereka, Cocok di hatinya tak peduli itu, umur, atau guru ke murid atau sebagainya tapi, yang jelas Cinta itu yang tak menghalangi perbedaan"Jawab Arana.

"Dan terlebih lagi, hampir separuh dari guru wanita di sekolah kita yaitu berstatus tak memiliki suami dan umur mereka, bisa terbilang cukup muda untuk bisa mencari lagi" sambung Milliana.

"Maksudmu? Sudah Janda?" tanya Simon Milliana mengangguk.

Kagura hanya diam saja mungkin, dia agak khawatir karena, yah dia membuka hati dan memiliki rasa ke seseorang lelaki hanya terhadap pemuda itu, yang ia khawatir jika dia di miliki orang lain tapi, dia tak mungkin menyerah dia akan berjuang terus.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah itu keesokan harinya semua murid-murid dari Universitas Fiore kembali pulang, kembali ke asal mereka dan kesekolahan mereka dan kembali belajar seperti hari biasa setelah turnament berakhir.

Semuanya menaiki sebuah kapal besar, orang-orang yang menyebutnya itu, sebagai replika kapal Titanic, karena besar dan luasnya hampir mirip dan sama persis dengan kapal, yang berada di Film Titanic, kapal ini memang kenyataanya milik presiden Toma secara pribadi, biasanya di pakai untuk acara-acara , saat ini sang Presiden sedang berbaik hati meminjamkannya dan mengadakan pesta besar-besaran lagi.

Semuanya di dalam kapal itu, mengenakan pakaian formal dan elegant mereka.

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini" ucap Ultear dia mengenakan baju hitam dengan garis panjang dan rok putih menutupi kaki dan pemoles bibir biru muda dan rambutnya di kuncir dua.

"Pakaianmu buruk sekali" celetuk Gray ke Elfman yang nyatanya sudah berboxer lagi.

"Sebelumnya bicara pada orang lain, lihat dirimu donk!" balas Elfman.

Di lain sisi, Cana dan Bacchus mengajak beradu minum Bir, dan Trio Trimens tengah bernyanyi, dan Wendy yang tengah mengobrol dengan Chelia. Dan dari Mirajane dan Lisanna tengah makan.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak cocok dengan pakaian ini" Kagura menutup matanya dia mengenakan Gaun ungu yang bagian bawah mengembang, dan tanpa bagian atas mengekspos dadanya dan rambutnya di kuncir.

"Kupikir, kau cantik" puji Simon yang mengenakan jas putih dan celana hijau panjang.

"Aye! Nanti ini untuk Natsu-san" ucap Milliana.

"Tapi, kau melihat Natsu-sama?" tanya Juvia

"Aku, tak melihatnya" Meredy menggeleng.

Sementara itu dari anggota Sabertooth tengah berselisih dengan Mermaid Heel yang memperebutkan Yukino. Di satu sisi Sting tetap kokoh dalam penderiannya.

"Kau ini hanya mabuk!" Minerva kesal dia bertatap dengan wajah wanita itu.

"Berisik! Yukino tetap di kelasku!" bentak Kagura wajahnya sudah mencirikan mabuk berat.

"Tunggu! Dulu kami takkan biarkan begitu saja!" teriak Erza.

"Benar, Yukino tetap di sini" sambung Lucy.

"Aku setuju dengan Pirang!" ucap Flare.

"Walaupun kita berbeda tapi," Lisanna hanya Sweatdrop.

"Rambut putih, dan sikap seorang adik" celetuk Angel.

Dan semuanya dari kelas lain ikut memperebutkan Yukino bahkan wali kelas dari masing-masing tim tak mau ketinggalan dalam acara perebutan ini kecuali Irene yang entah ke mana.

"Ini merepotkan" keluh Ur.

"Apa, ada yang bilang hancurkan" Gildarts menyeringai.

"Aku akan berputar" ucap obasan.

"Ini mengingatkan masa mudaku" ucap Bob

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" Makarov menyeringai.

*boom *crash *boom *crash

*boom *crash *boom *crash

Sementara itu Natsu yang tak ikut keributan itu hanya berdiri di luar pinggir kapal, dia menatap langit merah ke orangenya yang menunjukan matahari terbenam.

 _'Ibu, bagaimana keadaan ibu di sana'_ Natsu hanya tersenyum menatap lautan yang tenang dia memang sudah mengikhlaskan kepergian ibunya tapi, yang namanya hubungan sedarah pasti ada saja rasa rindu di hatinya terhadap ibunya.

Natsu mendengar langkah kaki. Dia menoleh dan nyatanya dia melihat wali kelasnya Irene tengah berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, mengintrupsi, lamunanmu!" Irene mendekati Natsu dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Terjadi keheningan diantara mereka, Irene hanya sedikit melirik ke arah Natsu tak ada topik pembicaraan di mulai. Irene merasa dia melihat Natsu bukan sekedar dari murid biasa, ini lebih sekedar ke perasaan antar wanita yang melihat seorang lelaki.

Irene melihat Natsu postur tubuh yang tegap dan kekar, rambut pinknya yang terkesan yang membuat siapapun di dekatnya terasa hangat, dan mata onixnya yang seolah menekan lawannya dan terlebih lagi sifatnya yang ceria, semangat,bertanggung jawab, tak pernah melanggar janji dan kuat dan bisa membuat orang tersenyum.

"Apa, yang membuatmu melamun seperti ini?" Irene akhirnya angkat suara setelah beberapa menit terjadi keheningan.

Natsu menoleh"kau sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu kemari, bukankah pesta di mulai"mungkin bagi Natsu agak tidak sopan berbicara sepert ini tapi, wanita itu sendiri yang meminta

"Tak baik, bertanya lagi, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan padamu" Irene tersenyum dia mengenakan Kemeja merah lengan pendek dengan dua kancing terbuka mengekspos assetnya, dan rok mini pendek hitam dengan tanpa garis di sisi di biarkan terbuka menampakan lekuk kakinya, dan Highheels hitam dan stocking selutut berwarna merah. Membuat kesannya lebih Sexy tapi, Natsu tak terpengaruh.

"Ini, mengingatkanku pada ibuku, jika aku melihat ini" Jawab Natsu tersenyum sayu "ibu selalu bicara padaku 'jika kau sedih maupun senang maka tataplah Matahari, itu akan membuatmu lebih lega' dan aku selalu melakukannya dan itu berhasil"

Irene hanya menatap Natsu lekat dia tau muridnya yang satu ini, punya sesuatu yang buruk hingga nada suaranya agak berbeda ketika dia membicarakan Ibu Natsu.

"Aku, kesini sendiri hanya ingin menatap pemandangan ini, terlihat begitu indah" jawab Irene Natsu mengangguk setuju

"Katakan, ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan aku tau ini tak sopan tapi, barangkali aku bisa membantumu"Irene hanya menatapnNatsu yang sedari tadi diam saja, tak ada satu katapun yang keluar dari julukan Kenshin Salamander ini.

" baiklah, kalau tak mau, tapi, jika kau ingin bicara, kemarilah aku siap mendengarkan"Irene bersiap pergi tapi, Natsu mencengkram lengannya.

Irene menoleh dia merasakan tangannya di cengkram sangat kuat sekali. Hingga dirinya tak bisa berkutik.

"Jangan pergi! Tetap di sini" Ucap Natsu dengan suara menekan, tentu saja sang wanita itu kembali diam.

"Ini, semua tentang ibuku dan keluargaku" Natsu akhirnya bicara dan mengatakannya, Irene hanya mendengarkan seperti seorang ibu menceritakan sesuatu kepada anaknya.

"Mereka semuanya telah tiada, semua yang kupunya, ibuku , ayahku bahkan guruku juga semuanya telah di renggut" Natsu menahan emosinya tapi, dari nada suaranya ia tak bisa di sembunyikan bahwa dia sedang bersedih.

Irene menatap Natsu denga ekspresi sendu"maaf, aku tak tau, tak seharusnya aku begitu"

"Maka dari itu, setiap aku melihat matahari terbenam, maka aku teringat ibuku" Natsu tersenyum kembali, Irene tak tau memang sedikit informasi tentang masa lalu Natsu tapi, yang dia bisa tangkap sepertinya memang sedih.

Natsu menatap balik Irene dia melihat ke guru itu. Rambut yang tak diikat maupun di kepang, di biarkan lurus ke bawah dan menjuntai. Dirinya merasa guru itu terlihat sangat familiar sekali dengan Erza.

Sangat cantik di tambah hembusan angin yang menerpa rambut Scarletnya itu. Irene yang merasa di perhatikan menatapnya balik terjadi canggung di antara mereka berdua. Irene tak bisa menghilangkan Blush kecil ketika seperti itu.

Irene tak bisa berhenti seperti gadis sekolah pada umurnya, yang melihat pertama kalinya lelaki padahal di umurnya seperti itu.

Irene memeluk dan memegang kepala Natsu dan membiarkannya dalam pelukan dadanya Natsu hendak bicara tapi, jari Irene di mulutnya mengisyaratkan diam.

"Tenanglah, dan peluklah balik ini akan membuatmu nyaman" ucap Irene. Natsu menuruti apa, yang di katakannya dengan memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

Keduanya duduk bersandar tiang kecil, suara keributan besar di bawah tak mengintrupsi momenta berdua mereka, Irene hanya mengusap rambut pink itu tanpa, sadar dia mendengar dengkuran kecil dari Natsu.

Irene tertawa kecil, terlihat sangat lucu dan damai sekali ketika Natsu tertidur. Irene mencium kening Natsu dan membiarkannya tertidur, dia tau betul bahwa kondisi Natsu tengah capek dan lelah, kondisinya belum kondisi fit.

Irene tak bergerak di posisinya, dia tak mau membangungkan Natsu. Irene merogoh saku bajunya dan mengambil Smartphone miliknya dan

Cekrek!

Irene memfoto dirinya dan Natsu tengah tertidur, saling berhadapan, dan Irene hanya tersenyum

 _'Kau, lucu sekali,'_ pikir Irene

Cekrek!

Dia kembali memoto Natsu kali ini tengah sendiri, entah apa maksud tujuannya. Dia sepertinya terobsesi dengan muridnya satu ini.

Dia tau betul, anaknya juga menyukai pemuda itu tapi, dia tak mungkin bisa menekan dan menyimpan rasanya begitu saja.

 _'Sepertinya, aku menyukaimu Natsu'_

Akhirnya hari besar turnamen berakhir dengan diiringi alunan musik semuanya kembali tenang dan santai, seolah-seolah kejadian barusan tak membuat mereka gentar dan takut.

Dan setelah ini murid-murid dari Universitas Fiore ini akan belajar dan beraktifitas seperti layaknya sekolah-sekolah lain.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah sampai kembali ke Fiore semuanya kembali ke tempat masing-masing rumah mereka, dan bahkan ada yang sudah mampir ke warung kedai kecil untuk oleh-oleh.

Sementara Natsu yah tentu saja dia pulang bersama adiknya Wendy, mereka berdua berjalan di jalan raya yang sudah sepi, karena semuanya sudah tidur, dan terlebih lagi Mereka semua baru sampai di hargeon pukul sepuluh malam.

"Kupikir, ini melelahkan" Natsu tampak santai dia hanya bersiul-siul tak jelas.

"Tentu saja, kondisi Nii-san belum sepenuhnya baik" balas Wendy.

Mereka berdua sampai di rumahnya, Wendy masuk lebih dahulu, langkah Natsu terhenti.

"Siapa, di sana" guman Natsu menoleh dia merasakan sesuatu di belakangnya, Natsu mengeluarkan pedangnya.

Tapi, suara Wendy mengintrupsinya Natsu kembali menyarungkan pedangnya, dan segera masuk untuk kembali tidur

.

.

.

Natsu yang kondisinya sudah pulih, kini kembali bugar dan bangun, setelah mandi dan sarapan dia bergegas menuju ke sekolahan sementara Wendy sudah terlebih dahulu ke sekolah.

Setelah sampai ke sekolah Natsu melihat orang ramai berkumpul di sebuah papan baliho besar. Natsu mengkerutkan dahinya dan segera menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa?" pikir Natsu tak bisa melihat jelas ke papan baliho karena saking ramainya.

"Ini, kemah musim panas" celetuk Gray yang sudah di sampingnya "setiap tahun begini, setelah turnamen biasanya osis akan mengadakan acara seperti ini"

"Hufft! Padahal kita baru saja, lelah tapi, akan ada acara lagi" keluh Meredy.

"Kupikir sah-sah, terlebihnya Ini ide dari osis-osis terdahulu, dan Guru-guru juga menyetujuinya" sambung Juvia.

"Ya, ampun tak ada yang lebih merepotkan selain ini" Gajeel menguap selebar-lebarnya.

"Karena kau sekolah di sini, mau tak mau kau harus menurut saja" celetuk Jet.

Karena sebuah tulisan di papan baliho ini berisi

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Dalam rangka menjelang mendekati libur musim panas yang akan tiba tinggal satu bulan lagi, kami para Osis memberitaukan akan ada perkemahan musim panas. Acara ini di laksanakan setelah turnamen berakhir**

 **Tanggal/Waktu: Selasa 29 Oktober**

 **Tempat: Hutan Raksasa di kaki Gunung desa Matahari**

 **Maka dari itu semua murid di sekolah ini di wajibkan ikut, dan selebihnya lagi akan di utarakan nanti pada saat di hutan itu.**

 **Ttd**

 **Ketua Osis**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Ps: jika yang tak mengikuti kegiatan ini, maka bersiaplah mengambil resiko akan di hukum**

Semuanya menelan ludah ketika membaca pesan terakhir, karena mereka tau apa akibatnya jika membantah.

"Di dekat desa matahari?, aku pernah mendengarnya" ucap Natsu.

"Yah, kupikir itu desa yang bagus karena selain hutannya pemandangannya cukup menyejukan mata" sambung Gray.

"Bukankah, itu tempat tinggal Flare-san?" tanya Meredy

"Oh, wanita dari Raven itu?" tanya Gajeel balik Meredy mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kita harus bersiap, dan saat ini kelas pelajaran mengajar bebas" ucap Juvia.

"Itu, sangat jantan" celetuk Elfman

Semuanya kembali membubarkan diri masing-masing.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di dalam kelas dan bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya, di ruangan Khusus Panitia Osis yang mempersiapkan rencana besok.

Lebih tepatnya 9 orang di tambah 1 orang kakek tua, mereka semuanya berkumpul di dalam meja bundar, dan merencanakan apa yang akan di persiapkan besok.

"Oke, semuanya sudah siap, bagaimana dengan semua bahan-bahan dan perlengkapannya?" Tanya Makarov sekaligus pembimbing dalam Panitia osis ini.

"Untuk bahan makanan, sudah di urus Rogue dan peralatan lainnya sudah di urus Freed" balas Ultear mencatat semuanya, dia sebagai sekretaris

"Sisanya, kuserahkan padamu Erza" ucap Makarov

Erza mengangguk"kupikir begini saja, apa yang kita harus lakukan, dan tentu saja ini semua ide osis setiap tahunnya?"

"Kita adakan Game saja!" celetuk Mirajane sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis.

"Jika, Gamenya masih seperti itu jelas bosan dan terlalu monoton" celetuk Rufus dia mengingat sekali ketika tahun kemarin gamenya seperti itu, dan dia sebagai Seksi kebersihan.

"Benar, ada kalanya kita adakan sesuatu yang sama tapi, dengan gaya yang berbeda dan agak sedikit mendidik" ucap Jura dia sebagai Seksi Keamanan.

"Dan, harusnya ada sedikit perubahan tapi, di dalamnya ada kesan mendidik dan mengajarkan" sambung Angel atau Sorano dia sebagai bendahara yang masih sibuk mencatat keuangan Osis.

Erza hanya sedikit berfikir tapi, dia ada ide cemerlang di otaknya"aku tau!"

"Kuharap ini tak buruk" keluh Makarov, dan asal tau saja sebenarnya ketua Osis dulu adalah Jellal tapi, orang itu keluar dari sekolah dan secara mendadak Erza lah yang di angkat sebagai ketua Osis

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sesuai dugaan, semua murid di paksa berkumpul dalam lapangan, banyak yang mengeluh meminta pulang dan ada juga yang sudah siap meloncat pagar sekolah dengan tujuan bolos, untung saja Jura sudah siap membuat tembok besar dan mengurung anak-anak itu.

Dan tentu saja semuanya mengerang frustasi dan bunuh diri massal,

"Ehm, dengar semuanya" August mulai bicara dan semuanya memasang wajah sang kepal sekolah memberi Deatglare mematikan hingga semuanya ciut.

"Saat ini mungkin pelajaran belum sepenuh aktif karena besok kita akan, mengadakan sebuah kemah maka dari itu saat ini kaloan bebas" ucap August mengakhiri pidato pendeknya, semua murid bersorak dan secara brutal keluar sekolah, Jura yang menjaganya hanya geleng-geleng.

Natsu sudah siap dengan tasnya dan segera tapi, punggungnya merasakan bertabrakan dengan seseorang, Natsu menoleh dan melihat seorang wanita, dan ia tau siapa.

"Kagura?! Ada apa?" tanya Natsu.

Kagura hanya tersenyum "Hallo, umm Mau pulang bersama?"

"Tentu tapi, aku harus pergi keperluan makanan, dulu, untuk besok, kau mau ikut?" tawar Natsu Kagura hanya mengangguk senang dan segera menarik Natsu.

Tanpa dua orang itu sadari, beberapa temannya mengintip kejadian yang terjadi di depannya

"Sasaran behasil"

"Apa, yang kita lakukan?"

"Ikuti saja?"

"Bukannya tak sopan?"

"Peduli amat dengan itu?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu dan Kagura mereka berjalan di sebuah Swalayan dan membeli bahan, sebenarnya hampir sepenuhnya, bahan makanan yang mereka beli, karena yah namanya juga berkemah yang jelas harus bahan makanan yang di persiapkan

Kini keduanya duduk di bangku taman, dengan memakan Es krim di kedua tangan mereka sudah penuh sekantung belanjaan.

"Terima, kasih sudah menemaniku," ucap Natsu menjilat es krimnya.

"Yah, tak apa, kita memiliki tujuan sama" Kagura kali ini tak canggung dia tampak mengobrol akrab dengan lelaki di sampingnya itu

Mereka hanya diam saja beberapa saat, sebelum Natsu melihat jam.

"Sial, aku agak telat!" Natsu panik.

Kagura mengangkat alisnya"telat? Kau kerja"

"Tentu, aku bekerja di restaurant Yajima-san" jawab Natsu dia membereskan belanjaanya

"Aku pergi dulu yah, lain kali kita mengobrol" Natsu langsung berlari meninggalkan wanita itu.

Kagura hanya menatap kepergian Natsu, banyak hal yang dia ingin bicarakan tapi, mungkin Tuhan belum memberi waktu yang tepat.

.

.

Xxxxxxx

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semuanya telah berkumpul di lapangan dan menunggu bis yang menjemput mereka datang dan semua murid sudah siap dengan bahan-bahan yang di siapkan.

Untungnya sang karakter utama kita, sudah mempersiapkannya, yah walaupun agak sulit juga tapi, semuanya berjalan lancar

Kini tim Natsu semuanya menunggu, Gray yang kembali stripping dengan membaca komik, Elfman yang sibuk mendengarkan Music di hp nya, Juvia yang sibuk membantu Natsu memasukan barang bawaan, Meredy hanya menghitung sesuatu bisa di pastikan dia menghitung daftar belanjaan.

"Semuanya, bersiap, maaf Ultear tak bisa kemari karena dia osis" Irene mengenakan kemeja pendek coklat dengan celana pendek ketat.

Semuanya mengangguk, dan tak lama Bus yang mulai menjemput mereka telah tiba dan semuanya bersiap-siap.

Dan tanpa aba-aba murid-murid lain langsung masuk ke dalam bus, dan bus itu segera berjalan dan membawa mereka semua ke tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hohohohoho, ini aneh dan bin ajaib, gak tau karena apa karena saya lucu :v**

 **Fakkk, arc Hollow sudah selesai dan oh yah Nanti terkuak bagaimana Natsu punya kekuatan Quincy dan Shinigami, plus Nanti ada sebuah Flashback.**

 **Flashback yang menceritakan kisah ayah dan ibu Natsu**

 **Pm.**

 **.**

 **RnR**

.

.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fffftttttttt aneh bin ajaib untungnya setelah ini Author banyak senggang karena saat ini Author tinggal nunggu UN jadi, saat ini banyak liburnya.**

 **Dan oh ya mungkin akan banyak updatenya dan setelah ini mungkin Author akan kuliah entah di mana itu yang jelas semua orang punya impian tergantung bagaimana caranya orang menggampai impian itu**

 **Aneh bin ajaib kenapa, orang mukanya sama maksudnya seperti wajah mesut ozil mirip sekali dengan wajah orang pencipta Ferrari. (Lupa nama)**

 **Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, kita tak sendiri pasti ada ajah wajah kita yang sama dengan orang lain entah lalu atau tahun depan.**

 **Saya bersyukur, karena fic ini sudah mendekati 20 chapter dan oh yah ada yang nyruh request FTxDxD tapi, maaf saya tolak sebab apa?**

 **Itu bukan anime faforit saya, yang jadi faporit saya Naruto,Bleach,One piece dan FT sisanya tak terlalu lah.**

 **Dan kenapa, saya pake Natsu? Bukan Naruto karena yah saya ingin beda saja, maksudku di naruto dah banyak coba sesekali saya seperti ini.**

 **Sorry yang minta Request saya tolak, di tambah lagi, kmu pke Guest dan saya tak suka itu. Jika tak mau Log in silahkan pake nama.**

 **Dan jika kalian tau Natsu sudah keluarin dua Bankainya, jika kalian bertanya dari mana asalnya? Tentu saja dari bleach**

 **'ZANKA NO TACHI' = Pemilik Genryusai yamamoto/yamaji (ketua gotei 13l**

 **'KUOKUO KONRYUO RIKYUU' = pemilik Chojirou Sasakibe (wakil ketua Gotei 13 /wakil pribadi yamaji)**

 **Nah, jika kalian nanya chapter berapa author kasih spoiler antara 504-506.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sesuai yang di utarakan anak-anak dari fiore akan mengadakan kemah musim panas, biasanya itu sering terjadi, ketika turnament ini berakhir.

Tapi, ini bukan hanya Camping biasa, tentu saja osis dengan rencana gilanya sudah siap dengan apa yang di rencanakan matang-matang dan tentunya ini cukup bahaya

Tapi, yang namanya masa muda mereka tak kenal takut, kecuali yang namanya Hantu. Kenapa bisa begitu? Tentu saja Adrenalin masa muda masih membara dan segar bugarnya.

Saat ini di dalam bus mereka hampir sampai tujuan, bisa di lihat dari kawasan yang hanya di penuhi hutan di setiap sisi, dan persawahan, dan jalan dua arah yang terbilang cukup kecil, dengan jalan yang terjal san penuh bebatuan, dan parahnya jalannya menanjak, karena kawasannya berada di dekat kaki gunung

Dan tentu saja, acara ini mengundang was-was juga, karena yah acara yang di buat Osis itu terkadang mengerikan, seperti kasus kemarin ada dua orang yang masuk rumah sakit, berkat acara ini, Alhasil seluruh pengurus Osis langsung di beri sanksi dan hukuman oleh kepala sekolahnya lagi.

"Ya, ampun ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan" Gray hanya menatap keluar jendela

"Sepertinya ini akan ada banyak korban" celetuk Cobra dari samping.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Midnight

"Saat ini, Jellal keluar dari sekolah dan Erza yang menggantikannya" jawab Cobra.

"Aku, tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi" Elfman berkeringat dingin dia tau Wanita yang satu ini terkenal Gila dan Brutal.

"Tunggu? Jellal keluar dari sekolah?" Natsu yang di depan mendengarnya Shock.

"Yup! Entah karena apa, alasannya tapi, dia sudah tak sekolah di sini" jawab Sorano.

"Apa, mungkin karena tak ada biaya?" celetuk Juvia sambil memberi snack ke Natsu.

"Mustahil" balas Meredy "ayah Jellal-san kan anggota dewan"

"Sudahlah, tak baik membicarakan orang lain" Racer menengahi obrolan mereka dan kembali tidur.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah itu semuanya sampai, dan mereka semua berkumpul di pintu masuk menuju hutan di mana Lokasi kemah itu berada.

Semuanya berbaris rapi, dan mulai berjalan beriringan, mereka melewati jalan setapak di sisi kiri Jurang yang curam dan sisi kanan Banyaknya semak dan iringan suara serangga kecil menemani perjalanan mereka, kondisi hutan yang gelap karena tertutup banyaknya pohon lebat. Untungnya saat ini matahari bersinar terang jadi agak sedikit penerang mereka.

"Hmmm, sudah lama sekali ku tak kesini" August dia berjalan meloncati batu-batu di sisi jurang "terakhir kali waktu aku masih muda" murid-murid yang lain meringis dan memasang wajah khawatir.

"Itulah, sebabnya sering-sering kita kemari jangan ke tempat wisata yang seperti taman hiburan itu" Ucap Irene matanya masih terfokus pada sebuah buku 'Sejarah Quincy yang Hilang'

"Perhatikan langkahmu" celetuk Ur dari belakang dia mengenakan Kaos singlet warna hitam dan celana pendek ketat, dan membuat para murid cowok gagal fokus

Sementara Osis sendiri? Mereka tengah sibuk mengatur jalan yang benar, supaya yang lain dan tak tersesat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Erza dia sibuk memotong ranting-ranting yang menghalangi jalan yang mereka lewati,

"Rogue, sudah memasang tandanya dan batas yang harus di lewati supaya, anak-anak tak nekat" jawab Rufus yang dari tadi memegang topinya

Semua staff guru sudah stand by di tempat sementara para osis sibuk merapihkan dan mengatur anak-anak yang tak mau di atur ini.

"Bisakah, kalian tertib dan menurut!" Mirajane menekankan suaranya dengan aura ungu dan membuat semua nyali ciut bagi yang penakut.

"Pernah dengar cerita tentang legenda Sun Village?" Rufus membuat sebuah cerita horror dan hebatnya semua orang menurutinya dan mendengarnya dengan seksama

Sun Village sesuai arti yaitu desa matahari menurut legenda katanya, dulu desa itu di huni oleh raksasa-raksasa yang haus akan daging manusia, biasanya setiap sebulan sekali para raksasa itu turun ke gunung untuk mencari daging manusia untuk di jadikan Makanan.

Warga setempat yang merasa takut akhirnya mengadakan upacara sebulan sekali dan memberikan seekor manusia sebagai tumbal dan memberikannya terhadap raksasa itu. Dengan membuat perjanjian agar Raksasa itu tak kembali dan mengambil manusia

Tapi, sang raksasa menyelewengkan perjanjiannya dan akhirnya datang penyelamat itu, penyelamat yang menghancurkan perjanjian itu dan membasmi para raksasa itu, nyatanya dia seorang wanita yang menggunakan busur panah warna biru.

Wanita itu berciri berambut panjang tapi, di sanggul berwarna pink matanya sayu dan bola mata biru tua bulat.

Dan para raksasa yang tak terima kalah akhirnya arwahnya tak tenang dan terus bergentayangan dan mencari korban berupa anak kecil, biasanya setelah sore maka dari itu kepercayaan desa matahari ini bahwa tak boleh mengeluarkan anak mereka ketika menjelang malam. Takut diambil oleh raksasa itu.

"Begitulah ceritanya" Rufus mulai mengambil sebotol air untuk menghilangkan dahaga di tenggorokannya seusai bercerita

Dan yang terjadi sepersekian detik, murid-murid cewek langsung ketakutan untungnya Para cowok dengan sigap memeluk mereka walaupun, tujuannya lain.

"Wow, di luar dugaan kau banyak tau" puji Freed yang asik melihat murid-murid cewek.

"Ensiklopedia" Rufus memperlihatkan handphonenya dan beberapa saat kemudian semuanya terjatuh komikal.

"Sial, padahal aku ingin memuji kau" Rogue langsung merangkul kawannya itu dan memberinya jitakan dan anehnya lagi para murid lain ikut menjitaknya.

.

.

.

Sementara tampak di belakang murid-murid yang lain mendengar cerita konyol itu dari Rufus.

"Anak-anak Osis banyak tau yah, tak heran jika mereka di pilih" puji Bixlow.

"Apanya yang hebat? Dia tau cerita itu dari orang lain" celetuk Kurohebi.

Sementara Natsu tadi hanya berfikir ciri wanita itu, yang dia pikirkan ciri-cirinya mirip sekali dengan mendiang ibunya tapi, dia tak terlalu serius memikirkan ini.

"Sebenarnya separuh cerita itu benar adanya" celetuk Flare semua mata tertuju padanya "kejadian itu terjadi ketika orang tuaku masih muda"

"Jadi, jika benar? Patung itu?" tanya Laxus yang melihat sebuah patung besar setinggi 10 kaki bahkan dari jauhpun masih terlihat walau hanya kepala.

"Yah, itu sebenarnya usul dari sesepuh desaku untuk membuat patung itu sebagai jasa menghormatinya" jawab Flare dia menoleh ke arah Natsu "dari yang kudengar rambutnya sama sepertimu Cherry-hair"

'Cherry-hair?'pikir Natsu dia emang memiliki rambut yang seperti Cherry tapi, yang benar saja. sementara Gray hanya tertawa puas mendengar ejekan itu.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam akhirnya murid-murid sampai di tempat lokasi yang di tuju, karena kenapa bisa lama sekali? Tentu saja ini berkat ulah Freed yang membuat mereka tersasar.

Hingga pada akhirnya Chelia lah yang mengambil alih, sebagai kompensasi karena ketelatannya Freed dapat jatah bogeman dari Erza yang sayangnya anggota Osis yang lain tak mau peduli, yah salahnya sendiri.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya Erza yang tengah sibuk memikirkan Game yang akan di laksanakan.

"Karena, berkat kepintaran Freed akhirnya waktu kita terbuang percuma" keluh Sorano dia hanya menatap kangit yang hampir Senja.

"Oi!" celetuk Freed kini dia diobati Chelia berkat hajaran Erza.

"Jadi,? Kita bagaimana?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Sudah mulai Sore . acara Gamenya di adakan besok karena ini takkan bagus" celetuk Ultear dia mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengan ibunya, dan anehnya lagi para nyamuk tak ada yang menggigitnya.

"Baiklah, kita adakan besok, jam sekarang bebas" balas Erza.

"Awww! Yeahh!" terdengar sorakan kesenangan dari Rogue dan Freed.

.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah ide dari pengurus semua murid memilih berkemah dan memasang tendanya masing-masing. Bahkan para guru yang baru sampai kunjungannya dari desa Matahari

Sementara Natsu dkk? Dia memilih berkemah di dekat sebuah sungai, menurutnya ini lumayan supaya jika haus ataupun apa tinggal ke sungai saja. Lokasi tenda mereka tak jauh dari Anggota Osis yang lain.

Bahkan sang wali kelas mereka ikut berkemah di tempat mereka dan tak sungkan atasnya.

Lokasi di hutan itu, bukan lagi hutan sunyi nan damai, malah sekarang lokasi itu telah di rubah seperti sebuah sesuatu yang wah.

Karena orang-orang membawa peralatan mereka, Seperti Rufus yang membawa meja tempat bermain Poker, Rogue denga Laptop gamingnya,Erza yang membawa Tv 25 inci lengkap dengan satelit, Ultear yang membawa alat olahraganya, Mirajane yang membawa bar mini dan dengan cepatnya di sambar oleh Cana

Guru-guru lain tak mau ketinggalan, Tv yang seperti layar lebar dengan Sofa yang di bawa Irene, Mesin Dingdong yang di bawa Makarov, dan papan Catur yang Gildarts bawa, dan mesin Judi yang di bawa Bob.

Entah bagaimana cara mereka membawanya tapi, yang jelas kondisi Hutan itu lebih mirip seperti Hotel tengah gelapnya Hutan.

"Para Osis kemarilah"panggil Irene semua Osis akhirnya menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing mereka.

Irene tak bicara dia hanya menunjuk ke sebuah Tv dan semua mata tertuju pada tv yang di maksud guru itu.

 _'Penjahat kelas kakap bernama God Serena ini akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri dari penjara Alcatraz saat ini Irjen Wolfryn tengah mengusut tuntas kasus ini, dan kabar yang terdengar Serena tengah berlari menuju ke arah Barat Fiore'_

"Dan selesai!" Irene segera mematikan televisinya langsung dan berlalu pergi.

"Polisi, payah sekali dalam hal ini" ketus Jura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, yang menanganinya si kakek pendek itu, akan lebih bagus jika Irjen Warrod Crken" sambung Freed.

"Barat Fiore? Berarti tempat kita?" Sorano mengangkat alisnya.

"Mengapa penjahat itu kemari? Jika aku jadinya lebih baik aku menangkap sandra dan membarter dengan kendaraan" celetuk Rogue semua mata tertuju padanya dengan tak mengira.

"Baik apa yang kita lakukan? Memberi tau yang lain?" Ucap Ultear mengabaikan pernyataan rambut emo itu.

"Kurasa jangan, akan menimbulkan kepanikan jika mereka tau ini" balas Erza "tapi, buat kalian berjaga-jaga saja"

Bukan hanya anggota Osis saja yang mendengar berita ini tapi, anggota guru yang lain pun mendengarnya

"Ur?" Layla memasang khawatir dia tau bahwa yang kini di bicarakan adalah hal yang pribadi terhadap guru muda itu.

Yup, Serena dengan tak lain adalah Manta suami Ur bisa di katakan dia adalah ayah Ultear dia memang darah dagingnya

Ur menggigil ketakutan dia tau, bahwa suatu saat orang itu akan kembali, tapi dengan cara yang takkan baik.

"Ayo segera tidur" ajak Irene dia kembali menenangkan Guru itu dan segera mengajaknya tidur, dia tau penderitaan yang di derita temannya yang satu ini, karena dirinya juga pernah merasakah hal yang sama.

Yah, di tinggal suami, ketika memiliki anak adalah hal yang menyakitkan bagi mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang kau oercaya dan yang kau suka. Mengkhianatimu begitu saja.

Dan itu menjadi pelajaran dan pukul telak bagi mereka, makanya Guru-guru wanita yang tengah memegang status janda ini, tak mau lagi berurusan dengan yang namanya lelaki.

Yah, alasannya simple mereka tak msu kejadian itu terulang lagi, di mana mereka berjuang untuk membawa anaknya pada akhirnya di tinggalkan oleh lelaki yang mementingkan hawa nafsunya saja.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu hari sudah sangat malam semuanya tampak sudah tengah tertidur lelap dengan tiga orang ini yah mereka Elfman,Gray,dan Natsu.

Mereka memang kuat sekali untuk begadang, bahkan tak tidurpun mereka masih sanggup bertahan.

Kini ketiganya hanya duduk dengan memegang lutut dan menatap api unggun, sesekali Elfman menambah kayu itu untuk membuat api bertambah besar.

"Setelah ini, permainan apa yang akan kita lakukan besok?" tanya Natsu dia hanya mengelap pedangnya.

"Entahlah, sesuatu yang buruk" jawab Gray malas meladeninya.

"Hei, jika ku boleh tau, aku tak pernah tau orang tuamu?" tanya Elfman tapi, dengan segera di pukul Gray karena tak sopan dia tau sedikit asal-usul keluarga Natsu.

Raut wajah Natsu berubah"tak apa"

Natsu mengambil handphonenya dan memberinya sebuah gambar, kedua orang itu langsung melihatnya.

Tampak gambar itu lelaki berambut spiky hitam dengan mata Onux cirinya itu identik sekarang dengan Versi dewasa Natsu dan satunya Wanita berciri berambut panjang tapi, di sanggul berwarna pink matanya sayu dan bola mata biru tua bulat. Yang tengah menggendong Wendy dan Natsu.

"Orang tuaku sudah meninggal waktu aku Smp" jawab Natsu dengan raut wajah sedih

"Lalu sekolahmu?" tanya Elfman.

"Aku yang membiayainya, dengan bekerja sebagai koki di restaurant dan kafe tuan Yajima" balas Natsu

Gray cuman bisa berdecak kagum, di umurnya yang masih terbilang cukup muda ini, kawannya harus memikul beban yang berat terlebih lagi, harus merawat adik.

Bagi Gray, dirinya yang masih memiliki ayah, masih bisa bersyukur karena masih ada ayah yang merawatnya sementara ibunya sudah tiada.

"Lain kali, buatkan aku makanan tapi, gratis" Gray hanya menatap Natsu yang akan pergi.

Natsu mengacungkan jempolnya dia hanya tersenyum dan ingin mandi dulu di sungai karena memang dari pagi dia belum mandi dan hanya cuci muka saja.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu berjalan terus menelurusi sungai, dia mencari hulu sungai dan mencari sebuah air terjun, Natsu terus berjalan dan akhirnya menemukan yang di maksudnya.

Air terjun setinggi lima kaki, dengan kondisi yang cukup bening dan di air terjun itu ada pelangi karena cahaya bulan purnama.

Natsu ingin mandi tapi, dia melihat sosok bayangan di air terjun, Natsu menyelidikinya dan melihat seorang wanita tengah mandi.

Wanita yang terlihat masih muda, rambut kuningnya panjang sepunggung dengan kondisi rambut dan tubuh yang basah dan Natsu tau siapa ini wanita yang ia temui di kamar mandi dan di kapal waktu tengah berselisih dengan Sting.

"Lucy!" panggil Natsu

Wanita itu merasa ada yang berteriak menoleh dan melihat Natsu tengah menatapnya, yang bisa ia tangkap Natsu hanya melihatnya biasa saja.

"Lucy?" wanita itu berfikir memang tubuhnya sama"sepertinya kau salah orang nak"

Natsu menatap Fokus memang wanita ini mirip Lucy tapi, agak berbeda terkesan wanita ini agak dewasa.

"Fufufu sepertinya kau tau anakku tapi, aku bukan dirinya" wanita itu tertawa.

"Tunggu? Maksudmu?" Natsu shock.

"Yup, aku Layla Heartfilia ibunya dan sekaligus guru di sini" jawab wanita itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, aku Natsu Dragneel dari kelas Despair Crimson" Natsu membalasnya dengan grin.

"Oh, anak asuh Irene" Layla hanya membulatkan mulutnya _'jadi, ini orangnya hmmm menarik'_

"Apa, yang kau lakukan malam seperti ini?" tanya Layla yang tak peduli dia telanjang.

"Oh, itu aku juga ingin mandi bu Layla tapi, waktu aku kemari aku melihat bayangan setelah kucek ternyata ibu juga di sini" balas Natsu menjawab pertanyaan guru itu

"Tolong, panggil aku Layla saja, anggap saja kita ini seumur" perintah Layla tapi, muncul ide gila di otaknya "kau ingin mandi juga? Kenapa kau tak bareng saja denganku?"

"Yakin?" Natsu mencoba meyakinkan entah karena apa tapi, Layla menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Natsu akhirnya menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan menaruh pedangnya, dia ikut masuk ke dalam sungai dan mandi bersama dengan guru itu.

"Oh tuhan!" Layla hanya menutup mulutnya dia hanya blush kecil ketika melihat tubuh Natsu yang sispack dan tangannya yang berisi dan menampakan lekuk bentuk otot tubuhnya.

Natsu hanya merendamkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata, dan merasakan sensasi segar di tubuhnya sementara Layla dia hanya membasuh rambutnya dengan Shampoo.

"Hei"

"Hmm!?".

" bisakah kau membasuh punggungku?"pinta Layla dia memang agak aneh meminta hal seperti ini, tapi, dia tak segan apalagi lelaki ini.

Natsu hanya menurut dia segera mengambil sabun dan mengusap ke punggung Layla membuat wanita itu mengerang.

Natsu kembali memijat punggung wanita dan mengekspornya dan wanita itu kembali mendesah dengan suara yang manis.

"Cukup kali ini, giliranku" Layla merah berat sia kini mengusap tubuh Natsu dengan tangannya

Natsu merasakan tangan lembut menyentuh punggungnya dia merasa rindu sensasi ini sensasi hangat yang meresap ke tubuhnya Sensai yang sama ketika kecil, waktu ibunya memandikannya.

Setelah sesi mandi selesainya, keduanya segera memakai baju mereka kembali.

"Terima kasih tadi, itu menyenangkan" Layla mengenakan gaun pink yang mengekspos dadanya.

"Yeah, terima kasih kembali aku pergi dulu" Natsu beranjak pergi tapi, tangan Layla menahannya.

"Bisa, aku tau nomor Hp-mu?" tanya Layla

Natsu yang tak curiga hanya memberikannya setelah itu, akhirnya Natsu pamit dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Layla hanya menatap kepergian orang itu dari jauh dan segera kembali ke tendanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sepertinya waktu sudah dekat Natsu!?"

"Aku akan membuatmu kuat lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan pada akhirnya, saya berhasil update lagi, dan untuk asal-usul kekuatan Natsu nanti saja nanti di jelaskan di arc ini**

 **Dan nantinya akan keren, tolong bersabar. Karena bersabar pantatnya lebar.**

 **Njirr abaikan ajah. Tolong Pm jika ada perlu.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	18. Chapter 18

**Yah sebenarnya aku mau bilang sih kalau author yang satu ini tengah berduka cita yaitu kehilangan sebuah kaus kaki yang amat berharga (njirr berduka macam apa itu thor)**

 **Dan yang terpenting juga, saya gak mau ambil pusing terhadap insiden itu, dan oh ya dengar2 FT mau tamat juga yah.**

 **Loh, kok bisa gitu yah sebenarnya aku tak begitu peduli,oke tanpa banyak bicara lagi, saya nyatakan terima kasih.**

 **Kembali ke ktp...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Ini adalah di pagi hari bisa di katakan lebih tepatnya hari sial bagi anak-anak di Universitas Fiore, yah para Osis yang sudah bangun lebih awal langsung membangunkan anak-anak yang tengah tertidur pulasnya.

Yah,karena mereka membangunkannya dengan waktu yang masih di katakan tak normal yaitu pukul 4 pagi, bagi yang tak bisa bangun makan akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa siraman air dingin dari sungai.

Dan semua murid di kumpulkan osis dalam satu lingkaran seperti di kurung di sebuah tempat banyak wajah yang masih mengantuk,ada yang menguap,bahkan ada yang tidur sambil berdiri.

Sementara Osis sendiri? Yah kondisi mereka tak jauh dari murid-murid lain mereka juga terpaksa bangun di jam segini karena celotehan sebuah guru yang usil dan baka.

"Ini,lebih gila dari tahun lalu,,"celetuk Gray dia tak henti-hentinya menguap sedari tadi dan kembali lagi berboxer

"Salah kau sendiri yang begadang"Natsu menyahutnya dari belakang dia juga ikut menguap dan hebatnya semuanya juga paduan menguap Massal di belakang.

"Habisnya,mau bagaimana lagi ini perintah Osis"Meredy mengucek mata ya yang masih ngantuk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi ini perintah dari ketua Osis sendiri"Juvia hanya menyisir rambutnya yang basah,keuntungannya karena dia tak perlu lagi kesungai karena tubuhnya sudah penuh air.

Sementara itu Osis yang sibuk merapatkan barisan murid-murid yang sedari tadi, tak mau rapi, yah salah mereka sendiri bangun lebih awal, untungnya ada Erza dia langsung memberi Deathglare dan akhirnya semua murid patuh seperti anak TK.

"Cepat semuanya kumpul! Kau tau akibatnya"Erza dengan suara lantang siapapun yang mendengarnya akan langsung ciut.

"Nah semuanya sudah berkumpul"Mirajane datang dari sisi lain mengenakan kemeja Coklat kehijauan dan bagian atasnya terbuka dan celana ketat pendek dan menampakan kaki jenjangnya yang putih,membuat para pasang mata memperhatikannya tak berkedip,terutama para cowok

"Kali,ini kita adakan sebuah sebuah Game tak seru namanya jika ada perkemahan tapi,tanpa ada game"Sorano mencatat sesuatu bisa di pastikan tentang uang.

"Yup, namanya berburu harta karun"jawab Rogue,para murid yang mendengarnya langsung memasang wajah bosan "hei,jangan melihatku,ini idenya Rufus"

"Heiii!"yang di tuding hanya bisa protes tak karuan

"Cukup,masing-masing ambil satu kupon maka,kalian akan berkelompok dengan orang yang memiliki Nomor yang sama,misalnya jika kalian Nomer satu maka kalian akan dengan Erza di sini osis juga sebagai pendamping"ucap Ultear matanya masih fokus ke Natsu

Sistem dari peraturan ini sederhana setiap murid yang berhasil mendapat nomor undian maka yang nomornya sama berarti satu kelompok.

Dan jika sudah para osis di suruh mengambil nomor undian untuk bergerak dari sini yang di maksud ini sebuah game di mana kalian harus mencari sebuah Treasure yang tersembunyi yang sudah di siapkan Guru,dan bergerak sesuai petunjuk yang di bilang minim

Bagaimana bisa minim? Karena petunjuk untuk mencapai harta itu sangat sedikit dan di tambah lagi mereka harus mengandalkan insting mereka dan petunjuk di hutan sangat terbatas.

.

.

"Kita,berangkat"celetuk Ultear dia bergerak posisi terakhir dan nyatanya dia satu kelompok dengan Natsu,Kagura,Wendy,Bixlow dan Erik atau Cobra.

Setelah tim lain berangkat mereka akhirnya berangkat setelah di tahan beberapa menit di tahan dulu untuk memperlebar jarak

"Jadi,kita kemana?"tanya Ultear dia sibuk memperhatikan sebuah petunjuk yang menurutnya rumit.

"Bagaimana dengan petunjuknya?"tanya Erik.

"Di sini tertulis 'sesuatu yang tenggelam dan menjadi gelap' "balas Ultear.

"Hmm, kupikir kita harus ke arah barat karena sesuatu itu yang di maksud itu matahari dan yang menjadi gelap itu, jika matahari terbenam maka akan jadi gelap"balas Wendy soal kepintaraan yah wanita yang satu ini juga lumayan.

Mereka semua mengangguk dan akhirnya berjalan ke arah barat di sepanjang perjalanan mereka akan mengoceh sesuatu yang tak penting

"Kalau di pikir seperti apa hadiahnya?"tanya Kagura yang sedari tadi diam saja.

"Mana kutau pasti membosankan"Erik hanya melipat tangannya.

"Atau yang lebih parahnya petualangan ini menjadi hadiah terbaik,maksudku sebuah tulisan"sambung mengangguk setuju minus Natsu yang tak tau apa-apa.

Mereka di sepanjang perjalanan terus menemukan petunjuk tapi,ada sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka terus berkutat di sebuah hutan dalam itu yah,mereka saat ini tengah tersesat dan hari sudah mulai sore.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat hadiahnya sudah di dapat,yup hadiah harta itu memang di menangkan kelompok Mirajane,sesuai di duga Bixlow hadiahnya berupa sebuah tulisan dan untungnya para guru bisa mengontrol murid yang anarkis karena hadiahnya tak sesuai di janjikan dengan memberinya nasi bungkus sebagai pengganjal perut.

Tapi,kesenangan itu tak mempengaruhi guru-guru dan Para Osis yang memasang wajah Khawatir karena kelompok Ultear belum juga kembali.

"Bagaimana?"tanya Erza ke Rogue.

"Sudah kutelusuri di sepanjang jalan atau petunjuk yang di buat tapi,Nihil"Rogue hanya membalasnya dengan wajah capek.

Tentu saja semuanya panik, atas tersesatnya kekompok Ultear bukan apa-apa karena nyatanya yang paling khawatir yang sangat jelas adalah Ur sendiri, karena satu hal mantan suaminya berada di sini entah di mana pun itu yang jelas kondisi anaknya amat sangat bahaya.

"Bagaimana dengan kondisi murid yang lain?"tanya Sorano

"Sebaiknya jangan di beritau kita cari mereka sampai ke dalam hutan"uca Erza raut wajahnya terlihat serius.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu tim yang tersesat masih sibuknya berkutat di dalam hutan mereka terus mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini yang menurut mereka sudah sangat menyeramkan karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

"Kemana lagi kita,dan nyatanya hari sudah mulai gelap"Ultear yang nyatanya dirinya juga bingung,Erik yang bisa mendengar suara dari jauh nyatanya tak bisa membantu karena radiusnya terlalu jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Malah sudah gelap lagi"Kagura hanya memukul tubuhnya yang di kerumuni nyamuk.

"Tidakkah,Osis akan mencari kita?"ucap Bixlow meskipun ia mengenakan topeng dia juga ketakutan apalagi yang berbaur mistis macam hantu.

"Kupikir akan sangat sulit, mereka juga tak tau kita dan kita juga tak tau ada di mana ini"Natsu memeluk adiknya sikap overractivnya kembali muncul.

"Kalian dengar sesuatu?"Erik menyela memang anak ini di bekali indra pendengaran yang cukup luar biasa tapi,semuanya menggeleng.

"Aku mendengar aliran sungai"Erik hanya menyeringai.

"Jika,ada sungai berarti kita hanya perlu mengikuti alirannya"ucap Kagura.

"Berarti kita bisa keluar dari hutan bodoh ini?"celetuk Natsu.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju,dan otomatis pemandunya berganti orang. Setelah beberapa lama mereka berjalan mereka akhirnya sampai dan melihat sungai itu.

"Akhirnya"Bixlow berteriak bangga dia langsung meminum air sungai itu karena sedari tadi dia haus.

"Sebaiknya,kita istirahat dulu"usul Ultear dia juga tampak lelah, bahkan semuanya juga lelah.

Setelah itu semuanya beristirahat sambil menunggu jenputan datang mereka berencana berdiam diri, Natsu dan Erik pergi ke dalam hutan untuk mencari bahan makanan dan siasanya membuat api unggun.

Untung saja ada Wendy karena dia bisa menyeburkan api, karena kalau tak ada Wendy mau bagaimana nasibnya karena kayu-kayu itu takkan bisa menyala karena saking basahnya.

.

.

Sementara dua orang yang di tugaskan ini berhasil mendapat apa yang mereka cari, keduanya duduk sambil memakan buah ceri yang entah dapat dari mana.

"Kau tau, kau benar-benar membuatku kagum"Erik mulai angkat bicara dia biasanya irit bicara.

"Atas apa?"Natsu yang masih sibuk membelah pohon yang ada di depannya.

"Kau, tetap rendah hati padahal kau memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu"balas Erik dia teringat ketika di turnamen dan waktu invasi Hollow itu.

"Yah,sesuatu yang berlebihan itu tak baik tapi,adakalanya kau harus bersikap seperti itu ketika berhadapan dengan musuhmu" Natsu hanya menatap langit dia jadi teringat perkataan gurunya.

Dan keduanya kembali diam tak ada bicara lagi bahkan perkataan sedikitpun dari kedua orang itu.

"!"

Radar kedua orang itu merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya dari pihak wanita tapi,bukan hanya itu saja sebuah teriakan menggema di hutan yang sunyi itu.

"Kita harus cepat"Natsu mengambil pedangnya .

"Benar! Dan itu teriakan adikmu"Erik langsung bergegas pergi menyusul Natsu.

.

.

Di samping itu bisa kita lihat kondisi yang acak-acakan dan penuh dengan cakar di sana-sini dan bisa kita lihat ketiga orang itu plus laki-laki di sini mereka tengah menghadapi beruang raksasa.

Bisa di bilang beruang ini bukan beruang biasa,karena beruang ini setinggi 10 kaki tubuhnya sudah seperti di modifikasi karena ada semacam seperti di tubuhnya berbentuk penembak laser,di semua kakinya ada gelang berwarna biru seperti besi. Dan kuku di cakarnya bukan kuku biasa tapi,seperti kuku besi,matanya tertutup kacamata seperti kacamata di film Roboccop.

"Oke,apabila ku salah saat ini kita sedang berhadapan setengah beruang setengah robot?"Bixlow hanya melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

"Apapun itu dia tak ada niat baik?"Balas Ultear.

 **"SKY FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Wendy tanpa basa-basi lagi langsjng menyemburkan api dan angin itu ke arah beruang itu yang sayangnya tak berefek sama sekali.

"Coba ini"Kagura meloncat dan memotong beruang itu dengan pedangnya.

Slashhh!

Tapi,hasilnya tetap sama tak ada goresan bahkan luka sedikitpun dari binatang besar itu.

"Yang aku tau jika ini masih setengah robot harusnya ada bagian yang masih daging di sekitar tubuhnya"Ultear kacau dia tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Roarrrghhhh!"beruang itu mengaung dia langsung menembakan banyak rocket di sekujur tubuhnya dan mengarahkannya ke mereka langsung.

Slashh!

Boomm!

Entah secara mengejutkan rocket itu terpotong rapi,dan meledak di udara sementara si beruang hanya terpental akibat serangan seseorang

"Sepertinya ada musuh di sini"

"Yah,agak aneh juga sih"

Asap mulai menghilang dan menampakan wujudnya,Natsu dengan pedang terhunus dan Erik yang nampaknya masih biasa saja dan tak ada gayanya.

"Hah,beruang? Bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu di sini"Erik hanya cengo "dan apa-apaan itu kenapa penampilannya seperti itu"

"Ini mirip cyborg"jawab Natsu Cyborg adalah manusia setengah robot terkadang penampilan beruang itu mirip karakter di sebuah anime yang selalu mengenakan celana dalam.

"Apapun itu yang jelas kita harus menghabisinya"Erik langsung berubah ke dua .

Beruang itu langsung melayangkan kedua cakar besinya beruntung kedua orang itu meloncat ke atas untuk menghindarinya.

 **"IRON POISON DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"SANTORRYU : HYAKUU HACHI PONDOU HOU!"**

Natsu langsung melancarkan sabetan pedang udaranya,Erik menyeburkan warna ungu dan perak dari mulutnya menyerang secara bersamaan dan membuat beruang itu mengerang kesakitan dan terjatuh.

Booommm!

Beruang itu berdarah dan kesakitan.

"Kupikir kita harus menyerangnya secara lebih kuat lagi"Usul Bixlow.

 **"BAYRON FORMATION!"**

 **"ARCHENEMY SLASHING FORM!"**

 **"SKY FIRE DRAGON CLAW!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : DAHLIAS!"**

Kesemua orang itu menyerang secara bersamaan membuat ledakan besar,dan beberapa baju besi dari beruang itu hancur dan tercecer di mana-mana.

"Berhasil"Wendy kesenangan.

"Ayo sekali lagi"usul Kagura.

Mereka hendak melakukan serangan balasan tapi,beruang itu langsung bangkit dan menembakan laser ungu besar dan semuanya meloncat menghindarinya.

"Hoi, itu besar sekali"ucap Bixlow

"Yang benar saja,mana ada robot di tempat seperti ini pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sini"ucap Natsu dia juga agak heran sesuatu yang aneh di sini.

"Mungkin ada seseorang yang menaruhnya di sini"ucap Wendy semuanya mengangguk setuju.

 **"GETSUGA TENSOU!"**

Selagi mereka bicara Natsu langsung membuat tebasan udara berwarna biru besar dan menghantam beruang itu.

"Wow cepat!"puji Bixlow dia melihat beruang yang tergeletak kalau di lihat sudah imut.

"Kupikir kita harus cepat pergi"usul Ultear dia takut itu kembali lagi.

"Kalian!"

Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Erza dan para anggota Osis plus Guru lengkap dengan sikap-sikap gaya bertarung.

"Kalian bagaimana bisa sampai kesini?"tanya Erik yang tampak tenang.

"Kita melihat guncangan dan ledakan dan itu kita kemari dan nyatanya itu kalian rupanya"jawab Rufus.

"Apa ini?"Jura menunjuk ke arah beruang itu yang terkesan lucu

"Bagaimana gamenya?"tanya Natsu ke Erza.

"Kelompok Mira yang menang"Erza berusaha menahan tawanya "ffttt! Tapi,hadiahnya luar biasa".

"Jadi, biar kutebak ? Hadiahnya berupa tulisan?"Celetuk Bixlow dan semuanya langsung tertawa.

"Terlalu"Mirajane hanya cemburut yang di tuduh hanya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hahahaha ini baru pertama kalinya sih kena troll"Celetuk Rogue yang tentunya mendapat hadiah berupa tinjuan dari demon itu.

Setelah semuanya semuanya ketemu, mereka kembali lagi ke perkemahan sebagai kompensasinya mereka yang tadinya tak kebagian akhirnya mendapatkan makan malam yang ekstra dan iringan tarian api unggun.

.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada dua objek yang mengawasi mereka sedari tadi dengan teropong.

"Ah,sial rencanaku gagal!"

"Robot ciptaanku musnah!"

"Gampang buat lagi,!"

"Kau pikir itu mudah?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah semuanya berjoget ria dan berpesta bersama otomatis semuanya kelelahan dan langsung tertidur karena mengantuk tapi,kecuali untuk osis sendiri.

Bagaimana bisa begitu karena mereka di paksa oleh guru untuk bergadang dan berjaga semalaman dan tentu saja ada beberapa yang protes.

Dengan ide licik Mirajane dia langsung memberitaukannya ke kepala sekolah itu dengan sedikit sentuhan lembut alhasil Kepsek itu menyetujuinya.

Yah,akhirnya para guru dan osis yang di paksa berjaga dan bergadang bersama osis dan tentu saja sedikit ancaman dari kepsek yang melanggar akan di potong gaji, benar-benar sadis.

"Ini terlalu menyebalkan!"keluh Gildarts dia hanya sibuk memutar marsmellow dengan ranting.

"Ini,salah kau yang menyuruh murid-murid"Layla menghajar lelaki itu.

"Sebaiknya memang begini dan terlebih lagi kita berjaga-jaga untuk situasi yang tidak terduga ini contohnya seperti tadi"balas Ultear dia juga tak faham kenapa ada monster macam itu di sini.

"Aku harus mandi dulu"Ur membuka jaketnya "sedari tadi aku berkeringat"

"Aku ikut!"Gildarts dan makarav mengacungkan tangannya, darah keluar dari hidung mereka.

"Cukup! Guru hentai!"Irene memukul kedua orang itu.

"Mungkin robot itu ada hubungannya dengan kaburnya Serena"celetuk Jura untung saja Ur sudah pergi dan Ultear memang tak tau apa-apa.

Yah,memang sejak bayi Ultear tak tau ayahnya dia memang di beritau oleh ibunya bahwa ayahnya meninggal ketika dia masih kandungan.

Tentu saja itu hanya akal-akalan Ur untuk berbohong supaya dia tak tau kenyataan yang sebenarnya bahwa ayahnya Kriminal dan banyak kasus.

"Sebaiknya kita berpatroli sebentar tapi,jangan sampai jauh keluar daerah yang sudah di pagari garis pengaman"usul Erza dan mereka pun semuanya kompak berpencar.

.

.

.

Sementara Ur sendiri dia sedikit agak menjauh dari lokasi perkemahan supaya tak ada orang mesum yang mengintipnya contohnya Gildarts.

Wanita itu membuka kaus bajunya,Celana panjang dan Bra terakhir celana dalam volkadot saat ini kondisinya tengah bugil.

Ur masuk ke dalam air tubuhnya ia rendam dan hanya menyisakan kepalanya sesekali dia bersenandung ria dengan menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun.

"Tubuhmu makin Sexy dan makin cantik saja"

Ur hanya membulatkan matanya dengan kondisi shock dia tau suara ini meskipun sudah lama tak ketemu tapi suaranya dia masih ingat dengan dia menoleh dan melihat lelaki itu tengah duduk menatapnya dengan bringas.

"Yo! Lama tak ketemu sayang!"Serena hanya menyapanya.

"Apa,maumu di sini?"Ur hanya melindungi tubuhnya dari mata jelalatan orang itu.

"Oh,ayolah jangan begitu aku hanya ingin bernostalgia"Serena menyeringai."dan lagipula bagaimana dengan anakku?"

"Anakmu? Tidakkah kau peduli apa yang kau lakukan dan sekarang! Kau baru menanyakannya?"Ur membentak lelaki itu.

"Hmmm memang sih, aku tak peduli"Serena mengelus dagunya "tapi,setidaknya dia masih darah dagingku"

"Apapun, yang kau lakukan jangan sentuh anakku"Ur memperingatinya dengan keras.

"Aku tak peduli"Serena hanya melotot "tapi, mungkin dia akan terkejut waktu ayahnya melakukan sesuatu terhadap ibunya"

Ur tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dia tau lelaki di depannya itu lebih kuat darinya bahkan dengan mudah mengalahkannya tapi,dia tak takut naluri keibuannya yang mendorongnya untuk menjaga anaknya.

Ur bersiap menyerang Serena hanya diam di tempat tak bergerak , sesuatu terjadi.

*poop!*

*woshh!

Sebuah bola-bola kecil muncul di sekitarnya tapi, itu bukan bola biasa. Bola itu mengeluarkan sebuah gas berwarna ungu tapi, ini gas beracun.

"Sial! Kau licik"Ur menutup hidungnya berusaha tak menghisap gas itu.

"Ini bukan salahku lho!"Serena dengan tampang tak bersalah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Ugh! Sial aku harus-~!" Kesalahan fatal bagi wanita itu karena dia diam di tempat karena gas itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan membuat wanita itu ambruk dan pingsan.

"Kau sepertinya berlebihan Wahl"keluh Serena yang berbicara dengan seseorang.

Muncul figure bayangan rambut hitam dengan gaya rambut mirip ayah Erza dan mengenakan baju besi seperti robot dan kedua tangannya tertutup sarung tangan dan di sekitar dagunya ada bintik-bintik seperti besi dan tindik di dia adalah Wahl Inct manusia setengah robot atau Cyborg.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, kau terlalu lama"balas Wahl acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi,setidaknya biarkan aku mengobrol dulu"protes Serena

Wahl hanya mendengus dia melihat ke tubuh Ur yang tengah pingsan "apa yang kita lakukan dengannya?" tanyanya.

"Kita bawa dia, aku ingin nostalgia sebentar"Serena hanya tertawa kecil "dan dia juga bisa di jadikan sandra"

"Yah, terserah"Wahl tak peduli dia langsung memerintahkan anak buahnya membawa tubuh Ur yang telanjang bulat.

.

.

Xxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ur-chan!"

"Ur-sensei!".

"Ur di mana kau!?"

"Ur!".

Tentu saja setelah kejadian semuanya menjadi panik berita tentang hilangnya Ur itu sudah di ketahui Osis dan para guru.

Hal ini berkat imformasi dari Jura yang ketika dia ingin menjemput guru itu tapi, dia melihat hanya bajunya saja yang tertinggal di sungai dan terlebih lagi dia melihat sebuah bola kecil tapi, baunya tak mengenakan

Chelia menjelaskan bahwa itu racun Aknasia sebuah racun yang berasal dari bunga Venus yang biasanya di gunakan untuk menarik perhatian serangga tapi, racun ini agak sedikit di ubah kadarnya dan memang hal wajar.

Sementara Ultear tak henti-hentinya menangis dia tau ibunya kuat tapi, sebagai anak dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya dan terlebih lagi dia takut ibunya kenapa-kenapa. Di sampingnya ada Erza di sampingnya dan Mirajane keduanya juga saling menenangkan kawannya yang satu ini

Irene menatap Layla dia tau siapa dalang di balik hilangnya wanita berambut hitam itu.

"Jika aku berfikir jika waktu kita melihat berita ini ulah Serena"Irene hanya memegang dagunya

Ultear langsung berlari ke arah guru itu " siapa dia! Kenapa dia mengambil ibu!"Ultear hanya menatap guru itu.

"Aku tau perasaanmu nak"Irene melepas cengkraman muridnya "kita juga semuanya khawatir tapi, tenanglah dulu"Irene sedikit berbohong dia tak mau menambah beban ketika tau kenyataannya bahwa yang menculik ibunya sendiri adalah ayahnya.

"Bagaimana? Ketemu?"Tanya Makarov terhadap Gildarts.

"Tidak aku sudah masuk jauh ke dalam hutan tapi,tak ada hasilnya sedikitpun"jawab Gildarts

"Bagaiman dengan Osis lain?"tanya August matanya merah karena dia di paksa bangun setelah kejadian itu.

"Hasilnya nihil!"balas Rufus Rogue di sampingnya juga geleng-geleng.

Sorano menghampiri Erza"bagaimana dengan besok?"

Erza menggeleng"sepertinya kita buat libur dan gamenya kita batalkan lagi karena waktunya kurang pas"

Semuanya akhirnya setuju dan para osis dan yang lain terus melanjutkan percarian mereka terhadap guru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Sebenarnya saya buntu waktu nentuin ayah Ultear karena di manganya gak di perlihatin maka dari itu saya pilih serena saja wkwkwk walaupun absurd yah.**

 **Soalnya rata-rata di FT keluarga yang di liatin lengkap hanya Makarov,Natsu,Erza,Lucy,Asuka dan ahh iya satu lagi August yah ini cukup mengejutkan sih**

 **Tapi, di cerita ini anaknya Rakheid**

 **Kalau Gray hanya ayahnya saja walaupun ada nama ibunya tapi wajahnya tak di perlihatkan di manga seperti halnya ayah Erza**

 **Ini karakter yang punya satu orang tua.**

 **Ultear : Ur milkovich**

 **Gray : Silver Fusbuter.**

 **Laxus : Ivan Dreyar.**

 **Minerva : Jiemma.**

 **Brandish : Grammy**

 **Romeo : Macao**

 **Kalau soal makarov siapa nama ibunya saya lupa tapi, wajahnya di perlihatkan sama halnya ayah Erza wajah di perlihatkan tapi, namanya tak di sebutkan.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	19. Chapter 19

**Nah untuk yang aku statemen kemarin bagi yang enggak faham sama sekali mungkin saya kasih penjelasan dan saya juga tau sebaiknya tanya dulu.**

 **Yang kumaksud ini Orang tua Erza sama Gray itu sama maksudnya tapi, caranya berbeda.**

 **Erza ayahnya di perlihatin tapi, namanya enggak di sebut klo Gray nama ibunya di sebut tapi, karakternya tidak di perlihatkan.**

 **Maka dari itu gray masuknya hanya satu orang tuanya yang di liatin walaupun namanya di sebut tapi, kalau karakternya tak di perlihatkan sama ajah.**

 **Gak kayak Erza yang di tampilin ayahnya atau makarov yang diliatin ibunya.**

 **Nah faham? Jika enggak kau pikir ajah sendiri jangan asal semprot ajah :3**

 **Nah kembali ke KTP.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat ini keesokan harinya semuanya tengah di sibukan ke urusan pencarian guru mereka yang tadi malam itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan hanya menyisakan bajunya saja.

Dan terlebih lagi saat ini harusnya osis mengadakan kembali Game tapi, niat mereka di urungkan karena saat ini mereka tengah sibuk mencari guru itu.

Dan tentu saja ini menjadi rejeki buat anak-anak karena mereka tak perlu mengikuti game dan saat ini jam bebas tapi, para murid tidak boleh melewati jalur yang sudah di garisi.

"Jadi bagaimana ketemu?"tanya Rogue

"Belum juga sih"balas Rufus

Saat ini Osis dan guru yang lain sedari malam mereka tak tidur dan terus mencari ke beradaan guru bisa diihat mata mereka yang hitam gelap.

Dan di lain sisi saat ini Freed tengah meminta bantuan Cana untuk mengecek keberadaan guru itu dengan kartu ramalannya.

"Guru itu masih hidup"jawab Cana memainkan kartunya.

"Aku tau tapi, apa kau tak tau di mana keberadaannya?"tanya Freed.

"Butuh waktu lama"balas Cana mengocok kartunya "dan aku butuh tumbal" dan semuanya mundur beberapa langkah dan menjauh.

"Sebotol bir saja cukup"celetuk Cana membuat semua orang di sana menjatuhkan diri massal.

"Yang benar saja!"Freedlah yang baru bangun dari keterjatuhan massal itu.

"Mau kuramalkan tidak"protes Cana.

"Oke kuambilkan"keluh Rogue berlari ke arah tenda.

"Sudah lapor polisi?"tanya Jura.

"Sudah oleh Gildarts-sensei tadi, harusnya sampai sekarang"balas Sorano belum saja di bicarakan dan nyatanya yang di bicarakan muncul

Sebuah dua buah helikopter bezar melayang di udara baling-balingnya berputar di udara membuat pohon di sana berterbangan

Dan muncul figure itu yang turun dari Heli itu. Wujud lelaki kepala panjang dengan rambut berwarna hijau dan terlihat seperti pohon dan mengenakan celana panjang hitam tak mengenakan baju dan tubuhnya tertutup jubah putih panjang ke bawah.

"Siapa dia?"bisik Rogue ke Jura.

"Dia Irjen Warrod Crcken yang aku bicarakan itu"balas Jura..

"Semuanya selisir penjuru hutan"perintah Warood raut wajahnya terlihat serius tapi berubah menjadi konyol "becanda! Fuhahahahaha!"

"Ehhhhhhh?!"

"Diam! Dan laksanakan"Warrod dengan nada serius "becanda lagi! Hahahahah,!"

"Selamat pagi tuan Warrod!"sapa tangannya.

"Hmm? August sudah lama dan sekolah ini sudah berkembang!"balas Warrod membalas jabatan tangan kepsek itu"becanda wahahahaha!"

Untuk beberapa orang yang mengenal sifat aslinya dia memang bertingkah seperti itu dengan sifat humornya yang garing dan gak lucu terkadang bisa saja serius dan orang yang sudah tau hanya memakluminya.

"Kalian harus terus telusuri dan untuk para murid aku minta penjelasan dari kalian"ucap Warrod

"Itu becanda juga?"celetuk murid lain

"Tentu saja! Fuhahahaha! Becanda!"balas Warrod kembali tertawa semua orang di sana hanya menepuk dahi mereka keras-keras.

"Hilang respecku terhadapnya"Jura Sweatdrop

"Iyah dia baka!"Rogue ikutan sweatdrop.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu di perkemahan atau lebih tepatnya di sebuah tenda Natsu semuanya berkumpul di satu tempat, berita hilangnya Ur ini begitu cepat menyebar layaknya petir yang menyambar pohon.

Dan bahkan saat ini Natsu,Gray,Lyon,Wendy dan wali kelas mereka yang tengah berkumpul di sebuah meja.

"Jadi bagaimana? Situasinya?"tanya Natsu angkat bicara.

"Ada banyak polisi di sana bahkan sangat ketat dan sulit keluar"balas Lyon.

"Nasib baik kita berkemah di sini jadi kita bisa bebas"celetuk Gray.

"Ini enak"Irene hanya mengambil sebuah roti selai di meja "dan terlebih lagi kita belum tidur dari semalam"

"Apa yang kita lakukan berdiam diri saja?"Ultear menghapus air matanya.

"Biar ini menjadi urusan polisi dan kita tau yang terbaik"balas Meredy di tangannya sudah terdapat sepiring kue dan herannya juga Irene sudah mencomotnya lagi.

"Yah, meskipun begitu polisi takkan semudah itu menemukannya dan terlebih lagi kita tak tau penjahat itu berbuat macam-macam, yah jika kalian tau maksudku"celetuk Elfman yang kembali membuat Ultear menangis.

"Oi, kau harusnya membantu bukan menyusahkan"Gray langsung menghajar lelaki itu.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku harus susul ibu"Ultear bangkit dan berniat masuk ke dalam hutan.

Irene menahannya"kau tak bisa kesana dan apakah kau tau lawan yang kau hadapi, dan terlebih lagi ini di dalam hutan, bisa saja kau kenapa-kenapa"

"Sejujurnya aku setuju dengan Ultear"Celetuk Natsu "jika kita hanya menunggu polisi, malah percuma dan sebaiknya kita ambil inisiatif mencarinya?" Lyon dan Gray mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, Natsu-sama pasti yang menculik Ur-sensei pasti orang hebat"Juvia ikut menahan lelaki itu.

"Hal sesuatu yang berbahaya sudah biasa bagiku"balas Natsu menatap wanita itu dan membuatnya blush "aku tak bisa membiarkan sesuatu seperti itu terjadi"

Gray mengangguk "aku setuju bro! Jadi aku ikut juga"

"Aku juga dan ini demi Juvia!"Lyon mendelik Genit ke arah wanita itu.

"Sepertinya sudah tak bisa di tahan"Irene tersenyum "baiklah kalian boleh tapi, beberapa ada yang di sini, ini juga khusus untukmu Natsu yang buat keributan di manapun" yang di tuding hanya bisa mendengus tak jelas.

"Kalian!"Ultear hanya menatap kawan-kawannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sesuai yang di atur rencana tim terbagi dua kelompok yang satu mencari guru itu secara diam-diam dan yang satunya tetap di tenda mengawasi pergerakan yang terjadi di perkemahan dan memberi informasi.

Grup yang mencari guru Ur. Natsu, Lyon, Gray, Juvia, Wendy, dan Ultear sementara grup yang di tenda hanya Irene, Elfman, dan Meredy.

"Pssttt,! Psstt,! Bagaimana di sana roger!"Elfman bicara dengan Gray lewat Walkie Talkie.

"Pssft! Psstt! Roger! Di sini tampak tenang"balas Gray terdengar di belakang puisi yang sok romantis di lantunkan Lyon ke Juvia dan hebatnya di tolak mentah-mentah oleh wanita itu.

Percakapan di tutup, saat ini Ultear yang tengah memandu jalan karena beberapa jalan di hutan ini dia hafal.

"Osis, hanya sampai sini selanjutnya kemana?"tanya Ultear.

"Coba ke kiri"Usul Gray.

Semuanya berjalan ke arah kiri dan mereka sudah sampai masuk jauh ke dalam hutan bahkan sudah terlalu jauh dan melewati batas maksimal kini mereka hanya bermodalkan insting untuk menemui guru itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari ujung semak-semak dan.

*rarghhhh!

Muncul sesosok beruang yang sama waktu di lawan Natsu tapi, kali ini kondisinya agak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya yaitu penuh dengan perban.

"Beruang?"Gray melongo "sejak kapan ada di sini?"

"Namanya di dalam hutan jadi wajar saja"Lyon tampak tenang suasana seperti ini malah tak membuatnya takut.

"Tidak, maksudku lihat penampilannya dan apa-apaan dia di perban seperti itu"Celetuk Gray cengo.

"Beruang itu sehabis ku tebas"jawab Natsu "dan keliatannya dia sedang marah".

Mereka bersiap dengan serangan mereka tapi, beruang itu malah diam dia sepertinya menunggu sesuatu dan tak beberapa lama muncul orang-orang dengan berpakaian seperti tentara menyamar mengepung mereka.

"Bah! Penduduk hutan"Natsu terkejut

"Mana ada penduduk hutan bersenjata Laser merah, bom molotov dan Ak-47"Gray sweatdrop

"Mungkin mereka sudah modern"celetuk Wendy

"Yang benar saja"Lyon ikutan Sweatdrop.

Tapi,sebelum mereka menyerang muncul sebuah dinding besar yang mengurung mereka sehingga mereka terpisah dan tercecer sendirian.

"Ini jebakan"ucap Ultear.

"Terlalu! Aku dapat lawan si beruang lagi"keluh Lyon

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar!"usul Juvia.

"Benar dan kita akan bertemu lagi di manapun itu"teriak Natsu.

"Rencana macam apa itu!"teriak Gray

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Terlihat sebuah wanita berambut panjang berwarna hitam dengan mata hitam tengah berjalan sambil tersenyum terlihat sekilas dia mirip Ultear tapi, itu salah nyatanya ini Ur waktu dia masih muda._

 _Saat ini dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah seseorang dan memberitaukan kabar yang gembira yang tengah dialaminya._

 _"Serena! Kau ada di dalam?"Ur mengetuk pintu_

 _"Masuklah!"balasnya_

 _Saat ini wanita tengah duduk dan melihat pacar kesayangannnya itu tengah sibuk menulis sesuatu yang di katakan sesuatu yang penting._

 _"Ada apa?, jika kau kemari ada sesuatu yang penting?"tanya Serena matanya masih terfokus ke pekerjaannya._

 _"Memang"Ur membalasnya tersenyum. Serena hanya diam dia menunggu kata-kata yang keluar dari wanita itu._

 _"Aku hamil"_

 _Serena terkejut "hamil? Sejak kapan?"_

 _"Waktu kita melakukan itu kemarin?"Ur hanya bisa blush._

 _"Kupikir waktu itu kau pakai pil?"Serena panik._

 _"Aku lupa"balas kepalanya_

 _"Maaf"Serena menunduk ke bawah "aku tak bisa memegang anak itu,"_

 _Ur yang mendengarnya terbelalak dan shock dia tau jika kata itu keluar berarti sesuatu yang buruk terjadi._

 _"Apa maksudmu"Ur hanya bisa shock "jika kau belum siap, kita bisa menjalaninya bersama kau, aku dan anak kita dan aku juga belum siap tapi, aku akan berusaha sebaiknya"_

 _"Bukan itu hanya saja, aku belum bisa menerimanya"balas Serena._

 _"Apa maksudmu dia darah dagingmu dan tegakah kau menelantarkannya seperti itu"Ur mulai berlinang air mata._

 _"Karena aku tak mau!"bentak Serena membuat Ur ciut "aku tak bisa karena aku tak mau punya anak"_

 _"Tak bisakah kau berfikir setelah yang kau lakukan padaku!"bentak balik Ur._

 _"Bukan begitu! Hanya saja aku hanya tak bisa menerimanya!"Serena membalasnya dengam nada marah "aku tak mau karena kupikir aku hanya ingin itu saja dan aku tak mau berkeluarga!"_

 _Plak!_

 _Sebuah tamparan keras melayang di pipi pria berambut orange itu dan membekas berwarna merah._

 _"Kau bajingan! Jadi kau mencintaiku karena sebuah nafsu belaka!"Ur mulai menangis pipinya mulai basah dengan air mata._

 _"Begitulah, aku menikmati hidup ini, tak mau banyak beban dan tak peduli apapun"Serena tampak santai "sekarang kau pergi dan satu hal lagi jangan pernah menampakan batang hidungmu di hadapanku"_

 _"Terkutuklah kau!"Ur berlari keluar dari rah itu dengan perasaan bercampur antara sedih, marah, kecewa, dan dikhianati._

 _Dan saat kejadian itu mereka menjalani hidup masing-masing._

 **[END]**

Ur membukq matanya secara paksa karena terbangun dari mimpi masa lalunya yang menyedihkan dan bahkan dia tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Dan itulah menjadi faktor utama kenapa dia saat ini bergelar status janda dia masih trauma atas apa yang terjadi, hatinya masih tertutup dari laki-laki dan dia tak mau menjalin suatu hubungan yang serius takut itu terjadi lagi.

"Di mana aku?"Ur menyadari dirinya tengah telanjang bulat tanpa mengenakan sehelaipun tangannya sulit di gerakan karena diikat rantai dan kedua kakinya pun sama posisinya saat ini tengah berdiri( **a/n : posisinya sama diikat waktu Erza di tartaros** )

"Sudah bangun rupanya putri tidur"Serena muncul dari balik bayangan seringai di wajahnya menandakan sesuatu yang tak baik.

"Sial! Apa maumu dan lepaskan aku!"bentak Ur.

"Setelah itu? Kau akan menghajarku"ejek Serena "dan oh itu takkan terjadi!"

"Apa maumu bajingan!"Ur mendelik sadis.

"Oh, janganlah galak seperti itu"Serena mengangkat kedua tangannya "dan terlebih lagi aku ingin menjenguk putriku"

"Apapun yang kau lakukan jauhkan tangan kotormu darinya"ancam Ur.

"Oh tenanglah"Serena mendekati Ur dan menyentuh dagunya "dan tubuhmu bertambah indah, dan aku ingin mencoba rasanya kembali"

"Cuih, siapa sudi"Ur meludahi wajah Serena

"Heh padahal aku ingin bersenang-senang"Serena mengelap wajahnya dan berlalu pergi

"Bos ini bagaimana?"tanya salah satu anak buahnya.

"Terserah kalian apakan! Habis itu seret ke ruanganku"balas Serena

Semua orang di sana melihat Ur dengan padangan bringas dan mesum seperti singa lapar yang melihat mangsanya.

"Apa yang kita lakukan?"

"Tak tau mungkin sesuatu yang menyenangkan"

"Benar kita tak bisa membiarkannya seperti ini"

"Tubuhnya bagus"

Semua orang itu mulai menjamahi tubuh wanita itu. Ur yang melihatnya hanya panik dan tak karuan dia juga dalam kondisi terikat.

"Hentikannnn!"Ur berteriak kencang tak beberapa lama para prajurit itu membeku terkena Es akibat teriakan wanita.

"Tidak! Apa ini~!"Ur yang tak hilang kesadaran langsung pingsan

.

.

Xxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu di tim regu penyelamat semuanya terpisah jauh akibat dinding tadi dan sekarang mereka berpencar mencari jalan keluar dan berkumpul lagi.

Saat sekarang Natsu sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan dalam keadaan nyeker tanpa alas kaki karena sepatu yang ia kenakan masuk ke dalam lumpur dan basah otomatis kotor.

Natsu memeriksa layar hp nya berusaha menghubungi seseorang tapi, naasnya sinyal di hpnya tak mendukung jadi dia mengenakan cara manual yaitu menulusuri hutan ini

"Wah ini indah pasti Wendy suka"puji Natsu sedari tadi berjalan ia akhirnya menemukan kumpulan kupu-kupu biru bercahaya terbang ke sana kemari.

Tapi, kupu-kupu itu terbang di depan Natsu dan tak bergerak pergi maupun menghindar seolah-olah kupu-kupu itu ingin mengajak Natsu dan menunjukan sesuatu.

"Baiklah ikuti kalian yah"Natsu mengikuti kupu-kupu itu ke sebuah tempat.

Natsu terus berjalan mengikuti kupu-kupu bahka melewati rawa kecil dan hutan yang penuh akar serabut hingga dia melihat sebuah gubuk kecil dari kejauhan.

"Mungkin Ur-sensei ada di sana"guman Natsu dia berjalan dan masuk ke dalam gubuk itu.

Natsu merasakan hawa dingin ketika dia masuk ke dalam tapi, tak menemukan guru itu dia melihat sebuah pintu kecil yang dia yakini ada di sana.

Natsu membuka pintu itu dan melihat beberapa patung es berbentuk manusia mata Natsu menyebar ke seluruh ruangan dan melihat objek di carinya.

Sang wanita yang tengah keadaan terikat rantai dengan mata tertutup dan wajahnya keliatan ingin tidur.

"Ketemu!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Awww!"

Ur merasakan sesuatu yang memukul kepalanya dan terlebih lagi tubuhnya di guncang-guncang Ur membuka matanya dan melihat seseorang memegang tubuhnya rambut pink dengan mata onix.

"Natsu"Ur akhirnya benar-benar sadar orang yang ada di depannya saat ini adalah muridnya

"Ahhh, syukurlah sensei baik-baik saja"Natsu bernafas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau di sini"Ur memegang kepalanya yang masih pening.

"Untuk menyelamatkan Sensei"jawab Natsu.

"Menyelamatkanku?"pikir Ur tapi, akhirnya dia tersadar bahwa saat ini dia tengah di culik.

Slashhh!

Slashh!

Natsu tanpa basa basi lagi lagi langsung memotong rantai yang mengikat guru itu dan membebaskannya.

"Ayo, kita pergi sebelum yang lain datang"ajak Natsu langsung menyeret guru tanpa mempedulikan apapun

.

.

Kedua orang itu berhasil keluar dari tempat itu mereka terus berlari sejauh mungkin tanpa mempedulikan keadaan mereka yang akan tersesat. Setelah jauh dan memastikan aman mereka berhenti sejenak untuk memperistirahatkan diri mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Natsu

"Iyah Natsu terima kasih"balas Ur tapi dia merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat dan nyatanya Natsu tengah memakaikan jacket ke tubuhnya.

"Pakailah aku tau sensei kedinginan dan terlebih lagi tak memiliki pakaian"celetuk hanya tersenyum.

"Terima kasih"Ur hanya memakai jaketnya dengan wajah blush "dan tolong panggilah pakai namaku saja"

"Baiklah Ur dan sebaiknya kita cepat pergi"Natsu memegang tangan guru itu dan membuat Ur pipinya panas

'Perasaan apa ini' pikir Ur dia merasa seperti gadis kecil ketika Natsu memegang tangannya kalau soal umur memang dia cukup jauh tapi, ada pepatah mengatakan 'cinta itu tak pernah memandang jenis'

Akhirnya dia mengerti yah mungkin dia jatuh cinta tapi, terhadap muridnya dan terlebih lagi lelaki itu tak pernah membentak, bersikap halus dan tegas sangat baik, bahkan kuat nilai plusnya tampan dan hangat.

Mereka terus berjalan tapi, terhenti ketika Natsu menarik tangan Ur dan membekap wanita itu dalam pelukannya dan mereka bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Diamlah! Aku mendengar langkah seseorang" Natsu dengan mata waspada tangannya mendekap erat wanita itu.

Sementara Ur sendiri dia hanya wajahnya panas berat tapi, segera santai dan dia membalas pelukan itu dengan erat dan mendekapkan kepalanya ke dada bidang muridnya itu.

Langkah perlahan mulai besar dan muncul bayangan di balik semak wajah waspada Natsu berubah menjadi tenang.

"Wendy"Natsu tersenyum.

"Nii-san?"balas Wendy

"Bagaimana bisa kau tau aku di sini Wendy?"tanya Natsu

"Jangan meremehkan penciumanku" Wendy memegang hidungnya "tapi, tidak sendiri"

"Oke tapi,"Natsu belum selesai bicaranya tapi, dia melihat Ultear di belakang Wendy.

"Halo Natsu!"sapa Ultear.

"Di mana Lyon dan Gray?"tanya Natsu.

"Entahlah tapi-"Ultear berhenti bicara ketika dia melihat ibunya "ibu!"

Ur langsung berlari ke anaknya dan saling berpelukan dan reuni keluarga itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan.

"Ya ampun ada reuni menyenangkan di sini"

Mereka mendengar suara berbeda dan langsung siaga dan pasang badan untuk melindungi guru itu dan Natsu melihat wujud orang di depannya yang berbeda tapi, lebih mirip robot.

"Siapa kau?"mata Natsu mendelik tajam

"Aku Abssolute Cyborg Wahl Inct"balas orang itu "dan aku ingin mengambil wanita itu" dia menunjuk ke arah Ur.

"Coba saja"Natsu mengeluarkan satu pedangnya

Tapi, sebelum mereka bentrok muncul bawahan Wahl yang mengepung mereka dengan senjata terhunus ke arah mereka.

"Tapi, sebelum itu lawan mereka dulu"Wahl terbang menghilang.

"Semuanya bersiaplah!"

Hoo!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Yah sekarang selesai saya mau bilang jangan terlalu serius amat jadi orang ini hanya humor saja dan yah ada ajah kebanyakan orang yang nanggepnya serius.**

 **Oh ya nanti ada flaahback tentang asal usul kekuatan natsu**

 **Ada perlu pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	20. Chapter 20

**Nah ini kemungkinan dari sekian banyak mungkin punya Author lah yang agak gimana gitu entahlah jangan terlalu serius dan dianggap yah ini hanya joke.**

 **Author sebentar lagi ujian dan akan lulus dari sekolah dan masih membingungkan apakah langsung di teruskan kuliah atau kerja.**

 **Yang jelas Author gak langsung Nikah :v yang benar saja lulus sekolah langsung kawin gak bisa nikmatin masa muda kalau takut tak ada pasangan.**

 **Tenang saja jodoh takkan kemana dan terlebih lagi Tuhan sudah menciptakan setiap orang berpasang-pasang dan tenang saja bagi yang punya wajah pas-pasan Tuhan menyiapkannya kok.**

 **Terus ada yang bilang terus yang jomblo gimana? Nah Mungkin Tuhan tak mengizinkanmu berpacaran malah mempersiapkan yang terbaik yaitu pernikahan.**

 **Kultum saya selesai dan sekian dari saya terima kasih.**

 **Ktp...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Saat ini situasi bukannya bertambah baik malah semakin buruk dengan keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya tapi, ini menurut beberapa orang yang punya rasa takut.

Jika menilik bertambah buruk mungkin orang-orang juga akan bilang begitu karena apapun pilihanmu berarti nyawamu tergadaikan dan sekarang mereka berada di stuasi parah di mana berdiri di antara orang-orang beringas dan tak kenal ampun yang mengelilinya dengan menodongkan sebuah senjata dan mereka tak main-main.

Tiga wanita dan satu pria berpedang kini mereka menghadapi situasi yang menurutnya merugikan mereka karena pilihannya itu tak ada yang bagus bisa di katakan tak ada menguntungkan mereka sama sekali.

Bagaimana tidak menguntungkan? Tentu saja jila kalian melihat sebuah Film action di tv situasi ini hampir sama di mana sang jagoan yang sudah tak bisa berkutik di tempat tertentu di paksa harus memilih yang kebetulan tak ada untungnya.

Hal inilah yang sekarang terjadi menimpa kelompok kecil Natsu di satu sisi dia sebenarnya mudah menghajar para cecunguk itu tapi, karena saat ini dia tak sendiri dan bisa saja pada saat dia bertarung orang-orang itu menculik mereka dan melukai mereka.

Bukannya Natsu tak mempercayai kekuatan mereka atau lemah tapi, sekuat-kuatnya wanita pasti memiliki rasa lemah dan kelengahan itupun kata gurunya.

Dan sekarang dia hanya berdiri di sana dengan pedang terhunus matanya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan waspada tau-tau jika mereka melakukan serangan dadakan dia bisa refleks dan siap tapi,sekarang.

"Jadi aku memberikan Opsi terhadap kalian bocah, serahkan wanita itu atau peluru kami yang akan menjawabnya" ucap Lelaki berbrewok itu.

Tepat dan sesuai yang di duga pasti itulah opsi atau pilihan yang mereka berikan kalau di hitungkan malah dua pilihan itu yang malah menguntungkan bagi mereka

Di lain sisi sebenarnya Ur tak mau merepotkan mereka dengan cara menyerahkan diri kepada para penjahat dan menunggu kepolisian datang tapi, yang ia membuatnya takut adalah para penjahat ini berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya dan memikirkannya saja membuat wanita berambut pendek ini bergidik tak jelas.

Tapi, bagi ketiga anak ini sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi mereka adalah sesuatu yang biasa di temui contohnya Natsu yang sering adu hantam dengan Gray seperti tarung sungguhan atau Ultear yang tak jauh beda dengan Natsu yang selalu adu kekuatan dengan Erza atau Mirajane ketika di Osis kalau faham mereka berbeda dan bahkan sampai masuk ruang kesehatan. Dan membuat Chelia mengeluh setiap hari karena mengobati mereka.

"Enak saja!"ketiga orang itu kompak dengan lidah menjulur tanpa rasa takut seolah-seolah nyawa mereka seribu.

Cekrek!

Semua penjahat itu langsung mengelilingi mereka sudah siap menodongkan senjatanya dengan posisi siap menembak tinggal menunggu perintah saja kapan mereka siap menarik pelatuk itu.

Ur hanya menutup matanya berusaha menunggu sesuatu yang terjadi dia juga sempat tertawa kecil ketika jawaban yang di lontarkan ketiga muridnya itu yang sepertinya sudah biasa menghadapi sebuah ancaman yah intinya sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka.

Tapi, setelah di tunggu-tunggu tak datang juga Ur mencoba memberanikan diri dan melihat sesuatu yang terjadi kenapa dia tak mendengar suara tembakan.

Ur shock karena apa yang dia lihat karena entah kenapa pohon-pohon di sekitarnya tiba-tiba menjadi kecil. Dan shocknya masih ada karena secara mengejutkan Senjata yang di kenakan komplotan itu menjadi sangat kecil sampai sekecil semut.

"Gah! Kenapa ini!"

"Senjataku mengecil!"

"Ini ulah siapa brengsek!"

"Persetan siapa lagi ini!"

"Tolol!"

Umpatan-umpatan di layangkan dari mulut kelompok mereka berlarian panik ke sana kemari karena seperti melihat hantu. Dan untuk para korban mereka hanya cengo dengan wajah dongkolnya.

"Ternyata benar! Ada Natsu! Pasti ada keributan bahkan hutan yang tenang ini bisa menjadi seperti lokasi arena tempur"

Terdengar suara feminim dari arah utara dan muncul figure di sana dan yang paling terkejut adalah Natsu karena namanya di sebut.

Figure itu Gadis setengah Yukino setengah Sorano rambutnya berwarna hijau seperti Hisui pendek tersusun rapi, matanya hitam dengan pandangan yang seolah merendah mengenakan Bra dengan pengikat rantai dan celana dalam yang terkesan tak wajar karena hanya menutup bagian sela-sela bagian organ intimnya. Dan jubah tak berkancing yang hanya menutup punggungnya.

"Halo lama tak berjumpa Natsu rupanya sudah besar?"ucap wanita itu.

"Kau mengenalnya?"tanya Ultear.

"Entahlah"Natsu memegang dagunya "rasanya dia familiar bagiku tapi dimana yah?" untuk masalah mengingat seseorang Natsu agak lama dan plin-plan.

Wanita itu tertawa "hmmm mungkin kau ingat nama panggilan khusus yang kau berikan padaku! Brandy?"

Natsu hanya membelalak "tunggu? Kau anak bibi Grammy! Brandish!"

"Akhirnya kau mengingatku!"Wanita itu berlari dan langsung memeluk lelaki itu.

"Ehh ya!"Natsu merasakan kepalanya menyentuh sebuah objek lembut tapi, ia masa bodo.

Cekrek!

namamya moment lama yang bertemu kembali pasti ada saja sesuatu yang buruk yang tengah terjadi dan memang ini tengah terjadi.

Di saat kedua orang ini bertemu kembali salah seorang lelaki menodongkan pistolnya tepat di kepala Brandish semuanya yang melihatnya hanya diam tak berkutik.

"Bergerak sedikit? Kepala gadis ini taruhannya" ucap lelaki itu.

Natsu berniat menebas orang itu tapi, Brandish hanya menahannya dan mengisyaratkan jangan ikut campur dan biar menjadi urusan wanita itu.

Brandish hanya menatap lelaki itu dengan tampak tenang dia nampaknya tak gentar sedikitpun dari gertakan lelaki itu.

"!"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba memasang wajah panik dan terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kau sulit bicara?" Brandish menatap lelaki itu.

Lelaki itu menjatuhkan pistolnya "ma-maf ta-tapi tolong ke-kembalikan se-seperti semula" lelaki itu berkeringat dengan gugup.

"Baiklah tapi, kau pergi dari sini" Brandish hanya tersenyum.

"Ba-baik" Lelaki itu meninggalkan mereka dengan lari terbirit-birit dan teriakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Ultear.

"Rahasia!" Brandish mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Yang membuat lelaki meleleh melihatnya tapi, itu tak berefek kepada Natsu

"Tunggu bagaimana bisa kau berada di sini?" tanya Natsu dia agak bingung kenapa wanita itu ada di sini padahal Brandish beda satu sekolah.

"Akan kujelaskan di perjalanan" balas Brandish tersenyum sayu "ikut aku dan akan kuantar kalian kerumahku"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pada saat di perjalanan Brandish menjelaskan semuanya bahkan dia masih sanggup menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan oleh Natsu yang saking banyaknya dan bervariasi dari jumlah yang berbeda.

Bahkan Brandish membalasnya dengan jawaban yang antusias dan penuh semangat dan wanita itu tak pernah mengeluh dan sebagai gantinya dia juga menanyakan banyak hal kepada lelaki berambut pink itu.

"Kenapa kau tak sekolah, kau tau kau cukup pintar?"tanya Ultear.

"Itu hal yang sulit di jelaskan" raut wajah Brandish berubah tapi, kembali normal hanya Natsu yang menyadari itu tapi, dia nanti saja menanyakan ini.

"Kita sampai" ucap Brandish.

Rumah Brandish sangat sederhana setinggi 10 meter dengan bentuk panggung, atap rumah yang beralaskan daun kelapa dan dinding rumah dari bilik kayu sangat sederhana sekali semuanya masih alami.

"Anggaplah rumah sendiri"Brandish mempersilahkan tamunya masuk keempat orang itu hanya duduk dan sementara Brandish pergi ke dalam kamarnya.

"Brandish! Kau tak bilang kalau ada tamu!"

"Iya aku tau ibu!" balas Brandish.

Muncul suara feminim lain tapi, ini agak dewasa muncul figure wanita dari dalam ruangan lain penampilannya sederhana celana pendek putih ketat, berbalut celemek, menganakan baju hitam polos, matanya seperti Brandish hitam dan rambutnya hijau diikat.

"Ahh maaf Brandish memang seperti itu" ucap wanita itu memberi secangkir teh ke tamunya "perkenalkan aku Grammy Myu ibu Brandish sendiri"

"Yah aku Ur Milkovich, dia anakku Ultear, dia Wendy dan yang satunya lagi Natsu" ucap Ur memperkenalkan "dan maaf merepotkan kalian"

"Tak apa aku malah senang dapat tamu"balas Grammy dia menyadari sesuatu dan menoleh ke arah Natsu "kau anak Gradine? Tak kusangka sudah besar"

"Ahh iya bibi" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Dan bagaimana kabar Gradine apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Grammy antusias tapi, pertanyaan itu membuat wajah Wendy dan Natsu lesu.

"Ibu sudah lama pergi" Natsu membalasnya pelan

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud begitu" Grammy menutup mulutnya "dan maaf aku tak bisa mengunjunginya makamnya,dia orang baik".

"Tak apa bibi, jangan terlalu di pikirkan" balas Wendy.

Grammy melihat ke Wendy "siapa dia?"

"Adikku dia anak ibu" balas Natsu tersenyum.

"Ahh jadi ini anak perempuannya tak kusangka kau cantik seperti ibumu" puji Grammy membuat Wendy malu-malu.

"Ahh iya maaf bibi Grammy, sejak kapan mengenal ibu?" tanya Wendy.

"Ahhh lama sekali ketika waktu SMA" Grammy menatap langit rumah "ibumu orang yang baik dia terkadang semaunya bahkan tak memikirkan keadaan dirinya sendiri tapi, dia pintar mengambil kondisi"

Kedua ibu anak ini hanya memperhatikan interaksi mereka dan bagi Ultear dia ingin tau seperti apa ibu Natsu tapi, jika ia bayangkan mungkin orangnya lucu.

Grammy pergi ke dapur dan membuat makanan dan Brandish akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dia mengenakan baju kancing putih ketat dan rok hitam seatas lutut.

"Maaf membuat kalian lama" ucap Brandish

"Sudah lama sekali semenjak kejadian itu" Natsu hanya tersenyum.

"Yah itu permainan yang lucu pada akhirnya membuat kita saling akrab dan aku masih ingat itu" Brandish memegang lututnya.

.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Ini adalah masa lalu di mana ini ketika Natsu berumur delapan tahun di mana ibu Natsuasih hidup rumahnya kini kedatangan tamu oleh wanita berbut hijau dan gadis kecil yang rambutnya sama hijau._

 _Memang kedua ibu ini tengah membicarakan sesuatu sementara anak mereka di tinggalkan dan di biarkan mereka berdua main bersama Natsu kecil menghampiri Brandish yang tengah duduk di kursi sofa._

 _"Ha-halo"sapa Natsu gugup._

 _"Halo siapa namamu?"tanya Brandish kecil_

 _"Natsu " jawabnya._

 _"Aku Brandish," wanita itu hanya tersenyum "bagaimana kalau kita bermain?"_

 _"Bermain apa?" tanya Natsu wajahnya saat itu masih polos-polosnya_

 _"Apapun itu yang menyenangkan aku jenuh jila diam saja" balas Brandish._

 _"Baiklah" Natsu hanya malu-malu "tapi, bolehkah aku memanggilmu Brandy?"_

 _"Brandy? Terdengar nama panggilan yang bagus "Brandish menggaet lengan Natsu keluar dari ruangan itu._

 _Tanpa dua anak itu sadari ada dua orang ibu yang terlihat begitu memperhatikan ke akraban mereka._

 _"Mereka sepertinya akrab"_

 _"Kuharap mereka bisa berteman baik"_

 **[End]**

"Yah itu menarik dan kau selalu saja menarik rambutku" keluh Natsu dia mengingat permainan apa yang di lakukan.

"Itu salah kau karena kalah bermain dan taruhannya harus menggendongku" Brandish hanya tertawa kecil

"Yah itu aku tau tapi, kau malah menarik rambutku" Protes Natsu dia tak mau kalah sengit.

"Kau manis ketika seperti itu dan aku tak menariknya hanya mengelus"Brandish memberinya kedipan "bisakah kita bermain itu lagi?"

"Tidak terima kasih" Natsu memasang wajah cuek

"Muuu! Kau tak asik" Brandish pura-pura cemburut tapi, dia melihat ke arah Ur "dan kenapa dengan pakaiannya"

"Terlalu panjang untuk di ceritakan" jawab Natsu "tapi, kau juga mengetahuinya sendiri tanpa kujelaskan?"

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan pinjamkan pakaian ibuku dan sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu"ucap Brandish berlalu pergi

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat ini hari menjelang sore para survival ini milih menumpang menginap di rumah seseorang yah meskipun seseorang itu adalah teman lamanya sendiri yang sudah lama tak berjumpa.

Ur memilih tidur beristirahat bersama Ultear di sampingnya tampaknya dari malam mereka berdua belum tidur sama sekali bahkan sepertinya tenaga mereka terkuras habis itu di lihat dari cara tidur mereka seperti mayat.

Natsu di depan rumah bersama Brandish mereka tengah duduk sambil menatap pepohonan yang rindang di terpa sejuknya angin sore dan Wendy dia di dalam bersama Grammy memeriksa arsip milik ibunya.

"Jadi, kenapa kau memilih tinggal di sini?" tanya Natsu tak habis pikir kenapa gadis itu memilih tinggal di sini.

"Enak di sini pemandangan bagus dan tempatnya menarik" Brandish memasang ekspresi berbeda tapi, Natsu mengetahui itu.

"Jawaban dari mulutmu berbeda apa yang ada di raut wajahmu" Natsu paling bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang "kau menyembunyikan sesuatu?"

Brandish hanya menatap tanah dia tau dan paling tidak bisa yang namanya berbohong dan bersangkal dan setiap kali dia berbohong dan secara cepat orang itu mengetahuinya.

"Yah memang"Brandish menghela nafas panjang "semenjak ayahku dua tahun lalu meninggal kehidupan kita semua berubah"

Natsu akhirnya mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari wanita ini dia memiliki masalah yang sama dengan dirinya yaitu kehilangan sebuah keluarga.

"Ketika ayah masih hidup semuanya berkecukupan dan kita hidup bahagia dan ayah punya segalanya perusahaan dan harta"Brandish melanjutkan bicaranya Natsu hanya menyimak.

"Kita waktu itu tinggal di Alvarez aku bersekolah dan memiliki banyak teman dan ayahku sukses dalam pekerjaanya"

"Tapi, setelah itu ada beberapa orang di kantor ayah yang iri bahkan tak suka terhadapnya dan kejadian itu terjadi"

"Ayahku tiba-tiba saja pingsan karena minum jus yang di berikan pelayan di tempat kerja ayahku dan langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit"

"Tapi, setelah itu nyawa ayah tak tertolong dokter bilang ayahku terkena racun Genoktin Aleobi yaitu sebuah racun mematikan dari Ular King Cobra tipe racun itu cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan saat itu ayah tiada"

"Tapi, setelah ayah tiada semakin di perparah dengan harta yang ayah miliki sebenarnya ibu yang berhak memilikinya tapi, teman dekat ayah sekaligus teman kerjanya mengkhianatinya dan mengambil alih harta itu, dan setelahnya kita pergi dari Alvarez dengan uang seadanya dan hasilnya kami di sini"

"Apa kau tak punya teman?"tanya Natsu.

"Tak semuanya menjauhiku, pengecualian bagi dia" jawab Brandish

"Dia?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya

"Namanya Dimaria dia orang yang kuanggap teman karena waktu aku sulit dia selalu bersamaku" balas Brandish

"Di mana dia sekarang?"tanya Natsu

"Mungkin masih di Alvarez" Brandish menatap langit "dan kuharap aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi"

Setelah selesai bercerita Brandish langsung menangis seluruh wajahnya basah oleh air matanya dan matanya memerah dan berusaha untuk tetap tegar. Di lain sisi Natsu mengerti dia faham yang di alami wanita itu.

Pluk!

Brandish shock ketika Natsu secara reflek memeluknya bagi wanita itu dia tak keberatan malahan memeluknya balik dan membenamkan kepalanya ke dada lelaki itu.

"Menangislah! Aku tau persaaanmu perasaan yang sama denganku dan aku turut berduka"Natsu mengelus rambut wanita itu dan dia juga merasakan bajunya yang basah.

"Tak apa" Brandish masih menangis

"Kau tau aku juga pernah merasakannya jadi jangan merasa kau sendiri jadi bersyukurlah karena kau masih memiliki ibu tak sepertiku" Natsu menghiburnya dan membuat wanita itu tenang.

"Apa maksudmu?"Brandish tampak tak faham dan mengusap air matanya

"Ibu dan ayahku juga mati mereka di bunuh tepat di depan mataku sendiri"Nada suara Natsu berubah menjadi lemas

Brandish yang mendengarnya juga terlebih shock sekarang lelaki di depannya ini tak seberuntung dirinya yang masih memiliki seorang ibu, sedangkan Natsu diumurnya yang segitu dia sudah di tinggal kedua orang tuanya.

"Lalu sekolahmu?"tanya Brandish.

"Aku bekerja sebagai koki di sebuah restaurant untuk mencukupi aku dan adikku yah kerja sampingan sambil sekolah"jawab Natsu

Wanita berambut hijau itu hanya tersenyum dia kalau berfikir Natsu sudah harus memikul beban yang berat di umurnya seperti ini yang masih terbilang cukup muda bahkan dia harus menanggungi biaya adiknya sesuatu yang langka ia temui. Waktu hidupnya di Alvarez.

Brandish hanya mempererat pelukannya dengan tersenyum Natsu yang sedikit masa bodo hanya membiarkan wanita itu memeluk tubuhnya erat-erat dan menatap langit.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu Wendy tengah membaca arsip milik ibunya dan dia saat ini tengah fokus pada sebuah buku.

"Menemukan sesuatu?"tanya Grammy.

"Yeah MILKY WAY" jawab Wendy senang.

"Milky Way?"Grammy mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Tehknik milik ibu di mana kita dapat memanggil jiwa dan bisa berbicara pada jiwa itu "Wendy mengangguk.

"Tapi, untuk apa?"tanya Grammy.

"Ini soal ibu banyak sekali yang Wendy ingin di tanyakan bahkan nii-san juga ingin bertanya sesuatu yang serius kepada ayah dan ibu"jawab Wendy.

Grammy hanya tersenyum mungkin gadis lucu di depannya ini ingin melakukan sesuatu tapi, yang pasti ingin sebuah jawaban yang akan di berikan dari almarhumah ibunya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pada malam harinya sesuai yang di katakan Wendy semuanya berkumpul di luar sebuah tanah kosong tampak Wendy tengah membuat aksara sihir di tanah dan yang lain hanya memperhatikan gadis berambut biru itu.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu bicara dengan roh ayah atau ibu?"Natsu tampak tak faham dari tujuan adiknya ini.

"Bukankah banyak yang ingin nii-san tanyakan?" Wendy masih sibuk menulis "dan terlebih lagi asal-usulnya di mana kekuatan kita"

Natsu hanya terdiam yah setelah melewati beberapa pertarungan sengit banyak sekali yang ia ingin tanyakan dari asal-usul kekuatannya dan bagaimana bisa dia jadi Hollow padahal antibody Quincy di dirinya tak kuat menampung partikel hollow tapi, anehnya dia bisa hollowfikasi

"Selesai!" Wendy mengelap keningnya yang berkeringat.

"Jadi apa yang kau ingin lakukan?" tanya Ultear

Ur hanya menahannya "sshhh! Dengarkan saja"

Wendy berdiri di antara tengah-tengah aksara sihir itu dia hanya duduk dengan mata tertutup dan kedua tangan dia satukan.

"Wahai jiwa-jiwa yang tenang dan bersih!"

"Diriku ini memanggilmu dengan sopan dan damai"

"Mohon kerjasamanya aku di sini memanggilmu"

 **"MILKY WAY!"**

Muncul kepalan asap di langit berputar-putar bentuknya bulat seperti obat nyamuk dan muncul sebuah asap kecil di depan Wendy.

"Hmmm ini tehknik Gradine yah!"

Muncul suara yang membuat Natsu dan Wendy shock asap mulai menghilang dan menampakan wujudnya lelaki berambut Spiky hitam dengan mata onix dan sebuah grin jika di lihat ini versi dewasanya Natsu tapi, rambut berwarna hitam yah dia adalah ayah Natsu dan Wendy Igneel Dragneel.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa memanggil ayah saja" Wendy tertunduk.

"Tak apa nak! Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Grammy menghiburnya.

"Jadi, lama tak ketemu Natsu, Wendy" Igneel tersenyum

"Ayah!"kedua orang itu memanggilnya

 _'Jadi, ini ayah Natsu?'_ batin Ultear ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ayah Natsu.

"Jadi, kau cukup tanggap Wendy bisa cepat menguasai tehknik milik ibumu" Puji Igneel membuat wanita itu tersenyum malu. Lelaki itu menoleh "apa kabar Grammy, dan mana Isshin"

"Dia sudah tiada" Grammy hanya menunduk lesu "dan aku minta maaf aku tak ada di pemakaman istrimu"

Igneel menggeleng "tak apa, aku juga terkejut juga dan aku turut berduka atas suamimu"

Igneel melirik ke arah Natsu "jadi, kau memanggilku pasti ada tujuan lain kan? Bukan, hanya sekedar rindu dan lain sebagainya?"

"Iyah banyak sekali yang ingin aku tanyakan!" jawab Natsu.

"Tak usah di bicarakan aku akan memang memberitaunya jika waktunya tepat dan kupikir sekarang"Igneel tersenyum "semuanya tentang asal usul kalian, kekuatan dan semuanya"

"Dan juga hari di mana ibu kalian meninggal dan sebuah alasan kenapa aku juga mati"

Kedua kakak beradik ini hanya shock bahkan memang Natsu mencari jawaban yang jelas atas kekuatannya ini di mana ia peroleh dan asal-usul kematian ibunya dan untuk ayahnya dia tau siapa pelakunya tapi, tak mengerti apa tujuannya yang jelas di butuh jawaban bahkan adiknya juga berfikiran yang sama.

Igneel menghela nafas "ini semua dari awal pertemuan si hitam dan putih dan seorang monster"

"Dan juga semuanya tentang hujan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hohogoho akhirnya ini saya mencapai puncaknya dan akhirnya di ceritakan asal -usul kekuatan Natsu dari mana dia berasal.**

 **Kenapa dia, Wendy, Zeref memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dan bakal ada Flasback.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	21. Chapter 21

**Mungkin ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang khusus bagi saya ini sesuatu di luar nalar dan otak emangnya itu hal ghaib? Memabg iya sih! Jika di bicarakan.**

 **Untuk lebih detailnya silahkan cari Cerbung Horror dan jika anda takut silahkan liat Uji Nyali di trans 7 dan Misteri mas Tukul (njirr itu ngasih saran? Apa ngejerumusin?)**

 **Mungkin keduanya sebenarnya fic yang satu ini akan lama tamatnya karena Chapter ini lumayan agak panjang tapi, moga ajah gak Hiatus. Aminnn..**

 **Dan yang lebih parah aku enggak terlalu sibuk untuk beberapa bulan kedepan jadi yah jika agak cepat yah wajar saja dan kalau lambat mohon tunggu dan bersabar yah.**

 **Ini yang kuakui tapi, saya mau publish fic baru setelah DM tamat dan yah tenang saja masih single pairing**

 **Dan aku mau tau jika saya salah mohon betulkan saja dan maafkan saja yah**

.

...

.

Mungkin ini adalah hal yang di tunggu bagi orang yang belum mengetahui jati diri mereka dan beberapa orang ada yang cuek terhadap itu tapi, ada saja yang penasaran apalagi perihai tentang asal-usul kekuatan yang di miliki.

Dan begitulah yang sangat di seriuskan sekali bagi Natsu hal yang masih timbul di otaknya yaitu asal-usul dirinya baginya ini kesempatan langka karena ayahnya sendiri yang akan memberitaukannya.

"Akan kuberi tau asal-usulmu Natsu dan kenapa kau dan Wendy memiliki kekuatan yang berbeda dan padahal kalian sedarah" Igneel menatap anaknya ini.

"Yah ayah aku ingin tau" balas Natsu.

"Tapi, ini di mulai dari kau dulu Natsu, asal kau tau ada sedikit yang kutau tentang Quincy dan itupun dari ibumu. Quincy memiliki 3 jenis Yaitu Campuran, Murni dan spesial" ucap Igneel.

"Tiga jenis yang seperti apa?" tanya Natsu

"Asal kau tau ibumu itu Quincy berdarah Spesial yaitu sebuah ras dengan keluatan yang melebihi Quincy lainnya. Bahkan Quincy Spesial itu jumlahnya masih bisa terhitung jari mangkanya langka" ucap Igneel

"Kenapa bisa begitu, dan apa bagusnya?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya.

"Ada sebuah kekuatan khusus Quincy Spesial sangat khusus dari Quincy biasa atau murni kekuatan seperti Tuhan yaitu melihat masa depan dan bisa mengubah masa depan" jawab Igneel membuat Natsu melotot.

"Di mulai dari mana yah?" Igneel menggaruk dagunya "ini di mulai ketika aku pertama kali bertemu ibumu tapi, akan kuceritakan semua yang kutau"

 **[Flashback]**

 _ **\- Soul Society**_

 _ **.**_

 _Ini adalah tempat di mana para Shinigami berkumpul dan membuat rancangan sesuatu tentang sesuatu kejadian aneh yang berada di bumi._

 _Dan bisa di lihat wujud Figure lelaki berambut hitam spiky dengan mata onix dan gigi grinnya dan di adalah Igneel Dragneel usia 20 Tahun yang menjabat sebagai Kapten Divisi 10 usianya masih terbilang cukup muda_

 _Igneel kini tengah di dalam kantornya dia hanya duduk saja di kursi dengan wajah malas memang kerjaannya banyak tapi, jika sebanyak tumpukan gunung makanya dia malas. Dan hanya bersiul._

 _"Taicho! Taicho! Taicho!"_

 _Muncul figure dari luar pintu wajahnya berkeringat dan sesak nafas kalau di lihat sepertinya tengah berlari tampak di tangannya sebuah kertas_

 _Dan figure itu bentuk rambutnya seperti Lyon tapi, warnanya putih tapi, bukan uban tubuhnya seperti anak kecil dan perawakan tubuhnya sudah tau hanya postur tubuhnya seperti anak kecil. Dia adalah Toushirou Hitsugaya. Wakil Kapten divisi 10_

 _"Ada apa, tak perlu berlarian seperti itu" Igneel mengangkat kedua tangannya "dan kenapa wajahmu tampak panik?"_

 _"Ini pesan dari Divisi 8" Toushiro memberi kertas itu_

 _Igneel membaca pesan itu " i-ini? Laporan dari dua Shinigami y_ _ang di kirim ke bumi dari Divisi 8 yang ternyata hilang tanpa jejak?"_

 _"Benar! Bahkan dua Shinigami yang di kirim sebelumnya juga menghilang tanpa jejak" dan sekarang mereka mengirim dua lagi untuk menyelidikinya"Tukas Toushiro_

 _Igneel hanya duduk di kursinya memegang kertas itu dengan wajah yang amat serius dan berpikir pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan aneh di bumi._

 _Igneel memakai baju kebanggannya dan menyarungkan pedangnya dan bersiap berniat pergi_

 _"Mau kemana Taicho?" tanya Toushiro._

 _"Aku pergi ke bumi untuk mengeceknya dan, tolong jangan beritau yang lain" Igneel berlalu pergi._

 _"Halo Taichou!" sapa wanita di depan pintu_

 _"Halo" Igneel membalasnya singkat._

 _Wanita itu berambut panjang Orange dengan mata coklat muda dan bentuk wajahnya sudah terlihat seperti tante-tante dengan baju sedikit terbuka dan mengekspos bagian payudaranya. Dia adalah Rangiku Matsumoto ._

 _"Mau kemana Taichou?" tanya Rangiku._

 _"Ke bumi untuk mengecek Shinigami yang hilang" Toushiro tampak kalem_

 _"Apa! Yang benar saja" Rangiku langsung emosi " dia pergi tanpa Izin lagi!"_

 _"Biarkan"Toushiro mencegah wanita "kupikir Taichou sepertinya tau akan hal ini makanya dia pergi dan terlebih lagi dia bukan tipe orang yang berfikir seenaknya macam Zaraki dia mungkin tau resiko berbahaya Makanya dia bergerak sendiri"_

 _._

 _._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Kota di bagian Selatan Fiore**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat ini Igneel tengah berkeliling kota di malam hari dia sebenarnya kesini bukan tanpa alasan tapi, yang jelas dia ingin pergi ke sini dan mencari tau sendiri apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

 _Dan jika para Shinigami itu terbunuh karena serangan Hollow harusnya mayat atau bercak darah itu masih ada tapi, jangankan darah bahkan jasadpun tak di temui._

 _"Hoii! Kalian" teriak Igneel dia melihat dua Shinigami yang sepertinya ini yang di utus._

 _"Oh Taicho Igneel? Apa yang anda lakukan di sini?" tanya pria berambut pirang._

 _"Apa anda sudah Izin terlebih dahulu kemari?" tanya Pria botak._

 _"Ahhh masalah itu lupakan saja" Igneel menggaruk kepalanya " dan kusarankan kalian bersembunyi dan tugas ini di alihkan kepadaku saja!"_

 _"Apa, yang benar saja!" protes pria botak_

 _"Benar juga!" sambung pria Pirang._

 _"Diam! Cukup patuhi tanpa banyak bicara" bentak Igneel._

 _Setelah itu dua orang itu bersembunyi di sebuah gang kecil dan Igneel hanya berada dia atas gedung dan sepertinya dia ada maksud tertentu._

 _Igneel melepaskan Reaitsu di sekujur tubuhnya berwarna hitam pekat dan maksud darinya seperti itu yaitu memancing musuh, biasanya jika Hollow akan terpancing dan menyerang orang yang punya Reaitsu tinggi tapi,_

 _Slashhh!_

 _Crattt!_

 _"Ahhhhhhhhh!"_

 _"Arghhhhhh!"_

 _Igneel mendengar teriakan dan menoleh ke arah dua Shinigami yang bersembunyi itu dia shock dan terkejut karena dia hanya melihat darah yang mengalir deras._

 _Igneel bermaksud menghampiri tapi, dia mendengar sebuah ledakan di belakang dan menoleh dan shock karena melihat figure di depannya._

 _'Ho-hollow?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Waktu yang sama Beda Lokasi**_

 _Terlihat di sebuah tempat yang tak terlalu luas banyak cahaya lampu dan layar seperti televisi yang menyal dan sepertinya berada di sebuah ruangan pengamatan._

 _Tampak dua orang Figure yang melihat sebuah layar monitor yang satu berambut coklat keriting dengan garis di mata kirinya dan rambut hitam dengan kuncir panjang ke bawah dan mereka adalah Azuma dan Bluenetto sebelum di Grimoire Heart mereka adalah Shinigami._

 _"Bagaiman Eksperimenku?" tanya figure tinggi di belakang mereka_

 _"Sempurna tapi, ada sedikit kendala kecil sih" jawab Azuma matanya masih fokus ke monitor._

 _"Kendala kecil dapat diatasi" Figure itu menghampiri Azuma "hoh? Ini di luar rencanaku, siapa sangka Kapten divisi 10 yang ada di sini"_

 _Figure itu rambut kuning keputihan dengan gaya rambut di arah kebelakang dan mata kanannya tertutup dan dia adalah sang penghkianat Hades atau yang di kenal di Soul Society yaitu Precht dia, Blueneto dan Azuma adalah orang bisa di bilang berkhianat secara halus._

 _Kenapa? Karena mereka telah melakukan sesuatu yang di langgar dan di larang Oleh Soul Society salah satunya melakukan percobaan yaitu menghollowfikasi para Shinigami tingkat biasa dan nyatanya itu di larang._

 _"Biar aku yang mengatasinya"usul Blueneto_

 _"Jangan, sebaiknya kita amati dulu"Precht menahannya "mungkin ada yang menarik di sini dan terlebih lagi ini percobaanku yang kedua puluh, jika gagal berarti ini belum sempurna"_

 _Di layar monitor itu tampak Igneel dengan wajah terkejut yang sepertinya melihat sesuatu yang tampak tak menyenangkan._

 _._

 _._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Mansion Haschwalt waktu masih sama**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tampak rumah besar dan yang megah malah lebih mirip sebuah Mansion di kelilingi dinding tembok besar dan sebuah Gerbang hitam tampak seperti sebuah rumah bangsawan._

 _Di dalam rumah itu tampak sebuah keluarga kecil ayah dan ibu dan kedua buah anaknya dan seorang pembantu._

 _"Aku pulang" ucap Wanita berambut biru sayu dengan rambut panjang ikal berwarna pink_

 _Dan dia adalah Gradeeney Marvel yang masih muda bisa di bilang dia masih SMA kelas tiga dia terlihat seperti Wendy._

 _"Kau pulang Gradine!" sapa figure wanita lain di depannya "bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"_

 _"Baik-baik saja bibi!" balas Gradeeney_

 _"Kau selalu saja seperti ini Nona Gradine" ucap Figure wanita berambut hijau berponi gaya rambuntnya seperti Brandish hanya saja ini agak panjang dan tepat dia adalah Grammy Myu._

 _"Biarkan dia menjadi dirinya sendiri Gramny" ucal lelaki berambut hitam dengan mata yang selalu terlihat tenang dan poni yang menjutai ke depan, memakai kacamata dia adalah Isshin Haschwalt yang akan menjadi ayah hanya duduk di meja makan._

 _"Ibu! Ayah di mana bukankah hari ini dia pulang cepat?" tanya Isshin ke ibunya._

 _"Dia sudah pulang saat ini tengah mandi" jawab ibunya._

 _Ibunya Isshin sendiri bisa di bilang neneknya Brandish berciri fisik wanita tinggi dengan rambut hitam matanya yang terlihat agak sipit dan ayahnya berciri berambut panjang sepundak dengan warna kuning matanya tampak terlihat selalu tenang dan mereka adalah Angeline Haschwalt dan Jugram Haschwalt atau Jugo yang sekaligus sebagai raja Quincy pada waktu itu_

 _Sebenarnya ini keluarga unik sebenarnya Isshin hanya anak tunggal dan kandung dan Gradeeney sendiri dia hanya anak angkat sebenarnya tujuan dari Jugram ini untuk menikahkan Isshin darah Quincy Murni dengan Gradeeney yang darah Quincy spesial. sementara Grammy sendiri dia juga Quincy tapi, hanya Quincy murni umurnya sama dengan Igneel tiga setahun lebih muda dari Gradeeney sementara Isshin 21 tahun._

 _Mereka di saat makan hanya mengobrol yang tidak perlu setelahnya mereka kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing._

 _Gradeeney hanya duduk menatap jendela melihat hujan gerimis, Isshin menulis sesuatu dan Grammy hanya mengelap meja._

 _"!"_

 _Radar mereka bertiga bereaksi cepat ketika mereka merasakan Reaitsu yang pekat dan meledak-ledak reaksi mereka berbeda-beda. Isshin tampak tenang, Grammy melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan untuk Gradeeney sepertinya dia paling tidak bisa tenang, wajahnya terlihat cemas dengan menggigit jari._

 _Gradeeney langsung bereaksi dia segera mengambil jaketnya dan pergi keluar tapi, Isshin yang melihatnya langsung menghalangi jalan wanita itu._

 _"Menyingkir dan jangan halangi aku" Gradeeney hanya menatap lelaki itu.._

 _"Aku tau! Tapi, ini Reaitsu Shinigami itu dan terlebih lagi kupikir itu hanya Hollow biasa tak usah terlalu membantunya dan juga dia bisa mengatasinya sendiri" balas Isshin_

 _Gradeeney menggeleng"maaf tapi, ini urusanku jika kau tak mau bantu diamlah di sana"_

 _"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Isshin._

 _"Aku merasakan sesuatu energi jahat yang berlebih" Gradeeney menatap langit "dan terlebih lagi ini bukqn Hollow biasa"_

 _"Bukan Hollow biasa?" Isshin mengangkat alisnya._

 _" aku ini Spesial"balas Gradeeney membuat Isshin melotot "meskipun begitu aku juga tak bisa membiarkan sesuatu berbahaya di sana berkeliaran, dan selain itu apa gunanya punya kekuatan tapi, tak berguna bagi orang lain"_

 _"Tapi, pikirkan keselamatanmu" Isshin berusaha meyakinkannya_

 _"Sekali lagi aku tak peduli" Gradeeney hanya menggeleng "nyawa seorang wanita tak ada harganya di banding keselamatan orang-orang di luar sana"_

 _Ishhin hanya menatap kepergian Gradeeney dan dia hanya bisa menghela nafas karena dia tau watak wanita itu keras kepala, tak mau diatur, seenaknya sendiri memberi keputusan dan terlebih lagi tak sayang nyawa._

 _"Tuan muda?" panggil Grammy._

 _"Grammy ikut aku" perintah Isshin "siapkan bajumu dan susul dia"_

 _._

 _._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Di tempat Igneel**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat ini Igneel berhadapan sesuatu yang bisa di bilang di luar akal sehat dan juga dia sangat marah karena monster di depannya ternyata biang keladi dari semua hilangnya Shinigami._

 _Dan terlebih lagi monster di depannya ini memiliki fisik seperti manusia postur tubuhnya tegap tinggi dan serba hitam hanya saja bagian wajahnya putih seperti mengenakan topeng dan kedua tangannya menyatu dengan pedang dan lubang di dadanya._

 _Hollow itu melihat ke arah Igneel dan melesat ke arah lelaki itu dan mengayunkan tangannya beruntung lelaki itu menahannya dengan pedangnya tapi lelaki itu kalah tenaga hingga terpental_

 _Igneel bergerak cepat ke arah Hollow itu dan mengayunkan pedangnya. Hollow itu menunduk dan langsung menendang wajah lelaki itu_

 _Monster itu langsung menyusulnya dan menebas pundak Igneel tapi, lelaki itu masih bisa bangkit dan menebas tubuh monster tapi, sayangnya itu tak menghasilkan. Mereka beradu pandang dalam jarak dekat._

 _Trang!_

 _Trang!_

 _Trang!_

 _"Kenapa ini, padahal wujudnya Hollow tapi, kenapa serasa aku bertarung dengan Shinigami dan gerakannya juga seperti Shinigami" guman Igneel dia mundur beberapa langkah._

 _"Terbakarlah!_ _ **KUROGETSU!**_ _" Igneel mengaktifkan Shikainya pedangnya berubah hitam pekat dengan aura api hitam di sekujur tubuhnya._

 _Igneel langsung menebaskan pedangnya dengan muncul percikan tebasan angin hitam beaar seperti peluru tapi, di lain sisi Hollow itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan Cero merah dari mulutnya dan saling beradu._

 _Boommm!.._

 _Duarrr!_

 _'Tunggu itu cero? Jadi dia bukan Hollow? Apa mungkin Menos?' batin Igneel dia juga terkejut tapi, pada saat dia liat ke depan Hollow itu menghilang_

 _Slashhhh!_

 _Igneel yang tak konsentrasi akhirnya bagian tubuhnya terkena tebas dan membuat orang itu mengerang kesakitan. Dan Igneel mundur jauh dia terbang ke di lihat monster itu hanya satu tangannya nampaknya terkena efek serangan tadi._

 _'Sial jika ku tinggalkan, monster ini akan berbuat kacau' pikir Igneel dia hanya berkeringat dan menahan nyerinya_

 _"Kupikir ini sudah selesai main game nya"_

 _Igneel shock karena mendengar suara tapi, bukan dari Hollow melainkan sebuah suara baru dia mencoba menoleh tapi, tak ada siapa-siapa._

 _Winggg!_

 _Crattt!_

 _Sebuah laser putih langsung mengarah ke punggung lelaki itu. Dan nyatanya itu ulah Precht dia datang bersama Azuma dan Blueneto. Mereka mengenakan jubah hitam tertutup yang hanya menampakan wajah mereka._

 _"Siapa sangka Jubah PENILIX ini berguna" celetuk Precht "apa ku benar? Kisuke Urahara"_

 _"Jadi, bagaimana aku habisi saja dia?" tanya Blueneto_

 _"Jangan, abaikan saja bahkan Shikainya itu menguras tenaganya" balas Azuma._

 _"Siapa! Kalian? Apakah kalian pengkhianat dari Soul Society!?" Igneel tulah-toleh tapi, tak melihat apapun_

 _Di lain sisi Hollow itu menghampiri Igneel tangannya di ayunkan ke atas dengan bermaksud membunuh lelaki itu tapi,_

 _Slasshhh!_

 _Sebuah laser biru berbentuk panah langsung menancap di punggung Hollow itu, Igneel menoleh dari mana asalnya serangan itu dan melihat wanita berambut pink memegang busur panah. Dan itu Gradeeney_

 _'Siapa wanita itu?' pikir Igneel melirik ke arah Gradeeney._

 _"Sial! Ada penggangu lagi" Bluenetto tampak kesal_

 _"Tunggu!"Precht menahannya "biarkan ini, nampaknya bakal ada pertunjukan yang menarik"_

 _Hollow itu beralih melirik ke Gradeeney dan melesat cepat, Gradeeney menembak sebuah panah tapi, Hollow itu menyamping, Gradeeney menembakannya lagi tapi, dalam jumlah banyak. Naasnya Hollow itu bisa menghindar dengan cara Zig-Zag._

 _Gradeeney hanya menadahkan tangannya dan menatap lurus ke arah Hollow itu_

 _Jreebb!_

 _Hollow itu langsung menggigit leher wanita itu sontak saja orang-orang yang melihatnya di sana terkejut sekali_

 _"Kena kau!"Gradeeney membuat panah kecil di jarinya._

 _Boommm!._

 _Wanita itu langsung menembakan panahnya tepat di kepala bagian kanan monster itu hingga terbakar separo._

 _"Ughh, rencana kita gagal!"keluh Azuma_

 _"Tak apa, itu hanya sebuah keberhasilan yang tertunda" Precht tampak tenang "dan terlebih aku melihat sesuatu yang baru"._

 _Booommm!_

 _Hollow itu kembali meledak dan seutuhnya benar-benar menghilang Gradeeney menghampiri Igneel._

 _"Hei, kau Shinigami! apa kau tak apa?"tanya Gradeeney dan tak beberapa lama muncul gerimis_

 _"Yeah, aku tak apa dan ini sangat memalukan karena aku di tolong wanita"Igneel tertawa kering "dan siapa kau? Dan sepertinya aku berhutang padamu"_

 _"Aku! Quincy Spesial" Gradeeney membalasnya sambil tersenyum_

 _'Quincy Spesial?"pikir Igneel yang dia tau yang namanya Quincy sama saja bukan? Apakah ada jenisnya. Dan tanpa dua orang itu sadari ketiga orang yang mengawasi mereka sudah pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan di lain sisi ada dua orang berbeda yang mengawasi pertarungan itu._

 _"Sudah selesai" Isshin ke wujud normal "dan tampaknya Gradine baik-baik saja"_

 _"Apa anda yakin tuan?"Grammy hanya ingin memastikan_

 _"Dan tolong, rahasiakan ini" pinta Isshin dan wanita hanya berlalu tanpa membalas._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Ruang Monitor Khusus**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tampak tiga orang pengkhianat ini tengah duduk masing-masing dari mereka memasang wajah ekpresi berbeda yang satu marah, yang aatu tenang, dan yang satunya tersenyum._

 _Brakk!._

 _"Sial gara-gara Quincy tadi rencana kita gagal" Bluenetto menggebrak meja "dan Hollow itu meledak? Berarti eksperimen kita sempurna"_

 _" ini memang gagal tapi hampir sempurna" balas Azuma._

 _"Memang ini Gagal, kita harusnya berterima kasih ke Quincy itu karena menunjukan sesuatu yang salah" Precht tersenyum "dan terlebih lagi yang membuatku tertarik bagaimana bisa Hollow itu memilih wanita Quincy itu. padahal sistem kekuatan mereka bertolakan"_

 _._

 _._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _Semenjak kejadian Hollow itu Igneel langsung kembali ke Soul Society dan tentu saja dia menghadap pada sang ketua semua divisi Genryuusai Yamamoto dan menceritakan semua yang terjadi._

 _"Tapi, berkat tindakan sembronomu itu kau berhasil membuat situasi agak aman" ucap Yamamoto tenang "kau bebas hukuman dariku"_

 _"Oh yeahh"gumam Igneel senang "ba-baik"_

 _"Kau yakin hanya itu? Tak ada yang lain?" Yamamoto memperhatikan lelaki itu_

 _Igneel hanya menoleh sebenarnya dia tak mau membicarakan tentang Quincy itu tapi, apa boleh buat lelaki itu sepertinya sangat tau kalau ia berbohong._

 _"Ini soal Quincy!"_

 _Yamamoto melotot "ikut aku ke ruanganku"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Semenjak kejadian itu Gradeeney kembali ke sekolah dengan normal dia hanya duduk di kursi kelas dan mengkhawatirkan lelaki Shinigami yang baru ia temui pertama kali._

 _'Bagaimana kondisnya yah? Apakah dia kena marah karena melanggar peraturan"guman Gradeeney menatap keluar setelah itu dia pulang ke rumah bersama kawan-kawannya_

 _"Hei kudengar Kau akan di jodohkan dengan Isshin?"_

 _"Isshin yang tampan itu!? Wah kau beruntung sekali"_

 _"Hadeeh, itu bukan tipeku"_

 _"Yang benar saja,!?_

 _"Aduh maaf" Gradeeney tak sengaja menabrak orang._

 _"Tak apa, lagipula aku yang tak melihat jalan" jawab Figure yang di tabrak itu._

 _Setelah itu figure orang yang di tabrak itu melihat ke arah Gradeeney dengan wajah serius ciri orang berambut pirang pendek mengenakan topi belang hijau dan dia adalah_

 _KISUKE URAHARA_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Haschwalt Mansion**_

 _ **.**_

 _Setelah ini Gradeeney pulang ke rumah tentu saja dia di sambut wajah tak enak dari Angeline dan juga Jugram yang tampak biasa saja dan Isshin yang hanya bersandar tembok_

 _"Ada apa ini?" tanya Gradeeney melihat kejanggalan._

 _"Kau tau apa kemarin yang kau perbuat" tanya Angeline raut wajahnya terlihat tengah marah. Gradeeney hanya menggeleng palsu._

 _"Benarkah? Bagaimana waktu kau menolong Shinigami itu?" Angel hanya menatap anak angkatnya itu. Isshin hanya melotot mendengarnya._

 _"Tak apa, kok lagipula dia baik-baik saja" Gradeeney hanya tertawa kecil._

 _"Iyah, ibu terlalu overprotective" sambung Isshin_

 _"Yakin? Hanya luka kecil, bukan kah kau tergigit Hollow?" balas Angeline._

 _Gradeeney hanya terdiam dan Isshin shock bagaimana ibunya bisa tau dia langsung pergi ke arah dapur dan langsung mencengkram leher Grammy._

 _"Kenapa kau memberitaunya? Padahal aku sudah menitip pesan untuk merahasikannya" Isshin hanya menatapnya marah._

 _"Tapi, tuan muda ini untuk kebaikan anda sendiri" Grammy hanya menatapnya ketakutan_

 _"Memikirkan diriku itu tak ada gunanya dan alangkah lebih baiknya jika memikirkan orang lain saja" bentak Isshin_

 _"Tapi, ini demi generasi penerus masa depan Tuan muda sendiri!" balas Grammy dan Isshin dia kembali melonggarkan cengkraman tangannya._

 _"Ahhhhhhh!"_

 _Isshin mendengar suara teriakan ibunya dan buru-buru dia keluar dan dia hanya menatap Horror Shock karena, dia melihat Gradeeney yang tergeletak dan langsung menghampirinya._

 _"Ada apa ini?"Isshin hanya memegang wanita itu dia shock karena melihat sebuah lubang di dada Gradeeney 'lu-lubang Ho-hollow?'_

 _Isshin langsung membawa Gradeeney dan membawanya keluar dengan bermaksud menyembuhkan wanita itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakan ibunya yang memanggil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu Isshin yang membawa Gradeeney dia bingung karena mana ada dokter yang menyembuhkan penyakit itu tapi, tanpa sadar ada sebuah Hollow yang menyerangnya.._

 _Slassshh!._

 _Hollow itu terbelah akibat tebasan seseorang_

 _"Ya ampun lain kali hati-hati."_

 _Terdengar suara orang lain dan muncul Figure di belakangnya dan itu Igneel dengan wajah dongonya dan untuk Igneel dia terkejut karena melihat Gradeeney yang tertidur_

 _"Tunggu? Dia Quincy waktu itu dan ada apa dengannya?" tanya Igneel panik_

 _"Kau, ini gara-gara kau !dia seperti ini" Isshin hanya marah menatap_

 _"Tunggu memang kenapa?" Igneel memasang wajah dongkol.._

 _"Mohon bersabar semuanya"_

 _Muncul figure lain di antara kedua orang itu dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kisuke Urahara_

 _"Jangan ada keributan dan tolong kalian semua ikut aku"_

 _._

 _._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _ **-Rumah Urahara**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat ini semuanya berkumpul Isshin menjelaskan semuanya yang terjadi sementara Gradeeney di baringkan dan lubang Hollow di dadanya semakin besar dan tampaknya Igneel juga memasang Ekspresi khawatirnya juga._

 _"Meskipun tak di beritaupun aku sudah mengetahuinya tuan Quincy" ucap Urahara_

 _"Jadi, apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Isshin_

 _"Sebenarnya wanita ini terkena yang namanya Hollowfikasi, bagaimana aku bisa menyebut ini Hollowfikasi? karena wanita ini tergigit bukan dari Hollow biasa atau menos" ucap Kisuke_

 _"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Isshin_

 _"Hollowfikasi sebuah roh biasa dengan roh hollow menyatu menjadi satu dan biasanya akan menciptakan kekuatan yang cukup luar biasa contohnya waktu kau lawan waktu itu itu di sebut wujud Hollowfikasi " Urahara melihat ke Arah Igneel " sebenarnya Hollowfikasi bisa di gunakan ke para Shinigami tapi, untuk kasus Quincy itu lain cerita"_

 _"Tunggu! Kau siapa?" tanya Igneel_

 _"Aku Kisuke Urahara aku di asingkan dari Soul Society 100 tahun yang lalu" balas Urahara._

 _"Woah umurmu tak sama seperti perawakanmu" puji Igneel " jadi kesimpulanmu?"._

 _"Kesimpulanku, ada kemungkinan jelas jika wanita ini tergigit yaitu, terHollowfikasi dan dua akibatnya yaitu dia bisa menyatu dengan Hollow itu atau Hollow itu yang menggorogoti Rohnya dari dalam dan membuatnya mati, tapi seperti yang kubilang tadi, dua akibat itu hanya berlaku untuk Shinigami atau para penyihir manapun tapi, untuk kasus Quincy hanya satu kemungkinan yaitu mati. Karena partikel Quincy dan Hollow saling bertolakan" jawab Urahara._

 _"Bohong!" bentak Isshin "kau pasti bohong, sebenarnya ada caranya bukan!"_

 _"Seperti biasa kau, cepat menanggapi ucapankanku" puji Urahara._

 _"Sebenarnya aku sudah meneliti ini selama 20 tahun hanya saja aku hanya bisa membuat obat penangkalnya dari luar" ucap Urahara_

 _"Apa maksudmu dari luar saja?" tanya Isshin._

 _"Ingat kata-kata ini? jika kau ingin menyerang semut maka kau harus menyerang sarangnya langsung sama halnya dengan wanita ini ketika tergigit, Roh dan tubuhnya sudah mulai menyatu jadi satu" balas Urahara "tapi, obat yang kubuat itu hanya berguna untuk Shinigami dan yang lain bukan Quincy"_

 _"Katakan saja, bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Isshin penasaran_

 _"Sebenarnya bukan tugas kau"balas Urahara melihat ke arah Igneel " ini tugas kau tapi, itupun jika dia setuju"_

 _"Huh aku?" Igneel menunjuk dirinya_

 _" seperti Contoh ketika kau di gigit anjing maka kau akan terkena rabies dan untuk menyembuhkannya kau harusnya menyuntiknya dari dalam. Dan sama halnya dengan wanita itu ibaratnya dia terkena infeksi" balas Urahara._

 _"Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan aku?" tanya Isshin_

 _"Dengar tuan! Jika kau tau di dalam tubuh wanita ini ada tali penghubung antara dia dan Hollow dan kau harus memutuskan tali itu. maksudnya, memindahkan infeksi itu dari tubuhnya ke tubuh kau dan terlebih lagi kau ini Quincy sama saja bunuh diri jika kau melakukannya" jawab Urahara. Dia berjalan ke sebuah lemari._

 _Urahara membuka lemari " ini adalah Gigai, dengan kata lain ketika kau masuk ke sini kau akan langsung terhubung dengan Roh wanita itu dan menghancurkan infeksi itu dari dalam"_

 _"Kenapa, aku menyuruhmu?,karena kau Shinigami yang takkan masalah jika terhollowfikasi, jadi ketika kau sudah memotong tali Infeksinya maka tali itu akan terikat kepadamu dengan kata lain wanita ini sembuh dan akan baik-baik saja"_

 _"Tapi, setiap yang di lakukan pasti ada resikonya dan resikonya bagimu adalah ketika sudah memotong tali itu yaitu kau akan menjadi manusia biasa dan kekuatanmu akan menghilang" balas Urahara menyelesaikan penjelasan_

 _'Bagaimana ini, dia tak mungkin mau melakukannya' batin Isshin dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya apalagi solusi yang di berikan Urahara seperti memakan buah Simalakama._

 _"Yah, terserah aku setuju saja" Igneel melipat tangannya wajahnya terlihat masa bodo. " penjelasanmu rumit intinya jika aku bisa menyelamatkannya maka aku kehilangan kekuatanku begitu? dan aku setuju"_

 _"Huh? Kau yakin?" Urahara Sweatdrop Isshin hanya cengo._

 _"Yah masa bodo ama kekuatan itu bisa di cari lagi, sedangkan Nyawa yang hilang takkan kembali" jawab Igneel membuat Isshin shock mendengarnya " sebagai seorang kapten mau taruh di mana mukaku membiarkan orang yang sudah menolongku mati begitu saja"_

 _"Tampaknya kau setuju" Urahara membawa Gigai itu " kau sentuh ini setelah itu kau langsung terhubung ke dalam jiwanya langsung"_

 _._

 _._

 _Xxxxxxxxx_

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Dalam Jiwa Gradeeney.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat ini keadaan gelap dan tak ada ujungnya dan bisa di lihat wanita berambut pink dengan kondisi telanjang terbang tak terarah dan dia adalah Gradeeney._

 _"Di mana aku?"_

 _"Dan kenapa Gelap sekali"_

 _Gradeeney melihat wujud putih di depannya dan ternyata itu wajah Hollow yang ia lawan waktu itu hanya saja ini lebih besar dan mulut terbuka dengan mulut menganga ingin melahap wanita itu.._

 _"Kutangkap kau!"_

 _Gradeeney merasakan ada seseorang yang menangkapnya dan melihat itu ternyata Igneel dengan menggendong wanita._

 _"Akhirnya aku membalas kebaikanmu" Igneel melihat ke arah depan "hei wajah busuk singkirkan tanganmu itu darinya. Tunggu! Kau mana punya tangan"_

 _ **"GETSUGA TENSOU!"**_

 _Slashhh!_

 _Hollow itu hancur berkat sekali tebasan dan menghilang dan akhirnya infeksi itu musnah._

 _"Wahhh! Kau yang waktu itu yah!"_

 _"Bagaimana keadaanmu Shinigami!"_

 _"Apa kau di marahi di sana!"_

 _"Apa ketuanu memberi hukuman!"_

 _Begitu Gradeeney sadar dia langsung berteriak kegirangan ketika dia melihat kembali Igneel tanpa menpedulikan keadaanya._

 _"Wah! Kita bertemu lagi Dan beri tau aku namamu!" Gradeeney meloncat kegirangan._

 _"Wanita jangan bertingkah seperti itu ketika telanjang!" Balas Igneel kesal._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **\- Dunia Nyata**_

 _ **.**_

 _Saat ini Gradeeney tengah tertidur pulas sambil mengigau tak jelas dan Igneel di sampingnya hanya pasang Wajah pokerface_

 _"Tenang saja, infeksinya sudah mulai menghilang" Urahara di belakang dengan dua jari ._

 _"Baguslah" Igneel menghela nafas "dan mana lelaki itu?"_

 _"Tampaknya dia sudah pergi" balas Urahara_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu Isshin hanya berjalan pulang di tengah hujan dia melihat ke depan dan itu Gramny yang tengah membawa payung._

 _"Ayo, pulang" ajak Isshin "dan kondisinya sudah baik"_

 _"Tapi, tuan muda jika anda sendirian bagaimana sikap keluarga anda?" tanya Grammy._

 _"Tak apa, ayah akan memakluminya" balas Isshin "dan terlebih lagi dia sudah bersama orang yang terpercaya"_

 _"Anda yakin tuan?" tanya Grammy._

 _"Yeah, apa gunanya jika dia bersama orang yang tak bisa menjaganya" Isshin berlalu pergi "ayo pulang Grammy"_

 _"Baik"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah itu akhirnya keluarga Isshin tertutup dan memperbaiki kesalahan masalalu mereka dan untuk Gradeeney dia setelah lulus sekolah langsung keluar dari keluarga Haschwalt._

 _Dan untuk Igneel sendiri setelah kehilangan kekuatannya. berkat modal bisa masak dia akhirnya bekerja sebagai koki di restaurant Milik Yajima. Dan Urahara membantunya._

 _Dan Gradeeney dia melanjutkan kuliahnya di kedokteran dan kerja sampingan sebagai perawat dan terkadang di suka mampir ke Restaurant tempat Igneel bekerja dan meledeknya 'lelaki bercelemek'_

 _Dan waktu Igneel bilang bahwa dia kehilangan kekuatannya karena di asingkan tapi, Gradeeney mengetahui kebohongan itu atau kenyataanya Igneel tak pandai berbohong tapi, keduanya tak mempermasalahkan itu._

 _Yang Igneel tau Gradeeney menyukai panas dan hangat makanya dia sangat senang sekali dengan matahari, setelah lulus pendidikannya mereka berdua menikah dan Gradeeney bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit dan Igneel masih jadi koki. Dan yang Igneel dengar Isshin akhirnya menikahi Grammy._

 **[End]**

"Setelah itu Zeref, dan kau lahir" ucap Igneel memberitaukan semuanya.

"Jadi, begitu"Natsu akhirnya faham darimana kekuatan ia berasal dan akhirnya dia mengerti.

"Tunggu jika aku dapat kekuatan seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan Wendy kekuatan kita berbeda?" tanya Natsu.

"Wendy mendapat kekuatan itu ketika Ibumu mengandungmu yang berumur tiga bulan waktu ayah tak punya kekuatan ibumu mengusulkan untuk mencari kekuatan baru yaitu Dragonslayer" jawab Igneel.

"Ayah dan ibumu bisa menguasainya dalam lima bulan dan menguasainya penuh"sambung Igneel.

"Tunggu tuan Igneel"panggil Ur "yang kubaca di buku bukankah ras itu sudah berarus tahun punah?"

"Memang benar punah tapi, waktunya agak kurang tepat sebenarnya kejadian itu beberapa tahun yang lalu, lebih tepatnya di sebut _Human Missionary_ " jawab Igneel.

"Kejadian waktu itu yang kuketahui ketika ada kudeta dan pengkhianatan di Soul Society dan Wandereich, dan terjadi pemberotakan sebenarnya mereka bisa mengatasinya tapi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi" sambung Igneel.

"Di pihak pemberontak mereka mempunyai alat mencuri kekuatan pada saat itu Shinigami yang mengeluarkan Bankai atau Quincy mengeluarkan Vollstanding akhirnya di ambil dan menjadi milik mereka" ucap Igneel.

"Ini sama halnya ketika mereka mencuri Resurrection" guman Natsu.

"Habis itu?" tanya Ultear.

"Beberapa dari kita selamat memilih melarikan diri dan bersembunyi dan menyembunyikan identitas kita" jawab Igneel.

Brandish melihat ke ibunya "jadi semuanya itu benar"

"Iya nak" balas Grammy "ibu menyembunyikan identitas aslimu supaya kau tak di bunuh dan di buru mereka. Dan nama aslimu Brandish H. Myu H. Nya itu berarti nama marga ayahmu Haschwalt" kedua keluarga itu saling berpelukan

"Dengar Natsu" panggil Igneel "kau tau hari minggu 7 juli itu hari kematian ibumu?"

Natsu dan wendy mengangguk.

"Akan kuberitau semuanya kenapa dia mati pada hari itu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Wah selesai juga besok masih ada Flashback lagi tapi dikit dan selesai juga.**

 **Gigai= tubuh buatan biasanya di pakai para Shinigami untuk kasus Igneel dia Gigai spesial.**

 **Wandereich= tempat tinggal Quincy**

 **Human Missionary= Pembantaian Ras sebenarnya gak nyambung tapi, namanya juga cerita**

 **Penilix= itu jubah yang memungkinkan orang tak bisa merasakan kehadiran dan bisa menutup Reaitsu lebih tepat Kamuflase sempurna.**

 **Menos : masih satu derajat dengan Hollow hanya saja dia bisa mengeluarkan Cero tidak seperti Hollow umumnya hanya mengigit.**

 **.**

 **PM**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	22. Chapter 22

**Nah mungkin kalian pada Nanya kok lama sih thor updatenya.? Jadi saya bilang jika lama berarti saya buat chapter bukan cuma satu.**

 **Tapi, jika lama sekali, biasanya Author lagi buntu ide. Jika buntu ide biasanya Author tak mengupdatenya dan menunggu sebuah ide saja.**

 **Jadi bukan Hiatus yah, jika Hiatus juga ada pemberitahuan dari saya. Nah ini Chapter yang ketiga maksudnya. Saya dah buat dua chapter dan sekarang tiga chapter.**

 **Oke ini sajalah pemberitahuan dari saya sekian dan terima suap!**

 **Wtff!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Jika menurut beberapa orang mendapat sebuah berita dari seseorang itu menyenangkan tapi, tergantung beritanya jika baik? Orang yang menerimanya akan senang tapi, jika berita itu terkesan buruk tentu saja, tau apa yang terjadi.

Nah bagi orang berita buruk itu. Pasti ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi terhadap sesuatu yang kau sayangi. Seperti orang, barang, atau uang.

Jika orang, mungkin akan samgat terpukul jika mendengar kabar buruk dari orang yang mereka sayang, apalagi jika orang yang mereka sayang atau tiada.

Sama halnya yang terjadi pada Natsu, kini dia harus menghadapi kenyataan yang sesungguhnya tentang identitas asli dirinya. Dan juga sesuatu yang menurutnya sangat sakral. Ibunya.

"Apa, maksud ayah? Sebab kematian ibu?" Natsu mengangkat alisnya "bukankah karena kecelakaan?"

"Kau salah Nak"balas Igneel ke anaknya tersebut "kecelakaan itu, hanya isu palsu untuk, menutupi kenyataan yang sebenarnya"

"Ja-jadi kenapa de-dengan ibu!"Wendy langsung berlinang air mata.

"Yeah tapi, apa pentingnya?" Natsu tak mau membahas itu. Cukup baginya yang melihat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Bahwa dia hanya merepotkan dan tak bisa mandiri. Hingga, nyawa ibunya yang jadi taruhan.

"Tentu,memang kau tak mau mengakuinya tapi, ini harus kulakukan" ucap Igneel

"Ibumu! Mati terbunuh!"

Bagai sebuah Bom yang meledak secara tiba-tiba dan membuat kaget dan riuh semua dan tentu saja berita mengejutkan ini, membuat dua orang ini Shock. Natsu hanya diam dengan wajah sayu, dan Wendy langsung sejadi-sejadinya

"Harusnya kau juga tau Natsu tapi, kau tak mau mengakuinya" ucap Igneel..

"Kau masih ingat ketika ayah dan ibumu, ketika memberi lencana itu?" tanya Igneel.

Natsu mengangguk "yeah aku masih menyimpannya" Natsu mengeluarkan lencana Shinigami dan lencana peraknya.

"Itu bukan lencana biasa tapi, lencana asli dari identitas kekuatan aslimu" jawab Igneel "dan satu hal lagi ketika ibumu memberi lencana itu miliknya dia, secara langsung memberimu kekuatannya!"

"Kenapa ibu melakukan itu? Apa karena itu dia mati" Natsu paling benci jika dia lemah.

"Bukan! Ibumu melakukan itu karena dia tau apa yang terjadi di masa depan jika, ibumu tak melakukan itu sama saja dia mati. Maka dari itu dia melakukannya" jawab Igneel.

"Sebenarnya waktu itu, ayah memiliki firasat buruk tapi, ketika ibumu saat itu bertarung dengan seseorang tapi, ayah tak tau percis siapa namanya"

"Ibumu, sebenarnya bisa mengimbangi bahkan melampauinya tapi, ada sebuah malapetaka yaitu kekuatan ibumu di curi dan otomatis dia tak memiliki kekuatan"

"Dan yang terjadi seterusnya, kau pastinya sudah tau Natsu" Igneel menyelesaikan

"Siapa? Dia! Siapa orangnya!" Natsu memegang pedangnya dia hanya terlihat sangat marah sekali.

"Tenang dulu Natsu" Ultear menenangkan lelaki itu dia tau kalau lelaki di depannya tengah menerima sebuah kenyataan yang bisa di katakan pahit.

"Yang kutau orang itu berasal dari sebuah organisasi dan pendirinya adalah Orang sama yang telah membunuh ayah dan Gurumu mereka semua masih satu organisasi"

"Dan orang itu juga berasal dari pengkhianat yang berasal dari Wandereich"

"Kenapa mereka begitu terobsesi denganku, dan kenapa dia ingin mengambil kekuatanku?" tanya Natsu tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang terobsesi terhadap kekuatan.

"Sudah kubilang ibumu Quincy Spesial, dan kekuatannya yang melebihi dewa jadi kupikir wajar saja, dan sekarang kekuatan itu tersimpan padamu. dan alasan mereka masih memburu Quincy yang tersisa. Karena mereka tau hanya kalianlah yang bisa menghentikan mereka" jawab Igneel

"Jadi, itulah alasan ibu, menyembunyikan nama asliku?" tanya Brandish ke ibunya.

"Iya, nak ibu tak mau, kau mati. Ibu sayang padamu"Grammy memeluk anakmu. "Ibu takut sekali, setelah kehilangan ayahmu, ibu tak mau kehilanganmu juga"

"Tak apa, ibu kita saling menjaga satu sama lain" Brandish memeluk kembali ibunya

"Kenapa mereka berbuat keji seperti itu, siapa mereka?" tanya Ultear.

"Nama Organisasi mereka POWER HUNTER yang kulihat dari mereka, mengenakan baju jubah panjang dengan ciri awan biru di tengahnya ada tengkorak kecil" jawab Igneel

"Natsu, sebenarnya ibu sudah tau ini ketika ada pemberontakan, makanya dia memberikan kekuatannya padamu, dan alasannya sederhana dia sebagai ibu tak ingin kau terluka. Sebenarnya meskipun dia tak memberi kekuatan itu, Gradine yakin bahwa kau dan ibumu juga takkan selamat maka dari itu dia memilih untuk melepaskan nyawanya sendiri, dan membiarkanmu Hidup" ucap Igneel dengan suara kecil. Natsu hanya diam menatap ke bawah.

"Dan Maaf aku tak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik" Igneel tertunduk lesu "bahkan aku, tak bisa menjaga ibumu, jangankan ibumu. Diriku juga tak bisa dan aku minta maaf jika-"

"Cukup! Ayah,, aku tak mau dengar lagi" Natsu memotongnya " ayah sudah cukup hebat bagiku, karena nyatanya ayah bisa menolong ibu. Jika tidak?, mungkin aku takkan lahir di dunia."

Igneel tersenyum" terima kasih sudah mempercayaiku nak"

"Yeah,ayah juga hebat" puji Wendy "Tapi, ada yang ingin Wendy tanyakan? Kenapa aku tak punya kekuatan sama dengan Nii-san?"

"Oh yah, aku lupa memberitaumu satu hal"Igneel mengelus dagunya "jika Quincy dan Shinigami menikah mereka akan punya tiga anak dan kekuatan dari ayah dan ibu mereka akan jatuh ke anak kedua. Itupun ayah tau dari ibumu meskipun, keliatannya bohong tapi, jika melihat kenyataan sekarang kurasa itu benar"

"Dan kau masih ingat Infeksi Hollow yang ayah ceritakan, membuat kekuatan ayah hilang?" tanya Igneel Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, waktu itu, infeksinya sudah hilang dan ayah mendapatkannya kembali,kekuatan ayah tapi,sayangnya di curi juga" Igneel menggaruk kepalanya. Wendy tertawa kecil

"Baik ayah! Natsu sudah mengetahui semuanya" Natsu mengangguk mantap.

"Jadi? Ini saatnya" Igneel melihat ke arah Wendy "dan tampaknya kau! Sudah sampai pada batasnya"

"I-iyah!" Wendy terbata-bata

Perlahan kerlap-kerlip bintang kecil perlahan muncul dan membuat Igneel terlihat seperti nampaknya ingin menghilang

"Jadi nak! Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ibumu, sebelum ayah pergi?" Igneel hanya menatap anaknya itu yang sudah bertambah dewasa dan mirip dirinya. Hanya saja warna pink itu ciri khas dari Gradeeney sendiri.

"Tentu saja, banyak sekali"Natsu memejam mata dan bersiap bicara "katakan pada ibu, Natsu baik-baik saja, Natsu sudah dewasa dan menjadi anak yang mandiri, Natsu sekarang bukan anak manja lagi, Natsu sekarang sudah menjadi kuat berkat latihan dari Urahara-san,"

Air mata mulai mengalir di pipi Natsu" dan ibu tenang saja, soal kawan aku punya banyak teman di sekolah maupun di luar, mereka semua baik padaku dan oh yah Natsu dan Wendy juga belajar dan bersekolah supaya pintar, dan soal guru tenang saja mereka semua baik dan Lucu terutama Gildarts-san dia orangnya kocak, yah meskipun mesum tapi, dia orangnya yang bijaksana" Igneel hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Dan oh yah. Jika ibu nanya soal biaya sekolah tak usah khawatir, Natsu bekerja sampingan sebagai koki di restaurant tuan Yajima dan yang terpenting Natsu tak pernah merepotkan orang lain"

"Jadi, begitu yah? Buah tak jauh dari pohonnya" Igneel mengelus dagunya.

"Dan soal Zeref-niichan dia masih sama seperti dulu baik dan perhatian onii-chan selalu membantuku jika uang sekolahku kritis, dan satu lagi ibu. Dia sudah menikah dengan wanita bernama Mavis. Wanita itu cantik dan baik dan mungkin ibu senang karena ibu, punya Cucu namanya Rakheid"

"Woahh! Kira-kira seperti apa yah dia?"Igneel kagum dia berfikir seperti apa wujud cucunya wataknya apakah seperti dirinya?

"Dan untuk Wendy dia sudah besar, dan sekarang rambutnya bertambah panjang dan dia sangat cantik sama seperti ibu dan asal ibu tau dia bisa melakukan tehknik penyembuhan dan dia bisa sihir dua Dragon slayer"

"Hehehe biasa saja" Wendy memegang pipinya

"Dan untuk Natsu sendiri, meskipun tidak terlalu pintar tapi, Natsu belajar lebih keras supaya bisa, dan kekuatan yang ayah dan ibu berikan sudah bisa Natsu kuasai, dan untuk benih Hollow itu? Ibu tak usah takut! Natsu bisa mengontrolnya sedikit demi sedikit, kuharap ibu senang mendengarnya"

"Yeah, agak panjang juga tapi, akan ayah sampaikan"ucap Igneel perlahan cahaya mulai menghilang dari tubuh lelaki itu "dan satu hal lagi Natsu? Tolong jaga keluargamu baik-baik"

"Terima kasih Zeref,Wendy dan kau Natsu jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ayah dan ibu akan selalu mendukung kalian,"Tubuh Igneel perlahan memudar dan terangkat atas dan menghilang dalam tak terlihat lagi

"Sama-sama ayah!"Natsu mulai menangis deras "dan semoga ayah dan ibu tenang di sana"

Dan setelah itu, semuanya terlihat untul Ultear dia hanya melihat lelaki itu yang ia rasakan pada saat melihat itu, sedih dan juga merasa iba.

"Ayo, kita masuk sudah malam" usul Grammy memecah keheningan malam.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan sekarang keadaan sudah malam mereka semua memilih tidur. Dan menunggu di sini saja sampai polisi datang. Jika, mereka yang mencari polisi itu akqn sangat riskan, karena penjahat itu bisa saja mudah menemukan mereka.

Dan untuk Natsu, dia hanya duduk di luar di temani secangkir teh dari Brandish dan selain itu dia di temani dua wanita cantik. Yang sama-sama duduk menatap langit.

"Aku tak pernah tau, jika ibumu dengan ibuku memiliki hubungan"celetuk Brandish.

"Yeah ini juga pertama kalinya aku tau juga" Natsu hanya menyabetkan pedangnya di udara.

"Tapi, aku prihatin atas apa yang terjadi terhadap keluargamu"Brandish menatap lelaki itu.

"Tak apa"Natsu membalas tatapan wanita rambut hijau itu "dan lagipula, aku sudah mengetahui alasannya. Jadi, aku akan menatap masa depan!" membuat keduanya tersenyum

"Jadi, Natsu?"Ultear menyela pembicaraan "yang kudengar kau adiknya Zeref? Maksudku Zeref yang memiliki pulau Tenrou itu?"

"Yupz!"Natsu langsung menunjukan poto kakaknya "dia tinggal, di pusat kota sekarang bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan Heartfillia Corp"

"Bukankah itu, perusahaan milik Bu guru Layla?" Ultear memastikan.

"Eh benar juga, aku baru tau nama belakangnya sama"Natsu menggaruk kepalanya "dan lagipula aku jarang bertanya juga sih"

"Hadeh! Kau ini" keluh Ultear.

"Jadi, kalian mau masuk?" tanya Natsu memegang secangkir teh "udara di sini sudah bertambah dingin"

"Tak apa, kau dulu sajalah" balas Brandish.

"Aku masih ingin di sini" Ultear tak bergerak dari posisinya

Setelah itu Natsu pergi meninggalkan dua orang wanita disana. Yang hanya diam sedari tadi ketika Natsu masuk.

"Jadi, Brandish! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu?" tanya Ultear

Brandish mengangkat sebelah alisnya "silahkan!"

"Apa kau menyukai Natsu?" tanya Ultear. Membuat wanita rambut hijau itu. Pipinya bersemu pink.

"A-apa ma-maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Brandish Gagap dengan wajah merah.

"Jawab saja iya atau tidak?" Ultear menatap wanita itu dengan nada serius.

"Yah, aku menyukainya"jawab Brandish dengan nada kecil. Tapi, wajahnya masih merah "dari kecil aku menyukainya, dan terlebih lagi ibu kita memiliki hubungan dan masa lalu yang sama"

"Aku pun juga"celetuk Ultear pipinya juga bersemu pink "aku menyukainya, pada saat dia masuk sekolah pertama kali. Selain itu dia kuat dan plusnya cukup manis"

"Jadi begitu?"Brandish hanya menghela nafas "tapi, kenapa kau menanyakan ini?"

"Tidak, hanya saja asal kau tau bukan kau dan aku saja menyukai Natsu" ucap Ultear dia tau lelaki ini sangat populer apalagi di kalangan wanita.

"Yeah aku tau, kupikir itu wajar"Brandish membalasnya dengan wajah bersemu pink " tapi, yah harus kuakui dia manis"

Dan mereka kembali hening tapi, tak beberapa lama kemudian muncul empat buah roket mengarah ke arah mereka. Sontak saja kedua wanita itu langsung Refleks.

Brandish langsung mengecilkannya dan Ultear hanya membekukan dua roket yang tersisa. Keduanya menoleh ke tempat di mana roket itu muncul. Dan tak lama muncul Figure dua bayangan.

"Hei Serena, kupikir dia ada di sini"

"Aku tau Wahl!".

Dua orang yang sudah di ketahui bernama Wahl dan Serena ini menatap dua gadis di depan mereka.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Wahl langsung menembakan roket dari punggungnya tapi, ukurannya lebih besar dari yang tadi.

Slashhh!

Booomm!

Sebelum roket itu sampai, ada sesuatu yang membelahnya dan membuat rolet itu meledak.

"Ya ampun, kita ketahuan!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan di saat mereka tenang, secara mengejutkan para penjahat itu. Muncul secara tiba-tiba dan menyerang mereka semua. Jika di kondisikan mungkin saat ini mereka terdesak. Yah karena kalau bosnya ada di sini. Maka anak buahnya takkan jauh di tempat itu.

Di tambah lagi mereka hanya segerombolan, anak-anak yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa tapi, yang namanya anak-anak pasti kalah sama yang lebih tua. Begitulah kata orang zaman dulu.

Tapi, sepertinya kata itu sudah berlaku lagi. Buktinya mereka malah meladeninya. Dan sekarang mereka harus memilih satu pilihan, lawan mereka atau di tangkap mereka.

"Sepertinya kita ketahuan?" Natsu menatap ke depan "dan tampaknya mereka dalam formasi penuh"

"Tapi, jika kita melawan, jumlah tak sebanding" balas Ultear "dan terlebih lagi kita sudah terkepung dan tak bisa kabur"

"Opsi, kita hanya melawan!" balas Brandish sebenarnya ada opsi lain, di pikirannya yaitu menyerahkan diri. Tapi, memikirkan orang-orang ini yang akan mereka perbuat terhadapnya membuat bergidik.

"Ho? Jadi hanya sekumpulan bocah"Serena melihat ke Ultear "dia, mirip sekali kalau di pikir"

"Heh, kau terlalu meremehkan"Wahl langsung membuat peluru Rocket dan menembakannya

Natsu langsung mengayungkan pedangnya. Dan rocket tadi, akhirnya berbelok ke atas dan meledak di udara.

"Serangan tadi, takkan mempan bodoh" Serena dalam posisi kuda-kudanya.

 **"EARTH WATER DRAGON BLAST!"**

Serena langsung menyemburkan sesuatu yang berair, dan berwarna biru dan di gabung dengan Laser berwarna coklat. Dan menggabungkannya menciptkan gelombang dahsyat.

 **"SKY FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Booooommmm!

Muncul lagi sebuah serangan laser biru muda dengan bentu angin dan api. Kedua kekuatan itu saling bertabrakan, membuat ledakan massive..

"Aku baru tau, ada dragonslayer lain"ucap Natsu dia melihat lagi Dragonslayer lain.

"Benar!"Serena menyeringai "aku dragonslayer dengan 8 lacrima"

"Lacrima? Apa itu?" tanya Natsu ke Ultear..

"Itu, sebuah alat yang berisi kekuatan yang biasanya di tanamkan ke tubuh manusia" jawab Ultear

"Ada apa ini, ribut-"Ur keluar dan di susul Grammy dari belakang tapi, langsung melihat di depannya sebenarnya, ia bukan takut akan mati tapi, yang ia takutkan adalah anaknya, akan mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Bahwa ayahnya saat ini tengah berdiri di depannya

"Yo! Ur ini hanya keributan biasa" Serena menyapanya dengan wajah seringai jahat.

"Ibu!"Ultear menoleh ke ibunya "bagaimana penjahat ini bisa tau ibu?"

"Waktu dulu, ibu mengenalnya" jawab Ur berbohong

"Ibu?"Serena menoleh ke Ultear "ahhh jadi dugaanku benar, ini ternyata dia sudah besar rupanya"

"Apapun! Yang kau lakukan! Jangan menyentuhnya, sedikitpun"bentak Ur.

"Hoho! Tak perlu marah"Serena mengangkat tangannya dan melihat ke Ultear"dan aku hanya ingin melihat putriku".

"Putri?"Ultear mengangkat sebelah alisnya "maaf yah tuan? Kau pikir aku ini anakmu?"

"Begitu, tampaknya ibumu tak memberitau"Serena mengelus dagunya "asal, kau tau suka atau tidak suka, kau harus terima ini pada,kenyataanya, ibumu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak kau ketahui"

"Hentikan Serena!"bentak Ur. Ultear hanya mengangkat alisnya dan melihat apa yang terjadi selanjutnya

"Saat ini, orang yang kau anggap mati, kini berdiri di depanmu, kita masih satu darah. Intinya aku ini!"

"Ayahmu!".

Ultear membeku mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Nah soal chapter kemarin, jika di manga Bleachnya Isshin itu Ryuuken ayah Ishida dan untuk Igneel sendiri dia jadi Isshin yaitu ayah Ichigo.**

 **Untuk Angel Nenek Brandish jika aslinya saya lupa namanya dan oh ya yang nama Jugram itu mungkin, kalian sudah tak asing jika tak faham. Lihat di komiknya saja..**

 **Untuk Flashback saya ambil dari komiknya meskipun ada sedikit tambahan dan perubahan kok**

 **Dan untuk Hades, tenang saja dia bakal ada peran lagi kok. Tetap Stay yah.**

 **PM.**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yah, gara-gara kemaren sih aku jadi kacau gitulah dan kira-kira mungkin rada Amsyong juga. Kalau, di pikir sih sebenarnya agak males Update cepat.**

 **Tapi, saya sudah berkomitmen. (Mungkin) dari sekian banyak orang. Ini paling absurd dan gaje.**

 **Dan setelah saya Cek dan ricek. Ternyata Fandom lain, ternyata ramai yah Wkwkwkw aku sih bodo amat. Dan gak terlalu pentingin. Nyatanya gak suka Fandom itu**

 **Apalagi Yang M pasti banyak yang membanjiri komennya, yah mungkin pengen lemonnya doank! Atau ah sudahlah lupakan.**

 **Dasar otak mesum, lah Author juga Lit Favorite M semua. Oke saya ngaku, terus masalah buat situ?**

 **Oke lupakan kata saya barusan. Mungkin sedang mabuk Duren, karena di tempat saya lagi musim duren (bagi-bagi thor!)**

 **Oke kembali ke cerita.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Jika, soal sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Mungkin bagi, sebagian orang akan menanggapinya dengan berbagai hal dan ekpresi yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

Bicara, soal yang mengejutkan. Tentunya tak lepas dari sebuah Hal yang berbau, yang baru di lihat. Ataupun baru di dengar oleh orang itu.

Dan saat ini. Hal baru terjadi menimpa seorang Wanita berambut hitam panjang. Bukan karena alasan dia berdiri mematung. Tapi, dia juga mendengar berita yang membuatnya hanya shock dan tak bergerak.

Wanita ini Ultear Milkovich. Dia hanya diam, dan mendengar sesuatu yang menurutnya. Sudah lama yang dia lupakan. Yaitu ayah. Tepat sekali baginya Yang dia ketahui ayahnya sudah Mati.

Tapi, saat ini seorang lelaki berambut kuning itu kini berdiri di depannya. Secara tiba-tiba menyerangnya dan setelah itu, dia mendeklarasikan diri dan mengaku dirinya sebagai Ayah.

"Ayah?" Ultear mengangkat alisnya sebelah"yang kutau ayahku sudah mati"

"Oh, benar juga, aku lupa" Serena mengelus dagunya "dan tampaknya, ibumu menyembunyikan sesuatu"

Ultear hanya menoleh ke ibunya. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kenyataanya yang di maksud lelaki itu salah. Tapi, untuk Ur sendiri dia hanya diam mematung wajahnya di tunduk ke bawah.

"Tak bisa menjawab karena takut?" Serena hanya menatap mantan kekasihnya

"Ibu! Tolong jelaskan semuanya!" pinta Ultear "katakan jika lelaki itu salah"

Ur hanya mencengkram tangannya sendiri, kuat-kuat dia tau. Waktu akan terus berjalan dan mau tak mau dia harus mengatakan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya walaupun pahit.

Dan jika, di pendam bakal juga suatu saat nanti akan ketahuan. Seperti kata orang-orang. Sepandai-pandainya menyimpan bangkai. Suatu saat ini akan tercium juga aroma bangkai itu.

Dan ini yang menimpanya sekarang, jika di pikirkan lagi, mungkin resikonya akan sangat berat jika di beritahu. Tapi, jika ia tak memberi taunya sendiri. Maka, lelaki itu yang akan memberitaunya. Apalagi, mantan kekasihnya itu terkenal dengan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Benar nak, yang di katakannya" Ur memulai bicara dia hanya bersiap-siap "dia memang ayahmu!"

Reaksi mereka yang di alami berbeda. Tapi, yang paling terkejut sangat. Adalah Ultear sendiri dia tak menyangka, bahwa kenyataanya Ayahnya saat ini berdiri di depannya. Dan yang lebih sakitnya lagi bahwa dia kriminal.

"Waktu, itu ibu mengandungmu, sebelum menikah" Ur hanya menggigit bibirnya "tapi, dia tak mau mengakuinya"

"Ho? Tak perlu sedetail itu, kupikir yang tadi sudah cukup" Serena meledeknya

"Maafkan ibu, nak?"Ur mulai menangis nada suaranya sangat sedih " ibu berbohong padamu, bukan tanpa alasan tapi, ibu tak mau kau seperti dia"

Ultear hanya diam, raut wajahnya terlihat gelap. Ur hanya menangis dia hanya diam, berharap Anaknya yang satu ini mau memaafkannya.

"Hei, Serena, sudah selesai?" tanya Wahl di tampaknya geram, ingin segera bertarung.

"Tunggu, beberapa menit, biarkan aku gahhh!" Serena belum sempat selesai bicara. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang menyerangnya.

Dan mereka menoleh. Ternyata itu ulah Ultear. Wanita itu. Memasang posisi tangan kedepan dengan mata menatap tajam ke Serena.

"Aku, tak peduli. Jika kau ayahku" Ultear hanya mendelik tajam "tapi, jika kau menyakiti ibu. Maka kau akan kuhabisi!"

"Hoho? Tampaknya, kau menganggapku musuh" Serena mengelap mulutnya.

Serena langsung mengepalkan tangannya, dia membuat kepulan asap warna merah dia langsung bergerak cepat ke arah wanita itu dan memulai meninjunya.

Trangg!

Duarrr!

Tampak beberapa saat kemudian, Ultear hanya memejamkan menunggu apa yang terjadi tapi, ketika dia membuka matanya. Dia Shock karena melihat Natsu berdiri di depannya. Dengan memblock serangan itu dengan pedangnya.

"Tampaknya, kau bajingan! Tengik" Natsu dengan nada suara marah "bagaimana, bisa kau menjadi ayah seperti itu"

"Ada yang rupanya, sok jadi pahlawan" Serena meninju Natsu dengan tangan kirinya.

Tapi, Natsu menghindari serangan itu dan menendang perut lelaki itu dan membuat leaki itu terpental jauh. Dan Natsu segera menyusul lelaki itu.

Di lain sisi Wahl langsung menembakan. Beberapa peluru besar, dan mengarahkan ke wanita itu. Brandish hanya mengecilkan peluru itu. Tapi, Wahl belum selesai. Dia menembakan Laser besar dari dadanya.

Boooommm!

Laser itu beradu, dengan sebuah panah biru dan menciptakan ledakan besar, dan ternyata itu ulah Grammy, dia mengenakan pakaian ala Quincy.

"Kalian cepat susul Natsu, biar aku atasi di sini" perintah Grammy dia menyuruh Ur dan Ultear, sementara itu sisanya menahan Wahl dan pasukannya.

"Kalian, hati-hati dia berbahaya" Grammy memperingatkan.

"Ibu yakin, bisa mengatasi lelaki ini?"tanya Brandish. Grammy hanya mengangguk.

" baiklah, berarti kita di sini mengatasi ini"ucap Wendy.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **di Tempat Natsu**

 **.**

Setelah mereka terpisah. Tampaknya Natsu langsung mengejar Serena dan tak membiarkan lelaki itu lolos. Di lain sisi Serena segera bangkit dia bergerak cepat. Dan pukulan dan sabetan pedang beradu.

"Lumayan juga, kau bocah" puji Serena. Natsu hanya diam dan tak terfrovokasi.

Keduanya saling mundur. Natsu mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya. Dia bergerak melesat dan memberi sabetan di bagian kanan. Serena memundurkan kepalanya. Dia melayangkan pukulan tangan kirinya. Tapi, satu pedang Natsu menahannya. Serena langsung menyemburkan laser kilat kuning dari mulutnya. Natsu hanya mundur jauh.

 **"LAVA ICE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Serena langsung menyeburkan Es dan Magma menjadi satu. Menciptakan pusaran besar berwarna biru dan merah. Natsu yang melihatnya langsung membelah pusaran itu. Tapi, tenaga lelaki itu jauh lebih besar. Hingga dia juga kena.

Serena langsung mendekati Natsu dia menendang kepala Natsu dan keluar cahaya kuning dan membuat pemuda pink itu terpental.

"Sial, dia bisa banyak elemen" Natsu menyeka mulutnya.

"Benar, sekali 8 Lacrima dengan kata lain, 8 sihir Dragonslayer berbeda" Serena hanya bergaya tak jelas.

 **"EARTH DRAGON FIST!"**

Serena mengepalkan tangannya. Dan menciptakan sarung tangan Tanah. Dan menghajar Natsu. Pemuda pink mengelak sedikit. Tapi, tangan kiri yang satunya bebas dan meninju wajah Natsu.

Serena langsung mengejar Natsu, kedua tangan lelaki itu membuat pusaran biru.

 **"SKY DRAGON WING BLADE!"**

Serena melemparkan angin itu. Hingga membuat pisau-pisau kecil yang begitu banyak. Natsu meloncat ke udara,dia hanya mengigit satu pedangnya dengan posisi membungkuk.

 **"SANTORRYU : PANTHER ONIGIRI!"**

Natsu langsung melesat ke arah Serena. Tubuhnya berputar-putar dan membuat sabetan di sisi kiri lelaki itu. Tapi, Serena mengeraskan tubuhnya dan tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Cara itu takkan berhasil" Serena hanya menyeringai tapi,

Slashhh!

Eh?

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh bagian kanan Serena terluka dan mengeluarkan darah, dan Natsu hanya menatap lelaki itu.

"Mungkin" Natsu mengangkat bahunya.

 **"DRAGON EARTH ROCK BLAST!"**

Serena menembakan, butir-butir tanah Ke udara dan di langit tampak seperti bongkahan-bongkahan meteor yang berada di udara. Dia langsung menurunkan tangannya.

Dan batu-batu kecil tanah itu langsung menghujam ke arah Natsu. Bagi pemuda pink itu dia hanya menangkis dengan kedua pedang. Naasnya itu terlalu banyak dan langsung melukai pemuda itu.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! " Natsu hanya ngos-ngosan tubuhnya banyak bersimbah darah.

Serena mendekati pemuda itu dan langsung menendan Wajah Natsu, tak sampai di situ dia langsung menyemburkqn Air dari mulutnya dan membuat Natsu terbawa gelombang air

Natsu hanya duduk, tampaknya dia juga terluka berkat serang tadi. Serena hanya mendekati lelaki itu. Seringai di wajahnya menandakan pertanda tak baik..

 **"LIGHT DRAGON BLAST!"**

Serena hanya menyemburkan cahaya besar kuning dari mulutnya. Natsu hanya diam dan menunggu datangnya serannga itu tapi,

Singgg!

Kretekkkk!

Suhu udara di tempat itu. Lama-lama menjadi turun Drastis dan dingin dan betapa terkejutnya tadi Serangan tadi, hanya membeku dan tak bergerak.

"Syukurlah, ini tepat waktu"

Muncul suara Feminim lain. Dan ternyata ini Ulah Ur yang membekukannya dan membuat suhu udara di sana turun. Dan di belakangnya Ultear mengikuti.

"Natsu, kau tak apa-apa?" Ultear menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Yeah, maaf tapi, terima kasih" Natsu hanya memegang dada.

"Jadi, kau mau ikut bertarung juga?" Serena hanya melihat ke arah Ur. "Tidakkah kau berfikir? Kau bisa mengalahkanku?"

"Aku, tak peduli" Ur tampak tenang "tapi, takkan kubiarkan kau berbuat seenaknya"

"Terserah, kau tapi, aku takkan segan, meskipun kau wanita" Serena mengepalkan tangannya.

"Memang itu yang kuharapkan" Ur melepas jaketnya dan hanya mengenakan Tank top.

"Wew! Tubuh yang bagus" Serena bersiul "dan kuharap setelah ini bisa menyentuhnya"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **di tempat Brandish**

 **.**

Saat ini, bisa kita lihat. Di sekitarnya pohon-pohon yang terbakar. Dan orang-orang yang sudah tergeletak dan tak berdaya. Pohon-pohon yang berukuran kecil dan tanah yang hangus dan tampak rumah Brandish yang hancur.

Dan sekarang kali ini dua orang keluarga bertarung dengan separuh Manusia dan separuh Cyborg. Mereka adalah Brandish dan Grammy kedua wanita tengah menekan lelaki bernama Wahl ini. Dan di belakangnya Wendy hanya mengamati pertarungan ketiga orang itu.

Grammy dalam kostum Quincynya. Dia langsung menembakan beribu panah dan sementara Wahl dia menembakan Banya Rocket. Beruntung Brandish langsung mengecilkan rocket itu. Dan Wahl menghindari panah yang di berikan Grammy.

"Wanita itu merepotkan" Wahl melihat ke Brandish.

Wahl hanya membuat wadah Meriam besar di punggungnya dan menembakan bola meriam besar itu ke arah Brandish. Grammy langsung menembaknya. Dan membuatnya meledak di udara.

Duarrr!.

Grammy bergerak ke arah Wahl dia memegang pedang birunya. Dan Wahl membuat pedang Metal dan keluar dari telapak tangannya.

Trangg!

Keduanya saling beradu pedang. Keduanya saling menahan diri dan tak ada yang mau mengalah. Bahkan mereka saling betatapan.

"Kau, cukup tangguh juga untuk orang sepertimu" Wahl menatap wanita itu.

"Hmm, jangan pernah meremehkan wanita tuan Cyborg" Grammy hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Keduanya saling melepaskan diri, Wahl menembakan Laser dari tangan kirinya. Dan Grammy menggeserkan kepalanya. Wahl melayangkan pedangnya. Wanita berambut hijau itu melayangkan pedangnya.

Trang!

Trang!

Trang!

"Tampaknya kau biasa saja" Wahl memegang matanya. Tampaknya dia tengah menganalisisi wanita itu.

"Penggabungan Seng dan Tembaga"

"Tembak!"

Wahl menembakan lima Rocket berbentuk petir. Grammy berlari ke sana kemari. Tapi, rocket itu masih terus mengejarnya.

 **"SIGNCONQUER!"**

Brandish di depan Grammy. Dia mengkompres Rocket itu dan membalikannya dan malah mengejar Wahl. Beruntung bagi Cyborg itu dengan mudah memusnahkannya.

"Ibu tak apa?" tanya Brandish.

"Yeah, terima kasih nak, ibu kurang siaga" Grammy membalasnya.

"!"

Tapi, radar peringatan mereka tiba-tiba bereaksi. Bukan tanpa alasan wajah mereka seperti itu, karena secara mengejutkan Wahl sudah memasang pilar kecil yang mengelilingi mereka. Dan membuat aura petir.

"Jebakanku Sukses" Wahl menyeringai.

"Bajingan! Sejak kapan kau!" Grammy geram.

"Sejak kapan yah?" Wahl mengelus dagunya "ahh mungkin sejak wanita ini membalikan Rocketku" dia menunjuk ke Brandish.

 **"LASER POWER HYRION!"**

Zzttttt!

Blarrr!

Jduarrr!

Pilar tadi langsung mengurung mereka dan membuat ledakan dari kilat yang begitu dahsyat bahkan menciptakan gelombang mikro yang begitu besar hingga menghanguskan mereka.

Tampak asap begitu banyak, dan Wahl sendiri tidak bisa melihat karena udara di sana pekat. Dan bahkan jarak pandang Minim.

Cyuttt!

Cratt!

Secara mengejutkan, sebuah busur panah melesat cepat ke arahnya dan tepat mengenai bagian pundak kiri Wahl. Dan asap mulai menghilang dan melihat Grammy memegang busur dengan kondisi hangus dan di belakangnya Brandish yang tampak baik.

"Kau lengah tuan Cyborg!" Ucap Grammy jika di lihat dari dekat tubuhnya tampak ada garis-garis biru

'Apa itu?'Pikir Wahl melihat garis itu

Wahl langsung membuat Rudal di kedua punggungnya di menembakannnya. Grammy hanya mendekati Rudal itu. Dia memotongnya Rapi hingga meledak di udara.

Slashhh!

Dada Wahl terkena sabetan pedang dan berdarah? Bagaimana bisa berdarah, tentu saja ada separo tubuhnya yang masih manusia. Mirip seperti karakter di Manga sebelah. Yang selalu mengenakan celana dalam.

Wahl langsung melesat menyusul Grammy dia melayangkan tangan kirinya. Wanita itu hanya menahannya. Tapi, Wahl hanya menyeringai dia menembakan Laser dari tangan kirinya.

Booommmm!

Ledakan cepat, dari jarak yang begitu dekat dan sangat mustahil untuk di hindari. Untuk wanita itu tubuhnya hangus dan berdarah hingga jatuh ke bawah

"Ibu!" teriak Brandish Khawatir

"Uhuk!, uhukk!" Grammy hanya terbatuk dia memegang dadanya.

"Tampaknya, kau sudah sampai batasnya" Wahl menyeringai.

Wahl mengarahkan telapak tangannya. Dengan maksud tujuan membunuh wanita itu. Dia menembakan laser dari tangannya. Berukuran besar dan cepat.

Wusshh!

Crakk!

Entah karena tanpa sebab, tiba-tiba saja serangan Laser tadi, tiba-tiba saja membeku dan tak bergerak. Wahl menoleh ke asal Sumber dan melihat tiga bayangan.

"Kupikir, firasatku benar ada yang bertarung di sini"

"Kau hanya beruntung Lyon!"

Ternyata Figure tadi adalah Lyon dan Gray di belakangnya tampak Ada Juvia yang sepertinya melewati Lumpur. Di lihat baju mereka yang kotor.

"Gray-san bagaimana bisa kalian kemari?" tanya Wendy yang tengah mengobati Grammy.

"Yah, kita melihat, sebuah ledakan. Dan kupikir itu kalian. Dan ternyata benar" Lyon menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dan mana Natsu-sama?" Tanya Juvia.

"Dan apa, kalian sudah menemukan Ur" Gray melihat ke arah Wahl "dan siapa dia?"

"Ur-sensei sudah selamat tapi, saat di bersama Nii-san melawan orang yang menculik guru dan ini masih satu kawan dengan penjahat itu" jawab Wendy.

"Jadi, dia" Gray hanya mendelik tajam ke arah Wahl "bisa-bisanya kau menculik guru kita"

"Tambah lagi orang" Wahl hanya mendengus "ini bukan ideku, tapi, ini ide Serena"

"Serena? Siapa itu?" tanya Lyon dan melihat ke arah Brandish "dan siapa kau?"

"Dia orang yang saat ini, tengah bertarung melawan Natsu" jawab Brandish "dan aku temannya"

"Jadi, ini tugas kita Lyon" Gray mengepalkan tangannya.

"Yeah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxx

.

.

- **Di tempat Natsu**

 **.**

Saat ini, kembali di mana pertarungan lain dengan orang yang berbeda dan bisa di lihat kondisi hutan tempat di mana mereka bertarung. Ada beberapa tempat yang membeku. Dan adapula yang terbakar hangus penuh asap.

Dan bisa kita lihat kondisi Ur yang berdarah di bagian kepala dan tubuhnya sobek cumpang-camping, celana jeansnya berubah pendek. Nafasnya terengap-engap.

Yang tampaknya, memang bukan tandingan dari Lawan mantan pacarnya itu. Bahkan semenjak bertarung tadi. Kondisi Serena yang bahkan tampak baik-baik saja.

"Menyerahlah, sangat kusayangkan jika harus menyakitimu" Serena menyeringai.

"Benarkah, malah aku berharap sebaliknya" Ur mengangkat alisnya

"Kau tau, aku masih berharap, hubungan kita seperti dulu" Serena tersenyum "dan merawat anak kita dan berkeluarga sama"

"Ibu! Jangan dengarkan! Dia hanya memancingmu!"teriak Ultear di belakang Natsu hanya menyimak percakapan itu.

" oh, nanti suatu hari, kau akan memanggilku ayah"Serena menyeringai.

"Siapa sudi!" Ultear protes.

"Tenang saja" Ur hanya menutup mata "dan sayang sekali, tampaknya kau kutolak"

"Benarkah" Serena menatap Ur "aku sekarang berubah kau tau, dan Aku mencintaimu"

"Sayang sekali" Ur hanya tersenyum "aku membencimu, dan terlebih lagi, hatiku kali ini untuk seseorang"

"Begitu yah!"

Serena langsung berlari. Menerjang wanita itu. Dia memukulnya. Ur menahannya dia menendang wajahnya dan membuat sebuah tapak. Serena menyemburkan Air dari mulutnya. Tapi, Ur segera membekukannnya.

 **"LAVARTE ELBOW!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : VOLCANO!"**

Serena membuat Magma dan memnbentuk seperti kepalan tangan. Ur hanya membuat Gunung Es dan langsung meledak. Dan tampaknya serangan tadi membuat asap yang banyak

Ur langsung menembakan Es dari tangannya tapi, Serena memakan Es itu. Ur mencobanya terus menerus tapi, Serena memakannya balik.

"Kau tau api, air, angin, tanah, udara, petir, lava, es, dan cahaya adalah kekuatanku" Serena tersenyum "maka semua yang kalian keluarkan, akan kumakan, itulah keuntungan Dragonslayer"

Serena langsung mengurung mereka dalam dinding Es dan mereka semua terperangkap.

"Sial! Jadi ini rencananya" Natsu memegang pundaknya yang masih sakit.

"Benar, dan untuk kau sayang! Tampaknya kau tak bisa menciptakan Es lagi," Serena berkedip ke arah wanita itu.

Natsu saat ini masih, belum bisa bergerak sepenuhnya. Dia hanya diam dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Untuk Ultear dia hanya tersenyum dan berjalan maju.

Serena mengangkat alisnya. Dia hanya menunggu, apa yang anaknya selanjutnya di lakukan. Meskipun Ultear tak mengakuinya. Ultear hanya berjongkok tangan kirinya dia acungkan dan tangan kanannya di tempelkan ke lantai.

Wushhhh!

Srekkkkk!

Tiba-tiba saja, Ultear langsung menembakan Es dari tangannya. Dan berhasil membuat Serena mundur dan sedikit terluka. Ur yang paling shock karena bingung lelaki itu, tak memakan Es itu. Sama seperti yang dia lakukan kepadanya.

"Jika, kau Dragonslayer maka, kelemahannya mudah di tebak" Ultear hanya tersenyum sambil meledek "contohnya, kau bisa memakan Sihir orang lain. Tapi, kau tak bisa memakan sihirmu sendiri"

Serena melotot"kau! Bajingan tengik!"

Wahh!

Kyah!

Guh!

Ugh!

Serena yang marah akhirnya mengamuk, dia langsung membuat angin puyuh yang kuat hingga menerbangkan mereka bertiga ke udara.

Serena membuat tubuhnya, seperti kilat kuning dan cepat bergerak ke arah Ur dan menendang wajah wanita itu, dia bergerak ke arah Ultear dan memberinya semburan api, Serena bergerak kali ini ke arah Natsu dan memberi sabetan luka berwarna biru.

Serena turun dia mengepalkan tangannya. Dan tanah-tanah berkumpul di tangan itu. Ur yang melihatnya di udara segera refleks bangun dengan tangan menyilang.

 **"DRAGON EARTH GOLEM PUNCH!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : PHEASANT BEAK!"**

Boooommm!

Serena melayangkan pukulannya dan membentuk sebuah raksasa dan Ur dia hanya melemparkan sebuah Es berbentuk burung dan kekuatan mereka beradu.

 **"SKY DRAGON CUTTLER!"**

Di kedua tangan Serena tampak angin berputar dan dia melemparkannya. Muncul seperti pisau pemotong yang begitu banyak. Beruntung Ultear membuat dinding Es dan melindungi ibunya.

"Phew! Tepat waktu" Ultear menghela nafas.

"Akan kubereskan kalian!" Serena terlihat marah dia sudah tak peduli lagi. Jika itu keluarga.

 **"LIGHT DRAGON HEAVEN BEAM!"**

Serena menunjuk dan muncul cahaya kuning berbentuk segitiga, dan mengeluarkan beberapa banyak laser kuning. Beruntung Natsu di depan mereka dan mementalkan laser itu.

"Ultear!" panggil Natsu. Wanita itu mengangguk.

Saat ini ,Natsu dengan tiga pedang berjongkok dan Ultear kedua tangan di depan, dan posisi mereka di depan Ur. Tampaknya serangan bersama. Dan Serena menguyah sesuatu tampaknya ingin menyembur.

 **"WATER LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"SANTORRYU : DAHLIAS ICE TATSUMAKI!"**

Boooommm!

Serena menyemburkan pusaran airnya di lapisi dengan petir kuning. Membuat gelombang besar dan untuk kedua murid itu. Natsu menciptakan pusaran tebasan angin dan serpihan Es dan beradu dan menciptakan Efek gelombang dahsyat.

"!"

Radar reaksi mereka berfungsi cepat dan ternyata serangan tadi hanya kamuflase. Serena berdiri di tengah-tengah mereka bertiga. Natsu yang bisa melihat itu langsung mendorong kedua wanita itu.

Cessss!

Gahh!

Terdengar sesuatu yang terbakar dan sebuah bau hangus. Dan ternyata. Ultear hanya melotot karena melihat sesuatu horror. Yaitu Natsu yang tengah menahan tangan Serena yang menempel di dada lelaki itu. Dan ternyata tangan Serena mengepul berwarna merah.

"Natsu!" teriak Ultear khawatir. Menatap horror

"Si-sial!" geram Natsu menahan nyerinya.

"Ho, lumayan refleksmu!" Serena menatap Natsu

Serena langsung menendang wajah Natsu. Tapi, tak sampai di situ lelaki itu mengejar, lelaki berpedang itu dan meninju wajahnya dengan pukulan tanah.

Serena mengejar Natsu dengan aura petir kuning di sekujur tubuhnya dan menghajar kepala orang itu. Dan membuat wajah Natsu mencium tanah. Natsu bisa bangkit.

Tapi, serena menyemburkan api dari mulutnya. Membuat anak itu terhempas jauh. Dan pedang Natsu berceceran kemana-mana.

Serena mendekati anak itu dan mencengkram Leher Natsu dia hanya mengangkat anak itu dan saat ini. Tubuh Natsu penuh luka dan darah. Dia hanya memegang satu pedangnya. Dan tampaknya anak itu tak bisa bergerak.

"Hentikan! Bodoh, kau bisa membunuhnya" teriak Ur menatap horror apa yang akan di perbuat lelaki itu.

"Memang, ini yang kumau, dan setelah ini kau" Serena meledek wanita itu. Dia hanya menunjuk Natsu dengan jarinya dan membuat cahaya kuning. Dan berniat menembakan laser ke kepala Natsu.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Ultear tapi, lelaki itu hanya mencuekinya saja. Dan tak peduli.

Di saat kritis begini, kedua wanita itu hanya diam tak berkutik. Mereka tak bisa apa-apa untuk menghentikan lelaki gila itu. Mereka tampaknya tak bisa bergerak karena luka yang di terima mereka cukup parah.

Serena hanya melihat Seringai di wajah Natsu.

"Kenapa, kau ada yang lucu?" Serena menatap Natsu ada yang aneh.

"Kau, pikir cukup untuk membunuhku" ledek Natsu. Memancing amarah lelaki itu.

"Jangan sombong kau bocah!" Serena mencengkram kuat leher lelaki berambut pink itu sesak dan terbatuk

"Ugh,kau tak memperhatikan sekitar" Natsu dengan nada suara yang di paksakan. Satu tangan pegang leher dan satunya pegang pedang. dengan sengaja menjatuhkan satu pedangnya.

Dan pedangnya, seperti tercelup sebuah air dan menghilang. Serena Shock melihatnya karena, banyak bertebaran daun dan bunga sakura di udara. Dan seringai tampak jelas di wajah Natsu.

"Mati kau!"

 _ **"BANKAI!"**_

 _ **"SENBOUZASAKURA KAGEYOUSHI!"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **TBC.**

 **.**

 **Welll kalian bisa menebak deh itu bankai punya siapa, dan kalian jawab sendiri di Review,**

 **Ok gak banyak bicara langsung saja. Dan sampai ketemu lagi**

 **Jika gak tau itu milik Byakuya Kuchiki. Saya sebisanya ajah ngejelasin tapi, semaksimal mungkin walaupun tak bagus**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	24. Chapter 24

**Kalian mau bagaimana pun terserah lah itu hak kalian. Saya tak ada hak untuk melarang atau sejenisnya. Mereka punya kebebasan masing-masing sendiri untuk melakukan apapun.**

 **Jadi, nikmati saja dan jalani. Hidup jika terlalu di pikirakan bakal menua dan beruban nikmatin ajah hidup yang penuh kepahitan dengan ibadah.**

 **Well, setidaknya itu sedikit mengurangi rasa stressmu yang saat itu tengah meningkat dan terlalu berlarut berkepajangan.**

 **Ada yang suka onepiece di sini? Hmmm saya juga jika di lihat bagi para lelaki berhati-hatilah memilih calon pengantin bisa saja pengantin itu dusta belaka.**

 **Seperti calon Sanji. Jika kupikir Oda kayaknya kejam banget, Sanji jadi bahan bullyan. Bagaimana bisa begitu?.**

 **Mendarat di pulau banci, yang donor darah banci juga, di antar ke pulau juga ama banci, dan lebih parah pas mau nikah, tunangannya Ular berkepala dua.**

 **Poor Sanji! Nasibnya lebih sial di banding kaptennya Luffy atau Rivalnya Zoro. Yang waktu latihan di temani cewek dan ke pulau juga di antar cewek pula..**

 **Yang saya tau, Zoro ama Luffy itu beruntung jika masalah soal Cewek kalau di lihat sih ya sudah lupakan tadi,**

 **Kembali ke cerita.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Jika ini di bilang pertarungan hidup mati memang betul sih. Jika di lihat dari sini suasana di tempat ini lebih mirip sekali dengan lokasi perang yang sering kita lihat di televisi.

Banyak kobaran api, tanah yang gosong dan asap mengepul kemana-mana yang mana orang pasti akan takut atau malas ke tempat ini. Dan siapa juga yang mau kesana.

Tapi, untuk mereka yang harus menerima ini. Mau tak mau takdir mereka harus. Melakukannya suka ataupun tak suka. Ibarat prajurit perang yang siap mati.

Saat ini bisa di lihat dua lelaki yang sudah kehilangan bajunya dan sama-sama pengendali Es kini berhadapan dengan sang Ahli Electro dan Kimia atau bisa di bilang Cyborg.

"Sial, orang ini cepat juga" Lyon menghindari tembakan peluru dari orang itu.

"Kupikir, kita harus memperlambatnya dulu" Usul Gray.

"Sasaran terkunci!" Wahl mengincar Gray.

"Tembak!"

Wahl langsung menembakan rocketnya kembali ke arah lelaki itu. Beruntung Lyon langsung membekukan missile itu.

"Terima kasih" ucap Gray.

"Lain kali, Waspada" Lyon mendengus "aku khawatir terhadap guru"

"Tenang saja, ada Ultear dan pink idiot itu yang menjaganya" balas Gray di lain tempat Natsu hanya bersin "yang kita lakukan saat ini adalah mengalahkan orang ini terlebih dahulu"

"Setuju" Lyon mengangguk

 **"ICE MAKE : EAGLE!"**

Lyon mengeluarkan burung-burung Es kecil dalam jumlah banyak. Wahl langsung menembakan lasernya dan menghancurkan pasukan burung itu.

Wahl langsung melesat seperti jet ke arah mereka berdua dan meninju perut mereka dan membuatnya berputar-putar di udara. Wahl langsung kembali dan menyerang balik,beruntung Gray menghajar kepala orang itu dan menghantam tanah.

Dan untuk Lyon dia agak shock melihat tubuh bagian kanan Gray berbeda dan penuh dengan bercak hitam.

"Kenapa, dengan tubuhmu?" tanya Lyon

"Ini, kekuatan dari ayahku ICE DEVIL SLAYER" jawab Gray menunjukan tangannya.

Boomm!

Entah kenapa, tempat tadi Wahl terjatuh melemparkan sesuatu ke atas dan meledakan sesuatu hawa yang panas. Dan perlahan asap yang mulai menghilang.

"Di-dia" Lyon shock melihatnya.

"Tampaknya dia akan Serius" Gray hanya menatapnya kalem

"Assault Wahl di sini"

Wahl penampilannya agak sedikit berubah. Jika di simak hampir mirip seperti robot dengan di punggungnya tampak mesin yang berbuntuk kubus dan sebuah sayap seperti, sayap kapal dan penutup metal yang menutupi dagunya. Pupilnya Merah.

Wahl langsung melesat cepat ke arah Lyon dan meninjunya. Lelaki itu menahannya tapi, di sela tangan Wahl muncul lagi Senjata dan menembakan rocket itu secara dekat hingga meledakannya.

Wahl berlari ke arah Gray dia meninju perut lelaki itu. Dan muncul sebuah wadah penadah Nitro dan mendorong lelaki itu hingga terhempas jauh ke tanah.

 **"MACCHINE GUN : ASSAULT RIFLE!"**

Wahl langsung mengeluarkan senjata laras panjang dengan peluru banyak, lengkap dengan alat Scopenya dan menembakannya secara brutal di mana Gray terjatuh.

Tampak di daratan rentetan peluru dan terdengar suara tembakan dan banyaknya Es yang bermunculan. Jika di lihat Gray bisa membekukan serangan itu.

 **"ICE MAKE : SNOW RAIN!"**

Lyon di belakang Wahl dan membuat badai Salju dengan bermaksud membuat lelaki itu kedinginan tapi, tampaknya itu sia-sia saja.

"Cara, kunomu itu takkan berhasil" Wahl langsung membuat ledakan panas. Hingga suasana kembali hangat

Wahl melesat ke arah Lyon dan mencengkram wajah lelaki itu dan melemparkannya ke tempat di mana Gray berada. Tapi, tampaknya kedua orang itu baik-baik saja.

"Turun, kau kemari pengecut!" Teriak Lyon.

"Turun? Jika kalian merasa hebat kenapa tak memaksaku saja?" Wahl mengangkat alisnya.

Lyon berniat maju tapi, Gray menahannya "tunggu!, biar dia urusanku tapi, jika ada celah serang dia"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Lyon. Gray mengangguk yakin.

Gray langsung membuat Sayap Es di punggungnya. Dia terbang ke arah Wahl dan untuk lelaki itu dia menembakan peluru dari tangannya. Dan lelaki berambut hitam gaya Zig Zag menghindarinya dan berhasil menghajar wajah Wahl.

 **"ICE MAKE : DRAGON!"**

Wahl melihat ke belakang dan melihat Lyon membuat Es besar berbentu Naga. Dan menyerang lelaki Cyborg itu. Wahl terbang menghindar tapi, Naga Es itu mengejarnya.

Beruntung Wahl menembakan Laser panas itu dan membuat Es itu meleleh di udara dan Gray ada di belakang.

 **"ICE MAKE : LANCE!"**

Gray langsung menembakan es dari atas dan dari bawah Lyon melakukan cara yang sama. Wahl hanya merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menembakan Laser ke kedua orang itu.

Gray menahannya dengan Tangan kosong. Lyon dengan membuat dinding Es dan selain itu tampak Wahl mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya yang berbentuk rocket.

"Objek ulang sasaran!"

 **"MINI LASER : POWER ETHERIOIN!"**

Blammmmm!

Serangan di punggungnya tadi, berbentuk sebuaj kilatan kemerahan dan menyambar mereka berdua yang tengah menahan laser tadi

"Gahh!"

"Arghh!

 **" ICE MAKE : HAMMER!"**

Gray langsung bisa bangun. Langsung membuat palu besar di atas Wahl. Tapi, Cyborg itu mengangkat tangannya dan melelehkan Es itu.

Lyon yang terbang secara paksa ke orang itu dan melayangkan pukulannya. Wahl mencengkram tangan lelaki itu. Tapi, ia melamun dan merasakan tubuhnya ada yang aneh.

Selagi melamun Lyon memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan menendang wajahnya dan Wahl dengan sigap menendangnya balik.

"!"

Wahl merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam tubuhnya, dia seperti merasakan ada sesuatu di dalam pergelangan tangannya dan kaku tak bisa di gerakan.

"Sial, kenapa ini!" Wahl panik mencoba mencari tau apa yang terjadi tapi, tak ketemu.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan?" tanya Gray berdiri di samping Lyon.

"Liat dan amati saja setelah ini" Lyon hanya menyeringai

Slashh!

Crattt!

Secara mengejutkan muncul banyak sekali Es di sekujur tubuh Wahl dan tiba-tiba meledak dan mengalirkan darah di tubuh lelaki Cyborg itu.

"Siapa sangka huh? Dia punya darah padahal dia robot" celetuk Lyon melihat hal itu "tunggu! Harusnya Oli bukan darah"

"Dia masih setengah saja" Gray hanya tertawa kecil "dan omonganmu ada benarnya juga sih"

"Sial! Kalian akan membayar semua ini" Wahl geram dia secara brutal menembakan laser dari dadanya

Kedua orang ini mengangguka mantap. Gray membuat tangga es. Untuk Lyon berpijak dan menuju ke Wahl. Lyon mengejar lelaki itu. Dia membuat lantai Es sebagai tempatnya berpijak dan mengejar Wahl.

Lyon menghajar lelaki itu. Wahl menangkisnya dan menghajar Lyon balik dan tangannya mengeluarkan petir dia mengarahkannya ke perut Lyon dan menghempaskan lelaki perak itu.

Gray langsung terbang ke arah Wahl dia dan mereka saling beradu kepala dan otomatis Gray yang menang. Gray memanggil Lima pedang esnya dan melemparkannya ke lelaki itu. Beruntung Wahl dengan Elok menghindarinya.

 **"9MM LASER CANON!"**

 **"ICE DEVIL RAGE!"**

Booommmm!

Wahl mengeluarkan meriam Laser dar punggungnya. Dan Gray dia mengeluarkan seburan Es dari mulutnya sedikit lebih besar dari semburan Serena. Sementara di sisi lain Lyon hanya kagum melihat kekuatan Gray.

Lyon kali ini yang bergerak dia meninju dada Wahl tapi, sayangnya tak mempan dan terjadi. Apapun Lyon meninju wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya.

Wahl terbang ke atas. Lyon menembakan Es kecil dan mengalihkannya. Sementara Wahl fokus ke Lyon dia secara tak sadar lupa terhadap Gray yang berdiri dari sisi lain dengan posisi setengah duduk.

 **"ICE ZERO WORD : DESTRUCTION ARCHER!"**

Blasssstt!

Secara mengejutkan Gray membuat busur panah Es dan secara cepat dan tepat langsung menembus ke tubuh Wahl itu dan langsung menghancurkan baju besi yang di kenakan lelaki itu.

"Kerusakan fatal!"

"Sistem error tidak berfungsi!"

"Konfirmasi, sistem dalam rusak!"

Bagaikan komputer yang terkena Air, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Wahl bergerak tak karuan di saat terjatuh di udara. Sepertinya serangan Gray tadi membuat tubuhnya Eror dan tak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Gray!" panggil Lyon yang berlari ke arah Wahl

"Okeh!" Gray mengangguk dan berlari ke arah Wahl juga.

 **"ICE ZEROTH SWORD!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : CHAOTING BLADE!"**

Slashhhh!

Cratt!

Kedua orang itu membuat pedang. Gray satu pedang dan Lyon dua pedang. Mereka berlari dan menebaskan pedang mereka ke tubuh Wahl dan membuat kerusakan Fatal di tubuh lelaki Yang di beri julukan Cyborg.

Wahl yang tak sadar, akhirnya kalah dengan mulut menganga dan darah di tubuhnya.

"Berakhir sudah" Gray menonaktifkan DevilSlayernya "dan jangan pernah menyentuhnya lagi"

"Syukurlah ini berakhir" Lyon menghela nafas "dan bagaimana Ur-sensei?"

"Tenang saja ada Natsu di sana. Kupikir dia bisa mengatasinya bersama Ultear" Gray hanya tenang memang dia percaya rivalnya itu kuat.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke Juvia dan yang lain"usul Lyon

" setuju!"Gray melihat ke jasad Wahl "bagaimana dengannya?"

"Kita bawa, yang kudengar polisi sedang mencarinya" jawab Lyon

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke tempat Wendy berapa sambil menyeret tubuh Wahl yang mereka seret seperti bangkai saja.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di tempat Natsu**

 **.**

Setelah kekalahan dari Wahl kini tersisa satu lagi. Yaitu Serena jika di bilang ini adalah pertarungan yang mencapai puncaknya atau,bisa di bilang akhir dari penentuan ini.

Apakah ini akan berakhir buruk atau tidak? Tergantung situasi dan ke beruntungan yang ada di pertarungan ini.

Dan kondisi sekarang di mana mereka bertiga terdesak oleh satu orang yang mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya bahkan membuat mereka berhenti bernafas.

Dan Natsu sendiri tampaknya dia yang sudah tak bisa melawan Serena dengan cara biasa atau Shikainya pun. Harus mengeluarkan senjata terakhirnya di sela-sela Maut yang akan menjemputnya.

Secara sengaja dia menjatuhkan pedangnya dan tampak seringai di wajah pemuda pink itu.

 _ **"BANKAI!"**_

 _ **"SENBOUZASAKURA KAGEOYOUSHI!"**_

Natsu langsung melepaskan bankainya. Jika di lihat daun sakura berterbangan di udara secara penuh. Dan Natsu membuat beribu-ribu pedang Sakura berwarna pink banyak dan mengelilingi mereka berdua dan kondisi tanah tampak tenang.

"Sial! Bagaimana bisa kau punya Kartu As!"Serena panik dan frustasi.

" seperti yang kukatakan, jangan pernah meremehkan musuhmu di saat terakhir " Natsu tampak tenang perlahan tubuhnya menghilang dan seperti bunga sakura bertebaran di mana-mana.

"Keparat, kaupikir kutakut hah!" Serena berteriak dan Natsu lepas dari cengkramannya.

"Tak usah begitu, ketakutanmu adalah hal yang wajar bagi setiap orang" ucap Natsu perlahan bunga sakura berkumpul dan menampakan pemuda pink itu.

"Mana mungkin!" Serena melihat Natsu di depannya agak jauh memang "aku yang hebat tak mungkin bisa di kalahkan!"

"Begitu?" Natsu menutup matanya "kalau begitu, jika kau hebat kuharap kau bisa lolos dari seranganku ini"

Dan untuk dua wanita yang melihat ini mereka hanya Shock dan terkagum-kagum. Untuk Ultear dia hanya bisa memuji ketika melihat sesuatu yang indah di depannya dan membuatnya terpana.

"Ini indah sekali!" puji Ur kagum "ummm, kupikir ku suka ini"

"Natsu!" Panggil Ultear dia pernah mendengar kata ini dari pemuda pink ini, dan terlebih lagi situasi ini sangat kental. Hanya saja penggambarannya sangat beda bukan Api, maupun petir.

Kembali ke pertarungan berasal. Serena berusaha menghancurkan pedang-pedang yang mengelilinya namun, gagal dan tak berhasil.

Serena kembali mencoba. Kali ini menyerang Natsu tapi, tampaknya lelaki pink itu biasa saja dengan mata tertutup dan bahkan serangan Serena tak berguna sama sekali.

"Maaf. Tapi, sepertinya ini akhirmu" Natsu menyatukan telapak tangannya.

Kaki Serena terikat sebuah tali pink. Dan sebuah pedang menyerang Serena dan menyabet tubuh lelaki itu. Dan datang pedang lain dan kembali menyerang lelaki itu. Kejadian itu terus menerus terjadi dan ternyata masih banyak.

"Sudah cukup kau menyakiti orang lain" Natsu menatapnya tajam "jika kau seorang ayah seharusnya membantu dan melindungi keluargamu!"

"Cukup bocak keparat!" bentak Serena "dan peduli amat dengan itu, selagi aku hidup. Ingin senang-senang saja"

"Kau bicara, seolah-olah semua wanita adalah pelacur?" Natsu tampak marah "berarti kau menganggap Ur pun sama, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

"kenapa kau begitu peduli bocah?" Serena tampak tak acuh

"Kau tau bagaiman perasaan Ur, setelah yang kau lakukan padanya. Padahal dia tak pernah membuat salah apapun. Dan bagaimana bisa kau menganggap seolah-olah itu terjadi apapun setelah kau membuatnya menangis Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan padanya kau malah membuatnya sedih BODOH!" Natsu terlihat marah ketika dia mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Heh, seolah-olah kau suka padanya huh? Jika di pikir apa untungnya wanita itu menyukai bocah sepertimu" ucap Serena

"Aku tak tau apa yang kau maksud. Tapi, takkan kumaafkan kau karena menyakiti Ur dan membuatnya bersedih dan depresi seperti ini" Natsu tenang tampaknya dia siap menghabisi lelaki ini.

"Natsu" guman Ur dia tak tau harus bagaiman tapi, setelah mendengar pernyataan itu dari muridnya sendiri, dia mulai meneteskan air mata dan terlihat tersenyum.

Untuk Ultear sendiri dia tampak melotot mendengar pernyataan lelaki itu dan tak menyangka lelaki itu atau temannya peduli terhadap ibunya dan dia juga tersenyum.

"Kau takkan kumaafkan setelah ini bocah" Serena marah dan tak bisa berbuat banyak.

"Sayang sekali, itu takkan pernah terjadi" Natsu mulai bersiap "Senbouzasakura milikku adalah menjadi setiap bagian pedangnya adalah serangan dan sebuah keajaiban jika kau lolos tanpa terluka sedikitpun"

Natsu masuk ke bawah, perlahan daun-daun sakura itu mulai mengelilingi lelaki itu dan mengepungnya. Dan lambat laun pedang yang mengelilingi mereka mulai bergerak.

Terlihat pedang pink yang banyaknya itu perlahan menyerang tubuh Serena secara serentak dan bersamaan. Membuat lelaki itu berteriak kesakitan.

Dan tak selang beberapa lama semuanya kembali normal dan Natsu kembali muncul dari dalam tanah.

"Aku harap,kau takkan pernah kembali dan menyakitinya lagi" Natsu melihat ke tubuh Serena yang tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah banyak

"Natsu!" kedua wanita itu berlari ke arah pemuda itu.

"Natsu, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" Ultear memeluk kepala lelaki itu dan membenamkannya dalam dadanya sendiri.

"Terima kasih, aku ketakutan Sekali ketika seperti itu" Ur hanya meneteskan air mata "jangan menyakiti dirimu seperti itu"

"Tak apa, asal kalian selamat itu sudah bagus" Natsu hanya tersenyum dia merasakan kepalanya mendarat di sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut.

"Ayo pergi, kita sudah selesai, pasti yang lain menunggu" Ur membantu Natsu berdiri.

"Bagaimana dengan dia?" Ultear menunjuk ke Serena

"Kita bawa, lagipula polisi mencarinya" jawab Ur

Dan ketiganya pergi ke tempat Wendy berada sambil menyeret Serena yang sudah tak bergerak sama sekali. Mungkin, pingsan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-di tempat Wendy**

 **.**

Saat ini beberapa orang tengah duduk menunggu. Tampaknya mereka tengah menunggu tiga orang temannya masih tampak bertarung dengan satu musuh lagi.

"Ur lama sekali" keluh Gray yang memainkan batu kecil dengan jarinya.

"Kupikir,lawannya kuat" balas Wendy mengobati luka Lyon.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja" Juvia khawatir

"Tak masalah, mereka bukan orang yang semudah itu di kalahkan" jawab Brandish

Tak selang beberapa lama yang di caripun muncul Ur yang membantu Natsu berjalan dan di belakangnya Ultear menyeret tubuh Serena.

"Ur-sensei!"

"Ultear!"

"Natsu-sama!"

"Nii-san!"

"Kalian berhasil?" tanya Gray melihat tubuh Serena.

"Bukan kita, Natsulah yang mengalahkannya" jawab Ultear.

"Ahhh tidak, kita semua yang mengalahkannya" balas Natsu.

"Nii-san tunggu dulu!" Wendy mengobati luka kakaknya itu.

Selagi mereka berdiam diri dan menunggu kepolisian datang. Mereka hanya tampak diam saja tak berbicara sama sekali dan sebenarnya mereka memiliki Handphone untuk menghubungi mereka tapi, apa daya Sinyal di hp mereka tak mendukung.

Memang nasib apes tak di duga tak beberapa lama muncul banyak orang dengan pakaian ala suku pedalaman dengan pistol dan todongan senjata.

"Gah! Penduduk hutan!" Natsu terkejut

"Sudah beberapa kali, kubilang ini komplotan mereka" Gray berteriak kesal.

"Tampaknya, kita melupakan mereka ketika melawab bossnya" Lyon dengan posisi menyerang

"Tinggal serang saja!" celetuk Brandish.

Mereka semua dalam posisi membentuk lingkaran dan saling menjaga satu sama lain mata mereka terfokus pada satu titik. Tau-tau jika ada yang menyerang tiba-tiba dan

Dorrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Entah karena apa tapi, tampaknya mereka sepertinya mendengar suara tembakan tapi, bukan dari para penjahat itu. Melainkan suara tembakan yang lain.

Dan itu tak lain dan yang tak bukan adalah ulah Warrod Crken beserta anak buahnya mengelilingi mereka dengan senjata di todong dan datang pula para Osis dan para Guru.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai kesini?" tanya Gray.

"Sebenarnya kita tak mau mengakuinya" Jura memijat keningnya "tapi, Cana-dono yang menunjukannya"

"Asal, kau tau ramalan anakku seratus persen tepat whahahahah!" Gildarts hanya tertawa dan membuat semua orang Sweatdrop. Sedangkan Cana tersenyum bangga.

"Di mana Serena?" tanya Warrod

"Di sana" Ultear menunjuk orang itu.

Setelah Warrod memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menangkap Serena beserta para anakbuahnya dan adapula yang kabur tapi, para polisi itu terus mengejar mereka.

"Jadi,nak siapa kedua wanita ini?" tanya Gildarts menunjuk ke arah Grammy dan Brandish.

"Dia temanku dan teman ibuku" jawab Natsu

"Baiklah kita kembali semuanya sudah aman dan terkendali" usul August

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah semuanya terkendali dan aman situasi perkemahan tampak tenang. Tapi, masih ada polisi yang berjaga di sekitar perkemahan dan jika tau. Kalau ada penculikan lagi.

Dan untuk itu Serena dan anak buahnya di tangkap atas pasal berat yang di langgar lelaki itu. Dan anak buah Serena yang tersisa para polisi terus memburunya ke dalam hutan.

Dan untuk para korban mereka langsung di obati, agak serius sih. Tapi, yang serius sendiri luka yang di alami Natsu bisa di bilang cukup parah dan beberapa sempat khawatir terhadap lelaki itu. Tapi, Natsu memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Dan setelah penangkapan anggota Serena itu Warrod di antar August sampai ke Helikopter pribadinya.

"Terima kasih bantuannya" August menyulurkan tangannya

"Tidak, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu jika tanpa anak muridmu, mungkin aku tak bisa menemukannya" Warrod membalasnya tapi, wajahnya kembali konyol "ffttttt becanda wuhahahaha!"

"Heeh sudahlah" Murid lain menepuk dahinya serentak.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa lagi" sapa August

"Iyah, dan oh ya bilang pada murid yang rambut pink. Setelah sadar nanti aku mengajaknya ke kepolisian" Warrod masuk ke Helinya " tentu saja itu becanda fuhahahah!"

Setelah itu mereka menatap polisi itu pergi.

"Kau tau, berkat mereka penjahat itu berhasil di tangkap" Rufus melipat tangannya.

"Benar! Asal tau saja biasanya penjahat itu, mereka mengambil Sandra untuk di jadikan tawanan atau adapun yang bisa lolos dari mereka kemungkinan kecil., biasanya sih kebanyakan dari mereka Wanita, biasanya mereka di perlakukan macam-macam dan tak jelas. Yahh jika kalian tau apa yang kumaksud" jawab Rogue

"Ughh! Benar-benar titik terendah wanita" Chelia memegang kepalanya yang kening

"Untung saja ada kau Ultear jadi, kejahatan orang itu bisa di minimalisir" Gildarts bertepuk bangga

"Sebenarnya sih, itu Natsu yang mengalahkan orang itu" Ultear menggaruk pipinya.

"Anak itu? Hhmmm benar-benar di luar kejutan" Makarov mengelus dagunya.

"Dia sangat kuat, aku harap bisa sparring dengannya Nanti"ucap Jura.

" cocok sekali jadi pacaku!"Guman Mirajane tersenyum tapi, terdengar sesuatu oleh Erza.

"Kau, bicara tentangnya?" Erza menatap wanita itu dan Mirajane hanya mengggeleng sambil menjulur.

"Di mana anak itu, aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?" tanya Irene dengan wajah tenang

"Anak itu, tengah di obati oleh Adiknya" Chelia hanya blush kecil, dia masih mengingat ketika mengobati luka di tubuh Natsu. Bukan karena gila dan jijik tapi, yah itu sulit di jelaskan.

"Dan kenapa kau blushing?" tanya Freed melihat perempuan itu.

"Tidak, lupakan saja" Chelia menggeleng.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan setelah kejadian itu, para Osis dan guru dan murid-murid menikmati liburan terakhir Camping musim panasnya dengan bernyanyi dan alunan gitar.

Tapi, ada beberapa orang yang memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan tidur bersandar pohon rindang karena mereka mungkin dari waktu itu semenjak Ur menghilang belum tidur sama sekal dan memanfaatkan moment terlihat sudah seperti mayat tepar dan tak bergerak.

"Ummm mana Natsu?" tanya Ur melihat tak ada lelaki itu.

"Hmm, di sungai!" jawab Gray memakan tusuk sate "sensei mau makan?"

"Tidak terima kasih, aku sudah kenyang" Ur menolaknya dengan halus.

"Kupikir kemana Sensei?" tanya Meredy sudah ada sepiring Nasi di tangannya.

"Yah, dia hanya ingin berterima kasih pada Natsu" jawab Lyon yang meminum teh

Sementara itu Ur berjalan menelusuri sungai. Dan mencari keberadaaan pemuda pink itu dan tak lama bisa menemukan objek yang di tuju.

Saat ini Natsu tengah duduk dengan memeluk dengkulnya dan menatap sungai, tangannya bermain air

"Natsu!"

"Ur-sensei?" Natsu menoleh ke arah guru itu.

"Sudah, kubilang panggil namaku saja" Ur duduk di samping lelaki itu

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bukankah harusnya kau beristirahat?" tanya Natsu melihat perban di wanita itu.

"Lukaku kecil, harusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu padamu" nalas Ur.

"Luka, seperti ini sudah biasa bagiku" Natsu menunjuk tubuhnya yang penuh perban.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Dan melamun pula, bukankah harusnya kau makan?" tanya Ur.

"Aku, sudah kenyang dan lagipula kenapa kau di sini juga?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Hmm tak baik bertanya balik sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu" Ur memegang hidung lelaki itu. "Tapi, aku kesini untuk mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Terima kasih? Atas apa" Natsu mengangkat alisnya

"Telah menyelamatkanku, kalau tak ada kau mungkin ku tak tau bagaimana jadinya" Ur menatapnya sungai.

"Hahh! Ini semua berkat kerja sama Gray dan yang lainnya, kalau tanpa mereka aku tak mungkin bisa menemukanmu" Natsu tertawa kering

"Ahhh, begitu" Ur melepas jaketnya dan hanya mengenakan tank top hitam "ini kukembalikan yang menjadi milikmu".

" tak apa, ambil saja"Natsu menolaknya dengan halus "hitung-hitung kenangan saja hihihi!"

"Ahh begitu yah" Ur hanya tersenyum menatap depan.

Untuk Natsu itu sendiri, dia hanya menoleh ke wanita jika di fikir terlihat sangat familiar sekali dengan ibunya.

"Natsu, apa yang kau pikirkan tetangku?" Ur bertanya dia sebenarnya tak mau menanyakan ini. Tapi, tampaknya dia harus.

"Tentang kau, orang yang kuat, ceria, manis dan cantik pula, dan kau hebat dan pintar sama seperti Ultear dan terlebih lagi" Natsu merendahkan suaranya "kau berbeda dan rambut pendekmu itu bagus dan sama seperti ibu"

Bagi Ur jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik ketika Natsu berbicara seperti itu padanya dan terlebih lelaki itu menganggapnya sebagai Wanita biasa bukan guru, maupun orang tua yang di hormati.

Dan terlebih lagi, dia menganggap rambut pendeknya itu berbeda dan bagus. Bahkan ia baru pertama kali mendengar lelaki memuji rambutnya karena, setiap lelaki yang ia temui hanya memuji tubuhnya saja. Dan yang membuatnya blush dirinya di samakan dengan ibu Natsu.

Jika dia melihat ibu Natsu. Dia memang sangat Cantik bahkan melebihinya. Cantiknya itu alami sekali tanpa bedak dan make up apapun dan terlebih rambutnya pendek.

"Natsu terima kasih!" Ur blush dia bertingkah seperti wanita lainnya "dan aku ada hadiah kecil untukmu"

"Tak apa, kau selamat itu sudah cukup" Natsu hanya tertawa.

Ur tak bisa mundur dia tau yang di lakukan akan mengubah pandangannya terhadap lelaki itu. Dan terlebih anaknya juga memiliki perasaaan kepada lelaki ini.

Ur mencengkram pundak Natsu tampak letupan pink di pipinya. Natsu mengangkat alisnya dan berusaha bertanya tapi, wanita itu langsung mencium bibirnya itu.

Rasa manis Blueberry yang di rasa dari bibir wanita itu. Bagi Natsu yang sudah biasa mendapat hal seperti ini hanya memeluk tubuh wanita itu dan Ur dia juga memeluk kepala lelaki itu dan melakukan ciuman mereka secara dalam

Dan kejadian yang mereka lakukan berdua, tak diketahui oleh yang lain di tengah siangnya ini dan terlebih mereka menikmati suasana romantis mereka berdua dan tak ada yang menganggu

Dan kejadian penculikan itu berakhir, semuanya kembali ke bus dan bersiap kembali ke rumah mereka setelah camping musik panas mereka berakhir.

Dan untuk Grammy dia bekerja sebagai guru dan wali kelas Mermaid Heel berkat ajuan Natsu ke August dan Brandish kembali bersekolah kembali.

Dan kedua wanita itu memilih tinggal di tempat Natsu sampai mereka mendapat kossan baru untuk tinggal dan tentu saja ada yang tak setuju dengan usulan ini. Tapi, mereka mencuekinya saja.

Camping musim panas berakhir dan mereka kembali bersekolah seperti biasanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Awwwww yeahhh arc ini berakhir juga dan saya juga buat sedikit Slight NatsuxUr weell walaupun gak nyambung dan agak tak cocok juga sih. Kalau kata orang.**

 **Hmmm bodo amat sih namanya juga Fanfic ide kreatifitas dari otak kita sendiri dan terserah kata penulisnya dan tak harus sesuai dengan manga aslinya juga.**

 **So! Jika boring dan tinggalkan Review yang jelek dan bagus terserah kalian well biarkan saja.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	25. Chapter 25

**Olalalalalala kita kembali lagi dengan fic yang lagi terkenal dengan cerita yang absurd dan penuh kegaringan layaknya kacang garuda yang tren di musim bola tapi, sekarang bukan musim bola well lupakan.**

 **Dan jika ku fikir ada yang membuat fic berasal dari dua alasan pertama imajinasi mereka kedua pengalaman hmmm kalo imajinasi biasanya dari ide dari pemikiran mereka sendiri yang keluar.**

 **Kalau pengalaman biasanya sesuatu yang terjadi di dunia nyata biasanya pengalaman menyenangkan atau pahit biasanya di tuangkan kemari**

 **Well terserah aku pernah baca juga banyak yang nanya di pm fic NatZa kalo untuk indo kebanyakan hiatus yang berkepanjangan. Well kita tak bisa menghakimi mereka dan terserah Authornya saja.**

 **Bicara soal Pair hmmmm aku sempat berfikir moga anime bleach di lanjutin kan keren apalagi kebanyakan battle keren dan sadis paling di animenya sedikit di ubah.**

 **Contoh Yamamoto matinya tubuhnya terbelah paling di anime cuman di tebas well biar gak terlalu sadis karena anime untuk ada batasan umur**

 **Sekian terima kasih**

 **KTP**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari yang indah dan hari yang seperti biasanya di negeri yang penuh dengan keajaiban dan penuh misteri dan begitu banyak orang-orang di dalam negeri itu penuh dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing dan itu negeri Fiore

Kita lihat di sebuah rumah yang tak bisa di bilang cukup megah tapi, sederhana dan bentuknya sedikit Simple rumah dua tingkat dengan gaya sederhana yang berada di pinggir jalan kota

Natsu membuka matanya perlahan ada suara feminim yang memanggil namanya dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan pasti menyuruh dirinya sarapan.

"Tunggu saja di bawah hoamzz!" balas Natsu menguap

Setelah itu Natsu mandi dan segera ke kamar makan di mana Wendy dan Brandish menunggunya. Yah memang setiap hari dia yang memasak untuk adiknya tapi, karena kejadian semalaman membuat tenaganya terkuras habis dan terlebih dia belum tidur dari waktu itu.

Dan dia harus berterima kasih pada Grammy juga karena sudah membuatkan sarapan sejak tadi pagi kalau tidak dia sudah telat ke sekolah dan dapat hukuman dari penjaga sekolah Erigor yang terkenal bengisnya memberi hukuman tanpa ampun.

"Ahhh, tampaknya sudah bangun" Grammy datang dari dapur "dan tak usah khawatir aku yang memasaknya"

"Yeah, maaf merepotkan bibi!" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Jadi, bagaimana kalian nanti di sekolah?" Natsu mengalihkan subject

"Mereka menerimanya" jawab Grammy "jika Brandish kuserahkan dia padamu"

"Tenang saja orang di sana baik-baik" Natsu memakan sandwichnya "jika ada yang jahat,tinggal kau pukul"

"Kupikir aku masuk mana yah?" Guman Brandish.

"Kupikir nanti kau masuk kelasku" jawab Natsu

"Yeah."

Setelah sarapan mereka semua berangkat ke sekolah biasanya jika dengan Wendy mereka akan naik sepeda tapi, karena ada Brandish mereka berjalan di tambah lagi waktu masuk sekolah masih lama.

Sebenarnya Natsu memiliki motor tapi, ia tak mau memakainya karena dia bukan tipe orang yang mau pamer ataupun bergaya seperti anak kaya lainnya. Dan mereka terus berjalan dan berpapasan dengan wanita berambut biru.

"Juvia? Kau baru berangkat juga?tanya Natsu.

" yah, begitulah Natsu-sama"jawab Juvia

"Ayo pergi"

"Yah"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Fiore University**

 **.**

Mereka berempat tiba di sekolah. Sesampainya di sekolah mereka terus di perhatikan oleh kalangan kaum hawa lebih tepatnya sih mereka tengah menatap Natsu terus-terusan

Mereka terus berjalan sampai di mana locker mereka berada. Begitu Natsu membuka lockernya muncul bejibun surat dari dalam lokernya hingga membuat anak itu tertimbun tumpukan surat.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Brandish membantunya berdiri

"Yeah, selalu saja begini bulan lalu" Natsu tampak kesal "dan sekarang lebih parah"

"Mungkin kau banyak penggemar" jawab Brandish

"Semenjak kejadian Turnamen sampai sekarang Nii-san terkenal" celetuk Wendy

"Apa itu?" Juvia menunjuk sebuah kotak dia memang cemburu melihat tapi, dia tak menunjukan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Ini kotak makanan isinya takoyaki" Natsu mengambil kotak itu "tapi, dari siapa yah?"

"Terus bagaimana makanan yang kubuat?" tanya Juvia "apa kau mau memakannya juga?"

"Yah begitulah aku senang makananmu enak" jawab Natsu dengan Grinnya "tapi, daripada kubuang kan sayang, kita makan bersama yah?"

"Tentu saja" Juvia hanya blush.

Mereka semua pergi ke kelas mereka masing-masing dan tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang wanita berambut perak tengah mengintip mereka di balik tembok.

'Natsu-sama menerimanya aku senang!'

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

..

.

 **-Di tempat kelas Natsu**

 **.**

Mungkin kalau pernah merasakan sekolah, semua orang juga merasakan itu biasanya akan terjadi bila jam pelajaran kosong ataupun tak ada guru biasanya sibuk melakukan aktifitas sendiri.

Ada yang tidur, coret-coret buku, bermain handphone, saling ribut sendiri dan terlebih lagi bergossip yang biasanya di dominasi oleh kaum perempuan dan entah apa yang mereka gosipkan.

"Coba perhatikan langkahmu bodoh!" teriak Gray yang tak absen dari keributan dan kembali Stripping

"Sebelum bicara! Lihat dulu dirimu tolol!" Natsu mengacungkan pedangnya

"Jika kalian Jantan! Berhenti berteriak!" Elfman berusaha menengahi mereka.

"Menyingkir kau Elfman!" Kedua orang itu menghajar lelaki besar itu hingga wajahnya mencium tembok poor Elfman

"Hei Natsu mana temanmu berambut hijau itu?" tanya Ultear menghentikan pertarungan sebentar.

"Oh Brandish? Sebentar lagi" Natsu menghindari tinjuan Gray.

Tak beberapa lama suasana kelas kembali tenang karena Guru berambut merah masuk dengan seorang gadis berambut hijau pendek di belakangnya.

Banyak orang yang membisikan Gadis itu dan terlebih kebanyakan mereka adalah cowok yang membicarakan keseksian dan cantiknya wanita itu.

"Anak ini ada anak baru! Perkenalkan dirimu" Irene duduk di kursinya

"Hallo namaku Brandish H. Myu aku dari Alvarez mohon bantuannya" wanita itu membungkuk memperkenalkan diri. "Jika ada yang ingin di tanyakan silahkan"

"Alvarez? Bagaimana keadaan di sana?"tanya murid di depan.

" keadaanya bagus sama seperti Fiore"jawab Brandish

"H. Itu apa?" tanya murid cewek lain

"Haschwalt itu nama Marga ayahku" jawabku Brandish.

Dan beberapa murid lain mulai menanyakan pertanyaan yang aneh-aneh mulai dari Nomor Hp, nama FB dan adapula yang menanyakan hal-hal yang mesum. Beruntung Natsu segera menghajar orang itu.

"Kau bisa duduk di depan Natsu" ucap Irene anak itu menurutinya

"Hei Brandish, setelah ini istirahat kita ke atap sekolah" bisik Natsu

"Tentu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Atap Sekolah**

 **.**

Istirahat jam waktu di mana semua orang melakukan aktivitas senggangnya dan untuk Natsu sesuai yang di bicarakan tadi mereka semua berkumpul di atas. Dan untuk Natsu dia tampaknya menghabiskan bento pemberian seseorang.

"Jadi, setelah ini kalian ada waktu?" tanya Ultear

"Kapan?" tanya Brandish.

"Jam tujuh" jawab Ultear

"Tidak bisa, aku dan Brandish habis sekolah ini bekerja" jawab Natsu yang melahap takoyaki.

"Lalu, kapan kalian punya waktu?" tanya Ultear

"Mungkin Minggu, soalnya libur kerja" jawab Natsu

"Begitu" Gray melihat ke arah Natsu "tak kusangka idiot ini punya penggemar".

" yeah! Penggemar yang jantan!"teriak Elfman dari belakang.

"Kau punya masalah itu Stripper?" Natsu menatapnya dan lelaki rambut hitam tadi hanya cuek bebek saja.

Sebenarnya bagi Gray dia tak mau mengakuinya bahwa rivalnya ini memiliki banyak penggemar darinya dan terkadang dia berharap lelaki pink itu dapat sesuatu yang buruk tapi, dia malah yang kena ulahnya sendiri seperti kata pepatah hukum karma berlaku.

.

.

.

.

Setelah bel masuk berbunyi semuanya kembali membubarkan diri dan segera masuk kelas. Natsu yang tampak jalan biasa saja dan rupanya dia tak memperhatikan jalan, hingga menabrak seseorang.

"Aku minta maaf" Natsu memegang kepalanya

"Ahh tidak aku yang tak melihat jalan" Wanita membereskan bukunya dan mereka saling bertatapan

"Lucy!?"

"Natsu!"

"Hei apa kabar, dan tampaknya kau tergesa-gesa" sapa Natsu melihat wanita itu berkeringat.

"Yah, ini aku harus segera membawa buku ini kelas" jawab Lucy dan Natsu membantu membereskannya

Mereka segera di mana tempat kelas Lucy berada begitu masuk banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka dan di dominasi oleh kaum perempuan yang melihatnya.

"Hei, terima kasih maaf merepotkanmu" Lucy hanya tertawa.

"Yah tak masalah " Natsu melihat ke arah Gajeel yang menghampirinya "kau lagi wajah bertindik"

"Gehehe!" Gajeel menyeringai dan meninjunya beruntung lelaki pink itu refleks menghindar.

"Oke, jika kau ingin berkelahi lain kali saja" Natsu menyarungkan pedangnya dan kembali ke kelasnya tapi, pada saat di pintu dia menabrak orang lagi.

"Ahh maaf"

"Oke tak apa Natsu dan cepat kembali ke kelasmu" balas Ur dan Natsu segera pergi dari kelasnya

Setelah itu banya perbisikan yang terjadi di kelas itu salah satunya Mirajane dia memang di kenal dengan suka menggosipi orang. Tapi, giliran dirinya yang di gossipi dia marah (aneh juga)

"Hei kau tau tidak rumahnya!" Mirajane bertanya setengah masak pada kawan rambut merah di depannya.

"Mana kutau, kenapa kau tak tanyakan saja!" balas Erza kesal

"Dia, sudah pergi bodoh!" balas Mirajane sengit.

"Mira-nee kecilkan suaramu!" Lisanna berbisik.

"Jika kalian ingin tau rumahnya, aku tau di mana!" celetuk Gajeel dia sebenarnya tak menguping tapi, insting pendengarannya cukup tajam juga. Dan kedua wanita itu menoleh.

"Gehee!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Restaurant Yajima**

 **.**

Sepulang dari kehidupan di sekolahnya sesuai yang di setujui oleh kedua orang ini dan terlebih Brandish sendiri yang memintanya dia bekerja sebagai pelayan di Retaurant plus Cafe milik tuan Yajima.

Sebenarnya Natsu tak menyetujui ini tapi, Brandish bilang bahwa dia tak ingin merepotkannya jadi dia menerima menjadi pelayan yang kebetulan kosong untuk perempuan. Yah kata-kata dia hitung-hitung mandiri dan mencoba bekerja sejak dini.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan tuan?" Brandish dengan ekspresi normal dia mengenakan kostum pelayan jingga dengan bagian lengan terpisah dan Stocking panjang selutut dan kostum hanya bagian bawahnya tertutup itupun terlihat pendek dan akan sangat terlihat dalamannya jika, tertiup angin sedikit.

"Ehhh, kepiting saus kecap satu" jawab pembeli itu gugup tampaknya terpesona.

"Natsu! Kepiting saus kecap sepiring!"

"Yosh!".

Sebenarnya Yajima tak memaksa jika wanita ini mau jadi pelayan atau tidak tapi, Brandish tetap bersikukuh ingin seperti ini dan resikonya bersiap melayani dan meladeni orang-orang mesum

Natsu tengah memasak di sampingnya sang pemilik restaurant itu sendiri dia menceritakan semuanya tentang ayahnya dan bekerja pertama kali di sini yah semuanya di ceritakan.

" terkadang waktu aku melihatmu kau mirip sekali dengannya" Yajima tampak tenang "yah waktu dirimu memasak seperti itu aku seperti melihat Igneel lagi"

"Tuan kenal banyak dengan ayahku" Natsu masih fokus dengan masakannya.

"Tentu saja, aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali ayahmu bekerja di sini" Yajima mengambil sebuah foto yaitu foto ayah Natsu memegang sebuah piala "ini adalah foto di mana Restaurant kita 7 tahun yang memenangkan kontes lomba masak se-Fiore dan kita juara satu"

"Wouhhh ayahmu hebat Natsu" puji Droy

"Dan aku minta maaf atas kematiannya" Yajima tampak biasa saja.

"Tak masalah ini sudah dari dulu dan aku sudah mengikhlaskannya" jawab Natsu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah pulang dari Retaurant atau pekerjaan mereka kini dua orang ini langsung segera pergi ke rumah mereka dengan membawa sekantung makanan yang bisa di bilang cukup banyak yah itung-itung tak perlu masak lagi kata Natsu.

Mereka berdua melewati jalan raya yang nyatanya udah sepi dan kosong melompong maksudnya tak ada orang lagi karena, yah mereka pulang larut sekali untung saja mereka berdua kalau sendiri bisa rawan kejahatan terutama Brandish yang notabene seorang wanita.

Dan sekarang cuaca sedang berangin keadaan gelap gulita dan terdengar suara badai dan halilintar dan ternyata memang saat ini cuaca sedang tengah akan hujan lebat.

"Ugh, angin tampak besar" Brandish memeluk tubuhnya

"Bakal hujan lebat setelah ini" Natsu melihat ke wanita itu.

Brandish yang merasa kedinginan tapi, dia merasakan tubuhnya yang hangat menyentuh tubuhnya dan ternyata itu ulah Natsu yang menyelimuti wanita itu dengan jacketnya.

"Umm terima kasih" Brandish pipinya panas dan menutupi wajahnya

"Oh ya bagaimana dengan ibumu?" tanya Natsu.

"Ibu saat ini tidak di rumah dia menginap di rumah Ultear" jawab Brandish

"Oh, sial kita lupa, aku tak boleh meninggalkannya" Natsu berlari dan menarik lengan wanita itu.

.

.

.

Dan sekarang mereka sampai di rumah berkat lari super cepat yang di miliki Natsu dia sebenarnya tak masalah bakal kelelahan tapi, yang jadi masalah wanita yang di tariknya ini tampak terlihat di raut wajah wanita itu yang terengap-engap tampaknya capek.

Natsu segera membuka pintu dan tampak sepi tak ada suara tentu saja saat ini sudah malam jam orang yang saat ini tertidur pulasnya

"Wendy, aku pulang" Natsu berteriak tapi, tak terdengar jawaban

"Mungkin sudah tidur" balas Brandish

Tapi, bagi Natsu ada yang janggal biasanya jika dia pulang kerja kunci rumah akan di taruh di atas dan di kunci tapi, ini hanya tinggal di buka saja tanpa di kunci.

Bukan tanpa alasan Natsu berbuat seperti ini yah adiknya bisa di bilang sudah beranjak dewasa di lihat dari proporsi tubuhnya yang berkembang bahkan sangat cantik sekali jika di pikir pasti banyak lelaki yang ingin menjadikannya pacar

"Wendy! Di mana kau!" Natsu terus mencari ke kamar per kamar tapi, tak ada

"Coba di kamarnya" usul Brandish

Natsu mencoba masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya perlahan terbuka dan ke adaan gelap Natsu memanggil wanita itu tapi, tak ada jawaban apapun dari adiknya

Kaki Natsu menginjak sesuatu yang basah dan kental Natsu memolesnya dan terasa bau amis dan membuatnya terkejut cairan itu berwarna merah. Natsu memberanikan diri menekan tombol lampu.

Click!

Ketika lampu nyala dia melotot matanya karena melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya shock dan tak bisa berkata-kata dan langsung menjatuhkan belanjaannya

"Wendy!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Milkovich House**

 **.**

Kini kita beralih ke kediaman seseorang, dan tepat sekali sesuai nama marganya berarti ini adalah rumah seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan satu kelas dengan Natsu dan dia adalah Ultear

Bisa di lihat keadaan rumah itu tengah menyala dengan kata lain masih ada Aktifitas dan kehidupan di tempat itu dan nyatanya dua orang wanita yang bercakap-cakap.

Satu berambut pendek hitam dan satu rambut hijau di kuncir dan mereka Ur dan Grammy tampaknya untuk ibu Brandish ini sepertinya memang di undang oleh sang empunya dan Ultear tampaknya sudah tidur.

"Jadi, kau ternyata kau dan ibu Natsu memiliki hubungan!" Ur hanya tertawa kecil

"Tentu, aku dan Gradine sudah seperti saudara" Grammy menutup mulutnya "dan ya ampun kau mencintainya!"

"Itu, tak masalah dan lagipula cinta tak memandang usia bukan?" Ur hanya blush

"Yah, tapi, bagaimana dengan anakmu? Bukankah dia juga sama" Grammy mengangkat alisnya "jika Gradine mendengar dia pasti akan sangat terkejut sekali!"

Mereka berbicara dan tampak hp Grammy bergetar tampaknya ada sebuah telpon.

"Halo!"

"Apa Brandish!"

"Apa! Rumah sakit!"

"Tapi, bagaimana!"

"Oke! Ibu segera kesana"

"Ada apa?" Ur melihat wajah khawatir Grammy.

"Wendy! Wendy masuk rumah sakit!" Grammy bergetar dan berkeringat

"Apa! Aku ikut!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Rumah Sakit Fiore**

 **.**

Saat ini bisa di lihat di depan ruang rawat UGD dua orang berbeda gender tengah menunggu sesuatu dan mereka adalah Natsu yang lagi duduk dengan kepala di topang, dan Brandish yang menatap pintu dengan bersandar tembok

Keduanya memasang wajah khawatir tapi, yang paling khawatir sendiri adalah Natsu bagaimana bisa seperti itu. Pasalnya tadi malam dia melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan di rumahnya tubuh tergeletak adiknya yang penuh dan bersimbah darah segar

Dan tak lama Dokter pun muncul dari dalam ruangan dan keduanya langsung menghampiri dokter itu dengan wajah berkeringat.

"Bagaimana kondisi adikku?" Natsu dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kondisi adikmu masih hidup, hanya saja dia belum sadar karena banyak sekali luka yang ia terima dan banyaknya darah yang terbuang, jika tak segera di bawa rumah sakit mungkin nasib anak itu tak mungkin selamat" jawab Dokter itu berlalu pergi

"Baiklah" Natsu kembali duduk dengan ekspresi sedih

Dan tak lama beberapa lama muncul Ur dan Grammy yang tengah dalam keadaan berlari

"Ohh, maaf kami segera kesini ketika kau menelpon" Ur melihat ekspresi wajah sedih Natsu "dan bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Dia belum sadar karena banyaknya luka yang di terima" jawab Brandish dengan raut sedih.

Grammy menoleh ke arah Natsu "maafkan aku kalau saja aku di rumah, mungkin-"

Belum sempat Grammy selesai bicara. Natsu sudah nyelonong pergi dan meninggalkan mereka. Grammy ingin menyusul tapi, Ur menahannya

"Biarkan dan beri dia waktu sendiri" Ur menjawabnya sebenarnya dia khawatir juga.

"Kuharap dia tak membenciku setelah ini" Grammy memeluk sahabatnya "oh jika kau melihat ini Gradine maafkan aku".

" yeah kuharap"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-di lokasi yang tak di ketahui**

 **.**

Di tempat yang terlihat tenang dan damai dan terangnya cahaya bulan yang menghiasi tempat itu dan aliran ombak kecil dan tenang

Tampak di lihat pemuda bersurai pink kini tengah Duduk dengan memeluk lutut dan tampak raut wajahnya yang terlihat sedih dan muram.

 _'Natsu, jaga adikmu baik-baik'_

"Jadi aku masih lemah yah" guman Natsu dia teringat perkataan ayahnya "dan ternyata aku gagal menjaga amanatmu"

Yah, ini memang kesalahannya dan tak terlepas dari itu dia tak menyalahkan Grammy atas insiden yang menimpa adiknya ini dia sedari tadi hanya melamun saja dan tak bergerak sedikit pun.

"Kau pikir dengan seperti ini akan merubah keadaan"

Natsu mendengar suara lain di belakangnya, suara serak terlihat jelas jika ini orang sudah tua dan berumur dan Natsu menoleh dan dia tau siapa itu yaitu bosnya sendiri.

"Tuan Yajima!?" Natsu shock dan mengusap air matanya "apa yang anda lakukan di sini?"

"Hanya jalan-jalan" Yajima tampak tenang "dan kau tau, dirimu tak bisa seperti ini terus"

Natsu tau bahwa bosnya ini tengah menyinggung masalah yang tengah di alaminya saat ini namun tak secara langsung ke akar

"Tapi, bagaimana?" Natsu mulai terbuka "bahkan dengan ini, masih belum di katakan cukup"

"Aku tau" Yajima menatap langit "asal kau tau kekuatan sesungguhnya dari dirimu belum full atau sempurna benar"

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Kekuatan yang kau punya saat ini, bisa di katakan masih kecil dari, kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya" Yajima berlalu pergi "dan tolong ikut aku!"

Natsu yang mengangkat alisnya terlihat bingung daripada, pusing lebih baik mengikuti bosnya itu dan tak banyak bicara.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Lokasi yang gelap**

 **.**

Dan sekarang kini Natsu mengikuti bosnya jika di lihat dia berada di sebuah tempat yang tak ia kenal sama sekali. Kondisinya sangat gelap dan panas dan pengap seperti tak bisa bernafas

"Reaitsu di sini berbeda sekali" Natsu melonggarkan kerahnya.

"Benar nak tempat ini berbeda dari biasanya" jawab Yajima

"Tempat apa ini?" pikir Natsu

"SOUISOKODE mungkin kau pernah dengar ini?" jawab Yajima

"Yah, tapi, ayah pernah bilang sih" jawab Natsu

Yajima berhenti dan Natsu mengangkat alisnya dan ingin bertanya tapi, Yajima menyuruhnya diam dan tak banyak bicara

"Kau tau asal-usul dirimu dan kekauatanmu Natsu?" tanya Yajima

Natsu mengangguk "kekuatan Shinigamiku berasal dari ayah dan Quincy dari ibu dan Hollow berasal dari gigitan yang di berikan kepada ibu dan menyatu dengan ayah"

"Baiklah Natsu" Yajima menghela nafasnya sejenak "Igneel pernah bicara padaku bahwa suatu hari nanti aku harus mengajarimu dan membangkitkan kekuatan penuhmu"

"Dan sekaranglah waktunya"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ahhhhhhhhhhh luar biasa dan legend banget hmmm apa yang terjadi dengan Wendy dan siapakah pelakunya dan nyatanya tega banget tuh orang**

 **Dan tenang saja bakal ada ceritanya kok oke aku akhiri saja**

 **Sekian dan terima gaji.**

 **Wtf**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	26. Chapter 26

**Dan saya berpesan pada semua author dan reader yang bisa di bilang cukup terhormat atau, apalah saya juga gak terlalu yakin amat sih ama omongan saya tadi dan seperti biasa lupakan.**

 **Dan saya mohon minta jawaban atas pertanyaan saya di Fic Dragon Mate's waktu itu yah sebenarnya ini demi Reader juga sih katanya ada yang minta FT Crossover dengan DxD well saya kabulin tapi, saya ingin tau karakternya terlebih dahulu di DxD supaya hafal.**

 **Padahal banyak fic DxD tapi, yang ingin tau karakternya saja dan kekuatannnya soal ide gimana jalan cerita itu sudah di atur oleh otak saya so mohon tunggu yah.**

 **Tapi, itu cerita Crossover masih angan dan dalam imajinasi belum ada Niat buat bikinnya karena alasan di atas tadi takutnya malah blank jika di buat sekarang**

 **Hmmmmm katanya sih tuh anime Ecchi yah banyak Fanservicenya melebih FT saya gak tau sih karena belum liat jelas jadi, tolong jawab yah pertanyaan saya di review**

 **Sekian**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Mungkin ini hal yang paling mengejutkan bagi seseorang yang bernama Natsu Dragneel oke bagaimana bisa dia berekspresi seperti orang yang terkejut oke jika beberapa orang berada di tempat yang sama sepertinya pasti, akan terkejut sekali

Bagaimana tidak? Di saat dia saat ini sedang di landa musibah yang menimpa keluarganya dan secara tiba-tiba muncul bosnya sendiri dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Dan tak terlebih lagi, bosnya itu malah ingin mengajarinya. Dia memang tau apa maksudnya tapi, yang jelas ini ada kaitannya dengan ayahnya sendiri dan mengingat lagi ayahnya memiliki hubungan dengan bosnya itu.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu mengajariku?" Natsu tampak bingung.

"Ah, benar juga, ayahmu tak memberitaumu" Yajima hanya kalem "apakah kau pernah mendengar Divisi Zero mungkin ayahmu sudah memberitaunya?"

"Bukankah itu sebuah organisasi setingkat di atas divisi 13?" jawab Natsu mencoba mengingatnya

"Benar tapi, bukan itu saja jika seluruh divisi 13 menjaga Soul Society dan bumi dan untuk Divisi Zero mereka bertugas melindungi Raja Roh" balas Yajima.

"Raja Roh? Bukankah itu hanya tahayul belaka?" Natsu pernah mendengarnya tapi, dia tak percaya sepenuhnya.

"Dengar yah Natsu Wanderreich, Soul Society, Huenco mundo dan dunia manusia itu dengan seimbang berkat Raja Roh jik tak ada maka keempat dunia itu akan bertabrakan dan hancur" balas Yajima.

"Tapi, jika Raja Roh sekuat itu? Kenapa dia tak bisa melindungi dirinya?" tanya Natsu tak habis pikir orang kuat tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

"Dia bisa menjaga dunia tapi, tak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri" balas Yajima.

"Yang aku ingin tanyakan? Siapa kau?" tanya Natsu.

"Akhirnya" Yajima terssnyum tenang "asal kau tau Natsu percaya atau tidak itu terserah, bahwa aku kenyataannya adalah salah satu dari Anggota Divisi Zero"

Natsu membelalak matanya.

"Aku adalah pemimpinnya, aku tau Shikai dan Bankai dari setiap pedang atau Zanpakutou dan aku juga tau bagaiamana Assauchi sebelum terbentuk dan aku juga yang memberikan Nama dari setiap Zanpakutou Shinigami" ucap Yajima

"Ka-kau " Natsu yang terlihat shock.

"Maka dari itu aku mengajarimu" Yajima menatap Natsu "dan itu hakmu untuk setuju atau tidak tapi, apa kau yakin ingin terulang lagi kejadian itu?".

Natsu tampak berfikir dia memang tak sedikit percaya dari omongan bosnya ini tapi, jika yang dia dengar omongan kakek ini tak terlihat seperti berbohong. Dan di tambah lagi jika kejadian seperti itu terjadi lagi apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Menangis.

Itu hanya haknya jika dia bertambah kuat lagi maka tak perlu ada lagi yang terluka ataupun tersakiti cukup yang terjadi dengan orang tuanya dan sekarang dia tak mau itu terjadi lagi.

" baiklah aku setuju"Natsu mengangguk mantap "terserah bagaimana kau mengajariku, aku ingin kuat lagi dan bisa melindungi keluargaku"

"Yah aku mengerti" Yajima hanya tenang.

"Yah"

"Dan sekarang latihanmu di mulai!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan setelah kejadian itu keesokan harinya semuanya menanyakan hal yang terjadi pada pemuda berambut pink itu yang hari ini tak mau masuk sekolah. Mungkin karena sebuah alasan dia tak masuk.

Tapi, tak masuknya lelaki itu menjadi perbincangan di kelasnya dan ada pula yang khawatir juga terhadap lelaki itu dan ada pula yang berharap anak itu tak masuk dan tak pernah kembali yah contohnya Gray.

Dia memang tak khawatir terhadap pemuda pink itu tapi, dia juga tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Walaupun dia tak mengakuinya juga sih dan itulah namanya solidaritas.

Dan membuat mereka cukup cengang lagi adalah insiden penyerangan terhadap Wendy dan membuat wanita itu belum sadar dan masih di rawat di sebuah rumah sakit dan sekarang beberapa dari mereka sangat khawatir.

"Aku tak melihatnya semenjak kejadian itu" jawab Brandish dia ketika masuk kelas sudah di cerca beberapa pertanyaan.

"Mungkin saja, saat ini dia sedang bersama adiknya" celetuk Gray yang kembali Stripping

"Yah, itu tak jantan! Menyerang perempuan" Elfman mengangguk "dan WTF! Orang macam apa yang membuatnya seperti itu"

"Cukup dan Gray pakai bajumu!" ketus Ultear membuat lelaki ini memakai bajunya kembali "dan bagaimana setelah ini kita menjenguknya bareng ibuku"

"Yeah, aku cukup kasian juga dengan Natsy-san" Jawab Meredy halus.

Dan sebenarnya untuk Juvia sendiri dia hanya diam tak menimbrung percakapan ini. Soalnya dia tau pasal penyebab kenapa pemuda itu tak bisa masuk ke sekolah.

Yap, dia cukup sedih juga mendengar kabar bahwa Wendy hampir terbunuh dan pasti, itu cukup menyakitkan baginya. Dan apalagi Natsu yang sudah di tinggal kedua orang tuanya harus kembali di tinggal salah satu adiknya, dan untungnya itu tak terjadi.

Dan untuk dia tak masuk sekolah Juvia tau dan hafal sekali apa penyebabnya, sebab pertemuan tadi pagi di jalan.

 **[Flashback]**

 _Hari ini adalah yang cukup menyenangkan dan indah baginya. Juvia berjalan ke sekolah dengan penuh riang dan gembira dan itu terlihat jelas di ekspresi raut wajahnya._

 _Tapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu. Yaitu lelaki yang ia senang tengah berjalan tapi, yang membuatnya dia terkejut adalah Natsu mengenakan pakaian biasa bukan pakaian sekolah._

 _Dengan sedikit berani dia menghampiri lelaki itu dengan bermaksud menanyakan yang ada di pikirannya saat ini_

 _"Natsu-sama!" panggil Juvia menghampiri lelaki itu._

 _"Oh hey Juvia!" sapa Natsu berbalik. "Ada apa?"_

 _"Hmmm! Kenapa tak pakai baju sekolah?" tanya Juvia memainkan jarinya_

 _"Jadi kau tak tau yah" Natsu hanya dengan suara sedih "sebenarnya Wendy masuk rumah sakit"_

 _"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud begitu" Juvia menutup mulutnya "kuharap Wendy segera baik-baik saja"_

 _"Yah" Natsu tulah-toleh dan memegang pundak wanita itu "jangan beritau yang lain sebenarnya aku juga berlatih lagi?"_

 _"Ah i-iyah" Juvia malu-malu dengan blush "tapi, latihan di mana Juvia ingin tau kalau tempat latihannya jika Natsu-sama berkenan"_

 _"Di tempat kita waktu itu berlatih" jawab Natsu_

 _"Baiklah, Juvia akan merahasiakannya" Juvia hanya tersenyum menatap lelaki itu pergi_

 **[END]**

Begitulah ceritanya dan yang di maksud tempat latihan waktu itu mungkin, di mana tempat waktu dia berlatih sebelum turnamen dan berharapa dia tak merepotkannya jika datang

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolahnya. Kini gadis berambut biru ini melangkahkan kakinya melewati jalan tanah setapak yang di kelilingi pohon-pohon hutan dan matanya sedikit melihat sebuah bangunan di depannya.

Yap! Bangunan itu adalah jika kata penuturan Natsu adalah sebuah kuil atau bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya di mana latihan dirinya dengan Urahara dan waktu latihan Juvia dengan Natsu sebelum turnament hanya dia dan Strauss bersaudara yang tau tempat ini.

Juvia sudah sampai di tempat itu dia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam tapi, dia tak melihat keberadaan orang di tau mungkin saat ini berada di ruang tanah.

Dan dia membuka pintu di mana tempat Natsu berlatih dan sedikit terkejut ketika melihat tempat ini lebih hancur dan parah dari sebelumnya bekas tapak lubang besar di mana-mana, dan beberapa bekas sabetan pedang dan tak lupa asap juga.

Matanya sekeliling dan melihat objek yang di carinya Natsu yang tengah terengap-engap dengan tubuh penuh darah dan di depannya Yajima memegang pedang yang terlihat seperti kuas dan tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

"Ayolah, anak muda keluarkan semuanya" Yajima memancing Natsu "latihan ini juga untuk melatih ketangkasan fisikmu"

"Yosh!" teriak Natsu.

Slashh!

Crattt!

Tapi, sebelum Natsu bergerak, Yajima sudah berdiri di belakangnya dan tiba-tiba saja Natsu banyak mengeluarkan darah dan langsung ambruk seketika dan Juvia yang masih melihatnya langsung menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Cukup dulu" Yajima menoleh ke arah Juvia "oh kau bawa makanan! Dan cepat bawa dia"

"Haii!" Juvia mengangguk setuju dan membawa Natsu.

Yajima menyuruh Juvia menurunkan Natsu ke sebuah kolam tapi, Juvia agak ragu karena melihat kolam itu agak aneh karena, menimbulkan asap dan hawa panas.

"Tak usah khawatir, masukan saja" Yajima menjawab kekhawatiran wanita itu "dan ini untuk menyembuhkannya secara cepat"

"Tapi, apa ini baik-baik saja?" Juvia ragu-ragu.

"Hmmm!" Yajima mengangguk "dan tolong kau pegang dia memang agak sakit tapi, cobalah bertahan sebentar"

Juvia akhirnya setuju dia langsung mencelupkan lelaki itu, sontak Natsu langsung berteriak kesakitan tapi, Juvia memaksa lelaki itu dan sebenarnya juga tangannya merasa terbakar dan kepanasan tapi, dia menahannnya dan terus menahan Natsu dalam kolam panas itu.

"Dia takkan mati, dan sebenarnya malah kolam itu yang menyembuhkan lukanya" ucap Yajima.

Setelah beberapa saat Natsu akhirnya keluar dari kolam itu. Dan yang mengejutkan luka yang di derita Natsu. Langsung menghilang dalam sekejap tanpa, bekas apapun.

"Ayo ke pelatihan selanjutnya" Natsu berjalan keluar

"Baiklah" Yajima tenang dengan biasanya "dan dia cukup kuat sekali bahkan tanpa terluka, di kolam renang Neraka"

"Ah, iyah" Juvia menunjuka kedua lengannya yang terluka karena secara tak sengaja menyentuh air panas itu ketika memncelupkan Natsu.

Dan latihan kembali di mulai dan suasana kembali gelap dan tanpa suara sementara Yajima berada di atasnya.

"Ini, latihan keduamu" Yajima dengan suara lantang "kau di sini akan berhadapan dengan Assauchi!"

Dan tak lama muncul figure manusia yang jumlahnya lebih dari dua dan mengelilingi Natsu wujud itu hanya putih polos tanpa mulut atau hidung dan hanya terlihat matanya saja.

Dan pelatihan di sini membuatnya sedikit sulit adalah karena Natsu harus melawan mereka semua tanpa pedang dengan kata lain hanya tangan kosong dan tenaga murninya saja.

"Sekarang, siapa yang akan menang, pemilik atau pedang itu sendiri?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Rumah Sakit**

 **.**

Dan sesuai yang di janjikan atau, lebih tepatnya yang di katakan Ultear mereka semua atau bisa di bilang orang-orang yang mengenal Natsu datang dan menjenguk Wendy.

Tapi, yang menjadi permasalahan mereka adalah tanpa ada hadirnya, kakaknya itu dan terlebih lagi dia tak ada di sana selama itu. Brandish, yang di tanyapun. Tak tau di mana orang itu dan keberadaannya.

"Ugh apa hanya aku yang sadar, kalau si pinkie itu tampak aneh semenjak kejadian itu" celetuk Gray membuka suara.

"Kupikir dia ingin waktu sendiri jadi, kurasa itu hal yang wajar" jawab Meredy.

"Tidak, maksudku ada yang aneh" Gray menggeleng kepalanya "dan terlebih harusnya dia di sini tapi, kemana dia sekarang"

"Dan yang membuatku bingung, kemana Juvia bukankah dia harunya ada di sini?" Celetuk Elfman

"Mungkin saja dia tengah sibuk" balas Ultear.

Dan mereka juga bingung, memikirkan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, dan bahkan sesuatu yang misterius pula.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kembali di tempat di mana Natsu berlatih. Dan setelah empat jam melawan Assauchi nonstop dan tak beristirahat. Kini sudah terlihat hasilnya para prajurit putih itu yang tertepar dan hanya menyisakan bayangan yang berdiri yaitu Natsu sendiri.

Kondisi tubuhnya sudah babak belur dan tak terlihat jelas wajahnya yang penuh darah dia hanya terengap-engap.

"Kau berhasil nak" balas Yajima "tapi, ini belum berakhir"

Yajima memanggil lagi Assauchi tadi tapi, warnanya bukan putih melainkan hitam tapi, sesuatu terjadi para Assauchi itu duduk dan berlutut sambil menghadap Natsu.

Natsu yang memikirkan ini tampaknya, memang di suruh memilih. Secara insting dia memegang tangan Assauchi itu secara acak.

Dan langsung saja tubuh Assauchi tadi hancur dan menampakan aslinya. Yaitu wujud, Hollowfikasi milik Natsu sendiri dan bertambah lagi keanehan tubuh Assauchi lain hancur dan menampakan wujud aslinya tapi, berbeda-beda.

Ada yang bentuk kobaran api, wanita cantik sebelah mata, ada yang bentuk ikan pari, ada yang seperti Naga Es dan berbagai macam bentu lainnya.

"Ini aneh, sebenarnya aku di sini hanya suruh memilih Zanpakutoku tapi, kenapa semuanya ikut hancur? Bukankah aku pilih yang benar!" Natsu tampak heran sebenarnya dia berhasil tapi, ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"I-ini ti-tidak mungkin" Yajima shock menyadari keganjilan yang terjadi "para Zanpakutou dari shinigami yang sudah mati berada di sini?! Apa maksudnya ini! Jangan bilang mereka ingin jadi pedangnya Natsu!"

Memang ini kesimpulan yang dia lihat dari sekarang jika, kenyataan dan semestinya harusnya satu saja yang pecah tapi, ini semuanya dalam kasusnya ini pengalaman pertama kali yang ia lihat.

Yaitu sebuah pedang yang memiliki lebih dari dua Bankai biasanya seorang shinigami akan punya satu pedang dan satu bankai, biasanya tehknik Kiddo di dalamnya tapi, mengingat yang di bicarakan adalah Natsu itu adalah yang hal yang wajar mengingat Reaitsu yang di pendam anak ini sangat besar dan mengerikan.

Tapi, daripada memikirkan hal tadi yang ia prioritaskan adalah keberhasilan latihan anak ini dan memang dari latihannya terlihat berhasil dan tak ada kesalahan sekecil apapun.

"Apa sudah selesai?" Natsu menoleh ke atas.

"Belum, tinggal satu lagi" balas Yajima.

Perlahan. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah lubang di pijakan Natsu. Dan otomatis dia terperosok dan tapi, itu tak berlaku dirinya saja bahkan Juvia yang menonton tiba-tiba terperosok.

Gyah!

Kyah!

Setelah itu keduanya mendarat di tanah dengan posisi yang tak mengenakan Natsu terbaring dengan wajahnya yang di duduki pantat Juvia dan buru-buru wanita beralih tempat.

"Maaf!" Juvia tampak malu.

"Ugh tak masalah" Natsu memegang kepalanya "dan kita di mana"

Yang ia tangkap oleh matanya dia berada di sebuah tepi jurang dan di bawahnya tampak kolam Magma berwarna merah kental panas.

"Sekaranglah prosesnya" Yajima tampak membawa beberapa alatnya contohnya palu besar "bisa kau mundur"

Kedua orang itu mundur. Yajima di depannya ada papan dari tanah dan di tengahnya tampak lubang berbentuk sebuah dua pedang. Dan tak lama muncul gentong dari atas dan menimpakan cairan panas ke wadah yang sudah di bentuk itu.

Dan tak lama lagi muncul seember air dan menimpakannya sedikit dan membentuk sebuah pedang. Yajima mencapitnya dengan menggunakan palu untuk memukuonya dan proses membuat pedang di mulai.

"Hei, Natsu! Bagaimana kalau kau bertapa di air terjun dan mengingat ada satu hal lagi yang perlu kau lakukan terhadap kekuatanmu itu" Yajima masih terus menempah pedang itu.

Natsu yang tak banyak tanya, langsung melakukannya tapi, air itu sama panasnya pada waktu tadi tapi, dia sebisa mungkin menahannya dan tetap tenang.

Juvia sedikit memasang raut ekspresi raut wajah khawatir. Tapi, kembali tenang setelah melihat wajah lelaki itu yang tampak baik.

Natsu merasakan sesuatu aneh terjadi dia merasa tubuhnya sejuk dan dia mencoba membuka matanya dan ingin memastikan sendiri dan dia sekarang berada di tempat berbeda.

"Waktu, yang tepat Natsu!"

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang Natsu bingung sesat kemudian dia berpindah temoat di sebuah wilayah yang berada di dalam air anehnya lagi. Dia tak mengambang dan juga basah.

Natsu terus berjalan hingga melihat seseorang di depannya wujud figure itu lelaki tinggi dengan kumis tipis, sorotan matanya tajam dengan kacamata tembus dia mengenakan jubah yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya.

"Siapa kau? Dan ada di mana ini?" Natsu bertanya ke lelaki itu.

"Waktunya sudah hampir habis" jawab lelaki "dan asal kau tau ini berada di sisi dalam kekuatanmu"

"Kekuatanku? Dan siapa kau?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Mungkin ibumu belum cerita, dan aku Yhwach orang yang menciptakan Quincy dan juga darahku mengalir di setiap Quincy" jawabnya

Natsu membelalak matanya nyatanya orang yang ada di depannya ini orang yang menciptakan Quincy tapi, apa maksudnya tadi yang di ucapkan orang itu.

"Tunggu, Brandish dan ibunya pun sama?" tanya Natsu

"Benar" Yhwach mengangguk "asal kau tau tujuanku di sini adalah memberimu sesuatu yang kau peroleh dari ibumu"

"I-ibu" Natsu hanya shock.

"Iyah tapi, sebelum ibumu memberi kekuatan itu tadinya, aku berharap kau jadi Quincy seutuhnya tapi, kau malah sebaliknya memilih jalan menjadi Shinigami" Yhwach mengeluarkan pedang birunya

"Dulu aku sempat berfikir untuk membunuhmu tapi, setelah melihat kegigihanmu dan rasa tak kenal menyerah dan mempedulikan orang lain dan itu membuat hatiku berbelok" Yhwach mengepal sesuatu.

"Sekarang kau tak perlu takut lagi, akan kuberikan kekuatan dari ibumu dan menjadi kuat kau tak perlu lagi memerlukan kekuatan orang lain sekarang kekuatan itu jadi milikmu" Yhwach memberikan kristal kecil berwarna biru.

"Tapi, sekarang kau memilih jalan tengah untuk menjadi keduanya dan aku cukup bangga dengan pemikiranmu itu" Yhwach perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Sekarang tugasku sudah selesai gunakan kekuatan itu untuk melindungi mereka yang lemah, dan orang-orang yang pantas kau lindungi, dan aku sekarang bangga" Yhwach tubuhnya menghilang dan membentuk sebuah pedang dan Natsu menghampirinya.

"Natsu, setelah ini aku akan menyatu denganmu dan menjadi kekuatanmu"

"Dan jika aku jadi pedangmu berarti namanya-"

 **"TENSA ZANGETSU DAN TENSA MUGETSU"**

"Baiklah terima kasih Zangetsu, Mugetsu" Natsu memegang pedang itu "kau tak perlu risau setelah ini karena, dengan kekuatanku sendiri yang akan melindungi mereka"

.

..xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Booommm!

Setelah Yajima mengetuk terakhir pedang itu tampak ledakan yang cukup besar hingga membuat magma di bawahnya menjadi surut sedikit dan terlihat dangkal.

Natsu berjalan di mana kedua pedangnya berada dan menyarungkan dua pedang di punggungnya yang di balut dan sedikit tekanan yang luar biasa dari pedang itu.

"Baiklah sekarang kau membawa dua pedang tapi, kelebihannya Zanpakutou yang tak punya pemilik akhirnya menyatu denganmu" Yajima berkeringat merasaka Reaitsu dahsyat dari Natsu "jadi apa kau sanggup membawa itu"

"Aku tau" Natsu berbalik ke arah Yajima dan memberi salam hormat "terima kasih bantuannya guru"

"Tak masalah nak ini, sudah jadi tugasku" Jawab Yajima menatap Natsu pergi.

"Ayo Juvia," ajak Natsu.

"Ahh iya" Juvia segera menyusulnya.

"Sekarang tepatilah apa yang kau janjikan nak" guman Yajima tertawa kecil

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah pelatihannya tadi, Natsu dan Juvia berjalan ke rumah sakit di mana Wendy berada. Dan untuk Juvia sendiri dia sedari tadi berkeringat dan agak was-was ketika melihat pedang baru Natsu.

"Tak usah khawatir, ini hal yang lumrah" Natsu menjawab kekhawatiran wanita di sebelahnya.

"Ahhh iya" Juvia hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku lapar, apa kau bawa makanan?" Natsu memegang perutnya.

"Kebetulan Juvia, masak banyak soalnya Natsu-sama pasti lelah seharian latihan" Juvia memegang tasnya.

"Ayo, kita cari tempat yang enak"

"Iyah"

Juvia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Natsu dan untuk Natsu dia hanya menatap langit dan berharap ayah dan ibunya melihatnya tengah tersenyum cerah.

 _'Ayah, ibu akan kulindungi mereka dengan kekuatanku'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ayyyyyyeeeeee hmmmm soal Natsu dapat pedang baru aku sedikit ngutip di manga Bleach aslinya tapi, ada beberapa yang sedikit di rubah (njirrr pelanggaran hak cipta)**

 **Dan soal Wendy di serang itu masih di rahasikan dan pedang Natsu sendiri misterius di tambah dia bisa banyak keluarin bankai dan bisa Vollstanding.**

 **Woowww hebat tetap Stay yah?!**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	27. Chapter 27

**Ohhh ya untuk para reader yang terhormat mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update fic saya karena, saya sedang sakit badan jadi, maklum lah. Dan juga butuh istirahat**

 **Saya bukan gak mau tapi, gimana juga kalau sakit juga? Masa harus maksain ya sudahlah ini hanyalah curhatan author belakangan ini yang terkenal sensi.**

 **Mungkin chapter kemarin mungkin saja, ada yang bertanya apa itu Assauchi? Bagi yang sudah lihat manganya mungkin sudah tau dan tak perlu di jelaskan lagi.**

 **Tapi, bagaimana dengan yang tak tau? Oke saya bagi yang gak tau assauchi adalah Zanpakutou yang gak punya nama.**

 **Contohnya : punya Ichigo Tensa Zangetsu atau Aizen Kyouka Suigetsu (bener gak yah?)**

 **Yap ibaratnya seperti bayi yang baru lahir belum tanpa nama, perwujudannya mahluk putih tinggi tegap dan ada juga yang hitam tapi, itu khusus kalau pada kasus ichigo karena di manganya waktu lawan Assauchi dia kalah yah sebabnya sederhana karena tidak mengetahui jati diri kekuatan aslinya.**

 **Dan buat kasus Natsu berbeda karena dia dah tau jati diri kekuatannya sebelum Yajima melatihnya jadi, dia tak kalah dan langsung berganti Assauchi hitam dan sekian dari saya dan mohon maklum.**

 **Aye sir!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Hari yang cukup melelahkan di Fiore. Setidaknya itu untuk beberapa orang yang setiap harinya bekerja pagi pulang malam tapi, itulah kebutuhan mereka jika tak kerja maka tak makan.

Dan berlaih ke sebuah rumah tampak, terdengar sebuah suara alarm di kediaman Dragneel dan sang pemilik rumah hanya menghentikan alarm yang membuatnya berisik.

Natsu membuka matanya perlahan terlihat samar-samar jelas di matanya dan dia melihat sesuatu bercak garis putih di tangan kirinya. Natsu mengucek matanya dan memastikan yang benar apa yang dilihat.

Dan memang bernama ternyata ada garis-garis putih keperakan di tangan kirinya tapi, hanya sampai siku dan lebih terkejutnya lagi tangan kanannya juga ada garis-garis tapi, ini berwarna hitam.

"Oke, apa ini?" Natsu melihat kedua tangannya.

 **"Pulas tidurmu nak?"** sebuah suara lain ada tapi, Natsu hafal suara ini.

" Zangetsu?"jawab Natsu dia bercakap dengan Zanpakutou lewat pikiran.

 **"Benar, aku sekarang jadi Zanpakutou-mu dan terlebih lagi, kau ingin ada yang di pertanyakan sebelum aku pergi?"** tanya Zangetsu.

" iyah, benar dan kenapa dengan tanganku dan mana lencanaku"Natsu kelabakan mencari lencananya yang tak ketemu.

 **"Tenang, tak perlu panik, Tatto itu adalah lencanamu sendiri dengan kata lain, lencanamu sudah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu dan sekarang resmi kau, jadi Shinigami dan Quincy"** jawab Zangetsu.

Natsu melihat tangannya yah memang benar, warnanya ini identik dengan kekuatan Shinigami hitam dan Quincy putih dan terlebih lagi di kedua atas telapak tangannya ada logo tengkorak ciri khas Shinigami dan logo matahari Ciri khas Quincy.

" ini keren!"puji Natsu.

 **"Benar, nak tugasku sekarang sudah berakhir dan gunakan kekuatanmu itu sekarang, dan aku sekarang di sisimu dan memperhatikan terus gerak-gerikmu"** Zangetsu perlahan menghilang dan tak terdengar lagi.

Natsu hanya tersenyum bangga melihatnya, dia langsung mandi, dan segera memakai baju sekolahnya dia menoleh ke arah dinding di mana dua pedangnya berada terikat sebuah perban.

Ini adalah pedangnya yang baru sekarang dia tak perlu menenteng tujuh pedang melainkan hanya dua pedang saja dan bisa di bilang ini cukup berat juga.

Bagaimana bisa berat? Pasalnya Yajima memberi tau bahwa semua Zanpakutou menyatu dengan pedangnya. Dengan kata lain dia punya banyak Bankai dan harus menghafalnya mengingat Natsu orangnya agak plin-plan.

Dan soal Vollstanding dia pernah dengar dari ibunya tapi, dia tak terlalu faham betul soal ini dan Mungkin saja dia harus bertanya kepada Grammy karena dia juga Quincy dan tak mungkin, tak tau soal ini.

Dia di meja makan, mungkin saja kedua wanita ini sudah pergi ke sekolah mengingat Natsu pulangnya tengah malam yang tak di ketahui dua wanita. Karena Kebiasaan Natsu yaitu lewat jendela.

Dia langsung pergi ke sekolah dan berharap tak ada yang khawatir selama dia tak masuk sekolah.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang Natsu berada di koridor kelas, langkah kakinya menuju kelasnya tapi, ia sedikit agak risih sih soalnya banyak yang menatapnya kebanyakan perempuan tapi, tak sedikit pula laki-laki yang menatapnya.

Kebanyakan dari laki-laki menatapnya dengan tatapan benci dan iri tapi, Natsu hanya berjalan terus dan menyuekinya sampai teman masa kecilnya memanggil dari depan

"Natsu!"

"Hisui!"

"Halo apa kabar?"tanya wanita itu " kudengar kau tak masuk sekolah ada apa?"

"Yeah, sedikit kecelakaan kecil" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Jaga kesehatanmu yah" Hisui berlalu pergi ke kelasnya.

Natsu berjalan terus dan memang benar dia tak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari. Dan mungkin saja banyak yang menanyakannya atau saja banyak pelajaran yang tertinggal.

Ketika di sampai di kelas semua keributan terhenti sejenak Natsu mengangkat alisnya dan dia pikir ada sesuatu yang aneh. Sampai wanita berambut hijau dan hitam berlari memeluknya.

"Hei, Natsu darimana saja kau, kita khawatir tau" Ultear memegang kepala pemuda itu.

"Yah, maaf atas kejadian kemarin" Brandish memeluk lelaki di depannya.

"Beruntung!" celetuk murid lelaki lain.

Gray menghampiri mereka"jadi, kau masuk juga kenapa, tak sekalian tak masuk selamanya?"

"Kau ada keluhan denganku stripper?" Natsu mendelik tajam tapi, Gray hanya cuek bebek.

"Dan Brandish, ibumu ada di kantor?" Natsu menoleh ke wanita berambut hijau.

"Tentu, memang kenapa?" Brandish mengangkat alisnya

"Tidak, hanya ingin berbicara sesuatu" Natsu berlari pergi mencari ibu berambut hijau itu.

Untuk Elfman dia hanya diam saja, sebenarnya dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Natsu tapi, dia tak bisa menemukannya tapi, dia yakin betul ada sesuatu yang ganjal di pemuda berpedang itu.

.

.

.

.

Natsu berjalan di depan pintu kantor, dia langsung membuka pintu dan banyak dari Staff guru yang memperhatikannya, yah soalnya Natsu memang tak masuk.

"Hei, Natsu baru masuk dari mana saja kau?" Irene yang menyapanya lebih dulu.

"Yah, sesuatu yang tak penting tapi, maaf mengkhawatirkan?" Natsu tertawa kering menanggapinya.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan di lakukan lagi" Ur memelukanya ke dalam dua bolanya yang kenyal dan mendapat hadiah deathglare dari Irene.

"Yah, begitulah" Natsu menunjuk ke arah Grammy "tapi, ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar di luar"

"Denganku? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Grammy menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yah ini pribadi tapi, jika kau tak ada waktu sekarang mungkin setelah istirahat?" Natsu meyakinkan

"Yah baiklah, jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan" Grammy mengangguk.

"Oke, kutunggu" Natsu pergi meninggalkan kantor

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa urusan lelaki itu dan di lihat dari wajahnya yang sangat serius dan banyak dan ada juga yang merasa aneh.

"Apa, cuman aku yang sadar, atau anak ini ada yang berubah?" celetuk Gildarts.

"Yeah, pedangnya dan terlebih lagi aku merasakan kekuatan yang besar di anak itu" celetuk Layla.

"Kita tak tau, selama yang di lakukan tiga hari, dan Irene aku tugaskan untukmu karena dia muridmu" perintah August.

Untuk Irene dia juga menyadari sesuatu yaitu pedangnya dan terlebih ketika Natsu melipat tangannya dia melihat sekilas tatto hitam di atas telapak tangannya dan Nanti saja dia cari tau sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Memang jam masuk masih lama dan setengah jam lagi, waktu itu memang di manfaatkan Natsu untuk berbicara dengan teman ibunya ini di pohon rindang besar

Dan Natsu langsung melepas baju sekolahnya dia menunjukan kedua lengannya sebuah tatto dan Grammy agak terkejut juga pasalnya dia baru melihat itu.

"Oke, apa itu dan kenapa dengan tanganmu?" tanya Grammy.

"Akan kujawab tapi, apa kau tau tentang Vollstanding?" Natsu dengan nada serius.

"Aku tau dan aku pun juga bisa" balas Grammy.

"Bisa kau beritau caranya?" tanya Natsu

"Tidak bisa Natsu, aku hanya Quincy murni akan sangat memakan tenaga jika aku melakukannya berbeda dengan Quincy Spesial yang bisa melakukannya beberapa kali" Grammy menolaknya halus.

"Oh begitu, maaf tapi, bisa kau jelaskan?" tanya Natsu serius.

"Vollstanding itu, bentuk suci sempurna dari evolusi Quincy, dulu sebelum ada Vollstanding terlebih dahulu Quincy menggunakan tehknik Leitz Sctill tapi, karena kelemahannya tehknik itu di ganti" jawab Grammy.

"Jika begitu, kau tau caranya bukan? Setidaknya bisa kau kasih tau caranya kalau kau pernah melakukannya sekali?" tanya Natsu mengangkat alisnya.

"Yah, seperti yang kubilang untuk Quincy murni sepertiku akan sangat kelelahan saat menggunakan Vollstanding walaupun hanya sekali tapi, berbeda dengan Quincy Spesial mereka bisa menggunakannya semaunya dan caranya cukup sederhana kau harus melepaskan sarung tangan Sanrei, tapi, untuk Quincy spesial ada dua cara yang pertama kusebutkan tadi dan yang kedua Vollstanding dapat aktif sendiri ketika penggunanya di kelilingi Reishi yang konsentrasinya tinggi dan aku melihatnya waktu Gradine melakukan itu" jawab Grammy.

"Oh,begitu aku sekarang mengerti" Natsu mengangguk

"Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Grammy balik.

"Oh iya" Natsu menunjuk kedua tangannya "ini hasil latihanku selama tiga hari, di mana aku bisa membangkitkan kekuatan milik ibuku dan banyak hal yang terjadi, dan tanda ini aku memiliki kekuatan keduanya"

"Woah, itu keren pantas saja, pedangmu berbeda jadi, ini jati diri dari wujud kekuatanmu sesungguhnya" Grammy tersenyum tapi, kembali suram "aku minta maaf, atas apa yang terjadi pada Wendy"

"Yah, tak masalah dan lagipula aku tak menyalahkanmu" Natsu berlalu pergi "aku ke kelas dulu"

"Gradine, apakah kau melihatnya?"guman Grammy melihat kelangit.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari percakapan mereka terdengar oleh wanita berambut merah yang bersembunyi di dalam semak.

" begitu? Pantas saja"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah pelajaran yang biasa Natsu berangkat ke rumah sakit karena mendengar bahwa Wendy sudah sadar, sebenarnya dia berangkat sendiri tapi, ketika Kagura ingin ikut dengannya Natsu hanya menyetujuinya yah, hitung-hitung ada teman ngobrol.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Simon?" Natsu menanyakan kabar lelaki itu yang sudah lama tak berkunjung.

"Kakak baik, dia masih seperti biasanya" balas Kagura memakan es krimnya "tapi, boleh aku tanya sesuatu"

"Silahkan" Natsu tampak biasa saja.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dengan pedangmu dan tanda apa itu?" Kagura menunjuk kedua telapak tangan Natsu.

"Ini, hanya kekuatanku saja" Natsu menjawabnya dengan riang.

"Walaupun, Natsu kuat masih saja berlatih yah" Puji Kagura.

"Yeah, begitulah kau pun juga sama" jawab Natsu membuat pipi wanita itu panas

.

.

.

.

- **Di Rumah Sakit**

Gadis berambut biru itu membuka matanya, dia terbaring di kasur putih dan mencium bau obat dia tau sekarang berada di sebuah rumah sakit dan dia adalah Wendy.

Kepalanya masih agak pening ketika waktu yah, dia masih mengingat jelas apa yang terjadi waktu malam itu, pintu terbuka gadis itu menoleh dan melihat kakaknya bersama seorang wanita berbando.

"Nee-san?" panggil Wendy.

"Oh, syukurlah kakak menghawatirkanmu" Natsu berlari memeluk adiknya.

"Bagaimana, keadaanmu Wendy?" tanya Kagura

"Baik-baik saja, Kagura-san terima kasih sudah bertanya" jawab Wendy dia melihat ke kakaknya dengan tatapan serius "ada apa?"

"Apa, kau masih ingat? Siapa yang melakukan ini padamu?" tanya Natsu suaranya terlihat marah.

Wendy memegang dagunya dia sendiri juga masih ingat, apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dan seluk beluk detailnya pada waktu malam itu.

 **[FLASHBACK]**

 _Tiga hari, sebelum kejadian itu lebih tepatnya setelah pulang sekolah, Wendy berjalan riang suasana masih sore dengan kata lain masih ramai orang._

 _Di menjenjangkan kakinya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, hari ini dia sendirian karena kakaknya dan Brandish bekerja dan Grammy acaranya menginap di rumah Ultear._

 _Wendy yang telah selesai mandi, kini memasak makanan hanya untuknya, yah soalnya pasti kakaknya juga bawa di restaurant Yajima dia mendengar bel pintu rumah._

 _"Tunggu, sebentar" Wendy berlari ke arah pintu dan ternyata pemuda bertatto biru di mata kanan dan rambut biru "Jellal-san?"_

 _"Oh, maaf kakakmu ada?" tanya lelaki itu_

 _"Nii-san sedang bekerja, dan nanti malam pulang" Jawab Wendy yang tak nampak curiga_

 _"Baiklah, akan kutunggu" balas Jellal tenang_

 _Wendy yang tak terlalu curiga, akhirnya mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk, dia segera memasak setelah matang dia berniat membawanya ke kamarnya, sempat sebelumnya menyiapkan air teh untuk lelaki itu. Dan segera ke kamarnya._

 _Tapi, Jellal tampak menyeringai jahat dia langsung mengeluarkan pedang biru dari tangannya dan berjalan perlahan ke kamar Wendy dan menunggu pintu._

 _Kesalahan fatal bagi Wendy karena, dia keluar dari kamarnya dan tentu saja kejadian itu tak dapat dihindari karena, Wendy juga terkejut melihat wajah mengerikan Jellal dan._

 _Jleb!_

 _Cratt!_

 _Lelaki itu langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke tubuh wanita itu, Wendy yang shock langsung memuntahkan darah segar dari, mulutnya._

 _"Ke-kenapa uhukk!" Wendy terbatuk dia mundur beberapa langkah._

 _"Kalau, aku tak bisa membunuhnya, kenapa aku tak membunuh adiknya, pasti menyenangkan melihat wajah terkejutnya itu wahahaha!" Jellal tertawa layaknya iblis._

 _Wendy, yang sudah mengeluarkan banyaknya darah langsung ambruk, pandangan matanya samar-samar dia sedikit bisa melihat ke depan hingga akhirnya, jatuh. Dan tak bangun lagi._

 **[END]**

Setelah mendengar cerita itu bertapa terkejutnya dua orang ini, siapa sangka orang itu berbuat senekat ini dan Kagura dia memang tak tau asal-usul permusuhan kedua orang itu, dan memang sejak awal dia tak suka kepada pemuda biru itu.

"Bajingan, dia berani sama yang lemah!" Kagura menghentakan meja dan terlihat emosi.

"Tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa" Wendy terlihat panik kecil "tapi, pada saat Jellal-san menusukku dia ada dua tanduk putih di kepala dan lubang di tangan"

"Tapi, sama saja jika ketemu akan kuhabisi dia" Kagura mengeratkan senjatanya.

Untuk Natsu dia memang sangat benci dan marah kepada pemuda itu. Tapi, pada saat mendengar penjelasan adiknya jika di pikirkan dia malah melihat Jellal sepertinya jadi wujud Hollow atau terHollowfikasi.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Pasalnya Geng Grimoire Heart sudah di tangkap dan di jebloskan ke penjara dan bagaimana lelaki itu tau.

Oke jika, ia asumsikan ada satu tempat yang kemungkinan, seratus persen Jellal bisa tau Hollow entah benar atau Hoax yang jelas, ini cukup sebagai bukti mengingat ciri-ciri Jellal seperti Hollow.

Ada satu tempat, di mana Hollow itu berasal atau para Arrancar dan tidak salah lagi, dia tau itu di mana

Yaitu HUENCO MUNDO

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Di sebuah kafe, yah sebenarnya kafe ini menjadi tongkrongan anak-anak sekolah di sore hari jika setelah pulang sekolah, di mana lagi kalau bukan di Kafe tuan Yajima.

Banyak yang membicarakan desas-desus cerita yang terjadi, kebanyakan dari mereka perempuan palingang Gossip tapi, tak sedikit juga dari kaum laki-laki palingan juga ngomongin gadis-gadis muda.

Tapi, orang ada yang berbicara soal kejadian Wendy, pasalnya berita ini cepat menyebar layaknya roket milik NASA dan berita miring yang di terima mantan ketua Osis yaitu Jellal.

Berita miringnya tentu saja kalau di beritakan seperti ini 'percobaan pembunuhan kakak kelas ke adik kelas' yah, bisa di bilang ini hal aneh bagi mereka karena Jellal tak ada hubungan dengan Natsu. Beberapa orang menyangkal ini mungkin saja Jellal dendam ke Natsu soal turnament.

Tapi, enggak segitunya juga kali. Yah, ini sulit di tebak bagaimana mereka semua bisa tau soal ini? Yah sebenarnya asalnya dari Kagura tapi, dia bukan tipe orang penggosip yah, ketika Kagura pulang mengantar Natsu, secara di paksa ia menjawab pertanyaan dari teman-temannya dan akhirnya berita itu cepat tersebar.

"Yah, siapa sangka huh? Lelaki itu sadis" Lucy meminum jusnya, dia sepertinya membuka topik bahan gossipan.

"Bukankah itu hoax belaka?" Lisanna tampak tak yakin.

"Memang kenyataanya, seperti soalnya, si Tatto freak itu punya dendam kepada Natsu" Mirajane menjawab keraguan adiknya.

"Segitunya huh?" Evergreen menoleh ke Erza yang melamun "menurutku dia tau? Soalnya mereka bertiga punya masa lalu yang sama?"

"Tidak juga kok" bantah Erza dusta "mungkin kalian hanya firasat saja"

"Baiklah" Evergreen meminum jusnya

Yah, sebenarnya Erza sendiri yang paling kaget mendengarnya karena, siapa sangka mantan kekasihnya itu akan berbuat sekeji itu apalagi, terhadap orang yang tak bersalah.

Tapi, jika melihat ke belakang hubungan Jellal dan Natsu bisa di bilang tak baik ibarat air dengan minyak mengingat Natsu sebegitu kesalnya ke lelaki itu dari Smp.

Dan Jellal juga tipe pendendam, yah karena dia di permalukan waktu turnament kemarin, akhirnya yang di takutkan datang juga pertarungan dua orang kawannya.

Yang cukup membuatnya takut yaitu pertarungan saling tukar nyawa mereka sendiri jika mereka bertemu sendiri, dan jika tak ada dirinya yang memisahkan.

Erza hanya menghela nafas, berusaha menenangkan otaknya sejenak dari urusan ini dan mencari solusi yang tepat.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kembali di mana tempat Wendy lagi di rawat yah, memang kondisi adiknya sudah membaik tapi, belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan boleh di bawa pulang paling juga besok.

Sebenarnya juga, ia memikirkan perkataan Wendy tadi, matanya terus menatap keluar jendela sambil duduk. Selain, itu juga di lapar dan hanya sarapan tadi, pagi jika dia keluar yah takutnya adiknya kenapa-kenapa.

Natsu sudah menelpon Brandish untuk membawa makanan tapi, handphonenya tak aktif bahkan menghubungi ibunya itu pun sama. Yah sepertinya dia harus menahan lapar lebih lama lagi.

Dan sekarang dia memang hanya melamun sambil makan angin. Entah, kenyang atau tidak yah paling tidak itu sedikit menahan rasa laparnya juga. Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan melihat Wanita berambut Scarlet merah dan wanita berambut putih pendek.

"Oh hey Erza, Lisanna" sapa Natsu melihat kedua wanita itu.

"Oh hey" sapa Erza tersenyum

"Halo Natsu!" sapa Lisanna balik dia membawa sebekal makanan "kupikir kau lapar jadi, kubawakan"

"Ahh, iya terima kasih" Natsu menerima kotak makanan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kondisi Wendy?" Erza duduk di samping Natsu.

"Yah, lumayan baikan, paling juga besok pulang" Natsu melahap makanannya "dan mana Mira? Biasanya kau selalu bersama?"

"Mira-nee sekarang, ada sesi pemotretan di majalah" balas Lisanna.

"Majalah Dewasa bukan?" celetuk Natsu membuat Lisanna bersemu pink

Erza langsung memeluk Natsu "maaf, atas apa yang terjadi, karena kau adikmu begini"

"Kau tak pernah salah dan jangan menyalahkan dirimu" Natsu memeluknya balik "tapi, aku tak bisa memaafkannya sebelum aku menebasnya"

Erza tau apa yang di maksud Natsu sendiri, dengan kata lain sebuah jawaban yang berarti ketidaksukaan kepada pemuda berambut biru itu. Yah sepertinya memang cukup keterlaluan.

Tapi, di pihak mana yang ia harus bela? Di satu sisi dia punya Jellal teman masa kecil tapi, di lain sisi ada Natsu yang membuat kehidupannya berubah drastis yang membuatnya berbeda..

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini beralih ke daerah pantai tampak Figure dua bayangan yang tengah berjalan ke sebuah tempat dan kedua orang itu sama-sama memiliki rambut yang berwarna hijau.

Dan mereka terus berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti pada suatu tempat yang kecil bertanya-tanya ada yang terjadi.

"Ibu, ini di mana? Dan ngapain kita di sini?" Brandish melihat ke depan.

"Ikut ibu saja" Grammy kini beralih ke dalam mode baju Quincy.

"Ibu?" Brandish mengangkat alisnya.

"Brandish, bersiaplah, ibu akan mengajarimu tehknik yang di miliki ayahmu" Grammy langsung memegang busur panah.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Restaurant, sang pemilik yaitu Yajima sendiri kini, dia menutup tokonya dengan bermaksud yah, sudah malam dan waktunya tidur.

Ketika dia selesai mengunci pintu, Yajima merasakan hawa, kehadiran yang tak di senanginya atau bisa di bilang hawa yang tak bersahabat.

Yajima, menoleh dan melihat figure di depannya berambut pirang seleher dengan dua telinga menyerupai kucing dan kedua tangan menghitam dan poni menutup sebelah mata, dan terlebih ada lubang di dada.

Jika ia asumsikan mungkin ini Hollow atau bisa di bilang para Arrancar yang berasal dari Huenco mundo tapi, untuk apa tujuannya kemari? Selain itu dia terus memancing orang di depannya.

"Ada, yang bisa saya bantu anak muda? Kalau ingin makan besok sajalah" Yajima tampak tenang di raut wajahnya seolah tak takut.

"Heh, gayamu seolah-olah tak tau saja, pak tua" bentak pemuda itu "aku kesini untuk menghajarmu"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau tak mencari yang muda saja, soalnya aku sudah tua" Yajima hanya tersenyum.

"Aku, Jackal dan aku habisi kau" lelaki itu mengepalkan tangannya.

Jackal yang tangannya di selimuti api bersiap menyerang Yajima dan untuk kakek tua itu sepertinya dia sudah siap memegang Zanpakutounya.

"Jika, kau berniat mencari masalah maka kulayani" Yajima masih terlihat biasa saja.

"Yeah, ini memang kumau" Jackal berlari ke arah Yajima

Booooooommmmm!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Yah, untukk sekarang saya aku akhirnya berhasil buat update terbaru lagi di Fic ini dan oh ya aku mau bilang sih, jika ada yang tau soal apa yah? Ahh iya begini.**

 **Oke ada yang tau arti NTR soalnya di review fic orang lain saya yang lihat dan itu artinya apa yah maklum lah gak tau apa-apa.**

 **Malu bertanya Sesat di hutan (jalan coeg! :v)**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	28. Chapter 28

**Kepikiran buat nanti fic tadi, yah sebenarnya walau agak boring juga sih, ini juga namanya cerita yang di buat berdasarkan versi sendiri dan mungkin jika membosankan tak apa lah, yang penting tak typo :v**

 **Dan hmmmm ada yang udah liat chapter Op terbaru? Jika di pikir hmm di arc WCI semua kekuatan mereka bergantung pada makanan yah, jika di pikir unik dan imajinatif banget well itu pemikiran saya saja lah.**

 **Dan ada yang pernah bilang, kalau suruh ubah rate M? Ini fic what saya bilang no karena dah terlanjur karena chapternya sangat jauh udah hampir 30 chapter dan hampir 3 bulan lebih fic ini masih berjalan.**

 **Jika nanya tamat? Itu sangatlah lama buat fic ini masih banyak Arc yang belum terungkap dan perang yang akan terjadi tapi, ini masih lama buat nanti. Dan saya berfikir begitu.**

 **Loh, jika kalian berfikir setelah ini bakal ada arc huenco mundo? Itu bisa di bilang cukup tepat sekali setelah ini, untuk musuh kita kasih spoiler chapter kemaren.**

 **Ya sudahlah ke KTP**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Seperti biasanya hari kehidupan yang indah Natsu di sekolah kini waktu jam istirahat Natsu memilih di kelasnya saja dan hanya melamun dan tampaknya dia mendengar bahan pembicaraan orang di depannya yah, palingan gossip.

"Hei kau dengar tidak?"

"Dengar apa?"

"Semalaman restaurant Yajima di hancurkan"

"Ehh, mana ada yang percaya berita macam itu"

"Percaya, atau tidak kau lihat saja sendiri"

"Kenapa restaurant itu di serang?"

"Mana kutau mungkin persaingan!"

Natsu mengkerutkan dahinya dia mendengar percakapan murid-murid di depannya dia juga belum percaya sepenuhnya berita itu tapi, jika di dengar murid-murid itu nada bicaranya tak terlihat bohong.

Dalam kurun waktu seminggu dua kejadian besar telah menimpa yang pertama adiknya dan sekarang adalah tempat di mana bekerja tapi, dia belum mempercayainya betul.

Biar lebih jelas setelah pulang sekolah nanti dia akan mengecek sebenarnya yang terjadi dan langsung kembali tidur.

.

..

.

Saat ini gossip, di kelas tak kalah ramainya dengan yang berada di kantin, bahan obrolan mereka yang tak jauh adalah soal Wendy dan Reastaurant Yajima yang hancur.

Mengapa mereka begitu peduli dengan hal itu? Pasalnya Natsu sekarang sudah populer di kalangan gadis semenjak setelah turnament dan itu hal yang wajar apalagi, banyak sekali surat cinta di lokernya Natsu di tambah kotak bento entah dari siapa. Tapi, Natsu hanya mencueki surat itu dan mengambil kota bentonya.

"Jadi, kejadiannya tadi malam?" Gray membuka diskusi.

"Kudengar sih begitu, mengingat sore kemarin masih terlihat biasa saja?" balas Ultear.

"Siapa, juga yang melakukan hal tega seperti itu, padahal dia hanya kakek tua yang ingin berniaga" Meredy menatap gelas di depannya.

"Kupikir, itu hanya persaingan bisnis" celetuk Gray.

"Kau dengar itu dari mana?" tanya Elfman.

"Hanya isu belaka sih, tapi jangan terlalu di anggap serius" Gray membalasnya cuek.

"Kalau, di pikir itu bukan ulah orang yang iseng atau semacamnya, melainkan pertarungan" Ultear terlihat serius.

"Pertarungan? Hal seperti itu mana mungkin terjadi!" Gray yang terlihat santai saja.

"Tapi, itu wajar tapi, kenapa harus restaurant?" Meredy mengangkat sebelash alisnya.

"Entahlah," Ultear mengangkat bahunya dia melihat ke arah Brandish "kau tau sesuatu?"

"Tidak, juga aku tak tau apapun"Brandish membalasnya dengan melahap sandwitch.

" oh, iya Natsu di mana?"tanya Gray.

"Di kelas sedari tadi" balas Elfman.

Untuk Juvia dia hanya diam saja sedari tadi, tak menimbrung obrolan mereka yang berada di meja kantin untuk soal ini dia lebih tau soalnya, yah setelah pelatihan Natsu.

Wanita itu di minta untuk menutup rapat mulutnya dan tak membocorkannya kepada kawan-kawannya meski begitu Natsu bilang suatu saat nanti akan memberi tau mereka sendiri.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu yang berlari di koridor, karena sebelumnya dia pada saat jam pelajaran mendadak mules dan tak karuan dia langsung meminta izin setelahnya dia selesai buang air.

Natsu berjalan menuju kelas tanpa sadar dia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ahh, maaf aku tak melihat jalan" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ahh tidak masalah aku juga tak melihat jalan" Suara feminim tengah membereskan buku.

Natsu membantu wanita itu membereskan buku dia melihat ke depan yaitu wanita pendek berambut perak dengan mata coklat terlihat identik dengan teman di edolasnya waktu smp yaitu Lisanna.

"Yukino?"

"Natsu-sama!"

"Apa, yang kau lakukan?" Natsu memegang tumpukan buku.

"Ah, ini membawa buku" balas Yukino.

"Baiklah akan kubawakan" Natsu tersenyum.

"Ahh, tak apa aku tak mau merepotkan" Yukino terlihat sedikit panik.

"Tak masalah!"

Natsu dan Yukino berjalan menuju kelas di mana Yukino berada dan di perjalanan Yukino menceritakan semuanya ketika dia di terima lagi di kelas itu dan wali kelas baru mereka.

Ketika sudah sampai kelas Natsu membuka pintu dan dahinya berkerut karena, ketika dia melihat tatapan yang di arahkan padanya bukan tatapan benci melainkan sesuatu yang sulit di jelaskan oleh akalnya.

"Kenapa, mereka seperti itu?" Natsu dahinya berkerut.

"Entahlah?" Yukino hanya tertawa kering.

Yukino sendiri dia tau di kelasnya memberi tatapan seperti itu yaitu tatapan takut atau, lebih tepatnya segan ke lelaki itu? Bagaimana tidak dia juga baru mengetahui ini bahwa setelah insiden dia di keluarkan secara langsung, Natsu mengobrak-ngabrik milik Sabertooth dan mengacau di sana.

Alasannya Natsu melakukan itu, cukup sederhana yaitu karena dirinya sendiri. Yukino pun tau dari itu oleh Minerva sendiri yah, sebenarnya dirinya sendiri cukup terkejut untuk mendengarnya. Meskipun begitu dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Natsu-saaaaaaaaaannnnn!" seorang pria berlari ke arah Natsu dengan pukulan. Beruntung Natsu menghindarinya dan dia adalah Sting.

"Wth! Ada yang salah denganmu!" Natsu kesal

"Ugh, elakan yang bagus Natsu-san!" Sting bangun dan merangkul lelaki di sampingnya.

"Yo! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Rogue menyapanya.

"Yah, seperti biasa" Natsu melipat tangannya "dan kemana guru kalian? Tak ada pelajaran"

"Ur-sensei saat ini tengah izin sebentar jadi, hanya suruh menulis saja" balas Rogue

"Oh begitu" Natsu mengangguk faham.

"Kau mau dengar tidak?" Rogue berbisik. Natsu mengangkat alis sebelah.

"Sebenarnya Yuki-"

Sebelum Rogue berbicara panjang lebar tiba-tiba Yukino menarik lengan lelaki emo itu dengan wajah memerah panas. Natsu menatapnya dengan wajah bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu tampak bingung.

"Sebenarnya, Yukino saat ini sedang bersama pangerannya" teriak Orga dari belakang.

"Ohhh" Natsu hanya membulatkan mulut dia melihat wanita berambut hitam berjalana ke arahnya "kau?"

"Halo?" jawab wanita itu.

Dan tepat sekali dia adalah Minerva atau orang di kelas sini memanggil mereka 'Tiger Lady' dan banyak yang menyegani mereka karena takut tapi, sekarang itu lain dia berbeda dan hanya seperti murid lain.

"Kau, sepertinya masih marah waktu itu, aku minta maaf" Minerva menatap ke lantai tampak wajah sedih.

Yah, Natsu tau apa yang di maksud wanita itu, kejadian pada saat turnament dia memang kesal pada waktu itu tapi, dia melampiaskannya pada waktu itu ke Sting dan Rogue tapi, sekarang ini berbeda ceritanya.

"Tak apa, aku tak mempedulikannya" Natsu tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu "bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Natsu memang agak bertanya kondisi orang itu yah, walaupun dia tak suka sifatnya yang terkenal arogan dan sombong bukan, tanpa alasan dia benci seperti itu yah, pikiran liarnya itu malah mempengaruhi anaknya.

"Dia pergi, dan sekarang aku tinggal di Fiore Hills" balas Minerva, dia tau ayahnya pergi karena perkara memalukan itu.

"Oh, baguslah meskipun begitu dia tetap ayahmu" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Aku tau" balas Minerva.

"Yah, aku pergi dulu mungkin, guruku akan berpikir macam-macam" Natsu berlalu pergi melambaikan tangannya.

"Yeah!"

"Tentu!"

Sementara itu dua sejoli ini yang sedari tadi memperhatikan interaksi dua orang itu, memandang wajah aneh dan berfikir yang aneh.

"Hei, kau tau?" bisik Orga ke rufus.

"Tau apa?" tanya Rufus balik.

"Ini dugaanku atau apa, tampaknya Nona menyukai lelaki itu?" balas Orga.

"Benar, aku tak pernah tau Nona seperti itu dalam ingatanku" Rufus mengangguk

"Hah, tampaknya Yukino harus ekstra lebih dari ini" Orga hanya menghela nafas

"Hahahahah!"

.

.

..xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah jam pelajaran beres setelah ini memang tujuan Natsu sekarang menuju restaurant di mana ia bekerja tapi, pada saat dia berjalan di koridor dia melihat wanita berambut pirang menghampiri.

"Hei Lucy!"

"Hei!"

"Apa, yang kau lakukan?" tanya Natsu menenteng tasnya.

"Yah, aku ingin menemuimu waktu, di kelas katanya kau sudah pergi?" balas Lucy.

"Menemuiku? Ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ummm! Sebenarnya!" Lucy tampak malu-malu "bisakah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan?"

"Oh, hanya itu tak masalah tapi, sebelumnya aku ingin ke restaurant Yajima dulu" balas Natsu.

"Yah, oke?"

Kedua orang itu berjalan keluar sekolah tanpa mereka sadari ada sekelompok orang yang mengawasi percakapan mereka dari kejauhan

"Bergerak!"

"Siapp!"

.

.

.

.

Natsu dan Lucy berjalan menuju restaurant dengan wajah senang tapi, wajah Natsu berubah menjadi pokerface karena melihat sesuatu yang membuat orang lain tertawa jika dia berada di posisi Natsu.

Bagaimana bisa begitu? Soalnya di dekat tiang listrik ada empat orang berbeda gender dengan bermaksud sembunyi tapi, bodohnya kepala mereka terlihat yang satu rambut perak panjang, yang satu pirang bertopeng, yang satu gendut keriting dan yang terakhir pakai penutup kepala dengan lidah menjulur.

"Apa, mereka tak sadar sudah ketahuan" Natsu hanya Sweatdrop melewati kelompok itu pura-pura tak lihat.

"Yah, itu hal yang biasa di lakukan oleh Klub Fotograpi" jawab Lucy tertawa kecil.

"Fotograpi?" Natsu tampak bingung.

"Yah, seperti Paparazzi jika kau tau" jawab Lucy.

Sebenarnya di Universitas Fiore ini banyak jurusan-jurusan yang diinginkan dan itu tergantung dari keinginan murid itu sendiri ada Klub Kendo, Klub memasak, Klub Fotograpi, Klub Kimia dan Fisika, Klub Sosial dan Budaya, Klub Keterampilan dan Seni dan masih banyak banyak lagi.

Untuk Klub Fotografi tugas mereka bukan hanya sebatas memfoto objek sesuatu dan lainnya biasanya mereka akan seperti wartawan di mana mereka dengan usilnya menyelidiki kehidupan orang dan terkadang akan mempublishnya melalui artikel atau majalah.

Biasanya Artikel itu akan di pasang dinding sekolah atau mading. Para guru tak mempersalahkan itu soalnya memang itu pekerjaan mereka dan untuk majalah itu sendiri biasanya akan di jual di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah.

Untuk Majalah itu biasanya yang laku di luar sekolah kebanyakan lelaki yang ingin mengetahui kehidupan seorang model atau Artis contohnya Mirajane atau Jenny.

Dan kenapa mereka di sebut Paparazzi yah, pasalnya mereka takkan segan-segan untuk mencampuri urusan pribadi orang yang mereka incar mulai dari memasuki rumah tanpa izin dan segala berbau hal pribadi. apapun yah intinya tujuan mereka supaya tak ada yang nganggur atau diam saja tapi, menurut orang itu tidak sopan. dan terkadang penghasilannya lumayan untuk di masukan kas sekolah tapi, jika ada lebih akan di berikan kepada ketua Klub itu dan di bagi rata ke sesama anggota.

"Sebaiknya kita lari!" Lucy langsung menarik lengan Natsu dan membawanya

Dan asal kalian tau, orang itu Sorano, Rufus, Risley, dan Bixlow.

"Sial, kita ketahuan!" Sorano mengejar mereka.

"Aku, yakin Kagura takkan suka ini"Risley ikut mengejar mereka.

" ahh, sial jalanmu masih panjang Yukino"Rufus ikut-ikutan dengan memegang buku kecil.

"Ohohoho! Ini pasti jadi berita yang menggelegar" Bixlow di tangannya ada Kamera

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah setengah jam berputar-putar kota dengan menghindari kelompok gila itu akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan Restaurant Yajima kondisinya lebih sedikit baik.

Yah, kondisi malam tadi bisa di katakan hancur total dengan pijakan yang rusak sana-sini tapi, Natsu hanya melihat restaurang yang kali ini di perbaiki dan dia menoleh ke arah kawannya.

"Hei Jet"sapa Natsu.

" hei Natsu apa, yang kau lakukan?"tanya Jet.

"Yah, hanya menemani Lucy" Jawab Natsu

"Oh, kencan huh?" Jet menggodanya dan membuat Lucy blush.

"Di mana tuan Yajima" Natsu mencueki godaan kawannya.

Natsu melihat yang di tunjuk Jet dan melihat majikannya tengah duduk sambil termenung dan Natsu menghampirinya.

"Oh, kau datang Natsu" Yajima menanggapinya tenang.

"Siapa, yang melakukan ini" Natsu langsung pada pointnya.

"Hmm, begitu yah! sebenarnya aku juga bertemu salah satu dari mereka yah Arrancar" jawab Yajima

"Arrancar? Apa yang mereka pikirkan?" tanya Natsu serius "apa ada, sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada" Yajima menggeleng "ini hanya spekulasiku saja, kupikir mereka ada kerjasama dengan orang yang telah menyerang adikmu"

"Maksudmu, Jellal dan Arrancar itu memiliki kerjasama?" Natsu terlihat shock.

"Entahlah? Tapi, kita belum bisa memastikan tapi, sebaiknya kau hati-hati bisa saja salah satu dari mereka menyerang yang lain" perintah Yajima was-was.

"Yah, aku mengerti" Natsu kembali ke tempat Lucy.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Fiore Hills**

 **.**

Beralih ke sebuah bangunan besar yang berada di atas bukit dan kondisinya cukup bagus untuk sebuah bangunan penginapan yah, sesuai namanya lokasinya berada di atas bukit dan akan terlihat jika dari jauh.

Selain itu juga kebanyakan penghuni di sini adalah perempuan dan kenapa lokasinya di tempat seperti itu? Yah supaya tak ada mata jelalatan yang masuk dan terlebih di tempat itu ke sekolah tak terlalu jauh hanya 15 menit untuk sampai sekolah.

Yah, Fiore Hills hanya sebuah penginapan khusus perempuan dan kita beralih ke kamar dengan pintu biru, siapa lagi kalau bukan Juvia. Sebenarnya dia tinggal di kontrakan dan lokasinya agak jauh dari sekolah. Tapi, setelah turnamen dia memutuskan pindah.

Kondisi kamar Juvia, jika di bilang cukup lucu, yah lucu pasalnya kondisi kamarnya terdapat banyak sekali merchandise yang seperti Natsu, bahkan boneka, bantal dan kasur semua serba Natsu jika ibarat seperti sebuah Fans yang melihat idolanya

"Ahh, selamat tidur" Juvia menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dia mengenakan baju piyama biru polos.

Tapi, pada saat Juvia memejamkan mata. Dia kembali membuka matanya dahinya berkerut karena melihat sebuah bayangan di jendela kamar tempat tidurnya.

"Sedang bermimpi nona?"

Juvia langsung beranjak dari kasurnya dia bersikap kuda-kuda dan siap menyerang kapanpun jika, sesuatu buruk terjadi.

"Apa, yang kau inginkan?" tanya Juvia was-was.

"Sebelum itu, izinkan aku perkenalkan diri namaku Kyouka salah satu Arrancar" balas wanita itu. "Dan kami di sini untuk membawamu!"

"Membawaku?" dahi Juvia berkerut

"Yah, Mard Geer-sama memerintahkanku untuk membawamu ke Huenco mundo" balas Kyouka.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Juvia

"Kekuatan Water Healingmu yang mengangumkan dan Mard-sama ingin menggunakannya" Kyouka tersenyum.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" Juvia membalasnya sarkastik

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menjawab ini" Kyouka menghela nafas.

Kyouka mengangkat tangannnya, dia menunjuk layar lacrima yang berisi sebuah kejadian yang mengerikan dan terlebih lagi itu menimpa teman-temannya.

"Ini, yang terjadi jika kau menolak" Kyouka menyeringai

"Jadi, jika Juvia menolak bakal seperti itu?" Juvia wajahnya terlihat khawatir dan gelisah.

"Tapi, jika kau ikut kami kita menjamin itu takkan terjadi" Kyouka menadah tangannya.

"Baiklah, Juvia akan ikut" Juvia hanya mendesah pelan dia tau pilihanya yang di berikan malah keduanya merugikan.

"Bagus tapi, kau di beri waktu untuk berpisah dengan temanmu tapi, untuk satu orang saja" Kyouka tersenyum.

Dan Juvia tau harus kemana.

.

.

.

Kini sekitaran jam satu malam di mana kondisi kota sudah sepi dan kebanyakan mereka tidur dan ke kediaman di mana Natsu tinggal.

Loh bisa Natsu? Tentu saja pasalnya tujuan Juvia memang kemari tampak jendela kamar Natsu terbuka di dalamnya ada Juvia yang duduk di samping Natsu yang tengah tertidur.

Untuk Natsu biasanya dia tidur jam dua tapi, mengingat kerjanya saat ini libur makanya dia tidur lebih awal dari sekarang.

Juvia hanya mengelus rambut pink pemuda itu tidak, bermaksud membangunkannya dia hanya menghela nafas sesekali dan kembali tersenyum dia mengingat kembali pertemuannya dengan Natsu dan banyak sekali di lalui.

 _'Apakah seperti ini saja hidupku? Bahkan aku belum menyatakan apapun perasaanku kepadanya?"_

 _'Bahkan jika begitu aku berbicara padanya saat ini, Juvia takkan pernah kembali lagi?'_

 _'Terima kasih, telah memberiku warna yang cerah padaku kau selalu mengajariku tersenyum dan arti tak pernah putus asa'_

 _'Tapi, sebelum itu Juvia ingin memberi kado perpisahan sebelum pergi dan ini hanya khusus kau saja'_

Juvia langsung mendekati wajah Natsu yang tertidur tangannya memegang erat tangan Natsu dan satunya lagi memegang kepalanya dengan bermaksud menciumnya tapi, pada saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan Juvia langsung mundur.

Juvia hanya menutup mulutnya dengan pipi panas dia berada di jendela dan menoleh ke arah Natsu dan tersenyum

 _'Terima kasih! Sayangku'_

Juvia langsung turun dan keluar dari rumah Natsu tak selang beberapa menit Natsu membuka matanya dan terbangun dia tau ada seseorang yang masuk ke kamarnya. Terlihat jendela yang terbuka.

Tapi, Natsu merasakan sensasi yang tak asing baginya dan lama-lama sensasi yang dia rasakan menghilang

"Juvia"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan sekarang keesokan harinya seperti biasa sekolah Natsu berjalan melewati koridor dahinya berkerut ketika banyak sekali yang berkumpul di depan kelas masing-masing. Tampaknya membicarakan sesuatu tapi, Natsu melewatinya saja.

Dan dia sedikit kepikiran tentang kejadian kemarin malam yah, walaupun itu belum terbukti bahwa wanita itu ke kamarnya tapi, dia mencari tau sendiri dan menanyakannya. Dan terlebih Restaurant tempat ia bekerja sudah selesai di perbaiki dan nanti pulang sekolah dia langsung bekerja.

Tapi, pada saat Natsu masuk ke kelasnya dan kejadiannya sama waktu di koridor yaitu pembicaraan yang gak penting(gossip) dan Natsu berjalan ke arah Ultear.

"Hei, Natsu!" sapa Ultear.

"Hei" Natsu duduk tapi, wajahnya tengah melamun

"Ada apa, dengan wajahmu?" tanya Ultear sedikit khawatir.

"Ada yang ingin, kutanyakan!" balas Natsu menatap wanita itu.

"Tentang Juvia bukan?" celetuk Brandish dari belakang.

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Natsu menoleh ke belakang.

"Hanya kau yang belum tau?" nada suara Brandish tampak pelan

"Sebenarnya aku tak yakin untuk membicarakannya" Brandish menoleh ke arah lain.

"Katakan saja" bentak Natsu mengundang banyak perhatian banyak orang.

"Sudah lanjutkan diskusi kalian" Ultear melambaikan tangannya dan semua kembali normal.

"Ada apa ini berteriak?" Gray berjalan ke arah Natsu "dan hei! Jangan membentak seperti itu"

"Terserah" Natsu mencuekinya dan menoleh ke Brandish "bisa kau katakan?"

"Tapi, kau takkan marah?" Brandish tampak khawatir takut Natsu membentaknya.

"Tidak, jika kau bicara jujur" Natsu yang terlihat cemas

"Baiklah" Brandish menghela nafas panjang "sebenarnya kejadiannya tadi, pagi di Fiore Hills semuanya panik dan kenyataanya"

"Juvia menghilang!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha akhirnya Arc huenco mundo pun muncul dan mulai masuk cerita baru dan musuhnya baru well ini cerita yang cukup wow dan sekarang sudah 30 Chapter bukan sih, hampir mendekati.**

 **Mengingat Juvia aku teringat di cerita Bleach waktu Inoue perpisahan dengan Ichigo di malam hari waktu mau di cium malah gak jadi.**

 **Yah memang cerita Juvia terinsfirasi dari situ awww yeah untuk pedang baru Natsu belum di ceritain dan untuk battle saya buat sebisanya dan sekarang masuk Arc baru huhuhu**

 **Ada perlu PM**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	29. Chapter 29

**Wowowowowwo! Soal update lama yah, maklumin saja yah, bukan saya buat alasan gak mau buat tapi, kenyataanya memang begitu di kehidupan nyata saya jadi, tolong di maafkan oke,**

 **Nah, chapter ini, mungkin mulai memasuki Arc yang kalian tunggu(mungkin?) yaitu Huenco mundo nah, bagi yang suka bleach atau pernah baca manganya tak terasa asing lagi bagi tempat ini**

 **Nah, tempat itu di mana Hollow berada atau para Arrancar tinggal yah jika diibaratkan buminya para Hollow so, saya sangat bersyukur jika kalian menikmati fic yang saya buat.**

 **Oke, jika ada yang bingung tentang Fic ini tanya saja di review mungkin, akan saya jawab di AN atau jika pertanyaan tentang cerita akan di jawab di fic ini.**

 **Maka dari itu tetap Stay dan pantau terus fic saya yah.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Terdengar menyakitkan tapi, itulah kenyataanya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Brandish bahwa, Juvia menghilang Natsu selepas pelajaran memilih berdiam diri di atap sekolah merenung di pojokan

Natsu hanya mendesah, dia juga mengingat kejadian semalam walaupun, itu masih samar sangat jelas bahwa waktu malam Juvia masuk ke kamarnya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Tapi, yang membuat Natsu bingung kemana? Kemana tujuan wanita itu pergi, apakah dia pindah sekolah atau apa tapi, itu mustahil karena wanita itu bilang padanya setelah lulus dia akan tetap di kota ini.

Natsu hanya bersandar pagar pembatas. Dia mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju kemari dia melihat gadis bersurai hitam panjang tengah berdiri menghadapnya.

"Ultear? Kau kemari?" Natsu menatap bingung wanita itu.

"Yah, habisnya aku khawatir ketika melihatmu jadi, aku kemari" balas Ultear dia duduk di samping Natsu.

"Maaf, jika membuatmu khawatir" ucap Natsu

"Yeah, tak masalah" Ultear menghela nafas "ini soal Juvia bukan?"

"Begitulah, kau tau bukannya tanpa alasan aku mengkhawatirkannya tapi, meskipun dia kuat dia tetaplah wanita" Natsu menatap ke depan dengan mata sayu.

"Aku tau!" Ultear merogoh sakunya "waktu aku ke kamar Juvia aku menemukan ini"

"Apa ini?" Natsu mengambil objek yang di pegang Ultear

"Entahlah, waktu aku cek, aku sudah melihat ini di dekat jendela" balas Ultear

Objek yang di pegang Natsu ini runcing dan tajam berwarna putih kalau di lihat dari jauh tapi, jika di lihat dari dekat lebih mirip sebuah kuku atau tanduk yang patah.

"Natsu, kau baik-baik saja?" panggil Ultear yang melihat Natsu melamun.

"Ahh, iya aku tak apa" Natsu membuyarkan lamunannya sendiri.

"Oh tapi, kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Ultear

"Entahlah tapi, ketika aku melihat ini serasa familiar" balas Natsu yang fokus ke objek tadi.

Sesuai yang Natsu bicarakan tadi saat ini sebuah benda kecil ini sangat identik atau bisa di bilang kemiripannya persis dengan Hollow tapi, ada yang berbeda yaitu bentuknya tapi, setelah sepulang sekolah nanti mungkin, ia tanyakan ke bosnya

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tempat yang gelap, suram dan mencekam terlebih suasananya dingin dan menyeramkan itulah sebuah gambaran Kastil yang di penuhi hawa mistis dan tak masuk akal

Kini Seorang gadis berambut biru yang bernama Juvia Locksar dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah tenang tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan dia juga takut

Juvia sekarang berada di sini di sebuah kastil dan berbeda Dunia. Dia mengenakan baju dan rok putih serba panjang

"Selamat datang nona Locksar!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki, Juvia melihat ke atas dan melihat Figure lelaki berambut hitam panjang, dengan mata sipit dia hanya duduk di kursi dengan wajah tenang

"Kau yang meminta Juvia kemari?" Juvia melihat laki-laki itu.

"Yah, maafkan aku tapi, jika tak ada sedikit ancaman maka kau takkan kemari" jawab lelaki itu.

"Siapa kau? Dan tempat apa ini?" tanya Juvia.

"Izinkan aku, namaku Mard Geer aku raja di sini dan kau berada di Huenco Mundo tempat tinggal Hollow berada" jawab lelaki itu membungkuk.

 _'Hollow? Bukankah itu yang sering di bicarakan Natsu-sama?'_ batin Juvia

"Aku membawamu, bukan tanpa alasan tapi, takkan kuberi tahu" Mard Geer berlalu pergi "Jackal cepat kau bawa dia!*

" baik tuan!" Jackal membawa Juvia pergi ke ruang tahanan

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini tiga bersaudara ini sehabis pulang sekolah, mereka tujuannya adalah ke sebuah pemotretan mereka semua adalah Lisanna, Mirajane, dan Elfman

Sehabis pulang sekolah memang begitu Aktifitas yang Mirajane lakukan yaitu sesi pemotertan di sebuah majalah khusus yaitu, Majalah dewasa

Untuk Mirajane dia melakukannya dengan Profesional dengan postur tubuh bagus, ramping putih di tambah lagi wajahnya yang cantik menjadi kesan lebih untuk menarik perhatian laki-laki tapi, pengecualian buat Natsu.

"Ahh, hari yang lelah dengan pemotretan yang membosankan!" keluh Mirajane menghela nafas

"Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh, Mira-nee?" Lisanna mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, maksudku pemotretan ini terasa bosan jika tak ada pendamping" balas Mirajane

"Kan, ada kita!" sambung Elfman

"Bukan begitu, maksudku tak ada model laki-laki yang di foto bersamaku" jawab Mirajane.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tak cari laki-laki soalnya banyak mau denganmu?" usul Lisanna.

"Iyah sih" Mirajane mendengus "masalahnya kebanyakan dari mereka bukan tipe yang aku mau"

"Memang tipe lelaki apa yang ingin kau cari?" tanya Lisanna

"Rahasia fufufufu!" Mirajane memberi kedipan

Lisanna hanya menyipitkan matanya ketika mendengar jawaban itu. Dan terlebih dia asumsikan siapa yang lelaki di maksud kakaknya yaitu teman dekat sekolahnya waktu di Smp Edolas.

Yah, Lisanna sudah mencurigainya sejak awal bahwa kakaknya sudah menyukai Natsu semenjak turnament tapi, Mirajane bisa menutupinya. Lisanna mengetahui inipun dari fans Mirajane yang mengatakan bahwa idola mereka punya pujaan hati yang baru.

Mereka berjalan tapi, Langkah Mirajane terhenti dia merasakan sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan dia menoleh ke depan dan melihat seorang lelaki berdiri di dekat tiang listrik

"Elfman, jaga Lisanna" Mirajane langsung pasang badan dengan aura ungu.

"Wah,-wah santai nona" dan lelaki itu berjalan ke depan dengan sekujur tubuh penuh api.

"Tapi, kedatanganmu kemari membawa sesuatu yang buruk" Mirajane ke mode sitrinya

"Baiklah, tapi terima hadiahku" lelaki tadi mengeluarkan api di tangannya

Booommmmmm!

.

.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama di tempat yang berbeda tampak tiga orang laki-laki mereka tampaknya sehabis pulang sekolah dan mereka adalah Cobra, Racer, dan Hoteye.

"Ahhh, hari yang membosankan seperti biasa" Racer hanya mengeluh tak karuan.

"Setiap hari bagimu, bosan saja" celetuk Cobra memainkan hp nya.

"Ahh, mungkin karena uang!" Hoteye bersikap tenang dengan biasanya.

"Gak nyambung" Racer Sweatdrop

Tapi, langkah mereka terhenti ketika ada seseorang yang mengenakan jubah mencegat langkah mereka ketiga orang itu menatap orang di depannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Oi! Menyingkir kau, jika ingin melamun di taman saja" teriak Racer kesal tapi, yang di teriaki tak bergeming.

"Kurasa orang itu, menginginkan kita dengan niat tak baik" Cobra menyeringai dia tau sepertinya.

"Kau tau sesuatu?" tanya Racer

"Sangat jelas sekali" Cobra mengangguk.

"Sepertinya kita pulang nanti akan berbekas sebuah luka" Hoteye menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"Hahahaha! Kalian benar!" orang berjubah tadi mengeluarkan tongkat dari jubahnya.

"Tch, sudah kuduga"

.

.

.

.

.

Kini dua orang ibu dan anak ini perjalanan mereka menuju rumah mereka yah, sepertinya mereka sangat lelah jika di sekolah.

"Hei, Erza sudah mengunjungi Wendy?" tanya Irene ke anaknya.

"Sudah dan tampaknya, dia baik-baik saja dan besok akan sekolah"balas Erza

" ahh, syukurlah bilang pada Natsu, ibu tidak bisa menjenguk karena, sibuk sekali" Irene hanya menghela nafas.

"Tak, apa lagipula Natsu tak mempermasalahkannya" Erza menatap ke depan tapi, dahinya sedikit berkerut "ibu itu siapa?"

Irene melihat apa yang di maksud anaknya. Dan melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya dan Irene menghampirinya.

"Permisi? Apa anda punya keperluan di sini?" tanya Irene sopan tapi, tak ada balasan.

Irene merasakan sesuatu yang besar ketika dia bicara dengan orang di depannya entah, itu cewek atau cowok pokoknya dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya.

"Erza, menyingkir dari sini" perintah Irene dia melihat aura hijau besar

"Ibu ada apa?" Erza tampaknya khawatir tapi, tak ada balasan dari ibunya.

"Jadi, kau kesini dengan niat tak baik" Irene mengeluarkan aura merah besar.

"Siapa, sangka aku berhadapan dengan Si Scarlet Despair" orang tadi membuka penutup kepalanya dan ternyata itu wanita.

"Kau?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sebuah restaurant di mana tempat Natsu bekerja kini, kondisinya sangat ramai dengan pengunjung dan saking ramainya mereka tak bisa beristirahat sebentar.

Dan terlebih lagi kini Restaurant plus cafe ini ada konsep dan nuansa yang sedikit baru, hingga membuat betah para pengunjung di sini.

"Ya, ampun bahkan hari ini lebih parah dan ramai di banding libur besar atau hari minggu" Natsu mengelap jidatnya kedua tangannya sibuk mengolah makanan.

"Yah, kupikir jam-jam segini memang seperti itu" balas Yajima yang berdiri di samping Natsu.

"Tapi, tidak separah biasanya, ini sangat ramai sekali" Natsu menghidangkan makanan ke piring

"Itu sah-sah saja Natsu, soalnya tuan Yajima memberikan konsep yang baru dan keren jadi, wajar saja pengunjung agak tertarik" celetuk Jet yamg sibuk mengupas bawang.

Tringg!

Nada bel berbunyi.

"Natsu! Sepiring kepiting saus tiram!" teriak Brandish dari depan.

"Oke,!" balas Natsu berlari ke ruang pendingin

"!"

Natsu, Brandish, Yajima radar mereka bereaksi dengan cepat mereka, bertiga merasakan sesuatu pancaran Reaitsu besar dan sepertinya ada sesuatu yang berbahaya di luar sana.

"Ini," guman Natsu berlari ke arah Yajima.

"Kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Yajima

"Yah, ini cukup lumayan dan berbeda-beda tempatnya" Natsu mengangguk

"Ada apa Natsu?" Jet menoleh, Natsu langsung menggeleng.

"Ada tiga orang tapi, satu ini aku mengenalnya karena, aku pernah melawannya tapi, yang sisanya aku tau tau" Yajima terlihat tenang

"Tch, apa yang mereka pikirkan" gerutu Natsu kesal

"Cepat selesaikan ini, kau dan Brandish akan langsung pergi" perintah Yajima Natsu mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Berat, lelah dan terluka yang kini di rasakan Mirajane, tubuhnya berasap seperti terbakar pakaiannya compang-camping dan di sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi karena, kekuatan dia ada batasnya juga.

Soalnya secara mendadak ada seseorang yang ingin menyakiti keluarganya sebagai seorang kakak tertua sudah sepantasnya melindungi adik-adiknya

Orang yang menyerang mereka tak lain dan tak bukan adalah orang yang sama waktu bentrok dengan Yajima kemarin malam yaitu Jackal.

Dan untuk Elfman dan Lisanna mereka tetap di belakang bersembunyi menunggu dengan ekspresi khawatir dan berharap cemas tak terjadi sesuatu yang gawat.

Elfman sebenarnya ingin, membantu tapi, Mirajane menahan mereka untuk diam saja dan tak boleh ikut campur.

"Whahahaha! Kalian manusia di berkahi kekuatan lebih tapi, bodoh menggunakannya" Jackal tertawa dia tampaknya menikmati pertarungan ini

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu bentrok di sini" Mirajane nafasnya tersenggal-senggal

"Ini, hanya perintah tuan Mard Geer untuk menyuruh kita mengacau di sini" balas Jackal tak peduli.

"Kita?" Mirajane menyeka jidatnya

"Oh, ya aku datang tidak sendiri, aku datang bersama yang lain" Jackal hanya mendesah

"Jadi, kau bermaksud untuk mengacau?" tanya Mirajane menatap tajam.

"Begitulah" Jackal mengangkat tangannya dengan api.

Booommmmmm!

Ketika Jackal mengangkat tangannya muncul sebuah ledakan, Mirajane mundur menghindarinya dan Jackal membuat banyak ledakan Mirajane sedari tadi menghindarinya dan tak menyerang balik.

 _'Sial aku kehabisan waktu, dan polisi belum juga tiba'_ Batin Mirajane kesal.

Jackal membuat pilar api di sekeliling Mirajane dia menyatukan tangannya dan pilar tadi langsung meledak berskala besar.

"Hahaha,begini saja kah?" Jackal tertawa lepas

Mirajane tak membalasnya dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menahan rasa nyeri di tubuhnya.

Wushh!

Slashhh!

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya biru cepat dan langsung menembus ke arah pundak kiri Jackal. Mirajane menoleh ke asal serangan dan melihat lelaki berambut pink dan wanita berambut Hijau.

"Natsu, dan siapa wanita itu?" guman Mirajane memegang dadanya.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa" Brandish menghampiri Mirajane.

"Yeah, terima kasih tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa tau?" tanya Mirajane.

"Kami melihat ledakan jadi, kami kemari" balas Brandish.

"Jadi, kau kemari juga?" Jackal menyeringai.

"Kau yang menyerang Restaurant dan tuan Yajima?" Natsu memegang kedua pedangnya.

"Hah, kakek tua itu sudah kuhajar" Jackal terlihat cuek.

Natsu langsung melepaskan pedanganya. Di tangan kanan pedang hitam tipis panjang dengan garis corak merah dan di tangan kirinya pedang agak besar dengan lengkungan di bagian ujungnya berwarna perak dan simbol matahari di belakang pedang yaitu ciri khas Quincy.

 _'Jadi, ini hasil latihan Natsu yang di katakan ibu'_ Batin Brandish dia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat ketika Natsu melepaskan pedangnya.

"Tampaknya, aku mendapat sesuati yang mena-"

Wushhh!

Slashh!

Booommmmmm!

Sebelum Jackal berbicara lagi, Natsu sudah cepat di depannya dengan dua pedang terayun yang menghasilkan goresan hitam kemerahan dan menyabetkannya ke Jackal dan membuat lelaki pirang itu terhempas jauh.

"Arhhhhhh! Bajingan kau!" Jackal yang terlihat marah.

Tapi, sebelum Jackal menyerang balik Natsu sudah membuat busur panah dan langsung menembakannya tapi, ukurannya sedikit lebih besar dan cepat.

Wusshhh!

Booommmmmm?!

"Wow, Natsu kuat sekali" Puji Lisanna kagum.

"Jadi, ini yah kekuatan yang sebenarnya dan aku baru tau sekarang" sambung Elfman memuji juga.

"Bajingan tengil kau!" Jackal kondisi tubuhnya penuh luka padahal Natsu hanya dua kali menyerang.

"Lain, kali jika bertemu takkan kubiarkan ini"

Jackal langsung membuat lubang garganta dan menghilang secara cepat

"Tch, dia kabur" gerutu Natsu dan berjalan ke arah Brandish "kondisinya bagaimana?"

"Dia banyak terluka dan kondisi tubuhnya tak stabil" Brandish memegang kepapa Mirajane.

"Terima kasih, Natsu pertolongannya" Lisanna berlari dan memeluk Natsu

"Bagaimana kondisi Nee-can?" Elfman yang terlihat khawatir.

"Hanya butuh perawatan saja dan setelah itu baik" jawab Natsu

Tiba-tiba Handphone Natsu berbunyi dan Natsu mengangkatnya

"Halo!"

Wajah Natsu yang tadinya tenang kini terlihat panik.

"Ada apa Natsu?" Lisanna melihat wajah aneh Natsu.

"Bukan hanya kita saja yang di serang ternyata yang lainnya juga, kini mereka berada di rumah sakit" jawab Natsu

"Apa!?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Mereka semua di rumah sakit dan setelah Natsu mendengar kabar bahwa yang lainnya juga di serang buru-buru dia ke rumah sakit sambil membawa Mirajane juga

Kini banyak yang menunggu di ruang tunggu, Erza yang tak berhenti menangis takut ibunya kenapa-napa, sementara Lisanna menenangkannya, Elfman hanya merenung di pojokan

August memberi tau yang ia dengar bahwa mereka di serang oleh seseorang tapi, Natsu sudah bisa menebaknya siap dalang di balik semua ini

"Ahhh, sial siapa sih sebenarnya mereka" gerutu Midnight kesal.

"Sebenarnya yang terakhir kudengar dari Erik, orang yang menyerangnya sama dengan yang waktu di Pulau Tenrou" balas Sorano.

"Maksudmu? Grimoire Heart? Bukankah mereka sudah di tangkap?" celetuk Ur.

"Mungkin!" Sorano mengangkat bahunya.

"Jadi, Natsu yang kudengar kau melawan mereka?" tanya August

"Yah, aku berhasil menekannya tapi, dia kabur" Natsu menghela nafas

Natsu memang tidak menceritakan semua yang terjadi tapi, August tau bahwa muridnya yang satu ini masih ingin membicarakannya tapi, tampakanya memang keadaan yang sekarang kurang memungkinkan.

Dan tak lama muncul Yajima.

"Ada apa anda kemari?" Natsu bingung karena bukankah restaurant jam segini belum tutup.

"Aku sengaja menutupnya lebih awal" Yajima menjawab pikiran Natsu "hei, August bisa bicara secara pribadi?"

"Tentu!" balas August mengikuti Yajima.

Semua mata bertuju kepada Natsu dengan maksud bertanya tapi, Natsu mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak tau apapun tapi, tidak menutup kemungkinan berbicara soal kejadian tadi sore.

"Kau mau ke mana Natsu?" tanya Lisanna melihat Natsu pergi.

"Yah, membeli makanan aku lapar" Natsu berjalan keluar.

"Natsu aku juga ikut" Brandish berlari mengikutinya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini percakapan dua orang tua di kursi koridor rumah sakit. Yajima menceritakan semua yang terjadi dari penyerangan terhadap dirinya, dan hilangnya Juvia atau juga kejadian tadi sore

Penyebabnya sudah jelas yaitu orang-orang yang berbeda dunia tapi, yang membuat August cukup terkejut yaitu salah satu anak muridnya di culik dia memang baru tau-tau ini.

"Lalu, setelah ini apa yang kau rencanakan, mengingat aku tak tau apapun dan sepertinya kau tau banyak tentang ini?" August berbicara dengan nada serius.

"Yah, maka dari itu aku meminta persetujuanmu untuk melakukan hal ini" Yajima membalasnya "dan terlebih kau tak bisa diam karena, muridmu di ambil begitu saja?"

"Jadi, apa rencanamu?" tanya August.

"Yah, jika kau boleh aku hanya meminjam murid-muridmu untuk pergi ke Huenco Mundo" balas Yajima.

"Huenco Mundo, rasanya pernah mendengar?" August mengangkat alisnya.

"Tempat tinggal Hollow dan selain itu kita bertujuan untuk menyelamatkan muridmu itu?" Yajima dengan suara sedikit di naikan.

"Jadi berapa orang yang ingin kau bawa?" tanya August

"Enam orang dua sudah siap" balas Yajima

Dan tak lama muncul Natsu dan Brandish berada di belakangnya

"Begitu jadi sisanya?" tanya August balik.

"Itu keputusan yang akan kuserahkan kepada Natsu" balas Yajima

"Baiklah, besok kau hubungi aku jika, sudah dapatkan orangnya" August berlalu pergi

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu kali ini di tinggal berdua bersama Brandish mereka berdua makan di sana yah, mereka juga tengah mendiskusikan tentang siapa saja yang nantinya ikut.

"Sudah, kau putuskan siapa yang ikut?" tanya Brandish meminum jusnya.

"Sudah tapi, ada sedikit masalah" balas Natsu menatap ke bawah

"Masalah apa?" Brandish mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yang jadi, masalahnya mereka mau atau tidak jika ikut ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu" Natsu menghela nafas pasrah.

Yah, yang ada di pikiran Natsu saat ini bukan karena takut ke sana atau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk tapi, yang jadi masalah apakah mereka mau atau tidaknya mengingat hati orang berbeda-beda.

"Tak, apa biar kubantu nanti" Brandish membalasnya.

"Terima kasih, kau teman yang baik" Natsu sedikit tersenyum

 _'Mungkin sekarang teman tapi, suatu saat nanti kau jadi milikku'_

Brandish memang sudah memiliki perasaan kepada sang Quincy ini di tambah lagi, mereka memiliki hubungan antara ibu mereka dan sejarah orang tuanya

Tapi, alasan Brandish menyukai Natsu bukan hal seperti itu yah, harus di akui Natsu Tampan, keren dan juga kekar kalau sudah kenal dekat mungkin lelaki itu baik dan tak kenal menyerah.

Tapi, sekarang dia tak usah memikirkan itu tapi, yang jelas suatu saat nanti dia akan menyatakan perasaannya sendiri tapi, menunggu waktu yang tepat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hohohohohohoho! Sekarang sudah mulai seru (mungkin saja) dan tak peduli apapun yang terjadi tetap update**

 **Nah maaf jika lama saya gak ada waktu ke warnet buat publish karena sekarang saya gak ada kuota buat update di hp(curhat lagi)**

 **Ahhhh lupakan saya rencana sudah buat fic baru dan sedang dalam proses maaf, jika Wordnya dikit maklum saya agak sulit buat bikin panjang tapi, kalau lagi bagus-bagusnya juga panjang**

 **Yah PM sajalah**

 **.**

 **RnR.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hidup itu nikmatin yang kamu mau dan tak perlu paksaan tapi, itu tergantung juga jika kamu di paksa sesuatu yang menurut hatimu tak pas yaitu pasangan hidup, yah yang lain akan merasakan jika di paksa sesuatu yang tak suka (oke abaikan tadi dan fokus)**

 **Kalau aku fikir yah, hmmm gimana yah oh ya bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang fic baru saya publish yah mungkin jawaban kalian : jelek dan kuno (author ngambek) ahh abaikan saja dan terima**

 **Mungkin boring karena tak panjang yah, setidaknya saya membuat bukan hasil Coppy cat dan hasil sendiri meskipun itu ngawur dan namanya juga fic**

 **Saya lihat di Review fic ini suruh Rate M? Oh tidak" saya tak suka itu kenapa? Soalnya sudah empat bulan dan 30 chapter jika di ubah maka cerita sebelumnya akan hancur dan berubah jadi,saya juga males merombaknya maaf yah coba saja di chapter tiga mungkin bisa saya ubah**

 **Tapi, itu suka-suka Author tapi, saya bilang tidak bisa dan saya minta maaf**

 **Ok ke ktp**

.

...

.

Kini Natsu hanya berdiri di sebuah rumah besar dan malah lebih terlihat sebuah Mansion milik seseorang kaya dan memang benar Natsu kini mengujungi rumah kakaknya yaitu Zeref

Ting! Tong!

Natsu memencet bel itu dan pintu terbuka terlihat wanita pirang kecil dengan sayap di atas kepala dan mata hijau

"Ahh, bibi Mavis kakak ada?" tanya Natsu ke wanita itu.

"Nampaknya dia belum pulang Natsu, tampaknya sebentar lagi" balas Mavis "ayo masuk"

"Ah iya" balas Natsu yang langsung duduk di sofa. " dan di mana Rakheid?"

"Sedang tidur" balas Mavis "kau kesini, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kakakmu?"

Memang benar, Natsu jarang sekali kemari jika untuk urusan berkujung saja tapi, Mavis tau bahwa adik iparnya ini memiliki masalah yang sulit sehingga harus melibatkan suaminya

"Yah, ini penting tapi, maaf jika membuatmu repot" balas Natsu menengguk air

"Tak apa, kau dan bibi kita semua keluarga" Mavia hanya tersenyum

Krekk!

Pintu terbuka dan nampak lelaki tinggi berambut hitam dengan mata sayu membawa koper di tangannya dan itu adalah Zeref kakak Natsu

"Aku pulang" Zeref menoleh ke arah sofa "ahh Natsu kau berkunjung kemari"

"Selamat datang sayang" Mavis menyambutnya dan membawa tas suaminya

"Sudah lama Natsu?" tanya Zeref ke adiknya

"Yah, tidak terlalu lama juga" Natsu menenggak air

"Jadi, kau kemari jika sendirian pasti ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan yang penting kepadaku?" Zeref mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Zeref tau jika Natsu berkunjung kemari pastinya dia mengajak Wendy bersamanya tapi, kali ini sendiri dan sudah jelas dia pasti ingin berbicara sesuatu penting.

"Aku, sempat berbicara ayah tak lama ini" jawab Natsu

"Ayah? Ahh pastinya tehknik berbicara dengan jiwa milik ibu jadi, apa yang kau bicarakan?" tanya Zeref

"Banyak hal yang aku tanyakan tentang masa lalu ibu, identitas kekuatanku dan membicarakanmu" balas Natsu

"Membicarakanku?" Zeref tampak bingung

"Yah, soal kau punya anak dan ayah senang mendengarnya" balas Natsu

"Jadi, begitu mungkin aku akan berkunjung nanti" Zeref menatap ke bawah dan menatap adiknya "ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Aku akan ke Huenco Mundo" jawab Natsu tegas

Zeref sedikit mengetahui nama tempat itu dari sebuah buku sejarah, di mana tempat itu sebuah padang pasir yang tandus dengan minim kehidupan di sana

"Tapi, untuk apa kau ke sana?" Zeref tau bahwa adiknya ini pasti punya alasan yang jelas tapi, dia ingin menanyakan ini.

"Temanku di culik di sana dan aku tak bisa membiarkan begitu saja" Natsu ekspresi wajahnya terlihat serius

"Ahhh jadi begitu" Zeref menopang dagunya "jadi, apa yang kakakmu ini bisa bantu?"

"Yah, hanya meminta bekal saja dan obat-obatan" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya "tapi, maaf jika ini permintaan yang merepotkan"

"Tidak, aku malah senang bisa membantumu" Zeref tersenyum

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini waktu jam istirahat Natsu yang biasanya duduk di atap sekolah kini memilih jalan-jalan tak jelas di koridor dan selain itu juga dia memikirkan siapa yang akan ia bawa nanti bersamanya menuju Huenco mundo

"Yo, salamander!"

Sapa seorang lelaki gondrong panjang hitam dengan tindik besi dan dia adalah teman Waktu SD Natsu si pemakan besi Gajeel

"Hmm? Ada apa?" Natsu tampaknya ogah-ogahan

"Hei, kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Gajeel merangkul kawannya

"Tak apa" Natsu menghadap arah lain tapi, Gajeel tau Natsu tengah berfikir sesuatu.

"Ada apa masalah?" tanya Gajeel serius

"Yah, masalah kecil" balas Natsu pelan

"Ini, soal Juvia bukan?" celetuk Gajeel Natsu mengangguk

"Kau tau juga?" Natsu menatap Gajeel

"Yah, aku dengar berita ini kemarin" Gajeel bersandar tembok "dan waktu ku mengendus baunya dia tak ada sama sekali bahkan dari jauh"

"Yah, memang saja dia di culik ke dunia berbeda" jawab Natsu

Yah, Gajeel yang mendengar ini juga khawatir meskipun raut wajahnya tampak tak peduli tapi, dia juga cukup cemas mengingat dirinya dan Juvia teman sewaktu kecil

"Kau berencana sesuatu?" Gajeel menatap tajam Natsu "kau tak mungkin diam begitu saja bukan?"

"Aku memang sudah merencanakan ini" Natsu yang terlihat cemas "tapi, mungkin aku bisa melakukan ini sendiri"

"Bisa aku ikut?" usul Gajeel

Memang ada untungnya juga jika mengajak Gajeel mengingat dia DragonSlayer yang bisa mengendus keberadaan orang meskipun dari jauh

"Baiklah jika, kau begitu" Natsu mengangguk

"Jadi, kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Gajeel

"Nanti, akan ku sms jika, waktunya" Natsu berlalu pergi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu hanya duduk termenung menatap jendela luar dia hanya menopang dagunya dan melamun yah, cukup melelahkan mengingat kini, tinggal tiga orang lagi yang ikut dengannya ke Huenco Mundo mengingat waktunya cukup sedikit yaitu nanti malam berangkat.

Ultear hanya menoleh ke lelaki di sampingnya dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berfikir ada yang aneh terhadap Natsu yah, tak biasanya dia melamun biasanya Natsu akan mengobrol atau melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tak diam contohnya berkelahi dengan Gray.

Tapi, sekarang tampaknya Natsu hanya diam sesekali bergerak hanya mengubah posisinya bicarapun irit palingan terdengar hembusan nafas dari pemuda pink ini.

"Ini tentang Juvia?" celetuk Ultear membuat Natsu menoleh ke wanita itu

Natsu hanya kembali melihat ke luar jendela dan tak membalas perkataan wanita tadi bahkan, Natsu tak mengeluarkan kata sedikitpun tapi, Ultear hanya memegang pundak lelaki itu dan membenamkan kepala Natsu dalam pelukan dadanya

"Natsu, aku tau kau khawatir tapi, kau tak sendiri di sini banyak teman-temanmu yang juga yang akan membantumu jika kau kesulitan" Ultear mengelus rambut pinknya

"Maafkan aku, jika kelakuanku membuatmu khawatir" Natsu menatap wanita itu dan langsung memeluknya.

"Eheemmm!'"

Kedua pasangan itu melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat semua murid menatap mereka kebanyakan lelaki memberi deathglare ke Natsu tapi, dia abaikannya saja dan para gadis hanya sedikit cemburu melihatnya

"Jantan sekali!" teriak Elfman di pojokan

"Tch, dasar tukang cengeng" ketus Gray tapi, sebuah buku tebal melayang ke wajahnya

"Begitukah yang di bicarakan orang yang hanya mengenakan kolornya?" Natsu hanya memberi deathglare

"Woahh! Terjadi lagi" Gray segera berlari mencari bajunya

"Aku, akan pergi denganmu oke?" Ultear berlalu pergi sambil memberi kedipan

"Tentu"

Brandish di belakang hanya memperhatilan interaksi mereka benar, dugaannya Ultear menyukai Natsu tapi, meskipun begitu dia tak memperlihatkan ekspresi cemburu dan cukup tenang menanggapi itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ultear yang bersiap dan berkemas dia bersiap-siap karena nanti malam dia akan melanjutkan perjalanan yang tak bisa di bilang cukup mudah karena, yah ini hanya sebuah misi penyelamatan.

Ultear melihat ke arah pintu di mana ibunya hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat matanya masih fokus ke Ultear yang tengah berkemas

"Ada apa ibu?" Ultear menatap orang tuanya ini

"Kau yakin, ingin ke sana meskipun resikonya besar?" Ur tampaknya khawatir

"Ibu, tak usah khawatir Ultear tidak sendirian ke sana" Ultear membalasnya halus

Yah Ur tau meskipun ada orang-orang yang kuat bersama anak tapi, yang namanya ibu pasti sangat khawatir jika anaknya kenapa-napa

"Bagaimana jika aku ikut?" usul Ur

"Ibu yakin?" Ultear mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Yah jika di pikir kalau dia ikut tak jadi masalah karena, dia bisa sekaligus menjaga anaknya meskipun di sana ada Natsu yang bisa di bilang cukup kuat intinya dia ingin menjaga anaknya

"Yah, ibu ingin membayar atas apa yang Natsu lakukan setidaknya memberinya bantuan kecil" balas Ur

Natsu memang cukup berjasa dalam penyelamatan dirinya semenjak di Hutan Sun Village yaitu penculikan dirinya kini, dirinya sendiri menaruh hati ke pemuda itu setelah kejadian itu tapi, dia cukup dewasa menahan rasa cemburunya ketika anaknya mendekati lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, jika ibu bilang begitu" Ultear memegang handphonenya untuk menelpon Natsu

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu yang kini berjalan-jalan dengan seorang wanita berambut coklat kehitaman bernama Kagura sebenarnya ini bukan ide dari Natsu melainkan wanita itu sendiri yang ingin memintanya di tambah lagi kerjanya kali ini cuti sementara jadi, dia punya waktu banyak.

Dan dia juga dapat Sms dari Ultear yang menyatakan ibunya juga akan ikut dengan dirinya kini, lima orang telah berkumpul dan tersisa satu orang lagi tugas Natsu untuk mencarinya

"Maaf, bukannya aku tak mau tapi, aku tak bisa hanya ada alasan kecil" Kagura dengan suara kecil

"Yah, jika kau tak bisa tak masalah tapi, boleh aku tau alasannya?" Natsu menatapnya serius

"Maaf tapi, aku tak bisa menjawabnya" Kagura menoleh ke arah lain.

"Baiklah jika kau tak mau aku tak memaksamu" Natsu melipat tangannya

"Kau marah?" tanya Kagura sedikit ragu, Natsu hanya menggeleng

Sebenarnya Natsu sendiri mengajak Kagura ke Huenco Mundo untuk menjemput Juvia mengingat wanita itu bisa di bilang cukup kuat tapi, secara halus Kagura menolaknya dengan sebuah alasan yang ia tak ketahui.

KreeK!

Keduanya masuk ke sebuah toko kue milik kakak Kagura yaitu Simon

"Selamat datang!" sapa Simon

"Yo, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Natsu melambaikan tangannya

"Hahahaha seperti biasa begini saja" Simon membalasnya dengan tawaan "jadi, bagaimana kencannya?"

"Nii-san!" teriak Kagura blushing

"Hei, kau tau tak baik menggoda adikmu seperti itu" Natsu hanya pokerface

"Hahahaha habisnya seru juga" Simon tertawa lepas "oh ya, yang kudengar kau akan pergi ke sebuah tempat?"

"Yah, begitulah menyelamatkan seseorang" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya

"Semoga berhasil oke!" Simon mengepalkan tinjunya dan Natsu membalasnya

Dan setelah itu Natsu pergi meninggalkan toko itu dan di mana Kagura memasang ekspresi gelisah dan tak di ketahui tampaknya dia memang menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak diketahui kakaknya.

 _'Maafkan aku Natsu, kakak!'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kagura?" guman Natsu bingung dengan kedua tangan di kantong

Semenjak dia masuk ke dalam toko wajah wanita itu berbeda sekali bisa di bilang ada yang ingin di bicarakan tapi, sepertinya di pendam dalam-dalam

Sebenarnya, Natsu ingin menanyakan tadi tapi, pastinya dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban yang jelas mengingat itu urusan pribadi yang tak boleh di ketahui siapapun

Tapi, pada saat berjalan ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dan Natsu tau siapa ini pria tegap tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan tatto kilat di mata kanannya dan juga orang yang telah merasakan panasnya Zanka No Tachi dan dia adalah Laxus Dreyar cucu kepala sekolah Makarov dan anak dari mantan wali kelas Raven Taill Ivan.

"Kau?" Natsu menatapnya dengan serius

"Tenang saja aku kemari, tak mencari masalah denganmu" Laxus melipat tangannya

"Kau punya urusan denganku?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol, apa itu jadi masalah?" Laxus menjawab keraguan Natsu

"Oke, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Natsu menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang

"Oke, aku minta maaf!"

"Huh?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin minta maaf" Laxus dengan menekankan suaranya

"Atas apa?" tanya Natsu balik

"Yah, waktu turnament dan waktu itu aku terlalu kasar dan bahkan membuat temanmu kesakitan" Laxus menatap ke bawah

Natsu melihat ke belakang dan dia sedikit teringat ketika kejadian Ultear di mana di hajar habis-habisan oleh Laxus waktu itu dan tentu saja amarah Natsu memuncak dan puncaknya dia menghanguskan Laxus dengan api berkobarnya.

Tapi, Natsu bukan orang yang pendendam dia juga mengingat jelas tapi, dia tak terlalu mengingatnya terlebih dia sudah melampiaskan waktu turnament dan tak peduli.

"Kau, tau walaupun aku sebenarnya tak mempedulikannya tapi, jika kau berbicara seperti" Natsu menghela nafas panjang "akan Kumaafkan saja meskipun begitu aku malas mencari musuh"

Laxus menyeringai dan menjabat tangan Natsu

"Jadi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu, kenapa wajahmu terlihat suram?" tanya Laxus

Natsu mendengus "entahlah banyak sekali kejadian yang membuatku Rumit"

"Soal wanita berambut biru itu?" celetuk Laxus

"Kau tau juga?" Natsu menoleh

"Jelaslah!" Laxus mendesah "yah, berita ini sudah membumi luas seluruh sekolah"

Laxus menunjukan sebuah artikel di mana beritanya tertulis di sana 'Hilangnya tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut biru' Natsu yakin ini pasti kerjaan klub Fotograpi.

"Hei, jika kau berkenan aku boleh ikut kau tau, aku mendengar kau berencana menyelamatkannya jadi, bisakah aku ikut?" tawar Laxus

Natsu berfikir sejenak mengingat, dia kekurangan satu orang lagi dan membawa Laxus ikut bersamanya tak terlalu buruk juga dan terlebih lagi Laxus kuat dan tenaganya tak bisa di bilang remeh.

"Oke" Natsu menangguk setuju.

"Jadi, kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Laxus serius

"Tapi, sebelum itu aku minta nomor Hp-mu" Natsu merogoh sakunya "dan nanti akan ku sms jika waktunya tiba"

Setelah memberi nomor keduanya berpamitan pergi ke rumah mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu berada di rumahnya tapi, kali ini dia tak sendiri di sana ada bosnya yaitu Yajima kejadiannya ketika Natsu setelah bertemu dengan Laxus, pada saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya dia menemukan kakek tua itu tertidur di sofa tampaknya menunggu lama.

"Kau sudah menemukannya Natsu?" tanya Yajima menyeruput kopi yang di buat

"Yah, sudah" jawab Natsu girang

"Siapa saja?" Yajima mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Aku, Brandish, Ur, Ultear, Gajeel, dan Laxus' Natsu yang terlihat mengirim sms di hpnya

" hmm, begitu yah" Yajima menyandarkan tubuhnya "aku sudah siap membuka gerbang Garganta itu"

"Jadi, kapan berangkatnya?" tanya Natsu

"Jam 10 malam di sekolahmu aku dan August akan menanti kalian" Yajima berjalan ke arah pintu "dan oh ya terima kasih kopinya"

Yajima meninggalkan Natsu sendiri yang hanya melamun dia langsung mengambil Hp dan segera memberi konfirmasi keberangkatan mereka dan tak lama Wendy muncul dari atas.

"Oh Wendy sudah lama pulang?" sapa Natsu mengetik hpnya

"Yah, agak tak lama Nii-san" Wendy membalasnya dia mengenakan piyama biru dan memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya "jadi, kapan berangkatnya?"

"Malam ini" Natsu menenggak minuman "kau berhati-hati dan jagalah rumah dan jangan biarkan orang asing masuk dan yang terpenting jangan sendirian"

"Haii! Nii-san!" Wendy mengangguk dan langsung memeluk Natsu

"Hmmm Wendy?" Natsu bingung kenapa dengan tingkah adiknya

"Kumohon, kembalilah dengan selamat Wendy tak mau kehilangan Nii-san setelah kehilangan ayah dan ibu" balas Wendy dengan suara sayu

"Takkan pernah terjadi lagi" Natsu mengelus rambut adiknya "Nii-san sudah berjanji pada ayah akan terus menjagamu sampai kau mendapatkan suami yang akan menjagamu tapi, meskipun begitu aku akan tetap menjagamu"

"Nii-san! Aku masih terlalu muda untuk itu!" teriak Wendy merasa malu

"Hahahaha! Oke, oke" Natsu tertawa riang "segera masuk ke kamarmu"

"Haiii!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Fiore University**

Semuanya telah berkumpul di depan gedung sekolah enam orang anak muda dan dua kakek tua jadi jumlahnya delapan orang kini Yajima bersiap dia tampaknya membuat sebuah Gerbang di tanah

Semuanya tepat waktu karena, setelah Yajima pergi dari rumah Natsu secara cepat pemuda itu langsung mengabari kawan-kawannya.

Natsu mengenakan Jacket hitam dengan penutup dan celana panjang hitam, Laxus mengenakan kemeja ungu dan celana putih panjang dengan mantel, dan Gajeel kaos hitam dan jeans putih dengan sarung tangan

Untuk wanita sendiri Brandish mengenakan baju Hijau dengan berbalut mantel dan rok pendek seatas lutut, Ultear mengenakan gaun one piece biru dengan sarung tangan dan stocking putih, Ur mengenakan celana pendek coklat ketat seatas lutut dan Tanktop hitam bahkan cuaca dingin seperti ini tak mempengaruhi guru itu.

"Kita kesana bukan untuk bersenang-senang maupun liburan kita punya misi khusus" ucap August kepada ke enam orang itu "jangan memulai kerusuhan tugas kita hanya menyelinap tapi, jika memungkinkan bertarung, bertarunglah"

Nggggngg!

Gerbang berwarna hitam terbuka

"Jad, kita ke sana melewati ini?" tanya Laxus yang melihatnya

"Ini, sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dunia sana jadi, tentu saja" balas Natsu

"Jika prediksiku benar kalian akan pulang empat hari tapi, jika keadaannya berubah aku akan kirim orang lain untuk membantu kalian" August hanya mendesah pelan

"Intinya, selamatkan saja wanita itu dan jangan terlalu mencari masalah terutama kau Natsu" celetuk Yajima

"Hehh! Selalu aku yang kena" Natsu pasang wajah melas Ultear tertawa kecil melihatnya

Semuanya langsung masuk, keadaannya bisa di bilang rada gelap dan tak ada apapun dan gerbang tadi, pun tertutup.

"Kau yakin, soal ini?" Tanya August

"Mereka anak muda, semangat dan jiwa mereka masih besar berbeda, dengan kita yang sudah tua" balas Yajima

"Kau benar, hahahahah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Huenco Mundo**

 **.**

Sesuai yang di ucapkan Natsu waktu itu keadaanya berbeda sekali dengan dunia manusia dia mana tempat ini hanya gurun dan padang pasir yang tandus dan tak ada kehidupan sama sekali, kondisi langitnya selalu gelap dan terang itulah penggambaran tempat ini.

Sesaat itu semuanya sudah sampai di tempat di mana Juvia berada tapi, mendarat mereka tak mulus malah saling tindih.

"Oi, kalian menyingkir! Berat tau!" keluh Laxus yang berada paling bawah

"Jadi, ini tempatnya tapi, aku tak melihat Juvia" Ultear celingak-celinguk

"Sudah jelas bukan ini, tempat musuh dan pastinya berada di sana" Ur membalas pernyataan anaknya

"Aku masih bisa sedikit mencium baunya" Gajeel mengendus ke udara.

"Di mana?" tanya Brandish

"Di sana!" Gajeel menunjuk arah timur

"Sebaiknya, kita bergegas tapi, tetap waspada bisa saja jika ada jebakan" Natsu berjalan lebih dulu dan di susul yang lain

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di Kastil**

Semuanya berkumpul di meja panjang mirip zaman dahulu mereka adalah para Arrancar dan juga ada seseorang yang berbeda berambut biru dan wajahnya sudah tertutup separuh topeng Hollow

Dan orang itu adalah Jellal entah karena apa tapi, tampaknya dia juga memiliki kerja sama dengan ke tujuh Arrancar ini dengan kata lain dialah otak semua kejadian penyerangan Fiore tadi.

"Sepertinya, kita bakalan kedatangan tamu" Jellal menyeringai "kita beri mereka sambutan yang hangat"

"Berkat kau, kita jadi tau sedikit, terima kasih nona" Jellal berbicara dengan seseorang

Dan figure menampakan diri dan sesuatu yang tak bisa di duga terjadi ke figure itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hohohoho siapakah figure itu? Kalau di pikir coba saja tebak nanti dapat hadiah, hadiah ikan yang di beli pakai uang kalian sendiri (gajelas lu thor)**

 **Dan pertarungan sesungguhnya di mulai di sini mudah-mudahan bakal epic, yupzz cukup sulit juga menjelaskan pertarungan jika tanpa gambar yah namanya tulisan dan see ya**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	31. Chapter 31

**Update empat chapter sekaligus jadi dengan kata lain 2 chapter di fic ini dan dua chapter di fic sebelumnya dan entah kenapa saya rasa kekurangan ini di wordnya yah mau bagaimana lagi, saya tak terlalu pandai mengolah kata bisanya, membuat cerita tapi, ngapain iri dengan orang lain?**

 **Ibu saya pernah bilang jadilah diri sendiri enggak usah ngikutin orang lain setiap orang memiliki cara mereka tersendiri untuk menampilkan hal yang baik dan jangan jadi Plagiator**

 **Membuat fic alasan saya, tidak mengejar rating dan popularitas karena, popularitas itu akan datang dengan sendirinya meski tidak di ketahui oleh kita.**

 **Sederhananya saya ingin meramaikan khasanah Fandom ini yang sudah mulai sepi (katanya sih) itu hanya pendapat saya entah yang lain.**

 **Oke kita abaikan yang mencari tenar dengan kepuasan menulis**

 **Sekian dan terima gaji**

 **Aye sir**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **-Huenco Mundo**

Tempat yang cukup mengerikan bahkan bagi orang yang melihatnya cukup takut karena, kehidupan di sini sangat minim bahkan tumbuhan pun tak ada, yang ada hanyalah tanah gersang dan tandus yang di sekelilingnya hanya padang pasir dan pohon-pohon yang sudah kering.

Terlihat Enam orang anak muda dan dan mudi mereka berjalan bersama di tempat itu raut wajah mereka menandakan ekspresi yang terlihay begitu lelah jadi, hal itu wajar saja sudah sejam mereka berjalan tapi, Kastil mereka tak terlihat sedikitpun.

"Jujur aku sedikit lelah, kita berjalan tapi, tak menemukan apapun" keluh Laxus dia menyeka jidatnya.

"Memang jalan yang kita lalui benar hanya saja, tampaknya ini masih jauh dari perkiraanku" sambung Gajeel.

"Kau ada ide Natsu?" tanya Ultear dia melihat lelaki itu.

"Kita istirahat dulu sebentar' usul Natsu

" ahh lelahnya" Brandish duduk menghela nafas

"Oh ya Natsu!" panggil Ur

"Hmmm?" Natsu menoleh ke arah wanita itu

"Menurutmu jika tak menutup kemungkinan kita akan bertarung, apakah musuh yang kita hadapi kuat?" tanya Ur memasang ekspresi khawatir.

Yah, Ur juga bukannya tak mempercayai mereka kuat tapi, yang saat ini dia pikirkan adalah musuh yang di lawan tak di ketahui kekuatan mereka.

"Mereka meskipun kuat tapi, kita takkan kalah begitu saja karena sejujurnya aku pernah melawan dari salah satu dari mereka" jawab Natsu

"Yah, kita akan menghajar mereka balik" Gajeel mengangguk setuju.

"Huh, berharap kita tak bertemu mereka tapi, kemungkinal kecil untuk tidak bertemu" sambung Brandish

"Hei, kau mau ke mana?" Laxus melihat Natsu pergi

"Mencari kendaraan" Natsu berlalu begitu saja.

"Huh?"

Natsu berjalan sedikit rada jauh dari mereka dia melepaskan pedangnya dan melepaskan Reaitsu yang begitu besar sepertinya dia memancing Hollow kemari.

"Tepat dugaanku!" Natsu menyeringai dia merasakan sebuah getaran.

.

.

.

.

Kini lima orang ini tengah menunggu Natsu tapi, yang di tunggu tak kunjung kembali atau lama kini perasaan wajah mereka khawatir.

Dong! Dung! Dong! Dung!

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak bergetar seperti ada gempa mereka menoleh ke sumber dan melihat monster putih dengan garis hitam setinggi 15 meter tengah meraung ke arah mereka.

Ketika mereka bersiap pada posisi bertarung tapi, tiba-tiba Monster itu diam seolah-olah tak ingin menyerang dan hanya diam muncul figure bayangan dia atas kepala monster itu.

"Yo!"

"Oi! Idiot kau menganggetkan saja" teriak Gajeel

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku bawa kendaraan" Natsu tertawa lepas

"Dimana kau dapatkan itu?" tanya Brandish

"Agak jauh sih tapi, aku malah memancingnya kemari" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Yah, seleramu lumayan juga," Laxus mengangguk setuju "dan terlebih tenaga kita sedikit lelah"

"Yosh! Ayo naik

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Kastil**

Sebuah tempat di ruang bawah tanah gelap dan tak bersuara kini seorang wanita berambut biru hanya duduk termenung di kasur raut wajahnya terlihat kosong

Juvia kini hanya berada di dalam sebuah ruangan tertutup hanya jendela kecil yang membuat suasana sedikit agak terang tampaknya, dia yakin kini berada di penjara.

" hei, makanlah!" Penjaga tadi memberi sepiring makanan

Ini piring ketiga kalinya para penjaga itu memberi makanan tapi, gadis berambut biru itu tampaknya tak berselera bahkan tak menyentuh makanannya sama sama sekali

Yang dia pikirkan saat ini adalah tentang dirinya yang akan tak lama lagi hidupnya seperti ini lagi, setelah kekuatannya di ambil maka tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan mati apalagi, dia rapuh.

"Apa, benar aku akan seperti ini?" Juvia hanya menghela nafas

Mata dia berair apakah hidupnya akan berakhir seperti ini? Tanpa menyatakan perasaannya tapi, dia juga wanita yang pastinya memiliki perasaan terhadap seseorang tapi, apa jadinya jika hidup dia takkan lama tanpa menyatakannya pasti, akan sedih

 _'Berjuanglah untuk terus hidup'_

Dia teringat perkataan Natsu, bahwa hidup ini tak bisa di sesali apapun yang terjadi tapi, dia memiliki sebuah harapan yaitu lelaki berpedang itu datang kemari menyelamatkannya

Memang harapan itu agak kecil tapi, semua orang boleh berharap dan harapan kecilnya hanya itu saja dan lalu menyatakan perasaannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Fiore University**

 **.**

Di kantor tampak suasananya riuh dan memanas bagaimana tidak, pasalnya rencana yang August simpan baik-baik akhirnya terbongkar oleh seseorang yang iseng

Kini para guru merapatkan diskusi tentang ini yah, mereka menjalankan sebuah misi yang tanpa persetujuan guru lain di tambah ini masih berbahaya bagi mereka.

"Hei tenanglah sedikit Irene" Makarov menahan wanita itu.

"Tenang katamu?, bagaimana bisa aku tenang sementara anak muridku di luar sana melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya dan kau hanya bilang tenang!?" Irene terlihat marah dia mengeluarkan aura pembunuh bahkan, Makarov pun berkeringat dingin

"Hei, kau terlalu cemas, mereka bukan lagi anak kecil" celetuk Grammy

"Apa katamu?" Irene menyipitkan matanya mereka berdua mengeluarkan Aura mereka bahkan Gildarts sudah pasang bendera putih saking takutnya.

"Cukup! Irene!, dan kau Grammy jangan memancingnya!" bentak August membuat kedua wanita itu diam.

"Bicara soal itu, kau tau banyak tentang ini?" tanya Makarov ke kepala sekolah itu.

"Yah, aku mengirim enam orang termaksud cucumu sebenarnya, aku menolak ini tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkan salah satu muridku di ambil begitu saja seperti buah!" August membelalakan matanya raut wajahnya sangat kesal dan semuanya hening

"Bisa aku tau kenapa alasanmu mengirim mereka?" tanya Layla

"Pertama karena tempat yang mereka tuju kita tak tau di mana itu maka dari itu aku mengusulkan Natsu karena dia tau banyak tentang ini di tambah bantuan Yajima" balas August

"Yajima? Bukankah dia pemilik Restaurant itu?" Irene mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Benar, dia dan Natsu tau tentang ini dan alasan kenapa mereka membawa yang lain karena, ajakan Natsu sendiri dan kau harusnya tau itu juga bukan Grammy?" jawab August dan semua menoleh ke arah guru itu

"Yah, aku tau tapi, alasanku tak memberitau takutnya, ada beberapa orang yang bertindak seenaknya" Grammy melipat tangannya dengan tampak tenang

"Apa kau bilang!?" Irene yang marah tampaknya terpancing omongan Grammy

"Sudah! Cukup!" bentak August

"Jadi, apa kau ada rencana? Setidaknya kau tak bisa membiarkan mereka begitu saja bukan?" celetuk Gildarts

"Yah, setelah ini aku akan mengirim enam orang lagi untuk membantu mereka takutnya, terjadi sesuatu yang buruk" balas August

"Aku ikut!" celetuk Irene

"Tapi, kau kan? Lagi sakit?" sambung Layla

"Aku tak peduli, pokoknya aku ikut" Irene masuk ke mode keras kepala

"Yah, soal itu biar kuurus" August melampirkan dokumen "dan sekarang rapat di tutup"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa para guru itu sendiri ada beberapa dari murid-murid lain menguntit atau, lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan mereka sungguh, murid yang tak punya sopan santun.

"Oke, jadi mereka pergi ke suatu tempat di mana Juvia berada?" Gray menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Yang kudengar mereka akan mengirim enam orang lagi dengan kata lain salah satu dari kita akan kesana?" sambung Rogue menutup mata

"Oke aku ikut!" Sting berteriak bersemangat

"Cukup!" Minerva menjitak lelaki itu "bertingkahlah dewasa".

" hey Milliana, kau melihat Kagura?" tanya Risley ke kucing wanita itu.

"Tidak, waktu di rumah aku tak melihatnya" Milliana mengangkat bahunya "dan kupikir dia sudah lebih dulu tapi, ternyata tak ada".

" hmmm! Aneh" Rufus menopang dagunya

"Aneh? Tak biasanya kau bicara seperti itu" celetuk Orga.

"Sebaiknya, kita bubar kalau ketahuan guru bisa gawat" Elfman berlalu pergi dan semuanya membubarkan diri masing-masing

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Huenco Mundo**

Enam orang ini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka tapi, ada yang berbeda yaitu mereka sekarang menaiki sebuah monster yang Natsu dapatkan tadi waktu mereka beristirahat.

Laxus menanyakan bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan monster itu padahal di lihat sangat buas tapi, Natsu bilang dia seperti menjinakan Harimau dan juga ada untungnya mereka menaiki monster itu yaitu hemat tenaga.

"Huh! Ada sedikit perubahan kalau begini, akan mudah sampai, kesana" Laxus melipat tangannya

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sedikit capek jika, berjalan saja" Gajeel membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Dan Natsu bilang, bahwa jika kita berjalan ini masih sangat jauh" sambung Brandish

Ultear hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan kawannya ini dia menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tengah duduk bersila pandangannya tajam lurus ke depan yah, jika dalam keadaan seperti itu dia tak boleh di ganggu.

Titttttt!

Tiba-tiba saja monster itu bethenti berlari semuanya bertanya bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Apa, mungkin bensinnya habis!" celetuk Gajeel

"Kau kira di samakan dengan motormu apah!" Laxus Sweatdrop

"Ahh, apa kita sedang di cegat sesuatu fufufu!" Ur tertawa kecil

Natsu menyipitkan matanya dia sedikit bergerak agak maju dan benar saja ada yang mencegat jalan mereka dan Natsu hanya menghela nafas

Tiga Figure ini masih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang satu menos dan yang satu Hollow bisa dan yang di tengah Wanita kecil berambut hitam kebiruan dengan kimono biru dan dua tanduk putih dan jika Natsu asumsikan dia adalah Arrancar kecil

"Ugh, ini sepertinya akan lama" keluh Natsu Frustasi.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Atap Sekolah**

Kini wanita berambut merah Scarlet hanya berdiri di atap sekolah langit senja dengan matahari berwarna Jingga ini menerpa wajah dan memberikan kesan cantik terhadap wanita dewasa ini

Dia memegang tangan kirinya yang sedikit sakit berkat kejadian kemarin, dia menoleh karena mendengar suara langkah kaki dan melihat wanita berambut hijau.

"Grammy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Irene

"Yah, jika aku agak ada masalah, biasanya aku kemari sore hari untuk sekedar menenangkan diri" Grammy menghampiri wanita itu "ada sesuatu yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini?"

"Yeah cuman masalah biasa tak perlu di pikirkan" balas Irene pelan

"Ini soal Natsu?" celetuk Grammy yang mengetahui itu tapi,wanita scarlet ini tak menjawabnya, meskipun begitu wanita berambut hijau ini tak menanyakan balik.

"Hey, ada yang ingin kutanyakan?" Irene tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu.

"Silahkan!".

" yang kudengar, kau memiliki hubungan dengan ibu Natsu? Bisakah kau ceritakan?" tanya Irene dengan nada serius

"Hmmm begitu yah" Grammy melipat tangannya "aku dan Gradine! Sudah kenal semenjak SMA dan bahkan kita memiliki cerita yang sama tapi, sebenarnya jika saja kejadiannya tak seperti itu mungkin aku takkan pernah menikah"

"Tak menikah? Apa maksudnya" Irene tampak bingung

"Sebenarnya, jika tak terjadi kejadian itu Suamiku dan Ibu Natsu menikah dan mungkin Brandish takkan lahir dan aku sekarang mensyukuri itu" Grammy menghela nafas senang

"Kau bicara kedengarannya mereka seperti di jodohkan begitu?" Irene memastikan.

"Benar tapi, akhirnya aku mengerti bahwa takdir berkata lain Gradine akhirnya menikahi Igneel dan aku dengan suamiku dan ibuku pernah bilang bahwa jodoh itu takkan kemana" Grammy hanya tersenyum

Irene mengerti sekarang hubungan mereka bukan lagi sudah dekat melainkan seperti adik dengan kakanya saja tapi, yang dia tangkap obrolan ini dia akhirnya tau walaupun tak begitu jelas

"Hei, Irene kau menyukai Natsu bukan?" Tanya Grammy membuyarkan lamunan wanita itu

"Hmm tentu saja ada masalah dengan itu?" Irene tersenyum hanya rona pink di wajahnya.

"Tidak itu hakmu, untuk mencintai seseorang terkadang wanita memilih sesuai hatinya" Grammy menatap langit "jika, Gradine masih ada mungkin dia akan terkejut anaknya, populer di kalangan para Gadis"

"Ah, tentu saja dia kuat, tampan dan manis terlebih lagi dia akan menolong siapapun tanpa mempedulikan Siapapun itu" Irene pipinya bersemu pink "kau menyukainya juga?"

"Tenanglah, aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anak" Grammy tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Irene "dan ahh sifatnya itu sama persis dengan ibunya dan harapan kecilku melihat cucu jika, umurku panjang"

"Kau bicara seperti itu, seolah-olah kau mau mati saja" Irene menyipitkan mata tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu "tunggu, kau ingin menjodohkan anakmu?"

"Apa salahnya, dan lagipula anakku juga menyukainya?" Grammy dengan lidah menjulur

"Dia milikku" Irene menekankan suaranya

"Ahh, kalau tidak boleh mungkin Aku bisa menyuruh Natsu membuat harem kecil" Grammy tertawa kecil

"Lah, itu tak masalah" Irene tenang

"Yah, aku percaya kau memilih lelaki yang benar" Grammy pergi lalu menoleh "kau tak salah pilih, dia adalah lelaki baik dan untuk wanita sepertimu yang bisa di bilang masih muda dan cantik kurasa pilihanmu tak buruk juga fufufufu!"

"Semua wanita memilih dengan hatinya" Irene tersenyum dan wanita berambut hijau itu sudah menghilang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Huenco Mundo**

Semuanya terlihat menunggu karena secara mengejutkan perjalanan mereka terhenti oleh seorang anak kecil yang memakai kimono biru.

"Kalau tidak bisa, biar aku saja" usul Laxus dia sudah mengepal tangannya

"Kalau kau pasti sudah menghajarnya" Ultear hanya sweatdrop

Yah, karena yang mencegat mereka bukanlah orang yang jahat dan Natsulah yang mengambil alih ini dan mengobrol dengan anak kecil ini karena, alasannya kekerasan tak terlalu baik jika di lakukan kepada anak kecil.

Dan untuk Natsu dia tampaknya harus menghadapi anak kecil ini secara sabar karena, saking cerewetnya dia bahkan tak di bagi kesempatan bicara dan dia hanya mendengarkan saja

"Hah, baiklah siapa namamu?" Natsu menghela nafas dia akhirnya bisa bertanya

"Namaku Seilah" jawab gadis kecil itu

"Hmm! Baiklah kau tau kenapa kau menghalangi jalanku?" tanya Natsu sedikit agak sabar walaupun kesal juga.

"Tidak!, dan aku ingin tau kau kemana?" Seilah dengan suara cemprengnya

"Kita, ingin ke istana untuk menyelamatkan temanku! Mengerti?" jawab Natsu

"Ohhh, boleh aku ikut!" Seilah dengan riangnya

"Heh, baiklah tapi, jangan mengacau kau" Natsu menghela nafas

"Yeay!"

Akhirnya dua orang atau Hollow yang menjaga Seilah tadi pergi dan gadis kecil ini ikut Natsu dan perjalanan mereka kembali di lanjutkan.

"Oi! Natsu kenapa kau membawanya" protes Laxus menunjuk Seilah yang tengah duduk di pangkuan Natsu

"Diam! Aku tak mau dengar itu Pikachu!" bentak Seilah dengan lidah menjulur

Sebuah ledekan tadi membuat perempatan siku di dahi rambut pirang itu, Gajeel hanya bisa menahan tawanya sebisa mungkin walaupun mustahil

"Dia, manis mungkin sangat cocok kalau ku rawat" Ur terlihat senang dengan mata berbinar

"Ibu, hentikan itu!" Ultear Sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku ibunya

"Kau tau, meskipun dia anak kecil tapi, dia itu Hollow" Brandish pokerface dan Ultear hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tak tau tapi, guru itu hanya menyuekinya saja

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa menit berselang mereka akhirnya sampai di depan Istana tempat di mana Juvia di sekap karena, menurut Gajeel dia merasakan bau kuat di dalam istana ini.

Kondisi istana di luar seperti Istana dengan gaya lama atau, jika lebih tepatnya seperti ini Istana Vampire berwarna hitam.

"Ini, istananya?" tanya Laxus Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Yah, aku merasakan bau Juvia di sini" Gajeel mengendus dengan hidungnya.

"Aneh, untuk Istana sebesar ini tak ada jebakan atau apapun" Ur mengelus dagunya

"Kupikir, hal seperti itu tak perlu jadi, jika di asumsikan kekuatan mereka sangat kuat hingga tak perlu seperti itu" Brandish melipat tangannya

"Kalau kau tau dari awal mereka sudah tau bahwa kita akan kemari dan nampaknya mereka akan menunggu kita" Natsu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri

"Apa yang kita lakukan?" tanya Seilah dia berada di atas pundak Natsu tangannya sibuk memainkan rambut pinknya.

"Jika, kita mencari bersama di Istana sebesar ini maka kemungkinan akan lama" Ultear mengelus dagunya.

"Jadi, kita harus berpencar jika, kita menemukan Juvia segera bawa dia" ucap Ur

"Dan ini," Ultear memberi Walkie Talkie ke semuanya "jika salah salah satu dari kalian menemukannya hubungi kita, ingat di sini hanya menyelamatkannya tak perlu ada pertarungan"

"Tapi, jika kita benar-benar terdesak atau ketahuan maka gunakanlah kekuatan kalian untuk bertarung" Ur mengelap keningnya yang basah.

"Jadi, jika ketemu bawa tapi, kemungkinan terburuknya jika kita ketahuan maka, harus bertarung" Laxus mengepalkan tangannya

"Ayo kita bergerak" Ajak Natsu

"Yosh!".

Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun berpencar dan mencari keberadaan Juvia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Wahahahahahaha akhirnya ini selesai dan bagi yang nunggu battle tenang saja semuanya bakal tersaji di chapter depan mungkin depannya lagi atau depannya lagi (oii! Yang bener dong) oke lupakan saja**

 **Note : Walkie Talkie yang di berikan Ultear sedikit berbeda dan berbentuk Headset yang hanya di tempelkan di telinga dan seperti Mic tapi (apalah lupa namanya, pokoknya jika ada pembawa acara biasanya pakai mic tapi, ini yang biasanya di tempel telinga, gak tau lupa namanya)**

 **See ya.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ah ah aw aw aw! Saya kembali lagi ke fic yang saya buat konfirasi besar-besaran yang saya inginkan dengan hadirnya yang diam-diam menghanyutkan seperti kotoran berwarna kuning yang mengambang di kali atau empang (abaikan Joke saya yang garing)**

 **Saya bingung sifat orang beda-beda terkadang ada yang ingin tenar dengan banyak Review atau tak suka dengan yang bernama Silent Reader atau apalah tapi, bagi saya itu tak peduli karena, saya hanya menikmati nulis dan tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti itu nikmatin saja.**

 **Dan saya paling tak suka di paksain alur ceritanya atau pairnya dan kalau masalah Rate masih bisa saya tolerir jika Chapternya kurang dari lima jika lebih no way yah kadang ada yang minta Request (requestnya ngaco kayak lemon) bukannya tak mau tapi,belum waktunya.**

 **Oke ini belum sampai full Battle jadi, ada beberapa nanti karakter dari Bleach nanti yang saya tambahkan kalau tidak palingan juga OC di luar karakter yah, cukup mainstream juga.**

 **Ok kita ke KTP**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Semuanya telah berpencar mencari keberadaan wanita itu dengan berpencar karena akan sangat mustahil jika di lakukan ramai-ramai mengingat karena ukuran kastilnya ini lebih besar dari seluruh wilayah Fiore University.

Kini Natsu berjalan berhati-hati sambil membawa anak kecil yang selalu ada di punggungnya karena, menurut Natsu ini bisa menjadi keuntungan yah, sangat tak mustahil Seilah tak mengetahui tempat ini.

"Oi, jika kau Arrancar? Kenapa kau membantuku bukankah seharusnya kau bersama dengan mereka?" tanya Natsu dia sedikit curiga.

"Aku memang Arrancar tapi, aku bukan bagian dari mereka" Seilah menjawabnya dengan pelan

"Apa maksudmu?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah tersenyum

"Itu tak bisa di jelaskan" Seilah menatap ke arah lain dan tak lama muncul segerombol pasukan Hollow.

"Bedebah! Sudah bagus kita tak ketahuan malah, ketahuan juga" Natsu langsung masuk mode Quincy

"Itu salah kau, sejak di awal gerbang kau sudah mengeluarkan Reaitsu yang besar dan pekat" Seilah memegang leher Natsu.

"Hehehe! Maaf!" Natsu langsung melayang di udara "berpeganganlah padaku"

Swushh!

Duarrr!

Natsu membuat busur panah biru dan menembakannya dengan sekala banyak dan sekali serang saja para Hollow tadi musnah.

"Mungkin, kita sudah ketahuan" ucap Seilah

"Tak masalah jika mereka semua kemari" Natsu tertawa riang "mereka akhirnya bisa fokus kepadaku sedangkan yang lain bisa dengan mudah menyelamatkan Juvia tanpa masalah"

Natsu kembali memulai menembakan busur panah secara bergerombol para Hollow itu datang dari yang besar hingga yang kecil.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sebuah ruangan yang cukup aneh di mana lebih tepatnya mirip ruangan seorang ilmuwan di mana beberapa tulisan aneh di dinding dan beberapa ramuan yang bisa di pastikan belum teruji di mana dan banyak sekali tabung-tabung yang di penuhi air dari, berbagai ukuran

"Berapa lama lagi, ini akan segera berakhir?" Mard Geer bertanya dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Sembilan puluh persen lagi dan ini akan selesai" jawab Tengkorak yang bernama Keith.

Yang di bicarakan kedua orang ini adalah sebuah tabung besar seukuran manusia bedanya dengan yang lain adalah selain bentuknya, dan keseluruhannya berlapis besi.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan ini?" tanya Keith dia masih tetap tak bergerak di tempatnya.

"Kau tau, Healing Water kekuatan penyembuh yang bisa di katakan paling hebat di antara yang lain apalagi jika seseorang memilikinya dapat di katakan abadi karena, penyembuhannya dan meregenerasi dengan cepat dan tujuanku menggunakannya untuk, mengacau ke bumi" Mard Geer melipat tangannya.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti itu" Keith menghela nafas panjang.

"Jika, aku tertarik pada sesuatu maka akan ku lakukan agar itu terjadi" Mard Geer tersenyum.

"Ada sesuatu di bumi yang membuatmu tertarik hingga, mengambil kekuatan wanita ini?" Keith mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu, sebuah Keabadian" Mard Geer tersenyum.

Yang mereka maksud itu adalah Juvia yah, memang rencana Arrancar yang satu ini mengambil kekuatan gadis ini mungkin, untuk berperang atau hanya sekedar mengacau saja.

Tapi, yang jelas nyawa Gadis berambut biru ini dalam situasi buruk di mana kondisinya masih simpang siur jika, kekuatannya di ambil tak menutup kemungkinan bisa tewas tapi, terkadang ada juga yang masih hidup.

Berharap saja wanita itu baik-baik saja karena, regu penyelamat masih butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk menyelamatkannya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut hijau dengan santainya menuju ruangan padahal ini adalah sebuah markas musuh tapi, wanita itu tampaknya memang memiliki keberanian yang cukup tinggi.

Brandish berfikir aneh, mengapa kastil sebesar ini tak ada penjagaan yang cukup ketat ataupun kalau di lihat menurutnya sepanjang jalan tak melihat penjaga satu pun.

Mungkin, tadi dia mendengar sedikit ledakan dan dia bisa merasakan Reaitsu yang familiar dengan begitu lepasnya ke udara dan hanya Natsulah yang memiliki Reaitsu ini yang bisa di bilang cukup besar padahal, pada awal tanpa di lepaspun Reaitsu Natsu sudah begitu pekat menurut yang ia rasakan.

Memang dia juga memiliki kekuatan baru yang berkat latihan dari ibunya tapi, jika mengukur siapa yang lebih hebat jelaslah milik Natsu sendiri dan perbandingannya cukup jauh meskipun, dirinya bisa menggunakan tehknik Quincy tapi, segitu belum apa-apa baginya

Brandish berada di sebuah ruangan jika, di asumsikan dia berada di sebuah perpustakaan besar dengan berbagai macam buku di sekelilingnya dia, tampaknya tertarik pada sebuah buku dan mengambilnya

"Twilight Healing Water"

rasanya dia pernah mendengar ini, atau memang ini kekuatan penyembuh, dia juga membaca sebuah lembaran buku satu persatu tapi, dia terkejut karena membaca isi kekuatan itu.

"Menyembuhkan lebih cepat! Bahkan, ini sama seperti Vena blut" Brandish membacanya shock.

Vena blut sebuah kekuatan yang penyembuh yang cepat atau bisa di bilang kekuatan regenerasi penyembuh yang khusus ada pada Quincy saja tapi, ini berbeda bahkan kekuatan penyembuhannya sama seperti hewan Phoenix yang bisa regenerasi lebih cepat.

"Tapi, apa yang mereka lakukan dengan ini" pikir Brandish

Dia akhirnya memilih duduk di sana dan melanjutkan membaca buku itu walaupun, dia juga di lindung rasa was-was karena bisa saja ada beberapa orang yang menyerang tiba-tiba.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Berada di ruang bawah lelaki berambut hitam Gondrong dan bertindik bernama Gajeel dia berlari menelusuri jalan yang agak sedikit gelap alasan, dia mencari di sini karena pastinya jika orang di tangkap mungkin akan di sembunyikan di bawah tanah tapi, dia berhenti di sebuah ruang penjara.

"Di sini kah?" Gajeel berusaha mengeceknya karena baunya sangat kuat tapi, tak ada siapapun.

"Mungkin sudah di bawa tapi, kemana?" guman Gajeel mengelus dagunya.

Dia melihat beberapa piring makanan dan menciumnya masih terasa hangat dan sudah pasti ini kejadiannya sejam yang lalu jika, ia asumsikan Juvia sudah di bawa tapi, yang ia bingung tak bisa mencium baunya.

Apa mungkin musuh di sini mempunyai kekuatan di mana menghilangkan jejak atau bau tak beberapa lama di lebih memilih menelpon Ultear dan dia juga mendengar sebuah suara ledakan.

 **[Percakapan]**

 _"Halo, Ultear!"_

 _"Ada apa Gajeel kau sudah menemukannya?"_

 _"Tentu tapi, masalahnya aku tak menemukan di dalam sel"_

 _"Tidak bisakah kau mencium baunya?"_

 _"Tidak, jejaknya hilang tapi, sepertinya orang yang membawa Juvia belum pergi jauh"_

 _"Oke, kau mencarinya dan akupun juga"_

 _"Hmm tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku mendengar ledakan?"_

 _"Itu, ulah Natsu dia sepertinya sengaja memancing semua penjaga agar kita, bisa leluasa"_

 _"Tch, si bodoh itu, oke aku tutup!"_

 **[END]**

Setelah menelpon wanita berambut hitam itu Gajeel memasuka Walkie Talkienya dan segera berlari kembali mencari.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Lelaki berambut kuning berada di ruangan yang cukup besar bahkan lebih besar dari perpustakaan yang Brandish tempati.

"Tempat apa ini?" Laxus melihat sekeliling.

Tapi, matanya tertuju pada suatu kertas besar yang berada di dinding dia membaca sebentar apa yang di maksud di dinding itu tapi, setelah di selidiki itu adalah peta Fiore banyak garis di kertas itu seperti peta ingin perang.

"Fairy Heart". " Water Healing"

Rasanya dia pernah mendengar kata ini yaitu ketika dia bertarung dengan ayahnya yang mengungkit soal rahasia di bawah sekolah meskipun, dia tak terlalu begitu peduli.

Tapi, 'Water Healing' ini baru pertama kali dia dengar nama sihir ini tapi, jika Fairy Heart itu menurut yang di katakan ayahnya sebuah sihir tersenyum yang memungkinkan orang untuk memiliki sihir yang tak terbatas.

Laxus berniat pergi dari tempat tadi tapi, dia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat dan benar saja ada seseorang figure bayangan di depan pintu dengan tangan terlipat.

"Siapa, sangka kau yang kemari rupanya"

Laxus merasa familiar sekali dengan suara ini hanya ada satu di dunia dengan suara merendahkan seolah-olah merasa dirinya yang paling hebat.

"Kau!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kembali ke ruang laboratorium tampaknya semuanya sudah selesai kekuatan wanita itu sepertinya benar-benar dia ambil habis terlihat Juvia yang terkulai di lantai dengan menutup mata.

"Jadi ini, Healing Water ini" Keith tampak biasa saja raut wajahnya

"Benar" Mard Geer mengangguk.

Bentuk Kekuatan ini hanya seperti Kristal berwarna biru kecil yang di lapisi aura keputihan dan di lindungi air dan tak lama kekuatan itu masuk ke dalam tubuh raja Arrancar ini.

"Ahh, terasa segar sekali" Mard Geer menghela nafas

"Setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Keith.

"Kita ke bumi dan mengambil tujuan kita" balas Mard Geer ke tengkorak itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan wanita ini?" Keith menunjuk ke arah Juvia.

"Biarkan saja membusuk seperti itu dan sebuah keberuntungan jika di masih hidup" Mard Geer membalasnya.

"Terus bagaimana dengan penyusup kecil ini?" Keith mengetahui bahwa ada tamu tak di undang ini.

"Itu, sudah di atur sebaiknya kita fokuskan pada tujuan kita" Mard Geer menghilang di susul tengkorak tadi.

Tapi, tanpa dua orang itu sadari, sedari tadi ada seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka yaitu berambut pendek hitam.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Bumi (Fiore University)**

Sesuai yang di rencanakan oleh August bahwa, sudah empat hari keberangkatan Natsu dan kawan-kawan tapi, tak kunjung kembali berarti dengan demikian pasti terjadi sesuatu masalah yang agak buruk.

Dan Yajima bilang bahwa waktu di sana dan di bumi akan sangat berbeda tetapi, mereka menghitungnya dalam waktu yang berada di bumi dan sesuai rencana mereka mengirimkan pasukan bala bantuan yang terdiri dari enam orang yaitu : Rogue, Minerva, Chelia, Irene, Gray, dan Freed dan alasan mereka ikut berbeda-beda.

Rogue ikut karena berlasan bahwa penciuman Dragonslayernya bisa di andalkan walaupun dalam hati pribadinya untuk pamer dengan Gajeel, Irene beralasan menjadi penjaga murid lain walaupun dia agak khawatir dengan Natsu.

Minerva beralasan hanya ikut saja tapi, tak bisa di punkiri kekuatannya, Gray beralasan sebagai penjaga setia gurunya dan khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di sana.

Chelia beralasan mungkin kekuatan penyembuhannya berguna karena, tak menutup kemungkinan ada beberapa orang yang terluka, dan Freed sebagai penjaga setia Laxus dia akan menemaninya sampai kapanpun benar-benar Fanboy.

Keenam orang plus August dan Yajima berada di sebuah ruangan gelap dan kosong tampaknya Yajima sudah membuat gerbang Garganta

"Dengar! Kalian di sana menyusul mereka bukan, aku tak percaya mereka hanya saja buat berjaga-jaga takutnya terjadi sesuatu" ucap August semuanya mengangguk.

"Tolong setelah sampai kau gunakan ini" Yajima memberikan sesuatu ke Irene.

"Apa ini?" Irene memegang sebuah remote kecil

"Kau tinggal tekan saja tombolnya mungkin saja ini mempermudah kalian menyusul mereka" balas Yajima Irene mengangguk.

Setelah semuanya siap keenam orang itu langsung masuk ke gerbang itu meninggalkan dua orang pak tua tadi.

"Aku merasakan Firasat buruk akan terjadi" August mengelus dagunya.

"Berhati-hatilah terkadang, firasat bisa saja jadi kenyataan" Yajima memperingatinya.

"Aku tau"

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Huenco Mundo**

Seperti yang terjadi pada sebelumnya yang kemari mereka jatuh bertumpuk dengan posisi Gray yang paling bawah.

"Jadi, ini tempatnya tapi, kupikir aku tak melihat mereka" Chelia menatap ke depan.

"Sudah jelas bukan? Kita di turunkan di sini agar tak di ketahui musuh?" Minerva melipat tangannya.

"Aku bisa mencium bau mereka" Rogue mengendus udara.

"Jadi, bagaimana bisa kita ke sana?" Gray tampak bingung "masa berjalan kaki?, "

Tiba-tiba Irene teringat pemberian Yajima yaitu sebuah remot dan muncul sebuah mobil berbentuk burung berwarna kuning sebuah sayap di sisi kiri dan kanan dengan tanpa roda ban yaitu roda yang tak nampak berpijak.

"Kupikir dengan ini" Rogurle mengangguk setuju.

"Ada yang bisa menyetir di sini?" tanya Irene semuanya menggeleng "baiklah kalau begitu"

Semuanya segera masuk ke dalam dengan Irene yang menyetir mobilnya

"Umm apa ada masalah di sini bu?" tanya Gray melihat guru itu tak bingung.

"Ini berbeda dari dugaanku, tombolnya banyak sekali" Irene tampak pusing.

"Tekan yang mana saja!" usul Rogue yang mendapat pukulan di kepalanya oleh Minerva.

"Ok" Irene menekan sembarang tombol

Wushh!

"Whoooooo!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Terlihat di dalam kastil sebuah kerusakan dan kehancuran di dalamnya dan ini memang tengah ada sebuah pertikaian yang tengah terjadi dan ini ulah seorang diri saja.

Kelakuan yang bisa di bilang cukup berani karena dia di serbua pasukan sebanyak puluhan ribu yang menyerangnya namun, dia tak getar dan mulai menebas para monster itu.

"Sungguh terlalu mereka tak ada habisnya" keluh Natsu kesal dia sedari tadi memembakan panah Quincy ke para kumpulan Hollow.

"Jelaslah dunia ini adalah rumah mereka" Seilah mencengkram kuat "dan jika kau berfikir untuk menghabisi mereka semua seharusnya kau tak melakukan itu"

"Tentu saja tidak, memangnya aku orang tak waras apa!" Natsu membalasnya dan muncul Hollow di belakangnya dan langsung ia menembakan panah tadi.

Sebenarnya rencananya jika Juvia sudah ketemu dia akan segera berlari dan mencari tempat sembunyi tapi, sepertinya ini agak akan sedikit lama tapi, tak lama Walkie Talkienya berbunyi

"Hei, bisa kau angkat" pinta Natsu

"Tapi, aku tak bisa memakainya" protes Seilah

"Tinggal pencet saja tombolnya" balas Natsu dan tak lama Seilah mengangkatnya.

 **[Percakapan]**

 _"Halo!"_

 _"Halo Natsu ini aku Ur!"_

 _"Ohh hey Ur kau menemukannya"_

 _"Iyah, tapi kondisinya kurang menyenangkan"_

 _"Baiklah tunggu di sana aku akan datang"_

 _"Oke aku tunggu!*_

 _" dan jangan buat macam-macam dulu"_

 _"Baik Honey!"_

 **[End]**

"Bagaimana sesuatu terjadi?" tanya Seilah

"Mereka berhasil menemukannya" jawab Natsu mengangguk

"Terus bagaimana kau mengatasi ini?" Seilah menujuk gerombolan Hollow ganas ini.

"Aku ada ide" Natsu menyeringai Seilah tampak bingung.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit Natsu berlari menghindari beberapa Hollow sebenarnya, dia bisa menghadapi mereka tapi, itu akan membuang tenaga dan sesuatu yang penting dan setelahnya dia berhasil menghindari.

Natsu melihat di mana wanita itu tengah berdiri dekat sebuah pintu dekat ruangan nampaknya, jika dia berfikir Juvia berada di sana.

"Hei, Ur!" sapa Natsu.

"Hei, Natsu kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Ur menatap lelaki itu

"Maaf ada sedikit masalah kecil" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya "dan di mana Juvia, katanya kau menemukannya?".

Ur menunjuk dan mata Natsu mengikuti dan dia melihat gadis berambut biru tengah berbaring di lantai tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

" Juvia!" Natsu berlari ke arah wanita itu.

"Juvia sadarlah!" Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh wanita itu

Natsu mencoba mengeceknya dan menempelkan kepalanya ke tubuh wanita itu dan dia masih mendengar sedikit detak jantung dan Natsu mencoba memanggilnya dan menggoyangkannya

Dan tak lama Gadis berambut biru tadi membuka matanya dan melihat berambut pink dengan mata onix dan dia mengenalinya.

"Natsu-sama?"

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik" Natsu langsung memeluk wanita itu.

"Ugh, apa yang terjadi" Juvia memegang kepalanya yang pening

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara dulu" Ur memberi saran

"Wah! Wah! Ada reuni menyenangkan di sini"

Datang suara baru di ambang pintu dan mereka bertiga menoleh dan melihat figure bayangan lelaki tinggi berambut biru dengan tatto di mata kanannya dan mereka tau siapa itu.

"Jellal!" Natsu menatapnya tajam tangan kanannya sudah memegang pedang.

"Siapa sangka huh, penyusupnya ternyata itu kau" Jellal menyeringai.

"Jellal! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini!" Ur bentak lelaki itu dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Tentu saja dia kemari, sebagai musuh" Natsu melepas pedangnya

Ur mendengarnya tampak tak percaya dia juga melihat ke anak berambut biru itu fisiknya juga agak sedikit terlihat berbeda yaitu topeng putih hanya menutup di bagian separuh pipinya.

"Dia sudah terHollowfikasi" Natsu menjawab pernyataan wanita itu.

"Kau tau banyak huh" Jellal tersenyum jahat "dan bagaimana rasanya setelah yang kau sayangi itu ku permainkan sebentar"

"Tentu saja untuk membunuhmu" Natsu menyeringai tak terfrovokasi.

"Kau ingin berkelahi huh?" Jellal melipat tangannya "tapi sebelum kau membunuhku apakah kau bisa membunuhnya"

Tak beberapa lama ketiga orang ini tubuhnya mencium lantai dan hanya Natsu yang masih bertahan tapi, mereka sangat familiar sekali dengan kekuatan ini dan hanya di miliki seseorang.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki baru dan Natsu menatap ke depan muncul figure bayangan baru di samping Jellal, Natsu shock pertama kali karena melihat figure itu walaupun berbeda tapi, dia kenal sekali.

"Kagura!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha akhirnya ternyata figure itu adalah Kagura wow sungguh mengejutkan jika di bayangkan aku, hanya buat yang greget mungkin, saja ahh lupakan saja ok.**

 **Tetap stay**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	33. Chapter 33

**Im commmmminggg! Kembali lagi dengan fic yang sepinya minta ampun setiap hari bahkan ini bisa di bilang lebih sepi dari sebuah kuburan tua yang usang (bukannya kuburan semuanya tua?) ahh lupakan saja ini cuman curhat yang gak jelas kembali ke topik.**

 **Oh ya apa yah, lupa saya mau bilang apa tapi, aku sangat menyangkan anime bleach yang tak di tayangkan kembali padahal kalau di putar lagi pasti nyampai Arc Quincy dan terlebih cerita di situ seru.**

 **Mungkin pendapat bahwa bleach tamat sampai lawan Aizen oke, pemikiran seperti itu bingung buat saya jika tamatnya sampai situ pastinya banyak yang protes apalagi macam bankai yang lain belum di sebutkan dan parahnya asal-usul kekuatan Ichigo :v.**

 **Terkadang rating juga ngaruh sih buat ada atau tidaknya anime jika manganya buruk maka animenya berhenti atau tidak di teruskan (jadi, percuma saja buat kalau tidak menguntungkan buat apa?) begitulah mungkin kata mereka.**

 **Nah sudahi dulu kultum kita akhiri sekian dan terima gaji.**

 **Aye sirrr!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sebuah masalah jika seorang temanmu tak bisa ikut dalam suatu hal tanpa alasan yang jelas bahkan, bisa di curigai kalau dia tengah melakukan sesuatu yang merugikan orang lain yang tidak di ketahui.

Tengah Natsu hadapi saat ini adalah hal yang agak sama dia pernah mengajak gadis itu tapi, di tolaknya secara halus dengan alasan yang masih samar-samar dan akhirnya dia menemukan jawabannya.

Berdiri wanita di depannya dengan ekspresi kosong matanya menerawang ke depan tanpa arti yang jelas hanya tenang tak melakukan apapun jika di bilang dia sudah seperti robot yang menunggu perintah.

"Bukankah itu Kagura-san?" celetuk Juvia walau dia masih samar melihat tapi, dia hafal betul wanita itu.

"Tapi, kenapa dengan tubuhnya" celetuk Ur dia menyadari ada yang aneh di tubuh wanita itu.

"Tubuh dia sudah TerHollowfikasi" jawab Seilah

"Apa itu?" tanya Ur balik.

"Penggabungan antara Roh Hollow dengan Roh Manusia bagusnya jika, dia berhasil mengontrol roh Hollow tersebut maka akan mendapatkan kekuatan hebat" balas Seilah.

"Jika tidak?"

"Maka Roh Hollow itu mulai menggerogoti jiwanya dan mengambil alih tubuhnya dan hilang kontrol" balas Seilah.

"Jadi, ini semua trikmu Jellal menggunakannya untuk melawanku" Natsu menatap tajam.

"Trik? Hmmm yah bisa di bilang begitu" Jellal tampak tak peduli "karena, jika melawanmu mungkin akan membuatku tubuhku ini ternodai"

"Dari awal memang tubuhmu sudah busuk" balas Natsu "di tambah kau bergabung dengan mereka malah menambah kesan burukmu"

"Dari awal meskipun kau berhasil kemari tapi, kita semua sudah tau rencanamu" balas Jellal yang tidak terfrovokasi ejekan.

Natsu akhirnya mendapat jawabannya sendiri alasan wanita itu menolak ajakannya karena ini tapi, dia hafal betul watak wanita ini tak mungkin dia melakukan yang tak di sukainya pasti, ada alasan logis untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di otaknya.

Tapi, sekarang itu yang dia pikirkan saat ini bagaimana membuat wanita itu kembali mengingat Kagura sudah terHollowfikasi mata hitam dengan iris kuning dan separuh topeng putih di bagian pipi.

Dan seperti yang Seilah katakan kini jiwanya terambil alih oleh jiwa oleh berbeda dengan dirinya yang mengamuk tak jelas waktu di Tenrou tapi, untuk Kagura dia hanya tenang itu mungkin beda tapi, sama saja jiwanya sudah terambil alih.

"Jika, kau ingin menghajarku silahkan! Tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menghalami" Jellal menunjuk Kagura.

"Maka dari itu aku akan melwan kalian berdua" Natsu mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya "kau akan jadi mangsa yang bagus untuk pedang baruku ini"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Beralih ke tempat lain di mana Laxus berada pada saat dirinya sedang mengecek sesuatu di sebuah dinding yang menurutnya aneh malah datang seseorang yang masuk ke ruangannya.

Dia tau orang ini meskipun penampilannya agak sedikit berbeda tapi, dia hafal jelas dengan baunya bahkan suaranya dia tak berubah yaitu ayahnya sendiri.

"Jadi, ini kerjaanmu setelah ini?" Laxus melipat tangannya "sungguh menyedihkan untuk orang sepertimu"

"Begitukah cara bicaramu kepada keluargamu sendiri" Ivan tampak mencoba memprovokasi "kau tau tak baik bocah sepertimu kemari"

"Aku sudah dewasa dan terlebih tampaknya kau tak pernah jera" Laxus menatapnya "dan tolong aku tak pernah menganggapmu meskipun, kau sedarah"

"Aku takkan pernah jera sebelum aku mati hahaha!" Ivan tertawa lepas "oh, biar kutebak? Kau kemari karena gadis itu bukan? Oh Laxus kau jadi lembut sekali"

"Bukan urusanmu pak tua!" Laxus menanggapinya dingin "dan apa maksudmu dengan semua ini"

"Oh ya kau tak tau tapi, biar kukasih Spoiler" Ivan bersandar ke tembok "singkatnya tujuan kita mengambil kekuatan gadis itu hanya untuk kekuatan Fairy Heart yang berada di dalam sekolah"

"Segitunya kau menginginkan itu sampai membuang nyawa orang tak bersalah" Laxus yang sudah terlihat kesal.

"Tentu saja itu sebuah kekuatan di mana kau memiliki sihir yang tak terbatas dan tak habis-habis" jawab Ivan

"Begitu yah, kupikir kita akhiri ini" Laxus tubuhnya berbalut petir "terlebih aku tau rencanamu maka dari itu akan kuhalangi kau!"

"Oh, asal kau tau kau takkan mungkin menang karena aku berbeda sekarang" Ivan membuka bajunya dan tubuhnya terlihat berbeda "dan bukan aku saja yang punya rencana ini"

"Jika belum di coba mana tau" Laxus mengepal tangannya "tak peduli apapun itu yang jelas menghalangimu saat ini sudah cukup"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara kondisi di luar istana tampak terlihat biasa saja terlihat enam orang dengan sebuah mobil aneh di sampingnya berdiri di gerbang dengan ekspresi berbeda ada yang ragu dan adapula yang bingung.

"Benarkah arah tujuan kita ke sini?" tanya Chelia.

"Aku bisa mencium bau mereka di dalam sana" Rogue melipat tangannya.

"Tapi, kenapa penjaga di sini tak terlalu ketat" tanya Minerva

"Kupikir ini hal wajar karena, bukan hanya kita saja yang kemari dan tampaknya mereka sibuk dengan yang lain" Gray menjawabnya.

"Kita bantu mereka?" tanya Rogue mengangkat alisnya dan semuanya mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar" usul Irene "dan tampaknya aku bisa merasakan hawa pertarungan di beberapa tempat"

Dan semuanya langsung masuk ke dalam dengan berpencar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini kembali di dalam di mana seseorang tinggi berambut pirang kini Laxus yang berhadapan dengan ayahnya sendiri bagi Laxus dia tak peduli meskipun itu keluarganya tapi, jika berbuat buruk maka ia takkan segan-segan.

Boooommm!

"Kau tak buruk juga pak tua!" Laxus melayang di udara "tampaknya kau telah merombak tubuhmu"

"Hehehe dengan tubuhku ini kau takkan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku" Ivan hanya menyeringai.

"Kau terlalu Naif" Laxus menembakan laser kilat tapi, mudah di hindari pak tua itu.

Laxus dengan aura petirnya melesat cepat ke arah Ivan dengan memberinya sebuah pukulan tapi, Ivan mencengkram tangannya dia menarik anaknya dan memberi tendangan di wajah.

Kondisi tubuh Ivan memang sudah jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya semenjak turnamen di dadanya berlubang dan kedua tangan putih seperti cakar dan tanduk di kepala benar-benar sudah terHollowfikasi.

"Kau lumayan pak tua!" Laxus menyeka mulutnya.

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

Laxus menembakan petir besar dari mulutnya tapi, Ivan tenang dan tersenyum dia hanya menunjuk jarinya tampak orbit ungu dan menembakannnya dan membuat kekuatan itu beradu dan ledakan besar.

Asap mengepul di seluruh ruangan tapi, Ivan lengah dan tak lama Laxus berada di belakang ivan kedua tangannya di satukan dengan aura petir pekat.

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON JAW!".**

Pukulan tadi menghempaskan Ivan mencium tanah tapi, pak tua itu tak tampak sakit dia langsung memukul lutut Laxus dan membuat anak itu tersungkur dan langsung Ivan menyemburkan api ungu membuat anak itu terhempas jauh.

" gahh!" Laxus berteriak kesakitan.

Ivan yang kali ini maju dia cepat memberi cakaran di wajah anak itu, Laxus menangkap lengannya dia memberikan semburan petir tapi, Ivan membungkuk dia langsung meninju dagu Laxus hingga terhempas ke atas.

 **"DARKNESS STREAM!"**

Wusshh!

Ivan mengangkat tangannya tiba-tiba ruangan yang tadinya rada gelap kini bertambah gelap bahkan sangat tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang.

"Ugh, siall" umpat Laxus menyeka mulutnya "tipuan apalagi yang kau gunakan"

"Ini bukan tipuan tapi, kenyataan yang harus kau terima" jawab Ivan.

Buaghhh!

Duagghh!

Laxus memang benar-benar tak bisa melihat karena, memang benar keadaannya sangat gelap dari malam hari tapi, selain itu Ivan mengandalkan kesempatan ini dengan memberi pukulan dan tendangan ke lelaki berambut pirang ini.

"Sialan!" Laxus meninju ke udara.

"Kau takkan mungkin bisa menyentuhku" Ivan langsung menendang punggung Laxus

Ivan terus mengandalkan tehknik tadi dengan menyerang Laxus bertubi-tubi dan Laxus dia hanya diam dan menghela nafas dia mencoba tenang dan tak terfrovokasi.

"Ketemu kau!" Laxus dengan tepat meninju perut Ivan.

"Gahh! Bagaimana kau bisa melihat!" Ivan mengerang kesakitan.

"Jangan meremehkan hidungku" Laxus menyeringai "baiklah cukup akhiri main-mainnya"

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON TEHNIC SECRET!"**

Laxus tubuhnya hampir benar-benar di selimuti petir kuning pekat dia membuat sangkar petir yang mengelilingi ruangan di sana dan tampak sedikit terlihat Ivan di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah keparat" Ivan berkeringat raut wajahnya terlihat takut.

Sebelum itu Laxus di depannya dia melayangkan tinjuan ke lelaki itu tapi, Laxus belum selesai dia langsung menghajar dagu Ivan dan membuatnya terhempas ke atas dan Laxus menyusulnya.

Ivan memberi pukulannya Laxus langsung berada dia atasnya dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan memberi bogeman yang membuat Ivan mencium tanah secara kasar.

"Sialan kau!" Ivan kesal dia menembakan butiran bola kecil tapi, Laxus menghancurkannya

Laxus mengangkat tangan kanannya petir yang tadi mengelilingi mereka kini berpusat ke tanga Laxus dia langsung melesat ke arah Ivan

 **"RANGING BOLT!"**

Boooommmm!

Laxus menembakan bola kilatan kuning besar dan mengarahkannya Ivan yang tak bisa menghindar hanya menerima serangan itu dan membuat seisi ruangan runtuh dan hancur lebur.

Laxus kembali Normal tubuhnya compang-camping berkat pertarungan tadi dia hanya diam di tempat menunggu Ivan bergerak atau tidak tapi, tampaknya memang sudah tak bergerak.

"Aku tak tau tapi, rencanamu gagal" Laxus beranjak pergi.

Duarrrrr!

Awalnya Laxus berniat menelpon yang lain untuk sedikir memberitaukan yang ia tau tapi, tak lama muncul sebuah ledakan ungu di mana tempat Ivan tepar.

"Gagal? Kalau begitu niat kau membunuhku juga gagal"

Laxus mengepal tangannya dia tau orang itu masih hidup dan mau tak mau harus di habisi dan dia menoleh ke belakang.

"Bedebah kau!" umpatnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di Bumi**

Berbeda di Huenco Mundo yang tengah mengalami kekacauan yang mendasar di bumi atau bisa di bilang di Fiore hanya tenang-tenang saja bahkan orang-orang di sana melakukan aktifitas mereka masing-masing.

Tapi, ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa yang tenang bukan tak berarti tak ada keributan dan bisa saja ada sesuatu yang takkan menduga akan terjadi hari ini.

Ngngggggg!

Suara mengiang terdengar jelas di langit bahkan suaranya lebih besar mereka yang memiliki pekerjaan terpaksa menunda pekerjaan mereka dan mengecek apa yang sebenarnya yang telah terjadi.

Dan tak lama Langit seperti terbelah berwarna hitam bahkan makin besar hingga membentuk sebuah lubang hitam tapi, bukan hanya di tempat itu saja bahkan di setiap kota banyak hal yang telah terjadi dan sama pula.

Rarrrrghhhhh!

Sepertinya itu lubang bukan sesuatu yang baik dan memang keluarlah setumpuk monster yang lebih parahnya lagi jumlahnya tak terbatas tapi, jika di teliti itu memang sekumpulan Hollow kejadian yang sama yang terjadi di pulau Tenrou.

Sontak orang-orang yang tadinya bekerja langsung berhamburan dan berlarian keluar dan menyelamatkan diri mereka masing-masing dan beberapa aktifitas di lumpuhkan sementara dan para polisi langsung mengamankan para penduduk.

"Mereka kembali muncul" Yajima muncul di kantor August dia menutup segera restaurannya setelah mengetahui kejadian ini.

"Apa ini ulah Hades lagi?" tanya August menatap ke luar.

"Tidak, mereka bergerak bukan di kendalikan melainkan atas sebuah perintah" Yajima melipat tangannya.

"Natsu yang lain sudah kembali?" August mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mengingat yang terjadi sekarang pasti takkan berjalan mudah" Yajima menghela nafas "dan tampaknya mereka juga yang berada di sana kerepotan juga"

"Entah apa yang mereka incar kemari tapi, tampaknya hanya satu hal yang kutau" August melepas pakaian formalnya.

"Satu hal?" Yajima tampak tak mengerti.

"Yaitu Fairy Heart" jawab August.

"Bukankah itu hal yang rahasia bahkan hanya segelintir orang yang tau?" Ucap Yajima

"Tampaknya memang ada pengkhianat di antara kita" August tampak terlihat kesal.

"Pikirkan itu nanti tapi, yang jelas apa yang kau lakukan terhadap keributan ini?" tanya Yajima

"Yang bisa bertarung aku suruh mereka membantu dan yang lain membantu mengevakuasi warga" jawab August

"Baiklah aku juga akan ikut" Yajima secara cepat menghilang.

"Hmm iyalah!" August mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Kastil Huenco Mundo**

Tranggg!

Natsu mundur beberapa langkah sempat sebelumnya ia beradu pedang dengan temannya Kagura sebenarnya untuk Natsu sendiri dia tak mau melawannya tapi, mengingat Kagura yang sepertinya di pengaruhi mau tak mau dia harus menyadarkannya secara paksa dan untungnya Jellal tidak ikut dalam pertarungan ini.

"Kenapa Natsu tak seperti biasanya" Ur terlihat khawatir

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Juvia bingung.

"Dia tampaknya menahan kekuatannya" jawab Ur pelan

Memang benar jika di pikir gaya bertarung Natsu terkesan langsung hajar dengan kekuatan penuh tapi, sekarang dia hanya menahan serangan dan menghindar bahkan hanya membalasnya tak terlalu kencang seolah dia enggan dengan kekuatan penuh.

 _'Sial! Mana bisa aku ingin serius'_ batin Natsu dengan wajah kesal.

Kalau dia serius sebenarnya Natsu di atas angin bisa mengalahkan Kagura bahkan dengan Jellal ikutanpun dia tak memiliki masalah bahkan masih tetap menang tapi, yang jadi permasalahannya dia tak tega apalagi saat ini Kagura yang tengah di kendalikan jika, ia mengeluarkan bankainya bisa-bisa wanita itu mati apalagi Vollstanding sifat yang memusnahkan.

"Ada apa? Ini bukan kau biasanya? Jika kau tak serius kau yang malah akan mati" Jellal yang memprovokasi.

"Jangan dengarkan dia Natsu" teriak Ur.

"Dengar yah yang kuingin beritau bagaimana dia bisa seperti ini" Jellal melipat tangannya "setelah ku gagal membunuh adikmu dan aku bertemu dia dan apa yang terjadi? Aku mengalahkannya dan aku mengancamnya untuk membunuh kakaknya dan dia memohon untuk jadi pelayanku dan sebagai imbalannya aku jadikan dia pengintai untuk rencana kalian dan setelahnya di jadi dirinya saat ini"

"Kau iblis!" umpat Juvia kesal.

"Terima kasih pujiannya" Jellal membungkuk "aku dari kecil memang iblis"

Natsu yang mendengarnya akhirnya berhasil terfrovokasi dia melesat cepat ke arah Jellal dan mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, Kagura sudah di depannya dan menahan serangan Natsu kini mereka berhadapan tenaga Kagura yang kuat dia langsung memberi tendangan ke wajah Natsu.

"Natsu jika kau tak serius maka, kau takkan bisa mengembalikannya" usul Ur.

"Aku tau" Natsu memegang wajahnya "maka dari itu bisa kau menjauh sedikit dari sini aku, akan serius!"

Ur yang mengerti akhirnya dia segera membawa Juvia agak sedikit jauh dari tempatnya tadi dan untuk Natsu dia langsung berubah wujud ke mode Hollow full ini mode yang sama waktu lawan Hades hanya saja dulu tidak bisa di kendalikan kalau, sekarang lain cerita.

"Luar biasa! Jadi, ini wujud jati dirimu aku terkesan" Jellal tersenyum.

"Tentu, pada saat tuan Yajima melatihku aku juga melatih diri sendiri dan mencoba mengendalikannya" Natsu melihat tangannya.

Dan untuk Kagura dia juga sudah berubah bentuk dalam mode Full Hollow tapi, tubuhnya seperti orang yang mengenakan baju jirah berwarna putih yang hanya menampakan matanya saja.

"Pertarungan antar Hollow, ini menarik" Jellal menyeringai.

Kagura langsung menembakan Cero ungu di ujung jarinya dan Natsu dia mengeluarkan Cero merah dari ujung tanduknya kedua kekuatan itu saling beradu dan membuat gelombang ledakan dahsyat.

Kagura melesat cepat ke arah Natsu dia melayangkan pedangnya Natsu menyadari itu dia mengayunkan pedangnya dan saling beradu bahkan efek dari pertarungan mereka cukup besar.

Natsu yang lengah akhirnya wajahnya terkena tendangan dan terhempas jauh Kagura langsung menyusulnya dia mengayunkan pedangnya dengan aura ungu dan berhasil menyayat tubuh Natsu.

Natsu membuat tombak merah dia melemparkannya Kagura memiringkan kepalanya menghindar tapi, itu salah Natsu sudah berdiri di belakang wanita dengan memegang tombak yang tadi dia lempar dan menghantamnya membuat pilar merah besar.

"Gila, padahal hanya mereka berdua yang bertarung tapi, efeknya cukup wow!" puji Ur kagum.

"Kupikir ini hal wajar, karena tadi Natsu-sama tidak serius tapi, sekarang berbeda" sambung Juvia.

Natsu langsung di belakang Kagura dia memberi tebasan tepat di pundak kiri wanita itu tapi, Kagura juga berhasil memberi sebuah luka di kaki kanan Natsu.

Kagura mundur dia membuat bola hitam keunguan di tangan kirinya sedangkan Natsu membuat bola hitam kemerahan dari mulutnya keduanya beradu bahkan hampir separuh kastil ini hancur.

Kedua pedang Natsu terhempas keluar dia langsung membuat busur panah tapi, ini berbeda biasanya busur panah Quincy berwarna api biru tapi, ini yang di buat Natsu sama seperti warna Ceronya hitam kemerahan.

"Jadi, ini jika kekuatan mereka jika di satu" guman Natsu dia membuat anak panah.

Yah, memang benar jika menurut ayahnya Quincy dan Hollow itu adalah sebuah partikel yang tidak bisa menyatu karena, Zat Hollow adalah racun bagi Quincy yang kadar tubuhnya lemah tapi, Natsu mematahkan tanggapan itu dengan membuktikannya Hollow dan Quincy bersatu mungkin, karena ada Shinigami yang di dalam tubuhnya maka jadi bisa.

Natsu mempusatkan Reisinya di busur panahnya itu dia berkonsentrasi pada kekuatannya dan Kagura dia langsung bergerak cepat ke arah Natsu dan siap memberi tebasannya berwarna ungu.

Wusshhhhhhhh!

Booooooommm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Di sisi lain untuk mereka yang tidak bertarung mereka merasakan getaran dan sebuah ledakan besar bahkan sampai ke tempat yang lain kini berlari dua orang wanita yang satu berambut hijau pendek dan satunya berambut hitam panjang.

"Aku bisa merasakan Reiatsu Natsu yang begitu besar di arah sana" Brandish berlari kencang.

"Tampaknya waktu aku di telepon ibu bilang Juvia ketemu dan Natsu kini tengah bertarung" Ultear menyusul dari belakang.

Dan tak lama ada Gajeel muncul di sisi lain dalam keadaan berlari.

"Gajeel? Kau merasakannya juga?" Brandish terlihat terkejut.

"Yah, selain Salamander aku juga mendengar Pikachu tengah bertarung juga" balas Gajeel.

"Jadi, Laxus juga?" Ultear hanya terdiam sesaat "Gajeel kau bantu Laxus sementara kita menyusul Natsu"

"Oke!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Untuk tim kedua yang datang kemari dan menyusul tim pertama dalam rangka penyelamatan Juvia kini mereka semuanya berpencar dan kini satu orang lelaki berambut emo hitam dan satu wanita kuncir berambut hitam dengan tanda di jidat.

"Hmmm Nona, mereka tak di sini?" tanya Rogue.

"Jelas saja" Minerva mengelus dagunya "tapi, aku mendengar suara ledakan tampaknya ada pertarungan"

"Aku bisa mencium bau Natsu-san dan yang satunya aku lupa" Rogue mengendus ke udara

Wusshhh!

Gahhh!

Kyahh!

Entah alasan apa mereka tiba-tiba saja terhempas dan terjatuh.

"Dasar bocah-bocah keparat!"

Mereka berdua tau dan merasa sangat familiar sekali dengan ini

"Kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha berakhir sudah dan seperti biasa dengan update yang selalu telat dan gajelas ini oke, kita akan hajar mereka yang berbuat onar (lupain yang tadi)**

 **Nah, ya jika telat mohon maaf karena saya juga punya kehidupan oke? Oke sajalah.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	34. Chapter 34

**Ahhhhhhh aku pulang dan kembali lagi dan minta maaf jika update telat yah, karena waktu tak menentu terkadang saya bingung gimana nulisnya juga bagiku, masalah menulis fic hanya masalah terkendala waktu.**

 **Kalau ide sih, ada walaupun terkesan garing dan gak enak juga jika menurut yang lain entah, di mana bagiannya dan cuekin ajh karena gak ada yang nyaranin so, it's me.**

 **Dan ku mungkin untuk sekarang Author akan lama mendekati Hiatus mengingat masih bingung Universitas mana yang akan Author tuju (doain yah!) dan mungkin jika sudah masuk Update ficnya paling lama.**

 **Yag, intinya jika ada sesuatu saya beri tau sendirilah gak usah php karena, itu menyakitkan (sama kayak masa lalu Author yang begitu kelam) -_- curhat lagi.**

 **Oke, mungkin beberapa bulan ke depan Manga Favoritku semuanya sudah pada tamat menyusul pendahulunya dan yang tersisa hanya One piece seorang (huhhh Luffy kasian sekali kau!)**

 **Ohh yah ada yang punya saran baca manga yang bergenre seperti itu soalnya, author katrok gak mau nyari tau sendiri dan Author belum terlalu tau tentang manga baru setelah empat itu oke?**

 **Sekian dan aye sirrr!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Terpikir jika seseorang lengah dalam hal bertarung maka itu akan jadi, boomerang tersendiri bagi mereka yang merasa diri mereka sudah menang.

Laxus hanya menatap figure di depannya wujud itu bukan lagi manusia atau ayahnya sekarang wujudnya lebih terlihat seperti monster dengan wajah mengerikannya.

 **"RESSURECTION : RESPIRA DAIMATE!"**

Wujud Ivan berciri seluruh tubuh di lapisi jubah dengan aura ungu gelap pekat di sekitarnya dan kaki yang tak berpijak di tanah seolah melayang, dan wajahnya tengkorak penuh, dengan tanduk seperti Mahkota di atas kepala.

"Sudah kubilang Laxus, jika kau bermain-main maka kau tamat" Ivan menggertak.

"Tch! Kupikir aku peduli" Laxus mendengus.

Laxus melihat udara di sekitarnya menjadi gelap dan engap dan parahnya tempat yang Ivan pijaki perlahan menghitam dan mengering seperti terbakar.

 _'Apapun itu, yang jelas aku tak bisa menyerangnya secara langsung'_ batin Laxus menggertakan tangannya.

"Ayo, Laxus serang aku" Ivan mengejeknya tapi, Laxus tak bergeming "baiklah, nampaknya kau yang menyuruhku duluan!".

Belum sempat Laxus siap, Ivan menembakan Cero di jari telunjuknya dan daya serangnya cukuo besar beruntung Laxus yang cepat refleks langsung melompat ke atas.

Ivan langsung menyemburkan cairan dari mulutnya dan berhasil mengelak di lihat semburan itu berhasil melelehkan tembok yang ada di belakangnya.

 _'Jika, aku tak menghindar habislah aku'_ batin Laxus menoleh ke arah Ivan

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON GRAVERYARD HARBER!"**

Booommm!

Laxus langsung menembakan tombak petir kuningnya dan membuat daya ledak besar perlahan kemudian asap menghilang dan Ivan tak bergeming dari tempatnya karena, serangan tadi tak mempan.

Ivan langsung menyemburkan asap ungu dan keadaan ruangan di sana di penuhi asap yang tak menutup kemungkinan itu beracun.

"Sialan!" umpat Laxus menutup hidungnya.

"Meskipun kau menutup hidung tapi, itu bukan asap racun biasa" ucap Ivan.

Laxus merasakan kulitnya terbakar panas di melihat ke tangannya dan tak lama kulit dia melepuh seperti terkena api.

"Gah! Panas!" teriak Laxus mengusap tangannya.

"Asap, itu bukan hanya beracun tapi, dia juga bisa melukainya jika, bersentuhan" jawab Ivan

Laxus yang terfokus dengan tubuhnya tak sadar Ivan sudah menembakan cero miliknya dan Laxus yang tak bisa menghindar hanya terkena efek serangan itu.

Laxus dalam mode aura petirnya cepat di belakang Ivan lelaki tua itu kembali menembakan Ceronya Laxus menghindarinya dia menendang wajah Ivan dan hanya mundur beberapa langkah, partikel tubuh Ivan semuanya beracun dan sontak kaki Laxus terluka.

 **"RAYPIRE SPIRALL!"**

Ivan mengangkat tangannya dan di seluruh tubuhnya membentuk spiral ungu dan perlahan membesar dan berhasil melukai Laxus dengan cepat.

Laxus menembakan aura petir dari mulutnya dan Ivan menembakan beam dari jarinya dan keduanya beradu membuat letusan besar.

"Sial, bagaimana bisa aku kalah!" Laxus memegang dadanya yang sakit.

"Terkadang kau seperti itu jadi, teringat aku ke Yuri" ucap Ivan menatap anaknya.

Laxus teringat nama itu.

 **[Flashback]**

 _"Yuri?" Laxus mengangkat sebelas alisnya._

 _"Ayah Makarov bisa di katakan Kakek buyutmu" jawab Gildarts menenggak minumnya._

 _"Kenapa, kakek tak pernah cerita" Laxus menatap langit._

 _"Dengar kau seperti Yuri, suka hal hura-hura dan berbuat kerusuhan" Gildarts tertawa._

 _"Oi! Oi! Mirip denganku dari mana? Beda jauh sekali" Laxus pokerface_

 _"Hahaha memang tapi, kemiripanmu dengannya yaitu Kau selalu khawatir dengan temanmu dan selalu membantu meskipun, kau suka gengsi" jawab Gildarts ._

 _"Hahaha! Dasar!"_

 **[END]**

"Terus kenapa kau begitu peduli" Laxus menatap ayahnya tajam.

"Tak apa, kau tak menganggapku tapi, ini akhirmu hahaha!" Ivan tertawa lepas.

Laxus tak menggubrisnya dia menghirup nafas tapi, ada yang aneh karena dia menghirup asap yang tadi di keluarkan Ivan dia terus menghisapnya.

 _'Gila! Bahkan untuk manusia yang menghirupnya akan tewas'_ Ivan terlihat shock.

Laxus melemparkan bola-bola petir di udara dan membuat sebuah kurungan kini mereka berdua terkurung sebuah pilar petir, Laxus langsung melompat ke udara tangannya mengepal.

 **"THUNDER PALACE!"**

Boooommm!

Kurungan tadi mendadak meledak dengan daya yang maha dahsyat dan meratakan tempat itu.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan!"

Asap menghilang dan benar saja kondisi Ivan masih baik walaupun dengan serangan besar tadi tapi, wajah di topengnya retak dan hancur sebelah.

Laxus mempusatkan aura petir di sekujur tubuhnya tapi, ada yang aneh karena perlahan petir kuning Laxus kini berubah menjadi berwarna merah.

 _'Petir merah! Bagaimana mungkin!'_ Ivan tampak terlihat terkejut.

Laxus langsung bergerak cepat dia langsung menendang wajah Ivan tapi, Laxus tak sampai di situ dia langsung menyusul Ivan dan memberi pukulan hingga terpental jauh.

"Bajingan! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memukulku" Ivan terlihat kesal

Ivan langsung menembakan Ceronya tapi, serangan itu tak mempan sekali terhadap pemuda pirang ini dan Laxus langsung menghajar wajah Ivan membuat separuh topengnya hancur.

Laxus memberinya pukulan kembali Ivan dapat menahannya secara mendadak dia kembali menembakan Cero dari Jarak dekat beruntung Laxus menghindar dan berada di belakang Ivan kedua tangannya di satukan dan membuat bola petir.

 **"RAIYAKARUKIRI!"**

Cratttt!

Duarrr!

Laxus langsung menghantamkannya tepat di atas kepala Ivan efeknya cukup mengerikan bahkan tanah hingga terbelah dan membentuk sebuah lubang.

Dan tak lama Ivan kini dalam mode normal tubuhnya rusak dan hangus terbakar dan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan perlahan ambruk ke tanah.

"Game Over, kini kau yang tamat" Laxus hanya menghela nafas yang menatap ayahnya tepar.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki Laxus bersiap dengan posisi bertarungnya tapi, kembali di urungkan karena, melihat seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Oh, kau Gajeel" Laxus kembali tenang.

"Yah, tampaknya kau habis bersenang-senang" Gajeel melihat semua kerusakan "dan kau cukup berlebihan"

"Jika tak berlebihan maka takkan menang" jawab Laxus seadanya tapi, dia ingat sesuatu "sebaiknya kita kembali ke Fiore, apa wanita itu di temukan"

"Sudah, oleh Salamander" jawab Gajeel "tunggu kenapa wajahmu terlihat buru-buru"

"Ini sebenarnya misi mereka mengambil Fairy Heart dan menghancurkan bumi" Laxus berkeringat "di lihat separuh pasukan mereka sudah tak ada".

"Ayo, kalau begitu!" ajak Gajeel Laxus mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Woshh!

Gahh!

Kyah!

Di lain sisi ruangan di dalam Istana bisa di lihat dua orang berbeda gender dengan warna rambut yang sama mereka semua terpental akibat seseorang berbadan kekar atau lebih tepatnya kakek tua.

"Aku tak menyangka kau kemari" Rogue memegang tangannya yang sakit "seharusnya kau menyesali perbuatanmu"

"Hah, kau bicara seperti itu layaknya orang yang lemah" balas Jiemma dengan keras.

"Begitukah cara bicara orang yang sudah kalah?" Rogue mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mungkin dulu tapi, sekarang cukup mudah aku membunuhmu" balas Jiemma.

Rogue menoleh ke arah Minerva wanita itu tak bergerak dari posisinya tak bicara sedikitpun dan tatapan wajahnya terlihat sayu dirinya, yakin pasti berat mendengarnya ketika salah satu keluargamu bertindak seperti ini.

"Nona?" panggil Rogue.

"Tak apa, aku hanya perlu waktu berfikir" jawab Minerva pelan.

"Ada apa Minerva? Aku masih membuka pintu jika kau ingin bergabung maka, kemarilah" ajak Jiemma menjulurkan tangannya.

Tapi, setelah itu Rogue langsung cepat ke arah Jiemma dan memberinya sebuah tendangan beruntung Lelaki tua itu menahannya Jiemma membalas dengan pukulan Rogue segera cepat mundur.

"Refleksmu lumayan" ucap Jiemma tanpa ekspresi.

Rogue kembali memukul Jiemma tapi, lelaki tua itu memegang tangan Rogue dan langsung menghajar kepala lelaki berambut hitam itu dan mencium tanah, Rogue langsung bangkit dan meninju dagu Jiemma.

 **"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"DARKNESS BEAM!"**

Booooommmm!

Rogue menyeburkan aura hitam dari mulutnya dan Jiemma menembakan laser hitam dari jarinya keduanya beradu dan membuat ledakan besar.

 **"SHADOW DRIVE!"**

Rogue dalam mode bayangannya dia langsung menghilang Jiemma tak bergeming, Rogue di belakangnya memberi tendangan dan Jiemma menghindar Rogue menghilang dan di depannya tapi, Jiemma menangkap anak itu dan memberinya sebuah hantaman di perut.

"Kau tau nak, caramu itu sudah ke baca olehku" ucap Jiemma dengan suara monoton.

"Sial!" Rogue menyeka mulutnya.

Nggggnn!

 **"RAGADO RIGORAS!"**

Booommm!

Tiba-tiba saja terdapat di sekeliling Jiemma terdapat bola hijau yang mengurungnya dan meledak secara tiba-tiba.

"Nona?" Rogue menoleh ke arah Minerva.

"Sekarang aku yakin dengan jawabanku dan aku takkan mundur dan takut lagi" Minerva dengan suara serius.

 **"SHADOW SLASHING CLAW!"**

Rogue di depan Jiemma dia memberi hadiah berupa cakaran di perut dan secara telak melukai lelaki itu dan terhempas.

"Guhh! Bocah sialan" Jiemma memegang perutnya.

"Jangan pernah meremehkan anak muda" Rogue menyeringai.

"Baiklah aku mulai serius" Jiemma posisi bertarung.

Wushhhh!

Nggggngg!

Duarrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Di Bumi**

Keadaan di bumi atau lebih tepatnya di Negeri bernama Fiore ini tak jauh keadaannya dengan yang berada di Huenco Mundo bahkan jika, memperhitungkan lebih parah yang berada di bumi.

Karena kejadian yang berada di Fiore hampir sama yang terjadi ketika di pulau Tenrou hanya saja, ini lebih parah dari sebelumnya ledakan di sana-sini, para Hollow yang berkeliaran ke sana kemari dan para orang-orang yang mengatasi kekacauan ini.

Di lain sisi pihak Arrancar mereka punya tujuan sendiri dan sisanya mereka hanya mengacau tak jelas.

"Serahkan Fairy Heart kepadaku jika, kau menyerahkannnya maka kekacauan ini segera kuhentikan" Mard Geer dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

"Kau siapa? Tiba-tiba datang membuat kekacauan dan memintaku untuk menyerahkan Fairy Heart?" August hanya tampak tenang.

"Perkenalkan aku Mard Geer Raja dari semua Arrancar" Mard Geer membungkuk.

"Aku August tapi, sayangnya aku takkan memberikannya meskipun, itu sedikit" August menyeringai.

"Tampaknya Mard Geer di sini akan memaksamu memberikannya" Mard Geer dengan aura ungu di sekitarnya.

"Aku ingin tau, sebisa apa kau memaksaku anak muda" August dengan aura kuning.

Wushhh!

Duarrrrr!

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Guhhh! Sialan sekali!" Erza menebas Hollow yang ada di depannya tak mempedulikan sekitar.

"Oi! Erza santailah!" Bixlow menenangkan wanita itu "kau ini kenapa sih!?"

"Dia kesal karena, tak di ajak misi penyelamatan Juvia" jawab Evergreen.

"Kenapa harus kesal? Bukankah bagus ada yang menyelamatkan mereka" Bixlow tampak bingung?

Evergreen membisikan sesuatu ke pemuda bertopeng itu di lain sisi Erza hanya menatap mereka dengan mata menyipit.

"Begitu rupanya ya, ampun perempuan sekarang" Bixlow geleng-geleng "tapi, ini akan jadi, berita yang menggelegar"

"Sekolah pasti heboh jika tau ini" Evergreen tertawa kecil.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bicara!" Teriak Erza blushing dia tau apa yang di bicarakan kedua temannya ini

.

..xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **-Huenco Mundo**

Ledakan besar dari tubuh Jiemma dan mereka merasakan pancaran aura kekuatan yang besar berasal dari ayah Minerva ini kedua anak ini mundur beberapa langkah.

Asap menghilang dan memperlihat wujud sosok Jiemma ini tapi, penampilannya cukup berbeda dengan yang tadi, tubuhnya agak besar, dengan empat tangan yang di lapisi corak tengkorak, dan dada berlubang, dan ekor putih, dan tanduk, wajahnya pun sudah terlihat mengerikan.

"Sungguh pancaran yang luar biasa" Jiemma melihat tubuhnya.

"Rogue kita jangan gegabah menyerangnya sekarang" saran Minerva Rogue mengangguk.

Sebelum kedua orang itu bergerak Jiemma membulatkan Jarinya dan muncul butiran kilat dari kedua tangannya yang jumlah begitu banyak

Kyah!

Guahhh!

Kedua tangan Jiemma yang satunya membuat tombak kecil dan melemparkannya dan tepat mengenai pundak Rogue dan Kaki Minerva.

Rogue langsung menyelam ke bawah tanah tapi, Jiemma tau itu dia segera menarik Rogue dan memukulnya tepat di bagian wajah.

"Sial kekuatannya jauh berkembang cepat" umpat Rogue.

"Tapi, kita tak boleh kalah di sini" Minerva memegang kakinya yang sakit.

 **"SHADOW POISON DRAGON MODE!".**

Rogue berubah wujudnya tubuhnya di penuhi bercak hitam dengan di kelilingi asap berwarna ungu.

" Rogue?" Minerva menatap lelaki itu.

"Aku mendapatkan ini semenjak turnament" Rogue menyeringai.

Jiemma langsung menembakan Empat Cero sekaligus Rogue langsung mendorong Minerva dia menyemburkan aura hitam dan asap ungu dan beradu membuat ledakan besar.

Minerva di belakang Jiemma dia mengurungnya dengan menggunakan sihirnya tapi, Jiemma berhasil membatalkannya dia langsung menembakan beamnya beruntung Minerva cepat menghindar.

 **"POISON EXPLODING SHADOW!"**

Booommm!

Rogue mengangkat tangannya dan muncul ledakan di sekitar Jiemma tapi, lelaki tampak biasa saja dan membalas serangnnya dengan menembakan laser tepat mengenai kaki Naga bayangan itu.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Minerva menghampirinya

"Yah, tak usah khawatir ini hanya sakit kecil" balas Rogue.

Tapi, mereka salah karena mengobrol Jiemma menggunakan kesempatan ini dia menembakan orbit hitam besar yang mustahil mereka hindari.

Booommm!

Gah!

Ahh!

Rogue bisa bangkit kembali ia berlari menerjang ke arah Jiemma

 **"SHADOW POISON DRAGON CLAW!"**

Rogue mencakar Jiemma lelaki tua itu menahannya tapi, Rogue berputar badan dia langsung menendang wajah Jiemma dan langsung mundur.

"Kau tak pernah menyerah anak muda" Jiemma dengan suara angkuhnya.

"Jangan berbangga dulu pak tua" Rogue menyeringai.

"!"

Jiemma merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya dan dia melihat keempat tangannya dan tampak bercak ungu yang langsung menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau terkejut? Itulah sebabnya kau jika menahannya" Rogue menyeringai "itu bukan asap biasa dan jika kau terkena maka racunnya cepat menjalar"

"Bocah keparat!" Jiemma terlihat kesal

Boomm! Boommm! Bomm!

Muncul ledakan di sekitar Jiemma dan membuat lelaki itu mundur beberapa langkah dan ternyata ituu ulah Minerva.

"Rogue! Kita akhiri sekarang!" teriak Minerva

"Oke!" Rogue mengangguk.

Minerva mengurung Jiemma dalam sihirnya kedua tangannya berwarna hijau dia mengangkat kedua tangannya.

 **"YAGDO RIGORA!"**

Booommm!

Rogue menyusul di segera masuk ke dalam tanah dan bergerak cepat dia menghajar dagu Jiemma tak sampai dia kembali menendang perut lelaki tua itu Rogue menyatukan kedua tangannya terlihat warna hitam dan ungu.

 **"POISON SHADOW DRAGON BLAST!"**

Booommm!

"Ugh! Sialan mustahil kau mengalahkanku!" teriak Jiemma kesal

"Nona!" Rogue bergerak ke arah Jiemma dan Minerva menyusulnya.

Rogue membuat bola hitam dan ungu di kedua tangannya dan Minerva menggerakan kedua tangannya

 **"SHADOW BALL POISON BOWLING BLAST!"**

 **"AMADO YAGORA!"**

Booommmm!

Serangan secara serentak tadi membuat ledakan yang cukup besar bahkan menghancurkan seluruh ruangan di sana dan asap perlahan mulai menghilang

Dan melihat Jiemma yang sudah terkapar dan tak bergerak di sana.

"Nona?" tanya Rogue dia tau meskipun orang ini jahat yang jelas mereka memiliki hubungan darah yang kuat.

"Tak apa, meskipun dia keluargaku yang jelas jika mereka jahat dia harus di hukum dan harus menerimanya" Minerva menjawab kekhawatiran lelaki emo ini.

"Ayo, cari yang lain"

"Tentu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pertarungan terakhir di Istana milik raja Huenco Mundo pertarungan yang di lakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mengenal satu sama lain yang satu wanita berpedang dengan bando, dan yang satu lelaki berambut pink mengenakan dua pedang.

Asap perlahan menipis serangan panah Natsu tadi bisa di bilang cukup besar dan telak bahkan Kagura terkena telak serangan itu di bagian pundak kiri.

Secara tidak kebetulan Kagura sudah masuk dalam mode Full Hollow atau istilahnya Vasto Lorde mode yang di katakan sangat mengerikan karena Roh Hollow yang menguasai tubuhnya itu berbeda dengan Ressurection yang masih normal.

Sebenarnya ini berkat si brengsek yang memaksa wanita itu sebenarnya Natsu tau Kagura takkan berani melakukan hal seperti ini pasti ada alasan tersembunyi tapi, sekarang ia fokuskan adalah mengalahkannya.

"Bahkan serangan seperti itu hanya melukainya sedikit" Ur geleng-geleng.

"Hal wajar mengingat dia dalam mode seperti itu terlebih, sangat sulit terluka" Seilah menjawabnya "dan yang kupikir ini baru pertama kali kekuatan Quincy dan Hollow bersatu?"

"Bersatu?" Juvia tampak bingung.

"Yah kedua partikel itu bersebrangan dan saling bertolak belakang tapi, mungkin ini sesuatu yang baru" Seilah memegang dagunya.

Slashh!

Guhh!

Natsu yang tak sempat mengelak terkena sabetan pedang oleh Kagura di bagian bahu kirinya Natsu berbalik dia melayangkan pedang hitamnya dan Kagura membalasnya membuat mereka beradu.

Natsu mundur dia langsung menembakan beberapa busur panah Kagura bisa menangkisnya dengan pedang.

Sebenarnya bagi Natsu melawan orang mode Hollow tipe menengah ini mudah sekali baginya cukup Bankai atau Vollstanding saja itu sudah membunuhnya namun, yang jadi masalah lawannya Kagura jadi, ia tak tegaan.

Kagura membuat cero dan menembakannya dia menggabungkannya dengan sayatan udara dan membuat efek yang besar di udara Natsu langsung menembakan beam merah dan beradu membuat ledakan besar.

Natsu yang lengah kembali Kagura di depannya dengan memegang kepala Natsu dan melemparkannya dan cepat Kagura menyusul Natsu bangkit dia cepat menghilang, Kagura tak mengetahuinya segera saja Natsu memberi sayatan besar tepat di bagian punggung.

 **"GRAN RAY GETSUGA CERO!"**

Wushhh!

Booomm!

Natsu menggabungkan kekuatan Getsuga Tensou miliknya dengan Cero dan membuat efek yang lebih besar dan untuk Kagura yang tak sempat menghindar akhirnya terkena secara telak.

"Uhh dia kuat padahal serangan tadi harusnya cukup melukainya" ucap Ur.

"Sudah kubilang pada saat dalam mode itu, dia takkan pernah merasakan rasa sakit" jawab Seilah.

"Kau banyak tau Seilah-san" puji Juvia Seilah hanya bersikap malu-malu mendengarnya.

Kagura kembali bergerak cepat dengan pedang terhunus Natsu tak bergerak sedikitpun tak ada tanda-tanda mau menghindarinya mereka yang menonton menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil di sini.

"Natsu kenapa kau tak menghindar!" teriak Ur.

"Tenang saja dia tau apa yang di lakukan" jawab Juvia tenang

Jleebbbb!

Pedang yang Kagura hunus kini menancap di perut Natsu, lelaki berambut pink ini tangan kirinya merangkul Kagura dan memeluknya dan tangan kanannya membuat busur panah kecil

"Maafkan aku, ini harus kulakukan" Natsu dengan tenang dia langsung menembaknya tepat di bagian badan.

Duarrrr!

Tak lama tubuh Kagura hancur dan kini dia kembali Normal dan Natsu langsung memapahnya dalam pelukannya.

"Syukurlah kau sadar" Natsu hanya tersenyum

"Ugh! Apa yang terjadi" Kagura memegang kepalanya tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu "Natsu? Di mana aku? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan banyak bicara dulu" Natsu ke wujud normal.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ur menghampiri mereka dan Kagura mengangguk.

Dan tak lama muncul Brandish, Ultear, Gray, Irene dan yang lainnya menuju ke arah mereka.

"Kau kemari juga?" tanya Ur ke Irene.

"Yah, ini perintah August sendiri kita tak bisa menolak" Irene mengangkat bahunya.

"Kerja bagus Salamander" Gajeel mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Yah kerja bagus bung!" Gray menyeringai.

"Biar kuobati lukamu?" Chelia menghampiri Natsu.

"Lukaku tak masalah sebaiknya kau obati Laxus dulu dia terlihat parah" Natsu menolak halus.

"Ini tak terlalu serius nanti juga sembuh" Laxus cuek "jika Juvia sudah ketemu sebaiknya kita kembali ada firasat buruk di sana"

"Seperti apa?" tanya Rogue memapah Minerva

Sebelum Laxus menjawab sihir Handphone Irene berbunyi dan wanita scarlet itu mengangkatnya.

"Halo ada apa?" tanya Irene wajahnya kini berubah serius.

"Di serang!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Nah saya mengupdate kembali fic yang penuh absurd ini seperti biasa dan jangan terlalu bosen untuk menikmati fic saya yah, yah Author berusaha semaksimal mungkin.**

 **Dan kalau salah mohon di betulkan bagian mana yang salahnya di review oke?**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	35. Chapter 35

**Selamat datang kembali di fic saya bagi reader yang setia terus membaca fic saya yang terkenal absurdnya dan ambigu (emang saya punya fans? Entahlah hanya Tuhan yang tau) maaf tapi, ternyata sudah lama yah fic ini berjalan.**

 **Maksudku setengah bulan atau kalau hitung di awal sih sudah lima bulan fic ini berjalan dan Chapternya semakin berkembang dan terus menerus ahh sungguh pencapaian yang hebat walau bebelentotan kayak pulpen mau habis.**

 **Dan ahh selamat puasa padahal ini sudah beberapa hari berjalan tapi, saya baru ngucapin yahh dari pada enggak sama sekali atau menyesal di kemudia hari oh, yeah.**

 **Natha Scarlet : Alhamdulilah terima kasih pujiannya sering-sering berkunjung.**

 **Guest : yah akan saya next terus sampai tamat**

 **Yah sesekali mencoba membalas Review di sini yah walaupun aku baru pertama kali melakukannya tapi, sudah kubilang ada uneg-uneg di cerita ini Pm atau Review mungkin nanti di jawab di fic ini**

 **Sekian!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Begitu yah!"

Irene menyudahi teleponnya tapi, ada yang aneh karena wajahnya terlihat pucat dan serius tampaknya terjadi sesuatu di bumi yang mengakibatkan sebuah telponan mendadak.

"Sesuatu terjadi bukan?" celetuk Laxus soal ini dia pandai membaca situasi.

"Ghh! Aku dapat telpon bahwa di bumi saat ini di kota tengah genting" balas Irene berkeringat.

"Ini pasti soal 'Water Healing' dan 'Fairy Heart' walaupun aku agak bingung juga" Brandish hanya melipat tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali pulang karena, Juvia sudah di temukan" Usul Gray yang tak sadar pakaiannya hilang.

"Cukup, ngomong-ngomong apa itu 'Fairy Heart' dan kenapa mereka mengincar itu dan di gabungkan dengan kekuatan milik Juvia? Dan Gray pakai Bajumu!" Ultear mengangkat sebelah alisnya Gray kembali mencari pakaiannya.

"Entahlah yang jelas itu bukan hal baik" Rogue menutup matanya.

Hanya Laxus dan Irene yang tau soal ini meskipun keduanya juga bingung untuk apa mereka mengincar itu dan Laxus sendiri sudah mengetahuinya dari ayahnya walaupun, sedikit yang jelas ini bahaya.

"Bicara soal bahaya, bagaimana caranya kita kembali? Mustahil bukan memanggil monster itu kembali?" tanya Ur.

"Dan parahnya mobil yang kita kendarai sudah tak terpakai" celetuk Minerva dengan mata tersenggal.

"Mobil?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Itu sebuah kendaraan yang di berikan tuan Yajima waktu kita kemari" Chelia mengobati lelaki di depannya Natsu hanya mengangguk saja.

"Tenang saja! Serahkan ini padaku!" Seilah membusungkan dadanya dahi Natsu berkerut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar rencana yang Seilah semuanya yang tadinya terluka oleh pertarungan kini di obati dulu Chelia yah, meski dampak pengobatannya tak terlalu signifikan setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi jumlah luka yang di terima.

Dan sekarang setelah mereka di obati kini mereka semua berada di luar Istana Seilah sudah bersiap dan tampaknya di bersama 4 burung yang terlihat seperti burung Griffton.

"Kita naik ini?" tanya Natsu.

"Benar setiap burung hanya bisa di naiki Empat orang maka dari itu aku memanggil Empat burung Griffton" Jawab Seilah mengangguk.

"Tunggu apalagi mending kita Naik" usul Gajeel yang sudah lebih dulu nongkrong di atas kepala burung itu.

"Apa-apaan itu" Gray pokerface Ultear tertawa kecil

Semuanya sudah menaiki burung itu di burung pertama Laxus, Freed, Gajeel, dan Gray di burung kedua Rogue, Minerva, Ur, Ultear, di burung ketiga Irene, Brandish, Kagura, dan Chelia dan di burung terakhir Natsu, Juvia, dan Seilah.

Yah alasan Natsu memilih terakhir karena, takut-takut ada seseorang yang menyerang dari belakang dan alasan Seilah ikut mungkin bisa saja membantu toh! Natsu tak mempersalahkannya dan para burung langsung segera berangkat.

"Kau kenapa?" Natsu menyadari sesuatu yang aneh wanita di sampingnya.

"Ini, seperti sebuah keluarga kecil" Juvia tampak malu-malu "kau ayahnya, aku ibunya dan anak kita"

"Dasar!" Natsu tersenyum dia mengelus kepala wanita itu "kau sama saja seperti Lisanna berbicara seperti itu"

"Apakah hubungan Natsu-sama dengan Lisanna-san?" tanya Juvia.

"Yah, dia temanku waktu Smp di Edolas terkadang dia berbicara seperti ' keluarga aku ibu dan kau ayah' meskipun aku mengabaikannya saja" Natsu menatap Juvia membuat wanita itu Salting "jangan pernah melakukan seperti itu lagi tau aku juga khawatir"

"Maaf jika Juvia membuat Natsu-sama khawatir" Juvia hanya tertunduk

"Tak apa, yang penting kau selamat" Natsu tersenyum.

"Hei, Natsu apakah anak itu?" tanya Seilah membuat Natsu menoleh ke bocah Hollow ini.

"Nanti kau akan tau" Natsu mengusap kepalanya membuat Seilah cemberut imut.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Mereka terus terbang dengan cepat menuju lubang Garganta buatan Yajima melewati luasnya padang pasir di Huenco Mundo tapi, sedari tadi ada yang menjanggal di pikiran gadis berambut biru.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" celetuk Natsu dia hafal jika wanita ini ingin berbicara sesuatu mata menghadap ke bawah dan selalu memainkan kedua jari.

"Iya sih, soal Jellal-san kan, kita tau dia ada di sana tapi, pada saat selesai bertarung dia menghilang" jawab Juvia memasang wajah khawatir.

Yah, memang pada saat Natsu bertarung dengan Kagura dia memang ada di sana mengamati dan parahnya dialah dalang di balik wujud paksa Hollowfikasi Kagura yang menjadi tak sempurna atau, bisa di bilang lepas kontrol.

Dan dia juga dalang di balik Natsu yang bertarung dengan Kagura intinya, lelaki berambut biru itu bermasalah tapi, pada saat selesai pertarungan lelaki itu menghilang entah, apa rencananya yang jelas dia harus waspada.

"Tak perlu khawatir jika, dia menganggumu aku akan melindungimu" Natsu mendeklarasikan diri.

"Yah, Terima kasih maaf merepotkan" Juvia hanya blushing ketika mendengarnya.

Boom! Boomm! Boomm!

Tak lama mereka bicara muncul ledakan di udara dan parahnya ledakan itu hanya berada di depan burung yang di kendarai Natsu dengan kata lain di akhir, kondisi di perparah dengan adanya dinding api.

"Oi! Natsu kau baik-baik saja" teriak Gray.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku oke" balas Natsu.

"Kenapa ada dinding api, dan kenapa juga hanya kita yang kena" Juvia terlihat panik dan berkeringat.

"Ugh! Reaitsu yang besar tampaknya ini sengaja memisahkan kita" sambung Seilah.

"Apapun itu aku harus mencari si pemiliknya dan menghajarnya" Natsu dalam mode siaga.

"Sial dinding ini terlalu panas, kita tak bisa menembusnya" keluh Brandish dia mencoba menembakannya tapi, gagal bahkan Gray mencoba membekukan tapi, gagal.

"Apa tak ada cara lain?" tanya Ur.

"Api, ini tampaknya ini khusus untuk mengurung seseorang jadi akan sulit walaupun kita bekerja sama" balas Brandish.

"Kalian duluan sajalah nanti, aku akan menyusul" teriak Natsu.

"Kau yakin Salamander?" tanya Gajeel Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kita pergi dulu jika, sudah selesai urusanmu cepat kembali" Irene segera pergi dan di susul yang lainnya

"Kita harus menghacurkan perisai ini dengan mengalahkan pemiliknya" usul Seilah.

"Aku tau dan parahnya aku merasa Familiar dengan Reaitsu ini" Natsu segera melepaskan aura Yang pekat dan tak lama muncul tepukan tangan.

Clap! Clap! Clap.

"Wah! Wah ini rasanya seperti Nostalgia"

"Kau!?"

.

.

.

.

Sementara di pihak yang telah meninggalkan pemuda itu tampak wajah kekhawatiran terutama yang paling kekhawatiran di wajah para wanita.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membantu sial! Tapi, aku tak bisa masuk" keluh Gray kesal.

"Yah, aku tau sebenarnya perasaanmu tapi, kita percayakan saja ini padanya" saran Laxus dengan tenang.

Memang jika itu Natsu mereka tak perlu khawatir karena, kekuatan anak itu tak perlu di ragukan lagi tapi, yang jadi permasalahan mereka adalah di bumi lebih tepatnya, di Negeri mereka tinggal.

"Kita harus cepat, aku punya firasat tak enak di bumi" Ur memasang wajah cemas.

"Aku juga tapi, meskipun di serang habis-habisan mereka takkan kalah cepat begitu saja" sambung Irene.

"Kau benar" Ur hanya mengangguk.

"Kuharap Natsu cepat mengatasinya" Ultear berharap cemas.

"Tenang saja pacarmu itu kuat~!" Minerva hanya menyeringai dan Ultear hanya blushing mendengarnya.

Kagura hanya tersenyum dia menoleh ke belakang _'berhati-hatilah dan lekas kembali Natsu'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kembali ke tempat di mana Natsu berada kini mereka bertiga benar-benar terjebak tak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan karena ada sebuah pilar yang menghalangi mereka.

"Wah! Wah! Rasanya seperti Nostalgia"

Terdengar suara berbeda dan Natsu menoleh ke atas menara dan melihat seeekor separuh kucing dan separuh harimau berwarna kuniang, mata sebelahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya sendiri sudah jelas Natsu hafal betul orang itu.

"Kau yang waktu itu? Belum puas kau kukalahkan" Natsu menatapnya tenang.

"Tch! Kau hanya beruntung tapi, kali ini tak ada keberuntungan bagimu rambut pink" Jackal menyeringai.

"Itu Salmon dan kali ini mungkin kau takkan selamat" Natsu melepas pedangnya.

Sementara di sisi lain agak jauh dari tempat Natsu dua orang ini hanya melihat mereka memulai bertarung awalnya Juvia ingin membantu tapi, Natsu mencegahnya dan mengatakan dia takkan bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya jika ada dia jadi, mereka berdua hanya menonton.

 _'Jadi, ini ulah Jackal pantas saja tehknik ini terasa familiar'_ batin Seilah

"Berjuanglah!" Teriak Juvia.

Boooommm!

Sebuah ledakan kecil kedua orang itu segera mundur setelah beradu kepalan tangan dan pedang, Natsu menembakan panahnya Jackal bisa menghindar dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuat ledakan di sekitar Natsu untung saja anak itu dengan cepat membuat pertahanan.

Jackal terus maju dia terus memukul Natsu pemuda pink itu berhasil menahannya Natsu membuat busur panah kecil dan berhasil mengenai Jackal walaupun itu sedikit.

"Kau hebat tapi, tak kusangka kau Manusia campuran" Jackal menyeringai dia memegang tangannya.

Natsu langsung maju dia melayangkan pedang hitamnya dan membuat sayatan di udara Jackal mundur jauh ke belakang tapi, Natsu bergerak cepat di belakangnya dan memberi tebasan di punggung.

"Sial! Padahal hanya serangan seperti itu tapi, kenapa sakit sekali" umpat Jackal kesal dia mengangkat tangannya.

 **"AIR EXPLOSION!"**

Booooomm!

Ledakan yang muncul di udara dan mengenai tubuh Natsu betuntung pemuda pink ini berhasil menahannya walau, tubuhnya juga terluka.

Natsu hanya bergerak ke depan dia membuat busur panah Jackal membuat ledakan di mana Natsu bergerak pemuda pink itu menghindari ledakan yang di buat Jackal.

Blasttt!

Booomm!

Tembakan Natsu berhasil tepat mengenai pundak Espada ke lima ini.

 **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"**

 **"BALL EXPLODING!"**

Booommm!

Natsu mengeluarkan tebasan besarnya dan Jackal membuat bola hitam kejinggaan kedua kekuatan itu beradu dan membuat ledakan yang begitu dahsyat.

Natsu menembakan busur panah dalam jumlah yang begitu banyak Jackal berlarian ke sana-kemari menghindari serangan itu dia bergerak maju ke arah Natsu dan menghilang.

Duaghh!

Jackal berhasil menghajar dagu Natsu tak sampai di situ dia langsung menendang perut Natsu dan membuatnya terhempas jauh.

Natsu yang kesal akhirnya kembali ke wujud Hollow penuhnya di lain Sisi Jackal bergerak cepat ke arah Natsu tapi, dia tak sadar Natsu sudah siap menembakan beam hitamnya.

Booommm!

Jackal yang terlambat akhirnya terkena serangan telak Natsu segera menyusul ke arah Espada itu dia memberinya tebasan di dada.

"Guh! Bocah keparat! Baru kali ini kau memojokanku seperti ini" Jackal mengumpat kesal.

"Itulah akibatnya kau meremehkan" balas Natsu dia mengambil pedang peraknya.

Wushhh!

Natsu cepat di samping Jackal memegang kepalanya dan melemparkan lelaki berambut kuning itu secara paksa.

Kedua orang ini saling melancarkan serangan mereka masing-masing Natsu menembakan Laser hitam dari jarinya dan Jackal menembakan bola api hitamnya tapi, kedua orang itu berhasil menghindarinya

"Apa kita harus membantunya?, maksudku aku tau Natsu-sama kuat tapi, aku takut terjadi sesuatu" usul Juvia memasang wajah khawatir.

"Kau tau katanya? Jika kita ikut malah menambah beban sebaiknya kita lihat saja" jawab Seilah.

 **"CERO OCURAS!"**

 **"EXPLODE CERO!"**

Boooooommm!

Kedua orang itu saling beradu Cero milik mereka kedua kekuatan itu sangat kuat bahkan menghancurkan apapun di sekitarnya

Sayang sekali serangan tadi hanya pengalihan pandangan karena Natsu menghilang Jackal tidak sadar dan begitu dia menoleh dia melihat Natsu melayang di udara dengan kedua pedang di arahkan kebelakang.

 **"SHENSOI SHINTOU!"**

Slashhh!

Jdarrr!

Pergabungan pedang hitam dan perak kedua pedangnya membuat tebasan udara secara bersamaan berwarna biru dan merah kehitaman.

Jackal terhempas jauh tapi, Natsu tak sampai di situ dia kembali menembakan bola merah besar diantara kedua tanduknya dan menembaknya.

Booommm!

"Selesai sudah!" Natsu kembali ke wujud normal dia tau serangan telak itu mustahil untuk bisa selamat.

"Wahh! Sudah berhasil!" Juvia terlihat senang.

"Masih belum" Seilah menggeleng.

"Apa maksudnya?" tanya Juvia balik.

"Kau lihat sendiri" balas Seilah.

Boooommmm!

Muncul ledakan besar dari tempat Jackal berada Natsu merasakan hawa panas dia tau ini belum berakhir jadi, dia kembali bersiap.

"Tak kusangka kau memaksaku begini!"

"Tak heran sih jika kau masih hidup malah aneh jika, kau tak punya itu" Natsu menatap di depannya dengan tenang.

"Benar sekali!"

 **"RESSURECTION : KRIRITO POIRON!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain yaitu tim yang melakukan perjalanan ke Huenco Mundo untuk menyelamatkan Juvia kini telah tiba di depan pintu Garganta minus Natsu dan Juvia sendiri yang alasannya mereka terjebak.

"Ughh aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini" Gray berkeringat.

"Aku khawatir Natsu lama sekali kembali" Ultear menoleh ke belakang.

"Tak usah di pikirkan meskipun ada orang yang melawan Salamander tapi, mustahil orang itu semudah itu di kalahkan" Gajeel melipat tangannya membuat wanita itu kembali tenang.

"Yah aku setuju" Laxus mengangguk.

"Pikirkan itu Nanti yang jelas kita harus cepat kembali firasatku benar-benar tak enak" Ur memasang ekspresi tak karuan.

Winggg!

Mereka semua segera masuk ke Garganta dan perlahan terlihat sebuah kota.

"I-ini!" Brandish terlihat shock.

"Mustahil!" Gray berkeringat dingin.

"Secepat inikah kekuatan musuh!" Laxus membelalakan matanya

Yah, mereka bisa terkejut itu hal wajar saja karena kondisi kota mereka bukan lagi terlihat normal melainkan sudah hancur kondisinya kacau balau bahkan sudah hampir rata dengan tanah.

"Kejam sekali!" Ur menutup mulutnya.

"Mereka tak segan-segan melakukan apapun untuk tujuan mereka" Rogue geleng-geleng.

"Pikirkan itu nanti yang kita fokuskan saat ini mencari yang lain" usul Gajeel.

"Oi! Bixlow kau tak apa?" Freed menghampiri lelaki yang sudah tergeletak dengan penuh luka dan memar.

"Uhukk! Oh kau Freed sudah selesai misimu? Uhukk! Larilah dan bersembunyilah mereka adalah monster!" Bixlow terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa kau tau di mana para guru yang lain?" tanya Irene.

"Uhuk! Tak tau yang kuingat terakhir ada sebuah sihir yang mampu meratakan tempat ini uhuk!" balas Bixlow dengan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Aku tak bisa merasakan bau musuh di luar" Gajeel mengendus

Jika Gajeel tak bisa merasakan bau keberadaan musuh di mana yang lainnya? Apakah sudah kalah jika benar apakah yang mereka incar jika yang di ucapkan Laxus mereka mengincar Fairy Heart tapi, masalahnya.

"Di mana yang lain dan ibuku!" tanya Brandish kesal

"Tunggu dulu! Sebaiknya kita berpencar dan mencari yang lain jika, ada hal yang mencurigakan segera sembunyi dan jangan ambil tindakan sendiri" usul Irene.

"Aku setuju" Ultear mengangguk "biar kita mengetahui kejadian sesungguhnya dan satu lagi jangan dulu bertarung karena, kita belum tau pasti kekuatan musuh dan keberadaan mereka"

"Oke! Berpencar"

Dan mereka semua berpencar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Ke tempat di mana Natsu yang bertarung kini dia sudah hafal dalam situasi yang tak terduga semacam dia di atas angin pada saat bertarung dengan musuh tapi, pada saat terakhir musuh bangkit dengan kekuatan baru.

Jackal melepaskan wujud asli jati dirinya yang tersegel dengan kata lain Ressurection biasanya para Arrancar menyegel jiwa mereka dalam bentuk tubuh layaknya manusia dan akan besar jika, melepaskannya itulah Ressurection.

Tubuh Jackal kini berbeda dia sedikit tinggi dan besar pergabungan antara monster kucing dan monster Serigala menjadi satu, dua tanduk dia atas kepala, kedua tangan hitam yang seperti cakar, dan lubang dada menandakan ciri khasnya sebagai Hollow.

"Ini wujud aslimu?" tanya Natsu yang sedikit tenang walau, ada sedikit rasa takut juga.

"Benar sekali dalam wujud ini kau akan tewas" Jackal menyeringai

Jackal cepat menghilang dia di depan Natsu dan memukul kepala atas Natsu menahannya dengan kedua pedang tapi, itu salah tiba-tiba saja langsung meledak.

Natsu mundur tapi, Jackal tak memberinya kesempatan dia kembali menghajar tubuh Natsu dan membuat tubuh pemuda pink ini terbakar panas.

 **"BOWLINGS BOMB!"**

Jackal menembakan bola api panas Natsu menangkisnya dengan pedang tapi, kesalahan fatal karena setiap bola yang terkena tubuh Natsu atau pedang Natsu mereka langsung saja meledak.

"Sialan sekali" umpat Natsu tubuhnya hangus dan terluka.

"Hahaha! Kau takut bukan? Tapi, terlambat karena aku akan membunuhmu" Jackal menyeringai.

Natsu membuat busur panah dia menembakannya Jackal memblocknya dengan kedua tangan dan dia mengangkat tangannya dan di sekitar tubuh Natsu muncul ledakan panas.

 **"BOMB DROUBLE FISTS!"**

Kedua tangan Jackal di selimuti api merah dia langsung melancarkan pukulannya bertubi-tubi Natsu menahannya dengan pedangnya tapi, seperti tadi setiap pukulan yang Jackal layangkan langsung meledak.

Natsu langsung maju dia menebaskan pedangnya ke punggung Jackal naasnya setelah Natsu menyerang tubuhnya terkena ledakan besar.

"Ugh! Sial aku menyerang juga serba salah" Natsu nafasnya terenggal-enggal.

"Benar sekali tipeku api yang meledak apapun yang kusentuh pasti meledak dan jika kau menyerangku maka akan ada ledakan" Jackal terssnyum licik.

Natsu menebaskan Getsuga Tensounya Jackal menahannya dia langsung menghantam tubuh Natsu dengan secara mendadak menembakan cero dari mulutnya.

Boomm!

Jackal menoleh ke arah Juvia berada di menembakan bola api ke arah wanita itu Natsu yang menyadari itu bergerak cepat di lain sisi Juvia yang melihatnya memasang perisainya tapi, serangan itu terhentikan berkat Natsu yang menerima serangan Jackal oleh tubuhnya sendiri.

"Natsu-sama!?" Juvia dengan wajah terkejut dan prihatin.

"Tak apa aku di sini melindungimu dan kau selamat sekarang!" Natsu tersenyum mengeluarkan darah dari mulut.

"Kau jangan memaksakan diri begitu" ucap Seilah.

"Tak masalah aku kalahkan orang itu" Natsu menoleh tajam ke arah Jackal dan menyerangnya.

Slashh!

Natsu sangat cepat sekali dia memberi luka sayatan di dada Jackal dan mengeluarkan darah dan langsung membuat busur panah dan menembakannya.

Boooommm!

"Bajingan kau!" umpat Jackal kesal.

"Apa dengan wajahmu? Apa pucat?" Natsu menyeringai.

 **"BOMB EXPLODING VORTEX!"**

Jduarrr!

Api berkibar mengeliling Natsu membentuk sebuah tornado dia mengangkat tangannya dan membuat ledakan yang sangat besar bahkan daya bakarnya cukup luas dan sangat mustahil orang selamat.

"Tidak!" Juvia menutup mulutnya dengan mata berair.

"Hehehehe! Serangan itu mustahil kau selamat" Jackal menyeringai dia bersiap pergi.

Sekrek!

Terdengar suara pedang tergores dan menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Natsu yang mencoba berdiri dengan pedangnya dan Juvia melihatnya sedikit senang.

"Bajingan kau! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup!" Jackal terlihat kesal dan panik.

"Hehehe maaf aku berjanji dengan seseorang untuk tidak kalah di sini" Natsu hanya menghela nafas panjang "dan akan kukalahkan kau di sini sekarang!"

 _ **"BANKAI!"**_

 _ **"KOKUOH TENGEN MYOHOU : DANGAI JOE!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ohhh yeah kali ini muncul bankai baru yang di keluarkan oleh Natsu dan tenang saja Natsu bakal mengeluarkan Vollstanding tak lama lagi dan masih arc ini.**

 **Kemana Jellal? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan fiore? Seperti yang saya katakan tetap Stay ada perlu PM**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	36. Chapter 36

**Ahhh siapa yang mengira bahwa Fairy Tail sebentar lagi tamat dan lagipula tinggal delapan chapter lagi jadi kalau menurut perhitunganku dua bulan lagi tuh manga berakhir yah yang nunggu animenya siapa? (Ahh siapapun boleh).**

 **Dan oh ya aku dengar ada sebuah Manga baru tapi, baru saja berjalan beberapa chapter tiba-tiba saja sudah tamat hmm sepertinya rating dan minat yang mempengaruhi sebuah Manga bisa di lanjutkan atau tidak.**

 **Maka dari itu biasanya Mangaka membuat cerita rumit dan kesan yang bagus yah walaupun semua ide dari otak mangakanya sendiri intinya semua itu tergantung minat yang baca saja.**

 **Yah ya sudahlah manga tersisa one piece yang keliatannya masih bertahun-tahyn untuk mengakhiri itu yang penuh kontrovessial di setiap konflik yang terjadi.**

 **Oke sekian dariku**

 **Aye sir!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 _ **"BANKAI!"**_

 _ **"KOKUOH TENGEN MYOHOU : DANGAI JOE!"**_

Natsu di saat genting biasanya akan melakukan sebuah keajaiban yang tak terduga bahka, setiap musuh yang pernah di hadapinya pastinya menunjukan ekspresi wajah ketakutan mereka.

Dan sekarang kejadian itu terjadi lagi Natsu saat ini terdesak dan serba salah karena menyerang dia terluka dan di serang dia juga terluka maka di saat terakhir dia mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya.

Satu kata Bankai cukup mengerikan di mana itu jati diri kekuatan Zanpakutou sesungguhnya milik Natsu yang mengeluarkan pancaran dahsyat.

Wujud bankainya bukan api, bukan petir, ataupun angin melainkan wujud manusia raksasa, dengan wajah seperti tengkorak, dengan tanduk, dan dia memegang sebuah pedang, tubuhnya putih dan tali mengelilingi tubuhnya, dan kumis mata berwarna putih.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan itu takkan mungkin berhasil" Jackal menyombongkan dirinya.

"Benarkah? Sebaiknya jangan berfikir seperti itu malah, ucapanmu nanti akan jadi boomerang bagimu" Natsu tampak santai.

Wushhh!

Kesalahan Jackal karena meremehkan mahluk ciptaan Natsu bergerak cepat ke arah Jackal dan mengayunkan pedangnya beruntung Espada itu terbang menghindarinya.

Jackal menembakan ke bola api ke Mahluk itu tapi, beberapa saat serangan Jackal terhisap ke dalam tubuh mahluk itu dan mahluk tadi langsung ke arah Jackal dan langsung meninjunya.

"Ghh! Sialan! Bagaimana bisa tidak meledak dan melukainya" umpat Jackal kesal.

"Tampaknya kau harus mendengarkan apa yang kujelaskan!" Natsu menyeringai.

Sementara dua orang yang melihat pertarungan itu tampak terkejut karena melihat wujud raksasa yang di buat Natsu bahkan membuat Jackal terpojok.

"Uhh monster apa itu?" tanya Juvia ketakutan.

"Ini milik Natsu jadi, tenang saja" Seilah tampak kalem

Mahluk tadi kini mengejar Jackal sang Espada tadi bergerak ke sana kemari dia menghindari setiap serangan yang di lancarkan, di lain sisi Natsu tak ikut bergerak dan diam di tempat.

Jackal menembakan bola-bola api ke arah mahluk itu tapi, sama seperti yang tadi serangannya tak meledak bahkan hanya terserap saja tak terjadi apapun.

"Yah, biar kujelaskan dulu meledak dan menjadi meledak itu memang mengerikan, tehknikmu itu menciptakan Reaitsu di sekelilingmu hingga membentuk sebuah ledakan tapi, jika itu ada sebuah kehidupan di dalamnya" ucap Natsu.

"Grr! Memang bagaimana kau bisa tau sedetail itu" Jackal menggerutu kesal.

"Mudah pada saat kau menghajarku dan juga aku menahan seranganmu dengan pedang mereka meledak tapi, pada saat kau meninju tanah atau udara tak terjadi apapun intinya seranganmu itu bereaksi pada yang memiliki Jiwa" jawab Natsu

Monster tadi di belakang Jackal dan menghempaskan tinjuannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

Duarrr!

Guhh!

"Kau tau wujud yang kau Hadapi dulunya memiliki Armor yang di sebut Tengen Myouhou yang tapi, sekarang itu adalah wujud aslinya yang di sebut Dangai Joe" ucap Natsu.

Sebelum Natsu berbicara lagi Jackal langsung menembakan beribu tembakan bola api tapi, tak lama Natsu tak bergeming dari tempatnya bahkan tak tergores sedikitpun.

"Dengarkan dulu bodoh! Tengen Myohou adalah sebuah armor di mana memberikan kehidupan di dalam dan Dangai Joe hanya sebuah cangkangnya saja itulah mengapa seranganmu terserap saja" balas Natsu.

Jackal membuat pilar api di sekeliling Natsu dan meledakannya tapi, seperti yang telah terjadi serangannya tak melukai Natsu sedikitpun.

"Jika aku menyerang pemiliknya maka ceritanya lain tapi, ini kenapa" Jackal terlihat frustasi.

"Dengar Dangai Joe wujud yang tak memiliki jiwa, sedangkan tehknikmu berkutat yang memiliki Jiwa pada saat aku mengeluarkan tehknik maka aku dan wujud itu menyatu mudahnya, aku tak bisa di bunuh" jawab Natsu.

Wussshhh!

Jlashhh!

Duarrrr!

Jackal yang lengah, mahluk buatan Natsu tadi langsung menebaskan pedangnya hingga mengenainya telak dan meledak wujud Jackal kembali normal dan terhempas jauh.

"Akhirnya kekuatan ini membuat Reaitsuku terkuras habis" Natsu hanya menghela nafas Monster di belakangnya perlahan menghilang.

"Natsu berhasil mengalahkannya" Juvia yang sangat senang.

"Yah dinding yang menghalangi juga perlahan menghilang" Seilah mengangguk.

Mereka berdua kini menghampiri Natsu yang tengah duduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Sini biar Juvia obati" Juvia mengeluarkan kekuatan penyembuh.

"Tak usah" Natsu menolaknya halus "aku tak terlalu sakit dan aku baru tau kau bisa tehknik penyembuhan"

"Yah, Juvia memang memilikinya maaf, jika Juvia merahasiakannnya" Juvia menatap ke arah lain.

"Tak apa" Natsu mengelus kepala dan Wanita itu kembali tenang.

"!"

Radar Natsu dan Seilah bereaksi cepat mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat Jackal yang rada sulit berdiri dan hampir penuh banyak luka sana-sini.

"Hehehe kau terkejut!" Jackal tubuhnya bercahaya "setelah kau mengalahkanku ada satu hal yang kau belum ketahui tentang diriku"

"Natsu lari!" perintah Seilah dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Natsu balik.

"Dia akan meledak cepat pergi!" Seilah terlihat gusar.

"Terlambat!"

Boooooommmmm!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara keadaan di kota itu tampak hancur tak ada satupun aktifitas di sana dan juga tak ada tanda-tanda Hollow biasa berkeliaran di mana-mana bahkan orang-orang yang mengatasi para Hollow ini tak ada, kondisi sedikit sepi dan ada juga orang-orang tapi, mereka tak sadar.

Sementara kelompok yang berasal dari Huenco Mundo kini sudah tiba mereka semua berpencar masing-masing mencari orang-orang yang ada tapi, tampaknya itu tak mudah.

Seorang Gadis berambut hijau dia melangkahkan kakinya kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dia khawatir karena keberadaan ibunya masih samar-samar.

"Ibu kau di mana?" Brandish memejamkan matanya dan merasakan Reaitsu ibunya tapi, nihil.

Tapi, pada saat Brandish ingin bergerak dia melihat seseoramg tergeletak dengan rambut putih panjang dengan banyak luka dan itu Mirajane.

"Hei! Hei! Mira apa yang terjadi di sini bisa kau jelaskan" Brandish memapahnya duduk.

"Ughh! Kau Brandish" Mirajane membuka matanya "aku tak tau tapi, tiba-tiba saja aku melihat cahaya dan tiba-tiba meledak"

"Apa kau melihat ibuku?" tanya Brandish.

"Ibumu? Hmmm!" Mirajane mencoba mengingat sesuatu "yang terakhir kulihat dia tengah bertarung dengan mahluk berlengan empat"

"Ahh baiklah sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu jangan bergerak" usul Brandish.

"Tidak, aku harus mencari adikku aku sedikit khawatir" Mirajane mencoba berdiri tapi, kembali ambruk.

"Istirahatlah dulu setelah baikan kau cari mereka" Brandish menyandarkan tubuh Mirajane "aku pergi dulu untuk mencari ibuku"

"Baik!"

.

.

.

.

.

Wanita berambut Scarlet melangkah kakinya perlahan dia memang sedang mencari sesuatu tapi, karena dia bukanlah seorang DragonSlayer yang mudah mencari seseorang dengan mencium baunya saja jadi, dia hanya sedikit demi sedikit mencarinya.

Sebenarnya akan sangat riskan jika mencari seperti ini karena, bisa saja musuh menyerang kapanpun terjadi dan jika mencari secara terang-terangan akan lebih beresiko mengundang musuh datang karena, dia belum sepenuhnya tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ada dua hal yang Irene khawatirkan saat ini yaitu anaknya sendiri Erza dan muridnya sendiri alias seseorang di hatinya Natsu entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia menunjukan perasaannya walaupun, masih belum secara terang-terangan.

Sebenarnya banyak bilang bahwa hubungan Guru dan Murid adalah sesuatu yang buruk tapi, dia menepis tanggapan itu bahwa meskipun buruk tapi, yang buruk bisa saja bagus untuknya malah sebaliknya.

"Sedang mencari sesuatu Nona?"

Irene menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat bayangan berdiri di atas sebuah rumah yang sedikit rusak Irene tau siapa ini karena, dia pernah bertemu dengannya sekali dan juga orang yang membuatnya terluka parah.

"Wah! Wah! Aku tak menyadari kau di situ tapi, maaf aku tak ada urusan denganmu" Irene hanya tampak santai meskipun dia tau bakal melawannya.

"Sayang sekali bahwa aku ada urusan denganmu dan kau datang tak di undang" Wanita itu tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Begitu tapi, Maaf bisa kau beritau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Irene mengangkat alisnya.

"Baiklah jika kau penasaran tapi, sebelum itu namaku Kyouka jika kau ingin tau cari saja sendiri" Kyouka bergerak turun.

"Hmmm begitu yah tampaknya aku harus memaksamu" Irene dengan aura merah di sekitarnya.

"Menarik sekali sebisa apa kau memaksaku" Kyouka tersenyum.

"Sebisa yang telah kau lakukan padaku" Irene matanya melotot.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Menyebalkan mungkin bisa di katakan yang tepat bagi pemuda pirang ini ada sebab dia bisa mengumpat dan gerutu tak jelas karena, dia pikir saat ini dia akan beristirahat setelah ini tapi, pasalnya tidak dia harus terus mencari sesuatu yang orang hebat pun takkan bisa.

"Ghh sebenarnya ini kenapa sih!" gerutu Laxus kesal

Tapi, selama berjalan dia menemukan temannya yang tergeletak seorang wanita berambut coklat memakai kacamata.

"Oi! Ever! Ada apa sebenarnya dan di mana yang lain?" Laxus menguncang-guncang tubuh wanita itu.

"Laxus? Larilah hindari yang beracun uhuk!" Evergreen terbatuk.

"Oi! Apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Laxus tapi, tak ada jawaban lagi dari temannya ini.

Saat ini jika di lihat kondisi temannya sangat parah hingga membuatnya pingsan seperti menghirup sebuah gas dan itu membuat Laxus kesal sebelum dia beranjak ada bayangan yang mendekati dirinya.

"Siapa kau!" Laxus menyipitkan matanya.

"Nama tidaklah penting yang terpenting sedang apa kau" tanya orang itu.

"Karena kau tak menjawab berarti, pertanyaanmu itu tidaklah terlalu penting bagiku" Laxus menyilangkan tangannya.

Wujud di depannya ini manusia tegap dan tinggi seperti dirinya rambutnya putih, kulitnya hitam jika di lihat dari dekat malah terlihat seperti anjing.

"Maaf tapi, takkan kubiarkan kau bertindak lebih jauh" ucap orang itu.

"Ya ampun! Tampaknya aku bisa melampiaskan kekesalanku karena, telah mengacau dan mengangguku" Laxua aura di tubuhnya petir berwarna merah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh? Apa ini?"

Ultear berguman kali ini dia berada di sebuah ruangan yang cukup aneh tak terlalu besar, dan juga tak terlalu kecil dan di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah proyektor yang tampaknya berisi sebuah video.

Klik!

Ultear memencet tombol itu dan menembakan cahaya itu dan melihat sebuah video yang hanya menampakan sebuah Gambaran tak ada suara apapun.

Menampakan di gambar itu sebuah cahaya yang putih timbul berasal dari langit dan jatuh ke bawah dan menimbulkan ledakan besar dengan radius yang bisa di katakan sangat luas dan hanya ada tulisan di sana.

'MUGEN TSUKUKOBE'

Tampaknya itu hanya sebuah tehknik tapi, jika di lihat itu sangat berbahaya mengingat daya efek yang sangat besar bahkan ada sebuah kata yang tak terbatas artinya sebuah tehknik yang tak terbatas.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

Ibunya kini hanya bersandar di tembok tampaknya dia juga memperhatikan sebuah proyeksi itu sedari tadi hanya saja dia belum sadar.

"Yah ini sih walau aku tak tau artinya apa" jawab Ultear

"Tehknik tak terasa familiar bagiku" Ur memiringkan kepalanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu tapi, entah di mana.

Kring! Kring! Kring! Kring!

Bunyi yang lebih mirip dengan bel sepeda Ur pasang badan melindungi anaknya dan melihat seseorang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Tampaknya kalian mengetahuinya walaupun tak tau maksud tujuannya"

Wujudnya sangat aneh bukan manusia namun, kelakuannya saja yang sama, wajahnya seperti tengkorak, mengenakan topi yang lucu, dan jubah panjang yang menutup seluruh tubuhnya, dia memegang sebuah tongkat yang mirip Gudoudama di sebuah manga ninja.

"Apa maksudnya itu" Ur mengangkat sebelah alisnya

"Meskipun kujelaskan versi pendek kau takkan tetap mengerti" jawab orang itu pelan.

"Yah lagipula aku tak tertarik tapi, kau kemari bukan hanya untuk memberi tau saja bukan?" tanya Ur.

"Pemikiran yang cepat tapi, memang benar aku ke sini bukan hanya itu saja" orang itu hanya mengangguk.

"Ul pergilah ibu yang akan mengurusnya" Ur menyuruh anaknya pergi.

"Tidak mau" protes Ultear.

"Baiklah kau mundur saja biar ibu yang urus"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau ini!"

Ini terjadi setelah dia berpencar dan mencari yang lain harusnya dia dengan mudah menemukan mereka oleh indra penciumannya tapi, entah kenapa cara itu tak bekerja sama sekali.

Mungkin saja ada sebuah sihir yang bisa mengekang aroma di udara karena, dasarnya pada saat di Huenco Mundo penciumannya normal tapi, pada saat kemari kalau diibaratkan seperti komputer sudah Blang atau ngehang.

Dan akhirnya dia mencari dengan cara normal yaitu menelusuri jalan secara perlahan walaupun merepotkan baginya.

"Huh? Ini seperti mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami" Gajeel kesal karena hidungnya tak berguna tapi, setidaknya telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baik.

Dia juga sama yang lain mencari seseorang tapi, semenjak dia menginjak kakinya di sini dirinya tak bisa merasakan keberadaan orang hidup maksud di sini orang hidup yaitu orang yang masih sadar entah, apa tehknik yang di buat musuh hingga memporak-porandakan Negeri itu dalam sekejap.

"Tch! Levy di mana lagi? Hadeh! Badannya yang kecil itu menyulitkanku mencarinya" gerutu Gajeel tapi, dia tak sadar terus berjalan dan tak memperhatikan sekitar.

Booommm!

Serangan dadakan dari arah lain telinga Gajeel yang sangat peka hingga dia dengan mudah menghindarinya tapi, dia juga pasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Gehehe! Siapa sangka yang muncul orang yang tak ku suka" Gajeel menyeringai dia memasang wajah waspada

"Halo maaf mengganggumu manusia rendahan"

Figure ini cukup unik tubuh besar dan berotot, kakinya kecil, tubuhnya di penuhi sisik, tangan kakinya seperti kaki bebek, kepalanya seperti sirip ikan arwarna berwarna hitam.

"Tch tak kusangka yang datang ternyata ikan Koi" Gajeel meledeknya.

"Sebaiknya kau jaga mulutmu jika, tak mau habis"

"Aku malah ingin tau!"

.

.

.

.

Kini Brandish berlari cepat dia merasakan Reaitsu milik ibunya yang kembali Stabil sempat sebelummya pada saat bertemu Mirajane Reaitsu ibunya meningkat pesat dengan cepat dia berlari namun, tak lama Reaitsunya kembali normal.

Bagi Brandish menurutnya yang paling mudah mencari seseorang ialah ibunya dan Natsu alasannya karena mereka keluarga tentu saja Reaitsu mereka saling terhubung dan Natsu sendiri sudah sangat jelas bahkan pancaran Reaitsunya sangat besar meski, tak di lepaskan yah, tak heran jika itu memudahkan menemukannya.

"Sungguh beruntung aku menemukan Quincy lain kupikir ras itu sudah punah"

Muncul suara lain di balik bangunan Brandish siap dalam posisi bertarungannya atau dalam mode Quincynya jika, yang di ucapkan orang itu berarti, yang di katakan Mirajane benar bahwa, orang ini yang melawan ibunya.

"Ara! Tampaknya aku kedatangan seseorang" Brandish membalasnya kalem "jika kau bicara sesuatu seperti maka, kau bertemu ibuku?"

"Hmm wanita berambut hijau? Tampaknya kalian berdua memang ibu dan anak" irang itu hanya menyeringai "jika kau mencarinya aku tak tau yang jelas waktu aku bertarung dengannya dia menghilang"

 _'Jadi begitu ibu saat ini tengah sembunyi'_ batin Brandish tersenyum

Wujud yang Brandish hadapi tidak normal memang benar mirip Hollow, tubuhnya tinggi besar, dan sesuai yang Mirajane katakan dia memiliki empat tangan, dia tak melihat lubang di manapun tapi, satu hal yang pasti dia berhadapan dengan salah satu Arrancar terbukti auranya sama seperti yang waktu Natsu lawan di jalan dalam, menyelamatkan Mirajane.

"Ya ampun tampaknya aku harus mengalahkanmu lebih dulu supaya mendapat jawabannya" Brandish membuat busur panah.

"Yah, kemarilah! Aku ingin tau sebisa apa kau melakukannya"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kembali ke tempat di mana Natsu berada setelah pertarungannya dia menang tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan baginya karena, Jackal tiba-tiba saja setelah kalah dia meledakan dirinya sendiri.

Natsu yang tak mengetahuinya sangat shock karena, yang Seilah katakan jangkauannya sangat besar dan asap perlahan menghilang bekas ledakan tadi.

"Sebenarnya ini kenapa" Natsu tengah membackup Juvia

Dia juga bingung seharusnya ledakan itu melukainya dengan jelas tapi, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang terjadi ketika Seilah berteriak dan ketika menghadap kedepan betapa terkejutnya dia.

"Seilah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hohohoho selesai juga seperti biasa hmm kenapa dengan Seilah dan apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang yah beberapa dari mereka pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri.**

 **Kenapa para Espada terlihat biasa saja dan kemana pemimpinannya? Seperti biasa tetap Stay yah.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	37. Chapter 37

**Lah loh lah selamat datang kembali hmmm! Oke bagaimana dengan puasa kalian? Pastinya baik-baik saja bukan? (Tumben Author baik banget -_-) oke lupakan saja yang ngomong gitu yang gak jelas yah! Sudah.**

 **Ahhhh bicara soal anime jika biasanya pasti ada openingnya bukan? Nah terkadang pasti kalian nyari versi asli dari lagu anime kalian juga terkadang tertarik yah Author juga sering gitu kebanyakan openingnya Enak di denger tapi, lagu opening yang paling Author suka adalah Blue bird - ikimono gakari (Naruto :v)**

 **Ahhh seperti biasa gak ada yang koment tentang cerita, yah sudahlah Author udah ngalamin hal-hal pahit jika lah Fandomnya cukup sepi dan enggak usah heran lah (kagak mikir sepi atau enggaknya)**

 **Ahh satu hal sesuatu yang menghinamu dan membuatmu sakit jangan di tanggepin, kalau di tenggepin orangnya malah kesenangan pengen di perhatiin intinya kacangin ajah kayak kacang garing di musim bola.**

 **Sekian aye sir**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Pertarungan terjadi di negeri yang hampir sepenuhnya hancur sama sekali meskipun begitu mereka tetap menyelamatkan kota mereka karena, inilah rumah mereka pasti seseorang akan sekuat tenaga melindungi rumahnya jika sesuatu terjadi.

Entah karena apa Negeri yang mereka pijaki Hancur oleh sebuah tehknik yang mengerikan selain itu kelompok yang berasal dari Huenco Mundo kini telah kembali kecuali dua orang yang masih tertahan di sana.

Masing-masing dari mereka menghadapi semua espada kecuali pemimpin mereka yang belum terlihat sama sekali ketika pertempurannya dengan seorang kakek tua.

Boommm!

Laxus saling beradu tinju dengan musuh yang berada di depannya dan mereka berdua mundur beberapa langkah.

"Untuk seorang Manusia lumayan kau perkenalkan namaku Tempesta aku Espada ke enam juga di kenal sebagai si Malapetaka" jawabnya.

"Terima kasih coba kau tunjukan padaku arti dari namamu itu" Laxus menyeringai.

Laxus aura tubuhnya di selimuti petir merah dia bergerak cepat Tempesta mengubah tubuhnya menjadi pusaran angin mereka berdua saling beradu pukulan

Laxus menghilang dan berada di samping dan melayangjan tendangnya Espada itu menghindar dia di belakang Laxus.

 **"RYOUHOU DOU!"**

Booommm!

Tempesta kedua tangannya di lindungi pusaran angin dan melayangkan kedua pukulannya Laxus terhempas jauh ke belakang.

"Orang ini menyebalkan" Laxus menyeka mulutnya.

Laxus mengangkat tangannya Aura petir merah di tangannya dia mengarahkannya ke depan dan kilatan petir besar muncul dan mengenai Tempesta.

Tempesta tubuhnya berputar seperti angin dia menangkap tubuh Laxus dan terus menyeretnya ke segala arah dan langsung saja tubuh Laxus di hempaskan ke tanah.

 **"LIGHTNING DRAGON ROAR!"**

Duarrr!

Tempesta begerak ke arah Laxus lagi Namun dia salah Laxus menyemburkan laser petir merah Espada itu yang tak bisa menghindar akhirnya terkena serangan telak itu.

"Heheh! Sebagai musuh kau lumayan juga" Laxus tertawa.

"Sifat manusia sungguh aneh" Tempesta bersikap tenang

 **"RYUOSIN TEN MAHOU!"**

Tempesta membuat banyakanya pusaran angin puyuh Laxus terbang ke udara Tempesta bergerak cepat ke arahnya dia meninjunya tapi, itu belum selesai Tempesta menendang punggung Laxus dan dia kembali memukul kepala Laxus dan terhempas ke tanah.

Tempesta berputar cepat Laxus menghindari serangan itu tapi, Tempesta sangat cepat dia terus menghajar dan memukul tubuh Laxus dari segala arah.

 _'Guh! Mustahil aku kalah bukan!'_ Laxus memegang perutnya.

"Sudahkah kau menyerah manusia" Tempesta ekspresi wajahnya selalu tenang "inilah di sebut malapetaka jika melawanku"

"Hah!, gurauanmu memang lucu" Laxus kembali berdiri.

Laxus berjalan pelan dengan aura petir merah lebat di sekitarnya Tempesta menembakan bola putih tapi, itu tak melukainya dan Laxus masih terus berjalan.

Tempesta wajahnya terlihat panik dia mencoba kembali menembakan bola tadi hasilnya tetap sama Laxus memang terkena serangan itu tapi dia tak terluka.

Laxus sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Tempesta tangan kanannya bergerak dan mencengkram kepala espada itu dan menghempaskannya ke tanah

"Matilah kau!"

 **"LIGHTNING EMPLYRE SHOCK!"**

Clinggg!

Duarrrr!

Di tangan kanan Laxus terselimuti Petir merah besar dan membuat ledakan yang besar menciptakan ruangan merah.

Serangan seperti itu cukup besar dan memberikan efek lumayan buktinya Espada itu tak bangkit lagi Laxus membersihkan tangannya dia segera beranjak dari sana.

"Ya ampun tampaknya aku membuatmu marah" Laxus berhenti berjalan dia tampaknya menyadari espada itu masih hidup.

Asap hitam perlahan muncul mereka bergerak ke arah Tempesta dan mengerumuninya.

"Dasar manusia rendahan!"

 **"RESSURECTION : RYOUSOKE HYOUHOU!"**

"Ya ampun dengan terpaksa aku harus menghabisimu" Laxus menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sekarang Gadis berambut hijau yang bisa di sebut seorang Quincy menghadapi mahluk yang ukuran tubuhnya melebihi dirinya sendiri

Trang!

Brandish mundur beberapa langkah dia menghindari serangan itu.

"Gahahaha!? Lumayan juga kau gadis Quincy! Aku Ezel sang penjanggal akan menghabisimu!" dia hanya tertawa.

"Ah, silahkan itupun jika kau bisa bisa mengatasi Quincy!" Brandish hanya tersenyum

Brandish kembali membuat busur panah dia menembakan beribu busur dalam jumlah besar Ezel menangkisnya dengan keempat tangan meskipun ada serangan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Brandish melesat cepat dia menendang wajah Ezel si tangan empat melayangkan tangannya Gadis berambut hijau mundur menghindarinya.

 **"TEKOU KOUME!"**

Ezel menyemburkan laser seperti kristal dari mulutnya dan menciptkan gelombang besar Brandish menahan serangan itu, dia menggerkan tangannya dan mengkompres tehknik tadi.

"Quincy sialan! Dia mengendalikan tehkniku" Ezel terlihat kesal.

"Bagaimana rasanya jika senjata makan tuan?" Brandish dia membalikan serangan tadi dan berhasil telak mengenainya.

Booommm!

Brandish bergerak cepat dia meninju wajahnya Ezel menahannya dia menggerakan ekor besarnya dan menghajar telak tubuh Brandish.

Ezel melemparkan tebasan Cahaya dari keempat tangannya dalam jumlah yang begitu banyak Brandish menangkisnya namun ada saja bagian tubuhnya yang terkena.

 **"KOKEN KOTETSU!"**

Keempat tangan Ezel membentuk sebuah cahaya dan di satukan menjadi satu hingga membentuk sebuah sabit dan melepaskan dan mengenai Brandish telak.

Cratt!

Guh!

"Ahh sial sekali aku tak bisa menyerangnya dari dekat" Brandish memegang tubuhnya yang luka tapi, tak lama menghilang _'kalau saja aku tak memakai Vena blut bisa habis aku tapi, jika aku tak memakai Alteleri aku tak bisa melukainya'_

"Ada apa kau ketakutan" Ezel berusaha meledeknya

Wushhh!

Crattt!

Ezel yang sibuk meledeknya tak lama Brandish menembakan busur panah dan tepat mengenai perutnya telak.

"Gah! Quincy sialan!" Ezel terlihat kesal memegang perutnya.

"Kau jangan lengah tuan" Brandish menjulurkan lidahnya.

 **"GEKAI TOUKEN : ONIMARU!"**

Slashhh!

Trangg!

Ezel menyatukan kedua tangannya dia melepaskannya dan membuat tebasan berbentuk salib dan jelas mengenai Brandish Ezel mengeluarkan jurus yang sama dia tak memberi kesempatan sama sekali Brandish.

"Payah, aku harus sekali serang" gerutu Brandish dia menahan seranga yang Ezel berikan.

Serangan bertubi-tubi Ezel menghasilkan dampak yang begitu besar bahkan asap mengepul penuh.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau mengerti arti kata menyerah?" Ezel seperti biasa dengan gaya angkuhnya

Wushhh!

Crattt!

Ezel tak sadar dia benar-benar lengah sebuah garis biru panas mengenai kepalanya secara telak dan menembus ke otaknya.

"A-apa! Ba-bagaimana bisa!?" Ezel tampaknya terkejut serangan telak yang mengenai kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan lengah, dan meskipun kau punya tubuh keras serangan seperti itu bakal melukaimu karena, aku ini Quincy" Brandish dalam mode berbeda "karena sifatku adalah memusnahkan apapun yang kotor"

"Bajingan! Kau!"

Duarrrr!

 **"RESSURECTION : SLAYER TYOKI MHOU!"**

"Bagus tampaknya dia akan mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatannya" Brandish tampak terlihat normal.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Seilah?"

Seseorang yang memiliki teman yang sudah lama tak jumpa pastinya akan sangat terkejut melihat tubuh temannya yang sudah berkembang.

Yang memiliki waktu rentan yang jauh saja akan sangat kaget apalagi ini yang kurun waktunya hanya beberapa menit.

Pasalnya pada saat ledakan yang di buat Jackal yang mustahil di hindari Natsu sudah siap menerima serangan itu dengan tubuhnya namun, itu tak terjadi pada saat dia membuka matanya dia melihat Seilah yang melindunginya.

"Hei, itu kau?" Natsu melihat itu tak percaya.

"Itu Seilah-san tapi, dia terlihat dewasa" Juvia juga terlihat shock.

Wujud Seilah kini bukan lagi gadis kecil melainkan seorang wanita cantik, dengan dua tanduk emas dan bando putih, mengenakan Kimono biru pendek di bagian bawah dan atas, sebuah stocking.

"Natsu! Apa kau baik-baik saja!" Seilah berlari dan memeluknya dan membuat pemuda itu kehabisan nafas karena, saking sesaknya "maaf, hampir saja jika aku tak cepat mungkin kau terluka"

"Seilah-san! Natsu-sama ingin bernafas" Juvia meencoba memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Oh maaf!" Seilah buru-buru melepaskannya

"Uhuk! Uhukk! Terlalu!" Natsu memegang lehernya "jadi, ini jati dirimu berarti kau Espada sama seperti mereka tapi, kenapa kau tak bersama mereka jika, kau bagian dari mereka?"

"Kau benar, Maaf sebelumnya aku baru membicarakannya " Seilah memasang ekspresi wajah sedih "yah memang benar aku ini Espada nomor 4 aku di sebut Seilah si pengendalian"

"Tunggu! Espada nomor 4? Apakah ada sebuah sistem kekuatan di setiap nomornya?" tanya Natsu.

"Iyah benar sekali" Seilah mengangguk "sistem kami adalah sebuah nomor di mana yang paling awal dialah yang paling kuat"

"Apa maksudnya mantan?" tanya Juvia "dan kenapa tubuhmu ke wujud anak kecil? Bukankah lebih bagus begini?"

"Sebenarnya aku memang Espada tapi, ada sebuah kejadian Tubuhku tersegel dan menjadi kecil itulah kenapa tubuhku begini dan aku sudah tak di anggap oleh mereka" jawab Seilah.

"Kesampingkan itu" Natsu membetulkan celananya "bicara soal espada bukankah si kucing itu meledak tapi, entah kenapa ledakan itu mengenaiku"

"Ahh benar juga ledakan sebesar itu pastinya kena" Juvia mengangguk.

"Itu ulahku" Seilah tertawa kecil "waktu ada sebuah ledakan aku menghisap ledakan itu karena, itu kemampuan khususku bisa memakan semua serangan yang memiliki Reaitsu"

"Ya, ampun jika kau musuh mungkin, akan jadi lawan yang merepotkan" Natsu menepuk dahinya.

"Yah, tapi kita teman" Seilah tersenyum ke arah Natsu.

"Bicara soal yang lain, Juvia khawatir dengan keadaan yang lain" Juvia terlihat.

"Oh sial benar juga" Natsu baru menyadarinya "kita harus cepat kembali gara-gara si kucing itu perjalananku terhambat"

"Benar Natsu! Mard Geer pasti berencana sesuatu" sambung Seilah.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita kesana?" tanya Juvia.

"Aku ada ide!" Seilah mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Aku punya firasat buruk soal ini" Natsu berkeringat dingin

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Bang!

Duarrr!

Gajeel menghajar mahluk aneh yang ada di depannya dengan sekuat tenaga membuat mahluk itu memuntahkan darah segar dari mulut.

"Aku Torafusa si Pertahanan terkuat bagaimana bisa kau memukulku seperti ini" ucapnya.

"Entah, mungkin julukanmu itu hanya omong kosong saja" Gajeel mengangkat bahunya malas

"Akan kutunjukan apa artinya omong kosong!" Torafusa terlihat kesal dengan ejekan Gajeel.

 **"IRON DRAGON ROAR!"**

Gajeel berbalik menyerang dia memegang tangan Torafusa dan melemparkannya dan sekali memberikan semburan aura hitam.

Gajeel menendangnya Torafusa memblocknya dia menghajar wajah Gajeel DragonSlayer besi itu memiringkan kepalanya dia meninju wajah Torafusa dan membuatnya mundur sedikit jauh.

Gajeel melemparkan batang besi panjang dari tangannnya Torafusa memegang dan mematahkannya dia melemparkan bola cairan ungu Gajeel menepisnya tapi, entah kenapa tangannya melepuh.

"Itu, bukan cairan biasa jika kau menangkisnya maka kulitmu akan terbakar akan lebih bagus jika kau menghindarinya" Torafusa menyeringai.

"Hah, serangan seperti itu tak mungkin bisa menghancurkanku" Gajeel berteriak dia memegang tangannya.

 **"SUITORYAN KUROME!"**

Blashhh!

Torafusa menyeburkan air besar hitam Gajeel mengelak tapi, semburan itu terus mengikuti Gajeel kemanapun dan langsung menghilang ketika Gajeel membuat pilar besi untuk melindungi dirinya.

 _'Bisa habis! Tubuhku jika terkena itu'_ batin Gajeel geleng-geleng

"Ada apa? Wajahmu terlihat kesakitan?" ejek Torafusa.

"Hah? Emang kaupikir diriku terlihat seperti itu" Gajeel menjulurkan lidahnya.

 **"IRON DRAGON CLAW!"**

Blasttt!

Gajeel mengarahkan kakinya ke depan dan membentuk sebuah besi tajam panjang dia mengarahkannya Torafusa berhasil menahannya tapi, itu hanya pengalihan Gajeel melesat cepat dan meninju wajahnya.

Gajeel memukulnya kembali Torafusa dengan cepat memegang kedua tangan Gajeel kini mereka saling menahan satu sama lain, Gajeel yang tak mempunyai pilihan membenturkan kepalanya dan menghajar perutnya.

 **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON MODE!"**

Gajeel dalam mode bayangan besinya dia menyela ke bawah tampak garis bayangan di tanah dan bergerak maju ke belakang Torafusa dan menendang punggungnya dia, melakukan cara yang sama dan menghajar wajahnya.

Torafusa mencari ke beradaan Gajeel namun tak ada secara tiba-tiba Gajeel muncul dari bawah dia secara kasar menariknya dan langsung menghempaskannya seperti permainan Bola beracun.

"Manusi sialan! Kau membuatku marah" Torafusa kesal dia dari tadi tak bisa menghajar Gajeel.

"Haha! Coba hindari ini sialan!" bayangan Gajeel memantul ke segala arah.

Gajeel muncul dari atas dia menembakan besi panjang Torafusa memiringkan kepalanya menghindari serangan itu namun, itu hanya pengalihan.

 **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON FIST!"**

Banggg!

Jduarrr!

Gajeel mengepalkan tangannya dan berubah menjadi besi yang di lapisi aura bayangan hitam dan menghajar espada itu telak mengenai wajahnya dan Gajeel kembali menghilang.

 **"IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!"**

Jduarrrrr!

Sebelum Torafus terhempas jauh dia segera mencengkram tangannya dan melemparkannya ke udara dan menyemburkan gelombang hitam besar dari mulutnya dan mengenai Torafusa secara telak.

"Terbanglah sana dan jangan kembali" Gajeel ke dalam mode normal "ugh! Sial harusnya aku menanyakannya keberadaa Levy yah tapi, mustahil di jawab sih"

"Sebaiknya aku mencarinya dan menanyakan sebenarnya yang terjadi" Gajeel bersiap pergi.

Booooommm!

Pada saat Gajeel melangkahkan kakinya terdengar suara ledakan di udara Gajeel menggerutu dia tau mahluk itu masih hidup.

"Terkadang menyebalkan jika, melawan musuh yang bisa berengkarnasi" Gajeel mengepalkan tangannya kuat.

"Tunggu di sana mahluk besi"

 **"RESSURECTION : TENCOU TAIME!"**

"Bagus ini akan lama"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu kondisi tak jauh dari pusat kota atau di dekat pabrik ada sebuah pertarungan antar dua wanita dewasa yang satu berambut hijau dan yang satunya berambut merah scarlet.

"Ya, ampun kau wanita membuatku tertarik" Kyouka menghindari sebuah serangan "padahal kau sudah kalah tapi, tak pernah jera"

"Ara! Ara! Nona burung itu terjadi karena kau curang" Irene menembakan sesuatu dari lingkaran sihirnya "itupun, kau menyandra anakku tapi, sekarang kita hanya berdua saja"

Irene menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menciptakan bola petir ungu dia melemparkannya Kyouka berhasil menghindarinya dan membalas dengan cara melemparkan banyaknya Seperti Boomerang beruntung Irene menangkis semuanya.

Irene mengarahkan tangannya dia mendorong Kyouka tanpa menyentuhnya dia mengangkat tangannya dan menciptakan ledakan besar Espada burung itu meloncat menghindarinya.

Kyouka memanjangkan kukunya hingga berbentuk sebuah pedang panjang dan mengayunkannya ke wanita Scarlet itu Irene dengan elok bisa mengatasinya.

 _'Di mana Erza, dan parahnya kita tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi'_ batin Irene dia mengamati situasi yang terjadi.

"Kau lumayan juga untuk seorang manusia" Kyouka tersenyum.

"Ara, jangan terlalu memuji seseorang" Irene menanggapinya dengan tenang.

Kyouka memajangkan kukunya seperti Wolferine dia mengayunkan cakarnya secara bertubi-tubi Irene dengan tenang menangkisnya dia menembakan laser merah dari tangannya membuat wanita berambut hijau terkena serangan itu.

 **"HANAIBA!"**

Irene membuat banyak pedang di atas kepalanya hingga membentuk sebuah pola bunga dia melemparkannya dan Kyouka menangkisnya walaupun ada bagian tubuhnya yang terkena.

Irene membentuk sebuah tombak besar di tangan kanannya dan mengayunkannya Kyouka menahannya tapi, tenaga Irene lebih besar hingga wanita berambut hijau itu terhempas.

"Ya, ampun ini kah kekuatanmu kupikir dapat sesuatu yang lebih" Irene masuk dalam mode S

"Tenang saja kau juga akan mendapatkannya" Kyouka mengepalkan tangannya

Tangan kanan Kyouka di lapisi aura Hijau dia mengarahkannya Irene menahannya tapi, Kyouka menendangnya Irene mundur menghindarinya tapi, pipinya ada sebuah darah.

Kyouka menembakan beam hijau dari jarinya Irene yang melihat dia menembakan bola merah dari tangan kirinya dan kekuatan mereka beradu hingga membuat ledakan besar.

Slashh!

Cratt!

Guh!

Irene tak sadar ternyata Kyouka sudah memanjangkan kukunya hingga menyabet bagian perut Kiri Irene.

"Katakan apa tujuan kalian kemari!" Irene memegang perutnya.

"Ahh benar juga mungkin akan kuberitau" Kyouka memainkan jarinya "biar kupermudah supaya kau mengerti 'Fairy Heart' yang di miliki oleh kalian di mana sumber kekuatan tak terbatas dan 'Water Healing' kekuatan penyembuh sempurna dengan menggabungkannya kita memiliki sumber dan nyawa abadi"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Irene

"Jika kekuatan itu sudah ada maka tuan Mard Geer akan memberikannya kepada kita untuk menghidupkan sebuah mahluk yang di katakan sebagai Hollow terkuat" jawab Kyouka.

"Hollow terkuat?" Irene mengangjat sebelah alisnya.

"Di katakan Hollow itu melebihi kita semua dengan kekuatan itu kita akan membangun dunia kita sendiri!" jawab Kyouka.

Wusshh!

"Maaf yah tapi, itu takkan pernah terjadi" Irene wajahnya saling berhadapan.

Irene mendorong paksa Kyouka tanpa menyentuhnya dia membuat bola api merah besar di atas kepalanya dan melemparkannya

Booommmm!

"Aku tau kau takkan semudah itu kalah" Irene tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Tampaknya aku juga harus serius" Kyouka tanpa topengnya dan memperlihatkan wajah aslinya.

Wujudnya agak sedikit berbeda topengnya terlepas, gaya rambut seperti sayap burung, tangan dan kaki seperti cakar elang.

"Jadi, ini huh? Sebagai monster seperti mu tak buruk juga" Irene menatapnya "tapi, burung tetaplah burung"

"Terima kasih tapi, dalam wujud ini jangan harap kau kuberi kesempatan" Kyouka menatapnya balik.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu itu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Pertarungan di dekat toko kelontong di depan sekolah yang sekarang sudah hancur terdengar suara dentuman dan terlebih tempat itu membeku oleh sebuah es.

Sang wanita berambut pendek yang kini sudah kehilangan bajunya kini melawan mahluk setengah tengkorak tapi, kondisi masih stabil di mana wanita tak bisa menyerangnya secara fisik dan untuk tuan tengkorak itu tampaknya, belum benar-benar serius.

"Okaa-san pakai bajumu!" Ultear pokerface yang melihat kebiasaan ibunya.

"Oopss! Habitat lama" Ur kembali memakai bajunya.

"Sifat manusia terkadang rumit" Keith dengan ketenangannya tampaknya tak terpengaruh dengan Ur hal wajar mengingat dia bukan manusia.

Keith menembakan cairan hitam dari tongkatnya Ur menghindarinya dia bergerak maju Keith terus menembakan cairan hitam Wanita berambut hitam langsung memukulnya tapi, di tahan oleh tongkatnya dan muncul serat tali hitam dan Ur langsung mundur.

Muncul gumpalan hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh wanita itu, Ur berlari menghindari namun tangannya sudah terkunci Keith mencengkram tangannya dan tak lama tangan Ur mengeluarkan darah.

"Gh! Tadi itu pasir?" Ur mencengkram tangan kanannya.

"Pasir hitam berasal dari neraka di mana jiwa kotor di musnahkan hingga menjadi gumpalan pasir" jawab Keith.

"Dia berbicara tentang omong kosong lagi" Ultear Sweatdrop

 **"ICE MAKE : DRAGON SKY!"**

Ur membuat wujud naga es yang besar dia mengendalikannya Keith menghindari setiap serangan gigitan naga buatan itu.

Keith mengangkat tangannya perlahan pasir hitam langsung mengerumuni Naga es itu dan membuatnya tak bergerak karena terkunci oleh pasir.

 **"SABAKU NO GHEE!"**

Krakkk!

Trangg!

Keith mencengkram tangannya membuat naga yang Ur buat hancur.

"Mustahil hancur begitu saja" Ultear terlihat shock.

"Musuh yang aneh dan itu hal wajar baginya untuk memusnahkan ini dengan begitu mudah"Ur nafasnya tersenggal-senggak.

Keith membuat pasir besar di atas kepalanya berbentuk bola dan menembakan butiran pasir kecil Ur berlari menghindarinya Ur membalas balik dengan menembakan Es tapi, Keith membuat pertahanan pasirnya.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian kemari!" tanya Ur kesal.

"Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu" Keith membalasnya "aku di kenal, sebagai pendeta kematian akan kutunjukan arti keputusasaan dalam neraka"

"Hah, kau bicara omong kosong lagi!" Ur menatapnya waspada.

Keith mengangkat kedua tangannya gumpalan pasir hitam bergerumul di langit hingga membentuk sebuah balok pasir hitam besar, Trapesium pasir hitam, dan kerucut pasir hitam intinya pasir itu membuat bidang rumus di pelajaran matematika.

"Banya sekali" Ultear melihatnya tak percaya.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu bagaimana rasanya putus asa" ucap Keith

"Tch! Sial" umpat Ur

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu tampak seorang gadis pirang dewasa yang terlihat mirip seseorang tengah menatap beberapa pertarungan ia berdiri di atas langit ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku harus hentikan ini sebelum terlambat"

"Jadi, yang lain berjuanglah aku juga akan ikut berjuang"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Selesai juga dan oh ya soal Keith mungkin di manganya kayak pasir hitam gitu jadi, aku nurutin ajah dan tehkniknya sama seperti Sasori(Naruto)**

 **Unruk namanya aku turutin seperti Gaara yah soalnya di manga FT pertarungannya gak di liatin full karena, di manganya dia kalah menyedihkan**

 **Dan aku buat keren kekuatan dia di fic ini yah hal itu wajar karena dia espada nomor 3 (kalau Seilah di hitung) yah sama ajah jika Seilah gak di hitung orang Seilah nomor 4**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hnnnn! Nahan pengen buang air besar kalau lagi di bis tapi, perjalanan masih jauh dan parahnya wc umum gak ada dan berada di sebuah jalan hutan yang sepi dari keramaian orang ataupun rumah yah kalau kata orang itu sih DL derita loe wkwkwkwk**

 **Hmm yang baca manga FT kemarin mungkin di panel terakhir ada sebuah retakan hitam di langit kalau menurut Author sih itu mungkin ulah Aizen yang masuk lewat Garganta (njirr gak kebayang deh ada dia pasti, kena mantra Kyouka Suigetsu) atau mungkin Zoro dengan segala hobby nyasarnya bisa masuk anime lain wkwkwk just Kiding.**

 **Atau mungkin acnologia sudah jadi Hollow atau terHollowfikasi atau bisa saja dia jadi Arrancar gak kebayang deh, kalau Acno dalam mode Ressurection nya bisa ancur kecuali jika pakai Quincy atau mode Vollstanding, oke abaikan saja yah.**

 **Ahhh iya kayaknya nih Fic masih lama oke aku kasih Spoiler dikit tunggu jangan lah nanti gak seru karena sudah tau justru yang rahasia begitu biar bikin semua orang penasaran**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sekarang Natsu dan yang lainnya kini mereka sudah kembali lagi ke Fiore berkat, tunggangan Gorila yang ganas yang di panggil oleh Seilah dan di kini berada di sebuah ruangan yang di sebut 'Inti Neraka' sekilas ruangan itu jika di lihat mirip Laboratorium jika, melihat benda di dalamnya dirinya berada di sini pun karena di beri tau oleh Seilah.

[ **Flashback** ]

 _Natsu dan yang lainnya yang telah berhasil menghindari serangan maut dari Jackal kini menuju kembali ke kota untuk membantu yang lain dan menaiki sejenis Gorilla jika di lihat bentuknya._

 _"Inti Neraka?"_

 _"Yah, sebenarnya di Kastil itu ada sebuah tempat bernama Inti Neraka namun, jika mereka pergi ke tempatmu saat ini kemungkinan ada tempat itu juga" jawab Seilah._

 _"Berarti Jika, berada dikotaku berarti ini hanya versi mininya? Kalau versi aslinya lebih besar dan akan sangat mustahil jika membawanya?" tanya Natsu Seilah mengangguk._

 _"Jadi, apa gunanya inti Neraka? Kenapa Seilah-san memberitaunya?" tanya Juvia._

 _"Baiklah" Seilah menghela nafas "sebenarnya jika kau bertarung dengan Espada itu meskipun jika, kau berhasil mengalahkannya jika tempat itu tidak di hancurkan maka tak ada gunanya karena tempat itu bisa membuat regenerasi Espada yang sudah kalah"_

 _"Jadi, jika kita tak menghancurkan tempat itu maka mereka takkan bisa regenerasi lagi?" tanya Natsu Seilah mengangguk._

 _"Bisa kau beritau kenapa Seilah-san memberi Informasi pada mereka?" tanya Juvia._

 _"Yah, meskipun aku juga sama bagian mereka tapi, sifatku tak sama dengan mereka aku memilih hidup tenang tak ada niat bertarung" Seilah tersenyum._

 _"Aku tau kau orang baik jika tidak, mana mungkin kau membantu kita" puji Natsu Seilah menghadap arah lain untuk menghilangkan blushing._

[ **END** ]

"Tempat ini cukup menyeramkan" Juvia terlihat bergetar.

"Hmm yang aku pikirkan saat ini adalah mustahil tempat ini tak ada penjaganya" Natsu mengelus dagunya.

"Mungkin mereka tengah sibuk melakukan sesuatu" balas Juvia.

"Aku tak begitu yakin" Natsu geleng-geleng.

*Tap *Tap *Tap

"Kukukuku! Ada penyusup rupanya"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki di dekat pintu sana.

"Sudah kuduga pasti bakal ada" Natsu di posisi depan melindungi Juvia.

"Rasanya suara ini Familiar?" guman Seilah.

Muncul bayangan di balik dalam pintu wujud aneh, pendek dan gendut, berwarna kuning, dengan mata satu di tengahnya, dan mengenakan Helm besinya.

"Franmalt?" Seilah menatap orang itu.

"Yo, Seilah lama tak ketemu kukukuku!" Sapanya melambaikan tangannya "hmm wujudmu kembali kupikir kau akan seperti anak kecil saja"

"Tak perlu basa-basi lagi aku tak tujuanmu bukan hanya untuk menyapa bukan?" Seilah menatapnya tajam.

"Kukukuku benar, dan tampaknya kau membawa dua penyusup kemari" Franmalt dengan tawa sarkatis "dan juga tujuanmu kemari bukan untuk berkunjung?"

"Juvia mundurlah biar aku hadapi ini" perintah Natsu.

"Kukukuku kau berfikir dirimu dengan mudah mengalahkanku" Franmalt tertawa.

"Natsu kau butuh Istirahat orang ini biar aku yang urus karena akau tau kekuatan sepenuhnya dia" Seilah melangkah maju.

.

.

.xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Jduarrr!

"Kau sebaiknya diam di tempatmu kau kemari hanya untuk mengacau saja!" Laxus melayangkan tinjunya.

"Kau manusia rendah tak ada hak untuk mengaturku" Tempesta menahan tinjuan Laxus.

Keduanya saling mundur Laxus menyemburkan Laser petir Merah dari mulutnya Tempesta mementalkan serangan itu dia membalasnya dengan menembakan meriam angin Laxus mudah menghancurkannya.

Tempesta membuat tubuhnya terbagi dua mereka melompat ke udara dan membuat tubuh mereka berputar dan Berpencar Laxus bersiap dan muncul Tempesta dari atas dan yang satunya muncul dari bawah Laxus yang tak bisa menghindar terkena serangan itu.

"Bedebah! Aku harus mengalahkannya" umpat Laxus kesal.

"Kesalahanmu adalah melawanku" Tempesta dan bayangannya menembakan beam jingga dari jarinya

Booommmm!

Laxus masih bisa menahannya walau tubuhnya sudah tak kuasa Tempesta menghajar wajah Laxus dia kembali menyemburkan bola angin dari mulutnya.

Laxus kembali berdiri tubuhnya di balut petir merah dia menghilang cepat.

 **"LIGHTNING JAW!"**

Booommm!

Jduarrr!

Dia sudah berdiri di belakang Tempesta kedua tangannya di satukan dan langsung menghempaskan kepala espada itu mencium tanah secara kasar.

"Hah! Rasakan itu!" Laxus berteriak senang.

"Kau hebat untuk seorang manusia" Tempesta bangkit dari tidurnya.

 **"MASHOU RYOUSHI!"**

Buzzzzz!

Tempesta terbang ke atas tubuhnya mendadak berubah hitam dan meledak menciptakan serbuk hitam yang mengepul di udara.

"Gh, kenapa ini!?" Laxus panik dia memegang dadanya yang sesak.

"Tehknik itu di mana Serbuk itu tak boleh di hirup karena, mengandung Ethernaol yang terdiri bahan zat adiktif yang tak boleh tersentuh oleh manusia langsung" jawab Tempesta yang entah berada di mana.

"Tch, menyebalkan" umpat Laxus dia sudah kenyang melawan orang yang bertipe racun.

Tempesta muncul di depan Laxus kedua tangannya di putar ke belakang dan dia meninju perut lelaki berambut pirang dengan kedua tangannya dan Tempesta langsung menembakan Cero dari mulutnya.

Booommm!

Laxus berhasil cepat menghindari cero itu walau keadaan fisiknya sudah sangat tak memungkinkan namun, dia memaksakan diri dengan bertujuan mengalahkan orang itu.

"Jika Racun itu terhirup sekali saja maka, resikonya adalah jangka hidupmu itupun, jika kau menemukan penawar racunnya" ucap Tempesta.

"Memangnya aku peduli" Laxus memegang dadanya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menembakan petir dari mulutnya dan Tempesta menembakan cero dari mulutnya saling bertabrakan dan membuat ledakan besar.

"Menyerahlah! Selain itu Serbuk racun itu cepat menyebar ke tempat yang lain dan akan terhirup orang-orang" ucap Tempesta.

"Hah, takkan pernah kau pikir, aku peduli" Laxus pura-pura tak peduli _'sial!, aku harus mengalahkannya tapi, serbuk itu mustahil akan menghilang jika, aku tak mengalahkannya'_

Laxus menghirup udara tapi, tujuan dia menghirup dan menyerap semua serbuk yang ada di udara masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan sampai menghilang tak berbekas.

"Di-dia gila menghirupnya" Tempesta terlihat ketakutan "jika kau menghirupnya maka kau akan kehilangan nyawamu apa, kau tak memikirkan itu"

"Yah, memang benar aku akan mati tapi, aku tak peduli yang jelas" Laxus seluruh tubuhnya kini di lapisi petir merah gelap "tapi, aku tak peduli yang jelas tujuanku di sini mengalahkanmu"

Duagghhh!

Laxua cepat menghajar Tempesta membuat Espada itu terbang jauh ke atas, Laxus dengan cepat berada di belakangnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di perut dan mengangkatnya ke belakang

 **"LIGHTNING DYNAMIC SUPLEX!"**

Wusshhh!

Jduarrr!

Kondisi mereka berdua berada di udara dan bergerak cepat ke bawah dengan Kepala di bawah dan kaki di atas, Laxus mengangkatnya seperti seorang pegulat dan langsung hempas ke bawah hingga, membuat tapak lubang besar.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga dan jangan pernah hidup lagi" Laxus bangkit dia menoleh ke arah Tempesta yang sudah tak bergerak dengan kepala menancap ke bawah.

Pandangan mata Laxus samar-samar dia sudah tak mampu bergerak lagi jangankan, bergerak saat ini berdiripun sulit.

Bukkkk!

Pada saat dia sudah hampir ambruk tubuhnya di tahan oleh seseorang yang dia kenal.

"Freed? Bagaimana yang lain kau menemukannya?" tanya Laxus berusaha membuka matanya.

"Yang lain berhasil di temukan, mereka semua saat ini tengah bersembunyi" Freed menurunkan Laxus dia berjalan ke arah Tempesta dan menyuntiknya.

"Apa, yang kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanya Laxus.

"Yah, siapa tau saja nanti berguna" jawab Freed kini membawa Laxus ke persembunyian.

"Yah"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Jadi, kau masih punya kekuatan ikan Koi?"

Ketusan Gajeel yang rasis seperti biasanya yah, pastinya siapa yang tak kesal di kira sudah kalah ternyata dia bangkit lagi dengan kekuatan baru.

Penampilan Torafusa hanya sedikit berubah tubuh yang membesar dan Tinggi, dan tubuhnya di lapisi sisik yang keras, dan benar kata Gajeel tubuhnya menyerupai ikan entah jenis apa itu.

"Seperti biasanya bicara kau kasar selalu" Torafusa menyeringai.

"Heh, rupanya apa kau akan, berubah lagi setelah kukalahkan? Kalau benar maka aku tak harus menyerangmu penuh" balas Gajeel

"Heh, ini kekuatan penuhku tapi, aku tak yakin kau bisa mengalahkanku" Torafusa mengangkat sebelah alisnya

Booooommmm!

Torafusa menembakan Cero putih dari mulutnya Gajeel melihat itu dia segera menjauh karena, dia yakin serangan itu jangkauannya cukup luas.

 **"TENCHI KAIME!"**

Wussshh!

Torafusa mendatangkan air dari bawah dia memperbanyak debit air itu hingga keduanya berada dalam air itu dan sekarang mereka bertarung di dalam air.

"I-ini, beracun" Gajeel sudah menduga hal ini bakal terjadi.

"Biar kuberitau saat ini kita bertarung di dalam air yang beracun, dan mematikan jika menghirupnya" jawab Torafusa "tapi, sayangnya air ini tak berlaku untukku karena, ini adalah tempatku"

Duagghh!

Torafusa menghajar wajah Gajeel, dia kembali berenang dan menghajar kepalanya dia berada di depan kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan dan menembakan cero putih yang mustahil untuk di hindari.

Gajeel berenang ke arah Torafusa dia menembakan kumpulan besi berbalut bayangan hitam dan espada itu dengan mudah menghancurkannya Gajeel menghajarnya, Torafusa menunduk dia langsung meninju perut Gajeel.

"Ini adalah wilayahku, dan mustahil kau bisa menang melawanku" ejek Torafusa.

"Heh, kau hanya beruntung" Gajeel tampak tak peduli _'bedebah! Jika, aku hirup ini air maka tamatlah aku tapi, sekarang batas nafasku tinggal sedikit lagi,'_

Gajeel menembakan raungan hitamnya, Torafusa membalasnya dengan menembakan Cero putih dari mulutnya dan beradu membuat ledakan besar.

Sang DragonSlayer besi itu tak bisa melihat tapi, Torafusa mencengkram kepalanya dan langsung melemparkannya ke bawah.

 **"TEGAI GOUCHI!"**

Torafusa menembakan sesuatu dari punggunggnya tampak seperti butiran batu kecil, Gajeel yang tak bisa menghindar terkena serangan itu.

"Apa kau sudah sadar arti kata menyerah?" ucap Torafusa Gajeel hanya mengacungkan jempolnya ke bawah.

Gajeel memanjang kakinya menjadi besi, Torafusa menangkapnya dia menarik Gajeel dan mereka berdua saling adu pukul tapi, pukulan Torafusa yang lebih kuat hingga Gajeel kesakitan dan segera mundur.

"Asal kau tau tubuhku ini sekeras batu karang yang sukar untuk di hancurkan" Torafusa mengepalkan tangannya.

 **"GOHGOMI KENCHU!"**

Kretek! Kretek!

Torafusa mengeraskan tubuhnya menjadi sisik batu karang dia bergerak ke arah Gajeel dan menghantamkan tubuhnya sendiri membuat DragonSlayer besi itu keluar darah dari mulutnya.

 _'Sialan, waktu sudah habis aku sudah tak kuat lagi'_ umpat Gajeel kesal batas nafasnya dia sudah habis jika, lebih dari ini dia habis

Selagi Gajeel berfikir dan Torafusa bergerak cepat kearahnya dan menghantamkan tubuhnya lagi dia segera mencengkram kepala Gajeel dan melemparkannya.

Kesadaran Gajeel sudah habis dia tak bisa bertarung lagi dan pandangannya sudah samar-samar tapi, tak lama dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dari mulutnya.

Cup!

Dan ternyata itu ulah Levy dia datang entah dari mana dan langsung memberi nafas buatan.

"Levy!" Gajeel shock melihat orang di depannya dan kini dia bisa bernafas "jadi, dari mana saja kau?"

"Itu lain kali saja tapi, jika kau ingin tidur kalahkan dia dulu uhukk! Uhukk!" Levy terbatuk tampaknya dia juga terkena efek jurus Torafusa.

"Bisa-bisanya kau menganggu dasar gadis sialan!" Torafusa berniat menyerang Levy dengan tubuhnya namun, dia bertemu dengan pukulan Gajeel.

"Pertarungan kita belum selesai sialan jangan, libatkan orang lain!" Gajeel terlihat kesal dan menoleh ke Levy "kau pergilah biar aku yang urus dan terima kasih bantuannya"

Dan Levy pun pergi Gajeel kini tubuhnya di selimuti besi pekat dan kuat dan Torafusa mengeraskan tangannya dengan bermaksud saling beradu pukulan namun, itu salah karena Gajeel menghajar wajahnya.

Torafusa berdiri lagi dia berenang cepat ke arah Gajeel dan meninjunya tapi, si DragonSlayer besi itu berhasil menangkapnya dia membenturkan kepalanya dan membuat si Espada jenis ikan itu terlempar ke tanah.

Gajeel berdiri di atas tanah dia tau bahwa waktu bernafas yang di berikan Levy tak banyak makanya dia segera menyelesaikan ini, kedua tangan Gajeel di letakan menyentuh tanah

 **"SHADOW IRON SWORD BIRTH!"**

Dangggg!

Duarrr!

Clashh!

Muncul beribu-ribu besi seperti pedang yang tajam dari bawah dan menjulang ke atas Torafusa yang telat menghintar tubuhnya tertusuk besi tadi dan tak lama airnya perlahan surut pertanda, pertarungan telah usai.

"Dan akhirnya, yang terakhir menyerang dialah menang" Gajeel menoleh di mana Levy bersembunyi "oi! Udang kecil kemana saja kau dan di mana yang lain?"

"Dasar baka! Gajeel! Uhukk!" teriak Levy memegang dadanya "mereka semua selamat saat ini mereka semua berada di tempat sembunyi"

"Bawa aku kesana aku ingin istirahat" Gajeel menghela nafas "kuharap ini segera berakhir"

"Ikut aku"

"Hn!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Trang!

Mereka saling beradu Pedang Ezel dengan empat pedang tajam buatannya dan Brandish dengan pedang biru apinya walau masih tak sempurna itu masih bisa cukup menahan serangannya.

"Oi! Oi! Katanya kau ingin tau ibumu harusnya, kau melawanku dengan serius " Ezel mengejeknya "jika hanya ini saja kau takkan bisa menang melawanku"

"Kau terlalu meremehkan buktinya kau berubah dalan wujud aslimu?" Brandish menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ezel masuk dalam wujud Ressurection tak ada yang berubah dari ukuran tubuhnya, hanya saja mengenakan Helm hitam, dan Armor besi hitam, dengan empat pedang.

Ezel mengayunkan empat pedangnya Langsung dia membuat empat tebasan udara, Brandish terbang kesana-kemari menghindari namun ada yang di pentalkan balik.

"Grrr! Menyebalkan kau!" Ezel terlihat kesal Brandish menjulurkan lidahnya.

Brandish terbang ke arah Ezel namun si tangan empat itu langsung mengibaskan ekor besarnya hingga Brandish terjun kebawah, Ezel melayangkan pedangnya Brandish cepat mundur.

 **"DANCING BLADE!"**

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Ezel tubuhnya berputar dia menggunakan tehknik berpedangnya Brandish menangkis dan menghindari sabetan pedang yang bertubi-tubi walau, ada juga tubuhnya yang terkena juga.

Brandish menembakan busur panah dalam jumlah yang banyak, Ezel mengayunkan pedangnya dengan ahli dia menangkis semua busur panah yang Brandish arahkan kepadanya.

Ezel menembakan Cero biru dari mulutnya dengan ukuran besar dan langsung menembakannya, Brandish mengangkat tangannya dia mengkompres cero itu dan menjadi miliknya dan melemparkannya balik.

Booommmm!

"Sangat di sayangkan jika serangan terbaikmu harus mengenai dirimu sendiri" Brandish kali ini mengejeknya.

"Hah, kaupikir itu serangan terbaikku? Kau salah" Ezel mendesah kesal.

"Kuharap itu benar" Brandish tersenyum.

 **"CHAOTING WIND BLADE!"**

Ezel memutarkan tubuhnya sendiri hingga membentuk sebuah angin topan raksasa dan dia menggabungkannya dengan tebasan pedangnya.

"Cobalah kau kompres itu!" teriak Ezel.

Wuushhh!

Cratttt!

Kyahh!

Serangan sebesar itu tak mampu Brandish tangkis balik dia akhirnya menerima serangan tersebut menggunakan tubuhnya.

Namun tak sampai di situ ketika Brandish melayang di udara dengan posisi kepala di bawah, Ezel menancapkan keempat pedangnya dia menebasnya melalui tanah.

Crattt!

Guh!

"Tangguh juga kau rupanya" Ezel menatap Brandish kesal.

"Heh, serangan seperti itu mustahil, untuk menghancurkanku" balas Brandish.

Ezel kesal dengan ucapan Brandish dia langsung mengarahkan empat pedangnya, Brandish menahan dengan pedangnya Ezel mengayunkan ekornya, gadis berambut hijau membalikan badan ke belakang dan menendang Dagu espada berwarna biru itu.

Slashhh!

Di saat dia berhasil menendang, Brandish membuat pedang biru dan menebaskannya ke kedua kaki Ezel dan membuatnya tersungkur.

"Gahh! Gadis Quincy sialan!" teriak Ezel memegang kakinya yang sakit.

"Maaf!" Brandish melemparkan lima busur panah dan terkena tubuh Ezel

 **"XSERCONTRUCTION LAZZER!"**

Ezel mengayunkan pedangnya dan membentuk sebuah tebasan berbentuk Huruf X dia langsung mengarahkannya kepada, Brandish yang tak bisa berkutik dan berputara dan meledak dahsyat.

Duarrr!

Namun tampaknya Ezel membuat satu lagi dan dia melakukan cara yang sama dan tak memberi kesempatan Brandish berdiri dan meledak.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau tetap bersihkeras pada pendirianmu" Ezel bersiap pergi "hmmm! Tampaknya mereka juga tengah sibuk saat ini"

 _'Lepaskan sarung tangan Sanreimu dan pusatkan semua Reisi di sana'_

Clingg! Cling! Cling!

"!"

Ezel terlihat terkejut karena Brandish masih hidup dia melihat butiran-butiran api biru bergerak ke arah Brandish dan rupanya asal butiran itu berasal dari pohon-pohon dan rumah yang terpecah.

"Grrrr! Bajingan kau!" umpat Ezel

"Sayang sekali keberuntunganmu habis"

Tubuh Brandish di sekelilingi aura api biru dan gadis berambut hijau itu bangkit, perlahan butiran-butiran itu mengepul dan berkumpul di tubuh Brandish dan membentuk sayap biru hanya saja, sayapnya satu dan alat penembaknya juga berubah.

"Di sini aku bisa mengumpulkan Reisi dengan cepat karena, hawa superanatural di sini sangat pekat jadi, dengan mudah aku mengumpulkannya" Brandish kali ini bersikap tenang, dan lukanya menghilang.

"Sial! Luka kau menghilang" umpat Ezel kesal.

"Ini berkat Vena Blut jika, aku dari awal tak menggunakan itu serangan yang kau berikan mungkin aku sudah tewas sejak tadi" jawab Brandish.

Slashh!

Cratt!

Brandish cepat menghilang dia mengayunkan tombaknya dan memutuskan salah satu lengan Ezel, si Espada tadi mengayunkan ekornya Namun, Brandish memutuskannya dengan mudah membuat Ezel mengerang kesakitan.

Brandish mundur dia menembakan busur panahnya dengan cepat dan tujuannya menghancurkan pedang yang Ezel pakai.

"Gahhh! Bajingan kau!, akan kuakhiri ini" Ezel mengeluarkan Cero besar sekali dari mulutnya.

"Akan kuakhiri ini juga" Brandish membuat busur panah tapi, kali ini ukurannya terlihat Massive seperti raksasa.

Wusshh!

Blarrrr!

Kedua orang itu saling menembakan serangan terakhir mereka dan berbenturan saling mengadu satu sama lain tapi,

Slashhh!

Cratt!

Serangan Brandish yang lebih unggul dan bola cero yang Ezel keluarkan hancur berbarengan dengan serangan Brandish yang langsung menembus tubuh Ezel.

"Maaf tapi, ini akhirmu" Brandish membuat pedang api biru.

"Uhujk! Sial! Bagaimana bisa aku kalah dari bocah ini arghhh!" Ezel benar terluka badannya berlubang berkat serangan tadi.

Ezel mengamuk dia di selimuti aura ungu dia berlari ke arah Brandish dengan maksud menghantam tubuhnya namun, Brandish berdiri di depannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya dan membelah tubuh Ezel menjadi dua.

Slashhh!

"Maafkan aku jika kasar tadi seranganku" Brandish melihat tubuh Ezel yang perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Quincy huh? Kuharap Ras itu akan hidup terus dan itu terlihat keren hahaha!"

*cling!

"Tehknik tadi, menghabiskan banyak tenagaku" Brandish mulai ambruk tapi, ada seseorang yang menahannya "ibu? Syukurlah jika ibu selamat"

"Kerja bagus! Ibu kemari karena, merasakan Reaitsumu meledak pesat" Grammy tersenyum "dan selamat kau berhasil membukanya"

"Yah, meski jarak waktu menggunakannya sedikit" Brandish menghela nafas.

"Tak apa itu sudah kemajuan bahkan tak ada yang seberuntung dirimu yang bisa melepaskan tehknik Quincy : Lecht Still" Grammy mengusap rambut anaknya "bahkan tehknik itu tak bisa di pelajari hanya sebulan tapi, kau berhasil mematahkannya dengan seminggu saja"

"Iyah aku ingin tidur sebentar ibu" Brandish memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu!".

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

*boom *duarrr *booom *duarrr!

Terdengar suara ledakan dalam jumlah besar dan laser berwarna hijau berterbangan di udara seperti seekor pasukan burung yang sedang migrasi.

 _'Semakin kesini perubahan orang ini berbeda, di tambah kekuatan dia juga'_ batin Irene ia sedari tadi menghindar serangan dari Kyouka.

" di mana senyum khasmu? Tadi apakah tenggorokanmu kering?" Kyouka terus mengejar wanita itu dan melemparkan sejenis Shuriken cahaya.

Kyouka melemparkan banyak Shuriken dari kukunya Irene menghindar sembari menangkisnya, tangan Kyouka bercahaya Hijau dan Irene berwarna merah dan saling beradu tinju.

Booommm!

Kyouka melebarkan tangannya dan muncul cahaya putih yang menyilaukan dan Irene tau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi makanya dia membuat perisai dan benar saja cahaya putih tadi meledak.

"Aku terkejut kau masih bertahan" Kyouka menatapnya ekspresi suaranya hanya tenang.

"Hmm! Itu bukan gayaku jika, sudah lebih dulu tumbang" Irene tampaknya menikmati suasana ini.

 **"WINGS ATSMOSFERE!"**

Kyouka melemparkan bulu emas yang muncul dari kedua tangannya, Irene bersiap membuat perlindungan jika sesuatu terjadi namun, tak ada apapun dan dia membatalkannya tapi,

Duarrrrr!

Bulu-bulu yang berterbangan itu kini bercahaya dan mulai meledak secara bersamaan.

"Biar kuperjelas bulu itu akan aktif meledak jika merasakan hawa panas di sekitarnya bahkan, setitik keringat panaspun akan meledak juga" balas Kyouka

"Menyebalkan sekali" Irene mendesah kesal tubuhnya terluka.

Langit tampak mulai Gelap dan tak lama muncul air hujan yang begitu banyak dari atas langit

"Hujan? Tak pernah berfikir bahwa hujan muncul cepat begitu saja" Kyouka menadahkan tangannya

Byurrr!

Blasttt!

Tapi, tampaknya ada sebuah air deras yang muncul dari atas dan langsung menimpa wanita berambut burung itu, Kyouka segera menyingkir dari tempatnya berdiri tapi, air deras terus bermunculan dari langit dan akhirnya dia membuat pelindung.

"Kita lihat siapa yang saat ini bertahan" Irene mengejeknya.

"Apa ini semua ulahmu!" Kyouka memberinya DeathGlare

"Hah, mana ku tau mungkin, gejala alam saja" Irene menghela nafas tak peduli.

Kyouka langsung melemparkan bulunya dan bertebaran di udara tapi, anehnya bulu itu tak meledak malahan bulu itu terbawa angin dan tak ada efek apapun.

Kyouka terlihat kesal dia langsung maju mengayunkan cakarnya bertubi-tubi Irene terlihat santai bahkan tak peduli kondisi tubuhnya dengan tampak tenang menghindarinya.

Irene mengangkat jarinya ke atas tampak Halilintar menyambar jarinya dan tampak tangannya di aliri petir biru Irene menggerakan kedua tangannya Kyouka terkejut melihatnya.

"Tahanlah ini!"

 **"RAIKUNI AMANAKUMO!".**

Clangg!

Jdarrr!

Kedua jari Irene menunjuk ke depan dan petir yang berkumpul tadi langsung menyambar Kyouka secara telak dan menghancurkan pelindung yang di buat olehnya.

Irene bergerak dari posisinya jarinya kembali di gerakan dan tampaknya dia ingin mengeluarkan tehknik tapi, Kyouka segera menembakan Beam hijau dari jarinya Irene dengan mudah mementalkannya.

Tapi, muncul air deras lagi dari langit dan juga Kilatan petir dari tanah mereka hanya menyerang Kyouka seolah wanita burung itu adalah musuh mereka.

" biar kujelaskan tehknik bisa mengendalikan segala cuaca yang kumau seenaknya dengan di lebihkan dan di kurangkan" jawab Irene.

"Kekuatan yang menakutkan tak pernah berfikir bahwa lawan yang pernah kalah olehku, memiliki tehknik yang mengerikan" Kyouka berkeringat dia berlari kesana kemari menghindari hempasan air dan petir.

"Ara! Sudah kubilang bukan jangan pernah meremehkanku" Irene tersenyum menakutkan dengan mode S.

Wung! Wung! Wung! Wung!

Irene mulai bersiul, Kyouka mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di wanita berambut Scarlet itu dan hembusan angi perlahan mulai kencang setiap kali Irene bersiul.

Betapa mengerikannya Kyouka melihat sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya Tiga angin topan raksasa yang berdiri sejajar di belakang Irene bahkan wanita itu tak terkena efek jurusnya.

"Akan kutunjukan padamu arti keputusasaan aku di kenal sebagai Scarlet Despair" mata Irene berubah menjadi.

 **"ROIKUMO FUUKANAGI!"**

Wushhh!

Duarr!

Ketiga angin topan yang di belakang Irene tadi langsung bergeraka dan berubah menjadi hembusan angin dahsyat berbalut petir dan menghempaskan Kyouka daya rusaknya cukup signifikan membuat tempat itu rata dengan tanah.

"Ini berakhir, dan terlalu berlebihan" Irene menghela nafas dan cuacanya kembali normal "sebenarnya aku tak mau menggunakannya tapi, apa boleh buat dia yang memaksaku"

Jduarrrr!

Irene menghela nafas dia tau ini belum berakhir dan terdengar suara ledakan di tempat di mana Kyouka berada.

"Kau hebat bisa memaksaku dalam wujud ini"

 **"RESSURECTION : DEL DIANTE ROSABELO!"**

"Ara! Wujudnya yang sangat cantik sekali" puji Irene "kupikir kau orangnya tak buruk"

"Tak masalah akan ku buat cantik kematianmu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Duagh!

Jduarr!

Sebuah pukulan menghempaskan salah satu pasir padatnya di udara banyak sekali pasir yang berbentuk kotak dan kerucut dan itu bukan pasir biasa melainkan pasir hitam yang katanya dari orang mati yang di bakar.

Sebuah balok pasir mendekati Ur dan wanita berambut pendek itu berlari menghampirinya dan meninjunya tapi, pasir bentuk kubus kini yang menghampiri namun, Ur melompat menghindarinya.

"Tch! Orang ini tak bisa di lukai" keluh Ur mendesah "tak bisa menyerang begitu saja karena, pasti itu buruk"

"Jika tak bisa di serang harus menyerang secara kejutan" Ultear menatap ibunya dengan raut wajah khawatir "ibu berjuanglah!".

" kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang berharga kau harusnya memikirkan ini jika melawanku" Keith dengan suara montone "jika, kau tewas maka kau akan meninggalkan sesuatu yang kau pedulikan"

Keith mengangkat tangannya dan pasir hitam bergerumul di depannya tak lama itu memanjang dan menjadi duri panjang, Ur melakukan gaya berputar menghindar walaupun, tubuhnya ada juga yang terkena yaitu perut.

Ur menembakan semburan es dari mulutnya, Keith membuat bola pasir hitam serangan keduanya beradu dan membuat udara sana di penuhi kabut hitam.

Muncul kubus pasir dari atas Ur dengan refleks menghindar namun pasir balok mendekatinya dan menubrukannya dan menghempaskan wanita itu.

"Ibu!" teriak Ultear cemas.

"Tenang nak, ibu tak apa-apa ini hanya luka biasa saja" Ur terbangun dari jatuhnya.

Keith mengeluarkan pasir hitam lagi dari dalam tubuhnya, Ur bersiap melindungi dirinya dan di dalam pasir hitam itu di lapisi sebuah kepala tengkorak.

 **"KOZUI SHI NO ZUGAIKOTSU!"**

Wusshhh!

Pasir-pasir tadi langsung bergerak cepat dan menerjang Ur dan Ultear pun yang di belakang terkena dampak serangan itu mereka terbawa arus pasir hitam itu.

Tapi, Ur segera cepat lolos dari serangan tadi dia segera ke arah Ultear dan menyelamatkan anaknya ke tempat yang agak sedikit aman.

"Berhati-hatilah oke, ibu tau kamu kuat tapi, biar ini menjadi urusan ibu" Ur menatap anaknya.

"Tapi, dia kuat ibu Ultear tak bisa diam melihat saja Ultear takut ibu kenapa-kenapa!" protes Ultear.

"Tak usah khawatir ibu takkan semudah itu" Ur mengusap kepala anaknya dan menoleh ke arah Keith.

"Orang yang menarik dia berhasil lolos dari serangan kematian" guman Keith.

Keith mengangkat tangannya Kubus pasir bergerak berputar ke arah Ur wanita berambut pendek memukulnya, dan muncul lagi Trapesium pasir hitam berputar ke arahnya Ur menendangnya dan Kerucut pasir muncul di atas dan berniat menindihnya Ur langsung menghindar cepat dan berlari ke arah Keith.

Keith mengarahkan tangannya dan sebuah pasir mengikat kedua kaki Ur wanita berambut hitam ini membekukannya secara total dan dia berhasil memukul wajah Keith hanya saja, itu hanya melewatinya dan si tengkorak itu tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Mahluk apa kau ini" Ur langsung menjauh dari posisinya tadi.

"Aku ini adalah pendeta yang di juluki pengendali Jiwa" jawab Keith.

"Aku baru tau ada seorang pendeta yang kelakuannya seperti iblis" Ur geleng-geleng.

Keith mengangkat tangannya dan ombak pasir hitam menjulang tinggi ke atas dan langsung menghempaskan Ur dan wanita itu terbawa pasir itu dan tenggelam ke dalam pasir hitam itu Keith menempelkan tangannya.

 **"TEN' NEN SUNA SHI!"**

Duarrrr!

Pasir tadi yang mengepung wanita itu menjadi tertekan dan menggecet Ur Ultear yang melihatnya hanya shock dan menjatuhkan air matanya tapi,

Kretekk!

Pasir hitam tadi kini membek terbalut Es dan tak lama Ur keluar dari sana dia membawa hawa dingin yang tak terkontrol tapi, dinginnya itu hanya berlaku untuk manusia buktinya Ultear menggigil sedang Keith tidak sama sekali.

"Jika aku tak bergerak cepat dan membekukannya, serangan tadi memang mengerikan" Ur terlihat tenang tapi, dilihat seluruh kedua tangannya di lapisi Es.

"Hasyu! Grrr! Dingin" Ultear mengigil dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Sekarang Gilranku"

 **"AISUPURIN SESUDANSU!"**

Kretekk!

Cuacanya di sekitarnya benar-benar dingin seperti dinginnya di bawah nol derajat dan pasir-pasir yang semua Keith ciptakan membeku total dan tak bisa bergerak.

"Apa- apaan dia" Keith wajah terlihat shock.

Slashhh!

Krakk!

Bsshh!

Selagi Keith belum menghilang rasa terkejutnya sementara, Ur tangan kanannya berbentuk tombak Es dia langsung menyerang tubuh Keith walaupun tau dia tak kesakitan tapi, setidaknya itu memberinya Efek karena tubuh Keith langsung membeku dan di selimuti Es.

"Perlahan dan tenang" Ur menghela nafas temperatur di tempat itu perlahan mulai kembali normal.

"Ibu tadi itu tehknik apa?" Ultear menghampiri ibunya.

"Tehknik rahasia milik ibu di mana kau bisa mengubah temperatur suhu di sekitarnya turun melebihi nol derajat dan membekukannya total" jawab Ur.

"Jadi, itu kenapa serangan orang itu berikan bisa ibu bekukan sama sekali?" tanya Ultear ibunya hanya mengangguk.

Clingg!

Saat keduanya ingin segera pergi tampak cahaya di mana Keith membeku dan tak lama Esnya perlahan mencair dan menjadi cairan hitam.

"Dia hidup lagi?!" Ultear hanya shock.

"Mundurlah dia tampaknya mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya setelah ini" Ur bersiap pada posisi bertarungnya.

"Tak kusangka aku akan menggunakan ini"

 **"RESSURECTION : SCHADEL TOD!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari kota fiore lebih tepatnya di sebuah gubuk kecil di dalamnya ada tampak Figure berjubah, berambut biru, dan Tatto di mata kanannya.

"Tampaknya ini berjalan sesuai rencana"

"Aku hanya perlu menunggu waktu dan membuat semuanya lancar"

"Ini hanya masalah waktu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Ahhh yeah ternyata si tengkorak dan wanita burung baru ngeluarin RESSURECTION mereka yah jelas Espada nomor 2 dan 3 hal yang mustahil kalah begitu saja pasti ada sesuatu yang wow.**

 **Hmmmm Natsu selama ini tak mengalami masalah jika melawan Franmalt tapi, itu tak masalah besar bagi Natsu ok.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Ahhh waktu saya senggang saya nyelam ke fandom sebelah dan bertemu sebuah fic tapi, biasanya saya liat tulisannya dulu dan juga Review karena, waktu itu saya nemu Fic yang tulisannya bagus dan alur ceritanya juga tapi, pada saat saya liat Review hampir keseluruhan semuanya Flame dari Flame menghujat dan Flame mengkritik.**

 **Kenapa? Bisa begitu setelah melihat review secara terus menerus ternyata fic itu plagiator atau meniru karya orang lain yah hal wajar sih apalagi yang di tiru susah payah bikinnya dan ehh malah seenak jidat di copas.**

 **Mending ini izin kalau enggak? Entah apa alasannya mungkin dari yang saya tangkep Ingin Di reviewnya banyak dan parahnya ada orang ngasih saran gak di tanggepin kan anjay!**

 **Mungkin itu hanya sedikit alasan author lama gak update lagi, yah hal wajar menurut saya bagi yang newbie tapi, ingin menjadi Author setidaknya baca fic milik author lain yang bagus yah setidaknya jadi panutan**

 **Sejelek-jeleknya fic akan sangat bagus daripada harus meniru karya orang lain dan menjiplaknya karena, buruk itu bisa di betulkan dan akan berkembang daripada menjiplak yang bahkan tak ada untungnya malah memperburuk ke adaan**

 **Sekian aye sir!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau akan mulai serius dari sekarang?" Irene menatapnya dengan wajah serius.

"Yah, habisnya kau yang memaksaku dalam wujud ini jadi, aku serius" jawab Kyouka.

Kyouka dalam mode Ressurection kini berubah penampilannya sedikit berbeda, di mana ia kembali mengenakan helm berbentuk burung, dan bulu-bulu di sekitar pundak, bagian bawah mengenakan armor besi, dan tangan dan kakinya seperti cakar burung elang, dan sayap mengepak di belakang punggung.

Kyouka merentangkan tangannya dan menjadi panjang membentuk Cakar, Irene bergeser menghindar dia membuka telapak tangan dan menembakan petir hitam.

Irene menghujamkan air raksasa dari langit Kyouka terus berlarian menghindarinya dia tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak.

Slashhh!

Cratt!

Kyouka sudah ada di belakangnya dengan darah di tangan dan nyatanya oerut bagian kiri Irene tersaber cakar itu, Kyouka berbalik dia melayangkan tendangannya Irene memegangnya dan memberinya pukulan di wajah.

"Ya ampun kau cepat juga!" Irene memegang perutnya yang luka.

"Refleksmu bagus" Kyouka memegang pipinya yang memar.

Irene bersiul seperti biasa dia mengeluarkan angin dari mulutnya, sayap Kyouka menutup dirinya sendiri dia langsung mengepakan sayapnya dan membuat angin lebih besar dan terdapat luka di kedua tangan Irene karena, wanita Scarlet itu menahannya.

Kyouka memanjangkan kedua tangannya, Irene berlari mundur dan menembakan aura merah dari tangan kanannya namun, Kyouka menembakan beam hijau dari jarinya hingga mereka beradu.

Booommm!

 _'Orang ini belum terlalu serius aku harus cepat'_ batin Irene dia juga tampaknya berfikir mengalahkan orang ini.

Irene mengambil petir dia dari langit dan memutarnya lalu, dia langsung menembakannya Kyouka berlari menghindarinya, dan wanita berambut Scarlet itu terus menembakinya walau, Kyouka yang tampaknya tak terkena serangan itu.

Wanita berambut hijau itu mengepakan sayapnya muncul seperti sebuah shurriken dalam jumlah banyak Irene yang tak bisa melihat karena, asap itu hanya terkena serangannya secara telak.

Tapi, Kyouka belum selesai dengan cepat sekali dia memegan kepala Irene dan menghempaskannya dan dia memberi terapi kejut berupa serangan laser.

"Bukan hanya kekuatannya tapi kecepatannya juga"

Irene mencoba berdiri pasti, seluruh tubuhnya lelah dan capek karena, serangan sebelumnya yang membuatnya menguras tenaga di tambah lagi tubuhnya juga terluka agak sedikit parah tapi, dia takkan menyerah sebelum mengalahkannya.

"Apa kau sekarang mengerti apa artinya menyerah?" Kyouka menyeringai "apa kau ketakutan sekarang?"

"Takut? Hah! Ucapanmu itu hanya penuh bualan belaka" Irene mendesah kasar.

Kyouka di depan Irene dengan cepat dia melayangkan kedua cakarnya.

Trang! Trang! Trang! Trang!

Irene mencoba menangkis berkali-kali serangannya setelah Kyouka tak menyerang di segera mundur jauh ke belakang.

 **"SPINNER RING!"**

Kyouka memutar lengannya dia membentuk sebuah cincin api dan wanita berambut hijau itu melemparkan tehkniknya

Cyutt!

"Di menghilang?" guman Irene waspada tapi,

Cratt!

Serangan yang Kyouka lemparkan tadi memang menghilang tapi, secara tiba-tiba muncul di tubuh Irene meledak dan mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir.

Kyouka terbang ke atas dia menjatuhkan bulu-bulunya dan Irene di bersiul dan menerbangkan bulu-bulu itu tapi, tiba-tiba saja meledak.

"Sudah kubilang yang membuatnya meledak adala hangat di sekitanya" balas Kyouka

Kyouka menyatukan kedua tangannya dia membentuk bola cahaya putih dan menerbangkannya ke atas dan wanita berambut hijau itu mengangkat tangan kanannya

 **"EXPLOSION BRECHER!"**

Duarrrrrr!

"Sial!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ugh! Ini Gawat!" Ur berkeringat "Ultear cepat mundur sejauh mungkin dari sini"

"Tapi, ibu!" protes Ultear.

"Sudah kubilang jangan membantah!" Ur membentak "dan maaf jika ibu terlalu kasar"

Alasan Ur menyuruh anaknya pergi karena, ini buruk Keith telah berengkarnasi dan menjadi wujud sesuatu yang tak bisa di jelaskan meskipun, begitu Ur tau ini sesuatu yang tak mengenakan terjadi.

Wujud Ressurection Keith hanya sedikit berubah, wajahnya masih saja tetap tengkorak, Seluruh tubuh yang tertutup jubah, dan bawah kaki yang di selimuti asap ungu, dan selain itu juga pasir yang di bentuk Keith masih ada sehingga pastinya menyulitkan Ur untuk menghajarnya.

Pasir-pasir yang berbentu bergerak ke arah Ur secara bersamaan wanita berambut pendek itu berlari dan dia menghembuskan nafasnya membuat hawa dingin di sekitar dan membekukan pasir berbentuk itu.

Tapi, Keith kini yang bergerak maju walau, pelan tapi itu memberi efek karena setiap yang di lewati tempat itu menghitam dan mati, dia membuka mulutnya dan menembakan cero ungu.

Duarrrrr!

"Cukup berbahaya jika aku melakukan serangan fisik padanya" Ur terbang di udara menghindari cero tadi.

"Benar setiap yang kusentuh dan diriku jika di sentuh akan layu dan mengering sampai mati" jawab Keith.

Keith mengeluarkan asap dari tubuhnya dan mengepul penuh di sana, Ur berada di atas sebuah asap itu membentuk sebuah tentakel dan melesat ke arah Ur.

Di lain sisi Ur meloncat dari sisi bangunan satu dengan yang lain karena di bawah sudah penuh dengan asap namun, dia tak sadar karena pasir hitam muncul di atasnya Ur yang tak refleks dengan cepat terhempas jatuh ke bawah.

Duarrrr!

"Uhukk! Sial! Aku terjebak!" Ur memuntahkan darahnya sedikit.

 **"RAUNDO SHI!"**

Wussshh!

Ahh!

Asap yang tadinya berpencar kini mengepung dan mengumpul pada satu titik membuat seperti pusaran angin tapi, Ur meloncat ke atas dia berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

Ur langsung bergerak ke arahnya, Keith mengangkat tangannya dan muncul sepuluh pasukan tengkorak tapi, wanita itu mudah mengatasinya.

"Kau cukup menarik untuk orang dewasa sepertimu" Keith seperti biasa dengan ekspresi monotonnya.

"Setiap orang punya daya tarik sendiri" Ur tampaknya agak sedikit tenang.

 **"KOUZUI SHI NO ZUGAIKOTSU!"**

"!"

Ur melihat objek di belakangnya, sesaat setelah Keith mengeluarkan tehkniknya muncul di belakangnya cairan seperti banjir dengan banyaknya kepala tengkorak atau bisa di bilang banjir tengkorak.

Ur berlari ke belakang tapi, banjir itu menerjang tubuhnya secara dan mengerumuninya tapi,

Krekk!

Sesaat setelah itu banjirnya berubah membeku menjadi Es dan hancur berkeping-keping.

 _'Sial, aku harus cepat karena racun yang di tubuhku mulai bereaksi'_ Ur memegang lengannya yang sudah ungu.

Dan tak lama pasir hitam tadi bergerak ke udara mereka semua terpecah menjadi butiran-butiran kecil berkumpul menjadi satu, Ur menyaksikan apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi.

 **"SUPHIA KURO SHI!"**

Duarrr! Duarr! Duarr!

Pasir hitam itu membentuk sebuah tombak hitam yang panjang dalam jumlah banyak langsung menghujamkannya langsung mengenai telak ke tubuh wanita itu.

"Sebuah kenyataan yang harus di terima yaitu, kematian yang tak bisa di rubah bagaimana pun caranya" Keith bersiap pergi.

"!"

Krekkk!

"Huh? Kau bicara omong kosong lagi" Ur mendesah tapi, penampilannya berbeda sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa padahal serangan tadi kulapisi racun yang sangat sukar diobati" Keith menatapnya seolah tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Yah, aku tau tubuhmu itu semuanya mengandung Zat berbahaya bahkan seranganmu juga" Ur menghela nafas panjang "tapi, ada satu hal yang tak kau ketahui dengan tehkniku ini"

"Giliranku"

 **"DANSU YUKI NO OJO!"**

Ur tubuhnya berbeda dia mengenakan kimono panjang putih ala yuki ona, dengan kedua anting berbentuk lambang Es, seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya cantik dan putih seperti salju.

Keith langsung mundur dia tau pasti tehknik Ur ini bukan sesuatu yang di anggap remeh dan tak lama dia merasakan suhu temperatur yang rendah, dan terlebih di sekelilingnya ia bekukan total.

Keith menembakan bola hitam dari jarinya tapi, pada saat hampir sampai ke tubuh Ur tiba-tiba saja membeku, Keith juga membuat pasukan tengkoraknya berniat menyerangnya tapi, hal serupa yaitu membeku sebelum menyentuhnya.

"Saat aku melawan kau yang dalam wujud itu aku berfikir bahwa aku takkan bisa menyentuhmu sama sekali" Ur berjalan perlahan "dan aku juga sempat berfikir cara mengalahkanmu tapi, itu hal mustahil"

"Lalu jika kau berfikir mustahil? Tehknik apa yang kau gunakan itu?" tanya Keith.

"Yah tehknikmu itu hampir sama seperti tehknik rahasia diriku di mana tubuhmu itu jika di sentuh maka, yang menyentuhnya akan mati dan jika kau menyentuhnya maka yang di sentuhnya juga akan mati tapi, itu hanya bagian luarnya saja" jawab Ur

"Apa maksudmu itu?" Keith tampak tak mengerti.

"Dengar! Seranganmu hanya berpusat pada bagian luar di mana kau menanamkan racun dengan menyentuhnya maksudku bagian luarnya adalah kau tak bisa menyerang titik vital mereka langsung maka dari itu kau menanamkannya dari luar supaya racun itu segera menyebar ke seluruh tubuh" balas Ur.

"Luar biasa! Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bisa membaca tehknikku itu sedetail mungkin" puji Keith.

"Tehknikmu itu hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk bekerja sepenuhnya jika tehnikku mudahnya aku bisa mendinginkan dan membekukan total apapun yang kuinginkan baik di luar ataupun tanpa ada waktu jeda" jawab Ur.

"!"

Ur menghirup Nafas di menghembuskan bola es dari mulutnya, Keith membuka mulutnya dia menembakan cero besar dan saling beradu.

Duarrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Oi! Kau yakin tak mau di bantu?" teriak Natsu dia hanya duduk bersila dengan tangan terlipat.

"Tenang saja ini jadi, urusanku!" Seilah menembakan bola-bola cahaya dari tangannya.

"Kuharap ini cepat berakhir" Juvia yang kini tengah mengobati.

"Aku pun sama" Natsu mengangguk.

"Kukukuku! Seilah seperti biasanya kau tak belas kasih tapi, sekarang bagaimana bisa sifatmu melembek terhadap manusia?" Franmalt menghisap semua serangan Seilah.

"Diam! Aku tak mau dengar itu darimu!" Seilah menembakan laser dari jarinya.

Franmalt membuat tangannya menjadi banyak dia memajangkan tangannya berusaha memegang Seilah tapi, gadis Hollow ini meloncat-loncat menghindarinya.

"Dia manusia karet?" Juvia bingung.

"Kurang tepat ucapanmu karena, ini masih manusia setengah karet hanya bagian tangannya saja sedangkan tubuhnya tidak" sambung Natsu.

"Tidak, sebenarnya tangan itu menyerap semua kekuatan lawan yang di sentuhnya dan menjadi miliknya seorang" jawab Seilah.

"Benar! Kukukuku!" Franmalt berubah dalam wujud Ressurection tapi, tidak seperti yang lain memiliki sebuah nama Franmalt hanya tak menyebutnya.

Natsu langsung tersedak ketika melihat wujud perubahan Franmalt karena, pasalnya dia serasa familiar dengan Reaitsunya dan pernah melawannya di suatu tempat.

"Ada apa Natsu-sama?" Juvia melihat Natsu yang terbatuk.

"Tidak, hanya saja tehknik dia familiar" Natsu memegang dadanya "tunggu! Itu bukankah Ressurection milik Hades? Bagaimana bisa kau punya?"

"Benar! Aku ke pulau Tenrou untuk melihat sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dan, aku merasakan Reaitsu kuat dari kakek tua dan aku menyerapnya sebelum dia sadar kukukuku!" jawab Franmalt.

Wujudnya hanya sedikit berbeda, Badan yang masih besar dan pendek, tak ada yang berubah yang hanya kepalanya menjadi kepala Hades dalam wujud Ressurection, dan Reaitsunya berkembang pesat

"Pantas saja!" Natsu mengangguk.

Franmalt membuat tombak hijau dia melemparkannya Seilah memiringkan kepalanya menghindar tapi, serangan tombak itu mengarah di mana Natsu beristirahat, sontak pemuda berambut pink itu mementalkan secara cepat ke arah lain.

Duarrrrr!

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Seilah! Kenapa kau tak menyerapnya! Hampir saja tau!" teriak Natsu kesal Juvia di sampingnya menghela nafas lega.

"Maaf aku tadi tak refleks jadinya aku hindari saja" Seilah dengan wajah tak berdosanya Natsu menepuk dahinya.

Franmalt menembakan cero dari kedua jarinya, Seilah memakannya, dia cepat berdiri di mahluk aneh itu dan menendang wajahnya.

"Owww! Itu sakit sialan!" Franmalt memegang wajahnya.

 **"AGARRE OSCURA!"**

Wusshhh!

Franmalt mengeluarkan aura hitam dari dalam tubuhnya dan tak lama wujud di sekitar mereka gelap bahkan sangat gelap dari malam.

"Ini?" Seilah melihat sekelilingnya gelap tapi, Franmalt memegang tangannya dan langsung melemparkannya.

Ahh!

Seilah terbang menghindari kejaran tangan dari Franmalt dan espada berwarna kuning itu dia menembakan bola hijau besar dan berhasil mengenai gadis Hollow itu.

 **"RAZZARGO EL REMPOUGE!"**

Saat Seilah belum bergerak dari serangan tadi tapi, Franmalt membuat tombak hijau dan melemparkannya serangan tadi di gabung dengan Cero miliknya.

Duarrrrrrrrrr!

"Seilah-san kalah?" Juvia memasang wajah khawatir.

"Tidak, dia bukan orang semudah itu" Natsu menggeleng.

"Kukukuku! Tampaknya Seilah kau menggunakan wujud itu" Seilah tertawa "yah memang begitu sih jika tidak, tak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkanku"

"Akan kubalas kau!"

 **"RESSURECTION : SIENDO EL CONTROL!"**

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Saat sekarang kembali ke tempat di mana saat ini dua orang wanita yang bertarung, selepas Kyouka mengeluarkan serangan dahsyatnya, keadaan di sekitarnya kacau dan rata dengan tanah akibat serangan tadi.

"Itu bukan serangan biasa di mana itu menghancurkan dan meratakan apapun yang di sentuhnya" Kyouka terbang di udara.

"Yah kuakui seranganmu cukup mengerikan"

!?

Refleks Kyouka kini berubah menjadi waspada ketika mendengar suara lain, di sana Irene bangun dari reruntuhan bangunan tubuhnya harusnya terluka parah tapi, hanya sebuah bekas lukanya saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hidup? Padahal serangan tadi harusnya membunuhmu!" Kyouka tampak terkejut

"Yah, harus kuakui seranganmu itu mengerikan tapi, pada saat kau melancarkan jurusmu itu aku langsung menggunakan tehknik Amakuso milikku di mana bisa menyembuhkan diriku secara cepat jika ada situasi seperti ini" jawab Irene dia menunjukan Tatto ungu di punggungnya.

"Sialan kau!" umpat Kyouka.

 **"FLUCH SCHMERZ!"**

Zzzzttttt!

Kyouka kesal dia menghempas petir hijau dari kedua tangannya dan menyambar cepat ke Irene dan mengelilingi wanita itu.

"Arghh! Sakit sialan!" Irene merasakan tubuhnya cukup sakit saat di setrum dan tak lama semuanya kembali normal tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau terkejut?" Kyouka tersenyum jahat jelas di wajahnya "itu bukan sembarang tehknik biasa itu tehknik di mana kau seperti terkena kutukan olehku seluruh enam panca indramu mati total"

"Guh! Tubuhku tak bisa merasakan apapun!" Irene terjatuh tubuhnya terasa mati Mata yang tak bisa melihat, Telinga yang tuli, Mulut yang bisu, Hidung yang sesak sulit bernafas, kulit yang tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

"Sepertinya ini akhirmu" Kyouka bergerak ke arah Irene dan menginjak perutnya "uhmm! Tubuh yang indah akan sangat menyenangkan jika memolesnya tapi, aku cukup iri dengan tubuh ramping ini apakah benar kau punya anak?"

"Kupikir tidak" Kyouka mengeluarkan besi tajam dari jarinya "tapi, sekarang kau sudah terlambat untuk memohon"

Jleeeebb!

Kyouka langsung menancapkannya tepat di antara dada wanita Scarlet itu dan darah mengucur deras dari sana.

"Darah yang bagus, sesuai sekali dengan rambutmu" Kyouka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu "huh, apa ini? Kupu-kupu merah? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat hal seperti ini"

!

Tapi, tampaknya dia salah lagi karena kupu-kupu merah itu terbang dan di mana Irene terkapar tapi, sekarang.

"Bagaimana bisa kau hidup lagi! Padahal aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya!" Kyouka sangat Shock melihat Irene yang masih hidup.

"Apa kau pernah tau metamorfosis ulat menjadi kupu-kupu?" Irene mencabut besi dari tubuhnya dan darah berhenti mengalir "dulu sebelum menjadi kupu-kupu yang indah dia harus menjadi ulat yang buruk dan aneh sama seperti tubuhku sekarang yang telah kau hancurkan, dan kepompong di mana sebuah regenerasi tubuh buruk menjadi bagus sama seperti tubuhku yang sekarang sedang meregenerasi tubuhku yang rusak, dan terakhir kupu-kupu wujud perubahan sempurna yang dulunya hanya seekor ulat yang menjijikan"

Segerombolan Kupu-kupu merah itu mengerumuni wanita itu tampak aura merah pekat besar di sekitarnya selain itu tubuhnya yang terluka perlahan menghilang seperti memperbaiki diri.

Bussshhh!

"Sekarang Wujud terindahku!"

Asap mulai menghilang Irene rambutnya yang terurai panjang tak di kepang, sebuah dua buah sayap besar berwarna merah di punggungnya, dan antena di atas kepala, benar-benar mirip kupu-kupu.

"Sialan kau!"

Duaghhh!

Sebelum Kyouka mulai menyerang, Irene mengepalkan tangan kanannya terdapat aura merah besar dan cepat menghilang dan meninju wajah Kyouka dengan sangat telak.

 _'Sial orang ini tak terkontrol!'_ Kyouka langsung walau serangan tadi menyakitkan baginya.

Kyouka langsung memanjangkan kukunya dan mengayunkannya dengan bermaksud mencabik tubuh Irene tapi, wanita berambut Scarlet itu memegang dan mematahkannya membuat wanita berambut hijau itu meringis.

Duaghhh!

Jduarrr!

Irene cepat di depannya dan meninju perut wanita itu kasar ke tanah dan tangan kirinya menciptkan bola merah yang berputar-putar.

 **"BORU NO HENKO!"**

Duarrrr!

Irene menghempaskan bola itu tepat di tubuh wanita berambut hijau tersebut dan daya ledaknya cukup besar hingga membentuk sebuah bola merah besar sempurna.

"Meskipun dia selamat tapi, tehknik itu menyerap semua kekuatannya dan akan mustahil lagi jika dia menyerang" Irene duduk sambil menghela nafas "kuharap ini berakhir"

Dan asap mulai menghilang Kyouka tergeletak ia kembali ke wujudnya semula, tampak tapak lubang besar yang tadi Irene ciptakan.

"Tampaknya aku mendengar suara" Irene menoleh ke arah sumber "tidak ini lebih tepatnya seseorang yang bertarung?".

" akan kucari tau sendiri"

Irene dalam wujud kupu-kupunya terbang melesat cepat ke arah yang di tuju dengan ini pertarungan telah selesai.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Agak sedikit jauh dari pusat kotak dan jarak dari sekolah ke tempat itu juga dekat sebenarnya ada sebuah tempat di bawah tanah yang di mana ini adalah Yajima buat untuk keperluan khusus atau jika situasi mendadak seperti ini.

Kondisinya sedikit sempit dan penerangan yang agak minim bisa di bilang lebih tepatnya di sebuah tempat yang terdapat banyak kamar dan hampir semua penduduk yang berada di Fiore di ungsikan karena, situasi mendadak memaksa mereka untuk berdiam diri selagi, kondisi di luar sana tak lagi aman.

Semuanya berkumpul orang-orang dari sekolah mereka yang terluka akibat pertempuran mereka sudah berada di sini para Hollow mungkin sudah bisa mereka atasi tapi, entah kenapa mereka tak bisa menghadapi para leadernya.

Sang kepala sekolah University Fiore ini menceritakan semua yang terjadi dan alasan mereka sembunyi dan kalah di sini adalah ada satu tehknik yang mengerikan yang di keluarkan oleh musuh di mana menghancurkan segala sesuatu yang di sentuhnya dan saat itu August mengeluarkan tehknik di mana ia melindungi semuanya dengan tehkniknya selain itu, setelah dia mengeluarkannya August sangat kelelahan jadi, dia istirahat dan memulihkan badan dan begitulah cerita singkatnya.

"Begitu, aku tak pernah tau tapi, bicara soal tehknik kita semua di sini belum berkumpul" Gajeel melipat tangannya dia juga mendapat luka serius tapi, dia masih kuat menahannya.

"Benar Natsu, Juvia dan Seilah?" Brandish mengangguk.

"Nona Irene juga belum!" sambung Gildarts sementara itu sang anak keluar mencari ibunya.

"Perasaan ini?" August menatap langit _'apakah ini kau Irene? Aku merasakan kekuatan yang kuat darimu?'_

"Ultear dan Ur juga belum" sambung Meredy.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Makarov mengkhawatirkan cucunya.

"Saat ini dia baik-baik saja hanya menunggu waktu sampai dia sadar, di dalam tubuhnya semua terdapat berbagai jenis racun berbahaya untung saja, si bocah berambut hijau itu mengambil sample darah musuhnya jadi, aku bisa menelitinya" jawab Polyrusica sebagai ketua umum bagian kesehatan.

"Syukurlah fiuhh!" Freed menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana situasi di luar sana?" tanya August.

"Yang bisa kuperkirakan Gajeel berhasil mengalahkan satu, dan Laxus juga, bahkan Brandish pun sisanya aku tak tau" balas Minerva.

"Kudengar kau berasa di sana apakah kau bertemu Jiemma?" August menatapnya "dan juga aku dengar ada anakmu juga di sana Makarov?"

"Hmm! Begitu jadi mereka mengabdikan diri mereka menjadi Arrancar atau Hollowfikasi" Guman Yajima mendengarkannya.

"Yah, aku tak peduli meskipun, dia ayahku jika salah yah harus menerima hukumannya" Minerva membalas tenang

"Jadi, begitu? Apa yang kau pikirkan Ivan" guman Makarov menghela nafas.

"Apa yang kita lakukan? Kita tak mungkin biarkan mereka seenaknya bukan?" tanya Gildarts mengepal tangannya.

"Tunggu! Aba-aba dariku, dan tenang saja kita akan membalasnya balik dalam waktu yang takkan lama" jawab August.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Di luar sana tempat yang begitu sangat dingin dan ekstrim suhu di bawah minus nol derajat, Kota yang sudah tertutup dan di lapisi oleh Es di sini ada seorang Yuki ona versi manusia dan malaikat kematian versi Hollow.

Sekuat apapun dan segigih apapun usaha yang di lakukan Keith untuk menyerang balik Ur hanya sia-sia belaka pasalnya, bagaimana caranya pun Keith menyerang seketika itu juga serangannya sudah membeku sebelum sampai Ur.

"Aku tak tau harus bagaimana tapi, kau bisa membaca situasi di saat seperti ini" Keith tampak bingung sudah jelas raut wajahnya panik.

"Yah, itu hal mudah" balas Ur seringai di wajahnya terlihat jelas "dan sesaat kau menyerang dengan serangan terakhir racunmu itu masuk melalui urat nadi dan menjalar agak cepat setelahnya baru aku melepaskan tehknik ini dan menghancurkan racun itu"

Ur mengangkat tangan kanannya Es mulai mengurung Keith tapi, orang itu meloncat ke atas dan Ur di belakangnya dan memberinya pukulan Keith menahannya tapi, itu sebuah kesalahan karena tangannya membeku dan hancur.

"Guh! Aku lupa!" Keith melihat tangannya yang buntung.

"Sekarang ku akhiri ini"

 **"REIKETSUNA OKAMI!"**

Wusshh!

Es berkumpul di satu titik di depan dan menciptakan serigala besar dengan taring panjangnya berwarna putih.

"Sekarang jadilah makanannya"

Serigala itu bergerak cepat ke arah Keith, si tengkorak itu menggunakan segala cara untuk menghentikan serangan itu tapi tak berhasil dan.

Jwusshhh!

Ledakan putih besar jika di lihat dari jauh dan memperlihatkan Keith yang seluruh tubuhnya membeku dan tak bergerak.

"Syukurlah!" Ur menghela nafas perlahan tubuhnya kembali normal "dan membekulah di sana selamanya"

Dan kondisi sekarang Normal tak ada dingin dan beku tapi, seperempat kota menjadi beku karenanya.

"Aku harus segera mencari Ultear dan juga yang lain untuk memberi tau tentang hal ini!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Ahkkk selesai juga aku akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan meskipun arc invasion Hollow 2 masih berlanjut karena rajanya belum kalah dan satu orang yang akan jadi penentu akhirnya.**

 **Siapa dia? Tentu saja jika ingin tau tetap pantau dan stay si fic ini yah!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	40. Chapter 40

**Halo lagi buat saudara-saudara kepaku sekarang lagi sakit dan berdenyut sebelah mungkin itu bisa di bilang Migrain dan solusinya adalah oskadon Sp (njirr malah promosi!) oke mungkin itu cara agar bisa menjadi Telemarketing yaitu pandai bicara.**

 **Oke, jika beginin ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan meski bakal, di jawab atau tidaknya apa alasan kalian menyukai sebuah judul manga? Maksudku kalian membacanya bukan hanya iseng saja kan? Pasti ada alasan tersendiri dan jawab di review.**

 **Ahhh FT tinggal 6 chapter lagi mau tamat dengan kata lain sebulan dua minggu intinya mereka akan tamat pada akhir kalau menurut perhitunganku karena, updatenya seminggu sekali.**

 **Soal ini tampaknya fic ini akan mendekati tamat setelah arc ini selesai tinggal dua arc yang tersisa hingga fic ini akan tamat yah sudah empat puluh Chapter berlalu semenjak fic ini di buat di awal tahun dan banyak yang di lalui.**

 **Dan sekarang tak ada waktu untuk berselebrasi atau senang karenaz jalan menuju tamat masih jauh jangan dengarkan orang yang mengaturmu dan gunakan apa kata hatimu yah, setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik.**

 **Wohooo! Soal Brandish chapter kemarin dia mengeluarkan yang di sebut Quiny : Letz Schtill artinya itu Vollstanding versi jadulnya tapi, ada beberapa pertanyaan bisakah Brandish Vollstanding? Saya jawab ya pastinya tapi, gak akan di tunjukan dalam waktu lama.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Wow jadi, ini Ressurection-nya? Benar-benar kuat" puji Natsu di sampingnya Juvia mengangguk penuh kagum.

Wujudnya tak begitu banyak berubah, tanduknya menjadi emas berkilauan, tubuhnya terdapat garis dan bercak hitam, dan mata berwarna kuning, dan pupil merah.

"Aku mulai!"

Duagghh!

Seilah menghilang cepat di langsung menendang wajah mahluk itu tak sampai di sana ia mencengkram kepala Franmalt dan melemparkannya seperti batu.

Seilah Tak ambil pusing dia mengarahkan tangannya ke belakang dan telapak tangannya terdapat mata dan di lapisi aura biru dia mengarahkannya ke depan dan melebur.

Duarrr!

"Sial! Sial! Seilah Sialan!" Franmalt terlihat kesal pastinya dia di serang bertubi-tubi "dan sekarang giliranku ambil ini!"

Wusshh!

Franmalt menembakan tombak hijaunya namun, Seilah mudah menangkapnya dan menjadikan miliknya lalu ia lemparkan balik.

"Sialan! Aku tak pernah menduga kau menangkapnya" Franmalt meloncat ke atas menghindari Tombak miliknya sendiri.

"Kekuatannya bisa menghisap sesuatu dan menjadikan serangan musuh menjadi serangannya" Natsu tampaknya mengamati situasi pertarungan "dan tehknik ini cara penyerangannya hampir mirip punya Brandish?"

"Maksudnya?" Juvia memiringkan kepalanya

"Yah, ada sedikit perbedaan jika Brandish harus mengkompres dulu serangan musuh dan untuk Seilah dia hanya memegang serangan itu dan membalikannya" jawab Natsu matanya masih tetap terfokus "aku pernah bilang akan merepotkan jika dia jadi musuh!"..

Franmalt membuat banyak tangan panjang dari dalam Tanah dan untuk Seilah dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membuat pedang tipis berwarna biru dan memotong semua tangan-tangan yang hendak menangkapnya.

" Espada palsu sepertimu tidak pantas di sebut Espada bahkan Ressurectionmu itu milik orang lain dan kau tak punya apapun, sungguh rendah" Seilah mengejeknya dia tetap terus memotong tangan-tangan yang mendekatinya.

"Kau yang palsu bahkan jika kau punya malahan, kau terlihat sampah dengan berteman dengan manusia pantas saja, kau di buang" balas Franmalt dia terfropokasi omongan gadis berkimono itu.

"Kau tak berhat mengaturku!" Seilah terbang ke arah Franmalt sembari terus menghindari tangan-tangan yang mengarah padanya "aku melakukannya karena, aku yang mau selain itu asa sebuah alasan lain"

"Ho? Kau tampaknya telah jatuh hati kepada manusia setengah-setengah itu?" Franmlt juga terbang ke arah Seilah dan yang di maksudnya mungkin Natsu.

"Oi! Apa maksudmu manusia setengah-setengah" Natsu menyipitkan matanya tampaknya dia mengetahui dirinya yang jadi obrolan pembicaraan kedua mahluk itu tapi, dia tak menyadari sesuatu ucapan dari mahluk itu.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Seilah pipinya bersemu pink tipis dan tampaknya omongan mahluk kuning itu benar.

Duarrr!

Keduanya saling beradu pukulan tapi, Seilah belum selesai wanita bertanduk emas itu menembakan Cero dari jarinya dan menghempaskan mahluk itu jauh ke depan.

"Cukup akan kuakhiri ini" Franmalt terlihat kesal dia menciptkan bola hijau raksasa.

"Akhiri? Bahkan seranganmu tak ada satupun yang melukaiku?" Seilah mengejek ekspresi wajahnya kalem seperti biasanya.

"Gahh! Bajingan kau!" Franmalt langsung menembakan bola besar itu dan Seilah dia melemparkan pedang yang ia pegang dan saling berbenturan.

Duarrr!

Tapi, Seilah menghilang dan Franmalt tak menyadari bahwa wanita itu di belakangnya mengangkat kedua tangan dan membentuk Tombak biru besar saking besarnya bahkan melebihi tubuhnya.

"Lihat di belakangmu"

Franmalt menoleh dia sudah shock melihat wanita itu yang sudah siap melemparkan tombaknya.

"Habislah kau!".

Jduarr!

Serangan dahsyat bahkan dengan kekuatan daya yang hebat langsung menghancurkan tempat laboratorium itu.

" tampaknya, aku tak perlu repot menghancurkannya" Natsu menopang dagunya awalnya dia di suruh untuk menghancurkannya tapi, sekarang itu sudah hancur "tampaknya mereka tak bisa lagi menyembuhkan diri mereka"

"Ugh, sial batasku sudah habis" keluh Seilah tubuhnya tampak mengecil dan kembali seperti waktu itu "kuharap dia tewas!"

"Ugh sial dia kembali lagi" Natsu memegang pedang bersiap dalam posisi bertarung ia tau kondisi Seilah kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi "kuharap si sialan itu musnah tapi, aku merasakan sedikit Reaitsunya"

"Kukukuku! Seilah-Seilah dugaanmu salah sekarang".

" dasar bajingan tengik!" umpat Seilah dalam wujud kecilnya dia sedikit kesal karena serangan tadi tak membunuhnya.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku!, Seilah dan kau akan membayar atas kehancuran yang kau lakukan!"

Franmalt siap membunuh Seilah dengan kekuatan penuhnya untuk Natsu meskipun dia bergerak kesana pastinya, mustahil karena telat baginya tapi, sebelum Franmalt melemparkan serangan ada sebuah cahaya merah di langit.

Wushhh!

Jduarrr!

Entah karena apa tapi, sebelum Franmalt menyerang Seilah dan sebuah serangan lain datang dari atas hingga menghempaskan mahluk itu.

"Ara, aku tepat waktu"

"Suara ini?" Juvia menyadari sesuatu lebih tepatnya dia mengenal suara ini.

"Erza?" Natsu sedikit Shock melihat wujud temannya itu.

"Ara, rasanya kurang tepat? Bisa-bisanya kau melupakan wali kelasmu sendiri" suaranya terlihat seperti menggoda.

"Tunggu dulu! Irene?" Natsu menyadarinya "maaf aku tak mengenalmu karena, gaya rambutmu persis Erza"

"Tak apa memang kenyataanya kita mirip" Irene menoleh ke arah Seilah "kau tak apa gadis kecil?"

"Woahh! Terima kasih nona kupu-kupu!" Seilah kembali ke sifat kekanakannya memang benar saat Irene masih dalam wujudnya ketika melawan Kyouka.

"Woahh! Sayap yang bagus dan cantik pula" Natsu terkagum tapi, dia merasakan sesuatu yang sakit di kulitnya "Owchh! Sakit"

"Ara, terima kasih" Irene tersenyum pipinya hanya bersemu pink mendengar pujian itu.

"Hey! Ada apa!" Natsu menoleh ke arah Juvia sambil memegang tangannya yang habis di cubit.

"Hmmmhpp!" Juvia mendengus di menoleh ke arah lain membuat Natsu menepuk dahinya atas tingkah anehnya itu "ibu sedikit luka sini biar Juvia obati"

"Tak apa, lagipula ini sudah tak sakit" Irene melihat lukanya "sebaiknya kita cari yang lain aku merasakan hawa dingin yang kuat tampaknya ini ulah Ur"

"Ughh! Dari semua yang ingin kulakukan aku harap ini cepat berakhir" Natsu mendesah kesal.

"Inti Neraka sudah hancur sebaiknya kita kalahkan Mard Geer" ucap Seilah "agar semuanya kembali tenang dan damai"

"Ou!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Kini mereka berempat berada di luar kota posisinya berada di tengah kota Seilah yang di atas pundak Natsu, Juvia yang tengah menyembuhkan luka lelaki itu, Irene dalam mode kupu-kupu, Natsu yang bersiul tak jelas.

"Man! Kota ini lebih mirip seperti di serang Bom atom daripada di Invasi" Natsu melipat tangannya.

"Daya rusaknya cukup besar bahkan kota rata dengan tanah" Juvia memasang ekspresi cemas.

"Kota rusak masih bisa di buat ulang tapi, setidaknya semua orang di sini kemungkinan selamat" sambung Irene.

"Ehh! Kalian"

Keempat orang itu menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang tengah memapah wanita berambut hitam pendek

"Ur! Ya ampun kau terlihat buruk sekali" Irene geleng-geleng

"Hal, yang sama terjadi padamu nona Scarlet" Ur menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Jadi, begitu kalian tampaknya habis bertarung dengan seseorang" Seilah yang terus memainkan rambut Natsu pemuda pink itu bertanya kenapa dia melakukan itu namun, Seilah mengatakan dia nyaman saja.

"Jika yang kau maksud wanita burung/jika yang kau maksud si tengkorak" Ur dan Irene menjawab bersamaan "tentu saja/tentu saja"

"Sekarang kita hanya perlu mencari pemimpinnya dan segera " Ucap Natsu

"Jadi, begini rupanya? Tampaknya aku harus segera memakai rencana itu"

Semuanya menoleh ke arah Utara dan melihat lelaki biasa, dengan rambut ekor kuda hitam, mengenakan jenas putih, dan kemeja panjang biru, Matanya agak terlihat sayu dan menampakan raut wajah tenangnya.

"Mard Geer, tak kusangka kau berada di sini" Seilah memberinya Deathglare

"Seilah? Tak kusangka kau rupanya kupikir kau sudah mati" Mard Geer menyeringai "ternyata kau otak pengkhianatan ini"

"Diamm! Tidak seperti kau aku tak suka bertarung" protes Seilah "aku memilih hidup tenang"

"Tak kusangkau kau lembek bukankah dulunya diantara semua Espada kau yang paling sadis tapi, tampaknya kau sudah banyak terpengaruh dengan manusia" Mard Geer memprovokasi.

"Cukup!" Seilah mencengkram rambut Natsu membuat pemuda itu meringis "ini bukan urusanmu!"

"Baiklah tapi, kalian terlambat karena, aku sudah mendapatkannya" balas Mard Geer.

"Kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Irene menatapnya tajam

"Tenang semuanya sudah ku serahkan pada anak buahku" jawab Mard Geer "kemarilah tunjukan dirimu"

Dan muncul figure lain yang mengenakan jubah dan orang itu segera membuka penutup kepalanya dan lelaki berambut biru dan tatto di mata kiri.

"Kau!" Natsu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat wajahnya terlihat kesal dan rasa ingin menghajar sesuatu.

"Jellal?" Irene Frustasi dia juga memasang ekspresi bencinya sama seperti Natsu.

"Reuni yang mengharukan bukan?" Jellal menueringai "terutama kau Natsu, ini akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan"

"Tenyata dia" Ultear menghela nafas berat "tak heran jika berhasil mendapatkannya, rupanya ada pengkhianatan"

"Dan selain itu dia punya akses ke tempat rahasia itu secara ilegal" sambung Ur "jadi, apa yang kau rencanakan dengan itu"

"Hah? Biar ku singkat saja" Jellal mendesah "jika dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu kita bisa meratakan seluruh bumi dan menjadikannya milikku seorang"

"Jadi, kau dalang di balik semua penyerangan ini?" Natsu mengepal erat tangannya mendengar lelaki itu berbicara sesuatu yang penuh khayalan pasti membuatnya ingin memukulnya langsung tapi, untuk sekarang dia hanya mendengar ocehan tak jelas.

"Tentu aku bekerja sama dengan mereka walau tujuannku hanya untuk menghajarmu tapi, setelah kudengar mereka melakukan rencana yang sama dengan tujuan lain makanya aku bergabung" Jellal yang terus mengoceh meskipun begitu ucapannya masih di anggap serius oleh yang lain "dan, oh ya soal aku dengan adik Simon itu, aku mengancam dan membunuh kakaknya jika tak ikut denganku hahaha bukankah lucu melihat waktu wajah dinginya menjadi cengeng seperti bayi!"

"Uhhh keterlaluan" Ultear terlihat kesal pasti siapapun bukan hanya dirinya saja yang kesal pastinya semuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap bajingan ini.

"Jadi, itu sebabnya kau mengetahui kita ke sana akan menyelamatkan Juvia" Natsu sudah sesikit mengerti dan alasan Kagura menolak ajakannya dan lagi dia sekarang benar-benar ingin menebas si Tatto sialan itu.

"Dan juga waktu kita sampai di Istana kau buru-buru memindahkan Juvia dan segera memulai ritualnya" sambung Ultear "dan kalian memerintahkan pasukan kalian untuk menahan kami agar tak bisa mengganggu kalian"

"Yah, ini ide Jellal kita hanya mengikutinya saja" Mard Geer mengangkat bahunya "Jellal persiapkan semuanya kita akan memulai tehknik itu"

"Baiklah!" Jellal mundur beberapa langkah.

"Takkan kubiarkan kau" Irene langsung melesat cepat dan Mard Geer bersiap juga memberikan perlindungan dengan melayangkan pukulan tapi, sayap Irene pun hilang.

"Ughh! Sial aku sudah sampai batasnya" keluh Irene dan juga lukannya yang tadinya menghilang kini muncul lagi.

"Ghh! Bedebah!" umpat Natsu meskipun dia bergerak tapi, itu mustahil karena ia sangat terlambat dan parahnya pasti serangan itu mengenai wanita itu telak hanya saja Natsu berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tetap berlari.

Duagghh!

Jduarrr!

Irene tau pastinya serang itu mengenai dirinya namun ada sebuah pukulan yang menghajar Mard Geer dan menghempaskannya ke tanah.

"Huh tepat waktu"

"Gildarts ?" Ur hafal sekali dengan suara yang begitu penuh semangat.

"Wohooo! Ur-chan! Mengingatku ahh senangnya aku jadi terharu!" Gildarts dengan gaya nyelenehnya, semua orang yang melihat hanya Sweatdrop dengan tingkah labil dan nyentriknya.

"Serius dari semua orang? tak kusangka ternyata dia tapi,dia cukup kuat juga" Natsu hanya mengabaikan gaya lelaki itu kini, dia menggendong Irene dengan ala Brydal Style yang kini wanita itu tengah menutup matanya karena kelelahan.

"Ingatkan aku lagi kenapa dia jadi guru di sini sekarang" Ultear menepuk dahinya dia tak habis pikir dengan sekolah yang unik dan guru yang memiliki sifat tak wajar.

"Oke, Natsu serahkan orang ini padaku " Gildarts raut wajahnya serius tapi, mendadak berubah mesum "kalau kau berat menggendongnya dengan senang hati aku akan menggendongkannya untukmu!"

"Dasar pak tua Hentai!" Ultear berteriak dia melemparkan sesuatu yang bisa di hindari guru mesum itu.

"Dengar yah tuan Olahraga" Irene membuka matanya mendengar komentar Gildarts dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam "apapun yang kau pikirkan aku takkan membiarkan otak kotormu itu dan, tubuhku ini hanya boleh untuknya saja, paham?".

" i-iya" Gildarts ketakutan merasakan hawa pembunuh dari Irene dan juga ia sangat bangga kepada Natsu karena, mimpi khayalannya akan benar terjadi.

"Hah!" Ur menghela nafas dia tau teman rambut Scarletnya ini juga ada sesuatu pada muridnya itu dan juga dia juga mengalami hal yang sama Normalnya Juvia akan berteriak 'Rival Cinta' ketika Natsu di goda atau di ajak wanita lain namun, sekarang situasinya akan berbeda.

"Baiklah"

Natsu segera memberikan Irene kepada Juvia dan menyuruhnya mengobatinya dan dia langsung berlari cepat di mana Jellal berada dan meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Dan sekarang Natsu kini berpisah dari yang lain tujuannya mencari si Tatto sialan itu dan baru saja dia mencari tak lama muncul objek yang di carinya.

"Ahh tampaknya aku harus menghentikan penyusup ini dulu"

Natsu yang kini melihat Jellal tengah melakukan sesuatu tampaknya yang di bicarakan pemimpin itu mungkin ini tapi, dia lupa menanyakan Seilah karena Gadis kecil itu mengetahui sesuatu tapi, sekarang.

"Kau merencanakan sesuatu dengan tehknik itu?" Natsu mengepal tangannya dia hanya mengira tapi, biasanya orang jahat akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk

"Tentu saja meratakan kota ini" Jawab Jellal

"Apa alasanmu melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Natsu dirinya tak habis pikir ada orang dengan pemikirannya dangkal

"Yah tak perlu kau tau!" balas Jellal Natsu hanya mendesah atas jawaban orang itu memang tipikal penjahat.

"Tapi, tampaknya rencana itu takkan semulus yang kau kira" Natsu memegang erat kedua pedangnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengalahkanku?" Jellal berbalik kini menatap Natsu.

"Entahlah lagipula, hati-hati dengan ucapanmu bisa-bisa malah menyerang balik padamu" Natsu menyeringai sebenarnya itu hanya gertakan dia tau laki-laki di depannya ini memiliki kekuatan yang tidak bisa diremehkan tidak seperti dulu.

"Maaf, aku lupa" Jellal dengan aura kuning besar di sekelilingnya Natsu bersiap takut-takutnya ada serangan mendadak.

Wushh!

Duarrr!

Muncul ledakan pekat di sekeliling Jellal dan asap tak lama menghilang dan menampilkan wujud barunya.

"Apa itu?" Natsu agak shock.

Wujudnya kini tubuh Jellal besar dengan berbalut cangkang dan armor putih, wajah bagian pipi kiri seperti gigi Hollow, mata hitam dan pupil ungu, rambut panjang, dan mata tambahan di dahi, dan sayap mengepak berbentuk tangan.

"Kekuatan yang luar biasa jadi, ini jika keduanya di gabungkan?" Jellal melihat tubuhnya sendiri "tak sia-sia aku bergabung dengan mereka"

"Ini!" Natsu tau posisi di mana harus diam dan menyerang dia tau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat menyerang karena, tak ada yang tau kekuatan orang ini dalam mode seperti itu.

"Jadi, bisakah kita mulai?" Jellal menyeringai sadis dan dia hanya memasang wajah mengejek ke arah Natsu seolah-olah di paling kuat di antara yang lain tapi,

Wshhhhh!

Nggnggg!

"I-ini?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha selesai juga nah sekarang akhirnya aku berhasil buat update lagi yah agak pendek yah? Tapi, maaf deh ini hanya penutup buat Chapter 40**

 **Dan setelah aku update ini fic mungkin Author takkan Update atau nulis cerita.**

 **Dan tanggal 02 bulan juli nanti aku akan kembali menulis dan update intinya Author akan libur dan juga pastinya ada kesibukan apalagi sekarang mau lebaran.**

 **Jika ada yang di tanyakan cek FB ku : Nhia Scarlet Vermillion (Shirahoshi) nah gambarnya aku yang lagi acara perpisahan sekolah dengan adik**

 **Oke sampai ketemu tanggal 2 juli.**

 **.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	41. Chapter 41

**Halo, aku kembali lagi setelah liburanku yang kurang panjang karena, waktu cepet banget berlalu dan gak kerasa udah tanggal dua ajah (-_- bu jangan terlena ama Kyouka Suigetsu) dan aku sudah nepati janji bakal Nulis lagi pas tanggal dua dan sorry jika agak telatan dikit Up nya.**

 **Dan gimana kabarnya bagi kalian yang mudik atau Hallal bihallal yah intinya pasti keadaan kalian tetap Ok seperti biasanya dan siap membaca ficku yang penuh keabsurdan dan kehancuran tiada tara.**

 **Fffttt! Oke mimin curhat juga soal itu aku cukup gak nyangka ajah ini sudah 40 chapter yah cukup banyak juga mengingat aku buatnya dari bulan juli jadi, 7 bulan berlalu oke.**

 **Hahahahaha! Siap ajah adah aku mulai nulis lagi dan up dari sekarang di awali dengan fic ini dulu.**

 **Aye sirrr!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Crattt!

"Oh, bagus tampaknya ini akan berakhir buruk" keluh Natsu memegang pundak kiri yang terluka dia tak habis pikir kenapa banyak sekali masalah yang menimpa dirinya

Ini di mulai dari awal di mana hilnganya Juvia, lalu penyerangan kepada keluarga dan kawannya sampai di situ masalah sedikit terasi tapi, masalah muncul lagi ketika penyelamatan Juvia di sana tak mengalami tapi, saat itu dia harus di paksa bertarung melawan kawannya sendiri dan di sana dia bisa mengatasinya.

Seperti biasa masalah lalu muncul lagi di mana mendengar kabar kota tempat tinggalnya di serang dan buru-buru kesana membantu tapi, sialnya dia di jegat oleh salah satu Espada tapi, hal itu mudah diatasinya walau ada kendala sedikit

Dan sekarang dia berhasil menghancurkan Inti Neraka dan juga teman-temannya berhasil mengalahkan semua Espada tapi, Fairy Heart berhasil diambil dan ulah dari mantan murid ketua osis dan di perparah dengan menggunakan kekuatan itu pada tubuh mereka alhasil kekuatan yang besar muncul dari dalam tubuh mereka.

Dan masalah banyak yang menimpanya tapi, masalah itu berhasil diatasi dengan kebersamaan dan bantuan kawan-kawannya karena, manusia adalah jiwa mahluk sosial.

"Jadi, apa kau yang melawanku?" Jellal menyeringai "sepertinya iya, karena hanya orang bodoh yang melawanku"

Natsu tak suka kata-kata lelaki itu kesannya dia meremehkan seseorang tapi, memang benar sih yang Natsu rasakan kekuatan besar dengan Reaitsu tingkat tinggi bahkan melebihi Ressurection.

Wushh!

Natsu bereaksi cepat dia mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, Jellal sudah bereaksi lebih cepat dengan mundur menghindari sabetan pedang Natsu.

"Serangan pedangmu cepat padahal aku sudah melukai titik Vital sehingga kau akan terasa sakit bila mengangkat tangan" Jellal mengamati pertarungan tapi, wajahnya terlihat tak peduli.

"Heh, hal ini mudah bagiku" Natsu menghela nafas dia tau Jellal tidak bisa di lukai secara fisik.

"Baiklah Giliranku!"

 **"ELFANTO CHARGE!"**

Jellal membuat butiran bola ungu di belakang tubuhnya ia mengarahkannya ke depan sehingga membentuk sebuah Laser dalam jumlah banyak Natsu, mencoba menangkisnya tapi, ada saja serangan yang terkena tubuhnya.

 _'Sial, bukan hanya kecepatannya, daya serangannya cukup kuat'_ batin Natsu serangan tadi cukup melukainya.

Natsu menggerakan pedang perak membuat tebasan udara yang condong dan pedang hitamnya di buat hal sama sehingga berbentuk Hurup X Natsu mengarahkannya tapi, lelaki berambut biru itu menghancurkannya dengan mudah.

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu berhasil melukaiku?" Jellal dengan sifatnya membuat Natsu tak suka "hahaha jangan membuatku tertawa!"

Jellal mengangkat jarinya, mencul cahaya ungu, Natsu bersiap menunggu serangan yang terjadi tapi, tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Lihat bawahmu" Jellal menjawab kebingungan Natsu

Natsu melihat ke bawah dan melihat Rangkaian sihir yang di bawah kakinya dengan cahaya berkilauan "bagus!"

Ckrek!

Jduarrrr!

Sekali hentakan Jari, Jellal langsung berhasil membuat Natsu tak berkutik karena terkena ledakan besar tadi.

Wushh!

Natsu secara tiba-tiba langsung menembakan busur panah Jellal yang mengetahui serangan itu hanya memiringkan kepalanya menghindar

"Bah, tadi itu hampir saja!" Jellal dengan ekspresi mengejek Natsu penuh luka berkat serangan tadi.

 **"KINISHI YOU NARI!"**

Jellal mengeluarkan butirang benang tipis dari punggungnya dia mengarahkannya ke pemuda berambut pink, Natsu tau serangan itu berbahaya dia menghindarinya tapi, Benang itu terus mengikuti Natsu.

"Sial! Serangan ini tak bisa di putuskan" Natsu mencoba memotong tapi, yang ada tubuhnya terkena sayatan benang itu.

Gahhh!

"Asal kau tau benang itu seperti Rocket, dia takkan berhenti mengejar sebelum mengenai sasarannya" balas Jellal.

Natsu membuat busur panah besar dia langsung menembakkannya jumlahnya sangat banyak tapi, Jellal tak bergeming dari tempatnya dia langsung mengibaskan serangan itu menggunakan sayapnya.

"Ini saja yang kau punya?" Jellal berbicara seperti merendahkan Natsu "kupikir aku berharap lebih darimu dengan melawan kekuatan ini tapi, yang kudapat hanya omong kosong!"

Slashh!

Guh!

Setelah Jellal berbicara entah dari mana tubuhnya terkena irisan pedang dan Natsu melihat siapa yang melakukannya ternyata itu Kagura tapi, penampilannya agak berbeda.

"Bicara omong kosong, kau yang terlalu banyak bicara!" Kagura dengan suara dinginnya.

"Tch, wanita sialan!" Jellal mengerang kesal luka yang dia dapat Kagura langsung cepat sembuh.

"Wow! Kau ternyata bisa Hollowfikasi juga" puji Natsu dia menoleh ke arah Jellal "tapi, kau tau jika melakukan serangan fisik kepadanya dengan cepat dia menyembuhkan diri"

"Sebenarnya aku tak mau ini tapi, sebaiknya aku mempelajarinya walau masih setengah sih!" Jawab Kagura "dan kau benar Natsu, dia bisa bergenerasi dengan cepat dan bagaimana kita mengatasinya?"

"Itu masih di pikirkan tapi, kita kerahkan seluruh tenaga kita untuk mengetahui titik vitalnya" balas Natsu "dan kita harus mengetahui semua serangannya"

Wujud Hollowfikasi Kagura memang agak aneh hanya bagian separuh wajahnya tertutup topeng Hollow dan setengah wajahnya seperti Normal pada umumnya.

"Ayo maju!"

"Yosh!"

Kedua orang itu langsung maju, Jellal mengepakan sayapnya dia menembakan laser ungu dalam jumlah banyak Kagura dan Natsu menghindar sembari menangkisnya.

"Serangan ini merepotkan!" keluh Kagura dia terus menangkisnya

"Berhati-hatilah!" teriak Natsu dia juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Setelah berhasil menghindari serangan lelaki bertatto itu Kagura berada di belakang Jellal sedangkan Natsu berdiri di depannya keduanya mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, Jellal membungkus tubuhnya dengan sayap sehingga serangan tadi tak melukainya.

"Cukup cermat!" Jellal mengarahkan kedua tangannya berlainan arah dan muncul Objek bola hitam kecil di jarinya.

Boooommm!

Ternyata itu Cero kedua orang tak bisa sempat menghindar dari serangan itu dan mengenai tubuh mereka secara telak.

"Ahhh!"

"Ghhh!"

Tapi, keduanya langsung bangkit dan menyebar ke arah lain, Kagura dari sisi kanan dia mengayunkan pedangnya Jellal menahannya dengan pedang, Natsu dari sisi atas dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya membuat Jellal terhempas tapi, tak terlalu keras.

"Cukup lumayan!" Jellal menyeka mulutnya yang berdarah.

 **"YASAKANI NO MAGATAMA!"**

Jellal membulatkan kedua jarinya dan muncul cahaya biru kehitaman mengeluarkan cero kecil dalam jumlah banyak jika, terkena daya ledaknya cukup besar.

"Awas!" teriak Kagura sebagian tubuhnya terkena serangan itu tapi, tak ada respon dari Natsu.

"Kalian benar-benar keparat yang tangguh" Jellal mendengus sebal dia tak menyadari Natsu yang sudah hilang.

Kagura kembali maju ke depan, Jellal langsung menembakan bola biru begitu banyak namun, wanita berbando itu berhasil menghindar dia bergerak ke arah kanan dia mengayunkan pedangnya Jellal menahannya dengan satu jari.

Kagura mundur langsung melepaskannya dia mengayunkan pedangnya ke belakang dan muncul aura ungu hitam dari pedangnya.

 **"ARCHENEMY : ETAPA SWORD!"**

Slashh!

Kagura mengayunkannya ke depan dan aura tebasan udara yang besar, dan bagi Jellal hal yang mustahil untuk di hindari

"Jadi, segini saja?"

Kagura cukup terkejut atas apa yang dia lihat Jellal menahan serangan sedekat itu dengan mencengkram pedang Kagura

Duaghhh!

Sekali hantaman Jellal langsung meninju wajah gadis itu membuat topeng Hollow separuhnya hancur dan terhempas jauh ke sana.

"Kau tidak fokus kawan!"

Sementara Jellal terfokus ke Kagura dia tak sadar Natsu sudah berlari dari belakangnya meski Jellal mengetahui tapi, itu sudah terlambat menghindar.

 **"PIERCING DANCING BLADE!"**

Slaahh! Slashhh!

Natsu berputar-putar tubuhnya dia langsung membentuk pusaran tebasan angin besar dan untuk Jellal dia terkena telak serangan itu meski begitu serangannya tak terlalu besar tapi, itu cukup menghancurkan tubuh tulangnya itu.

"Grr! Sialan kau!" Jellal memegang dadanya tapi, seringai misterius di wajahnya muncul "jika, memang benar kau serius mengalahkanku maka, bisakah kau menyerang ini pada dia?"

"Tch!" Natsu mengerang dia merasakan sesuatu hawa yang tak enak

Jellal menggerakan tangannya dan muncul bayangan yang mendekati tapi, wajah kedua orang itu langsung shock terutama Kagura yang tak menyangka apa yang di lihat.

"Ka-kakak?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara yang lain mereka hanya menunggu, menunggu teman mereka yang kini menghadapi masalah sulit tapi, meski begitu Espada yang tersisa namun, kekuatan musuh yang tersisa tak bisa di anggap remeh.

Ur menjelaskan apa yang terjadi karena, Irene tak bisa menjelaskannya karena, kondisi fisik dan jiwanya benar-benar parah, untuk seorang wanita biasa mungkin akan mati tapi, wanita ini berbeda makanya di Juluki Scarlet Despair.

"Jadi, itu yang terjadi sekarang?" Layla menanyakan hal semuanya kepada wanita berambut pendek.

"Benar sekali!" Ur mengangguk "semua berhasil mengalahkannya tapi, yang tersisa kini tinggal Jellal dan Rajanya selain itu Fairy Heart berhasil di ambil dan ke dalam tubuh mereka"

"Apa! Jellal juga!" Erza terlihat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Tampak kau tak percaya mendengarnya memang kenyataanya seperti itu" celetuk Gajeel dia dapat membaca jelas rau wajah Gadis Scarlet itu "jika, kau berfikir untuk melindunginya kau salah karena, Salamander yang akan menghabisinya"

"Dan juga, jika kau berharap dia akan sadar dan kembali normal kau salah dia tetaplah di hukum atas tindak kriminalnya itu" Erik kali ini yang berbicara "meski aku dan dia teman tapi, jika kelakuannya seperti itu yah, dia harus menerima hukumannya"

"Atau, kau ingin dia bebas sebab kau berharap dia akan mencintaimu lagi?" celetuk Sting "aku tak tau soal ini tapi, raut wajahmu itu menunjukan tak rela jika dia di hukum"

"Berhenti! Memojokan seolah-olah dia bersalah!" bentak Erza dia mengepalkan tangannya dan ingin menghajar orang- orang yang berbicara seperti itu tapi, di tahan.

"Kau bicara seolah-olah dia tak bersalah? Huh Erza-chan aku tak tau bagaimana bisa kau mencintai orang seperti dia?" Kali ini Milliana tang ikut bicara dia tak suka nada bicara Erza

"Huh, apa maksudmu Milliana?" Erza berbalik dan menatap wanita kucing itu.

"Heh, dia baik hanya di depanmu!" Milliana mendesah kesal tapi, wajahnya berubah menjadi marah "kau tak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi! Jika, kau tak tau sebenarnya berkat dia! Simon hampir mati jika, di sana tak ada Natsu yang menolong karena kerakusannya kakinya di amputasi dan jika, kau tetap membelanya akan kupastikan aku yang di depan menentang keputusanmu itu"

Erza cukup terkejut bahkan tak percaya mendengarnya tapi, melihat ekspresi Milliana yang serius dia tau gadis ini tak berbohong dan juga ia tak tau kelakuan Jellal di belakangnya

"Tunggu Natsu kau bilang?" tanya Lisanna dia mendengar teman SMPnya di sebut "maksudmu kejadiannya kapan dan Natsu tak pernah membicarakannya"

"Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali waktu itu aku SMP kelas dua dan mungkin kau tau Kuil di atas gunung itu?" Milliana mendesah dan Lisanna mengangguk mengetahui tempat itu "dan disana Jellal mengambil permata Etherion dan setelah dia mendapatkannya dia kabur dan tak mempedulikan yang lain padahal mereka sudah membantunya tapi, grrr! Si bajingan itu"

"Aku mengerti sekarang" Lisanna mengangguk faham "pantas saja tempat itu tak bisa di kunjungi lagi ternyata ulahnya geezz! Aku tak mengerti jalan pikirannya"

"Maaf menyela ini tapi," Evergreen merangkul rivalnya ini "kau seperti Gagal Move on kau tau banyak lelaki di dunia ini yang menginginkanmu"

Reaksi laki-laki yang mendengarnya berbeda ada yang pura muntah, ada yang pasang wajah tak peduli, ada yang mesum, ada yang merinding namun, gadis berkacamata ini memberinya DeathGlare untuk diam.

"Tapi, Ever benar, kau ini terlalu terjebak ke masalalu" Mirajane berbicara dia tak suka sifat temannya ini "dan ayolah masa depanmu cerah dengan rambut indahmu dan wajah cantikmu sangat mustahil jika, laki-laki tak tertarik padamu jika, kau mau Move on laki-laki di sekolah kita banyak misal Sting, Rogue... Atau... Natsu"

Kedua orang yang namanya di sebut langsung protes namun Mirajane menyeringai ketika melihat reaksi wajah Erza ketika menyebut nama Natsu sungguh lucu sekali.

"Dan oi, kenapa kau menghentikan kalimatmu ketika mau menyebut nama Natsu?" Ultear menyipitkan matanya kepada gadis julukan 'Demon' ini.

"Entahlah" Mirajane mencuekinya dengan lidah menjulur dan dua jari.

"Dan selain itu dia telah menyakiti Wendy!" protes Chelia.

"Tak apa kok! Aku benar-benar tak memikirkannya" balas Wendy halus dia bukan tipe pendedam.

 _'Dia, benar-benar mirip denganmu Gradine!'_ batin Grammya melihat tingkah Wendy yang persis dengan sahabatnya itu _'terlalu baik'_

"Tenang saja~Erza sayang!~ panngeranmu ada~ di sini dengan Farpum~indahmu!" Ichiya dengan gaya nyentriknya namun, segera di buat pingsan oleh Jura karena, mengacaukan suasana yang tengah genting

"Maaf, aku harus menenangkan diri" Erza melepaskan rangkulan Evergreen dan pergi keluar.

"Ya, ampun kalian terlalu berlebihan!" Rogue menutup matanya dengan kedua tangan bersandar di kepala.

"Kau, sendiri juga tak membantu jadi diam saja" balas Lyon dan DragonSlayer bayangan itu tak begitu peduli.

"Biar aku yang mengatasinya" Lucy langsung menyusul Erza.

"Tidak Jantan!"

"BERISIK!"

"Berhentilah berteriak!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Jduarrr!

Kedua kubu saling bentrok mereka saling beradu kepalan tangan efeknya cukup dahsyat membuat tanah berguncang dan wajar saja yang kini bertarung orang terkuat ketiga di Universitas Fiore dan Raja Huenco Mundo.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak bertarung seperti ini" Gildarts tampaknya menikmati pertarungannya.

"Untuk ukuran dirimu kau cukup lumayan!" Mard Geer seperti biasa ekspresi tenang.

Gildarts melayangkan pukulannya, Mard memiringkan tubuhnya dia menggerakan jarinya muncul ledakan diantara mereka berdua dan keduanya mundur.

Mard Geer menembakan bola hitam besar tapi, Gildarts menghajar bola itu dan membuatnya Hancur, Mard mengangkat tangannya muncul tali akar pohon tapi, Gildarts menghancurkan pijakannya agar bisa terbebas.

Gildarts bergerak maju cepat dia melayangkan sikutnya Mard memegangnya dia melayangkan kakinya tepat di wajah Gildarts.

Gah!

 **"ERMATO PRIMAL!"**

Mard Geer memunculkan empat tali akar dan membentuk sebuah bunga, Gildarts mengamati itu tapi, dia cukup terkejut karena bunga itu mengeluarkan cahaya seperti pedang laser.

Jduarr! Jduarr! Jduarr!

Gildarts berlari kesana kemari dia menghindari setiap serangan tapi, dia juga tak bisa menyerang karena gerakan dia lambat dan akan memperparah keadaan jika dia gegabah.

"Apapun, itu aku harus menyerang si pengguna" guman Gildarts dia menyeka mulutnya "tapi, bagaimana caranya?"

"Kau berencana untuk menyerangku?" Mard Geer menyeringai Gildarts diam tak terfrovokasi "tapi, silahkan saja gunakan kekuatanmu itu dan aku hanya menunggu setiap, seranganmu"

Gildarts mengeluarkan aura penghancurnya, Mard Geer mengarahkan tangannya bersiap dia melakukan serangannya, tapi, Gildarts dengan cepat menghilang.

Wushh!

Jduarr!

Gildarts cepat di depan Raja Espada itu dia melayangkan pukulan terkuatnya dan membuat orang itu terhempas jauh dan bunga yang di buat Mard Geer langsung di hancurkan olehnya.

"Kau cepat sekali!" Mard Geer menyeka mulutnya.

"Aku mengurangi berat tubuhku menjadi Kalori hingga mengeluarkan keringat dan itulah sebabnya aku bisa bergerak cepat" jawab Gildarts terlihat jelas tubuh dan rambutnya basah karena keringat.

"Itu sebabnya kau masih bergerak cepat!" Mard Geer berdiri "trik yang cukup bagus!"

Gildarts kembali bergerak cepat dia melayangkan pukulannya, Mard menunduk dia menendang wajah guru itu tapi, Gildarts menahannya lalu saling berbenturan kepala membuat keduanya mundur jauh.

Mard Geer membuat tombak kecil dia melemparkannnya tapi, tangannya dia kepal dan tombak tadi terpecah menjadi tombak kecil yang begitu banyak.

Gildarts tau terkena itu menjadi dampak buruk baginya dia langsung berlari cepat tapi, ada sebuah tombak yang menancap ke tubuhnya dan meledak dengan daya kerusakan yang besar.

Jduarrr!

"Asal, kau tau Tombak itu akan meledak jika sudah menyentuh sebuah objek!" jawab Mard Geer.

"Siapa bilang serangan itu berhasil membunuhku?"

"!"

Mard Geer terkejut dia mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya dan menoleh ke belakang Melihat Gildarts dengan seringainya, sebelum dia melancarkan serangannya, Gildarts lebih dulu mencengkram lehernya.

"Sialan kau!" Mard Geer berkali-kali menembakan lasernya tapi, laki-laki itu kuat dan tak terpengaruh serangan itu.

"Hehehe! Aku bukan di juluki terkuat jika begini saja membuatku kalah!" Gildarts menyeringai kondisi tubuhnya berdarah dan hangus berkat ledakan tadi.

 **"EMPYREAR!"**

Jduarrr!

Gildarts mengepalkan tangannya dan aura kuat jelas di tangan kanannya, dia langsung melayangkan tinjuannya itu ke perut Mard Geer membuatnya mengeluarkan darah dan terhempas jauh melewati Empat bangunan yang roboh.

"Kurasa serangan itu takkan mengalahkannya huhh!" keluh Gildarts dia tau bahwa serangan itu hanya melukainya sedikit "dan juga aku tau kau masih hidup"

Booommmm!

"Pukulan tadi, benar-benar membuat rusak dan hancur tubuhku"

Gildarts mendengar suara itu dia tau orang itu masih hidup tapi, dia cukup terkejut melihat tubuh Mard Geer yang berbeda jauh dari yang tadi ia lawan.

"Tapi, yang kau hancurkan hanyalah tubuh biasa tapi, kau beruntung menikmati tubuhku yang sebenarnya"

"Bagus!" Gildarts menyeringai " rasanya aku akan menghancurkannya lagi!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh dari kerusakan ada seorang wanita berambut pink dengan memakai baju kemeja, dan rok putih, mengenakan jubah yang menutup penggungnya, dan sebuah busur panah biru.

"Tampaknya aku di beri kesempatan untuk kemari lagi"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi"

"Anak-anakku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hohohohoho ini awal permulaan yang cukup bagus, mungkin saja, suka tak suka aku tak peduli itu hak kalian, enjoy ajh.**

 **See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	42. Chapter 42

**Halo, kembali lagi aku seperti biasanya kembali ke fic sebelumnya dan aku benar dapet pm yang meminta sesuatu yang wow pokoknya ini tak baik untuk umur 18 kebawah mungkin kalian tau apa yang saya maksud hmmm!**

 **Yah suruh buat Fic yang khusus lemon masalahnya jarang terbiasa buat hal seperti itu yah harus lihat dulu fic orang lain buat referensi ceritaku yah aku bukan ahlinya tapi, mungkin akan kubuat sebisanya yah oke sajalah.**

 **Dan ahh dua minggu lagi FT manga mulai tamat tapi, banyak cerita yang gantung dan belum terjawab dan terselidiki tapi, aku tak peduli yang jelas manga OP masih panjang ceritanya awww yeah!.**

 **Ahhh terima kasih buat kalian yang selalu setia dalam ceritaku dan aku cukup bersyukur karena, ada yang menyukai ceritaku ada sesuatu tolong PM atau review.**

 **Aye sir!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sekarang di lihat gadis cantik berambut merah Scarlet kini duduk di luar bangunan khusus, dengan posisi memeluk tumit dengan kepala di bungkukan

"Apa benar yang mereka katakan seperti itu"

Erza hanya berguman dia sedikit tak percaya apa yang keluar dari mulut teman-temannya tapi, itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya dari lelaki itu.

Jellal.

Yah, lelaki itu yang sedikit menghiasi hidupnya penuh makna tapi, itu hanya bersifat sementara dia tau kesalahan yang dia buat di masa lalu membuatnya tetap terombang-ambing dan tenggelam dalam masa lalunya sendiri.

Natsu

Lelaki yang memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dari mantan pacarnya itu, Tegas jika serius, terkadang bersikap bodoh dan semaunya, kuat sudah pastinya tapi, satu hal yang di suka Tak Arrogan meski di berkahi kekuatan yang banyak itulah yang menjadi nilai tersendiri dan plusnya lumayan tampan.

Dia mencoba membuka hati baru dan mencoba keluar dari bayang-bayang masa lalunya dan mencoba mendekatinya tapi, ada sebuah bayangan rasa khawatir dan takut yang mendalam

Dan juga dari sekarang dia tak bisa mendekatinya yang dia khawatirkan lebih parahnya karena, kejadian masa lalu itu membuatnya tak percaya diri dan juga dia hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh tanpa, bicara sepatah katapun.

Takut

Jelas dia takut bayangan waktu itu masih jelas menghantui dirinya ketika Orang itu tak memiliki teman dan orang yang tak bisa di percaya dia saat itu dirinya datang dan menawarkan pertemanan tapi, itu hanya dusta belaka.

Dirinya menghancurkan kepercayaan orang itu akan sangat jelas jika, dia menyimpan perasaan yang menyakitkan hanya saja dia tak berbaginya kepada orang lain karena, rasa percaya itu telah hilang sejak lama.

Selagi dia melamun muncul langkah kaki yang mendekatinya dan Erza menoleh melihat gadis pirang panjang seumuran dengannya dengan iris coklat.

"Lucy? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Erza dia juga cukup terkejut melihat kawannya kemari "tak biasanya kau, ada apa?"

"Yah, aku sedikit khawatir melihatmu tadi" Lucy duduk di samping gadis berambut scarlet itu "ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Yah, terima kasih" Erza mengelap air matanya agar tak ada yang tau tapi, saya gadis pirang itu sudah mengetahuinya sejak tadi.

"Masalah tadi?" Lucy asal tebak meski asal tebak semua orang sudah mengetahuinya

Erza menoleh" yah, begitulah seperti yang kau lihat tadi, bukan maksudku membenci mereka hanya saja-" dia mengantungkan kalimatnya.

"Hanya saja kau tak suka jika, mantan pacarmu seperti itu?" balas Lucy namun, Erza menggeleng secara kasar.

"Aku juga cukup terkejut Jellal di bicarakan seperti itu hanya saja bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan" jawab Erza Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya "kata-kata mereka, cacian mereka, dan tak ada yang membela ini seperti pembullyan mengingatkanku kembali pada masa itu dimana aku kehilangan kepercayaannya lagi"

"Aku tak tau jelasnya tapi, pastinya seseorang yang kau bicarakan ini bersekolah di sni bukan?" Jelas Lucy

"Yah, aku sebenarnya sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Jellal tapi, yang jelas aku khawatir jika aku melakukan itu dia takkan menerimanya" ucap Erza

"Hah! Erza aku tau masalahmu" Lucy berteriak bersemangat lampu pijar dia atas kepalanya "kau kurang percaya diri, yang kau butuhkan hanyalah sedikit keberanian tak peduli jika, itu gagal yang jelas kau sudah berusaha mencobanya!"

"Ya! Ya! Terima kasih" Erza hanya tertawa melihat tingkahnya itu meskipun yang dirinya maksud dan gadis itu berbeda yang jelas dia hanya ingin seseorang yang menyemangatinya.

 _'Apa yang mereka, ucapkan benar aku harus tetap melangkah tak peduli apapun yang terjadi aku harus tetap berjalan ke depan'_

 _'Natsu berjuanglah dan kalahkan dia'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Trang!

Natsu dan Jellal saling beradu pedang, lelaki bertatto itu mengayunkan ekornya Natsu berniat memotongnya namun, Jellal langsung menghajar wajahnya.

Kagura datang dari sisi lain dia bergerak cepat dan mengayunkan pedangnya Jellal menyeringai dia menggerakan Jarinya hingga tubuh Simon bergerak sendiri, Kagura terdiam dia pastinya tak tega melukai kakaknya tapi, Jellal sudah menembakan bola hitam ke tubuh wanita itu.

"Sialll!" Kagura terlihat kesal menggertakan mulutnya "bagaimana bisa dia melakukan seperti itu! Lepaskan dia bangsat!"

"Lepaskan dia?" Jellal mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan ekspresi jahatnya "kalahkan aku dulu jika, ingin kakakmu itu lepas"

"Tenanglah dulu!" Natsu menahan Kagura yang hendak menyerang orang itu "kita cari kelemahan tehkniknya baru, setelah ini kita habisi dia"

"Maaf! Aku lepas kontrol!" Kagura menutup matanya dengan tenang.

"Yah!"

Natsu bergerak ke atas ia membuat busur dan menembakan anak panah sebanyak-banyaknya Jellal menahannya dengan satu tangan, Kagura bergerak di belakang dia membuat sekali tebasan hanya saja Jellal mudah sekali menangkisnya.

Jellal mengerakan jarinya dan Simon langsung bergerak ke arah Kagura dia mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, Gadis berbando itu menahannya.

"Maafkan aku Kagura!" teriak Simon dia tak mau melakukan ini tapi, ada sebuah paksaan yang membuat tubuhnya bertindak tanpa kontrol.

"Tak apa kakak! Ini bukan salahmu!" Kagura mencoba menahannya dia juga tak bisa menyakiti kakaknya.

"Sialan itu!" umpat Natsu dia tau Simon lumpuh pasti sakit rasanya jika di paksa hal seperti itu.

Natsu cepat di belakang Jellal dia menebaskan pedangnya, Jellal memundurkan kepalanya dia melayangkan pukulannya Natsu menahannya dengan pedang tapi, Natsu membentuk jarinya seperti pistol dia menembakan busur panah itu.

Duarrr!

Sayap Jellal berubah menjadi tangan panjang yang banyak, Natsu berlari dan berterbangan kesana kemari tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal menurutnya.

"Sial!"

Ternyata tangan itu menempel di tanah dan mengurungnya tapi, ternyata mengeluarkan bola besar hingga membuat ledakan yang begitu dahsyat.

Jduarrr!

"Natsu!" teriak Kagura dia juga tak bisa membantu karena, kondisinya tengah sama-sama sulit dan tertekan.

 **"SCHNELLFEUER!"**

Jellal menghitamkan lenganya dia menembakan sesuatu ke atas dan lama muncul hujan berbentuk tangan Meteor yang langsung menghempaskan mereka.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Indah bukan hahaha!" Jellal tertawa lepas dia membuat perisai melindungi dirinya, dan untuk dua orang lainnya tampaknya serangan itu mengenai mereka telak.

"Grrr!" Natsu mengertak kesal dia menatap tajam lelaki itu kondisi tubuhnya penuh luka sementara Kagura nafas dia tersenggal-senggal kondisi tubuhnya tak jauh berbeda dari Natsu.

Natsu dan Kagura mulai bergerak lagi tak mempedulikan luka mereka dan bergerak dari arah berlainan mereka sama-sama mengayunkan pedangnya tapi, Jellal menggerakan jarinya dan.

Slash!

Bukan Jellal yang mereka tebas rupanya itu Simon yang di gerakan secara paksa oleh Jellal dan luka yang lelaki itu terima sangat fatal Kagura menatap Horror dan Natsu hanya diam tak berkutik atas apa yang dia lihat.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa menahannya" Simon tersenyum dan ambruk Kagura langsung memangkunya.

"Kakak! Sadarlah kakak jangan khawatir! Kakak akan baik-baik saja!" Kagura panik dia berniat membawa Simon namun segera di tahannya.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku!" Simon tersenyum yang di paksakan ke adiknya sendiri dan memegang pipinya "aku tau waktuku di sini tak banyak tapi, ada beberapa hal yang Kakak ingin sampaikan padamu yang terakhir!"

"Tidak! Kakak jangan bilang begitu!" teriak Kagura air matanya kini mulai muncul dan menetes.

"Terima kasih telah menjadi adik yang baik setidaknya aku menjadi kakak yang hebat pengganti orang tuamu uhukk!" Simon terbatuk dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulut tapi, dia tetap saja tersenyum "kau tau kau selalu saja bersikap dingin tapi, aku menyadari kau bertingkah seperti itu memiliki alasan dan kau mulai sekarang hiduplah mandiri janganlah, khawatir jika kau sendiri banyak sekali kawan-kawan yang peduli padamu, dan juga kau jaga toko itu yah sudah tiga tahun aku tak ingin kau menghancurkannya hanya masalah sepele!"

"Kakak idiot, jangan bicara seperti itu!" Kagura mengusap matanya pipinya sudah basah dan lembab.

"Hehehe! Maaf aku berlebihan!" Simon tertawa meski di saat keritis "hah! Aku tau ini tak baik bagiku bicara seperti ini tapi, aku sudah berbicara dan juga akurlah dengan Milliana oke?" Kagura mengangguk.

"Tampaknya Shinigami mulai menghampiriku" Simon menghela nafas dia lalu menoleh ke arah Natsu berada "hei, terima kasih atas apa yang kau lakukan waktu itu tampaknya aku tak bisa membalasnya, dan kumohon satu permintaanku mungkin ini agak merepotkan tapi, bisakah kau jaga Kagura untukku?"

"Eh,!" Kagura hanya terkejut dari omongan kakaknya.

"Baiklah akan kulakukan untukmu kawan" Natsu mengangguk sambil menahan rasa sakit melihat kawannya terbunuh tanpa bisa melakukan apapun ini sama seperti ketika orang tuanya terbunuh.

"Jangan sedih begitu" Simon mulai menutup matanya "ahh waktu sudah habis dan aku titipkan dia padamu yah!"

"Dan terima kasih"

"Untuk semuanya"

"Tidak!"

"Hahahaha lihat betapa bodohnya drama ini!" Jellal tertawa lebar dia memegang kepalanya "apa aku harus membunuh satunya lagi biar ada drama lain hahaha!" Natsu memberinya DeathGlare.

Slash!

Trang!

Jellal tau Kagura akan menyerangnya dan dia berhasil menangkis serangan itu dan menghajar wanita berbando itu dan menghempaskannya ke bawah.

"Akan kuselesaikan ini"

 **"KANONEN KUGEL!"**

Jellal mengangkat tangannya dia membuat bola hitam raksasa sebesar bulan jika di lihat dari jauh dia langsung mengarahkannya dan pastinya dua orang itu mustahil menghindari serangan jarak dekat.

Jduarrr!.

Ledakan besar membentuk ledakan besar hingga membuat guncangan dan suara ledakan besar.

"Selesai sudah" Jellal tertawa licik dia melihat kedua orang itu tak bergerak "sebaiknya aku selesaikan ini dan membantunya ini cukup lama sekali"

 _"Bangun!"_

 _"Bangun!"_

 _"Bangun!"_

 _"Aku tau kau bisa"_

 _"Berjuanglah aku tau kau punya kekuatan itu"_

 _"Bisakah, kau melakukannya? Aku tau kau bisa melakukannya"_

 _"Dan gunakan kekuatanmu yang kuberikan Natsu"_

 _"Ibu, kau benar aku terlalu bodoh hingga aku melupakan kekuatan yang ibu berikan"_ batin Natsu dia sedikit bangun atas serangan tadi dan mulai bangkit.

"!"

Jellal merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan menoleh kebelakang melihat Natsu yang sudah berdiri tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal di sekitar dan aura aneh ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau masih menyimpan kartu As"

"Kau rasa kupikir itu lucu apa!" Natsu menatap wajah kesalnya dan tak lama butiran-butiran berwarna biru mulai menghampirinya, dan Aura biru mulai mengelilingi dirinya ini sama seperti Brandish waktu itu.

"Akan kuakhiri ini!"

"Duarrrrr!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Apa kau sudah siap sayang!?"

"Yah tunggu sebentar!"

Lelaki berambut hitam, rambut sekuping, dengan mata hitam sayu, dia mengenakan celama panjang hitam, dan sepatu putih, kemeja panjang hitam dengan, sarung tangan dan jubah separuh yang hanya menutupi bagian bahunya saja dan dia adalah kakak Natsu alias Zeref yang mengenakan pakaian ala tempurnya.

"Apa kau yakin, akan melakukannya?" Tanya Mavis istrinya itu "waktu aku kesana kondisinya kotanya benar-benar parah"

"Tak peduli jika kondisinya hancur yang terpenting adalah orang-orangnya bukan?" Zeref mengelus kepala istrinya dia juga sempat khawatir ketika terjadi sesuatu di sana makanya dia akan mengecek sendiri "lagipula aku sudah lama tak mengunjungi mereka sekali-kali menengok keluargaku"

"Yah, aku tau!" Mavis memeluknya beberapa saat mereka seperti itu terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Orang itu Tak tau ketika waktu privasi yah" Keluh Zeref menghela nafas Mavis hanya tertawa kecil "sebaiknya kau buka siapa itu?"

"Baiklah!" Mavis berlalu menuju pintu ketika dia membukanya.

"Iya, mencari siapa-!?"

"KAU!"

"Hallo?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

*duarrrr! *duarr! *duarrr!

Gildarts berlari kesana kemari dia menghindari tembakan beruntun yang Mard Geer layangkan kepadanya dan di perparahnya lagi guru mesum ini tak bisa menghajar Raja Espada itu karena, Tehknik dia lebih efektif jika jarak dekat.

"Uhhh payah!" Gerutu Gildarts dia membuang ludahnya secara kasar dia sekarang menghadapi Mard Geer dalam wujud Ressurection atau wujud aslinya

Wujud Mard Geer sama dengan Ressurection Espada yang lain ciri fisiknya berubah, sayap yang menyerupai kelelawar, dengan kepala berbentuk Elang, berwarna hitam, dan baju seperti lapis besi (A/N : **sebenarnya aku agak bingung ngejelasinnya tapi, wujudnya sama kayak di Manga wujud Etheourius. )**

"Apa hanya ini saja yang kudapat?" Mard Geer dengan suara mengejek "oh ayolah pastinya kau masih punya banyak tehknik yang ingin kau keluarkan"

"Ini baru pemanasan tau!" Gildarts memasang Kuda-kudanya.

 **"DESTRUCTOR VIBRACION!"**

Krakkk!

Duarrr!

Gildarts sudah berdiri di belakang Mard tangan kanannya mengepal dengan aura putih dia langsung menghajarnya dan menimbulkan udara yang retak beruntung Raja Espada itu menahannya meski begitu daya rusaknya besar hingga ke tempat orang-orang yang bersembunyi.

"Uhh getaran apa itu?" tanya Sorano dia juga merasakan getarannya.

"Aku pikir Gildarts-Sensei sedang mengamuk di luar sana" balas Erik bagi dia bisa mendengar apapun di luar tanpa harus melihat.

"Yang aku khawatirkan pak tua itu terlalu bersemangat hingga menghancurkan apapun" sambung Cana dia sudah tak heran kebiasaan ayahnya itu yang lainnya hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengarnya.

Dan kembali ke pertarungan.

"Ini menarik sekali memang ini yang kucari" Mard Geer menahan pukulan orang itu dia tau daya rusak tubuhnya akan fatal jika terkena itu.

"Aku belum selesai!" Gildarts menyeringai dia mengayunkan tangan kirinya beruntung Mard Geer terbang dan melepaskannya.

 **"REGEN VERZWEIFLUNG!"**

Mard Geer menghitamkan temannya dia menambakan sesuatu ke langit dan tak lama hujan meteor berjatuhan yang berbentuk api dan menghujamkan ke tanah.

*duarrrr! *duarrrr! *duarrrr!

Gildarts yang melihat itu menghancurkan satu persatu tapi, cara itu tidaklah efektif karena jarak dan kecepatannya sangat mustahil untuk di hancurkan.

"Orang ini merepotkan juga" keluh Gildarts hujannya sudah berhenti tapi, tubuhnya terkena luka juga.

Gildarts membentuk sebuah bola putih dia melemparkannya hingga langit retak dan Mard Geer melihat itu rupanya itu pengalihan karena Gildarts sudah gesit menghajar wajah raja Arrancar ini.

Mard Geer bisa bangkit dengan cepat dia langsung terbang ke arah Gildarts dan mencengkram lehernya dan menyeretnya ke tanah dan melemparkannya secara kasar.

"Keparat yang tangguh!" Gildarts menyeka mulutnya tapi, Mard Geer mengarahkan jarinya yang sudah siap menembakan cero.

"Sial"

"Jduarrrrrrr!"

Gildarts bergerak maju dan memberikan pukulan Karate, Mard menahannya dia membalas pukulannya Gildarts memiringkan kepalanya dan keduanya saling beradu kepala hingga menimbulkan guncangan yang besar.

Mard Geer membuat tombak panjang tipis dia langsung melemparkannya Gildarts memiringkan kepala tapi, Mard sudah berdiri di belakangnya tombak tadi yang di lempar ia tangkap kembali dan melemparkannya.

Duarrrrr!

Gildarts terlempar sangat jauh Namun Mard Geer mengejarnya dia lalu memberi pukulan kuatanya hingga Gildarts mencium ke tanah secara kasar.

Gildarts yang tak senang di permalukan langsung bangkit dan meninju dagu Mard Geer tapi, Raja Espada ini langsung mengayunkan kakinya Gildarts berhasil menangkapnya dan menghantamkan tinjunya ke perut dan membuatnya terhempas jauh.

Tapi, ketika Gildarts ingin bergerak langkah seolah-olah terhenti ada sesuatu yang menghalangi tubuhnya dia melihat ke bawah dan ada seperti lumut Hijau yang menghalangi kakinya.

"Apa ini?" Gildarts mencoba bergerak namun dia tetap tak bisa.

"Aku memasang jebakan itu ketika, kau menangkap kakiku" jawab Mard Geer menyeka mulutnya "dan juga itu bukan sekedar tempelan saja, siapapun yang sudah terkena itu mustahil untuk bisa keluar"

"Begitu yah, trik yang bagus" Gildarts memberinya DeathGlare namun, itu tak berpengaruh sama sekali.

Dan tak lama gumpalan-gumpalan hijau seperti awan mulai mendekat dan mengerumuni Gildarts dia tau situasi ini amat berbahaya baginya tapi, sialnya lumut ini menghalangi kakinya untuk bergerak.

"jiwa yang berteriak penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan roh yang ingin di kembalikan ke jasad dengan penuh putus asa, teriakan menggema di seluruh penjuru menandakan mereka tak senang"

"Binasalah dalam rasa sakit orang-orang"

 **"MOMENTO MORI!"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Halo yah sorry lagi jika ini lama dan oh ya aku akan melanjutkan fic Uchiha Tobi milikku karena, sudah banyak yang nagih cukup sampai di sini Hiatusnya wkwkwkwk**

 **Seee ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	43. Chapter 43

**Yang udah liat Ending Fairy Taill mana? Hmmm mungkin penggemar FT sudah pada tau seperti apa penggemarnya, bagaimana perasaan kalian kalau aku sih biasa saja karena, ini hanya hiburan buatku dan juga yang sudah saya tanyain kasih referensi manga yang bagus hmmm basis Shounen yah, klo yang lain aku agak kurang minat (mungkin, fffft abaikan saja ucapanku ini)**

 **Jika bicara soal ending sebuah Manga tak lepas dari namanya sebuah pair atau cocok-cocokan antara karakter satu dengan karakter yang lain yang di senangi oleh fans dari Manga itu sendiri yah contohnya tim NaruHina dengan Tim NaruSaku yah you know lah what i mean hmmm jika di akhir biasanya ada sebuah perang di Sosmed yang bernama Ship War hahaha kalian pasti tau juga war saling hujat satu sama lain dengan karakter yang di agungkan -_-**

 **Intinya gini saat aku melihat kilas balik Manga sebelumnya yang sudah tamat lebih dulu yang di akhir endingnya kurang menyenangkan maksudnya di sini karakter heroin yang akan di jodohkan tak terjadi dan saat itu di Medsos pasti bakal rame saling hujat dan sindir satu sama lain Si A menjelekkan karakter idaman B atau sebaliknya. Dan pastinya mereka menyangkut pautkan soal hubungan contoh "ini gak ada kemistrinya sama sekali" atau "mereka kan udah teman sejak kecil" dan lebih parah "ahh dia mah Op**i nya ajah gede jadi kepilih" aku nemu yang kayak Gitu.**

 **Terkadang aku hanya ketawa mereka saling berantem satu sama lain padahal itu hanya karakter buatan manusia bukan Real ngapain harus Emosi? Dan juga aku tertawa kepada fans fanatik pada suatu hal, NgeFans sesuatu boleh tapi, berlebihan banget jangan karena akan melakukan di luar nalar misal kejang-kejang gitu -_- oke abaikan.**

 **Jika kalian nanya aku? Pair mana yang kusuka? Tentu saja yang sesuai sang penulis intinya aku hanya nikmatin ajah terkadang aku lucu suka manas-manasin orang apalagi yang Ship idaman mereka yang karam dan aku buat panas wkwkwk tapi, lucu juga yah ngeliatnya reaksinya bwahahaha (jangan tiru kelakuan Author yang suka ngomporin orang) bohong itu hanya sebatas waktu itu saja setelahnya aku normal ajah bukan pembuat onar jadi, abaikan**

 **Oke aye sirr!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Duarrrrrrr!

Sebuah serangan ledakan besar yang bersifat panas bahkan udara di sekitar dan tempat di sana menjadi hangat berkat serangan **Momento Mori** milik Mard Geer yang di katakan oleh orang itu sebagai serangan yang terdahsyat.

Dan tak lama asap perlahan mulai muncul dan menampakan hasilnya dan Mard Geer melihat itu sedikit dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ini.." Mard Geer sedikit tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

Gildarts yang tampaknya baik-baik saja bahkan kondisinya tak terlukan sedikitpun dsn juga jika di lihat dari dekat ada sebuah perisai emas yang melindungi guru itu.

"Huh?" Gildarts membuka matanya dan menengok ke segala arah dan melihat orang yang di kenalnya "Kau rupanya August jadinya, tepat waktu hahahah!"

"Kau seperti biasa selalu menghancurksn sesuatu dan ceroboh" balas August dengan suara kalemnya sementara Mard Geer tak bicara sedikitpun.

"Maaf! Maaf! Bawaan sejak lahir" Gildarts cengengesan dengan mengusap kepala belakang

"Yah,!" August mendesah malas "yang terpenting kita kalahkan orang ini dulu"

"Setuju!"

Gildarts sudah menghilang sangat cepat, August diam di tempat tangannya bergerak seperti menciptakan sebuah sihir, Mata Mard Geer bergerak cepat untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Gildarts.

Duagghh!

Gildarts muncul di belakangnya dan menghajarnya Mard menahannya tapi, orang itu tak menyadari sebuah aksara merah berada di atasnya meskipun Mard Geer menyadarinya namun, itu terlambat.

 **"REVISION ESCRITURA!"**

Booommm!

Aksara itu berubah menjadi pedang laser besar dan menimbulkan daya ledakan besar.

"Serangan yang cukup berbahaya tadi" Komentar Mard Geer dia sudah cepat mundur berkat serangan tadi.

"Kau beruntung bisa menghindar cepat karena, jika terkena maka hanguslah kau" balas August dengan suara terkesan.

"Mengesank-" sebelum Mard Geer meneruskan kata-katanya Gildarts berada di sampingnya dan menghajar wajah orang itu sekuat tenaga

Duaghhh!

"Jangan lengah saat situasi apapun!" Gildarts menyeringai.

"Keparat yang tangguh!" Mard Geer menyeka mulutnya dan segera bangun "tapi, kau hebat juga bisa menahan serangan pamungkasku!"

August memutarkan tongkatnya dan mengeluarkan peluru cahaya dari tongkatnya itu, Mard Geer mengepakan sayapnya dan mementalkannya Gildarts datang dari atas kedua tangan di satukan, Mard Geer menahannya dengan satu tangan dan tak lama muncul laser panjang dari arah lain Raja Espada itu segera menjauh.

Mard Geer menyatukan kedua tangannya dan membentuk lingkaran cahaya ungu dan menembakannya seperti laser dan menyebar tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal.

"Sial! Serangan itu mengejar!" Gildarts berlari cepat menghindar sementara August membuat prisai melindungi dirinya sendiri tapi, pak tua itu juga membuat perisai untuk melindungi Gildarts.

August melemparkan tongkatnya dan tak lama tongkat itu menjadi banyak dan menghilang tanpa bekas, Gildarts mengangkat sebelah alisnya menunggu sesuatu terjadi tapi, nyatanya tak terjadi apapun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mard Geer.

"Entahlah" August membalasnya dengan suara masa bodo "hanya ingin melemparkannya saja hahah!"

Mard Geer membuat dua tombak eletrik panjang dan secara refleks langsung melemparkannya ke arah dua orang itu dan dia langsung menjetakan jarinya dan tombak tadi tiba-tiba meledak secara cepat.

Jduarrr!

Mard Geer hanya menyeringai tapi, wajahnya langsung berubah serius dan melihat cahaya yang mendekat ke arahnya buru-buru dia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk menghindar.

"Ahhh man! Orang ini merepotkan juga!" Gildarts membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Kau alihkan perhatiannya akan kugunakan tehknik khusus ini" balas August Gildarts mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti "dan harus serius karena, hanya bisa di gunakan sekali saja"

"Ah jadi begitu yah!" Gildarts raut wajahnya berubah seram dan gagah "takkan kusia-siakan jika, memang ini berhasil"

"Percayalah padaku!" balas August.

"Apapun yang kalian lakukan itu takkan berhasil" Mard Geer mengepakan sayapnya "kemarilah siapa yang ingin kubunuh lebih dulu!"

Gildarts langsung melesat maju tangan kanannya di kepal dan menunjukan aura biru pekat dia langsung melayangkan pukulannya Mard Geer membuat perisai untuk melindungi dirinya.

Brakkk!

Serangan dan pertahanan saling beradu dan membuat udara menjadi retak, Efeknya cukup besar sehingga dapat terlihat jelas Langit tengah terbelah.

"Cobalah untuk menahan ini!" Gildarts menyeringai dia terus memberi dorongan kuat dengan tenaga penuhnya.

"Tceh! Kita lihat saja nanti" Mard Geer terus menahannya namun dia menyadari sesuatu _'tenaga orang ini semakin lama semakin kuat saja sial!'_

Krakkk!

Perisai tadi langsung retak dan pecah tak kuat menahan serangan frontal Gildarts dan pak tua itu melihat kondisi terbuka dia juga menghujamkan pukulannya tepat di wajahnya dan mengeluarkan darah dan terhempas jauh ke tanah.

Blarrr!

"Brengsek!" umpat Mard Geer kesal dia menyeka mulutnya tapi, dia juga menyadari sesuatu bahwa pukulan tadi bukan sembarangan.

"Aku memfokuskan aliran tenagaku pada satu titik makanya tinju itu menjadi keras" jawab Gildarts "dan jika semakin terfokus tenagaku pada titik tertentu maka semakin besar pula daya hancurnya!"

"Pantas" Mard Geer menghela nafas dia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal lagi.

!

Dia menoleh ke langit dan ada sesuatu yang dalam jumlah banyak mengelilingi dirinya dari atas.

"Begitu" Mard Geer menoleh ke arah August "jadi ini semua ulahmu? Tipuan yang cukup membuatku salut!"

"Itu adalah tongkatku yang ku lempar sebelumnya" balas August mengangkat tangannya "ini hanya tipuan kecil dan hanya kau yang tak terlalu menyadarinya" dia lalu menyatukan kedua tangannya.

"Musnalah bersama kejahatan"

Dan tak lama muncul kilatan-kilatan ungu di langit dan membuat sebuah bola cahaya besar yang sudah siap menyerang kapanpun.

 **"PURIFICACION ALMA!"**

Bzzztt!

Blarr!

Jduarrr!

Dan akhirnya bola membentuk pilar cahaya raksasa yang menjulang tinggi ke langit dan membuat kerusakan yang parah

"Berlebihan sekali" komentar Gildarts dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng dengan kekuatan kakek tua itu.

"Yang namanya bertarung tak ada yang berlebihan" jawab August dengan tenang "semua di lakukan agar dirinya menang"

Getaran dan efeknya cukup lama dan membuat asap kabut penuh dan perlahan mulai menghilang dan memperlihatkan Mard Geer yang dalam wujud normalnya bergeletak tak berdaya sama sekali.

"Hah! Selesai rupanya!" Gildarts mendengus bosan.

"Begitulah" August memegang dadanya "tampaknya diriku sudah tak muda lagi uhukk! Sudah sepantasnya aku tahun depan pensiun dan hidup tenang menikati masa tua!"

"Hahaha kau benar!" Gildarts tertawa lebar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

[ **Kagura Pov's** ]

Aku Kagura Mikazuchi jika di tanya kondisi pastinya saat ini tak baik, saat ini aku tengah bertarung dengan Jellal si keparat, tamak, rakus, dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri yang paling membuatku kesala ialah dia telah membunuh kakakku dan aku tak bisa begitu mudah memaafkannya.

Aku dan juga orang yang kucintai err! Maksudnya temanku Natsu dan sekaligus teman kakakku juga kini melawannya saat ini si Tatto sialan itu tak bisa di anggap remeh bahkan lebih besar kekuatannya dari waktu itu.

Dan sekarang dia mendesak kita berdua dengan mengeluarkan tehknik andalannya alhasil kita berdua terkena dampak yang besar bahkan serangan itu membuat lumpuh kita berdua.

Maksud di sini lumpuh serangannya itu cukup untuk membunuh kita semua andai saja kalau, aku tak memakai kekuatan Hollowfikasi yang di berikan paksa oleh si sialan itu mungkin saat ini aku sudah tewas.

Aku tak perlu khawatir dengan keeadaan Natsu pastinya dia kuat bahkan melebihiku mungkin saja saat ini dia segera bangkit dan melawannya aku sudah bisa menduganya.

Tenagaku habis total dan tubuhku rasanya mati aku sedikit melihat kedepan dan sedikit aneh pada pandanganku ada sesuatu butiran biru banyak yang bergerak ke suatu tempat tapi, perlahan pandanganku mulai kabur dan tak jelas.

Sial!

Aku memang tak berguna di saat begini!

[ **END** ]

"Ini?" Jellal melihat sesuatu meledak berwarna merah hitam pucat yang sudah pastinya ini ulah Natsu yang mengeluarkan tehknik rahasianya atau bisa di bilang Kartu As.

"Aku tau ini berlebihan tapi, akan kulakukan segala cara untuk mengalahkanmu"

Asap perlahan mulai menghilang dan terdengar suara langkah kaki ke arahnya dan tak lama wujud baru Natsu yang muncul.

"Apa kau pernah dengar sesuatu tentang Vollstanding?"

"Ini adalah Vollstanding ku!'

 **"H.A.S.S.E.I.N!"**

Wujud Natsu sedikit berbeda tubuh yang di lapisi baju api biru, dan ada tanda Bintang tujuh sudut di atas kepala, Gelang di kedua tangan dan kaki, sayap yang tak beraturan di punggung, sebuah kacamata, di kedua lengan ada bintik-bintik biru yang saling terhubung ( **A/N : jika kalian sulit membayangin baca ajah di manganya waktu Askin vs Urahara** )

"Ini keliatan menarik" Jellal tampak tak peduli dia bersiap menembakan Cero dari kedua tangannya "tapi, itu tak cukup untuk menghancurkanku!"

Jduarrr!

Tapi, asap mulai menghilang yang membuat terkejut Jellal adalah serangan tadi harusnya membuatnya terluka namun, kali ini Natsu hanya diam di tempat dan tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jellal cukup terkejut.

"Giliranku!" Natsu menembakan bola hitam kecil dari tangannya dan langsung meledak saat Jellal hendak lari.

"Khh! Sialan!" Umpat Jellal dia merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya karena, serangan tadi mengenainya juga.

"Itu bola panas yang berisi racun!" balas Natsu tenang "jika, kau terkena telak di tubuhmu sudah di pastikan kau tak bergerak sekarang tapi, itu masih ukuran terkecilnya dengan kadar racun yang masih kecil!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa?!" Jellal memegang tangannya yang kesakitan.

"Akan kujelaskan ini adalah Vollstanding ku bernama Hassein" jawab Natsu mengangkat jarinya "yang bisa bertahan dan beradaptasi pada setiap jenis serangan dan racun baik dalam jangka panjang maupun pendek tak peduli jenis apapun serangan yang kau berikan, pada dasarnya tubuhku ini sudah pada tingkat kekebalan yang tinggi dan akan menyesuaikan Reaitsu yang di terima apa, kau kurang faham? Baiklah aku tau kekuatan ini secara otodidak dari latihanku yah, singkatnya mulai dari sekarang kau tak bisa melukai atau menggoresku sedikitpun"

"Ayo kita selesaikan siapa yang terbaik di sini dan keluarkan semua kartumu"

 **"GIFT BEREICH!"**

Clingg!

Natsu terbang ke udara kedua tangannya dia angkat tak lama lima pilar biru terbang ke udara dan membuat sebuah perisai berwana merah kegelapan yang mengelilingi mereka, Reaksi Jellal cukup terkejut atas banyaknya Reaitsu yang Natsu punya.

"Biar kujelaskan dalam ruangan ini atau sangkar ini aku meningkatkan kadar racunnya agak tinggi sehingga bagimu mustahil untuk bergerak" jawan Natsu "jadi intinya kau tak bisa masuk ataupun keluar dari sini sebelum kunonaktifkan ini tehknik"

Slashh!

Jellal langsung di depan Natsu dan mengayunkan pedangnya beruntung pemuda berambut pink ini bisa dengan tenang mundur menghindarinya.

"Hah! Persetan ucapanmu itu membuatku pening!" Gertak Jellal dia mengeluarkan permata biru dan menancapkannya ke tubuh "akan kutunjukan rasa penyesalan dan putus asa ini!"

"Kau hebat masih bergerak cepat" puji Natsu dengan tenangnya "ho? Permata itu tampaknya kau akan gunakan itu yang waktu itu kau ambil!"

"Diamm!"

Gahh!

"Percuma saja kau mengamuk seperti itu" Natsu menggulung tangannya "kau berbeda dengan yang tadi kalau sekarang kau terlalu banyak celah untuk di serang"

 **"GIFT RING!"**

Natsu memutar tangannya ke atas dan membentuk cahaya cincin biru yang besar dan Natsu melemparkan dan memperbanyak jumlahnya dan tiba saja menghilang namun,

Cratttt!

Clingg

Cincin tadi dalam bentuk kecil dan menempel langsung di seluruh tubuh Jellal dan meletuk mengeluarkan darah segar dari tubuhnya tapi, permata tadi langsung copot dari tubuh pemuda berambut biru ini.

"Tehkniku bekerja pada satu titik dan menfokuskannya pada area tubuhmu yang menjadi titik lemah dan efeknya akan menghancurkan tubuhmu secara perlahan dari dalam" ucap Natsu dia menatap Jellal yang tampak kesakitan juga.

"Gahh! Sialan kau! Dragneel!"

"Kuselesaikan ini dan mengakhiri sifat sialanmu itu"

 **"SHCIWMMEN TANZER GIFT!"**

Natsu meluruskan kedua tangannya dan tak lama muncul seperti kubangan merah di tak lama banyaknya seperti Tali muncul dari bawah dan mengikat Jellal secara paksa.

"Dimana itu akan terus memakan dan menekankan Reaitsumu dan menggantinya dengan racun" ucap Natsu dia melihat Jellal yang perlahan ke wujud Manusia sambil berteriak kesakitan.

Natsu merasa pertarungan selesai dia menonaktifkan tehknik sangkarnya ruangannya, dia menoleh Ke Kagura yang tak berdaya dan segera membawanya untuk di obati tapi, pada saat dia ingin berjalan muncul sebuah ledakan.

Jduarrr!

"Kau! Kau! Bisa-bisanya mahluk rendahan sepertimu mengejekku akan kuhabisi kau!"

Natsu melihat Jellal terbang ke arahnya dalam wujud monster atau sulit di Jelaskan pemuda berambut pink ini akan bersiap menyerang tapi, banyaknya Tombak panah merah yang menancap ke tubuh orang itu dan sebuah pilar api hitam mengelilinginya dan membakar Jellal.

"Ah sepertinya kita tepat waktu dan segelnya berhasil"

"Oh, kau berhasil mengeluarkan tehknik Vollstanding Natsu? Aku cukup bangga dengan itu dan bagaimana dengan gadis kecilku?"

Natsu mendengar suara tak asing dan menoleh ada dua bayangan di atas menara tapi, matanya membelalak ketika melihat lelaki berambut hitam dan seseorang yang sudah lama ia rindukan semenjak itu.

"Halo, apa kabar Natsu?"

"I-iiibu?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Tch! Tampaknya sudah selesai!" Erik mendesah dia membuka matanya

"Apa maksudmu? Jadi semuanya sudah di kalahkan begitu?" tanya Mirajane lelaki tadi hanya mengangguk.

"Dan tampaknya ada reuni mengharukan di sini" Erik kembali tidur "aku tak mau Spoiler jika, kalian ingin melihatnya silahkan saja aku lelah dan ingin tidur" semua orang hanya Sweatdrop mendengar pernyataannya.

"Oh, bagus aku ingin menghajarnya setelah itu" Gray mengepal tangannya bersemangat

"Bukannya membantu kau malahan merepotkan orang" Meredy Sweatdrop

"Berisik!"

Tapi, Grammy menyadari sesuatu yang janggal telah Di ucapkan oleh Erik tapi, pikiran liarnya malah berfikir ke arah yang tidak-tidak.

 _'Kaukah itu Gradine?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hohoho ibunya Natsu muncul, kenapa bisa begitu padahal dia sudah mati hmmm nanti ada sebuah penjelasannya di chapter yang akan mendatang dan tetap pantau.**

 **Dan nunggu lama akhirnya keluar juga Natsu Vollstanding, jika di bleach manganya itu milik Askin alias Isshin, atau Aizen KW waks! Dan juga aku buat penjelasannya tak semirip mungkin di aslinya yah beda dikit tapi, gak terlalu jauh lah.**

 **Oke selalu PM jika ada perlu dan berikan Fav atau Foll jika suka atau Review jika, ada yang janggal**

 **See ya!**

 **RnR**


	44. Chapter 44

**Ahhhhh sudah beberapa Hari FT tamat tapi, banyak yg janggal kalau kataku tapi, waktu aku liat di Treat kaskus orang lain juga berkata demikian banyak yang kecewa soal ending apalagi soal karakter utama yang gak nikah mungkin menurutku si cowok gak peka dan ceweknya cuman malu-malu nungguin si cowok ngomong whakss! Nympe ubanan juga gak bakal lanjut klo gak ada inisiatif buat memulainya.**

 **Yah soal manga FT hanya beberap orang yang canon kayak Gajeel x Levy dan Cobra x Kinana yang sudah terlihat jelas dan bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ini hanya pendapatku tapi, mereka tak canon JerZa: si Jellal PHP dan sibuk menebus dosa dan Erza misi seratus tahun :v MiraXus: ffttt! Laxus padahal punya kesempatan hanya saja dia orangnya kayaknya gak tertarik dan peduli yh ngenggep temen :v (mungkin dia Homo! Whakkss!) NaLu hmmm ini yang banyak di bicarakan karena, Si Natsu tipe tak peka situasi dan Lucy yang kayaknya cuman nyaman ama pertemanan (bangke! Padahal ini moment saya tunggu ahhh kenapa! -_-)**

 **Dan hmmm jika Lucy sedikit inisiatif mungkin ini gak akan terjadi yang namanya FriendZone fftt yah kembali ke sifat Natsu sama kayak Luffy Rakus, seenaknya sendiri, bertindak dulu baru berfikir, dan yang terakhir kurang peka ama sesuatu gahhh coba Lucynya lebih agresif dan inisiatif harusnya sudah Canon kan fuckkk (maaf terkadang emosi Author di luar batas dan bisa jadi gila)**

 **Ahhh maaf mimin hanya melampiaskan kekesalan saja gak usah terlalu di usik dan pikirkan karena, akan membuat perut anda sakit kayak ketawa banyak wkwkwkw!/oke langsung saja ke TKP.**

 **Aye sir**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

"Halo apa kabar Natsu?"

Hanya mendengar kata itu saja Natsu sudah membeku dan tak bergerak sedikitpun alasannya sudah jelas karena, saat ini orang yang dia rindukan kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat ceria seperti waktu itu.

"I-ibu?"

Tubuh Natsu bergetar dia ingin senang atau sedih jika, senang dia langsung berlari memeluknya tapi, kali ini dia hanya diam saja sekarang memang ibunya berdiri di depannya hanya saja ada sesuatu yang sulit di bicarakan.

"Hah, kau terkejut aku berada di sini bukan?" Gradeeney menghela nafas dia tau anaknya sudah pasti shock yah habisnya sudah lama ia tak melihatnya.

"Ta-tapi, ba-bagaimana bi-bisa seharusnya ibu sudah?!" Natsu tubuhnya masih bergetar dia agak sulit mengucapkan satu kata itu "Me-meninggal?!"

"Yah, memang ibu sudah mati" Gradeeney mengangguk dia juga sedih melihat anaknya yang hidup sendiri "akan kujelaskan semuanya jika, kau ingin bertanya silahkan"

Natsu melihat kondisi wajah ibunya yah memang agak berbeda di daerah antara mata dan hidung ada retakan, dan matanya berwarna hitam dengan pupil yang sama waktu itu dan tak berubah tapi, Natsu langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya tanpa ragu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu dan adikmu sayang!?' Gradeeney bersuara halus dia mengusap rambut pink yang sama dengannya " maafkan ibu aku telah meninggalkanmu bukan maksud ibu begitu, hanya saja kejadian tertentu membuat ibumu seperti ini"

"Tak apa aku sudah tau" balas Natsu Gradeeney cukup senang karena, anaknya tak membencinya karena meinggalkan Natsu "aku tau dari ayah waktu Wendy menggunakan sihir pemanggil Jiwa"

"Wendy huh?" Gradeeney mengangkat sebelah alisnya dia juga tak melihat gadis kecilnya _'tampaknya kau sudah berhasil melakukannya gadis kecilku'_

"Jadi bagaimana bisa ibu berada di sini" Natsu mengusap matanya dia menoleh ke arah Zeref "jadi, Onii-chan sudah mengetahuinya juga?"

"Yah begitulah" Zeref menggaruk kepalanya "kakakmu ini cukup terkejut juga Ibu bisa berada di sini bahkan Bibimu Mavis sempat shock dan pingsan waktu itu" dia hanya tertawa ketika mengingat kelakuan istrinya.

"Yah ibu menggunakan tehnik **SEIKATSU**!" balas Gradeeney membuat Natsu bingung "itu tehknik di mana ibu bisa hidup lagi walau hanya bersifat tidak permanen dan juga ini hanya bisa di gunakan sekali dan waktunya agak terbatas juga, dan yah bagaimana kehidupanmu di sini?"

"Yah, aku bertemu banyak teman baru dan lama dan juga bekerja sampingan sebagai Koki di Restaurant tuan Yajima" balas Natsu membuat ibunya terkejut

"Benarkah?" Gradeeney memasang sedikit tak percaya "wow! Kau sama dengan ayahmu Shinigami bercelemek fufufu haduh! Buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohon tapi, tak apa kau artinya mandiri" dia teringat julukan itu yang ia berikan kepada suaminya.

"Yah begitulah dan Wendy bisa juga tehknik penyembuhan sama seperti itu" balas Natsu Gradeeney hanya mengangguk

"Bagus! Kalian sudah berkembang dengan baik" Gradeeney mengangguk dia menyadari perubahan pada wujud Natsu "ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menguasainya hmmm! Kau hebat cepat mengusainya sedangkan ibu butuh waktu lama untuk menguasai Vollstanding milik ibu sendiri, hmmm mungkin karena efek Hollow yang ada dalam tubuh ibu sehingga menular padamu" dia teringat waktu Hollow menggigit lehernya.

"Yah begitulah tuan Yajima yang membantuku" Natsu cengengesan dengan grin di wajahnya tapi, dia berfikir sesuatu "hmmmm! Apakah hanya aku saja terkena efek Hollow itu sehingga aku bisa Hollowfikasi?"

"Tentu saja tidak kau saja" Gradeeney menggeleng "kau pastinya sudah tau jika Hollowfikasi adalah campuran Jiwa Hollow dan jiwa manusia menyatu berbeda dengan Quincy yang akan mati jika bersatu, tapi, meski ayahmu sudah menghancurkan racunnya di dalam tubuhku itu tapi, sisa dari Zat Hollow itu masih ada dan terus menempel makanya kau bisa Hollowfikasi meski kau Quincy tapi, berkat kekuatan Shinigami dari ayahmu itu berpengaruh juga bahkan Kakakmu Zeref juga bisa hanya saja untuk Wendy ibu tak begitu yakin dengannya"

"Aku tak tertarik dengan wujud seperti itu" sambung Zeref ibunya hanya tersenyum dia teringat sifat ayahnya yang agak cuek dan tak tertarik dalam hal apapun

"Apa maksud ibu bicara seperti itu?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa kau tau tentang jika, Shinigami menikah dengan Quincy?" tanya Gradeeney Natsu hanya mengangguk "memang jika keduanya menikah maka memiliki tiga anak dan anak kedua akan memiliki kedua kekuatan itu tapi, sighh! Ayahmu tak memberitahukannya secara detail yah anak pertama akan menjadi seorang Shinigami dan ketiga adalah Quincy"

"Tunggu! Jadi Maksud ibu? We-Wendy seorang Quincy dan Onii-chan Shinigami juga?!" Natsu benar-benar shock atas pernyataan ibunya dan Zeref menunjukan Kostum Shinigami kunonya dan pedang.

"Yah begitulah seperti yang kau bilang kakakmu sudah bisa, dan kau juga hanya saja di sini masalahnya Wendy" Gradeeney melipat tangannya "itulah sebabnya ibu tak yakin adikmu bisa di Hollowfikasi karena, dia Quincy Murni juga meski tubuhku bercampur dengan Zat Hollow tapi, itu tak menjamin jika cara itu berhasil intinya jangan sampai terjadi kejadian yang ibu alami menimpa pada adikmu"

"Jadi itulah mengapa ibu kemari?" Sambung Zeref "karena ibu ingin membuka kekuatan yang tersimpan di tubuh Wendy?"

"Benar sekali itu salah satu alasan ibu kemari" Gradeeney mengangguk "alasan ibu rindu ingin melihat kalian, ibu juga memberitau sesuatu yang ibu ketahui kepada kalian yang tak mengetahui apapun, hmmm! Yah jadi begitu hahahah!"

Dan tak lama muncul murid-murid dan para guru berlarian ke arah mereka dan cukup terkejut melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada Natsu tapi, ada beberapa orang yang tak menyangka melihat figure wanita berambut pink.

"Tidak mungkin " Grammy melihat tak percaya dia mengucek matanya namun tetap masih sama sahabatnya saat ini berada di depannya.

"I-ibu!?" Wendy tubuhnya bergetar dia melihat figure yang dia sayang ada di depannya matanya perlahan mulai berair.

"Halo, sahabat lama?!" Gradeeney tersenyum lalu menoleh ke arah Wendy "dan bagaimana kabarmu gadis kecil? Kau sudah tumbuh dewasa dan semakin cantik" tanpa pikir panjang Wendy langsung memeluk ibunya.

"Hmmm! Siapa dia?" bisik Ultear

"Kalau kupikir itu ibu FlameBrain" balas Gray

"Mohon maaf anda ini siapa?" tanya August "wajah anda terasa Familiar bagiku?"

"Yah tampaknya aku lupa" Gradeeney mengelus rambut biru anaknya "perkenalkan semuanya aku Gradeeney Dragneel aku seorang Quincy spesial dan juga aku adalah Ibu dari Natsu, Wendy, dan Zeref" semuanya hening beberapa saat lalu berteriak shock.

"APA!"

"Wow dia cantik!" puji Meredy yang lainnya mengangguk setuju namun, tak lama Gildarts langsung menyerobot tak peduli akan kondisi tubuhnya.

"Kau sangat cantik sekali bolehkah aku mengenalmu nona muda?" Gildarts bertunduk layaknya tentara kerajaan dia mencium tangan wanita itu dan semuanya hanya Sweatdrop atas tingkah laku guru nyentrik ini.

Duaggghhh!

"Hentikan bodoh!" Cana langsung menjitak ayahnya sendiri "kau malah mempermalukan dirimu sendiri!"

"Dasar guru mesum!" Komentar Lucy.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Grammy menghampiri sahabatnya "kau bukan hanya ingin bertemu anakmu saja kan?"

"Hihihi kau tau juga" Gradeeney menunjuk Wendy "karena, dia ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan terakhir"

"Kau ingin membuka kekuatannya?" tanya Gramny temannya hanya mengangguk dia juga tak memberitau soal kejadian Wendy di serang yang pastinya akan membuat Gradeeney shock mendengarnya jika ini tau.

"Yah begitulah" Gradeeney langsung menyentuh tangan anaknya namun aura merah langsung muncul dari tubuh Wendy.

"Ibu? Ini apa?" tanya Wendy kebingungan dia merasakan hawa aneh di tubuhnya Natsu sudah mengetahuinya namun dia memilih untuk diam saja.

"Tampaknya tugasku sekarang sudah selesai" Gradeeney tersenyum mengabaikan pertanyaan anak kecilnya "dan juga waktuku sudah hampir habis"..

" jadi, begitu rupanya" Natsu menunjukan raut wajah sedihnya "tak bisakah lebih lama lagi?"

"Maaf tak bisa" balas Gradeeney dia hanya mengusap rambut anaknya "yah aku tau kau banyak sekali yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ibu tapi, tak usah khawatir ibu sudah mengetahuinya dan efeknya sebentar lagi akan hilang" perlahan tubuhnya bercahaya putih.

"Hey Wujudmu bagus!" puji Brandish berdiri di sampingnya

"Yah, yang kudengar kau berhasil huh?" Natsu juga bisa merasakan Reaitsu Brandish yang meledak-ledak hampir sama dengan Vollstanding namun, ada sedikit perbedaan.

"Yah bagaimana kabarmu? Kudengar kau jadi guru ya ampun! Mimpimu benar-benar terjadi" Gradeeney berteriak girang

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat" Grammy tersenyum kedua orang itu melihat anak mereka yang saling mengobrol satu sama lain.

"Tampaknya tak lama kita akan jadi, besan!" Gradeeney tertawa kecil

"Kurasa tidak" Grammy menggeleng membuat wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya "asal kau tau anakmu itu 'LadyKiller' jadi, harus ada inisiatif untuk mendapatkannya fufufu!"

"Ya ampun!" Gradeeney menutup mulutnya tak percaya "bahkan Igneel pun dulunya tak seperti itu aku sulit mempercayainya namun, melihat kenyataanya aku tak bisa berhenti terkejut ahh aku ingin segera melihat cucu" dia menoleh ke arah Wendy "jaga dirimu baik-baik oke, ibu sudah melakukan sesuatu yang teakhiir dan jadilah kuat, dan kau Natsu teruslah belajar meski kau tak pintar tapi, setidaknya berusahalah untuk tidak menjadi bodoh dan payah! Fufufu! Dan untuk Zeref... Dasar! Dia pergi lagi tak apalah aku sudah meceramahinya banyak sekali! Ibu tak bisa berbicara banyak dan bagus tapi, satu hal jagalah diri kalian masing-masing ibu aku akan selalu memperhatikan kalian di manapun itu"

Perlahan tubuh wanita dewasa itu memutih dan menghilang tak berbekas dan untuk Wendy air matanya turun membasahi pipi dan Natsu dia hanya tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ibu!"

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan orang itu?" tanya Racer dia membawa tubuh Jellal yang tak bergerak dan semuanya menoleh "harus kita apakan dia? Tapi, yang jelas jangan di lepaskan"

"Yah bawa anak itu kita akan menjebloskannya atas kesalahan yang dia perbuat" balas August

"Dan tenang saja" Mirajane memberi dukungan kepada Erza "ini yang terbaik untuknya"

"Aku tau" Erza mengangguk.

"Aku lelah" Natsu kembali ke wujud Normal dan lalu ambruk beruntung Ultear menahannya

"Kau lelah pastinya kau belum tidur sejak waktu itu" Ultear tersenyum dia mengelus rambut pinknya.

Tak jauh dari keramaiannya itu ada Zeref yang tengah duduk memperhatikan obrolan mereka bersama dengan Istrinya Mavis yang duduk bersama.

"Kau seperti biasa tak mau terlalu ada keributan dan wujudmu terlihat bukan?" Mavis terlihat ceria sibuk memainkan kakinya "dan kau tidak sopan meninggalkan ibumu seperti itu"

"Yah maaf kebiasaaan lama" Zeref tersenyum saja menanggapi kelakuan istrinya "jadi, bagaimana kita jalan-jalan sebentar untuk refreshing?".

" kedengarannya menarik"

"Yeayyy!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Setelah semuanya berakhir pertarungan pun telah sampai titik klimaksnya para Espada dan Hollow yang mengimpasi mereka kini telah musnah semuanya yang terluka mengalami pengobatan secara dadakan karena, Rumah sakit sekarang sudah hancur bahksn kota yang mereka tinggali hancur

Semua orang yang masih sehat di wajibkan membantu dan membangun kembali kota dan yang lain membantu para warga yang terluka dan tersangka utama Jellal telah di jebloskan ke penjara yang berada di tengah laut atau di kenal Alcatraz

Natsu membuka matanya dia sekarang terbaring di sebuah tenda hampir seluruh tubuhnya di perban dia menoleh ke arah samping dan melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang, Gadis berambut biru dan seorang Kakek tua memasang wajah ekspresi khawatir.

"Natsu!" teriak Ultear wajahnya terlihat pucat "syukurlah kau sadar kau membuat kami khawatir tau!"

"Ughh! Berapa lama aku tak sadar" Natsu mengerang dan memegang kepalanya "tubuhku rasanya sakit sekali"

"Kau tak sadar selama tiga hari" balas Juvia dia memasang raut wajah cemas "dan sekarang kau sudah sadar Juvia ikut senang"

"Yah aku bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu" sambung Yajima "kau dari awal memang kurang istirahat di tambah lagi kau bertarung habis-habisan di Huenco Mundo dan sampai ke sini kau bertarung lagi dengan orang yang memiliki Reaitsu yang sangat tinggi di tambah lagi kau mengeluarkan Vollstanding yang baru pertama kali kau lakukan, dan itu Gila! Untuk orang sepertimu tapi, aku senang kau baik-baik saja!"

"Heheje yah maaf!" Natsu hanya tertawa kering menanggapinya tapi, dia teringat sesuatu "ngomong-ngomong di mana Seilah? Aku tak melihatnya semenjak bertarung dengan Jellal?"

"Di sudah pergi ke rumahnya" balas Juvia "sebenarnya dia ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal namun, Natsu-sama tak bangun jadinya dia hanya menitipkan salam"

"Oh, begitu"

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan terutama Restaurant ku" Yajima berlalu pergi.

"Maaf Juvia juga harus membantu yang lain" Juvia pamit dan keluar dari tenda.

Saat Natsu ingin tidur lagi dia melupakan satu orang Ultear yang diam tak bergerak dari posisinya memasang wajah yang tak dirinya mengerti tapi, tak lama wanita itu melompat dan langsung memeluk Natsu.

"Uhmm!? Ultear?" Natsu bingung dia merasakan pelukan yang kuat dari wanita itu.

"Jangan pernah memaksakan dirimu sendiri" Ultear menahan air matanya Natsu tau suara wanita ini tengah bersedih "jika kau mati atau terluka aku sangat cemas padamu tau!"

"Baiklah aku mengerti tapi, tak masalah jika aku terluka Lagipula" Natsu membalas pelukannya membuat Gadis itu terkejut "jika terluka melindungi orang-orang itu wajar tapi, akan kuusahakan untuk tidak terjadi lagi"

"Aku pegang janjimu itu" balas Ultear "tolong! Biarkan seperti ini dulu aku merasa nyaman"

"Oke!"

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari sedari tadi ada gadis berambut hijau yang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari luar tenda

"Begitu rupanya Ultear, kaupun juga sama tapi, aku takkan kalah dan sepertinya kompetisi ini semakin rumit Fufufu!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **\- 3 Minggu kemudian**

Setelah tiga minggu berlalu keadaan kota yang tadinya rusak parah kini sudah membaik banyak bangunan yang sudah di bangun namun, adapula yang masih tengah di bangun untuk murid-murid sekolah semuanya di paksa libur selama sebulan karena, kondisinya benar-benar parah waktu itu.

Dan para pekerja mereka kembali ke pekerjaannya walau ada juga yang masih libur karena alasan membangun rumah mereka yang sudah hancur

Untuk Natsu keadaanya sudah sembuh total kini dia bekerja kembali meski keadaan Restaurant belum benar-benar rampung tapi, setidaknya Yajima membuatnya secara sederhana saja yah setidaknya itu juga untuk menambah modal untuk membangun Restaurant nya kembali.

"Selesai!" Natsu melepas celemek dan topi kokinya dia sudah selesai bekerja pada pukul 4 sore selain itu dia ada janji dengan Kagura untuk ke pemakaman Simon "Jet, Droy dan pak tua aku pulang dulu"

"Hoh!" balas Jet.

"Tapi, dimana Brandish?" tanya Droy

"Dia sudah lebih dulu pulang" jawab Jet.

( **Di Perkuburan** )

Sekarang Kagura tengah membersihkan makam kakaknya tak ada raut wajah menangis lagi tidak seperti waktu pertama kali Gadis berbando itu langsung menangis beruntung Milliana segera menenangkannya tapi, sekarang Gadis itu sudah tampak tegar dan kuat

"Maaf!" Natsu hanya bisa berkata seperti itu dia tau kejadian ini dan parahnya ini di depan matanya sendiri "jika saja aku lebih waspada maka mungkin kejadiannya seperti ini"

"Tak usah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" balas Kagura suaranya terdengar membaik "ini mungkin sudah takdir kejadiannya seperti ini aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena, sudah mengalahkannya jadi, aku tak perlu terjebak lagi dalam pikiran balas Dendamku" Natsu hanya tersenyum senang ketika mendengarnya.

"Yah aku senang jika kau tak bersedih lagi" Natsu tersenyum memamerkan Grin khasnya "yah mungkin aku akan sering mengunjungimu ini hanya janjiku pada kakakmu"

Cup!.

Natsu terkejut karena, Kagura langsung menyerobot dan mencium bibirnya, Natsu hanya diam dan mematung dia bisa merasakan rasa coklat dari bibir gadis itu tak lama Kagura melepaskannya dan langsung memeluk Natsu dengan Blushing berat.

"Terima kasih"

Natsu diam beberapa saat dan membalas pelukannya sambil mengelus Rambut panjang Kagura.

"Sama-sama"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hahahaha akhirnya selesai juga Arc Huenco Mundo dan Invasion Hollow ke dua wkwkwkw sorry yah kubuat mati Simon (untuk Fans Simon maaf) ahhh aku refreshing dulu yah haha dan nanti bakal lanjut ke Arc berikut**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	45. Chapter 45

**Halo aku kembali lagi dengan kalian seperti biasanya pembawa musibah dan menciptakan kehancuran yang ada di dunia kyahahahaha! Hahaha gak usah terlalu di seriusin amat aku hanya becanda yah-yah kembali je topik sebelumnya.**

 **Yupzz jika beberapa dari kalian masih ada yang belum tau maka dari itu saya ingin memberitaumu satu hal Anime FT akan tayang tahun depan yah mungkin semuanya sudah pada tau tapi, aku memberitau saja bagi yang belum mengetahuinya yah itung-itung amal ibadah -_-**

 **Ahhhh jika kalian tanya apa yang hal kubenci di FFN ? Yaitu orang yang gak ngerhagain cerita Author, suka merintah seenaknya soal cerita di tambah lagi gedeknya gak pke akun ffftrr! Mental cemen yah ada beberapa di ficku yang seperti itu tapi, aku hapus Review mereka bukannya kasih saran positiv ini malah Negatif ya udah daripada nyampah Review busuk gak jelas lebih baik di hapus.**

 **Yupzz ini sudah 5 Arc berlalu di cerita fic ini : Arc awal dan perkenalan tokoh, Arc Turnamen Antar Kelas, Arc Invasion Hollow/Grimoire Heart, Arc Camping musim panas, dan Arc Invasion Hollow 2 yah sekarang aku masuk arc baru hahaha hall yeah! Oke langsung saja tanpa basa basi**

 **Aye sirrr**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **\- Fiore Maret X785**

Damai dan tenang sekarang sudah memasuki pertengah bulan maret yah bisa dikatakan sekarang adalah musim Semi di mana bunga dan tumbuhan semuanya bermekaran.

Kondisi Negri ini sekarang aman damai sempat 4 bulan sebelumnya terjadi penyerangan yang membuat tempat ini hancur dan rata dengan tanah tapi, beruntung para pemuda dan pemudi dengan segenap kekuatan mereka berhasil menghentikan kejadian itu.

Kondisi kota yang dulunya hancur kini sudah di perbaiki dan pulih seutuhnya semua orang kembali pada aktifitas mereka masing-masing yang serba sibuk.

"Huahhhhhh!"

Natsu menguap lebar dia terbangun dari kasurnya setelah rutinitas pekerjaan biasanya tapi, pada saat dia melihat jam sudah pukul 6 pagi buru-buru dia bangun dari tidur karena, biasanya dia yang sering membuat sarapan ketika dia membuka pintu dapur yang dia lihat.

"Pagi nii-san?!"

Dia melihat Wendy yang tengah mengenakan celemek pink sambil memasak sarapan Natsu sudah tak heran melihat adiknya yang tengah memasak karena dirinya sendiri yang mengajarkan Wendy memasak.

"Aku terkejut kau sudah bangun" Natsu langsung duduk di kursi "biasanya kau suka telat bangunnya haha!"

"Muuuu! Padahal Nii-san sendiri yang bangun masih harus di bangunin" Wendy cemberut Natsu hanya tertawa kering.

Yah Wendy yang mengajukan dirinya untuk memasak alasannya cukup sederhana karena, dia wanita sudah sepantasnya dirinya yang memasak di tambah dia tak ingin merepotkan kakaknya terus menerus.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau berhasil melakukannya?" tanya Natsu dia melahap buburnya.

"Yah, agak sulit sih" balas Wendy "tapi, aku bisa mahir melakukannya seperti nii-san"

Yah setelah kejadian kemunculan ibunya secara sengaja Gradeeney langsung membuka kekuatan Quincy Wendy dan Alhasil Natsu langsung membantunya mengajari hal-hal sederhana dan dasar dan juga itupun dengan bantuan Grammy.

"Baiklah lanjutkan potensimu itu!" Natsu tersenyum dia mengelus rambut adiknya.

"Haiiii!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Sementara di perjalanan mereka semua berangkat bareng yaitu Ultear, Natsu, Brandish, Kagura, dan Gray yang kembali bajunya hilang entah kemana tapi, beruntung Ultear segera memperingatkannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana tokomu?" tanya Natsu kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Yah, begitulah sekarang tutup tapi, setelah pulang sekolah aku mengelolanya" balas Kagura tersenyum "beruntung Milliana membantuku jadi, aku tak terlalu kerepotan"

"Uhmm jadi itu tokomu?" celetuk Gray kembali berboxer "aku baru mengetahuinya!"

"Apakah kau lupa atau pikun nama tokonya kan? Sama dengan nama belakangnya!" Brandish Sweatdrop.

"Yah, aku lupa!" Gray hanya tertawa kering menggaruk kepalanya.

"Dasar pelupa!" celetuk Natsu membuat perempatan dahi lelaki rambut hitam itu namun segera diabaikan karena, mereka tak mau buat keributan.

.

.

.

Mereka semua sampai di gerbang sekolah tapi, banyak keramaian murid yang di depan mading jika ada keramaian seperti itu biasanya ada sebuah pengumuman yang di lakukan oleh Osis ataupun para Guru.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" Natsu mendesak masuk ke dalam keramaian.

"Oi! Mundur yang sudah selesai!" teriak Gray dia menyingkirkan orang-orang dengan cara membekukan mereka "bagi tau yang belum tau!"

"Ada apa?" tanya Kagura dia menoleh ke belakang tapi, tak ada gadis itu "hei! Di mana Ultear!?"

"Mungkin rapat osis" jawab Brandish seadanya di tangannya sudah ada manggo minuman favoritnya.

"Hey, Pinky kau tertarik dengan ini?" tanya Gray matanya terfokus ke pengumuman di depan.

"Memang ada apa?" Natsu berada di belakang dia membaca pengumuman itu

 **PENGUMUMAN**

 **Bagi Siswa-Siswi yang memiliki bakat pemimpin dan juga bertanggung jawab sekolah saat ini mengadakan Pemilihan Ketua Osis Baru bagi, siapa saja yang ingin mendaftar harap ke Kantor Utama dan waktu lambat pendaftaran Hari ini saja**

 **Sekian dan Terima kasih**

 **Ketua penyelenggara** **.** **Ketua Osis Sementara**

 **Sir August. Erza Scarlet Belserion**

"Ketua Osis Huh?" Natsu melipat tangannya tampaknya dia tertarik "kedengarannya cukup bagus juga"

"Kau mau ikut juga?" Gray menghembus nafasnya tak begitu peduli "dunia pasti akan berakhir dengan cepat" sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah pedang dan kaki es beradu.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut saja?" Tanya Brandish melihat Natsu yang sedikit antusias "kedengarannya tak buruk juga jika kau ketua osis"

"Yah kudengar-dengar sih, hadiahnya menarik jika menang" celetuk Kagura dia sedikit mengingat kejadian kemarin "yah, untuk mencapai ketua itu gak mudah banyak yang mendaftar tapi, kebanyakan yang gugur dalam tes"

"Bukankah yang dicari satu orang? Sudah sepantasnya jika mereka gagal karena, yang dicari satu orang?" balas Natau.

"Memang sih!" Kagura mengangguk "tapi, tes itu cukup merepotkan bahkan parah hingga banyak menyerah di awal" Natsu memasang wajah berkerut.

"Oh, ya kau di sekolah ini masih baru" Gray melipat tangannya wajahnya serius "pada saat pencalonan ketua Osis setiap calon harus melewati tes fisik dan mental yang cukup kuat yang di berikan Guru yang lain yah, singkatnya kebanyakan dari tes itu isinya yang kau takkan suka alasan mereka seperti itu aku, tak tau!"

"Kedengarannya sudah buruk!" Brandish memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Aku malah tertarik dan ingin mencobanya" Natsu memasang raut wajah senang.

"Jadi, kau serius ikut?" tanya Kagura Natsu hanya balas mengangguk.

"Jika, benar!" Gray kembali kehilangan pakaiannya "segeralah ke kantor kita semua akan menemanimu kau jadi, ketua Osis kedengarannya tak buruk" dia hanya menyeringai.

"Tenang kita akan membantumu" sambung Kagura tersenyum

"Baiklah" Natsu berekspresi senang tapi, berubah Sweatdrop ke arah Gray "hei! Pakai bajumu!"

"Gah! Sejak kapan?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.- **Ruang pertemuan**

Di sini ruang pertemuan ada August, Gildarts, Irene dan para anggota Osis mereka semua berkumpul dan berdiskusi dalam sebuah meja bundar ini malah terlihat seperti orang diskusi perang zaman pertengahan.

"Yang mengajukan di sini sebagai ketua Osis dialah Laxus Dreyar dari kelas 2B dan Tsukusima dari Kelas 2D yang ada sekarang!" Ultear merapikan semua berkas yang ada di depan meja.

"Laxus? Tak biasanya orang itu melakukan hal seperti itu" celetuk Erza sebagai ketua Osis dia sedari tadi sibuk dengan kuenya "Tsukusima? Aku baru pernah dengar nama itu?"

"Dia ada di kelasku" jawab Gildarts semua orang menoleh kepadanya "yah, dia memang tipe pendiam tapi, jangan salah dia orang berbakat juga"

"Aneh" Rufus memasang wajah tak percaya sama sekali dan berguman "pastinya ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan murid itu?"

"Hilangkan kecurigaanmu itu" celetuk Rogue menatap temannya "memang dia tak terlihat meyakinkan tapi, jangan pernah memandang orang dari luarnya karena, bisa saja dia hebat dan sessuatu yang tak kau duga" dia berbicara seperti itu karena, waktu turnamen dia dipermalukan oleh orang yang dianggap remeh olehnya yah, Hukum karma berlaku.

"Di sini ada Hibiki Lates dari kelas 2C" celetuk Ultear sebagai sekretaris dia yang menggantikan Mirajane yang menjadi wakil ketua "hmmm! Orang itu yah aku ragu tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan dia bisa menang karena ketenarannya di sekolah"

"Jadi, total tiga orang yang yah!" August mengelus janggut putihnya itu "yah sebaiknya kita tunggu sampai jam tiga sore jika, tak ada lagi sebaiknya kita tutup pendaftaran"

"Ho? Jadi kau mulai tertarik dengan lelaki Playboy cap semen tiga roda itu?" Mirajane meledeknya membuat Ultear memberinya Deathglare "ya! Ampun kau sama seperti Erza yang memiliki selera kepada orang yang Ikemen itu!?"

"Heii, Flatty model!" protes Erza dia tau siapa dimaksud membayangkannya saja membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Dia memang Ganteng" jawab Ultear dia memegang bibirnya "tapi, dia bukan tipeku yang mudah membuatku jadi jatuh hati!"

"Lalu siapa donk?" Mirajane memasang wajah menyebalkannya Gadis berambut hitam hanya menjulurkan lidah "ho?! Rahasia rupanya tapi, tak selamanya bangkai bisa kau simpan terus!"

"Merepotkan! Perdebatan antar gadis hahh!" Freed menghela nafas bosan dia menyumpal telinganya dengan Headset dan menyetel musik di Hp dengan volume penuh.

"Bagaimana dengan diskusinya?" tanya Chelia khawatir Jura hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Bisakah kalian dewasa sedikit kalian itu pemimpin malah memberi contoh yang tidak benar" celetuk Sorano membuat tensi kembali tegang "kalian seperti anak kecil tak jelas!"

"Oh yeah! Kau mulai bicara Feather Freak?!" Mirajane berjalan ke arah Sorano "pantas saja kau tak pernah punya pacar yah orang kelakuan sepertimu akan sulit mendapatkannya bahkan lelaki idiotpun akan berfikir panjang dulu untuk berpacaran denganmu"

Ledekan yang cukup menyakitkan membuat dahi gadis berambut perak ini kesal dan tensi kembali memanas segera Sorano melemparkan buku yang ia pegang beruntung Mirajane menghindarinya sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Apakah kita lerai mereka?" tanya Gildarts merujuk empat gadis yang tengah berargumen tak jelas.

"Biarkan mereka puas" August Sweatdrop "hal seperti ini terjadi saat diskusi"

"Seperti Nostalgia" Irene tersenyum dia teringat waktu SMA bersama Dirinya, Ur, Layla, dan juga Bisca mereka semua teman waktu SMA sering melakukan hal seperti ini"

Brakkkkk!

Pintu terbuka secara paksa akibat tendangan semua menoleh dan menghentikan Aktifitas mereka dan melihat Natsu dengan senyuman di wajahnya, Brandish di belakangnya dengan ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari, dan Gray yang bersandar ke tembok yang sudah kehilangan pakaiannya (Lagi! -_-)

"Biar kutebak kau ingin mencalonkan diri?" Tanya Gildarts menyeringai Natsu mengangguk "jika benar ini semakin menarik!"

"Kau manis jika jadi ketua Osis" Mirajane memberi kedipan "ahhh aku tak sabar menunggu kau menang" beberapa wanita di sana memberinya DeathGlare atas kelakuannya itu.

"Hahaha begitulah" Natsu hanya tertawa menanggapinya tapi, wajahnya kembali serius "jadi, masih bisakah aku mendaftar?"

"Tentu saja waktumu banyak" jawab Gildarts "dan kau jadi, orang keempat yang mendaftar" Natsu tau dari ucapannya bahwa ada tiga orang lebih dulu mendaftar dan menurutnya ini menarik karena, harus bersaing.

"Yah kau tinggal tulis saja yang ada di sini" August memberikan kertas formulir pendaftaran

"Okay!"

Selagi Natsu menulis orang-orang kembali sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka Gray dan Ultear tengah mengobrol, Brandish yang tampak tak peduli hanya sibuk dengan minuman di tangan.

Setelah selesai menulis Natsu dan yang lainnya langsung pergi August langsung merapihkan berkas dan rapat di bubarkan sementara sampai jam sekolah berakhir.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Restaurant Yajima**

Natsu melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa sepulang sekolah dirinya dan kawan-kawannya akan berkumpul di Restaurant ini sebagai tempat diskusi mereka Brandish bilang dia akan menambah pasukan karena, yang di ceritakan Gray setiap calon ketua harus memiliki kelompok mereka selama pencalonan.

Dan Gray sendiri dia bertanya tentang seluk beluk tentang Osis alasan Ultear tak bisa ikut karena, dia anggota Osis dan itu dilarang dan melanggar peraturan yang berlaku bahkan Guru pun tak boleh ikut.

"Baiklah selesai" Natsu melepas celemeknya seperti biasa sehabis bekerja dan sekarang Restaurant rada sepi jadi dia tak repot membantu dua temannya memasak.

"Hei, kudengar kau mencalonkan diri jadi ketua Osis huh?" tanya Jet dia terlihat santai Natsu hanya mengangguk "ya ampun! Aku tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa jadinya"

"Yah kau pergi sana, biar ini urusan kita" sambung Droy di mulutnya sepotong daging besar "masalah memasak serahkan pada kita lagipula sekarang tak terlalu ramai mungkin,! Sedang tak mood"

"Yah, baiklah" Natsu berlalu keluar

Sebenarnya mereka sudah janjian ke tempat nongkrong untuk berdiskusi tentang masalah lomba pencalonan ketua Osis yang akan di lakukan dua hari lagi dan tempatnya di sini di Restaurant tempat Natsu bekerja.

Berbagai alasan mereka memilih tempat ini ada yang bilang masakan di sini enak, ada yang ingin menikmati Sunset, ada yang ingin harga masakannya murah dan adapula karena Natsu di sini jadi, lebih mudah berkumpulnya.

Begitu Natsu keluar dia melihat teman-temannya sudah menunggunya dan dia cukup terkejut melihat Juvia, Meredy, dan Elfman berada di sana mungkin saja Gray dan Brandish yang mengajak mereka karena semuanya satu Tim selama Turnament waktu itu kecuali, Ultear tak di sana karena, Anggota Osis di larang membantu calon anggota Osis.

"Sudah sampai rupanya" Gray tampak tenang menikmati Es Serut "huh, lama sekali kita lelah menunggu"

"Huh, bukankah kita baru sampai lima menit yang lalu?" Meredy Sweatdrop "bagian mana lamanya?"

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Natsu hanya mengusap rambutnya dia saat ini tak mau berkelahi

"Jadi, kudengar Natsu-sama ingin jadi ketua Osis?" tanya Juvia dengan mata terkagum "itu sangat keren?" Natsu hanya tertawa kering melihat reaksi Gadis itu.

"Yah, itu sungguh jantan! Sebagai seorang lelaki aku sangat bangga padamu!" Elfman seperti biasa dengan teriakan kemachoannya.

"Yah, jadi bagaimana?" Natsu duduk dan menatap Gray dan Brandish "sudahkah kalian dapat informasi tentang nanti untuk perlombaan itu"

"Tidak!" Gray mendesah kesal tangannya terlipat "aku mencoba tanya Ur-sensei atau Ultear yah! Maksudku memberi Spoiler dikit tapi, keduanya tak mau menjawabnya"

"Tampaknya lomba ini bukan biasa sampai dirahasiakan" Sambung Meredy.

"Aku malah punya Firasat buruk tentang lomba yang akan diadakan" Elfman berkeringat di kening "yah maksudku sesuatu yang tak di duga-duga" dia sedikit mengingat lomba aneh tahun lalu.

"Yah lomba waktu itu" Juvia mengangguk dia juga mengingat "yang Juvia ingat waktu itu lombanya bukan lomba melatih ketangkasan melainkan seperti Latihan kerasa tentara"

"Segitunya?" Natsu pokerface "man! Ini lomba mencari ketua Osis yang berguna dan baik bukannya seorang prajurit" dia sudah bisa membayangkan lomba apa yang di maksud itu "huh, guru macam apa yang mengusulkan seperti itu?"

"Ini yang kudengar dari kabar burung sih Hoax atau tidaknya itu belum terbukti tapi, yang jelas ini ulah Jiemma dan Ivan" jawab Meredy dahi Natsu berkerut mendengar dua nama orang yang tak ingin ia lihat "ahh pantas saja tak heran jika kebanyakan mereka tak berhasil di tes pertama"

"Tapi, yang membuatku bingung di saat tes ketiga" sambung Elfman dengan wajah serius semuanya menoleh "karena pada saat itu beberapa murid menghilang di hutan itu tapi, tak menutup kemungkinan kau juga akan lomba di sana"

"Oh kau benar kejadian waktu itu" celetuk Gray dia memperbaiki posisi Duduknya "yah sampai sekarang pihak sekolah maupun polisi belum bisa menemukan mereka padahal mereka hanya penonton yang tak ikutan"

"Juvia juga tau ini" Juvia mengangguk "jika terbunuh seharusnya ada jejak darah atau pakaiannya tapi, ini tak ada sama sekalipun padahal ini sudah setahun mereka menghilang dan tak pernah kembali"

"Tch! Kejadian ini baru pertama kalinya" Gray mendecak kesal "tapi, yang buatku curiga ada beberapa orang di sekolah ini yang terlibat bahkan sihir tipe pelacak terhebatpun tak bisa menemukan mereka"

Natsu hanya sedari tadi diam termenung dia hanya memikirkan perkataan misterius dan hal aneh yang terjadi wajahnya langsung serius dan berfikir bagaimana bisa lomba yang seharusnya menyenangkan malah menjadi sebuah malapetaka yang tak di dugan namun, dia tetap terus larut dalam lamunannya.

"Yah bicara soal Osis" celetuk Brandish menjernihkan suasana tegang "kudengar ada tiga orang yang menjadi pesaing Natsu?"

"Di sini ada Laxus, Hibiki, dan orang yang tak kuketahui bernama Tsukusima" Jawab Juvia.

"Dua orang kita tau tapi, orang bernama Tsukusima masih misterius bagiku" Elfman mengelus dagunya "mungkin dia anak baru sama seperti Natsu jadi, intinya ada 4 orang yang mencalonkan diri"

"Lalu apa yang kita lakukan di saat seperti ini?" tanya Brandish.

"Entahlah" Gray nengangkat bahunya dan kembali bugil "yah sesuatu yang tak penting"

"Gray! Pakaianmu!"

"Gahhh!"

Natsu sedari tadi masih larut dalam pikirannya dia tau kejadian ini tak begitu lama yang sampai sekarang belum menemukan titik akhir dan orang yang bernama Tsukusima cukup membuatnya curiga tapi, tak berlebihan mungkin, sekarang yang jadi pikirannya hanya itu dia mungkin akan berbicara pada seseorang yang benar-benar tau banyak soal ini karena, ini cukup serius.

 _'Aku harus menanyakan ini pada Irene sendirian dan mungkin dia tau walau sedikit'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh berbeda yang dialami peserta yang lain mereka semua mengadakan rapat penting mengenai agenda lomba yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi dan kali ini kelompok Laxus.

"Kali ini Freed tak bisa ikut karena anggota Osis dilarang membantu serta para calon" celetuk Evergreen dia membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Yah itu tak masalah" Laxus terlihat tenang "bicara soal pencalonan kudengar ada tiga orang yang menjadi pesaingku?"

"Yah di sini ada Hibiki, Tsukusima dan Natsu" jawab Bixlow sebagai pencari informasi dia ahlinya "dua orang kita tau asal-usulnya hanya saja satu orang ini terlihat misterius dan tak biasa bagiku"

"Tak bisakah klubmu itu mencarinya?" tanya Evergreen

"Yah orang itu agak sulit?" Bixlow menggaruk kepalanya "maksudku perangai orang itu cukup pendiam dan kaku pernah sekali kita membuntutinya tapi, entah kenapa dia menghilang seperti hantu yah tak kasat mata" dia mengingat waktu itu hingga teman-temannya lari terbirit-birit karena, cerita seram dari Kurohebi.

"Soal lomba osis mungkin kalian masih ingat kecelakaan tahun lalu?" celetuk Gajeel semuanya memasang wajah tegang.

"Oh ya yang waktu itu" Levy mengangguk "bukankah mereka sudah di temukan?"

"Jika, mereka sudah di temukan seharusnya mereka ada di sini" jawab Laxus melipat tangannya "dan menceritakan semuanya tapi, nyatanya mereka tak ada?"

"Dan nyatanya pihak Polisi menutup kasus ini rapat-rapat soal ini" sambung Bixlow dia benar-benar hebat soal mencari rahasia orang "yang kudengar pihak Sekolah telah mengajukan SEARCHOUSING tapi pihak di sana menolak"

"Apa itu SEARCHOUSING?" Gajeel memang bodoh soal istilah.

"Yah itu istilah di kepolisian hukum dan kriminal yang memiliki arti mengajukan pencarian secara terus menerus dengan menggunakan bantuan dari pihak lain" jawab Levy memegang sebuah buku "tapi, aku tak menyangka mereka belum di temukan yah ini sudah setahun bisa saja mereka mati di makan hewan buas kita tau hutan di sana seperti apa?"

"Berfikirlah positif pendek" celetuk Gajeel mengangkat gadis kecil itu "jika dia mati di makan hewan seharusnya aku mencium baunya tapi, waktu itu jangankan bau darah bau baju mereka pun tak ada yah seperti jejak mereka di telan bumi yah keberadaan mereka masih belum jelas hidup atau tidaknya"

"Lepaskan Gajeel baka!" teriak Levy meronta-ronta.

"Tapi, ini gossip entah apa kebanyakan hilangnya mereka beberapa orang menyalahkan pihak sekolah" sambung Bixlow

"Hal yang mustahil!" protes Evergreen "disana ada kakek Laxus tak mungkin mereka melakukan hal seperti itu"

"Yah ini hanya Gossip entah benar atau tidaknya aku hanya mendengarkan saja" balas Bixlow mengucek telinganya

"Jika kejadian ini terulang lagi sekarang" Laxus mengepalkan tangannya "kita yang akan menangkap mereka dan memberi mereka pukulan yang setimpal" semuanya mengangguk setuju atas perkataan lelaki pirang yang satu ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu tak jauh berbeda dengan pihak yang lain mereka semua tengan mengadakan diskusi dan ini adalah kelompok ikemen salah satu ketuanya di takuti Erza namun, sekarang orang itu belum ada mungkin dengan salah satu saudaranya.

"Jadi, Hibiki apa tujuanmu menjadi ketua Osis?" tanya Ren dia tau temannya tak begitu tertarik dengan hal ini "kau punya alasan untuk ikut pencalonan ini?"

"Yah ini seperti bukan kau saja?" celetuk Jenny

"Yah ini soal Karen" jawab Hibiki membuat semuanya diam terhenyak "sudah setahun dia menghilang namun, tak pernah kudengar kabarnya" mereka tau yang dibicarakan lelaki ini adalah adik dari Hibiki sendiri yang hilang waktu lomba pencalonan Osis.

"Hah, kitapun merasakan hal yang sama setelah kehilangannya" Ren menghela nafas "asal kau tau jangan dipikirkan biarkan dia tenang sana!"

"DIA BELUM MATI!" bentak Hibiki "jika dia mati seharusnya ada jasad atau bukti tapi, ini tak ada sama sekali!"

"Hibiki benar," Eve mengangguk setuju "seharusnya ada bukti tapi, ini tak ada dan juga masih belum jelas mati atau tidaknya tapi,tak menutup kemungkinan Karen masih hidup yah berharap saja"

"Ini rumor benar atau tidaknya kabarnya mereka hilang juga soal campur tangan polisi" sambung Jenny semuan menoleh ke gadis itu "maksudku mereka sekarang tak melakukan pencarian mungkin saja itu benar atau bisa saja bohong entahlah tak ada yang tau?"

"Yah jika benar adanya maka kita acak-acak mereka" Ren memberi ucapan semangat "dan kita gantung kepala mereka semua!"

"Yeahhh!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Malam harinya tampak figure gelap tak di ketahui wajahnya namun bisa di lihat dari tingginya tampaknya orang itu masih SMA dan tampak seringai wajah di jahatnya memegang sebuah lembar foto yang tampaknya anak sekolah.

"Kukukuku! Mereka anak-anak yang keren terutama para Gadisnya sungguh membuat ejakulasiku naik"

"Hmmm tampaknya kini sulit pastinya ada orang yang mencurigainya"

"Cara lama takkan berhasil aku harus cari cara baru"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Hal yeah! Kita sudah masuk prolog Arc baru yang cukup membosankan dan mainstream kayak COC wakwawa! Yah cukup di sini dulu kali ini jika, penasaran tetap Stay dan tunggu Chapter berikut.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	46. Chapter 46

**Halo semua aku balik lagi dengan fic yang penuh Gajeku ini yah kalian taulah apa yanng kumaksud kalau pikir sendiri karena kalian manusia di ciptakan memiliki otak untuk berfikir bukan bengong dan nonton hal-hal berbau Jav -_- yah you know mungkin apa yang saya maksud hmmmm okelah tak masalah.**

 **Hahahaha entah kenapa aku fic udah lama yah belum nyampe setahun sih tapi, udah setengah tahun aku memulai dan baru menamatkan satu fic, satu Hiatus atau lagi WB dan dua masih bersifat ongoing klo masalah Chapter dah lebih dari sepuluh Chapter dengan garapan dan penulisan yang itu-itu ajah kayak Sinetron indo yang hampir 90℅ ceritanya itu ajah yah monoton tapi, bomat yang penting kreativitas sendiri.**

 **Oh ya entah kenapa aku rada bingung dengan orang atau, Guest yang isinya Review gak jelas maksudku mungkin sedang tenar saat ini Akun Guest yang mengatasnamakan salah satu saudara Author dan mengatakan bahwa author ini meninggal atau semacamnya dan mohon di maafkan kesalahannya wowkwkwk! Ini cukup lucu juga aku bacanya ada yang nanggepin serius sampe Hiatus, ada yang nerusin tapi, masih lanjut dan ada yang cuek dan tak begitu peduli dengan hal seperti itu hahahaha terkadang ada-ada ajah.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **\- Irene House (Malam harinya)**

Terlihat sang pemilik rumah mematikan kerannya dia terlihat selesai mandi tubuh cantiknya hanya terbalut handuk, rambut panjang terurai panjang ke bawah orang mengira mereka adalah Erza tapi, pada kenyataanya ini ibunya karena, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip seperti kembar.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi dia melihat sebuah figure duduk di sebuah jendela ia siap menyerang si Mesum yang seenaknya masuk ke kamar pribadinya tapi, Niatnya di urungkan ketika melihat figure itu rupanya Natsu yang tengah sibuk memainkan Hpnya.

"Natsu?" Irene bersikap tenang dia malah menghampiri lelaki itu meski kondisi tubuhnya masih berbalut handuk "apa, yang kau lakukan di sini? Tak biasanya kau berkunjung dan ini malam pula"

"Hmm! Yah sebenarnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan sih" balas Natsu dia tak begitu peduli dengan kondisi wanita itu "aku sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu tapi, tak ada jawaban makanya aku lewat jendelamu yang terbuka dan di mana Erza?"

"Dia sekarang di sekolah kau tau? Keperluan untuk lomba Calon Osis" balas Irene dia duduk di kasurnya menyisir rambut merah darahnya itu.

"Oh pantas saja" Natsu mengangguk beberapa menit yang lalu dia mengunjungi Ultear tapi, gadis itu tak ada.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Irene dia mengenakan piyama merah pendek tipis yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya indahnya tapi, Natsu tak begitu memperhatikannya.

"Ini Soal pencalonan Ketua Osis? Kudengar tahun lalu beberapa murid menghilang tanpa sebab dan sampai sekarang belum di temukan apa itu benar?" tanya Natsu dengan nada serius.

"Jadi, kau mengetahuinya juga?" Irene menatap anak asuhnya ini dengan wajah serius "yah, memang benar dan kita sudah mengusahakannya tapi, seperti yang kau tau hasilnya nihil"

"Bahkan polisi pun?" Tanya Natsu dia menyangkut paut aparat keamanan.

"Heh! Pihak polisipun sama" Irene menghela nafas "tapi, aku ragu mereka tak tau tentang apapun dan kita secara sembunyi mencaritaunya namun, keamanan di sana cukup ketat makanya kita menggunakan komputer"

"Komputer?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak faham

Mata Natsu mengikuti di mana Wanita itu berjalan dan terlihat Wanita tengah mengetik Komputer dan dia berjalan menghampirinya dia menunggu beberapa saat sampai wanita itu berbicara.

"Ini hanya firasatku atau apa mereka ini nyata" Irene menunjuk layar komputer

Natsu melihat seksama di layar itu tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut karena, di layar itu berisi banyaknya Foto foto Gadis sekitar umuran 16-18 tahun dan ada juga yang kurang tapi, kondisinya benar-benar ngeri wajah mereka terlihat depresi dan penuh ketakutan, tatapan mata mereka kosong, dan ada pula yang telanjang leher mereka diikat rantai, dan parahnya ada beberapa gadis yang di siksa dan di perlakukan tak layak seperti hewan.

"WTF! Kenapa kau menununjukkan ini!" Natsu berteriak menutup matanya tak ingin melihat sesuatu yang di luar prikemanusiaan.

"Hah! Aku tau kau tak tega melihat ini akupun begitu waktu pertama kali melihatnya" Irene hanya terus menskroll ke bawah dan mencari foto lain "tapi, asumsiku bilang mereka di culik bukan di bunuh melainkan Di jual ke tempat manapun dan di jadikan budak yang kulihat di foto semua ini"

"Grrr!" Natsu mengertakan giginya kesal "sudahkah kau berbicara ini dengan pihak Polisi mungkin saja mereka bisa membantu dan oh ya ngomong-ngomong situs yang kau masuki bukan situs biasa yang bisa di akses lewat internet dengan mudah?"

"Hah! Itu dia masalahnya" Irene menghela nafas kecewa "Pihak Polisi bilang foto itu rekayasa dan palsu itu hanya sekedar isu tapi, yang kulihat di sini mereka nyata dan ada oh memang benar ini situs memang memerlukan sesuatu khusus untuk masuk ke dalamnya yah biar mudahnya ada situs yang berbasis Ilegal yang tak bisa di cangkup oleh Aplikasi pencari Internet Biasa"

"Bagaimana bisa mereka bilang seperti itu bukankah sudah jelas ini Asli?" Protes Natsu "jika kau bilang situs ini Ilegal adakah situs lain? Yah dan apa hubungannya dengan hilangnya beberapa anak di sekolah ini?"

"Entahlah aku juga tak tau dengan mereka" Irene memijat keningnya yang pusing "yupz! Selain ini di pencarian ini kau tidak bisa menemukan hal-hal yang baik kebanyakan dari mereka orang-orang sakit mental dan fisik mereka yah, tak boleh dilihat anak kecil dan ini spekulasiku mereka tampaknya menjadi Humman Traficking yah, jika kau tak percaya coba kau lihat beberapa gadis ini, beberapa dari wajah mereka adalah Orang Isghar" Natsu menatap beberapa saat dan dia mengangguk setuju.

"Melihat ini saja membuatku mual!" Natsu memegang perutnya yang sakit.

"Yah, untuk jelasnya kau tanyakan Gajeel dan Meredy atau Bixlow mereka tau soal ini tapi, mereka memilih menutup rapat mulut mereka" usul Irene "dan kuberitau satu hal beberapa murid yang hilang waktu itu kebanyakan Gadis"

"Oke terima kasih" Natsu tersenyum dia bersiap pergi tapi, tangan lembut menghentikannya dan melihat Wali kelasnya memegang tangannya.

"Kumohon temani aku tidur, aku benci sendirian" Irene memasang wajah memohon Natsu awalnya menolak karena, alasan Wendy sendiri tapi, Hpnya berbunyi dan ada pesan dari adiknya yang tengah menginap akhirnya dia setuju

"Baiklah aku tidur di bawah saja" Natsu melepas bajunya dan mulai tidur tapi, wanita itu menariknya ke atas kasur "uhmmm? Kenapa?" Natsu melihat wanita itu.

"Di sini cukup besar jadi cukup muat untuk berbagi" balas Irene dia mulai memejamkan matanya.

Natsu pun tak begitu mempedulikannya langsung segera tidur beberapa saat kemudian wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sixpack muridnya ini dia mengelus-ngelusnya dan mulai mendekatkan kepalanya sambil tertidur lalu berujar.

"Selamat malam My Cute Student"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Lapangan sekolah**

Semua calon peserta ketua Osis semua sudah berkumpul dengan tim mereka, dan Guru pembina dan para anggota Osis lainnya mereka di konfensasikan belajar mereka maksudnya yang mengikuti pencalonan ini di bebaskan dari belajar mengajar sementara yang lainnya belajar seperti biasa.

Natsu datang yang paling akhir dia bersama tim yang sama waktu turnamen kecuali Juvia yang sekarang alasannya tengah ada ulangan sebagai gantinya Brandish dia melihat ke arah tim lain ada Laxus yang memberi tatapan rival, dan ada Hibiki yang terlihat serius, dan orang misterius bernama Tsukusima yang tak begitu peduli.

"Sepi, hanya dari kita yang ada" komentar Meredy biasanya lapangan akan penuh jika ada hal seperti ini.

"Kupikir ini ada hubungannya dengan lomba ini tahun kemarin juga tidak seperti ini" balas Gray yang kembali kehilangan pakaian.

"Aku malah memikirkan lomba apa yang akan ada" celetuk Elfman dia tampaknya sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh.

"Hey Meredy, setelah ini kita bicara di restaurant secara Pribadi?" ucap Natsu dan untuk Gadis itu dia ingin menanyakan alasannya namun, mendengar kata 'Pribadi' tampaknya ada sesuatu serius yang ingin di bicarakan olehnya.

"Memang ada apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Brandish Natsu menjawab satu Kata 'Rahasia' yang artinya tak boleh ada yang tau.

"Entah kenapa aku lapar lagi sekarang!" Gajeel memegang perutnya yang berbunyi "mungkin karena, situasi seperti ini membuatku malas berlama-lama berdiri hoamzzzz!"

"Hei, kau baru saja sarapan setengah jam yang lalu!" protes Levy.

"Mungkin yang dia makan bukan Nasi sebagainya melainkan besi" sambung Bixlow dia sudah pola makan aneh temannya berambut panjang.

Laxus hanya terdiam tapi, pandangan matanya ke arah kelompok paling kiri yaitu punya Tsukusima wajahnya serius dan untuk lelaki itu merasakan dirinya di tatap langsung menoleh namun, Laxus langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

"Dugaanku benar sekarang tak berbeda dari tahun lalu" ucap Jenny dia sedari tadi hanya menatap wajahnya lewat kaca kecil.

"Termaksud nanti akan ada murid hilang lagi" Ren memutar bola matanya tak peduli "yang benar saja!"

"Tenang saja selama ada pangeran Ichiya di sini~! Semuanya,, akan baik-baik saja" lelaki ini penuh dengan semangat seperti biasa.

"Yah semuanya sudah berkumpul harap tenang semuanya" August membuka acara di belakangnya ada Gildarts dan Irene dan terdapat juga beberapa kotak yang entah apa isinya.

"Semua perwakilan tim silahkan maju"

Kepala sekolah ini telah selesai bicara dan semua dari perwakilan maju Meredy tim Natsu, Levy tim Gajeel, Eve tim Hibik dan orang botak pendek bernama Jackie maju dan menghampiri kepala sekolah itu.

Keempat orang itu cukup lama berdiskusi, Natsu melihat ke depan mereka denga wajah serius dahi Natsu berkerut karena yang dia lihat seperti orang-orang yang berdebat dalam sebuah diskusi serius dan tak lama mereka kembali dan Meredy memasang wajah pucat.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gray lebih dulu tapi, dia sudah sedikit menebak ekspresi wajah Meredy "ahh kedengarannya tak bagus"

"Hah, kita diskusikan ini di kantin" Meredy menghela nafas kecewa

"Bukankah sekarang jam belajar? Bukannya di larang?" tanya Brandish.

"Untuk kita pengecualian khusus" jawab Gray dia menoleh ke arah Elfman yang tertidur dan menendangnya "hoi! Bangun sekarang kita diskusi!"

"Ugh! Tak usah marah begitu sialan!" Elfman sewot dia memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

"Kalian duluanlah karena, aku dan Meredy akan mengambil barang yang akan di lombakan" usul Natsu sebagai ketua dia tau hal yang terbaik dan segera menyusul gadis berambut pink itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kantin**

Semuanya berkumpul di sana kondisinya masih terbilang sepi karena, ini jam pelajaran dan istirahat masih lama sekitar satu jam lagi semuanya berkumpul dan memesan makanan mereka masing-masing

Dan pada akhirnya Meredy dan Natsu datang membawa dua buah kardus besar yang isinya cukup banyak terlihat dari wajah dua orang itu terlihat sedikit kepayahan mengangkatnya.

"Jadi, apa ini?" tanya Elfman dia memakan stik dengan santai "apa, ini termaksud lomba juga?"

"Yah, kalian tenang biar aku beri penjelasan" jawab Meredy mengangguk dia mengingat betul ucapan pak tua tadi.

Meredy bilang sistem lomba ini adalah mengandalkan kekompakan tim otak dengan tim yang pakai otot dan sebagai lomba pertama dua dus ini adalah berisi peralatan sekolah semisal penggaris, Pulpen, Penghapus, Pensil, dan Buku dan makanan ringan tujuan dari lomba ini adalah menjual semuanya sampai habis dengan batas waktu hanya sampai Istirahat selesai dan berbeda dari sekolah yang lain beruntung sekolah ini memiliki waktu Istirahatnya selama satu jam.

"Ya, ampun lomba ini agak sulit" keluh Gray menghela nafas "yang benar saja bagaimana kita bisa menjual ini sampai habis dalam waktu yang singkat"

"Sebenarnya sih tak perlu sampai habis" jawab Meredy dia meneguk minumannya "yah tujuan dari Game ini ialah di mana kalian bisa menjual ini dalam waktu yang di tentukan"

"Jadi, intinya sebanyak yang kita bisa? Akan lebih bagus jika sampai habis" ucap Brandish Meredy mengangguk.

"Yah itu sih tak masalah tapi, yang jadi pikiranku apakah kita berjualan di sekitar sekolah saja?" tanya Natsu melipat tangannya "karena, jika iya maka kemungkinan terjual banyak hanya 10 persen karena, tim lain juga pastinya berjualan di sini"

"Tidak di sebutkan sih, harus berjualan di mana tapi, intinya harus sebanyak mungkin terjual dalam waktu satu jam" jawab Meredy "yah kita akan mulai lomba waktu bel istirahat berbunyi"

"Bagaimana dengan tim yang lain?" tanya Brandish

"Jangan pikirkan itu sebaiknya kita pikirkan cara supaya cepat laku" jawab Gray selagi mereka berfikir bel yang tak di sangka terdengar.

Krrrrrrrriiinnnnnngggggg!

"Itu belnya!"

"Segera beraksi!"

"Yeah!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jalan Kota Magnolia**

Mereka menjajakan jualannya di jalan ramai besar di pintu masuk kota Magnolia di mana orang lalu-lalang di sana tapi, melakukan itu tak semudah mencabut daun di pohon dari tadi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau membeli makanan dan perlengkapan mereka sebenarnya kondisi tempatnya cukup strategis karena, sekarang adalah jam para pekerja istirahat hanya saja kekurangan mereka adalah cara berjualan mereka tak bisa menarik perhatian dan sementara kondisi tim lain mereka sudah ada yang laku tentu saja Tim Natsu ini langsung panik.

"Bagaimana bisa mereka cepat laku!" Elfman bertingkah panik "padahal tempat jual mereka tak jauh dari kita dan lagipula di sinilah yang paling ramai orang!"

"Aku dengar kabar salah satu dari tim lain menggunakan cara licik seperti memaksa, mengancam, dan merayu yah jika kalian tau apa yang kumaksud" jawab Meredy

"Jika tim lain seperti itu kenapa kita tak meniru mereka saja?" usul Brandish

"Apakah itu di perbolehkan?" Natsu mengangkat tangannya.

"Peraturan di sini hanya menjual barang-barang ini sampai batas waktu yang di tentukan" jawab Meredy memegang kertas "jadi, kurasa boleh-boleh saja menggunakan cara ini"

"Terdengar Mainstream jika kita meniru mereka kupikir ada cara lain yah supaya cepat laku" Gray berfikir beberapa detik kemudian muncul lampu pijar di atas kepalanya "AKU TAU! Harus bagaimana!"

"Firasatku tak enak" Natsu berkeringat dia tau ide rivalnya ini sesuatu yang tak jelas.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka akhirnya melakukan ide gila yang di lakukan Gray dan hasilnya cukup mengejutkan yang tadinya orang-orang tak tertarik kini mereka malah tertarik membelinya tentu saja idenya ini harus membuat susah dan malu teman-temannya dan semua kebagian rata tugas ini.

Yah Ide gila Gray ialah membuka sebuah Restaurant Versi mini dadakan di buat olehnya dan tentunya bagian memasak adalah tugas Natsu yang sudah lihai, Elfman bertugas membeli bahan makanan atau, ngambil langsung dari rumah Natsu dengan perubahan wujudnya yang namanya Restaurant pasti ada saja pelayan yah dua gadis ini yang jadi korbannya yah ini juga siasat mengundang perhatian banyak orang yang kebanyakan didominasi oleh kaum Adam.

Yah bukan Gray namanya jika tanpa ide anehnya selain itu dia memasang papan yang tertempel di tubuhnya 'boleh langsung berkenalan dengan kokinya dan memasak bersama atau mengobrol dengan pelayannya dengan Syarat membeli yang ada di depan ini' sambil menunjuk Kardus di depannya.

"Ini gila!" Komentar Natsu dia sedari tadi di kerubuti para cewek yang memperhatikannya memasak tapi, ada saja yang berkenalan dan meminta nomor HP "kau benar-benar parah bung!"

"Uhh! Ini parah!" keluh Meredy dia merasa malu karena para kaum Adam menatapnya dengan ekspresi seperti Gildarts yang melihat Gadis cantik tapi, ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal dan formalitas "yah, mau pesan apa tuan?"

"Satu Kentucky sayang!"

"Segera!"

"Yah ini demi Natsu!" jawab Brandish dia bersikap normal dan tak risih lelaki menatapnya seperti itu itu hal wajar karena, dia sudah sering seperti ini di Restaurant tuan Yajima tak seperti Meredy yang baru pertama kalinya dan untuk Natsu yang mendengar itu dia hanya bisa bilang 'Maaf sudah merepotkan kalian'

Bagaimana tidak para laki-laki menatap kedua gadis seperti itu pasalnya pakaian Pelayan yang mereka kenakan lebih Ekstrim daripada di Restaurant Yajima , kostum pelayan berwarna hitam, bagian belakang hanya menutupi punggung bawah dan pantat, sedangkan depan menutupi dada dan bawah kewanitaanya, Stocking putih panjang seatas lutut, dan Highheels hitam, dan bando hitam di atas kepala.

Dan parahnya kedua gadis ini tak mengenakan bra dan sudah jelas Payudara mereka sedikit menonjol keluar dan jikalau ada angin tak menutup kemungkinan menerbangkan rok yang menutupi mereka sehingga terlihat Celana dalam mereka jika, diamati ini bukan pakaian pelayan Restaurant biasa melainkan pakaian Pelayan yang ada di Majalah Dewasa atau Film Porno.

"Yah mengerjai teman itu tak pantas sebagai laki-laki!" celetuk Elfman ikut protes dia juga di buat gila dengan ide ini yang berlari bulak-balik ke rumah Natsu mengambil bahan buktinya, tubuh dia berkeringat dan lelaki itu juga membuka seragamnya karena, kepanasan.

"DIAM! Aku juga tak mau seperti ini!" protes Gray yang mendengar keluhan kawan-kawannya ini "kalau bukan karena lomba aku juga tak mau tapi, karena ini lomba aku malas jadi orang yang kalah!" beberapa saat kemudian sebuah Spatula mengarah ke wajahnya.

"HEIII!"

Beberapa menit kemudian kondisi Restaurant mereka sepi karena, alasannya jam istirahat para pekerja sudah habis dan waktunya bekerja kini kelima anak itu duduk istirahat dengan wajah lelah mereka dan mengisi tenaga mereka.

"Berapa banyak yang terjual?" tanya Natsu dia melepas pakaian kokinya.

"Tunggu... Hmm ide Gray cukup hebat" Brandish melihat ke kardus dan mengangkat keduanya "keliatan semuanya laku terjual dan kau hebat Gray!" lelaki itu hanya tersenyum bangga mendengar pujian.

"Di luar dugaan!" Elfman tertegun "cara yang kau lakukan memang tak jantan tapi, itu bagus"

"Jangan senang dulu sekarang jam berapa, sudah terlewatkah waktu kita?" tanya Natsu "kita harus segera kembali ke sekolah"

"Jam 10.40 WFTA! Sekitar sepuluh menit kita harus cepat sampai di sana kalau tidak kita di diskualifikasi" jawab Meredy membuat yang lain memasang ekspresi seperti hantu.

"Gawat! Kita harus cepat!" Gray yang paling panik "meskipun jika ini sudah habis terjual kalau kita telat sama saja bohong! Dan sia-sia kita pekerjaan kita!"

"Dan jika naik bis pun takkan sempat!" Elfman ikutan panik "tak adakah di sini yang memiliki sihir perpindahan tempat atau teleportasi?" semuanya terdiam kecuali Meredy mengangkat tangan.

"Kalian semua saling berpegangan padaku" perintah Meredy semuanya mengikuti dan membentuk Formasi lingkaran "aku akan memindahkan kalian dengan cepat!" tak lama muncul cahaya pink dan makin lama makin besar menutupi mereka dan menguap lalu menghilang.

Wushhhhhhhh!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Lapangan Sekolah** (mendekati waktu Istirahat hampir habis)

Semua tim berkumpul dengan dua Kardus di depan entah habis ataukah tidak yang jelas mereka telah mengadakan lomba dengan baik sekarang tinggal 7 menit lagi yang belum datang dan tersisa adalah tim Natsu sementara tim lain bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi tapi, mereka sedikit menunggu mereka sampai waktu yang di tentukan.

Tak selang beberapa lama muncul cahaya pink di tanah dan memunculkan semua tim yang tengah di tunggu dengan posisi bertumpuk dan Elfman paling bawah harus mengalami nasib sial karena, di tindih teman-temannya.

"Wow! Perjalanan yang buruk rupanya?" Irene tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Yah, ini semua ide gila Gray" Elfman memegang punggungnya yang pegal dan lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung protes.

"Kita terlambat?" tanya Brandish dia tak sadar kondisi pakaiannya seperti itu.

"Tidak sama sekali!" Irene tertawa yah mungkin anak muridnya belum sadar atas pakaian sementara di sampingnya Gildarts wajahnya berubah mesum dengan darah mengucur di hidung.

"Kenapa mereka seperti itu?" tanya Meredy menunjuk lelaki dari tim lain yang memasang wajah yang sama seperti Gildarts.

"Sebaiknya lihat dirimu!" balas Gray melipat tangan dia juga tak sadar sudah bertelanjang dada

Meredy melihat ke bawah dirinya dan berteriak "KYAHH! Aku lupa!" dia sadar bahwa belum berganti baju dengan segera dia berlari sambil menarik Brandish yang tak begitu khawatir dengan pakaian "Aku akan segera kembali!"

"Sial! Itu hot!" Ren dengan mata berbentuk Hati dengan darah mengucur.

"Pertumbuhan anak jaman sekarang sudah berkembang bagus" Gildarts mengangguk dan membayangkan sesuatu gak jelas dan dengan segera di tonjok oleh Irene karena, tingkah kekanakannya.

"Baiklah waktu sudah habis, aku bersyukur kalian melakukan ini tanpa ada satupun hambatan" ucap August di sini dia paling tenang "tapi, bukan itu saja yang kita cari di sini adalah pemenang maka akan kita tentukan" Para Osis langsung menggeledah Dua Kardus itu dan tak lama kembali lalu mereka semua berdiskusi.

"Yah kita sudah menentukan pemenangnya" August menepuk tangannya dan kembali sunyi sempat sebelumnya berisik karena, bisik-bisik dari semua tim "ini bukan karena, kita pilih kasih atau apa karena, lomba ini yang di cari adalah pemenang siapa yang paling banyak menjual peralatan itu dan pemenangnya adalah!".

Semuanya menunggu dengan wajah serius, dan ada pula yang tak begitu peduli dengan keadaan seperti Gray dengan alunan sebuah Drum yang di lakukan Freed entah di mana orang itu dan tak lama pak tua itu mulai angkat bicara.

" TIM NATSU! "

"HOOOOOO!"

"YEAHHH!

" KITA MENANG!"

"Ada alasan kenapa mereka menang" Irene maju ke depan semuanya menunggu jawaban wanita itu "yang pertama dua kardus yang mereka jual semuanya habis dan untuk kalian masih sedikit tersisa makanya kalian kalah, ada pertanyaan?"

"Yah, itu tak masalah" Laxus terlihat tenang "dan lagipula ini lomba pertama di lain kesempatan tak ada alasan untuk kalah" semua timnya mengangguk setuju

"Menang dan kalah adalah hal biasa" sambung Hibiki "tapi, meski begitu kita tak patah semangat karena, bakal ada kesempatan berikutnya"

"Alasan yang cukup masuk akal" balas Tsukusima dia membaca buku "sebenarnya kita sudah berjuang keras hanya saja kita belum beruntung!"

"Baiklah semuanya sudah selesai berarti lomba di paruh pertama adalah Tim Natsu" August tersenyum melihat tingkah dewasa mereka "para perwakilan tim segera kemari bakal ada lomba yang akan di lakukan besok" dan masing-masing tim segera maju.

"Nah Natsu ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Meredy dia juga teringat perkataan Natsu yang ingin bicara dengannya.

"Lain kali saja" balas Natsu "kita diskusikan ini sambil makan di Restaurant Tuan Yajima dan tenang saja aku yang bayar" semuanya berlonjak kegirangan karena, di traktir

"Oh kau benar sambil diskusikan lomba besok nanti" sambung Gray "sebaiknya kita tunggu Brandish dulu biar informasinya jelas"

"Oke!".

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Restaurant Yajima** (Malam Hari)

Semua Tim Natsu berkumpul untuk mendiskusikan lomba yang di adakan besok dan sekarang mereka duduk sambil makan dengan traktiran Natsu yah ini berkah tersendiri bagi yang belum makan atau tak punya uang untuk beli makanan dan mereka semua masih mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya yah intinya belum pulang ke rumah dan ada tambahan orang yaitu Juvia.

" jadi, lomba yang di adakan besok apa?" tanya Gray menghisap minumannya.

"Hm, tentang Masakan dan Makanan meski aku tak tau apa yang di maksud" balas Brandish dia lagi sibuk dengan HPnya.

"Hmmm jika, kupikir tema besok tentang lomba Masak jika di lihat dari kata itu" balas Juvia di sampingnya Elfman tengah makan lahap.

"Kupikir itu mudah" balas Meredy dia melihat ke arah Natsu yang membawa sepiring besar Pizza "jadi, Natsu ada yang ingin kau tanyakan" dia memainkan komputer yang di bawa Natsu.

"Jangan begitu kita tak tau apa yang terjadi besok bisa saja kita kalah" balas Natsu dia mencomot yang ada di piring Gray "ahhh mungkin kau tau soal situs internet Gelap yang isinya orang-orang sakit mental semua yah kudengar dari Irene kau mengetahuinya?"

"Ahh mungkin yang kau maksud Dark Weeb?" tanya Meredy Natsu memasang wajah bingung "yah berbeda dengan situs Sircht Weeb kalau Dark Weeb sebuah situs pencarian luas yang tak bisa kau temui di Sircht Weeb dan kontennya pun sesuatu yang tak bisa di unggah ke publik yah rahasia"

"Seperti Agen Mata-mata saja" Gray terlihat tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Yah kalian tau Internet itu seperti laut sangat luas jika Sircht Weeb adalah bagian permukaannya saja jika Dark Weeb adalah kedalamannya Air laut jadi, anggapan sesuatu yang tak ada di permukaan bisa terlihat di kedalaman itu benar-benar ada sih" jawab Meredy memainkan komputer sedari tadi Elfman hanya tertegun melihat kelincahan Gadis berambut pink ini memainkannya.

"Jadi, hal-hal yang di anggap mitos atau Tahayul belaka memang ada seperti situs BTR?" ucap Gray Meredy mengangguk.

"Singkatan apa itu?" Elfman mengangkat sebelah alis

"Blood Taste Room atau di singkat BTR situs ini tak bisa di akses dengan mudah banyak Protokol dan Keamanan tingkat tinggi jadi, jangan Heran orang-orang bilang situs itu Hoax karena, masuknya tak semudah Login Facebook dan sulit untuk bisa masuk ke dalam dan jika, di tanya soal konten di dalamnya? Hmmm dari namanya sudah jelas bukan itu sesuatu yang tak pantas di lihat" jawab Meredy.

"Jika itu benar ada seharusnya ada Video yang di sebar atau Screenshoot dari seseorang yang sudah pernah masuk ke dalamnya?" sambung Brandish.

"Hal seperti itu dilarang tau!" Jawab Meredy menghela nafas kesal "orang-orang yang sudah mahir dalam hal ini tak menyebarkannya karena itu di sebut kejahatan Cyber Crime dan bisa di penjara karena, isinya tak manusiawi"

"Memang apa sih isinya sehingga hal seperti itu di larang?" tanya Juvia.

"Hilangnya nyawa secara Live atau di sebut melihat Proses kematian" jawab Meredy memasang wajah Horror.

"Lebih tepatnya penyiksaan sampai mati intinya nyawa dia di pegang oleh yang mengeksekusi" sambung Gray memasang wajah Horror juga Elfman di sampingnya berkeringat dengan wajah yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Kau tertarik seperti ini apa ada hubungannya dengan hilangnya beberapa murid tahun lalu?" tanya Meredy Natsu mengangguk tampak seringai di wajahnya "tampaknya kau benar-benar khawatir soal lomba ini?"

"Yah aku takut kejadian serupa terulang" balas Natsu "kita tak tau apa yang akan terjadi bisa saja itu terjadi pada orang yang lebih dekat dengan kita" Juvia melihat raut wajah sedih Natsu tapi, dia diam seribu bahasa.

"Tak apa jika kau tertarik aku akan mengajarkannya siapa tau kau bisa memecahkan kasus ini yah, meski itu urusan polisi tapi, apa salahnya mencoba siapa tau beruntung?" ucap Meredy yang lain mengangguk setuju "lupakan soal itu kita pikirkan lomba dan yang jadi, pertanyaanku Masakan apa yang akan kita masak?"

"Hmmmm tulisan di sini hanya Sederhana dan Nostalgia!" balas Brandish melihat secarik kertas.

"Aku tak faham apa maksudnya?" Gray memasang tanda tanya di atas kepala.

"Masakan lama yang diolah seperti jaman dahulu sehingga kau berasa di Kampung Halaman" jawab Natsu dia cukup tau soal ini.

"Yah dan kudengar di sini akan menggunakan alat sederhana masaknya yah Seperti Tungku api, Minyak sayur di ganti dengan Minyak kelapa yang harus di peras dulu untuk menghasilkan minyak intinya semuanya pakai Tradisional" sambung Brandish "tapi, tenang saja peralatan sudah di sediakan sekolah kita tinggal mencari bahannya saja"

"Baiklah kita cari bahan serahkan padaku" ucap Natsu dia menarik lengan gadis biru di sampingnya "aku dan Juvia yang akan menentukan temanya"

"O-oke!" Juvia terlihat gugup dan malu-malu.

"Yah, sebaiknya kita Istirahat" Meredy mematikan komputernya "yah untuk perlombaan besok kita lakukan yang terbaik"

"Hooohhhh!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tampak bayangan figure tak jelas mengenakan jubah penutup kepala berada di ruangan Pribadi sekolah entah bagaimana dia masuk tapinya memang ruangan ini selalu di kunci rapat.

"Tampaknya memenangkan ini tak begitu mudah selain itu tujuanku untuk menangkap mereka dan menjualnya ini bisa menguntungkan kukuku!"

"Harusnya aku sabotase saja acara itu dan membuatnya kacau?!"

"Hmmm hari ini acara kalian besok takkan lancar anak muda kukuku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha selesai juga siapakah figure itu? Hmmm kalian akan tau jika tetap stay ini fic dan aku bawa sebuah situs yah intinya di setiap Arc pasti ada sebuah masalah dan sesuatu rumit**

 **Dan untuk battle? Hmm tenang saja pasti ada aku di setiap Arc ada battlenya jadi tenang saja ok**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	47. Chapter 47

**Halo! Aku kembali membawa bencana dan kabar tak mengenakan dari saya selaku author yang menulis fic ini bahwa bakal hiatus tapi, satu hari dari sekarang (just kidding) yang benar saja mana ada Hiatus sehari ini baru pertama kalinya aku dengar hal konyol seperti itu ya sudahlah lupalan namanya candaan garing gak usah di bahas serius amat kayak debat di Tv wowowokkk.**

 **Hah bicara soal ini aku lagi baca manga keluaran dulu maksudnya di sini yah ku kasih contoh manga kelauran 2004- 2006 yah intinya dah tamat dan juga pas liat animenya juga masih keliatan jadulnya dari segi Grafis intinya semuanya dari anime sekarang apalagi waktu malamnya mungkin yang pernah liat anime inuyasha atau kekkaishi sudah tau gimana Grafisnya bagi yang belum tau Search ajah di Google atau mungkin kalian blum lohat karena, anime tuh pernah tayang di TV tapi, untul versi manga memang bagus apalagi endingnya hmmm gak jadi ahh takut spoiler.**

 **Aku cukup bingung ajah terkadang beberapa anime suka melenceng jauh dari Manga malah untuk alur dan akhir aku memilih baca manganya karena, lebih bagus tak masalah sih mau gimana juga tapi satu hal dalam anime gak boleh mengubah alur cerita dan akhir dari cerita tapi, banyak alasan seperti itu karena, anime ngebalap Manganya jika, seperti itu aku tak heran sih wowkwkwk dan aku akhiri ini dengan amin.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Fiore University**

Sekarang para tim dari masing-masing calon ketua osis berkumpul di lapangan yang sering di pakai klub sepakbola mereka menunggu semua alat masak yang akan di tampilkan untuk bahan mereka semua sudah mempersiapkannya karena, perlombannya memasak tema masakan tradisional dan selagi menunggu mereka semua mengobrol.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau sudah tau?" tanya Meredy waktu sepulang dari Restaurant dia memberikan buku tata cara masuk situs Ilegal tanpa di ketahui.

"Agak, bingung sih yah kau tau jika Teori dan bacaan saja itu takkan mengerti" Jawab Natsu.

"Oh begitu tenang, saja aku akan melihatmu cara masuknya yah, ku kasih praktek nanti" Balas Meredy membetulkan dasinya.

"Bicara soal itu sudahkah kau membeli belanja sesuai tema hari ini?" tanya Gray dia baru pagi sudah minum Cola

"Yah tenang saja aku sudah memikirkan menu yang cocok untuk tema hari ini" jawab Natsu membusungkan dada.

"Hmmmm bicara soal lomba masak berapa kali kah lomba yang di gelar untuk mencapai ketua Osis?" tanya Brandish

"Tergantung pointnya sih" balas Juvia dia sekarang ikut ke tim Natsu "maksud Juvia jika satu tim memiliki point terbanyak dari tim lain maka dia menang hanya saja yang Juvia tau hanya ada 6 perlombaan"

"Yah, ada 4 orang yang mendaftar jika, semuanya mendapat point satu maka sisanya tinggal 2" sambung Meredy "jadi, yang kita incar hanya dua point tersisa"

"Iyah jika dua point itu di peroleh kita kalau tidak?" celetuk Gray semuanya menoleh "iyah maksudku kita tak tau kedepannya jika, kita berhasil mendapat satu point lagi tapi, jika point itu diambil salah satu tim lain maka pastinya seri dan bagaimana ?" semuanya terdiam beberapa saat lalu Natsu bicara.

"Jika, seri tak masalah" balas Natsu melipat tangan "tapi, kita berusaha agar tak terjadi itu dan jika benar memang seri keputusan tergantung pada guru dan kita harus tetap optimis" semuanya mengangguk setuju tak lama panitia dan para anggota osis muncul tapi, mereka memasang wajah tak enak.

"Entah kenapa bakal ada sesuatu aneh dan tak wajar terjadi" celetuk Laxus dia sudah melihat wajah masam Erza.

"Heh! Kuharap ini tak buruk" keluh Bixlow menghela nafas.

"Jika kau bicara seperti itu bukan menambah keadaan yang baik!" Evergreen memukul lelaki itu.

"Hei ada apa wajah kalian terlihat masam?" tanya Hibiki dia berani menanyakan soal ini dan mereka terdiam sebelum Irene berbicara.

"Seperti yang kalian tau lomba kita kali tentang memasak dan alat sudah kami sediakan tapi..." Irene ingin melanjutkan katanya tapi, terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Semua peralatan yang sudah kita simpan langsung hancur tak tersisa" jawab Erza dengan tegas semuanya hening beberapa saat hingga semuanya berteriak histeris.

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu!" bentak Mirajane menutup telinga "kita tau ini hal aneh tapi, memang kenyataanya seperti itu!"

"Ini memang kesalahanku tak menyimpannya dengan baik" Freed menyalahkan dirinya.

"Memang sih ini semua salah Freed" celetuk Sorano beberapa anggota osis lain memberinya Deathglare karena ucapan seenaknya bendahara itu "tapi, apakah kita akan menggalkan lomba ini meski hal sepele setidaknya kita ganti cara lain saja gimana?"

"Yah, jika memang seperti itu" Irene memasang senyum licik para Osis tau apa yang akan terjadi "sekarang yang mengajukan ide tentang lomba ini sekarang adalah bagian Osis sedangkan kita panitia hanya menunggu hasilnya fufufu!"

"Kau sih Sorano!"

"Apa-apaan kau ini kita juga yang repot"

"Hah sulit diandalkan!"

"Dan tak harus bicara seperti itu!"

"Menyusahkan orang saja"

Beberapa anggota Osis lain mengeluh dan menyalahkan sang bendahara sementara Sorano hanya bisa Sweatdrop mendengar ucapan teman-temannya dan tak lama semua Osis berunding saling berangkulan tangan dan peserta lain juga saling berdiskusi satu sama lain.

"Aneh tak biasanya begini" Gray memasang wajah berfikir "biasanya mereka berteriak atau apalah ketika sesuatu rusak atau hilang tapi, kali ini mereka cukup tenang rupanya dan terlalu memusingkan itu"

"Hah, kau benar biasanya yang paling heboh sendiri Ultear atau Mirajane tapi, keduanya tampak biasa saja" sambung Gajeel.

"Mungkin mereka sedang masa puber ada waktu di mana mereka harus bersikap agak dewasa" celetuk Ren seperti biasa selalu menghubungkan ke instuisi wanita.

"Entah kenapa omonganmu gak nyambung!" ucap Julio dia ikut nimbrung juga tapi, matanya terfokus ke sebuah Game di Hpnya.

"Kalian lebih mirip seperti perempuan berdiskusi tapi, lebih mirip seperti bergossip" Natsu Sweatdrop

"Bisakah mereka lebih dewasa sedikit?" Laxus pokerface tapi, dia juga menoleh ke rombongan perempuan dan melakukan hal yang sama dan dirinya hanya bisa menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

"Baiklah! Kita sudah putuskan lomba apa yang di mainkan" Erza menepuk tangannya dan semua kembali ke bari-barisan "ini lebih tepat di namakan sebuah Game bernama"

"BOLA TANGAN BERACUN!"

"Beracun?..." Eve langsung pingsan mendengarnya Ren yang berdiri di samping tak begitu peduli.

"Tepat tapi, jika kalian tau tak apa hanya saja ada peraturan tambahan sedikit" Mirajane memberi kedipan "dan yang main adalah para laki-laki dari setiap tim dan yang para gadis hanya memberi dukungan saja"

"Ayo para gadis! Gunakan pakaian pendukung kalian!" celetuk Gildarts entah datang dari mana dia membayangkan semua gadis berpakaian cheelreeder dan para cowok mesum bersorak setuju hingga pada akhirnya mereka di gaplok oleh para gadis yang tak suka dengan sikap mereka.

"Uhhh ini semakin rumit" Laxus berkeringat Natsu di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Aula Olahraga Basket**

Semuanya berkumpul di sini para laki-laki sudah memakai pakaian olahraga mereka dan para gadis memakai pakaian pemandu sorak membuat beberapa lelaki mesum pingsan karena melihatnya dan harusnya sekarang lomba memasak tapi, karena kendala suatu hal jadinya di ganti dengan permainan Bola tangan beracun.

Peraturannya sangat sederhana semua laki-laki dari tiap tim di kumpulkan acak dalam satu kotak dan cara bermainnya mereka harus melemparkan bola yang di pegang ke arah tim musuh lain dan harus mengenai mereka dan yang di cari di sini orang yang bertahan terakhir di lapangan.

Meski mereka di kumpulkan acak intinya harus melempar bola ke arah tim lain tak boleh sesama tim dan pemain yang terkena bola itu di anggap gugur tapi, jika bola lemparan berhasil di tangkap maka itu tidak di hitung gugur intinya permainan masih tetap berlanjut.

"Entah kenapa kita seperti Nostalgia waktu kecil" celetuk Natsu dia jadi orang yang pertama memegang bola.

"Apa yang membuatmu berfikir seperti itu?" Gajeel mengangkat sebelah alis dia satu wilayah dengan Natsu.

"Yah ini sama saja seperti permainan masa kecil Lempar sendal heh! Orang bodoh sepertimu mana tau!" Julio menghela nafas dan ucapannya ini membuat perempatan siku di lelaki berambut hitam panjang ini.

"Tapi, tim kita di acak maksudku jika sasarannya musuh lain seharusnya kita bisa mudah menyerang tim lain yang ada di sisi kita?" tanya Ren.

"Lebih tepatnya siapa yang berdiri terakhir di permainan ini dan tak peduli apapun itu" balas Julio yang lain memasang wajah bingung "begini yah ku kasih contoh misalnya Natsu ada di wilayah A sementara Gray ada di Wilayah B meski timnya acak Natsu tak bisa menyerang Gray karena, mereka satu tim begitupun sebaliknya inti dari tujuan ini adalah kesiapan dan kelihaian kalian menghindar atau menangkap bola yang akan mengarah kepada kalian"

"Yah kewaspadaan perlu di tingkatkan dalam permainan ini" Natsu mengangguk.

"Yah dan kuperjelas lagi semisal Tim Natsu masih utuh timnya dan tak ada yang gugur samasekali sementara tim Laxus tersisa satu orang dan jika Gray berhasil menggugurkannya maka otomatis tim Natsu menang dan yah maksimal bisa sampai utuh dan minimal seseorang dari salah satu tim yang tersisa atau berdiri sendiri di anggap pemenangnya" jawab Julio.

"Kenapa kau mencontohkannya tim Natsu terus?" tanya Eve

"Karena, biar semuanya mudah mengerti karena, jika pakai bahasa rumit terkadang ada ajah orang bodoh yang tak mengerti" Julio melirik ke arah Gajeel tapi, tak di sadari lelaki itu.

Prittttttt!

Peluit di bunyikan dari guru Hot berambut merah ini dia mengenakan baju dan celana Training ketat yang menampakan bentuk lekuk tubuhnya yang indah.

"Bersiaplah!"

Natsu memutar bola dia menuju arah targetnya dan langsung meloncat dan mengarahkannya ke arah Laxus beruntung lelaki pirang itu bergerak ke kanan menghindarinya sehingga bola keluar area.

"Langsung ke bossnya yah" Laxus menyeringai dia kali ini yang memegang bola dan langsung melemparkannya.

Natsu bersiap untuk menghindar namun, Target Laxus bukan dirinya tapi, Gray dan bola itu melesat cepat beruntung lelaki itu berhasil menangkapnya dan para cewek hanya memberi dukungan dengan meloncat dan tentu saja itu jadi Hiburan Mata tersendiri bagi yang menikmatinya.

"Ini namanya perang!"

Suasana bertambah riuh dan heboh suara teriakan dan erangan semangat sesekali terdengar pantulan bola keras atau teriakan orang kesakitan yang tampaknya jadi korban dar keganasan dari permainan ini.

Dan beberapa menit permainan ini berselang terdengar bunyi peluit dan teriakan Irene yang hanya bilang 'Keluar' pertanda para peserta mulai gugur satu persatu.

Dan pada saat di tengah permainan Hibiki secara tak sengaja melemparkan bola itu dan langsung tepat mengenai bagian kejantanan Gajeel membuat lelaki itu engap dan sesak nafas para cowok Osis mereka hanya menyipitkan matanya menahan ngilu dan jika itu terjadi pada dirinya dan Para peserta lomba hanya memasang wajah Iba ke Lelaki bertindik itu dan sekarang tersisa dua orang yaitu Laxus dan Natsu.

"Ayo Natsu!" Meredy bersorak di sampingnya Juvia juga mendukung dengan foto Natsu yang di cetak lebih besar yang entah dia dapat dari mana.

"Menangkan ini!" Evergreen berteriak Heboh sambil mencekik leher Bixlow membuat lelaki itu sesak nafas.

"Kau berlebihan Ever!" Levy Pokerface dia tengah menenangkan Gajeel yang dalam kondisi sulit untuk di jelaskan.

"Kuharap kau kalah Pinkie! tch!" gerutu Gray yang pastinya terdengar oleh orang yang di ejek.

"Kau bicara sesuatu? Tukan jualan Boxer?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya.

Duagghhh!

Di saat Natsu mau memulai Argumen dengan Gray dia tak sadar dirinya tengah berlomba dan tak lama sebuah bola mengenai wajahnya membuat pemuda berambut pink itu ambruk dengan wajah shock.

"Kau lengah Natsu!" Laxus menyeringai.

"Prittttt! Natsu keluar dan pemenangnya Tim Laxus!" Ucap Irene dia mengipasi dirinya yang kegerahan "hah! Baju ini panas!"

"Yeay! Kita menang!"

"Huhuhu akhirnya terbalaskan!"

"Hall yeah! Satu point buat kita!"

Sementar Tim Laxus tengah merayakan kemenangan mereka di lain sisi Tim Natsu memberi tatapan tak senang ke arah Gray sementara yang di tatap hanya cengengesan tak karuan dan Natsu tertawa puas melihat itu.

"Uhhmm permisi" Jenny mengangkat tangan dan semuanya terfokus kepada Gadis itu "aku tau lomba ini di ganti dengan permain seperti ini hanya saja bagaimana dengan bumbu dan bahan yang kita bawa? Bukankah sayang jika ini tak berguna dan di buang?" semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aku ada ide!" Ultear menjentikan jarinya.

"Entah kenapa aku khawatir dengan idemu" Erza Sweatdrop

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

( **Beberapa menit kemudian** )

Sekarang tim Osis, Panitia, dan tim Laxus mereka tengah menunggu makanan yang tengah di buat oleh para tim lain dan ide Ultear sendiri yaitu yang kalah harus membuat makanan bagi Tim yang menang tentu saja panitia dan Osis juga mendapatkannya dan Tim yang yang kalah juga tak boleh mencicipinya terdengar memang tak adil tapi, mau gimana lagi kebanyakan yang setuju dengan ide ini di tengah menunggu mereka mengobrol.

"Hei, Natsu!" Sapa Mirajane mendekati lelaki itu dengan tersenyum lembut dan nada sedikit genit.

"Oh ada apa?" Natsu menoleh sebentar lalu lanjut lagi memotong "jika ada sesuatu penting nanti saja setelah ini atau jika hanya sekedar bicara yah tak masalah"

"Setelah pulang sekolah ini kau ada waktu tidak?" tanya Mirajane "yah, aku tau kau bekerja tapi, setidaknya kau ada waktu untuk menemaniku?" pintanya dengan mata puppy eyes.

"Iyah, ada sih yah lagipula aku bekerja tak terlalu sibuk jadi, ayo saja" balas Natsu dia mengabaikan Puppy Eyes yang di berikan Mirajane atau tak melihatnya "tapi, sebelum itu ada yang harus kucek dulu setelah pulang kerja"

"Yayy! Kau yang terbaik" Mirajane memeluk lelaki itu dan kembali ke kerumunan itu "dan tentu saja aku akan temani kau" tentu saja tingkahnya ini di ketahui ketua Osis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Model Majalah Dewasa?" Erza menyipitkan matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu rambut tomat" Mirajane menjulurkan lidah "meski kuberitau kau takkan tertarik dahh!" Dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Erza yang kesal atas julukan 'Rambut Tomat'

"Emang apa yang kau lakukan setelah kerja?" tanya Brandish tampaknya dia mendengar obrolan Natsu tadi.

"Yah, tak usah khawatir ini bukan hal yang penting" balas Natsu meskipun Gadis berambut hijau ini tau Natsu tengah berkilah.

Dan tak lama masakan sudah siap dan bagi mereka yang tak bisa menikmati masakan ini hanya menatap sambil ngiler karena, tak bisa menikmati makanan Garatis namun, ada beberapa yang tak begitu peduli memilih tidur atau memain Handphone mereka sambil mendengarkan musik dan Lomba Pencalonan Ketua Osis di paruh Kedua berakhir dan tak ada pengumuman apapun.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Restaurant Yajima**

Sekarang sudah pukul 9 malam dan Brandish telah melakukan pekerjaannya kini dia bersiap pulang ke rumahnya dan asal tau saja dia dan ibunya sudah tak tinggal satu rumah lagi dengan Natsu kini mereka menyewa sebuah Rusun yang berada tak jauh dekat sekolah dan baru saja dia keluar tak lama teman-temannya muncul di hadapannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Brandish bingung memiringkan kepala.

"Apa kau melihat Natsu? Kita ke rumahnya namun dia tak ada" balas Gray.

"Bukankah dia pergi bersama Mirajane?" Ucap Brandish dia juga sedikit aneh dengan tingkah Natsu "coba kalian ke rumah Mirajane mungkin dia ada di sana?"

"Sudah tapi, Lisanna bilang kakaknya belum pulang" balas Meredy "dan waktu kita tanya Wendy dia tak tau karena, Natsu juga belum pulang"

"Berarti ada sesuatu yang tak beres di sini" Brandish menopang dagunya "memangnya ada apa sehingga kalian ingin sekali bertemu dengannya? Sesuatu penting?"

"Yah ini Soal lomba" Meredy mengangguk "ini lomba paruh ketiga karena, tak ada pemberitauaan dari pihak Guru karena, lombanya akan di selenggarakan di Kawasan Hutan Lindung Magnolia"

"Ohh, begitu pantas saja" Brandish tampak mengerti "sudahkah kalian menelponnya?"

"Nomornya tak aktif jadi, sulit di hubungi" Juvia sedari tadi terus menelpon dan hasilnya nihil.

"Aku ikut!" Usul Brandish.

"Memangnya kau tau?" tanya Gray

"Tak tau sih" Brandish menggeleng "tapi, apa salahnya kita mencoba mencari dan lagipula aku agak tau di mana dia berada"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Fiore University**

Di sekolah yang gelap dan tanpa penerangan ini terdapat dua orang berbeda Gender yang satu laki-laki berambut pink, dengan mata Onix, dua pedang di perban di punggung dan satunya lagi gadis berambut putih panjang, dengan poni terikat, dan mata Biru entah apa yang mereka cari sekolah gelap di waktu malam.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud Natsu, memang apa yang kau cari di sini?" tanya Mirajane dia tak begitu peduli asal ada Natsu dia ok ok saja.

"Hmmmm! Yah sesuatu yang aneh menurutku" balas Natsu dia sibuk mengarahkan Senter Hp "apakah kau tak sadar ada sesuatu yang Ganjil dalam lomba tadi, bukankah aneh tiba-tiba peralatan itu rusak dengan sendirinya?"

"Kau ada benarnya juga" Mirajane mengangguk dan berfikir "aku juga sempat berfikir seperti itu tapi, yang membuatku heran karena, ruang tempat di simpan itu jarang di buka dan selalu di kunci"

"Nah, itu dia kaupun juga berfikir sama" Natsu matanya terfokus ke depan "sebaiknya kita ke ruangan itu dan mencari tau sendiri oh ya, kau pegang tanganku jangan lepas"

"Oke!" Mirajane mencengkram kuat lengan Natsu dan tak lama mereka sampai di pintu yang di tuju.

"Tunggu biar aku saja" Natsu memutar knop pintu dan terdengar suara 'Krekk' "dan rupanya mereka lupa untuk menguncinya" dan mereka berdua masuk kedalam dan kondisinya masih sama seperti siang belum di rapihkan.

"Hmmmmm! Apa yang ingin kau cari di sini?" Mirajane berguman

"Sesuatu sih" Natsu melihat ke sana kemari tapi, dia melihat barang yang ganjil "lihat! Aku menemukan sesuatu" dia menunjuknya ke gadis itu.

Mirajane menoleh "sebuah Palu? Tapi, kenapa bisa ada di sini ?"

"Aku tak tau tapi,... Mungkin ini penyebab kenapa Peralatan yang di siapkan lomba telah hancur" balas Natsu

"Berarti ada yang telah merusaknya?" balas Mirajane Natsu mengangguk "dah yah! Ini cukup masuk akal karena, ini ruang tak di gunakan apa-apa dan yang membuatku bingung siapa, sih orang yang bisa mengakses ruangan ini?"

"Yah, lupakan saja sebaiknya kita pulang" Ajak Natsu tapi pada saat keluar dia melihat bayangan dan suara langkah kaki sedang berlari "rupanya ada seseorang di sini" dia langsung berlari mengejarnya.

"Tunggu Natsu!" panggil Mirajane namun dia di abaikan dan buru-buru mengejarnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu terus mengejar figure itu terus menerus namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Figure itu menghilang dan bisa di lihat jendela sekolah terbuka lebar kemungkinan figure itu langsung meloncat dari lantai dua.

"Payah! Dia cepat juga larinya" umpat Natsu kesal dia melihat Mirajane berlari ke arahnya.

"Gagal yah Natsu?" tanya Mirajane dengan nafas tersenggal "rupanya kau benar ada seseorang di sini tapi, tampaknya orang itu berhasil kabur"

"Yah seperti yang kau lihat sendiri" Natsu menunjuk ke arah Jendela "dia seperti Atlit lomba lari sangat cepat sekali larinya"

"Fufufu ya sudahlah kita pulang dan lagipula ini sudah malam" ajak Mirajane dia tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekanakan Natsu "dan lagipula kita sudah sedikit tau tentang kejadian ini"

"Yah kau benar" Natsu mengangguk setuju "dan lagipula ini tak baik bagi gadis sepertimu berjalan sendirian dan pastinya Lisanna khawatir menunggumu yah ayo!"

"Oh! Natsu! Kau manis sekali!" Mirajane melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh lelaki itu.

Mereka sekarang sudah keluar dari sekolah dengan membeli sebuah es krim tapi, langkah mereka terhenti ketika melihat Figure yang berdiri bersandar tiang jalan dan mereka cukup mengenal figure ini lelaki Gondrong, berambut hitam, mata sayu tengah membaca buku.

"Tsukusima?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hall yeah akhirnya selesai juga dan masih pengenalan masalah belum inti dan akar permasalahan cerita jika, suka tetap Stay yah dan tenang aku masih update kok.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	48. Chapter 48

**Haloo! Aku ada lagi dan kembali lagi dengan fic yang penuh cacat mental dan fisik bagi, yang membacanya akan mengalami gangguan jiwa dan fisik seperti mendengar lagu CreepyPasta yang pastinya gak sedap untuk di lihat hmmmm! Aku baru saja Update dan secepat itu Update lagi yah, harap maklum aku di juluki Flash Write dari FFN (wowkwkwk becanda dan emangnya aku Minato yah) atau Yellow Flash dari Tanggerang wkwkwkwk.**

 **Dan adakah yang di sini masih mengingat anime jaman dulu? Yah ketika kalian masih kecil waktu sering muncul di TV ?pastinya ada anime yang sampai sekarang kalian adakah? Hmmk! Kalo Author sendiri ada yaitu Anime Kekkaishi bahkan ost opening dan endingnya masih ingat hahh masa itu benar2 indah dan saat di mana India, dan dangdut merajalela dan segala kemunculan sunsar-sensor (asemmnya sekarang sandy pke Bh juga di sensor emangnya ada yang mau liat tupai pake BH -_-)**

 **Lupakan sensor hmmm aku cukup senang ketika lihat endingnya yh di Anime cuman nyampe 52 bahkan yang indonesiapun sama (cukup mengejutkan bagiku) tapi, yang anehnya gak adakah Animenya di lanjutkan? Karena, di Manga Chapter sudah banyak dan jauh sekali (alias Tamat) yah kukasih Spoiler di ending si cowok (Yoshimori) dan si cewek (Tokine) hahaha akhirnya yah aku pernah baca manganya sampai tamat dan cukup seru ahhh intinya kalau kmu pengen cek ajah di situs lain tapi, yang english karena, indo gak ada yang full -_- (oke lupakan penikmat 0 free :v)**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

- **Ruang Kantin**

Hari ini jam pelajaran mengajar di tunda atau lebih tepatnya di berhentikan selama sehari karena, sekarang mereka akan mengadakan lomba di kawasan hutan lindung Magnolia yang berada agak jauh dari pusat kota dan entah apa yang akan di lombakan intinya hari ini para murid-murid lain bersyukur karena, tak ada ini alias di bebaskan.

"Yah, begitu kau tekan capslock lalu enter!" Meredy di samping Natsu dia mengajarkan cara memainkan komputer dan masuk situs yang di tuju.

"Ternyata sulit juga" keluh Natsu dia berkeringat "tak segampang ketik lalu enter"

"Namanya juga situs Gelap jadi, intinya tak bebas" jawab Meredy yang tengah memainkan Handphonenya.

"Hm?!" Gray mendengar seseorang kemari dan memang benar ada seorang gadis berambut perak kemari sekilas mirip Lisanna tapi, ini bola matanya coklat "kau mencari seseorang?"

"Yukino? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Elfman melihat teman adiknya ini "apa kau melihat Lisanna?"

"Lisanna-san sedang bersama dengan Levy-san" jawab Yukino pandangannya beralih ke arah Natsu "aku kesini hanya ingin berbicara dengan Natsu-sama!"

"Denganku?" Natsu menghentikan aktifitas bermain komputernya.

"Yah, berbicara sebentar tentang waktu itu" Yukino duduk di sampingnya Meredy hanya bergeser agak jauh.

"Oh, silahkan bicara banyak pun tak masalah" Natsu kembali memainkan komputernya.

"Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih soal itu!" balas Yukino Natsu tampak tak begitu faham "yah, soal insiden waktu turnament padahal tak perlu begitu dan lagipula ini memang salahku tak bisa apa-apa makanya aku di permalukan"

"Tunggu sebentar" sambung Gray "maksudmu Pinkie alasan kau terluka dan kotor waktu itu ialah menyerang tempat hotel Sabertooth?" Yukino mengangguk.

"Yah, sialan kau Natsu! Harusnya kita berbagi!" Protes Elfman yang waktu itu tidak di ajak.

"Kalian ini" Meredy Geleng-geleng melihat tingkah lelaki besar ini.

Sementara tak jauh dari mereka Tim Laxus juga tengah mengadakan diskusi dan seperti biasanya ada yang mendengarkan dan ada yang tak begitu peduli dan memilih tidur contohnya Gajeel.

"Jadi, kita akan melakukan lomba ini di hutan itu?" Laxus memulai bahan pembicaraan.

'Yah, Lokasi hutan lindung Magnolia" jawab Bixlow mengangguk "entah lomba apa yang akan di adakan di sana tapi, menurut Freed sendiri berbeda dari tahun lalu jadi, tak sama"

"Ehhh! Di hutan itu? Aku khawatir hal itu terjadi lagi" celetul Levy mengingatkan kembali kejadian kelam itu.

"Singkirkan prasangka burukmu itu!" Evergreen menarik hidung Gadis berambut biru ini "yah, aku tau yang lain juga akan waswas atas apa yang terjadi tahun lalu tapi, tak menurunkan semangat kita bukan?"

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kapan kita berangkat" Gajeel sejak kapan bangun dari Hibernasinya membuat Bixlow melompat kaget.

"Yah, jam sepuluh tunggu ada pengumuman" jawab Evergreen melihat catatan "yah, sekarang pembelajaran semua kelas kini di liburkan untuk sehari ini saja"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Hutan Lindung Magnolia**

Saat sekarang semuanya berkumpul di dalam hutan dan tempat yang di janjikan sebenarnya ini bukan hutan liar melainkan hutan yang di lindungi oleh pemerintah dan di jaga maka dari itu Pengunjung tak boleh merusak apapun di sini dan mengambil apapun di sini.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sekitar sini?" tanya Erza sebagai ketua Osis dia paling bertanggung jawab atas hal ini.

"Semuanya aman kita sudah memberi garis pengaman agar yang lain tak sewena-wena berkeliaran" jawab Jura.

"Jadi, hari ini lomba apa?" tanya Ultear dia tengah mencatat sebuah note "apa sama seperti tahun lalu atau kali berbeda"

"Kali, berbeda karena, yang mengusulkan ini Pak Gildarts kurasa, ini menarik" Jawab Erza membetulkan bajunya dengan agak ragu.

"Dari wajahmu saja ini sudah jelas!" Ultear Sweatdrop "aku yakin ide pak tua itu adalah yang terburuk" dia masih mengingat kembali dimana harus mengadakan lomba Voli pantai yang otomatis harus melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan dia pernah jadi korban tali BHnya copot dan menyebabkan kerusuhan di mana-mana.

"Hmmmm, aneh" Rufus menatap langit dia melihat banyak burung berterbangan dari arah yang lain.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rogue melihat wajah aneh sahabatnya.

"Tak ada apa-apa" Rufus menggeleng _'tapi, yang benar saja seharusnya burung-burung terbang ke Utara bukan Selatan'_

Selagi menunggu istruski dari panitia dan Osis yang lain sibuk dengan aktifitas mereka masing-masing yah tak ada persiapan karena, tak ada pemberitahuan sebelumnya maka jika ada lomba aneh maka siap tak siap mereka harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Kudengar di sini banyak hewan buas" Komentar Gajeel membuat Levy melompat kaget.

"Yah jadi, waspada saja jangan melewati batas yang di tentukan" sambung Laxus dia mendengarkan musik "meski ini hutan lindung ini masih hutan liar yang bahkan hewan buas masih berkeliaran di sini"

"Kupikir ini menarik bagaimana menurutmu Natsu!" panggil Gray namun, yang di panggil tengah sibuk memainkan laptop yang di bawanya.

"Hmmm?" Natsu berguman dia menatap layar dengan wajah serius di sampingnya Juvia hanya memperhatikan saja.

"Ada sesuatu Natsu?" tanya Meredy dia menatap layar dengan wajah kagum "ohh wow! Kau baru saja kuajari beberapa jam tapi, kau berhasil menguasainya benar-benar kemajuan"

"Tidak, apa kau kenal dia" tanya Natsu.

Meredy melihat wajah yang di tunjuk Natsu seorang dan Gadis berambut Hijau muda panjang sebahu, dengan mata hitam dan lipstick sedikit agak tebal tapi, gadis berambut pink mengetahuinya

"Kau, dapat dari mana ini?" tanya Meredy shock.

"Situs tentang Human Traficking!" jawab Natsu dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh "yah, kau tau wajah ini sedikit agak tak asing bagiku aku, pernah melihatnya tapi, entah di mana"

"Karen Lucia" jawab Juvia Meredy langsung membungkam mulutnya untuk tak berbicara keras "dia dulu murid di sini hufffhh! Bisa di katakan pacar Hibiki-san namun, semenjak waktu itu dia menghilang dan Hibiki-san terus mencarinya namun hasilnya nihil"

"Hmmm! Jadi, benar mereka belum di temukan tak menutup kemungkinan mereka masih hidup" Natsu mengangguk "tapi, sebaiknya jangan dulu di sebarkan karena, orang-orang pasti berprasangka yang tak benar" Meredy mengangguk.

"Tapi, kau sudah menjamin keaslian maksudku ada saja yang hoax bukan?" tanya Meredy agak ragu "aku bukannya tak percaya hanya saja tak mungkin bisa masuk situs itu begitu mudah maksudku ini rahasia"

"Yah, kau lupa kau yang mengajarkanku cara masuk ke dalamnya melalui keamanan Protocol yang kuat" tanya Natsu balik membuat Meredy tertawa kecil mendengar itu "jadi, kupikir tak perlu ragu hanya saja aku akan mencari taunya sampai dalam"

"Semoga saja benar Juvia agak khawatir" Juvia menatap langit "Huh? Langit gelap rasanya mau hujan sekarang" Natsu mendengarnya hanya menatap ke atas dengan wajah yang serius.

Pritttt!

Tampaknya peluit tanda berkumpul di kumandangkan dan panitia alias Gildarts yang mengenakan pakaian Trainingnya di sampingnya Irene mengenakan hal yang sama dan semua tim berkumpul.

"Cepat pak tua aku sudah tak sabar!" Komentar Tsukusima dia mengurek telinganya Natsu hanya menatapnya dia teringat kata-kata yang masih mengiang di telinganya.

 _'Berhati-hatilah mereka mulai bergerak'_

Itu kata-kata yang cukup misterius tapi, menurut Natsu sendiri tersimpan sejuta makna yang pastinya sesuatu yang buruk dia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dan tetap fokus ke lomba ini.

"Lomba apa yang akan di lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hibiki.

"Tentu saja Senam!" Gildarts dengan gaya pedenya dan sepersekian detik semua peserta menjungkalkan diri secara masal.

"Oi! Apa maksudnya ini pak tua!" Gajeel bangkit dari keterpurukannya "aku yakin ini semua ide sintingmu kan?!"

"Sudah kuduga idemu tak waras Pak Gildarts" Komentar Riruka memegang kepalanya

"Uhhh, jika masalah lomba hanya senam kenapa harus di adakan di sini" tanya Ren dia terlihat normal tapi, dia juga ikut terjungkal "bukankah setiap hari sabtu sering di adakan?"

"Pernyataan yang bagus" Irene kali ini maju "alasan mengapa kita memilih tempat ini ialah yah untuk refreshing saja mungkin kalian sedikit jenuh yah ini memang seperti senam biasa tapi, ada sedikit tambahan peraturan yaitu di mana kalian harus jadi, instruktur dan bisa menarik banyak perhatian di sini dan mengikuti gerakan kalian" dia bersikap normal awalnya dia tak setuju soal ini namun, dia kalah dalam lomba suara.

"Intinya harus memiliki daya tarik yang baik untuk semuanya" Jenny memasang pose imut Mirajane yang melihatnya pura-pura muntah "kupikir, ini tugasku"

"Jadi, itu sebabnya saat ini sistem belajar libur karena, lomba ini membutuhkan banyak orang" Evergreen mengangguk "itulah sebabnya daya kecantikanku harus di Ekspos di sini" memasang gaya sok sexy.

"Cantik? Bahkan Elfman saja tak melirikmu" Bixlow menjulurkan lidah tentu saja kata-kata itu menyakitkan dan pada akhirnya dia kena bogem dari gadis berkacamata ini.

"Sudah kuduga pak tua ini memang mesum" Erza berkeluh kesah dia mendengar banyak protes yang di dominasi kaum Hawa dan teriakan Setuju dari kaum Adam yang mesum.

"Baiklah kalian bersiap yang nanti kalian di panggil" Irene berlalu tapi, dia mendengar suara gemuruh.

Blarrrr!

"Lihat sepertinya hujan" komentar Rogue sebuah rintik-rintik membasahi wajahnya dan tak lama hujan mulai turun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan lombanya?" tanya Mirajane

"Kita tunda dulu setelah surut kita lanjutkan lagi" jawab Irene terdengar suara kekecewaan dari para cowok.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Semuanya langsung bertenduh di gubuk buatan yah cukup sederhana sehingga kuat untuk 20 orang tapi, entah bagaimana mereka membuatnya sangat cepat yah palingan juga sihir.

"Hah, entah bagaimana bisa hujan padahal tadi cuaca cerah sekali" Komentar Ur dia duduk di sisi kanan Natsu.

"Hah, mungkin sedang pemanasan Global cuaca terkadang berubah tak menentu" balas Irene dia menghirup kopi panas dan duduk di samping kiri Natsu.

"Yah begitulah" Natsu tampaknya tak begitu peduli jika duduk di antara dua janda ini tapi, wajahnya terlihat serius ketika mengetik komputer _'kurasa ini bukan hujan alami dan ada yang tak beres di sini'_

"Ahh, padahal hari ini akan ada sesuatu menyenangkan" keluh Ultear Meredy di sampingnya ingin berbicara dengan Natsu soal tadi tapi, diurungkannya.

"Menyenangkan untuk orang-orang mesum!" balas Erza Gray mengangguk setuju.

"Errr! Bisakah kau geser sedikit?" Pinta Natsu sedari tadi tubuhnya di desak oleh ibunya Ultear.

"Oh, benarkah?" Ur tersenyum menggoda menekankan dadanya ke lengan lelaki itu "bukankah begini lebih baik agar kita saling hangat? Dan lagipula kau menikmatinya?"

"Ibu! Hentikan tingkahmu!" protes Ultear dia tak suka sikap ibunya ini yang terlalu dekat dengan Natsu "ibu ini guru jadi, berilah contoh yang baik bagi yang lain"

"Tch, kau tak lucu" Ur mendecik dia segera kembali normal "apa salahnya jika ibumu melakukan hal ini dengannya"

"Ur! Normalnya di sekolah kau tak boleh seperti ini" Irene sepertinya terlihat jengkel atau tak suka "aku tau ini tentang pribadi tapi, setidaknya lakukan ini secara pribadi tau" Guru berambut pendek ini hanya menjulurkan lidah.

"Mereka kemana?" tanya Gray melihat beberapa gadis sekolah pergi Natsu melihatnya dan duanya dia kenal yaitu Lisanna dan Yukino.

"Entah" Meredy mengangkat bahunya

Mereka cukup lama menunggu tapinya, hujan tak kunjung reda malahan bertambah besar Natsu menatap ke arah Utara tapi, ada sesuatu yang janggal baginya di lain sisi dia dapat melihat raut wajah Mirajane panik dan Sorano yang cemas

 _'Gawat!'_ Natsu berniat menyusulnya tapi, dia melihat Hibiki yang berlari kencang kemana mereka berada yaitu arah utara Natsu langsung ambil pedang lalu ikut mengejarnya.

"Oi! Natsu kau mau kemana!?" panggil Gray namun tak di hiraukan langsung saja dia segera menyusul kawannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Pengejaran**

Natsu terus mengejar kemana Hibiki berlari dia dapat melihat lelaki berambut coklat cool ini tengah berlari dan tampak mengejar sesuatu dia juga cukup aneh karena, salah satu temannya tak kembali dan juga dia melihat wajah Hibiki yang diam tapi, tersimpan maksud tersembunyi dan sudah jelas ada hal aneh yang terjadi.

"Huh?" Natsu menghentikan pelarian dan cukup aneh karena Hujan tak ada lagi tapi ketika dia menoleh ke belakang _'huh? Hujan buatan? Tunggu kenapa Irene tak sadar jika ini palsu? Apapun itu nanti saja aku harus mengejarnya'_ Natsu langsung berlari.

Saat Natsu terus berlari langkahnya terhenti karena, melihat Hibiki terhenti tapi, yang membuatnya terkejut di depannya seorang Figure yang mengenakan Jubah, penutup kepala, dan sebuah topeng chucky lalu dia bersembunyi di dalam semak dan menguping

"Katakan! Di mana Karen?" Hibiki berteriak kesal Natsu cukup tau ketika mendengar nama itu "aku tau kalian mengambilnya dan cepat jawab aku!"

"Yah, memang kita dalam organisasi yang sama mengambilnya" balas Figure itu "hanya saja aku tak kenal dia mungkin bisa saja kawan kita yang lain"

"Aku tau kau berbohong" Hibiki memberi Deathglare "dan lagipula aku takkan membiarkan kalian mengambil mereka"

"Sudah kuduga ini takkan berhasil" Figure melepaskan aura menakutkan dengan bayangan di sekeliling "tapi, aku tak bisa membiarkanmu menghentikan pekerjaan kita dan akan kututup mulutmu itu" Natsu bisa melihat di dekat pohon Lisanna dan Yukino yang terikat dan pingsan.

Saat Hibiki bersiap dalam posisi bertarung dia tau kekuatan figure ini bukan hal yang di anggap remeh dan pada saat dia mau menyerang Hibiki melihat sebuah serangan datang dari arah lain langsung saja lelaki itu mundur menghindar.

"Huh, hampir saja" Hibiki menghela nafas lega dia melihat sebuah parang merah besar dengan tiga mata pisau memiliki panjang yang berbeda, dan rantai panjang di ujungnya.

"Kau, telat!" muncul figure lain mengenakan pakaian yang sama, dan topeng tengkorak dia dan melihat Hibiki "hoh, pantas saja ternyata aksimu di ketahui hah, dasar bodoh"

"Maaf, aku sudah berhasil hanya saja kau lihat sendiri" Topeng chucky menghela nafas "aku harus selesaikan ini"

"Biar kubantu agar cepat" Topeng tengkorak memutar parangnya dan melirik ke arah semak "dan apakah kau tak sadar? Kita memiliki penggemar rahasia di sini?" Natsu sadar dia ketahuan dan muncul dari persembunyian.

"Natsu?!" Hibiki cukup terkejut melihat lelaki berambut pink.

"Jadi, itu benar" Natsu berjalan ke arah mereka "rupanya ini ulah kalian dan begitu pula Hujan kamuflase rupanya itu hanya siasat agar kalian mudah mengambilnya tapi, entah kenapa Lisanna dan Yukino bisa pergi pasti ada sesuatu umpan yang membuat mereka terpancing"

"Hahahaha kau benar!" Topeng Tengkorak tertawa "dan sayang sekali jika sudah ketahuan maka takkan kubiarkan saksi mata lolos" Natsu bersiap menyerang kapanpun namun terdengar suara tak asing lain.

"Natsu! Di mana kau!"

"Tch bala bantuan rupanya" Topeng tengkorak mendecik "ayo kita pergi untuk sekarang kita batalkan dulu dan ubah rencana" Hibiki langsung menyerang tapi, sebuah pilar hitam melindungi mereka dan membuat Hibiki terpental.

"Yah, kau benar" Topeng chucky membuat portal hitam "mungkin kali ini gagal tapi, kita takkan menyerah untuk melakukan pekerjaan ini" keduanya masuk lalu menghilang.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu berjalan ke arah kedua gadis itu

"Yah, tak masalah" balas Hibiki menyeka mulutnya "bagaimana dengan kondisi mereka?"

"Mereka di cekoki dengan obat bius yang kuat" Natsu mengguncang tubuh mereka namun tak kunjung bangun "sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke ruang perawatan"

"Setuju" Hibiki mengangguk dan tak lama Gray muncul.

"Hei, kalian apa yang sedang di lakukan di sini?" tanya Gray tak menyadari sesuatu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Natsu tengah menggendong Yukino "dan, tunggu apa yang kau lakukan di mari?" dia melihat hujan buatan itu menghilang dan firasat Natsu gak bagus

"Ohh begitu" Gray yang tampak acuh "hei, aku kesini karena soal lomba"

"Bagus ini hari buruk" Hibiki Pokerface.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sekolah**

Setelah mereka di hutan atau pada saat hujan buatan surut , tentu saja lomba di lanjut dan berakhir kemenangan pada Tim Tsukusima pada saat itu Natsu yang tengah mengejar orang aneh jadi saat itu dia memang tak memikirkan hal itu lalu pada saat dia kembali ke tempat kumpul membawa Yukino dan Lisanna tentu saja semua yang melihat terkejut dan yang paling terkejut adalah Sorano dan Mirajane lalu Natsu menjelaskan semuanya dan bagaimana kejadiannya dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk Mirajane berterima kasih sementara Sorano hanya diam dan sekarang pelajaran bebas dan para guru mendiskusikan Hal aneh yang terjadi waktu tadi.

"Hah, ini menyenangkan" Natsu duduk bersandar pohon sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik ia memejamkan matanya biasanya sih di temani Juvia tapi, gadis itu saat ini ada suatu urusan.

Selagi dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya begitu dia membuka matanya dia melihat gadis berambut perak panjang, bermata coklat Natsu tau dia Bendahara Osis sekaligus Kakak Yukino sendiri.

"Hmmm Kakak Yukino?" Panggil Natsu dia memang tak mengenal dan mengetahui namanya

"Panggil aku Sorano" Jawab Bendahara Osis ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Natsu mengubah posisi duduknya "bukankah sekarang tengah rapat kah apa kau tengah membolos?"

"Ada-ada saja kau ini!" Sorano tertawa kecil "aku ini Osis mana mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu dan lagipula saat ini Osis lagi bebas dan aku kesini ingin mengucapkan terima kasih"

"Terima kasih?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Yah, kau menyelamatkan adikku" balas Sorano tangannya terlipat "yah, jika kau tak refleks mungkin adikku takkan bisa di temukan"

"Yah, itu berkat Hibiki Juga hahaha" Natsu tertawa menggaruk rambut "dia lebih dulu refleks sedangkan aku hanya menge-" perkataanya terpotong ketika Sorano mencium pipinya.

"Itu hadiah dariku" Sorano pipinya blush kecil "semoga kita bisa kenal lebih dekat Natsu-kun" dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Natsu yang tengah bengong.

Natsu hanya terdiam menatap kepergian Sorano dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang mengintip obrolannya dengan tertawa kecil.

 _'Ya ampun Gradine! Anakmu benar-benar Ladykiller aku ingin tau bagaimana reaksi anakku mendengarnya'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Tak jauh dari sudut gang terdapat dua Figure yang tak begitu di ketahui wajahnya karena kondisi cukup gelap.

"Bagaimana misi kita?"

"Tetap pada rencana hanya saja kita lakukan cara yang berbeda"

"Hmmm! Bagaimana dengan mereka yang mengetahui ini?"

"Abaikan saja selama mereka tak tau itu tak masalah tapi, jika ada yang tau bunuh saja"

"Oke tapi, kita harus lebih waspada"

"Roger!"

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha akhirnya selesai juga aku tak mau basa-basi dan juga sekarang sudah mendekati awal masalah dan soal musuh karakternya masih dari FT hanya saja aku buat OP dari aslinya yah tetap stay**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hmmmmmm! Saya kembali lagi dan mengajak anda untuk membaca fic saya lagi cumang ngajak gak maksa karena, saya gak suka maksaan karena itu bukanlah gayan dan gak keren yauwww! Yah hidupmah harus ngikutin keinginan hati sendiri tanpa paksaan yah pastinya bayangin ajah pada diri kalian jika, kalian di paksa sesuatu yang enggak kalian suka pastinya elfeel! Yuckss! Seperti makan usus manusia yang baru saja keluar maksudku yang habis di bunuh lalu di robek dalamnya upzzz!**

 **Hmmmmmm! Aku saat ini lagi nyelesain Game Bully yah aku cukup terkejut dengan ceritanya yah jika menurutku game ini cukup membuat para cowok iri soalnya ada haremnya :v hal yang selalu di dambakan tapi, kenyataan berkata lain dan memang benar takdir cukup kejam untuk kita tapi, itu hanya untuk orang yang mengeluh bagiku takdir harus di jalani bukan di sesali atau di ratapi karena, sesuatu yang sudah terjadi tak mungkin bakal lagi jika, hal seperti itu terjadi mungkin saat ini PD 2 masih terjadi yah i don't know.**

 **Hahaha apakah kalian? Pernah nonton anime Mirai Nikki? Hmm yah di animenya sih memang Sad Ending tapi, waktu aku baca referensi manganya yah aku sangat terkejut karena, berbeda yaitu Happy Ending (aku tak mau kasih Spoiler tapi, mungkin bisa menduga dari kata ada Happynya yah intinya bahagia) jika penasaran kalian telusuri sendiri tapi, yang english karena jika indo rasanya kemungkinan kecil ada bahkan situs Ilegal yang terpercaya juga jarang ada tapi, memang ada hanya saja gak sampai ending yah intinya cari yang versi english jika yang indonesia pun tak ada.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Sekarang adalah hari Minggu siang dengan kata lain Sekolah libur begitupun dengan lomba pencalonan Ketua Osis yah intinya sekarang tak ada kegiatan lain dan terlihat semua orang ramai berkumpul di Restaurant milik Yajima dan kebanyakan para pelanggannya para anak muda dari umuran 14-22 tahun.

"Tunggu kenapa kau di sini Lyon?" tanya Gray melihat kawan masa kecilnya.

"Ini Restaurant tempat umum, siapapun boleh di sini" balas Lyon dengan gaya sok Cool melirik Juvia "selain itu aku juga di sini untuk bertemu dengan sayangku Juvia ahhh~ apakah ini takdir? Ini untukmu sayang" dia memberi seikat mawar.

"Uhmmm! Aku!" Juvia blushing Gugup bukan dia menyukainya hanya saja di punya sikap Tsundere yang berlebihan apalagi soal romantis ini.

"Maksudku bukan itu, hanya saja kenapa kau di sini?" Gray pokerface "bukankah banyak kursi kosong?" namun dia hanya dapat cuekan yang gak berarti.

"Ara, anak muda di sini juga tongkrongannya"

Irene muncul dia mengenakan baju kasual merah biasa, dengan Celana putih panjang, mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan topi pink tipis, Makeup yang tak begitu tebal, dan perwarna bibir pink kemerahan, dan rambut panjang terurai dengan bagian sisi diikat kelabang beberapa detik orang-orang yang melihatnya hanya bengong.

"Hmmm! Begitulah ibu!" Jawab Erza tengah memakan kue.

"Sehabis belanja?" tanya Ultear

"Yah, sifat alami wanita berkeinginan membeli sesuatu yang diinginkan" balas Irene dia mencomot makanan anaknya seenak saja "yah kau tau ibumu saat ini masih di sana"

"Aku tau" Ultear mengangguk dan yang lain hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah guru yang satu ini.

"Ramai sekali" komentar Mirajane.

"Kupikir ini jam siang dan di tambah lagi hari ini cukup panas dan kebanyakan orang yang di sini memesan sesuatu yang dingin" balas Elfman yang sudah membuka bajunya.

"Kurasa ada alasan lain" Erza menunjuk beberapa wanita yang membuka bajunya atau ada yang hanya membuka kancing dan tak jauh beberapa laki-laki menatap mereka dengan wajah mesum.

"Hah ini buruk" Keluh Meredy "aku pernah merasakan panas seperti ini waktu turnament hanya saja yang waktu itu cukup panas sekali"

"Oh ya yang waktu itu bahkan seluruh pakaian yang lain juga ikut meleleh" Lyon mengangguk dia masih mengingat waktu itu semua pakaian meleleh dan tentunya menimbulkan kekacauan dan kepanikan yang di dominasi kaum hawa.

"Dasar Natsu, dia terlalu berlebihan" Gray geleng-geleng.

"Kau ini bukan mengenal dia satu atau dua hari saja" Ucap Ultear dia melirik ke HPnya "dan bukan Natsu namanya jika tak berlebihan"

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana anak itu?" tanya Irene.

"Biasanya jika minggu dia akan di rumah tidur atau Main Game" Balas Juvia "tapi, tampaknya dia di paksa bekerja oleh Yajima-san karena, situasi di sini sangat ramai"

"Baiklah" Irene berlalu pergi.

"Apa yang ibu lakukan?" tanya Erza melihat tingkah aneh ibunya.

"Hanya memesan makanan" Irene melirik sebentar lalu kembali pergi.

"Kau tak risih memakai seperti itu?" tanya Erza.

"Huh? Jika yang kau maksud ini tak masalah" Balas Brandish dia menunjuk pakaian pelayan "dan lagipula ini pekerjaan yah kita lakukan secara formalitas" dia memainkan nanpan.

"Hmmm! Pakaian yang bagus" Komentar Lyon tapi, beberapa saat wajahnya kena bogem Erza.

.

.

.

.

\- **Dapur**

Natsu sekarang tengah disibukan dengan pekerjaannya dan seharusnya ini hari minggu di mana Natsu tidur dan bermain game namun dia di paksa kerja dengan iming-iming bayaran lebih dari sang pemilik yah selain itu Natsu tak tega meninggalkan Pak Tua itu sendirian mengatasi hal seperti ini.

"Hei, kau biasanya apa yang di lakukan di hari minggu?" tanya Natsu dia memotong buah.

"Hmm, aku dan Droy biasanya membaca buku dan membelinya" balas Jet datang dari ruang penyimpanan.

"Buku yang kau maksud adalah Komik" Ucap Natsu.

"Jehehe! Kau tau saja" Jet cengengesan "dan lagipula itu komik terbit seminggu sekali di Granmedia"

"Ahh, aku sesekali ke sana mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik ingin kubaca" Ucap Natsu dia tak sadar pintu dapur terbuka.

"Sebenarnya ada beberapa toko buku di sekitar sini namun yang lengkap di Granmedia" balas Jet ketika dia berbalik melihat guru cantik berambut merah "mencari Natsu?" wanita itu mengangguk dan Jet meninggalkan mereka berdua keluar.

"Hei, tak biasanya kau kemari" Natsu menatap wanita cantik di belakangnya.

"Apa salahnya aku kemari dan lagipula kau tak keberatan" Irene duduk di atas wastafel dengan kaki terlipat "dan juga aku ingin kau melihat masak keliatannya enak"

"Kau ada alasan kemari? Apa mungkin soal itu?" tanya Natsu menghiraukan wali kelas di depannya yang membuka pakaiannya dan terlihat mengenakan tanktop putih dan menonjolkan dadanya yang cukup besar.

"Yah soal laporan kau kemarin" balas Irene dia tau muridnya tak bisa di goda soal ini "ahh, maaf soal aku melepas baju benar-benar cuaca panas hari ini dan aku kegerahan"

"Tak masalah aku tau memang cuaca hari ini panas sekali" Ucap Natsu dia cukup aneh melihat tingkah guru ini yang agak agresive di depannya saja "dan kenapa kau memakaian ketat seperti itu? Tapi, kau dapat sesuatu tentang hal ini"

"Aku sehabis belanja ke Swalayan jadinya aku seperti ini jika di rumah biasanya aku mengenakan pakaian pendek" jawab Irene dia melirik ke HPnya dan menunjuk sesuatu "yang kudapat dan kukurek dari temanku yang kupercaya aku hanya melihat simbol ini"

"Simbol? Gambar apa ini?" Natsu melihat gambar tengkorak dengan lapis merah darah, dan sayap.

"Kurasa ini sebuah Organisasi rahasia yah hampir mirip dengan Grimoire Heart hanya saja sasaran dan tujuan mereka berbeda" jawab Irene "bedanya jika Grimoire Heart secara terang-terangan sedang mereka secara terselebung dan hati-hati"

"Pekerjan mereka sama? Maksudku jika Grimoire Heart mereka seperti Mafia yah merampok dan bisnis ilegal seperti Narkoba dan penyelundupan barang-barang yang di larang di jual pemerintah?" Ucap Natsu wajahnya serius.

"Hmmm! Mereka berbeda tapi, tujuan mereka sama hanya demi uang" balas Irene.

"Kau bisa tau sebanyak itu?" tanya Natsu agak curiga.

"Tak usah curiga begitu padaku" Irene menyadari tatapan Natsu wajahnya agak sedikit sayu "dan kau lupa? dia itu mantan suamiku dan ayah Erza sudah sepantasnya aku tau"

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud begitu" Natsu memohon maaf atas kelakuannya "dan juga apa maksudmu pekerjaan mereka berbeda?"

"Tak usah perlu bicara begitu dan lagipula aku akan menatap masa depan, dan yang terjadi biarlah berlalu" Irene memegang kepala Natsu dan mencium pipinya "hmmm! Ini hanya asumsiku aku rasa kelompok merekalah dalang di balik para murid-murid yang hilang" dia tertawa kecil melihat salting Natsu.

"Yah, kurasa kau benar" Natsu menggaruk pipinya.

"Untuk sementara aku hanya bisa segitu" Irene memakai pakaiannya kembali "tapi, jika kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar sini hubungi aku dan oh ya dua hari lagi ulang tahun Erza bisakah kau datang?"

"Tak masalah aku akan kesana" balas Natsu melihat wanita itu pergi melambaikan tangannya dan tak lama Jet dan Droy muncul dari pintu lain dengan wajah aneh "huh, ada apa dengan wajah kalian?"

"Barusan apa yang kulihat bukan ilusi bukan" Jet dengan mengucek matanya.

"Apa maksudmu ilusi" Natsu pokerface.

"Maksudnya Bu Guru Irene berbicara denganmu dengan kondisi setengah bugil?" Droy masih shock berat.

"Iya, memang kenapa? dan lagipula dia yang mau" jawab Natsu dengan ekspresi biasa saja "sudah beberapa kali aku melihatnya dan pernah sekali hanya terbalut handuk"

"Tidak, maksudku kau lelaki beruntung di dunia ini yang dapat melihatnya" Jet mimisan dia tampak membayangkan hal mesum "kau tau banyak murid di sekolah yang membicarakannya soal wajah dan bentuk tubuhnya yang benar-benar ya ampun! Aku sulit mendekripsikannya"

"Yang kubingungkan adalah kenapa dia tak mencari Suami lagi? Maksudku banyak orang-orang kaya dan rupawan yang meminangnya namun, selalu saja Bu Guru itu menolaknya mentah-mentah" Ucap Droy dia menulis sebuah catatan Natsu bisa asumsi dia masuk dalam Klub Fotograpi "apa jangan-jangan dia Lesbian?"

"Yang benar saja, singkirkan pikiran bejatmu itu" Natsu menggaplok kepala temannya ini "jika dia seperti itu mana mungkin dia punya anak dan pernah menikah asal yang kutau biasanya wanita akan memilih seseorang berdasarkan keinginan Hatinya"

"Natsu benar! Aku pernah membaca itu di buku dan biasanya jika Wanita sudah Jatuh Cinta akan selalu mendekati orang yang di cintainya itu" Jet Mengangguk "jadi, kurasa dia tak menikah karena belum menemukan yang pas dan lagipula umurnya masih muda 29 tahun jika yang kudengar dari Erza"

"Huh! Guru wanita di sekolah kita semuanya sudah jadi janda di usia muda" Keluh Droy menghela nafas

"Siapa-siapa?" tanya Natsu

"Kau sudah lama di sini tapi, tak tau hah dasar aneh" Komentar Jet mendapat tatapan jengkel dari Natsu "biar kusebut di sini Irene-Sensei, Ur-Sensei, Layla-Sensei dan kudengar Grammy-Sensei juga janda dan ada juga Nyonya Obaasan"

"Yah dia memang sudah jadi Janda" Natsu mengangguk.

"Bodoh, nenek tua itu bukan kategori Janda Muda tapi, Janda kelewat Tua whahahaha!" Droy tertawa puas.

"Oi, jangan keras-keras kalau terdengar orangnya kau bisa di suruh berputar-putar" Jet menahan perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa "neee! Natsu? Kira-kira berapa ukuran dadanya? Huh, huh? Biasanya yang kulihat D95 tapi, waktu tadi ukurannya berbeda jadi DD95 tapi, kurasa jika dia masih memakai Tanktop tapi, jika telanjang bulat kurasa agak besaran dikit lagi" sambil memasang wajah mesum.

"Oi! Oii! Dasar otak kadal! Rupa-rupanya kau mengintip dan menguping" Natsu langsung mengunci leher temannya "jika, ketahuan kau bisa di eliminasi tau!"

"Yah, yah aku minta maaf" Jet melepaskan cengkraman Natsu "hanya saja aku iri kau bisa melihatnya dari dekat dan bahkan banyak orang berfantasi tentang dia maksudku ukurannya itu benar-benar menggoda lelaki untuk memegangnya dan aku heran denganmu tidak tertarik apa kau Homo?"

"Yang benar saja! Aku masih normal" Natsu menendang wajah Jet dengan wajah kesal "aku juga tertarik dan minat dengan hal itu,! asal kau tau aku tadi hanya menahannya jika, tidak mungkin aku sudah argghhh! Lupakan, hanya saja aku bersikap biasa karena, kau tau jika melakukan seperti itu harus keduanya setuju dan aku tak suka dengan paksaan dan pemerkosaan"

"Ho, jadi begitu rupanya kau mesum juga" Droy memasang wajah mengejek "tapi, tak apa jika, kau mesum ke lawan jenismu karena, ini sifat kodrat lelaki dan mutlak dan jika ke sesama jenis kurasa itu menjijikan bahkan hewan pun lebih memilih lawan Jenis daripada sesamanya"

"Hahahahaha! Dasar Natsu dia hanya pura-pura padahal aslinya dia mau" Jet menertawakannya "yah tak masalah yang penting kau tak munafik ayolah! Kita kerja lagi daripada uang gaji kita di potong gara-gara hal sepele macam ini"

"Ayo!"

Mereka bertiga kembali melakukan tugas mereka dan tak sadar rupanya Guru berambut merah ini tak pulang dan menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik pintu tersenyum senang.

"Kau benar alasanku menolak mereka karena, tak ada yang pas di hatiku" Irene berjalan memegang dadanya dengan pipi bersemu pink "tapi, setelah menunggu cukup lama akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang yang pas di hatiku tak peduli itu berbeda umur atau apapun yang jelas dia lelaki yang menurutku merasa nyaman"

 _'Inikah Cinta? Aku baru pertama kali merasakan hal ini sebelumnya rasanya kuat tapi, ini tak buruk juga'_

 _'Maafkan aku karena, sekarang aku tak bisa menahannya lagi'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sore Hari**

Sekarang Restaurant sudah pada sepi dan sekarang sudah mulai mau tutup dan Natsu saat ini tengah mengelap meja namun, pekerjaannya sedikit terhenti ketika beberapa orang berbicara sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya.

"Hei! Kau tau rumah angker itu?"

"Rumah angker yang mana?"

"Itu yang berada di Kota Onibas"

"Onibas atau Osibana?"

"Apa kau Tuli?!"

"Oke! Sorry memang ada apa di sana? Dan juga ada apa dengan rumah itu"

"Yang kudengar dari penduduk yang tinggal di wilayah itu mendengar Jeritan dan minta tolong"

"Hah? Serius?"

"Percaya atau tidak itu terserah karena, kalau kau mau bisa buktikan sendiri"

"Maaf aku phobia gelap wahahaha!"

Dahi Natsu cukup berkerut mendengarnya bukan dia tak percaya tentang hal yang berbau mistis hanya saja, dia masih tak percaya jika mendengar jeritan entah kenapa dia malah cukup tertarik untuk kesana.

"Ada apa? Kau melamun?" Brandish membuyarkan lamunannya

"Oh tidak apa-apa" Natsu menggeleng dari lamunannya "hei, aku tanya satu hal?"

"Tentang apa?" Brandish mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hmm! rumah angker di kota Onibas" jawab Natsu.

"Hmmm? Pernah dengar tapi, aku tak begitu tau" Brandish memegang dagunya "memangnya ada apa di situ?"

"Oh hanya tanya saja tak usah riskan" balas Natsu dia tak sadar ada seseorang yang melihatnya dari jauh.

.

.

.

\- **Kota Onibas**

Sesuai yang di pikirkan Natsu dia memang penasaran malah tertarik tepat pukul tujuh malam dia berangkat ke sana dengan menaiki sebuah bis jarak dari Magnolia ke Onibas tak begitu lama hanya 15 menit jika dengan kereta hanya 8 menit.

Kota Onibas berada Timur berbeda dengan Oshibana yang sudah ramai dan agak padat seperti ibukota Fiore di Onibas kota ini masih di sebuat Kota Jadul karena, belum ada perkembangan yah masih banyak Hutan dan Perkebunan dan pertumbuhan rumah-rumah masih terbilang minim sama seperti Kota Matahari di tambah lagi kota itu menjadi Sentral tanaman obat-obatan.

Natsu sekarang tiba di depan rumah angker ini dan setelah selidik dan tanya ke orang lain akhirnya dia sampai dan kondisi rumahnya berada agak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk dan parah rumah itu berada di sisi jalan di mana orang sering lalu lalang lewat di sana.

Kondisi rumah cukup besar dengan dua tingkat, dan gaya rumah seperti Era dulu, sekarang kondisinya benar-benar tak terawat dan terbengkalai, dengan lumut dan akar ranting.

"Aku tau kau mengikutiku cepat muncul atau aku yang memaksamu" Natsu membuat busur panah mengarah ke pohon kecil.

"Memang benar tak baik kalau menguping"

Muncul lelaki paruh baya, seumur dengannya , rambut jabrik, dengan mata sayu dan memegang sebuah buku.

"Kau, Tsukusima? Kenapa kau mengikuti?" tanya Natsu mengendurkan rasa waspadanya

"Yah, yah aku minta maaf soal membuntutimu" Tsukusima menggaruk kepalanya "dan yah aku mendengar obrolanmu dengan gadis berambut hijau tadi dan pastinya kau ke sana makanya aku mengikuti"

"Kau tertarik juga?" tanya Natsu.

"Aku sudah mendengar tentang ini awalnya aku tak begitu peduli lalu kelamaan malah penasaran" balas Tsukusima "dan oh ya aku cukup terkesan waktu di hutan itu aku ingin tanya seperti apa mereka?"

"Hmmm! Mereka mengenakan Jubah dan topeng berbeda" Natsu sedikit berfikir mengingatnya "dan juga mereka punya logo yang sama maksudku mereka seperti Organisasi"

"Maksudmu ini" Tsukusima menunjukan logo yang sama seperti Irene waktu itu.

"Yah memang betul" Natsu mengangguk "tunggu dari mana kau tau?"

"Huh, kau pikir kasus ini cuman ada di Magnolia saja" Jawab Tsukusima menghela nafas "asal kau tau aku lahir di Kota Clever kondisinya dulu sama seperti Onibas aku dari SD sampai SMP tetap di situ hingga suatu hari waktu aku kelas dua pada saat penerimaan siswa-siswi baru hal yang serupa terjadi para Siswa-Siswi menghilang ketika MOS bagian akhir, pihak sekolah mengerahkan cara menemukan mereka dan begitupun aku tapi, sebulan berusaha hasilnya nihil tapi, yang aku masih ingat waktu itu ketika mereka menculik Orihime aku mengetahuinya dan mengejarnya tapi, aku kalah dan saat itu aku belum bisa bertarung tapi, yang jelas kuingat hanya lambang mereka dan sebelum tubuhku tumbang yang kudengar hanya nama Doriate waktu itu"

"Maaf, tak perlu di ceritakan jika itu menyakitkan" Ucap Natsu dia tau rasanya bagaimana kehilangan orang-orang yang di sayang "maaf, apakah Orihime temanmu atau pacar?"

"Dia adikku tau" balas Tsukusima "bagaimana kita masuk ke dalam dan membuktikan rumor itu? Apa jangan kau takut?"

"Hah takut? Sayang sekali itu tak ada di kamusku" Natsu tertawa "dan lagipula aku kesini sendiri bagaimana bisa aku takut"

"Ayo tapi, kita kerjasama sebagai teman?" Tsukusima menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hmmm! Baiklah kita teman" Natsu menerimanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Natsu**

"Bagaimana?" tanya Gray sekarang berdiri di depan rumah Natsu.

"Nomor nii-san!? aktif hanya saja tak di angkat" balas Wendy mencoba menelpon kakaknya.

Di sini sedikit agak ramai di rumah Natsu, yaitu Gray, Lyon, Juvia, Ultear, Sorano, Brandish, dan entah kenapa ada Sting juga tapi, yang jelas suasana di kediaman Dragneel ini cukup agak ramai dengan hadirnya banyak orang.

"Apa kau tau ke mana dia selepas kerja?" tanya Ultear.

"Hmmn!" Brandish tampak berfikir "yang kuingat waktu itu dia menanyakan hal tentang ke Kota Onibas maksudnya sebuah rumah"

"Tunggu ngapain nii-san kesana?" tanya Wendy tak biasanya kakaknya pergi jauh keluar kota.

"Hmmm! Apa mungkin rumah itu?" Sambung Lyon Gray mengangguk apa yang di maksud kawannya "maksudnya di kota itu hanya satu tempat yang agak terkenal"

"Apa kita harus ke sana?" tanya Sting.

"Hmmm! Kalau kita tidak mencobanya mana tau?" balas Sorano "dan juga Sting kenapa kau ada di sini? Tak biasanya"

"Yah aku waktu itu ke rumahnya dan bermain game lalu meminjam kasetnya sampai aku lupa mengembalikannya padahal sudah sebulan" jawab Sting semangat yang lain hanya Pokerface mendengarnya.

"Kita ke sana? Dengan cara apa?" tanya Gray.

"Mungkin bis tapi, jika ingin cepat mending Kereta saja" balas Ultear yang lain mengangguk setuju.

.

.

.

.

- **Rumah Tua**

Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam setelah agak sedikit perdebatan yang sebenarnya gak terlalu penting tapi, bukan teman namanya jika tak ada hal yang konyol seperti ini.

Kondisi bangunannya masih bagus hanya saja sudah benar-benar tak terawat, akar bergelantungan, langit-langit yang kotor, dan tembok sudah di penuhi lumut suasananya benar-benar seperti rumah yang sudah lama di tempati.

"Bagaimana? Kita lakukan?" tanya Natsu dia sudah membawa sebuah senter "oi! Kau tak bawa senter?"

"Hmmm! Kita berpencar saja kau ke atas aku di bawah mengingat bangunan ini luas" balas Tsukusima "aku ada Senter HP jadi tak masalah dan juga Nada dering Handphonemu getar saja jadi, tak menimbulkan suara berisik"

"Tapi, menurutku rumah sebagus ini kenapa tak ada yang menempati yah padahal jika di rawat ini bagus" Komentar Natsu.

"Yah, aku pun berfikir sama denganmu" Tsukusima mengangguk "yah cerita ini berkembang 10 tahun yang lalu awalnya rumah ini biasa saja yang di huni keluarga bahagia sampai satu kejadian seluruh penghuni rumah di bunuh dengan cara mutilasi dan jasad mereka yang di mutilasi di temukan dan hanya menyisakan kepala saja yang tak pernah di temukan sampai sekarang"

"Cukup aneh tapi, kurasa kalau kupikir Organ tubuh mereka di jual maksudku tubuh manusia jika di jual akan menghasilkan uang yah semacam Ginjal, Hati, atau otak?" Ucap Natsu tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sekarang.

"Memang benar" Tsukusima melanjutkan ceritanya "setelah kejadian itu rumah ini terbengkalai dan dua tahun setelahnya ada seorang keluarga yang membeli rumah ini yah hal aneh terjadi dan banyak kejadian misterius dan supranatural lainnya dan tak lama anak pemilik rumah itu mati tanpa alasan yang jelas dan tak selama satu tahun mereka akhirnya menjual rumah ini dan pemerintah berusaha melelang rumah ini hanya saja tak ada yang mau sampai sekarang yah, itu sih yang kudengar"

"Cerita yang buruk untuk rumah sebagus ini" Komentar Natsu "hmmm! Tujuanku kemari hanya memastikannya benar atau tidak tapi, ayo kita jelajah tempat ini"

"Yoshhh!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Lantai Dua** ( **Natsu** )

Dia merangkak kakinya ke koridor rumah yang cukup luas secara perlahan dia menelusuri setiap ruang dan kondisinya tak jauh beda dari lantai satu hanya saja kondisi gelapnya cukup parah apalagi saat ini sedang malam.

Dia menulusuri setiap ruang secara satu persatu dan sedikit mendapat peluang walau tak mengarah pada yang dia maksud intinya tujuan dia hanya membuktikan kebenaran apakah cerita itu benar atau hanya sekedar rumor yang diisukan karena, dia suka misteri yang berbau Horror apalagi dia sering bermain game Horror di Laptop atau PlayStation miliknya.

"Hummm! Apa ini?" Natsu ketika masuk ke kamar ketiga melihat sebuah recorder suara dan mengambiilnya "aneh, juga untuk rumah yang agak lama tak terawat ada sebuah recorder di sini?" jika dia asumsikan pastinya ada yang pernah kemari dia melihat sebuah buku yang penuh debu di kasur dan ketika di buka.

"Sebuah Diary?"

 _'Dear Diary'_

 _Aku setiap hari berfikir apa hari ini akan berakhir atau terus berjalan seperti Roda dan yang kumaksud di sini ialah kehidupanku aku tak tau sifat alamiku sebenarnya penakut tapi, entah kenapa aku tampaknya di paksa untuk melihat itu setiap hari dan bagiku itu sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari_

 _Mereka membuatku takut dan yang bisa kulihat hanya orang-orang yang tak waras bagiku dan tempat ini menjadi saksi banyak hal buruk yang takkan seorang pun tau tentang ini dan aku menjadi salah satunya._

 _Hahahaha ini cukup aneh jika mendengarnya tapi, kenyataanya memang begini jika yang lain melangkah kaki keluar tentunya ini akhir dari riwayatnya jika di bicarakan ke yang lain aku agak ragu jika mereka bisa melihat hari esok intinya, ini seperti di Alkatraz._

 _Salam : K.L_

Setelah Natsu membuka salah satu lembar Diary dia belum bisa menyimpulkan tempat ini yang angker hanya sebuah rumor belaka untuk menutup sesuatu yang negatif dia belum bisa menjamin pasti siapa yang menulis ini tapi, yang jelas ini bukan hal yang baik.

"Payah!" keluh Natsu menendang ranjang sampah tapi, dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh "huhh! Apa ini!?" ketika melihat isinya cukup terkejut rupanya itu beberapa karet jika di lihat dengan Seksama itu adalah Kondom.

Dia tak ambil pusing langsung keluar dan masuk ke ruangan lain dan ketika dia membuka knop pintu dia hentikan sesaat karena mencium bau amis bukan amis ikan tapi, sesuatu yang sama tapi, sumbernya berbeda.

"Serius!"

Ketika dia membukanya dan cukup terkejut bukan bahkan dia diam mematung di sana untuk beberapa detik yah yang dia lihat beberapa bercak darah di lantai dan ketika dia menyorot ke tembok yah dia menemukan motif tangan dan tangan yang memanjang ke bawah.

"Tunggu! Apa itu?" Natsu mendengar sedikit kegaduhan di lantai pertama "oh, itu pasti Tsukusima sial aku harus cepat"

Dia langsung mengambil HPnya dan langsung memvideo ruangan itu hingga akhirnya berlari cepat ke lantai awal untuk menyusul Tsukusima.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lantai Awal** ( **Tsukusima** )

Entah kenapa karena sebuah kesalahan atau Takdir yang buruk saat ini memihak kepadanya yah awal penyelidikannya baik-baik saja dan tak menemukan kendala atau masalah serius namun, ketika dia membuka ruangan terakhir entah kenapa kerah bajunya di tarik dan langsung dirinya terlempar ke Koridor.

Ketika dia ingin melihat siapa Figure yang menariknya dan cukup terkejut melihat orang tinggi, dengan mengenakan jubah hitam panjang ke bawah, dan yang agak membuatnya terkejut dia melihat yang di pegang seperti sebuah bola Yah hal itu wajar karena kondisinya sangat gelap sulit membedakan yang benar dan palsu di perparah dengan Handphone yang terlempar entah kemana.

Figure itu mendekati Tsukusima mengayunkan tangannya, sialnya lelaki berambut hitam ini lupa membawa pedangnya dia hanya menutup mata menunggu yang akan terjadi namun, dia mendengar teriakan familiar.

"Tsukusima!"

Dia cukup melihat Natsu sedang berlari ke arahnya di lihat gerakan senter yang mengarah begitu cepat tapi, begitu dia menoleh ke depan lagi Figure itu sudah menghilang.

"Hei, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu membantunya berdiri "hei kudengar ada yang agak berisik memang ada apa?"

"Yah, tak masalah" balas Tsukusima membetulkan HPnya kembali "yah ada sesuatu yang menarik tubuhku dan aku sedikit agak melihatnya tapi, waktu kau muncul dia menghilang"

"Bukannya aku tak percaya spiritual hanya saja tempat ini agak aneh untuk di jabarkan" Ucap Natsu dia melihat sekeliling "sebaiknya kita akhiri pencarian kita"

"Oke!?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Luar**

Setelah mereka melakukan penyelidikan yang cukup aneh dan merepotkan kini mereka langsung mengakhiri ini tapi, mereka cukup terkejut melihat orang ramai di depan mereka.

"Kalian? Kenapa kesini?" tanya Natsu melihat kawan sekelasnya.

"Idiot! Kau harusnya berterima kasih karena, kita mencarimu" Gray seperti biasa dengan tingkah pura-pura.

"Lupakan yang Gray ucapkan!" Ultear menggaplok teman sekelasnya "hei! Apa yang kau pikirkan malam-malam begini ke tempat seperti itu pula"

"Yah, hanya penasaran saja kan kau tau gimana watakku? Aku suka hal yang misteri" Natsu memamerkan Grin dia melihat lelaki berambut pirang "tunggu dulu kenapa kau di sini Sting?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kasetmu" balas Sting "ohhh! Kau keren Natsu-san! Tidak main di Game kau malah langsung mempraktekannya!" dengan mata berbinar semua orang di sana Sweatdrop.

"Dia sebenarnya kita suruh tunggu besok namun, dia keras kepala" balas Juvia "Natsu, kau tak apa-apa" dia semenjak kejadian Huenco Mundo jarang menambahkan kata 'Sama' di akhirnya karena, ini permintaan Natsu sendiri karena, terdengar aneh.

"Dan kenapa kau di sini?" Natsu menunjuk Sorano.

"Begitukah cara bicaramu?" Sorano pasang wajah sedih palsu "aku juga di sini menyusulmu dan khawatir"

"Oke! Oke! Terima kasih" Natsu hanya pokerface

"Kita pulang sudah malam" ajak Brandish.

"Yeah!"

Setekah mereka semua meninggalkan rumah itu mereka tak sadar ada figure bayangan di dekat pohon tengah bersembunyi.

"Rencana hampir ketahuan tapi, tenang saja aku ada rencana pengganti sebagai jaga-jaga"

"Ganti!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Selesai lagi dan aku sekarang fic ini sudah mendekati Chapter 50 yah pencapaian yang cukup drastis untukku tapi, entahlah yang bisa menilai adalah mereka.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	50. Chapter 50

**Hahahahahaha aku lagi update lagi yah, nunggu battle di fic ini yah? Sabar ajah aku baru 4-5 chapter dan ini baru awal cerita, dan akar permasalahan cerita intinya jika nunggu battle santai saja aku akan buat yang lebih buruk lagi ceritanya -_- (orang lain pengen bikin bagus ini mah nyeleneh pengen di bikin jelek) begitulah aku sekarang hampir 50 chapter atau pas chapter ini adalah Chapter 50 yang berarti sudah cukup banyak yah aku cukup bersyukur ini masih terus berjalan sampai sekarang.**

 **Ahhh aku liat anime yang agak nyesek yah hampir mirip Ke NTR sih tapi, sumpah dah pas tau endingnya aku hapus lagi tuh video dari Hpku padahal baru seminggu yang lalu di download kupikir ceritanya bagus hanya saja endingnya kayak minta di Amaterasu -_- kan kamfrett! Banget sudahlah lupakan basa basi saya gak terlalu ambil pusing dan saya orangnya ambisius tentang ini tak peduli jika itu di komentar jelek atau bagus yang terpenting kita senyumin ajah karena senyum itu ibadah.**

 **Hmmm! Aku sedang menyelesaikan Game FF 3 kalian tau apa itu? FF itu Fatalframe bukan Final Fantasy karena, aku jarang main game RPG yah entah kenapa aku tak begitu minat yah yang membuatku minat game petualangan dan Survival atau serba Horror dan penuh misteri karena aku adalah tipe orang yang penuh misteri yah just kidding aku hanya minat saja bukan terlalu terobsesi yang berlebihan.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Natsu berjalan ke sekolah dia sekarang sendirian biasanya akan ada satu orang atau siapapun tapi, sekarang dia sendirian tapi, ketika dia sampai di depan banyak sekali murid-murid yang berkumpul cukup ramai dan dia menguping orang-orang yang berdiskusi.

"Hei, kau tau apa yang terjadi di beberapa kelas?"

"Huh, aku tau ketika masuk ke salah satu kelas"

"Kupikir ada-ada saja masalah di sekolah ini!"

"Hah, ini buruk aku malah berharap yang tidak"

Natsu tampak tak mengerti apa yang di ucapkan orang-orang di sana namun, ketika dia pergi dan mendengar suara familiar gadis berambut pendek perak

"Kau sudah datang Natsu-san?" tanya Yukino

"Yah begitulah" balas Natsu "dan di mana kakakmu? Biasanya kau selalu berdua"

"Nee-sama sedang rapat para Osis" Jawab Lisanna.

"Hmmm! Kau tau apa yang terjadi sekarang ini?" Natsu menunjuk halayak ramai.

"Hmmm Yukino tak begitu tau tapi, Nee-sama tampaknya mengetahui" balas Yukino menunduk kepala.

"Tak, apa aku pergi ke kelas dulu" Natsu berjalan namun tangan Yukino menahannya "hmmm ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" dia menoleh.

"Hmmm! Aku ingin memberi kau ini" Yukino tampak malu-malu memberikan sekotak makanan "aku harap kau menerimanya karena, aku yang membuatnya!"

"Whoa! Ini keliatan enak? Apa isinya?" tanya Natsu tertarik dan menerimanya.

"Hmm! Teriyaki dan Nasi rumput laut" balas Yukino malu "kuharap kita bisa makan bersama waktu istirahat"

"Ahhh oke kau susul ke kelasku saja aku biasanya tak pergi kemana-kemana" Natsu berlalu pergi "baiklah sampai jumpa Yukino!"

"Sampai jumpa" Yukino melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya ampun! Masih pagi sudah melakukan hal romantis"

Yukino memerah malu mendengarnya ketika dia menoleh ada teman sekelasnya dengan wajah menggoda.

"Ya ampun Yukino kau sudah ambil langkah rupanya" Rufus terlihat santai membetulkan topinya "aku harus memberitau ini ke Bixlow mungkin ini jadi berita menarik"

"Hei, Yukino kau seharusnya lebih Agressif lagi" Orga menggodanya dengan bibir tersungging "oh tenang saja aku akan sedikit memberimu dorongan!"

"Maaf, tapi Orga-san benar jika, kau tak cepat dia keburu di ambil orang" Sambung Dobengal dia selalu saja mengenakan Masker "yah kau tau banyak kabar terdengar dia dekat dengan para gadis di sekolah ini"

"Fuuuuuu! Kalian menyebalkan!" Yukino berteriak malu dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas**

"Yo, kau baru datang" Sapa Gray yang sudah kehilangan pakaian.

"Hmm ya begitulah" balas Natsu langsung duduk "dan pakaianmu hilang lagi" membuat lelaki berambut hitam itu panik.

"Jadi, ada sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini?" tanya Natsu ikut ngerumpi "kurasa aku mendengar kericuhan di luar"

"Hmmm kau baru saha kesini jadinya kau tak sesuatu yah?" tanya Elfman Natsu pasang wajah bingung.

"Ada sesuatu memangnya?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sesuatu terjadi pada sekolah kita yah kondisi sekolah kita mungkin terlihat normal tapi, jika kau datang agak awalan kau akan tau apa yang terjadi" Jawab Gray merogoh saku dan dia menunjukan beberapa gambar "hmmm kau bisa lihat dan fahami sendiri"

Natsu melihat beberapa gambar yang menunjukan sekolah di beberapa tempat dengan keadaan rusak, dan penuh coretan tapi, ada sesuatu gambar yang cukup tertarik dan sedikit memperbesar Gambar namun tak ada sesuatu yang bagus.

"Kau mendapatkan ini semua?" tanya Natsu dia tampak dia mulai melihat dengan teliti.

"Yah ada seberapa itupun aku dapat Bluetooth dari yang lain" Jawab Gray

"Kau dapat sesuatu?" tanya Elfman melihat wajah serius.

"Tidak, hanya saja bisakah aku meminta foto ini?" Pinta Natsu "yah, aku hanya ingin mengambilnya saja"

"Ahhh oke" Gray mengambil Hpnya kembali.

"Kalian sibuk rupanya"

"Ohh Ultear baru datang dan bagaimana rapatnya?" tanya Brandish terlalu sibuk dengan Mango Gelato "bagaimana dengan Lomba pencalonan Osis?"

"Seperti biasa" Ultear memutar bola matanya "hmm sekarang agak di tunda mungkin, besok akan sedia seperti semula"

"Selalu saja seperti itu" Komen Gray memainkan Game di sampingnya Elfman tampak meminta sesuatu "entah kenapa mereka serius atau tidak sih untuk ini"

"Yah gara-gara kejadian tadi beberapa peralatan dan Fasilitas sekolah harus di perbaiki dulu" Ultear menghela nafas.

"Bukankah pakai sihir bisa kembali dengan cepat?" Celetuk Natsu

"Ada sesuatu yang tak bisa di gunakan sihir Selalu Natsu" balas Ultear "maksudku ada beberapa barang yang harus di beli dan di perbaiki dengan cara normal tanpa Sihir"

"Dia benar" Elfman mengangguk "tapi, yang tak habis pikir siapa orang yang melakukan hal seperti itu dan kurang kerjaan maksudku itu sungguh perbuatan tak Jantan!"

"Mau minum Elfman mungkin ini lebih baik" tawar Brandish

"Tidak!" Elfman sewot.

Natsu melirik ke arah Jendela dan melihat sebuah mobil terpakir agak jauh dari perempatan sekolah yah alasan dia bisa melihat karena posisi kelasnya di lantai atas jadinya dia bisa sedikit melihat dan ada figure yang berdiri di depannya namun, setelah di tunggu tak ada apapun dan dia tak fokus lagi.

"Hei ada sesuatu?" tanya Ultear yang melihat Natsu tengah melirik sesuatu dari jauh.

"Ohh tidak apa-apa" Natsu membuyarkan pikirannya.

"Hati-hati biasanya orang melamun pikiran jernihnya sedang terbang entah kemana" Celetuk Gray tentu saja nada bicaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Maaf, kau pikir aku gila huh?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya "aku baru tau Orang gila teriak Gila dan begitukah caramu bicara padahal kau sering kehilangan pakaianmu juga seperti orang gila" dia menyeringai dengan wajah senang atas ledekannya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian sebuah tangan dan kaki mereka beradu yaitu tanda sebuah Duel.

"Kalian ini-_-" Ultear pokerface.

Setelah Natsu melakukan duel tak penting dia kembali duduk tapi, dia menoleh ke arah yang tadi tapi, figure itu tak sendirian tapi ada 3 orang yang tengah membawa sesuatu yang besar dan di bungkus oleh karung lalu di masukan ke dalam mobil dan Mobil itu langsung bergerak ke arah Timur.

Tapi, yang membuat Natsu bingung dan pikir serius karung itu tampak bergerak-gerak dan Natsu pikur ada sesuatu yang aneh dan tak beres di sini.

 _'Aku harus mencari taunya sendiri'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Atap Sekolah**

Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir dia langsung istirahat diatas bersama Yukino berdua saja dengan makan bekal yang di buat gadis berambut perak ini yah ini memang sesuai janji mereka berdua.

"Oh aku tak tau kau ke sini Tsukusima?" Natsu menyadari lelaki itu di belakangnya.

"Aku sering kemari jika Istirahat atau jam kosong" Tsukusima menatap ke depan "dan lagipula aku makan di sini sambil melihat indah pemandangan kota ini apalagi jika Sunset apalagi Orihime suka pemandang seperti ini waktu SMP"

"Ohh" Natsu mengangguk dia membiarkan lelaki itu diam dan tenang dengan momentnya sendiri.

"Oh kau kenal dia Natsu-sama?" tanya Yukino.

"Tentu tapi, tak begitu lama baru beberapa hari" Jawab Natsu mengangguk "dan tolong jangan pakai kata Sama itu terdengar seperti aku adalah tuanmu dan tolong jangan seperti orang kantor yang harus bicara formalitas"

"Baiklah Natsu-san" Yukino tersenyum.

"Bisa kita bicara?" pinta Tsukusima.

Natsu menoleh ke arah Yukino dan gadis berambut perak itu tau bahwa ada sesuatu yang pribadi yang tak harus terdengar oleh umum akhirnya dia berjalan agak sedikit jauh dari mereka supaya tak terdengar oleh dirinya.

"Jadi, ada apa ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu tapi, dia sedikit mengira-ngira "apa ini soal mobil hitam yang terpakir di perempatan itu?"

"Kau tau juga?" tanya Tsukusima Natsu mengangguk "yah tadi aku berangkat sekolah melewati itu dan melihatnya aku berfikir ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan"

"Mencurigakan? Seperti apa?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Entah hanya saja aku melihat si pemilik mobil menatap ke arah sekolah" Jawab Tsukusima.

"Aku pun begitu tadi waktu di kelas aku melihatnya tapi, mereka tampak banyak dan membawa sesuatu dan pergi ke timur" Natsu merogoh sakunya dan memberi Hpnya.

"Ada apa kau memberi ini?" tanya Tsukusima.

"Coba kau perbesar dan teliti lagi gambar itu aku dapat sesuatu yang menarik" Jawab Natsu yang di maksud foto itu adalah Foto waktu kejadian sekolah tengah kedaan di rusak oleh seseorang

Ketika Tsukusima memperbesar suatu foto itu dia mencari tau dan menelitinya namun, dia dapat sesuatu yang cukup aneh di foto itu ada seseorang yang berdiri di dekat pohon dengan pakaian bukan pakaian sekolah melainkan normal tengah mengamati yang lain dan sebenarnya Foto itu sebuah Gedung sekolah yang di coret warna merah dengan tulisan 'DEAD' dan foto itu di ambil dari jauh.

"Aku memperbesar Foto itu dan yah seperti kau lihat aku menemukannya ini hanya asumsiku" Natsu memasukan Hpnya kembali "kupikir dialah salah satu dalangnya atas sekolah ini"

"Termaksud orang-orang di mobil itu?" tanya Tsukusima.

"Mungkin saja tapi, aku masih agak ragu jika belum membuktikannya sendiri" balas Natsu.

"Setelah ini kau akan kemana sepulang sekolah?" tanya Tsukusima membuka sebuah buku "apa masih bekerja?"

"Yah bekerja seperti biasa" Natsu mengangguk "tapi, sebelum itu aku ingin berkunjung ke makam orang tuaku sebentar tapi, mungkin aku takkan melakukan apapun dan tak mencari apapun"

"Ah, begitu" Tsukusima tau orang di depannya mungkin memiliki masa lalu cukup menyakitkan yang pastinya sudah berlalu sejak lama "kurasa hidupmu cukup berat bukan maksudku menghinamu hanya saja di umurmu sekarang sepertimu sudah keras kerja cari uang biasanya kau harusnya menghabiskan di umurmu ini dengan banyak bermain"

"Yah seharusnya aku berfikir begitu" Natsu terlihat tenang meski di dalamnya dia ingin menangis "tapi, takdir berkata lain ketika kematian menjemput kau tak bisa menyalahkahkan siapapun karena, ini takdir dan yang bisa kita lakukan jangan menyesali apapun yang terjadi kita tetap berjalan ke depan dan karena itulah yang membuat kita menjadi kuat"

"Ahhh maaf sudah membuat bercerita seperti itu" Tsukusima menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tak masalah lagipula aku sudah tak menyesalinya" Natsu tersenyum menatap langit.

"Baiklah aku pergi ke kelas dulu" Tsukusima menutup buku dan pergi "ohh ya aku minta maaf sudah menggangu waktu kencanmu hahahah!" Natsu hanya Pokerface mendengarnya.

"Hmmm! Ada apa?" tanya Natsu yang melihat wajah gadis berambut perak itu memerah.

"Uhmmm! Sudah bel" Yukino tampak malu-malu.

"Ah, oke"

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu berjalan di Koridor kini dia berjalan menuju kelasnya setelah mengantar Gadis berambut perak ini ke kelas dan dia terus berjalan tanpa memperhatikan ke depan tak sadar bahwa dia menabrak seseorang di depannya.

"Ahh, maaf aku tak sengaja!" Natsu lalu membantunya tapi, dia mendengar suara Feminim dewasa membalasnya.

"Tak masalah lagipula aku yang tak melihat karena, buku ini"

Natsu melihat ke depan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan rambut belakang dikuncir seperti pita, dengan tanda hitam di jidat dan Natsu tau siapa ini seorang Gadis yang bisa menghentikannya ketika, Natsu ingin melepaskan Shikai ke Jiemma waktu insiden penyerangan hotel waktu turnamen itu, dan sekaligus dia juga sedikit membantu waktu perjalanan ke Huenco Mundo menyelamatkan Juvia.

"Oh, kau? Minerva?" Natsu mencoba mengingatnya "maaf aku sedikit lupa soalnya kau jarang terlihat di manapun"

"Yah, tak masalah lagipula aku jarang keluar kelas" balas Minerva "dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kelasmu ada di arah lain?"

"Yah aku sehabis mengantar Yukino" balas Natsu mencoba merapikan buku "dan kau sehabis di mana membawa buku sebanyak ini?"

"Perpustakaan ini aku di suruh membawa buku ini" Balas Minerva "aduhh! Sehabis kencan rupanya" dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Huh, kau ini" Natsu Sweatdrop "baiklah biarkan aku bawakan buku ini ke kelas" dia hanya menawarkan bantuan.

"Sungguh Gentleman!" Minerva Tersenyum "baiklah aku tak keberatan"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Pemakaman**

Sekarang Natsu sudah pulang sore hari biasanya jika kerja akan sampai jam 7 malam namun, dia sudah mendapat keringanan tersendiri dari sang bos yah ini menjadi keuntungan sendiri baginya

Natsu seperti biasa melakukan kunjungan rutin seminggu sekali yaitu ke makam orang tuanya kini bersama Wendy karena, dia yang mengajaknya dan tengah mendoakan mereka agar bahagia di sana meski, dia sudah pernah bertemu mereka tak terlalu lama hanya saja itu terlalu singkat tapi, dia senang bisa melihat mereka berdua lagi dan berbicara yang dia ingin bicarakan meski singkat setidaknya dia sudah melihat mereka saja itu sudah lebih dari cukup

Meski ini terakhir kali dia melihat mereka setidaknya dia senang karena, orang tuanya baik-baik saja dan sudah mengetahui sesutu dari mereka dan berbicara banyak hal.

Setelah mereka berdoa, membersihkan kuburan, dan mentaburkan bunga kini mereka beranjak pergi tapi, mereka kaget ada pengunjung lain seorang gadis berpedang, rambut panjang hitam kecoklatan, dengan bando yang tak lain adalah Kagura Mikazuchi.

"Oh, kau Kagura? Aku tak tau kau di sini?" Natsu terlihat tenang tapi, dia tak menyadari wanita itu tak membawa bunga.

"Yah, aku habis ke makam kakakku dan waktu aku pergi aku melihatmu jadi aku menunggu di sini" balas Kagura "kau juga sama bukan?"

"Yah, kita seperti biasa melakukan ini seminggu sekali" balas Natsu dia dapat melihat mata gadis itu memerah dan lembap yang terlihat sehabis menangis "kau masih sedih? Atas kakakmu? Aku tau bukan hal mudah melupakannya tapi, kau tau meratapi sesuatu yang sudah terjadi hanyalah menambah beban pikiranmu"

*Pluk

"Aku tau ini terlihat mudah tapi,,,! Bagiku ini sangat sulit!" Kagura langsung menangis di pelukan lelaki itu "kau tau! Biasanya kakakku selalu membangunkanku tapi, sekarang hikz! Hikzz! Hikzz! Aku bangun sendiri biasanya dia selalu di sampingku waktu tidur! Tapi, sekarang hanyalah sebuah cerita!" tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Natsu tau tangisan ini dan dia pernah merasakannya yaitu sebuah tangisan yang kesepian dan di tinggal oleh orang yang di sayang Natsu hanya membalas pelukannya membiarkan Gadis itu menangis.

"Tak usah menangis begitu mungkin, kakakmu malah sedih di sana jika melihat ini" Natsu mengusap kepalanya cara yang terbaik jika menenangkan seseorang "dan ingat apa kata kakakkmu? Waktu itu?"

 _'Teruslah berjuang untuk hidup yang lebih baik'_

"Kau tak lemah aku tau kau kuat dan Kakakmu berbicara seperti itu" Natsu tetap dalam posisi seperti ini "yang sudah berlalu biarlah berlalu aku tau bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kusayang dan pasti sulit melupakannya hanya saja kita tak bisa terpuruk di masa lalu dan teruslah hidup karena, yang kakakkmu inginkan adalah kebahagianmu jika kau terpuruk maka kakakkmu sedih maka tetap tersenyum oke?" dia memamerkan Grinnya.

"Makasih aku agak tenang jika seperti ini" Kagura menatap lelaki itu dengan sunggingan di bibirnya meski mata berair "uhmmm! Hei ayo ke Tokoku aku ajak makan kue biar aku yang bayar" dia menarik tangan Natsu.

"Heiii! Tunggu!" Natsu ingin protes namun di tarik secara keras.

"Nii-san tunggu!" Wendy langsung mengejar kakakknya.

.

.

.

.

\- **Mikazuchi Cake**

*Kringg

"Ahhh nya! Selamat datang kembali Kagura-chan!" Milliana menyapanya dengan ceria tapi, dia melihat gadis itu membawa dua tamu "nya! Kau bawa orang yah! Selamat datang di toko kue kami!"

"Tak usah begitu Formalitas Milliana" Kagura tersenyum "ini ada tamu khusus atau teman kita mungkin kau sudah tau mereka kesini berkunjung"

"Yo! Milliana bagaimana kabarmu di toko" Natsu menyapanya dengan grin

"Halo Milliana-san" Wendy menyapanya dengan formal dan agak sopan.

"Ahhh Natsu-chan! Bagaimana kabarmu!" tanya Milliana Natsu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah gadis kucing ini terlalu bersemangat "ahhh iya bagaimana kencanmu dengan Kagura-chan!"

"Ehm! Milliana kita sehabis dari Pemakaman" Kagura berdehem "dan asal kau tau jika berkencan kita berdua tapi, kita bertiga dan jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"Fuuuu! Kau tidak menyenangkan!" Milliana cemberut "ahhh dan juga adik kecil kau harus memanggilnya kakak ipar suatu hari nanti" sambil membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Wendy.

"A-aku! Uhmmm!" Wendy tampak blushing dan malu-malu.

"Milliana cukup menggodanya" Kagura terlihat tenang tapi, di dalamnya sudah benar-benar kesal "dan tolong pesan kue untuk dua orang!"

"Toko yang bagus dan sederhana" puji Wendy dia sedikit Kagum dengan dekorasi toko ini.

"Yah kau tak bisa dekorasi seperti ini di toko lain" sambung Natsu duduk "mungkin hanya di sinilah kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berbeda"

"Kau memuji tokoku seperti ini baru pertama kalinya kau di sini" Kagura duduk di depan mereka "dan juga sekarang aku tengah berencana membuat Kue Ultah"

"Ulang tahun Erza?" Jawab Natsu.

"Kau tau juga?" tanya Kagura tampak tak percaya.

"Yah aku tau dari Irene-Sensei" balas Natsu dia jika berbicara dengan orang lain atau di halayak ramai biasanya akan menggunakan Homofrik 'Sensei' tapi, jika sendiri biasanya akan bicara normal seperti seumuran atau normal seperti teman.

"Ahhh tinggal dua hari lagi dan aku sedang membuat projek Kue" balas Kagura "dan tinggal beberapa sentuhan lagi dan kueku sebentar lagi selesai"

"Hmmm apa kau menambah rasa Strawberry di kuemu?" tanya Natsu dia tau obsesian atau ketertarikan Gadis itu terhadap rasa itu apalagi jika di padu dengan kue.

"Ahh tentu saja Erza suka sekali dengan itu aku sedikit menambah manis alami pada buah itu agar terasa nikmat" Kagura pasang wajah senang "karena, pemanis buatan biasanya jarang tahan lama jika di simpan di luar"

"Bukanlah di Kulkas juga bisa tahan lama? Dan lagipula ini Kue Ulang tahun jadi tak perlu di simpan?" Ucap Natsu dia mendapati pesan di Handphone.

"Ini pesanan kalian!" Teriak Milliana membawa tiga piring di nampan.

"Yah memang sih tapi, pasti ada saja orang yang ingin menyimpannya" balas Kagura dia melihat Wendy yang gemetar "ada apa denganmu Wendy?" Natsu merasakan ada sesuatu yang tak beres.

"Perasaan aneh dan tak wajar" balas Wendy menatap pintu toko.

*kring!

Muncul orang baru yang cukup misterius masuk ke dalam dia mengenakan jacket panjang tebal, dengan celana panjang, mengenakan Topi kobii, Masker, dan kacamata hitam.

"Selamat datang di toko kue Mikazuchi" Sapa Miliiana ramah dia tak berfikir pelanggan di depannya orang aneh "anda ingin kue apa?! Silahkan pilih dan tersedia berbagai Variasi" di lain sisi Natsu terlihat memperhatikannya.

"Dia yang kau maksud Wendy?" Bisik Kagura.

"Aku bisa mencium bau dia" Wendy mengangguk "bau dia seperti Mesiu, dan bau mesin ini cukup aneh bagiku jika, di pikir bau ini bukan manusia"

"Seperti bom saja" Kagura menyipitkan matanya dia tau penciuman Sihir DragonSlayer tak bisa di anggap remeh Natsu sudah merasakan sesuatu yang tak waras.

"Kagura! Cepat lemparkan dia!"

"Huhh! Apa maksudmu?!".

" cepat!"

 **"SKY FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"**

Wushhhh!

Wendy yang langsung ambil langkah dia menyemburkan api dan angin secara bersamaan dari mulut dan melemparkan orang itu ke udara membuat bangunan depan toko itu rusak seketika.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Milliana terlihat shock.

"Itu" Wendy menunjuk orang itu yang di udara dan tak lama dia meledak.

"Apa?! Manusia bom!" Kagura shock "tapi, kenapa dia bisa kemari? Dan apa tujuan mereka"

"Kurasa mereka bukan manusia, melainkan Robot yang di pasang bom waktu dalam tubuhnya" Jawab Natsu "kau tau ketika kita di jalan ada seseorang yang membuntuti kita tapi, aku mengabaikan saja dan waktu robot itu kemari Wendy menyadari baunya bukan manusia sebab itu aku menyuruhmu untuk melemparkannya"

"Wendy rasa ada seseorang yang mengaturnya dan lokasinya tak terlalu jauh" Wendy mengendus udara "intinya ada seseorang yang mengendalikannya di sekitar sini"

"Tapi, kenapa harus kita,? bahkan aku dan Milliana tak pernah melakukan apapun yang membuat orang lain kesal" Protes Kagura.

"Tak peduli siapapun itu mau salah atau tidak mereka tak peduli yang terpenting kau tetaplah waspada" Natsu mengatur pedangnya dan melepaskan aura merah "hei Wendy kau masih mencium orang itu"

"Bau orang itu semakin menjauh sangat cepat kurasa di kabur" balas Wendy "kita harus cepat mengejarnya karena, baunya akan semakin lama semakin menghilang"

"Sial jika lari cara biasa takkan sempat" Natsu sangat kesal.

"Aku ikut dan aku akan lemparkan kita semua" sambung Kagura bersiap mengeluarkan pedangnya "cepat Wendy katakan ke arah mana dia pergi"

"Arah Barat daya" balas Wendy.

"Baiklah Milliana beritau semua yang terjadi kepada yang lain dan aku akan temani Natsu" Perintah Kagura "dan kalian berpeganganlah padaku dan ini akan jadi hal sulit"

"Oke! Kagura-chan!"

"Hai!"

"1.2.3!"

*wushhhh!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Heiii! Di mana mereka Wendy apakah masih jauh?" tanya Natsu kini mereka bertiga terbang dengan berpijak bebatuan

"Orang itu bergerak ke arah Stasiun Magnolia?" jawab Wendy dia terus mencium keberadaan orang itu.

"Huh, mengapa dia kesana?" tanya Kagura.

"Tak tau tapi, yang jelas dia ingin kabur di tengah keramaian jika perkiraanku" balas Natsu dan tak lama mereka tiba di Stasiun.

"Di mana dia Wendy?" Tanya Natsu

"Dia sudah di dalam kereta, dan tampaknya kereta itu mau berangkat" jawab Wendy

"Argghh gawat kita tak tau tempat mana yang di tuju" Natsu frustasi tak karuan "selain itu jika kita memesan tiket sama ajah bohong pasti orang itu sudah tau bahwa kita sedang mengejarnya"

"Selain itu jarak penciumanku ada batasnya" Balas Wendy "dan tampaknya kereta sudah berangkat dan bagaimana kita kesana"

"Kita gunakan cara lama dan Ilegal" Kagura menyeringai "susul dia dan kita paksa keluar dari kereta"

"Err! Firasatku tak enak" Natsu berkeringat.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Dalam Kereta**

"Hmmm! Hampir saja!" Guman Figure lelaki berjaket mengenakan masker "aku tak mengira ada dari mereka yang memiliki sihir DragonSlayer yang aku takutkan dia bisa mencium bauku tapi, setidaknya aku berada di jauh jadi agak mustahil"

Bruakkk!

"Gah!"

"Wah-wah! Mencoba kabur rupanya" Natsu muncul dari atas dan merusak atap kereta "tapi, sayangnya kau harus menyelesaikan masalahmu bukan kabur begitu saja" tampak seringai di wajahnya dan datang sendiri.

"Kau!" Orang bermasker itu memberi Deathglare.

"Ada apa? Lidahmu keselo?" Natsu menyeringai "hah, asal kau tau aku tak bisa membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja setelah yang kau lakukan".

" apa boleh buat tampaknya aku harus membunuhmu untuk tidak banyak bicara" Ucap Orang itu dia melepaskan aura bertarungnya "jika di biarkan tampaknya kau akan terus mengejarku"

"Maka dari itu aku kemari" Natsu bisa merasakan hawa pembunuh yang kuat namun, dia tak gentar meski orang di depannya terlihat kuat.

"Heh!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha aku akan masuk bab battle yah belum seratus persen masih pertarungan kecil-kecilan dan belum sampai serius dan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkas mereka masing-masing see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	51. Chapter 51

**Halo lagi yah aku minta maaf jika banyak kesalahan Typo di tulisanku yah maklum saja aku orangnya hanya manusia biasa yang tak pernah lepas dari khilaf dan ku mencoba mengubah segalanya sebisaku hmmmm! Bacanya gak usah pake nada dering karena, separuh kataku adalah sebuah lagu dari apalah dan aku lagi pikir-pikir ficku mendekati blanknya hahaha just kidding yah aku lagi proses pembuatan Fic baruku dengan anime berbeda yah yang regular dan jika Xover aku masih punya satu belum ada rencana buat bikin Fic Xover atau masih blank kayak komputer yang layarnya hitam atau konslet untungnya aku bersyukur sesuatu seperti itu tak pernah terjadi padaku.**

 **Ada yang pernah nonton Warkop DKI reborn? Yah aku udah pernah menurutku lucunya dapat bukan asal jeplak agak mendekati yang aslinya klo menurutku 60% yah mereka mungkin tak bisa menyamai yang aslinya tapi, setidaknya ada beberapa point yang menurutku mengingatkan mereka tapi, entah kenapa itu film Jadul masih bertahan sampai sekarang gak kayak Film dulu-dulu yang sudah terlupakan oleh waktu intinya is the best**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

Kemunculan sesuatu yang tak terduga memang agak mengejutkan yah setidaknya itu yang terjadi sekarang Secara tak terduga dirinya tengah bersantai entah karena, alasan apa seseorang mengirim bom peledak ke arahnya tapi, untungnya dia berhasil menangkisnya ke tempat yang lebih jauh.

Sekarang pembalasan dia lalu mengejarnya dan tak pernah melepaskannya dan hasilnya berhasil dia menemukan orang itu yang tengah kabur dan sekarang mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain karena, salah satu kabur maka yang satunya akan mengejar terus.

"Kau yang memasang bom itu?" Natsu memberi Deathglare pedangnya diarahkan ke depan "jawab aku jujur! Karena, jika kau berbohong percuma karena, aku telah mengetahuinya"

"Berbohong? Hah jangan membuatku tertawa!" Jawab Orang bermasker itu "aku tak pernah mundur jika sesuatu buruk terjadi aku malah ingin menghadapinya!"

"Oh ya sebenarnya aku ingin mengamuk di sini" Natsu melepaskan Reaitsunya yang kuat "tapi, banyak orang di sini yang kutakutkan mereka yang terkena maka dari itu aku akan menendangmu dari sini"

"Silahkan saja" Orang itu terlihat tenang walau tubuhnya sudah merasakan keringat "tapi, ingat sekali tebasanmu maka yang lainnya terkena maka, kau harus pintar untuk menendangku"

Natsu tau dia harus lebih berhati-hati dalam serangan karena, salah saja serangan maka nyawa orang yang jadi taruhannya belum saja dia memikirkan cara rupanya entah karena, apa orang itu langsung terhempas keluar kereta sangat keras begitu dia melirik dan melihat Kagura yang sudah mengayunkan pedangnya.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Kagura yang sudah mengayunkan pedang "jika, masalah melemparkan seseorang dari tempatnya ini sih gampang"

"Huh, huh! Rupanya aku harus berterima kasih" Natsu meloncat dari kereta tersebut dan sekarang berhadapan orang itu sedangkan Kagura berada di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati Natsu orang ini berbahaya" Ucap Kagura memberi peringatan.

"Aku tau" Balas Natsu dia melihat adiknya yang berdiri di belakangnya juga "ohh kau ikutan juga yah Wendy"

"Aku tak bisa membiarkan Nii-san bertarung sendiri" balas Wendy dia mengenakan pakaian khas ala Quincy berwarna serba putih dengan baju kemeja rapi, dengan rok selutut, dan sepatu boot dan jubah yang menutupi bagian punggung.

Kekuatan Wendy ini miliki ketika ibunya secara sengaja kemari dan membuka kekuatannya tentu saja sebagai kakak dan mengetahui sesuatu lebih lama dia mengajarinya beberapa hal dasar dan cara-caranya yah Natsu tak terkejut ketika adiknya dengan cepat memahaminya dan mempraktekannya.

"Tapi, sebelum itu mungkin kau sudah tau aku" Orang itu membuka masker dan identitas wajahnya "bukankah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya"

"Kau?" Natsu masih hafal betul orang ini "yang waktu di kereta itu?" Dia mengenalnya karena, pertemuan tak sengaja waktu dia ingin pergi ke Rumah Angker yang ada di Onibas waktu lalu.

[ **Flashback** ]

Natsu malam harinya menaiki kereta api dalam perjalanan menuju Rumah Angker yang ada di Kota Onibas dia tengah mendengarkan musik di Hpnya sampai ada seseorang yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah ramah.

Fisik orang itu, lelaki agak tua darinya, dengan rambut hitam, Gaya Kuncir ke atas mirip nanas, dengan mata sipit, membawa dua koper yang Natsu tau dia hanyalah seorang Traveller.

"Permisi kupikir ada bangku kosong di sini? Berkenankah jika aku duduk di mari?" tanya Orang itu dengan ramah.

"Oh tak masalah" Natsu mempersilahkannya dan orang itu duduk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Oh ya namaku Kageyama aku seorang Fotograper" Ucapnya menyodorkan tangannya dengan wajah tersenyum "ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari seperti ini?"

"Aku Natsu" Dia menjabat tangan tak memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk dan macam-macam "dan aku juga sedang ke Kota Onibas" entah kenapa dia ingin menjawabnya.

"Ohh kota yang terkenal dengan tumbuhan Herbal dan obat-obatan" Kageyama memasang wajah ramah "aku sering kesana untuk memotret Gambar karena, suasana dan pemandangan di sana cukup bagus apalagi jika di pagi hari dan juga aku seorang Potografer"

"Ahh begitu aku jarang kesana karena, sibuk sekolah jika, liburpun aku malah memilih di rumah beristirahat" Ucap Natsu menopang dagunya.

Brakkk!

Koper yang di taruh diatas tiba-tiba jatuh dan barangnya berserakan di mana-mana buru-buru lelaki itu membereskan barang-barangnya Natsu menyadari yang ada di barangnya cukup aneh beberapanya sebuah bentuk yang tak jelas terbungkus plastik berwarna merah, Pisau dan Gunting dengan bercak merah dan beberapa Foto orang-orang terlihat seumuran dengannya namun, wajah-wajah di foto itu terlihat agak buram.

Kageyama langsung menoleh Natsu menyadari itu langsung menatap ke arah jendela dan pura-pura tak tau yang sudah terlihat.

"Maafkan aku" Kageyama tersenyum dan buru-buru memberekan barangnya.

"Tak masalah"

[ **END** ]

 **"SHADOW KNUCKLE!"**

Kageyama mengeluarkan Lima Ular Hitam besar dari bayangannya, Kagura menggerakan pedangnya Natsu merasakan daerah di sekitarnya tertekan dan Ular itu langsung tertekan ke bawah dan Kageyama merapatkan tangannya dan ular itu menjadi tumpukan jarum kecil beruntung Wendy menyapu bersih dengan semburan apinya.

"Kalian tak terlalu buruk" Kageyama menghindari semburan api yang mengarah kepadanya "dan kau tak melakukan penyerangan" dia menunjuk ke arah Natsu.

"Aku hanya menunggu momen saja yang tepat" Natsu terlihat tak terfrovokasi

"Jangan terfokus ke satu titik saja bisa saja serangan dadakan terjadi di manapun" Kagura mengayunkan pedangnya kebelakang tak lama tanah yang berpijak menekan ke bawah **"GRAVITY : MOKU!"** dia langsung mengarahkannya ke depan membuat tebasan Udara yang besar.

Kageyama merasa tubuhnya tertekan ke bawah dia membuat perisai hitam melindungi dirinya beruntung Serangan Kagura hanya membuat retak tapi, bekas tebasannya masih tersisa dan membuat batu besar terbelah dua.

"Gadis itu mengerikan juga" Komentar Kageyama dia melihat kekuatan Kagura.

"Kau banyak berubah dan belajar" Puji Natsu dia cukup terkesan dengan gaya bertarung Kagura.

"Hmmm aku hanya harus memperkuat tehknikku" Kagura sedikit senng mendengar pujian "dan selain itu aku harus kuat karena, sewaktu-waktu kau tak bisa tergantung kepada orang lain.

 **"KAGE SUKHOU!"**

Kageyama membuat bayangannya menjadi tali panjang dengan jumlah banyak yang meliak-liuk seperti Cacing dan mengarahkannya ke ketiga oranng itu namun mereka bisa dengan mudah mengatasinya.

"Ini parah!" Kagura membelokan serangan itu.

"Banyak hal yang ingin kuintrogasi darinya makanya jangan di bunuh" Natsu malah memotongnya.

"Kita harus mengalahkannya mungkin saja dia tau banyak tentang sesuatu" Wendy malah membakarnya.

Kageyama memainkan jarinya dan hasil serangannya kini berubah menjadi bola kecil dan melukai mereka tapi, sayangnya untuk Wendy tak berlaku dia berada di samping lelaki itu dengan busur panah tapi, berbeda dengan busur panah Quincy yang umumnya berwarna api biru sedangkan milik Wendy berwarna api merah.

Wendy langsung menembakannya ke arah lelaki itu dan Kageyama langsung berlari menghindar tapi, serangan panah tadi mengikuti lelaki itu kemanapun dan Wendy membuat serangan busur panah lagi.

Crattt!

"Guh!"

Kagura entah datang darimana langsung memberi tebasan ke tangan lelaki itu dan mengeluarkan darah tapi, dia lupa serangan Wendy tadi masih ada alhasil sudah jatuh ketimpa tangga dia terkena serangan yang kedua kalinya di waktu yang cepat.

"Kau lengah!" Ucap Kagura tubuhnya juga terlihat terluka.

"Ghhh! Sialan kau!" Umpat Kageyama.

Selagi dia terfokus ke Kagura Natsu sudah berada di atas dengan aura hitam di pendangnya memberi tebasan yang instant dam membuat ledakan pilar hitam dan membuat lelaki itu terpental jauh dengan tubuh banyak luka.

"Orang itu cukup kuat bahkan serangan seperti ini" Komentar Natsu.

"Tidak kurasa dia hanya main-main" sambung Kagura terlihat wajahnya serius dia tau level kekuatan orang ini.

"!"

Ketiga orang itu langsung panik mereka merasakan tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak sedikitpun dan ketika mereka menoleh kebawah bayangan mereka seperti tertarik sesuatu yang panjang.

"Kuh! Ini!" Natsu mencoba bergerak namun, hasilnya nihil

"Kita tak bisa bergerak!" Ucap Wendy di lain sisi Kagura tak banyak bicara "bayangan kita tampak di tahan olehnya"

"Whahahahaha! Ini baguskan" Kageyama tertawa tapi, yang membuat mereka terkejut yaitu tubuh lelaki itu kembali normal tanpa terluka sedikitpun "aku bisa mengunci bayangan kalian tanpa kalian sadari sudah masuk perangkapku" Mereka hanya memberi Deathglare.

"Yah maaf, pertarungan tadi cukup membosankan" Ucap Kageyama dengan nada Arogan "yah, sepertinya kalian beruntung aku tidak membunuh kalian karena,aku ada sesuatu urusan oh ya aku akan memperkenalkan diri aku Kageyama THE SHILBY kuharap kita tak pernah bertemu lagi" dia menembakan bola hitam ke langit dan mengepalkan tangan.

"See ya!"

 **"RAINDOM SHADOW!"**

Bola bayangan tadi terpecah dan membentuk ribuan panah hitam besar dan menghujani ketiga orang yang masih tak bergerak itu tanpa ampun.

*duarrrrrr *boomm! *jduarrr *blarrrr

Setelah serangan dahsyat barusan asap perlahan menghilang dan terlihat mereka baik-baik saja tak terluka berkat perisai yang di buat oleh Wendy secara cepat sebelum serangan itu melukai mereka.

"Orang itu Kabur" Kagura kembali memasukan pedangnya.

"Tidak hanya kuat tapi, orang itu cerdik juga memanfaatkan situasi" Sambung Natsu dia mendengar orang itu berbicara sebuah nama kelompoknya.

"Ughh! Ini melelahkan" Wendy melepaskan perisainya ketika situasi aman selain itu dia melakukan hal seperti ini, memakan tenaganya cukup banyak dan juga dia sudah tak mencium bau orang tadi yang nampaknya sudah pergi jauh.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dan hari sudah malam" Natsu menunjukan Jam di HP "dan besok kita sekolah akan sangat bermasalah jika kita terlambat karena, tidur telat"

Yang lain mengangguk setuju dan mereka meninggali kawasan itu setelah pertarungan kecil di malam hari.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Natsu**

Sekarang Natsu berada di kamarnya dengan kondisi setengah telanjang jika, Gray mengetahui ini mungkin jadi bahan ledekannya sayangnya itu hanya khayalannya saja.

Tubuhnya sedikit di balut perban karena, pertarungan dengan orang yang bernama Kageyama yang memiliki kekuatan yang tak bisa di anggap remeh bahkan dengan kecerdikannya dia bisa membalikan keadaan itu benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Tapi, yang menjadi pikirannya orang yang di katakannya tadi bahwa dia berada di sebuah Organisasi yang bernama THE SHILBY apakah itu Organisasi yang memiliki lambang yang sama dengan yang di tunjukan Irene waktu itu dan Organisasi yang sama dengan hubungan masa lalu Tsukusima tapi, yang jelas dia saat ini malas berfikir.

Ketika dia memejamkan matanya dia membuka matanya dan melihat adiknya yang berdiri di depan pintu mengenakan Piyama biru dengan rambut tergerai.

"Ada apa Wendy? Kupikir kau sudah tidur?" tanya Natsu menatap adiknya

"Ummmm! Wendy tak bisa tidur" Balas Wendy agak ragu "dan selain itu bolehkan Wendy tidur dengan Nii-san? Saat ini Wendy selalu mimpi buruk dan tak ingin sendiri"

"Baiklah, kau kemarilah" Natsu memperbolehkannya adiknya langsung tidur dan Natsu memeluknya dan mengelus rambutnya membiarkan adiknya tenang dan nyaman dalam tidur.

Natsu tau sekarang dia menjadi Figure orang tua bagi adiknya ketika orang tuanya telah tiada dan kakaknya memiliki kehidupan barunya dia tak peduli apapun itu yang jelas dia akan menjaga adiknya yang terpesan dari amanat orang tuanya.

"Ibu... Jangan pergi" Wendy mengigau dalam tidurnya Natsu tentu saja dia masih mendengar dan langsung memeluk erat kembali adiknya dia ingin menangis ketika adiknya mengigau nama ibunya yah dia tau gadis kecilnya pasti merindukan yang namanya kasih sayang orang tua namun, apadaya takdir berkata lain dan sekarang masih bisa menahannya, Hidup dia sekarang agak sulit namun, dia tetap menjalaninya dengan ikhlas.

"Hehehe!... Ibu.. Sangat hangat" Wendy mengigau sambil tertawa dia tau sekarang sedang mimpi indah dan memeluk erat tubuh Natsu.

Tapi, ketika Natsu ingin menutup mata dia mendengar detakan tiap detik jam namun, ada yang aneh karena, suara detikan itu makin lama semakin cepat Natsu menyadari tak ada yang beres dengan suara itu.

Dia ingin bermaksud membangunkan Wendy tapi, dia tak tega karena adik kecilnya tertidur pulas tapi, perasaaan dia tak enak karena, suara itu makin ke sini semakin kencang Natsu tak ada cara lain dia menggendong adiknya dan langsung melompat ke Jendela.

*Kranggggggggg!

*kaboooooommmmmmm!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Keesokan Harinya**

Semua murid-murid di sekolah tengah membicarakan sesuatu atau Gossip hangat Brandish melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kelas dia cukup mendengar banyak orang yang membicarakan sesuatu dari semua kelas namun, dia memilih mengabaikannya.

Dan ketika dia sampai di kelasnya dia agak terkejut tak melihat lelaki berambut pink yang duduk di pojok jika, melihat jam seharusnya dia sudah ada di sana karena, sepuluh menit lagi Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi dia menghampiri teman-temannya.

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Brandish "apa yang terjadi, apakah kalian melihat Natsu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya" dia menanyakan keberadaan laki-laki itu.

"Kau tak tau yah?" Tanya Gray Gadis berambut hijau itu pasang wajah bingung "ahh begitu rupanya kau tak tau rupanya"

"Kau tak dengar ledakan semalam? Padahal cukup keras apalagi suasana malam waktu itu sudah sepi" Sambung Ultear Brandish menggeleng tak tau apa-apa.

"Kita tak bisa bicarakan ini hanya ada hubungannya dengan Natsu" Ucap Elfman tentu saja dengan gaya sok macho "perbuatan yang mereka sungguh bukanlah! Seorang pria!" Brandish tau ini sesuatu yang tak bisa di bicarakan khalayak ramai dan dia memilih diam.

Dan tak lama bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi lagi.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kantin** ( **Waktu Istirahat** )

"Ahhh sekarang aku mengerti" Brandish memasang raut wajah sedikit sedih setelah mendengar cerita yang sebenarnya "aku kasihan padanya entah kenapa dia tak melakukan hal salah apapun"

"Nah, itu dia yang jadi pemikiranku" Ucap Gray menopang dagunya "aku hanya tak habis fikir siapa orang jail yang melakukan hal konyol seperti ini?"

"Bagaimana kondisi Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia yang paling cemas di antara orang-orang yang ada di meja ini.

"Kita tak tau" Balas Ultear "aku pernah menghubunginya namun, HP miliknya tidak aktif atau mungkin saja mati dan selain itu kejadiannya memang sudah malam waktunya orang-orang sudah tertidur pulas"

"Ahhh! Bisa aku duduk?"

Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara dan melihat Gadis yang sama seramnya dengan Erza, rambut panjang dengan bando dan di belakangnya dan satunya lagi Versi dewasa Ultear atau Versi Ultear rambut pendeknya.

"Ahh tak masalah!" Elfman bergeser sedikit memberikan ruang untuk Gadis itu.

"Ibu apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Ultear melihat ibunya.

"Tak sopan jika berbicara seperti itu di sekolah karena, aku ini tetap gurumu" Ur tersenyum memencet hidung anaknya "selain itu apa salahnya aku kemari lagipula ini waktunya jam istirahat"

"Iya, Ultear kau terlalu serius dan kekanakan" Celetuk Gray dan sepersekian detik kemudian wajahnya mencium buku tebal dan Elfman hanya Sweatdrop.

"Hmm! Maaf aku menanyakan ini waktu kemarin aku melihat kau dengan Natsu? Dan kau taukah apa yang terjadi waktu itu?" Tanya Brandish.

"Begitu yah, banyak hal terjadi" Kagura menghela nafas dia menceritakan semuanya dari awal, dan insiden kereta waktu malam dan sebuah pertarungannya waktu malam "dan setelah itu aku pulang dan tak tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya karena, kita berpisah"

"Begitu rupanya" Brandish mengangguk faham

"Bagaimana kalau kita Besuk dia setelah sekolah ini?" Usul Ur "yah kupikir untuk memastikan keadaanya saja semoga baik-baik saja selain itu pasti yang lain merencanakan hal sama"

"Setuju!"

"Baiklah!"

"Seorang Pria adakah yang menjenguk kawannya"

"Aku akan bawa bubur!"

"Oi ini sudah siang!"

"Oke! Oke!

" hahahaha!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Sakit**

Yah rumah sakit sekarang memang selalu ramai oleh para pengunjung yang ingin menjenguk kerabat atau keluarga mereka yang ada di sana tapi, sekarang entah kenapa sekarang lebih ramai khususnya di sebuah kamar dan para pengunjung itu kebanyakan dari mereka memakai Seragam Sekolah Anak SMA

"Kalian ini" Natsu hanya bisa Sweatdrop "aku tau kalian sedang menjenguk tapi, gak kayak begini juga kali" dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng atas tingkah kawan-kawannya ini.

Yah mereka memang menjenguk dia saat pulang sekolah hanya saja sekarang yang jadi masalahnya kamar perawatannya penuh dengan orang inilah yang membuatnya Sweatdrop selain itu para perawat sudah kehabisan akal untuk berbicara kepada mereka yah namanya anak muda.

Dan di lain sisi tampaknya Wendy cukup kerepotan menerima oleh-oleh atau buah tangan yang di berikan kepada kakaknya selain itu jumlahnya cukup banyak dengan ukuran bervariasi dan juga kebanyakan yang mengunjungi perempuan karena, Kakaknya cukup terkenal di kalangan gadis.

"Yo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Gildarts sebagai guru di cukup bangga ke anak ini karena, kepopulerannya di antara para gadis mungkin jika ada waktu kosong mungkin akan mengajarinya beberapa hal tentang kedewasaan "dan juga huhuu! Aku cemburu! Kau selalu di kunjungi banyak gadis dan wanita ahhhh akhirnya mimpiku bisa tersalurkan oleh muridku huahhhhh! Menjadi Harem!" Dia memasang gaya lebay membuat semua yang di ruangan itu Pokerface.

"Yah, aku tak masalah hanya saja agak sedikit panas" Natsu menunjuk bagian sisi tubuh kanan yang di perban "ini awalnya memang menyakitkan tapi, lama kelamaan bakal sembuh hahaha!"

"Hei sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, hingga kau begini?" Tanya Bixlow yang penasaran tapi, wajahnya terkena bogem seseorang "owwww! Sakit! Sialan!"

"Apa kau mengerti Privasi?" Erza memberi Deathglare membuat lelaki itu ciut.

"Sudah! Tau usah gaduh di Rumah sakit" Rogue melerainya "dan yah bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa seperti ini?" dia bertanya membuat yang lain hanya bisa menepuk dahinya keras-keras

"Ahh ya jika ada apa-apa panggil kita, dan kita semua akan membantu" Gildarts berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan di susul yang lainnya.

Natsu menatap kepergian mereka dan sekarang dia sendiri bersama adiknya ketika dia ingin memejamkan matanya dia cukup terkejut melihat Ultear berdiri di samping pintu dengan tangan terlipat bersandar tembok dan mata tertutup.

"Kau tak pulang?" Tanya Natsu ke Gadis berambut hitam ini.

"Tak!, hanya saja ada yang ingin kubicarakan serius" Ultear menghampiri lelaki itu dan Wendy tau ini masalah privasi makanya dia langsung keluar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu dia merasakan sesuatu yang janggal di sini.

"Aku tau kau berbohong" Jawab Ultear dengan wajah serius Natsu hanya tak menatapnya "aku tau masalah lukamu"

"Hah ini hanya luka biasa, dan berkat terkena ledakan itu saja tak lebih begitu!" Balas Natsu tapi, matanya berkilah ke arah lain dan gadis ini tau dia lagi berbohong.

"ALEUKEUMIA!" Jawab Ultear tapi, Natsu tak melirik sama sekali "aku tau kau punya gejala itu! Kenapa?,, kenapa? Kau sembunyikan ini?! Jawab aku!" dia sedikit membentak dengan mata berlinang air.

"Aku tak mau!" Jawab Natsu beberapa saat yang lalu hanya diam "aku tak mau orang-orang mengetahuinya karena kenapa?! Karena aku tak ingin merepotkan orang lain apalagi jika Wendy mengetahui ini aku merahasiakannya karena, tak mau orang khawatir" dia soal masalah pribadi tak ingin membicarakannya apalagi jika masalah sesuatu yang buruk.

"Natsu, dengarkan aku!" Ultear naik ke atas kasur dan berada di atas lelaki itu dia memegang pipinya dengan lembut "tak peduli sesulit apa masalahmu karena, kau tak mungkin bisa menyembunyikannya apalagi menyelesaikannya sendiri, kau punya teman-teman yang selalu akan membantumu dan ingat kau tak sendiri"

"Yah, Maaf aku rasa aku bodoh karena, menyembunyikannya dan aku minta maaf" Natsu menggaruk kepalanya tapi, posisi mereka masih tak berubah "tapi, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Bahkan aku tak memberitaukannya ke yang lain"

"Nah itu sesuatu yang kau tak tau" Ultear mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

[ **Flashback** ]

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi dok, dalam lukanya?" tanya Ultear "aku ingin tau apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Oh, sebenarnya luka bakar yang dialaminya cukup serius dan parah waktu aku memeriksanya pertama kali dan ini cukup serius" jawab Dokter itu "yah dia terkena efek ALEUKEUMIA"

"Seberbahaya itukah Penyakit itu?" tanya Ultear dengan nada khawatir

"Yah cukup berbahaya itu penyakit berasal dari sebuah ledakan Seperti Gas, atau mesin mobil tapi, dia memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda" balas Dokter itu.

"Hanya sebuah ledakan bisa membuat dia seperti itu?" tanya Ultear

"Yah kau tau bagaimana bom bisa meledak? Tentu saja ada bahannya orang takkan keracunan tiba-tiba jika tanpa alasan yang jelas" Ucap Dokter itu "ALEUKEUMIA terbuat dari bahan yang memang cukup berbahaya jika terkena tubuhmu kemungkinan terburuk Bakteri yang ada di dalam itu jika terkena salah satu tubuh maka akan menggorogotimu beberapa organ penting dan membuat tubuhmu tak bergerak atau bisa di bilang lumpuh sebelah tapi, jika sudah sangat parah maka resiko kematian bisa menjadi mungkin"

"Apakah Natsu? Akan lumpuh?" tanya Ultear.

"Ahh dia beruntung karena, kemari tepat waktu jadi kita masih bisa menahannya bakteri itu menyebar dengan cepat mencegahnya" jawab Dokter membuat Ultear bernafas lega "tapi, efek dari terkena itu tubuhnya akan terasa panas dan terbakar untuk waktu yang lama entah sampai kapan itu tapi, tenang saja dia masih bisa menggunakan tubuhnya dan takkan kenapa-kenapa"

"Baiklah saya pergi dulu" Ultear pamit tapi, sebelum dia menutup pintu dokter itu kembali bicara lagi.

"Aku tak tau ini Hoax atau tidak karena, kabar itu masih belum teruji dan terbukti kebenarannya bahwa yang sudah terkena ALEUKEUMIA tak punya jangka waktu hidup yang panjang tapi, tak usah risau ini mungkin masih saja itu Hoax"

Brkkkkk!

[ **END** ]

"Dan begitulah" Ultear menyelesaikan ceritanya tapi, dia tak memberi tau kata-kata terakhir tadi karena, dia tau jika ini di bicarakan maka akan menambah beban lelaki itu "sebaiknya kau istirahat yang cukup benar dan jang melakukan sesuatu yang buruk oke?" dia memberi ciuman ke pipi dan lelaki itu hanya mengangguk.

Krakkkk!

Pintu terbuka dan keduanya melihat teman-teman di sekolahnya menjenguk tapi, dengan wajah yang berbeda.

"Wow! Ini pemandangan menarik" Orga hanya melongo dia sudah membawa kamera dan secara tak sengaja memoto kejadian yang ada di depannya.

"Nii-san!" Wendy hanya blush melihat kejadian yang tak boleh di lihat.

"Oho? Rupanya kalian sedang melakukan proses penyatuan jenis kelamin" Sorano meledeknya Yukino hanya memerah malu di sampingnya.

"Aku harus memasukan ini dalam ceritaku" Bixlow sudah memegang buku kecil "dengan judul Pasien dan Pengunjung" mungkin yang di maksud cerita dengan kategori M

"Uhhh!" Ultear langsung menjauh ketika menyadari posisinya dengan pipi bersemu pink "kenapa kalian ada di sini?" dia bertingkah panik.

"Tentu saja kita menjenguk Natsu" balas Minerva ikut-ikutan "dan kau?! apa yang kau lakukan di atasnya? Apa kalian sedang melakukan musim kawin?" dia menyeringai Ultear wajahnya memerah

"Wow! Natsu-san keren!" Puji Sting yang tak mudeng dengan situasi yang terjadi.

"Kalian ini idiot!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **Di Jalan**

"Banyak hal terjadi yah belakangan ini" Keluh Jackie lelaki berambut cepak ini hanya menatap langit "apalagi semenjak lomba pencalonan itu diacara awal memang baik tapi, setelah ke sini banyak yang tak jelas terjadi"

"Yah banyak yang aneh seperti wajahmu itu" Celetuk Julio dia malah tak begitu peduli dan tentu saja mendapat perempat siku di dahi lelaki pendek itu "aku, hanya bercanda jangan kau terlalu di seriuskan" sambungnya membuat temannya tenang.

"Omongan Jackie benar" Tsukusima mengangguk setuju "ahhh entah apa mau mereka sepertinya mereka melakukan hal tak jelas tanpa Maksud tujuan"

"Mungkin pengen Uang" Jawab Jackie asal

"Hah, uang terus!" Keluh Julio mendengar jawaban yang jelas "alangkah bagusnya jika ingin uang mungkin merampok di sebuah bank atau sebuah yayasan panti sosial"

"Saranmu malah terdengar seperti kau pernah melakukannya" Jackie hanya Sweatdrop "ini, mungkin kau kebanyakan bermain Game GTA makanya otakmu seperti Mafia"

"Yang benar saja, alasanmu gak masuk akal" Julio memutar bola matanya dan kembali fokus ke HP "oh ya Tsukusima kau sudah menjenguk Natsu hari ini?"

"Yah, sudah sore waktu bersama Riruka, selain itu lukanya memang agak parah tapi, keadaan dia terlihat baik-baik saja" Balas Tsukusima "dan aku bertanya padanya katanya rumahnya sudah di tempel sebuah bom beruntung dia cekatan dan cepat ambil situasi yah kalau tidak adiknya juga terkena"

"Yah, dia memiliki refleks yang bagus dan Insting alaminya bekerja di saat situasi terburuknya" Julio mengangguk "aku sudah mengecek ke rumahnya yang sudah rata dari yang kuselidiki bahan dari bom itu cukup aneh yah, meski aku hanya iseng saja tapi, ini tetap saja hal yang tak lazim"

"Tak lazim?" Tsukusima mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti apa yang di maksud temannya.

"Ada bayangan di depan" Ucap Jackie melihat seseorang berdiri agak jauh "apa yang dia lakukan di malam hari seperti itu"

"Mungkin menunggu seseorang" balas Julio tak terlalu fokus.

"Kurasa tidak" Tsukusima tampaknya sudah mengetaui situasi sekarang.

Trang!

Dan memang benar sebuah Parang merah besar mengarah cepat kepada mereka beruntung Tsukusima refleks lalu menangkisnya.

"Sudah kuduga orang ini tak bersahabat" Tsukusima bersiap dengan pedangnya berdiri paling depan "dan apa-apaan Parang tadi"

"Orang ini tampaknya sedikit mencari masalah" Jackie mengikat telapak tangan dengan rantai "dan juga berhati-hatilah orang ini terlihat kuat dia, tak mungkin menyerang kita tanpa membuat perhitungan" dengan pasang wajah waspada.

"Saatnya bermain Game yang sesungguhnya" Julio langsung mengaktifkan kemampuannya.

Dan tak lama langit dan sekitar menjadi gelap.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahahaha selesai lagi dan juga maaf yah soal typo dan hurup yang hilang padahal sudah kucek tapi, entah kenapa terjadi lagi yah mungkin aku kurang teliti. See ya**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	52. Chapter 52

**Yah akuu gak keberatan soal protesan ini yah tapi, ada yang bilang atau review Natsu terlihat lemah banget dan gak bisa apa-apa di chapter kemarin yah sebenarnya ini hanya awal perkenalan karakter Villain dan kekuatannya yah seperti di manga kan gak lucu baru ajah muncul tapi, udah kalah ajah apalagi aku buat agak kuat Villainya gak kayak di Manga Asli yang terlihat amsyong dah yah intinya baru ajah unjuk gigi tiba-tiba kalah ajah kan gak fair untuk orang yang di sebut anggota mafia yah intinya nikmatin dulu tentang masalah battle dan cerita dah aku siapin so gak usah khawatir karakter utama terlihat lemah intinya ini masih chit chat belum puncak dan penyelesain masalah.**

 **P.S : soal masalah pribadi sial! Di kampungku lagi musim yang namanya maling -_- itu terlalu dan membuatku tak tenang sekarang yah bayangin ajah malam hari sendiri naik motor yah yang kutakutkan itu terjadi padaku dan aku tak mau itu terjadi. Maling berbagai jenis dan ada yang maling kotak amal masjid -_- entah kenapa ini yang kamfret klo mau duit kerja jangan malas dan bisanya maling mnding klo gak ktahuan klo ktahuan? Mungkin mati kena bogem masa yang anarkis huhuhuhu!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Rumah Sakit**

*Hoqmzzz!

Natsu menguap mulutnya di depan rumah sakit di pagi hari mengenakan pakaian normal bukan khas pasien rumah sakit yah dia telah bebas di pulangkan hari ini setelah luka yang di alaminya sudah sembuh total meski Natsu agak sedikit merasakan nyeri di bahu kanan.

Yah dia sekarang bolos pelajaran sekolah atau lebih tepatnya Izin dulu karena, tubuhnya masih agak rentan walaupun itu hanya alasan yang di buat-buat olehnya sendiri agar terhindar dari pelajaran dengan alasan sedang suntuk dan malas melakukan apapaun selain itu bajunya juga terbakar habis oleh ledakan itu jadi, dia tak punya baju sekolah sama sekali.

Tapi, untuk Wendy dia menyuruh adiknya sekolah karena, yah sekedar belajar dan lagipula dia sudah meminjam baju sekolah ke teman-temannya yang masih muat apalagi tubuh adiknya sudah bertambah dewasa hampir sepantaran Ultear atau Brandish yang memiliki tubuh Profosional yang cukup menarik perhatian kaum adam.

"Uhhh payah! Aku harus membelinya dari awal lagi!' Gerutu Natsu kesal di perjalanan dia dengan seenaknya menendang kaleng ke sembarang arah untungnya tidak ada orang di sana.

Dia menggerutu karena, Pc dan Playstation milikinya ikut hancur juga tapi, bukan itu yang dia sesalkan yang dia sesalkan adalah semua kaset Game dan buku Komik yang telah di belinya dan di kumpul dari awal sampai sekarang harus hancur dan hangus oleh ledakan selama beberapa menit selain itu banyak yang edisinya langka sehingga dia harus susah payah mencarinya dan juga memiliki stok terbatas.

" Sial!" Natsu terus saja mengumpat dan menendang kerikil tentu saja tendangannya ini mengenai seseorang dengan suara feminim

"Owwww!"

"Ohhh maaf!" Natsu langsung mendekati korban yang terkena batu dari kakinya "hei, kau tak apa-apa?" Dia bisa melihat yang jadi korbannya gadis berambut putih seumuran dengannya meski dia mengenalinya namun, dia bersikap sopan takut salah sangka.

"Owww! Tak masalah lagipula tak terlalu serius" Mirajane menoleh ke belakang siapa yang melempar batu ke arahnya begitu menoleh "Natsu?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sekarang di rumah sakit?" dia cukup terkejut melihat lelaki berambut pink di depannya.

"Hmm! Lukaku sudah sembuh jadi, Dokter memulangkanku tadi" Jawab Natsu dia memikirkan sesuatu tapi, tak jadi "oh ya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah hari ini sekolah? Atau kau bolos yah?!" Dia meledeknya.

"Huh! Enak saja, seharusnya aku yang bicara begitu" Mirajane tersenyum senang mencubit hidung Natsu "lagipula aku sudah minta izin tak masuk sekolah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia cukup senang berbicara berdua saja tanpa ada siapapun.

"Yah kau bisa lihat sendiri?" Natsu memutar tangannya tanda dia sehat "ahh ngomong-ngomong apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dia agak heran melihat gadis itu di sini yah itu tak biasanya.

"Yah aku kesini untuk membantu membeli Dekorasi dalam rangka merayakan pesta Kejutan Ultah Erza" Jawab Mirajane Natsu mengingatnya sekarang sudah dua hari berlalu dengan kata lain adalah hari ini Tanggal Ultah Gadis berambut Scarlet ini "oh ya, ngomong-ngomong hadiah apa yang kau berikan?"

"Hmmm, apa yah?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya tampak berfikir "aku tak terlalu tau hadiah apa yang akan di berikan dan terlebih dia perempuan aku juga tak tau apa yang pantas dan cocok" Jika Ultah Laki-laki dia cukup mudah memberikan sesuatu seperti Kaset Game, Atau sejenisnya.

"Apapun itu yang terpenting bukan isinya intinya niat tulus tersendiri darimu" Mirajane tersenyum ceria "ngomong-ngomong kau bisa bantu aku? Soalnya ini agak berat dan banyak" dia menunjuk tumpukan kardus yang entah apa isinya.

"Kau tak bawa motormu?" Tanya Natsu

"Ada di parkiran hanya saja aku tak kuat membawanya sendiri" Mirajane memberi efek mata anak anjing sedikit memohon "bisakah kau membantuku?" tentu saja hal seperti tak mengefek sama sekali kepada Natsu.

"Ah, oke" Natsu hanya Sweatdrop dia langsung mengangkut kardus itu tapi, dia merasakan aura yang aneh ketika seseorang melewatinya dan menoleh tak ada siapapun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mirajane melihat lelaki itu berhenti

"Huh?!" Natsu langsung membuyarkan lamunannya "tak apa, aku hanya sedikit berfikir" dia langsung kembali membawanya tak mempedulikannya.

.

.

.

.

Setelah Natsu membantu Mirajane kini dia berjalan-jalan keliling kota karena, kalau ke rumah hal yang mustahil yaitu tepat tinggalnya sudah di hancurkan dia tak tau harus kemana dan tidur di mana sebelum rumahnya benar-benar selesai di perbaiki.

"Huh, apa itu?" Natsu menghentikan langkahnya ketika matanya di perempatan gang tapi, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin tau dan menyeledikinya "ini?!" dia melihat beberapa tembok berlubang dan tanah retak, dan beberapa bercak darah seperti ada pertarungan.

*Critttt!

Natsu langsung berhenti mencari sesuatu ketika sebuah mobil limosin mewah berhenti dan tampak pria berbadan tegap membuka pintu mobil belakang dan menampakan seorang Gadis berambut hijau panjang dengan dadanan ala bangsawan turun dari mobil dengan anggun Natsu benar-benar tau gadis ini yaitu teman masa kecil

"Ara, butuh tumpangan anak muda atau harus kupanggil Natsu temanku" Hisui tersenyum memberi tawaran.

"Hah, tak kusangka seorang Putri yang kemari" Natsu membalas sindiran tapi, untuk Gadis itu hanya blush di wajahnya "aku tak menyangka kau dimari ada apa?"

"Yah, aku sehabis belanja" Jawab Hisui Natsu hanya geleng-geleng dengan tingkah glamornya ini meski dia tau anak Presiden memang seperti ini tapi, aslinya dia baik yah ini hanya tingkah laku di depan yang lain untuk menunjukan kelas atasnya "ketika aku melirik keluar jendela aku melihatmu berdiri jadi, aku menyuruh supirku berhenti"

"Hei-hei, kau tau tak patut jika, Anak Presiden disini kau tau banyak kuman dan alergi menular tau, nanti bisa terkena deman" Natsu memasang wajah ejekan yang baginya menyenangkan bisa menggoda putri Presiden ini.

"Muuuuuu! Kau menyebalkan Natsu!" Hisui cemberut kesal Natsu hanya tertawa karena, hal langka sang Putri Presiden menunjukan ekspresi berbeda yang biasanya kalem dan anggun "meski aku Putri Presiden aku tetaplah seorang Gadis biasa oh, ya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah hari ini sekolah?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu" Natsu Pokerface "jangan bilang kau bolos juga? Dan kau tau aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit"

"Ini jam Istirahat apa kau lupa?" Tanya Hisui Natsu mengangguk "oh, soal rumahmu itu aku turut prihatin dan maaf aku tak bisa menjenguk aku sungguh menyesal" Dia memasang wajah sedih Natsu hanya mengelus rambutnya menunjukan dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Hahaha tak masalah! Dan aku lupa soal itu" Natsu hanya tertawa ketika melihat jam sudah siang dan waktunya Istirahat dirinya tak sadar selama berjalan-jalan gak jelas dan waktu sudah cepat terlewati.

"Oh, ya bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku?" Tawar Hisui reaksi Natsu hanya berkedip "yah sebagai gantinya aku traktir kamu makanan yah sebagai balas budi waktu itu" sebuah keberuntungan diajak dan ditawari makan bersama oleh sang Putri.

"Errr!, anu,! Uhmm gimana yah" Natsu tak tau harus menjawab apa jika, menolak pastinya akan jadi masalah karena, Temannya ini memiliki sifat ngambekan dan memang pernah dia di ajak namun, dia menolak alhasil Dia dicueki selama seminggu dan setelah itu semuanya kembali normal seperti biasanya seperti tak terjadi apapun.

"Berarti kuanggap iya! Ayo!" Hisui menarik tangan Natsu seenaknya menghiraukan Teriakan protes dari lelaki berambut pink ini.

"Oiiiii!"

"Selamat siang Nona Hisui, anda baik-baik saja?" Tanya Arcadios sebagai supir plus bodyguard pribadi dengan suara formal dan terkesan sopan "apa, ada sesuatu yang menganggu anda? Biar saya urus jika itu terjadi"

"Tidak, kau tak usah khawatir aku tak kenapa-kenapa" Hisui menggeleng "Arcadios! Bawa kita ke Restaurant aku ingin makan dan mentraktir temanku yang sudah sembuh dari sakitnya"

"Dengan senang hati" Arcadios membuka pintu mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengantar mereka.

"Apa ini tak masalah?" Natsu agak ragu bertanya dengan suasana di dalam mobil yang terkesan cukup mewah.

"Apanya?" Hisui tampak tak mengerti.

"Maksudku dengan semua ini? Apa tak masalah mengajakku dengan menggunakan ini" Jawab Natsu baginya hal yang bermegahan dan terlalu kemewahan tak biasa baginya.

"Tak apa lagipula takkan rusak walau dinaiki siapapun" Hisui tersenyum melihat tingkah Grogi temannya ini "aku, tau kau memang tak terbiasa dengan ini? Tapi, biasakan sedikit supaya di mana-mana kau terbiasa" dan beberapa saat kemudian mobil mengalami guncangan sebentar

*Gludakkkkkk!

"Wahhhhh!".

" kyahhhh!"

"Nona! Apa anda terluka? Saya mohon maaf atas guncangan tadi?" Tanya Arcadios menghentikan laju mobilnya yah setelah dia mendengar jawaban dia kembali melanjutkan menyetirnya.

Tapi, supir itu tak menyadari bahwa mereka terjatuh hanya saja posisinya cukup meyakinkan atau menyenangkan yah mereka terjatuh dari kursi dengan posisi Natsu di bawah dengan menahan Hisui di atasnya wajah mereka berdekatan sehingga bisa merasakan hembusan nafas tentu saja pipi gadis itu bersemu merah

"Hei, kau terluka?" Tanya Natsu tampak biasa saja walau dia merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal dan lembut di dadanya.

"Eh, i-iya?!" Hisui gelagapan dan menyadari posisinya langsung menjauh "tadi, itu guncangan apa yah?" dia mulai berbicara dengan maksud menghilang rona merah di wajah walau ucapannya tak terdengar Natsu.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Restaurant**

"Ummm! Apa ini tak masalah di tempat seperti ini?" Tanya Natsu dia melihat sekeliling yah menyadari tatapan yang tak menyenangkan atau iri dari kaum adam "kau tau tak harus di tempat terbuka juga kan?" dia tak tau harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Yah biarkan saja mereka" Balas Hisui cuek dan asik dalam makanannya "lagipula kita berbicara layaknya teman dan tak ada maksud lain" dia memang menyadari tatapan orang-orang yah hal ini wajar seorang Putri Presiden yang tak pernah tersentuh kini mengobrol dan tertawa akrab dengan seorang laki-laki yang bekerja menjadi Koki di Restaurant Yajima.

"Uhhh, apa ini tak menimbulkan kekhawatiran?" Tanya Natsu agak ragu sebenarnya jika di dalam hati dia ingin memberi tebasan pada mereka namun, diurungkan.

"Jangan khawatirkan mereka, meski Orang-orang itu Iri yang jelas aku tak suka dekat dengan orang asing" balas Hisui masuk mode seorang bangsawan yang angkuh "dan lagipula kita sudah berteman lama dari kecil"

"Yah kau tau mereka takut berbuat sesuatu padamu? Bukannya aku tak kuat hanya saja aku tak mau berbuat kerusakan" Ucap Natsu dia masih ingat waktu dia jalan dengan Ultear tentu saja ada orang-orang yang jahil dan langsung dia memberi tebasan Udara dan membuat tiga rumah hancur terpotong dan Natsu harus menggantinya.

"Biarkan saja! Mereka tau jika berbuat masalah denganku maka ayahku bertindak" Jawab Hisui "selain itu jika, mereka mendekat maka Arcadios akan bertindak" dia menunjuk sang Bodyguard pribadinya yang duduk di pojokan sambil mengamati Situasi.

"Oh, ya bagaimana dengan ayahmu?" Tanya Natsu mengenai kabar pak tua itu.

"Yah, seperti biasa sibuk dengan anggota-anggota dewan lainnya" Jawab Hisui "oh yah bagaimana keadaanmu lukamu itu? Kudengar agak sedikit serius?" dia cukup shock ketika mendengar berita tentang temannya.

"Yah, hanya luka bakar biasa bentar lagi kering" balas Natsu dengan grin walaupun sebenarnya dia menyembunyikan sesuatu tentang penyakit sebenarnya agar tak ada yang direpotkan olehnya.

"Oh, syukurlah" Hisui bernafas lega "aku sempat risau kau kenapa-kenapa" dia menunjukan raut wajah khawatir kepada lelaki di depannya tapi, Natsu tersenyum menandakan dia baik-baik saja.

!

Natsu langsung melirik ke arah jam satu ketika instingnya melihat sesuatu yang berbahaya begitu juga sang Bodyguard menatap ke arah yang lain tapi, meski begitu dia juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dan ketika melihat tak ada apapun di sana.

"Hmmm! Ada apa?" Tanya Hisui menyadari tatapan aneh lelaki itu aneh "kau melihat sesuatu yang tak jelas?"

"Tidak, hanya halusinasiku saja" Jawab Natsu tetap fokus _'hmmmm, cukup aneh perasaan aku melihat bayangan tadi? Apa cuman pikiranku saja?'_ dia langsung melepaskan Reisi ke segala arah dan mendeteksi sesuatu _'sudah, kuduga ada seseorang dari jauh yang mengintai hanya saja, aku tak tau jelas di mana lokasi jelasnya'_ dia tetap pada seperti itu dan menunggu sebuah serangan dadakan.

"Btw, Natsu aku ingin tau? Apakah kau punya kekasih untuk saat ini?" Tanya Hisui seenaknya membuat Natsu tersedak.

"Huh, apa maksudnya itu?!" Natsu bertingkah gugup lalu minum karena, tadi dia tersedak.

"Tidak, hanya bertanya saja" Hisui tertawa kecil melihat reaksi temannya ini "kalau kau sendiri aku tak keberatan meski tampaknya aku harus bersaing sedikit" Dia menambahkan senyum jahil Mata Natsu berkedip bingung tapi, langsung berubah.

"Awas!".

" whaa! Ap-"

*Ciuttt!

*Jduarrr!

"Natsu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hisui dalam posisi tiarap yang di tarik paksa oleh Natsu terlihat bingung tapi, wajahnya shock ketika melihat banyak kobaran api di depan dan terdengar suara tembakan api dan sontak para pengunjung berteriak dan berlarian panik.

"Argggg! Lari!".

" selamatkan diri kalian!"

"Ada teroris!"

"Seseorang hentikan ini!"

"Menjauhlah dari sini!"

"Ada pertarungan! Dan merunduk!"

"Uh, tampaknya ada sesuatu yang buruk" Jawab Natsu dia menembakan busur panah kecil ke arah sasarannya yang ada di pojok sebuah gedung dan mengenai secara tepat sebelum orang itu berniat kabur "hei, kau bawa Hisui! Ke tempat aman!" Dia memerintah dan Bodyguard itu mengangguk faham.

"Ayo Putri, kita pergi dari sini" Ajak Arcadios melindungi Hisui.

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?!" Teriak Hisui menanyakan keadaan teman lelakinya

"Tak masalah ini jadi urusanku!" Natsu menenteng dua pedang dan Arcadios segera membawa Hisui ke tempat aman dia lalu mengusap pedang hitamnya dengan dua jari "saatnya kita bermain serius... BERKILAULAH DAN JADILAH CEPAT! **PIKYU YOUKI!"** tubuhnya bercahaya silau dia bisa merasakan ada dua aura orang kuat di sekitar sini tapi, dia memilih untuk tetap diam dan menunggu momen pas.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Sekolah**

"Ada apa Brandish?" Tanya Ultear melihat Gadis berambut hijau ini ke arah lain atau lebih tepatnya melamun.

"Hmm, tidak ada" Brandish Geleng-geleng tapi, dia kembali hening lagi _'Reiatsu ini, bukankah ini milik Natsu? Tapi, apa yang terjadi di sana?'_ dia bisa dengan mudah menebaknya karena, Reaitsu milik lelaki itu akan sangat kuat jika di lepaskan apalagi dalam mode bertarung serius.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita menjenguk Natsu-san lagi?" Usul Juvia yang membawa bento besar entah kapan dia buatnya.

"Yang kulihat dari SMS tadi, dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit katanya" Jawab Gray yang seperti biasa kehilangan pakaian "hmm mungkin dia saat ini sedang berada di rumahnya"

"Rumah? Apa melupakan sesuatu?" Sambung Elfman Gray sedikit berfikir dan kemudian mengingatnya "rumah dia kan, sedang dalam masa perbaikan?"

"Kupikir biasanya di mana dia sekarang?" Tanya Ultear.

"Hmmm, mungkin di Restaurant atau biasanya tempat dia bisa termenung sendiri beberapa jam" Jawab Gray.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Meredy balik.

"Dia yang bilang sendiri" balas Gray dia melihat teman berambut putihnya tengah mengobrol dan berbicara dengan orang-orang di Meja kantin sebelumnya "hoi!, apa yang kau lakukan itu?"

"Hanya berbicara sesuatu yang serius sebaiknya kalian ikutan saja" Jawab Elfman kembali mengobrol lagi.

"Yang benar saja," Gray memutar bola matanya dengan raut bosan.

"Memang apa yang kau bicarakan sih!" Meredy yang penasaran langsung ikut nimbrung dan di susul yang lainnya sementara Gray hanya tiduran di meja.

"Huh! Kau serius apa yang kau bicarakan itu?!" Elfman berlagak shock walaupun itu cukup lebay untuk orang sepertinya.

"Hmmmm! Kau tak tau yah, Tsukusima dan dua temannya sekarang masuk rumah sakit dan dan itu yang bisa kudapat! Khuuuu!" Jawab Bixlow dengan ciri khas lidah menjulur "dan itulah sebabnya lomba sekarang di tunda terlebih dahulu sampai, situasi ini benar-benar selesai"

"Tahun, ini benar-benar lebih gila dan tak waras dari tahun kemarin" Komentar Evergreen "banyak hal yang aneh menimpa sekolah kita dua sudah jadi sasaran mungkin, siapa lagi nanti?" Laxus hanya hening dan mendengarkan.

"Mungkin ini hanya sandiwara saja supaya agak terkenal dan famous!" Sambung Freed tentu saja kepalanya kena gaplok

"Terkenal? Dengan cara melukai dan menghancurkan milik orang? Kaupikir ini Film Action?" Sambung Bixlow serius "tapi, akan lebih bagus jika ada tambahan orang yang mati dan itu penting! Khuuuuu!" Semuanya hanya bisa menepuk dahi mereka.

"Kalian berdua sama saja" Laxus Pokerface.

"Dan bicara soal lomba, bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Meredy dengan nada agak cemas juga.

"Yah, yang kudengar Tsukusima hanya menderita luka kecil biasa sementara dua temannya sedikit parah dan mereka di rawat" Jawab Rufus dia membuka bukunya untuk di baca.

"Hmmm, mungkin kita akan menjenguknya setelah ini" Usul Laxus dan lain mengangguk setuju tapi, dalam pikirannya dia masih ingin tau siapa Orang-orang yang menyebalkan ini.

.

.

.

.

\- **Atap Sekolah**

"Aku mengerti" Sorano menutup teleponnya setelah dia menerima panggilan dari seseorang tampaknya dari Mirajane.

"Hmmm, ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tanya Erza menghampiri Gadis itu dia cukup resah tak melihat teman berambut putih itu.

"Oh, Mirajane katanya hanya deman kecil bentar lagi juga sembuh" Jawab Sorano sebenarnya itu hanya alasan berbohong untuk tidak di ketahui kenyataan aslinya Gadis berambut Putih itu tak masuk sekolah "selain itu juga keperluan Perlombaan juga di tunda jadinya kita saat ini bebas"

"Kau benar" Erza mengangguk setuju melahap kuenya "oh, ya kau sering kemari? tak biasanya kau di mari, dan lagipula aku sering melihatmu di kantin atau di bawah pohon?"

"Aku kemari karena, sering melihat Natsu di sini yah, setelah kucek di sini keliatan tak buruk juga" Jawab Sorano tersenyum "dan juga, kenapa kau di sini? Tak biasanya kau di mari?" kali ini dia bertanya hal serupa.

"Hmmm, yah aku di Ajak Natsu kemari dan pemandangan di sini cukup bagus setelah kulihat" Jawab Erza Sorano hanya hening "dan keliatannya tak buruk makan sambil menatap kota ini apalagi jika, waktu Sunset"

"Nee, Erza katakan sesuatu?! Hmmm, apa kau menyukai Natsu?" Celetuk Sorano membuat Erza tersedak.

"Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu!" Protes Erza memegang lehernya.

"Eh, katakan saja" Sorano menggodanya "tapi, jika kau bilang tidak, itu bagus karena Mirajane menyukainya juga, hmmm mungkin harus kuhubungi dia sekarang karena, saingannya berkurang" Dia memegang Hp tapi, di cegah oleh Gadis berambut Merah itu.

"Berhenti, atau kulemparkan Hp itu" Ucap Erza dengan nada serius.

"Hoh, itu berarti kau menyukainya" Sorano menyeringai senang dan membuat Gadis berambut merah itu salah tingkah dan memerah seperti rambutnya

"Urusai!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Restaurant**

"Hmm, orang itu belum keluar juga yah" Komentar Natsu dia berjalan berkeliling sekitar yah meski dia sudah tau tapi, dia tak menemukan lokasi tepat mereka "tunggu! Kenapa kalian masih di sini?!" Dia terkejut ketika melihat Arcadios dan Hisui masih di sekitar sini.

"Kita memang ingin kabur hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menghalangi kita" Jawab Arcadios dia berjalan tapi, terlihat terhenti sesuatu oleh sebuah penghalang "kau bisa lihat? Sulit kita untuk maju dan keluar"

"Hmm, begitu rupanya" Natsu mengayunkan pedang ke atas dan tampak mengeluarkan kilauan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan tak lama cahaya itu menghilang "oh, aku mengerti sekarang tampaknya kita di kurung oleh sebuah Kekkai" tampak Kurungan besar berwarna ungu.

"Bagaimana cara kita keluar dari sini?" Tanya Hisui dia agak panik "selain itu Sinyal Handphone ku mati dan tak berfungsi" dia menunjuk Handphone.

"Di dalam Kekkai ini, kau tak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali, jika kau ingin bebas maka hancurkan si Pengguna tehknik ini" Jawab Natsu melirik ke belakang "aku, tau kau di sana, keluarlah! Atau aku yang memaksamu!" dia menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan tak lama muncul ledakan besar Natsu dapat melihat dua bayangan muncul dari tanah.

*Jduarrr!

"Tch,! Ini salahmu Karakka! Kau terlalu terbuka jadi, ketahuan!"

"Heh, kau selalu menyalahkanku Rayure! Ini juga salah anak buahmu yang gagal membunuh Putri itu!"

"Hei, bocah itu yang cekatan sehingga dia menyadarinya!"

Natsu melihat dua orang di depannya yang satu Badan agak tinggi, gendut dengan gaya rambut seperti Elfman, dan yang satu lelaki pendek dengan mengenakan penutup kepala ala Cleopatra yah seperti jaman kuno.

"Arcadios, jangan lengahkan kewaspadaanmu, biar aku yang urus mereka berdua" Natsu masuk dalam Mode Quincy dan Shinigami secara bersamaan "hmm, tampaknya kalian mengincar Hisui!?"

"Yah, kekeke! Seperti yang kau lihat tujuan kita adalah Gadis itu" Rayure menunjuk Hisui "dan ini juga perintah dari Erigor-san!"

"Erigor?" Natsu sedikit mendengar nama baru tapi, dia melihat Simbol yang sama seperti Kageyama di tangan kanan _'ahh, begitu rupanya mereka masih satu Organisasi dan Tampaknya Erigor itu adalah pemimpinnya'_

Rayure melemparkan Tali-tali hitam seperti Bantalan Jarum, dan mengikat Pedang Natsu dan satunya mengarah ke arah Hisui, Natsu memainkan pedang satunya dan memotong tali yang mengikat pedangnya dan mengarah ke Hisui.

"Rarghhhh!"

Natsu melihat Karakka bergerak ke arahnya dengan tubuh menghitam kilat tampak terlihat seperti Besi dan Natsu memberi tebasan Udara berwarna kuning tapi, lelaki itu mudah menghancurkannya dia langsung menyeruduk Natsu beruntung lelaki berambut pink ini bisa menahannya dengan satu pedang.

"Fisikmu lumayan juga bocah!" Karakka terus menekan Natsu dengan tubuhnya tapi, tak ada perubahan sama sekali.

"Heh, bocah tak bisa di remehkan bodoh!" Natsu menyeringai dia tampak tenang meski daya fisik orang ini kuat dia mengayunkan pedang yang satunya lagi.

*Jduarrrr

"Bocah ini lumayan!" Komentar Rayure dia langsung membuat tali dan terbang entah kemana

"Heh, jangan biarkan pertahananmu lengah" Karakka membuat lubang dan menghilang.

 _'Yang satu bisa berpindah tempat dengan tubuh keras dan yang satunya hanya seperti benang hitam dan tampak tali'_ Natsu mengerti kekuatan dua orang ini "baiklah!, saatnya berpesta!" Dia mengusap pedangnya dan menjadi panjang berkat Efek pedang Cahaya.

Muncul banyak tali bawah tanah, Natsu melompat Udara dan tali itu mengejarnya Natsu membuat busur panah dan menembakannya dalam jumlah banyak dan dia melihat lingkaran portal dan Karakka langsung menyeruduknya, Natsu bisa menghindar begitu dia ingin menyerang balik orang itu sudah tak ada.

"Begitu rupanya, mereka ingin main kucing-kucingan!" Natsu sudah membuat busur panah dan siap menembak kapanpun

Natsu langsung menembakan panahnya namun, tak terjadi apapun dia mendengar teriakan Hisui dan melihat Tali-tali itu mengikatnya sementara Arcadios sibuk memotong tali yang lain, Natsu bergerak cepat dia tau Karakka akan menyerangnya dan memang benar orang itu muncul sebelum berhasil mengenai dirinya dia memberi tebasan dan memberinya luka sebelum menghilang lagi.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Natsu berhasil memotong tali yang mengikat gadis itu.

"Yah, terima kasih aku sempat lengah tadi" balas Hisui merapihkan bajunya.

Natsu membuat sayatan berbentu X di udara dia mengarahkannya ke sebuah bangunan dan berputar-putar hingga meledak dan benar dua orang itu muncul dari sana.

"Sial, bocah itu mengetahui keberadaan mereka" Umpat Rayure.

"Sudah kubilang jika, cara sembunyi seperti takkan berhasil" Balas Karakka kesal.

"Berhentilah bermain-main...Guh!"Natsu menembakan busur panah dalam jumlah banyak tapi, dia merasakan nyeri di tangan kanan _'ghh! Kenapa sekarang kumatnya!'_ kedua orang itu mementalkannya dan menghindarinya tapi,

*Cling!

Natsu dengan cepat menghilang dan muncul di bekakang dua orang itu dia memberi tebasan cukup keras memberi luka berarti dan membuat mereka berteriak kesakitan dan dia kembali menghilang.

 **"DEAD BURNING FINGERS!"**

Natsu posisi setengah jongkok, tangan kanan posisi lurus ke depan dan muncul kobaran api biru berbentuk Pisau besar dia lalu melemparkannya dan kedua orang itu sangat mustahil menghindar karena, posisi sedang di udara.

*Jduarrrr!

"Rayure!" Teriak Karakka melihat temannya terkena serangan telak dia menyadari Natsu sudah di belakangnya.

*Cling.

"Kau membuat kesalahan karena, membuat masalah" Natsu langsung menancapkan pedangnya ke punggung lelaki itu tapi, tak begitu dalam setidaknya itu memberi Efek luka serius karena dia ingin menanyakan banyak hal soal organisasi itu.

*Boommmm!

Natsu langsung menembakan panah kecil dan membuat Karakka hancur terluka dan tak bergerak menyerang lagi, Natsu menoleh melihat tumpukan tali jarum ke arahnya dia berlari dan menghindarinya dengan lues dan melihat sasaran.

*Slashhh!

"Ini kekalahanmu" Natsu berhasil menebasnya dengan suara keren dia langsung menghempaskannya ke tanah dan menodongnya dengan pedang "katakan, dimana persembunyianmu dan bosmu? Apa tujuanmu mengincar Hisui?!" dia sedikit mengintrogasinya.

"Guhh! Hah, bukan urusanmu yang harus kau tau bocah!" Rayure mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulut "jika, Erigor-san tau! Kau akan tamat dan rencana kita takkan terhentikan gyahahaha!" dia tertawa.

"Baiklah itu jawabanmu!" Natsu memukulnya dengan pegangan pedang dan memingsankannya "kau, tak begitu mengerti apa yang kau lakukan" dia melihat ke atas dan Kekkai itu menghilang.

"Tampaknya yang satunya menghilang" Ucap Arcadios mencari keberadaan Karakka tapi, hasilnya nihil.

"Tak apa, yang penting kita dapat satu untuk diintrogasi" Balas Natsu menunjuk Rayure "sebaiknya kita telepon polisi" dia melihat banyak kerusakan yang di perbuat oleh pertarungan tadi entah kenapa dia agak resah.

"Tenang saja sedang kulakukan" Jawab Hisui tengah menelpon "dan, juga jangan khawatir tentang kerusakan akan kubicarakan ini dengan ayah" dia menyadari tatapan khawatir Natsu.

"Baiklah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Pribadi Presiden** ( **Malam Hari** )

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya Natsu-kun" Toma berucap Syukur dia mendengar semua cerita dari Putrinya yang terjadi di Restaurant "jika, tak ada kau mungkin Putriku sudah hilang entah kemana" dia menghela nafas lega.

"Hahaha tak masalah aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan" Natsu hanya tertawa mendengar pujian "dan lagipula aku juga cukup terkejut ketika ada serangan itu dan tak menyangka di tempat terbuka seperti itu"

"Hmm, kau sudah menyelamatkan Putriku dua kali" Toma mengelus dagunya "yang, kudengar dari Putriku Rumahmu hancur, bagaimana kalau aku yang akan menyuruh anak buahku untuk membelikan rumah atau setidaknya memperbaiki rumahmu" dia menawarkan

"Wah, bukannya menolak hanya saja apa ini tak merepotkan?" Tanya Natsu sekedar basa-basi yah meski dalam hatinya dia berteriak kegirangan intinya dia bersikap sopan.

"Tak ada yang merepotkan bagiku Natsu-kun, bahkan kau kerepotan menjaga Putriku dalam bertarung yang seharga rumah saja belum cukup untuk mengungkapkan terima kasihku" Ucap Toma yah selain itu dia mengenal secara pribadi kepada ayahnya Natsu.

"Baiklah jika anda berkenan" Natsu hanya cengengesan.

"Baiklah nikmati tempat ini" Toma dan Pengawal setianya pergi dari sini menyisakan Hisui dan dua Perempuan Pelayan pribadi tapi, Natsu menyadari sesuatu ketika melihat jam.

"Hmm, ada apa? Natsu?" Tanya Hisui melihat wajah temannya.

"Oh, sial aku lupa aku harus ke pesta Ulang tahun!" Natsu berteriak panik yah hal itu wajar saja setelah bertarung dia langsung Istirahat di Rumah Hisui dan ketiduran begitu bangun sudah jam 9 malam "hmm, hei! Hisui kado apa yang cocok diberikan jika, seseorang Ultah tapi, dia perempuan?" dia bertanya mungkin saja Hisui tau karena, dia juga perempuan.

"Hmmm, apa yah tergantung biasanya kau memberikan apa yang dia suka tapi, jika tak ada bisa Kalung atau Cincin yah, ini menurutku sih" Jawab Hisui "yah, intinya sesuatu yang Spesial dan berharga"

"Oke, aku pergi dulu dan sampai jumpa lagi!" Natsu langsung berlari seenaknya keluar "dan terima kasih makanannya!" dia sebelum lari mencomot makanan tanpa kesopanan.

"Sampai jumpa juga" Hisui tertawa kecil melihat tingkah antik Natsu.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Belserion House**

Erza hanya menghela nafas kurang bersemangat bukan dia tak senang dengan pesta kejutan Ulang tahun dirinya yang diadakan oleh ibunya dan juga teman-temannya hanya saja ada sesuatu yang kurang lengkap di dalam pestanya juga.

Dia melihat ke arah pesta teman-temannya melakukan hal gila dan konyol di mana Cana mengajak lomba minum yang jelas itu bukan arak atau Bir karena, itu masih dilarang oleh anak-anak yah intinya itu Cola dengan beberapa kawannya terlihat tergeletak Bixlow dan Evergreen yang sudah tepar karena, kelebihan minum dan Freed yang masih kuat menantangnya.

Laxus yang tak begitu peduli situasi hanya makan sesuatu saja, Gray dan Gajeel saling baku hantam tentu saja Elfman sebagai Provokator, di luar Sting yang terlihat matanya di tutup tengah memukul Pinata yang di gantung di pohon, Mirajane dan Ultear saling mengobrol dengan para Gadis lain.

Dan adik-adik kelas yang terlihat kesenangan dengan makanan manis seperti Wendy dan Chelia yang begitu senang, dan Hibiki, Ichiya yang menggoda para gadis sempat menggoda Erza namun mendapat hadiah berupa pukulan yang tak mengenakan.

"Kenapa, kau murung begitu? Apa kau tak senang dengan Pesta ini?" Tanya Irene sebagai ibu dia melihat Wajah Putrinya tak senang "apa, kau tak suka dengan Hadiah yang mereka berikan?"

"Bukan begitu!" Erza menggeleng "untuk hadiah aku senang bisa menerimanya dan Pesta aku senang karena meriah hanya saja ada sesuatu yang kurang di pesta ini" yah yang dia tunggu lelaki bersyal dan berambut pink hadir ke pestanya.

"Maksudmu Natsu?" Irene sudah bisa menebaknya dia cukup terkejut tak melihat Anak muridnya itu padahal dia sudah mengundangnya "kau tunggu saja mungkin, ada sesuatu yang terjadi hingga dia telat yah setidaknya sedikit bersabar oke?" Erza mengangguk.

"Hei, Erza kau tak habiskan ini?" Panggil Kagura "jika, kau tak mau habiskan maka aku akan menyuruh yang lain!" Beberapa saat kemudian wajah Erza berubah menjadi Bringas ketika Kue Favoritnya di ambil orang lain.

"Hahahajaha!" Semua orang tertawa di tempat itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Jam 23.30** ( **Di Kamar Pribadi Erza** )

Erza sekarang di kamarnya berbaring di Kasurnya tapi, ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat tak puas dengan pesta itu yah alasannya sederhana karena, lelaki yang di harapkannya tak kunjung datang sampai pestanya berakhir.

"Apa, kau masih membenciku Natsu?" Guman Erza air matanya kini terlihat dan wajahnya sangat sedih dengan suara serak "bukankah kita sudah baikan? Kau tau yang kuharapkan dari pesta ini adalah kau datang" dia memejamkan matanya tapi, tampaknya Tuhan masih mengambulkan Harapannya terdengar suara ketukan Jendela

*Tok *Tok *Tok *Tok

Erza langsung terbangun dengan pedang di tangan siapa orang berani mengetuk Jendelanya, begitu dia melihat dirinya cukup terkejut ternyata itu orang yang di nantikannya selama ini.

"Natsu!" Erza buru-buru membuka jendela "apa yang kau lakukan di mari? Dan kau dari mana saja aku menunggumu tau!" dia bersikap antara senang, cemas, dan panik.

"Ahh Gomen! Aku ada sesuatu yang penting jadi, aku tak bisa datang ke Pestamu" Natsu dengan nada menyesal "ahh, aku bawa hadiah untukmu dan Selamat Ulang tahun yang Ke-18 Erza aku memberimu ini" dia memberi sebuah kotak kecil dengan membungkuk.

"Natsu... Ini" Erza membuka isi kotak itu tak percaya yang melihat isinya yaitu sebuah kalung emas, dengan Gantungan Permata merah yang terlihat sangat asli dengan sebuah kartu ucapan "i-ini ha-hadiah u-untukku?" dia masih tak percaya apa yang dia lihat.

"Yah, aku tak tau harus memberimu apa makanya aku membelimu kalung itu dengan uang tabunganku yah, kuharap kau suka" Natsu hanya tertawa kering "yah, itu Permata asli yah kudengar Perempuan tak suka Palsu makanya kuminta dari toko emas itu Permata yang asli bukan imitasi dan kubuat warna merah karena, ini sesuai dengan rambutmu itu tapi, jika kau tak suka kau boleh membuangnya" dia tetap tersenyum.

"Tidak, aku malah senang ini cukup membuatku shock" Erza memakaikannya ke Leher "hmm, bagaimana? Terlihat cocok denganku?!" dia menujukannya.

"Hmm, kau terlihat manis dengan itu" Komentar Natsu membuat Erza blush "baiklah, tampak hari sudah malam dan maaf menganggu tidurmu aku harus pergi untuk tidur juga" dia berjalan ke arah jendela tapi, Gadis berambut Scarlet itu menahannya.

"Kumohon kau tidur denganku kali ini saja,! Aku tau kau tak punya rumah pliss! Jangan menolak oke? Aku meminta padamu!" Erza menambahkan efek mata anak anjing yang memang tak berefek pada Natsu sendiri.

"Baiklah!" Natsu hanya mengalah saja karena, akan jadi urusan panjang jika menolak sama sekali.

"Yayyyyy!"

Natsu langsung tidur di kasur karena, jika di lantai maka Gadis itu akan memintanya lagi dan itu akan sangat kerepotan dan memakan waktu untuk berargumen lagi.

Erza membuka Piyamanya dan tampak Bra dan CD miliknya berwarna hitam yah, memang ini kebiasaaanya kalau tidur hanya memakai itu dan setengah bugil ketika, dia menoleh Natsu sudah sangat tertidur pulas tampak raut wajahnya yang kelelahan.

Dia lalu tidur di sampingnya entah kenapa dia tak mempermasalahkan ada seseorang lelaki tidur di sampingnya dalam keadaan setengah bugil terlebih lagi jika itu Natsu rasanya ada sesuatu yang berbeda yaitu rasa nyaman, dan aman ketika dia tidur di sampingnya.

Dia mengelus rambut Spiky pink itu lalu, mencium kening sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya sekarang.

 _'Good Night My Future Husband'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Whooooooo akhirnya yang menyedihkan wkekwkw dan yupz arc ini sudah masuk dalam puncak permasalahan dan tinggal menunggu battle bertaburan kayak biji wijen faks! See ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hei, hei, i'm come back Again (Sorry inggris Author benar-benar buruk) yah, gak masalah ini cuman masalah perkenalan ajah dan pembuka hmmmm, aku terkadang lucu ajah padahal mereka hanya karakter 2D tapi, di belainnya kayak ngebela Agama -_- yah, contoh A Canonnya ama Si B tapi, Ada juga A sama C yah, intinya perang Pair yah, ada yang bilang si itu babu, Lacur lah, Udah di Grepe lah :v, gak perawan lah, Gorilla lah, yah berbagai macam umpatan dan kata-kata yang buat orang sakit atau gak pantas di bicarakan yah, aku lucu ajah jika ngliat ejek-ejekan yang ngegas terus kayak motor :v yah aku mah nyimak ajah karena, jika ikutan akan buang waktu dan jari tenaga :v mendingan nyimak sambil makan Biskuit.**

 **P.s : asem! Memory Handphoneku ke Format semua malah isinya sesuatu yang berharga dan gitudah, yah aku gak tau jenis-jenis anime atau manga saat ini aku lagi baca Nanatsu No Taizai/ inggrisnya lupa fftt cerita bagus hanya saja aku baru nyampe 20 chapter yah siapapun baca deh aku saranin ajah -_-.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Belserion House**

*Tok *Tok *Tok *Tok

"Erza, sayang buka pintunya!" Irene mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya dari luar dia tau sekarang mungkin mabuk kue Ultah "atau ibumu yang menyemprotkan air kepadamu!" dia tau anaknya takkan bangun dengan cara biasa apalagi jika, lagi keadaaan seperti ini dan tak lama terdengar suara balasan dari anaknya.

"Yah, ibu aku sudah bangun" Erza membuka mata dan beranjak dari kasur kembali mengenakan Piyama dia sadar Natsu sudah bangun dan pergi lebih dulu "hei, ibu sekarang jam berapa?" dia membuka pintunya.

"Jam 6 kurang tau!" Jawab Irene dia menyadari anaknya memakai sebuah kalung indah "ara, ara, bagus sekali? Mungkinkah Pacar berambut pink mu itu yang memberikannya?" dia tau Natsu malam-malam datang ke kamar Erza.

"Ibu! Berhenti bicara seperti itu!" Erza berteriak dengan efek merah seperti rambutnya "yah, ini dari Natsu dia datang kemari agak malam" dia masih mengingat sikap sembarangan lelaki itu yang selalu masuk lewat jendela.

"Ara, sungguh Ilegal masuk ke Jendela kamar seseorang apalagi jika, seorang Kamar Gadis" Irene tersenyum "tapi, setidaknya kamu senang bukan? Dia kemari?" tampak terlihat senyuman di wajah Gadis berambut Scarlet.

"Yah, begitulah ibu" Erza terlihat senang dia memperlihatkan Kalung pemberiannya "hmmm, bagaimana apakah ini cocok untukku?"

"Ini benar-benar asli rupanya" Irene mengamati kalung itu dengan seksama dia bisa melihat keaslian kalung itu terutama bagian permatanya "yah, kau beruntung tak ada laki-laki yang memperlakukanmu seperti ini" dia tersenyum menggoda.

"Ibu ingin ayah baru lagi?" Tanya Erza meski tengah menggodanya dia bisa tau dari nada dan gaya bicara ibunya yang menjerumu ke suatu Hal "Erza tak masalah hanya saja, ibu pilihlah yang benar" dia tak peduli lagi dengan ayah aslinya yang menyebalkan yang tak peduli dengan ibunya.

"Yah, aku rasa" Irene menatap ke arah lain ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedih "entah, kenapa ibu mengharapkan itu juga" untuk tubuh Profosional dan cantik seperti dirinya sesuatu yang tak Mustahil bahkan banyak lelaki atau Duda yang mencoba melamarnya tapi, dia tolak alasannya pribadi yaitu Hati yang tak pas.

"Aku, akan mendukung ibu siapapun itu" Erza memberi support agar ibunya senang.

"Yah, ibu senang mendengarnya" Irene tersenyum _'tapi, apakah kau akan senang dan menerimanya Erza? Jika orang yang ibu maksud adalah orang yang kau kenal dan kau suka?'_

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Sekolah**

Natsu berangkat ke sekolah yah dia bisa membeli baju sekolah baru lagi dengan hasil tabungan yang dia kumpulkan dan ketika dia sampai di gerbang dia cukup terkejut dengan banyaknya mobil Polisi entah kenapa dia merasa agak janggal lalu masuk ke dalam.

"Hei, ada apa ini ramai-ramai?" Tanya Natsu ke Gray yang sudah kembali tanpa pakaian "dan juga banyak mobil Polisi ada sesuatu?"

"Yang kudengar dari yang lain mereka sedang mencarimu dan Tsukusima" Jawab Gray

"Mencariku?" Pikir Natsu yang dia tau dia tak melakukan apapun dan kesalahan apapun dan terlebih lagi temannya juga di cari atas sesuatu yang dia tau.

Dia bisa melihat beberapa pasukan Polisi tengah membawa Tsukusima dengan tangan terborgol dan dia bisa melihat sedikit luka yang di perban tampaknya telah terjadi sesuatu terhadap lelaki itu dan yang tak dia tau dan tampak seorang Komandan mendekatinya.

"Aku dari pihak kepolisian" Doranbolt datang menghampiri Natsu dengan menunjukan tanda bukti kepolisian "dan atas perintah dari ketua Polisi kami di perintahkan untuk menangkap Saudari Natsu Dragneel dengan atas tuduhan rencana pembunuhan seorang putri Presiden dan anda kami bawa ke kantor"

"Eh,?" Natsu mengedipkan kedua matanya dia tampak bingung dan mulai memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu menangkap?!" Gray yang paling protes di sini ketika mendengarnya "bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan penuduhan tanpa adanya barang bukti dan saksi!" dia tau temannya memiliki kelakuan baka tapi, hal yang mustahil jika sampai melakukan sesuatu yang konyol contohnya seperti ucapan tadi.

"Hei, Kalian Polisi tidak Jantan! Melakukan hal seperti itu?!" Teriak Elfman dia juga tak senang jika temannya di tuduh tanpa sesuatu yang jelas.

"Tenanglah" Laxus menenangkan mereka sebelum ada lagi banyaknya Protes Anarkis lagi "bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kalian ingin menangkapnya?" dia sulit mempercayai alasan Para Polisi itu apalagi orang itu memiliki Sifat yang berlawanan balik.

"Kita di sini hanya di perintahkan menangkap Saudari Natsu dan juga Tsukusima atas tuduhan itu" Jawab Doranbolt tampak tenang meski dia tau pastinya banyak protesan dari yang lain.

"Yang, benar saja" Riruka memutar bola matanya dengan ekspresi tak percaya "aku tak percaya Polisi melakukan hal kotor seperti ini"

"Tutup mulutmu Gadis kotor!" Bentak salah satu perwira tapi, Riruka tak takut malah memberinya DeathGlare balik yang lebih menyeramkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kalian melakukan seperti itu!" Ultear yang cukup shock mendengar berita penangkapan tiba-tiba ini "kau tau Natsu tak bersalah dan dia tak pernah melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu!"

"Tapi, Saksi dan bukti mengatakan bahwa saudari Natsu-lah yang ada di tempat kejadian itu jadi, berhenti Protes!" Jawab Doranbolt dengan efek membentak di akhirnya hanya saja itu tak berefek dan tak memiliki rasa takut untuk murid-murid itu.

"Ya! Ya! Terserah katamu keadilan" Ucap Gajeel dengan nada bosan sebenarnya, dia ingin berargumen hanya saja jika, dilakukan malah akan membuang tenaga saja.

"Oke kalian tenang saja aku akan kembali" Natsu mencoba tersenyum dan tangannya sekarang sudah terborgol di belakang "tenang saja kurasa ini hanya penangkapan normal yah, kurasa" dia menghibur teman-temannya meski dia masih agak ragu atas kata-katanya tadi.

Dan setelah itu Natsu dan Tsukusima di bawa ke dalam mobil polisi dan untuk murid-murid lain mereka hanya menatap teman-teman satu sekolahnya di bawa oleh Mobil polisi dengan suasana hening tanpa bicara.

"Hei, kau tau alasannya? Bukan aku tak mempercayainya hanya saja aku tak yakin dengan kata-kata mereka barusan?" Tanya Elfman "hanya saja kau taukan yang kita bicarakan ini Natsu?"

"Aku juga tak tau kenapa" Gray mengangkat bahunya.

"Kau tau, Terkadang orang-orang Kriminal lebih bermoral daripada Para penegak keadilan yang tamak dan mementingkan kekuasaan" Celetuk Gajeel "hah, atas nama keadilan yang di suap kita menangkapmu" dia berlalu dengan suara mengejek, yang lain hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ultear?" Panggil Gray tapi, Gadis itu hanya diam dengan aura mata yang gelap dan tak lama Gadis itu berlalu tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya

"Ugh, ini buruk" Elfman bisa melihat Gadis itu terlihat kesal "hei, ini tak apa-apa membiarkannya seperti itu?"

"Entahlah" Gray tampak acuh.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kelas 2-A**

Kali ini di kelasnya Hisui tengah mengobrol dengan kawan-kawannya dia cukup terkejut ketika banyaknya mobil polisi di luar gerbang sekolah dia juga tak tau sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan sebenarnya dia ingin tau hanya saja sebuah ketakutanlah yang menahannya ingin keluar walaupun dia sudah agak mengetahui ini dari ayahnya tapi, dia masih agak ragu tak karuan.

Ketika dia ingin mengambil buku di tasnya dia cukup shock melihat Ultear sudah berdiri di depannya dengan memasang wajah tak mengenakan dia tau apa yang terjadi hanya saja dia mencoba untuk tidak berfikir buruk sangka.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Hisui dia bersikap normal seperti biasanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan soal Natsu dan Kau?" Jawab Ultear nada bicaranya sudah terlihat kesal "kau sudah tau apa yang terjadi, di depan gerbang sekolah itu kan?"

"Aku tau kok, pasukan Polisi bukan?" Jawab Hisui tampak tenang dan tak terpancing emosi yah memang layak jika dia putri Presiden.

"Mereka membawa Natsu kau tau?" Ultear masih bisa menahannya untuk menampar Putri itu karena, akan sangat bermasalah jika dia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya "dan, mereka bilang ini ada hubungannya dengan kau apa maksudnya itu?" Dugaan Hisui benar semua ini hanya Formalitas yang sudah di atur oleh ayahnya.

"Terus adakah masalah dengan itu?" Tanya Hisui berbalik "dan lagipula itu hanya sebuah formalitas penangkapan sedangkan aslinya tak seperti itu" dia tau obrolan berdua ini sekarang memicu perhatian seisi Murid sekolah di sini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ultear tampak tak mengerti yang dibicarakan Gadis berambut Hijau ini

"Yah, Milkovich-San begini saja" Hisui langsung menjelaskannya "yah, intinya itu hanya pengalihan atau penangkapan pura-pura jadi, Natsu sekarang hanya sebagai Saksi dalam kasus penyeranganku kemarin dan Polisi bilang tersangka ialah hanya sebuah kedok dan pura-pura jadi, Natsu takkan di penjara" dia sedikit memelankan suaranya agar tak terdengar yang lain.

"Jadi, maksudmu itu tadi hanyalah sebuah akting?" Tanya Ultear memproses apa yang dia dengar.

"Benar, sekali" Hisui mengangguk "lagipula mana mungkin aku menjebloskan teman masa kecilku sendiri yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkanku tanpa alasan yang jelas" dia hanya tertawa kecil selain itu dia mengingat gadis di depannya ini juga yang membantunya bebas waktu disandra sebuah kapal Grimoire Heart.

"Ahh, Gomenasai! Atas sangkaannya" Ultear jadi, malu sendiri karena, menuduh yang belum jelas asal-usulnya apalagi kepada Putri Presiden "tapi, ngomong-ngomong apa maksudnya kejadian kemarin?" dia memang pernah mendengar berita dari Mading sekolah yang menjelaskan Restaurant mahal dan megah Hancur akibat seorang Koki yang bertarung dengan dua orang Teroris.

"Yah, asal kau tau aku tak sengaja bertemu Natsu setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengajaknya Makan bersama di sebuah Restaurant itu" Hisui mulai menjelaskan ceritanya Ultear menyadari ucapan Gadis ini yang terlihat menganggap Natsu lebih dari teman "dan, awalnya kita berdua baik-baik saja hingga muncul para Teroris yang mencoba membawa atau setidaknya menculikku tapi, beruntung Natsu bisa mengatasinya tapi, salah satu dari mereka kabur sebelum Natsu menyelesaikannya" Ultear sekarang mengerti.

"Jadi, dia di bawa ke Kantor Polisi hanya sebagai Saksi?" Tanya Ultear memastikan lagi.

"Tepat, sekali" Hisui mengangguk.

"Maafkankan aku atas kesalah fahaman ini" Ultear dengan wajah menyesal beruntung percakapan mereka sedari tadi tak terdengar oleh yang lain jadinya, rasa malu tak terasa dalam "yah, mohon maaf atas ganggunannya dariku" dia langsung berlari ke luar.

"Tak masalah" Hisui masih tetap ramah

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lokasi yang tak di ketahui**

"Jadi, kau gagal yah Rayure" Ucap Doriate dari nada dan Ekspresi wajahnya dia terlihat kesal "padahal, kau diberi misi yang cukup mudah jika, tak bisa menculiknya maka kau mudah membunuhnya"

"Yah, itu tak mudah Doriate-sama" Jawab Rayure dengan Ekspresi gemetar ketakutan "yah, aku dan Karakka sudah merencanakan ini hanya saja bocah pink itu menganggu kita!"

"Alasanmu masih tak masuk akal bagiku" Doriate masih nada amarah yang di tahan "kau tau misi kita adalah mengumpulkan uang dengan cara menculik beberapa anak dan menjualnya termaksud Putri itu jika kita menjualnya dengan Harga tinggi pastinya banyak orang yang tertarik" Rayure mengangguk.

"Apakah, si Rambut bunga Sakura itu?" Tanya Kageyama "jika, benar maka yah dia satu-satunya orang yang akan menghalangi rencana kita"

"Oh, ya Erigor bagaimana dengan Para tahanan itu?" Tanya Doriate ke lelaki yang selalu memegang parang itu

"Yah, beberapa dari mereka masih saja belum menyerah jadinya, aku sedikit bermain-main kukuku!" Erigor tertawa menyeramkan "tapi, ada yang sudah kusiksa sehingga mereka menyerah tapi, saking kesenangannya aku malah berlebihan dan menghilangkan nyawa dan tenang saja beberapa dari mereka menyukai video yang kubuat itu sehingga menghasilkan banyak Batchcoin sehingga tak ada sesuatu yang sia-sia"

"Yah, baguslah terkadang aku sakit dengan hobimu itu" Kageyama memasang ekspresi jijik namun, Erigor mengabaikannya "karena, akan merugikan jika, kau membunuh tanpa menghasilkan apapun"

"Lalu bagaimana Rencana kita sekarang?" Tanya Erigor "selain itu bagaimana kita mengatasi para pengganggu ini?"

"Aku ada ide" Jawab Kageyama "tapi, kita akan melakukan ini dengan cara bersama?"

"Oke!"

..

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kantor Polisi**

Sekarang setelah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan dari pihak petugas inspeksi Natsu dan Tsukusima kini sedang duduk di ruang tunggu untuk menjalani pemeriksaan yang lebih lanjut sebagai saksi yah, pas sampai kesini kedua orang itu dijadikan sebagai saksi bukan tersangka yah, alasan pihak Polisi berbicara seperti itu hanya formalitas dan Citra Polisi di depan banyak orang

"Hei, bagaimana Lukamu?" Tanya Natsu dia bisa menduga orang ini sehabis bertarung "dan dua temanmu bagaimana?" dia cukup shock mendengar alasan kenapa orang itu Terluka.

"Yah, mereka sekarang agak mendingan meski belum sadar betul" Jawab Tsukusima dia baru tadi mendapat kabar dari dokter "hei, jadi itu benar kau yang melakukan perusakan Restaurant mewah itu?" dia juga mendengar berita itu.

"Yah, lebih tepatnya bertarung dan melindungi" Jawab Natsu dia cukup Sweatdrop ketika melihat bacaan berita itu di Artikel sekolah di berikan oleh Juvia yang terkesan berlebihan dan meski dia tau otak dari penulisan judul yang berlebihan itu "oh, BTW! Yang kudengar dari pemeriksaan itu kau kembali lagi ke rumah angker Onibas itu?"

"Yah, aku menemukan banyak hal di sana dan waktu bukti yang kau tunjukan di kamar itu tampaknya sudah di bereskan" Ucap Tsukusima dia setelah itu mengunjungi rumah itu lagi dan menemukan Basement yang berisi peralatan penyiksa dan banyaknya bercak darah di mana-mana.

"Yah, tampaknya berkat kalian dan membawa salah satu pelaku kasus ini menemukan titik terang" Mest datang dari pintu membawa tiga Minuman Es kopi "nah, ini untuk kalian sembari menunggu Penyelidikan kalian selesai"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tsukusima menerimanya dia tampak tak mengerti apa yang lelaki itu ucapkan.

"Yah, aku bersumpah jika, tak ada bantuan kalian mungkin kelompok itu takkan memunculkan diri mereka setelah itu" Jawab Mest senang "yah, kau tau mereka adalah kelompok yang kita cari beberapa tahun ini semenjak kejadian SMP Clever itu" Natsu tau bahwa kota itu tempat lahir Tsukusima.

"Maksudmu belum ada kejelasan tentang kasus ini yah seperti buntu di tengah jalan" Natsu sudah tak heran mendengarnya tapi, dia tak menyangka jangka waktunya cukup lama sekali untuk masalah satu kasus yang terkesan unik dan nyeleneh.

"Yah, selama ini kita terus mencari mereka dari media Biasa, Internet, dan juga manual tapi, hasil mereka nihil" Jawab Mest dengan nada kecewa "yah, kelompok itu licin dan pintar jika, mereka melakukan kejahatan sebelum kita mencarinya mereka seperti Debu yang tersapu angin yah mudah menghilang tanpa jejak"

"Aku berfikir semoga saudariku masih ada" Tsukusima menatap langit-langit dia masih percaya bahwa adiknya itu masih hidup sampai sekarang "jika, masih ada kemungkinan selamat aku malah senang"

"Maaf, atas ketidakbecusan kami dalam hal ini" Mest memohon dengan wajah penyesalan "tapi, jika kasus ini berakhir takkan ada lagi Polisi yang terlambat, tak ada yang tak bisa di atasi, dan Polisi tak ada yang bisa di suap hanya untuk kepentingan yang lain" dia mendeklarasikan diri dan terkadang Citra Polisi di mata masyarakat sekarang sudah buruk apalagi masalah kasus hilangnya para anak-anak tanpa hal yang jelas.

"Ahh, Jika kau tau Tsukusima, bagaimana kekuatan orang yang menyerangmu?" Tanya Natsu dia ingin tau yah jaga-jaga saja siapa tau dia ketemu dengan orang itu tanpa hal di duga-duga.

"Benar juga yang kuingat dia menggunakan Parang merah besar, dan sejenis tehknik kutukan Santet dan juga ada sedikit dia memiliki Elemen angin" Jawab Tsukusima dia bisa selamat dan terluka parah karena, menggunakan tehknik **Sakanade** yang bisa memutar balikan keadaan selain itu orang yang dia hadapi terlihat sangat kuat sehingga membuat kedua temannya terluka parah.

"Apakah Parang Merah dengan Tiga mata pisau dengan panjang berbeda?" Tanya Natsu Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk _'ahh, begitu rupanya jadi, yang dua orang waktu itu adalah Kageyama dan juga orang yang di hadapi Tsukusima, ahh begitu The Shilby mereka sekarang bermain terang-terangan'_ dia cukup mengingat waktu di Hutan lindung Magnolia itu di mana Yukino hampir jadi korbannya beruntung dia cukup cekatan dan bereaksi.

"Berhati-hatilah mereka sekarang mengincar kalian atau orang terdekat kalian" Mest memperingatkan "dan, juga kalian adalah saksi kunci dari masalah ini bisa saja kalian akan terus di sasar apakah perlu seorang bodyguard?" Dia menawari sesuatu.

"Bukan menolak hanya saja kita sudah bisa menjaga diri sendiri" Jawab Natsu mengeluarkan busur panahnya "yah, selain adikku juga sekarang sudah kulatih biar kuat" ini juga pesan dari ibunya untuk melatih adiknya menjadi seorang Quincy entah itu Spesial, Murni, atau Campuran.

"Yah, aku berhasil mengatasinya dan tak usah khawatir" Sambung Tsukusima "selain itu kita belum sepenuhnya bertarung karena, orang itu sudah kabur tapi, di kesempatan kedua jangan harap ada ampun!"

"Yah, ini peringatan saja dariku" Mest tersenyum tak lama terdengar suara Speaker lagi "ahh, tampaknya kalian kembali ke ruang penyelidikan itu"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di sebuah Perempatan Jalan**

"Kau, tau ini agak aneh bagiku" Celetuk Erza yang di tangannya tak lepas dari sebuah Kue "apa kalian tau apa yang sedang terjadi? Yah Natsu dan Tsukusima di tangkap polisi?" dia melihat kejadian itu dari dalam gedung sekolah.

"Itu hanya formalitas saja kau tau" Jawab Mirajane dia tampaknya tengah menghubungi seseorang.

"Maksudmu?" Erza tampak tak mengerti.

"Yah, sekedar akting di depan Masyarakat dan khalayak umum" Jawab Ultear dia juga tadi, heboh sendiri beruntung dia menanyakan ini dulu kepada Putri Presiden itu jadinya, dia tak salah sangka "apakah ibumu tak memberitaumu?" Pastinya Pihak Guru sudah mengetahui ini.

"Tidak" Erza menggeleng.

"Yah, intinya mereka di bawa hanya untuk di tanya dan menjawab kalau, dalam kasusnya sih sebagai saksi tapi, aku tak tau kasus apa itu" Mirajane wajahnya terlihat kesal sedari tadi menghubungi seseorang tapi, gak nyambung "jadi, kau tak usah khawatir yang berlebihan"

"Btw ada yang ingin kutanyakan pada kalian" Celetuk Sorano membuat yang lain diam dan menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya "kalian tidak adakah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang atau setidaknya seseorang yang kalian suka?" Pertanyaannya itu cukup membuat hening beberapa saat.

"Berhubungan dengan seseorang kurasa tidak" Jawab Erza yah dirinya pernah berpacaran pada orang itu yang terkesan mengerikan baginya "dan yang kusuka tentu saja ada tapi, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" dia menanyakan hal itu balik.

"Aku hanya ingin bahan pembuatan Cerpen nanti di mading" Sorano memegang sebuah cacatan yang sudah di beri judul 'Temanku Menikung Tujuanku' semuanya hanya Pokerface dengan judul aneh itu.

"Tunggu, kenapa judulnya seperti itu?" Tanya Mirajane Sweatdrop meski dia tak tau isi cerita itu dan tujuan dari cerita itu.

"Yah, kupikir ini akan jadi Cerita yang menarik di mana Satu orang yang menyukai seseorang gadis dan temannya membantu untuk mendapatkannya tapi, di akhir malah temannya yang mendapat gadis itu" Jawab Sorano

"Ceritamu memang bagus tapi, Kenapa kau menanyakan hal ini pada kita?" Tanya Ultear dia juga tak tau kenapa Gadis ini menanyakan padanya selama ini dia belum merasakan yang namanya pacaran.

"Tentu saja kau tak tau karena kau belum pernah pacaran" Ucap Mirajane dengan nada mengejek "atau, yah laki-laki di sekolah kita tak ada yang mau itu berarti kau lebih Jelek dari rambut tomat itu yang sudah Pernah pacaran" Ejekannya itu tentu saja berhadiahi sebuah Deathglare.

"Yah, Alasan orang-orang yang tak pernah pacaran karena mereka tau bahwa mereka memilih pasangan yang benar bukan asal pilih seperti mungut sampah di jalan" Ultear kali ini memberi ejekan yang cukup menyakitkan namun, gadis itu tak peduli.

"Kurasa lebih baik langsung menikah saja daripada harus pacaran dulu" Komentar Sorano

"Meski Nikah langsung lebih bagus jika, tak pacaran lebih dulu maka kita tak bisa mengenal satu sama lain" balas Erza yang pernah membaca sebuah buku novel "yah, hampir mirip seperti nikah yang di paksa orang tua"

"Yah, selain itu orang yang berprinsip Nikah langsung kurasa orang semasa mudanya tak pernah merasakan pacaran" Ucap Sorano "selain itu mungkin dari mereka ingin menikah di umur yang masih muda"

"Nikah muda? Oh tidak terima kasih" Mirajane melipat tangannya "meski menikah adalah impian setiap wanita tapi, jika secepat itu kurasa aku tidak karena, masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan diumurku sebelum itu terjadi" semuanya mengangguk setuju banyak cita-cita dan keinginan yang harus di lakukan sampai akhir ke tahap menyusun rumah tangga sendiri.

 _'Menikah huh? Tapi, keliatannya hari itu akan terjadi dan takkan buruk juga'_ batin Ultear dia melihat Natsu yang tengah mengobrol Tsukusima lewat Orb Lacrima secara pribadi tampak senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

*Trang!

"Guh, orang ini menyebalkan!" Komentar Bixlow dia dan Freed berjalan sepulang sekolah tapi, ada seseorang yang menyerangnya menggunakan tombak Panjang bercahaya.

"Berhati-hatilah" Freed memperingatkan dia membuat Jutsu Shiki untuk membuat tameng yang melindungi dirinya dan temannya "selain itu orang ini juga berhasil menembus pelindung yang kubuat" dia cukup terkejut dengan serangan tadi.

"Hah, Orang ini menyebalkan!" Bixlow melompat ke udara dia membuat benda-benda di sekitarnya menjadi hidup dan membuat Formasi lingkaran **"BAYRON FORMATION!"** dan mengeluarkan tembakan bercahaya berwarna hijau namun, orang itu mudah menahannya dengan memutar tongkat.

 **"Cycrus Enchantian..!"** Freed melampalkan sedikit mantra perlahan tubuhnya berubah seperti mahluk buas yang agak besar dari tubuh aslinya **"BELVZAAC!"** dia melayangkan pukulan dengan efek shiki miliknya tapi, orang itu menahannya dengan satu tangan.

"Apa!"

 **"SPINNING ELECTRIC CHARGER!"**

Orang itu memutar tongkatnya Tampak setruman seperti kilat di tongkatnya dia menancapkannya ke tanah dan efeknya cukup instant Sentruman kilat langsung menyebar ke arah mereka dengan cepat dan melukai mereka.

*Bzzztttt!

"Guh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Sebenarnya apa mau mereka?" Tanya Freed memegang pundaknya yang terluka berkat setruman tadi "apakah, mereka kelompok yang meresahkan yang waktu itu"

"Kurasa ini masih berhubungan" Balas Bixlow "tapi, aku tak tau kelompok mereka terlihat cukup kuat untuk anggota-anggotanya" dia bisa melihat gerak-gerik orang itu yang tenang dan tak panikan.

!

Orang itu langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya ke depan dan terlihat tongkat itu memanjang dengan cepat kedua orang itu bereaksi menghindar tapi, terlambat karena serangan itu lebih cepat dan mengenai perut mereka berdua.

"Guhh!"

"Payah! Arghh!"

Orang itu mengarahkan tombaknya ke depan tampak kilatan yang membentuk sebuah bola besar berkumpul di ujung tombak dan setelah selesai mengisi orang itu langsung mengarahkan ke kedua orang itu tapi, ada sebuah serangan panah berpetir merah dari arah lain dan beradu membuat ledakan besar.

*Boooommm!

"Wah!, wah kalian terlihat buruk kawan" Muncul suara lain tapi, kedua orang itu sudah mengetahui itu dan suara yang mereka kenal "bagaimana keadaan orang-orang di sekitar sini melihat kalian bertarung?"

"Yah, orang-orang sudah pergi menjauh ketika mendengar suara dentuman tadi" Jawab Freed dia sedari tadi sudah membuat kurungan Shiki yang luas tampak raut wajahnya yang kelelahan.

"Khuuu! Kau lambat Laxus!" Protes Bixlow dia juga masih shock berat atas serangan tadi "tapi, bagaimana kau tau kita bisa berada di sini?" dia tak mengira temannya yang akan kemari.

"Mudah saja, aku baru pertama kali melihat Freed membuat kurungan sebesar itu dan pastinya ada sesuatu buruk di sana" Jawab Laxus "selain itu Posisiku dengan kalian tak terlalu jauh sehingga dengan mudah tepat waktu"

"Heh, masuk akal juga" Freed mengangguk.

"Sekarang, kita bicarakan ini nanti saja" Laxus mengepalkan tangannya tampak tubuhnya di selimuti aura petir khasnya "tampaknya aku harus membereskan Kelompok yang menyebalkan ini"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tugas sekolahmu Wendy?" Tanya Brandish dia sekarang pengganti Natsu sementara menemani Gadis itu pulang sekolah "dan apakah kau sudah dengar kabar tentang kakakmu?" Selain itu dia memang mengijinkan Gadis itu tinggal di Kosan dengan ibunya yah sebagai timbal balik karena, dulu juga dia diizinkan tinggal di rumah Natsu.

"Yah, Nii-san tak ada masalah apapun" Jawab Wendy bernafas lega dia mendengar kakaknya di bawa polisi yah cukup khawatir tapi, Kakaknya menelpon dan bilang bahwa itu hanya sekedar interogasi saja "dan sekolah yah tampak seperti biasa"

"Aku senang jika dia tanpa ada masalah" Brandish tersenyum "tapi, sekarang kau tetap tinggal di rumahku yah selama, rumahmu masih di perbaiki?" dia tentu saja senang menawarkan gadis ini tidur bersamanya karena, ada teman mengobrol.

"Hai!" Wendy mengangguk tapi, dia tampak pencium sesuatu yang tak asing baginya _'bau ini, entah kenapa sangat aku kenal tunggu! Jangan-jangan dia!'_ dia langsung masuk dalam mode Quincy dan menembakan busur panah dan beruntung busur miliknya unik yaitu akan mengejar targetnya.

*Jduarrr

"Gahh!"

"Berhasil!" Wendy berteriak senang dia bisa mendengar suara teriakan orang lain "keluarlah orang jahat aku tau kau di situ!"

"Begitu yah, Wendy tampaknya kita di buntuti" Brandish tersenyum bangga dia sekarang juga masuk dalam mode Quincy juga "tapi, akan kubantu kau karena, sendiri itu tak menyenangkan"

"Yah, ini orang yang sama waktu kita buntuti ke Stasiun dan melawannya" Jawab Wendy.

"Bocah Sialan!" Umpat Kageyama kesal muncul dari persembunyiannya "akan kubalas apa yang kau lakukan!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Kau yakin bisa sendiri?" Tanya Tsukusima yah setelah menjalani proses penyelidikan yang panjang pada akhirnya mereka bisa bebas lagi "yah, setidaknya sampai pada tempat yang aman" dia menawarkan.

"Yah, aku bisa pulang sendiri" Jawab Natsu ramah "selain itu juga aku akan tidur di rumah cadangan yang kubuat sendiri" dia bisa merasakan Reaitsu adiknya dan juga Brandish di saat yang bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa" Tsukusima berlalu pergi meninggalkan Natsu sendiri.

 _'Aku harus cepat tampaknya di sana mereka tengah bertarung'_ Batin Natsu dia langsung berlari tapi, melihat Gadis berambut Jingga kecoklatan, dengan jepit rambut berbentuk bintang melewat di depannya dengan ekspresi kosong _'Tunggu, sebentar kenapa wajahnya tak terasa asing bagiku, aku pernah melihatnya tapi, di mana?'_ beberapa saat di berfikir dan tau bahwa gadis itu ialah yang tengah di cari Tsukusima.

 _'Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?'_ Pikir Natsu dalam situasi rumit _'menolong Wendy dan membantunya sekarang atau menyusulnya jika, di lihat dia pergi ke sebuah tempat?, arghhh yang itu saja siapa tau aku dapat sesuatu'_ dia lebih memilih mengikuti Gadis itu karena, dia tau adiknya kuat terlebih lagi ada Brandish yang membantunya sekarang, yang dia pikirkan adalah mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

 _'Good Luck Wendy!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Siapakah orang yang di hadapi Laxus sekarang? Hmm itu menjadi sebuah misteri dan jika kalian ingin tau tentukan dan tetap stay terus yah dan Natsu sekarang memilih mengikuti Gadis yang di cari Tsukusima? Yah itu memang dia tapi, tetap pantau terus jika kalian ingin tau hahahaha see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	54. Chapter 54

**Awwww! Apapun itu aku kembali lagi dengan ficku yang penuh absued ini dan juga penuh kegajean ini yah, salam kenal bagi kalian semua yang aku kenal dan kusayang yah halo saja dah gak usah banyak cingcong selain itu aku baru sadar yah atau istilahnya dah telat rupanya pengarang H.O.T.D (Highschool of the dead) telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya alasan matinya aku kurang tau jelas tapi, yang jadi ganjalanku saat ini siapakah yang akan meneruskan manganya? Apakah break di tengah jalan sama kayak Manga Doraemon? Atau ada yang meneruskan yah Asistennya gtu dan juga yang aku baca awal-awal manga itu kayak tema Survival Horror yah tema Zombie gtu kayak sebuah Game L4D Left4Dead yah temanya hampir sama bertahan hidup dari para Zombie yah, moga yang manganya masih lama tamatnya semoga di beri kesehatan dan umur panjang contoh One piece kan bisa bermasalah jika, belum tamat tapi, Sang Pembuat pupus yah ini benar-benar Bad ending yah syukur ada yang nerusin daripada benar-benar Break dan gak di trusin? Yah berharap saja ada yang meneruskan.**

 **P.S : aku berharap Arc ini cepat selesai yah (padahal aku yang buat sendiri -_-) dan pindah satu Arc lagi yang berarti setelah ini berarti Arc terakhir yah masalah perang pastinya ada dan juga banyak sesuatu yang akan terbongkar disitu dan arc ini hanya pengantar dan akan masih terhubung dengan Arc selanjutnya rencana namatin ini fic sudah sebentar lagi tinggal Prosesnya yang masih kubuat matang walau agak pening mikirnya.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

 **\- Tempat Wendy**

"Hei, hei, bukankah kau Gadis waktu itu?" Tanya Kageyama dia memasang senyum jahat "bagaimana serangan penutup itu? Apakah melukai tubuh kecilmu itu? Atau kau akan menangis seperti bayi?" untuk masalah memprovokasi seseorang dia Ahlinya walau Wendy tak tergerak atau terpancing sama sekali.

*Sshhhhh

"Orang ini terlalu banyak berbicara" Keluh Brandish menembakan busur Panah tapi, lelaki itu berhasil menangkisnya "aku, jadi sebal jika dia terus berbicara soal omong kosong itu"

"Hahahah! Kalian menarik! **SHADOW MAZE!"** Kageyama tertawa dia membuat kumpulan bayangan di belakangnya dan membentuk sebuah duri tajam dan menyerang mereka berdua "hahahaha rasakan! Ini bocah kecil!"

Wendy terbang ke sana kemari menghindarinya yah keahliannya bisa terbang adalah sesuatu yang di untungkan sementara Brandish memotongnya meski ada bagian tubuhnya terkena itu tak masalah selama ada Blut Veneu (Vena Blut) luka yang di terimanya mudah dan cepat di sembuhkan.

Kageyama membuat seisi kota menjadi gelap dan tentu saja dalam pandangan matanya ini sudah hal biasa dan jadi keahliannya dia menembakan bola-bola hitam ke arah targetnya.

"Gelap dan Hitam adalah karakteristiku" Kageyama menyeringai "hahaha! Mati kalian bocah-bocah sialan!" dia berteriak dan terus menembak tanpa henti.

"Oh,oh, orang bodoh itu lupa siapa kita lawan!" Komentar Brandish di sampingnya Wendy membuat pelindung mereka hanya menunggu serangan itu selesai.

Setelah di rasa cukup Kageyama menghentikan serangannya dia melihat kedua gadis kecil itu tak ada dia melirik ke kanan dan kiri tapi, dia tak sadar kedua gadis itu berdiribdi belakang mengayunkan pedang buatan mereka dan mengenai punggungnya.

*Slashhhh!

"Guh! Bocah keparat!" Umpat Kageyama merasakan nyeri di punggungnya dan langsung menjauh.

"Oh, kau memang ahli bergerak dalam gelap tapi, kau lupa kita ini juga Quincy" Ucap Brandish dengan nada ejekan "dalam gelap ini kita juga ahlinya karena, Quincy bergerak cepat dalam bayang" dia tau ini dari ibunya yang mengajarkannya.

Wendy dan Brandish meloncat ke udara mereka menembakan Busur panah dalam jumlah banyak dan bisa terlihat langit yang gelap menjadi indah karena, perpaduan Reisi dua gadis itu yang berbeda warna merah dan biru sementara Kageyama menggertakan Jarinya dia membuat seisi bagunan di sekitarnya menjadi bayangan jarum.

 **"SENKAGE ATAMA!"** Kageyama langsung mengarahkannya ke objek sasaran dan menghancurkan serangan panah kedua gadis itu dan tentu saja tumpukan jarum itu masih banyak mengenai kedua Gadis itu

"Guh!"

"Ahhh!"

 **"GHEUKREZTE FHILE!"** Brandish langsung bergerak lagi setelah terkena serangan tadi dia menyilangkan tangannya dan muncul Reisi besar di sekujur tubuh lalu mengayunkan tangan ke depan dan menembak pedang besar "terimalah ini!" dia berteriak dan Kageyama bersiap membuat tameng tapi, dia melihat bayangan di atasnya

"!"

Wendy terbang di langit dengan Aura Reiatsunya dia tampaknya membuat aksara di langit dan membentuk lambang lingkaran Quincy **"LICHT SHAULE!"** dia menghempaskan aksara itu dan meledak membentuk Pilar Api yang menjulang ke atas di saat yang sama Serangan Brandish tadi, menyerang lelaki itu dengan daya ledak yang besar.

*Jduarrrrr

"Berhasil," Ucap Brandish senang.

"Tidak, ini masih awal" Jawab Wendy dia sedikit mengetahui tehknik musuhnya karena, pernah berhadapan sekali "Brandish-san lihat sendiri" Wendy menunjuk bekas serangan tadi dan di dalam asap itu dan melihat bayangan seseorang yang berdiri.

"Apa!" Brandish berteriak shock melihat asap sudah menghilang "Ba-bagaimana bisa di-dia selamat da-dari serangan itu?" dia masih dalam shock ketika serangan tadi tak membuat luka serius di tubuh Kageyama.

"Bayangan dan Gelap" Balas Wendy dia tampaknya sudah menyadari kekuatan lawannya "dia membuat ruang gelap dan pekat seperti ini karena, dia adalah bayangan dan sumber kekuatannya adalah bayangan"

"Jadi, dia bisa beregenerasi dengan cepat tanpa luka karena, dia menghisap bayangan sebagai tenaganya?" Tanya Brandish sedikif mengerti pola rangka tehknik musuhnya.

"Benar intinya bayang gelap inilah yang membuatnya bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan cepat" Jawab Wendy mengangguk "kita harus cari cara agar bisa melukai orang ini tanpa bisa regenerasi"

"Yah, kurasa kita akan di sibukan di sini dengan waktu lama" Ucap Brandish dengan membuat busur panah lagi.

.

.

.

.

\- **Tempat Laxus**

*Jduarrrr

"Kau lumayan juga huh?" Komentar Laxus pukulannya saat ini tengah di tahan orang itu dengan tombaknya "tapi, sayangnya tipemu tombakmu itu petir dan itu berarti takkan berpengaruh kepadaku karena, aku akan memakan apapun yang bersifat petir" Orang itu tak menjawab sama sekali dan tetap diam.

"Hei, apa ini tak apa jika diam disini saja tanpa membantu sedikitpun?" Tanya Bixlow agak sedikit cemas melihat pertarungan kedua orang itu yang di rasa masih imbang dari penglihatannya.

"Ini yang ucapkan Laxus sendiri kita tak bisa menganggunya" Jawab Freed menatap Fokus "selain itu kita harus terus mengamati kekuatan musuh bisa saja ada celah dan mungkin kita bisa membantunya" Temannya mengangguk.

Laxus melayangkan pukulannya orang itu menahannya dengan tombaknya Laxus memutar badannya dan menendang wajah orang itu namun, berhasil di tangkap Laxus berniat membeturkan kepalanya namun, orang itu sudah Membenturkan kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

 _'Refleks yang bagus untuk orang ini'_ Batin Laxus dia memegang jidatnya sekitar tubuhnya di lapisi Aura petir merah "hah! Rasakan ini! **LIGHTNING GRAVERYARD!"** Laxus melompat ke atas dia menembakan Petir merah berbentuk pedang kecil tapi, orang itu mengarahkan tongkatnya dan memghisap serangan tadi ke senjatanya.

"D-dia menghisapnya?" Freed terkejut

"Jika, dia bukan DragonSlayer atau GodSlayer bisa kemungkinan Tongkat itu juga yang menghisap kekuatan Laxus" Ucap Bixlow yang tengah mengamati pertarungan sembari mencari celah.

"Jadi, ini tak adil bagi kita huh, Laxus?" Orang itu akhirnya berbicara.

"Kau berbicara juga akhirnya huh?" Laxus menyeringai "tapi, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau tau dengan namaku?" Dia menyiapkan Kepalan petir di telapak tangan.

"Hah, teman-temanmu tadi menyebut nama itu jadi, tak masalah jika aku berbicara juga" Jawab Orang itu melepas penutup kepala dan topengnya dan tampak lelaki seumuran dengan mereka, dengan rambut putih, Hitam, dan Gaya rambut seperti kuncir pohon kelapa, dan Tatto garis di wajahnya "tampaknya aku harus perkenalkan diri namaku Totomaru aku dulu juga sama seperti kalian pernah bersekolah di tempat itu" dia memperkenalkan diri.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu?" Bixlow membuka lembaran buku tentang informasi murid-murid yang pernah bersekolah dari awal sampai sekarang dan lengkap "ahhh, ini dia Nama Totomaru pernah jadi Ketua di Kelas yang di Wakili oleh Ivan Dreyar ayah Laxus" dia menutup bukunya.

"Hmmm, apakah kau murid yang pernah di keluarkan dari Sekolah 5 tahun yang lalu? Atas sebuah kasus?" Tanya Freed dia juga sebagai Osis pernah melihat daftar Blacklist sekolah "sebab yang kucek kudengar kau di paksa keluar dan pernah di penjara?"

"Yah, itu aku" Jawab Totomaru tenang dia tampak biasa mengingat masa lalunya "aku, di tuduh sebagai Pengedar dan menjual Narkoba ke beberapa murid dan itu memang benar terbukti adanya"

"Tch, kau benar-benar rusak!" Komentar Laxus malas mendengar hal yang benar-benar membuatnya jijik.

"Kau tak tau asal-usulku jadi diam saja!" Bentak Totomaru memberi Deathglare "aku melakukan hal ini karena, biaya sekolahku dan untuk adikku sendiri!"

"Alasanmu masih belum di terima baik di sini!" Teriak Laxus dengan menghilang dia di depan Totomaru dan menghajarnya beruntung lelaki itu menangkapnya "jika, kau melakukan hal Haram seperti itu kau salah! Masih banyak pekerjaan di dunia ini jika, kau berusaha dan mencari!" dia membenturkan kepalanya.

"Kau yang tak tau hidupku takkan mengerti!" Totomaru memanjangkan tongkatnya yang di lapisi Aura petir.

"Yah, aku takkan mengerti" Laxus berhasil menahannya dengan satu tangannya meski itu menikbulkan luka baginya tapi, dia tak peduli "jadi, kau berbuat sesuatu berfikirlah dulu! **KAMINARI SOMETSU!"** dia menembakan semburan petir dalam sekala besar bahkan lebih mirip seperti Tsunami menghancurkan dam menerjang apapun yang di depannya.

"G-gila!" Mulut Bixlow menganga lebar melihat serangan dahsyat yang tak wajar itu.

'Laxus! Sudah banyak berkembang' batin Freed dia sama halnya dengan temannya tapi, reaksinya tak terlalu berlebihan.

 _'Aku berlebihan sekali rupanya tapi, untungnya orang-orang sudah pergi menjauh'_ Pikir Laxus Dia masih dalam posisinya raitu wajahnya masih ragu bahwa dia yang menang tapi, dia tetap waspada _'oh, bagus ini buruk rupanya'_ dia hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau pikir serangan itu sakit huh?!" Teriak Totomaru dia akhirnya bangkit dari serangan dahsyat tadi tapi, ada sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka bertiga terkejut.

"I-ini Mustahil!" Teriak Bixlow.

"Ya-yang be-benar saja" Freed sulit mempercayai apa yang dia lihat

"Sudah kuduga" Laxus memutar bola matanya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Natsu sekarang sedang mengikuti orang yang sudah lama sekali di cari temannya Tsukusima dari awal sebenarnya dia sudah memilih untuk menyusul Wendy dan membantunya karena, dia sudah bisa merasakan Reaitsu Adiknya mulai membesar tapi, dia ingin tau apa yang di lakukan Gadis berambut Hazel itu dan memilih membuntuti.

 _'Ke arah mana ini?'_ Pikir Natsu telah lama mengikuti Gadis itu dan arahnya menuju Hutan Magnolia dan dia berada di tengah-tengah hutan _'tunggu dulu, berhenti?'_ dia menghentikan langkahnya dan sembunyi di dalam semak.

Natsu melihat Orihime juga berhenti di depan sebuah Bukit yang tak begitu besar tapi, dia terkejut melihat bagian bawahnya terbuka seperti ada Pintu dan Gadis itu langsung masuk ke dalam dan Di rasa Natsu sudah aman dia langsung mengikuti Gadis itu ke dalam.

"Apa, ini!?"

Natsu ketika masuk ke dalam dapat melihat isinya ini lebih mirip sebuah bagunan dengan Lorong panjang tak berujung dengan banyakanya Pintu di setiap sisi dan selain itu Orang yang dia ikuti telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Ahhh, coba sajalah"

Dia langsung masuk ke salah satu pintu karena, tadi dia mendengar suara desahan dan erangan yang cukup feminim di sebuah pintu itu dan juga suaranya lebih dari satu dan ketika dia masuk dia tak melihat apa-apa yang ada hanya ruangan kosong dan tak diisi.

"Aneh, juga" Guman Natsu bersandar tembok sambil berfikir dia padahal mendengar suara jelas dari ruangan sini "apakah ini whoa!-" ketika dia bersandar dia langsung tersungkur dan kini berada di ruangan lain.

Dia tau ini seperti di sebuah Game di mana harus mencari sesuatu petunjuk untuk membuka ke tempat yang selanjutnya dan memang benar dia sekarang mendengar suara dan hidungnya di tutup ketika dia mencium bau amis yang menyengat di hidung.

"To-Tolong!"

Natsu terus berjalan ke dalam dan memang benar ketika dia berhenti di ruangan itu banyak sekali bercak darah di lantai, dan tembok di mana yah seisi ruangan itu penuh dengan warna merah darah dan di tengahnya ada seseorang Gadis berambut panjang, berwarna Hijau muda duduk terikat di kursi dengan kondisi yang terlihat sangat buruk, lebih buruk dari orang yang tak makan seminggu lebih dan tentu saja penuh luka seperti di siksa.

"Oh, sial!" Natsu langsung menghampiri Gadis itu dia bisa melihat kondisinya penuh dengan luka dan banyak mengeluarkan darah "syukurlah, dia masih hidup" dia merasakan denyut nadi yang masih berdetak meski pelan dia buru-buru melepaskannya.

Dia buru-buru mengambil Handphone nya dan menghubungi seseorang namun, terlihat gagal "Gah, ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" dia melihat Handphone yang tak ada sinyal sama sekali tapi, dia mendengar erangan.

"Urghhh!"

Dia tak tau bagaimana cara mengatasinya jika, dia mencoba menelpon namun, sinyal Handphonenya benar-benar gak berfungsi yang satu-satunya cara hanyalah membawa Gadis itu keluar dari sini dia segera menggendongnya dan berlari menunju pintu di mana jalan tadi dia masuk tapi, ada yang janggal.

"Apa, ini?" Pikir Natsu dia seperti melihat halusinasi dan seperti Fatamorgana di mana dia melihat lorong itu sangat panjang dan jauh seperti tak ada ujungnya dan pandangannya agak linglung "rasanya hal seperti ini tak asing bagiku" dia mendengar langkah kaki dan tepukan tangan.

*plak *plak *Plak *Plak

"Bagus, sesuai yang di rencanakan" Suara yang sudah tak asing sekali di telinga Natsu "tapi, ini cukup beresiko karena, harus menunjukan lokasi sembuyi kita dengan satu umpan yang terlihat masih hidup"

"Kau lagi" Natsu hanya bersikap acuh dia tau orang ini yang pernah dia lumat waktu di Restaurant itu namun, berhasil lolos "hah, kau tak kapok kah untuk kupermalukan lagi atau perlukah kubunuh biar puas?" dia mendengar langkah kaki lain di ujung sana.

"Tidak bagus membiarkan lawanmu berbicara Rayure kau tau lebih baik bunuh saja karena, dia sudah mengetahui Markas kita"

"Diam kau Marin! Ucapanmu gak ada yang membantu!" Teriak Rayure "bagaimana kau bantu aku agar permasalahan ini bisa berakhir dengan cepat"

"Ya! Ya! Terserah kau saja saat ini aku malas berdebat" Orang yang di ketahui bernama Marin ini hanya membalasnya sangat cuek.

"Mereka benar-benar menyebalkan!" Komentar Natsu sudah memegang pedang peraknya di satu sisi dia harus menjaga dan sambil bertarung menghadapi dua orang ini yang salah satunya, belum di ketahui kekuatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana berhasil kau hubungi?" Tanya Doranbolt

"Tidak, berhasil" Jawab Mest geleng-geleng "hasilnya masih tetap sama" dia sedari tadi mencoba menelpon Natsu namun, hasilnya hanya suara operator seluler yang berbicara di luar jangkauan sebenarnya tujuan dia menghubungi anak itu atas kerjasama untuk kasus ini

"Coba kau cek terakhir kali dia berada" Usul Doranbolt dia dan anggotanya sudah memasang alat pendeteksi keberadaan yang sudah di pasang di Handphone lelaki berambut pink itu tentu saja Natsu sudah tau "Hei! Kalian coba beritau lokasi detailnya!" Dia memerintahkan anak buahnya.

"Tuan! Dari data cepat yang kita ambil lokasi terakhir orang itu sedang menuju Hutan lindung Magnolia!" Jawab salah satu anak buahnya.

"Menuju Hutan Lindung?" Guman Mest yang dia pikirkan adalah apa yang di lakukan di tempat itu pastinya ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan "hei-hei, bukankah di tempat situ Sinyal atau radar takkan berfungsi atau mati total?" semenjak 4 tahun yang lalu sinyal atau jaringan yang berada di situ tak bisa berfungsi total

"Yah, kurasa kau benar ada yang tak beres di sana" Doranbolt melipat tangannya "kau yang ke sana mengeceknya atau aku yang pergi?" dia memilih langsung ke sana daripada harus menduga-duga tanpa kepastian yang jelas.

"Biar aku saja, lagipula ada yang ingin kubicarakan sesuatu dengannya" Jawab Mest mengambil kunci kotor dan berlalu keluar.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

- **lokasi yang tak di ketahui**

"Bagaimana situasinya?" Tanya Doriate melihat kejadian sebenarnya yang terjadi lewat Lacrima kamera "ahh, tampaknya agak buruk juga" dia berkomentar tanpa rasa khawatir sedikitpun.

"Maaf, terkadang rencana tak semirip dengan situasi sekarang" Erigor hanya memohon maaf dia tak tau harus berbicara apa tentang hal ini

"Biarkan saja" Doriate tak begitu peduli "dan bagaimana dengan Tahanan yang lain? Kau sudah memasukannya" dia berfikir jika, diam di sini terus rencananya akan lenyap jikalau dia tak segera kabur.

"Yang lain tengah memasukannya ke dalam sebuah Kapal Selam" Jawab Erigor "kupikir lewat mana kita akan pergi? Biasa atau terowongan bawah Tanah yang kubuat?" dia tau waktunya kabur akan segera tiba.

"Di lihat dari situasi tampaknya lewat biasa" Jawab Doriate "tapi, bisakah kau mengecek jalan yang kita lalui untuk memastikan saja tak ada yang tau jika, tak bisa maka kita lewat jalur terowongan yang kita buat"

"Segera terlaksana" Erigor terbang keluar dan mengeceknya.

'Ini demi mimpi tuan BLAZE' Batin Doriate.

.

.

.

.

"Huh, ini sungguh terlalu!" Ur menghela nafas dia saat ini tengah merapihkan berkas yang tadi berantakan dia sekarang sendirian di Kantor dan Guru yang lain sudah terlebih pulang lebih dulu "hah, ini benar-benar merepotkan" dia melihat buah hati kesayangannya berdiri di depan pintu sambil mengetik Handphone.

"Perlukah aku bantu ibu?" Tawar Ultear melihat ibunya sediki dia sudah berbicara hal seperti ini lebih dari lima kali namun, selalu saja di tolak

"Sudah kubilang sebentar lagi selesai tinggal sedikit lagi" Jawab Ur Ultear hanya Sweatdrop mendengar jawabannya yang dia lihat kertas tumpukan yang masih banyak "ahhh, ngomong-ngomong kau tak pulang bareng pacarmu?" dia bertanya menggoda.

"Ibu! Sudah kubilang Natsu hanya teman!" Teriak Ultear blush dia menyangkal bahwa dirinya menyukai lelaki itu "dan lagipula dia tak masuk sekolah?" semenjak ledakan di rumah itu Natsu agak jarang sekali masuk dan itu cukup membuatnya khawatir.

"Ara, benarkah?" Ur mengangkat sebelah alisnya "jika, itu benar maka kau akan membiarkan dia jadi, milik Orang lain ahh dan juga kurasa kau harus cepat karena, dia populer"

Ultear sudah tau apa yang di maksud dan juga dia tak heran dan memaklumi jika Natsu cukup populer di kalangan para Gadis sekolahnya jika, di dalam hati dia sebenarnya bukan tipe orang yang sabar menunggu yah seperti menunggu seseorang yang akan menembaknya karena, dia tau Natsu bukan tipe hal yang romantis, dan menggoda, atau Gombal seperti trio Playboy cap obat nyamuk itu yah intinya dia tau Natsu tipe orang yang tak peka dia tak suka sifat itu tapi, terkadang Hatinya serasa berdetuk tak karuan ketika bersamanya yah di balik sifatnya seperti itu dia Orang yang mandiri, dan bertanggung jawab, plus Dia kuat dan wajahnya lumayan tampan juga menurutnya.

"Aku, tau ibu tapi, dia itu cuekan" Jawab Ultear menghela nafas.

"Terus? Kalau dia cuekan kau akan menunggu saja sampai beruban begitu?" Ur tentu saja menyamangatinya tentu saja Dia tau Sifat muridnya "dengar Ultear jika, kau menunggu dia akan diambil orang karena, Tipe Orang seperti Natsu adalah kaunya harus Agresif dan biar kuberitau satu hal tampaknya Wakil dan Ketua Osis akan mengambil inisiatif sendiri jika, kau tak sesegera mungkin dia akan dicuri" dia menyelesaikan Kertas dokumen itu.

"Yah, kurasa ibu benar aku akan mencobanya" Ucap Ultear bersemangat

Setelah selesai kedua ibu dan anak itu segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah langkah mereka terhenti ketika mereka melihat kejauhan sebuah perisai atau di sebut Jutsu Shiki yang besar dan mereka tau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggunakannya dan mereka melihat ke arah lain ada sesuatu yanng gelap dengan gemerlap cahaya biru dan merah meski mereka tau itu bukan parade kembang api.

"Ibu, apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana?" Tanya Ultear tentu saja ia tau ada sesuatu yang terjadi dia mencoba memantau Natsu lewat Via Orb Lacrima tapi, yang dia lihat pandangan gelap dan kabur 'uhhh, pasti ada sesuatu penghalang sehingga aku sulit melihatnya' dia berfikir khawatir.

"Tak tau aku rasa kita harus mengeceknya" Jawab Ur dia memilih ke tempat Arah Jutsu Shiki "hei, Ultear kau diam di sini atau hubungi yang lain" dia berlari tapi, Ultear tak mendengarkan.

 _'Jika, di sana Freed itu berarti di sana Natsu tengah terjadi sesuatu'_ Batin Ultear dia tau tehknik garis biru panjang dan banyak _'tapi, kurasa Wendy juga memilikinya ahh masa bodo dah!'_ dia memilih berlari ke arah itu tanpa menghiraukan perkataan ibunya.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Arena Dingdong**

"Ahhh, ini curang! Kau mainnya licik!" Teriak Gajeel kesal sedari tadi dia kalah terus dalam hal permainan Tembak pesawat dengan banyaknya jumlah skor "sial! Aku gak bisa terima!" Alasan dia cukup kesal tentu saja menggunakan taruhan Uang 1000 jewel dan parahnya dia belum menang sama sekali.

"Santai bung! Ini adalah game mungkin saat ini kau belum beruntung" Jawab Erik atau teman-temannya memanggil dia Cobra dia terlihat santai karena, dia sudah menang berkali-kali "yah mungkin Skillmu masih di bawah rata-rata"

"Hei, coba gantian aku lagi!" Protes Swayer atau Racer dia sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua orang itu tanpa kebagian bermain sama sekali yah, namanya remaja masih masa ingin bermain dan bersenang-senang.

"Hei! Midnight coba kau permainkan ini!" Teriak Hoteye mengusulkan temannya menaiki permainan yang sudah tak pantas untuk ukuran tubuh dan umurnya "kau tau ini seperti naik mobil whoooo!" beberapa orang dewasa di sekitarnya hanya Pokerface dan anak-anak kecil hanya melongo dan heran.

"Serius!" Midnight hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah nyentrik temannya yang tak sesuai dengan umur dan terkesan menjijikan namun, dia memilih mengabaikan saja.

"Nah, siapa yang kau sedang telepon?' Tanya Erik melihat lelaki berambut hitam itu tengah menghubungi seseorang " apa, orang lain atau temanmu yang kau ajak kemari untuk memainkan ini?" dia dengan mudah membaca hati seseorang terkadang meski ia mengabaikannya tapi, yah namanya kekuatan alaminya dia lebih memilih diam.

"Nah, Salamander" Jawab Gajeel dia tau temannya ini maniak juga soal game bahkan koleksi console dan kaset jika diadu dia masih sangat kalah jauh darinya tapi, sekarang entah kenapa dia tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali.

"Tak bisa di hubungi?" Tanya Erik sudah mengetahuinya terkadang kekuatannya cukup berguna untuk hal lain selain dia mendengar dari jauh sebuah pertarungan di dua tempat "kau tau ada sesuatu yang tak beres di luar sana" dia saat ini ingin keluar tapi, tampaknya dia tak perlu menambah bantuan lagi

"Kau tau sesuatu?" Tanya Hoteye yang sudah berakhir dari senang-senangnya dan yang di tanya hanya menyeringai gak jelas "oh, begitu rupanya" dia malah sudah tak heran.

 _'Apapun itu kalian berusahalah dan maaf tak membantu'_ Batin Erik melamun.

.

.

.

.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Kalian kerja yang benar!" Teriak Erigor "jika, barang itu sampai rusak, cacat maupun Hilang kalian sendiri yang akan membalasnya dan menggantinya dengan nyawa kalian! kukukuku!" dia menambahkan efek seram di wajahnya.

Semua pekerja langsung menggigil ketakutan dan langsung gesit melakukan yang di perintahkan tanpa melakukan satu kesalahan apapun.

'Hmm, memang benar tuan Doriate katakan kita harus kabur dari negeri ini secepat mungkin dan menjual orang-orang ini hingga kita bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dan bisa bersenang-senang kukukuku!' Batin Erigor dia bisa membayangkan jika rencana ini berhasil dan hadiah utamanya 'hmmmm? Seorang tikus datang untuk mengintip?' dia langsung melemparkan parangnya ke objek yang dia maksud.

*Duarrrrr

"Dugaan Mest benar tampaknya kau akal dari semua ini" Tsukusima muncul dari balik bangunan dia bisa tau kemari karena, Pelaku yang di interogasi menunjukan rencana mereka "hahaha, rupanya kalian ingin kabur tapi, sayang itu takkan terjadi" dia tetap tenang dan membaca buku.

"Wah, wah, kau lagi tapi, aku tak heran jika kau mengetahui ini" Erigor menyeringai sebenarnya jika salah satu Anggota mereka tak tertangkap maka mereka akan tetap seperti ini sampai waktu yang di tentukan namun, Rencana berubah drastis dan berganti alih "sungguh menyebalkan tapi, rencana ini akhirnya terkuak dan memang kita harus melarikan diri dari negeri ini tapi, rupamya ada sedikit nyamuk kecil yang menggangu"

"Banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan tapi, tampaknya kau bukan tipe orang yang mudah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari mulut" Tsukusima bersiap dengan posisi bertarungnya "dan aku ingin tau mungkin, jika kau berkenan menjawab dan katakan di mana Orihime?"

"Hah, aku tak tau satu persatu nama Gadis yang telah kusiksa dan kuseret" Jawab Erigor tak peduli "jadi, jangan tanyakan aku tentang hal itu" Tsukusima mendengarnya memberi Deathglare dia tau jawaban tadi tak menyenangkan.

"Hahaha, kau ada benarnya juga" Tsukusima tertawa sarkastik.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hmmm, cukup aneh" Meredy berguman dengan mulut penuh kue dia tengah mengetik sesuatu di komputernya "aku baru tau ada lambang di situs ini" dia tengah menjelejah situs Gelap internet yang menurutnya agak sesuatu yang menarik di sini dan dia memegang Handphone dan menghubungi sesuatu.

*Tuttttttt

 _"Halo, Meldy-chan ada apa?!"_

 _"Oh, maaf Ren-san apakah Hibiki-San ada di mana?"_

 _"Ohh dia sedang buang air di kamar mandi ada sesuatu yang ingin di bicarakan?"_

 _"Yah, tolong bicarakan dengannya jika tak lagi sibuk sekarang bisakah dia datang ke rumahku?"_

 _"Oh, begitu tenang saja akan aku beritau"_

 _"Yah, SmS saja jika dia bisa oke, dan sampai jumpa"_

 _"Sampa jumpa"_

*Tut

Klik!

"Dan ini dia tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan berhasil" Meredy meretakan jarinya dia menghela nafas dan ada sesuatu yang dia ingin tuju tapi, di layar ada sedikit lambang yang tak terasa asing baginya _'hmmm, Rasanya aku pernah melihat ini hmmm? Ahh, bukankah ini sebuah lambang kalung yang pernah dipegang Natsu tapi, apa hubungannya?'_ dia berfikir nanti dan terus mencari tau kedalam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Maaf untuk kalian yang nunggu aku Hiatus dan sibuk dalam waktu seminggu tadi dan ini aku baru Update lagi dan maaf jika, Garing yah namanya juga Author gak kenal dan mudah di lupakan whaksss!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hahaha, aku kembali lagi dan ingin Update fic lagi bukan Publish yah karena, otakku lagi buntu buat Fic baru yah, sebenarnya ada rencana untuk fic kubuat dari Anime Tokyo Ghoul tapi, masih bingung alur cerita dan kegunaan kekuatannya yah, masih tahap rencana Tapi gak tau bakal terealisasi atau enggak yang jelas masih rencana dan aku sebenarnya curhat terkadang orang sering di kabarin dan di tanyain melulu membuatku pening dia lagi, dia lagi gak ada kerjaan yang lain apah nanyain terus terkadang ada waktu di mana orang akan bosan dengan tingkahmu seperti itu.**

 **P.S : Bazengg! Gamenya udah lama keluar dan rilis tapi, aku baru kebeli sekarang yah, Itu Re7 nanti malam aku coba karena, kaset yang kubeli asli klo bajakan biasanya gak akan masuk untuk Xboxone yah terkadang masuk tapi, aku jamin Xbox langsung hang karena Data di kasetnya gak falid see ya!**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Tempat Natsu**

*Boom *Jduarrr *Boom *Jduarrr

"Ugh, ugh ini menyebalkan rupanya!" Komentar Natsu kesal dia sedari tadi menghindar dan berlari dari ledakan yang dibuat oleh musuh barunya "kuharap orang itu masih bisa bertahan sebelum membawanya ke rumah sakit" Dia juga kepikiran tentang Gadis berambut hijau muda itu yang dia sembunyikan di tempat yang aman.

"Hei, Marin kau tau, berkatmu separuh markas kita hancur" Komentar Rayure melihat Kondisi tempat rahasia mereka yang sudah setengah hancur "aku, tau kita bertarung tapi, meminimalisir kerusakan yang ada"

"Hah? Yang benar saja melawan orang dengan kekuatan besar dan kuharus menahannya? Kau ini ngelawak yah!" Marin terlihat kesal dengan Ocehan temannya yang tak berguna "lagipula setelah ini kita takkan memakai markas tak berguna lagi **FERFLECT DIMENSION!"** dia menyatukan kedua tangannya dan mengompres udara membentuk Partikel Cahaya yang seperti Segitiga kecil dan melemparkannya

"Uhhh! Orang ini menyebalkan jika jarak jauh" Ucap Natsu Menghindari serangan tadi dan selam itu dia belum pernah menyerang balik "oh, bagus aku harus melawannya dari jauh juga" dia menembak beribu anak panah yang sayangnya masih bisa di tangkis oleh orang itu.

"Uh!, uh!, uh!, kau lihat sendiri? Kekuatannya juga bukan sekecil itu" Ucap Marin menunjukan kesalahan temannya sementara Rayure mengumpat gak jelas.

 **"RADUSZY PAMIERY!"**

 **"ROTAZIO CORDA!"**

Marin mencengkram tangannya membuat benda-benda di sekitarnya menjadi kecil, Natsu tau hal ini buruk jadi dia menghindar namun, benda-benda itu terus mengejar Natsu seolah seperti Magnet yang menarik benda besi kuat di satu sisi dia melihat pijakan lantai yang berubah menjadi Hitam dan memanjang seperti Tali dalam jumlah banyak.

"Oh, sial" Umpat Natsu dia mencoba memotong Tali itu dengan cekatan tapi, sama seperti Rambut jika, di potong akan tumbuh lagi sama seperti serangan Tali tadi semakin Natsu potong semakin pula tumbuh dengan cepat "guhh! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan!" tubuhnya sekarang terikat tali tapi, dia tau benda-benda itu mulai mendekatinya dan menghindarpun takkan sempat.

*boomm! *Jduarrr! *boom!

"Berhasil!" Ucap Rayure senang "hah! Makan itu bocah sialan!"

"Tidak, jangan terlalu berharap dulu" Ucap Marin matanya masih tetap Fokus.

*Wusshhh!

*cratttt!

Sebelum kedua orang itu bereaksi ada sebuah kilatan Cahaya yang menembus tubuh mereka tentu saja mengeluarkan Darah dari mulut dan ketika mereka melihat di sana Ulah Natsu yang terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa luka padahal serangan tadi seharusnya memberi Efek sama sekali.

"Urghh! Sialan kenapa kau di situ" Rayure menahan mulutnya yang mengeluarkan Darah segar.

"Sudah, kuduga orang ini bukan sembarangan" Marin memegang Dadanya yang berlubang.

"Berhentilah memgoceh atau perlu kuulangi cara tadi" Ucap Natsu membuat busur dia sekarang dalam mode Quincy karena, jika masuk dalam mode keduanya akan menguras tenaga apalagi yang di lawan adalah yang tak berat baginya "hmmmm, tampaknya akan kuaktifkan lagi Mode berikutnya" dia berfikir untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini dengan cepat.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tak terluka sedikitpun berkat serangan tadi" Ucap Marin yang masih shock atas serangan dadakan tadi.

"Itu rahasia tehknikku" Jawab Natsu semenjak dia mengaktifkan Vollstanding Pertamanya waktu melawan Jellal kini dia semakin mengembangkan kekuatannya apalagi Kekuatannya ini seperti penyembuh dimana Natsu takkan bisa terluka atau terkena racun sedikitpun karena, metabolisme tubuhnya berkembang dan memperbaiki Sel tubuh yang rusak dengan cepat.

Berbeda dengan Vena Blut jika tehknik **DeathDeling** milik Natsu bisa menyembuhkan Fisik dan Saraf yang terluka dengan cepat dan berbeda dengan Vena Blut yang hanya menghilangkan rasa sakit tapi, tak memperbaiki tubuh yang rusak yah, memang Natsu juga Quincy hal pasti dia juga memiliki Vena Blut tapi, sekarang itu kefungsiaannya jarang tergunakan lagi.

"Sekarang kemarilah serang aku dan akan kuterima itu" Natsu menyeringai ekspresi wajahnya kini terlihat menyeramkan tapi, tak ada satupun yang bergerak "hah, baiklah ini berarti aku yang akan maju" dia membuat Pedang biru berapi.

*Slashhhh!

"Gahhhh! Sejak ka-kapan di-dia" Rayure terkejut melihat Natsu berdiri di depannya tentu saja tubuhnya sudah terkena sabetan pedang.

"Ck! Ck! Kau lengah juga" Natsu mendecik kesal gayanya sedikit terlihat seperti Karakter Villain yang menang melawan karakter Pahlawan.

 **"DIMENSION BREAFK!"** Marin langsung mengambil mundur jauh mencengkram kedua tangannya membuat Lapisan Udara yang besar sehingga mengurung Natsu "kau takkan bisa pergi kemanapun setelah ini!" Dia mulai membuat lapisan udaranya mengecil dengan maksud menggencet pemuda berambut pink.

"Kalian, telah salah memilih lawan" Ucap Natsu mengeluarkan Kedua pedang Aslinya "tapi, yah semenjak kalian tak memberiku lewat makanya aku paksa kalian menyerah" Dia memutar Tubuhnya dan membuat Pusaran Udara besar sehingga menghancurkan lapisan tadi dengan Efek jangkauan jauh.

"Sial, orang ini tak bisa di serang dengan cara biasa" Marin langsung menghindar jauh dia tau jika tak bergerak kemungkinan akan terkena serangan tadi.

Natsu memutar badan dan dia melihat di belakangnya tali-tali Hitam yang membentuk sebuah Boneka Voodo raksasa Tapi, dia bertingkah biasa saja karena hal seperti itu malah jadi titik kelemahan apalagi jika bertubuh besar akan sangat mudah membaca pergerakannya.

"Wah, wah, wah, kau mengerikan juga rupanya" Komentar Natsu tampak tenang jika, saja Mahluk itu cepat akan jadi sedikit masalah "Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah"

"Kau boleh berbicara setelah menghindari ini!" Teriak Rayure dia mengayunkan kedua cakarnya secara cepat "apa! Yang benar saja!" dia cukup terkejut melihat Natsu tak ada di sana.

!

"Kau lengah tuan!" Teriak Natsu dia ada di atas Reisinya ia pusutkan pada ujung busur panah dan membentuk Gelombang besar "oh, ya ini salam perpisahan dariku good bye!" Dia langsung menghempaskan tembakan itu dalam sekala besar lebih mirip sebuah Laser biru besar dan efeknya cukup dahsyat.

*Jduarrr!

"Satu, tumbang sekarang tinggal kau lagi" Natsu memberi Deathglare yang tak mengenakan "kau ingin kubuat lebih parah lagi dari temanmu itu" dia sedikit memberi Gertakan.

"Hah, ucapanmu itu seperti benar adanya hahah" Ucap Marin sarkastik dalam hati dia juga sedikit ketakutan melihat temannya di kalahkan dengan mudah apalagi dalam mode kekuatan yang di tingkatkan "silahkan saja jika, kau ingin mengalahkanku tapi, aku masih ragu akan hal itu"

"Kau ingin aku mencobanya?" Tanya Natsu dia menghilangkan pedang buatannya "baiklah, izinkan aku yang akan membuktikannya" dia membuat tempat di sekitarnya menjadi Reisi dan tangan kirinya bercahaya dan membentuk sesuatu

"Wah?" Marin cukup terkejut dengan sedikit perubahan yang agak berbeda dari tadi "tampaknya kau benar-benar serius sekarang"

"Sebaiknya kau persiapkan Peti kematianmu" Ucap Natsu kondisi Tubuhnya tak jauh beda hanya saja di tangan kirinya memegang senapan laras Panjang berwarna Putih tapi, senjata itu tampak menempel di tangan Natsu, sebuah Topi koboi putih, dan Scoope untuk mengukur jarak jauh yang tertempel di telinga kiri ( A/N : Scoope yang mirip dan sering di pake Mine di Akame Ga Kill )

"Mau main tembak-tembakan huh? Kurasa ini makin menarik saja" Marin menyeringai.

"Katakan, sesuatu padaku.." Natsu memejamkan sebelah mata dan mulai mengarahkan senapannya kedepan dan tak lama muncul sebuah cahaya diujung senapannya "apa, kau tau tentang... **X-Sorcist?"** dan tak lama dia langsung menembak.

*Boom!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hm?" Grammy berguman dia menatap ke arah sesuatu yang kuat "kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana?" dia sehabis dari mall berbelanja kebutuhan makanan serta yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Irene melihat teman sepekerjaannya melamun "apa ada sesuatu yang kaupikirkan" dia bisa menebak jika, orang melamun dan mata kosong, Tatapan ke arah lain biasanya lagi memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ah, tidak hanya melamun saja" Balas Grammy tertawa dia sedari tadi dapat merasakan Reiatsu Anaknya yang meledak bersamaan pula dengan Reaitsu orang lain yang serasa tak asing _'Brandish? Tapi, ada Reaitsu lain dan tak terasa asing bagiku meski ini bukan milik Natsu'_

"Tuh, kan kau melamun lagi" Irene Pokerface.

"Hahahaha! Maaf" Grammy tertawa kering "mungkin aku sering melamun disaat bekerja hahaha maaf kebiasaaan buruk"

"Yah, tak masalah tak perlu di bahas lagi" Ucap Irene sempat hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya ada sesuatu yang dia ingin bicarakan "hei, jika kau berkenan bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu" mungkin ini sedikit memalukan tapi, dia tak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Apapun itu akan kudengar" Balas Grammy dia malah ingin tau apa yang akan di tanyakan.

"Bisa kau beritau tentang Natsu serta ibunya dan hubungannya denganmu?" Tanya Irene agak malu-malu benar-benar di luar karakter aslinya.

"Tentang Natsu?" Grammy tersenyum jahil ketika melihat tingkah lucu temannya yang seperti gadis pada umumnya "hmm, kenapa kau ingin tau sekali? Adakah sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu?" dia sesekali ingin menjahilinya.

"Itu, rahasia Perempuan kau tau" Balas Irene kembali dengan bicara normal "meski kita teman terkadang ada sesuatu Privasi yang tak bisa dipublikasikan dan diketahui" jawab dia mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah akan kuberitau" Ucap Grammy meski dia sedikit tau apa alasannya karena, dia pernah merasakannya juga jadi, hal wajar saja "ahhh, aku dan Gradine kita berteman semenjak Kecil, dan waktu Gradine sudah mendapatkan Jodohnya aku tak pernah dengar kabarmya selama itu namun, kita Reuni kembali tapi, di saat yang sama tepat di mana Natsu lahir" tentu saja dia tak menceritakan semua tentang keluarga dan kejadian itu karena, bersifat rahasia untuk di ceritakan.

"Ahh, begitu rupanya" Ucap Irene tau meski ada sesuatu yang tak temannya ceritakan semuanya "kalau ku memuji kurasa ibunya cantik" dia pernah sekali melihat Ibu Natsu waktu akhir dari Pertarungan dengan Espada waktu invasi kedua.

"Ahhh, tentu saja dia sangat cantik bahkan kecantikanku juga kalah" Grammy mengangguk setuju "ahh, bahkan waktu SMA dia jadi terkenal dan Primadona karena cantiknya" dia mengingat masa lalunya itu yah, temannya ini tipe tak peduli bahkan banyak Lelaki yang melamarnya namun, di tolak dan tak peduli sifatnya tak begitu jauh dengan anaknya Natsu.

"Fufufufu! Ahh sama seperti anaknya" Ucap Irene sifat dan turunan terkenal Natsu ternyata tak lepas jauh dari sifat ibunya yang diminati lawan jenisnya.

"Yah, ayo pergi" Ajak Grammy tapi, yang dia pikirkan adalah kondisi anaknya _'lakukan tugasmu dan pulanglah dengan selamat'_ dia berharap cemas.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Brandish**

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Ini benar-benar menyebalkan sama sekali" Komentar Brandish dengan nafas tersenggal tubuhnya agak terluka tapi, agak parahan "ini, menyebalkan dia benar-benar bisa menyembuhkan luka dengan dengan cepat kemampuannya hampir sama dengan Vena Blut"

"Kurasa bukan seperti itu" Guman Wendy yang tak terdengar Gadis berambut Hijau itu tampaknya dia sudah mengetahui tehknik kerja musuhnya "maaf, kau harus diobati dulu Brandish-San" dia sedari tadi belum menyerang karena, tugasnya hanya mengobati.

"Kau, menarik perhatianku dengan tehknik unikmu itu" Komentar Kageyama menyeka mulutnya "hehehe, kita mulai bersenang-senang **SHADOW BLAZE!"** dia membuat bola hitam kecil dan meninjunya hingga membuat ledakan Hitam

"Tunggu!" Wendy yang langsung ambil alih dia berada di depan Brandish dan menarik nafas panjang **"FIRE SKY DRAGON ROAR!"** dia menghembuskan angin dan api di padukan menjadi satu dan membuat pusaran berputar

"Heh, serangan itu lagi" Keluh Kageyama kesal dia langsung membuat Perisai Hitam untuk melindungi dirinya.

Tapi, Wendy tau hal ini terjadi jadi, dia membuat busur Panah dan menembakannya ke atas tentu saja Gerakan Panahnya cukup unik dan berbeda dari Quincy lainnya dan Panah itu bergerak ke belakang dan menyerang kaki lelaki itu dan membuatnya tersungkal.

"Guh!" Kageyama langsung duduk dan memegang kakinya yang terkena tapi, dia melupakan satu hal "ughh, sialan" dan dia tak sempat menghindar dan akhirnya terkenang serangan Wendy tadi.

"Guahhhh!"

"Sebaiknya kita coba serang secara beruntun" Ucap Brandish menyiapkan busur panahnya.

"Setuju, meski agak ragu jika ini membunuhnya" Sambung Wendy yang ikutan membuat Busur Panah dan mereka berdua melakukan serangan Sporadis dan tak memberi lelaki itu kesempatan bangun

*boommm! *boommmm! *boommmm!

Sebelum mereka beraksi lagi dan melihat bayangan berjalan di tanah dan langsung saja mereka menghentikan serangannya dan berpencar agak jauh.

"Sulit, di percaya aku sampai terdesak seperti ini" Ucap Kageyama merapihkan celanannya Kondisinya agak normal meski keadaan pakaiannya sudah compang-camping "kalian, akan membayar atas apa yang kalian lakukan"

!

"Ugh! Ini" Brandish merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak dan begitu melihat ke bawah bayangannya sudah terkunci "begitu rupanya kau mengincarku lebih dulu" dia memberi Deathglare dan lengah bahwa sekarang dia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

"Bisakah kalian mengejar bayangan kalian sendiri? Tentu saja tidak karena bayangan itu sudah ada dan menyatu dengan kalian" Kageyama menyeringai "dan sekarang kau lagi Gadis cilik" bayangannya langsung berpencar menjadi banyak dan mengejar Wendy.

Wendy bisa terbang, berlari, dan menghindar serangan itu dengan cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari serangan itu selain itu juga karakteristik kekuatannya yang bergerak cepat di dalam bayang.

"Kemana dia?" Pikir Kageyama celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan Gadis berambut biru tua itu.

*Duagghhh

Entah datang darimana Wendy sudah berdiri di samping lelaki itu dan meninju di bagian wajah namun, Wendy belum selesai dia menendang perut lelaki itu dan membuatnya terhempas tapi, dia mendengar teriakan Brandish dan begitu melihat Gadis berambut Hijau itu memegang perut kesakitan.

"Hah, kau lupa yah Gadis kecil? Semakin kau menghajarku itu berarti rasa sakit yang kuderita akan sama yang di rasakan Gadis itu" Ucap Kageyama dia tertawa sarkastik "jadi, bisakah kau menyerangku lagi?" Wendy sekarang jaga jarak aman tak bertindak gegabah karena, serang sedikit pastinya akan berdampak ke Gadis berambut Hijau itu.

"Baiklah!" Wendy membuat Busur Panah yang lebih besar tapi, dengan corak yang berbeda dari Busur yang di buat Para Quincy umumnya "akan kukabulkan permintaanmu itu" dia sempat berfikir lebih dulu hingga akhirnya memilih menyerang.

"Wendy, kau tau apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Brandish sempat Khawatir dia juga memikirkan bagaimana caranya lepas dari cengkaraman ini "aku tak ada masalah jika, kau menyerangnya" Wendy mengangguk tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh.

*Crattttttt!

"Guhhhh!"

Untuk Wendy, terkejut karena melihat musuhnya tiba-tiba terluka banyak dan penuh darah, ketika dia melihat Brandish Gadis berambut Hijau itu hanya menyeringai dan terlihat dia sudah tak terikat lagi dengan bayangan musuh.

"Kau, kenapa!" Kageyama shock atas luka yang tiba-tiba muncup namun, yang membuatnya lebih shock ialah luka dia sekarang tak bisa di sembuhkan.

"Terkejut huh? Lukamu tak bisa di sembuhkan ahh aku sudah tau kok" Jawab Brandish tersenyum tampak tak terjadi apapun "lagipula tehknikmu itu hanya memudarkan tapak lukanya yang bersifat sementara karena bayanganmu itu terbatas penggunaannya karena, itulah sebabnya kau membuat Ruang gelap ini"

!

"Selain itu kekuatan penyembuhmu itu yang mengambil bayangan hanya berpusat pada satu titik tertentu" Ucap Brandish melanjutkan bicaranya "yah, sebagai contoh Kakimu itu bukankah tadi, Wendy menyerangnya dari situ? Tapi, yang kulihat kau tak menyembuhkannya Tapi, waktu Wendy menyerang tubuhmu kau dengan cepat menyembukannya itu dan di situ aku mengetahuinya"

*Slashhhh

Wendy langsung ambil alih dia langsung memutuskan kedua kaki lelaki itu untuk Brandish dia cukup terkejut atas tingkah brutal yang di lakukan Gadis kecil itu untuk seumuran dengannya yang tak pernah ia lakukan tapi, dia tak peduli.

"Oh, satu hal lagi Aku memiliki Scrift **Antithesis** di mana aku bisa membagi semua luka yang di deritaku dan di pindahkan padamu yah, hampir mirip denganmu yang harus perantara dengan bayangan terikat" Ucap Brandish dia sudah melihat kemenangannya "dan juga itu tak bisa di sembuhkan!"

Mereka berdua tau bahwa ini adalah kemenangan mereka dan keduanya membuat busur panah besar dan meningkatkan Reisi mereka di seluruh tangan mereka dan langsung menembakannya dalam Jumlah kekuatan yang besar perpaduan merah dan biru dan membuat ledakan dengan skal besar dari sebelumnya.

*Jduarrr!

"Huh, selesai juga yah!" Komentar Wendy yang tampak santai "apa, ini membunuhnya?" dia bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Tentu saja" Balas Brandish mengangguk dia melihat kondisi langit di sekitarnya mulai terang dan cerah "Tapi, meski ini tak membunuhnya setidaknya ini cukup untuk mengalahkannya"

"Hahaha sebaiknya kita pulang" Wendy Tertawa senang "bajuku kotor pasti, Nii-san khawatir jika, melihat Wendy seperti ini" Tapi, sebelum mereka berjalan terdengar suara feminim yang lain.

"Yah, tampaknya aku tak perlu khawatir lagi"

"Ahh, Ultear kau telat" Komentar Brandish melihat Gadis berambut Hitam ini "kalau dalam sebuah Film kau hanya dapat Narasi tentang semua Anggota film itu"

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi kalian terlalu cepat mengalahkannya" Balas Ultear mengangkat bahunya "selain itu kupikir Natsu ada di sini karena, kulihat dari kejahuan tehknik itu hanya di miliki Natsu dan juga kau

"Ahh, aku lupa memberi taumu bahwa adiknya juga bisa" Ucap Brandish menunjuk Gadis kecil ini "ohh, ya ngomong-ngomong kau pulang sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya dengan ibumu?" dia tak melihat Guru itu.

"Sama halnya denganku dia melihat hal yang sama telah terjadi pada kalian" Jawab Ultear "kalau di lihat itu tampaknya Jutsu Shiki milik Freed tapi, dia membuatnya agak lebih besar lagi"

"Ohh, rupanya bukan hanya kita saja yang mengalami ini" Ucap Brandish agak shock "Tapi, yah biarkan saja bukan kita tak peduli hanya saja itu bukan berarti ibumu tak bisa mengatasinya hanya saja jika, kesana hanya dapat ending saja"

"Hahaha, ayo ke rumahku kita bicarakan sesuatu sambil minum" Ajak Ultear.

"Ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

*Brakkkk

"Sial! Aku sudah menduganya bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan orang yang di Hutan waktu itu" Hibiki menggebrak mejanya dengan kasar dan ekspresi marah besar "aku benar-benar teledor!" Dia tadi di beritau Oleh Meredy soal Pacarnya yang hilang dan di temukan hanya saja keadaanya sekarang parah atau lebih tepatnya di jual dengan Harga yang cukup Mahal di sebuah Situs Internet Gelap.

"Aku rasa dia belum mati atau sebagainya deh, Hibiki-San" Ucap Meredy dia tengah menenangkan lelaki itu yah, wajar saja orang telah lama hilang muncul lagi tapi, sekalinya muncul dalam keadaan tak menyenangkan "yah, biasanya jika mereka di jual seharusnya sudah tak di pasang Foto mereka jadi, kurasa pacarmu itu masih ada meski keberadaannya tak di ketahui"

"Yah, kau benar maaf, soal tadi" Balas Hibiki meredakan amarahnya "sebaiknya aku cari tau tentang semua ini selain itu Gadis-Gadis di Foto ini salah satu dari Sekolah kita dan akan kulacak lokasi waktu dia Transaksi" dia mulai mengetik Komputer.

"Tapi, bukankah itu harus jual beli dulu dan Transaksi di lakukan secara langsung?" Tanya Meredy.

"Memang ini yang akan kulakukan kita akan buat Transaksi Palsu dan melacak keberadaan mereka saat melakukan percakapan ini" Jawab Hibiki Tapi, wajahnya berubah pucat dan kesal.

"Ada, apa?" Tanya Meredy melihat wajah Lelaki itu berbeda.

"Uhh, parahnya mereka tak Online sekarang" Jawab Hibiki lesu "Tapi, tampaknya situs ini hanya di buat oleh satu orang saja makanya ketika aku hubungi Operator mereka tak ada jawaban dan juga selalu tak terhubung"

"Coba di ulang lagi"

"Hmmm"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

*Trang *Duaghh *Baghh *Trang

"Ohh, perlukah kita bantu dia sekarang?" Tanya Bixlow melihat pertarungan Laxus dengan musuh saling adu Pukul dan Hantaman Tombak yang membuat suara nyaring "aku, dapat sasaran tentang kekuatan dia"

"Jika, Kondisi Laxus terlihat terdesak kita akan bantu" Jawab Freed dia tau waktu yang tepat jika ingin membantu namun, belum saatnya "Tapi, yang kita lihat Laxus belum serius sama sekali dari Gaya bertarungnya"

Totomaru langsung mundur menghindar serangan dekat Laxus namun, lelaki berambut Pirang ini sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kaki terangkat dia tak bisa menghindar hingga akhirnya terkena tendangan keras itu hingga membobol dua rumah itu.

"Bah,, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan" Totomaru memutar tongkatnya tampak di belakangnya bola-bola listrik kecil menyatu dan membentuk lingkaran "aku, harus serius **ELECTRO CHARGER!"** dia menembakannya secara langsung dan membuat dentuman besar.

Namun, serangan itu di terima Laxus dengan begitu mudah dengan melewatinya meski tubuh masih terlihat terluka dia tak peduli dia langsung melayangkan tinjunya masih bisa di tahan dengan Tombak.

"Kau, nekat tuan!" Komentar Totomaru yang masih menahan tinju Laxus ini.

"Hah, serangan seperti ini enteng buatku" balas Laxus dia terus menekan Tinjunya namun, tak lama mereka melepaskan kontaknya "hah, Tapi lumayan juga untuk membuatku terluka" dia memang merasakan nyeri Tapi, sengaja dia tahan.

Totomaru menembakan laser petir dari tombaknya ukurannya cukup panjang dan membelokannya ke arah Laxus seperti Laser namun, lelaki itu mulai berlari dan menghindar dengan cepat.

"Gahh,, orang ini sungguh menyebalkan" Ucap Laxus Dia memilih berlari karena dia tau jika ditahan tangannya akan jadi korban "ugghh, aku harus cari cara dulu untuk membuka celah" dia melihat kedua temannya yang tampak mengamati keadaan musuh.

" **DISTANCE BREAK!"**

Laser panjang itu terpecah menjadi tombak kecil dan menyebar ke segala arah dan membentuk sesuatu Laxus menghentikan lajunya dan melihat sekeliling bahwa dirinya sudah dikeliling Tombak itu dan menyebar seperti petir membentuk Sangkar burung tapi, ukurannya di buat lebih kecil.

"Ah, begitu rupanya" Komentar Laxus dia tampaknya menyadari apa yang akan di lakukan musuhnya "kau ingin mengurungku supaya aku dan temanku takkan kabur ohh, tenang saja aku bukan tipe orang yang kabur tanpa menyelesaikan masalah"

"Oh, itu bagus Tapi, bukan hanya segitu saja kekuatanku" Totomaru Menyeringai dia mengangkat tombaknya ke Atas dan tak lama tampak percikan disegala arah dan langit "hahah, terima kasihlah padaku ini hadiahnya! **THUNDER RINEGOU SHIMPOU!"** dan tak lama percikan itu berkumpul di satu tempat dan membentuk Dua Hantaman Kilat dengan gelombang besar dan berbentuk melengkung langsung menghantam ketiga orang di sana tanpa bereaksi apapun lagi.

*Jduarrr!

Dan tentu saja serangan itu bukan sesuatu yang dianggap sepela bahkan sambaran Petir itu melebihi seperti Sambaran Petir biasa yang membuat kerusakan cukup fatal dan juga uni karena bisa melengkung seperti itu yah, hal yang mustahil jika orang itu masih hidup.

"Hmm, aku membuat percikan Petir itu untuk menambah daya seranganku" Ucap Totomaru melihat bekas tapak sambaran Petir yang besar "selain itu aku memanggil Petir dari langit untuk membuat Petir yang hebat, yah aku pernah baca dari buku bencana Alam lebih mengerikan dari buatan" Dia berjalan meninggalkan ketiga orang itu yang terlihat belum sadar.

!

"Hmm, apa ini?" Pikir Totomaru ketika berjalan namun, ada sesuatu yang menghalangi Jalannya tampak ada sebuah Tembok besar yang menghadang "perisaikah? Atau sebuah penghalangkah?" dia melirik kebelakang tapi, Ketiga orang itu masih tak bergerak dia mencoba menghancurkan dengan Tombak Tapi, Gagal.

*Clinggg

"Tunggu!, apa-apaan ini!" Totomaru shock rupanya dia dikurung suatu tehknik "Simbol macam apa ini!" Dia melihat corak dan motif sihir di tanah dan melingkarinya dan tak lama dia mendengar suara orang lain.

"Rencana Freed sukses" Ucap Laxus yang berdiri meski agak kepayahan karena serangan dahsyat tadi "hahaha, kau lengah di saat terakhir tuan" Dia Tertawa sarkastik tubuhnya benar-benar penuh luka.

"Ka-kau bagaimana bisa hidup!?" Totomaru tampak sangat Shock.

"Hmmm, aku ini DragonSlayer apalagi tipemu Petir jadi, mudah kumakan aw!" Jawab Laxus menggerakan kepala "dan juga, seranganmu tadi benar-benar Dahsyat tak heran jika, teman-temanku langsung tak sadar di tempat tapi, itu bukan masalah selama aku masih ada" disatu sisi dia khawatir namun, dia harus menyelesaikan ini.

"Sial!" Umpat Totomaru mencoba keluar tapi, tak bisa.

"Itu, Jutsu Shiki sembarangan karena, hanya dengan sebuah Mantra tertentu untuk keluar dari sana dan kuberi tau kau bisa keluar jika, kau pengendali Api" Laxus menyeringai Totomaru hanya shock "oh jangan cemas gitu itu salah kau sendiri yang lengah dan terlalu Fokus kepadaku sehingga kau tak sadar dia membuat Jutsu Shiki di tempat yang di rencanakan" dia tersenyum sangat bahagia

"Guhhh!"

"Oh, sekarang Giliranku lagi karena, Giliranmu habis" Laxus mengepal tangan dan melihat sayap kecil di tangannya dan ekspresi wajah senyum dia atas telapak tangan "hahaha, terima kasih transpartasinya Bixlow" dia tau Bixlow mentransfer kekuatannya dan tak lama cahaya Hijau menyinari tangannya.

 **"BAYRON GRAZE!"**

Laxus langsung maju cepat dan mengumpulkan tenaga besar berwarna Hijau dia langsung mengayunkan tinjunya Totomaru menahannya dengan tongkat namun, terdengar suara retakan yang jelas dari tongkat itu.

Laxus tetap dalam tenaga penuhnya tak lama Tombak itu langsung terbelah menjadi Dua dan tentu saja pukulan tadi mengenai tepat di pipi orang itu dan menghempasnya jauh.

"Argghh! Tombakku!" Totomaru Shock sebelum dia bereaksi Laxus sudah ada di depannya menjegal kakinya dan menghempaskan kepalanya ke bawah.

*Jduarrr

"Hmm, karirmu sudah Tamat dan akan kuakhiri ini" Laxus menginjak kaki lelaki itu dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke wajah orang itu percikan petir merah mulai berkumpul di tangannya **"RAI DAI RIN : RAITOUGAN!"** dia langsung menghempaskan laser besar dari kedua tangannya dan menghancurkan wajah lelaki itu yang pastinya terkena serangan telak yang cukup besar.

*Cwinggg

*wusshhhhhh

Setelah Laxus mengakhiri serangannya dia memastikan keadaan lelaki itu sudah dirasa cukup dia beranjak dari tempat itu dan menghampiri temannya yang terluka dia tau mereka masih hidup hanya saja pastinya daya dahsyat serangan tadi cukup untuk membunuh mereka tapi, dewi keberuntungan masih berpihak pada mereka.

"Orang, itu benar-benar gila" Komentar Laxus menatap langit yang mulai kembali normal "Tapi, toh ini sudah selesai argghh aku ngantuk ingin tidur sebentar" dia memegang Hpnya dan menghubungi pihak rumah sakit karena, dia sendiri sudah kelelahan.

"Urgghh!"

Laxus langsung waspada dia tau orang itu kembali bangun namun, dia tau orang itu kepayahan karena, serangan tadi bukanlah hal biasa apalagi dalam jarak sedekat itu.

"Wah, wah, Bocah yang baru bangun tidur" Komentar Laxus Dengan Nada biasa

"Uhukkk! Urgh! Grrr! Sialan kau! Bisa-bisanya kau lakukan ini padaku uhukk!" Totomaru sangat marah wajahnya jelas penuh luka dan darah berkat tadi "akan kubalas apa yang telah kau lakukan!"

"Balas pakai apa? Kau tak berguna jika tanpa tombakmu itu bukan?" Laxus hanya bersikap masa bodo jika, dia menyerang pun dia akan mudah mengatasinya

"Kau, bajingan! Tengik aku-" Totomaru tak menyelesaikan bicaranya karena ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak bisa bergerak dan tak lama Es mulai melahap tubuhnya.

Laxus melihat perlahan Lelaki itu mulai di bekukan dan dia merasakan Hawa dingin di sekitarnya dan melihat seorang Wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sudah kehilangan pakaian luarnya dan dia sudah tau siapa ini yah, seorang Guru.

"Kau telat Sensei!" Ucap Laxus dengan nada bosan.

"Aku tak telat mungkin kau terlalu cepat mengalahkannya" Balas Ur melihat lelaki yang di bekukan olehnya "selain itu kau terlihat buruk? Bagaimana kau hubungi pihak rumah sakit aku kasian melihat temanmu itu" dia menunjuk Freed dan juga Bixlow.

"Sedang kulakukan" Jawab Laxus sedang menghubungi Pihak Rumah Sakit "tapi, sebelum itu pakailah pakaianmu dulu" dia hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kebiasaan Guru antik.

"Opppsss! Kebiasaan burukku" Ur hanya menutup mulutnya dan mencari pakaiannya yang tertinggal entah dimana itu.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Natsu**

"Guhh! Sial kecepatan orang ini mulai bertambah" Umpat Marin kesal tubuhnya sekarang cukup luka berat dia sekarang mencari Natsu yang bersembunyi sembari menyerang "ahhh, aku harus cepat membunuhnya sebelum dia bertindak gegabah lebih jauh" dia mulai memperkecil ruangan dan benda-benda besar di sekitarnya.

*Cratttt

Namun, sayang sebuah tembakan berhasil mengenai kedua bahunya Namun, sebelum dia melakukan sesuatu lagi sebuah tembakan kini mengenai lututnya tapi, dia tak menyerah dia sekarang mengetahui lokasi Natsu dia mengompres udara dan melemparkannya dan langsung meledak seketika tapi,

*Crattt

Sebuah kesalahan fatal karena, serangan tadi tak berguna buktinya Marin terkena tembakan untuk spersekian kalinya tapi, kali ini Jantungnya yang jadi korban dan tak lama dia memuntahkan darah segar.

 _'Guhh! Bagaimana bisa aku sesial ini!'_ Batin Marin memegang dadanya yang berlubang dan tak lama dia ambruk di tempat dan tak bangun lagi dan tak lama Natsu muncul entah dari mana.

"Sulit di percaya kemampuan Scrift ini berbeda-beda dari yang kutau" Ucap Natsu berbicara sendiri dia pernah mengeluarkan Scrift waktu lawan Jellal tapi, waktu itu di barengi dengan dia mengaktifkan Vollstanding yah, saat itu dia terdesak jadi tak ada cara lain lagi "yah, tampaknya aku tak perlu mengeluarkan Vollstanding untuk menangani mereka"

Natsu melamun namun, tampaknya dia sadar bahwa bersama seseorang gadis berambut Hijau muda yang terluka buru-buru dia langsung membawa Gadis itu dan masuk dalam mode normal lagi dan tak lama datang teman kerjasamanya bersama seperempat pasukannya.

"Kau telat Mest!" Komentar Natsu menghela nafas.

"Yah, seperti biasa Pahlawan selalu datang terakhir" Jawab Mest tapi, dia emnyadari temannya itu tengah membawa seseorang "ngomong-ngomong siapa yang kau bawa itu?" dia bertanya

"Saksi sekaligus Korban" Jawab Natsu "dan juga aku telah mengurusi mereka semua" dia menunjuk dua musuhnya yang terkapar itu.

"Ah, begitu" Ucap Mest dia tak heran Natsu bisa dengan mudah mengatasinya "sebaiknya kau ke rumah sakit dulu dan sembuhkan gadis itu" dia agak iba melihatnya.

"Hmmm"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Nyohh dan akhirnya selesai juga nih Chapter whahaha meski agak amsyong sih Tapi, i don't care suka atau tidak itu tergantung anda yang nilai saya mah oke sajalah**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	56. Chapter 56

**Sorry buat banyak typonya yah sebenarnya aku udah cek dua kali dengan teliti tapi, nyatanya gak ketemu ahh mungkin saja saya nyimakin fic sebelumnya waktu mau tidur jadinya, gak fokus dan butuh aqua (malah ngiklan -_-) oke apapun mohon maaf jika ada yang kata tertinggal dan kurang nyaman buat baca yah, oke lupakan saja soal itu aku yang jelas sudah memperbaiki kesalahan berikutnya di Chapter selanjutnya (mungkin -_- dasar! Plin plan!) oke, aku yang jelas cukup senang jika, ada yang salah dari Ficku terkadang nulis di Hp ada salahnya (oke! Oke! Berhenti nyalahin sendiri memang nyatanya salah Fhaks!)**

 **P.S : seperti biasa Chapter terbaru One Piece yang sekarang dan keadaan sekarang seri dan oh ya biasanya minggu depan libur tapi, tampaknya enggak karena akan merampungkan Arc WCI sebentar lagi yah, liburnya nanggung waktu mau natal seperti tahun lalu dan yang jelas duel Luffy vs Kartakuri akan terlihat akhirnya yah 3-4 Chapter lagi (menurutku) yah, sudahlah cuman curcol.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Rumah Sakit**

"Jadi, bagaimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Natsu dia setelah bertarung tadi, langsung membawa Gadis berambut Hijau muda ini ke rumah sakit dan mengobatinya bersama Mest dan pasukannya "apa dia baik-baik saja?" dia juga luka-luka akibat pertarungan itu yah, tak terlalu parah sih hanya perban di tangan dan tubuh, rasa sakitnya juga biasa saja.

"Dia cukup luka parah bagian dalam dan juga luar" Jawab Mest "dan Dokter bilang ada beberapa bekas luka juga di tubuhnya yang menurut asumsinya seperti di siksa tak heran waktu aku pertama melihat wajahnya terlihat Trauma dan shock" menurutnya ini sesuatu yang tak baik.

"Hal itu wajar saja karena, pertama kali aku melihatnya dia sudah dalam kondisi yang cukup buruk" Balas Natsu.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya?" Tanya Mest penasaran

"Agak aneh juga sebenarnya aku mengikuti seorang Gadis berambut Orange" Jawab Natsu Mest hanya pasang wajah tak faham "tapi, waktu aku mengikutinya sampai ke tempat itu dia menghilang dan setelahnya kau tau sendiri seperti apa"

"Mungkin halusinasimu" Ucap Mest dia agak tak percaya yang dia dengar.

"Tidak, itu memang Nyata dan aku serius" Natsu menggeleng "oh, ya setelah ini apa yang kau lakukan kepada Gadis itu jika, sembuh?"

"Mungkin jika, dia tak punya keluarga akan dirawat sampai dia sembuh" Jawab Mest "dan juga kita sedikit ingin mengintrogasinya tentang semua hal yang jelas sekarang dia belum bebas"

"Introgasi?" Natsu sedikit ganjal dengan kata ini.

"Tenang saja kita takkan memaksanya mencerca pertanyaan berat seperti itu" Balas Mest mengetahui yang ada di otak Lelaki berambut Pink ini "lagipula dengan kondisinya seperti itu tak mungkin kita melakukan ini yah, kita pakai metode lain"

"Seperti apa?" Tanya Natsu

"Menjelejah Pikirannya" Jawab Mest "jika, kau tak faham ini cara di mana masuk ke dalam otaknya dan mencari memory yang dia lihat selama ini" Natsu mengangguk faham.

"Oh, baiklah jaga dia baik-baik" Ucap Natsu berjalan ke arah Pintu "aku akan pulang ke rumahku yang sebentar lagi selesai" jika, dia pikir mungkin tiga hari lagi rumahnya yang direnovasi selesai.

"Hei, tapi lukamu bagaimana?" Tanya Mest agak panik.

"Ini hanya luka ringan bentar lagi juga sembuh" Balas Natsu melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Bawah Tanah**

*Hah! *Hah! *Hah! *Hah!

"Sayang sekali yah pertarungan ini harus di selesaikan karena, kau sudah kelelahan" Komentar Erigor dia hanya menguap lebar dengan rasa ngantuk "tapi, jika kubiarkan kau bergerak meski keadaan seperti ini maka sudah di pastikan kekalahan akan terjadi padaku" dia memanjangkan Parangnya tapi, lelaki berambut hitam ini mementalkan serangan itu dengan pedangnya juga.

"Kan, sudah kubilang jika kau meremehkanku akibatnya takkan main-main untukmu bukan?" Ucap Tsukusima tubuhnya terluka begitu pula musuh di depannya juga "lagipula kita baru setengah babak bukan?" Bagian Pegangan pedangnya berubah menjadi Cincin Oval dia memutar-mutarnya.

 **"WIND BRIDGRE!"** Erigor berteriak dia membuat hembusan Udara yang membentuk belahan angin besar dia menyatukan kedua tangannya "coba kau bicara seperti itu jika, aku sudah tumbang" Belahan angin itu langsung mengurung Tsukusima namun, lelaki itu meloncat ke atas menghindarinya.

"Sayang sekali yah, ucapanmu belum terbukti benar adanya" Tsukusima menyeringai dia memegang sebuah buku dan memotongnya, tak lama kertas yang ada di buku itu menyebar banyak dan mengelilingi lelaki itu.

"Huh, kau menggunakan Trik murahan rupanya hahaha sayangnya itu tak berlaku untukku" Erigor memutar parangnya dan membuat hembusan angin besar yang menyapu kertas-kertas itu tapi, sayangnya Kertas itu muncul semakin banyak "hmmm! Kau benar-benar bajingan yang tangguh" dia tak sadar ada pedang yang keluar dari kertas itu.

*Slashhh

*Crattt!

"Guhh! Sialan!" Umpat Erigor kesal tangannya terkena sabetan pedang itu "akan kubalas kau bocah bajingan!" dia menoleh dan mencari lokasi Tsukusima namun, hasilnya nihil.

*Slasshhh

*Crat!

Sekali lagi Erigor terkena tebasan pedang itu yang entah datang dari mana, Tsukusima terus melakukan hal itu terus namun nyatanya Erigor tak pernah menemukan Posisi Tsukusima yang asli sedari tadi dia menghalau kertas itu namun, tak ada hasil apapun.

"Gahhh! Orang ini benar-benar membuatku muak!" Teriak Erigor kesal dia memutar kedua tangannya **"WHIRLWIND SPIN!"** dia membentuk pusaran angin yang cukup besar tentu saja menyapu bersih semua kertas itu, tentu saja Tsukusima yang asli muncul dan menahan angin itu dengan pedangnya dan melemparkan serangan itu ke atas

*Cyuttt!

*Wusshhh!

"Wah, wah, siapa sangka serangan tadi berbahaya juga" Komentar Tsukusima sarkastik dia melihat langit runtuh akibat serangan tadi yang dia pentalkan "tapi, bukan berarti aku selesai" Dia mengepalkan telapak tangannya tampak aura yang mengelilingi tubuhnya.

Erigor tampak memperhatikan saja tak ambil resiko langsung menyerangnya karena, akan merugikan dirinya sendiri dan melihat agak sedikit berbeda perubahan dari Tsukusima khususnya dari tangan kanan yang di selimuti sarung tangan seperti tangan tengkorak Hollow yang keras berwarna putih dengan duri di kepalan tangannya.

Tsukusima membuat bentrokan antar pedang dan parang menghasilkan kilatan hitam dia langsung mundur Erigor melapisi tangannya dengan angin bermaksud beradu pukulan namun, salah Tsukusima menghindari pukulan itu dan menghajar dagu lelaki itu sekeras mungkin.

*Duaghhh!

"Berhasil" Ucap Tsukusima langsung mundur dia melihat darah keluar dari Mulut Erigor

"Sial!" Erigor memberi Deathglare **"SLASHING WIND!"** dia membuat tebasan udara kecil berbentuk Pisau dengan jumlah banyak.

"Sayang sekali yah harus terkena pukulanku" Ucap Tsukusima dia meloncat ke atas menghindari serangan itu "tapi, sekarang Giliranku!" Dia mengepalkan tangan kanan di lapisi Aura hitam dan terbang ke arah Erigor

 **"DEL DIABLO BLASTO!"**

*Jduarrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hm?" Natsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dia melihat banyaknya mobil Polisi yang bergerak cepat ke arah Pelabuhan Hargeon dengan suara sirine yang menyala terus tanpa henti _'ada sesuatu yang terjadi? Ah mungkin cuman kejahatan biasa'_ dia tak merasa hal aneh terus melanjutkan jalan kakinya.

"Natsu?"

Dia mendengar suara feminim yang memanggilnya dan begitu menoleh dia melihat Gadis berambut Putih pendek, dengan mata biru langit, mengenakan Baju hitam, yang di lapisi jaket berbulu, dengan celana jeans hitam dia adalah teman wanita waktu dia di sekolah Edolas dulu.

"Oh hei Liss!" Sapa Natsu ke temannya ini "apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar sini?" dia bertanya sekedar basa-basi.

"Sehabis belanja Makanan yang di suruh oleh Mira-nee!" Jawab Lisanna menunjukan barang belanjaan "kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan berjalan sendirian?"

"Yah, sehabis menjenguk seseorang yang berada di rumah sakit" Jawab Natsu tentu saja dia lupa tubuhnya masih diperban dan disadari Gadis berambut Putih ini.

"Kau bohong sekali ucapanmu itu" Lisanna menyipitkan matanya "lantas jika kau sehabis menjenguk bisa kau jelaskan perban di tubuhmu itu" dia memasang ekspresi tersenyum yang sama seperti kakaknya.

"Yah, kau tau aku sehabis bertarung dan beginilah hasilnya" Jawab Natsu hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "tapi, tak masalah lagipula ini hanya luka kecil besok juga sembuh" Dia menyembunyikan kalau sehabis bertarung.

"Baiklah jika itu hanya luka kecil" Lisanna bernafas lega "hei, ngomong-ngomong kau bebas hari ini?"

"Hmmm! Kurasa aku bebas memang ada apa?" Tanya Natsu balik

"Bagaimana kalau kau berkunjung ke rumahku?" Balas Lisanna tersenyum "aku dan Mira-nee akan membuat masakan yang banyak kau pasti akan suka!" meski dia tau Natsu bisa masak terkadang dia berbeda apalagi jika sedang lapar.

"Ohh! Itu terdengar bagus!" Balas Natsu senang dia tau masakan Gadis itu cukup enak kalau menurut penilaiannya "kau tak keberatan jika, aku menghabiskan semuanya"

"Tentu lagipula Mira-nee akan senang jika, makanannya habis dimakan" Ucap Lisanna tertawa kecil "jadi, bisa bantu aku ini agak sulit" dia menunjukan belanjaannya yang lumayan banyak.

"Hadeh! Kau harusnya bawa Elfman jika belanjamu banyak" Natsu hanya Sweatdrop Gadis itu tertawa kecil "baiklah barang mana yang harus kubawa?"

"Ini"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Strauss House**

*Ting *Tong

Lisanna memencet bel pintu mereka berdua telah sampai di rumahnya dan tak lama Pintu terbuka menampakan Gadis Berambut Putih panjang, dia mengenakan Kaos pendek putih, dengan celana pendek yang menampakan Paha putihnya, dan dibalut celemek tampaknya memang sedang memasak.

"Selamat datang" Sapa Mirajane dia menyadari ada orang lain di samping adiknya "hm? Natsu tak biasanya kau kemari ada apa?" dia terkejut memang Natsu jarang kemari jika dia atau adiknya yang mengajak lelaki berambut Pink ini.

"Yah kau bisa lihat sendiri" Jawab Natsu menunjuk barang belanjaan.

"Mira-nee dimana Nii-Chan?" Tanya Lisanna tak mendengar teriakan Kakak besarnya ini yang selalu berbicara tentang Kejantanan.

"Hah, dia diajak Gray ke Arena Dingdong" Balas Mirajane menghela nafas "selain itu aku menyuruhnya makan sebentar tapi, dia menolak dengan alasan nanti saja karena, ada Jiwa lelaki yang harus diurus"

"Jadi, kau mengajak Natsu sekarang untuk menemani kita?" Ucap Mirajane dia tak keberatan ada orang lain berkunjung terlebih lagi itu Natsu dan adiknya hanya mengangguk "baiklah jika, begitu terlebih akan sangat menyenangkan jika banyak orang dan banyak yang menghabiskannya"

"Kau mengejekku?" Natsu Pokerface tapi, Gadis itu memasang wajah Innocent.

Mereka semua masuk ke dalam untuk Natsu sendiri rumah ini menurutnya tak pernah berubah sama sekali dari terakhir kali dia berkunjung dan dia juga melihat bingkai Foto yang mengingatkan masa lalunya di Edolas waktu sekolah Smp dulu.

"Seperti biasa rumah kau selalu wangi saja" Komentar Natsu yang mengendus "mungkin karena, ada dua Gadis tinggal disini makanya kebersihan selalu terjaga"

"Kau tau Natsu Wanita selalu menjaga kebersihan mereka" Balas Mirajane memegang Spatula "tak, seperti laki-laki yang terlalu malas untuk melakukannya"

"Hei! Rumahku juga bersih!" Protes Natsu karena, kata-kata tadi di tunjukan kepadanya.

"Benarkah? Kupikir kau tak berubah waktu itu sama saja tetap jorok!" Mirajane cukup senang untuk menjahilinya "mungkin, saja jika tak ada Wendy aku berani bertaruh mungkin kamarmu akan dibereskan sebulan sekali"

"Bahkan Nii-Chan juga yang jorok kini Rajin membersihkan kamarnya sendiri" Sambung Lisanna tertawa kecil dia mengingat Kakaknya yang terlalu overprotektif terhadap kebersihan "karena, kalau tidak dia takkan dibagi jatah makan malam" dengan ancaman seperti itu bahkan Elfman berbadan besarpun takut.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Kalian menang" Ucap Natsu dia tau berdebat dengan dua orang takkan menang apalagi ini seorang perempuan karena, Perempuan selalu benar "nanti akan kubereskan" kedua kakak beradik ini hanya tertawa ringan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau diperban?" Tanya Mirajane baru menyadarinya "apa kau sehabis berkelahi lagi?" dia menekankan suaranya.

"Begitulah hehehe!" Natsu tertawa kering menanggapinya.

"Uh! Uh! Uh! Aku tau kau ini lelaki tapi, pikirkan kondisimu jangan buat orang lain khawatir" Ucap Mirajane masuk mode disiplin seperti Guru "dan juga hentikan melukai tubuhmu ini karena, kau bukan pesulap" Dia langsung kembali ke Dapur.

"Yah, terkadang Mira-nee bertingkah berlebihan seperti itu" Ucap Lisanna.

"Tak masalah aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini" Balas Natsu tak memikirkannya "lagipula itu bukan seperti aku tak mengenal kakakmu saja" tapi, dia memdapat pesan di Handphone miliknya

 _Hei, Natsu kau sibuk atau tidak yah! Maaf aku mengirimmu pesan secara tiba-tiba tapi, bisakah Kau ke Hargeon sebentar ada sesuatu yang tak bisa kuurus selain itu jika, kau sibuk aku takkkan memaksamu selain itu Tsukusima berada di suatu tempat yang buruk dan sampai sekarang belum kembali._

 _Mest_

 _'Oh, bagus sekarang apa lagi?'_ Batin Natsu agak kesal mungkin setelah ini dia akan kesana.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lisanna yang menyadari perubahan Ekspresi wajah Natsu.

"Oh, bukan apa-apa" Balas Natsu berdusta dia tak mau Gadis ini tau.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Kembali ke Pertarungan**

*Jduarrr

Pukulan kuat Tsukusima tadi sanggup mementalkan Erigor meski tadi di tahan dengan parangnya namun, itu percuma karena Pukulan tadi lebih kuat dari pertahanannya alhasil dia terlempar jauh dan menghancurkan beberapa tembok yang dia lewati.

"Guhh! Payah!" Erigor mengumpat dia langsung menancapkan parang ke tanah untuk menghambat laju hempasannya "pukulan orang tadi menyebalkan" dia bersiap membalas namun, Tsukusima sudah ada di depannya dan menendang wajahnya sangat kuat

*Duaghhh

*Jduarrr!

"Kau cukup kuat tapi, bukan berarti aku tak bisa menyerangmu!" Ucap Tsukusima dia langsung mendekati lelaki itu dan kembali memberinya Pukulan tepat di wajah dan tentunya mengeluarkan darah dari kepala dan mulut "ini berakhir! **KUISOUKA RYUU!"** dia mengangkat pedangnya tampak Aura Hitam dan Putih menyatu di pedangnya.

"Bermimpilah itu dalam tidurmu!" Ucap Erigor dia langsung cepat berdiri dan mengarahkan Parang ke belakang **"DEFINSING STORM!"** Parangnya di lapisi angin berputar dengan efek kilat kecil

*Trang!

*Boommmm!

Parang dan Pedang saling bentrok satusama lain dan efeknya cukup dahsyat membuat di sekeliling mereka retak dan mau runtuh.

 **"DEL DIABLO..."** Tsukusima mengepalkan tangannya siap-siap memberi pukulan terbaiknya

"Kau Gigih juga rupanya! **AOUTONOMIC..."** Erigor juga takkan tinggal diam begitu saja dia menggerakan tangannya seperti berputar dan membuat pusaran kecil di sekitarnya

 **"BLASTO!"**

 **"BEHINSTREAM!"**

*Clinggggg!

*Blarrr!

Tsukusima melayangkan pukulan kerasnya namun, Tehknik Erigor tadi memunculkan Pukulan angin besar dan alhasil mereka saling beradu kekuatan dan membuat retakan di Udara mereka berdua dalam posisi itu sampai terdengar suara retakan tentu saja itu dari tangan Tsukusima dan tak lama Erigor menambah kekuatannya sehingga Tsukusima yang kalah dan terhempas jauh terkena tehknik tadi.

*Jduarrr!

"Tak semudah itu.." Erigor menggerakan jarinya lagi dia tau serangan tadi belum cukup dia membuat dua Tornado di kedua sisinya dengan ukuran yang besar "coba hentikan ini! **TWINS PIERCING TORNADO!"** dia langsung melemparkan Dua Tornado besar itu secara bersamaan

Namun, sebelum Tornado itu mendekat tapi, Tsukusima langsung menembakan Bola Putih besar dari telapak tangaannya alhasil Erigor yang terkejut dengan serangan tadi tak bisa menghindar dan menahannya dengan Parang namun, nyatanya itu Sia-Sia.

"Guh! Hampir saja!" Komentar Tsukusima terbang cepat menghindari dua Tornado itu yang hampir saja membunuhnya.

Erigor melihat Tsukusima di depannya dengan mengayunkan sebuah pedang dia tak bisa bereaksi karena, sudah terlambat alhasil dia terkena sabetan pedang itu di dadanya dan memuncratkan Darah Segar namun, Tsukusima belum selesai dia langsung menghajar Dagu lelaki itu dan membuatnya terhempas keras ke atas.

*Duarrrr!

Erigor langsung bertindak cepat dia tau serangan ini menyakitkan namun, dia tak peduli dia melihat Tsukusima bergerak cepat ke arahnya sebelum lelaki itu melakukan sesuatu dia langsung mengayunkan parangnya dan mengenai telak Tsukusima dan membuat lelaki itu terhempas ke sebuah bangunan.

*boommmm!

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Milkovich House**

"Kau ini berhentilah merusak tubuhmu sendiri" Komentar Ultear dia tengah mengobati luka kecil dari Gadis berambut Biru Gelap ini "aku tau kau tengah melindungi dirimu sendiri tapi, setidaknya tak usah seserius itu jadinya lukamu terlihat Parah"

"Kakak dan adik tak beda jauh" Komentar Brandish mengobati lukanya sendiri.

"Hal ini juga berlaku untukmu nona Myu" Ucap Ultear memberi tatapan tak mengenakan namun, Gadis berambut Hijau itu tak peduli sama sekali.

"Jadi, dimana ibumu? Aku tak melihatnya?" Tanya Brandish memecah suasana

"Aku Dapat pesan dia sedang di rumah sakit katanya selain kalian Laxus dan yang lainnya juga bernasip sama denganmu" Jawab Ultear "dan ngomong-ngomong dimana kakakmu?" dia melirik ke Gadis berambut biru tua ini.

"Mungkin sedang bermain bersama temannya" Jawab Wendy meski dia juga tak tau keadaan sebenarnya dimana kakaknya.

"Dia itu sudah besar tak perlu lagi kau khawatirkan" Ucap Brandish dia tampak biasa saja.

"Apa-apaan ekspresimu itu!" Ultear Kesal dengan reaksi dingin Brandish namun, memang itu sifatnya "ahh lupakan saja" dia lebih memilih tak berdebat lagi.

"Jadi, kau sibuk hari ini?" Tanya Brandish

"Tidak" Ultear menggeleng "memangnya kenapa?"

"Tiga hari lagi Ultah Natsu kupikir sebagai teman kau lupa?" Jawab Brandish

"Dia tak pernah memberitau Ulang Tahunnya sendiri" Balas Ultear beralasan

"Kan ada adiknya? Kau bisa bertanya padanya bukan?" Ucap Brandish menunjuk Wendy

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Aku tau jadi, tak usah diperpanjang" Ucap Ultear "jika, kau bilang tiga hari lagi adalah Ultahnya apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

"Seperti Ultah Erza sebelumnya" Jawab Brandish mengingat kejadian itu kembali "tapi, kita tak bisa melakukannya bertiga dan minta bantuan orang lain seperti Gray, Gajeel atau mungkin tuan Yajima juga bisa membantu"

"Baiklah aku kuhubungi mereka dan memberitaukan ini" Ucap Ultear memegang Handphone "dan akan kusuruh mereka merahasiakan ini"

"Bagaimana denganmu Wendy?" Tanya Brandish

"Akumah terserah saja asal bagus" Balas Wendy tak mempermasalahkan seperti apa jadinya yang penting itu berjalan lancar.

"Oke! Sudah ditetapkan!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Perawatan** ( **Rumah Sakit** )

"Ugh! Ini bagus" Komentar Laxus dengan nada bosan setelah kejadian tadi dirinya dan dua temannya itu langsung dirawat dan tubuhnya kini banyak sekali perban "aku tak tau berapa lama akan tinggal disini" dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bermain Game Di Handphone miliknya

*ngikkkk

Pintu ruangan terbukan dan melihat Gadis berambut Coklat panjang, dengan mengenakan kacamata datang ke arahnya dengan sekeranjang makanan meski dia tau itu isinya buah semua.

"Yo!" Sapa Laxus

"Jangan hanya Yo! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Evergreen panik melihat temannya ini "dan bagaimana kondisimu dan Freed?, juga Bixlow?" dia tak sadar dua temannya ada di ruangan yang sama hanya saja tertutup sebuah Tirai

"Yah, tak terlalu Parah bentar lagi juga sembuh" Balas Laxus tertawa seolah tak terjadi apapun "ahh mereka tampaknya tertidur pulas setelah terkena serangan itu" dia itu menunjuk kedua temannya yang berada di samping.

"Ahhh Syukurlah" Evergreen bernafas lega "ohh ya ngomong-ngomong aku bawa buah tangan untukmu!" dia menunjukan semua isinya mulai dari buah, bahkan sayuran pun ada disana.

"Aku ini tengah sakit karena, bertarung bukan Deman" Laxus Sweatdrop melihat tingkah temannya yang berlebihan "aku rasa lebih baik kita tunggu mereka bangun jika ingin memakannya" karena, menurutnya bersama itu lebih menyenangkan.

"Baiklah" Balas Evergreen tapi, dia dapat pesan dari Handphonennya dan membacanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Laxus menyadari sesuatu.

"Pesan dari Erza" Balas Evergreen "katanya tiga hari lagi Ultah Natsu akan tiba dan bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Natsu Ultah?" Guman Laxus menyeringai jika, itu memang benar dia sudah tak sabar melakukan sesuatu yang konyol "hmmm, kedengarannya tak buruk selain itu bagaimana nanti kita semua berkumpul di satu tempat untuk mendiskusikan Hal ini yah, tentunya jangan diketahui Natsu"

"Tentu" Balas Evergreen dia mulai membalas pesannya "akan kuhubungi juga yang lain macam Sorano, atau Rogue"

"Hahahaha ini akan seru" Laxus tertawa lepas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Jalan**

Natsu berlari cepat ke arah Pelabuhan yang Mest maksudkan setelah dia makan bersama dirumah Lisanna dia langsung buru-buru keluar cepat dan juga kondisi sudah sore dan mulai Gelap Dia tau jika, berlari takkan cepat maka dari itu dia memilih terbang tapi, sebelum dia terbang dia melihat Mest disana dengan Motor besarnya.

"Seperti biasa kau tepat waktu disaat dibutuhkan" Komentar Natsu menyeringai "hmmm, Motor kepolisian bagus juga" dia cukup kagum dengan body motor ini dan berharap suatu hari bisa membelinya.

"Ini Motor Pribadiku" Balas Mest "dan maaf merepotkanmu lagi karena, ini sesuatu yang genting tengah terjadi di sana"

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Natsu.

"Kita dapat informasi bahwa Bos mereka melarikan diri hari ini dan tentu saja kita melakukan Penangkapan besar-besaran menuju Hargeon" Jawab Mest "dan kita mendapat informasi terakhir bahwa musuh memiliki kekuatan hebat jadinya, aku menghubungimu"

"Oh, baiklah jika Polisi tak bisa mengatasinya Maka Quincy ini yang akan menyelesaikannya" Ucap Natsu langsung naik ke motor.

"Bersiaplah ini akan jadi liar!"

*Grnggggggg!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Hargeon**

Dibagian Utara Hargeon bagian pelabuhan yang sudah terbengkalai dan tak digunakan lagi tampak sebuah kapal yang agak besar dan di tepinya cukup banyak tubuh manusia yang tergeletak dengan luka dan darah mengenakan pakaian kepolisian tapi, yang anehnya tubuh mereka kecil seperti anak kecil

"Hmm, tampaknya hanya aku saja yang selamat dengan membawa semua orang ini" Komentar Doriate nampaknya ini ulahnya yang mengalahkan beratus pasukan Polisi dan membuatnya seperti anak kecil _'apa yang kulakukan? Menahan mereka? Atau langsung kabur saja?'_ dia berfikir.

 _'Baiklah rencana cadangan'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Hahahaha selesai lagi dan untuk Chapter lalu Sorry jika banyak kata yang hilang mungkin, saja aku kurang cermat yah namanya manusia biasa see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	57. Chapter 57

**Dan seperti yang kau lihat ini akan mendekati pergantian musim dan mungkin setelah ini saya akan Hiatus dulu yah, alasan untuk liburan dulu melepas penat dan cari Inspirasi buat ficku ini dan jangan khawatir saya Hiatus paling lama tiga minggu dan lebih dari itu entahlah aku juga gak tau! Ahhh dafuq! Jadi, waktu itu aku benar-benar sibuk dan waktu itu aku tinggal Update tapi, yang jadi masalahnya Isi memoriku ke Format oleh adik jadinya isi di dalam hilang semua yah, terpaksa deh ngulang lagi kan kamfrett! Nah, itu alasanku kenapa gak Update selama sebulan lebih sorry ya! Yang menunggu :(**

 **P.s : oke, mau Publish Fic baru tapi, dari anime berbeda antara Tokyou Ghoul atau Shokugeki No Souma yah, antara itu yang mana yang harus kupilih jika, Pair aku lebih suka yang crack atau beda dari fic lainnya yang selalu fair ...x... Dan begitulah.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- Kota

*Trangg

*Jduarrr

Parang dan Pukulan beradu menimbulkan Getaran dahsyat di sekitar mereka, Tsukusima langsung mundur sementara Erigor hanya memutar Parangnya dia langsung mengayunkan ke depan, Tsukusima langsung maju dia mementalkan Parang itu dan ketika mendekat dengan Licik Erigor memutar balik Parangnya beruntung Tsukusima menyadarinya dan langsung nenyingkir jauh.

"Ohh, tadi lumayan nyaris" Ucap Tsukusima menghela nafas panjang.

"Hah! Sepertinya melakukan seperti ini akan memakan waktu lama" Ucap Erigor mendengus panjang "yah, tampaknya memang aku harus melakukan hal..."

*Duaghhhhhh

Sebelum Erigor mengeluarkan kekuatannya Tsukusima langsung di depannya dan nemberi Pukulan telak di Perut dan membuat orang itu terhempas lumayan jauh.

 **"STORM WIND SLASH!"**

Erigor memutar tangannya, tubuhnya dilapisi Angin Puyuh dia langsung mengeluarkan tebasan Udara dari tubuhnya dalam jumlah banyak, Tsukusima mementalkan semua serang itu dengan pedangnya dan cukup cepat juga.

"Hahhh! Kau lengah bangsat!" Teriak Erigor Parang dia sudah berada di atas Tsukusima dan melesat ke bawah.

*Trang!

"Kau, terlalu dini untuk menghancurkanku" Ucap Tsukusima menahan dengan pedangnya dan dia pentalkan balik "dan seranganmu hanya ada rasa Gatal saja bagiku"

"Yakin?" Erigor menyeringai "terlihat aku tak terlalu yakin jika itu tak mengenaimu sama sekali"

 _'Ahh, begitu rupanya jadi, pada dasarnya dia punya tiga Mata Pisau Parang dengan ukuran berbeda bukan karena, Pajangan saja'_ Batin Tsukusima sedikit mengerti kemampuan musuhnya _'tapi, karena di ujung itu ada sedikit racun karena, jika aku tak terkena yang satunya maka aku yang akan habis'_

"Ohh, memang benar aku menaruh racun di semua Ujung Mata Pisauku" Ucap Erigor yang nengetahui musuhnya menganalisis kekuatannya "tapi, seperti yang kau tau, Jika terkena maka tak ada Penawar obatnya"

"Yah, kurasa jawabanmu cukup" Ucap Tsukusima menyeringai dia menjentakan Jarinya dan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

*Cratttt!

"Gahhh! Apa ini!" Teriak Erigor panik karena, sekujur tubuhnya tiba-tiba nyeri dan mengeluarkan Darah seperti sehabis ditebas pedang "tapi, bagaimana bisa aku terluka seperti ini guhhh! Padahal serangan dia tak ada yang aneh sedikitpun tapi, kenapa?"

"Apa, kau sudah lupa waktu kau menghancurkan Bukuku dan mulai kertas berterbangan dimana-mana" Ucap Tsukusima memberi Penjelasan.

 _'Jadi, saat itu rupanya tapi kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang'_ Ucap Erigor agak kesal karena, dia sedikit lengah _'bangsat! Bocah ini berada selangkah di depanku guhh, aku harus membalas ini'_

" **GAKEN KANUDE** yah, itu nama tehknikku yang tadi" Ucap Tsukusima mulai menjelaskan " sebuah tehknik dimana mengubah pandanganmu menjadi bingung yah, dikira contoh aku berhasil melukaimu tapi, kau mengabaikanku yah, simplenya Ilusi yang menjadi nyata"

"Brengsek! Kau!" Teriak Erigor langsung maju ke depan tanpa mempedulikan apapun, yang jelas Profokasi Tsukusima berjalan sukses "akan, kuhancurkan kau hingga berkeping-keping" dia langsung mengayunkan Parangnya tanpa ragu sama sekali.

*Trang!

"Kau terlalu gegabah disini" Ucap Tsukusima menahan Parang itu tapi, tak lama dia pentalkan balik membuat Erigor kehilangan keseimbangan "tapi, ini kurasa bagus untukku karena Pertahananmu terbuka" dia mengepalkan tangan kanan tampak percikan Aura Hitam yang membentuk Gelombang seperti percikan listrik Hitam.

 **"DELMITRIS STRASTO!"**

Tsukusima langsung melayangkan tinjunya ke depan yang tak mudah dihindari Erigor karena, Posisinya benar-benar tak menguntungkan dan terkena telak dibagian perut.

*Duaggghhhh

*Bzzzztttt!

Pukulan Tsukusima seperti listrik hitam yang menjalar ke segala arah dan tentu saja ekspresi Erigor terlihat seperti orang tersengat kabel listrik dengan Volt yang cukup besar untuk membunuh satu orang dan tak lama pukulan itu berubah jadi Gelombang Hitam yang besar dan meledak dengan radius ledakan lumayan jauh.

*Jduarrrrrrr

Tsukusima langsung mundur agak jauh tapi, tak menghilangkan kewaspadaannya "aku tau serangan tadi, cukup telak tapi tak mungkin itu bisa menjatuhkan orang itu" dia sedang melakukan serangan Pembuka.

Tapi, tak lama sesuatu Panjang mencul di udara dan membentuk sesuatu yang terbuka besar dan mengarah ke Tsukusima dan sontak lelaki itu memilih menghindar daripada menangkisnya.

"Duarrrr!

" oh, sudah kuduga" Ucap Tsukusima memutar bola matanya tak terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Belserion House**

Irene Belserion masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia sehabis belanja keperluan rumah seperti biasa namun, pandangannya tertuju pada Gadis muda yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya tengah mundar-mandir tak jelas seperti seterika dengan wajah bingung

Irene menghampiri anaknya dan memegang Pundaknya "Sayang! Ada apa? Seperti kau tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang penting?"

Erza menoleh dan baru sadar ibunya sudah datang sedari tadi "ahhh, ibu bukan apa-apa hanya memikirkan sesuatu yang tak begitu penting"

"Ya, ampun! Jika kau bilang tak penting kenapa kau mundar-mandir tak jelas" Ucap Irene tau anaknya tengah berdusta "cepat ceritakan saja aku ini Ibumu dan akan membantumu dalam menyelesaikan masalah"

Erza menghela nafas dan berbicara "ini, soal Ulang Tahun ibu"

"Ulang tahun? Apa maksudnya" Irene agak tak mengerti ucapan anaknya "jika, ini Ulang tahunmu kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang salah waktu itu dan membuatmu tak enak sehingga baru menceritakan sekarang?"

"Ini bukan Ulang Tahun untukku tapi, untuk Natsu!" Jawab Erza malah menurutnya Ulang tahunnya yang paling meninggalkan kesan ialah Tahun ini "kalau tak salah Ulang tahun dia tinggal dua hari lagi"

"Natsu ulang Tahun?" Ucap Irene baru mengetahui hal ini sekarang "jika, ini Ulang tahunnya, kenapa harus sulit berikan saja hadiah atau membantu yang lain membuat kue untuknya" dia memberi saran anaknya.

"Bukan begitu hanya, saja aku tak mau punya hutang balas Budi" Ucap Erza melihat Kalung yang sekarang dia kenakan atas pemberian Natsu waktu malam itu "selain itu orang tua dia sudah tak ada kalau bukan kita sahabat dia siapa lagi yang merayakannya"

"Aku tau" Ucap Irene mengelus Rambut Scarlet anaknya "lantas kenapa kau bingung? Bantu saja yang lain membuat kue atau memberinya hadiah" dia cukup Kagum untuk Solidaritas anaknya.

"Masalahnya dia Laki-laki tak seperti Perempuan yang kalau tak kalung, Cincin, atau baju" Ucap Erza cukup sulit untuk masalah hadiah karena, dia tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Natsu "aku hanya ingin hadiah yang berkesan untuknya"

"Tenang saja ibu akan membantumu oke!" Ucap Irene memeluk anaknya, Erza hanya menjawab 'Hmmpp!' "tapi, sebelum itu kau bantu ibu memasak oke? Karena hari ini ada Tamu yang datang kemari"

"Oke!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Swalayan**

"Tepung, Terigu, Telur, Mentega dan Gula hmmm! Semuanya ada" Ucap Ultear menulis sesuatu di Daftar Bukunya "hei, Wendy! Apalagi yang kurang?" setelah tau kapan Pria berambut Pink ini dia buru-buru ke Swalayan untuk membeli bahan dengan mengajak paksa dua orang yang terlihat tak mau membantu.

"Hmmmm! Mungkin bahan-bahan untuk membuatnya sudah lengkap jadi, tinggal membeli Aksesoris saja" Jawab Wendy setelah melihat tak ada yang kurang

"Kalau kau ingin meminta bantuanku kenapa tak bilang dari tadi Ultear" Ucap Lyon menghela nafas, dia sekarang punya banyak waktu daripada nanti besok "tapi, kau malah menyeretku secara kasar seperti anjing liar aku jadi, tak mengenakan"

"Ohhh diamlah Lyon! Keluhanmu itu tak membantuku!" Bentak Ultear membuat lelaki berambut Perak ini langsung ciut "sebaiknya kau bawa barang-barang yang telah kubeli" rupanya dia memanggil mereka karena, dipekerjakan seperti Pembantu.

"Kalau masalah kue kenapa kalian tak Patungan Uang dan membelinya di tempat Kagura" Ucap Gray memberi saran yang simple "lagipula kue buatannya enak dan tak begitu buruk bahkan Kue Ultah Erza juga berada disana daripada harus ribet membuat kue"

"Yah, aku setuju dengan Gray kenapa tak memesan saja ke Kagura" Ucap Lyon mengangguk setuju.

"Memang kita sudah memesan kok, ke Kagura-San" Jawab Wendy ikut nimbrung "tapi, Kagura-San bilang bahwa kita harus membeli bahannya dan memasak memang serahkan pada dia walau Ultear-san sedikit memaksa ingin membantu" membuat Gray Sweatdrop mendengar itu.

"Bicara soal pesta dimana akan dilaksanakan? Dan siapa yang akan melakukan hal Dekorasi tentang Pesta?" Tanya Lyon

"Sudah diurusi oleh Gajeel dan yang lain dan tempatnya di rumah Natsu yang sudah direnovasi ulang" Jawab Ultear

"Dan sebaiknya kau mengajak banyak anggota untuk masalah ini dan kenapa kau tak memanggil Elfman atau Meredy yah, setidaknya banyak anggota lebih baik" Ucap Gray tak melihat lelaki berbadan besar dan Gadis berambut Pink ini "yah, urusan akan lebih selesai jika banyak orang"

"Sudah tapi, Elfman juga melakukan hal yang sama di rumahnya bersama Mirajane" Jawab Ultear beberapa jam yang lalu sempat menelponnya "dan Meredy dia agak sibuk sebentar tapi, sebentar lagi akan menyusul kita untuk membantu"

"Hah, tampaknya kita akan disibukan dengan ini Lyon" Ucap Gray menghela nafas panjang dia tau dalam waktu lama dirinya akan jadi Babu untuk sementara waktu dan itu menyebalkan sekali bagi dirinya.

"Pasrah saja Bung! Mungkin sudah suratan takdir" Ucap Lyon terlihat tak mempermasalahkan hal ini, Sementara Ultear hanya tertawa mendengar keluhan temannya ini "ini hanya sehari dan takkan lama"

"Dan ucapanmu tak membatuku sama sekali Lyon!" Teriak Gray kesal.

"Terserah" Lyon memilih mengabaikan saja.

"Ayo, kita pergi banyak hal yang harus kita lakukan" Ajak Ultear memperlakukan mereka seperti Babu, Lyon terlihat menurut sementara Gray menurut yang dipaksakan "karena tak baik jika kita berdiam diri saja sementara yang lain tengah bekerja dan sibuk"

"Hahhhh!"

"Hahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kota**

 _'Aku sudah menduga hal ini bakal terjadi tapi, tehknik apa itu'_ Tsukusima terlihat menganalisis dia tau serangannya memang telak tapi, tampaknya orang itu disaat terakhir mengeluarkan tekhnik andalan sehingga selamat tapi, dia tak mengerti mahluk apa itu.

"Jadi, tampaknya kau memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan ini" Ucap Erigor tubuhnya berasap mungkin karena serangan Tsukusima tadi tapi, raut wajahnya tak menunjukkan sakit sama sekali "kau harusnya merasa bangga karena ini baru kutunjukan padamu"

"Huuuu! Aku sungguh takut" Ucap Tsukusima dengan nada mengejek.

"Oke ini kuberinama **HEBIKIRIBOCHOU"** Ucap Erigor menunjuk senjata Parangnya yang kini berubah Ular panjang, besar, dengan kepala dilapisi tengkorak dan Bulu di sekitar ungu apapun itu yang jelas bukan sesuatu yang baik

"Terdengar menjijikan jika kau yang memberi nama" Ucap Tsukusima yang terlihat menyenangkan mempermainkan musuhnya.

"Diamlah!" Teriak Erigor kesal

Erigor mulai menyerang dan memainkan Ularnya seperti Boneka dan meliuk memutari lelaki berambut Hitam ini, Tsukusima tetap fokus matanya ke seluru arah dan tak lama Ular itu menyerang Tsukusima dengan mulut menganga lebar, Lelaki itu menghindar sambil mengayunkan pedang hingga bertubrukan dan menimbulkan suara.

*Trangg!

Ular itu terus berputar dan menyerang dengan cara yang sama namun, semakin Tsukusima menghindar semakin pula Ular itu bergerak cepat terlihat beberapa tubuhnya yang terluka seperti sayatan.

"Guhhh! Orang ini menyebalkan juga rupanya" Umpat Tsukusima kesal dia sedang berfikir untuk menyerang balik.

"Semakin cepat kau menghindar semakin pula dia bisa membaca gerakanmu dan bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya" Ucap Erigor menjelaskan kekuatannya "dan sekarang Tamat Riwayatmu!" Ular itu membuka mulut lebar dan siap melahap Tsukusima.

"Kau menjengkelkan juga" Ketus Tsukusima menembakan Sesuatu hitam dari telapak tangannya namun, Ular itu gesit menghindar sehingga tembakan tadi hanya meledak di langit.

*Duarrrr!

"Oh, wow! Tadi itu nyaris milikku hancur" Ucap Erigor pura-pura terkejut dan takut.

"Ohh, coba kita lakukan ini" Ucap Erigor dia mencoba melakukan sesuatu Ular itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar "dan aku ingin tau apa kau bisa menghindari ini" tampak mulut Ular itu bercahaya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

'Oh, sial ini tak bagus' Batin Tsukusima bersiap karena, serangan ini cukup bahaya.

 **"DESPREUTER BRINGER!"**

Ular itu mebentuk Bola Hijau bercahaya di mulut dan menembakan Cahaya seperti Laser, Tsukusima menangkisnya dengan pedang tapi, Cahaya laser itu memantul-mantul seolah ada Cermin yang menghubungkan hal itu.

"Ohh, Bangsat dia menuju kesini" Ucap Tsukusima Frustasi jika, dia melepaskan Pedangnya otomatis serangan itu telak ke tubuhnya tapi, satu sisi juga serba salah karena, Laser itu menuju ke arahnya dan dia memilih diam saja.

*Cratttt!

Laser itu langsung mengenai tubuh Tsukusima dengan telak dan membuat Lelaki itu mengeluarkan darah dari mulut, dan tubuhnya terseret laser itu dan menimbulkan ledakan besar setelah itu terjadi.

*Jduarrrrrrr!

"Hah, tadi tuh lumayan sakit yah!" Ucap Erigor agak belagak sombong.

*Hah *Hah *Hah *Hah

Tsukusima langsung bangkit meski terlihat sulit dia memaksakan diri "uhukkk! Sial! Pada dasarnya pilihan itu sama saja buruk bagiku uhukkk!" dia mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya dan bajunya terlihat rusak dan penuh lecet.

"Hmmmm! Jadi kenapa kau tak menyerah saja dan biarkan aku kabur?" Ucap Erigor memprovokasi

"Hah takkan pernah!" Teriak Tsukusima menghilang dan di depan Erigor tapi sebelum mengayunkan pedang tubuhnya sudah terhempas jauh akibat Tubrukan Ular yang dilakukan Erigor.

*Duarrr.

"Hah, lambat!" Ucap Erigor mengurek telinganya Tsukusima kembali bangun "kau tau? Sebab kau karena membuat pertarungan ini terlihat membosankan" dia menyuruh Ular itu langsung melahap Tsukusima.

*Tranggg

"Kau terlalu cepat memberi keputusan" Ucap Tsukusima menahan mulut yang menganga dengan pedangnya diantara dua rongga mulut.

"Yakin kau berfikir seperti itu?" Erigor menyeringai dia tampak merencanakan sesuatu yang licik

"Huu?" Tsukusima menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dan kepala Ular itu mulai bergerak tapi, tak lama dia sadar sekarang.

"Sudah terlambat kau untuk menyadari Hal itu!" Teriak Erigor dan tak lama Ular itu mengeluarkan Gigi Panjang yang tajam dari mulut dan **"GREZTARKER BOOSTER!"** tak lama Gigi itu langsung menembakan sesuatu dalam jumlah banyak dan terlihat seperti Jarum kecil.

*Srrrttt! *Srrrtttt! *Srrrrttt! *Srrrttt!

Tsukusima tak bisa menghindar hal itu terkena telak serangan itu dalam jumlah dekat dan menerima semua Hujan Jarum yang menghantam tubuhnya, Lelaki berambut Hitam itu mencoba berusaha menahan agar tak jatuh.

"Hmmmmm! Akan lebih baik jika kau tak melanjutkan lagi bertarung denganku" Ucap Erigor terlihat duduk dengan raut wajah penuh bosan "karena, kulihat kondisimu sama sekali tak mampu untuk membalasku"

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Berhentilah kau bermimpi" Balas Tsukusima berteriak tubuhnya benar-benar penuh darah dan tumpukan jarum yang begitu banyak "sejak awal aku akan memaksamu menjawab dimana Orihime!" dia takkan menyerah sampai dia tau keberadaan adiknya.

"Kau Bajingan yang tangguh juga" Ucap Erigor kesal dan tak bisa menahan sabar, dia membuat Ularnya membuka mulut dan menembakan Laser dan Tumpukan Jarum di saat yang bersamaan "Mati saja kau di Neraka!"

 **"BRONDFT FANG!"** Tsukusima langsung membuat Bola Hitam besar melindungi dirinya dan tak lama menghilang.

"Tch! Dia menghilang" Erigor mengerang kesal "aku! Tau kau sembunyi jadi keluarlah!" dia memilih Duduk dan menunggu Lelaki itu keluar.

Dan memang setelah mengeluarkan tehknik itu Tsukusima bersembunyi, dia bersembunyi di balik Bangunan yang rusak dengan wajah kelelahan dan tak karuan karena banyak luka di tubuh.

"Aku tau, ini tak menyenangkan tapi jika seperti ini terus aku tak bisa menyerang dan mendekatinya huftttt!" Ucap Tsukusima terlihat Frustasi "kurasa memang tak ada cara lain lagi selain menggunakan itu" dia menancapkan pedang ke tanah dan muncul cairan hitam dari bekas tancapan pedangnya

Tampak Tsukusima akan mengeluarkan tehknik Pamungkasnya "meski aku anak mantan Shinigami itu bukan berarti aku tak punya kekuatan dari Ayahku"

 _ **"BANKAI!"**_

 _ **"KATEN : KYOUTETSU KUROMATSU SENJU!"**_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah**

"Oh kau tak menemukan apapun lagi?" Tanya Meredy menghisap Kopinya yang hangat "aku sudah sedikit lelah mencari ingin makan"

"Kenapa tak pesan sesuatu saja tenang saja di luar aku yang akan bayar" Jawab Hibiki sibuk ke Komputernya sedari tadi setelah menemukan hal baru "lagipula ini akan sedikit lama kalau kau tak keberatan boleh pulang kok"

"Baiklah" Ucap Meredy langsung pergi memesan makanan

"Aku tau ini agak sulit tapi, aku sudah selangkah maju menemukan dia" Hibiki berguman sendiri tapi, tak lama Handphone dia berdering dan menjawab nada Panggilan "halo?!'

" oh, ya saya sendiri? Ada apa?"

"Apa?! Maksudnya itu?!"

"Baiklah saya akan segera kesana!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Meredy balik lagi setelah memesan makanan "terlihat sesuatu yang buruk?" dia bisa melihat wajah orang itu tak terlihat tenang.

"Aku harus ke rumah sakit sekarang kudengar kabar ada seseorang yang menemukan Gadis berambut Hijau muda kuharap itu Karen" Jawab Hibiki langsung mengambil Helm "dan, oh ya Meredy-chan jika kau ingin pulang, pulanglah lagipula kau juga terlihat sedang ada urusan bukan?"

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Meredy setelah tiga kali dapat pesan dari Ultear yang nenyuruhnya ke rumah Gadis berambut Hitam ini.

 _'Kuharap itu kau Karen'_ Ucap Hibiki berharap banyak

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kota**

"Wah! Tampaknya lama sekali kau bersembunyi hingga aku bosan menunggu" Ucap Erigor menguap dia tau Tsukusima mendekat tapi, ada yang sedikit aneh di tubuhnya "dan tampak kau ingin segera mengakhiri ini"

"Yah, maaf menunggumu lama" Balas Tsukusima dengan aura Putih di tubuh setelah melepaskan Bankai "dan ngomong-ngomong bisa bicara sedikit? Apa kau tak sadar keadaan sekarang? Bagaimana rasanya" tehknik dia membuat langit Gelap dan lantai menghitam.

"Hmmm! Agak Gelap, Suram, dan juga dingin" Komentar Erigor memperhatikan situasi tempat yang bergetar "saking dinginnya bahkan tanganku sempat bergetar" dia menunjukan tangannya.

"Baiklah kau yang dulu mulai atau aku?" Ucap Tsukusima dengan nada menantang.

"Hah! Karena pernyataan bodohmu maka aku akan maju lebih dulu" Ucap Erigor menembakan beberapa Jarum dari mulut Ular, Tsukusima terlihat santai dan tak ada gerakan menghindar

*Durrrt *Srrrttt! *Srrrttt!

"Hah, kurasa ini sudah berakhir... Huh?" Ucap Erigor tapi, dia menyadari sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhnya yang mengeluarkan darah tiba-tiba "Tunggu! Dulu! Kenapa ini?" dia shock karena banyak luka di tubuhnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Tingkatan Pertama berbagi rasa luka" Ucap Tsukusima muncul lagi dan tak terlihat terluka "maksudku luka yang diterima olehku akan langsung di kirim kepada kau seolah kita berbagi rasa sakit tapi, sayangnya hal itu tak berefek padaku" Dia menyeringai.

*Cratttt

"Guuuuhhhh!" Erigor mulai mengerang tampak luka di tubuhnya semakin banyak "bangsat! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" dia memberi Deathglare.

"Sudah kubilang ini tehnikku" Jawab Tsukusima tenang "dan tingkatan kedua setumpuk rasa malu" dan tak lama muncul bintik-bintik hitam banyak di tubuh Erigor.

"Guhh!"

"Kau tau ada seorang Raja yang malu karena tak bisa melakukan sesuatu kepada rakyatnya bahkan saking Malu, dia mengurung diri di Kamar hingga timbul menjadi semacam penyakit yang aneh" Ucap Tsukusima menjelaskan "dan kau tau? Dimana ada dua berarti ada tiga"

"Sial!" Umpat Erigor.

"Tingkatan Ketiga Palung Tak bernyawa" Ucap Tsukusima dan tak lama kondisi mereka berdua berada di dasar kedalaman Air yang Gelap dan dingin "untuk kita yang berada disini kenapa kita tak buktikan siapa yang paling kuat disini sampai kita kehabisan nafas?"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

'Dalam dan Gelap'

 _'Ghhhh! Sialan seberapa kalipun aku mencoba tapi, tetap saja gak bisa'_ Batin Erigor frustasi dia ingin keluar dari sini tapi, semakin lama dia merasa dirinya di tarik ke dalam ' _tapi, si Brengsek! Ini punya kartu As yang dia belum keluarkan'_

"Kesadaran sama saja dengan bernafas dan kita sedang berada dalam air" Ucap Tsukusima tau gerak-gerik musuhnya "oh, ya aku baru sadar terkadang orang yang tak waras mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang Ekstrim seperti kau tadi jadi, apa kau Gila?"

"Tchh!"

"Oh, ya ngomong-ngomong lama tak ketemu dalam wujud seperti ini Ohana?" Ucap Tsukusima tubuhnya merasa di peluk seorang Wanita "tampaknya kau memang tak berubah sama sekali"

Ohana atau wujud Asli Zanpakutou milik Tsukusima seorang Wanita dewasa, yang mengenakan Kimono besar yang terlihat longgar di tubuhnya, Rambut berwarna Ungu yang disanggul, dan Poni menutupi Jidat, mengenakan Aksesoris bandana tengkorak, dan penutup mata sebelah.

"Ohana? Tampak ada yang mulai sok akrab sekarang" Ucap Wanita itu dengan nada sinis "kau, terlihat buruk juga dengan keadaan tubuhmu inilah akibatnya jika keras kepala" dia mengelus tubuh Tsukusima dengan tangannya.

"Laki-laki punya Adrenaline jadi, wajar saja jika mengabaikan keselamatan" Balas Tsukusima "dan tampaknya terlihat tak begitu buruk bisa mengobrol dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Yah, sebelum itu selesaikan dulu tugasmu" Ucap Ohana menghilang, Tsukusima melirik ke arah Erigor.

"Dengan siapa kau bicara huh!" Ucap Erigor Frustasi karena tak bisa keluar tapi, dia ada satu pilihan untuk keluar dari sini yaitu menyerang Tsukusima langsung "kau! Fikir dengan hal seperti ini akan membunuhku hah!" dia bergerak cepat dengan Ularnya.

Tsukusima diam dan menyarungkan pedangnya "indahnya Cinta terkadang membutakan Hati seseorang untuk berbuat sesuatu yang nekat" kedua tangan ia gerakan ke atas tampak terlihat di jarinya sebuah benang Putih.

"Ini akan jadi Panggung eksekusimu Tingkatan keempat"

*Slashhhh

*Tranggg!

 **"NODO SESSAKU ITO KIRU!"**

Tsukusima langsung bergerak cepat dan kini sudah di belakang Erigor Tampak Garis panjang yang dia buat mengenai leher dan juga senjata Lelaki itu tampaknya dia ingin memutuskannya.

 _'Bangsat! Kenapa aku jadi, sesial ini'_ Batin Erigor merasa lehernya mau Putus dan tak lama lehernya meledak dan senjata dia Putus hingga akhirnya dia jatuh ke bawah dan tak bangkit lagi.

"Tampaknya sudah selesai" Ucap Tsukusima mengeluarkan darah dari mulut dan jatuh tapi, Zanpakutou miliknya ini menopangnya "hmmmm! Nyaman juga, sesekali tidur di pangkuanmu tak begitu buruk juga" dia menutup mata

"Hmmmm! Kau beruntung tak memiliki sifat mesum kalau, iya mungkin aku sudah menghilangkan sebelah matamu" Ucap Ohana sedikit sinis.

"Ohh, ayolah jangan begitu" Ucap Tsukusima bercanda meski dia tau Zanpakutou ini agak sulit mengerti yang namanya becanda.

"Yah, meski kau aneh, idiot, dan pemalas aku ini tetap Zanpakutou milikmu" Ucap Ohana mengelus Rambut hitamnya "dan aku tau seluk beluk semua yang kau lakukan"

"Begitu yah, baiklah aku ingin tidur" Ucap Tsukusima memejamkan mata dan suasana kembali normal.

"Istirahatlah selama yang kau mau" Ucap Ohana membiarkan tuannya tidur "karena tugasmu sekarang sudah berakhir dan tinggal nikmati hasilnya"

"Yeah!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Pelabuhan**

*Cling! *Jduarrrrrrr! *Cling *Jduarrrrrrr!

Di tempat yang lain ada seseorang yang melakukan pertarungan juga, itu terlihat dimana banyak sekali bekas lubang di tanah, Beberapa bangunan yang hancur, dan Pepohonan yang terbakar.

"Kau tak buruk anak muda" Komentar Doriate sarkastik "dan kau sudah membuatku berkeringat sedangkan kau sendiri masih tak berkeringat sama sekali"

"Wajar saja kau banyak menghindar daripada menangkis seranganku" Balas Natsu yang memilih menyerang di Udara "dan juga aku menyerang tak bergerak dari Posisiku"

Natsu menembakan beberapa butir Panah, Doriate membuat Gelombang Air dengan kedua tangannya dan menyapu semuanya tapi, Natsu belum selesai dia menembakan anak panah yang lebih besar namun, Doriate menghisap itu tapi, dia membuat serangan Natsu berbalik ke arahnya tapi, ini lebih besar.

"Ohh, sial!" Ucap Natsu agak panik dia membuat Panah yang lebih besar dan beradu membuat ledakan besar.

*Jduarrrrrrr!

"Ohh, refleks yang bagus" Ucap Doriate memutar kedua tangan dan membentuk Bola Air besar karena Posisinya berada di tepi laut jadi ini keuntungan sendiri baginya **"WATER SHOOT MARLIN!"** Bola besar itu terpecah dan menjadi kecil dan menjadi Peluru banyak dan serentak mengarah ke Natsu.

Natsu mengarahkan Pedang berwarna perak dengan Posisi miring "kau terkadang menjengkelkan juga" dia menunggu waktu yang tepat dan langsung dia ayunkan ke depan **"SATSUGOU TENSOU!"**

Efek tebasan miliknya berwarna biru besar dengan bentuk seperti gabungan Tebasan Udara dan Panah yang besar, Doriate membelah serangan itu menjadi dua dengan kedua tangan.

"Tch, bocah keparat!" Umpat Doriate melihat kedua tangannya terluka, Natsu hanya menyeringai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan sekarang selesai dan mohon maaf bagi yang nunggu Update saya lama dan intinya dari sini saya masih aktif dan see ya.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hohohoho sekarang tanggal lima dan seperti janji yang saya maksud dan saya akan kembali menulis dan bagi yang gak sabar dimohon Tunggu karena aku lagi nulis dan gak cuman satu Fic saja btw, sudah setahun fic ini berjalan dan baru Chapter 58 payah -_- klo gak sibuk ajah aku yakin sudah Chapter 63 sekarang tapi, yah abaikan saja yang penting Update dan gak Hiatus syukur-syukur enggak WB, dan Btw selamat Tahun Baru 2018 bagi yang merayakan semoga kedepannya jadi, lebih baik dari tahun lalu ;-)**

 **P.s : dan akan kubuat fic dengan anime Shokugeki no Souma karena, aku lagi pengen saja meski aku kurang tau tema memasak tapi, akan kubuat Romance dan tenang saja Pair seperti biasa aku suka yang berbeda dari sebelumnya :)**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Pelabuhan**

*Trangg

Natsu mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan tapi, dapat di tahan oleh orang itu "ohh, kau lumayan keren juga, pak tua" dia seperti biasa berbicara seolah tak terjadi apapun.

"Oohh, kau takkan tau seseorang jika tak mencoba sendiri" Balas Doriate dia menembakan Peluru Air, Natsu hanya memiringkan Kepalanya untuk menghindar meski, dari jarak dekat dia sudah hafal Pola serangan yang akan terjadi.

"Hmmmm! Aku tak yakin kalau kau yang berbicara" Ucap Natsu yang membuat Busur panah kecil dan ia dekatkan yang sangat mustahil untuk dihindari oleh siapapun.

*Duarrrrrrr

"Payah! Serangan dekat tadi, bisa kupentalkan balik" Ucap Doriate mengusap Pakaiannya "aku tak mengerti denganmu"

"Benarkah?" Natsu menyeringai "jika, bisa kau pental? Coba jelaskan kenapa Pakaian yang kau kenakan Robek seperti Gembel?"

"Ahh, sudah sedari tadi sobek" Jawab Doriate beralasan.

Natsu menembakan beribu anak Panah dalam sekali serang, Doriate membuat Perisai air melindungi dirinya tapi, saat melihat ke atas Natsu sudah tidak ada dan ketika dia melihat ke belakang sama saja tak ada apapun alias nihil.

*slashhhhhh!

"Gahhhh!"

"Wah! Wah meski aku menghilang bukan berarti berpindah tempat" Ucap Natsu yang berhasil menebas Orang itu dari atas "dan juga itu hanya tehknik kamuflase entah kenapa kau Bodoh menyadari hal itu" dia langsung mundur setelah menebasnya.

"Payah!" Doriate mengumpat dia cukup lengah dengan hal tadi.

 **"SPEAR WATER!"**

Doriate menarik Air laut keatas dia membuat Tombak Air dan menghujamkannya secara bersamaan, Natsu memotong serangan itu tapi, dia lupa sifat Air bukan Padat dan alhasil itu hanya melewati Natsu saja Doriate memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dia langsung menyabet Natsu dengan Airnya dan membuat Natsu terhempas ke Lautan

*Byurrrrr!

"Ahhh, menyebalkan sekali!" Umpat Natsu yang langsung keluar dari dalam air dia tau kekuatan musuhnya sama seperti temannya si Gadis berambut Biru hanya saja kemahiran dan kekuatan cukup berbeda jauh _'Selain itu kondisi disini cukup menguntungkan baginya aku tak bisa memancingnya begitu saja karena, di pasti mudah tau'_

Pusaran Air kecil muncul dari bawah dengan jumlah banyak, dan tak lama muncul Peluru air seperti seorang tawanan perang yang di hujani Peluru dari berbagai Arah.

 **"GETNSUOGA..."** Natsu menarik Pedangnya ke belakang dengan Posisi setengah jongkok **"TENSHIN!"** dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya ke atas dan membuat Pusaran tebasan yang besar dan membuat serangan tadi tak ada apa-apanya.

"Ahh, begitu rupanya jadi..." Ucap Doriate yang belum menyelesaikan katanya sebuah Panah kecil melesat dan mengenai tubuhnya "Argghhhh! Kau Bocah sialan!" dia memegang bagian Pundak yang terluka.

*Slashhhh

Tapi, sebelum Lelaki itu kembali bergerak Natsu sudah ada di depannya dan memberi tebasan besar "kau disini cukup Lambat juga rupanya" Komentarnya.

"Hehehe kau yakin akan hal itu" Doriate hanya menyeringai

"Ini..." Natsu menyadari hal aneh tapi, nampaknya sudah terlambat sama sekali untuk bereaksi _'Sial, saking seru menyerang sampai keasikan dan tak sadar dengan pertahanan'_ dan sekarang dia terjebak di sebuah Perisai Air kecil yang nengurung dirinya.

"Jadi, kurasa akan kuakhiri ini disini" Ucap Doriate langsung maju mendekati Natsu dengan santai "siapa sangka cara seperti ini berhasil mengingat kelakuan kau yang sedikit gegabah" Natsu hanya memberi Deathglare.

 **"STRECTA FIRANGHA!"**

Doriate hanya menempelkan tangannya di Penjara Air itu dan tak lama muncul gumpalan air yang banyak dan membentuk sesuatu benda Hidup.

"Ohhh, jadi begitu rupanya" Ucap Natsu sudah tau tapi, entah kenapa Raut wajahnya biasa saja "kau ingin, menghancurkanku dari dalam sementara aku tak bisa bergerak" dia di dalam Penjara itu tak sendiri karena, banyak sekali sekumpulan Firanha yang siap menggigit dan menghacurkan tubuhnya dengan Gigi Tajam mereka.

"Yah, kurasa memang tak ada cara lain lagi untuk melenyapkanmu secara langsung" Balas Doriate tapi, Natsu hanya terlihat tertawa "kenapa denganmu? Adakah sesuatu yang lucu?" dia tak merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di sekitar.

"Kau sudah Yakin dengan Ucapanmu itu?" Ucap Natsu dengan suara yang menantang "jika, aku berada di Posisimu mungkin takkan buru-buru ambil keputusan sebelum kau tau semua kekuatan musuhmu"

"!"

"Jadi, kau sudar sadar juga rupanya dari awal" Natsu menyeringai dia sudah menyiapkan hal ini jika sesuatu buruk terjadi "dan aku rasa bukan hanya kau saja yang melakukan pencegahan akupun juga begitu"

"Kau sejak kapan?!" Doriate shock kini dirinya juga di kelilingi lambang dan aksara aneh berwarna biru di langit "bagaimana bisa?!" dia lebih terkejut lagi karena Natsu keluar dari Penjara Air yang di buat.

"Hal, seperti ini mudah bagiku" Balas Natsu bagi dia tau aksara dan Lambang itu seperti Perpaduan Bintang dan Matahari, Hanya Quincy lah yang memahami hal ini "dan jika kau bertanya sejak kapan? Sejak aku muncul tiba-tiba menyerangmu kufikir kugunakan saja hal seperti itu siapa tau berguna"

"Tehknik macam apa ini!" Guman Doriate yang masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh Natsu.

"Meskipun kujelaskan beribu kalipun kau takkan mengerti pada akhirnya" Ucap Natsu terlihat percaya diri "jadi, sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri hal ini" tapi, Lelaki itu menghilang dan muncul di lautan.

"Hah! Meski kau berhasil keluar itu bukan berarti aku tak bisa mengatasi tehknikmu ini" Ucap Doriate terlihat Percaya diri.

"Sudah kubilang kalau diriku yang terjebak disitu mungkin lebih baik diam disana saja" Ucap Natsu mengangkat tangan dan tak lama Lambang-lambang itu menyebar ke langit dan menyatu dengan sebuah Garis seperti Rasi Bintang "ohhhh, jangan terkejut ini salahmu sendiri yang langsung menghindar tanpa berfikir" dan tak lama langit mulai bercahaya biru.

 **"STENRSTIER TERGGEN!"**

Lambang bercahaya itu mulai bersinar dan muncul sesuatu seperti Tumbukan Jarum jika di lihat dari jauh tapi, nyatanya itu serangan busur Panah tak seperti sebelumnya Busur Panah itu ini sangat banyak dan terlihat seperti Hujan yang terus mengguyur tempat itu.

*Cringg *Cringg *Cranggg *Crangggg!

*Duarrrrr!

Dan tak lama kondisi disitu benar-benar parah akibat serangan tadi.

"Kurasa dia memang tak bisa menghindar hal ini" Ucap Natsu yang hanya melihat serangan itu menghancurkannya dan tak lama serangan itu langsung menghilang dan hanya ada bekas ombak yang masih bergejolak "ahh, kurasa memang aku harus pergi karena sudah berakhir" dia bersiap berbalik namun, terdengar suara dengungan.

*Nggggnggg!

"Hmmm?" Natsu merasakan hal aneh dalam tubuhnya tapi, dia tak tau apa itu "kau terlihat bugar seperti biasanya yah" dia melirik ke belakang dan orang itu masih hidup.

"Kenapa kau tak periksa dirimu sendiri" Ucap Doriate tubuhnya juga banyak luka.

"Oh, baguslah" Ucap Natsu dengan wajah bosan "terlihat aku akan terkena flashback nih" dia sudah tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Rumah Sakit**

Saat ini Hibiki hanya mundar-mandir gak jelas seperti setrika di depan sebuah kamar dengan raut wajah gelisah dan tak karuan hal itu wajar saja tak lama setelah dia bersama Meredy dan mendengar kabar ada seseorang Gadis yang ditemukan dan dia berharap itu Karen karena, dia sudah lama sekali mencarinya dan juga dari Ciri-ciri yang dijelaskan di telpon tadi, itu sudah jelas sekali.

Dan tak lama Dokter pun Keluar dan Lelaki itu menghampiri "Bagaimana keadaan dia dokter?" Hibiki berharap cemas.

"Yah, dengan luka dan trauma sebanyak itu kurasa mustahil untuk dia bangun sekarang" Jawab Sang Dokter "tapi, kondisi dia baik-baik saja hanya tinggal menunggu dia pulih dan kembali seperti semula"

"Terima kasih Dokter!" Ucap Hibiki, Dokter itu langsung pergi.

Dan tak lama Hibiki masuk ke dalam dan dia melihat jelas Gadis berambut Hijau muda, dengan mata terlelap, dan anggota tubuh yang dipenuhi Perban tapi, itu sudah jelas dia masih mengingat wajahnya yang sama sekali tak berubah dari terakhir kali bertemu.

"Tampaknya Doaku terkabul" Ucap Hibiki duduk di samping kasur dan terlihat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya lagi "aku senang kau baik-baik saja dan tak terjadi apapun"

"Sebenarnya Natsu yang menemukannya" Celetuk Mest yang entah kapan dia datang.

Hibiki tampak sudah tau dan menoleh "apa maksudmu itu?" dia tak mengerti dengan ucapan orang yang seenaknya masuk kemari.

"Yah, jika tak ada Natsu mungkin dia tak ditemukan dan akan terus menghilang" Jawab Mest langsung membuka Pintu dan berniat pergi "yahh, maaf telah tak sopan masuk aku hanya berbicara yang semestinya" dia langsung pergi dan menghilang.

"Kurasa aku harus berbicara dengannya"Guman Hibiki setelah Karen sembuh mungkin dia akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Lelaki berambut Pink ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

" ughhh! Dimana ini?"

Tsukusima mengerang dia membuka matanya, dan merasa tidur di sesuatu yang empuk, dia cukup terkejut karena tadinya berada di tanah dan tentu saja efek Pangkuan dari Zanpakutou miliknya sudah hilang yang terpenting sekarang seseorang telah memindahkannya.

Tsukusima mengucek matanya dan sekarang Pandangan matanya jelas "tunggu, ini kan kamarku?" dia masih bingung siapa yang membawanya kemari dan tak lama Pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Tsukusima!"

Namanya dipanggil dia menoleh dan melihat wajah-wajah familiar baginya, Gadis dengan kuncir dua berwarna ungu, yang satunya agak Gendut, dengan kepala botak, dan yang terakhir lelaki kecil, berambut Pirang, yang mengenakan Topi Hitam, da wajahnya selalu menunjukan ekspresi malas.

"Ohh, kalian" Ucap Tsukusima tersenyum sekarang dia sudah tau siapa yang nembawanya ke tempat ini "apa yang terjadi?" dia setelah itu tak tau apa yang terjadi dan tertidur lelap.

"Uwahhh! Kau bodoh! Kami menemukanmu berbaring di tanah dengan penuh luka! Tentu saja kita panik!" Ucap Riruka hanya dia yang paling panik dan bertingkah berlebihan "dan segera membawamu ke tempat ini dan mengobatimu!"

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat itu?" Tanya Jackie yang waktu kesana sudah banyak bangunan yang hancur "jika, kuasumsikan kau habis bertarung tapi, dengan siapa"

"Hahaha bukan siapa-siapa jadi, gak Penting" Jawab Tsukusima tertawa, Riruka hanya cemberut karena lelaki itu tak mau jujur.

Untuk Julio dia cukup mengerti situasi dan sudah tau alasannya dan memilih diam "yah, kita di telpon polisi yang mengenali kau jadi itu kenapa kita membawamu kesini bukan ke rumah sakit" seperti biasa pasang wajah bosan.

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Maaf aku salah juga" Ucap Tsukusima hanya mengurek telinga dan malas berdebat dengan Gadis itu karena, sudah tau akan kalah bicara "kau sudah puas?" Gadis itu hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sesuatu dulu" Ucap Riruka pergi ke dapur.

Tsukusima melihat kedua temannya yang lain "ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan kondisi kalian?" dia tau kedua orang ini pernah jadi korban dan harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena, luka parah.

"Yah, kurasa aku baik-baik saja dan sehat" Ucap Jackie memutar lengan sekedar memastikan.

"Agak nyeri sedikit tapi, jika minum obat perlahan akan menghilang" Jawab Julio yang kembali main Game di Handphone miliknya.

Riruka datang dari dapur dan membawa semangkuk makanan hangat entah apa itu "ini, Makanlah" dia memberikan kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Tsukusima tak mengerti dengan masakan yang Gadis ini buat.

"Ini, Soba hangat" Jawab Riruka dengan telunjuk di bibir "yah, aku tambahkan bahan-bahan herbal ke dalam Soba itu karena yang kubaca dari sebuah buku itu bisa membuat tenang seseorang yang lelah dan banyak fikiran di saat kerja"

"Terima kasih" Jawab Tsukusima langsung memakannya.

"Hei, sudah berapa lama kita tak sekolah?" Ucap Jackie memecah kehinangan "aku rasa sudah seminggu lebih"

"Kita? Lebih baik kau saja" Jawab Julio yang seperti biasa menanggapi dengan suara bosan "selain itu kita berempat yang ada disini hanya kau yang sering banyak absen" kata-kata dia cukup menyakitkan.

"Uhhhh! Payah!" Jackie terlihat Frustasi.

"Hahaha begitulah" Jawab Tsukusima melanjutkan makan tapi dia menatap Jendela luar dan kefikiran sesuatu _'dan pada akhirnya aku tak tau keberadaan Orihime sampai sekarang'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Mikazuchi Cake**

*Trangg

"Selamat Datang di Toko kami" Ucap Milliana menyambut ramah pelanggang ke tokonya tapi, dia melihat wajah-wajah yang familiar dengan banyak barang dan tentu saja dia kenal "ahhh, kalian apa yang diinginkan di tempat ini" dia tak tau apapun.

"Dimana Kagura?" Tanya Ultear langsung pada inti.

"Aku disini" Jawab Kagura yang datang dari ruangannya "oh, kalian sudah datang rupanya" dia tersenyum menyambut wajah hangat.

"Jadi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Milliana yang enggak tau apapun.

"Jadi, kau sudah siapkan bahan-bahannya?" Tanya Kagura yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Gadis Kucing ini.

"Sudah!" Jawab Ultear dengan riang mengabaikan Dua Cowok di bekakangnya memasang wajah tak bersemangat dan Aura suram di sekitar mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa dengan mereka?" Ucap Milliana yang menyadari kehadiran dua orang lain.

"Ahh, biarkan saja mereka nanti akan normal seperti biasanya" Jawab Ultear yang tak begitu peduli dengan mereka dan itu benar-benar kejam.

"Entahlah saat aku ke rumah Ultear mereka sudah seperti ini sedari tadi" Sambung Meredy dia setelah selesai urusan dengan Hibiki langsung ke rumah Gadis berambut Hitam "mungkin Ultear melakukan sesuatu yang aneh lagi" Wendy di belakangnya hanya tertunduk malu pastinya dia sudah tau.

"Jadi, Ayo ikut aku" Ajak Kagura ke ruangannya "kita akan buat sesuatu yang lebih hebat lagi" dan di susul dengan yang lain.

"Bagaimana dengan aku?!" Teriak Milliana yang penasaran pengen ikut.

"Kau disini saja menjaga toko selagi aku sibuk" Jawab Kagura yang membuat Milliana cemberut kesal "dan juga tolong beri Kue dan Minuman kepada mereka tampaknya kondisi mereka benar-benar buruk"

"Hei, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Milliana ke Kedua orang itu.

"Aku terlalu lelah untuk menjawab" Ucap Lyon dengan nada lesu.

"Dan aku malas menjawab apapun" Sambung Gray yang membuat Milliana Pokerface.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Pelabuhan**

 _'Entah kenapa aku ingin ini cepat segera selesai'_ Batin Natsu menyebalkan seluruh Pakaian dia dibuang dan hanya menyisakan celana pendek saja _'dan kekuatan orang itu benar-benar merepotkan'_ tentu saja tubuhnya menjadi Chibi dan kecil lagi yah, ini sewaktu umur dia 9 tahun jadi, tak heran jika Pakaiannya dibuang karena terlalu longgar.

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi kecil tak berdaya?" Doriate hanya menyeringai, Natsu tak peduli dan hanya mengacungkan Jari tengah "ohhh, aku anggap sebagai iya karena ekspresi wajahmu itu"

"Entahlah" Jawab Natsu mengangkat bahunya seolah tak peduli "kenapa kau tak coba buktikan saja kemari? Aku tak berdaya atau tidak" dia malah menantang meski keadaan dirinya tak sebanding tapi, dia punya cara ampuh mengatasi ini.

 **"WATER SUBMERGE!"** Teriak Doriate menyeburkan Air besar dari mulutnya, dia terus menyemburkan Air itu terus menerus hingga penuh dan membentuk seperti Danau yang besar

"Oh, begitu rupanya" Ucap Natsu dalam mode chibi terlihat tengah berfikir _'aku, tak tau dia bisa melakukan seperti ini tapi tampaknya aku tak bisa kabur ke tempat yang kering'_ Tempat Pijakan dan sekitarnya kini tergenang Air dan dia tau ini sebuah keuntungan bagi musuhnya.

Doriate menggerakan jarinya, membuat Pecutan Air Natsu langsung melompat ke atas tapi, Lelaki itu belum selesai dia membuat Ombak Air besar yang siap menyapu Lelaki berambut Pink ini tapi, Natsu langsung buat perisai Biru melindungi dirinya.

"Ohhh, syukurlah setidaknya aku masih bisa dengan kekuatan normalku" Ucap Natsu menghela nafas lega _'jadi, sekarang tinggal fikirkan cara bagaimana menghancukannya dengan wujud seperti ini'_

*Clakkk *Clakkk *Clakk *Clakk

Natsu melihat di sekeliling, Air yang mengangkat ke atas dan membentuk sesuatu dan tak lama membentuk Cloning Doriate dia tau itu hanya bayangan saja tapi, hal begitu saja merepotkan apalagi kondisi tubuh dia seperti ini Natsu mencoba menembakan Busur panah dengan cepat tapi, serangan itu hanya lewat saja.

 **"WATER FORTEX!"** Doriate dan Cloningnya menyemburkan Air dengan bentuk pusaran yang besar secara bersamaan dan terlihat sangat indah sekali buat dipandang meski berbahaya

*Bluarrrrr!

Natsu lebih dulu meloncat ke atas "Fiuuuhhh tadi itu nyaris saja" dia menghela nafas lega.

"Siapa, Bilang aku sudah selesai?" Ucap Doriate yang terlihat mengeluarkan tehknik lain tapi, tampak tak terjadi apapun dan Natsu memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mundur jauh tapi, masih di udara.

 _'Hmm? Aku tak tau apa yang akan dia lakukan sekarang'_ Batin Natsu yang melihat Pusaran Air dengan jumlah yang banyak "hei, kau tau terkadang pertarungan ini membosankan jika tak ada yang menang" dia hanya bersikap memprofokasi.

"Sudah selesai fiuhhh" Doriate menghela nafas Panjang dia mengangkat kedua tangannya **"WATER BULLETS SHOT!"** dari Pusaran Air itu muncul Tombak Air yang begitu banyak

"Ghhhh! Gawat!" Natsu langsung panik dia tau Posisinya saat ini tak memungkinkan untuk menghindar atau apapun dan tak lama dia terkena serangan itu secara beruntun.

*bluaerrr *Jbluarrr *Jbluarrr

"Balasan yang nikmat" Ucap Doriate mengelus Dagunya "meski begitu aku tak yakin dia hanya semudah itu tumbang" dia memperhatikan dari jauh.

"Ghhhhhh!"

Natsu langsung bangun kondisi tubuhnya basah kuyup "arghh! Menyebalkan aku tak tau ada hal yang seperti ini" dia tengah memegang sebuah Handphone apa alasannya dia melakukan seperti itu tak pernah ada yang tau.

!

Sebuah ombak besar yang tinggi, mulai bergerak dan siap melahapnya Natsu tau tak ada waktu untuk menghindar dan melakukan pertahanan tapi, setidaknya dia langsung menembakan anak Panah ke arah yang dimaksud

*Byurrrr!

"Tapi, kurasa oleh-oleh kecil tak masalah jadi..." Ucap Doriate sebelum dia selesai sebuah Cahaya biru cepat datang kepadanya dan langsung tembus ke tubuh "gahhh! Itu sakit! Bajingan kecil!"

*Sinhhggg!

Natsu entah sejak kapan berada di belakang orang itu "hmmm, sungguh sakit sekali, kenapa kau tak coba saja rasanya waktu aku terkena tehknikmu tadi" dia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya.

*Trangg

"Kau tak semudah itu menghancurkan seseorang" Balas Doriate menahan serangan Pedang Natsu dengan kedua tangan "dan berhentilah seolah-seolah kau sudah menang disini" dia berusaha mementalkannya namun, tenaga Natsu tak kalah kuat.

"Hah, kau banyak bicara rupanya" Ucap Natsu langsung membenturkan kepalanya dan membuat orang itu terhempas ke bawah dia memegang Handphone dan tengah menghubungi seseorang "hei, akan kubuat sinyal jika sudah waktunya"

"Oke!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bersulang untuk sembuhnya Laxus! Aku yang traktir!"

"KAMPAI!"

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan menanggapi hal ini" Laxus hanya Sweatdrop melihat tingkah teman-temannya "aku baru sembuh jadi, tak perlu perayaan seperti ini segala" dirinya meski mengenal mereka cukup lama merasa aneh sendiri karena mungkin dirinya yang paling normal.

"Ahhh masa bodo yang terpenting kau sudah sembuh!" Balas Freed yang terlihat senang dan tak mempedulikan keluhan temannya "dan juga, hal seperti ini memang pantas untuk dirayakan!"

"Dan kau terlalu kikuk Laxus!" Teriak Bixlow yang seenaknya berbicara tanpa berfikir "dan, ayolah! Berhentilah bersikap begitu dan tetaplah bebas!" Laxus hanya bisa geleng-geleng.

"Oii! Kalian cukup disitu!" Ucap Evergreen mendorong mereka berdua dan membiarkan mereka berpesta sendiri "ngomong-ngomong kau sudah tau tentang pengumuman itu?" dia bertanya kepada Laxus.

"Pengumuman Apa?" Laxus terlihat tak tau.

"Kau masih ingat bukan Kontes Pencalonan Ketua Osis" Jawab Evergreen, Laxus mengangguk tau "yah, kudengar dari Freed dua hari lagi Kontes itu kembali di lanjutkan dan kau punya satu Poin"

"Oh, begitu rupanya" Ucap Laxus terlihat senang dia masih ingat bagaimana dapat Poin yaitu dari Bola lempar "jadi, kenapa Freed tak memberitauku?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung" Ucap Evergreen langsung menunjuk tapi, yang dibicarakan sudah tepar bersama teman yang satunya lagi.

 _'Mereka terlalu banyak minum Bir'_ Laxus Sweatdrop tapi, dia mengingat sesuatu "ngomong-ngomong bukankah kita akan merayakan Ultah Natsu? Tapi, bagaimana situasi sekarang?"

"Itu sudah diatur semuanya" Evergreen mengedipkan mata.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

Disebuah tempat yang jauh ada seorang Figure dengan seluruh tubuh ditutupi jubah hitam sehingga tak jelas wajahnya sedang memperhatikan pertarungan Natsu lewat Lacrima Orb besar.

"Tch, siapa sangka orang yang akan mengganggu rencanaku adalah orang yang sama dan masih berhubungan"

"Tapi, itu tak masalah lagipula aku punya beberapa rencana lain"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai seperti biasa aku buat Chapter pembuka setelah lama libur setahun meski cuma seminggu kalau dihitung hari -_- tapi, welcome back dan ohhh ya aku akan buat Projek baru untuk kuliahku jadi, jika Update lama mohon kesabarannya untuk menunggu yang penting lanjut terus.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	59. Chapter 59

**Dan sekarang aku sudah tak hiatus lagi dari PerUpdatetan Fic karena, aku sudah ngasih bukti bahwa saya gak bohong dan tetap menulis dari dunia Perfanfican dan Hmmmm! Aku sudah buat keputusan bahwa saya akan buat fic Shokugeki No Souma dengan Pairing Souma... Hmmm yang penting mainstream sajalah dan belum pernah ada di Fandom indo karena, bagiku hal yang sudah biasa dilakukan gak enak tapi, ini cuman pendapatku dan juga aku ingin buat fic dengan manga yang sudah kubaca dan juga ada rencana tentang buat fic di anime Tokyou Ghoul dan seperti biasa regular dan bukan Xover oke karena, untukku aku bisa buat fic Kaneki ku sendiri yang selalu saja kena nista oleh si Mangaka itu sendiri dan gak beda jaub ama Kubo (Bleach)**

 **P.s : dan gak salah ada film horror terbaru Insidiuos 3 dan waktu aku liat trailer cukup bagus juga dan terlebih lagi Hantu gak cuman satu dan banyak untuk jumpscare mengingat ini film Horror yang cukup terkenal juga sama kayak film IT si Badut Pennywise lol :v**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Pelabuhan**

"Aku sudah siap dengan Posisiku kau tinggal memberiku tanda saja untuk memulai"

"Siap, akan kukirim sinyal segera" Ucap Natsu memegang Handphone dia terlihat menghubungi seseorang entah, kenapa alasannya tapi dirasa itu berhubungan dengan pertarungan ini "yoshhh! Kita siap untuk Serangan terakhir" dia memanggil Pedangnya yang berwarna Hitam.

 _'Apa, yang akan dia lakukan'_ Batin Doriate memeriksa situasi di sekitarnya meski keadaan dia cukup menguntungkan tapi, tak sepenuhnya untung karena, salah ambil langkah bisa-bisa dia yang termakan jebakan yang dia buat sendiri.

Natsu menembakan busur panah besar dengan kecepatan tinggi, Doriate bersiap menahannya tapi, anak panah itu langsung berbelok dan menyerangnya dari belakang tapi, Doriate menggerakan jarinya dan menyapu itu dengan ombak tapi, tetap saja tembus hingga akhirnya dia menembakan bola air untuk menghentikan serangan tadi.

"Idiot, sifat yang tak bisa di sentuh oleh tangan jika dihancurkan oleh sifat yang sama akan saling berbenturan kecuali, jika itu diadu" Ucap Natsu menjelaskan tapi, tak lama dia menghilang cepat.

*Slingggg!

*Trangg!

Natsu sudah berada di belakangnya dan mengayunkan Pedang tapi, dapat di tahan oleh orang itu "kau, tetap fokus juga rupanya" meski tubuh dia mengecil tapi, kekuatan dia masih sama waktu Dewasa.

"Pola serangan kau sudah bisa kutebak" Balas Doriate dengan sekuat tenaga dia langsung membalikan serangan Natsu dan dia mundur beberapa centi.

 **"WATER BALL BURST!"**

Doriate membuat Bola Air besar di bawah dengan jumlah banyak dan tak lama dia kepalkan telapak tangan dan Bola Air itu terpecah dan menjadi ombak air tombak yang besar, Natsu celingak-celinguk mencari tempat aman tapi, tak ada alhasil dia terkena serangan itu.

*Blarrrrr!

*Jduarrrr!

Natsu langsung mundur jauh setelah terkena serangan telak tadi, tubuh dia basah kuyup dan wajah dia terlihat sangat lelah, dia melihat serangan belum berakhir sebuah Ombak besar siap melahap tubuhnya tapi, Natsu langsung membelah ombak itu menjadi Dua meski tak berefek apapun.

 **"WATER SHARK BURST!"**

!

Natsu melihat Hiu Air buatan yang sudah ada di depannya dengan mulut menganga, Dia tau tak bisa menghindar dan terlahap ke dalam mulut Air itu hingga membawanya ke dasar.

Doriate langsung turun dia memegang Lantai Air "sekarang waktunya pembalasan Dendam tadi" dan tak lama seluruh Air menjadi bercahaya karena suatu hal.

 _'Gawat!'_ Natsu panik sekarang kondisi dia berada dalam air dan itu berarti tempat ini tak menguntungkan sama sekali baginya terlebih ini adalah keahlian musuhnya _'aku harus keluar dari sini'_ dia langsung mulai berenang ke atas tapi, orang itu terlihat akan mengeluarkan tehknik.

"Persiapan telah selesai" Doriate menyeringai jahat dia sudah bersiap dengan tehknik andalannya "kau, berada di dalam sana maka tak ada harapan lagi, kau mengalahkanku **SHARKS TOOTH SPHERE!"** dari kelima jarinya muncul Lima Hiu besar dan tentu saja sasarannya seseorang yang ada di dalam air itu.

Natsu terus saja berenang ke atas dia tau kondisinya tak baik sama saja, pada saat dia berenang sebuah Hiu menginggitnya dan menarik Dia ke bawah dan menghantam Tanah. Natsu mencoba berenang lagi namun ada Hiu lain yang mengigitnya dan menarik dia kembali ke bawah.

 _'Sial, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak, kuharap mereka siap'_ Natsu tetap di posisi bawah meski, begitu dia takkan menyerah untuk mencoba dan mengarahkan pedang ke belakang **"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"** dia memberi tebasan pedang dan membuat udara terbelah dan membentuk Pusaran Vortex dan memusnahkan semua Hiu.

Setelah semua musnah, Natsu fikir itu telah berhasil tapi ternyata tidak karena Hiu tadi langsung tumbuh lagi atau bisa disebut regenerasi kembali seperti semula dia mencoba cara lain dengan menembakan busur panah tapi, hasilnya tetap sama.

"Arghhh! Terlalu aku tak bisa menghentikan mereka" Natsu mengumpat kesal karena, kedua serangannya tak ada satupun yang mengefek "tapi, bagaimana caranya" dia berfikir tapi, yang membuat dia sulit berenang cepat ke atas karena tubuh dia mungil.

"Kau, ini bodoh tentu saja Hiu bisa regenerasi seperti itu karena ini adalah wilayah mereka" Ucap Doriate menjelaskan "tapi, bisakah kau hindari ini jika, bisa maka aku ingin melihatnya" Ke lima Hiu itu langsung mengelilingi Natsu.

!

Natsu tau ini bukan sesuatu yang tak bisa menganggap hal ini baik dan tak lama kelima mulut Hiu itu terbuka lebar dan tampak seperti bola pusaran yang berputar disana dan semakin besar.

 **"VORTEX WATER BLASTER!"**

*Buuuurrrrrrr!

Kelima Hiu itu langsung menembak seperti pusaran air besar dari mulut mereka dan langsung menghantam target sasarannya.

"Guahhhhh!"

Natsu terbawa pusaran itu terus menerus tapi, dia menembakan sesuatu cahaya kecil di langit yang tak disadari Doriate dan berhenti ketika menghantam sebuah Batu besar.

 _'Sudah tamat? Tidak kurasa masih belum'_ Batin Doriate yang melihat Natsu berdiri tegak meski kepayahan _'kurasa memang harus cara yang lebih ekstrim lagi'_

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Kuharap mereka melihat itu" Ucap Natsu penuh harap dia tau saat ini tak bisa keluar dari tempat yang menyedihkan ini.

*Cling *Cling *Cling *Cling

!

Doriate melihat cahaya hijau panjang yang memantul ketika berbentur benda keras dan muncul lagi Cahaya lain yang memantul dari arah lain Total ada dua Cahaya tapi, bergerak cepat sebelum Doriate menghindar kedua Cahaya itu langsung menghantam tubuhnya.

"Gahhhh! Sial Bagaimana bisa!" Teriak Doriate kesakitan terkena serangan telak itu dia melirik ke arah Natsu sejenak _'selain itu dia tak melakukan sesuatu dan bergerak membalas tapi, darimana ini berasal?'_ dia tengah berfikir karena, Natsu terlihat tak bergerak di dalam air dan langsung terhempas jauh

Natsu menyeringai melihat serangan tadi "kalian cukup telat Bibi Bisca dan Paman Alzack" dan tak lama dia melepaskan Reiatsu berwarna Jingga dan panas dan muncul sedikit kobaran api di tubuh beberapa saat kemudian Air jadi panas dan menguap seperti mendidih.

 **"BANKAI!"**

 **"ZANKA NO TACHI : KOTEN TENKETSU JOZIGI!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Mikazuchi Cake**

"Kau yakin kita akan menunggu di sini?" Tanya Ultear menatap sebuah ruangan besar yang tertutup "bukan seperti aku tak percaya padanya hanya saja bukankah kita seharusnya melakukan ini bersama?" dia menatap sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang besar.

"Yah, Pada saat Kagura serius tak boleh ada yang menganggunya" Jawab Milliana ceria "maka dari itu dibuat ruangan khusus untuk dia membuat Kue besar itu dan membiarkan dia sendiri yang meracik"

"Jadi, kita hanya menunggu saja?" Tanya Brandish yang sudah melahap kue dari Pemberian Milliana tapi, ekspresi wajah dia terlihat tak peduli dengan sekitar.

"Yup! Begitulah!" Jawab Milliana tersenyum

"Jadi, tugas kita disini sudah selesai Milliana-san?" Ucap Wendy yang terlihat penasaran dengan kue yang akan dibuat Gadis yang selalu berperawakan dingin itu "apa, ada sesuatu yang lain untuk bisa kita bantu?"

"Hmmmm! Sebaiknya kalian tunggu saja biasanya, untuk membuat semua bahan Kagura sendiri saja cukup" Ucap Milliana dengan telunjuk di bibir "tapi, jika membuat Kue yang lumayan besar biasanya akan butuh bantuan orang untuk menata dan dekorasi yang lain"

"Ohhh begitu" Ultear hanya mengangguk faham.

"Tapi, ngomong-ngomong kemana yang lain?" Tanya Milliana tak melihat dua orang Lelaki yang sedari tadi membantu mereka lumayan banyak "jika, mereka pergi ahhh sayang banget padahal aku sudah memberikan kue untuk mereka"

"Ohh maksudmu Gray dan Lyon? Mereka ada disini kok" Jawab Ultear menunjuk dua orang yang terkapar dengan tubuh memutih seperti Jiwa yang keluar dari tubuh "jika, kau ingin sesuatu dengan mereka tinggal bilang saja" dia tersenyum seolah-olah tak merasa bersalah.

"Kenapa dengan mereka" Ucap Milliana Sweatdrop.

"Jika, kuceritakan pasti makan banyak waktu" Jawab Brandish Sweatdrop juga.

"Kurasa Ultear-san terlalu berlebihan menyuruh mereka" Ucap Wendy terlihat merasa kasihan.

"Berlebihan apa? Mereka saja yang lemah tenaga" Ucap Ultear memasang wajah Innoncent "lagipula aku cuman menyuruh mereka membawa barang, membeli barang dan menyuruh mereka pergi ke tempatku kalau ada barangku yang tertinggal"

"Kurasa aku sudah tau kenapa mereka lemah seperti itu" Milliana hanya Pokerface.

"Kau sudah tau sifat Ultear seperti itu jadi, jangan harap cari masalah dengannya" Ucap Meredy hanya tertawa lucu dan tak lama Kagura keluar dari ruangan besar itu.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ultear yang menyerobot lebih dulu.

"Bahan kurasa sudah pas dan pemasakan butuh waktu lama" Jawab Kagura dengan Rambut dikuncir dengan mengenakan celemek putih dan untuk terlihat pas untuknya "jadi, yang aku minta bantuan dari kalian cuma masalah bantu menata kue dan sebagainya tapi, untuk pengolahan dan membuat Kue biar aku urus sendiri"

"Bicara soal Ultah apa kalian tau Hadiah apa yang akan kalian berikan padanya?" Tanya Meredy memecah keheningan.

"Ehhh, benar juga rupanya" Ucap Ultear dengan wajah tak tau sama sekali.

"Kau bisa sesantai itu!" Teriak Kagura kesal.

"Bukan begitu masalahnya, dia laki-laki dan tak tau Hadiah apa yang harus diberikan" Jawab Ultear cukup sulit Hadiah jika, itu Seorang laki-laki berbeda dengan Perempuan yang cukup tidak Pakaian mungkin kalung.

"Kenapa tak tanyakan saja langsung saja ke adiknya" Ucap Brandish menunjuk Gadis Berambut Biru Gelap ini "mungkin akan lebih cepat tau?"

"Ehh?"

"Ohhh! Omonganmu ada benar juga" Ucap Ultear dengan suara terlihat setuju dan dia menoleh ke Gadis kecil itu "nah, Wendy bisa kau beritau apa yang disukai kakakmu? Karena sebagai Calon Kakak Ipar kau harus memiliki sifat terbuka?"

"Hei, apa maksudmu itu?" Kagura terlihat tak suka dengan bicara Gadis itu.

"Ermmm! Gini sebenarnya.." Ucap Wendy gugup tak tau harus berbicara seperti apa "biasanya Nii-san ingin... Huh?" dia merasakan Reaitsu Kakaknya yang tengah membludak di suatu tempat.

"Kau merasakannya juga yah Wendy" Ucap Brandish terlihat tenang meski dia juga merasakannya.

"Apa, maksud kalian?" Tanya Ultear yang terlihat tak tau menau soal ini.

"Tidak, abaikan saja kataku tadi" Brandish menggeleng "itu bukan berarti dia tak bisa mengatasi masalahnya sendiri"

"Yah"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di sebuah Gedung.**

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Bisca yang menoleh ke arah suaminya yang terlihat memandang sesuatu dengan teropong "tembakan kita mengenainya?"

"Jelas sekali kena" Balas Alzack menyeringai yah, sebenarnya waktu sebuah dua laser panjang yang memantul itu dan muncul di pertarungan Natsu ini adalah ulah mereka berdua tentu, saja ini bukan tanpa alasan yang meminta ini Bocah Berambut Pink ini yang meminta itu sendiri "dan terlihat dia sedang melakukan Conter attack" dia melihat Aura Merah Api yang membeludak besar ada disana.

"Apa maksudmu?" Bisca tak mengerti Perkataan Suaminya.

"Kau, lihat saja sendiri" Jawab Alzack memberikan teropong ke Istrinya.

"Coba, kita lihat apa yang kau maksud" Ucap Bisca dan yang dia lihat Kobaran Api yang berpusat disatu titik, dan beberapa bangunan disekitarnya malah meleleh terkena panas itu dan ibarat seperti lilin "tapi, entah kenapa tubuhku jadi panas begini" tubuh dia langsung berkeringat dan panas merasakan Gerah yang berlebih.

Alzack tertawa dia bakal tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya "jika, kau tak tau mungkin kau akan mengingat tehknik Natsu pada saat Final T.A.K waktu itu"

"Tunggu! Jangan bilang..." Bisca masih mengingat jelas kejadian yang parah seperti itu dimana Waktu Natsu mengeluarkan tehknik Panas seperti itu, seisi stadium menjadi heboh bukan karena tehkniknya melainkan efek yang ditimbulkan dari tehknik itu dimana semua Pakaian Para penonton dan yang lain mendadak meleleh dan luntur alhasil banyak sekali teriakan malu dan juga telanjang massal, dia sendiri salah satu korban juga "bagus, aku harus cari Pakaian pengganti" dia terlihat sudah pasrah.

"Yah begitulah" Alzack tersenyum dan tengah mengipasi dirinya sendiri, yang terlihat sangat kegerahan tapi tak ada yang bisa Dia perbuat karena, panas ini benar-benar terik dan tak bisa melakukan apapun "kuharap Asuka tak kegerahan yah, Kurasa" dia sudah menitipkan anaknya ke orang yang dipercaya.

"Kuharap dia segera selesaikan ini!" Bisca berkeluh kesah dan tak sadar Pakaiannya yang perlahan sudah mulai menipis dan hilang.

"Aku, yakin bukan kita saja yang merasakan ini" Ucap Alzack tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hahhhhh! Panas banget hari ini bahkan air dingin saja tak cukup!" Mavis mengeluh dengan tubuh yang penuh keringat dan dia hanya mengenakan Pakaian serba pendek saja "Zeref sayang! Kau lupa memanggil tukang untuk memperbaiki Pendingin ruangan!" dia mencoba memasukan diri ke dalam kulkas tapi, hasil tetap sama saja.

"Aku lupa sayang!" Balas Zeref dia tetap tersenyum tapi, yang anehnya dia terlihat tak kegerahan meski mengenakan Pakaian yang terlihat rapat itu "tapi, bukan itu masalahnya aku tak tau apa Rakheid bisa tahan dengan ini" dia memberi peringatan kepada Istrinya.

Mavis langsung shock dan panik mendengar "ohh iya kau benar juga!" dia langsung berlari ke Kamar anaknya yang sedang tidur "tunggu, sebentar nak! Ibu akan segera menyelamatkan kamu" sikap Seorang Ibu baru telah kembali.

"Hahahahaha!" Zeref hanya tertawa saja melihatnya dan dia berjalan ke jendela dan menatap keluar _'seperti biasa, kau selalu bertindak berlebihan ya, Natsu'_ dia sudah tau bahwa ini bukan Gejala Panas Alami.

.

.

.

.

"Bahhhh! Aku tak bisa konsentrasi kalau begini caranya!" Teriak Sting kesal dia sudah bertelanjang dada dan tentu saja Bulir keringat yang membasahi seluruh tubuh pertanda dia Gerah "hahhh tak adakah sesuatu yang bisa menghentikan ini!" dia tengah bermain Poker bersama teman-temannya.

"Tak, ada karena saat ini kita sedang memasuki Musim Panas" Sambung Rufus terlihat Konsentrasi dengan kartu yang dia pegang.

"Tahun lalu tak seperti ini tapi, sekarang musim panas tahun ini seolah Matahari terasa sangat dekat" Ucap Rogue terlihat mengeluh juga.

"Bahkan Es yang baru saja kubeli sudah mencair dengan cepat" Ucap Orga menunjukan Es Serut yang sudah jadi air bahkan menjadi hangat seperti meminum sebuah Kopi.

"Huuhhhhh! Panas!" Ucap Minerva kesal seluruh bajunya basah dengan keringat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak lepas saja Pakaianmu itu?" Rogue memberi saran "dan berenang sana di Kolam umum"

Minerva langsung memukul kepalanya "Kau mesum! Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu" dia menutupi tubuhnya dengan wajah malu.

"Owww! Sakit"

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Familiar dengan panas ini" Guman Rufus menyadari sesuatu.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu! Kenapa tak menyalakan Ac disini sangat Panas!"

"Sudah sayang! Bahkan sampai Volume penuh!"

"Tapi, kenapa masih Panas!"

"Ibu tak tau!"

Erza memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal bagaimana tidak, seharusnya dia melakukan sesuatu hari ini karena, terhenti oleh sebuah panas yang terasa seperti membakar tubuhnya dan terbukti dia hanya mengenakan Bra dan Cd saja.

"Kau tak perlu kesal seperti itu nyatanya memang tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menghilangkan ini" Ucap Irene yang hanya mengenakan Tanktop dan CD juga entah kenapa keluarga ini tak punya rasa malu terutama dalam berpakaian "ini, musim Panas yang normal nanti juga akan hilang besok"

"Ya! Ya! Ya!" Erza hanya menurut saja perkataan ibunya.

"Ibumu juga panas tapi, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan bukan?" Ucap Irene tersenyum tapi, dia tau ini bukan Panas biasa melainkan buatan dan tau ini dari siapa karena pernah merasakan hal ini juga "bagaimana kalau kita buat Es atau sesuatu yang dingin? Untuk tubuhmu"

"Baiklah!" Erza berlari ke dapur.

Irene hanya menatap ke lua _r 'apa yang sedang kau lakukan Natsu? Berbuat konyol? Lagi huh?'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

 **"KOTEN TENKETSU JOZIGI!"**

Natsu mengeluarkan tehknik yang pernah dia lakukan waktu turnamen hanya saja, jenis dari tehkniknya ada sedikit perbedaan, Air laut yang menguap dan langsung mendidih saking panasnya Reaitsu yang dia lepaskan, bahkan Para Hiu yang menyerangnya langsung lenyap seketika sebelum mendekati Natsu dengan jelas, suasana disana berwarna Jingga seperti kobaran Api yang cukup besar.

 _'Apa-apaan bocah ini, bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikan kekuatan yang sebesar ini'_ Doriate berkeringat dingin bukan karena, dia takut atau apa tapi cukup terkejut dengan tehknik yang muncul secara tiba-tiba _'Panas ini benar-benar membakar tubuhku jika, salah langkah aku akan hangus'_ mulai sekarang dia akan sedikit hati-hati.

Natsu hanya tenang saja, melepaskan Reaitsu Api yang terus berkobar tanpa henti, bahkan Air laut buatan Doriate seketika mengering tak tersisa, bahkan Air laut yang asli pun masih saja mendidih seperti rebusan air, di sekitarnya sudah meleleh karena panas.

Natsu mengangkat Pedangnya "wahai! Jiwa yang tenggelam di dasar inti bumi yang panas, kumohon keluarlah dan luapkan semua yang kau punya!" dan tak lama bermunculan wujud Manusia Tengkorak dengan tubuh berapi dan memegang sebuah pedang dan suasana disekitar itu lebih mirip Neraka.

 **"WATER SHARK SWALOWING!"**

Doriate membuat Tsunami yang sangat besar bahkan lebih besar dari Tsunami jepang yang pernah melanda waktu itu tentu, saja itu bukan luapan ombak besar melainkan disana ada beribu Hiu dan langsung bergerak ke arah Natsu dengan mulut menganga.

"Berhenti, berbuat sesuatu yang tak berguna" Ucap Natsu langsung membuat tebasan Api besar dan langsung memusnahkan dalam sekejap serangan itu bahkan efek serangan tadi, masih ada dan bergerak ke arah orang itu tapi, Doriate langsung turun ke tanah karena, jika ke laut, air masih mendidih "ya, ampun masih menghindar tapi, aku belum selesai"

*slashhhh *Wussshhh! *crattt!

"Guahhhhh!"

Tiba-tiba muncul Tengkorak di belakang Doriate yang tak disadari orang itu dan memberi tebasan di punggung.

"Ya, ampun aku mengeluarkan Tengkorak itu bukan cuma buat pajangan" Natsu menyeringai karena, serangan itu sukses tanpa harus bersusah payah "kau, harus waspada di sekitarmu karena, kondisi kita berimbang atau lebih tepat berbalik menyerangmu"

 _'Sial, aku jadi lengah begini!'_ Batin Doriate merasakan nyeri yang dahsyat di punggungnya seperti dicabik sesuatu yang sangat panas tanpa henti, bahkan banyak darah yang keluar dari Punggung tapi, dia lengah untuk kedua kali.

!

Muncul pasukan Tengkorak dari bawah tanah yang mengelilingi Orang besar itu, Doriate menyapu dan menghancurkan mereka semua dengan kekuatannya tapi, setiap kali di hancurkan malah bertambah banyak Pasukan Tengkorak itu.

 _'Sial! Aku terjebak!'_ Doriate panik dia tak tau harus berbuat apa, selain itu Pasukan Tengkorak itu terus mengepungnya dan memeluknya, dan dia mencoba menghancurkan mereka tapi, hasil tetap sama dan diperparah dengan luka panas di punggung.

!

Tapi, Natsu sudah cepat muncul di depannya dengan pedang yang penuh kobaran Api "terlihat kau, sedikit kesulitan? Baiklah biar kubantu kau memusnahkan mereka tapi, dengan kau juga"

Doriate wajahnya terlihat berkeringat dan ketakutan, dia menyerang Natsu dengan kekutannya tapi, langsung menguap dan ini tak bisa dihindari dan beberapa Tengkorak yang mengenakan Pedang mulai menyerang dia juga dengan Pedang berapi dan tak lama mereka mengayunkan pedang secara bersama.

*Slasshhh! *Wusshhhh!

*jduarrrr!

Tentu tehknik Natsu mengandalkan Panas yang membara sekali terkena sabetan itu maka tak ada yang selamat buktinya ada korban yang terkena itu alhasil tubuhnya lenyap dan jadi, abu seketika tanpa ada sisa sedikitpun dan Penjahat itu tak ada lagi dan sudah tewas.

"Fiuhhh, sebenarnya itu belum aku buat lebih ekstrim lagi panasnya tapi, jika sudah kalah tak apalah" Ucap Natsu menghela nafas panjang "dan juga aku ada tingkatan yang lain dari tehknik ini" dan tak lama dia nonaktifkan kekutannya dan suasana kembali normal.

Natsu ingin, pergi tapi ada kapal Selam besar dia masuk ke dalamnya dan dia melihat banyak orang lebih tepatnya Para Perempuan muda yang terkurung di dalam sebuah Kapsul, dia bingung kenapa bisa telanjang padahal dia tak sadar tehkniknya sendiri yang terkadang merugikan orang lain.

Dan buru dia menelpon seseorang "Kalian, sudah beres pergilah dan terima kasih!"

"Coba, lain kali gunakan tehknik yang tak menghilangkan Pakaian"

"Maaf!"

*tutttt

Dan dia menelpon orang lain tapi, berbeda.

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"Cepat kemari bawa pasukanmu dan juga beberapa unit mobil Ambulance"

"Kenapa? Dan bagaimana dengan penjahatnya?"

"Jangan banyak tanya nanti, akan kujelaskan disana"

"Oke!"

*tuttt

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hah, rupanya memang benar-benar gagal rencana ini dan di gagalkan oleh orang yang sama tapi, tak apa aku masih punya beberapa rencana cadanngan dan Kartu As ku"

"Dan yang terpenting akan kumulai rencana ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan wussshhh selesai tak lama Arc ini akan segera selesai dan muncul arc baru sebagai akhir dan penutup ceritaku aku akan berjuang.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	60. Chapter 60

**Maaf atas keterlamabatan saya dalam mengupdate sebuah fic karena ada kesalahan yaitu Memory ke format sehingga semua isinya secara tak langsung ke hapus dan saya harus ulang lagi dari awal dan menulis lagi menurut saya itu benar-benar menjengkelkan sekali dan ada beberapa hal yang saya ingin beri tau Pertama Arc besar sebentar lagi akan muncul dan kedua jika itu selesai berarti fic ini benar-benar tamat, dan yang ketiga aku akan buat lagi fic baru dan itu akan terealisasi tahun ini jadi, bagi yang menunggu diharap sabar saja yah karena semua butuh Proses bahkan saya menulis di Handphone jadi, pasti ada beberapa kendala yang tak bisa dihindarkan sekian terima gaji.**

 **P.s : oke Pertanyaan saya sudah ada yang jawab dan bagi yang menjawab saya ucapkan terima kasih dan saya mengetahui hal ini tapi... Saya tadi lupa mau bicara apa yah? *Gubrakkk! Oke langsung saja.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Rumah Sakit**

"Urghhhh yang tadi itu benar-benar merepotkan saja" Natsu mengerang, menahan rasa sakit setelah pertarungan tadi yang membuat dirinya agak kewalahan dan juga luka yang dia terima tak begitu parah tapi, menimbulkan rasa sakit itu terbukti dengan beberapa Perban dan Plester yang menempel di tubuh "tapi, siapa sangka orang itu juga bisa jadi, masalah kalau saja aku tak keluarkan itu" dia mengakui kekuatan orang itu

Dan setelah Pertarungan itu Natsu langsung ke rumah sakit untuk diobati dan masalah beberapa tempat yang hancur akibat Pertarungan tadi sudah diatur oleh Mest dan untuk beberapa orang yang dia temukan di Kapal Selam itu dia tak tau tapi, yang jelas itu sudah jadi urusan Polisi.

Dan tak lama Pintu Kamar terbuka dan menampakan seorang lelaki berambut Hitam Pendek, dengan tanda X dibagian Jidat, dan mengenakan seragam resmi kepolisian.

"Yo, bagaimana keadaannmu?" Mest menyapa dengan santai dan sudah menganggap sebagai sahabat sendiri.

"Menyedihkan jika kau lihat sendiri" Natsu hanya tertawa lepas "dan kau sendiri bagaimana dengan urusan kertas dan permohonan maaf itu?" dia tau konsekuensi yang dia buat akan berbuah hasil yang tak mengenakan.

"Dan seperti biasa aku kena semprot yang berlebihan" Mest terlihat bosan dengan mengurek telinga "tapi, aku biarkan saja seperti itu pada akhirnya dia akan lelah sendiri berbicara" hal seperti ini sudah jadi sarapan pagi baginya.

"Yah kurasa itu terlihat tak enak hahaha!" Natsu hanya tertawa.

"Tapi, jika bukan berkat kau dan yang lain kurasa kasus ini takkan pernah selesai" Ucap Mest sangat bersyukur "dan ini baru Pertama kali bagiku menjalani misi yang baru selesai meski sudah setahun lama berjalan"

"Hahahaha sudah-sudah lupakan soal tadi tapi, bagaimana dengan urusan yang lain?" Tanya Natsu serius

"Semua Organisasi mereka, kelompok, dan Korban sudah diamankan dan bedasarkan bukti yang ada Erigor dan beserta anak buahnya sudah dijebloskan ke Penjara Alcatraz meski... Sang boss tak ada" Ucap Mest agak kecewa meski begitu dia puas karena sudah terbunuh "tapi, selain itu ada hal sesuatu yang menjanggal dalam Pikiranku"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah serius.

"Kau tau kelompok yang kita tangkap saat ini bukan dari Organisasi mereka yang besar secara garis besar mereka hanya kroco yang diperintahkan tugas di suatu tempat" Ucap Mest masih mengingat dengan Investigasi yang dia lakukan

"Jadi... Darimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu?" Tanya Natsu balik.

"Pertama dari Jumlah Korban yang hilang dan ditemukan hanya setengah dari semuanya dan yang kedua jika mereka bertujuan untuk mendapatkan uang seharusnya mereka memiliki Uang yang banyak tapi, mereka hanya dapat setengah seolah hasil itu dibagi" Ucap Mest dua hari lalu mengintrogasi Pelaku dan dapat jawaban "ketiga jika kufikir ada Struktur Organisasi mereka yang lain"

"Jadi, kesimpulan yang kau dapat kita belum bisa menyelesaikan ini?" Ucap Natsu agak frustasi juga.

"Benar juga" Mest mengangguk setuju "selain itu aku menemukan sebuah Bendera dengan Lambang Lingkaran Matahari perak dan aku belum pernah melihat sebelumnya tapi, aku yakin itu kelompok organisasi mereka yang lain"

Natsu agak terkejut dengan ciri-ciri yang jelaskan tadi ' _Quincy? Benarkan itu'_ yang dia tau keturunan Quincy sekarang sudah mendekati Punah bahkan jumlah mereka masih terbilang terhitung jari tangan.

"Ahhh, lupakan saja mungkin belum pasti tapi aku akan melakukan sebuah Penyelidikan... Maaf sudah menggangu" Ucap Mest bersiap pergi tapi dia menoleh ke belakang "ohhh ya satu hal lagi ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu"

 _'Denganku?'_ Natsu berpikiri siapa orang yang ingin menemuinya

Tak lama Pintu terbuka menampakan seorang Pria yang semuran dengan dirinya, berambut Coklat muda, dengan wajah maskulin dan keren, style Pakaian yang selalu rapi.

"Kau kalau tak salah?.. Hibiki?" Ucap Natsu mencoba mengingat karena dia tak begitu Akrab dengan lelaki ini.

"Yah, begitulah" Jawab Hibiki santai.

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kau ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Natsu langsung pada inti.

"Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih" Jawab Hibiki simple

Natsu memasang wajah bingung "Berterima kasih padaku? Soal apa?" dia tak tau apa yang dilakukan waktu itu

"Sudah menyelamatkan Karen karena, jika bukan kau dia saat ini tak mungkin ditemukan" Ucap Hibiki dengan air mata bahagia dan senang "aku tak tau harus bagaimana untuk membalas kebaikan kau"

Natsu memasang wajah bodoh dan tak tau "Karen...?" dia tak pernah dengar nama itu sebelumnya bahkan melihatpun apalagi.

Hibiki hanya tertawa, wajar saja Natsu murid Pindahan dan tak tau soal kejadian itu "wanita berambut Hijau muda yang kau temukan waktu itu"

"Ohhhh dia!" Natsu mulai faham dengan orang yang dimaksud dan tentu saja masih ingat seorang Gadis yang ia temukan sscara tak sengaja waktu dia mengejar seseorang "dan bagaimana keadaan dia?" waktu itu ditemukan sedang dalam keadaan tak baik sama sekali.

"Hanya menderita Trauma fisik dan jiwa yang begitu berat.." Jawab Hibiki dengan suara rendah, bahkan baginya hal seperti itu sudah keajaiban jika masih hidup.

"Semoga lekas sembuh" Ucap Natsu bersimpati.

Hibiki melihat Jam "ohhh, maaf sudah banyak menggangu waktu kau karena keadaanmu juga sama" dia bersiap Pergi.

"Oke" Balas Natsu tak peduli.

Hibiki sedikit berbalik "oohh, ya satu hal lagi Perlombaan Calon Ketua Osis akan dimulai dua hari lagi jangan sampai kau lupakan hal itu karena kau sudah dapat Poin akan sangat disayangkan jika Gugur begitu saja"

Natsu cukup terkejut karena dia tak tau tentang hal ini "bagaimana kau bisa tau?" dia sama sekali tak ada yang memberinya kabar.

"Dari yang lain, dan aku takkan ikut karena Poinku nol" Jawab Hibiki tak memperdulikan lomba ini yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjaga kesehatan orang yang dikasihinya "baiklah sampai jumpa" dia langsung pergi.

Natsu hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya dia memegang Handphone miliknya dan menghubungi Seseorang

"Halo!"

"Bisa bicara? Aku akan ke rumahmu sekarang"

"Oke"

*tuttt

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Belserion House**

*ting *tong *ting *tong

"Ughhh! Siapa lagi yang bertamu, menggangu orang saja" Ucap Erza mengerang kesal karena tidur nyenyak dia di sofa harus diganggu dengan hal yang menyebalkan juga dan sehabis Panas yang membara itu dia langsung tidur karena kelelahan "hahhh! Baiklah mencari siapa ya? Saat ini aku-" ketika dia membuka pintu Bicaranya terhenti karena menyadari siapa yang bertamu seorang lelaki berambut Pink.

"Yo!" Natsu menyapa dengan tangan terangkat

"Na-natsu! A-apa yang kau la-lakukan kemari?" Erza langsung bertingkah Gugup dan malu-malu ketika menyadari siapa lawan bicaranya "i-ini tak seperti kau bi-biasanya" kepala dia hadapkan ke arah lain dan menatap lawan bicara.

"Tentu saja berkunjung, apa salahnya dengan itu" Jawab Natsu simple tapi, wajah dia menghadap arah lain juga karena ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Gadis itu "dan juga ada yang ingin kubicarakan sebentar saja"

"Berbicara apa?" Tanya Erza serius tapi, sebelum Natsu menjawab terdengar suara orang lain dari dalam.

"Sayang! Siapa Tamu itu Ibumu tadi sedang sibuk"

Muncul lagi seorang Wanita Dewasa yang kebetulan mirip sekali dengan Erza, Rambut Merah Scarlet yang terurai panjang dan tak dikepang tapi, sama seperti anaknya dia tak sadar sesuatu tentang Pakaiannya sendiri yang hanya mengenakan Tanktop dan Celana pendek

"Ughhh!" Natsu hanya blush kecil dan menghadap arah lain

Erza dengan wajah merah malu, meneriaki Ibunya "Ibu sebelum kemari! Gunakan pakaian yang pantas dulu! Karena ada laki-laku disini!" dia langsung menutupi mata Natsu dengan tangannya.

"Ara? Begitukah cara bicara orang yang tak jauh beda dengan ibumu?" Irene menyeringai jahil dia menunjukan Pakaian anaknya yang lebih parah dari dirinya "dan sebelum menerima Tamu lihat diri sendiri, beruntung yang kesini hanya dia, bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

Erza melihat ke bawah dan sadar dirinya juga sama "Kyaaa! Ibu! Kenapa tak bilang dari tadi sih!" dia langsung menutupi tubuhnya dengan wajah yang memerah berat dan juga sewaktu panas itu berhenti dia langsung tidur saja tanpa langsung mempedulikan keadaannya.

"Kamu sendiri yang tak sadar" Irene tertawa kecil melihat kelakuannya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan kembali!" Erza langsung berlari cepat masuk ke kamar.

"Maafkan anakku tadi" Ucap Irene menatap lelaki berambut Pink ini.

"Yah, tak masalah" Balas Natsu tak peduli "tapi, sebelum itu kau juga kenakan Pakaianmu"

"Oh, maaf"

Dan Natsu masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sofa kini dia mengobrol dengan Erza yang sudah mengenakan Pakaian Normal sementara ibunya sedang membuatkan teh dingin dan beberapa camilan.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku Natsu?" Tanya Erza langsung pada point.

"Yah, ingin tentang Pencalonan Ketua Osis kudengar Pelaksanaan lagi dimulai Dua hari dari sekarang" Jawab Natsu

"Kau sudah tau itu?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Sudah dari beberapa orang yang memberitauku" Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Iya, dua hari sekarang mungkin aku akan sibuk karena urusan ini, jadi kalau ada hal yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, kau bisa menghubungi aku dulu" Ucap Erza yang mendapat notif pesan dari Handphone _'ohhh, mereka sudah siap jadi tinggal penyelesaian akhir'_ dia menatap Natsu yang terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan Game di Handphone.

"Ahhh, terlihat kau akan kerepotan nanti" Ucap Natsu.

"Begitulah" Balas Erza tapi, dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di tubuh Natsu sebuah Perban dan Plester "jadi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu untukmu, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh kau beberapa jam yang lalu hingga seperti ini?" dia memberi tatapan yang tak mengenakan.

"Yah, seperti itulah..." Natsu menatap arah lain dan tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Kau ini seperti biasa tak sayang tubuh hahhh!" Erza menghela nafas dia tau sifat Natsu tak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya "baiklah, ikut aku ada beberapa obat yang kurasa cocok untuk kesehatan lukamu" dia langsung menariknya ke Kamar tanpa mempedulikan Protes Natsu.

"Tunggu dulu!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **2 Hari Kemudian** ( **Sekolah** )

Natsu sekarang masuk sekolah seperti biasa dan belajar sebagaimana mestinya namun waktu di kelas Ultear berbicara dan meminta dirinya setelah Istirahat langsung ke Ruangan Osis dan bagi lelaki berambut Pink ini tak menanyakan hal apapun lagi dan menurut saja.

Dan sesuai yang dibicarakan Natsu langsung Pergi ke ruang Osis tapi, waktu dia sampai rupanya dia tak sendiri ada dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu, yang satu berbadan agak besar, dengan rambut Pirang, dan yang satu rambut Hitam Gondrong, dengan mata Sayu.

"Ahhh, kalian ada disini juga rupanya" Natsu menyapa mereka "apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini?"

"Aku tak tau tapi, Freed bilang aku harus kesini" Jawab Laxus tak tau apapun.

"Aku kata Riruka juga kesini" Jawab Tsukusima "dan bagaimana denganmu"

"Jawaban yang sama" Balas Natsu.

Daripada mereka bertanya dan bingung satu sama lain mereka semua langsung masuk ke dalam dan mereka hanya cengo melihat pemandangan itu di dalam yang tak biasa dibagian Ruangan Osis.

Beberapa Anggota Osis tertepar seperti orang yang sehabis mabuk tapi, ini berbeda mereka tepar karena bukan mabuk melainkan suatu hal bisa dibilang kelelahan tingkat tinggi hingga menyebabkan mereka tidur secara tiba-tiba tak peduli dimanapun itu jika sudah sampai batas maka akan langsung drop seperti Baterai Handphone.

"Kenapa mereka?" Tanya Natsu Sweatdrop.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, karena aku juga tak tau" Jawab Laxus Pokerface

"Ahhh, selamat datang kalian" Ucap Kakek Kepala Sekolah memberi sapaan hangat "maaf, jika kita dalam keadaan seperti ini karena suatu hal kita harus begadang dan memaksa mereka seperti ini hahahaha" dia tertawa tak bersalah.

"Kau sadis.." Tsukusima Sweatdrop.

"Errrr! Ultear bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Natsu ke Gadis Berambut Hitam Panjang ini "kau bilang aku harus kesini bukan?"

Ultear mengucek matanya yang memerah ngantuk "huahhh! Kau tau Natsu, aku bicara ini tentang Pencalonan Ketua Osis dan juga kita sudah mengadakan lomba dan masing-masing sudah mendapat satu Poin"

"Lalu?.." Laxus meminta Gadis itu untuk lanjut.

"Dan kita Para Osis dan beberapa Guru lain kemarin mendiskusikan siapa yang pantas tentu saja dengan cara Demokrasi dan meminta Pendapat dari semua murid di sekolah ini" Jawab Mirajane dengan senyum ceria meski dia juga mengantuk tapi, tetap jaga Image "dan waktu kita menghitung suara hasilnya seri tapi, kita coba terus menerus dan hasil masih tetap seri dan baru pertama kali di sekolah ini"

"Tak heran jika mereka tepar seperti itu" Guman Tsukusima.

"Jadi, jika hasil seri itu berarti tak ada yang memenangkan ini?" Ucap Natsu.

"Tidak seperti itu tapi, yang namanya pemenang harus ada" Sambung Irene "jadi, kurasa kita gunakan cara lain untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini"

"Caranya?" Tanya Laxus serius

"Duel antara kandidat ketua" August menyeringai dia sungguh menantikan hal ini "kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain dan memperebutkan Posisi ini"

"Yah, meski Sensei kalian menolak keputusan ini tapi, tak ada cara yang lain lagi" Irene menghela nafas panjang "tapi, bagi kalian yang akan menjalani ini, apakah Kalian setuju jika diadakan duel seperti ini?" dia bertanya kepada tiga murid inj.

"Boleh-boleh saja jika, itu tak melanggar batas" Ucap Natsu setuju.

"Oke sajalah" Laxus mengangguk setuju.

"Jika memang tak ada lagi cara aku setuju" Ucap Tsukusima siap.

August menyeringai "baiklah kalau begitu... Kita ke Arena dan siapkan semuanya!" dia berteriak menggema seisi ruangan disana.

"Serius!?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Arena**

Semua sudah berkumpul di Arena, yang sebenarnya sebuah lapangan sepak bola namun, sedikit dirubah untuk kepentingan ini dari kelas 3 sampai kelas satu semua sudah ada dan sangat ramai mereka pastinya tak ingin melewatkan momen penting ini dimana bakal ada Pertarungan hebat.

Dan dari moment ini ada yang memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan menjual berbagai macam makanan ringan, snack, minuman bersoda dan pernak-pernik lain bahkan tempat yang tadinya sepi kini berubah menjadi Pasar jalanan yang cukup ramai sekali dan bahkan ada beberapa orang yang memasang Stand Taruhan contohnya Cana.

"Iya! Iya kemarilah silahkan pasang uang kalian disini dan Pilih jagoan kalian!" Ucap Cana memasang Papan bertulisan jumlah taruhan perorangan "2000 jewel untuk Tsukusima, 4000 Jewel untuk Natsu dan 6000 jewel untuk Laxus" dan kebanyakan yang minat dengan ini adalah anak laki-laki.

"Hei! Kenapa Tsukusima dipasang segitu!" Protes Riruka namun, Cana cuek saja

"Njirr! Dia untung banyak juga" Ucap Gray Sweatdrop melihat kerumunan itu.

"Kurasa itu mengapa dia disebut Bandar Judi" Ucap Elfman berkeringat dingin.

"Aqua, Mizone, Coca-cola, Minuman dingin dan yang hangat" Ucap Meredy yang mengenakan Pakaian Agen Penjualan dan topi dan itu sangat cocok untuknya "ayo! Jika haus jangan sungkan untuk beli" dia tak merasa malu atau tak begitu peduli.

"Pakaian itu cocok untukmu Meldy-Chan" Ucap Ren dengan pose keren dan bersiap memberi Gombalan kepada Gadis itu

Meredy langsung menahannya dengan kaki "hentikan itu! Kau menjengkelkan! Pergi sana!"

"Tempat ini sangat ramai sama seperti pasar" Komentar August yang mengamati situasi dari tempat lain mengenakan Pakaian olahraga dan terlihat santai.

"Fufufu kau takkan tau kecerdasan anak jaman sekarang yang inovatif" Irene tertawa kecil dia juga mengenakan kaos training

"Ini seperti masa mudaku dulu hiyyyaaaaa" Teriak Gildarts dengan semangat berapi.

Selain Para Staff guru yang melihat Pertarungan ini bahkan Para Anggota Osis pun yang tadinya tidur terlelap kini terbangun dengan iming-iming dari kepala Sekolah yang mengatakan dapat satu tiket kupon makanan Gratis di Restaurant Yajima, sontak semua Anggota Osis langsung bangun dengan cara paksa meski ada beberapa yang masih tidur dengan Posisi berdiri.

"Hoammzzz! Kau Pikir siapa yang akan menang?" Tanya Rogue menguap dengan tangan terlipat "bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan taruhan, terlihat menarik disana" dia menujuk kerumunan.

"Hmmmm! Terlalu sulit karena ini tak ada di memory yang aku punya" Jawab Rufus memaksa otaknya untuk berfikir meski matanya ngantuk "terlihat menarik, tapi kau pasang siapa?"

"Wasit" Jawab Rogue simple.

"Yang benar saja, ini bukan bola" Rufus Sweatdrop.

"Ayo berjuanglah bagi yang bertanding!" Teriak Mirajane dengan semangat dan memberi dukungan kepada yang bertanding, dia mengenakan Pakaian ala pemandu sorak yang terlihat cocok.

"Yang lain terlihat lelah tapi, dia masih bersemangat" Ucap Jura geleng-geleng dan cukup Kagum dan dirinya sendiri cukup lelah dengan rapat kemarin.

"Dia dipanggil Demon bukan tanpa alasan yang jelas" Balas Sorano.

Dan untuk peserta yang bertanding mereka sudah bersiap dan berkumpul di satu titik, saling menatap satu sama lain dan melepaskan Aura Percaya diri.

"Sensei yakin tempat ini aman?" Tanya Sting yang agak ragu dengan Posisi menonton yang cukup dekat dengan tempat bertarung "dan juga, jika ini menentukan siapa yang menang itu berarti bakal banyak luka?"

"Oh, tenang saja, kita sudah memasang Pelindung" Jawab Ur simple "dan juga masalah pengobatan kita serahkan kepada yang ahli" dia menunjuk Chelia dan Wendy di belakang.

"Jadi, kurasa ini Pertarungan kita yang kedua huh Laxus?" Natsu menyeringai dia mengenakan Celana Panjang Hitam, dengan Sepatu Putih biru bergaris, Kemeja Putih dengan kacing biru, dibalut Jaket Hitam yang terbuka, dengan penutup kepala, dan sarung tangan Hitam dan Putih dan aslinya itu Pakaian mode Quincy dan Shinigami secara bersama.

"Meskipun kau mengalahkanku waktu itu tapi, jangan harap aku membiarkanmu untuk menang" Laxus membalas seringai, dia mengenakan Celana Jeans Putih, dan sepatu Hitam, dengan Baju Pendek Ungu dan sebuah Mantel.

"Maaf jika, aku ikut campur tapi aku takkan tinggal diam saja disini" Ucap Tsukusima dengan wajah tenang dia mengenakan Kemeja Putih lengan Panjang, Celana Panjang hitam dan sepatu Hitam, cukup simple.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Mulai!"

*Tong!

Natsu menggunakan Pedang Hitam, Laxus mengeluarkan Aura Petir merah, Tsukusima menggunakan Pedang juga mereka semua maju ke depan secara bersama saling mengayunkan serangan terbaik mereka hingga bentrok satu sama lain dan menimbulkan ledakan besar.

*Jduarrr!

Laxus mengarahkan Tinjunya, Tsukusima menangkis balik dia membuat Gelombang kejut di telapak dan menghempaskan lelaki itu, Natsu memutar badan dia membuat tebasan udara yang cukup besar tapi, Tsukusima langsung cepat menjauh.

 **"THUNDER INFERNO!"** Laxus mengangkat tangan dan muncul badai yang besar, dia mengeluarkan Hentakan Petir dari langit yang secara terus menerus, Tsukusima menghilang cepat dan menghindar.

Tapi, Natsu lain dia memutar Pedang setengah Jam **"BLAZED VORTAGE!"** dia membuat Tebasan Udara yang berbentui Pusaran berwarna Merah Gelap dan menyapu semuanya yang kemari.

Untuk Para Penonton yang menyaksikan ini mereka hanya tegang, dan tak henti untuk menghela nafas berat dengan jual beli serangan ini yang terkesan dahsyat.

*Cling

Tsukusima menghilang dan di depan Natsu mengayunkan Pedang dari arah Kanan, Natsu berhasil mementalkan balik dia melihat celah dan menusuk di bagian depan, Tsukusima sedikit menghindar Meski Pipi terkena Gores.

Tsukusima menarik pedangnya ke atas, Natsu langsung mundur tapi, Dagu dia terkena sayatan Pedang tapi, terlihat mereka belum selesai dan sama-sama menghilang.

*Trang *trang *trang *trang.

Semua terasa sangat cepat bahkan tak terlihat yang terlihat hanya percikan Api kecil dari Pedang yang bentrok, dan hembusan angin cepat.

"Wow! Mereka sungguh Gila" Komentar Gray cukup kagum melihat ini.

"Ayo Natsu-San! Hajar mereka" Teriak Juvia memberi semangat dan disamping dia Elfman hanya mendukung dengan Gaya.

Natsu langsung mundur, Laxus ada di belakang dan dia sadar itu Laxus meninju dengan kepalan tangan tapu, Natsu tahan dengan Pedang namun, Lelaki Pirang itu dengan sekuat tenaga mendorongnya dan menghempaskan Natsu.

Tsukusima berada di belakang Laxus dan langsung mengayunkan Pedang, Lelaki Pirang ini langsung mundur tapi, agak terlambat dan alhasil Perutnya terkena Sabetan Pedang dan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Gahhhhh!" Teriak Laxus tapi, dia memutar Badan ke belakang dan langsung menendang Dagu Tsukusima dan langsung mundur "tch! Aku ceroboh tapi, setidaknya ada balasan" dia memegang Perut.

Natsu menyatukan telapak tangan dan membuat Garis biru yang terang **"LEIST SNEIDLE!"** dari Garis itu muncul sesuatu seperti tumpukan jarum namun nyatanya itu adalah busur panah yang banyak.

Laxus langsung menghilang cepat menghindar dan berada Natsu, Lelaki berambut Pink itu terlalu telat untuk bereaksi dan dia terkena Pukul dibagian Perut dan membuat Natsu mengerang sakit dan langsung terpental sementar Tsukusima menangkis semua serangan itu dengan Pedang.

"Ya, ampun ini benar-benar seru juga" Komentar Laxus menyeringai tubuh dia juga sudah berkeringat.

Natsu mengusap Mulut "Pukulan kau seperti biasa menyebalkan"

"Kalian tak buruk" Sambung Tsukusima langsung menghilang cepat

*cling!

!

Dan mereka berdua terkejut karena, Tsukusima sudah berdiri di depan mereka dengan kedua tangan ke depan dan Dua orang itu ingin menghindar tapi, mereka terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan hampa udara berwarna Putih.

'Guhhh! Sial!' Laxus langsung Panik dia tak bisa menghindar lebih cepat.

 **"DEAD WAVE!"**

*Cyunggg

*Jduarrr.

Ruang kecil tadi bercahaya dan membesar hingga meledak dengan dentuman yang besar dan menimbulkan efek dari daya serang itu yang sangat besar dan hal yang mustahil untuk untuk ditahan oleh dua orang itu.

"Bagus!" Teriak Riruka sangat senang.

"Ayo! Bertahan Laxus!" Teriak Evergreen lebih kecang dia tak sadar tengah memeluk seseorang yang terlihat kepayahan.

"Oghhh! Menyebalkan" Gray mendecak Frustasi melihat ini.

Brandish tetap pasang wajah datar, dia tau hal seperti ini takkan mudah mengalahkan Natsu _'Gunakan saja Vena Blut Natsu'_ dia tau tehknik umum yang sering digunakan oleh Quincy.

Gelombang ledakan itu akhirnya terhenti dan menimbulkan banyak asap, Tsukusima melihat dua bayangan yang berdiri agak kepayahan dia tau hal seperti ini takkan mengalahkan mereka tapi, Daya rusak dari tehkniknya cukup dalam juga.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Parah!" Natsu menghela nafas karena kelelahan tubuh dia kotor dan luka, separuh bajunya rusak karena itu.

Grammy tersenyum melihat ini _'Reaitsu dia sangat unik jika, Reaiatsu dia Penuh maka baju itu akan kembali normal dan sangat simple, efisien dan juga kuat'_

"Tapi, kau rasa ini memang parah" Ucap Laxus dan kondisinya tak jauh beda dengan yang Natsu alami tadi.

"Kalian benar-benar Monster" Komentar Tsukusima geleng-geleng.

"Tapi, kurasa ini Giliranku untuk menunjukan hal ini" Ucap Laxus dengan seringai dan jarinya terlihat bercahaya dan menulis sesuatu di udara.

"!"

"Jadi, kau sudah mempersiapkan hal ini?" Ucap Tsukusima menyadari dia dikurung dalam sebuah Rune dan tampak aksara aneh di bawah.

"Tehknik milik Freed ya" Ucap Natsu yang sudah tau jika, ini tak bisa ditembus kecuali dari Permintaan sang pemilik.

"Selain belajar tenaga aku juga belajar tehknik untuk mengakali seseorang" Ucap Laxus dan Rune itu makin lama makin menyempit dan ingin menghimpit mereka berdua "jadi, yah ini memang milik Freed" dilain sisi sang Pemilik Aslinya membusungkan Dada dengan bangga.

Laxus langsung mengepalkan tangan dan tak lama langit mulai gelap dan muncul Kilatan merah dari awan, dan Rune yang mengurung mereka perlahan juga terus mengecil.

Dilain Pihak Natsu mereka cukup panik, kesal, gelisah, dan juga frustasi tingkat tinggi karena sedari tadi dia tak serius dan langsung mengeluarkan kekuatan Penuh dan Pihak Laxus mereka hanya bersorak ria.

"Kalahkan mereka Laxus!"

"Bertahanlah Natsu!"

"Jangan bodoh Tsukusima!"

 **"RUNE THUNDERBOLT!"**

Laxus langsung menurunkan tangan ke bawah, dan Percikan itu mulai membesar dan sebuah Kilat besar yang membentuk lekukan besar dan langsung menghantam mereka secara telak dan menimbulkan suara ledakan besar.

*Bluarrrr!

*Jduarrr!

"Guahhhhh!

" arghhhhh!"

"Wow! Serangan strike huh?" Komentar Rogue sangat kagum, dilain sisi Gadis Berambut Merah Scarlet ini memasang wajah berbeda yaitu khawatir terhadap seseorang yang melihat ledakan besar itu.

 _'Semoga selamat Natsu'_ Mirajane yang tadinya semangat dan ceria kini agak diam dan tak banyak gerak, hanya cemas saja yang menyelimuti wajahnya.

Setelah selesai Asap masih mengepul tapi, itu Tsukusima dia langsung berada di depan Laxus tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang tak jauh beda dengan mereka berdua, dia melayangkan Pukulan beruntun ke Lelaki Pirang itu, Laxus menahan dan menangkis semuanya tapi, ada sesuatu yang dia fikirkan.

 _'Tunggu dulu, dimana Natsu?'_ Batin Laxus tak melihat Lelaki berambut Pink ini.

 _'Aku tau dia merencanakan sesuatu'_ Tsukusima terus memberi Pukulan beruntun

Laxus langsung menangkap kedua tangannya "berhenti, itu sungguh merepotkan tau"

"Kalau begitu coba Balas saja" Tsukusima menyeringai.

Mereka melepaskan diri masing-masing dan mengepalkan tangan saling berbenturan kepalan tangan.

*Jduarrr!

Selagi orang itu saling beradu satu sama lain, dilain Pihak Tim Natsu merasa Frustasi karena mereka tak melihat teman baka mereka yang tak muncul selain itu mereka tak melihat bagian tubuhnya.

"Arggg! Si bodoh itu kemana sih! Menghilang tak jelas begitu!" Gray menggaruk rambutnya Frustasi dan kesal.

"Itu enggak jantan!" Teriak Elfman setuju.

"Tenang saja dia masih ada disekitar sini" Ucap Brandish dia sudah tau bahwa Natsu ada karena dari merasakan Reaitsu saja sudah jelas _'kau ingin keluar sekarang Natsu? Kenapa kau tak langsung saja sekarang karena momenti ini tepat'_

Laxus dan Tsukusima maju bersamaan tapi, ada sesuatu yang cepat muncul di depan mereka.

*Clingg!

Reaksi semua orang langsung shock berat, Brandish hanya menyeringai dia tau ini baru saja dimulai dan nyatanya Natsu berdiri diantara dua orang Lelaki itu dengan wajah tertutup topeng Putih bergaris merah, dengan mata hitam dan Pupil kuning.

"Maaf yah, aku sedikit mengisi bensin" Ucap Natsu dengan aura merah besar dan Pedang dengan lapisan Merah, Biru Gelap yang berkobar dan langsung menebas ke depan yang hal mustahil dihindar oleh dua orang itu.

*Jduarrr!

Langsung menciptakan Pilar besar dan langsung menghempaskan mereka berdua, dan terdengar sorak-sorak bahagia dari Pihak Natsu.

"Whoooio!"

"Payah!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Maaf tapi, harus aku akhiri dengan cepat" Natsu langsung menghilang.

Natsu muncul di depan Tsukusima dan langsung menendang Perutnya, dia berpindah tempat dan berlari secara Zig-Zag dan di belakang Laxus dan langsung menyabetkan Pedangnya di bagian Punggung dan membuat Lelaki Pirang itu berteriak kesakitan tapi, Natsu langsung menendang Lagi.

Tsukusima muncul di samping kanan Natsu dan mengayunkan Pedang, Natsu menangkap serangan itu dengan tangan dan langsung menyabet Pedang ke arah Dada dan Tsukusima berteriak tapi, Natsu langsung membenturkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita selesaikan ini!" Teriak Natsu.

Laxus langsung bangkit "hah, baiklah kurasa aku juga sudah lelah untuk bertahan"

"Hufftt! Baiklah" Tsukusima menaril nafas Panjang efek dari Pertarungan dengan Erigor masih terasa.

Semua hening dan tegang melihat pertunjukan terakhir yang akan terjadi mereka tak ada yang mengedipkan mata satu sama lain menunggu hal hebat ini terjadi dalam beberapa menit, ketiga Pihak bahkan lebih tegang dari ini dan mereka saling berteriak dan mendukung Pilihan mereka.

Tsukusima mengangkat kedua tangan dan membentuk Ruang Kedap Udara yang besar, Laxus dengan telapak tangan ke bawah muncul kilatan Petir Merah dan membentuk sebuah bola, Untuk Natsu dia menyarungkan Pedangnya dan menyatukan telapak tangan membuat Sebuah Tombak Biru panjang, Brandish bisa merasakan Reaitsu besar dari Tombak itu.

"Sial ini bakal seru!" Ucap Rogue bersemangat dan sambil makan Popcorn

"Aku takkan melupakan hal ini" Ucap Rufus memegang kepalanya

"Ini akan seru" Komentar Jura tertarik.

"Ayo Natsu!" Teriak Ultear mendukungnya.

"Ayo Laxus!" Teriak Freed.

Dan mereka yang bertarung langsung maju secara bersama dan saling melepaskan dan mengadukan kekuatan mereka masing-masing.

 **"RAIKIRI!"**

 **"URSUS WAVE!"**

 **"RAZARGE EL RAMPAGE!"**

*Cyuttttt!

*Winhggg!

"Boommmmm!"

Dan langsung berbenturan dan efek ledakan itu sangat besar bahkan sampai membuat tanah menjadi berlubang besar, dan Serangan mereka mencipatkan Gelombang Hitam dengan Percikan Kilat dan meluas.

Jika saja tak ada Dinding pelindung, Niscaya mereka yang menonton itu bakal terkena jangkauan serangan itu atau lebih tepat Sekolah Rata dengan tanah.

"Gila!" Lucy hanya membuka mulutnya dan terlalu shock.

"Nii-san" Wendy cemas dengan kakaknya.

"Yuhuuu! Ini moment yang layak diabadikan" Ucap Bixlow dengan membawa kamera.

*Wingggg!

*Cling.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian efek serangan itu mulai mengecil dan menghilang, hanya menyisakan Pijakan yang tak rata dan Asap yang mengepul ke atas

Semua orang diam beberapa saat menunggu Asap itu menghilang dan menentukan siapa yang menang dan mereka hanya melihat satu bayangan yang berdiri dan ketika Asap itu menghilang dan mereka langsung membelalak ketika melihat sesungguhnya.

"Hah! Hah! Hah! Kau benar-benar tangguh seperti biasa yah, Natsu" Ucap Laxus ngos-ngosan dengan Posisi duduk dan wajah sangat lelah "kurasa ini kekalahanku yang kedua kali" tak lama dia ambruk ke tanah.

"Huffftt! Pada akhirnya kau yang menang" Ucap Tsukusima sudah terkapar dan tak lama dia akhirnya menutup Mata karena kelelahan juga.

"PEMENANGNYA NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Ucap Levy mengumumkan Juaranya.

"Yeahhhh!" Pihak Natsu bersorak ria.

"Yahhhhh! Kalah!" Pihak yang lain mengerang kecewa.

Dan untuk Stand Taruhan yang memilih Natsu mereka untung banyak termaksud sang bandar yang kali ini memiliki untung besar dari yang bertaruh.

 _'Ini bagus, sekali'_ Natsu tersenyum dan menatap langit, dia mengangkat tangan _'aku rasa jadi, Ketua tak akan buruk untuk ke depan'_ dia melihat Timnya yang berlari ke arahnya dan Pandangan dia mulai kabur dan Pingsan Juga.

Untuk Para Guru mereka hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk tangan setelah melihat Bakal Ketua Osis yang baru.

"Hmmmm! Seru juga tapi, siapa sangka dia yang akan menjadi Ketua" Komentar August mengelus Janggut dia juga agak terkejut.

"Jangan anggap hal yang Spele karena bisa jadi itu Batu Penghalang" Sambung Irene tersenyum dia yakin Anak itu yang jadi juara.

"Kurasa tahun ini bakal seru juga meski sebentar" Ucap Gildarts

"Kita tunggu kebijakan mereka" Sambung Grammy melihat anaknya yang tengah mengelus Natsu di Pangkuannya.

"Anak muda jaman sekarang penuh dengan semangat yang membara" Ucap Makarov kagum, dia tak masalah jika Cucunya yang tak menang karena yang Pantas adalah yang terbaik "ini mengingatkan dengan masa mudaku"

"Hahahahaha!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Perawatan**

"Ughhh! Sial tadi, itu sakit sekali" Ucap Natsu mengerang dan membuka Matanya kini, dia terbaring di kasur dan berada disebuah Ruangan Perawatan, dia tau Pertarungan itu telah usai dan dia keluar yang jadi pemenang tapi, yang jadi masalah kenapa Sepi sekali disini bahkan lebih mirip kuburan dan tak ada Perayaan Pesta hanya hening saja menemani _'aghh mungkin yang lain juga seperti ini'_ dia berfikir dimana Tsukusima dan Laxus dirawat.

*Crakkkk!

Pintu terbuka dan tampak seorang Gadis Berambut Hitam Panjang, dengan Bando, dan Pupil Hitam, tapi yang jadi masalah disini dia mengenakan Pakaian Suster yang bisa dibilang enggak normal pada Pakaian Suster yang ia tau.

Dua kancing sengaja dibuka untuk memperlihatkan belahan Dada yang besar, dan Rok Pendek yang ketat dan stocking Putih dan sepatu Higheels, entah kenapa dia memakai seperti itu tapi, jelas ada maksud lain dari senyum itu.

"Ultear?.. Apa yang kau lakukan dimari?" Tanya Natsu yang terkejut karena kedatangan Gadis itu kemari dan sendirian Pula "dan dimana yang lain? Dan kenapa disini sangat sepi sekali?" dia langsung Panik tak jelas.

"Aku kemari untuk menanyakan keadaanmu, bagaimana apa lukamu masih sakit?" Tanya Ultear balik dan tak menjawab pertanyaan yang kedua.

"Yah, masih agak nyeri sih" Jawab Natsu memegang Bahunya, efek Pertarungan dia dengan Doriate belum selesai kini dia harus bertarung lagi "tapi, kurasa beberapa hari lagi akan cepat sembuh jika, ditangani oleh yang benar" dia mungkin akan meminta adiknya.

"Oh, baguslah.." Ucap Ultear bersyukur lega tapi, dia tersenyum melihat Pandangan Natsu ke arahnya dan dirinya memang sengaja untuk melakukan ini "ohh, ya aku buatkan Sup mungkin efek ini tak seberapa tapi, kurasa untuk kebaikan tubuhmu juga" dia memberi semangkuk.

"Ahhh, terima kasih..." Ucap Natsu sangat senang tapi, dia melihat tangannya yang masih diperban dan masih kaku, atau Nyeri dibagian Pergelangan otot.

Ultear tersenyum melihat dan dia memaklumi "baiklah tak ada cara lain, aku akan menyuapimu" dia mengambil mangkok dan mulai mengaduk dan langsung mengarahkan sendok itu ke depan mulutnya "baiklah, Katakan Ahhh" Natsu hanya menurut saja dan menerima suapan itu.

Natsu hanya diam saja sambil terus menerima suapan dari Gadis Cantik ini tapi, dia tak sadar bahwa tampak Blush kecil dari Pipi Ultear yang mencoba menahan rasa malu yang berlebih dan tak lama Sup sudah habis.

"Fuahhh! Lumayan enak!" Komentar Natsu memegang Perutnya

"Errr! Sebenarnya aku yang buat sendiri" Ucap Ultear agak gugup dan malu-malu "Kuharap kau menyukai Sup yang kubuat sendiri ini" dia belajar dari ibunya yang cukup Pintar dalam memasak.

Natsu agak terkejut mendengar ini "benarkah? Terima kasih ini terasa hangat ditubuhku"

"Terima kasih.." Ultear blush dan menatap arah lain tapi, melihat Natsu yang menguap lebar "sebaiknya kau tidur dan Istirahat Pelantikan Ketua Osis akan dilakukan besok dan jangan maksakan diri untuk bekerja mengerti?" dia sedikit mengancam.

"Oke," Natsu langsung menurut dan cepat berbaring dan tidur.

Ultear hanya tertawa kecil melihat Reaksi tidurnya yang terkesan cepat dan lucu dia tak bisa berhenti blush waktu melihat wajahnya yang tertidur dan sebelum Pergi dia memberi kecupan di area Pipi.

 _'Slept well My Kenshin'_

Dan setelah dirasa Natsu tertidur, Ultear kembali namun dia terkejut ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan Pintu, seorang Gadis berambut Putih, dengan mata biru langit.

"Ka-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan dimari?" Tanya Ultear dengan nada tak suka.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu" Balas Mirajane dia tak biasanya berekspresi suram dengan tangan terlipat "dan ada apa dengan Pakaianmu itu?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Ucap Ultear berjalan melewati Gadis ini "dan satu hal lagi, Natsu sudah tidur jadi, jangan kau ganggu dia"

"Sampai kapanpun Natsu akan jadi, milikku kau tak berhak memilikinya" Ucap Mirajane.

Ultear berhenti berjalan dan dia tau hal seperti ini terjadi dan bicara "boleh saja tapi, kenyataan bahwa kau miliki hanya sebentar karena, yang memiliki selamanya adalah aku" dia tersenyum hingga akhirnya pergi.

"Kita lihat saja Nanti"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Malam Hari.**

"Huahhhh entah kenapa hari ini tak mood banget"

Natsu hanya mengerang kesal dan marah tak karuan, selain Pertandingan yang melelahkan itu dan tubuh dia masih terasa nyeri akibat itu dan sekarang dia pulang ke rumah yang baru saja selesai di renovasi setelah ledakan tak jelas itu dan tak sabar untuk menempatinya.

"Owww! Oww! Oww! Sakit"

Efek dari Pertarungan itu masih terasa jelas, dan dia meminta siapapun untuk membantu dia yah, sekedar menemani dia Pulang ke rumah tapi, kenyataan bahwa mereka beralasan sibuk dan banyak urusan bahkan adiknya juga berbicara hal yang sama mungkin hari ini, hari yang sial baginya.

Natsu sampai di rumah kondisi luar tak beda jauh dengan Rumah dia yang dulu hanya saja Perbedaan tampak di dalam dalam jumlah ruangan dan luas saat itu masih gelap jadi wajar saja dan pada saat dia membuka Pintu.

*Crackk

"KEJUTAN!"

Pada saat Natsu masuk ke dalam dia hening karena, rumahnya sudah menyala, dan Penuh dengan orang-orang yang dia kenal, dan beberapa Dekorasi Untuk tema Ulang tahun.

"Ka-kalian?" Natsu terlalu shock untuk berbicara rupanya, ini alasan mereka disebut sibuk itu.

Gray langsung merangkul kawannya "tak, usah tegang gitu Bro ini semua demi kau, bukankah kau hari ini ulang tahun?"

"Iya sih.. Tapi, bagaimana kalian bisa tau?" Ucap Natsu agak terkejut biasanya dia dan Wendy saja yang merayakan ini tapi, sekarang agak berbeda dan sangat ramai.

"Jika, saja Wendy tak bicara ngawur waktu itu kita takkan tau" Jawab Ultear, Gadis kecil itu hanya memerah malu "dan, kita sudah merencanakan ini tentu saja dengan Pihak bantuan yang lain"

"Terima kasih.." Natsu tersenyum senang.

"Arrrggghh! Hening begini! Ayo Pesta!" Teriak Gray pemecah suasana.

"Hahhhhhh!"

Kediaman Dragneel menjadi tempat yang sangat berisik dan ramai bahkan banyak yang kemari mulai dari Teman-teman sekolah, Para Guru, dan bahkan orang-orang di tempat dia bekerja juga datang termaksud Bos dia sendiri jadi, itu alasan kenapa Restaurant tadi tutup, Bahkan Hisui juga datang dengan salah satu pengawal.

Semua mengawali Pesta dengan meriah bahkan sudah banyak yang buat keributan dan kegiatan dimulai dari Meniup lilin dan memotong Kue yang cukup besar itu dan terakhir Pembagian Kado semuanya memberi hadiah masing-masing kepada Natsu dan beberapa yang belum dan menunggu yang tepat dan setelah itu mereka ribut dan Gila-gilaan masing-masing.

"Hahhh, benar-benar ramai sekali" Ucap Natsu tersenyum melihat keributan tampak air mata bahagia yang membasahi pipi meski, diusap agar tak ketahuan.

Di luar dia bisa melihat Grup Lyon dan Grup Sting saling beerebut siapa yang memukul Pinata besar tentu saja hal seperti mustahil untuk tak menimbulkan bentrok, dan Hibiki dengan anggotanya tengah bernyanyi di Panggung kecil menghibur Para penggemar.

Dan Para Guru yang mengobrol satu sama lain dengan wajah agak merah tentu saja mereka tengah masuk dalam mode Mabuk setengah berat, dan adik dia tengah berinteraksi dengan yang lain Pokoknya semua ramai.

 _'Bagaimana dengan atas yah'_ Natsu pikir dan dia pergi ke atas.

"Hei, kau mau kemana Tuan Pesta?" Tanya Gajeel yang memakan Gelas Almunium.

"Ke atas sebentar" Balas Natsu.

"Gajeel, itu bukan untuk dimakan" Levy Sweatdrop

Dan Natsu masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan agak berubah apalagi barang-barang dia sudah hilang entah kemana dan setelah dirasa cukup dia kembali lagi ke bawah tapi, ada seorang Gadis Berambut Merah Scarlet yang berdiri di depan Pintu.

"Erza?.. Apa yang kau lakukan kemari?" Tanya Natsu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan Hadiah" Jawab Erza dengan blush kecil dan memberikannya "karena aku agak malu jika ini dilihat banyak orang"

"Ahhh, terima kasih" Ucap Natsu menerimanya dan langsung duduk di kasur untuk menghilangkan penat sebentar.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu?" Tanya Erza duduk di sampingnya.

"Yah, agak nyeri dan masih sakit" Balas Natsu

"Syukurlah" Erza tersenyum tapi, entah kenapa kepala dia senderkan ke Bahu Lelaki berambut Pink ini dan ekspresi dia terlihat menikmati ini.

"Erza?.." Panggil Natsu.

"Biarkan aku seperti ini" Ucap Erza memeluk erat tangan Natsu sambil menutup mata dan merasakan kenyamanan ini

"Baiklah" Natsu setuju saja dan tak curiga apapun "tapi, jangan terlalu lama oke? Karena kita harus kembali ke Pesta"

"Oke"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cutttt selesai juga yah, lumayan banyak dan bagus (mungkin tapi, chapter ini selesai) dan Natsu pada akhirnya jadi Ketua Osis.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	61. Chapter 61

**Halo, aku kembali ke Tempat dimana aku berada dan itu benar-benar menyulitkan saya untuk bertindak yang lebih jauh, dan diperparah dengan keadaan yang gak menguntungkan sama sekali buatku dan udah 60 Chapter dan tak terasa begitu cepat setahun Fic ini mengalami kemajuan meski sedikit oke, aku cukup lucu dengan Komentar yang kebanyakan sombong dan sok banget, ngerendahin diri sendiri terkadang omongan bisa jadi Boomerang buat diri sendiri lo, ibrat kata kayak Senjata makan tuan dan bicara soal itu mungkin aku agak sibuk jadi gak akan cepat update.**

 **P.s : ngomong-ngomong aku bingung ama orang yang menkritik tapi, tak mengasih saran sama sekali dan malah terkesan menghujat yah Contoh Penikmat Manga Gratis beli yang asli kagak banyak Komentar iya.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Dragneel House**

*huahhhhh

Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mengalami Pesta yang sangat ramai dan melelahkan tiada henti dan Pesta baru terhenti setelah jam satu malam dan sudah jelas dimana ada Pesta atau semacamnya pasti ada bekas dari Pesta itu berantakan dan dia hanya mendengus sebal karena harus membereskannya meski ini Pesta untuk Ulang tahunnya tapi, terkadang masalah beres-beres ruangan dia malas sekali, dan setelah dia membersihkan badan dan muka kini dia berjalan ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan tapi.

Keadaan semua sudah sangat rapi dan sangat bersih tak ada sampah atau bahkan bekas pesta dan itu benar-benar bersih seperti baru dan dia yakin ini ulah adiknya yang sudah bangun dan membereskan semuanya dan ketika ke dapur memang benar adiknya sudah ada disana sambil memasak sarapan yang sudah tersedia di meja.

"Pagi Nii-san" Ucap Wendy memberi salam

"Ahhh pagi" Jawab Natsu yang tadi melamun.

"Terkejut yah?.." Wendy menyadari ekspresi kakaknya "tenang saja aku sudah membersihkan semua ini jadi, tak perlu lagi Nii-san yang membereskan ini"

"Tapi, bukankah kau lelah? Seharusnya aku saja dan ini memang tugasku" Ucap Natsu langsung duduk di kursi.

"Aku tak belum seberapa lelah dibandingkan dengan Nii-san" Balas Wendy tersenyum "dan juga sebagai adik tak bisa selalu tergantung kepada seseorang ada kala harus mandiri"

Natsu diam dan menyetujui perkataan adiknya dia tau ada waktu dimana tak selalu menjaga adiknya terus terlebih setelah lulus sekolah dan harus belajar ke jenjang berikutnya dan setelah bertumbuh Dewasa dan Punya kehidupan sendiri tapi, meski begitu dia akan membantunya sebisa mungkin sebagai kakak dan itu harus dilakukan dan juga ada adiknya satu-satunya keluarga meski ada kakaknya tapi, dia sudah punya kehidupan sendiri dan dia tau mau merepotkannya.

"Memang benar sih" Ucap Natsu menyeruput jus "tapi, jangan bekerja terlalu banyak nanti lelah"

"Tidak, Wendy ini masih muda jadi tak mudah lelah" Ucap Gadis Berambut Biru Gelap.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan tingkat kekutanmu?" Tanya Natsu ingin tau perkembangannya waktu dilatih olehnya "kau sudah masuk dalam mode itu?"

"Vollstanding kah?" Ucap Wendy, Natsu hanya mengangguk "belum sih, bahkan Brandish-san bilang dia juga belum sampai tingkat itu?"

 _'Hmmmm jika benar lalu tingkat Scrift dia apa?'_ Natsu memasang wajah berfikir "tapi, jangan kau sering menggunakan Lechztill terlalu banyak tapi karena itu juga punya banyak kelemahan maka dari itu digunakan Vollstanding"

"Tapi, sulit sekali lah!" Wendy cemberut Frustasi karena tak bisa sama sekali "bahkan aku tak mau bisa! Seperti Nii-san yang sudah bisa"

Natsu hanya tertawa "coba terus, aku dulu tak bisa bahkan menyerah tapi, berkat latihan aku bisa" jelas sekali dia mudah karena Percampuran zat Hollow ditubuhnya berbeda sekali dengan Wendy yang Quincy murni _'tapi, Reaitsu Quincy dia berbeda sekali dari yang Brandish punya atau aku'_

"Tapi, bagaimana?" Tanya Wendy sudah bingung.

"Mungkin untuk membuka itu harus melawan orang yang lebih kuat darimu" Ucap Natsu sekedar asal memberi saran "yah, jika sebuah bunga ingin tampil Cantik dan bagus kau harus dengan Giat dengan menambahkan Pupuk dan terus menyiram bunga"

"Baiklah nanti kucoba" Ucap Wendy menurut.

"Bicara soal itu kenapa kita tak berkunjung lagi ke makam ayah dan ibu?" Ucap Natsu karena sudah agak lama dia tak berkunjung setelah Invasi Hollow itu dan kunjungan dengan ibunya yang bangkit secara tiba-tiba "kurasa mereka rindu tak melihat kita"

"Tentu" Wendy hanya tersenyum "kuharap mereka tak marah karena kita sudah lama tak berkujung"

"Benar hahahaha" Natsu hanya tertawa mengingat ibunya jika sedang marah

"Tapi, bukankah Nii-san hari ini ke upacara pelantikan?" Ucap Wendy mengingatkan.

"Pelantikan apa?" Natsu memasang wajah bingung.

"Huhhh! Nii-san memang menyebalkan sekali!" Teriak Wendy sangat kesal dengan Ekspresi kesal "Nii-san sekarang ketua Osis yang baru dan hari pelantikan Nii-san!"

"Oh! Sial kau benar" Natsu baru sadar dan langsung panik "baiklah aku siap-siap dulu" dia langsung berlari ke dalam kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Duhhh Nii-san baka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Kelas**

Sekarang Natsu seperti biasa dia hanya duduk di kursinya tak banyak bergerak sama sekali meski keadaan ribut dan karuan tak terjadi di kelasnya tapi, dia memilih diam saja sambil mendengarkan musik meski dalam hati ingin ikut tapi, kondisi dia yang belum memungkinkan jadi menghambatnya untuk bergerak bebas.

Dan terlebih karena sekarang akan pelantikan Ketua Osis yang baru maka aktifitas belajar dan memgajar ditiadakan sementara untuk hari ini juga dan itu sebuah berkah tersendiri bagi murid-murid yang lain.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Brandish yang duduk di depan Natsu.

"Bagaimana apaan?" Natsu bertanya balik.

Brandish hanya mendengus "hahh, kondisi dirimu idiot apa masih nyeri?"

"Lumayan dah" Jawab Natsu sambil menghindar dari sebuah kursi yang melayang ke arahnya "woi! Tolol! Jangan lemparkan sesuatu kemari!" dia berteriak dalam mode gigi hiu.

"Sorry" Jawab Lelaki Besar yang melemparkan kursi tadi bernama Elfman "itu sungguh bukan seorang Pria!" dia kembali adu baku hantam.

Ultear hanya menopang dagu dan ikut bicara "ngomong-ngomong sebagai Ketua Osis yang baru peraturan baru apa yang kau buat? Dan juga pasti para Anggota yang lama dirubah dan dirombak yang aku ingin tau siapa nanti Anggota yang akan kau pilih jadi pendamping?"

"Yah, aku untuk Anggota jangan terlalu banyak dan hanya bagian yang penting saja" Jawab Natsu sudah memikirkan hal ini "peraturan kurasa tak perlu banyak yang dirubah mungkin bagus ditambah dan aku ingin aggotaku bagian waktu turnament itu"

"Jadi, maksudmu enam orang?" Ucap Ultear yang pasti dia ikut terlibat lagi meski tak masalah.

"Enam orang..." Natsu mengangguk pandangannya berubah ke depan "tapi, jika kau tak keberatan Brandish, bagaimana kalau lau ikut juga? Aku takkan memaksa jika kau tak suka"

Brandish berfikir sejenak dan langsung mengangguk "yah, kurasa itu memang tak begitu buruk dan terlebih kita semua yang disini ikut juga"

"Natsu, aku, Meredy, Juvia, Kau, Elfman, dan Gray" Ucap Ultear menghitung semua Anggota "tapi, kau akan menempatkan Posisi mereka dibagian mana?"

"Itu sudah ada di Fikiranku" Jawab Natsu memegang kepalanya

"Kenapa kau tak buat Proposal sekarang? Dan ajukan itu kepada kepsek?" Ucap Ultear memberi saran.

"Hah?" Natsu pasang wajah konyol.

"Sudah kuduga kau memang belum atau tak faham sama sekali" Ultear menghela nafas Panjang "Proposal seperti kau menulis sesuatu di kertas dan mengajukan ini kepada Kepsek tentang Anggota yang akan kau Pilih"

"Jangan bilang kau tak tau apapun soal ini?" Tanya Brandish, Lelaki berambut Pink ini hanya menggeleng

"Hufftt! Baiklah biar aku bantu" Ucap Ultear yang sudah tak bisa bicara banyak "nanti, aku hubungi Meredy untuk membantu dan sekaligus aku Panggil Juvia, siapa tau berguna"

"Kurasa Ajak Gray dan juga Elfman, siapa tau berguna juga" Brandish memberi saran "daripada harus ribut tak jelas seperti ini" dia menunjuk kerumunan yang masih baku hantam.

"Tentu" Ultear hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruang Osis**

Sekarang semua berkumpul ada disini, Natsu, Ultear, Gray, Juvia, Brandish, Meredy, dan Elfman mereka duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan ditemani sang Kepsek dan Wakasek untuk masalah Perombakan Anggota Osis yang baru.

Dan tentu saja kelompok Natsu ada disini setelah mereka agak kerepotan membuat Proposal dadakan karena kesalahan Lelaki berambut Pink ini yang terlalu baka tapi, dia beruntung punya teman Gadis yang cekatan.

"Jadi, ini Yang akan kalian tentukan?" Tanya August terlihat mengamati kertas yang dia pegang.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Natsu mantap.

"Kau tau setelah ini akan sulit menjadi ketua dan takkan mudah" Ucap Irene menopang Dagu dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Aku tau" Natsu faham.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Gray terlihat sangat ragu, Lelaki berambut Pink ini hanya menyipitkan matanya dan tak membalas.

"Fufufu begitu yah!" Irene tertawa kecil "tapi, setelah ini kau akan mengadakan sebuah Acara yang orang-orang bilang dengan nama 'Form Night' yang akan dilakukan dua bulan dari sekarang sebelum Ulangan Kenaikan kelas"

"Form Night?" Natsu memasang wajah bingung.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tau itu juga?" Tanya Elfman, Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Hah, kau ini" Ultear hanya mendesah Panjang "baiklah bagi Ketua Osis yang baru mereka harus mengadakan Acara 'Form Night' sesuai yang dikatakan Acara ini dilakukan di waktu malam untuk membuktikan kualitas dan kepercayaan murid-murid terhadap Ketua Osis yang baru"

"Selain itu memang ini sudah jadi acara rutinan bagi Ketua Osis yang baru" Ucap Meredy menyambungi pembicaraan "untuk melakukan acara ini tapi, tergantung ide Acara yang akan kau buat"

"Tapi, kebanyakan Ide yang mereka buat terlalu mainstream!" Gray hanya mendengus bosan "aku harap yang baru lebih bagus dengan ide aneh"

"Lalu ide apa yang yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Brandish

"Entahlah" Gray hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Memang Acara 'Form Night' juga tergantung dari Ide kau menarik Perhatian Para Murid lain tapi, kau harus diskusikan ini dengan Anggota lain" Irene tersenyum "dan jika tak laku atau acaramu Gagal maka bersiap saja jabatanmu di copot sebelum waktu habis"

"Yah intinya sepintar mungkin kau menarik Perhatian dari Acara yang kau buat" Ucap August mengelus dagu "tapi, jika kau bingung tanyakan saja kepada Ultear mengingat kau murid baru yang pertama kali dan tak tau seluk-beluk tentang Acara 'Form Night' ini"

"Hei, Aku akan jadi bagian mana?" Tanya Gray berbisik karena penasaran dengan bagian apa yang akan dia dapat di Osis.

"Itu Rahasia nanti kau akan tau sendiri" Jawab Ultear berkedip mata.

"Aku ragu itu bagus" Elfman berkeringat dingin

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tak keluar saja?" Ucap Irene

"Keluar?" Natsu tak faham.

"Acara Pelantikanmu karena Proposal Anggota Osis yang baru sudah kau buat jadi tinggal penyerahan saja" Irene tersenyum

"Ternyata sudah ramai sekali yang berkumpul" Komentar Brandish melihat ke arah jendela.

"Ayolah!" Natsu langsung berlari keluar.

"Hei! Yang sopan dikit!" Teriak Gray langsung mengikutinya

"Kalian sama saja" Meredy Sweatdrop

.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Lapangan**

Lokasi benar-benar sangat ramai dan sudah penuh dengan semua Murid yamg ada disana tentu saja sebagian dari mereka dipaksa ikut jadi terlihat lebih banyak lagi dan terdapat Panggung berukuran sedang yang secara dadakan dibuat demi kepentingan Pelantikan hal ini.

Natsu sekarang berada di atas Panggung itu ditemani Ultear dan di depannya Erza memasang senyum cerah sambil memegang sebuah Jas berwarna Merah dengan Logo yang unik bisa dipastikan itu Jas khusus Ketua karena dia pernah melihat Erza memakai Pakaian yang sama waktu di ruangan Osis.

Dan Acara sudah dimulai dari tadi dengan Pidato super Panjang dari Kepala Sekolah hingga membuat beberapa Murid menguap massal dan mengantuk beruntung Para Osis lama mengambil tindakan dengan membagikan beberapa cemilan dari hasil Kas Osis yang banyak itu.

Dan setelah itu Acara inti langsung dimulai karena sang Wakasek tak mau banyak Acara lain yang berbelit dan tak ada hubungan sama sekali.

"Baiklah, acara penyerahan Ketua Jabatan Ketua Osis lama kepada Ketua Osis baru" Ucap Levy sebagai Pembawa Acara.

Erza mendekati Natsu dengan Perlahan dan tak lama mereka saling berhadapan satu sama lain "Selamat kau terpilih, aku turut senang" dia tersenyum sambil menyodorkan tangan "lakukanlah yang terbaik"

Natsu membalas Jabatan tangan "Terima kasih, dan tentu saja aku akan melakukan sebisaku"

Erza langsung memberikan Jasnya dan langsung dikenakan ke Tubuh Natsu "Nah sekarang sebagai Ketua Osis lama aku menyerahkan Jabatanku kepada Ketua Osis yang baru dan aku harap kau dengan baik menjaga Ini" dia kembali menjabat tangan.

"Aku terima itu" Ucap Natsu sedikit membungkukan Kepala sebagai Tanda Hormat dan tak lama terdengar suara tepukan Ramai dari Para Murid.

*Plak *Plak *Plak *Plak

"Sekarang adalah Ketua Osis yang baru untuk menyampaikan suara" Ucap Levy

Natsu maju dan memegang Mic sambil mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan Panjang "yah, satu atau dua kata aku tak banyak bicara karena terlalu Grogi atau aku kurang Pandai bicara" dia mulai menggaruk Pelipisnya semua diam hening sambil menunggu bicara lagi "tapi, dengan aku menjadi Ketua yang baru itu berarti aku diberi Tugas yang cukup berat hanya saja aku takkan menyerah dan berusaha dan memberikan yang terbaik"

*Plak *Plak *Plak *Plak *plak

Semua kembali bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar Perkataan Natsu bahkan ada yang bersiul tapi yang jelas acara ini benar-benar lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Heh, kupikir dia akan berbicara hal konyol dan membuat Malu" Ucap Gray melipat tangan "tapi, siapa sangka dia melakukan dengan baik"

"Ucapannya tak buruk juga gihii!" Gajeel menyeringai.

"Itu benar-benar Pria!" Teriak Elfman.

"Hebat Nii-san!" Wendy terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"Aku ingin tau kebijakan apa yang dia buat Nanti" Ucap Rogue berfikir "terlebih lagi dalam Acara Form Night apakah caranya yang dia buat akan mainstream atau berbeda dari lain yah sesuatu yang menarik"

"Dia laki-laki dan aku rasa ini berbeda" Sambung Rufus

"Perasaan tahun lalu Ketua yang lama Acara itu berakhir Mainstream deh!" Ucap Freed yang masih mengingat Acara itu yang berakhir membosankan menurut Pandangan Murid Laki-laki dan pada yang kecewa "aku ingin hal sekarang berbeda"

"Tenang saja cara Pikiran mereka berbeda" Ucap Sorano berkedip

Natsu melihat tingkah laku aneh Gadis Scarlet di depannya "Ada sesuatu yang aneh Erza?" dia memasang wajah bingung.

Pipi Erza menerah dan matanya Gelap terhalang Rambut Poninya dan..

*Chupp

Dia langsung merangkul Kepala Natsu dan langsung mencium Pipinya dan Sontak Natsu terkejut bahkan Penonton yang lain hanya shock dengan mulut menganga.

Reaksi Gajeel hanya mematung, Wendy Blush kecil dengan matanya yang ditutup oleh Juvia, Gray cuek bebek dengan Boxer saja, Bickslow sudah siap dengan Kamera DSLR dan mengabadikan moment ini untuk dikenang, Meredy hanya Geleng-geleng sambil tertawa.

Brandish hanya Pokerface "dia benar-benar melakukan hal itu disini"

"Ohhh, Myy!" Irene menutup mulutnya melihat tingkah berani adiknya

"Anak muda jaman sekarang lebih berani" Komentar Makarov mengelus Dagu.

"Ini mengingatkan masa mudaku!" Teriak Gildarts dengan Pose gaje.

'Anakmu benar-benar Pemain Wanita Gradine' Grammy hanya tertawa.

Ada dua orang yang tak suka melihat ini Mirajane hanya mengerutkan dahinya dengan wajah benar-benar tak ingin ada disitu dan Ultear menyipitkan matanya dengan Pandangan yang masih kepada dua orang itu.

"Erza?.." Natsu hanya memiringkan kepalanya setelah serangan dadakan itu.

"A-aku ha-hanya me-memberimu ciuman selamat" Jawab Erza dengan mode Tsundere menghadap arah lain tak menatap lawan bicaranya "se-semoga kau me-menyukai hal itu" bicara dia menjadi Gugup

Dan tak lama terdengar suara menggema di Area itu.

"EHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Apa ini! Aku tak bisa terima ini!"

"Sudahlah nak, menyerah saja kau takkan menang" Ucap Elfman mendengus mendengar keluhan kawannya yang selalu kehilangan Pakaian "kau harus berterima Hati dan menerimanya bukan ngedumel tak jelas"

Yang marah-marah gak jelas disini hanya seorang laki-laki berambut Pendek Hitam yang bernama Gray Fullbuster alasan dia marah karena Bagian dari Anggota Osis yang dia terima dirasa cukup tak adil dan hanya mementingkan semata meski Orang-orang di sekitarnya tak mempermasalahkan hal ini tapi dia beda sekali.

"Juvia! Kenapa kau tak membantuku!" Ucap Gray dengan nada yang agak tinggi tentu saja Gadis Kulit Putih ini hanya gemetar tak karuan.

"Ehhhmn! Anu! Ji-jika se-semua se-setuju aku rasa tak ada a-alasan u-untuk me-menolak ini" Juvia dengan suara terbata-bata "dan lagipula aku yakin semua setuju karena ini sesuai dengan keahlian mereka masing-masing"

"Tapi, kenapa Aku dibagian Peralatan dan Dekorasi!" Teriak Gray yang masih saja terus Protes yang berlebihan.

"Sudahlah Gray... Lagipula memang ini Cocok untukmu" Ultear menghela nafas Panjang terlihat kesabarannya benar-benar habis "jika, kau dibagian sekretaris aku ragu karena itu bukan ahli kau, dan Bendahara? Aku tak yakin bisa menyimpan dan mengatur Uang dengan baik, Wakil Ketua? Hah, yang benar saja yang ada kau terus bertengkar dengan Natsu jika pendapat kalian berbeda"

"Brandish di bagian Kesehatan memang dia bisa dalam hal pengobatan terutama Pengobatan Alami yang diajarkan ibunya dan untuk Elfman meski dia bodoh tapi, Badan dan Tenaga dia besar dan wajahnya seram itu cocok sekali dengannya yang bagian keamanan"

"Terima kasih Pujian anda!" Elfman memasang Pose sok keren "tapi, heiii! Hilangkan Bodoh itu"

"Dia tak pernah serius" Meredy Pokerface.

"Iya..iya.." Ucap Gray melipat tangan dan tak peduli daripada harus berdebat lebih Panjang lagi karena yang pasti itu menyebalkan "tapi, jika Pendapat dia agak nyeleneh aku tak bisa diam saja begitu!" dia menunjuk ke sang Ketua sementara yang ditunjuk ngedumel tak jelas.

"Maaf, menyela.." Brandish mengangkat tangan "apakah tidak ada yang ingin Protes lagi dengan Posisi ini?" Semua hening dan hanya menggeleng kompak.

"Baiklah bagaimana sekarang Kaichou?" Ucap Ultear dengan senyum.

Natsu menghembuskan nafas "hahhh, baiklah karena ini awal permulaan dan masih dalam tahap aku rasa rapat ini kita bubarkan dulu" dia hanya menepuk tangan terdengar Gray dan Elfman yang kesenangan "dan masalah Form Night maka akan kita bahas besok dan waktu Istirahat"

"Baik!"

 **Ketua Osis : Natsu Dragneel**

 **Wakil Ketua Osis : Ultear Milkovich**

 **Sekretaris : Meredy**

 **Bendahara : Juvia Locksar**

 **Bagian Kesehatan : Brandish Myu**

 **Bagian Keamanan : Elfman Strauss**

 **Bagian Peralatan Sekolah dan Insfrastruktur : Gray Fullbuster**

 **Jadi total Tujuh orang yang berada di bagian Osis.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan yeah! Sorry jika lama Update karena aku juga agak sibuk di duta dan ini juga nyempetin ajah jika ada waktu buat fic kalau gak ada yah bablas.**

 **Pm**

 **.**

 **RnR**


	62. Chapter 62

**Dan syuttttt saya kembali lagi dengan mode yang epic nan greget (yang tadi gak usah terlalu di anggap serius karena itu ditaburi Wijen) dan asal kalian tau fic dari Arc ini hanya sebuah selingan karena aku sedang berfikir untuk membuat Arc terakhir nanti dan sekaligus penutup dari Fic ini setelah itu tamat deh, hahahaha gak kerasa memang sudah setahun lebih fic ini berjalan dan Patokanku setelah ini selesai aku buat lagi yang baru dengan ide yang membosankan seperti biasa ahhh lupakan bicara soal itu Anime FT belum di ketahui jelas kapan rilis bahkan Anime lain sudah diberitau kapan Perilisan tapi, yah sabar saja dan menunggu meski itu menyebalkan.**

 **P.s : Please yang tau tolong Jawab di Review saya, yang ingin saya tanyakan kapan Rilis Anime FT itu saja karena aku saat ini sangat minim sekali tentang informasi Anime ini yang katanya tahun ini Rilis ahh sudahlah**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Ruangan Osis**

Saat ini Tujuh orang berada di satu ruangan dan Mereka Duduk di kursi dengan Meja Bulat Oval bisa dibilang ini lebih mirip konfrensi Meja Bundar daripada sebuah rapat yang biasa pada umumnya meski tengah mengadakan rapat tapi yang terlihat bukan rapat melainkan sebuah Becanda dengan wajah yang tak serius sama sekali.

Dan juga bisa dibilang rapat ini sama seperti belajar kelompok dimana dua orang yang bekerja dengan serius sementara yang lain hanya bersantai dan sibuk dengan masing-masing meski terkadang semu juga ikutan tidak serius karena mungkin terasa lelah karena harus mengerjakan sendiri.

Di ruangan ini Tiga orang Lelaki saling baku hantam tak Peduli dengan keadaan sekitar yang terpenting hanya berbuat Gaduh saja dan untuk yang lain Mereka Para Gadis hanya diam saja tak bisa berbuat banyak sama sekali untuk menghentikan aksi tidak jelas Mereka.

Ultear yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bicara "Natsu tidak, bisakah kau berhenti sejenak dan diskusikan ini?" dia terlihat sudah lelah untuk marah atau emosi sama sekali.

Wajar saja meski sudah sebulan mengadakan rapat tapi, tetap saja hasil dari 'Form Night' belum ditentukan jangankan Hasil bahkan tema saja belum dipilih sama sekali padahal waktu yang Mereka Punya tak banyak meski Mereka sering Rapat waktu Istirahat atau sepulang Sekolah tapi, tetap saja tak ada hasil sama sekali yang disepakati terkadang berakhir dengan keributan.

Bahkan menurutnya sendiri tahun lalu juga sama parah dengan yang sekarang namun waktu itu ada Erza yang bertindak tegas dengan menghajar Mereka tanpa belas kasih tapi, sekarang hal itu sudah berbeda

"Natsu-San bisakah berhenti sejenak untuk diskusikan ini teroebih dahulu?" Ucap Juvia yang mulai angkat bicara karena sedari tadi diam saja "aku tau ini bukan hakku untuk bicara tapi, setidaknya hentikan ini sebentar saja jika sudah selesai itu terserah kau"

"Baiklah jika begitu" Natsu menurut dan berhenti berkelahi tapi, sebelum itu dia menghajar wajah rivalnya "Oi! Striper, Beast Man, Kita Gencatan senjata terlebih dahulu untuk selesaikan masalah yang lain"

"Houu!" Elfman mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Gray hanya menggerutu tak jelas

Natsu kembali ke Tempat duduknya dan bersikap normal "baiklah, aku minta maaf soal tadi tapi, yang pertama sebelum memulai Acara yang harus dilakukan adalah memilih Tema dalam Acara ini, aku ingin meminta Pendapat dari Kalian Tema apa yang bagus untuk Acara ini?"

Semua terlihat tampak berfikir dengan ucapan Natsu tapi, Ultear lebih dulu berbicara "bagaimana seperti yang tahun lalu saja tapi, sedikit ada perubahan"

"Jangan.." Gray menyela dia terlihat tak suka dengan ide tadi "itu terlalu membosankan jika kau tanya aku, yang jelas waktu 'Form Night' tahun lalu yang menikmati kebanyakan Para Gadis sementara untuk Lelaki sangat sedikit"

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan itu?" Tanya Brandish sebagai Murid baru dia juga sama sekali tak tau.

"Karena aku juga yang Pernah jadi Korban dari Acara yang menjengkelkan itu" Jawab Gray, Elfman di sampingnya mengangguk setuju.

"Ehmmm! Aku rasa kita harus buat Tema yang berbeda dari Tahun lalu jika sama maka disangka Plagiat dan tak kreatif" Ucap Juvia.

"Benar Plagiat itu tidak Jantan!" Teriak Elfman

"Bagaimana kalau Tema yang agak seram dan Game Nanti kita adakan memecahkan sebuah Misteri atau apapun itu?" Meredy memberi usul

"Itu ide bagus tapi, Haloween sudah lewat sebulan yang lalu" Jawab Natsu sebenarnya menggunakan ide ini hanya saja waktu kurang tepat "jika Tepat waktu Haloween mungkin akan terasa seram ditambah dengan cosplay wujud yang seram"

"Atau mungkin dalam Game bisa ditambahkan Zombie buatan" Gray juga tertarik.

"Tapi, apakah mau Para Perempuan? Mengingat tak sedikit dari Mereka yang takut akan hal Gelap" Ucap Meredy mengingat dia juga takut akan hal Gelap dan sarang laba-laba

"Entahlah" Gray mengangkat bahu

"Oke Begini saja bagaimana kalau kalian Para Lelaki yang memberi Ide kita yang Perempuan sudah kehabisan ide" Ucap Ultear

"Kenapa Kita?" Gray bertanya balik

"Karena untuk masalah ide Unik dan menarik kalian terkadang selalu Pintar meski kebanyakan bodoh" Jawab Ultear

"Terima kasih atas Pujianmu" Elfman berbusung dada "dan Hey,, hilangkan kata bodoh tadi"

"Kau yakin, apapun keputusan kita kau tak boleh Protes maupun menolak?" Ucap Gray

"Baiklah" Ultear setuju tapi, sebuah kesalahan karena dia menyerahkan masalah ini kepada mereka.

Ketiga Orang itu berfikir dan tak lama dengan kompak mereka menjawab "COD : MODERN WARFACE!"

"jangan bilang itu dari sebuah Game?" Tanya Meredy yang sudah tak asing dengan nama itu "maksudmu tema Peperangan begitu?"

"Benar, dan masalah Game yang akan terjadi itu sudah jadi urusan Natsu tapi, aku rasa ucapanmu kurang tepat untuk sekedar tema Peperangan" Jawab Gray mengangguk "karena aku rasa para Lelaki lebih suka dengan sedikit yang ada Action dan berani sambil mengeluarkan keringat"

"Tunggu dari mana kau yakin itu akan berhasil?" Tanya Ultear terlihat tak percaya dengan ide mereka "lagipula bukankah Drama tentang cinta kebanyakan diminati daripada ide ini?"

"Kebanyakan Para Gadis yang setuju sedangkan Para Pria pasti sedikit karena itu membosankan dan Penuh Drama yang berlebihan" Ucap Natsu ikut menanggapi ini "lagipula Tema kali ini yang berbeda dari Tahun lalu dan tak boleh sama"

"Lagipula Ultear ini sudah keputusan kita bersama dan juga kau sudah menyuruh kita mencari ide jadi ini adalah Jawaban dari Otak kita" Gray menyeringai "dan kau tak bisa Protes maupun menarik kembali ucapanmu"

"Grrr! Kalian tidak bisa memutuskan begitu, siapa tau nanti tak ada yang suka dengan ini" Ultear berteriak Protes "dan juga kebanyakan Remaja lebih suka hal yang romantis"

"Tenang saja kita sudah siapkan Itu" Ucap Natsu

"Kenapa kau terlihat tak setuju sekali dengan ide ini Ultear? Bukankah kau yang menyuruh kita mencari Ide?" Ucap Elfman yang cukup membungkam Mulut Gadis itu.

"Ghhh!"

"Begini saja, kita adakan Sistem Demokrasi yang tak suka Ide ini Angkat tangan" Ucap Natsu, dan hanya Ultear saja yang tak setuju "dan yang suka dengan Ide ini angkat tangan" dan semua mengangkat tangan minus Ultear.

"5 lawan 1 kau kalah telak Ultear" Gray menyeringai

"Meredy, Juvia kenapa kalian setuju dengan ide ini?" Tanya Ultear terkejut karena kedua Gadis ini setuju dengan ide Gila Para Lelaki

"Uhmmm! Aku rasa kita bisa serahkan ini kepada Para Lelaki" Jawab Meredy "dan aku hanya penasaran dengan ide Mereka karena terdengar menarik"

"A-aku Pikir ki-kita se-sekali mencoba sesuatu yang berbeda tak begitu buruk" Jawab Juvia agak Gugup

"Oke, sesuai diputuskan Tema itu adalah yang jadi Tema 'Form Night' kita" Ucap Natsu mulai menulis "dan juga Brandish ada berapa uang kas kita yang masih tersisa?"

"Uhmmm lumayan banyak tapi, aku rasa takut Itu tak cukup untuk biaya hal ini jadi lebih baik kita cari dana lagi" Jawab Brandish

"Uhmmmm Natsu daripada di tulis tangan seperti itu bukankah lebih baik di cetak dalam Komputer biar terlihat lebih bagus" Ucap Meredy.

"Ini Tugas kau tapi, aku ingin membuat Tulisan ini supaya kau tak salah ketik" Jawab Natsu

"Coba Natsu, aku ikut menulis ada hal yang ingin kutulis dalam Persyaratan itu" Gray tertarik atau ada ide tak jelas di otaknya

"Hah, baiklah aku rasa kita harus berbagi tugas disini" Ultear terlihat Pasrah dan hanya menurut saja "Natsu dan Aku akan meminta Uang lebih dari Setiap kelas dan tugas kalian akan kuberikan setelah kita selesai"

"Baik"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua yang dilakukan Anggota Osis yang baru tengah dilaksanakan dan Mereka kini sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing dan Natsu, Ultear sudah menyelesaikan tugas Mereka yaitu meminta Sumbangan uang lebih dari semua kelas bahkan Meredy juga sudah selesai dengan membuat Pengumuman dan di tempel di Mading.

Meski di Mading terkadang banyak orang yang tertarik dan Ramai melihat namun terkadang ada saja beberapa Orang yang tak lewat daerah situ maka Gadis Berambut Pink ini membagikan Pengumuman itu ke setiap kelas tanpa terkecuali contohnya salah satu kelas ini.

"Baiklah Anak-anak Sensei akan memberitau Pengumuman terkait tentang 'Form Night' yang akan dilaksanakan oleh Anggota Osis yang baru" Ucap Ur yang mengajar di salah satu kelas dan semua terdiam adapula yang masih berbisik Penasaran.

"Diam!" Teriak Erza kencang dan semua kembali tenang.

"Ini adalah Acara tahunan yang dilakukan setiap tahun setelah Pergantian Ketua Osis dan kami semua akan mengadakan 'Form Night' yang berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya" Ur mulai menjelaskan deskripsi.

Semuanya kembali ribut dan berbisik hingga akhirnya kembali diam berkat Erza.

"Kalian semua harus datang dan Ikut meramaikan Acara ini terutama kelas 2 dan 1 bagi kelas 3 tidak diwajibkan tapi, jika ingin ikut itu tak jadi masalah"

"Tempat dan waktu Acara akan dilaksanakan di Aula Sekolah dan waktu malam hari pada Tanggal 20 Februari bakal ada Games dan Hadiah menarik yang menanti jadi datang saja"

"Hei, kau kira apa menurutmu Games dan Hadiah itu?" Tanya Freed penasaran

"Tak tau? Mungkin sesuatu yang membosankan lagi" Jawab Bickslow tak Peduli dengan ini

"Tapi, aku rasa tahun ini jadi agak berbeda mengingat Ketua Osis yang baru ini cukup unik" Sambung Cana

"Hei, bukankah Acara itu diadakan waktu Hari Libur Nasional?" Ucap Max yang ikut nimbrung "jika, Itu benar sial aku tak Punya ada waktu untuk bersantai"

"Bodoh! pelaksanaan dilakukan waktu malam jadi kau Punya waktu banyak untuk beristirahat" Ucap Warren memukul kepalanya.

"Oww! Maaf aku khilaf" Balas Max

"Aku penasaran dengan Game apa yang dia buat" Ucap Laxus terlihat sangat antusias "aku yakin Orang itu membuat sesuatu yang menarik"

"Tidak seperti tahun lalu yang membosankan" Bickslow setuju.

"Aku rasa tahun lalu juga menarik" Ucap Levy tak setuju dengan Pendapat Lelaki itu.

"Jelas saja karena berhubungan dengan Cinta jelas kau setuju saja Pendek gihi!" Komentar Gajeel cukup pedas tapi, tak digubris Gadis itu.

"Ohh ada satu hal lagi yang belum Sensei jelaskan" Ucap Ur dan semua kembali diam "kalian harus diwajibkan mengenakan Pakaian Militer, terserah mau Polisi, Tentara, yang jelas tentang Pakaian keamanan dan terakhir kata ini di capslock, dan dipertebal, sambil dikasih Garis bawah, yaitu"

"WAJIB MEMBAWA PASANGAN"

*Bangg!

"Yang tidak bawa pasangan berarti banci dan Mandul, sekian" Ur menyelesaikan Pengumuman itu meski berusaha untuk tak tertawa membaca yang terakhir dan tak lama keributan mulai terjadi dan semakin ramai

"Brengsek sekali yang terakhir!" Max berteriak Frustasi.

"Hoho! Aku suka Ide ini" Cana menyeringai.

"Siapapun yang mencetuskan Ide harus membawa Pasangan adalah Orang yang Paling brengsek sejagat raya!" Teriak Laxus menggema seisi ruangan

"Kata-kata yang bagus" Komentar Gajeel

"Serius harus bawa Pasangan nih?" Levy Sweatdrop mendengar kata yang terakhir "lalu bagaimana dengan orang yang tak memiliki Pasangan?"

"Itu sih Derita kau, yang jelas itu wajib bawa Pasangan" Balas Cana cukup sarkastik "dan jika kau memang tak Punya ajak saja Lelaki lain dengan Mengirim Permintaan undangan yang terpenting disini harus bawa Pasangan"

"Bagi yang sering berganti Pasangan jelas mudah tapi, bagaimana dengan Orang yang Jomblo Permanen macam Max dan Warren" Ucap Lucy yang ikutan berbicara "dan bagaimana dengan orang yang Punya sikap pemalu dan Anti Sosial"

"Heyy!" Dua Orang itu berteriak Protes

"Itu sih terserah kau saja" balas Cana meminum Cola "jika kau tak ingin ikut maka jadi kelas 3 atau jika memang kau Kudet ajak saja adikmu atau saudaramu yang Penting jangan sendiri"

"Entah kenapa idemu terdengar buruk" Lucy Sweatdrop

"Aku hanya memberi saran saja" Cana mengangkat bahu seolah tak Peduli.

"Aku tarik Ucapanku tadi, Ketua Osis yang sekarang lebih keras dan extreme untuk masalah ide" Ucap Bickslow dengan lidah menjulur.

"Kau sudah menemukan Gadis untuk menemanimu ke Acara itu?" Tanya Freed agak ragu.

"Belum tapi, aku masih Punya banyak waktu untuk mencari dan lagipula jumlah Perempuan di dunia ini akan terus bertambah" Jawab Bickslow

"Kau benar" Freed mengangguk setuju

"Kau akan ikut dengan acara itu Mira?" Tanya Erza ke teman yang ada di depannya.

"Tentu saja aku ikut" Jawab Mirajane tersenyum ceria "bukankah diwajibkan bagi kelas dua jadi, turuti saja Peraturan yang ada"

"Kau sudah menemukan Pasangan yang akan kau ajak?" Tanya Erza

"Sudah pasti" Balas Mirajane

"Ohhh kalau kau aku tak terkejut" Ucap Erza tak seperti dirinya yang agak canggung kalau berhadapan lawan jenis dan juga tak banyak yang mendekatinya karena dia selalu saja memberi hawa mematikan

Mirajane menyadari Ekspresi ini "ohh, bicara apa kau ini, dirimu juga Cantik dan menawan hanya saja kurangi sedikit sifat Dominan kepada Lelaki dan keluarkan Sifat Peminimu aku yakin ada yang mau"

"Oke, aku akan berusaha" Ucap Erza sedikit percaya diri dengan ucapan tadi "oh, ngomong-ngomong kau sudah menemukan siapa yang kau ajak nanti"

"Nah, itu Rahasia" Mirajane mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Baiklah aku juga sudah ada" Ucap Erza sudah memutuskan siapa yang akan dia ajak _'mungkin Natsu mau ikut denganku meski dia Ketua Osis juga'_

Mirajane sudah tau siapa yang akan bakal di ajak Oleh Teman Berambut Merah Scarlet ini _'hmmmm, mengajak Natsu yah? Tapi sayang sekali takkan Pernah kubiarkan itu jadi aku harus sedikit kasar dan serius'_

 _'Tunggu saja'_

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Fuahhh melelahkan juga hari ini" Komentar Ultear menguap karena capek

"Wajar saja karena kita habis keliling satu sekolah" Balas Natsu terlihat biasa saja.

"Kau sendiri tak merasa lelah?" Tanya Ultear sekedar basa-basi

"Hanya sedikit" balas Natsu, Gadis itu terlihat cemberut dengan jawaban dingin tadi "aku rasa tugas kita disini selesai untuk meminta Dana"

"Kurasa cukup banyak Uang yang kita dapat belum lagi dari Guru lain" Ucap Ultear mengangguk setuju

"Kau tak menghintung Jumlah yang kita dapat?" Tanya Natsu bermain Handphone sejenak.

"Tidak, Aku lupa menghitung karena terlalu banyak" Ultear menggeleng, dia menatap arah Natsu dan mengelus Rambutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Natsu menatap Gadis itu.

"Bukan apa-apa" Balas Ultear tersenyum dan terus mengelus Rambutnya "memang kau keberatan jika aku melakukan seperti ini kepadamu"

"Ahh, tak apa sih" Balas Natsu dan tak lama terdapat Notifikasi dari Handphone "hei, setelah ini kita tak diskusi sesuatu lagi bukan?"

"Hmmm, tidak lagipula Tema sudah dipilih tinggal Pembuatan saja" Jawab Ultear "dan kita sudah melakukan Tugas masing-masing, memang kenapa?"

"Hummm! Saat ini Hisui mengajak makan bersama di kantin" Ucap Natsu.

"Ohhhh, begitu" Ultear mengerti tampak sedikit raut kecewa di wajahnya "kenapa dia tak kemari saja, lagipula aku juga belum Makan dari Pagi"

"Dia tak mau kesini meski aku ajak" Ucap Natsu yang tak sadar Ekspresi wajahnya "kenapa kau tak ikut saja denganku, mungkin makan bersama disana"

"Tidak terima kasih aku lupa ada hal yang harus dilakukan" Ultear menolak meski ucapan tadi hanya sekedar bohong tapi, kenyataan dia ingin berdua saja meski terganggu _'si, Bangsat itu kalau bukan Seorang Putri sudah aku marahi grrrr!'_

"Ohhh, baiklah aku pergi dulu yah?" Ucap Natsu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Baiklah Hati-hati saja" Ultear tersenyum dan menatap dia pergi dan kembali berbenah "huhfftt!, ini benar-benar menyebalkan"

"Kau tau Ultear, daripada berbohong kenapa tak jujur saja?"

Ultear menoleh ke belakang dan melihat ada dua temannya "sejak kapan kalian berada disana?" dia mengalihkan Pembicaraan

"Sudah sedari tadi, waktu si Bodoh itu Pergi" Jawab Gray hanya melipat tangan.

"Kau tau Ultear, kau tak Jujur pada Perasaanmu sendiri" Meredy tertawa kecil "jika, kau ingin makan berdua kenapa tak langsung saja bicara"

"Ahhh yang benar saja mana mungkin aku mempunyai hal seperti itu kepadanya" Balas Ultear berbohong tapi wajahnya agak merah.

"Terkadang wajahmu menandakan jawaban lain" Gray menyeringai melihat reaksinya.

"Ohhh, Diamlah siapa juga yang memiliki Perasaan terhadap Bodoh itu!" Ultear malah semakin bohong tak sadar Pipinya sudah memerah "Dia bukan tipe Lelaki idamanku"

"Yakin, kau berbicara seperti itu?" Meredy dengan Grin "jika sudah diambli orang lain menyesal pun kau tak ada Guna"

"Benar tapi, sulit aku percaya juga si Bodoh itu terkenal di kalangan Para Gadis" Ucap Gray hanya mendecak kesal "kau tau Ultear jika, memang kau memiliki Perasaan kepadanya lebih baik kau Jujur saja daripada harus dipindam karena tak baik"

"Benar dan terlebih bagaimana jika Itu Erza, atau Mirajane dan lebih Parah sang Putri?" Ucap Meredy cukup tau soal ini tapi, dia memilih tak banyak bicara "ahhh, maksudku nyatakan saja kepadanya sebelum didahului orang lain"

"Tapi, bagaimana jika dia menolak?" Tanya Ultear dengan wajah malu yang dia takutkan adalah ditolak.

"Hah, mustahil dia menolak kau ini memiliki wajah Cantik dan siapapun tak ada yang menolak jika itu kau yang meminta sendiri" Ucap Gray terdengar memuji "yang terpenting kau hanya perlu keberanian untuk mengungkapkan saja"

"Masalah ditolak itu Urusan belakang yang terpenting kau sudah menyatakan apa yang di dalam hatimu" Ucap Meredy mendukung "tenang saja kita akan bantu jadi, kau tak perlu cemas"

"Hmmmm! Si Bodoh itu akan rugi jika dia menolakmu" Gray mengangguk setuju.

"Terima kasih" Ultear hanya membalas senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Rumah Natsu** ( **Malam Hari** )

"Kau yakin tak mau tambah lagi Wendy?" Tanya Natsu memegang Semangkuk Nasi

"Tidak, aku saat ini sudah kenyang dan tak mau berlebihan" Wendy hanya menggeleng.

"Ohhhh" Natsu hanya mengangguk saja sebelum membereskan kembali Semua bekas makan, untuk saat ini dia Kerja tak terlalu hingga larut karena agak sepi Pengunjung.

"Uhmmm! Nii-san" Wendy memanggil.

"Apa?" Natsu menoleh dan berhenti sejenak dia melihat Ekspresi adiknya yang terlihat sangat bingung "ada sesuatu yang terjadi di Sekolah sehingga itu mengganggumu?"

"Uhmmm ini" Wendy menunjukan beberapa Secarik Surat yang sudah tersusun rapi.

"Apa ini? Dan dari siapa?" Tanya Natsu bingung dengan cukup banyak surat.

"Hmmmm! Orang-orang yang akan mengundangku ke acara 'Form Night' dan kebanyakan Mereka adalah Laki-laki" Jawab Wendy terlihat sangat malu "uhmmm! Waktu Pengumuman itu, memang harus diwajibkan membawa Pasangan begitu?"

"Yang benar saja, itu bukan wajib" Jawab Natsu Sweatdrop.

Dia tau Penambahan Pengumuman itu berkat si Kamfret Gray yang seenaknya saja menambahkan Peraturan, padahal dia hanya menyuruh untuk mengenakan Kostum Tentara karena Acara itu dilaksanakan waktu Libur Nasional.

"Jadi, Harus bawa Pasangan itu tak Perlu?" Tanya Wendy.

"Tidak, Kau datang saja dengan Pakaian yang harus dikenakan" Jawab Natsu

"Fiuhh syukurlah!" Wendy bernafas lega

Memang benar waktu Peraturan yang wajib membawa Pasangan dia tak tau sama sekali, meski sudah tau itupun Percuma dicegah karena Peraturan itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh kelas jadi, mau tak mau harus tetap dilaksanakan.

"Yah, maaf saja soal tadi yang terpenting kau datang saja" Ucap Natsu melihat Handphone karena sewaktu kerja selalu saja bergetar setiap saat.

"Oke!" Wendy mengangguk dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

Dan setelah di cek benar saja ada 50 Panggilan tak terjawab dan kebanyakan dari Mereka yang menelpon adalah Ultear, Erza, dan Mirajane sisanya hanya si Gray dan Elfman. Entah apa alasan mereka bertiga terus saja menelpon mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang Penting.

Waktu kerja dia memang tak bisa di ganggu jadi, jangan heran jika banyak Notif Panggilan sepert ini dan saat ini dia lebih mengirim pesan karena sedang tak ada Pulsa sambil menunggu telpon balik

"Ahhh sudahlah lebih baik aku Istirahat saja" Natsu memilih ke kamar setelah membereskan semua yang kotor

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ughhh! Masih malam rupanya"

Mirajane mengerang dari tidurnya atau lebih tepat ketiduran karena menunggu seseorang yang tengah dia hubungi tapi, belum ada jawaban bahkan saking lama menunggu dia ketiduran di sofa dan melihat sudah jam 1 dan kondisi masih malam.

"Uhgmmm pesan?"

Dia melihat Notifikasi pesan dan ada sebuah Pesan yang belum terbaca dan ketika dibaca tampak senyum cerah di wajahnya karena yang diharapkan terkabul meski waktu tak memungkinkan untuk dihubungi balik.

"Baiklah, besok saja"

Mirajane tetap membalas Pesan itu mungkin nanti pagi bakal dibaca oleh orang itu karena jika ditelpon sudah jelas bakal tidur yang terpenting sudah dibalas dan kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung tidur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Wellk selesai juga and aku sedang proses kesibukan untuk sementara ini (arghhh lu banyak alasan) oke, Forget it!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	63. Chapter 63

**Dan tara aku kembali lagi sekarang dan Fic ini masih berjalan seperti biasa dan tak ada hambatan sama sekali mungkin tak seperti dulu bahwa akan cepat Update karena kesibukan saya sekarang di duta lumayan menumpuk ditambah aku sudah bekerja jadi Double deh, jadi mohon maaf bagi yang berharap fic ini cepat Update karena saya masih Manusia dan Juga aku menulis fic ini di HP bukan di Laptop (gak Punya) karena itu aku harus sedikit waktu dan menempatkan diri untuk menulis meski sebentar saja dan belum ada keinginan untuk segera berhenti mungkin kalau aku sudah sangat sibuk gak bakal menutup kemungkinan akan Hiatus Panjang seperti manga HxH yang belum sampai 500 chapter meski itu manga Legend -_- (jengkel juga)**

 **P.s : Errr! Aku lagi marathon baca manga Manhua bagi yang suka jalan cerita balas dendam atau seseorang yang rendah dilecehkan oleh yang tinggi aku rasa itu cocok bagi kalian penyuka jalan cerita itu dan aku cukup tertarik Juga.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Ruang Osis**

"Baiklah, dengan begini Semua sudah siap dan bahan terkumpul yang kita lakukan adalah menyewa beberapa Pekerja untuk mempercepat Proses ini, apakah ada Pertanyaan?"

Semua Anggota disana hanya menggeleng kepala itu berarti sudah tak ada yang ingin bicara atau sekedar mengutarakan Pendapat, setelah Ultear menjelaskan dekripsi tentang 'Form Night' ini karena mereka sudah tak memiliki waktu banyak maka mereka harus mengejar Deathline bahkan ada yang rela begadang Hingga tidur di kelas karena Acara ini harus tetap berjalan tanpa kendala.

Dan salah satu Orang yang tertidur saat ini adalah Gray, terlihat Lelaki itu sangat Lelah sekali bahkan Natsu berteriak tak ada balasan sama sekali situasi seperti ini bahkan lebih mirip seperti Orang mati yang tak peka terhadap rangsangan kecil.

"Dia benar-benar seperti Mayat untuk sekarang" Elfman hanya bisa Sweatdrop melihat Gray yang tak bangun sama sekali.

"Tentu saja karena Gray bekerja keras agar acara ini sukses" Meredy sedikit tertawa senang "meski kita Juga bekerja keras tapi, Gray sedikit dibantu oleh Ul untuk menyelesaikan ini karena kita benar-benar tak Punya banyak waktu sekarang" yang tidak tau apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya.

 _'Aku rasa ceritanya berbeda dari yang kudengar'_ Batin Elfman hanya diam saja, dia tau Gadis Berambut Hitam Panjang itu memiliki Kekuatan yang sama dengan kakaknya dan Erza terlebih jika marah itu benar-benar seperti Iblis, maka dari itu dia tak Pernah berbuat onar sama sekali.

"Bicara soal itu Semua bahan dan Persiapan sudah kau kumpulkan?" Tanya Natsu sedang dalam mode serius, matanya agak menghitam karena kurang tidur, untung saja ada Juvia yang membuatkannya kopi jadi rasa kantuk itu sedikit Hilang.

"Semuanya sudah terhitung dan tak ada yang terlupa Bagian bahan Juga sudah terkumpul Semua hanya tinggal Pembangunan saja" Jawab Meredy memegang setumpuk kertas "dan Juga sisa dari uang Belanja itu masih sangat banyak jadi, kita bisa memikirkan untuk membenahi yang lain lagi"

"Ohhh, jika ada yang tersisa uang itu buat Aku yah?!" Ucap Brandish terlihat ingin sesuatu dengan Uang itu meski itu bukan bagian Jabatannya.

"Untuk apa dengan uang sisa itu?" Tanya Natsu merasa ingin tau.

"Itu Rahasia Gadis kau tak boleh tau itu" Balas Brandish dengan mengedipkan Matanya.

"Hahhhmmm! Kau seenak maunya sendiri" Elfman hanya mendengus tak karuan.

Dan memang Persiapan mereka dalam Acara ini sudah sangat disiapkan meski secara tergesa tapi dengan ajaib mereka melakukan itu tanpa ada kesalahan sama sekali jadi, tak ada yang namanya Pekerjaan dua kali dan memang Bagian bahan bangunan itu sudah terkumpul hanya saja tinggal membangun Tema ini agar berjalan rapi.

"Untuk masalah mencari Tukang bangunan aku rasa kita bisa serahkan ini Pada Laki-laki karena aku yakin mereka memiliki banyak kenalan" Ucap Ultear karena masalah ini lebih cepat teratasi jika dengan Laki-laki Yang memiliki banyak teman dimana-mana.

"Memang berapa Orang yang diperlukan?" Tanya Juvia ingin tau.

"Sebenarnya 10 orang tapi, aku sudah menemukan satu jadi sekarang tinggal 9 Orang lagi" Jawab Ultear hanya menatap ke depan "dan sekarang aku serahkan sisanya pada kalian dan harus cepat Paling lambat hanya hari rabu dan sekarang hari senin"

"Jadi satu Orang mencari Tiga hmmm! Ini tak jadi masalah" Balas Natsu karena Punya kenalan Orang dewasa yang ahli dalam Pekerjaan ini.

"Yah, ini tenang saja Pekerjaan ini cukup mudah" Ucap Elfman bersemangat tapi, sekarang dia mencoba membangunkan Lelaki di sampingnya dengan cara menggoyangkan tubuh "hoi! Kau dengar apa yang Ultear Ucapkan? Kau harus Cari 3 Orang yang ahli dalam bangunan" tapi, tak ada jawaban sama sekali benar-benar seperti Orang mati.

"Dia benar-benar terlihat sangat lelah sekali" Meredy tertawa kecil dengan sikapnya itu yang terkesan lucu sekali.

"Yah, biarkan saja toh dia memang benar-benar butuh tidur sekarang" Ucap Ultear tersenyum karena Gray seperti ini memang karena ulahnya.

 _'Dia gak sadar dengan Dosa yang dia buat sendiri'_ Semuanya hanya Pokerface melihat wajah tersenyum tak berdosa itu.

"Hei, bukankah kita seharusnya kembali ke kelas sekarang?" Ucap Meredy melihat Jam Tangan "karena sekarang sebentar lagi Jam Pelajaran berlangsung" dia takut terlambat.

"Tenang saja selama Acara ini berlangsung kita dibebaskan dari Jam belajar" Jawab Ultear cukup senang dengan Peraturan ini "dan setelah Acara itu baru kembali normal"

"Hoamzzz! Baiklah jika begitu aku akan terlelap sebentar" Elfman menguap lebar dan langsung tidur di atas meja "jika, ada sesuatu yang Penting bangunkan saja aku" dia tertidur Hingga menimbulkan suara dengkuran.

"Baiklah Rapat sekarang kita akhiri" Ucap Natsu menutup Rapat ini dengan normal "ngomong-ngomong ada yang mau ikut denganku ke ruangan Loker?"

"Yah, aku ingin mengambil Handuk untuk mandi" Jawab Ultear

"Aku ingin mengambil bekal sarapanku" Sambung Meredy.

"Uangku tertinggal disana" Brandish terlihat melas karena tak bisa membeli apapun.

"Anu, aku ingin mengambil buku yang sedang aku baca" Ucap Juvia terlihat Gugup.

"Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Natsu menunjuk dua orang yang sudah teler di atas Meja dan tak bergerak.

"Biarkan saja, toh jika ada sesuatu yang Penting akan kita bangunkan mereka" Jawab Brandish tersenyum kecil.

"Okay!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Bagian Loker Siswa**

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di Tempat Loker dimana mereka menyimpan barang terlebih Posisi Loker masing-masing yang tak begitu jauh sehingga mudah bagi mereka untuk mengobrol dan mengambil barang yang sesuai dibicarakan kecuali Natsu yang masih hening diam di depan Loker miliknya sendiri.

"Btw! Ada apa denganmu Natsu?" Tanya Ultear melihat Lelaki itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

"Dari tadi dia seperti itu terus dan tak berbicara" Ucap Juvia memasang wajah khawatir Juga.

Meredy mendekati Lelaki itu dan memeriksa apa yang terjadi "hei, kenapa kau dari tadi diam saja, adakah seseorang yang usil terhadap Loker milikmu?" dan dia menyadari Juga karena Loker Natsu Penuh dengan surat dan Beberapa Kotak Bento yang harum sekali "Astaga! Ini sulit dipercaya sama sekali bahkan darimu!"

"Ada apa?!" Ultear yang penasaran karena suara Meredy akhirnya mendekat dan dia Juga melihat hal yang sama "Astaga ini banyak sekali dan darimana saja Semua ini?" dia tak ingin mempercayai itu tapi, kenyataan memang seperti ini.

"Aku rasa ini Undangan untuk Acara 'Form Night' itu" Jawab Juvia membuka salah satu surat karena Penasaran "dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah Perempuan" dia sedikit tak suka dengan hal ini.

"Wow! Kau lumayan terkenal Juga sekarang" Meredy memuji senang dan merangkul lehernya "itu mungkin karena setelah kau jadi Ketua Osis dan kharisma darimu memikat Hati Para Gadis jadi tak heran dah!"

"Bodo amat dengan hal itu! Yang jadi pertanyaanku adalah bagaimana bisa ada banyak Kotak bento di dalam Lokernya" Ucap Ultear terlihat Frustasi dengan ini atau bisa dibilang cukup tak menyukai sekali dengan Orang misterius ini terutama Gadis

"Aku sendiri Juga tak tau kenapa ada banyak sekali surat undangan dan kotak Bento" Ucap Natsu bahkan sang Pemilik Aslinya tak tau apapun soal ini "memang biasanya ada satu Kotak Bento yang selalu dari dalam Lokerku tapi, yang membuatku bingung bagaimana bisa mereka tau Sandi dari Loker milikku?"

"Siapapun bisa membuka Loker seseorang Natsu bahkan aku sendiri bisa Juga" Jawab Meredy membuktikan itu dengan membuka Loker seseorang entah milik siapa itu.

"Aneh, padahal ini milikmu tapi, kau tak tau sama sekali dengan Hal seperti ini" Ucap Brandish cukup bingung dengan keanehan ini.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku tak Peduli jika ada seseorang yang mengirimiku ini tapi, hanya saja aku ingin tau siapa Orang itu" Ucap Natsu masa bodo dengan Lokernya terbongkar toh memang dia gak menyimpan benda Penting apapun disini "setiap Hari memang selalu ada Kotak Bento disini dan setiap aku kembalikan keesokan harinya sudah berganti dengan Isi yang Penuh makanan"

"Daripada kau diam saja kenapa tak mencari tau sendiri? Kan sedikit enak jika sudah ada yang tau dan berterima kasih kepada Orang itu?" Brandish sedikit memberi Usulan yang lumayan bagus "daripada seperti ini terus dan itu sangat misterius sekali"

"Kau benar Juga tapi, aku akan melakukan ini setelah Acara 'Form Night' selesai" Balas Natsu memang berencana untuk menyelidiki ini tapi, untuk sekarang dia Fokus pada Acara yang akan diselenggarakan tak lama lagi "dan undangan lagi kemarin cukup banyak dan sekarang lebih banyak bahkan adikku Juga terkena efek ini" dia selalu mendengar adiknya yang selalu mengeluh dengan Undangan ini.

"Wajar saja adikmu itu Imut jadi tak heran banyak yang suka" Ucap Meredy menghela nafas Panjang "tapi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan surat ini?"

"Entahlah mungkin akan aku bakar saja" Ucap Natsu tak begitu Peduli karena hanya akan menyampahi Loker miliknya saja "ngomong-ngomong soal itu apa kalian mendapat Undangan yang sama Juga?" dia ingin tau apakah mereka sama dengannya.

"Aku hari ini ada 10 Surat yang masuk hahhh!" Jawab Meredy berkeluh kesah.

"Aku ada 6 tapi, aku buang Semua" Ucap Brandish tak begitu Peduli soal ini dan tak ingin diganggu.

"Aku hanya ada 4 tapi, aku tolak Semua" Jawab Juvia masih dengan sifat Gugup.

"Bagaimana dengan kau Ultear?" Tanya Natsu kepada Gadis itu yang sedari tadi diam saja setelah melihat Loker miliknya

Ultear hanya diam saja dan kemudian berbalik badan dengan senyuman tak biasa seolah menutupi sesuatu "Ohhh, itu aku tolak semua dan Juga aku ingin mandi dulu karena tubuhku banyak keringat" dia langsung berlari menghiraukan tasnya yang tertinggal disini.

"Kenapa dengannya?" Natsu sedikit bingung dengan tanda tanya di atas kepala.

"Juvia Juga sama" Gadis Berambut Biru itu hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin dia cemburu" Meredy berbisik dan Brandish mengangguk setuju.

"Ohhh, ya Istirahat nanti kita kumpul lagi tapi, kita adakan diatas Atap Sekolah" Ucap Natsu berjalan ke kantin untuk menghabiskan bekal kiriman ini dan diikuti Juvia "dan bagi tau yang lain"

"Oke!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Waktu Istirahat**

Sekarang Anggota Osis mengadakan diskusi lagi soal Acara 'Form Night' tapi, Tempat mereka bukan di dalam ruangan melainkan di luar Tempat terbuka yaitu di atas Atap Sekolah karena Alasan melihat Pemandangan bagus dan Juga untuk penyejuk mata jika berfikir sambil melihat hal indah yang seperti ini maka otak akan fresh.

Dan mereka Semua sudah berkumpul bahkan Gray dan Elfman yang tepar karena kelelahan kini sudah bangun dan tampak bugar ceria tak ada kelopak mata yang menghitam karena mengantuk tadi.

"Hoyyy! Bagi sedikit kenapa Bento kau!" Teriak Gray agak kesal karena sehabis bangun tidur Perutnya langsung berbunyi dan lapar "dan sebagai Sahabat kau seharusnya berbagi kesenangan dan jangan yang susah dilemparkan ke Aku terus" dia saat ini benar-benar Sial karena harus kehilangan uang.

"Benar! Kau tak Jantan makan sendiri dan tak berbagi dengan yang lain!" Elfman yang ikutan Protes karena merasa tak kebagian Jatah Bento dan Juga sangat lapar sekali terlebih dia gak bawa Uang "berbagi sesama Sahabat itu lebih indah daripada yang lain"

"Baiklah, tapi tak perlu berteriak Juga kali" Natsu Hanya Pokerface dengan tingkah kedua sahabatnya dan memberi Bento yang tersisa karena dia sudah kenyang "tapi, setelah makan kembalikan saja Kotak Bento itu kepadaku"

"Oke boss!"

"Ngomong-ngomong terlihat Gray sudah kembali dengan normal tanpa mengeluh lagi" Meredy hanya tertawa kecil dengan tingkah antik Lelaki itu "Btw! Gray kau sudah dengar atau diberi tau Rencana yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" dia bertanya hanya sekedar memastikan.

"Kwalau Shual! Witu! Shrtahkan Pwadjaku" Jawab Gray dengan Mulut yang Penuh makanan.

"Sebelum berbicara tolong telan dulu makanan yang ada di mulutmu" Natsu Sweatdrop tapi, Pandangan Matanya beralih ke Gadis Berambut Hitam itu yang tak banyak bicara semenjak tadi waktu mengambil barang di Loker "Hei, ada apa dengannya? Aku merasa tak melakukan kesalahan apapun?" dia berbisik Pada Gadis Berambut Pink itu.

"Aku Juga kurang tau, dia berdiam diri saja seperti itu bahkan aku ajak bicara tak merespon apapun" Jawab Meredy berbisik Juga tak ingin orang yang sedang dibicarakan "Apakah kalian sedang ada masalah atau ribut tapi, tak ada satu pun dari kita yang tau"

"Itu Mustahil! Aku bukan Orang yang seperti itu" Natsu membantah keras karena dia bukan tipe Orang cari masalah terlebih dahulu "Mungkin ini masalah Pribadi, maksudku ada sesuatu terjadi di Keluarganya?"

"Tidak ada masalah dalam hal seperti itu" Jawab Meredy menggeleng "bahkan aku lihat hubungannya dengan Ibunya terlihat normal dan baik-baik saja"

"Biarkan aku selesaikan ini" Ucap Natsu ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Gadis itu.

Meredy akhirnya faham dan dia menoleh ke Brandish dan mengangguk mengerti dengan apa yang dia maksud.

"Juvia, bisa bantu aku ke Perpustakaan sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ambil?" Ucap Brandish mengerti apa yang dimaksud Meredy.

"Ahh, Baiklah" Juvia seperti biasa menurut saja.

"Baiklah kalian Juga segera Pergi Jauh dari sini" Ucap Meredy mendorong dua orang itu yang masih sibuk dengan aktifitas masing-masing.

"Kenapa?" Elfman langsung Protes karena masih makan dan harus terganggu.

"Lakukan saja!" Meredy memberi Deathglare membuat kedua lelaki itu langsung citu seperti bayi dan mereka Semua meninggalkan Ketua dan Wakil Ketua Osis itu sendiri di atas Atap Sekolah.

Natsu mendekati Gadis itu dan duduk di sampingnya yang sedang menatap ke depan "hei, kau tak keberatan jika aku duduk disini?"

"Oh, silahkan saja aku tak keberatan" Jawab Ultear terlihat senyum kecil di wajahnya tanpa alasan yang jelas meski begitu Natsu tak sadar sama sekali.

Mereka hanya diam saja tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara atau inisiatif salah satu dari mereka untuk berbicara bahkan hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin entah sebab apa mereka tak berbicara sama sekali Hingga akhirnya Ultear menghela nafas karena lelah menunggu.

"Katakan Natsu, kenapa kau diam saja adakah sesuatu yang kau ingin bicarakan Padaku?" Ucap Ultear menyerah karena harus berargumen seperti ini tapi, Lelaki itu menutup Mulut karena menahan tawa "Hei! Kenapa kau Tertawa?! Adakah sesuatu yang lucu disini?"

"Fuhahahaha! Aku sengaja melakukan ini dan akhirnya kau menyerah" Natsu tertawa Puas karena niatnya ingin ngobrol tapi harus seperti ini terlebih dahulu "dan Juga aku sengaja memancing kau untuk berbicara lebih dulu karena sedari tadi diam terus"

"Hmmppp! Jika kau bukan teman mungkin sudah aku Pukul menggunakan buku" Ultear hanya menghadap arah lain dengan wajah memerah malu tapi, ada sedikit senyum senang di wajahnya "tapi kenapa kau melakukan seperti itu bukan berarti aku senang?"

"Yah, habisnya sejak waktu di Loker kau diam saja dan tak banyak bicara" Ucap Natsu menjelaskan masalahnya "aku fikir kau membenciku atau ada sesuatu masalah Hingga kau tak ingin Orang lain tau dan menyelesaikan itu sendirian"

"Ohhhh, hanya itu toh? Aku baik-baik saja jadi tak usah khawatir hahahaha" Jawab Ultear tertawa lepas setelah mendengar alasan tadi "aku tak Pernah bisa membenci kau meski melakukan kesalahan dan Juga aku tak Pernah ada masalah di keluargaku jadi, tak usah khawatir"

"Kau tak Pernah terfikir tentang Ayahmu lagi?" Natsu menyinggung Lelaki bangsat itu meski begitu mereka berdua masih ada hubungan satu darah.

"Tidak, bahkan itu tak Penting lagi" Jawab Ultear tak begitu Peduli dengan keadaan Ayahnya yang sialan itu bahkan setelah dengar kabar bahwa Ayahnya itu telah kabur dari Penjara dan itu bukan urusannya lagi sekarang "Meski dia Ayah kandungku tapi aku tak Pernah menganggapnya keluarga dan satu-satunya keluarga adalah Ibuku sendiri"

"Ohhh, aku senang kau tak terfikirkan hal seperti itu lagi" Ucap Natsu memberi senyuman "ngomong-ngomong besok jika tak ada waktu bagaimana kalau kau Jalan-Jalan sebentar denganku?" dia ingin mengajak Wendy tapi, terlihat Adiknya Sibuk dengan urusan Sekolah.

"Ohh, aku senang dengan hal itu" Balas Ultear menerimanya dia senang dengan hal seperti ini karena memiki waktu berdua saja tapi, Ekspresi wajahnya agak kaku dan bukan bahagia biasanya _'Aku minta Maaf Natsu karena berbohong karena, kau sudah banyak membantu dan aku tak ingin merepotkan dirimu lagi'_ ternyata memang ada masalah lain yang tak ingin Orang lain tau.

 _'Aku rasa memang dia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu?'_ Natsu masih sedikit curiga tapi, jika dia bertanya lagi maka Gadis itu akan berbohong jadi dia memilih tak ikut campur dan membiarkan ini terjadi "nanti aku akan SMS dan menyusul ke rumahmu besok"

"Baiklah" Balas Ultear dia sebenarnya ingin mencium Pipi Natsu tapi, agak gengsi mungkin lain kali saja "ohhh btw bagaimana dengan rencana mencari Pekerja Bangunan itu?" dia mencari topik lain untuk mengobrol.

"Ahhh, itu masalah mudah jadi biarkan Lelaki yang mengurus ini dan kau hanya tinggal melihat hasil besok" Ucap Natsu dengan Bangga.

"Terima kasih" Balas Ultear entah kenapa Tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan bersandar dibahu Natsu tapi, ini terasa tenang sekali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Natsu tak faham sekali.

"Biarkan tetap seperti ini" Jawab Ultear menutup Matanya dan membiarkan rasa nyaman dan aman ini ketika bersandar ke Tubuhnya.

"Ahhhh Okay!"

.

.

.

.

.

- **Pulang Sekolah**

Setelah diskusi yang tak terjadi karena kejadian kecil itu setelah selesai dari Pembelajaran Sekolah mereka tak perlu mengadakan diskusi lagi karena hanya tinggal satu lagi yang kurang dan itu akan selesai besok jadi yang ada hanya menunggu sambil memantau jalannya Proyek ini yang harus sukses kalau tidak mungkin akan malu sendiri.

Dan mereka sekarang berada di depan Gerbang sekolah Para Anggota Osis terjebak disana karena secara mendadak Hujan deras disertai Angin kencang dan Petir yang tersisa disana hanya mereka Gray, Elfman, Ultear, dan terakhir Natsu sementara Gadis lain sudah Pulang lebih dulu sebelum Hujan ini Datang.

"Sial, aku tak Pernah tau jika Perakiraan Cuaca yang ada di Berita benar-benar terjadi" Elfman sedikit mengeluh kesal karena situasi bosan seperti ini membuatnya Jenuh dan tak bisa berbuat banyak "dan meski Hujan Juga aku bahkan tak bisa menelpon karena Sinyal tiba-tiba Hilang" dia mengecek Handphone miliknya yang tak ada Sinyal sama sekali.

"Aku rasa bukan cuma kau saja yang mengalami nasib yang sama" Ucap Gray menunjukan hal sama karena tak ada Sinyal di Handphone miliknya sebenarnya dia ingin menghubungi Ayahnya karena sedikit Pulang Agak telat "tapi, mengingat Hujan dengan Daya yang besar seperti ini jadi aku tak heran sekali"

"Hah, aku khawatir tentang Lisanna apakah dia sudah Pulang sampai rumah" Elfman sedikit cemas dengan Adik kecilnya itu meski sudah beranjak dewasa tapi, dia menganggapnya masih kecil "aku harus mengecek itu sendiri"

"Aku rasa Mirajane tau ini jadi, aku rasa Lisanna sudah Pasti aman di rumah" Ucap Natsu tak begitu khawatir karena mereka sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan tapi, sebagai Kakak hal seperti itu wajar saja khawatir terhadap keluarga.

"Kau tak cemas dengan adikmu sendiri?" Tanya Ultear yang ingin tau tentang Gadis kecil itu.

"Dia sedang berada di rumah temannya untuk belajar Kelompok jadi akan Pulang terlambat" Jawab Natsu tak masalah dengan itu karena adiknya sudah mandiri dan kuat.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hujan Hari ini lumayan keras Juga" Komentar Gray melihat Kondisi cuaca ini cukup ekstrim dengan Angin kencang dan suara Guntur yang membuat siapapun Takut "sebenarnya aku akan Pulang duluan yah, karena ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan di rumah"

"Halahhh! Paling Gak jauh main Game" Ucap Natsu sudah hafal dengan Pola alasan Lelaki itu jika sedang tak ingin melakukan apapun.

"Begitulah, yang kau lihat" Jawab Gray memamerkan Grin.

"Hahahaha dasar kau ini" Ultear hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, bagaimana kau Pulang?" Tanya Elfman.

"Aku sudah bawa ini jika sesuatu buruk bakal terjadi" Jawab Gray menunjukan sebuah Payung terlihat Elfman memohon dan ingin bergabung Pulang tapi langsung dia tolak "Maaf saja yah, karena sekarang aku ingin sendiri dan tak ingin orang-orang beranggapan bahwa kita Penyuka sesama Jenis" dia langsung berlari kencang.

"Woyyyy! Bangsat! Kesini kau! Ada sesuatu yang akan aku beri Pelajaran tentang kejantanan" Teriak Elfman kesal karena ledekan tadi dia langsung berlari mengejar Gray tak begitu Peduli dengan bajunya yang basah karena Hujan dan meninggalkan Dua Orang dengan beda Gender itu.

"Hah! Dasar!"

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tak bilang pada ibumu terjebak disini? Dan suruh dia menjemputmu?" Tanya Natsu memulai lagi obrolan meski agak ngaco daripada sepi lebih baik bicara saja "sewaktu itu aku melihatnya Pulang lebih dulu dan mungkin saat ini dia sedang cemas menunggu?"

"Tak apa, lagipula aku sudah memberitaunya tentang ini dan dia sedang dalam Perjalanan kesini" Jawab Ultear dan beberapa saat sebuah Mobil Sedan Hitam muncul di depan mereka dan mungkin ini yang dimaksud "ya, ampun! Kebetulan sekali seperti ini"

Dan kaca Mobil terbuka menampakan sang Pemilik Mobil Seorang Wanita Versi Ultear Dewasa tapi, Rambutnya Pendek "Maaf, membuat kau menunggu lama Jalanan sedang Banjir jadi ibumu memutar arah agar Mobil tak mogok"

"Baiklah itu bukan masalah" Balas Ultear tak Peduli jika telat atau tidak dan dia menoleh ke belakang "Hei, Natsu kau ingin Pulang bersama? Sekalian saja karena kita masih satu Arah dengan rumahmu?"

"Tidak, aku saat ini belum berniat Pulang" Jawab Natsu menolak ajakan itu "karena aku sedang ada Janji dengan Jet untuk Pergi ke Game Shop sekarang"

Ultear cemberut mendengar Jawaban yang terkesan menolak rencananya dia akan mengajak Natsu untuk tinggal sebentar di rumahnya dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal tapi terlihat yang dia inginkan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada dan itu cukup membuatnya bersabar lebih lama.

"Ahhh, Baiklah kalau begitu, Sampai Jumpa!" Ucap Ultear berlari ke mobil dan dia tau tak bisa memaksa Natsu secara sepihak.

Ur tersenyum melihat anaknya yang sudah masuk ke dalam Mobil "jadi apakah ibumu ini menganggu kencan kecil kalian?" dia tersenyum jahil dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Bagaimana bisa itu disebut kencan sedangkan kita hanya mengobrol biasa" Jawab Ultear dengan nada jutek sekali "dan dia bukan Pacar atau tunanganku"

"Ara, kau terlihat kesal apakah dia menolak tawaranmu?" Ucap Ur sangat senang menggoda anaknya ini "ahhh, masa muda terkadang selalu indah jika sedang pada masa waktunya"

"Hah! Dia benar-benar tak Peka dan mengerti situasi yang aku buat padahal ini waktu yang pas" Balas Ultear mendengus dia merasa ini tak ada Guna dan Hampir Pasrah "aku heran apakah dia mengerti soal itu? Atau otaknya hanya berisi Game dan Pertarungan saja"

"Aduh, Justru lelaki seperti itu memang bagus karena tak mudah terayu atau tergoda oleh Wanita lain" Ucap Ur menarik Perhatian anaknya "dan memang agak sulit tapi, disitulah tantangan Yang baru saja dimulai apa kau mau dia direbut oleh Orang lain yang lebih Agressive dari dirimu?"

"Tak akan dan sampai kapanpun takkan Pernah" Jawab Ultear tak sudi jika ada Orang yang mengambil Lelaki itu lebih dulu "dan aku akan berusaha jika dia tak faham maka aku akan memaksanya untuk faham tak Peduli apapun itu"

"Sip! Itu baru anakku"

Dan Natsu tertinggal sendiri sebenarnya dia tak Peduli dengan hal seperti ini karena memang sedang ada rencana dengan Jet dan menunggu Hujan yang lebat ini mulai reda dan terlihat sedikit mulai tenang tanpa Guntur dan angin.

Dia merasakan ada seseorang di belakangnya dan berbalik melihat Gadis Cantik dengan Rambut Putih Panjang dengan Poni yang diikat dengan tubuh bagus seperti model memasang wajah tersenyum ceria tanpa beban seperti biasa.

"Ohhh, hai Mira aku fikir kau sudah Pulang" Ucap Natsu sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Gadis itu secara mendadak "dan bagaimana dengan Lisanna apakah kau meninggalkan dia sendirian?"

"Aku sedang ada kelas tambahan jadi aku agak Pulang telat" Jawab Mirajane tetap tersenyum "dan soal Lisanna dia sedang berada di rumah Levy sekarang"

"Ohhh begitu" Natsu hanya mengangguk faham dan merasa kasihan terhadap Elfman karena sendirian.

Mirajane tau ini tak bisa ditahan lagi dan dia harus memberanikan diri sekarang ditambah suasana sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka, Gadis berambut Putih imiberfikir bahwa mereka berdua saja dan tak ada yang menggangu jadi dia takkan terlalu malu jika harus seperti ini.

Mirajane mengeluarkan sesuatu dari Sakunya dan memberi secarik kertas kepada Natsu "Natsu, aku mohon maukah engkau menerima Undangan ini dariku karena aku tak bisa menemukan siapapun untuk diajak" dia bersuara lembut dengan sedikit membungkuk dan tanpa kompromi.

Natsu Agak terkejut dan dia tau ini Surat apa "ehhmm! Bagaimana yah, begini bukankah Anggota Osis tak boleh ikut dalam Permainan ini?" dia sebenarnya ingin ikut terlibat dan bermain dalam Game yang dia buat sendiri dan terasa sangat asyik.

"Sebenarnya siapapun boleh ikut bahkan Osis sekalipun" Balas Mirajane meyakinkan Natsu dan tak ingin mendengar yang namanya Penolakan "aku tau mungkin ini Egois tapi, aku akan melakukan Apapun yang kau minta dan tak Peduli apapun itu, kumohon terima undangan ini"

"Baiklah, aku akan jadi Pasangan kau dalam Acara 'Form Night' nanti" Jawab Natsu merasa tak enak hati jika menolak dan terlebih jika sudah mendengar bahwa Anggota Osis boleh ikut jadi itu takkan menjadi beban "dan aku terima Permintaan darimu" dan Juga Gadis itu memohon secara langsung di depannya.

"Yayyy! Kau memang yang terbaik Natsu!" Mirajane berteriak kegirangan mendengar jawaban ini "tapi, kenapa kau masih disini seharusnya kau sudah Pulang ke rumah"

"Yah, sebenarnya aku sedang ada Janji dengan Jet untuk membeli kaset Game jika Hujan sudah reda" Jawab Natsu merasa tak enak jika membatalkan Janji ini karena itu dia lebih menunggu Hujan ini Reda "bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku dan temani aku?" dia bertanya balik.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Mirajane tersenyum dan menerima ajakan ini.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- Di Suatu Tempat

Entah dimana ini terdapat sesosok Bayangan tak diketahui wajah dan Tubuhnya karena tertutup Semua oleh Jubah Hitam tapi, dilihat dari bentuk fisik dia memang Seorang Laki-laki dan tengah berdiri di atas Atap Sekolah sambil memandang langit malam Yang indah sekali.

"Aku rasa Rencana itu sebentar lagi mendekati Akhir jadi bersiaplah bagi kalian wahai Jiwa muda!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan selesai meski gak ada yang menarik dan hanya sebuah Absurd belaka tapi, tetap saja aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Semua jadi see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	64. Chapter 64

**Dan i'm come back dengan epic lagi dari fic ini meski aku agak kesal dan ingin marah karena memory Hp milikku harus diformat lagi dari awal dan alhasil semua kerja kerasku menulis hilang begitu saja seperti sebuah daun tersapu oleh angin dan terpaksa harus buat lagi dari awal meski sangat kesal sekali dan aku cukup lelah untuk terus mengerjakan ini karena sedang membuat dari Hp tapi, apa boleh buat selain hanya menerima semua itu dengan lapang dada dan bersabar saja meski ini cobaan yang begitu berat tetap jalani saja ohhh, bicara soal request aku ragu bakal terpenuhi begitu cepat karena aku tak tau character mereka seperti apa di Anime itu.**

 **P.s : mungkin akan segera Hiatus sementara jika mulai mendekati lebaran dan sama seperti tahun sebelumnya karena aku ingin menikmati waktu liburan sebentar jadi, tenang saja aku takkan mungkin lama so tetap stay.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Gedung Aula Sekolah**

*Prittt! *Prittt! *Pritt!

"Heyyyy! Pindahkan barang itu ke sebelah kanan lalu luruskan seperti tiang! Bukan miris seperti Guling yang ada akan memakan banyak tempat!"

"Tunggu bukankah memang seperti ini cara benda dipasang itu apakah memang salah?!"

"Jelas salah sebenarnya benda itu bisa diatur dan ditata dengan cara apapun tapi, aku memilih berdiri karena banyak barang yang belum terpasang dan itu akan makan waktu lagi jika ada sebuah kesalahan kecil apalagi diulang dari awal!"

"Oke! Oke! Jadi berdiri seperti ini?"

"Sip! Tapi, sedikit condong ke barat dan agak mundur sedikit agar berpapasan dengan tembok!"

"Bukankah ini sudah pas kalau dilihat bahkan tak ada yang perlu diatur lagi?!"

"Bodoh! Itu dari sudut pandangmu sedangkan sudut pandangku masih terlihat miring!"

"Sebenarnya kau ini ikut bekerja atau hanya memerintah saja seperti seorang Mandor sih!"

"Bodoh aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Boss jadi, aku menurut saja"

"Baiklah, jadi seperti ini?"

"Tidak, agak mundur sedikit, iya! Agak ke kanan lalu, maju menyamping iyahhh! Sipzz! Bayar tukang Parkir ini 2000 jewel karena sudah membantu!"

"Bwahahahahaha!"

"Hahahaha! Dasar tolol Gak lucu bangsat!"

"Tapi, kau tertawa juga hmmm?"

"Hahahaha aku hanya ikutan saja!"

Tawa menggelegar keras seisi ruangan Aula ini dan juga suara ribut yang jelas dari para pekerja yang sedang melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing dalam merenovasi Aula ini menjadi tempat Perang. Dan meski terdengar teriakan amarah dan rasa kesal sebenarnya itu hanya sebuah candaan dan guyonan yang sering terjadi ketika bekerja sebagai penghibur lara agar tak terlalu jenuh waktu bekerja dan menambah kesan suasana keakraban diantara mereka.

Dan sesuai dengan janji atau tugas para lelaki kemarin yang sudah menyelesaikan tugas mereka masing-masing dengan membawa tiga orang lelaki dewasa yang ahli dalam hal renovasi dan dekorasi sebuah bangunan. Dan sekarang setiap orang melakukan pekerjaan dengan penuh semangat dan canda tawa meski terkadang ada yang ribut gak jelas seperti berteriak tapi, itu hanya candaan saja.

Dan disini Sang Ketua Osis juga bersama seorang Wakil Ketua Osis tengah mengamati jalannya pekerjaan renovasi bangunan ini yang harus dikerjakan dengan cepat karena tempo waktu menuju acara sudah semakin dekat dan tak ada waktu bercanda. Sementara Anggota Osis yang lain sedang berada di kelas dengan pelajaran seperti biasa minus dua orang ini yang buat pengecualian karena untuk acara yang berjalan sukses ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana Natsu dengan perkembangannya?" Tanya Ultear yang mengintip lembaran kertas yang saat ini dipegang oleh Natsu.

"Yah, untuk saat ini semua berjalan bagus meski ada ribut sih, tapi itu bukan jadi masalah" Jawab Natsu mendengar teriakan keributan tapi, meski begitu hanya suara mulut saja yang terdengar tapi tangan mereka bergerak kerja "ohhh, bagaimana dengan bayaran mereka nanti?" dia bertanya tentang hal ini.

"Yah, tenang saja sebelum berkerja aku sudah diskusikan ini dengan mereka sebelumnya" Jawab Ultear terlihat menghitung sesuatu dengan jarinya "dan mereka semua sepakat dengan jumlah itu yang akan dibayar setelah tugas ini selesai meski aku memaksa mereka memberi uang dari awal tapi, semuanya bersikeras sekali dengan ini" dia lebih memilih mengalah daripada harus berdebat lagi dengan orang Dewasa dan itu terlihat mengerikan untuk dibayangkan.

"Hmmmmm! Bagaimana menurutmu dengan sketsa yang aku buat?" Tanya Natsu menunjuk kertas kamfas besar dengan sebuah Gambar Denah Aula yang akan dibuat acara nanti "aku benar-benar tak tidur semalaman hanya karena membuat ini" dia tersenyum bangga dengan mengusap Hidung.

Ultear mengamati dengan seksama tapi, dirasa ada yang janggal "apakah, ini hanya sebuah tiruannya saja?" dia bertanya dan lelaki berambut Pink itu mengangguk "yah, lumayan bagus dan keren karena sangat cocok sekali dengan tema yang kau mau" dia sedikit kagum dengan gaya menggambar lelaki ini.

"Yah, karena yang asli aku sudah kasih pada mereka dan lebih bagus dari ini" Jawab Natsu terlihat bersemangat sekali dengan acara ini yang akan digelar tak lama lagi tapi, ada suatu suara yang mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

*Krukukkk!

"Hehehehe maafkan aku!" Ultear hanya tertawa menutupi rasa malunya karena tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi karena belum makan.

"Kau lapar yah? Kalau begitu kenapa tak makan bekal milikku saja?" Ucap Natsu menyadari ekspresi Gadis itu yang tengah pura-pura menahan lapar karena, dia adalah seorang Koki jadi sudah hafal betul wajah orang yang berbohong karena tengah menahan lapar.

"Ohh, enggak kok mungkin hanya suara orang lain mungkin!" Ucap Ultear tetap tertawa meski mulutnya tengah berbohong tapi, suara di perutnya makin bertambah keras sontak saja Gadis itu menutup wajahnya karena rasa Malu begitu berat. Tapi, dia beruntung hanya Natsu yang tau jika orang lain mungkin sudah lari ke kamar mandi.

"Yah, baiklah kau sebaiknya makan milikku juga karena aku ada banyak dan urusan ini aku sendiri yang masih bisa memantau semuanya" Ucap Natsu menunjuk beberapa kotak bento yang kali dia dapat dari orang Misterius yang sama "ohhh, jangan kau habiskan semua dan sisakan satu untukku nanti buat jam Istirahat" dia menoleh lalu berjalan ke arah Para Pekerja yang tengah melakukan tugas mereka dengan penuh giat dan candaan.

Ultear hanya duduk disana sambil memegang kotak bento yang diberikan oleh Natsu sebenarnya dia ogah sekali memakan ini karena bukan buatan Natsu sendiri melainkan dari seseorang misterius yang setiap hari mengirim makanan meski begitu dia tetap makan karena sangat lapar sekali tapi, anehnya waktu berdiskusi dia tak merasakan apapun mungkin karena tak terlalu fokus dengan masalah perut.

Yah, alasan dia sangat lapar sekarang adalah sangat buru-buru sekali dalam berangkat sekolah untuk renovasi Aula ini hingga tak mementingkan apapun lagi selain itu. Dan ditambah waktu di rumah dia bangun agak kesiangan bahkan termaksud ibunya jadi tak ada waktu memikirkan sarapan dan langsung pergi ke sekolah tanpa fikir panjang lagi.

Tapi, dia beruntung ada Natsu karena memberikan makanannya secara percuma tapi, disatu sisi dia tak ingin memakan ini karena tau bahwa kotak bento ini berasal dari mana tapi, dia tak ingin membuat lelaki itu beranggapan kepadanya telah menolak sesuatu hadiah yang menolongnya saat ini mungkin lebih baik dia makan saja dan buang rasa gengsi yang berlebihan seperti itu.

Dan Gadis berambut Hitam ini hanya menatap Natsu sambil makan dengan gaya khas perempuan sekali dan terlihat lelaki berambut pink itu tengah mengobrol dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut berwarna ungu. Tampak sekali obrolan mereka agak serius dan diringi gelak canda tawa yang terlihat begitu hangat dan akrab sekali mungkin, orang ini yang dibawa Natsu dan sudah saling kenal.

"Hahahaha! Benar kata orang-orang masa yang paling indah adalah ketika kau remaja dan masih memiliki status sebagai pelajar sekolah hah!"

"Ehhhh!"

"Kenapa kau ada disini!" Ultear langsung meloncat kaget mendengar suara orang lain dan begitu menoleh ada seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut kuning ala gaya jambul ke atas yang saat ini duduk tak begitu jauh darinya dan sontak saja Gadis itu sangat terkejut karena suara dadakan tadi "dan, kenapa kau tak bekerja dan membantu yang lain? Aku membayarmu bukan untuk duduk diam saja!" dia nampak masih kesal.

"Tak usah terlalu kasar nona lagipula aku tau apa yang harus dilakukan" Jawab Pria itu menghisap sebuah cerutu "dan jika kau bersikap seperti itu terus dan sering marah yang ada wajahmu jadi keriput lalu tak ada laki-laki lagi yang mau mendekati dirimu karena keriput hahahaha!" dia lalu tertawa.

"Bukan jadi urusanmu!" Teriak Ultear merasa sangat kesal sekali tapi, sadar dengan ucapan pria tua itu lalu meraba wajahnya sendiri.

"Okay tapi, tenang saja aku masih tetap bekerja dan bagianku sudah selesai jadi, aku hanya perlu menunggu ketika mereka memanggil aku akan kesana" Jawab Pria itu lalu menghembuskan asap rokok "dan juga jangan terlalu keras atau buru-buru karena orang tua sepertiku ini sudah tak memiliki banyak tenaga lebih saat waktu muda dulu uhukk!" dia sedikit terbatuk.

"Hmmppp! Terserah kau saja yang penting jangan ganggu aku pak tua" Ultear lebih baik mengalah dan melanjutkan kembali makannya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Hmmmm! Ngomong-ngomong aku Wakaba seseorang yang diminta bantuan pekerjaan oleh Natsu bersama dengan Macao dan Nab" Jawab Pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku gak nanya" Balas Ultear cukup pedas sambil tak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Ahhh, bicara soal itu Nona sebaiknya kau habiskan makanan yang ada di tanganmu sebelum mata kau terlalu fokus menatap seseorang karena itu tak bagus" Wakaba hanya menyeringai meski sudah tau arah mata Gadis muda ini tapi, dia hanya bertingkah pura-pura tak tau "lagipula dia takkan pergi kemana, ahhh ini yang namanya masa indah percintaan remaja" dia hanya duduk bersantai.

"Hahhh! Mana mungkin aku menyukai si Idiot Natsu! Itu!" Teriak Ultear yang tanpa ragu lagi berbicara dengan nada kencang tapi, beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar lalu menutup mulut dengan wajah memerah malu.

"Ho? Bicara jujur huh? Aku rasa jika berteriak spontan semacam itu mustahil sekali yang ada namanya kebohongan karena sebuah dorongan untuk membuat reaksi meledak seperti tadi" Ucap Wakaba dengan segelas kopi hangat di tangan "yah, sebenarnya bukan jadi masalah untukku lagipula Natsu orang yang baik dan pas untukmu, terkadang aku merasa kasian padanya yang masih saja sendiri" dia mungkin berencana mengajari beberapa tehknik untuk membuat takluk Wanita.

"Hah, yang benar saja aku tadi hanya berbicara bohong dan tak sungguhan" Ultear hanya mendengus sambil menghadap arah lain untuk menghilangkan rasa malu tadi.

"Hahahaha! Kau masih saja mengelak tapi, itu tak jadi masalah karena itu bukan berarti aku tak pernah mengalami yang namanya Remaja" Wakaba hanya tertawa sarkastik "tapi, saran dariku saja jangan terlalu memendam yang ada itu tak baik untuk kau dan juga kau akan merasa lega jika mengeluarkan unegmu tapi, ketika cara menatapmu tadi aku tau bahwa itu bukan sekedar rasa suka biasa"

Ultear tak menggubris ucapan tadi lalu beberapa menit kemudian dia akhirnya berbicara mungkin hanya sekedar ingin tau terhadap seseorang "maaf saja, jika aku menanyakan ini apakah Anda cukup kenal dengan Natsu?"

"Bukan hanya sekedar kenal atau tetangga dekat saja melainkan sudah seperti saudara sendiri, lagipula aku dan ayahnya adalah satu rekan kerja bisnis" Jawab Wakaba mengingat kembali moment kenangan itu "hahahaha masa itu benar-benar menyenangkan sekali meski terkadang mengalami masa sulit tapi, kita bisa lalui itu bersama hahhhh! Waktu benar-benar cepat bergerak dan tak terasa dia sudah tiada terkadang aku merasa kasian terhadap anak itu yang mengalami kehidupan yang sulit"

Yah, memang benar yang orang itu ucapkan kehidupan Natsu memang sudah sulit ketika kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat lelaki itu masih menginjak waktu sekolah dan ditambah lagi dia harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi kebutuhannya dan juga adiknya meski terlihat sulit untuk anak seumuran Natsu tapi, lelaki itu seperti biasa tetap tersenyum gembira dan menunjukan rasa mengeluh sama sekali.

"Ahhh, mungkin bagi kau dia terlihat baik-baik saja tapi, aku rasa kau salah besar karena kau tau sendiri Natsu sama seperti dengan ayahnya yang pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain" Ucap Wakaba yang masih melanjutkan cerita "meski mungkin terlihat tertawa bahagia tapi, dalam hatinya dia merasa kesepian dan meminta seseorang untuk mendengar keluh kesahnya mungkin dulu ada orang tuanya tapi, sekarang berbeda jadi dia memilih menyimpan itu semua sendirian dan mementingkan kebahagiaan adiknya"

"Aku tak pernah tau dia memiliki hal seperti itu" Ucap Ultear yang masih shock dengan berita terbaru ini.

"Tentu saja kau takkan tau bahkan aku juga sama karena Natsu pandai menyembunyikan hal itu dengan tingkah berisik dan canda tawa meski semua itu hanya sebatas topeng untuk menutup aslinya" Ucap Wakaba menghela nafas panjang lalu kembali menghisap cerutu "tapi, yang jelas sikap dia sudah berubah karena sewaktu kecil Bocah itu sering menangis dan mengadu pada orang tuanya tapi, sekarang apakah kau pernah melihat itu lagi? Sudah jelas tidak"

Yah, memang benar Ultear jarang melihat sisi Natsu yang seperti itu meski pernah tiga kali kalau tak salah yang pertama waktu mengikuti Natsu diam-diam ke makam orang tuanya, dan yang kedua waktu bertemu dengan ayahnya saat di Hutan itu dan yang terakhir bertemu dengan ibunya setelah invasi Para Hollow jilid 2. Dan waktu itu ekspresi Natsu benar-benar berbeda sekali seperti seorang anak kecil yang mengadu karena terjatuh dari sepeda tapi, itu malah membuatnya lucu.

"Kau cukup begitu peduli dan perhatian dengannya" Ucap Ultear mengaggumi itu.

"Jelas sekali meski begitu aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai anakku sendiri terkadang dia juga selalu membantu keluarga kita" Ucap Wakaba yang masih mengingat hutang itu kepadanya yang sampai saat ini belum dibayar meski Natsu tak menagih tapi, dia tak merasa enak saja jika terlalu lama membuatnya menunggu "ahh, maaf soal tadi Nona muda aku terlalu banyak bicara seperti ini"

"Tak apa lagipula aku senang mendengar itu semua" Balas Ultear tersenyum karena sudah mengetahui itu semua.

"Baiklah aku rasa harus pergi karena pekerjaan sudah menanti lagi dan maaf sudah menggangu waktu makanmu Nona" Ucap Wakaba kembali berdiri karena kopinya sudah habis tapi, sebelum pergi dia menoleh "maaf, tapi meski kau pacar atau sekedar teman seharusnya kalian bisa mengisi sedikit kekosongan hati Natsu dan memenuhi hal yang kosong itu jadi, aku serahkan padamu" dia pergi dan kembali melanjutkan kerja.

Ultear hanya diam saja tak menyentuh apapun dan hanya memainkan kotak bento itu saja sambil menatap Natsu yang terlihat tertawa bahagia dengan candaan para pekerja itu tapi, dia hanya seperti itu saja lalu tak lama muncul sedikit senyum manis di wajahnya.

 _'Suatu hari aku akan mengisi kekosongan itu Natsu'_

.

.

.

.

.

- **Halte Bus**

"Maaf, Natsu aku sedikit terlambat!"

Natsu sedang berdiri beberapa menit disana dan sedang menunggu seseorang beberapa saat kemudian orang yang ditunggu telah datang yaitu Gadis berambut Putih panjang, dengan wajah polos cantik, dan tubuh seperti seorang model, dan mata biru langit. Dia yang tak lain adalah kakak teman masa kecilnya yaitu Mirajane strauss.

"Ohh, bukan apa-apa lagipula aku baru beberapa menit yang lalu sampai" Jawab Natsu menggeleng dan tengah bermain Game di Handphone untuk sekedar penghilang jenuh "oh, ya ngomong-ngomong Pakaian kau lumayan bagus" dia sedikit berkomentar tentang yang dikenakan gadis itu cukup membuatnya sedikit tertarik.

"Terima kasih banyak tapi, kau tak begitu buruk juga" Balas Mirajane tersenyum ceria dengan rona kecil di pipi.

Natsu hanya mengenakan Jacket Merah tebal, dengan celana jeans berwarna biru gelap, dan sebuah sepatu putih sedangkan Mirajane mengenakan Gaun Putih pendek dengan bagian pundak yang terbuka, Higheels warna merah, serta pewarna mulut dan menggunakan bedak tipis yang menambah kesan cantik untuknya. Sebenarnya setelah pulang sekolah Natsu memiliki Janji dengan gadis ini untuk menemaninya berbelanja lagipula dia sekarang sedang cuti bekerja.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi" Ucap Natsu yang mengajaknya sebenarnya dia agak sibuk dengan keperluan acara itu tapi, dia tak merasa enak jika membatalkan janji dengan gadis ini yang dirinya sendiri buat.

"Iyah! Ayo!" Mirajane tersenyum senang dan merangkul lengan Natsu yang tak begitu mempermasalahkan hal sepele seperti itu.

Di perjalanan mereka sering saja mengobrol untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa jenuh daripada harus diam saja dengan fikiran masing-masing apalagi jarak dari Halte dan Toko itu lumayan jauh sebenarnya Natsu memiliki motor tapi, Gadis berambut putih itu memilih seperti ini karena lebih menyenangkan. Dan juga Mirajane yang banyak mengobrol sedangkan Natsu hanya menanggapi itu dengan tawa saja.

Dan setelah beberapa menit berlalu berjalan sambil mengobrol akhirnya mereka semua sudah sampai di Toko Pakaian meski tak berlokasi di tempat Kota atau keramaian tapi, lumayan banyak orang yang datang ke tempat itu dan menandakan bahwa Toko ini lebih mementingkan kualitas daripada kuantitas yah, itu bagus daripada barang jelek tak berkualitas.

"Disini tempatnya?" Tanya Natsu yang melihat bangunan itu cukup luas dan agak tinggi.

"Yah, tentu saja" Jawab Mirajane mengangguk karena mendapat saran dari Jenny tentang Toko ini yang lumaya bagus jadi, dia kesini saja "baiklah, ayo kita masuk ke dalam!" dia berlari sambil menarik lengan Natsu dan mereka akhirnya masuk lalu disambut oleh salah satu Pegawai Toko dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Selamat datang di Toko kita"

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dan memang benar kualitas tempat Toko ini bisa dibilang lumayan bagus sekali bahkan untuk masalah Pakaian yang dijual sudah tak bisa dipertanyakan lagi jika masalah Kualitas yah, jika kondisi tokonya bagus seperti ini maka Pakaian sudah bagus juga.

"Permisi Nona dan Tuan apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Tanya Pegawai Toko dengan sebuah senyuman kepada pelanggannya.

"Ahhh, saat ini kita sedang mencari sebuah Pakaian Cosplay Polisi atau keamanan?" Jawab Mirajane menatap sekeliling dengan wajah bingung karena Toko ini lumayan luas sekali "kau tau ada dimana tempat yang sesuai?"

"Ahh, itu? Baiklah permintaan anda begitu mudah dan tolong ikuti saya" Ucap Pegawai itu yang sudah mengerti permintaan Pelanggannya dan berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang dimaksud tadi.

Sebenarnya Toko ini lumayan lengkap sekali untuk menjual Pakaian biasa termaksud Pakaian Cosplay sebuah Anime atau sebuah Profesi jadi, tak heran jika banyak orang-orang yang datang kemari dengan rata-rata seorang Maniak Otaku, Weeboo, atau seorang Cosplayer karena disini memang lengkap untuk Pakaian Cosplay Anime jaman dulu hingga sekarang makanya Toko ini tak pernah sepi dari pengunjung.

"Baiklah Nona disinilah tempatnya dan silahkan pilih sesuka anda jika sudah ada yang bagus tolong panggil saya" Ucap Pegawai Toko itu pergi dan membiarkan mereka berdua memilih sesuka Hati.

"Kau sebaiknya pilih pakaianmu dulu dan aku akan memilih nanti" Ucap Natsu yang sudah tau dengan Pakaian apa yang akan dibeli karena dia lelaki yang simple tak seperti Perempuan yang harus berbelit lama dalam hal memilih Pakaian.

"Baiklah!"

Mirajane memilih semua Pakaian yang dirasa cocok untuknya dan memakaikan semua Pakaian itu secara satu persatu dengan menghadap sebuah cermin besar meski menurutnya semua itu bagus tapi, dia harus meminta pendapat ini dari Natsu karena secara pengalaman Pribadi dirinya seorang Wanita akan terlihat bagus jika ada seorang lelaki yang kagum dan memujinya.

Dan terlebih dia menanyakan ini kepada Natsu karena lelaki ini bisa dibilang tipe orang yang jujur dan terus terang dengan yang terjadi tak seperti lelaki lainnya yang selalu bilang 'Bagus' dan 'ini cocok untukmu' karena alasan ingin membuatnya senang saja meski tak peduli dengan perasaan pribadinya.

Dan Mirajane memakai semua Pakaian itu dan seperti yang diharapkan dari lelaki ini meski terlihat bagus tapi, Natsu bilang 'Jelek', 'buruk sekali', dan 'tak ada yang bagus sama sekali' dan masih banyak yang lain meski Komentar tadi terdengar menyakitkan sekali tapi, dia tak peduli dan senang bahwa Natsu cukup jujur dengan pendapatnya tak mempedulikan rasa kasihan saja.

Tapi, dari semua Pakaian itu tak ada sama sekali yang membuat Natsu senang yang ada hanya Komentar negatif sedari tadi dan terlihat Mirajane sudah cukup pasrah karena semuanya sudah dicoba dan tak ada yang cocok sama sekali menurut pendapat Natsu. Tapi, tersisa satu Pakaian lagi dia tak menyerah dan berharap ini yang terakhir sekaligus bisa menerima Komentar Positif Natsu.

"Hei! Natsu bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Mirajane yang keluar dari ruang ganti.

Natsu melihat Gadis itu memasang Pose bagus dengan mengedip ke arahnya dan Mirajane mengenakan Pakaian kepolisian berwarna biru gelap, dengan baju lengan pendek dan dua kancing terbuka menampakan belahan Dadanya, sebuah rok Mini pendek dengan Stik pemukul, dan Topi Biru yang berada di atas kepala. Dan itu benar-benar bagus sekali yang menampakan sedikit lekukan tubuh tapi, masih terlihat Sexy.

"Yah, yang ini bagus sekali dan terlihat cocok untukmu" Ucap Natsu mengangguk setuju "tak seperti sebelumnya yang terlalu ketat, pendek, dan juga sesak apalagi yang terlalu menonjolkan banyak kulit di tubuhmu"

"Ahh, baiklah" Mirajane tersenyum puas karena mendengar Komentar Positif tadi dan akhirnya kembali masuk ke dalam karena sudah menemukan Pakaian yang cocok "ooh, ya! Bagaimana dengan kau?" dia bertanya ingin tau.

"Ohh, aku sudah memilihnya jadi tenang saja" Jawab Natsu karena sudah menemukan yang pas untuknya.

Dan setelah mereka menemukan Pakaian yang sesuai akhirnya membayar itu ke meja kasir meski Natsu memang sedang bawa uang tapi, Mirajane malah membelikan semua itu dengan uangnya sendiri padahal dia niat menemani Mirajane sekaligus membeli Pakaian yang akan digunakan pada saat acara.

"Ahh, maaf merepotkanmu aku jadi tak enak harus dibelikan seperti itu" Ucap Natsu merasa tak biasa jika harus dibelikan oleh seseorang "yah, nanti aku akan ganti jadi tak usah cemas"

"Tidak, perlu diganti lagipula aku masih memiliki uang yang banyak" Balas Mirajane tersenyum senang "yah, mungkin ini juga sebagai imbalan karena telah menemaniku dalam hal yang seperti ini"

"Begitu ya, lagipula aku yang sudah berjanji padamu tapi, terima kasih" Ucap Natsu merasa Handphone miliknya bergetar dan segera mengambil itu dan terdapat sebuah pesan lalu membaca itu _'hmmmm, sekarang huh? Ya sudahlah saat ini aku lagi bebas'_

"Hei, bagaimana kalau minggu nanti kau ke rumahku? Untuk sekedar bermain?" Mirajane menawarkan hal yang belum pernah terjadi pada lelaki manapun.

"Yah, kalau hari itu aku sedang bebas maka aku akan berkunjung ke tempatmu" Jawab Natsu yang dia tau SmS tadi berasal dari Ultear yang menyuruhnya berkumpul sekarang "ahhh, maafkan aku tampaknya kita tak bisa berbicara lebih banyak dan tak bisa mengantarmu pulang"

"Ahh, tak apa aku bisa panggil Taxi" Ucap Mirajane yang masih memasang wajah manis seperti tadi "hahahaha sebagai Ketua Osis yang baru pasti hal wajar bila sangat sibuk sekali di awal nanti juga biasa lagi"

"Yah, sampai jumpa lagi" Ucap Natsu berlari sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Sampai Jumpa" Mirajane membalas lambaian tangan.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Rumah Natsu**

"Heyyy! Bangsat! Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menang? Padahal kau ini sangat payah sekali! Apa kau jangan-jangan ngecheat yah!"

"Bodoh! Kalau sedang berdua Permainan ini mana bisa cheat sih!"

"Benar! Kau tak jantan karena tak mau mengakui kekalahanmu sendiri"

"Hey, kalian yang disana bisakah berhenti sebentar untuk sementara waktu?" Ucap Ultear dengan wajah lesu memanggil ketiga orang itu yang tengah asyik dengan dunia mereka sendiri tapi, yang dia dapat hanya cuekan yang tak berarti seperti sebuah angin yang numpang lewat saja "hahh! Benar-benar menjengkelkan sekali" dia menghela nafas pasrah dan bingung harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikan mereka.

"Tunggu biar aku saja" Ucap Brandish yang sepertinya tau cara menghentikan mereka, Wakil Ketua Osis ini hanya menyimak lalu dia hanya berjalan terus ke sebuah stopkontak dan memegang sebuah kabel hitam dengan seketika langsung mencabut kabel itu yang menghubungkan ke TV dan Juga PS.

"Heyy! Apa ini!" Elfman dan Gray Protes disaat yang bersamaan karena baru saja bermain tiba-tiba harus terganggu dengan matinya Playstation milik Natsu.

"Brandish, apa-apaan kau ini?" Tanya Natsu sweatdrop dengan tingkah Gadis berambut hijau itu yang seenaknya saja meski begitu dia tak melakukan apapun.

"Ohh, maafkan aku Natsu bukan bermaksud menganggu kalian, hanya saja bisa berhenti sebentar? Kita ada rapat sebentar saja?" Ucap Brandish memasang wajah tak bersalah sama sekali "dan setelah ini selesai kalian boleh bermain Game sesuka hati hingga malam" dia kembali ke tempat duduk.

"Hah, baiklah aku akan berhenti sejenak" Gray menghela nafas kesal atas tadi dan lebih baik mengalah untuk sesaat "nah, apa yang kau ingin bicarakan Ultear? Tak mungkin kau tak ada alasan menyuruh kita berkumpul di rumah si bodoh ini"

"Ohhh, yeah? Siapa yang lebih bodoh dari orang yang hanya kehilangan pakaiannya?" Natsu menyipitkan matanya tak terima dengan ejekan tadi.

"Ohh, Sial!" Gray baru sadar bajunya sudah hilang lalu buru-buru mencari pakaiannya kembali.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Elfman yang mengabaikan Gray yang tengah berkeliling mencari pakaiannya.

"Sebenarnya sih, mungkin gak penting tapi aku hanya ingin menghitung dan mengkalkulasikan semua yang sudah keluar dari dana kita untuk acara itu" Jawab Ultear memegang beberapa tumpuk kertas yang bisa dibilang itu kertas laporan yang akan diberikan ke Kepsek "dan aku ingin minta semua penjelasan kalian secara Detail agar Meredy dan aku bisa mengetik secara lengkap karena membuat Laporan pengeluaran memang sangat penting dan aku ingin dengar dari kalian semua"

"Yah, sesuai yang kau perintahkan aku sudah bawa 6 orang Dewasa yang bertugas menjaga keamanan dan besok katanya mereka akan segera tiba" Jawab Elfman terlebih dahulu "dan, bicara soal para pekerja aku sudah memenuhi itu semua"

"Mungkin kau tak tau, aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik tanpa ada yang complain sama sekali" Sambung Gray yang sudah dengan Pakaian normal "dan masalah hal membangun bukankah itu jadi urusan kalian berdua?"

"Hmmm! Memang tak ada masalah apapun tentang renovasi Aula itu dan juga semua barang lengkap tanpa hilang atau terlupa sedikitpun" Ucap Natsu mengangguk setuju.

"Ohh, dan juga Brandish aku mohon kau mencari beberapa orang murid yang ahli dalam penyembuhan untuk acara ini" Ucap Ultear memerintah Gadis berambut hijau itu "karena tema kali ini cukup keras dengan sedikit adanya bentrok pasti ada juga yang terluka meski kecil yah, sekedar berjaga saja takut tak ada hal yang diinginkan" meski dia gak setuju dengan tema ini tapi, dia kalah dalam perhitungan suara dan hanya bisa pasrah saja menerima kenyataan.

"Okay" Brandish hanya mengangguk sambil menikmati Mango Dring kesukaannya.

"Hehehehe Tema ini bahkan lebih bagus dan menjanjikan seru" Gray hanya tertawa karena Tema ini mungkin lebih menarik daripada tahun lalu yang benar-benar terlalu mendramatisir.

"Yah, hal seperti itu jadi urusan kalian" Ucap Ultear yang tak tau menau soal ide gila apa yang mereka buat untuk meramaikan acara ini "ohh, Meredy kau catat semua itu tapi, yang singkat, jelas, padat, dan langsung ke inti karena terlalu bertele akan runyam urusanku untuk melaporkan ini kepada Kepsek"

"Aku mengerti" Jawab Meredy yang masih tetap menulis "lagipula jika terlalu banyak akan menghabiskan beberapa kertas dan terlebih tangan milikku hanya dua saja, akan terasa lelah sekali jika harus duduk sambil mengetik di depan komputer dalam waktu beberapa jam"

"Untuk semua biaya yang terkumpul berkat Ultear-San dan Natsu-sama yang meminta dari semua kelas, termaksud dengan Uang kas Osis tahun lalu jika dikumpulkan sudah sangat banyak" Ucap Juvia menjelaskan itu semua sambil mengetik Kalkulator "dan setelah semua Dana itu yang digunakan oleh kepentingan Acara ini masih ada sisa yang lumayan banyak"

"Baiklah simpan saja itu karena uang Osis adalah Uang sekolah juga" Ucap Ultear hanya mengangguk "dan jika suatu hari ada kepentingan atau acara yang dadakan kita bisa menggunakan uang itu juga"

 _'Hah, aku fikir bisa kita gunakan untuk kesenangan'_ Keluh Brandish memasang wajah kecewa.

"Okay karena tak ada yang perlu dibahas lagi kita selesaikan disini saja" Ucap Ultear langsung mengakhiri rapat sebentar tadi "dan kalian sudah bebas sekarang" dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Yoshhh!" Ketiga lelaki itu berteriak kegirangan dan kembali ke Permainan yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian keliatan asyik sekali boleh aku ikutan?" Tanya Brandish sedikit tertarik.

"Kemarilah kau coba ini" Natsu mengajaknya.

"Tapi, aku tak suka cara biasa akan lebih bagus jika memasang taruhan" Ucap Brandish memasang wajah unyu.

"Hoh? Baiklah kalau begitu" Gray menyeringai mendengar tantangan yang lumayan menarik ini "bagaimana kalau yang kalah harus menuruti apa kata yang menang?"

"Okay!" Brandish mengangguk.

Ultear ikut tertarik dengan taruhan tadi dan muncul sesuatu ide di otaknya untuk masalah ini "baiklah! Aku juga akan ikut bermain!" dia langsung bergabung.

"Aku juga!" teriak Meredy yang terlihat belum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ahh, aku hanya menonton saja" Ucap Juvia yang merasa tak bisa memainkan benda itu dan memilih mengamati saja.

Sungguh kasihan sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Milkovich House**

"Astaga aku terkejut kalian semua datang berkunjung kemari, kenapa tak hubungi aku terlebih dahulu?"

Setelah Ultear sedikit bermain dengan para lelaki tadi tentu saja dia menang dan tampak senyum senang di wajahnya tapi, ketika pulang ke rumahnya dia dikejutkan dengan beberapa orang teman-temannya yang datang berkunjung tanpa memberi tau apapun meski begitu ini tak biasanya mereka semua kesini.

"Yang benar saja kita sudah menghubungimu tapi, tak kunjung kau angkat dan sudah mengirimmu pesan tapi, tak ada balasan sama sekali" Jawab Erza mendengus kesal karena itu dia harus kelelahan terus memegang Handphone.

"Yah, mungkin saja Nada dering miliknya hanya getar atau sunyi" Sambung Sorano hanya menggosok kukunya yang terlihat kurang rapi.

"Hehehehe aku rasa kalian benar adanya" Ultear hanya tertawa kering menyadari kesalahannya setelah mengecek Handphone yang banyak sekali notifikasi panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan masuk.

"Bagus dah.." Erza hanya menepuk dahinya dengan tingkah absurd itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau terlihat bahagia sekali? Adakah sesuatu yang terjadi disana hingga membuatmu tersenyum seperti itu?" Tanya Evergreen yang menyadari hal aneh.

"Ah, bukan hal yang begitu penting jadi tak usah kau khawatirkan" Balas Ultear yang berbohong karena jika diberi tau yang sesungguhnya akan jadi masalah karena disini ada dua orang rivalnya.

Erza tak begitu peduli dengan apapun meski begitu ada sedikit rasa aneh dari nada bicara gadis itu dan untuk Mirajane berekspresi tersenyum polos tapi, sebenarnya dia lebih curiga karena tau bahwa Gadis ini ada sesuatu yang terjadi di pertemuan rapat Osis itu meski begitu dia tak ingin bicara banyak dan memilih diam.

"Mungkin dia sudah dapat pacar baru maka dari itu dia senang" Ucap Sorano yang seenaknya bicara "tapi, jika itu benar ngomong-ngomong siapa dia?"

"Hahahaha yang benar saja mana mungkin aku memiliki pacar" Ultear hanya tertawa saja meski pernyataan tadi mendekati kebenaran tapi, itu belum sepenuhnya final jadi mengelak saja lebih dulu.

"Jelas saja mana mungkin orang seperti dia memiliki pacar meski wajahnya cantik tapi, memiliki sifat yang mudah marah seperti Nenek-nenek jelas saja tak ada lelaki yang mau dengannya hahahaha" Erza tertawa menyindir keras sekali

*krakk!

"Kau bilang sesuatu Nona rambut tomat?" Ultear menatapnya tak senang sama sekali dengan aura gelap di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Hentikan itu, kalian ini" Evergreen sweatdrop dan memilih mengabaikan dua orang yang tengah beradu kontak batin ini.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi dulu, sumpah! Tubuhmu bau keringat" Komentar Sorano cukup pedas sekali dan mencoba mengendus meski tak memiliki kekuatan DragonSlayer "sebenarnya kau ini sehabis olahraga darimana sih"

"Sebagai Wakil Ketua Osis yang baru sudah sewajarnya aku bau keringat karena banyak gerak" Ucap Ultear beralasan dan menghentikan bentrok batin itu "baiklah, kalian semua tunggu disini sebentar karena aku ingin mandi dulu" dia merasa tubuhnya lengket dan tak betah sama sekali.

"Okay!"

Mirajane hanya diam saja dari tadi dan setelah Ultear pergi dia secara kasar mengecek Handphone milik Gadis itu meski tak sopan dia tak peduli, untung saja teman-teman yang lain tak menyadari hal ini. Dan dia mengecek semua itu lalu terkejut melihat wallpaper depan Handphone itu tampak senyum sesuatu di wajahnya hingga berbicara kecil.

"Fufufufu benar-benar menarik sama sekali"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ayolah! Kau jangan diam saja begini terus dan tunjukan keberanianmu"

"Tapi, jika aku berbicara dia akan marah dan tak ingin berbicara denganku lagi"

"Aku tak menyuruhmu untuk mengatakan langsung tapi, harus Proses dulu dari berkenalan, berteman, hingga menjadi dekat dan sebuah hubungan terjadi"

"Ahh, aku tak yakin dia akan mau denganku yang selalu seperti ini"

"Hah, persetan dengan itu yang terpenting kau harus memiliki keberanian dulu, soal yang tadi belakangan saja"

"Begitu ya? Baiklah akan aku coba"

"Itu anak yang pintar"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Dan cuttt akhirnya selesai juga yang ini dan bagi yang gak sabar baca mohon maaf telah menunggu lama karena sibuk kerja jadi, aku sempatin buat fic so see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	65. Chapter 65

**Halo! Apa kabar bagi kalian semua yang masih tetap setia menunggu fanfiction ini yang bakal terus update meski terkadang tak menentu untuk jenis update karena, menunjukan bahwa saya masih tetap hadir dan tak ada yang namanya Hiatus karena itu menjengkelkan. Ohhh aku akan jawab pertanyaan dari Guest hmmmm! Shikai biasanya ada kalimat perintah atau semacamnya dulu baru keluar jurus seperti milik Yamaji "Membakar semuanya menjadi Abu" lalu ngeluarin jurus ini termaksud Shikai dan kalau milik Byakuya aku ambil referensi sesuai manga ketika Rukia vs As Nodt (lupa chapter) disitu Byakuya bilang bahwa itu hanya Shikai yaitu Senbonzakura kalau saja, Bankai biasanya ada tambahan Kageyoshi yah, jika pernah baca manganya bakal tau karena aku ngambil referensi dari sana yah, intinya gampang banget kalau membedakan Bankai atau Shikai untuk Hadou aku buat cara beda ajah gak sesuai di Bleach.**

 **P.s : aku hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa Hiro sudah buat manga baru lagi tapi, agak sedikit kemiripan dari cerita FT sebelumnya yah, kalau dia yang buat sudah gak heran dah btw aku gak baca tapi, liat diskusi di sebuah forum saja.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Dragneel House**

"Ahhhh, selesai juga akhirnya"

Natsu berbicara sendirian di depan cermin setelah mengenakan kostum keamanan dan dia melihat kondisi dirinya yang masih ada kesalahan atau tidak jika mengenakan pakaian yang dikhususkan Acara 'Form Night' yang tepat diadakan malam ini dan sekarang Natsu sudah bersiap diri hanya saja tinggal membenarkan Pakaian agar terlihat pas saja.

Bicara soal acara 'Form Ngiht' semuanya sudah selesai sekali dari awal hingga akhir dan pada akhirnya tinggal pelaksanaan permainan ini yang mengusung Tema perang tembakan senjata pada jaman dulu yang diambil referensi dari sebuah Game dan tentu saja ini adalah ide Anggota laki-laki karena perempuan yang menyuruh mereka mencari ide.

Meski awalnya ide tersebut ditolak atau keberatan sama sekali oleh perempuan meski cuman Ultear sedangkan yang lain malah masa bodo tapi, ide ini akhirnya bisa terlaksana berkat pemilihan suara terbanyak bahkan perempuan yang lain setuju dengan ide ini karena ingin sesuatu yang baru karena bosan selalu itu terus seperti tak ada kreatifitas sama sekali dan untuk Natsu ide hal Romantis seperti itu sudah terlalu mainstream bahkan menurutnya itu membosankan meski ada yang suka beberapa orang tapi, tetap sama saja karena tujuannya membuat semua orang puas dengan acara ini.

Sekarang dia sendirian berada di rumah barunya karena adiknya sudah pergi lebih dulu dengan pakaian yang diperintahkan tapi, bukan dengan laki-laki melainkan perempuan berambut pink kemerahan dengan gaya dua kuncir pendek, Natsu sendiri pernah melihatnya sewaktu acara kemah itu atau waktu Turnamen itu ketika melawan adiknya juga yah, mereka berdua terlihat sangat akrab sekali jadi, dia tak perlu khawatir sama sekali.

Bicara soal dengan acara Natsu sendiri juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama meski sebagai Anggota Osis tapi, di pengumuman itu semua murid diwajibkan jadi dirinya juga harus pakai agar terkesan murid-murid lain menganggap mereka menuruti peraturan kecuali para guru, dia mengenakan warna pakaian sama seperti Mirajane, baju lengan pendek berkancing, celana panjang hitam, dengan baju yang dimasukan ke dalam celana minus Topi dan Tongkat karena menurutnya itu ribet.

*Ting! *Tong!

Terdengar suara bel pintu rumahnya yang sudah pasti ada seseorang yang datang dan dengan buru-buru Natsu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukakan itu nampak seorang gadis cantik, berambut putih panjang sedang berdiri disana dengan wajah tersenyum ceria sekali seperti biasa yang tak lain adalah seorang seperti model Mirajane Strauss.

"Ahhh, maafkan aku Mira karena telah membuatmu sedikit lama menunggu" Ucap Natsu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "aku harus membantu adikku dulu jadi, tak sempat deh"

Mirajane menggeleng "ahhh, bukan masalah lagipula aku kesini juga karena jarak dari rumahmu ke sekolah lumayan dekat jadinya aku pergi dulu menyusul daripada rumahku lumayan jauh jadinya, perjalanan dua kali deh! Dan itu akan membuang waktu dan tenaga"

Sebenarnya niat Natsu setelah ini akan menjemput Mirajane langsung ke rumahnya tapi, terlihat dirinya agak sibuk jadi ada kendala sedikit menghambatnya yah, kalau difikir lagi memang benar jika dia menyusul ke rumah Mirajane jarak perjalanan ke sekolah akan bertambah jauh lagi dan juga gadis berambut putih ini terlihat tak mempermasalahkan tak bisa menepati janji karena itu dia sangat baik sekali.

"Ahhh, begitu yah" Natsu hanya cengengesan dia melihat pakaian gadis itu yang sama sewaktu dirinya pergi belanja bersama dengannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau terlihat bagus dengan pakaian itu" Komentar Mirajane sekedar basa-basi.

"Yah, kau juga tak begitu buruk" Balas Natsu.

"Kita tampaknya seperti kembar karena memiliki kesamaan" Ucap Mirajane melihat pakaian Natsu yang hampir memiliki kemiripan sama dengan dirinya tapi, menurutnya itu bagus karena cocok satu sama lain adalah hal yang umum dalam hal menjalani hubungan meski dia tau Natsu takkan mengerti tentang hal itu.

"Ahhh, aku rasa kau memang benar adanya hahahah!" Balas Natsu tertawa saja tentang gadis itu yang berbicara tentang pakaian miliknya.

"Jadi bisa kita berangkat?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Okay!" Natsu mengangguk siap seketika tangannya langsung digaet oleh gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Fiore Academy**

"Guhhhhh! Kemana para bodoh itu pergi sih! Sejam lagi acara mau dimulai"

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan memakai bando putih tengah mengerang atau lebih tepatnya menggerutu kesal tak karuan yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah Academy ini dan terlihat dia benar-benar tengah menunggu seseorang jika dlihat dari wajahnya juga dan nada bicaranya mungkin dia sudah menunggu sedari tadi tapi, tak ada hasil sama sekali.

Sebut saja dia adalah Ultear Milkovich seorang Wakil Ketua Osis yang memang saat ini benar-benar menunggu yah, siapa lagi yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah semua Anggota Osis yang sedari tadi belum datang hanya dia saja yang baru tiba setengah jam yang lalu meski semua segala sesuatu untuk acara ini telah siap tapi, tetap saja yang namanya pemekrisaan ulang memang harus dilakukan agar ketika acara dimulai tak ada lagi sesuatu yang cacat misal kekurangan bahan, lampu, makanan, hiburan sebelum acara dimulai, dan yang terpenting game itu.

"Arggghhh! Mereka semua ini benar-benar brengsek sekali hahh!" Ultear mengumpat tak karuan setelah mematikan Handphone miliknya niatnya dia ingin menghubungi mereka semua dengan Handphone untuk menanyakan kondisi keberadaan tapi, yang sedang dihubungi tak bisa ada yang tak diangkat, di luar jangkauan, tidak dapat dihubungi, atau sedang sibuk yah, dia juga bingung bagaimana bisa semuanya tak dapat dihubungi semua dan itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin kesal tapi segera ditahan karena takut akan cepat tua dan dia tak ingin itu terjadi karena belum menikah dengan Natsu dan tak ingin cepat tua.

Oh! Ya, ngomong-ngomong Ultear mengenakan seragam kepolisian juga kali ini dengan baju lengan panjang berkancing warna putih dan garis lurus biru, dengan sarung tangan putih, rok pendek putih sepaha agak ketat hingga membentuk pinggul dan bokongnya, sepatu boot panjang putih hingga paha, dan topi putih ada lambang keamanan, entah kenapa terlihat sesak karena tonjolan dadanya begitu jelas sekali mungkin karena tak mengenakan Bra atau ukuran bajunya agak sempit, atau dadanya terlalu besar tapi, Ultear terlihat masa bodo.

"Geezzz! Mereka ini" Ucap Ultear yang masih cemas dengan kepala melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia melihat murid-murid lain yang sudah berdatangan dengan pakaian kepolisian atau keamanan sesuai yang diperintahkan tapi, lebih penting lagi mereka semua berbeda jenis kelamin dan bisa dipastikan itu berpasangan meski gak wajib tapi, tetap saja semuanya menurut yah, walaupun ada sedikit iri di hatinya karena dirinya masih jomblo.

"Ahhh, kau benar-benar sudah sampai sedari tadi yah! Ultear!"

Selagi menunggu terdengar suara tak asing lagi dan ketika Ultear menoleh dia melihat satu orang laki-laki berambut hitam dan satu lagi gadis cantik berambut pink sudah tiba disini sekarang yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Meredy dan Gray yang mengenakan pakaian kepolisian juga sesuai dengan syarat utama.

"Kemana saja kalian dari tadi?" Tanya Ultear dengan wajah yang tak senang sama sekali.

"Aku ada sedikit kerjaan dari ayahku jadi, sedikit telat sesuai yang direncanakan sebelumnya" Jawab Gray cuek dan mengabaikan ekspresi marah dari gadis itu toh, karena dia tak salah sama sekali.

"Ahhh, maafkan aku karena sedikit telat sesuai jadwal karena ada sedikit urusan yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja dan tak bisa berhenti" Jawab Meredy tersenyum tak menatap wajah Ultear yang begitu tak menyenangkan sama sekali atau sedang ngambek "dan kebetulan juga aku bertemu dengan Gray jadi, kita berdua berjalan bareng saja"

Ultear menggeleng kepala dan wajahnya kembali normal lagi "baiklah! Lupakan saja tentang tadi pokoknya kita harus segera bersiap dan memgecek semuanya"

"Kenapa tak begitu dilakukan sekarang?" Tanya Gray.

"Kita tunggu semuanya yang lainnya tiba saja" Jawab Ultear.

"Ahh! Jadi begitu yah" Meredy melirik ke sekitar dan hanya baru Gray, Ultear, dan dirinya yang tiba sedangkan lainnya belum datang.

"Ngomong-ngomong pakaian kalian sama sekali?" Tanya Ultear berkomentar tentang kedua pakaian mereka.

Meredy mengenakan seragam berwarna coklat dengan lengan pendek tentu saja tanpa kancing jadi itu baju langsung pakai, dengan Rok hingga lutut yang memiliki warna sama juga sedangkan Gray juga tak beda jauh hanya saja celananya pendek tak seperti yang lain semuanya panjang.

"Ahhh, entahlah mungkin hanya begitu kebetulan sekali" Jawab Gray yang tak begitu nampak peduli soal pakaian yang terpenting sesuai syarat saja.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu" Meredy baru menyadari juga tapi, mungkin bukan hanya dia saja yang sama.

"Ngomong-ngomong si Bodoh itu belum datang?" Tanya Gray yang tak melihat rivalnya yang bodoh itu.

"Ahh, belum" Jawab Ultear menggeleng dan tak lama terdengar suara lagi yang dikenal dan menandakan ada orang lain datang.

"Kenapa begitu ramai sekali di depan sini sih?"

Mereka juga melihat dua orang yang berbeda kelamin juga, yang satu seorang lelaki tinggi dengan badan besar, dan berambut pendek putih ke atas, dan yang satu lagi seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut lurus tapi agak sedikit tak beraturan di bawah, berwarna coklat, dengan mengenakan kacamata.

"Ahhh, kau sudah datang rupanya! kebetulan sekali" Ucap Ultear melihat salah satu Anggota Osis ini sudah tiba.

"Yah! Maaf untuk datang telat tapi sebenarnya aku sudah datang sih! tapi..." Ucap Elfman menggaruk kepalanya dia sedikit menoleh ke gadis di sampingnya "ada sedikit kendala yang memaksaku untuk berhenti sejenak hah! meski menyebalkan tapi aku terpaksa harus menurut saja"

"Ahhh! Baiklah itu tak usah dipikirkan" Ultear hanya faham saja dan dia tau siapa yang disinggung lelaki itu yah, gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Beginilah jika seorang Wanita, selalu lama ketika waktu mandi atau sedang berdandan" Guman Gray yang mengerti penderitaan kawannya untung saja tak terdengar lain jika iya maka bakal diamuk masa.

"Tapi, Elfman kenapa kau bersama dengan Ever? Bukankah Anggota Osis tak wajib melakukan hal seperti itu kecuali pakaian?" Tanya Meredy menunjuk gadis itu.

"Hahhhh! Iya aku tau bahwa itu tak wajib untukku tapi, masalahnya ada di dia ini" Jawab Elfman menghela nafas panjang "tapi, orang ini yang memaksaku ke acara ini untuk menjadi pasangannya meski aku menolak karena itu bukan urusan tapi, dia benar-benar memaksa jadi lebih baik aku ikut saja" dia tak ingin mengingat salah satu kejadian yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya selain ketika dijahili waktu nonton film gore berlebihan itu.

"Hmmmppp! Kalau bukan secara terpaksa karena acara ini aku juga tak mau mengajak kau bodoh bahkan aku ogah sama sekali" Jawab Evergreen memalingkan muka sebenarnya juga dia terpaksa melakukan ini karena tak sempat mencarikan pasangan yah, sibuk bekerja sebagai sebuah model di majalah kecil.

"Terserah kau saja" Elfman hanya sweatdrop menanggapi itu ngomong-ngomong mereka berdua juga kompak mengenakan pakaian yang sama yaitu baju keamanan Angkatan laut dengan tambahan jubah putih yang tidak disarungkan ke tangan dan hanya di pundak saja.

Dan tak lama Brandish juga datang "ahhh, sepertinya semua sudah datang dan berkumpul disini kebetulan sekali" dia sedang meminum Mango Drink dan juga dia tak sendiri karena datang bersama dengan gadis berambut biru laut dengan kulit putih pucat.

"Halo semuanya" Juvia menyapa sambil tersenyum ceria dengan melambaikan tangan dan dibalas juga hal yang sama.

"Yah, jadi tinggal satu orang lagi tersisa" Ucap Ultear yang tak melihat lelaki berambut pink itu yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu.

"Aku rasa itu Natsu ada disana" Ucap Meredy menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat sesuatu dari pandangannya itu "tapi, aku rasa dia bersama dengan seseorang"

"Ahh, mungkin saja itu dengan adiknya" Ucap Gray melihat yang sama pula tapi, dia tak begitu peduli.

"Aku rasa itu bukan karena itu lebih tinggi dari Natsu" Meredy hanya menggeleng.

Dan tak beberapa lama akhirnya Natsu langsung datang dan menjadi yang terakhir tiba sebagai Anggota Osis tapi, mereka semuanya dibuat terkejut oleh Ketua Osis itu karena dia tak sendiri dan bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut putih cantik dengan tubuh langsing yang tak lain adalah Mirajane Strauss seketika ekspresi Ultear langsung masam sekali melihat ini.

"Yo!" Natsu menyapa tapi, dia merasa ada tekanan aura gelap dari beberapa orang disana "kenapa? Apa yang terjadi disini?" dia bertanya.

"Entahlah! Aku juga tak mengerti sama sekali" Jawab Elfman mengangkat bahu karena bingung "ngomong-ngomong Nee-chan! Kau datang ke acara ini membawa Natsu sebagai pasangmu" dia bertanya biasa saja.

"Yah, begitulah karena aku mengenal Natsu dengan baik jadi aku mengajaknya saja" Jawab Mirajane tersenyum seperti biasa "tapi, ngomong-ngomong kau datang juga bersama dengan Ever huh?" dia memasang wajah matchmaker ketika melihat pasangan baru karena dia sering menjodohkan seseorang.

Elfman tak begitu peduli dengan apapun ketika Kakaknya bersama dengan Natsu karena dia tau bahwa lelaki itu orang yang sangat baik dan sudah saling mengenal satu sama lain dalam waktu cukup lama maka tak ada masalah baginya terkecuali jika dengan lelaki lain langsung saja dia marah meski harus terkena senyum mematikan dari Kakaknya yah, itu sebagai perlindungan diri karena sebagai seorang laki-laki dari keluarga Strauss.

"Yah, banyak cerita sehingga aku jadi seperti ini" Jawab Elfman menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Kenapa kalian semuanya diam disini semua? Tunggu apa lagi ayo masuk!" Ajak Natsu dengan nada bersemangat "lagipula kita harus mengecek ulang lagi jika ada sesuatu tertinggal pada saat acara maka sangat bahaya"

"Kita semua saat ini sedang menunggu kau yang paling telat disini bodoh" Balas Gray mendengus.

"Ahh, baiklah ayo masuk!" Ucap Natsu mengabaikan ejekan itu dengan berlari sambil menarik lengan Mirajane "kita pergi sekarang Mira!"

"Baik!"

"Seperti biasa menyebalkan sekali dia" Komentar Gray yang bingung dengan tingkah laku rivalnya itu yang seenaknya saja.

"Meski memiliki tanggung jawab besar sebagai Ketua Osis adalah orang yang bebas sekali" Ucap Juvia yang hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hey! ada apa denganmu Ultear?" Tanya Brandish melihat gadis itu dengan mood yang sedang tak bagus.

"Entahlah!" Jawab Ultear dengan wajah jutek dan kesal dari sebelumnya tadi membuat yang lain sweatdrop.

Minus Meredy yang hanya tertawa kecil karena tau alasannya kenapa Ultear terlihat sedang tak bagus sekali di wajahnya karena satu hal yaitu.

Cemburu

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Aula Sekolah**

Semua murid-murid yang berada di Academy mulai dari kelas 1 dan 2 ada di Aula ini tanpa terkecuali jika, untuk kelas 3 tak diwajibkan ikut karena akan mengikuti beberapa macam latihan, tes, untuk mempersiapkan dalam Ujian Nasional dan Ujian Akhir Nasional meski ada beberapa anak kelas 3 yang ikut tapi itu tak jadi masalah yah, sekedar meramaikan suasana acara ini biar lumayan menarik.

Dan jika ditanya keadaan kondisi Aula yang sangat luas ini, yang terbiasa dipakai oleh pidato panjang, lebar yang membosankan dari Kepsek Tua August kini sudah berubah sangat drastis menjadi sesuatu menarik siapapun untuk datang. Sekarang tempat ini sudah berubah menjadi bukan seperti lahan kosong saja melainkan seperti daerah perang jaman dulu sekali dengan nuansanya yang hampir dibuat sangat mirip sekali.

Beberapa bangunan tua yang setengah hancur dan menghitam gosong seperti terkena tembakan Tank besar, di lantai ada yang menghitam dan membentuk mangkuk seperti bekas lemparan Granat, Tong besi berkarat yang ada kobaran api meski itu hanya sihir dan takkan melukai mereka, tumpukan kotak jerami, tumpukan bata yang membentuk tembok setengah badan, dan terakhir asap.

Murid-murid disini semua mengenakan pakaian keamanan dari berbagai jenis dan juga warna yah, sangat beragam hingga terlihat indah di Aula ini meski dalam keadaan malam hari. Semuanya sedang menikmati makanan yang sudah disediakan oleh Anggota Osis dan juga panitia penyelenggara acara ini, dengan alunan musik speaker agar suasan tak begitu jenuh dan beberapa games kecil namun, ada beberapa yang memilih mengobrol saja sesekali berkomentar tentang Aula yang sudah tersulap drastis ini.

"Osis tahun ini benar-benar sangat serius dalam hal ini" Ucap Erik yang menilai acara ini terlebih dahulu "maksudku dalam hal tata ruangan ini benar-benar dibuat secara nyata sekali seperti aslinya meski bisa saja menggunakan sihir tapi, yah untuk kesuluruhan bagus"

"Yah, bahkan tema dalam game ini benar-benar sangat dirubah total dari sebelumnya agak slow menjadi fast" Swayer mengangguk setuju "sangat mirip sekali dengan perang jaman dahulu"

"Memang temanya seperti itu" Balas Erik.

"Tapi, Osis kali ini cukup berani tampil berbeda dari sebelumnya dan tak mengikuti cara orang lain tapi, menggunakan ide baru" sambung Midnight "maksudku ide Osis sebelumnya juga tak begitu buruk atau jelek tapi, sesuatu yang berbeda itu akan lebih bagus sekali"

"Yah, patut ditunggu dengan ide baru ini apakah akan sangat menarik atau tidak" Ucap Erik menyeringai "mengingat kita tau bahwa biasanya ide baru akan sangat menarik sekali karena banyak kejutan"

"Ahhh, hiyaaa nwakhanan dsyini ewqnak!" Ucap Sting di mulutnya yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Kau ini cobalah makan yang benar dan duduk diam disana" Rogue hanya bisa sweatdrop dengan tingkah absurd temannya.

"Pheh! Apa-apaan tema seperti ini gak ada yang begitu menarik sama sekali" Ucap Sorano cemberut tak suka dengan hal seperti ini yang dia harapkan adalah saling menyatakan cinta dengan drama sambil ditonton banyak orang dengan iringan musik pelan dan beberapa sorakan 'Cieee' tapi, sekarang itu berubah yang tak sesuai dia harapkan lagi.

"Hah! Kau ini tidak bisakah di rumahmu diajarkan caranya menghargai hasil karya dan ide orang lain?" Ucap Mirajane mulai bicara karena dia tak suka ada yang merendahkan ide seseorang apalagi ini milik Natsu dan dia tak bisa biarkan begitu juga "jika tidak tolong kembali ke TK, kalau menurutku ini sangat bagus dan hanya saja kau terlalu mendramatisir"

"Ini bagus kok, dan sangat berbeda sekali! hanya kau saja yang jadul dan kuno sekali untuk terbiasa dengan hal macam ini" Balas Erza dengan nada mengejek tentu saja gadis berambut perak itu langsung mendelik tajam dan terjadi percikan petir kecil di antara ketiga mata mereka, membuat yang lainnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Kakakmu ini kenapa sih?" Tanya Ogra berbisik ke gadis berambut pendek disampingnya dan hanya dibalas mengangkat bahu tak tau.

"Mungkin dia tak suka tema seperti ini dan dia inginnya yang ada romance begitu" Jawab Rufus berbisik.

"Ahh, begini nih! Kalau kebanyakan baca novel tentang cinta terus" Ucap Ogra mengangguk setuju.

"Gak heran kalau untuk ukuran remaja seperti itu waktu mengalami hal rasa ingin tau dan pengenalan jati diri" Ucap Rufus hanya menyeringai.

"Yah, sudah daripada berbicara ribut seperti ini lebih baik menikmati pesta ini sebelum acara dimulai" Ucap Rogue memotong pembicaraan "karena hiburan kecil-kecilan sudah dimulai" dia menunjuk beberapa orang yang berdiri di panggung dengan alat musik

"Helll! Yeahh!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Monitor**

"Okay, semuanya sesuai dugaan memang lengkap dan tak ada yang tertinggal"

Ultear mengguman sedikit melihat dan memeriksa laporan yang sudah diringkas dan diadakan untuk penting saja di tangannya dengan wajah senyum kecil yah, semuanya tak ada masalah dan berjalan dengan lancar mulai dari Katering makanan yang dipesan langsung dari salah satu Restaurant Yajima apalagi ada Natsu disana yang sudah kenal dengannya jadi sedikit dipermudah untuk masalah harga dan soal kulitas tak usah ditanyakan karena Ultear tau bagian penting dalam acara ini adalah makanan.

Lalu masalah pengobatan tak perlu menyewa dokter lagi karena di sekolah ini yang sudah ada beberapa orang yang ahli dalam pengobatan dan itu juga penting karena tema game ini bakal ada adu jotos, bagian keamanan juga sudah ada dan itu menjadi urusan Elfman dengan yang lain, lalu aksesoris perlengkapan dan beberapa hiburan kecil sudah tersedia agar suasana tak begitu bosan sebelum acara utama dimulai.

Ngomong-ngomong semua Anggota Osis berada di ruangan khusus yang dibuat untuk memantau kondisi Aula dengan layar TV atau lebih tepatnya sudah terpasang beberapa CCTV di segala sudut agar semua terlihat jelas kecuali Elfman karena dia bagian keamanan maka tugasnya berada di dalam dan luar Aula agar tak ada rusuh sebelum acara dimulai.

"Baiklah Brandish kau sudah membawa mereka?" Tanya Ultear ke gadis berambut hijau itu.

Brandish mengangguk saja "yah, mereka sudah berada di ruangan lain dan aku paksa mereka untuk tak ikut dalam game ini yah, meski ada satu orang yang keras kepala"

"Ahhh, bagus deh! Karena aku sudah dengar dan melihat semua laporan itu dari Meredy jadi, sudah tak perlu dilaporkan lagi" Ucap Ultear menghela nafas lelah karena terlalu banyak mikir "untuk masalah game dalam acara ini aku serahkan pada kalian berdua karena ini idemu"

"Okay!" Jawab Gray mengacungkan jempol "kita hanya perlu memantau disini saja tapi, jika ada sesuatu aneh atau buruk terjadi kita akan turun tangan langsung"

"Aku dengar dalam game ini bakal ada yang terluka?" Tanya Juvia dengan wajah khawatir.

"Yah, sesuai tema yang kita usung" Jawab Gray mengangguk "maka dari itu yang ahli dalam pengobatan tak diwajibkan untuk ikut meski itu kelas 10 atau 11"

"Ohh, bicara soal itu dimana Natsu?" Tanya Ultear tak melihat lelaki berambut pink itu tapi, beberapa menit yang lalu dia melihatnya.

"Tuhh..." Jawab Gray menunjuk.

Ultear melihat orang itu disana sedang memegang Saklar Listrik "ohh, tapi ngapain disana? Jangan-jangan mematikan semua listrik yang ada di Aula itu?"

"Tepat sekali" Jawab Gray.

"Tapi, untuk apa?" Tanya Ultear lagi.

"Kau lihat saja nanti dan kau harus ikut aku untuk pengumuman" Jawab Gray menyeringai.

"Huh?!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Ruangan Aula**

"Hoyyyy! Apa maksudmu itu? Melempar stik drum ke arah penonton? Seharusnya tetap dalam penampilanmu!"

"Hahhh! Karena itu salahmu berbicara seperti itu karena bukan salahku sepenuhnya jika aku melemparkan ini ke wajahmu"

Suasana di Aula ini hening dan berhenti seketika dari keasyikan hiburan ini setelah dua orang lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut sama tengah berargumen yang bisa dibilang mempermasalahkan sesuatu yang absurd dan tak begitu penting sekali yah, sebenarnya hiburan kecil itu adalah sebuah Band buatan secara dadakan yang disewa untuk acara ini tapi, mereka bisa menjalankan itu dengan baik.

Yah, Band dadakan itu melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik menghibur para murid-murid disini dengan lantunan suara dan alunan musik yang sangat bagus sekali hingga selesai tapi, waktu acara hiburan itu berjalan entah secara sengaja atau tidak, Rogue berkomentar sesuatu buruk tapi Gajeel sebagai Drummer tak menanggapi itu untuk sementara waktu karena masih sibuk memukul alat Drum.

Tapi, setelah acara hiburan kecil itu selesai barulah Gajeel melampiaskan kesal yang sedari tadi tertahan sama sekali dengan cara melemparkan dua tongkat stik Drum ke depan alhasil mengenai secara indah sekali ke jidat lelaki berambut emo itu dan tentu saja Rogue tak terima itu langsung marah begitu saja.

"Itu salah kau sendiri yang berbicara seperti itu jadi, jangan salahkan semuanya begitu saja kepadaku huh!" Gajeel menyeringai tak bersalah sama sekali.

"Sialan kau!" Rogue menggerutu kesal.

Elfman sebagai keamanan ketik melihat ini langsung ambil tindakan "heitsss! Tunggu dulu kawan! Tahan emosi kalian untuk saat ini karena acara sesungguhnya belum dimulai" dia langsung ambil jalur tengah untuk memisahkan mereka berdua agar tak berkelahi.

"Dia yang memulai" Ucap Rogue menunjuk.

"Heh, jika kau tak berbicara seperti itu mana mungkin aku melemparkan stik Drum itu ke wajahmu" Balas Gajeel tak mau kalah.

"Sialan!"

"Tunggu! Sebentar! jika kau ingin melampiaskan rasa kesalmu itu tapi, jangan sekarang nanti bakal ada acara selain 'Form Night' yaitu 'Form End' dan setelah itu baru kau puaskan sesuka hati" Ucap Elfman sudah melihat kedua orang itu mulai tenang.

"Tunggu! Apa itu yang kau maksud dengan 'Form End' ?" Tanya Rogue dengan wajah bingung.

"Nah, apakah kau kesal dengan seseorang? Atau ingin menghajar seseorang saja? kesal karena sebab karena dia mengejekmu sendiri? Atau tak punya pasangan ke acara ini? Atau kesal karena makanan favoritmu dihabiskan begitu saja? Atau cemburu karena temanmu memiliki pacar sedangkan kau tidak? Tenang saja! Semua itu kau bisa lampiaskan rasa kesal yang ada di dada dengan acara 'Form End' ini" Ucap Elfman seperti seorang SPG penawar barang "karena Acara ini dibuat oleh Osis untuk dimana kau bisa menghajar mereka tanpa ada yang mengganggu tapi, setelah acara utama ini selesai!"

"Hehehehe Osis tahun ini benar-benar bagus dan membuat kejutan" Ucap Erik menyeringai mendengar sesuatu begitu menarik sekali.

"Yoshh! Akhirnya!" Sting berteriak senang.

"Ingat itu nanti sialan!" Rogue mengacungkan jari tengah "akan aku balas hal itu nanti!"

"Coba saja" Gajeel menantang balik tapi, tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu mengejutkan.

*jpretttttt!

*Bammmmppppp!

"Hoiii! Bangsat! Siapa yang menutup mataku ini bodoh!" Teriak Swayer merasa pandangan matanya sangat gelap sekali hingga sulit berjalan atau melihat apapun.

"Kau ini bodoh! semua lampu di Aula ini dimatikan jadi wajar saja sangat gelap!" Jawab Erik mendengus mendengar ucapan absurd temannya ini.

"Ohh, iya!"

"Ghahhhhhhh! Sialan wajahku sakit sekali!" Teriak Sting merasa kesakitan karena wajahnya terlempar sesuatu yang tajam "ada apa ini yang sebenarnya terjadi?!"

"Sting-san! Ada gelas pecah yang mengarah ke wajahmu" Teriak Yukino yang langsung ikutan panik.

"Sial mana gelap lagi! Padahal aku ingin menfoto itu!" Rogue mengerang kesal karena sebagai teman sudah sepantasnya mengabadikan semua moment terjadi pada temannya, contohnya pada saat sedang sekarat semacam ini.

"Pakai Blitz lah tolol! Memang Handphone kau punya tak ada?" Tanya Rufus pokerface mendengar itu.

"Lupa!" Balas Rogue.

Dan tak lama muncul dua sorotan lampu yang menuju ke suatu tempat dan semua orang-orang disana melihat ada dua orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Anggota Osis tapi, yang aneh tak ada sang Ketua melainkan hanya wakil dan Anggota saja.

"Whahahahaha! Selamat datang kalian semua!" Ucap Gray tertawa seperti seorang maniak penjahat.

"Oiii! Tukang bugil bodoh! apa maksud semua ini?" Tanya Gajeel menanggapi Insiden tadi dengan biasa.

"Urghhh! Muka besi karatan sialan! kau mengganggu moment tawa jahatku!" Balas Gray dengan nada sadis sekali "ohh, ya kalian semua ini adalah Osis" dan dibalas sorakan tak mengenakan dari semua Murid-murid.

"Huuuuuuu!"

"Ohhh, ya kita disini para Osis sudah muncul karena itu game akan segera dimulai" Ucap Gray mengabaikan sorakan itu tapi, sorakan tadi semakin banyak dan besar "maka dari itu sebagai awal permulaan dari acara 'Form Night' maka tak lengkap jika tak ada game yah, kita akan mengadakan itu sekarang dengan judul BATTLE TAG TEAM ROYAL!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lyon masih bingung.

"Ini adalah sama seperti namanya kalian akan bertarung satu sama lain dan saling menjatuhkan sebagai tim yah, dengan kata lain warna pakaian kalian yang sama adalah teman sedangkan sisanya musuh" Jawab Gray menjelaskan semuanya "ini adalah sama seperti perang dan kalian harus mengambil bendera musuh yang sudah tersedia di beberapa titik Aula ini"

Yuuka mengangkat tangannya "bicara soal itu? Bagaimana bisa kita menentukan bendera milik kita dan milik musuh?"

"Itu mudah, sesuaikan saja dengan warna baju kalian karena kita Osis sudah mempersiapkan gejala itu" Jawab Gray.

"Meski Tema bagus, kondisi Aula yang begitu nyata dan hebat sekali tapi, dalam saat game benar-benar membosankan dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya bahkan tak ada asyik sama sekali" Komentar Ogra dengan nada cukup kasar sekali.

"Ohhh benarkah? Tapi, apakah kau tentang semua game ini?" Ultear yang tadi diam langsung angkat bicara ketika mendengar kritikan ini atau lebih tepatnya mengejek "ketika kau mencoba sebuah makanan apakah kau tau itu enak atau tidak sebelum mencobanya? Jika tidak maka saran dariku diamlah disana dan selesaikan dulu sesuatu itu sebelum kau berkomentar hal yang buruk atau menyebalkan sama sekali" dia memberi deathglare dingin sekali.

"Ouhhhhhh!" Murid-murid lain berteriak kompak.

"Skak mat!" Ucap Rogue melihat temannya tak bisa berkutik berbicara lagi.

"Ohhh, soal itu tenang saja bakal ada kejutan sekali jadi jangan takut jika game ini bakal membosankan" Ucap Gray seperti biasa saja "dan soal hadiah bakal diumumkan ketika game dimulai lalu, ketika bunyi gong berarti game sudah dimulai dan selamat bersenang-senang" dan sorot tadi lampu tadi menghilang.

"Jadi apa sekarang?" Tanya Toby

"Jangan tanya aku yang tak tau" Balas Yuuka.

*Donggggggggg!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Monitor**

"Yah, semuanya sudah dimulai sekarang" Ucap Gray yang melihat semua itu terjadi lewat layar CCTV dan disana sudah banyak sekali orang-orang berlarian "ohhh, aku lupa nambah peraturan bahwa harus dalam kondisi gelap" dia menyeringai senang.

"Kenapa kau membuat peraturan seperti itu?" Tanya Meredy bingung.

"Yah, agar lebih menarik saja tapi setiap murid sudah dikasih masing-masing kacamata Light Vision untuk bisa melihat dalam keadaan gelap" Jawab Gray "jadi, semuanya sama-sama tak diuntungkan dalam keadaan gelap begini"

"Ngomong-ngomong soal acara sedang berlangsung, aku tak melihat Natsu sama sekali?" Tanya Ultear yang kebingungan.

Meredy merasakan hal itu juga "ahh! Benar juga semenjak dia berada di Saklar Listrik dan mematikan semua lampu aku sudah tak melihat lagi"

"Dia sempat pergi dan bilang akan ikutan bermain bersama seseorang" Jawab Brandish yang tak peduli dengan reaksi orang-orang yang ada disini "dan setelah itu menghilang, entah dengan siapa dia bermain? mungkin dengan seseorang yang mengajaknya menjadi pasangan"

"Aku rasa dugaan kau benar adanya" Gray menyeringai dan kembali melihat layar CCTV dimana orang yang sedang dicari ada di sana.

Ultear sontak berlari dan langsung melihat ke salah satu layar dan disana ada lelaki berambut pink tapi, dia tak sendiri karena ada seorang gadis bersamanya dan dia tau siapa itu tentu saja, Ultear tak bisa berhenti untuk berteriak sangat kesal.

"IDIOT! ITU!"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Ohhh, bagaimana dengan jalannya acara itu?!"

"Aku rasa berjalan dengan baik dan bagus meski ada sedikit ada kendala di awal tapi, itu bisa teratasi"

"Yah, ini benar-benar kreatif dan mengingatkan padaku tentang masa muda"

"Kalau boleh tau kapan giliran kita akan tampil?"

"Ini masih terlalu cepat bodoh, tunggu bagian menarik lagipula mereka belum menyuruh kita"

"Ahh, baiklah"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan pada akhirnya aku selesai lagi untuk fic dengan jumlah chapter sudah diatas 50 dan itu sebuah prestasi yang benar-benar begitu baik kalau untuk saya sendiri ok tetap pantau see ya!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hahahahaha apa kabar semuanya para reader yang setia menunggu saya setelah sekian lama gak on atau mungkin hiatus sejenak (ngehindar dari para reader yang ngelemparin batu bata dengan wajah sangat kesal sekali) well, itu mungkin sesuatu yang menjengkelkan sekali di kasih Php ama seseorang apalagi yang sudah cinta yah, author juga mengalami masalah yang sama kayak tetewlah :v :v ahhh aku benar-benar menyesal sekali dengan keadaan dua bulan waktu itu yang bisa dibilang lelah hingga lupa segala hal dari makan dan minum dll hufftt! yang terpenting author sudah kembali lagi dengan cerita absurdnya dan tak enak untuk dibaca bagi siapapun (itu cuman hoax) hahahahaha lol!**

 **P.s : kuyyy dah karena fic ini aku sewaktu hiatus dua bulan lebih udah nyiapin rencana untuk arc akhir dan segera menamatkan fic ini sesegera mungkin dan buat yang lain tapi itu sudah ada rencana okay?**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Di Tempat Natsu**

Malam hari ini adalah acara yang sering terjadi dan menjadi acara rutin yang dilakukan oleh ketua osis yang baru dalam masa bakti mereka di sekolah dan sebagai ajang pembuktian bahwa orang itu layak menjadi ketua osis yang tergantung dari jumlah siswa yang senang mengikuti acara ini.

dan orang-orang menyebut acara ini adalah 'Form Night' dan sesuai dengan judul, acara itu dilaksanakan pada waktu malam hari dan acara itu tengah di selenggarakan sekarang dan sedang berlangsung beberapa menit lalu setelah acara pembuka dan beralih ke acara inti.

Yah, acara 'Form Night' ini memiliki tema yang unik dan berbeda dari acara osis tahun lalu yang bernuansa romantis dan penuh cinta, tahun ini mereka memilih tema yang begitu anti mainstream yaitu sebuah tema perang dan hari ini juga game yang diadakan tentang perang juga.

dan cara bermain game ini cukup mudah dengan menyingkirkan peserta yang ikut berpartisipasi dengan cara mengalahkan atau mengeluarkan musuh dari arena dan memperoleh hadiah yang dijanjikan tapi, itu tak mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan.

sekarang kita lihat karakter utama Natsu Dragneel sekaligus ketua Osis ini ikut dalam acara game yang dia buat sendiri meski itu tak diwajibkan bagi anggota osis tapi, sikapnya agak keras kepala ini bukan tanpa alasan ikut karena selain ingin bermain, tentu saja dia ingin makanan juga yah meski keadaan sebenarnya dia diajak oleh seseorang.

Dan tentu saja Natsu tak sendiri karena pertaruran untuk ikut game ini adalah berpasangan dan dia ditemani seorang gadis cantik dengan tubuh seperti seorang model terkenal yang tak lain adalah kakak dari teman masa kecilnya yaitu Mirajane strauss tapi, jika diteliti lagi ada seseorang lagi yang bersama mereka.

Seorang gadis yang memiliki wajah tak kalah cantik juga dengan Mirajane dan memiliki mata coklat, rambut merah scarlet lurus panjang yang tak lain adalah Erza Belserion dengan memasang wajah agak jengkel meski kondisi ruangan ini cukup gelap tapi bagi tipe petarung macam mereka itu tak jadi masalah.

"Oh, aku dengar pepatah jangan pernah berduaan karena orang yang ketiga adalah setan mungkin itu terjadi sekarang"

"Arghhh! kau ini benar-benar berisik sekali Harlot! ingin berkelahi?!"

"Dengan senang hati!"

"kalian berdua tenanglah" ucap Natsu mencoba melerai pertikaian mereka berdua sambil menendang beberapa orang yang mencoba mendekat dan ingin memukul mereka tapi Mirajane dan Erza malah lebih mirip seperti kucing dan tikus tak akan pernah akur.

"Minggir kau sialan! jangan pernah menyentuhku!" teriak Mirajane sangat kesal dengan menghempaskan beberapa orang dengan tehknik Satan Soul yang mencoba mendekatinya

"Urghhhh! Aku sangat benci sekali dengan game ini!" Erza menggurutu kesal sambil mengayunkan pedangnya ke depan dan tak begitu peduli siapapun yang mengenai itu asalkan tak ada yang mencoba menyerangnya itu bagus "heii, Natsu kenapa kau membuat ide konyol seperti ini"

"Hah? ini ide yang sangat bagus hanya kau saja yang tak tau arti seni" balas Natsu yang tak mau mendengar protesan tak begitu berarti sambil menebas orang yang di depannya tapi, tak seperti Erza Natsu hanya mengenakan punggung pedang jadi itu cukup memingsangkan mereka bukan melukai yah, karena ini game dia cukup berperasaan.

"Yah, karena Erza dungu dalam hal seni" ucap Mirajane dengan nada ejekan sambil mengelak sabetan pedang yang menghampirinya dan itu jelas dari Erza.

"Aku heran kenapa kau ikut games ini Natsu? padahal engkau ini ketua Osis dan tak diwajibkan sama sekali" ucap Erza yang ingin bicara soal tentang ini "yah, padahal kau yang buat games ini dan ikut pula dalam games jadi, apa tujuanmu?" dan memilih mengabaikan ejekan Mirajane.

"Ahh, sebenarnya yang menata cara games berserta isinya ini adalah Gray dan aku juga dengar ada makanan yang enak" jawab Natsu dengan polos tanpa berfikir.

Erza hanya menghela nafas sambil tertawa kecil "hahhh, ya ampun kau ini tak akan pernah jauh dari makanan atau enggak game" dia tau lelaki ini sama sekali tak berubah jika dari sifat "padahal kau Koki dan bisa memasak tapi malah kenapa ingin makanan orang lain"

"Yah, entah kenapa masakan buatan orang lain lebih enak daripada buatan sendiri" balas Natsu menghindari beberapa pukulan yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Yah, jika kau ingin seperti itu apabila berangkat sekolah mampirlah ke rumahku akan aku buatkan bekal untukmu" ucap Erza tersenyum apabila dalam keadaan terang bisa dilihat blush kecil di wajahnya.

"Percayalah, masakan Erza sangat buruk bahkan ibunya lebih baik dari dia" ucap Mirajane yang terlihat jelas ingin memancing keributan dengan bicara seperti itu.

Mirajane langsung mengelak dari tebasan Erza dan berdiri di belakang Natsu sambil mengacungkan jari tengah dan mengabaikan deathglare dari Erza.

"Oh, hampir lupa kenapa kau ikut games ini? Apa karena keinginan sendiri? atau ada yang mengajak kau?" tanya Erza yang ingin tau karena peraturan penting adalah harus memiliki pasangan dan itu sungguh absurd sekali menurutnya.

"Aku diajak Mirajane dan aku tak bisa menolaknya" jawab Natsu.

Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya _'ohhhh, jadi ini memang ulahnya?'_ dia tak berbicara lagi setelah mendengar jawaban ini.

Natsu ingin menyerang lima orang yang ada di depannya tapi terburu terdahului oleh sebuah pedang yang melayang cepat langsung ke depan hingga terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari sang korban.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana dengan hadiah jika memenangi games ini?" tanya Mirajane yang agak serius.

Natsu berhenti sejenak dan agak gak tau juga menjawab seperti apa "hmnnmmn, gimana yah...?"

.

.

.

.

.

- **Di Tempat Yang Lain**

Yah, situasi di tempat ini tak begitu berbeda sekali dengan yang dialami tim Natsu bahkan mengalami yang namanya buta dalam kegelapan tapi bagi tipe petarung seperti mereka hal seperti ini sudah menjadi biasa bahkan tak begitu peduli dengan kegelapan yang ada mereka tetap bisa menyingkirkan peserta lain dan orang-orang yang mendekat itu.

Dan sama seperti Natsu, disana ada seorang lelaki berbadan besar dan berambut pendek putih yah sebut saja Elfman strauss adik Mirajane dan di sebelahnya gadis seumuran dengan rambut coklat panjang dan mengenakan kacamata yaitu Evergreen lalu, menurut rumor mereka berdua pacaran meski itu hanya sekedar rumor saja dan yang terakhir gadis kuncir pirang dengan pita bunga dan menganggap Mirajane sebagai rival musuh yah dia adalah Jenny Righlight.

"Tunggu, sebentar kenapa juga aku harus berada disini?" tanya Elfman dengan wajah bingung, dan harus terseret dalam kekacauan games ini meski belum kacau sepenuhnya sama sekali.

"Hah? kau sudah lupa dengan yang telah dikeluarkan oleh mulutmu?" ucap Evergreen dengan suara yang begitu tajam.

Elfman hanya diam saja sambil menelan ludahnya secara kasar karena dia tau meski dalam gelap tapi, yang jelas gadis itu memberi deathglare kepadanya dan juga ini salahnya sendiri yang menerima ajakan Evergreen meski ogah tapi gadis itu yang sangat memaksa jadi apa boleh buat.

"Iya! Iya iya aku mengerti itu" balas Elfman yang memilih untuk tak berdebat lebih panjang lagi.

"Hei! Itu mereka cepat serang!"

"Biarkan mereka kalah dan kita bisa ambil hadiahnya!"

"Kalahkan mereka atau buat mereka keluar aula!"

Elfman hanya mendecak melihat beberapa murid yang siap menyerang mereka bertiga tapi, dia langsung masuk dalam mode **BeastMan** dan mulai mengamuk dengan menghajar lalu melemparkan murid-murid itu dengan mudah hingga keluar aula dan menandakan itu gagal dalam games.

sementara Evergreen membuat debu pasir berterbangan sehingga membuat sulit pandangan mereka semua yang mendekat dan Jenny menendang mereka meski yang disasar adalah bagian kemaluan karena mereka yang menyerang semuanya adalah laki-laki.

Elfman hanya sedikit meringis mendengar teriakan kencang itu dan terdengar suara sesuatu yang terbentur sangat keras, dia bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang diterima oleh orang-orang itu dan kembali menghajar mereka satu persatu.

"Hey, Anggota Osis apa hanya seperti ini games yang kalian maksud?" tanya Jenny yang menghindar orang-orang yang mencoba memegangnya tapi gagal total karena itu bertujuan untuk mesum.

Elfman hanya menjawab saja sambil sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri "hah, kau ini banyak bertanya seperti wartawan! ini baru awal dan belum ada 15 menit berjalan"

 **"FAIRY STAR BOMB!"**

*booommmmm!

Muncul gemerlap bintang di langit dan tak lama langsung meledak begitu saja tapi karena untungnya itu tak begitu besar jadi hanya melukai mereka saja hingga sampai pingsan.

"Kau sedikit berlebihan kurasa" komentar Elfman geleng-geleng.

"Oh, diamlah aku tak ingin mendengar apapun darimu" balas Evergreen yang agak kasar sekali nada bicaranya.

"Aku serius, bagaimana dengan hadiah terakhir untuk game ini?" tanya Jenny, Evergreen yang di sampingnya ikut penasaran juga.

Elfman hanya menggaruk pipinya dengan wajah bingung "yah, aku juga kurang mengerti dengan hadiah ini karena itu jadi urusan Gray dan aku bertugas di tempat lain..." dia juga kurang tau soal hadiah ini kecuali seluk beluk tentang tata cara games ini.

 _'Entah kenapa aku punya firasat gak menyenangkan sekali'_ batin Evergreen yang merasa tak ingin melanjutkan ini karena jawaban Elfman terlihat ada keraguan.

"mungkin kau tunggu Gray berbicara karena dia akan memberi tau itu sewaktu games dimulai" ucap Elfman yang langsung menjelaskan meski begitu dia tak bisa berbuat banyak yang tidak diketahui olehnya.

"Ohhh, jika kau lemah dan tak bisa melanjutkan games ini sebaiknya keluar saja dari Aula ini dengan begitu beres" ucap Jenny dengan seringai yang terlihat seperti ejekan.

Evergreen mendelik dengan ejekan itu "hah?! kau bilang apa tadi barusan?"

"Ahhh, sudah kubilang jika kau lemah lebih baik keluar dari Aula saja" ucap Jenny yang sudah sangat jelas sekali ingin cari masalah.

dan tentu saja ledekan itu membuat gadis terpancing "dasar pelacur jalanan! akan aku buktikan padamu bahwa aku lebih baik dari kau"

"Hah! Coba buktikan itu saja sendiri mata empat!" teriak Jenny yang tak mau kalah dan mulai persaingan mereka.

*kabooommmmm *booommmmmm

"Hei, kalian tenanglah sedikit ini hanya games saja" ucap Elfman yang mencoba melerai mereka tapi dirasa itu mustahil sekali bahkan jika dia mencoba melerai dengan kekerasan tapi, itu tak bisa karena apabila kedua wanita sedang bersaing maka harus ada orang yang kuat menghentikan mereka.

dan ini mengingatkan kepada kakaknya yang selalu bersitegang dengan rivalnya Erza dari kecil hingga sekarang.

Dan dia lebih memilih menghajar orang-orang yang mendekat daripada harus berurusan dengan mereka sekarang.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Tempat Lainnya**

"Sudah aku bilang padamu Sting! untuk terus maju dan kenapa kau hanya berputar-putar seperti gangsing"

"Sudah kujelaskan tadi padamu Rogue, Tempat ini sangat gelap sekali bahkan aku gak bisa bedakan antara maju dan mundur"

"Pakai Blitz atau senter tolol!"

"Baterai Handphoneku mati total!"

"Dasar gak guna!"

Terdengar suara berantem atau adu mulut yang begitu keras sekali antara dua orang laki yang terdengar tak mau mengalah dan tak mau disalahkan karena ingin benar sendiri, yah sebut saja disini lelaki pirang bernama Sting dan lelaki berambut emo hitam bernama Rogue yang masih dalam tensi adu urat yang begitu tinggi.

"Uhmmmm kumohon kalian semua berhenti bertengkar" ucap suara feminim yang diperkirakan seorang gadis dengan rambut pendek berwarna biru perak yang tengah melerai mereka meski hal itu mustahil.

"Ohhh, maafkan aku Yukino orang ini memang menyebalkan sekali" balas Sting kepada gadis yang bernama Yukino itu dan bersikap normal.

"kau yang menyebalkan disini bangsat! begini saja kau tak becus sama sekali" balas Rogue yang gak mau mengalah meski dia merasa tak bersalah apapun "setidaknya jika tak berguna bagi orang lain maka bergunalah bagi dirimu sendiri"

Sting mendengus tapi dia tetap membalas "hah, bicara seperti itu padahal kau sendiri sama-sama gak berguna"

"Mau kelahi kau!"

"Kemarilah!"

Yukino yang melihat ini hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan tak tau harus bagaimana melerai pertengkaran yang sering terjadi bahkan setiap hari yah, setidaknya dia lebih baik mengabaikan itu nanti juga bakal berhenti sendiri.

Sting langsung mendorong Rogue lalu berhenti bertengkar "tapi, ngomong-ngomong games ini benar-benar lumayan seru juga meski baru awal main"

"Yah, aku rasa ini memang tak lumayan buruk dari tahun lalu" ucap Rogue mengangguk setuju dan lupa dengan pertengkarannya tadi "tapi, sedari tadi kita berjalan aku bahkan tak menemukan apapun"

"Hahhh! bahkan yang lainnya sudah bersenang-senang" Sting menghela nafas bosan karena dia belum menghajar siapapun disini selain temannya itu.

"mungkin yang lain sibuk menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing" balas Rogue yang agak bingung dengan judul games ini 'Battle Royale' tapi jika dilihat dari namanya sudah jelas yaitu dicari satu tersisa yang masih bertahan "tapi, kenapa kita bekerja sama? bukankah sama-sama musuh?"

"Kau seharusnya berpikir sebaiknya untuk menyingkirkan yang lainnya kau harus buat genjatan senjata sementara dengan musuhmu lalu setelah situasi aman ya gitu deh..." ucap Sting yang sudah lupa apa yang ingin dibicarakan tadi.

"Tumben kau sedikit punya otak" ucap Rogue dengan nada sinis tapi, lelaki berambut pirang itu memilih mengabaikan saja "tapi, aku penasaran dengan soal hadiahnya menurutmu apa?"

"Aku juga kurang tau" balas Yukino menggelengkan kepala.

"Kenapa kau ingin tau sekali?" tanya Sting.

"Entahlah" Rogue hanya mengangkat bahu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian muncul murid lain yang menyerang mereka dan otomatis kedua orang itu pasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"Rogue, kau di belakang dan aku urus bagian depan" ucap Sting memerintah.

Mereka berdua maju dan saling menghajar semua orang yang ada disana, Sting membuat pukulan ke kiri dan kanan dengan aura putih sedangkan Rogue hanya menghindar saja sesekali dia menjauhkan mereka semua dengan tendangan yah, meski dalam gelap itu tak masalah walaupun agak sedikit jengkel juga jika terkena pukul.

Yukino hanya memegang handphone sambil menyorot cahaya ke arah mereka berdua untuk sedikit memudahkan mereka karena dia tak bisa bertarung dalam keadaan gelap jadi, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu saja.

Lagipula Yukino tipe petarung yang bukan mengandalkan fisik dan tenaga meski memiliki kekuatan, untuk Sting dia juga kurang bagus dalam keadaan seperti ini tapi, tehknik karena cahaya miliknya ini bisa membantu kalau Rogue yah tak ada masalah sama sekali.

terdengar suara suara pukulan keras yang beradu dan teriakan kesakitan orang-orang yang jadi korban keganasan mereka berdua meski ini hanya games Sting dan Rogue menganggap ini serius jadi ada sedikit rasa kasihan terhadap orang terluka menurut Yukino.

"Kau harus berusaha dengan baik!"

"Berisik aku tau itu!"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pengintai**

Berbeda dengan kondisi murid-murid lainnya yamg tengah sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing tapi, berbeda sekali dengan anggota Osis yang begitu santai sekali karena tugas mereka hanya memantau semua yang terjadi di dalam Aula terlebih tugas mereka sudah dilaksanakan di awal jadi hanya tinggal santai saja.

Sorano berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dengan biasa saja sambil mengecek obrolan Whatssapp miliknya dan dia melihat disana hanya ada tiga orang yang menunggu disana, Meredy terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu yang dipastikan mengenai acara laporan ini, Gray yang sibuk memantau Aula lewat CCTV, dan Ultear... keliatannya dia sedang tidak bagus itu terlihat dari aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Gray yang menyadari kehadirannya berbicara "ohhh, kau rupanya kemana saja tadi? aku tak melihatmu sama sekali?"

"Aku hanya ke kantor untuk nenghitung uang kembali yang tersisa dan masih banyak" jawab Sorano lalu dia menengok ke arah Ultear "tunggu, ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Percayalah kau tak usah ingin tau dengan hal itu" jawab Gray yang sedari tadi memilih acuh dan tak mengobrol dengan gadis berambut hitam itu karena suatu alasan yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Meredy dengan spontan langsung menjawab "dia hanya cemburu berlebihan itu saja" ekspresi Gray hanya sweatdrop karena gadis itu mudah sekali berbicara seolah tak terjadi apapun.

Ultear menghela nafas jengkel "huffttt! yang benar saja bagaimana bisa dia pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang sesuatu padaku!" dia mengepal tangannya dengan sangat keras.

"Dia?..." Sorano agak tak mengerti siapa yang gadis itu maksud.

"Yah, Natsu karena dia diajak acara 'From Night' oleh Mirajane makanya Ultear kesal dan ingin ikut" jawab Meredy "mungkin dia cemburu kesal karena itu"

"Ahhh, jadi begitu yah" Sorano sedikit mengerti dan dia sadar bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tak ada bahkan Elfman, Juvia, dan Brandish juga tak ada disini.

"Elfman diajak paksa oleh Evergreen" jawab Gray yang menjelaskan "sedangkan Juvia dan Brandish... aku sendiri kurang tau tapi, aku tak melihat mereka berdua sama sekali bahkan di CCTV tak menampakan mereka"

"Hahhh! yang benar saja mana mungkin aku cemburu pada si idiot itu!" ucap Ultear langsung berkelit begitu saja tapi, blush kecil di pipinya memiliki jawaban yang lain "dia itu harus sedikit diberi pelajaran karena melalaikan tugasnya sebagai ketua"

"Daripada diam disini lebih baik kau bergabung kesana dengan mereka langsung?" ucap Sorano langsung memberi saran setelah mengetahui masalahnya.

"Huh?!"

"Yah, maksudku kenapa kau tak masuk ke dalam dan ikut games ini sekaligus juga kacaukan mereka" jawab Sorano memperjelas.

Ultear sedikit setuju apa yang dikatakan Sorano daripada hanya melihat lebih baik menganggu mereka yah, meski dia Anggota osis itu tak jadi masalah jika dirinya ikut bergabung apalagi ketika sudah tau bahwa hadiah games ini adakah sesuatu yang tabu jadi, mustahil dia biarkan itu terjadi.

"Baiklah Gray, kau beritau lokasi Natsu saat ini" ucap Ultear yang sudah sedikit rencana apalagi ini kesempatan dia untuk menghajar mereka tanpa ada yang melerai.

"Ahhh. oke..." Gray hanya menurut saja, dia tak bisa membayangkan jika ketiga gadis itu bertemu mungkin akan timbul kekacauan yang besar.

"Tapi, memang hadiahnya seperti apa?" tanya Sorano.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan mengetahui itu sendiri" jawab Gray dengan seringai jahat di wajahnya itu pertanda hal baik yah, mungkin baik untuknya saja.

"Jadi, begitu"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hei! kau sudah nembereskan bagian ini dan memberikan kepada mereka?!"

"Yah, prasmanan ini sudah diberikan kepada mereka dan menunggu untuk dipesan lagi"

"Tunggu! Apa yang termaksud disini juga!?"

"Iyah, emang kenapa?"

"Arghhhh! dasar idiot! Aku sudah memberitau mereka hanya yang ini saja!"

"memang ada sesuatu yang terjadi?"

"Jelas saja karena itu masih dalam tahap proses, terlebih yang buat terlalu kelebihan gula hingga overdosis kemanisan jadi, itu harus ditarik kembali ke restaurant"

"lalu apa yang bakal terjadi?"

"Tak jauh berbeda dengan meminum alkohol bakal tak terkendali dan memiliki kewarasan"

"Sial!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Cuttt! akhirnya selesai juga dan aku sudah menyukseskan fic ini dan akan tetap hidup lagi hahahaha horayy!**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hello guy aku kembali lagi dan masih hidup di dunia fanfiction meski sempat hiatus aku sempatkan untuk update walau isinya agak kurang puas dan masih ingin baca yah maklum lah karena itu update salam pembuka dariku yang menunjukan bahwa saya masih ada dan lagi aku juga sudah tepati janji untuk buat dua fic baru yah, meski kurang greget karena itu wajar saja masih awal dan belum apa-apa dan juga setiap cerita di awal harus rileks dulu baru ke depannya langsung cepat dan tegang seperti milik laki-laki (lol :v) ohh, btw aku hampir lupa ingin memberitaukan bahwa author ini sudah siap untuk arc akhir chapter ini dengan kata lain tamatkan setelah arc form night selesai mungkin setelah itu Author juga akan tamatkan fic lain untuk publish fic baru? Gimana nanti ajah kalau ada ide :v**

 **P.s : saya cukup kasian melihat gak ada review sama sekali yah, itu wajar saja karena para reader menganggapnya saya sudah end dan hiatus untuk forever yah, walau hanya sesaat saja tapi yah gitu deh**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Di Tempat Natsu**

 **"ONE HUNDRED : CIRCULATOR SWORD!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : DAHLIA!"**

*brakkkk! *cruakkk!

Terdengar suara teriakan dua orang gadis yang sedang mengeluarkan jurus mereka masing-masing dan tehknik mereka saling bentrok satu sama lain hingga menciptakan efek ledakan tapi, tentu saja efek dari kekuatan mereka berskala luas hingga mengenai orang-orang yang mendekati mereka bahkan tampak es dan pedang berserakan bekas hantaman tadi.

Sebut saja sang pemilik tehknik es ini adalah Ultear dan yang sedang dilawannya adalah seorang ahli dalam berbagai macam jenis senjata dan bisa merubah armor sesuka hati sebut saja gadis berambut scarlet bernama Erza mungkin cukup membingungkan kenapa mereka saling bentrok satu sama lain padahal dalam games ini tak ada niatan memenangkan hadiah dan hanya nafsu bertarung belaka saja.

Entah karena sesuatu masalah pribadi atau apa tapi tak ads niatan dari salah satu mereka untuk sekedar mengalah jika, ditanya alasan sesungguhnya Ultear hanya ingin mengganggu kelompok Natsu ini agar tak memenangkan hadiah ini ditambah dia cukup jengkel melihat Natsu dikelilingi dua gadis yah, mungkin karena sudah tau hadiahnya jadi Ultear bertindak mengacaukan mereka.

Erza sendiri juga cukup bingung dan jengkel kepada gadis ini tiba-tiba menyerangnya begitu saja waktu dia sibuk mengurus yang lainnya dalam gane ini, beruntung gadis scarlet ini cukup refleks atas serangan tadi yah, walaupun serangan tadi cukup melukai tubuhnya itu dan alhasil mau tak mau dia meladeninya walaupun dipaksa.

"Hey, apa masalahmu brengsek! tiba-tiba menyerangku begitu saja" teriak Erza dengan raut wajah yang begitu emosi sekali hingga muncul perempatan siku di dahinya dan dia menghindari serangan jarum es yang berasal dari Ultear.

Ultear hanya mendecak kesal dan dia juga langsung membalas dengan penuh emosi "hah? Bicara apa kau ini? aku tak mengerti apa yang kau maksud itu?" dia bicara seolah sok polos dengan telunjuk di bibir walaupun ada niat Iblis di hatinya apalagi setelah tau hadiah dari 'Form Night' adalah sesuatu yang tak pantas jadi mustahil dia membiarkan mereka menenangkan ini jadi, dia bukan cemburu.

"Astaga, ini benar-benar menyebalkan sekali bahkan lebih buruk dari sebelumnya" komentar Natsu dengan memutar bola matanya penuh keogahan karena melihat pertengkaran kucing dan anjing ini bukan dia tak ada niat memisahkan ini tapi, kedua gadis ini cukup keras kepala untuk mengalah bahkan perselisihan ini semakin membesar seperti api campur kertas.

"Gak, ini cukup menyenangkan sekali" ucap Mirajane dengan tawa kecil karena melihat pertengkaran ini dan sebenarnya dia ingin ikut tapi, belum ada yang bisa memencet tombol reaksi untuknya buat ikutan ini jika, betul maka akan bertambah parah, dua orang gadis bertarung saja sudah buruk apalagi ditambah olehnya.

"Kau berfikir seperti itu huh?" tanya Natsu sweatdrop ke gadis cantik ini "kau yakin tak ingin bergabung dengan mereka?" dia tau bahwa Mirajane bakal bergabung terlebih dengan Erza sudah seperti musuh bebuyutan dan ditambah akan repot jika tiga orang gadis yang bertarung seperti berseker itu.

"Hmmmm, gimana yah? mungkin lain kali" jawab Mirajane dengan jari telunjuk di bibir dan ekspresi wajahnya yang polos cukup membingungkan karena siapapun takkan percaya bahwa gadis ini adalah seorang monster di dalamnya "kenapa kau lebih baik tak hentikan mereka?"

"Dih... Aku tak mau terluka saja lagipula mereka terlalu serius sekali" balas Natsu merasa ogah dan untung saja tak ada murid lain yang bakal menyerang mereka semua yah, yang dia lakukan hanya menonton seperti orang idiot dengan menyoroti mereka menggunakan senter Hp.

*Cling!

Natsu langsung refleks ketika ada sebuah serangan yang datang ke arahnya dan terlihat sebuah rentetan pedang dan balok es besar yang sudah jelas itu ulaah dari mereka berdua jika saja terkena mungkin cukup bahaya yah, untung refleks miliknya cukup tinggi jadi jika ada serangan sangat cepat cukup mudah menghindar tapi, bukan itu masalahnya yang bakal terjadi sekarang berkat serangan itu.

"Ohhhh, sial ini benar-benar buruk" ucap Natsu dengan tubuh bergidik ketakutan karena melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan tapi, itu jelas bukan hantu karena dia tak takut dengan hal begituan hanya saja orang yang ada di sampingnya lebih mirip seperti hantu sadako dengan aura gelap di sekitarnya.

Yah, karena serangan tadi memang tak mengenainya namun jelas orang yang ada di sampingnya dan siapa lagi kalau bukan Mirajane tampak kepalanya yang lecet penuh darah akibat balok es itu dan pundak yang terkena tusuk pedang. gadis itu menundukan kepala tanpa terlihat matanya yang sedang marah atau sedih dan rambut yang terangkat ke atas itu juga menunjukan bahwa dia sedang dalam kondisi tak baik.

Mirajane mengambil pedang yang menancap lalu menghancurkan itu "tsk! dasar kuso teme, sebenarnya aku tak menginginkan ini namun kalian cukup memaksakku untuk bergabung huh?" matanya memerah seperti iblis dan tampak seringai taring jahat terukir di wajahnya yang tak cantik lagi.

"Yah, ini memang berakhir dengan buruk" ucap Natsu yang mengangguk menyerah dan memilih tak mengganggu mereka hingga semuanya kelelahan dan dia hanya sibuk tak jelas dengan menebas angin sambil menjauh dan jaga jarak aman agar tak terkena efek serangan mereka.

 **"SOUL EXCENTION!"**

*Duarrrr!

Mirajane langsung berubah dalam wujud Satan Soul miliknya yang agak berbeda dari biasanya yah, mungkin ini adalah jiwa iblis yang khusus dan belum pernah dikeluarkan atau lebih tepatnya jarang sekali digunakan dan membuat dua bola warna ungu gelap dan langsung melemparkan ke arah mereka yang sedang adu kekuatan alhasil langsung meledak dan menghempaskan mereka berdua cukup keras.

Erza mengerang dengan rasa nyeri berkat serangan tadi "ughhh, dasar dada besar brengsek apa yang sedang kau lakukan huh? menyerang tanpa arah seperti itu" dia kembali bangun dan kembali mengambil pedangnya lalu mengubah baju armor dalam **Water Empress Sea** yang berwarna biru.

"Argghhh! kau ini sangat menyebalkan banget! menggangu orang saja" teria Ultear frustasi dengan lengan kanannya yang sobek dan ada sebuah sayatan pedang "tapi, jika kau memiliki masalah denganku? kemarilah akan kutendang bokongmu" dia memasang kuda-kuda.

Mirajane menyeringai dengan penuh ketertarikan "ohhhh, benarkah kalian berkata seperti itu? lagipula memang inginkan dan juga aku tak keberatan melawan kalian berdua sekaligus" nampaknya gadis ini memang sangat marah sekali berkat benturan tak mengenakkan tadi.

"Maju sini bitch!"

"kupatahkan hidungmu Harlot!"

*jduarrrrr! *duarrrr! *kabooommmmm!

Natsu hanya bisa menonton pertarungan seperti sparta itu dari jauh seolah tak ingin ikut terlibat bahkan pertarungan itu lebih mirip seperti pesta kembang api di tahun baru karena banyak ragam jurus dikeluarkan dan terdengar suara beberapa murid-murid lain yang datang kesini namun beberapa saat kemudian terdengar lagi suara teriakan orang kesakitan dan sudah pasti itu jelas dari mereka dan Natsu merasa kasihan ketika mendengar yah, siapa suruh mendekati gua yang berisi Beruang menyusui.

Sebaiknya dia memilih menikmati ini sambil menunggu semuanya berakhir toh, mereka juga membereskan penggangu yang ada namun, tak lama terdengar bunyi sesuatu yang mengiang dan cukup nyaring di telinga.

"Srkkk! Krsskk! Halo! Halo! Ya, disini Gray Fullbuster anggota osis dan ada yang ingin disampaikan"

Dan rupanya itu suara dari speaker mic yang telah disediakan "ohhh, hey Gray bagaimana kabarmu sekarang di ruangan itu? dan ada Ultear disini juga" dia berbicara seolah tak ada masalah yang dia buat sendiri.

"Oh, kabarku baik-baik saja dan hey! kau ketua yang kabur dari tanggung jawab ya, ehmmm! disini Osis"

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Natsu sambil menghindari lemparan pedang, es, dan bola ledakan yang terlempar sembarangan.

"Yah, sesuai janji tadi aku akan membicarakan soal hadiah game ini dan khusus dua orang, bagi siapapun yang masih bertahan di aula ini akan mendapatkan tiket Dunia Fantasi Bawah Air dan menginap semalaman khusus untuk berdua dan voucher VIP pula di Akane Resort Hotel"

Setelah berbicara seperti itu Gray langsung mematika mic suara itu dan menghilang seperti angin lalu Erza dan Mirajane yang masih melemparkan jurus seketika berhenti mendengar kata yang terakhir tadi bukan tanpa alasan, siapapun yang tau hadiah ini akan berfikir dua kali untuk menang.

 _'Hah, benar dugaanku ini tak bagus'_ batin Ultear menghela nafas ketika melihat reaksi diam mereka, dia sudah menduga hal ini bakal terjadi makanya dia turun tangan untuk menghentikan ini agar Natsu tak satu kamar dengan Mirajane dan mendapatkan hadiahnya yah, itu jelas tak boleh.

Mirajane dan Erza saling menatap satu sama lain dengan wajah bingung harus berbuat seperti apa ketika mendengar hadiah ini dan akhirnya berteriak shock.

"APA!?"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Tempat Elfman**

"Hah? Dia memang serius bicara seperti itu?"

"Percayalah telingaku masih sehat dan itu memang benar adanya"

Sementara disisi kelompok lain yang sudah mendengar hadiah ini tentu saja mustahil untuk mempercayai itu bahkan mencoba untuk mencubit diri agar terbebas dari yang namanya mimpi tapi nampaknya hadiah itu memang bukan sekedar mimpi yah, sebenarnya tiket liburan ke dunia bawah air bukan terdengar buruk juga tapi masalahnya adalah bagian terakhir.

Yup, yang jadi masalah disini adalah Voucher untuk menginap semalaman itu terlebih lagi di sebuah hotel khusus sebuah kamar VIP untuk berdua saja tapi, untuk hal tabu macam mesum seperti itu mereka sudah faham betul tapi masalahnya adalah mereka masih remaja yang masih mengalami tahap berkembang menuju dewasa dan ditambah itu adalah ilegal karena untuk melakukan seperti itu minimal harus umur 19 tahun sedangkan mereka sekarang antara 16 sampai 18 tahun jadi gak boleh

bagi Evergreen sendiri ini cukup menjengkelkan disaat ia harus terpaksa mengikuti games ini dengan peraturan absurd sekali dan mau tidak mau harus mengajak Elfman tapi memang dia tak punya pilihan lain karena teman laki-laki yang lainnya sudah ada pasangan dan sekarang hadiah yang diterima jika memenangkan ini adalah sesuatu yang gak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat ditambah siapa juga yang mau bermalaman dengan laki-laki badan besar itu.

"Hufftt! terus terang memang jalan cerita games ini cukup menarik tapi hadiahnya itu loh" ucap Jenny menghela nafas sebal dengan wajah cemberut karena sebenarnya hadiah ini cukup menarik tapi harus bersama pasangan yang jadi masalahnya adalah dia harus terpisah dari Hibiki dan terjebak diantara cekcok suami istri yang bertengkar.

"Kau bicara tak mau tapi wajahmu itu menunjukan jawaban yang lain" ucap Evergreen sedikit mendelik ke gadis itu dan dia juga tak mau hadiah itu kecuali bagian wisata dunia bawah air karena itu cukup seru "hahhhh, sumpah saja aku tak suka sekali dengan hadiah Voucher menginap itu"

"Kalau kau tak mau sebaiknya keluar saja dari Aula dan beres game over" ucap Elfman memberi saran dan dia tengah duduk ditumpukan mayat yang dia buat pingsan dengan tinjunya "lagipula tak ada yang memaksa kau untuk ikut dan menenangkan hadiah ini"

"Itu semua salah kau dan anggota osis lainnya yang harusnya membuat malam 'Form Night' menjadi indah malah kacau" ucap Evergreen dengan wajah jengkel sambil menunjuk lelaki itu "seharusnya malam yang indah itu berdansa dengan pasangmu di depan api unggun dan saling menyatakan cinta masing-masing bukannya saling adu fisik seperti itu"

"Dih, malah menyalahkan kepada orang-orang yang tak tau apapun lagi" balas Elfman yang tak mau disalahkan "urghhh, hal seperti itu cukup membosankan dan terlalu mainstream dan juga kau belum terbiasa dengan sesuatu yang baru" dia memasang wajah jijik ketika malam 'From Night' harus diisi hal berbau kewanitaan.

"Memangnya kau tak tau tentang hadiah ini?" tanya Jenny menghentikan pertengkaran suami istri itu "aneh, padahal kau ini anggota osis tapi tentang semua games ini kau tak tau apapun"

Elfman mendecak bosan dan menjawab "percayalah jika aku tau hadiahnya, maka lebih baik aku tak ikut dan memilih di ruangan meskipun aku harus dipaksa yah, tapi ini sudah terlanjur"

"Kau aneh" Jenny Sweatdrop

"Heyyy!" Elfman langsung protes namun tak lama ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan datang terjadi.

*Duaghhhh! "Grahhhhhhjj!"

"Elfman kau kenapa?!" teriak Evergreen sedikit khawatir karena tiba-tiba saja laki-laki itu berteriak dan terpental tiba-tiba begitu saja namun, sebelum dia membantu lelaki itu sebuah tangan besar langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya agak jauh "kyahhhhhhh" dia berteriak merasa nyeri.

"Ughh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini" ucap Jenny dengan wajah panik dan kebingungan dengan semua yang terjadi cepat dan ditambah situasi gelap seperti ini namun ini jelas bukan dari murid-murid lain yang bergabung.

Elfman terbangun sambil mengusap pipinya yang nyeri karena tinju tadi "ughh, yang tadi itu jelas bukan orang karena tangannya besar dan berbeda dari manusia normal ditambah keras seperti logam" dia melihat beberapa bayangan besar dengan mata memerah nyala yang mendekat dan ini memang gak bagus.

"Tch, siapapun itu yang jelas kita lawan balik" Evergreen mendecak jengkel dia merasa nyeri juga berkat tadi dan ingin membalas yang tadi **"FIERCY DANC BOMBATIC!"** dia membuat debu pasir yang berkilap dan langsung disebarkan ke arah musuh yang menyerang tadi namun,

"Apa?!"

Evergreen terkejut karena tehknik miliknya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja seperti terhisap sesuatu tapi belum saja dia bereaksi sebuah angin kencang langsung mementalkannya cukup.

"Argghhh!"

"Ugrhhh! mereka ini sebenarnya siapa?" Elfman yang paling kelabakan dengan masalah yang muncul begitu saja tapi, sebuah bayangan besar sudah ada di belakangnya dengan cepat dan dia tak bisa refleks lalu akhirnya terkena tinju besar lagi "guahhhhhhhh!"

"Ini benar-benar gak bagus" ucap Jenny dengan keringat yang menandakan dia sangat panik.

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Tempat Sting**

 **"WHITE DRAGON ROAR!"**

 **"BLACK SHADOW DRAGON BLAST!"**

*booommmmm!

Sebuah teriakan datang dari dua orang dan tak lama muncul semburan seperti laser besar menyatu yang memiliki warna hitam dan putih yang langsung memberi efek ledakan hempasan ke arah murid-murid yang mendekati hingga menciptakan ledakan besar dan alhasil orang-orang yang mendekat itu teler langsung tanpa sempat melakukan apapun.

"Apa-apaan tadi pengumuman itu? aku bahkan gak mengerti sama sekali" ucap Sting memasang ekspresi bingung setelah mendengar ucapan Gray tadi yah, dia memang menikmati games ini namun hadiahnya bukan sesuatu yang enak untuk dimakan yah, otaknya cuman berisi hal seperti itu saja.

Dahi Rogue berkerut mendengarnya "hahh? apa yang kau maksud dibagian yang tak mengerti?" dia sudah bisa menduga hadiah itu tak bagus pas kata terakhir tapi untuk jalan-jalan ke dunia bawah air memang terdengar tak buruk tapi gak harus menginap di hotel juga kali.

"Maksudku, adalah kufikir hadiahnya berupa Voucher makanan gratis selama seminggu jadi, aku tak perlu menghabiskan uang sakuku selama seminggu" jawab Sting agak sedikit kesal dengan hadiah tadi "nyatanya cuman sekedar jalan-jalan tak jelas gitu"

"Cuma itu saja yang ada di otakmu huh?" Rogue hanya pokerface mendengar kelakuan temannya yang hanya tau soal makanan saja.

Yukino yang menyoroti mereka dengan lampu hp hanya diam di tempat setelah mendengar pengumuman hadiah tadi dan tampak blush memerah malu di wajahnya karena dia tau apa yang akan terjadi ketika dua orang berbeda gender ketika tidur dalam satu kamar pastinya bakal banyak hal yang terjadi dan salah satunya bagian itu pastinya.

Yukino cukup paranoid dengan ini bukan karena dia tak ingin menang dalam games ini tapi ketika hadiahnya seperti itu yah, dia berfikir ulang untuk ikut serta dalam acara ini mungkin berkunjung wisata bakal bagus tapi kalau sekalian menginap sekamar itu bukan tanda yang bagus, bukan karena tak ingin tapi dia sudah ada orang yang pantas mendapatkan sesuatu berharga miliknya.

Jika berpasangan dengan Sting sih, Yukino bisa saja menipunya dengan memberi makanan enak karena terlalu polos namun sialnya dia salah mengajak orang untuk ikut acara 'Form Night' ini malah Rogue yang sudah sangat jelas tau dengan itu dan berharap bahwa lelaki itu tak ada niatan untuk memenangkan games ini karena bahaya baginya.

"Uhmmmm, bisakah kita keluar dari Aula ini sekarang?" ucap Yukino memberi usul, dan dia tak ingin sekamar berdua dengan cowok titik.

"Aku rasa itu ide yang cukup bagus Yukino karena peraturannya yang masih tetap bertahan di Aula itu pemenangnya maka" jawab Rogue langsung setuju begitu saja dengan ide ini tanpa fikir panjang lagi.

"Ehhhhhh?..." Yukino terkejut karena lelaki itu langsung menyetujui ide ini, dia fikir bakal menolak atau berfikir untuk protes.

"Yah, sebenarnya aku senang dengan games ini namun jika hadiahnya apabila harus menginap sekamar ogah ahh" jawab Rogue dengan melipat tangan yah, jika dia sebenarnya ingin incar hadiah wisata dunia bawah air tapi ahhh sudahlah "hei, Sting daripada kita memenangkan hadiah ini, lebih baik kita mengalah dan serahkan hadiah itu kepada-.."

Sting langsung protes kesal sebelum temannya bicara "hey! brengsek! aku mana mungkin mau mengalah begitu saja dan aku masih ingin bertarung!" dia malah emosi kayak orang stres.

Rogue langsung menggaploknya dengan mode gigi hiu yang sangat frustasi "cukup ngegasnya bangsat dan dengarkan aku bicara hingga selesai!" dia terbatuk dan kembali tenang "memang kita bakal mengalah dan keluar dari Aula ini tapi disini kita basmi semua murid-murid yang ada disini dan setelah jumlahnya sangat sedikit baru kita keluar"

Sting sedikit agak lama mikir hingga akhirnya mengangguk faham "okay, baiklah jika itu rencananya aku setuju saja"

"Fiuhhh..." Yukino menghela nafas lega karena para laki-laki ini memilih mengalah daripada harus memenangkan hadiah luar biasa itu namun.

*Burssttttt!

"Guahhhhhh!" "grahhhhhh!" "kyahhhhh!"

Namun entah datang dari mana muncul bola besar yang datang ke arah mereka alhasil langsung tergilas serangan besar itu tanpa sempat menghindari tadi.

Rogue langsung bangun dari rasa nyeri "ughh, tadi itu cukup besar sekali" dia tak tau siapa yang menyerangnya.

Sting juga bangun "ngghhh! Aku fikir itu tehknik Natsu-san atau mungkin adiknya"

"Jawaban kalian semua salah" ucap Yukino yang melihat figure badan besar itu dengan jelas dan mata merah.

"Ini benar-benar tak bagus"

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pengintai**

"Fiuhhhh akhirnya selesai juga"

Gray akhirnya menghela nafas panjang setelah memberi pengumuman atas tadi dan dia mengelap lehernya yang penuh keringat karena tegang tadi atas bicara apalagi ngomong tentang hadiah yang memang cukup absurd sekali dari isi hadiah itu takutnya banyak yang protes atas hadiah ini namun ternyata banyak yang setuju terutama dari kaum adam.

Tapi dia juga cukup kesal karena banyak orang-orang yang kalah dan berakhir dengan cara keluar aula secara sengaja padahal dia berharap banyak pertarungan dimana-mana yang saling bersaing memperebutkan hadiah namun kenyataan tak seperti itu karena banyak yang tak suka dengan hadiah itu tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur kini tinggal dia hanya menunggu siapa yang masih bertahan juga sambil menikmati ini.

Yah, ketika dia melihat ke arah CCTV ada beberapa orang yang masih tersisa dan bertahan di dalam aula dan dia mengenali orang itu semua tampak seringai jahat di wajahnya dan ini pasti bakal menjadi sangat menarik apalagi jika saling bentrok seperti itu pasti menciptakan daya efek yang sangat besar tapi beruntung Aula ini sudah dilengkapi sihir memperbaiki seketika apabila ada bangunan yang rusak dan bisa kembali normal.

"Yah, mungkin aku akan menikmati semuanya dari sini sekarang" ucap Gray dengan grin sambil memakan es serut yang tadi dia ambil.

"Kau benar-benar penjahat" Meredy sweatdrop melihatnya dan memilih kembali menulis semua laporan tentang acara 'Form Night'.

"Masih tetap menulis dengan laporan itu?" tanya Gray yang merasa kasian pada gadis itu yang tak bisa menikmati acara ini dan sibuk dengan banyak tulisan yang merepotkan.

"Hah, ini seperti nyamuk tak ada habisnya jika kau pukul satu saja" jawab Meredy berkeluh kesah sambil menunjukan tumpukan kertas yang begitu banyak sekali "ughhh, aku akan buat sesuatu sebentar" dia akhirnya pergi keluar.

Gray melihat Sorano datang kemari dengan wajah penuh keringat dan terlihat sehabis berlari lalu bertanya "tunggu kenapa kau berlarian seperti itu adakah sesuatu yang terjadi?"

Sorano mengambil nafas panjang dan kembali tenang "coba kau lihat sendiri semua saluran CCTV yang sudah tersebar di seluruh aula"

Gray melihat apa yang gadis itu maksud dan tampak sesuatu yang gelap aneh dengan mata memerah nyala sedang menyerang para peserta yang lain "tunggu, sebentar apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disana dan apakah itu?" yang jelas ini bukan bagian dari rencananya yang dibuat untuk games ini.

"Entahlah" Sorano mengangkat bahu tak tau.

"Oh, bagus"

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

"Hmmm, ngomong-ngomong pasukan robot yang ada disini pada kemana?"

"Ohhh, kalau itu aku sudah membereskan mereka dan memberikannya kepada murid-murid yang memasang itu"

"Tunggu! kenapa kau memberikannya sekarang?!"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena aku belum mengatur modenya dari otomatis menjadi manual!"

"Ugh, kalau begitu gawat yah?"

"Arghhh! kau sangat santai sekali!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cut akhirnya aku sudah selesai lagi dan kembali update untuk sementara waktu dan tetap kembali ke dunia fanfiction yang penuh ceria ini.**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


	68. Chapter 68

**Halooooooo aku kembali lagi disini dengan update selalu chapter dari fic yang belum selesai ini dan juga sekarang sudah awal tahun baru dan memulai sesuatu yang baru untuk ke depannya dan masa lalu di tahun sebelumnya menjadi pembelajaran untuk jadi yang lebih baik lagi dan untuk author sendiri memiliki harapan yaitu cukup sederhana sehat selalu jasmani dan rohani tanpa terserang berbagai macam penyakit karena jika itu terjadi author takkan bisa bekerja di RL untuk mencari uang buat orang tua dan tak bisa mengupdate kembali fic yah, berharap saja itu takkan pernah terjadi karena saya orangnya jika sudah down sangat malas sekali untuk melakukan sesuatu (dasar kukang pemalas lelaki :v)**

 **P.s : ohhhhhhh, aku kembali teringat saya kembali akan buat fic baru dengan anime berbeda yang kebetulan sekali author saat ini otaknya masih cukup segar dan banyak masukan ide tentang cerita itu meski pada akhirnya hambar juga sih, lel :v**

 **.**

 **...**

 **.**

\- **Di Tempat Elfman**

"Ohhh, bagus sekarang apa lagi?" Evergreen memutar bola matanya dengan rasa frustasi sekali karena harus terjebak di games yang dibuat oleh Osis yang menurutnya kurang menarik untuk segi romantis.

Sebenarnya dia agak ogah untuk ikut serta dalam acara ini tapi, karena ini harus diwajibkan bagi kelas satu dan dua dengan secara terpaksa dia harus ikut karena jika tidak dihukum dan denda yang tidak sedikit bisa dibilang kalau ini lebih mirip dengan yang namanya pemerasan.

Sebenarnya ada sedikit dia menikmati acara yang sangat berbeda sekali ini itupun terlepas karena banyaknya gerak yang membuat tubuhnya cukup lelah tak seperti lelaki yang punya tenaga lebih apalagi jika bertarung namun, setelah mengetahui hadiah utamanya moodnya langsung tak bersemangat atau enggan untuk melanjutkan ini.

Untuk sekedar jalan-jalan ke dunia bawah air atau aquarium terbesar itu tak jadi masalah malahan dia sangat bersemangat untuk mendapatkan itu tapi jika harus dibarengi dengan menginap semalaman di hotel mungkin Evergreen langsung menolak.

Yah, siapa juga yang mau jika harus tidur sekamar dan sekasur pula dengan seorang laki-laki? wanita manapun pasti akan menolak tapi disini masalah belum kelar setelah mendengar hadiah tadi dan tiba-tiba muncul saja sesuatu yang aneh malah menyerangnya dan itu cukup menyakitkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong itu apa?" tanya Jenny melihat bayangan figure berbadan besar yang mengkilap dan jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi seperti kulit besi dan metal.

"Jika kau tanya aku maka yang ada kau takkan mendapatkan apapun" jawab Evergreen mendengus kesal.

Jenny mendelik ke samping "hey, aku ini hanya bertanya jadi, gak usah emosi gitu juga kali"

"Kau saja yang terlalu sensi, aku sendiri bicara normal" balas Evergreen sedikit menggerutu dan tentu saja terdengar gadis model pirang itu.

"Kau bilang sesuatu hah?!" teriak Jenny agak kencang dan itu hanya diabaikan oleh gadis kacamata itu.

"Jika kalian punya waktu untuk sekedar bertengkar hal yang gak penting coba sebaiknya pikirkan bagaimana kita keluar dari situasi ini" ucap Elfman yang memotong pembicaraan mereka agar tak terjadi lagi keributan yang gak penting seperti tadi.

Evergreen menatap lelaki itu dengan wajah tak percaya "apa kau bilang? padahal aku fikir ini kerjaan para osis yang memasang pasukan robot ini untuk menghalangi kita keluar?"

"Tunggu, darimana kau tau mereka ini para robot yang dikendalikan?" tanya Jenny yang baru sadar dengan figure misterius itu jika, dilihat agak sedikit lebih dekat lagi memang benar mereka adalah pasukan robot.

"Insting alami saja sih" jawab Evergreen membuat Jenny sweatdrop.

Elfman menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya "aku sendiri juga tak tau tentang hal ini dan lagipula itu bukan urusanku dan ada bagiannya sendiri"

"Dasar anggota yang tak guna" ucap Jenny gak kasar sekali.

"Hey! Itu sungguh menyakitkan sekali tau!" Elfman langsung protes karena tak mau disebut tak berguna "lagipula itu bukan tugasku dan kita sebagai anggota Osis sudah diberi tugas masing-masing jika, masalah jalan ceritanya itu urusan Gray dan Natsu"

"Dasar tukang ngeles melulu" ucap Evergreen.

"Lupakan saja soal itu lagipula kita urus hal ini lebih dulu" ucap Elfman yang melihat figure itu tak bersahabat sama sekali "kita akan serang mereka seperti biasa dan aku akan maju dan melihat situasi ini"

Elfman langsung maju berlari ke depan tapi sebelum itu dia merubah tubuhnya sendiri menjadi mahluk buas besar **TAKE OVER : BEAST BULL** dengan rupa yang agak mirip seperti banteng namun wajahnya sedikit mengerikan dan teknik ini cukup serupa dengan kedua saudarinya tapi agak berbeda di jenis perubahannya.

Dia langsung mengarahkan tinju kerasnya ke arah robot itu namun langsung menghilang dan dia cukup terkejut lalu melihat sekeliling namun tak ditemukan tapi, dia merasakan punggungnya serasa nyeri karena sebuah tendangan keras.

"Guahhhhhh!" teriak Elfman kesakitan karena ditendang tadi dan langsung terhempas mencium tembok.

"Dasar brengsek!" ucap Elfman sedikit kesal lalu kembali bangkit lagi dan menghajar robot itu dengan kedua tangan yang mengepal secara bersamaan.

Namun hasilnya tetap sama robot itu kembali menghilang dengan cepat dan berada di samping lelaki itu lalu menghajar wajahnya tapi, robot itu malah bergerak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan terus menghajar Elfman tanpa dikasih waktu jeda sama sekali.

Elfman hanya menutup tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan untuk sedikit meredam rasa sakit meski itu mustahil, sialnya dia tak bisa berbuat banyak atau sekedar membalas pukulan tadi karena robot itu sangat cepat sekali yang menjadi kelemahannya.

Yah, meski memiliki tubuh fisik besar dan tegap juga tenaga yang sangat kuat sekali namun dia agak lambat makanya Elfman cukup rentan sekali jika harus berhadapan dengan orang yang menggunakan teknik kecepatan contoh saja waktu lawan Bacchus ketika turnamen itu jika, tak pakai mode kulit keras niscaya langsung kalah.

"Sial, ughhhhhh! robot ini dibuat seperti sudah mengetahu-guahhhh kelemahan kita!" ucap Elfman meringis karena agak sakit menahan serangan itu berterusan.

Evergreen mendecak kesal melihat lelah berambut putih itu tak bisa berbuat banyak "tckkk! dasar gak guna sekali, padahal kau hanya perlu tinggal menghajar mereka" dia lalu maju juga untuk menyerang robot yang satunya.

 **"FAIRY MACHINE : MIST!"**

Evergreen langsung menembakan ribuan peluru pasir ke arah robot yang satunya lagi tapi, ternyata serangan ini langsung menghilang begitu saja tanpa tau sebab dan seolah itu tak berguna sama sekali.

"Sial, yang benar saja" ucap Evergreen tak mempercayai apa yang dilihat tadi namun, dia tau karena ini adalah angin yang menjadi kelemahannya.

"Bilang tak berguna, padahal dia sendiri juga gak beda jauh" ucap Elfman pokerface ke arah gadis itu.

"Berisik!" Teriak Evergreen kesal sekali dan tak terima itu.

'Tunggu, jadi dengan kata lain robot ini dibuat sesuai dengan kelemahan kita' Elfman memantau situsi musuh dan cepat mengambil kesimpulan dengan para robot tadi 'jika aku lemah terhadap yang super cepat lalu Ever dengan angin tunggu!, itu berarti Jenny tak punya kelemahan bukan?'

Ketika dia melihat ke arah rival kakaknya itu namun nyatanya tak sesuai yang diharapkan sama sekali karena nyatanya Jenny tak bisa ngapa-ngapain dan hanya melindungi dirinya dengan kedua tangan selagi robot yang menyerupai wajah Hibiki memukulnya.

"Kyahhhh! Hentikan itu! Hibiki-kun jangan pukul aku Hahhhh!" teriak Jenny memohon agar pacarnya itu tak terus memberi kekerasan fisik terhadapnya.

Mulut Elfman menganga lebar karena shock "sudah, sangat jelas sekali itu bohong bukan?!"

Evergreen mundur dan langsung bergabung ke lelaki itu "tch, gak berguna sama sekali serangan yang aku keluarkan dia hilangkan begitu saja"

Elfman menoleh Ke gadis kacamata itu "kenapa kau tak jadikan batu saja dengan kekuatannmu?" dia tau kekuatan kutukan batu gadis itu yang berasal dari matanya.

"Gak ada efek sama sekali yang ada tubuhku habis dihajar mereka" jawab Evergreen yang menunjukkan raut wajahnya begitu jengkel sekali karena ini lebih mirip seperti jalan buntu dan tak ada jalan keluar "jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

'Hmmmmm, berarti robot ini dibuat dengan sesuai kelemahan kita jadi...' Elfman menaruh tangan di dagunya sambil mengamati kekuatan musuh dan tak lama ada sebuah ide di otaknya hingga tampak lampu menyala di atasnya 'ohhhhh, begitu sekarang aku sedikit mengerti'

"Kau punya rencana?" tanya Evergreen yang melihat lelaki itu sumringah yang sedikit menakutkan.

"Ada, dan kalian berdua tinggal ikuti saja kukukuku" jawab Elfman dengan tawa seperti orang penjahat "baiklah, kita harus bertukar musuh dan aku yang menghajar robot yang kau lawan sedangkan kau hajar robot yang bersama Jenny"

Evergreen hanya mengangguk faham tanpa kembali bertanya lagi dan dia langsung mengeluarkan serangan tadi dan hasilnya langsung berbeda karena robot itu langsung hancur atau bisa dibilang rusak.

"Ohhhhh, aku mengerti sekarang" ucap Evergreen yang faham dengan rencana lelaki itu dan bisa dibilang simpel karena hanya bertukar musuh dan tak melawan yang jadi kelemahannya.

Elfman mengepalkan tangan besarnya lalu berteriak "SEBENARNYA INI SANGAT MUDAH DAN KAU HANYA PERLU LAWAN YANG LAINNYA!" dia langsung meninju robot itu dan menghempaskannya Ke tembok dengan sangat keras.

*Jduarrrrrr!

"Baiklah, masalah sudah seleksi" Evergreen menghela nafas lega dan dia melihat ke arah gadis pirang yang ada di sampingnya 'jadi, bagaimana dengan si model bikini itu?'

"Rasakan ini yah!, berani-beraninya kau menggunakan metode tak jantan itu untuk menganiaya diriku yang cantik ini! hahaha!"

Tampak gadis model pirang itu yang tertawa senang sekali dengan menyiksa robot yang tak berdaya itu dengan sepatu hak tinggi lalu menginjaknya dengan sangat keras sekali dan Evergreen memilih membiarkan seperti itu saja.

"Jadi, sekarang kita sudah selesai?" tanya Jenny mengusap lukanya yang nampaknya sudah puas menyiksa robot tadi.

Evergreen menjawab "yah, kita sudah selesai dan harus keluar dari Aula lagipula siapa yang mau menginap semalaman dengan seorang lelaki?"

"Itu ide yang bagus sekali" jawab Elfman mengangguk setuju.

"Guys! bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi disini?" Jenny memanggil mereka lalu berhenti berjalan lalu dia menunjuk para robot itu yang bergerak tak jelas karuan lalu berasap agak mirip seperti benda komputer yang error tiba-tiba.

Evergreen melihat hal itu juga "aku tak tau apa itu sebenarnya"

"Ohhhh, ini benar-benar gak bagus" Elfman tau apa yang bakal terjadi lalu dia bergegas panik "kita tak ada waktu bicara dan keluar dari sini!" dia langsung saja mengangkat kedua gadis itu seperti tas sekolah yang benar-benar ringan.

"Tunggu apa maksudmu?!"

"Hey, lepaskan aku sekarang juga!"

*Booooooommmmm!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Di Tempat Sting**

"Hey, apa maksudnya ini bahkan aku tak mengerti itu sama sekali"

"Mana aku tau, memangnya aku ini guru yang bisa jawab pertanyaanmu"

"Dasar punya teman gak guna sekali"

Sebenarnya bukan kelompok Elfman saja yang mengalami masalah pasukan robot yang sudah dirancang untuk mengetahui kelemahan masing-masing musuh yang dihadapi tapi, kelompok disini juga mengalami hal sama tapi kali ini agak berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Karena mereka ketika menghadapi para pasukan robot itu bisa dibilang langsung tau apa yang mereka rencanakan yah, simplenya bisa membalikkan keadaan karena disana ada seorang gadis berambut perak pendek yang pandai mengatasi situasi lalu membantu teman-temannya.

Meski sejak awal dia tak melakukan apapun dengan menyingkirkan murid-murid yang mendekati kemari karena tugas Yukino hanya jadi senter penyorot agar kedua teman yang lainnya bisa bebas leluasa menghajar siapapun tanpa khawatir pandangan gelap.

Yah, bisa dibilang gadis ini juga sangat membantu apabila kedua orang lelaki ini yang sering bertengkar dengan hal tak pasti contohnya untuk sekarang saat ini jika, tak ada Yukino maka kedua dragonslayer ini akan terus stuck disana

Dan memang benar yang tau cara mengatasi pasukan robot ini adalah Yukino karena jika Sting itu mustahil yang ada otaknya cuman di otot dan perut kalau Rogue tak beda jauh meski memiliki sifat kalem dan tenang tapi, jika sudah dipancing maka akan akan seperti Sting ini benar-benar orang tak guna.

Atau berkat Yukino lah mereka dengan cepat mengatasi para pasukan robot itu jika tidak yah, hanya ada jalan di tempat dan tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk mengatasi mereka yang ada malah terus bertengkar tanpa arti.

"Ini benar-benar mantap sekali, tak aku sangka anggota Osis memiliki ide diluar dugaan seperti ini" komentar Sting yang sangat terkagum dengan acara ini dan benar-benar sekali menikmati acara 'Form Night' ini.

"Padahal tadi sangat frustasi karena tak bisa melawan mereka tapi, sekarang kelihatan senang banget?" ucap Rogue agak sedikit menggerutu dengan melipat tangan sambil menghindari tembakan yang diarahkan kesini.

Sting melirik tajam "oiiii! aku mendengar itu dan tak butuh ocehanmu" dia memegang tangan robot itu lalu memberi cakaran hawa putih **"WHITE DRAGON SLASH!"**

Rogue memilih cuek saja dan tak membalas lalu menarik nafas cukup dalam **"SHADOW DARK DRAGON ROAR!"** dia langsung menyemburkan semburan gelombang hitam dari mulutnya lalu meluluhlantakkan pasukan robot itu.

Yukino di belakang mereka hanya cukup tenang seperti biasa sambil membantu penglihatan mereka dengan senter hp yah, meski niatnya juga ingin membantu setelah agak jenuh diam saja tapi kedua orang itu menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk seperti itu.

Tapi, dia juga sedikit bisa bernafas lebih lega karena setelah ini mereka memilih mengalah dan tak memenangkan hadiah itu lagipula siapa yang mau coba satu kamar dengan dua cowok pula? memikirkan itu saja membuatnya blushing tak karuan apapun itu dia tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Mereka benar-benar gak ada habisnya sama sekali" ucap Rogue sedikit mengeluh karena jumlah mereka bukan berkurang malah terus bertambah tapi, ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Dan memang benar dia bersama Sting sempat kesulitan sekali mengatasi mereka karena sudah mengetahui kelemahan kekuatannya alhasil dia langsung kelabakan tapi, berkat Yukino dia bisa membalikkan keadaan dan bisa sedikit bernafas untuk sementara.

"Kita harus menyatukan kekuatan lalu menyapu bersih mereka semua" ucap Sting memberi saran karena jalan keluar menuju aula diblok oleh pasukan barikade robot besi itu.

 **"WHITE SHADOW DRAGON BLAST!"**

Mereka saling menarik nafas sangat dalam lalu menembakan semburan seperti laser berwarna hitam dan putih secara bersamaan lalu menghempaskan para pasukan robot itu yang menghalangi jalan.

*Jdduarrrrrrr!

Terdengar suara ledakan yang cukup besar menggema di aula sekolah itu hingga menimbulkan beberapa bekas kerusakan yang lumayan parah dengan tembok hancur lalu lantai yang sudah tak rata lagi.

"Tch, masih belum cukup sama sekali" Sting mendecak kesal karena serangan tadi hanya menyapu separuhnya saja belum semuanya dan jalan masih tertutup "Rogue kita gunakan cara yang sedikit lebih keras lagi"

"Aku mengerti itu" Rogue mengangguk faham dengan apa yang temannya maksud itu.

 **"WHITE FANG!"**

 **"BLACK CURSE!"**

Sting mengeluarkan aura putih di sekujur tubuhnya dan tampak corak seperti sisik putih di kulitnya sementara Rogue tubuhnya tertutup aura gelap sekali hingga hanya tampak hitam saja tapi, sebelum mereka beraksi teman yang satu lagi menginterupsi.

Yukino mengangkat satu tangannya "ano, maafkan aku tapi jika kalian berniat untuk menyapu bersih mereka semua dan memberi jalan keluar jika, berkenan boleh aku ikut membantu?" dia tak bisa diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun bisa dibilang jenuh sekali.

Rogue berhenti lalu menoleh ke belakang "kau yakin sekali dengan ini? lagipula masalah ini gampang tinggal kita bereskan jadi, kau hanya duduk santai saja" dan jawaban gadis itu mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah itu terserah kau" ucap Sting memberi gadis itu ruang untuk gabung.

 **"STAR DRESS TWINS FISHER : GEMINI!"**

Yukino Kimi merubah bentuk bajunya yang dari pakaian sekolah menjadi berbeda, sebuah gaun lengan pendek berwarna biru tua yang menyilang, lalu mantel bulu terikat di leher, dengan rok pendek selutut yang memiliki pola seperti sisik ikan, sendal dengan hiasan sirip di mata kaki, dan mahkota lingkaran yang melingkar di kepala dengan hiasan permata hijau di jidat.

"WooooOhhhh, itu benar-benar keren sekali" ucap Sting terkagum dengan mata yang berkerlap-kerlip seperti bintang dan itu benar-benar OOC sekali.

"Maafkan aku jika ini sedikit kasar dan agak tak pandang bulu" ucap Yukino menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke atas dan ke bawah secara berirama dan muncul aura biru di tubuhnya **"WATER SPIRAL BLOOMER!"**

"Tak pandang bulu?..." Rogue berfikir dan mencerna apa yang kata gadis itu maksud dan akhirnya langsung tersadar setelah beberapa saat "tunggu sebentar itu berarti?..."

Rogue mendengar suara gemuruh kencang yang datang dari ruangan lain dan bergerak begitu besar sekali yang sudah jelas itu pasti menuju ke arah sini dan akhirnya dia langsung panik karena sudah tau apa itu tapi, terlambat.

"Ohhhhh, sial! segera menjauh!" Teriak Rogue menyuruh kawan-kawannya pergi tapi itu sudah tak bisa terelakkan.

*Byurrrrrrrrrrr!

Lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul air bah yang sangat besar sekali hingga menjebol tembok ruangan aula itu yang sudah dibuat dengan sangat kuat dan menghancurkannya lalu terjangan air besar itu langsung menyapu tempat itu seketika.

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

\- **Di Tempat Natsu** ( **Beberapa Saat Sebelumnya** )

Dan memang bukan di tempat kelompok yang lainnya saja para pasukan robot itu muncul karena semua kelompok yang bisa dibilang masih tersisa atau yang masih bertahan di aula ini terkena juga serangan manusia mesin itu dan mengganggu para peserta meski begitu tak ada yang protes karena menganggap ini bagian dari permainan Osis juga.

Dan ketika dalam situasi seperti ini mereka yang memiliki kekuatan dapat dengan cepat mengatasi pasukan robot itu dengan mudah, adapula yang sedikit kesulitan, dan juga ada yang kelabakan sama sekali karena kewalahan mengatasi itu atau tak mengerti cara mengatasi pasukan robot itu.

Yah, sebenarnya robot itu dipesan khusus entah darimana dan dibuat oleh orang sangat jenius yang tak ingin namanya disebutkan karena hampir mirip seperti manusia yaitu bisa menganalisis kelemahan lawan yang dihadapi tapi, secanggih-canggihnya mesin tetap saja masih buatan otak manusia.

Dan disini bisa kita lihat sang karakter utama kita mengalami masalah yang sama setelah sebelumnya berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa murid pengganggu yang menyerang mereka kini harus kembali dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang menyebalkan jika menurut pendapat Natsu.

Sebenarnya bagi seorang yang memiliki dua kekuatan berbeda ini tak ada masalah cara menghadapi mereka malahan sangat gampang sekali jika cukup pintar menggunakan isi otaknya bahkan tampak tumpukan gunung robot yang korslet terpotong menjadi dua belah karena tebasan pedang.

Namun masalah sesungguhnya bukan ada pada Natsu melainkan pada tiga teman gadis cantik ini yang jadi partnernya dalam keikutsertaan 'Form Night' ini meski sesungguhnya dia cuman diajak satu orang tapi, entah kenapa situasi bertambah parah setelah gabung dua orang lainnya yang memiliki reputasi cukup ditakuti di sekolah.

"Ayolah, Guys! yang benar saja? Cobalah untuk serius sedikit napa" Natsu hanya menghela nafas bosan karena belum selesai dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, bukan mereda malahan jadi absurd lagi.

Yapz, masalah yang menimpa gadis itu adalah sama karena harus kesulitan menghadapi para robot itu, Ultear terlihat cukup kesal dengan lawan robot tipe api karena tekniknya es dan dia tak bisa berbuat banyak.

sedangkan Mirajane malah terlihat menyedihkan sekali dan bukan tampak seperti gadis yang memiliki julukan 'Demon' karena kenyataannya bahwa dia tak melawan balik robot itu karena gadis berambut putih hanya melindungi dirinya dari robot yang berubah jadi Elfman lalu memukulnya dan Natsu hanya bisa sweatdrop meski sedikit lucu melihat gadis itu memohon ampun seperti anak kecil

Dan yang terakhir adalah Erza karena ini lebih parah dan sangat absurd sekali dari dua orang sebelumnya bisa dibilang ini adalah yang paling gak normal karena yang dia tau gadis rambut scarlett ini tak takut dengan siapapun dan gagah berani menerjang apapun sekarang malah tampak menyedihkan karena dia lemah terhadap orang yang memakan semua cake dan hal itu yang tengah diterapkan oleh robot itu lalu reaksi Natsu? hanya bisa geleng-geleng penuh keheranan.

"Hadehhhh, terserah kalian saja deh" Natsu angkat tangan menyerah dan membiarkan mereka seperti itu saja tanpa mau membantu yah, karena bagiannya sudah selesai.

"Tck, kau sebagai laki-laki dan juga ketua seharusnya membantu" ucap Ultear sangat frustasi karena dari tadi dia stuck seperti itu terus dan tak ada perubahan bahkan mengalahkan satu robot ini saja tak bisa karena tekniknya gak guna sekali.

"Cobalah berfikir sedikit, dan gunakan otakmu karena ini mudah sekali" ucap Natsu yang terdengar agak kasar tapi, dia memang seperti ini "dan seharusnya kau tak usah lawan kelemahanmu itu"

"Tunggu apa maksudmu?" tanya Ultear yang tak mengerti maksud lelaki itu, entah terdengar seperti saran atau hanya sekedar bicara membual

"Masa kau gak mengerti juga?" ucap Natsu menatap gadis itu tak percaya sama sekali tapi, sang wakil ketua Osis itu hanya geleng-geleng tak tau.

"Cepat, jelaskan saja dan berhenti dengan kosa kata yang begitu berbelit itu" balas Ultear yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

Natsu menghela nafas panjang dan memilih menyerah lalu menjawab "begini, saja kalian sebenarnya tinggal bertukar musuh saja dan jangan lawan yang jadi kelemahan kalian itu saja"

Setelah diberi tau ketiga gadis itu langsung mengerti satu sama lain dan akhirnya bertukar musuh mereka dan akhirnya mengeluarkan teknik mereka masing-masing dengan kekuatan penuh karena sangat kesal sekali dengan ini.

 **"STARLIGHT MOON FLASH!"**

 **"ICE MAKE : ROSE KRONES!"**

 **"EVIL SOUL BLASTER!"**

Erza membuat beberapa pedang besar lalu dibentuk melingkar dan langsung memutar kencang seperti gasing hingga menciptakan cipratan api, Ultear membuat pola es seperti tumbuhan bunga mawar yang terus menjalar ke depan, Mirajane membuat bola orb merah gelap besar di kedua telapak tangannya lalu dilemparkan.

*jduarrrrr!

Perpaduan kekuatan besar dari ketiga gadis monster itu sangat hebat sekali hingga menciptakan ledakan yang hampir mirip dengan bom nuklir tapi versi replika yang langsung menghancurkan setengah ruangan aula itu dan ditambah sihir perbaikan agak sedikit tak berguna.

"Astaga mereka benar-benar monster sekali" ucap Natsu yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat daya efek serangan dan skala kerusakan itu yang bisa dibilang gak normal.

"Fiuhhhhh, tadi latihan yang menyenangkan yah" ucap Mirajane mengusap kepalanya tampak senyum polos dan ceria di wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa seolah tak terjadi apapun.

 _'Latihan dengkulmu'_ batin Natsu sweatdrop.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkan pencuri itu hahaha" teriak Erza mengangkat tangannya dengan penuh rasa bangga dan terharu hingga bercucuran air mata dan itu benar-benar gak jelas sekali.

"Hahhh, berakhir sudah dengan kekonyolan ini" ucap Ultear mengeluarkan emosinya karena kesal dengan tadi "sebenarnya ini ide siapa sih, yang memakai robot ini segala?" dia juga tak tau ada hal seperti perasaan seperti yang direncanakan memang bakal bertarung tapi hal robot seperti ini diluar rencana.

"Entahlah, kau bisa tanyakan itu kepada Gray" Natsu mengangkat bahunya saja tapi dia mendengar sesuatu seperti gemuruh besar yang tampak menuju kesini "tunggu, kalian mendengar sesuatu diluar sana?"

"Dengar apa?" tanya Ultear balik dan dia tak mendengar apapun meskipun tadi telinganya sudah dikorek pakai jari.

Mirajane memutar bola matanya dengan wajah bosan "Dasar gadis tunarungu" dan mengabaikan glare yang diarahkan kepadanya "dengarkan itu lebih baik lagi"

"Yah, memang ada sesuatu yang mendekat kemari" ucap Erza menempelkan telinganya ke tembok dan mendengar sesuatu suara yang semakin besar sekali dan dia juga tak tau apa itu "hey, tampaknya ini tak bagus"

"Yeah, memang ini gak bagus" ucap Natsu yang memilih diam di tempat dan tak berbuat banyak.

"Tapi, kenapa kau tampak santai saja?" tanya Erza dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Karena sudah terlambat" jawab Natsu yang hanya tersenyum dan tak lama suara gemuruh itu akhirnya muncul menghantam tembok.

*BYURRRRRRRRRRRR!

.

.

.

.

.

\- **Ruang Pengintaian**

*bammmmmmmm!

"Sialan, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?"

Gray menggebrak meja dengan sangat kasar setelah melihat semua layar yang ada di CCTV langsung blur begitu saja dan burem karena sesuatu yang besar dan langsung saja semua tv tak bisa melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi di dalam aula.

Gray sebenarnya ingin memeriksa langsung apa yang terjadi dan turun ke lapangan tapi, disini tak ada siapapun yang bakal memantau semuanya karena sang ketua osis dengan bodohnya ikut serta dalam games ini bahkan wakilnya juga tak kalah konyolnya ikut serta, entah apa yang ada di otak mereka masing-masing.

Dan sementara anggota Osis yang lainnya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Meredy tengah sibuk dengan menulis tumpukan dokumen kertas yang tak ada habisnya itu, Brandish hilang entah kemana, Juvia sibuk dengan masalah pengobatan, dan Elfman malah dengan konyolnya juga ikut serta.

Ini bisa dibilang komite osis sekarang malahan ngelawak dan gak pada kompak satu sama lain malahan seperti sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing tapi, itulah kenapa menjadikan omite osis sekarang tampak lebih fresh dan beda dari yang lain yah, meski agak sedikit konyol juga padahal baru beberapa hari dibentuk.

"Sungguh tahun osis tahun ini benar-benar luar biasa" ucap Meredy tertawa melihat temannya itu tampak frustasi sekali.

Gray hanya mendengus "hah, yang benar saja bahkan tahun sekarang lebih stress dari sebelumnya yah kau lihat sendiri ketua kita seperti apa?"

"Itu yang membuatnya lebih menarik" balas Meredy tersenyum.

"Yah, begitulah" ucap Gray mengangguk setuju tapi, dia mendengar suatu gemuruh yang lumayan besar dan entah datang darimana "hei, apakah ini perasaan telingaku saja atau memang aku mendengar sesuatu yang besar dan sedikit terasa gemetar tanah?"

"Aku rasa bukan kau saja yang merasakannya" jawab Meredy merasakan hal sama juga "tapi, aku ingin tau apa yang menyebabkan semua CCTV mati total?" dia curiga.

"Tak tau tapi..." jawab Gray yang menaruh tangannya di dagu "tapi, jika aku asumsikan ini gak bagus" dan beberapa saat kemudian.

*Byurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

.

.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

.

*duarrrrrrr!

Semuanya menjadi kocar-kacir setelah air bah buatan yang sangat besar sekali dari Yukino yang meluluhlantahkan seluruh ruangan aula dan bagi murid-murid yang masih di dalam sana juga ikut terseret keluar dengan cara paksa sekali.

Dan bangunan itu langsung meledak karena tak kuat menampung air di dalam yang banyak alhasil murid-murid juga ikut terpempar keluar tanpa kecuali bahkan aula tersebut kini tinggal menyisakan seperempat saja yang tersisa.

Dan tak lama terdengar suara speaker yang seseorang ingin bicara.

"KITA SUDAH MENEMUKAN PEMENANGNYA!"

"HAHHHHH?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Dan cutttt akhirnya aku selesai juga dengan chapter ini dan tinggal lanjut lagi untuk segera update di fic yang sebelumnya jadi, mohon tunggu yah -_-**

 **Pm**

 **RnR**


End file.
